Living The Dream
by kickass222urmom
Summary: The world has ended for humans, but a young man gets a second chance at life in a new world. Rated M for later chapters.
1. A new life

**Author note: This chapter is very different from the rest, so just read it and read chapter two before deciding if you want to keep reading or not.**

Chapter 1

"Do you think it will happen?" Asked Jan.

"I have no idea, probably not." I said with a small grin.

It was around 11:59 pm December 20, 2012. The day the world was suppose to end.

"Yeah, don't worry guys, its not going to happen." I laughed.

James looked at me, "Dude, it will happen. We are a few minutes away from the end of the world."

I laughed again,"Lets just watch the clock. Once its 12:01 I'm going to bed and leaving you guys here."

"Well we are about to find out. Almost 30 seconds left." Said Jan excitedly.

I laughed at her, "Why are you so exited about this."

She twisted around to face me and glared, "The world is going to end. I've been waiting years for this day."

I stood up and looked at the clock, "Looks like about ten seconds. You guys are about to find out how stupid you are."

"Shut up, Lance. You should wait till it happens." Said James with a little anger in his voice.

"I'm going to laugh my ass off once it passes 12:00."

I grinned and looked at the clock. Three seconds left. I couldn't control my self, I started to laugh but stopped long enough to see the second hand pass twelve.

I closed my eyes and fell back laughing, "I told you guys, it wasn't going to happen."

I open my eyes to see nothing but whiteness all around me. I jumped up to my feet.

"What? Hey guys are you here." I said in confusion.

Then a loud booming voice said, "Silence, young one. You have survived the rapture, and now a chance to live again."

I blinked in confusion, "Wait so it was real? The world ended, and I survived it?"

"Yes. You lived a wonderful life, thus earning you a reward."

I look around, I can't see where the voice is coming from. Then what he said hit me.

"Wait, what do you mean I have earned a reward?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"You have three choices, you can go straight to heaven or straight to hell."

"I can chose where I go, wait whats the third choice?"

"With the third choice, you get to chose a world to live in. It can be the world of your dreams."

I smile at the third choice. I know where I want to go.

"Can you send me to Equestria, as a Pegasus?" I questioned, hoping that He could do it.

"Yes, I know what world you mean. A world that you and so many people have enjoyed watching."

I almost passed out from excitement. I steadied my self and said, "So I can really go there?"

"Yes, you will appear there at your current age of 17. No one will know you, you will live there till you die again."

"Will I still have my current memory?" I asked. I hope I do, I already know every thing about it and the ponies there.

"Yes, you will keep your current memory. Now close your eyes, and when you open them. You will be in Equestria."

I close my eyes as fast as I could. When I opened them, I was standing in a forest. I look around excitedly.

I looked down at my hoofs, which had boots and something like arm bands on them, my fur was a light blue, cyan maybe? My tail was black with a red thick streak in it, so that means my mane is also black with a red streak.

I look at my wings excitingly, I stretch them out, surprised that I could do that without thinking about it. I then looked back at my flank, but it was covered by a black small cape like coat and a tight suit under it.

"This is so awesome?" I said to myself. I reached up to my face and felt something like goggles.

I then looked back at my wings and smiled to myself, I wonder how easy it is to fly. Let's find out.

I flapped my wings slowly then faster. I lifted up a few feet.

"Nice, lets see what I can do." I flapped my wings hard and went straight up into the sky.

I looked down into the forest below. I wonder if that's the Everfree forest. I scanned the landscape before me, looking for any buildings or towns. To the north is a town, that must be Ponyville, past Ponyville is a farm, which should be Sweet Apple Acres.

"Umm, looks different in the show. Well I guess I could head towards Ponyville, or I could just stay here and practice flying."

I hover in place for a few seconds thinking about what I should do.

I descend slowly to the ground. I took a few steps, amazed at how it feels so natural to walk on all fours.

Wait, I need a name, I can't use my real name, ummm how about Girokon? I used that name before in a few fan fictions and I kind of look like him. Yeah that sounds good, Girokon the fastest pegasus alive, or maybe second.

I think I should learn how to fly before going anywhere else. I flap my wings again and go straight up above the trees. I think I know how to do this.

I will my self forward like I do when I walk, and I flew forward slowly. I smiled, lets go faster. I will myself forward and I started flying straight ahead, fast.

I stopped when I saw a small blur of color far ahead of me in the clouds. Then I look down and saw a yellow looking pony walking along a trail with a few small animals around it.

Hmmm, who should I talk to first? The pegasus or the yellow pony, who I think is Fluttershy. I guess Fluttershy since she's closer.

I flew down and start walking her way. Once I was a few feet away I said, "Hey, what you doing?"

She jumped and let out a small scream, which also scared me.

"Ahhh," I take a step back, "Are you okay?"

She looks away, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I let out a small laugh and straighten up, trying to look tough, "What scare me, you just surprised me. So whats your name?"

"Fluttershy." She said lightly.

"What? Sorry I didn't hear that."

"Flutershy." She said a little louder.

"Oh, that's a nice name, well my name is Girokon, but you can call me Giro. Nice to met you Fluttershy." I put my hoof out for her to shake it.

She reached out slowly and shook it lightly.

"I'm sorry but I must get those animals to the pond so they can drink." She said in a small voice.

"That's okay, I saw another pony I would like to meet." I said as I started to rise into the air.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you." She said as she trotted away, the small animals in tow.

I smiled to myself and took off towards the second pony, already knowing who it was.

Once I was where I had seen the second pony, there was nothing around except for clouds. Then I looked up and saw a colorful tail hanging off of a cloud.

There she is, now to just make it look like I was just flying by. I flew back a little and flew upwards, towards the cloud with the pony on it.

Once I was close, I went just a few feet above the cloud. I look down and see her laying there, probably either asleep or relaxing.

I stopped and said, "Hey, are you that pony who is the best flyer in all of Equestria?" I said, trying to sound impressed.

She opened her eyes and looked up, and grinned, "Yes I am, you are looking at the fastest and braves pony in Equestria."

I landed on the cloud, "So I heard right. You can also perform a sonic rainboom right?"

"Yep, that's right, I'm the only one who can do it."

"I can tell." I say almost a little bored.

She looked me over, "Nice cloths, what are you suppose to be?"

I thought for a second before coming up with a idea, "Oh, those cloths? I'm just a retired guard is all."

She looked unimpressed, "I know too many retired guards, your nothing special, I'm heading up to my house. Don't follow."

I tried to hide my disappointment, there goes my chance at impressing Dash, "Well okay, nice meeting you then I guess."

And with a heavy sigh, I jumped off the cloud backwards and twist in mid-air and flew towards the small town.


	2. Meeting the mane six

**Good to see that people liked my story, so I'm going to keep it updated. I plan to have it has a continued, that may go on to chapter 20 or more.**

**Please enjoy this. **

Chapter 2

I landed in the middle of the town and glanced around. It looks different from the cartoon, everything is bigger and the town expends out more than the cartoon showed it. The town is painfully colorful, but I think I can get use to it.

Some ponies was looking at me weird and whispering to each other, must be the cloths.

A small filly walks up and looks me over, "Whats wrong with your coat mister?"

Before I can reply, a mare walked up and pushed the small filly away, "I thought I told you not to speak to strangers, especially strange ponies."

I look at the mare and filly walking away, what does she mean strange ponies? My cloths must have that must of an effect on them or something.

I start walking down the street towards a large tree that had been hollowed out and a building put in it.

Once I reached the door, I raised a hoof and prepared to knock on the door. But before I could, the door opened and a small baby dragon stood there with his back turned and yelling into the house.

"Okay Twilight, I'll hurry." He turned back around to see me in front of him. The baby dragon did a double take and backed up a few feet. "Wow, I've never seen a pony like you before."

I look at him in confusion, I though I looked like any other pony, "What do you mean? I look like any other pony here."

He looked me over, "Well unless your a zebra then no, you do not look like any pony I know."

"What?" I was still confused over what he was saying.

He looked like he was getting annoyed, "You have stripes like a zebra all over your body, but your a Pegasus."

Stripes? That's odd, why would I have stripes. "Well.." Come on, think of a explanation, "Well, my mom was a Pegasus and my dad was a zebra, so I got the strips from my dad." That's actually pretty believable, good job Lance.

He seemed to consider what I said, "That's interesting, Twilight would love to know more about you. If I was you, I would turn and run now, or you'll be here for hours answering her questions, which will be boring for all of us but her."

I weighted my options, stay and try to become friends with her, or make it easy and run. My mind was made up for me.

"Spike, who are you talking to." A purple mare came down the stairs and looked at the door where I and Spike stood. She did a double take like Spike did, "Wow, who are you?"

I cleared my throat, which I don't know why I did, "I am Girokon, I just arrived here in town a few minutes ago."

She came down the rest of the stairs and walked to the door, "Why do you have strips like a zebra all over your body? That's strange, and why are you wearing those cloths? They look depressing."

I smiled at the last comment, "Well, like I told Spike, my dad was a zebra and my mom was a Pegasus. And for your second question, I am a retired guard. So I chose to wear those cloths."

She stepped aside and let me in. I walked past her and into the house, which was the towns library.

Twilight closed the door behind me, "A retired guard? Why did you retire?"

I turn towards her and she turns her head swiftly to the side, like she was looking at something she wasn't suppose to. "Well, I just didn't feel up to the job and decided to move here to this small town." I'm to good at lieing on the spot, good thing too.

She shook her head up and down slowly and considered what I said. "How long was you a guard?"

"A few years, but I got bored and moved on."

"I see." She walked over to a couch and sat down, "Come and take a seat, I have more questions to ask."

I walked over and sat down on the couch with her. I though it would be hard to sit as a pony, but it was actually easy to do, it felt normal.

"Okay Girokon."

"Please, call me Giro." I interrupted her.

"Sorry Giro. As I was about to say, can you tell me more about your appearance?"

I thought for a second for an answer, "Well, aside from the strips and cloths, the goggles are for flight mostly. I'm sorry, but that's all I can think of to say."

"Well, you could explain your wings, I've never seen wings like that before."

My wings? I looked back an my wings and extended them a little. Then I noticed that my wings look different, they had a red thing going along the top part of them.

"Are those from the royal guard or one of the branches?" She asked, trying to figure it out.

That sounds good, lets go with that. "Yes, I was able to keep them. If you know what they are, why ask?"

She looked at my wings again, "Well, I never saw them before, I just thought they were from the royal guard."

Damn, I thought she knew, this better not come back to haunt me. "Any other questions?" I asked trying to chance the subject.

"I can't think of any thing else to ask at this moment." She said, deep in thought.

Thank god, I thought she would keep asking questions.

She looked over to spike, who was still here, "Spike, can you go get the girls, I want them to meet Giroko... I mean Giro."

He jumped up, "Sure thing Twilight." He said as he ran out the door.

Twilight looked back at me, "Do you have a place to stay, since your new in town."

I thought for a second, I haven't thought of that, "Uhhh, no. I don't know anypony here in town."

She shook her head as if she was in thought, "Well, once everypony else gets here, we can find you a place till you can get a place of your own."

"Thanks Twilight." I looked around at all the books on the shelf's, I like this place. I may have to come back here and see if she would let me borrow a few.

Twilight noticed me looking at her books and smiled, "Would you like to borrow a few books, Giro?"

I looked at her, can she read my mine or something, "Yes I would, thank you again."

She smiled, clearly happy that she had found somepony else who enjoyed books. She jumped off the couch and went to one of the shelf's, "What kind of books do you like?"

I don't think they have all the books I like, but maybe, "Do you have any books on flying, science, magic, and history?"

She looked over joyed, "I have all of those and many many more."

She started pulling books off the shelf's and laying them in front of me.

I looked down at the books she was placing in front of me, The book of Equestria Science, Flying and you, History and uses of Magic, A complete history of Equestria.

She walked over and sat back down, "You can borrow all those for as long as you want, and feel free to look through the rest of them."

I looked over the books again, "Thanks Twilight, I can't wait to read them."

Twilight looked down at my flank, "Wait, do you have a saddle bag to carry those?"

I didn't think of that, that's one thing I'm going to need here. "No, I don't have one. I never bought one."

She stood up and walked out of the room. She returned holding a saddlebag in her mouth, "Here, you can have my spare one. I have no need for it." She placed it in front of me.

"Thanks," I stood and looked at her, "Why are you being so kind to me, you don't even know me."

She looked around, "Well, ummm." She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Are you okay? You look sick."

She looked at me and smiled, "I'm okay, just uhhh... a little tired."

I shook my head understanding, "I see. You should rest more at night, because let me guess, you stay up all night reading."

She laughed, "Yeah, I do stay up to late reading."

Before I could say anything else, the door opened and a five mares and Spike walked in.

Rainbow dash looked at me, "Hey, your the Pegasus who was impressed by me." She smiled proudly.

Applejack looked me over, "What are yah suppose to be, ah've never seen a pony like you before."

Pinkie Pie bounced around everypony, "Ow ow, I know what he is. He's a ponzeb, a pony and zebra. Ow, we need to have a party, just for him. Should the party be in stripes or normal? Ow I know, striped with normal. Ow ow, I need to start getting it set up." She said at an impossible speed. Then she ran out the door.

Rarity watched Pinkie Pie leave then turned to me, "I do say, he is quiet the sight, and his cloths. They are, how do I say this, depressing."

Fluttershy remained silent.

I looked at them all, "Well, to start off, my name is Girokon, but please call me Giro. As for why I have stripes..."

Twilight Interrupted me, "His mom was a Pegasus and his dad was a zebra. He is a retired royal guard, and he chose to wear those cloths, maybe because he wore them in the guard."

I was happy she explained it for me, because I was getting tired of explaining it to everypony.

Rarity looked at my goggles, "Why does he wear those goggles? I mean he can take them off since we're inside."

"Oh, their just to keep the wind out of my eyes when I fly."

I reached up to take them off, but once I pulled them down, everypony in the room jumped back and gasped, Fluttershy screamed slightly and hide behind her mane.

I looked at them, what is going on here, "What is it? Did I do something?"

Twilight looked at me, "Your eyes, their..." She levitated a mirror to my face.

I almost jumped back at the sight of my eyes, they were red and had the pupil of a snake with lines going out all around it. Wow, I look scary, but awesome.

"Whats wrong with them, they look weird but look cool." Asked Rainbow Dash, still looking at my eyes with a gleam in her eyes.

Come on Lance, think. "My eye's? Nopony knows, but doctors say it came from my dad. I don't know how though. That's the main reason I wear those goggles." Smooth Lance, very good.

Twilight pondered this, "I can fix them if you would like."

I thought about it, but decided against it, "No, its okay. I like them, had them to long to part with them."

Fluttershy looked out behind her mane, "I've only seen those kind of eyes on snakes or dragons. But your's look different from those." She said in a small voice.

I put the goggles back on my face and looked at them. "I know their scary, I'll leave the goggles on if you all want me to."

Rainbow Dash moved forward, "Leave them off, those eyes are awesome, I wouldn't mind having eyes like that."

"I'll leave them on, I don't want to scare other ponies."

Applejack turned, "Well, ah need to get back to the mah farm, big Mac musta already bucked half the trees by now."

Twilight's head snapped up, like she just remembered something, "I almost forgot, Giro needs a place to stay. Does anypony know a place for him."

Applejack stopped at the door, "We have a spare room at the farm, he can stay there."

Twilight looked disappointed, "Yeah, that would work. What do you say Giro?"

I thought about the idea of sleeping at the farm. I have had experience with farms before thanks to my grandfather, who owned a farm. When I stayed there, they made me wake up early every morning. It was horrible. "Uhh, sorry but no, I do not like farms that much."

Twilight perked up at that, "Well, if you don't want to stay at Applejack's farm, you can stay here. I have a spare room next to mine."

Hmmm, stay at a library and have all the books to read, or go somewhere else. Well, since I already know Twilight more than the others, might as well. "Okay, I'll stay here I guess."

Twilight looked like she was about to jump with joy, "That's great! I mean, you can stay as long as you want Giro."

Fluttershy was inching her way to the door that Applejack had left open when she left.

I looked at her and almost laughed, "Where are you going Fluttershy?"

She jump, "Oh, I.. uhhh.. I need to..ummm." She ran out the door."

"Whats with her?" I asked everypony.

Rainbow Dash walked up next to me, "Oh, she is probably still scared of your eyes." She snickered, "But I think your eyes are cool. You should come hang out at my place sometime."

That could be fun, I could learn more about her than the show presents. "I may."

Rarity walked up and looked me over again, "You should think about changing your appearance, or not wear anything. Because those cloths darling, are not very appealing."

I looked back at my cloths and laughed, "Well, I like them. I'll just keep them."

Rainbow Dash looked me over, "Come on Rarity. I think he looks pretty cool in them." She bumped my side with her flank.

Twilight looked a little angry, "Rainbow Dash, I think you should go help Pinkie with the party."

Rainbow Dash looked at her, "Why? I think she can handle it."

"You can help her put up the banner, and then help set up the rest of the party."

Rainbow Dash looked unhappy at it, "Fine." She headed towards the door, "We'll talk more at the party Giro."

Rarity Started moving towards the door, "I almost forgot. I have to get back and fill out the rest of the orders for the day."

After everypony left, Twilight looked at me, "Would you like to see your room Giro?"

I looked over at her, "Sure, just lead the way."

She lead me up the stairs and to two doors, side by side.

"The one on the right is my room and the room on the left is yours. Feel free to check out your room."

I walked to the door on the left and opened it. I'm still surprised at how easy it is to use my hoofs to do things.

Once I stepped into the room, I took everything in. There was a two person or two pony bed in the corner, a desk, and a book shelf. the room was small but big enough for me to move around easily.

Twilight walked in behind me, "So, what do you think."

I looked back at her, "I like it, thanks." I walked out past her, "I'm going to get those books you showed me."

"Okay, you'll have time to read one. The party won't be for at least a few hours."

I walked down stairs and put the books in the saddlebag she gave me and put it on. It felt like wearing a backpack, but on your ass.

When I walked back up to my room, Twilight was still there.

I looked at her, "Thanks again for the help Twilight."

She turned her head away from me, which I don't know why she did. "Oh, it was nothing. I'll leave and let you get settled in."

"Okay, just come get me when its time to go to the party."

She left the room slowly and closed the door behind her.

I put the saddlebag on the desk and pulled out one of the books, Flying and you. I figure I should start learning about flying since I'm a Pegasus. I laid back on the bed and held the book in front of me. Which came natural.

* * *

><p>Twilight stood out side the door thinking. Am I falling for Giro, I don't even know him. She blushed and turned to go to her room, time to get ready for the party.<p>

**There it is, Chapter two. **

**Sorry about Applejack's way of talking, but I can not do a country voice while writing.**

**Also, should I do the Twilight and Girokon pair, or another pair.**


	3. Party time

**Here is chapter 3, may be a few days before the next chapter is put out. **

**Thanks to the guy who reviews my story and points out mistakes. I have fixed the past chapter.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3

I closed the book 'Flying and you', and put it on the night stand next to the bed. That book had so many things in it I didn't even know about, like you're suppose to stretch your wings a little before flying or how your not suppose to fly at high speeds during a storm.

Wait, how long have I been reading? The book has over two thousand pages, and although I'm a fast reader, it still would have taken me at least two or three hours to read since it had diagrams that I spent a lot of time examining.

I slide out of bed and stretched out my wings and popped my back, that felt great. I slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

Outside the door everything was quiet, except for a two voices down stairs. I made my way to the stairs and listened.

"...That cute? Darling, don't you think you should wait a little longer before showing those feelings?"

"But, I've never felt this way before. I've read books about this kind of thing, but its different when you experience it."

The first voice was obviously Rarity, that voice was easy to identify. The second voice sounds like Twilight. What are they talking, sounds like girl stuff.

"Twilight, the real thing is different than what the books tell you. If you show those feelings now, you will more than likely ruin the only chance you have at happiness with him."

Are they talking about a stallion that Twilight likes? Weird, she never showed an interest in stallions in the show. Things must be different here in a few ways.

"I guess your right Rarity. But when should I show my feelings towards him?"

"Darling, I couldn't tell you that. It would have to be a time when your ready to tell him. But if you ask me, I would wait till he likes you before telling him."

"Maybe at the party? I could try there, it seems like he likes me."

"No deary, that's to soon. Just wait a while. Okay?"

"Okay Rarity, you've never steered me wrong before."

There was a little movement below, then a door closing. I heard somepony sigh loudly then head for the stairs. I back tracked into my room and slowly closed the door. I climbed back into bed and put the book back in front of me, not wanting her to know that I was eavesdropping on her and Rarity. I didn't want to betray her trust after only being here a day.

The door opened and Twilight walked into my room.

"Hey Giro, its getting close to time to go to the party. You ready to go?" She asked while trying to keep a straight face while looking at my face.

I put the book back on the night stand and got out of bed. "I'm ready, just lead the way."

She turned and walked out, but motioned for me to follow.

I followed her out the door and out of the library. We walked down the street in silence, which gave me time to think.

Twilight said that she could try to get the stallion to like her at the party, and that he seems to like her. I think if I look around, I may see the pony shes talking about. If I can get her and him together, then I can repay her for letting me stay at her place. Yeah, that's a great way to show my thanks, getting her and her dream stallion together.

When we neared a bakery of sorts, Twilight stopped and looked deep in thought.

I stopped a few feet in front of her and turned to her, "You okay there Twilight?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Yeah, just a little... Ummm nervous."

"Why are you nervous? If anypony should be nervous, its me."

She laughed slightly, "Yeah, I guess."

I turned and started heading towards the door, wanting to get my plan underway.

When I reached the door, I turned to see that Twilight hadn't moved. She must be nervous because the stallion she likes is here. Well, if I want her to get together with him, I might as well force her into the building.

I walked back to her and smiled, "If you don't hurry, I'll be forced to carry you in."

She turned her head, "Sorry, just feeling a little queasy."

I laughed, she is nervous to see him. "Well, you forced my hand... I mean hoof."

I walked around her and put my head under her until I was able to get her on my back. I was surprised at how much she weighed, the ponies on the cartoon don't look this heavy. I started walking back towards the door.

Twilight rapped her hoofs around my neck, which made it hard to breath. Then she put her face in my mane, she must really be nervous or really sick.

"Uhh, hey Twilight. Your making it hard to breath up here."

She quickly unwrapped her arms from my neck and removed her head from my mane. "Sorry about that... I uhh... I told you I was feeling a little sick."

Just my luck, I better not get sick from this. We reached the door and I sat down, which made her slide off my back. "Lets get in there and enjoy this party. What do you say Twilight?"

"Yeah, sure." She said, looking uncomfortable.

I walked into the room and looked around. Darkness greeted me, I couldn't see a thing. Then the room filled with light and a crowd of ponies appeared in the middle of the room.

"SURPRISE!" They all screamed at the same time.

There was a banner above the room that said, 'Welcome to Ponyville Girokon.'

All the ponies in the room stopped cheering and looked at me. They all had a confused look on their faces.

"What is he?" Somepony asked.

"I have no idea. He kinda scares me." Another one said.

"I think he looks kinda cute." One said.

Then Pinkie Pie jumped in front of everypony and yelled, "Come on everypony, lets party."

A pony in the corner of the room, who could only be Vinyl Scratch, started to play music on her spin table. But the ponies all remained still, all looking at me.

I looked around uncomfortably, I hate crowds staring at me. I started feeling light headed, I need to say something to get them back to normal.

"Come on everypony, its a party. A party means dancing, so lets shake our groove thangs." Well that's embarrassing, why did I have to say what Pinkie Pie said in the last episode of season one.

The crowd of ponies all got worried looks on their faces. Oh great, now they think I'm like Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie bounced in front of me and continued to bounce, "You sound fun! I like you."

Damn, now I have the crazy and annoying pony liking me. Come on Lance, say something to brake this tension. "Anypony know the pony pokey." Damn you Lance, why did you say that.

Pinkie Pies smile grew bigger, "I do! I do! Watch this." She ran to the front of the bakery and jumped on the counter. "Come on every pony, its time to shake those groove thangs!"

Twilight walked up beside me, "Why Giro? Why would you encourage her, just prepare for the worst."

I looked at her in confusion, "Why should I prepare for the worst?"

As soon as I finished saying that sentence, Pinkie Pie began to sing.

"You reach your right hoof in You reach your right hoof out You reach your right hoof in And you shake it all about You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout That's what I'm talking about."

She jumped off the counter and started to dance to the song.

"You step your left hoof in You pull it right back out You step your left hoof in But you better help him out You do the Pony Pokey but you find a different crowd That's what it's all about."

She ran over to a wall and reenacted the song as she sang.

"You kick your back left in You pull your back left out You reach your back left in Just be brave and have no doubt You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout That's what I'm singing about."

Rainbow Dash flew into Pinkie Pie and tackled her to the ground. "Pinkie, please stop singing. I had enough of that song after you sung it every day after the Gala."

Pinkie Pie laughed, "Oh, come on Dashie, everypony loves that song."

Rainbow Dash let her up, "No they don't Pinkie, please let the DJ play the music."

"Okay." She said as she bounced off into the crowd of ponies, all still looking at me.

Well, that was weird. Worst than the time my aunt started singing 'So what' at my high school party. That is something I wish I could forget.

Rainbow Dash walked up to me smiling, "Do you hate us or something. Telling Pinkie to sing is the worst thing you can do to us right now."

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment, "Sorry about that Dash. I didn't think she would."

"Oh, so your calling me Dash now. I like it when you say it."

Is she hitting on me? Well damn, already got one pony liking me. Who's next, that mare over there in the corner. Oh wait, that's a stallion.

"Rainbow, shouldn't you be talking to that one stallion you like, the one over there." Said Twilight as she walked up beside me.

"I am talking to the stallion I like." Rainbow Dash said as she moved closer to me.

"Not what I meant Rainbow, go talk to the OTHER stallion you like." Twilight said a little furiously.

Rainbow Dash looked at her and walked her to a corner. They started talking with low voices.

That was weird, why all the affection towards me from Rainbow Dash. I turned back to the crowd, who was all talking to each other. Good, they're done looking at me. Time to try and find that stallion Twilight likes.

I walked over to the crowd where all the ponies was. I looked around till I saw a few mares talking, I moved towards them, "Hey, does anypony know the stallion that Twilight likes?"

They looked at me with blank faces, then started laughing.

One looked at me, "Are you dumb or something."

I looked at her, "What do you mean by that?"

They laughed again, and another said. "He is stupid. He can't even see the obvious."

Whats that suppose to mean? I looked back at twilight and saw that she and Rainbow Dash had split and Twilight was now talking to a brown stallion. So that must be the stallion she likes, well that was easier than expected.

I walked over towards them, and the mares behind me began to snicker again. What is with them?

I reached Twilight and the brown stallion, who turned to leave as I approached. Twilight turned around also to talk to Applejack, who was standing behind her. I looked at the brown stallion, who was going towards the door. I half ran, half walked towards him.

"Hey there." I said when I was near.

He turned and looked me over, "Well, your a weird thing aren't ya?"

I smiled nicely, be nice Lance, you have to get him and Twilight together. I put out my hoof, "Yeah, its from my parents. My names Girokon, but call me Giro."

He looked at my hoof then me, he slowly shook my hoof, "Nice to meet you Giro. My name is Doctor Whoof. Now, why are you talking to me?"

"No reason."

"Oh, okay then." He turned and walked out the door.

Smooth Lance. I ran out the door after him, "Wait, I need to ask you something."

He turned to face me, "Yes?"

Now how do I do this? "Do you like Twilight?" Oh that's great Lance, just go on and say it.

"What?" He said looking confused.

"Do you have feelings for Twilight? I kinda need to know."

He looked me over, "Why should I tell you?"

I didn't want to do this, "Because.." I pulled my goggles off and he jumped back, a look of horror on his face.

"What are you?" He asked, slowly backing away.

"Oh, just a Pegasus that had a messed up family. Now, please answer my question."

"Okay, okay. Just put the goggles back on."

I pulled the goggles back up and over my eyes. "So?"

"No, I do not have those kind of feelings for her. I just watch over her for her parents, but don't tell her that. Okay?"

Damn, there goes my only lead. Wait, watch over Twilight? That's not in the show. "Okay, I won't tell her."

He looked me over yet again, "Why did you want to know?"

"Just trying to get her set up with the stallion she likes."

He turned to leave, "You could do that if you was smart enough to see the obvious."

What does everypony mean when they say that? "What do you mean?"

But he was already walking away.

I turned to head back inside, but Rainbow Dash blocked the door.

"Somepony is sure asking a lot of questions." She said with a weird look on her face that I could only interpret as lust.

I backed away slowly, "Uhhh, yeah. Just getting to know everypony in town."

She slowly made her way to me, "Well, I think you would love to get to know me some more."

"Uhh, sure, I guess."

"Lets go back to my place, then I'll help you get to know me."

Okay, now I know where this is heading, but its my first day here. I don't think I want to have sex with a pony. I just want to live here, not get in a relationship. "Ummm, never mind. I should really get back to the party."

I start to go around her, but once I'm by her side, she jumped on me. She pinned me to the ground with her front hoofs, "Oh no, I'm not letting you go that easy." She leaned down and put her mouth next to my ear, "After all, when will I get another chance to mate with a pony like you."

Now I'm worried about being raped, by a female pony. "I don't think..."

"Oh shut up you cute stallion. You know you'll enjoy it." She interrupted.

She leaned her face down to mine, but then her body was engulfed in a purple light. She was then lifted off me by an unseen force.

I looked up to see Twilight holding Rainbow Dash in place while she stomped towards her, anger in her eye's. Thank you Twilight.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you thinking!" She screamed at Rainbow Dash.

"Oh come on Twilight, we all know you don't have a chance with him. So just let me have my fun with him."

Twilight's face light up with anger, "You don't know that!"

"Yes I do, your to much of a book worm to enjoy a stallion like him." If Rainbow Dash wasn't frozen in place by Twilight, she sounded like she would be smirking.

Does Twilight like me? It sure sounds like it.

Twilight's face dropped, like she knew it was true, "Well, at least I wouldn't rape him just to have fun."

"He would have liked it, am I right Giro?"

I looked their way, "No, I would not have enjoyed being raped by you Dash."

Twilight levitated Rainbow Dash into the air and towards the bakery door. She opened the door with her magic and put Rainbow Dash inside and dropped her on the floor, then slammed the door in her face.

She turned to me, "I'm sorry Giro, she's kinda of direct at her approaches."

"Oh its fine, thanks for helping me out there."

She smiled a little, "Your welcome, but I'm sorry. All this excitement has made me feel weak and tired, I'm heading home."

"I'll come to. I don't want to be here with Rainbow Dash like this, I have no intentions of being raped tonight." I laughed at my last comment.

Twilight seemed to brighten up, "Thanks Giro."

She turned and started heading towards her house, and I followed behind her.

So, I get the notion she likes me. Could I be the stallion everypony is saying she likes? Wait, that must be why those mares and Doctor Whoof said I couldn't see the obvious. Well, she is cute and has a nice flank, and I'm a pony now. I guess I could take back what I said earlier about not getting in a relationship here.

While I was deep in thought, I didn't notice that I was about to walk into the door to Twilight's house.

*Bang*

I took a step back and put a hoof to my head, that hurt.

Twilight looked at me, "Are you okay Giro?"

I look at her and blink, still thinking about the thoughts I had of her, "Uhhh, yes, just a little tired." I let out a small weak laugh.

She opened the door and started to head straight to her room. Think Lance, get her to stop, "Hey Twilight." That's the best you can come up with, you suck at romance Lance.

She turned and looked at me, a smile on her face, "Yes?"

Damn I'm not good at this, I should just give up on this idea, "Never mind."

Her smile faded, "Oh, okay." She turned to continue up the stairs.

Nice going Lance, "Wait Twilight, my room isn't right, can I stay in yours tonight?" What the hell Lance, whats wrong with you. Are you trying to sound like a rapist or something. She is so going to kick you out for that one.

But instead of telling me to leave, she smiled brightly, "Sure, just let me get the bed ready."

What? Is she serious? Am I serious? I must be either really stupid or really smart.

I gulped and headed up the stairs, this better not end up with sex and regret.

I walked into the room and saw her pulling the covers down. She turned to me and smiled, "I need to get ready for bed, so just make your self at home."

"Sure thing."

She walked out leaving me along.

Okay, how am I suppose to get ready for bed as a pony? Well, I could start with those cloths.

It took me a few minutes, but I was able to strip off the cloths and boots. Lastly I pulled off the goggles and laid them on a desk. I looked around and saw a mirror at the end of the room, I headed over to it and took a look at my self.

My body was light blue with red stripes all over it, the front of my face was red. My mane was slightly spiky and so was my tail. The wings looked kinda weird with that red thing going along the top of them. My ear was torn at the top. I had to admit, I did look scary and weird, and my eye's, they make me want to go in a corner and cry.

But the thing that made me feel scared was my cutie mark, because where it was suppose to be was nothing, I was a blank flank. How am I going to explain this one?

I heard Twilight coming back to the room. I looked at my flank again, I can't let her see it now. I have no idea how to explain it right now.

I jumped in bed and pulled the covers over me with my mouth. Trying to cover my blank flank.

Twilight walked in and looked at the bed, "You must be tired."

I smiled nervously, "I sure am, its been a long day for me."

She turned a nob and the lights went out. I couldn't see but I could hear her coming around the side of the bed and clime in on the other side.

This is the first time I've ever been in bed with a female before, and its a pony. I never would have thought it.

"Good night Giro."

"Yeah, good night Twilight." I said, trying to keep as close to the edge as I could.

I laid there for a few minutes until I was sure she was asleep. Then I let out a sigh, time to think to my self.

Today had been weird, in more ways than one. I was almost raped by a female pony, found out there was a few ponies that liked me, I was in bed with one, and I just noticed I left my own party without even saying anything.

I laughed, then put a hoof to my mouth. I listened for a few seconds, she was still asleep.

I lay there listening to her breath lightly. Why was I doing this? I looked over at where she lay, even though I couldn't see her, I could see where she was. I sighed, might as well enjoy this, because I can already tell she is going to kick me out tomorrow.

I put a hoof over her waist and relaxed.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash continued flying towards her house, still mad at what had happened earlier.<p>

Who does Twilight think she is, stopping my attempt at getting Giro back to my house. It's not like she even has a chance with him or anything.

She landed on her door step and walked inside towards her desk. She then picked up a small bottle.

Lets see her stop me without her magic. She turned the bottle over, 'Magic be gone potion.'

**So, was it good?**

**And yes, I'm going with the Giro and Twilight pair for now. Since I had over fifteen PM's about it.**

**Also, whats going to happen next? Rainbow Dash has a plan and it looks like its not going to turn out very good.**


	4. Unexpected turn of events

**Well, I know I said I was going to wait a few days, but I had this one in the works. **

**So I decided to upload it, I know its short, but its a quick one to keep everyone happy.**

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4

I slowly opened my eyes, still full of sleep. As everything in the room came into focus, I noticed that everything was upside down. Why is everything... Oh wait, I'm the one who's upside down. During the night I must have moved away from twilight and moved to the edge of the bed, where my top half hung down.

Now, how do I get down without hurting myself? I started to try and pull myself back onto the bed, but failed. I fell out of bed and hit the floor with a loud thud.

I sat up and put my hoofs on my head. Why do I keep hitting my head? If this keeps up, I'm going to end up like Derpy.

I pulled my hoofs from my throbbing head and looked towards the window. It looked to be about dawn, the sun barely showing.

I stood up and glanced at the bed. I could see that Twilight was still asleep.

I turned to the mirror and looked at my weird pony body. Why do I have this body? Why couldn't I have the body of a normal pony? At least that way I wouldn't stick out as much.

Well, live with what you got.

Now, what am I going to do today? I could go to Cloudsdale, check out the Wonderbolts. Or I could go to Canterlot, I always wanted to see that maze from the first episode of season two.

Cloudsdale or Canterlot? I'll just check out Cloudsdale's first, then Canterlot tomorrow.

That's one problem solved, but now I have another. How do I put my clothes on? It was hard enough taking them off.

After about fifteen minutes of working at pulling them on, I finally had all the clothes and boots on. I left the goggles dangling around my neck.

I walked down stairs and looked around. Where is the kitchen in this place? I don't think they every showed it on the cartoon.

There was multiple doors that could lead anywhere. Well, this isn't a big building, I'll find it soon.

I went to the first door and opened it. Oh, what a surprise, more books. I closed that door and moved to the next one. More books. Weird, how many books does she own? The next three doors was the same thing, books.

Finally, the second to last door was the kitchen. I walked in and examined the room. It looked like a normal kitchen, just smaller and more colorful.

I walked over to the cabinet and opened it. The contents included, hay, flowers, bread, jams, and sugar. I don't know about the hay and flowers, but the rest seems like it will be good.

I pulled out the bread and some jam. I put them on a counter and looked back at the hay and flowers. I wonder. I picked them up and put them with the bread and jams.

Then, I put some of the hay and flowers on a piece of bread and spread some jam on the other piece. I picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of it.

I dropped the sandwich back on the counter. That sandwich tasted... AWESOME! I thought it would taste horrible, but my taste buds must be made for hay and flowers, because they tasted like fruit to me.

I finished the sandwich and rubbed my stomach with my front left hoof. I need another one, but the book on flying said to not eat a lot before flying long distances. The book said that Cloudsdale was around a thirty minute flight from Ponyville.

The door behind me opened and closed. I turned around to see Twilight, with a messed up Mane, standing there looking tired.

"Oh, hey Giro. Did you sleep good?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

I smiled, "Yeah, fell out of bed and hurt my head. But yeah, I slept good."

She looked at me worried, "You fell out of bed. Are you okay?"

I walked towards her, getting ready to leave. "Yeah, but I have a hard head." I knocked on my head with my hoof, "I can take a few bangs to the head."

"That's what Derpy Hooves said before she became... the way she is now." She said looking concerned.

What's she mean by that? Did Derpy get hit on the head to become the way she is? "What do you mean?"

"Everypony tells me that she crashed into a tree while making a delivery. Before that, she had been hit on the head by a chariot. Eventually, her brain kinda... messed up."

Okay, I don't want to know more about this. "I see. Well don't worry. I'll be careful."

She looked at me and smiled, "You better."

Come on hurry up Lance, lets get on the move. "Well Twilight, I was about to head out to Cloudsdale. So I'm just going to head out."

She looked a little disappointed, "Oh, well have fun Giro. Its a nice place, I went there once to watch Rainbow Dash perform in a contest."

"That's cool." Wait, which way is Cloudsdale. It never said it in the cartoon. "Umm, Twilight, which way is Cloudsdale?"

She gave me a funny look, "Its to the west. I thought you would know that?"

Damn, be careful Lance. You don't want to look to out of place, well more out of place than you already are. "Yeah, just needed a memory refresher."

"When will you be back?"

"A few hours, maybe. Why?"

She turned her head. But before she could, I saw her face turn bright red, "Just wanting to know when to make cupcakes."

She's making it to obvious that she likes me. Why didn't I catch this sooner? "Cupcakes sound nice." Wait, cupcakes. I don't know if I want to eat them after reading that one fan fiction. Well, as long as Pinkie Pie doesn't make them, I'm okay.

Twilight walked over to the counter and started pulling out ingredients.

"What are you making Twilight?" I asked, starting to move to the door.

"Just breakfast, I can make you some if you want."

"No, its okay. I already made myself some."

With that I left the room as fast as I could, excited to get in the air. I walked out of the building and looked around, barely any ponies was out at this hour.

I flapped my wings and jumped into the air and flew up above the library. Cloudsdale is to the west, easy enough. Only problem is I don't know which way is west, and I don't feel like going back inside the house to ask Twilight.

Well damn, I'm to stupid to even ask which way is west. Now what? I don't feel like flying to Canterlot, I would rather Twilight be with me for that trip.

I looked up at the clouds, which hadn't been cleared by the Pegasus's yet. I flew up to one and landed on it. Let's see why Rainbow Dash is always laying on those. I fell backwards onto the cloud. I sunk in a little, but the cloud was so comfortable. I relaxed and closed my eye's.

Two hours later.

I sat up fast, and looked around. The sun was farther up in the sky than it was awhile ago. Did I fall asleep? How long has it been?

I looked over the cloud down towards the library. Wait, I need to get back. I said I would only be gone a few hours, and it could have been three or four already. I rolled off the cloud and glided to the ground in front of the door.

The door had a note one it, it read:

'Giro,  
>Sorry but I have to go to Sugar Cube corner for a while. If i'm not back, feel free to read some of the books.'<p>

Looks like Twilight is out for a while, might as well stay here. And like always, I'm starving.

I walked into the house and headed towards the book shelf. I looked around till I saw a book titled, 'Far away lands.' Looks interesting, I'll read this while I eat. I pulled the book off the self and laid it on the table in front of the couch.

Then I walked into the kitchen and noticed something that wasn't there when I left. On the counter was a single cupcake, with a note under it.

I looked at the note, it read:

'A present, from me to you, from your friend R.D.'

Is this for me? Why does Rainbow Dash want me so bad? Why am I asking myself questions?

I looked at the cupcake, covered in blue frosting and sprinkles. I had to admit, it looked pretty damn good.

Well, can't let good food go to waste. I picked it up and ate it in two bites, tasty. It has a small plain bitter taste to it with a hint of sour.

Wow, I'm starting to feel light headed. I stumbled into the main room to see Twilight walking in.

"Hey there Giro, what are..." She looked at me and started to look worried, "Giro, are you okay? You look pale, and your eye's are starting to lose their color."

Oh great am I sick already. I feel like a truck ran me over and backed up over me for good measure. "I don't..." I said before collapsing onto the floor.

"Giro!" She screamed before running to my side.

The door across the room opened and in walked Rainbow Dash, a smug smile on her face. "So Twilight, how does it feel to not have your magic." She walked in a few more feet then spotted me, laying on the floor. "Oh no. Giro, did you eat the cupcake?"

I looked up, my vision spinning, I could barely see her, "Yes..." I said before my vision blackened and it became hard to breath.

"No, that was meant for Twilight!" I heard Rainbow Dash yell.

"What do you mean Rainbow? Please tell me you didn't put that 'Magic be gone potion' in a cupcake. Do you know what that does to non-unicorns?" I heard Twilight scream, sounding close to tears.

"No." Was all Rainbow Dash had to say.

"It can kill a non-unicorn! We have to get him to Canterlot, NOW!"

There was silence, but then I felt myself being lifted up onto someponies back. I started to lose feeling in my lower half of my body, and all my senses was slowly fading.

"Please Giro, please don't die."

My world went blank.

**I know that was unexpected.**

**May be a day or two before I write chapter 5.**


	5. Death and love

**Here, have another Chapter. One thing though, Chapters on the weekdays are going to be short and the ones on the weekends are longer.**

**Well, please enjoy**

Chapter 5

Twilight paced around the waiting room at the Canterlot Emergence Care Center, watching the double doors that lead to the ER.

Rainbow Dash sat in a corner, looking down at the floor and messing with her hoofs.

Twilight chewed on her bottom lip, nervous. The nurse had said there was a chance they could save him, but still.

She looked over at Rainbow Dash. Why would she do this? Even if it was meant for her.

The double doors opened and the same nurse from before walked out. She was looking at the floor.

Twilight looked at her, eyes full of worry. "Is he going to be okay?"

The nurse looked up, sadness was in her voice. "I'm so sorry, but he didn't make it."

Twilight stepped back, tears running down her face, "He can't be..." She began before her voice cracked.

The nurse looked sad to be the one tell them this, "We did the best we could. But the dose was to large and his body couldn't handle it all. We used every spell and every piece of equipment we had, but it wasn't enough. I'm truly sorry."

Twilight went to her knees and began to cry, first lightly, then hard.

Over in the corner, Rainbow Dash silently wept, knowing this was her fault.

* * *

><p>Whiteness. There was nothing but whiteness all around me. Where am I... Oh great, did I die, again.<p>

"Your back so soon young one? But you just arrived in that world a little under twenty hours ago. How could you already be back here?" A loud familiar voice boomed.

I looked down at my self. I had my old body, the human one. I already miss my pony body. "Yeah, I kinda ate a poisoned cupcake."

"How did that happen?"

I scratched the back of my head, "A pony left it on a table and I thought it was for me. Just my luck too."

"Would you like to go back?"

I looked up and searched for the voice, "I sure would, it was fun while I was there. But why are you giving my a third chance at life?"

"You was only there seventeen hours. And died due to the jealousy of another. I think that earns you a redo."

"Thank you. This time I will be more careful."

"You better, because the next time you die, your heading to heaven or hell. Which ever one you earn."

"Don't worry, you won't see me here for a while, I hope."

"Enjoy life young one."

Everything began to spin, like a whirlpool.

I opened my eyes and blinked. A white sheet covered my face and the rest of my body. Where am I?

There's a slight scent of decay and old in the air. Weird.

I sat up and the sheet falls off my face, revealing where I am. I'm in a sort of white room with a row of tables, where I am, with white sheets on them, the shapes of ponies under them. I think i'm in a morgue of sorts.

I pulled the sheet off the rest of my body. Oh great, my cloths are gone. I put my hoof to my eyes, and so are my goggles. Damn it. I slide off the table and popped my back. How long was I on that table?

I walked to the door and turned the nob.

Outside the door was a long white hallway. I moved out of the room and turned left down the hall.

Okay, all I need to do is get out of here without being seen and get back to the library. Somehow.

I turned a corner and came face to face with a white unicorn stallion. He wore a white lab coat, and a name tag, "Dr. Stronghoof"

He looked me up and down, he looked me in the face and glared, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I just woke up in that room down there. The one with the bodies."

Dr. Stronghoof's eyes went a little wide, "Wait, your the pony who died of poisoning. But, you just died ten minutes ago. How is this possible?"

Shit, I forgot I died. Come on Lance, talk your way out of this.

"I wasn't dead. I have a condition where my body goes into a shut down like state for a while. Its perfectly normal for me."

He looked at me with a skeptical look on his face, "I've never heard of a condition like that before."

I looked at him, putting on the best smirk I could muster, "Oh really? Tell me doctor, have you ever seen a pony like me before?"

He looked me over, "No. But that doesn't explain how your condition."

"Yes it does my good sir. My body is very different than other ponies. So, everything is kinda different with me. As for the condition, I blame my father."

Dr. Stronghoof looked like he was thinking about what I said, "Well then, may I examine your body a bit more?"

That sounds creepy, I hate doctors, "Sorry sir, but maybe another time."

Dr. Stronghoof frowned, "Oh come now, your body could save lives."

Yep, I defiantly hate doctors, "Sir, if you please. I would like to get my clothes and leave this place."

Dr. Stronghoof shook his head, "Your clothes are in the storage chest in the morgue."

The doctor walked past me and looked at my flank, "A blank flank? You sure are a weird pony."

I waited for him to turn a corner and then I headed back to the room I came from. Once there, I located the chest. I pulled the clothes back one, it was becoming easier to put them on. I pulled the goggles over my eyes.

After a short walk, I found the double doors that lead to the main lobby. I walked through them to see that Twilight was still here, by herself. She was sitting on a small bench with her face in her hoofs.

How do I approach this? Should I just walk up or should I make it seem like I just got here? Direct approach, always the best.

I walked over to her and put my hoof on her shoulder, "Hey Twilight."

She looked up and looked shocked, but then her shock turned into tearful joy, "Giro! Your alive!" She jumped up and wrapped her hoofs around my neck.

I put one of my hoofs around her neck, "It'll take more than a little poison to kill me."

She stepped back and whipped her face, "I was so scared I had lost you."

Don't cry Lance, don't you dare cry. This may be tugging at your heart, but don't you cry.

I couldn't stop my self, tears started to flow down my cheeks, "I'm sorry Twilight, I didn't mean to..."

She put her hoof to my mouth, "It's okay now Giro." With that, she leaned in to kiss me.

Oh damn, what to do, what to do? Do I kiss her? Should I kiss her? She's a pony, but so am I. So its not wrong, but still. What do I do?

Once again, my mind was made up for me.

"Giro! Your okay!" Screamed a familiar voice.

Something slammed into my side, knocking me to the ground with what ever just hit me, and what was wrapped around my chest.

When I looked down, I saw that Rainbow Dash was attached to my chest, tears running down her face.

"Giro, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to eat that cupcake. It was meant for Twilight." She said as she nuzzled my chest.

Twilight stood above us, a sad look on her face.

I looked down at Rainbow Dash, "But why Dash? Why try to poison Twilight?"

She looked up at me, "I wasn't trying to poison her, I was trying to take her magic away."

Confused, I asked her another question. "Why would you do that?"

She looked at me like I should already know the answer, "Because, I want you all to my self, duh."

I put my hoofs on hers and tried to loosen her grip on me. Sadly, me against a strong Pegasus like Rainbow Dash is like a mouse against a cat. "Dash, I don't look at you the way you do at me."

She looked hurt, "But, I'm irresistible! I'm the best flier in Equestria! How can you not be attracted to me?"

Damn, she has me there. Well, I guess I could tell her the truth, "Dash, I'm not into the kind of mare you are."

She looked at me strangely, "Whats that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I'm not attracted to the big time mares, the ones that are irresistible to the point of... never mind about that part. I'm just not attracted to your type of personality."

"Then what type are you attracted to?"

I don't know if I can tell her this next part. But if I don't she will bother me with this for ever. Fine, I'll just come out and say it.

"I'm attracted to the nerdy type of mare. The ones who don't boast about their skills."

She looked a little shocked and angry, "Wait, your attracted to ponies like Twilight!"

I hope I'm not blushing, "Yeah."

"You like nerdy bookworms! I had you wrong Giro. Your not the cool Pegasus I thought you was. Your just a boring weirdo! Do you like Twilight or something!"

Damn it, "Yes."

Rainbow Dash stood, "Why?"

Time for the truth Lance, "Because I find her interesting and nice. She's just so adorably nerdy, I can't help but like her."

Rainbow Dash turned and started heading for the door that lead out of the Hospital. She turned and faced Twilight, "He's all yours!" With that, she turned and left the building.

That went well. I laid my head back on the hard floor and put my hoofs on my face. Now I'm embarrassed, because Twilight was right there the whole time listening.

Suddenly I felt a strange sensation in my body. Like I was being shocked by a small wire, and it was going through out my body.

I moved my hoofs from my face and looked around surprised, we was back at the library. "What the..."

"I transported us back to the library, more private. All those doctors and nurses was watching you and Rainbow Dash."

I Didn't even notice that. I slowly stood, kinda dizzy from the transportation spell she performed.

She walked closer to me, "So, you thing I'm adorable. Or like you said, adorably nerdy."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to offend you Twilight."

She smiled, "Who said I was offended?"

She walked over and hugged me.

I have to say, I'm surprised. I didn't expect this.

She backed up and laughed, "Your face is red."

I knew it, I was blushing. "Uhhh." Lance, you suck at this romance stuff.

She leaned in and prepared to kiss me.

Might as well kiss her. After all, I already said I liked her. I leaned in to kiss her.

Our lips was inches away from each other. Then centimeters away. Then finally, our lips connected.

My heart began to beat harder, and I started to feel light headed. But this time, it wasn't because of sickness or poison. This time it was because of love.

**So, was it good?**

**Also, if your wondering why I'm doing the GiroXTwilight Pair when Rainbow Dash is my favorite character. Its because a fellow brony talking me into doing a different pair up than it was first intended to be.**

**I had fun writing it though.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	6. Job hunting

**I think I did good on this chapter. Also to the guy asking if there will be lemons later on, maybe. I'm still trying to decide if I want to write a sex scene.**

**I'll let you all decide, put it in your review if you want me to do it.**

**Also, for this chapter, I did something I have never seen done before in a self insert fanfic, so please enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Dear Princess Celestia,  
>I am writing to tell you that a new pony has arrived in Ponyville. He is a strange Pegasus, with stripes and evil looking eyes. He also claims to be a retired Royal Guard, which I think isn't true. I think he's hiding something. Please do something about him.<br>Sincerely, The best flier in Equestria, Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash smirked. Nopony breaks her heart and gets away with it. This letter should get rid of him. Because if she can't have him, nopony can.

Now, to just find Spike and get him to send this letter.

* * *

><p>Peace. Finally I have some peace and quiet. I knew going to the outside of town and laying on a cloud would be relaxing.<p>

This place may be fun, but it puts a person under a lot of pressure.

One of the main things I need to figure out is how to make money. If I'm going to live here and own my own place, I'm going to need a steady income of cash, or bits as its called here.

I wonder what jobs they have here. I think I can do almost any job this place has to offer. Just not making cupcakes, I draw the line there.

I sat up and looked towards Ponyville. There must be plenty of jobs opportunities down there. Its going to take a while, but I think its going to be worth it once I have enough cash to buy a place of my own.

Time to start job hunting. I jumped off the cloud and glided towards the town. A few minutes later, I was standing in the middle of town.

I think I should ask around, that way I can find a job easier.

I asked around town and came up with a few jobs. As of this moment, there is only four places that are accepting employees. Sugar Cube Corner, Sweet Apple Acres, the Caf down the street, and the Carousel Boutique. I can easily rule out two, Sugar Cube Corner and the Carousel Boutique. I can't cook and Pinkie Pie scares me, and I hate the idea of making cloths.

So that leaves Sweet Apple Acres and the Caf . Well, I can't work at the farm, because of my grandparents and the fact that I'm not that strong. So, I guess I could work at the restaurant.

Yeah, sounds easy enough.

I walked down to the Caf and I walked inside and straight to the front desk.

The mare behind the counter looked up and me and smiled, "Yes? How may I help you?"

"I came here looking for a job. Are you hiring?"

She turned and walked into a back room. Moments later, a grey stallion walked out, "So, I hear your looking to work for my establishment. Is that true."

"Yes, I would like to work here. Are there any openings?"

He looked down at a notebook and flipped through a few pages, "Ahhh, yes. We have a opening for a waiter. How does that sound?"

Hmmm, a waiter. I don't know, seems kinda low. "Sounds interesting. May I ask the pay?"

"The pay is twenty bits an hour, plus tips. How does that sound?"

Twenty bits! That's a lot of cash. "Twenty bits an hour huh. Sounds good, when do I start?"

He smiled and closed the notebook, "You haven't gotten the job yet my good sir. First, you need to be interviewed. Please, follow me." He turned and walked into the back room.

I followed him inside. He was sitting behind a desk with books and files around him.

He waved his hoof at a chair in front of his desk, "Please, take a seat."

I sat down in the chair.

He picked up a notebook and looked at me, "Do you have any experience in being a waiter?"

Well, there was that one time my mom made me work for Sonic, so I guess that counts, "Yes, I've done work as a waitress before."

He flipped the page over, "Any previous jobs?"

"Yes, I was in the Royal Guard."

He looked up at me, "The Royal Guard? You mean for the princesses?"

"Yes, I retired the other day and moved here to Ponyville."

He nodded and looked back to the notebook, "Okay, last question. How's your attitude towards other ponies?"

What? "I'm a pretty nice Pegasus, despite my looks. So, I would say great."

He nodded again. Then he reached into a drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here, fill this out and we'll hire you." He put it in front of me and put a pen next to it.

Do I use my mouth or hoof? I'll just do what they do in the show. I reached down and took the pen in my mouth, then looked to paper over. It was just basic questions, like my name and personality. I filled it out easily and nudged it towards him.

He looked it over and smiled, "Well Mister Girokon, your r sum looks good. Your hired."

Yes! This was easier than I thought it would be. "Great. When do I start?"

"Today if you would like, but there's only two hours left till we close, so you'll only make forty bits. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that sounds good. Just tell me what to do."

He stood and reached into a chest. He pulled out a set of clothes, "That is your waiter uniform, just put them on and go to the front counter."

He held out his hoof for me, I extended my hoof and took his and shook it.

"Also, my name is La Fluky, but you may call me Fluky."

Interesting name, "Okay, Fluky. Also, are you my boss?"

Fluky laughed, "Yes, yes I am. If you want the full two hours, you may want to hurry."

Fluky left the room, leaving me alone. I stripped off my cloths, except the goggles, and laid them in a neat pile next to the chest. I then pulled on the waiter's uniform. It was a button up dress shirt with a bow tie and high collar. Its a good thing I like to get dressed up in suits, or this would be uncomfortable.

I headed out of the room and walked over to the counter. The mare from before looked up and smiled, "So I see you got the job then. Well, you can start by taking that tables order, here take this notebook and pen and take their order."

I picked up the pen and notebook and turned towards the table. A couple, both light blue, was sitting there holding menu's. I walked over and placed the notebook on the table, "May I take your order?"

The light blue stallion looked up over his glasses, "I would like the daffodil and daisy sandwich and a glass of water."

I picked the pen up and wrote down his order, "And for you miss?"

The light blue mare smiled, "A hayburger and flower sandwich, also some apple cider."

After I wrote down her order, I looked up, "Will that be all today?"

The stallion sat back, "Yes, that will be all."

I picked up the notebook and pen and walked back to the counter, "Okay, I have the orders."

The mare behind the counter reached down with her mouth and took the notebook, she then ripped the page out, "Now just wait here, I'll have the order out in a minute."

She walked off towards a set of double doors, probably the kitchen.

About five minutes later, she returned with the food on a big silver plate, "Take that to them. After that, just keep taking orders and giving out the food."

Easy enough. I picked up the plate carefully and carried it to their table, "Here you go madam," I placed her food and drink in front of her. "And here's yours sir." I placed his food and water in front of him.

I turned and went to pick up my notebook. Seven minutes down, just a one hundred and twelve more to go.

When it became time to close, I walked out fully dressed in my clothes and forty bits in my saddlebag. That was boring, but worth the cash. Too bad the full time shift for me is five hours. The only good thing is I can chose when to come in, as long I go at least three times a week.

I walked down the street, the night sky above me clear and beautiful. Not a cloud in the sky. Hard to believe that Princess Luna placed each star individuality.

I looked ahead, towards the library. I wonder if Twilight will let me sleep in her bed again? I neared the door and smiled. I opened it and walked in, "Twilight, I'm back. I started working at the Caf down the..." I stopped talking and looked in awe at who stood in front of me with Twilight.

Princess Celestia stood tall, at least a two feet taller than me. "So your the new mysterious Pegasus who just arrived here."

I remember what I saw in the show, I bowed, "Yes Princess, I just arrived here."

She looked down at Twilight, "Twilight Sparkle, could you give me and Girokon a few minutes of privacy?"

Twilight looked up at her, "Yes Princess." She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Princess Celestia walked over to me, "I know who you really are Girokon, or should I call you by your real name, Lance."

I was dumbfounded. How did she know? "How did you know?"

She smiled, which shocked me, "Lance, I've know this day was coming for a long time. I knew you was going to arrive here in Equestria from your home, Earth."

What the hell? "But how?"

She winked, "I'll keep that a secret." Then she smirked, "I hear you said you was a retired Royal Guard."

Damn! Shit! "Yes, I'm sorry."

She put a hoof on my shoulder, "Its okay, I'll keep it a secret. And if you would like, I can make you a Royal Guard, that retired. Would you like that?"

She is nice. Those fan fictions I read all made her look and sound like a tyrant. "I would love that. Does that mean I can join the Royal Guard? You know, come out of retirement."

She laughed, "Sadly no, it takes years to train to be a Royal Guard. I think you would be happier here."

She has a point there. "So what are you going to do with me?"

She patted my back, "Nothing. I've know the time and place you was going to show up, and your not dangerous. So, I'm going to let you live here."

I smiled brightly at that, "Thank you Princess. But can you do one thing for me?"

"Maybe."

"Could you give me a house in Ponyville or Canterlot. Because after Twilight makes me leave, I'm going to need a place to live."

She laughed and shook her head, "I can do that for you, I can get you one in Canterlot. But do you really think Twilight will make you leave her home? She's in love with you, and your in love with her."

Damn it! How much does she know? Can she actually read my thoughts?

"No Lance, I can't read your thoughts." She said smiling.

"Oh, okay." Wait a minute, she just did, "Wait a second, you just read my mind!"

She laughed yet again, "I know, I just wanted to see your reaction."

A scroll appeared in front of her face and opened. She read over it and frowned, "I'm sorry Lance, but I must go. I'm needed at the palace. I'll send you the dead to your new house soon."

With that, she disappeared in a blinding light.

Twilight ran back into the room, relieved to see me still here. "Giro! What did she want? I thought she was going to take you away!"

Why is she so worried, "Oh, she just came to tell me that I can have a house in Canterlot for being in the Guard."

Twilight looked a little sad, "Oh, your going to be leaving."

Damn that face of cuteness, "Don't worry, I'm not leaving. I'll stay as long as you allow me to live here."

She smiled brightly, "That's great! You can stay, I don't mind." She ran over and hugged me.

Meh, might as well. Besides, I do like her. I returned her hug, and she nuzzled my neck.

She back up and smiled, "Are you hungry Giro? I can make something for you."

I smiled back, I had planned for this, "I ate at my dinner at the Caf , but thanks for offering. But, I do have some food for you." I reached back and pulled a daffodil and daisy sandwich, and placed in on a desk. "Made it my self."

She looked at the sandwich, then to me. A tear in her eye, "Thank you Giro. That's so sweet of you."

She sat in a chair and levitated it up to her face, "Umm, Giro, could you bring me that book over there? I kinda like to read while I eat."

"Me too. And sure." I walked over and picked up the book, I glanced at the title, 'Love and how it works.' She really does turn to books for all the answers to her problems. I smiled and brought it to her, "Here you go."

She levitated it up in front of her and opened it, "Thank you." She started reading the book and eating, obviously already into the book.

I turned and headed up stairs to do some reading of my own. Once in my room, I pulled out the book 'A complete history of Equestria.' Might as well start learning the history of this place if I'm going to live here. I sat on the bed and opened the book.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy walked out of her house smiling, because the ducks eggs had hatched and she had just finished setting up a place for them to stay.<p>

Today had been a great day for her. The animals outside was all playing with each other and doing their daily routine of getting ready for the night ahead.

She walked over to a rabbit hole where three bunny's was about to go inside their hole. She reached into her saddlebag and dropped some cotton in front of them, "There you go. That will make your beds more comfortable."

One of the bunny's picked up the cotton and brought it inside the hole, while another one walked up to her. The bunny rubbed its nose against Fluttershy's nose. "Awww, you cute little bunny's."

Right then, all the animals behind her started to scatter and make noises. Fluttershy turned around and let out a small scream, then relaxed, "Oh, Rainbow Dash, its just you."

But Rainbow Dash looked mad, "Princess Celestia just let Giro go. She didn't even try to do anything. And she kept calling him Lance for some reason."

Fluttershy looked at her friend, trying to think of a way to work out the situation, "Maybe he really is a retired Royal Guard."

Rainbow Dash looked to be thinking about the idea, "No. From where I was outside the window, he didn't seem to act like a Royal Guard."

"Well, maybe he's different."

Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy, "He is DIFFERENT! He's a weird, dangerous pony. I know he's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is." She turned and flew off into the sky.

Fluttershy watched her go. What is wrong with her friend? Maybe she should go talk to Giro. But what if he is dangerous? She looked around at the animals around her, all looking at her. Maybe another time, when she's with everypony else.

**I like the idea of Giro having a job as a waiter. What about everyone else?**


	7. Bronies in Equestria

**Here you go, chapter 7. **

**And to the guy who gave the highly criticized review, everything in this story has a purpose, just keep reading. **

Chapter 7

I stepped out of the library and into the early morning air. The sun could barely be seen over the hills.

I stretched my wings out and let out a relaxed breath. Last night was the most relaxing night of my life, I have never slept so good in my life.

I've only been here three days, but it feels like I've always lived here.

What should I do today? I don't have to be at work for another seven hours, my job starts at twelve.

So, what should I do for the next seven hours? Maybe I should visit the other mares, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.

Well, I don't know about Pinkie Pie. The thought of spending seven hours with her makes me want to eat another poisoned cupcake. Applejack's also out, no farms for me.

You see, the main reason for me hating farms is not because of my grandparents. That's only part of it. The main reason is because of what my cousins did to me. Not something I like to think about.

So that leaves Rarity and Fluttershy. Tough choice. Well, Rarity's is closer and easy to find. I don't even know how to get to Fluttershy's house.

Rarity's it is then. But which way is it? I looked left and right. Hmm, maybe I should ask somepony.

I walked over to a stand, which looked to sell only soap, and looked at the stallion behind the chart.

He looked at me and smiled, "Yes?"

"Do you know where the Carousel Boutique is?"

He looked down the street, "Yes, just go that way. You can't miss it." He pointed down the street.

"Thanks." I turned and headed down the street. Soon, I came upon a fancy looking building, better looking than all the ones around it. That's defiantly the Carousel Boutique.

I walked up to the door and knocked three times. Inside I heard a cheerful and pleasant voice, "One minute."

I stood outside the door, listening the sounds of hoofs approaching the door.

Seconds later, the door opened, "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique, I am... Oh, its you Girokon. Please come in."

She stepped aside and I walked in. She closed the door and turned to me, "What brings you to my boutique darling? Do you need some cloths made?"

Do I? No, my clothes are fine. "I just stopped by to talk, and maybe help if you need it."

Rarity smiled, "No, its quite alright deary. I don't have any orders today."

"Oh, I guess we could talk. What have you been doing today?"

She walked over to a chair and sat. She then pointed to the chair opposite of her. "Please, take a seat Girokon."

I sat in the chair and smiled, "Please, call me Giro."

She frowned, "I'm sorry Giro."

"Its okay, your not the first." I said while smiling.

She smiled back, "But Giro, you must tell me. Why do you wear those...Clothes?"

Why does she not like my cloths? I think they look cool. "I just like them. Why do you not like them Rarity?"

She looked me over, "I just don't see the point in wearing black with you. I mean, your coat is light blue, and that does not go with black."

I looked down at my chest, "Yeah, I see your point there. But I appeared here with them, so I'll just keep them."

Rarity looked at me strangely, "What do you mean by appeared here?"

Did I say appeared here? Oh damn I did! Come on Lance, time to talk your self out of another situation. "Its a figure of speech. I meant that when I arrived here."

She nodded, accepting what I said, "But you must let me make you something new to wear."

Hmm, is there anything I would like to wear around? Oh I know. "Well, there is one thing."

Her eyes seemed to sparkle at my words, "Yes?"

"I've always wanted to have a suit of my own. The kind that you wear to fancy parties and formal meetings. Is that possible?"

She jumped up and smiled, "I can do it. But I'm sorry to tell you that you will have to pay."

Good thing I have some cash on hand. "That's okay. How much?"

She thought for a minute, "Well, if I use the good material and put my best effort into it. I would say around a hundred and twenty bits."

Damn, I only have forty, "I only have forty, but after work today, I will have enough. Can I pay you then?"

She kept smiling, "Why yes darling, its going to take me a day or two to finish it anyway."

"Great. When are you going to start working on it? Would you like me to help?"

She walked over to me and started nudging me towards the door, "No darling, I can do it my self. But you must leave, I want to surprise you with it."

"Okay, but can I..." She pushed me out the door and prepared to close it, but stopped and smiled.

"I'm sorry to act rude Giro, but I'm really excited about getting this suit made for you." With that the door slammed shut.

Well, that killed five minutes.

Now what am I going to do? I started walking down the street aimlessly, just sight seeing.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed me and I appeared in a large white room.

What the hell just happened?

"I'm sorry Lance, but my sister had to meet you." Said a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna standing side by side.

Luna looked me over, "You was right Tia, he is a strange looking pony. And you said he is really a human?"

Celestia looked over at Luna, "Yes, his world ended and he has been brought to this world."

Luna rubbed her neck, "But I thought there was only one world, ours."

"Oh no, there are many." Celestia looked back to me, "And Lance, she's not using the traditional royal canterlot voice because she is trying to learn to speak like we do now."

How did she.. Oh right, she can read my mind, "Oh, that's good. I didn't like that way of talking."

Luna looked at me strangely, "What do you mean? We have never met before."

Celestia laughed at her sister, "He knows more about us then you think dear sister."

"But how Tia, he just got here."

"I will have to tell you another time. Right now is not a good time, because I will have to have you in private to tell you everything."

"Tell me now. Please Tia!"

Celestia looked down and smiled, "Okay little sister." She looked up at me, "Lance, please give me a moment to explain this to her.'

I nodded my head and they turned away from me.

I wonder if shes about to tell Luna that their cartoons in my world. And Luna actually calls Celestia Tia, just like in the fan fictions.

Speaking of fan fictions, I remember reading that one called Princess Molestia. That was a messed up one, where Celestia was molesting all the ponies of Ponyville. It was pretty weird but also..

"I would never do that! Why would you think something like that!" Said a slightly angry Celestia.

Shit! Damn it to hell! I forgot she was reading my mind. Why did I have to remember that one fan fiction?

"It was a story from where I came from. I didn't write it." That's all you have to say Lance? Wow, your so going to the dungeon.

She suddenly smiled, "Don't worry, I know about those stories." She turned back to Luna.

I laughed slightly to my self. She is so Trollestia.

"And whats that suppose to mean?"

Shut the hell up Lance, your making things worse. "Uhh, just a stupid saying, doesn't mean anything." I laughed lightly.

She shrugged and continued talking to Luna.

Okay Lance, try to think of something else. Well, there was that one time when that girl at school was... No, don't think of that. Just think of a song or something.

For the next five minutes, I stood there humming the 'Pony Anthem'.

Finally, they turned back to me. Luna had a look of amazement on her face.

I looked at them, "So... What do you need with me?"

Luna walked forward, examining me, "So, in your world we're just a made up thing for children?"

"Yeah, somewhere along those lines."

"And the ponies... I mean people there who liked us was called bronies?"

"Yes, there was a lot of them. But there was more people who hated them for it."

"So your a brony?"

"Yes I am."

She took a step back and stood next to her sister, "I like him Tia, he seems kinda nice."

Wait, I just remembered something I've been wondering about, "Princess Celestia, may I ask you something."

"Yes you may."

"Did any other humans come here also?"

She looked to be thinking about the answer, "Yes, but to many to count. They are spread out among Equestria, but there are four in Ponyville counting you."

"Three other human ponies in Ponyville? I haven't seen any of them yet? Are they bronies?"

"Yes, they are bronies. But not all the humans brought here are bronies. There are a lot of them who are not the kind of pony we approve of here, and I have yet to seek them all out. As for why you haven't seen any of them yet, you have. Just watch next time your going through town."

People came here that wasn't bronies? They must be trying to cause trouble. "Princess, I would like to go back to town now. I would like to look around town a little before I have to go to work."

"Of course Lance. I will summon you back here in a few days, I may have something for you to do."

A bright light filled the area and I appeared back in Ponyville, right in the middle of town. So, there's three other bronies here in town huh? I wonder if I can spot them just by walking through town.

I began walking through town and watching everypony that I pasted, but they all seemed normal to me. I kept walking through town for another four hours, with no success at finding the other bronies.

They must have left town or something. Wait a minute, who's that talking to Rainbow Dash.

Up ahead, Rainbow Dash and a brown stallion was talking and laughing. Just maybe.

I walked up to them and said hi.

Rainbow Dash glared at me, "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to him, one minute."

I motioned for the stallion to come over to me.

"Ummm, what do you want?" He asked looking a little scared by my appearance.

"I need to figure something out. Does this mean anything to you, 'Rainbow is best pony'?"

He looked at me a little shocked, "How do you know about that?"

Found one, easily I might add, "Ahh, so I finally found a fellow brony from earth. You are a brony right?"

He smiled, "So your a human too huh? I thought I was the only one here. Also, I am a brony."

"There's way more than you could think, apparently every brony chose to come here."

"That's cool, but that's a lot of competition for the mane six."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you know that every brony likes a pony here, so you know that most of them are going to try and win them over. As you can see, I'm working on Rainbow Dash. What about you?"

I smiled, "I already won over Twilight Sparkle."

He looked impressed, "Well, you just scored one of the six, and I'm about to get one."

Yeah, good luck with that, "Do you have a place to stay while here?"

"No, I've been staying at random places."

"I may be able to get you to stay at the library with me and Twilight."

"Sounds great. I'll go there after I'm done with Rainbow Dash."

"Alright, I'll be at the Caf for the next five hours."

"Why?"

"I work there now."

"Dude, you work to fast. I've spent my last two days trying to get here."

"Well, you should be able to get Rainbow Dash easily, just be interesting."

"That's easy." He turned and headed back to Rainbow Dash.

I better get to work, only thirty more minutes before I'm late. I turned to leave, but heard the stallion running back to me.

"I forgot to ask, but whats your name?"

I looked at him, I'll just give him both, "My real name is Lance, but the ponies here know me as Girokon, or Giro for sort. Whats yours?"

"Mine is David."

"Is that your real name or pony name?"

"Real. Why, do I need a pony name?"

"I would suggest you get one."

"I'll think about one, but for now, I have a date with destiny, or pony." He laughed and turned back to Rainbow Dash and galloped towards her.

Oh come on, he hasn't thought of one yet?

I turned and started walking towards the Cafe , time to get to work.

**I like the palace part. Some one on FIMFiction gave me the idea for it.**

**Chapter 8 will be out soon. (Tomorrow :P)**


	8. A dog is a brony?

**I think this is turning out really good. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

I walked out of the Cafe, a hundred and forty bits in my saddlebag. That job may be easy, but it is extremely boring. I just stand around, take orders, hand out food, and repeat. Well, at least the pay is good.

Should I go back to the library or should I walk around and try to find the other two bronies? I want to search for them, but working five hours really makes a guy tired.

The sun was almost down, barely showing over the hills. The moon was just beginning to rise.

I started walking towards the library maybe David is there now. Or he may have went home with Rainbow Dash. I'll find out when I get there.

A few minutes later, I walked up to the library's door. The lights was on, so that means Twilight is here. I opened the door and walked in.

Upon stepping inside, I saw David looking through the books on the bookshelf's.

I looked him over, finally seeing him in full detail.

He was a brown Pegasus with a shaggy tousled light brown mane and slightly spiked tail. He had small streaks of greenish blue through his mane, and a thick streak going over the top of his tail. He also had light green eyes.

I wonder if he's come up with a pony name yet?

David turned to me and smiled, "Lance, there you are. I've been here for the past two hours waiting for you."

I walked over to him, "David, you can call me Lance when we're alone. But when we're around other ponies, just call me Giro. Okay?"

"Okay Lance. Also, I finally came up with a name for my self."

Finally, "Good. What is it?"

"Whitemark."

Whitemark? Why that name? "I like the name, but it doesn't seem to fit your appearance."

"Because I have a small white mark under my wing, see." He lifted up his wing to reveal a small patch of white.

Okay, now it fits him. "Well, its good to know you have a name here. So, how did it go with Dash?"

He smiled, "She's all over me. I think? I don't know, I'm not so good with girls. But it seems like she likes me."

"She probably does. She was all over me when I got here, so I think you have a chance."

Whitemark smiled happily, "I'll be flying to her house tomorrow. If I can find it that is."

"Just ask Twilight. She'll know."

He looked uneasy for a second, "Yeah, while we're talking about her. I don't know if I can live in this library. I mean, I love books, but also I would rather to have a place where I can talk freely."

Well, too bad there's no other places to... Oh wait! I forgot that Princess Celestia gave me a house in Canterlot. And that's just a twenty minute flight from and to Ponyville. "I know of a place where we can both live, or until you get your own place."

"Where?"

"Canterlot. I own a house there, thanks to the Princess."

He looked amazed, "You own a house. In Canterlot! How did you do that?"

"I don't know. The Princess just let me have it after I asked for one."

"Nice dude. When can we go there? I hope its big enough for a room where we can keep books."

He must like books also. Great, now I'm not the only one here, besides Twilight, that likes books. "I'm sure its big enough, it is in Canterlot after all."

"When can we go there?" He asked again.

Tomorrow maybe? I don't have work tomorrow, so I think that will be the best time to go. "Tomorrow if you want, I would like to stay here one more night."

He nodded his head, "Okay, good. I'll just sleep down here on that couch." He pointed to the couch against the wall.

"No, you can sleep in the guest room. I'll be sleeping in Twilight's room."

He raised his hoof, "Nice going dude! Already in bed with the pony."

He must want a brohoof. We slammed our hoofs together.

Twilight walked in through the front door, "Hey Giro, are you here?" She looked around till she saw me and David standing by one of the many bookshelf's, "Hey Giro. Who's your friend?"

"He's a old friend of mine. Can he stay the night?"

She smiled, "Of course."

David walked forward, "Hey, my name is Dav.. I mean Whitemark." He raised his hoof.

Twilight reached out and shook his hoof, "Hello Whitemark. My name is Twilight...

"Twilight Sparkle, I know all about you!"

Oh damn.

"What do you mean? We just met each other. How can you know all about me?"

I stepped forward, "Because I've been telling him about you."

Twilight smiled, "Oh, okay then."

I looked at David, "Whitemark, come here for a second."

He walked over, "Yeah?"

"We have to keep us being humans a secret. Princess Celestia doesn't want us to tell the ponies about us and our world."

He nodded, "Sorry, I didn't know."

I patted his back, "Its alright dude, just be careful what you say."

He smiled, "Got it."

Twilight walked up behind me and tapped her hoof on my shoulder, "Giro, I forgot to tell you, but Rarity wants you to come to her shop. I don't know why though, all she said was that she had it ready for you."

So, she's already done? That was fast. "Okay, thanks Twilight." I turned to white mark, "Do you want to come?"

He looked excited, "You know it dude."

Twilight looked at him, "What does dude mean?"

Damn it, "Its another word for stallion. Mostly used by younger ponies." I looked at David.

He shrugged and mouthed the word 'Sorry.'

Twilight looked to be thinking, "I've never heard about it before."

"That's because its new."

She nodded, "I see."

We better get going before David says something else, "Come on Whitemark."

We headed for the door, but Twilight walked up beside me, "Hurry back Giro." With that, she kissed me on the cheek.

When Whitemark and I stepped outside and closed the door, David smirked at me, "Lucky."

We began to walk towards Rarity's, "You know I am." I chuckled a little.

He hit my shoulder with his hoof, "Yeah, but I'll be getting more than a kiss on the cheek when I go to Rainbow Dash's place tomorrow."

"Maybe. If your lucky." He will defiantly get some when he gets there. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?"

I looked ahead and kept smiling, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

I kept smiling, "Just don't get her pregnant dude."

He laughed loudly at my words, "I better not. I don't want a mine pony me running around this place."

I started laughing and looked down at the ground, trying to stop laughing, "Dude, that's a scary thought right there."

Before I knew it, I slammed head first into the door of the Carousel Boutique. I stumbled back and landed on my flank.

David started to laughing and feel backwards onto his back.

Why me? I rubbed my head with my hoofs. Damn, that hurt like hell.

The door opened and Rarity looked out, "Please, no slamming into the door... Oh my. Giro, are you alright."

I slowly stood, my head throbbing, "Yeah, I'm okay. I may have a knot or brain damage, but all in all I'm okay." I stopped rubbing my head and looked up at her, David just starting to stand, "Twilight said you needed me for something."

Her face went from one of worry to one of excitement, "Oh yes, this way darling." She turned and headed back into the Carousel Boutique.

I walked inside, David close behind.

She lead us to a room with a single pony model stand, a nice looking suit on it.

She turned and smiled at me, a gleam in her eyes, "Here it is Giro. What do you think?"

I walked over to the suit and looked it over.

It had a white under shirt, and a black tuxedo like jacket over the white under shirt. There was a black tie going under the collar of the white shirt and tucked under the jacket. It looked like the kind of suit you would wear to a wedding back on earth.

I looked at Rarity and smiled, "I love it! It looks just the way I wanted." I reached into my saddlebag and pulled out a bag that held a hundred and twenty bits. "There's the bits. May I have the suit now?"

Her horn glowed and the suit came off the model and went into a my saddlebag. "There you go darling. I'm glad you like it."

David stepped forward, "Can you make me some clothes?"

Rarity looked at him, "I can deary, but its not free."

He looked disappointed, "Oh."

I looked at him and felt sorry for him, "I'll pay for it Whitemark."

He looked at me and smiled brightly, "Thank you Lan... Giro."

Rarity smiled at me, "That's very nice of you Giro. Come with me Whitemark, we'll start coming up with ideas for your new clothes."

She walked into another and motioned for Whitemark to follow. "Giro, I'll meet you back at the library."

"I may not go back, I think I might just stay here and take a nap."

He followed her into the room, "Alright."

I sat down on a couch and laid back. I hope he doesn't want a expensive piece of clothing.

I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Thirty minutes later.

I felt a hoof on my chest, shaking me. I opened my eye's sleepily and looked up at the owner of the hoof.

"Giro, I heard you have a new house! And I've been thinking that you need to have a house warming party. But I don't know where you live. Can you tell me? Ow ow, after the party and when I know where you live, I can come over everyday and we can party every day of the year! How does that sound? I think it sounds great!" Said a way over active voice.

Oh god, why. Why Pinkie Pie! "I don't really want a party Pinkie Pie. And ask Twilight, she knows where I live."

She stopped bouncing, "What? No party! Are you loco in the coco or something? Everypony loves a party! Come on Giro, lets have a party!"

I can already tell that I can't talk my way out of this, "Okay Pinkie, you win. Just wait till tomorrow, then we can have a super big party."

Her smile became impossibly bigger, "YAY! I can't wait to party, again! I'm going home right now to get to working on the decorations for tomorrow!"

She turned and bounced out of the building.

I shuddered. Waking up to her isn't something I wanted to do. Kinda scared the hell out of me.

I closed my eyes again, but I heard somepony galloping over to me.

"Giro! Rarity just helped me come up with the coolest idea for a suit." Said an excited Whitemark.

Rarity walked up and smiled, "It really is a lovely suit he's come up with. I'm going to love working on it."

I sat up and smiled, "And the price tag on this suit is?"

She looked uneasy, "Three hundred bits."

Three hundred bits! What the hell has he come up with? "That much?" Calm down Giro, David looks happy about the suit hes come up with, "Well, I can make that much in three days. Is it okay if I pay you then?"

She smiled sweetly, "Yes darling, I know you'll pay."

David ran to the door, "Come on Giro! Lets leave so she can get to work on it." He ran out the door.

Rarity turned to me and smiled, "He sure seems excited about it. I guess I should start working on it."

But its close to ten at night. "No Rarity, I think you should go to bed and work on it tomorrow."

"Don't worry about me darling, I've done this before. Now go catch your friend before he runs off without you."

"Yeah, I don't think I should let him get to far ahead."

I walked out the boutique and saw Whitemark standing next to the door.

He looked at me and smiled, "Thanks for paying for it Giro."

Thanks for putting me three hundred bits in the hole. I laughed at that thought, "No problem buddy. Come on, lets get back to the library."

We walked on in silence for a few minutes.

Whitemark broke the silence, "So, there's other bronies here."

"Eeyep." I said imitating big Macintosh.

He laughed, "Stop acting like big Mac. But seriously what if they get jealous of us."

"Why would they be jealous of us?"

"Because, you and Twilight are together. Me and Rainbow Dash are about to be together. Thing about it, what if they come here and we are dating their favorite pony. There could be a fight."

I hadn't thought of that. What if there is a fight? "Well, first come first serve is what I say to that."

He shook his head laughing, "Yeah I guess so."

We neared the library to see a small dog jumping up and down at the door.

"Whats with that dog?" Asked David.

"I don't know." I said while I walked up to it.

The dog turned to us and barked.

The dog was black with a brown spot on its side. It was about the size of a beagle.

The dog ran up to us and barked again and ran back to the door.

David laughed, "That dog is just like the one we had back home on earth."

I smiled, "I had a dog once, but a car hit it."

The dog stopped barking and looked at us, a weird look on its face.

Now what?

It walked over to us and started pawing at the ground.

"Whats he up to?" Observed David.

The dog stopped pawing at the ground and back up.

I looked down at the ground to see that it had actually been writing in the dirt! The writing said, 'Are you two humans also?'

What the hell? Is that dog a brony?

"Yes. Are you a human also?"

The dog nodded.

"Why are you a dog then?" Asked David.

The dog began pawed at the ground again. When it was done it said, 'I thought being a dog would be cool. I was wrong.'

I laughed, "Should have said pony."

David also laughed, "And why are you here at the library anyway?"

The dog pawed again at the ground. It read, 'I want to see Twilight. She's the best pony ever, I think I can win her over in this body.'

I walked forward and smiled, "Sorry, she's already with me."

The dog looked down sadly and pawed at the ground again, 'Oh, I wasn't fasten enough.'

David walked up next to me, "If you want, you can hang out with us. We have a house in Canterlot."

The dog looked up happily, and began to paw at the ground again, 'Thanks, I'll stay with you two. But to get something straight, I am not your pet. Got that?'

I smiled, "Okay, your not our pet. Whats your name?"

Again, he pawed at the ground, 'My name is Luke. What about yours?"

Nice name, "Mine is Lance, but everypony knows me as Girokon, or Giro."

David smiled, "My name is David, also known as Whitemark."

I looked over at Luke, "You know Luke, your name doesn't fit a dog." I looked at David, "How about we call him Louie?"

David nodded, "I like it. Do you like it Luke?"

Luke looked to be thinking, then shrugged and barked. He wrote out the word yes in the dirt.

"Great. Louie it is."

Louie barked again.

"Come on guys, lets get inside. I'm still tired."

We walked in and was greeted by Spike.

Spike looked at Louie, "Whats with the dog?"

David beat me to the answer, "He's my dog."

Louie looked at him, a short of glare in his eyes.

Spike shrugged, "Whats his name? He seems kinda mad to me."

I spoke first, "His name is Louie. And he probably is." I laughed a little.

Twilight came down stairs and smiled, "Hey Giro, your back."

I looked up at her, half way down the stairs, "Yep. What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed. I'm beat." She looked down at Louie, "Awww, who's dog is that?"

David spoke up, "Hes mine, his name is Louie."

Louie barked and ran up the stairs. He ran up to Twilight and started licking her face. She began to laugh, "He's an active one."

Oh come on Louie. You really have to do that.

I walked up the stairs and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. I flew down to the ground floor and sat him down, "Louie, remember that me and her already together."

Twilight walked up beside me, "Buy you haven't asked me out yet."

Damn, she was behind me. Wait, I haven't? I though I did.

Louie barked happily and ran up to her. He started pawing at the floor, but noticed he wasn't able to write on the wood floor. He looked down sad.

Sorry Louie, but since you can't talk and I can, I think we both know who has won this. I smiled at that. I walked over to Twilight, "Well, since I forgot to ask. Would you be my marefriend?"

She smiled and a tear rolled down her face, "Yes!" She jumped on me and hugged me tightly.

Behind her stood David, smiling. He raised his hoof out in front of him, in a kind of salute.

Twilight let go and looked into my goggles. She reached up and pulled them off.

David's eyes went big and he jumped back a little. Then he laughed a little.

Louie yelped and ran behind David.

Twilight smiled sweetly and gazed deep into my eyes. She leaned forward, lips pursed.

Am I blushing? I hope not. I leaned forward and pushed my lips against hers.

Her tongue pushed against my lips, wanting entry. I opened my mouth and her tongue slide into my mouth. I moved my tongue past hers and into her mouth. She ran her tongue along my gums and across my teeth. My tongue glided around her mouth, along her gums,teeth, and the top of her mouth.

We pulled back and took a breath. She was blushing brightly, "I have never done that before."

I smiled. I could taste a sweet flavor inside my mouth.

David cleared his throat, "Please don't do stuff like that while I'm here."

I looked past Twilight, David seemed to wince at my eyes, "Sorry about that Whitemark."

Twilight turned towards him, "Sorry Whitemark, I kinda forgot we wasn't the only ponies in the room."

David smiled, "Its alright."

Twilight started heading for the stairs, "Giro, I'm going to bed. You can sleep in my bed again if you want."

"Okay Twilight, I'll be up soon."

When Twilight had disappeared into her room, I turned to David. "That was awesome dude."

He chuckled, "I bet. It looked like you was having fun."

I smirked, "I was."

Louie barked and looked unhappy.

I looked down at him, "Oh come on Louie. I was here first."

He looked up at me and barked again, glaring.

I patted his head, "Calm down there. I'll tell you all the details."

He turned and barked back at me.

Only if I knew what he was saying.

David smirked at me, "Do not have sex with her tonight Lance. Wait till we're not here. Okay?"

Damn it! "Fine. But you owe me."

He laughed, "Deal."

I shook my head laughing, "I'm going to bed."

"Why?" Asked David.

I put on a proud smile, "Do the math. Me plus Twilight plus bed equals?"

"Sex?"

"That, but not what I mean. Try one more time."

"Oral sex?"

"Okay, your not going to get it. Its cuddling."

He laughed, "I should have thought of that."

"Now, I'm off to bed. And Louie, we'll get you a nice little dog friend."

Louie turned and seemed to be smiling.

I turned and headed up the stairs, behind me I heard David talking to Louie.

"Come on Louie, let me read you a story. And I don't care if you want me to or not, because I'm going it anyway."

I heard a small yelp and David laugh, "You'll like it, I love to read."

I walked into Twilight's room to see that she was already in bed. I stripped off all my cloths and smiled. Even in the dark, she looked cute.

I climbed into bed and relaxed.

Twilight turned over and put a hoof over my waist, she laid her head on my chest.

I put a hoof over her and closed my eyes. Tomorrow, I'm off to see my house and get moved in. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for me and David.

**A dog is a brony huh? **

**I like that idea, a lot of adventures can be had with a brony dog :P**


	9. A dragon, a brony?

**This took 6 hours to write, but well worth it.**

**I've added alot of fan ideas into it. By fan ideas, I mean people who wanted their ideas inserted into the story.**

**Enjoy my longest chapter yet.**

Chapter 9

We began to near Canterlot, the wind flying past us. David had a excited look on his face, and so did I. Even Louie, who was in a saddlebag on David, had a sort of smile on his face.

We had woke up early and headed out as soon as we was ready to fly. We had been making great time. Ten minutes and we're already almost there.

David looked over to me and yelled over the wind, "Lance, do you even know where your house is?"

I looked over and yelled, "Yes, I'll take us straight there, just keep following me."

David nodded and looked ahead.

I hope this house is big enough. It better not be one of those small one pony houses.

A few minutes later, we landed in front of a nice looking building.

David looked it over, "Is that it? Because if it is, its better than I thought."

I shrugged, "I think it is." I had to admit, it looked better than I though it would.

Louie jumped out of David's saddlebag and looked around. He nodded as if he was happy at what he saw.

"If this key works, its our house." I walked forwards and pulled a key out of my saddlebag. I pushed it into the key hole and turned it with my mouth. The key fit perfectly and the nob turned. The door opened to reveal a comfortable looking living room on the other side.

David whistled, "It is a nice place."

I smiled despite my self, "I agree."

Louie barked happily and walked inside.

I turned to David, "I think there's enough for all of us to stay here for a while."

David nodded and smiled, "I can't wait to get a study set up inside."

Yeah, me too.

Two ponies, a stallion and mare, walked up to us.

The stallion was wearing a fancy suit and the mare was wearing a elegant dress.

The stallion's suit consisted of a black dress jacket and tie. He had a spectacle over one eye. There was a small mustache over his lip.

The mare's dress consisted of a long sleeve blouse and skirt. She wore a bonnet with a feather stuck to the top.

I could only think of three words to describe them, high class fancy.

The mare looked us over and looked directly at me, "I do say. What is THAT your wearing?"

I gave them an obvious answer, "Clothes."

She snared, "I knew that! I mean, why are you wearing them?"

Another obvious answer, "Because I like them."

The stallion looked me over, "He looks like a troublemaker if you ask me."

Offensive, "My good sir, I am no troublemaker."

The mare looked at the stallion, "At least he has manners."

The stallion looked me and David over again, "Why are you two here in the royal city of Canterlot?"

David spoke up first, "We live here now."

The couple looked shocked, "Live here? How could a couple of low class ponies such as your selves earn the right to live here?"

Low class? Rude, "The Princess gave me this house, so we are now moving in."

They looked even more shocked, "The princess gave you this house? How could you, a low class, get such an honor as to meet the Princess."

I smiled, "It's a secret."

Louie walked out of the house and barked happily.

The mare looked at him in disgust, "A dog! Why would you bring that flea ridden thing to Canterlot?"

David stepped forward, "Don't you call him flea ridden! I think he has more class than you two will ever have."

They both laughed, "A dog? With more class than us? How obscure."

David smiled, "Show them Louie."

Louie smiled miscellaneously and walked towards them with a small stride in his steps.

Whats he up to?

He walked beside the mare and raised his left leg.

That little genius. I thought while smiling.

Louie relieved him self right now the mare's skirt.

The mare screamed in disgust and started stomping her hoofs, having a fit.

"OWW! That mutt just urinated on my favorite skirt!'

David and I broke out laughing.

The stallion looked at us in anger, "You foals! Your dog is.."

I interpreted him, "Now now, don't say something about Louie." I reached up to my goggles, "Now, please leave."

I removed the goggles and the two high class ponies looked at me in horror.

The mare's eyes was large, "What are you?"

I smirked, "Leave now."

They turned and left, muttering to each other.

David laughed again, "Those eyes do come in handy." He walked over to Louie, who stood proud. He pet his head, "Great job Louie."

Louie shook his head away from David's hoof, and began to paw at the ground. 'I'm not your pet.'

He walked past us and back into the house.

David walked past me and smiled, "He'll come around sooner or later."

David walked into the house and I followed.

Upon entering, I was surprised to see that the house was fully furnished. A living room, kitchen, four bed rooms, two bathrooms, a study, a second living room, and best of all, a small library like room.

David went straight to the home library. "I'm going to love this place."

I smiled, "Me to. And I think Louie loves it to."

Louie had already claimed a chair as his own. His name already scratched into the side, 'Louie.'

I walked up to the second floor, where the bedrooms was. I walked into one and smiled. This one is mine.

The room was medium sized, with a king sized bed, desk, bookshelf, night stand, closet, and a great view of the palace.

I walked over to the desk and placed my saddlebag on it. I reached into it and pulled out a small knife, given to me by David. He had bough it last night after I went to, he took all my cash and bought himself a few things. At least he bought me something, with my own cash.

I walked up to the outside of the door and cut my name into the door. 'Girokon's room.'

David walked up behind me, "Oh, so you get first pick at the rooms?"

I turned and smirked, "Yep. First come first serve my friend."

He laughed and walked to another room. "Never mind about that, I take this one." He walked in and closed the door.

I walked to the stairs and yelled down them, "Louie, there's two more rooms if you want one."

I heard a scrapping sound like nails against wood. Then I saw Louie running up the stairs.

He ran up to a door and looked back at me.

What does he want? "Oh, sorry Louie. Forgot you didn't have hands... or hoofs." I pushed the door open for him.

He ran in and looked around, then ran out and to the next door. I opened it for him. He walked in and barked.

Louie walked out of the room and used his nails to scratch his name into the bottom of the door.

I smiled, "Don't scratch your name into everything you own."

He looked up and me and put on a sort of troll face.

I laughed at him.

David walked out, "We need to go buy some things for this place."

I turned towards him, "I know that, but we can't."

He frowned, "Why not?"

"Because you spent all our money."

He smiled, "Oh yeah."

Wait a minute, I just remembered something. "David, are you late for something."

He thought for a minute, "No, I don't think so. Why?"

He forgot, "Rainbow Dash."

David looked up, "Oh shit, I forgot all about here. I have to go like right now."

He turned and ran down the stairs, then a door slammed shut.

I laughed and looked at Louie, "Do you want to explore Canterlot?"

Louie parked happily and started heading down the stairs.

I'll take that as a yes then.

Me and Louie walked out of the door, and started walking down the street.

Louie was walking, his head held high and tail wagging.

I held in my laugh, brony dog that acts like a real dog.

I looked around us as we walked. I then noticed something. Every pony here was high class!

I feel so out of place. I should have put on my suit, that way I would look a little better then I do right now.

The ponies around us was looking at me like a strange creature.

As we walked by a table, I heard a mare tell another mare, "What a sight! That thing should leave town as soon as possible. It has no place among us high class ponies."

Typical. All high class people are the same, even here.

We continued walking down the street, getting strange looks from all the ponies along the way.

I looked down at Louie, "I'm starting to get uncomfortable about all of them watching us."

Louie looked up at me and smiled, as if saying, "Suck it up."

We kept walking till we arrived at the Palace.

Two guards stood guard outside of the gate. Looking straight ahead.

Louie jumped up and down with excitement.

I looked down at him, "Calm down there Louie. I don't even know if we could even get in."

He looked up at me and made a gesture for me to try.

I sighed, "Fine." I walked up to the guards and put on a smile, "Hello, I am wanting to know if you would allow us to enter the courtyard of the palace?"

They didn't say anything.

"Okay. We're just going to head on it." I started to walk past, but their wings stopped me.

"Nopony is allowed to enter unless invited."

Damn it. I wanted to see the garden. Wait, I wonder if this would work. "I am a retired Royal Guard and I need to enter."

One looked me over, "I've never seen you before. Whats your name?"

"Girokon."

They looked at each other, "Girokon? Did you say your name is Girokon?"

Whats going on, "Yeah. Why?"

The one on the left looked at me, "The Princess sent a message to Ponyville requesting your presents over an hours ago."

To Ponyville? We must have just missed it. "Then can we enter?"

"Yes, but one of us is going to have to escort you. Follow me"

The one on the right turned and headed into the gate. Me and Louie followed behind him.

He lead us into the Palace, through the lobby, up the main stair case, through many halls, through double doors, and into the Princess court.

She sat in her royal throne and smiled down at me and Louie. She looked at the Guard, "You are dismissed."

He bowed, "Yes Princess." With that, he left.

Princess Celestia smiled, "I see you found one of the bronies."

I looked at Louie, who's mouth hung open, "Yeah, he kind of surprised me. But what did you need, they said you requested my presents here?"

She nodded, "Yes. I sent some guards into the Everfree forest to find a human dragon."

A human dragon? "A what?"

"Its a dragon that was a human. Apparently, one of the humans chose to be a dragon, and their causing trouble. They have already devastated a small village. I sent some guards to take care of it, but they haven't returned."

Well that's not good. "What can I do? I can't fight a dragon! I'm to damn weak for that."

"I don't expect you to fight it. I just want you to go and see what you can do, and find out what happened to my Guards."

Really? I don't have a death wish.

"I'm sure if you tell the dragon that your human to and want to help. He may let you, its not a real dragon, just a human who wants to destroy everything."

That doesn't help anything! "Why can't you send more Guards to do this?"

"Because none of them will volunteer to go."

What can I do that a Guards can't? I don't want to die!

"You won't die, I can promise that. And you can do something my Guards can't."

I hate the mind reading thing, "Whats that? Your Guards are trained, and me and my friends are not."

"True, but they can't talk to it. You on the other hand can, since your a human like it was."

"Okay, we'll try to. But if we die..."

"You won't die. I promise."

"Alright. Do we get a reward for this?"

She smiled, "We'll see."

Fine, I'll do it. "We'll do it, but not until David gets back. He's at Rainbow Dash's house."

She laughed and smirked, "Oh, he was at her house. But she left him to go to Cloudsdale. He's on his way back."

A small grin appeared on my face. Turned down for a trip to Cloudsdale, sad. "Well, we'll leave when he gets back to my house."

Celestia smiled, "How about now?" Her horn glowed and a flash of light emitted from it. Then, in the middle of the room stood David, a confused look on his face.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Teleportation spell." Said the Princess.

David looked around, "Why am I here?"

I quickly told him what the Princess wanted us to do.

"WHAT! I'm not going to die on my fourth day here!'

"Don't worry dude, you won't die. Its human remember."

"Yeah, a pissed off human that's a dragon!"

"Dude, if something goes wrong. I'll buy you some books."

David shook his head, "Fine, but only because I know something is going to go wrong."

I looked at the Princess. "Well, we're off to the Everfree forest, should be a hour."

She smiled, "Or two seconds."

What does she... The room filled with light and me, David and Louie stood at the edge of the Everfree forest.

David frowned, "I hate that spell already.'

I smirked, "I hated it the first time." I looked to the forest, "Lets get this over with."

We headed into the forest, taking in the uneasy feeling of the forest put out.

The forest was dark, which is weird because its mid afternoon and the sun is high in the sky. It feels like something is watching your every move and ever so often something moves in the bushes just out of sight.

David looked uneasy, "This place is creepy. I think we should go back, you know, for Louie's safety."

But Louie had his head held high and a smirk on his face, as if to say, "I'm not afraid."

I looked from Louie to David, "He looks okay to me."

David smirked, "Oh yeah." He reached over and touched Louie's back with his hoof.

Louie jumped in the air and let out a loud yelp of surprise. He turned and glared at David.

I turned and looked at them, "Stop it you two. We're not going back until we find the dragon."

David looked up from Louie and at me. His face became one of shock and horror.

Whats his problem? "What is it David? What, you shocked to see me take charge or something?"

David shook his head and pointed above me, "No, that."

Whats he talking about? I turned and almost jumped back. My head trailed the large thing in front me all the way up to its head. The dragon!

It was red with a black under belly. It looked like the one out of the episode 'Dragonshy.'

It smiled, "Am I the one your looking for?"

Damn, its bigger than I thought it did.

David spoke up, "What the hell! I thought he would be smaller!"

I kept looking up shocked.

The dragon smiled bigger, "The names Malbatorus. Why are you searching for me."

Damn that voice is scary, I gulped, "We came here to tell you to stop destroying everything just because your a pony hater."

David yelled behind me, "Haters gonna hate."

I turned, "Quite David. Let me talk." I turned back to the dragon, who had a confused look on its face, "I know your a human, and so are we."

Its shock turned to happiness, "Finally! Humans!"

Why the excitement? "Why are you destroying everything?"

He looked down, sad. "I'm not. I didn't mean to destroy that village, I just sneezed and flames came out."

Whats going on here? "Wait, are you a brony?"

"Yes."

"Then why the dragon? Why not a pony?"

He looked around sadly, "I was picked on back on earth. I though if I became the biggest thing here, I wouldn't be picked on anymore."

Now things are becoming complicated, "Well, the ponies here wouldn't have picked on you. Unless you went to Canterlot or looked like me."

He smiled, "Yeah, well I'm stuck with this body now."

Wait, the Guards. "Where are the Guards that came here after you?"

He frowned, "Back there. I didn't hurt them, just scared them off."

Good, their still alive. "So, your not trying to destroy everything."

He smiled, which seemed more like a evil grin, "Nope, I just wanted to be friends with the ponies. Now, I'm going to be along, just like back on earth."

He's making me feel bad. "We can be your friends, just as long as you don't destroy anything else."

Malbatorus smiled bigger, creepily I might add, "Thank you! I promise I won't destroy anything."

David turned and ran back the way we came, followed by Louie.

Whats their problem. "Sorry about them."

Malbatorus hung his head, "Its okay. Just leave me alone for a while."

Today just keeps getting weirder, "Alright, I'm out of here."

I turned and half ran half flew out of the forest. When I flew out, I saw David and Rainbow dash talking. That must be why he ran out, must have saw her flying over head.

She looked at me and glared, "Why are you here?"

I walked up to them, "Because I was sent here by the Princess, so was they."

She rolled her eyes, "What ever." She turned back to David and kept talking.

I reached back into my saddlebag and pulled out the notebook that Twilight gave me before I left for Canterlot. It has the words, 'Love Twilight,' written across the top. It may only have a few notes from her written inside, but its special to me.

I opened it to a page, intent on reading one of the notes she had written. I smiled as I read her notes on me.

Suddenly, a cyan colored hoof grabbed it and flew straight up.

I looked up and became angry. Rainbow Dash held the notebook in her hoofs, smirking, "Is this special to you?"

I glared up at her, "Yes! Give it back."

She smirked again, "Want it, come get it." She turned and flew away, at a slow speed, waiting for me to chase.

I looked at David, "Meet me back at the house."

"Alright. Just don't hurt her dude."

I smirked, "I have no intention in hurting her." With that, I flew straight up towards her.

She looked behind her and smirked, she held the notebook tightly in her hoofs. She picked up speed and started ascending.

Damn, if she goes to high, I may not be able to keep up.

She ascended up till it was hard to breath, but she kept going. Finally she stopped and turned towards me.

I slowly flew in front of her, "Give it to me." I said trying to breath.

She pointed down.

I looked down to see that we was above a large lake. I looked back to her and she had a smug look on her face, "What? Its just water."

She waited a few seconds and held her hoofs out. But there was no notebook!

My eyes went big, "Where is it?"

"Dropped it ten seconds ago." She said finally laughing.

I looked back down and could barely see a small dot falling. Damn.

I angled downwards and flew straight down, the wind slamming painfully into my face. I was picking up speed, but not enough speed to catch the notebook.

Damn it! I need to go faster! I pushed my self to the limit. I could still see that it was going faster than I was.

The though of losing it and losing Twilight's trust sent me over the edge.

A scream of rage erupted from my lips and I felt the air around me start to bend. I felt myself pick up speed, a lot of speed.

I could fill the wind going past me pick up speed and my skin felt like it was pilling off my muscles.

Then, something unexpected happened. I felt myself spring forward, like I was shot out of a cannon, and pick up an impossible speed. A loud boom was heard behind me.

I saw the notebook quickly nearing me, and I barely had time to reach out and grab it. I held it tightly in my mouth, it felt like my teeth was breaking from the pressure I was putting on the notebook.

The water was quickly approaching, to quickly. I pulled up as hard as I could and slowly began tilt back up.

Seconds before impact, I pulled up and began heading back into the sky.

I looked behind me and saw that I was leaving a trail of red and black. Farther back and higher in the sky was a shock wave of red and black.

What the... Did I just do a sonic boom?

I looked ahead and started to try and slow my self down. But it was almost impossible at this speed.

I pulled back as hard as I could, felling my self slow down slowly.

A gust of wind hit me in the under belly, sending me spinning in the air.

As I spun out of control, I had a though. This is going to hurt, like hell.

Seconds later, I was able to regain enough control to steer my self into a tree and through the branches. Defiantly not the smartest idea I've ever had.

I felt my self slow down. I looked ahead to see a pond coming up, perfect.

I looked down at the pasting ground and dropped the notebook into a patch of bushes.

Moments later, I angled down and hit the water. I skipped a few times on the surface before flying out and slamming into the hard earth, where I slid for about twenty feet before coming to a complete stop.

Pain. That's all I felt, my whole body was screaming in pain. I let out a pained breath, and inhaled. It felt like I had just swallowed broken glass and it was now in my lungs.

I looked at my hoofs, still there. I raised it to my face, and felt something wet. I pulled it back to see blood. Shit!

Something was walking up to me. I turned my head, to fast. My head began to spin out of control, my vision blurred. Something was standing over me. I forced my eyes to focus.

My vision was clear for a second, but it was enough time to see a pony in a purple suit and hat and a light black cape on. The pony had a mask pulled down over its face.

I felt something lay on my chest, I raised my hoof to feel paper, my notebook.

I forced out the only word that came to mind, "Hospital!"

My body went limp and my mind began to blacken.

One last thought came to my mind. What the hell is wrong with Rainbow Dash.

With that, everything stopped working and I passed out.

**Before any one says this is a mary-sue, its not. I added the sonic boom scene after popular demand from readers.**

**If you want to see a fan art of this scene, go to FIMfiction and go down the comments of my story to see it.**

**So, how did I do? **


	10. Mating session!

**Thank you to the ones who messaged me ideas for this chapter.**

**Everyone else, thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Warmth. Crackling sound. Softness. No pain.

That's what I could feel and hear as I slowly came to my senses. Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes.

I was on my back, looking up at the night sky. The light from a fire next to me spilling light all around me. What happened?

All I remembered is trying to catch my notebook, doing a sonic boom, catching the notebook, and slamming into the ground. Wait, before I passed out, I remembered somepony walking up to me. Who was that?

Think Lance, think back to that moment. Purple suit and hat, black cape, mask. Wait! I know who it was now. Mare Do Well.

I looked over towards the fire. On the other side was a pony, Mare Do Well. Which pony is it? Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, or Rarity? I looked at the ponies side. No wings, so its not Fluttershy. Can't be Twilight or Rarity. Twilight wouldn't have had time to come all the way out here or know I was in trouble. Rarity just wouldn't do it.

So that leaves Pinkie and Applejack. But which one is it? I sat up slowly. How are my injuries gone? I was hurt pretty bad after that landing.

Mare Do Well shifted uneasily as I looked at her. "So, who are you. Applejack or Pinkie Pie?"

Mare Do Well looked away and shook her head yes.

"Which one? Are you Applejack?"

Mare Do Well shrugged.

Helpful, "Pinkie?"

She hesitated and shrugged again.

Got it, but why would Pinkie Pie save me? "Okay Pinkie Pie, you can take off the mask."

She shook her head.

"Why not? I already know who you are."

Mare Do Well shook her head and turned.

"What? Not going to say anything?"

Again, she shook her head.

"I'm just loving this conversation."

She didn't move or make a sound.

I sighed. Why is she keeping up this secrete identity thing? I looked around at the darkness that surrounded us. Creepy, are we in the Everfree Forest?

I looked over at Mare Do Well, "Are you going to even talk to me?"

She shook her head again.

Stubborn much? "Well, if your not going to talk, I'm just going to lay back down and sleep till morning. After that, I'm heading back to my house."

She turned and nodded. She laid back and started to relax.

"But, thank you for saving me."

She looked over at me and nodded.

I turned over and laid down. Might as well sleep, its not like Pinkie is going to talk to me or any thing.

It does make sense thought, she is the only one who could have sensed I was going to get hurt. Pinkie sense.

I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Next morning, barely dawn.

I opened my eyes to a very faint light, dawn. I sat up and glanced around. We was in the Everfree Forest alright, it gave off that creepy sense of being watched.

I looked over across the smoking logs of the fire to see Mare Do Well, still asleep. I want to get back home, I bet David and Louie are worried about me.

As I stood, Mare Do Well shifted. She slowly sat up and looked over at me.

"Awake I see. Are you finally going to talk Pinkie?"

Mare Do Well shook her head.

Damn, she is really in character. Wait, that's right. She was throwing a party for me the other day, I missed it thanks to Rainbow Dash, "If your not talking because I missed the party. I'm sorry."

She just shrugged and stood up.

This is going to be a long walk back to town. Wait, I have wings, I can just fly there. No, lets not do that. I owe it to Pinkie to walk with her back to Ponyville. After all, I did miss her party.

"Come on Pinkie, lets get back to town."

She nodded and walked up beside me.

Which way is it? "Uhh, which way is town?"

She pointed down a path.

Alright then. I turned towards the path and started walking down it, she followed next to me.

After walking twenty minutes in silence, I broke it with a question, "Why are you not talking to me Pinkie? I already know its you. You can drop the secret identity act."

She shrugged and kept walking.

Just give up Lance, she won't talk. Fine with me, I like her better this way anyway.

Now, when I get back to town, should I head straight back to Canterlot or look around for the last brony? I know David and Louie are worried, but I really want to find the last brony in Ponyville before they leave or start causing trouble with the mane six or what ever pony they like.

Canterlot or search for brony? I think the Princess would like it more if I reported back to her about the dragon, so Canterlot it is.

But first, a visit with Twilight. I kinda miss her, even though I saw her the other day. I wonder if she will...

The bushes on the left side of the path shook violently. We stopped and looked over at the bushes. They stopped shacking.

"Weird, I thought something was going to jump out." I looked over at Mare Do Well, who was on my right, and let out a little laugh.

The bushes shook again, before I could turn back to them, I felt a heavy large object hit me in the side. Sending me sliding away from whatever it was and Mare Do Well.

As I stopped sliding, I felt my chest heaving at every breath. Damn it, a broken rib already.

I looked back to the creature and gasped. A manticore!

The lion like creature roared at Mare Do Well and swiped at her with its large paw. She easily jump out of harms way.

I hope Pinkie Pie can stop this thing, because if she can't, we're dead.

Mare Do Well dodged another swipe of the manticore's clawed paw. She jumped over the paw and jumped forward, bucking it in the face. The buck didn't have an effect, probably because Pinkie isn't that strong.

I let out a sigh, I'm so going to die. I let my head slump back to the ground.

I heard a loud thump, like meat and bone being hit with a large mallet. I looked back up to see Mare Do Well sliding across the ground and into a tree. Damn, I'm screwed.

The manticore looked over at me, obviously content on killing me first. Shit!

It started walking towards me, licking its lips.

Why me? What have I done to deserve to die three times?

There was a loud stomp behind me and the manticore stopped and looked up. A large red clawed hand grabbed the manticore and lifted it into the air.

I turned my head and looked up at what had grabbed it. It was Malbatorus! The brony dragon.

He looked down at me, "So I see your still here in the forest. You should thank me for deciding to take a morning walk."

I smiled, "I'm just lucky you was here. I guess you becoming a dragon was a good idea after all, huh?"

He smiled, "I guess your right. At least no one can pick on me this way." He looked at the manticore and smiled, "Can you fly without your wings."

I heard a crunching sound as the manticore's wings was broken.

Malbatorus laughed loudly, "Fly." He throw the manticore high in the air. Without its wings, it was unable to fly its way to safety.

I slowly stood, feeling the broken rib grind against the other ribs. Painfully I might add. I looked up at Malbatorus, "I owe you one man."

He smiled proudly, "Any thing for a fellow brony."

I looked over at Mare Do Well, who wasn't moving. Shit!

Malbatorus looked at her, "Mare Do Well? Which pony is it?"

I started walking over to her, "Pinkie Pie I think." Once I was next to her, I could tell she was unconscious, but alive.

I looked her over. She looked to be okay. I reached up to her mask and pulled it off. I gasped at what I saw.

Twilight! She was the one being Mare Do Well this whole time! But how did she know I was in trouble?

Well, now that I think back, I should have figured it out. I was badly hurt, but I woke up without a scratch. Only she could have been the one who healed me.

I reached down with my hoof and shook her slightly. No movement. Damn, she must be really out of it.

I turned towards Malbatorus, "Do you think you can take us to the outside of Ponyville? I need to get her back to her house."

Malbatorus Smiled, "Sure, just hop on my hand." He put his hand down on the ground.

I propped Twilight up on my back had walked over to Malbatorus hand and climbed up onto it.

He smiled down at me as he raised his hand up, "We'll be there in a minute."

He began walking, fast, towards Ponyville. Minutes later, he sat me down on the ground outside of the Everfree forest.

I smiled up at him, "Don't worry. I'll tell the Princess that your a nice human dragon and she'll tell everyone that you can be trusted. You should be able to come out of the forest then."

He smiled brightly, "Thank you!" He turned and walked back into the forest.

Okay, its not like I wasn't done talking or anything. I turned and started walking back to town, but stopped. Twilight's mask!

I turned my head and pulled her mask back over her face. There we go.

I walked into town and headed towards her house. All the ponies staring at me.

A young orange filly ran up to me, "Is that Mare Do Well?"

I looked down at her, "Yes."

She looked over excited, "Awesome! Why is she on your back?"

"She's hurt, just taking her to Twilight's."

The filly looked up at me, "Why Twilight's? Rainbow Dash's would be better."

I shook my head, "She wouldn't be able to do anything."

The filly glared at me, "Yes she could! She's the coolest pony ever!"

I laughed, "I know cooler." I walked up to the library's door and opened it. I walked in and turned.

The filly was still glaring at me, "Oh yeah, you try doing a Sonic Rainboom."

I looked at her bored, "Already did." I slammed the door in her face and turned and headed up the stairs.

Spike watched me head up the stairs, "Why did you bring her here?"

I stopped and looked down at him. He doesn't know? "Only Twilight can help her."

He nodded, "True."

I walked into Twilight's room and laid her on the bed. I pulled down the mask again, revealing her cute face.

I smiled. Now to just wake her up. I nudged her with my nose, "Time to wake up Twilight."

After a few more nudges, she started to stir.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me surprised, "What..."

I smiled down at her, "Whats up Twilight?"

She sat up and looked around, "How did we..."

"I carried you."

She looked at me and smiled, "Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

We held the kiss for a few seconds before I broke it, "Twilight, I'm confused. How did you know I was in trouble?"

She smiled, "Pinkie Pie told me I may want to be out near the pond near the Everfree forest dress as Mare Do Well. Now I know why she told me to go."

I smiled, I need to thank Pinkie Pie when I see her, "Why wouldn't you talk to me?"

She blushed, "I was embarrassed to be seen as Mare Do Well."

Why? "I understand." Not. I leaned forward and kissed her again on the lips.

She stood up and smiled, "I have something for you."

"What is it?"

She jumped off the bed and pulled off the Mare Do Well suit. Whats she up to?

Her horn glowed and I lifted up and was placed on my back. What the hell!

Twilight jumped up on top of me and held my hoofs down with hers, and she sat down on my stomach.

I looked at her confused, "Twilight?"

She leaned down and kissed me, passionately, "Giro, I've been wanting to do this for so long. And I know you want to too."

"Do what?"

She leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Mate."

My eyes widened, shit! I can't have sex with a pony! Wait, why am I worried? I'm a pony now, this isn't wrong.

I smiled up at her, "If we do this, I'm on top."

She kissed my neck, "Deal."

I turned over till I was on top. I held her hoofs down with mine.

Okay, how do I do this? I'm still fully dressed. Her horn glowed and I felt my clothes shift under me.

She smiled, "There it is."

I looked down to see my member hanging out. Where did that come from? I laughed a little, never even noticed it before.

She shifted under me and looked up at me, "I'm ready."

Am I ready? Hell yeah I'm ready. I looked her in the eyes, "Then get ready."

I put my member against her mare hood and put the tip on it. This is going to be so fun.

A bright light flashed around me. I fell forward a little but caught my self. I looked around, the Princess's throne room.

Damn it! Right when I was about to stick it in. This happens!

I looked over at Princess Celestia. Princess Luna stood next to her, blushing. Why is she blushing?

I looked down to see that my member was still hanging out, fully erect. Crap!

I fell back on my back and started pushing it back under my clothes. When it was back in, I looked over at the Princess's, "Sorry about that. You kinda caught me at a bad time."

I'm pissed! I was about to have sex with Twilight and then this!

Celestia looked at me, strangely, "You was about to mate with my most faithful student?"

Shit! Lance, why did you just think about that! "Uhh, yes. But she's the one who wanted it. She started it."

Celestia laughed, "I see. Let me send her a letter tell her that I'm the one who took you away from the activity." A piece of paper floated in front of her and she wrote down something. Then it disappeared in a green flame.

"So why did you need me?" I asked, trying to figure out why they brought me here. During the best moment of my life!

She smiled, "How did it go with the dragon. I hear its actually a nice brony."

"He is. It was just a misunderstanding is all."

"I see."

Almost forgot, "Also, can you tell the ponies that he's a good dragon so he can come out of the forest?"

She smiled again, "I will."

I smiled, "Thanks. Can you teleport me to my house?"

She nodded, "Sure."

Her horn glowed, but Luna stopped her, "Wait Tia, I want to walk him out."

Celestia looked down at Luna, "Okay sister, just make sure you lead him the right way. Not to your room." She winked.

What does she mean by that?

Luna smiled up at her, "I will Tia." She looked at me, "Follow me Lance." She walked past me.

I turned and followed her out of the throne room. She lead me down a few halls and down the main stairs till we was next to the doors that lead out of the palace.

She turned to me and smiled, "How has your stay in Equestria been?"

Weird thing to ask. "Great so far. Why do you ask?"

She blushed again. Please tell me its not hanging out again. I looked down and relaxed, still in my suit. I looked back up at her to see her blushing even more. "What?"

She gulped, "Can I come to your house?"

What? Why would she want to come to my house? "Why do you want to go to my house?"

She looked to be thinking, "I want to see what a bronies house looks like."

"It looks like any normal house."

"I still want to see it."

Fine, just hope David doesn't do something stupid, "Alright, fine."

She looked over joyed, "Lets go then."

We walked out of the palace and out the front gate.

One of the Guards spook up, "Princess, you shouldn't leave grounds with out an escort."

We stopped and turned. Princess Luna smiled, "I know. But its safe in Canterlot."

The Guard shook his head, "I can not allow you to leave without a Royal escort."

Luna frowned, "Fine, your coming with us."

The Guard nodded, "Yes Princess."

We began walking again, the Guard walking behind us.

As we walked, all the high class ponies around us gawked. A few whispered to each other.

We arrived at my house and I walked in followed by the Princess and the Guard.

I looked around. Louie was asleep on the chair with his name on it. I yelled out, "David, you here?"

A loud thud came from above, followed by a door slamming open and David running down the stairs, "Lance, there you are!" He stopped and looked at the Princess and the Guard, "Why are they here?"

I looked up at him, "She wants to see the house."

He nodded, "Cool. Feel free to check out everything but my room. I've kind of picked up drawing and I don't think you'll like the drawings on the walls."

What has he drawn? Better not be... It probably is.

The Princes nodded, "Okay." She looked at me, "Lance, would you mind showing me around?"

"Sure."

The Guard went to the front door and stood still. Yeah, protect a door that nopony will even enter.

I lead the Princess through the first floor. Through the kitchen, living room, small library, and then to the next floor.

After showing her all the rooms, except David's, she smiled, "Can I see yours again?"

Why? Its just a plain room. I haven't even had a chance to decorate. "Alright."

She walked in and walked to the desk, I walked in behind her. "Nice room." She walked over to the bed and pushed down on it, "I like your bed, very comfortable."

Yeah yeah, its a bed. Nothing special.

The door behind me slammed shut. I turned around and looked at it. What the hell? I walked over to it and tried to turn the nob, but it was stuck. Whats going on here? I turned to see Princess Luna on my bed.

She smiled, "Where do you think your going?"

Oh my... Is she wanting to have... No! Just no! I gulped, "Come on Princess..."

"Call me Luna."

"Okay.. Luna. I don't want to do this with you."

She smirked, "Who said you have a choice?"

Shit! Think fast Lance! "Luna.. I'm already with Twilight."

"Oh, but I'm so much better." Her horn glowed and I lifted up in the air.

"Luna, don't do it. This is rape!"

She looked at me and smiled, "Not rape, just surprise sex."

"Same thing!"

She smirked, "You'll like it either way."

I'm screwed, literally! "Luna, if you do this... You'll be losing a friend!'

She hesitated, holding my above her, my member already out and angled to go in. "How?"

Good, shes listening, "If you do this, you will lose me as a friend."

Again she hesitated, "But..."

"No buts, if you force me to do this, I will never want to see you again." That's it Lance state your place on the subject.

She looked at me sadly.

"Listen Luna, if you stop and don't do this. I may do it with you on my own free will at another time."

She looked up at me, "Really?"

"Yes really. Just put me down and leave. Please."

She looked sad, "Okay." She placed me on the ground and used her magic to open the door and put my member back under my clothes. "I'm sorry Lance. I thought... I just... Sorry."

She left the room and headed down the stairs. I walked to the top of them, "Its alright Luna. You didn't do it, that's all that matters to me."

She turned and smiled, "Thanks Lance."

I smiled, "Have a good day Luna."

Luna and the Guard left.

David ran up the stairs to me, "Dude, what happened?"

I looked at him, "I was almost raped, again."

"Again?"

I smiled, "I'll tell you later."

"Alright."

I smirked, "Now let me see those drawings."

He laughed, "Oh hell naw."

Alright then. I turned to his door and opened it. My mouth hung open.

Inside was drawings, but not any drawings. Drawings of ponies, but in the form of... Nude.

I turned to him, he had a smirk on his face. "Really? You drew clop pictures, of the mane six."

He smiled, "I did it on earth, I'm going to do it here."

I shook my head laughing, "Oh David. Just don't let any ponies see this."

"Oh, I won't." He walked into his room and closed the door.

Weird. I turned and went down stairs.

When I stepped into the living room, Louie was looking at me, a smirk on his face.

I smiled and walked over to him, "Louie, you won't believe the day I've had."

**I liked this chapter. Could have been longer, but hey, I have a life :P I know, hard to believe.**

**Thanks for reading, still more to come. **

**And for everyone, I keep this updated everyday.**


	11. The last brony

**This was suppose to be sort, but I got into it and turned it into a long chapter.**

**Warning: Sex scene near end. Enjoy :P**

Chapter 11

Four days. Its been four days since the scene with Luna. I haven't seen her since, but that's a good thing.

A lot has happened over the last four days. One thing is that David finally was able to buy that suit he wanted made, thanks to me working my flank off. I haven't even seen it yet, he just left it in his room.

Another thing is that I haven't had a lot of time to spend with Twilight, but I told her I would make it up to her.

The princess did give us a reward. A pass to enter the Palace at any time and five hundred bits, which we're going to use to remodel the house a bit.

I haven't seen Rainbow Dash since she almost killed me, again. That is actually a plus in my book, I could go on living with out seeing her again.

The rest of the time I've been extremely busy. Working at the Cafe, Looking for the last brony, and doing research on Equestria.

But that's enough of a recap of events of the past few days. Because, as of this moment, I finally have time to myself and I'm going got use it to relax.

I was laying on a cloud above Canterlot. I told David I was going for a walk, but I figured out that laying on a cloud was much more relaxing than walking.

The wind picked up and the cloud began to move. Well, there goes my relaxation. I slide off the cloud and glided down into Canterlot.

Once I landed, I was met with the familiar stares from all the high class ponies. They all had the same look, disgust.

It was getting pretty annoying. The same thing every time I left my home, stares and whispers.

Sooner or later, I'm going to snap. They view me as a freak, which is fine, but they should learn to move on.

I shook my head and began walking down the street, all their eyes on me. I laughed to my self, this would be the perfect time for 'Boulevard of broken dreams' to start playing.

I already know what I'm going to do for the rest of the day. Head to Ponyville and look for that last brony.

After a few more minutes of walking, I came upon my home. I opened the door and yelled in, "Yo Louie! I'm heading to Ponyville, what to tag along?"

There was a bark from inside and scamper of paws. Louie came around the corner and barked happily.

I smiled down at him, "Hop in my saddlebag and we'll get going."

He nodded and climbed into my saddlebag.

Seconds later, we was on our way to Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy walked out of her house and took a deep breath. She exhaled and smiled brightly. A new day.<p>

She hadn't been to Ponyville for the past few days, because she still didn't know how to approach Giro. But that didn't matter to her, she comfortable here with all the animals.

Fluttershy walked over to the small river next to her house and smiled down at the small critters that ran around on the mud and water.

The ground slightly shook, and the animals behind her all made sounds of horror.

Fluttershy turned and screamed.

In front of her stood a dragon. A full grown dragon!

The dragon smiled down at her nicely, "Hello, my names Malbatorus. I didn't mean to scare you."

Fluttershy passed out and fell back.

* * *

><p>I landed in Ponyville and smiled. Man I love this town.<p>

Louie jumped out of my saddlebag and barked happily.

I looked at him, "Follow me Louie."

First, lets check Sweet Apple Acres.

I walked down the street followed by Louie, wagging his tail. Soon, we was walking down rows of apple trees.

Louie barked again.

I looked down at him, "Louie, will you stop barking all the time."

He looked up at me and smirked, and barked again.

That little bas...

Applejack walked out of a row of trees, two apple baskets on her sides.

She looked over at me and smiled, "Well howdy there Giro. Ah haven't seen ya since ya got here."

I smiled back, "Sorry about that. I've been in Canterlot and kinda busy with work."

She laughed, "I hear ya. Say, who's your little friend?" She asked while pointing at Louie.

"Oh, hes just my..."

Louie glared up at me.

I smirked, "Pet."

Louie looked at me evilly.

Applejack nodded, "Ah think he and Winona would get along great."

I smiled and my eyes went big. Idea forming. "Hey Applejack, where is Winona. I want Louie to meet her."

Applejack laughed loudly, "Well, ah reckon shes down near the barn. Here, Ah'll take you to her." She turned and started heading down the path.

Louie did a sort of sight and started following Applejack. I followed Applejack, smiling to myself.

As we neared the barn, Applejack yelled out, "Winona! Come here girl."

A second later, a small brown dog ran around the barn and headed towards us.

Winona ran up to Applejack and sat down in front of her, panting.

Applejack reached down and began to pet Winona's head, "Here she is."

Winona looked past Applejack and over at Louie. A sort of smile appeared on her face.

She ran over to Louie and started sniffing him. Then sat down in front of him and barked.

Louie barked, and turned way.

Winona tilted her head and nudged his neck with her nose.

Louie pushed her away with his head and sat down, defiantly.

I smiled. I walked over to Louie and put my mouth next to his ear, "You do know that your a dog and don't have a chance with any pony, right? Besides, your a dog, shes a dog. So its not wrong."

He tilted his head side to side, thinking about what I just said. Then he smiled and turned to Winona. He barked a few times.

Winona jumped up and barked happily. Then they both ran off towards the small field.

Applejack laughed, "Should have gave them a ball or something to play with."

I smiled, then remembered why I was here. "Hey Applejack."

She turned to me, "Yes sugar cube?"

"Have you seen any new ponies around town?"

She thought for a second, "Well, just one."

Great! "Where, when, and what did they look like?"

She thought again, "Down near Sugar Cube Corner. Two hours ago. And its a unicorn with a dull green coat and neon blue mane. Sorry, but that's all ah remember. But don't worry bout missing him, he looked like he was going to be there a while."

Great, now I have his location and looks, "Thanks Applejack."

"Sure thing sugar cube."

I turned, "Also, tell Louie to meet me at Twilight's."

"Tell him?" She asked confused.

Oh, that's right, "Don't worry, he'll know what you mean."

"Alright then."

I began running back to town, not wanting to miss him.

Soon, I was standing in front of Sugar Cube Corner.

I glanced around. The crowd of ponies around me indicated it was lunch time. Not a good time to look for a brony.

A flash of dull green appeared on the other side of the crowd.

I ran through it and emerged on the other side, but only to be disappointing at what I saw. It was just a sign being put up on a building.

I sighed and turned, only to be surprised to see a dull green unicorn standing along next to the entrance to Sugar Cube Corner. Finally! I ran over to him before he had a chance to disappear again.

He looked at my strangely, "Wow! Strange pony dude."

Yeah, that's defiantly a human. "So let me guess. Brony?"

He smiled, "Yep! And proud to be one."

I laughed, "Aren't we all? Anyways, I'm also a brony."

He laughed again, "I could have guessed that dude."

I looked him over. His mane was down to his neck and straight, and his tail was also straight. That's all I could see other than the blank flank and the slight glow in his eyes.

I smiled, "I've been looking all over for you. Now, I finally found all the bronies in Ponyville."

He nodded, "Cool dude." He reached out with his right hoof, "Names Greg."

I reached out and shook his hoof, "Mines Lance, but I'm know as Girokon or Giro for short to all the ponies."

He smiled, "A pony name? I like." He put a hoof to his face and looked deep in thought, "Aha! I got it. Call me Mellow Haze, or Haze for short."

Well, that was fast. "Nice pony name dude."

He nodded with a smirk, "So how many bronies are with you?"

"Three of us. But there are thousands of others in all of Equestria"

"Dude! That's like... to many bronies." He said in a relaxed voice, like the kind a stoner would use.

I laughed, I already know what he was back on earth.

He smirked, "Have you fucked a pony yet. Because I total have already."

Nice chose of vocabulary. "Almost. Which one did you do?"

He smirked again, "Dude... like I don't know. I think it was that... I don't know... She was like blue.. but not on the show."

That sums it up. Its not like there are over a hundred blue mares in town. "Good for you."

He closed his eyes and nodded, "Man, I need to learn to use magic. There's something I want to bring here."

I already know what he wants. "I have a book on it back at my house. You can..."

He got a determined look in his eyes, "Dude, take me there. I must read it!"

"Alright, just let me make a stop at Twilight's."

He nodded, "Dude, shes so hot. I could so tap that."

Wow. "Actually, shes already mine."

He laughed, "Oh I see dude. Take the second best pony for your self."

"Who's first?"

He looked at me like the answer was obvious, "Damn dude! Pinkie Pie of course. That bitch can party."

I can already tell I'm going to like and hate this guy. I smiled, "That's great."

I turned and started walking towards the library, "Come on Haze."

I heard him trot up beside me, "Dude. I so need to find that one pony. You know the one with... with the... I forget... Oh yeah, the one with the nice ass."

I sighed, "Which one would that be."

"Dude, like I would know. I can't remember... That's right, the one with the rainbow sticking out of her ass."

"Rainbow Dash?"

He nodded, "Yeah man, that one."

God, why me? Why did you put this guy, out of all the bronies, in Ponyville?

I walked up to the door and opened it. Spike walked up and looked at Greg.

"Who's that? Giro, where do you keep finding all those new ponies?"

I smiled, "Oh you know..."

Greg jumped forward, "Wow! Little dragon dude! Like.. can you breath fire and burn things." He picked up Spike and examined him.

Spike started to squirm, "Hey! Watch it buddy. I'll show you what I can burn!"

Oh shit! "Haze, put down Spike before you lose your mane."

Greg dropped spike, "Not my mane! This thing is awesome!"

I sighed, "You two get along now. I'm going to speck to Twilight."

Spike looked at me, "Shes not here Giro."

I turned to him, "What? Where is she?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. She left a few hours ago."

Well shit, that's just my luck. "Tell her I stopped by."

Spike nodded, "Sure thing."

Me and Greg walked out.

Greg turned to me, "Dude.. I just noticed something!"

I looked at him, "What?"

"That dragon dude was Spiro!"

What the hell? "Okay?"

He nodded, "Ah yeah man. We was in the presents of the almighty Spiro."

Damn, this is going to be a long stay here in Equestria.

I looked up to see Louie running towards us, fast. He stopped in front of me and pawed at the ground quickly, 'We have to leave now! Its hard to explain but fly!' He jumped in my saddlebag and pointed to the sky and barked.

I sighed, what did he do. "Greg, get on my back. I'll take you to my house."

"Awww yeah! I get to ride a flying horse!"

I hate my life.

Greg climbed on and imitated Louie and pointed to the sky, "To the wind magic flying pony."

I sighed loudly and slowly lifted up. Its going to be a long flight home.

* * *

><p>Twilight walked into the Royal Throne room. She had been called here by the princess to discuss an important matter. What it was, she did not know.<p>

Princess Celestia smiled, "Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student, I'm so glad you could make it."

Twilight bowed, "The pleasure is mine Princess. What did you want to discuss."

Princess Celestia motioned for her to come closer, which she did, "I want to talk to you about your friend Girokon."

Oh no. "Why?"

She looked uneasy, "There's a secret I've kept for many years. And hes part of it."

Twilight looked at her, confused, "What do you mean Princess?"

Celestia smiled warmly, "I think its time you learned the truth about the outside world of Equestria, or what was the outside world."

"What?"

Celestia kept her smile on her face, "What I'm about to tell you is a secret and can't leave this room. Its about another race of beings."

Twilight, still confused, looked up at the Princess, ready to learn,"Please, tell me more."

Celestia nodded, "You are going to need to accept this, because if you don't, you may not want to see Giro again."

Twilight looked down, but her nerdy side took over, "I can accept it."

Princes Celestia smiled, "Then lets began at the beginning."

* * *

><p>I slumped down in my bed, tired as hell. I let out a relaxed breath.<p>

It was hard flying with Greg on my back, and he didn't help by moving around a pointing at every thing. If I hear, 'Dude, I could so tap that' again,I'm going to scream.

I closed my eyes, I've been home for the past six hours showing Greg everything and trying to help him learn magic. To much work for me.

The moon outside my window was high in the sky. Time for the much needed rest I've been craving all day.

As I began to fall asleep, I heard my window pop open.

What now?

I looked over to see Twilight climbing in.

She looked over at me and smiled, "Hey Lance."

"Hey Twil..." Did she just say Lance! "How do you know...'

She smiled weakly, "The Princes told me. I know everything about you and your race now."

Well, there goes my happy relationship. "Oh."

She smiled warmly, a smile that melted my heart, "This doesn't change the way I look at you. In fact, its made me more into you."

That's just... damn. I smiled, "That's good."

She then smiled miscellaneous, "We never got to finish what we started a few days ago."

"What do you... OH!"

Her horn glowed and I was pined to the bed as she climbed up on top of me.

I shook my head smiling, "You seem to forget. I'm on top remember."

She kissed my neck, "Not this time, you had you chance on top."

Well, shes got me there.

Her horn glowed and I felt my suit come off, revealing my erect member.

She looked down and back to me, she winked.

Whats she got planned?

She kissed my on the lips, then began kissing down my body. Down my neck, chest, stomach, and lower stomach. She stopped and looked up, a naughty smile on her face.

She stuck my member in her mouth, all of it! I gasped, damn that feels good. She began going up and down on it, first slow, then fast.

It became hard for me to breath or thing straight, "Twilight..."

She stopped and looked up and smiled, "Sorry, I got a little to impatient."

"My turn on top."

She blushed and crawled up and got on her back.

I positioned my self over her, putting the tip of my member in her marehood. "Ready?"

She blushed brighter and smiled, "Yes."

This is going to be so awesome! God help me if Celestia teleports me away now, I'll probably go crazy.

I started slightly pushing my member into her. She gasped as it slid all the way in. This was her first time, I could tell from the feel of her marehood.

I began to go in and out slowly. Her face was light up with a growing blush. I started going faster, causing her to moan.

I trusted in and out of her as fast as I could. Her moans filled the air.

She started to squirm under me as I trusted faster and faster.

She let out a loud breath she had been holding, "Lance, I'm... I'm about to..." She let out a small scream that she couldn't hold back.

I felt her juices begin to pour past my member and onto the bed sheets.

I picked up the speed, grunting with every thrust. Finally I felt a burning sensation in my groans. "Twilight.. I'm going to.."

She nodded weakly.

I trusted in one last time, as deep as I could go and released my seed into her.

I pulled out and collapsed next to her.

Twilight looked over at me and smiled weakly, "I love you Lance."

I smiled and put a hoof over her waist, "I love you to Twilight."

She leaned forward and kissed me passionately, then snuggled up close to me.

I nuzzled her mane and put my hoofs around her.

I closed my eyes, finally able to find peace.

**So how was it? Its my third try at a sex scene, so I don't know how good I did.**

**Remember to R&R**


	12. A day in the mind of a stoner brony

**This is kinda sort but good. **

**Please Enjoy. *Troll face***

Chapter 12

I awoke with a smile on my face. The tension and pressure from the past few days gone. Waking up to no worries is the best. But the best part is waking up with my lover next to me, snuggled up close and hoof over my chest.

I smiled to myself, remembering last night. That was my first time, and with a pony! I don't care, still felt great.

I looked over at Twilight, still asleep. I nudged her with my nose.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked at me. She began to smile brightly, "Good morning Lance."

I smiled back, "Morning Twilight." I gave her a peck on the cheek.

She blushed, "Last night was interesting."

I smiled, hell yeah it was, "It sure was. I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime." I said as I stroked her slightly messed up mane.

She smiled and sat up, "Oh no! I forgot I told Spike I would be back before it became to late!"

I sat up next to her and put a hoof over her, "I'm sure hes okay Twilight."

She looked at me and smiled, "Maybe, but I still need to get back to check on him."

I nodded, "We can go back to Ponyville, I have nothing to do today."

"Thank you Lance, now let me get my hair done and we'll head out."

"Alright, I'll be down stairs." I said as I stood and left the room.

When I closed it behind me and turned, I was greeted by David, grinning from ear to ear.

I looked at him strangely, "What?"

He nodded, putting on a smirk, "I heard you and Twilight last night."

My eyes widened in surprise, "What! I mean.. What are you talking about."

He laughed at me, "Dude, I heard her screams and moans through the walls. I also heard you moaning."

I shook my head, "No! I wasn't moaning, she was the one doing the moaning."

He smiled victoriously, "So you admit to having sex with her then."

Damn it! He tricked me into answering him, "Well, that's one thing you don't have and probably won't get."

David smiled and laughed loudly, "Oh yeah. I have something you don't."

"What would that be?"

He turned his flank to me to reveal a... Cutie mark! It was a paint brush with a canvas next to it.

"How did you..."

He smiled, "I figured out that I was great at drawing. Then this baby appeared. To bad you don't have one."

And I'm still a blank flank, "I'll have one soon."

"What are you good at then?"

I have no idea, "I'll figure it out."

"Of course you will." He said while slugging me in the arm playfully.

* * *

><p>Greg's eyes popped open.<p>

Where Am I? Did I forget to... Oh that's right. I'm in magic talking pony land, sweet.

He nodded his head lazily and stood up. Books about magic falling off him.

Wow man! What was I doing last night? That's right, learning magic to bring my magic plant here. Once I figure it out...awww yeah!

Greg walked over to the door and turned the nod and pushed. The door didn't open.

What the hell man! Why won't this damn door... Oh, its pull not push. He pulled the door open and walked out into the hall.

He heard two voices coming from the stairs. But who cares, he needs to get out into the environment and find that purple plant that was in that one book.

He walked over to the front door with a lag in his step. He looked up the stairs to see Lance and David talking.

Greg shrugged and opened the door and left the house.

That magic plant grows in... umm... what was that place called... That's right! It grows in... shit I forget. Maybe if I walk to around, I may see the magic plant.

He began walking down the street.

A white mare walked up to him and looked at him strangely, "I do say, but what are you doing here in Canterlot.'

Greg looked over at her and got a stupid grin on his face, "Dude! A talking marshmallow! Fucking sweet!"

The mare looked him over, "Are you right in the head?"

Gregg let out a messed up laugh, one drunk person would use, "Right in the head? I think... I think I should be asking you if you was... what was that again... Shit! Oh that's right... How much for five minutes?"

The mare looked at him like he was crazy, which he seemed like, "I beg your pardon?"

He reached into his saddlebag David gave him and pulled out two bits that Lance had given him, "Here, that should cover it... you don't look like your worth more than that."

The mare, finally understanding, backed away in disgust, "Sir!"

Greg stood on his two back hoofs and waved her off with his top two, "Awww, screw you. You seem like the stuck up kind anyway."

She turned and put her head in the air and walked off.

Greg laughed loudly, so that everypony could hear him.

He put another stupid grin on his face and began walking away. Magic plant that increases a unicorns powers, I'm on my way.

Winona paced back and forth. She stopped and stopped her paws against the ground.

Stupid Louie, doing that and running away. How dare that mutt! She stopped her paws again and barked loudly.

If I have pups, I'm sending them all his way!

Greg stood in the library of Lance's home, holding the purple plant the book said would increase a unicorns powers and give them all knowledge of magic for a short time.

He smiled to him self, now to just eat this magical plant and I'll be able to bring my magic plant here.

He swallowed the purple plant whole and coughed. That taste like crap!

Oh wait a second, whats this strange feeling in my stomach! I think its... its.

A pop came from behind him. Greg started laughing crazily. Awww man, just gas.

His head started to spin out of control. Wow man, it feels like I'm high.

There was a pulsing in his brain, followed by a cold feeling.

He looked straight up and yelled, "I know every thing!"

Greg looked over at the plain old plant on the table and focused his new found magic on it. The plant glowed and disappeared for a second. It reappeared as something a different kind of plant. Marijuana.

Greg smiled to him self. Hell yeah! I've brought weed to pony land!

He nodded to himself a few times before smiling. Idea! He picked up a pile of scrolls and placed them on the table. Once again focusing his magic on them. They to disappeared and reappeared. This time as something different.

Greg jumped with joy. I brought blunts here to! I can now have an endless supply of them.

His head began to spin again.

He shook his head and blinked. Awww, there goes my magic pony powers. But at least I have the weed!

A smiled formed on his face, "Party time!"

* * *

><p>I walked up the stairs to my room. I'm so glad to be home.<p>

After taking Twilight home, I went to work for over time. Which was harder than normal work. Then had to fly home, in a damn wind storm. That is hard as hell to do.

I sighed and walked up to my door. I put my hoof on the nob but stopped. I smell smoke, but not just normal smoke. Smoke with a scent behind it. Kinda like...

I walked over to Greg's door and opened. I was met with a wall of smoke that blew out of the room and into my face. I coughed loudly.

"Lance, buddy, amigo, dude! How ya... what was I saying... Who am I talking to?"

I looked in the room to see Greg, a blunt in his mouth. Where the hell did you get that? "Greg! Where did you get that thing?"

He laughed, "Magic book told me to go to forest and pick magic purple flower. It... it gave me something... Oh yeah, it gave me magic to bring my magic plant here."

I knew I should have locked the library last night. "Greg, put it out. Its unhealthy for you."

He shook his head, "Have you seen the news man! It can save... save... save something."

I shook my head and walked in, "Give it."

He turned his head, the blunt still in his mouth, "No!"

Damn, its like talking to a child, "Hand it over. Now!'

He turned to me, "Want it, come get it." He stood up and made a brake for the door. But was to out of it to know where the door was and slammed into the wall, hard.

I smiled to my self, "Now, hand it over."

He looked up at me dazed, "You'll have to dig it out." He said as he swallowed the blunt, still light.

I winced, that had to burn going down.

Greg shook his head and looked up at me, "Get it now."

I laughed, I couldn't help it, "Dude, I hope that burns your ass coming out."

I walked out of the room laughing.

If only I was watching where I was going. The smoke must have made me sort of high, because I didn't see the stairs coming up.

I tripped on the top one and began to roll down them, my head connecting with each one.

A loud slam singled me hitting the bottom floor.

David ran out of his room and looked down, "Shit man! You okay."

I looked up, my vision doubled. "What do you think!" My head slumped back and I passed out.

**EARTH: INTENSIVE CARE UNIT, NEW YORK CITY.**

I opened my eyes and gasped loudly. I sat up quickly and looked around. A hospital? Good, David was able to get me to one.

I put my hands to my face... HANDS!

I looked down at myself. Human? I'm human again, what the hell is going on?

"Lance! Your awake!" Said a familiar voice.

I looked over to see Jane. But how? "What the..."

She put her hand on my back, "I know, you want to know what happened."

Unsure of what to do, I nodded.

"When we was at the party, you fell back laughing when the clock struck twelve. But you didn't get back up. Luckily, you was just in a sort of coma."

A coma? A fucking coma! But, Equestria. The ponies. Twilight. It all looked and felt so real. This can't be!

I shook my head and pushed her hand off my back.

She smiled, "I know what your going through. Can I do anything?"

I looked at her blankly, "Leave."

She looked confused, "What?"

I looked back, slightly angered, "Leave now! Please."

She nodded and left the room.

How could all that be a dream. I could feel everything, see everything, taste everything! Please tell me god decided to take back the rapture!

I pulled the IV's out of my arms and stood. If that's true, then I don't want to live. I want to go back to Equestria!

A weird feeling came over me, like everything around me was sped up. Weird?

A voice, sweet and loving echoed through the room, "Lance, please be okay."

Twilight? Was that Twilight?

The feeling returned, this time it felt faster.

Again the same voice echoed through the room, "Lance, I found out something. Please wake up soon."

Whats going on here?

The feeling appeared again, this time more distressed, "Please, please wake up. I love you."

Then everything stopped, no sound, no movement, no nothing. Just me in a empty hospital room.

I walked to the window and looked down. Ten stories up huh?

The same voice, this time struck with a sadness that broke my heart, "If you don't wake up.. I don't think I can live much longer without you. I've been by your side this whole time, I can't bring my self to leave you."

I fell to my knees and started crying. Crying harder than I have ever before. I looked down to the street below. Nothing moving. A frozen world.

I shook my head, I can't keep going, not without her.

I stood and wiped my nose with my arm.

The voice returned, "I love you Lance."

I picked up a chair, and charged through the window.

I began falling, fast. As I fell, I had but one thought. I'm better off dead than with out her.

My body hit the concrete, but no pain was felt.

**EQUESTRIA: PONYVILLE MEDICAL CENTER.**

I felt my self coming to, like I was asleep for days.

Where am I? Please don't tell me I survived that fall.

"Lance!" Said a familiar, sweet and loved filled voice.

I looked over and almost screamed in delight. Twilight!

Tears filled her eyes, "Lance, they kept telling me you would never wake up. I knew they was wrong." She said as she jumped up on the hospital bed and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace.

Whats going on? "What happened?"

She pulled back, a smile of joy on her face, "You was in a coma for awhile."

"How long is a while?"

She looked down then back up, "Almost two months."

I opened my eyes in shock. Two months! So I wasn't back on earth, it must have been a dream. A horrible dream.

"Two months!"

She nodded, "I haven't left your side since. I just couldn't bare leaving you in this small room alone."

I smiled and wrapped my hoofs around her, "I know, I think I heard you in a dream I was having."

She nuzzled my neck, "A dream?"

"Yeah. More like a nightmare."

She sat back, "A nightmare? What was it about?"

"I was back on earth, and this place was just a dream. I couldn't live without you, so I jumped..." I let my voice trail off.

Twilight smiled and pulled me into a tight hug, "Its okay Lance. Your back here, and I'm going to make sure you stay here."

I smiled and joined her in the embrace, "Thanks Twilight."

She then sat back and looked uneasy.

I looked at her, "Whats wrong Twilight?"

She gulped, "Lance, I have to tell you something the doctors told me a month ago."

What could it be? "What did they say?"

She looked down.

I put a hoof over her, "You can tell me."

She nodded and looked me in the eyes, "I'm pregnant."

**Was that unexpected? **

**I hope, I've been wanting to put it in for a while. :)**

**Remember to R&R**


	13. Rivalry ended

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but my computer cut off when I was almost done. I didn't save it so I had to start over.**

**But please, enjoy.**

Chapter 13

Twilight's pregnant?

That's all that was on my mind while I sat alone on the edge of my bed.

I just don't believe it. I don't know how to raise a family. Well, it can't be harder than keeping a dog.

A smile began to play across my face. I just realized that me and Twilight are going to have a kid.

Is it going to be a colt or mare? I hope colt, I've always wanted a son.

I wonder what he'll look like? Me or Twilight?

My thoughts was interpreted by my door opening.

Greg walked in smiled stupidly, I could already tell he had smoked a blunt, or two, "Dude, you knocked up... that one pony... Twilight I think... Yeah Twilight."

I stood and sighed, "Yeah, I did."

He laughed crazily, "Hell yeah man." He said as he left my room.

I waited a few seconds and headed for the door. I have something I must do.

* * *

><p>David looked at Stormy Vision, a brony. His real name was Zane. He and Greg had ran into him a few weeks ago while looking through the Whitetail forest for Louie's pups. They still didn't know how Louie had had enough time to have sex with that one dog Winona. But who cares, they all had a pup of their own now.<p>

Back to Zane. He was a light black Pegasus with light blue splats dotting his coat, he also had a grayish blue snot. His mane and tail was the color of fire. His eyes was yellow.

Zane looked over at David, "When will I get to meet Lance?"

David shrugged, "I have no idea. When ever he stays at home for more than five minutes. If you want to see him, I suggest going to Ponyville and wait for him to appear."

Zane nodded, "Anything I should know about him?"

"Yeah, you'll know him when you see him, his looks are extremely different from the other ponies. Also, don't ask him to take off his goggles."

"Why?" Asked Zane confused.

"Trust me, you don't want to see them."

"If you say so." Zane turned towards the door, "Well, I'm off. I have a date."

David smiled, "With who?"

"Oh, just a pony." He said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>I landed on the door steps of a house made of clouds, the home of a certain Pegasus. I knocked on the cloud door, surprised that it actually made a sound.<p>

A voice from in side yelled, "I'm coming!"

The door opened to reveal Rainbow Dash. She looked at me and glared, "Why are you here? I though I made it clear I didn't want to see you."

I shrugged, "I just came here to..."

She cut me off, "I know why your here. You want to brag about doing that Sonic Rainboom. Well you know what? I don't care, I'm still better than you."

"Well, that's not why I'm here, but I wouldn't call it a Sonic Rainboom since it didn't resemble a rainbow."

She raised her eyes at me, "Oh yeah. What would you call it then?"

I've been thinking of this for a while now, and I already have a name for it, "A Shadow Blast."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah. Why are you here?"

I held out my hoof, "To apologize to you and to say I'm sorry."

She nodded, "Apology accepted." She shook my hoof, "Only if you give me a kiss."

Damn it! Is it really worth it? I sighed, of course it is. If I want her off my back, this is the only way. "Fine."

She smiled, like she knew I would say yes. She leaned forward, lips pursed.

I sighed again. Its worth it Lance, its all worth it in the end. I leaned forward and gave her a two second long kiss.

She pulled back, grinning, "Come in Giro." She waved me in.

I walked in and looked around her house. Blue walls and floors, furniture made of clouds and everything else a normal home would have. The one thing that stuck out to me was a picture of the Wonderbolts, that was hung up on the wall.

Rainbow Dash walked up next to me and smiled, "So, what do you think?"

"Nice place I guess."

She smiled, a smile full of lust, "Follow me."

Damn it, again!

* * *

><p>Twilight stood in the library, reading a book about parenting. She smiled to her self. This book makes being a parent sound so exciting and fun.<p>

She closed the book and thought of Lance, her lover and soon to be husband. If he purposed, which she was sure he would sooner or later.

She smiled to her self. Where is Lance anyway? After they had left the hospital, she had set off for Ponyville, leaving him in Canterlot. Alone.

Twilight's smile faded. She had left Lance all alone in Canterlot, right after finding out she was pregnant.

She bit her lower lip, she would need to do something to fix that.

* * *

><p>I ran down the hall and jumped through a door. I twisted around and slammed it shut.<p>

I began gasping for air, "Damn, I need to work out more often."

The door flew open and in walked Rainbow Dash, a lustful smile on her face, "Come on Giro. You know you want to taste me."

I do.. Lance! Bad boy! Remember Twilight! "No Dash, I... I..." I gulped loudly, "I don't want to."

She laughed in a sexy voice, "Yes you do." She said as she backed me into a corner.

As my flank hit the wall, I knew I was trapped, and screwed.

She walked up and licked my cheek.

Shit! I've seen something like this in porn.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." She said as she reached forward.

A light flashed around me, forcing me to close my eyes. When I opened them, I was happy to see that I was in the library.

"Hey Lance."

I turned and smiled, "Twilight, you forgot to say bye when you left."

She blushed, "Sorry. Its just that I wanted to get home and read about parenting, and I sort of..."

I cut her off with a kiss. I pulled back and smiled, my right hoof stroking her mane, "You talk to much."

She smiled and blushed at the same time, adorably I might add, "I know."

I nuzzled her neck, "Is there anypony here?"

She shook her head, "Spike is at Rarity's helping. Why?"

I looked at her and took off my goggles. I winked, "I think you know why."

She blushed brightly, "Oh." Then she kissed me, "Somepony can't wait till bedtime."

I smiled, "How could I."

We laughed as we walked up towards her room.

* * *

><p>Greg took a drag from is blunt and laughed. "Awww yeah! That is the stuff."<p>

A pup sat in front of him, wagging its tail. The pups name was Weedy, given to Greg by David. The pup was Louie's, but he only seemed to want two of the five that that one dog had had.

Greg smiled down at Weedy, "Dog, you want some?"

Weedy let out a small bark. Greg laughed, and reached into his saddlebag and put a blunt in Weedy's mouth and lit it with his magic, the only spell he knew by heart.

Weedy took a few puffs front the blunt. Causing Greg to go crazy with laughter. "Weedy, me and you are going to get along just fine."

Weedy nodded and took another puff from the blunt.

Greg took a long drag from his blunt and sat back on a couch. Weedy jumped up next to him and sat back on his back, looking to be relaxing with a blunt lit in his mouth.

Greg smiled crazily, "Weedy... I need to get us some bitches. A nice pony for me and nice dog for you."

Weedy nodded lazily, becoming high.

"You know it dog." He said as he held his hoof in front of Weedy.

Weedy raised his paw and hit Greg's.

Greg smiled, "Brohoof man."

The David came down the stairs and looked at them. "Greg! What are you doing? Giving a dog marijuana!"

Greg waved him off, "He likes it man. See." He pointed to Weedy, who was nodding his head, a smile on his face.

David shook his head, "At least my pup isn't like yours."

Greg sat up, felling the weed taking full affect, "Oh yeah.. What can your's do that Weedy can't?"

David smiled, "Play the drums. I'm already teaching him so we can set up a sort of band."

Greg laughed, the high obvious in his movements and voice, "Sweet! Call yourself's the... the nerds of magic pony land."

David shook his head, "What ever man." He said as he turned and went back up stairs.

Greg looked at Weedy, "I bet you can get the ladies better than his dog."

Weedy smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the library, a smile on my face. Twilight was learning, she knew a lot more about sex now. She must be reading a book or something.<p>

I fixed my suit and smiled. Back to Canterlot.

**How was it?**

**I like Weedy :P Took me a few seconds to come up with him. **


	14. A revenge plot

**Here is a chapter that goes into the days of the other bronies.**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 14

Greg fell back laughing, his blunt falling out of his mouth.

Weedy sat on the ground, still puffing his blunt.

Greg sat up and put his half burnt blunt back into his mouth and smiled lazily, "Damn Weedy! That's your fifth one, do you ever stop?"

Weedy smiled and shook his head.

Greg nodded and looked at their surroundings. Ponyville, or to be more specific, out side the entrance to Sugar Cube Corner. "Weedy, how did we get here? I though we was just walking around the corner, not to... that town... I can't remember."

Weedy shrugged and spat out the blunt, now just a stub.

Greg tilted his head, deep in... well a sort of thought. He smiled crazily. "Weedy, I just remembered something. Lance said he had that one white pony make you something. Its at... at... the... somewhere? Oh yeah! Library!"

Greg began staggering down the street towards the library, followed by a staggering Weedy.

Upon arriving at the library, he noticed that the door was unlocked.

Weedy walked up beside him and nodded.

Greg looked down and smiled, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Weedy looked up and smirked. He pointed at Greg's saddlebag.

Greg pulled one out and lit it, then placing it in Weedy's mouth, "Not what I mean. I mean... I forget... never mind. Lets just get the things we came for."

They walked in and looked around. Same old place from... Wait! A box with Weedy's name on it. That must be it.

Greg popped the lid off and smiled, "That's pure awesomeness right there."

He pulled out a hat, or known on earth as a fedora, then a black scarf, followed by sun glasses, and lastly a black jacket with many pockets.

Greg smiled, "Lance sure knows what we like huh Weedy?"

Weedy barked.

Greg placed the fedora on Weedy's head, the sun glasses on his eyes, the scarf around his neck, and then put the jacket on him.

He stepped back to take a look, "Damn Weedy! You look pimp dude!"

Weedy nodded, looking awesome in his new duds.

He walked over to a mirror and nodded happily.

Greg walked to the door, "Come on Weedy, lets go get some bitches."

Weedy ran up behind him, blunt still firmly placed in his mouth.

They walked down the street, getting looks from all the ponies. Greg smiled, loving the attention. Weedy just nodded and puffed on his blunt.

After walking for a while, Greg begin to notice that a certain pink pony was following them, trying to stay out of sight.

Greg looked down at Weedy, "Dude, I think that one pony is following us. You know, the totally awesome one."

Suddenly, a pink pony jumped in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Hey there! I've never seen you before! Ow who's this? Why is he wearing those super duper clothes? I like them, I want some like that! Ow ow, whats that in your mouth? It smells funny. But I kinda like it! The smoke coming off it makes my head go, whoa whoa!" She said as she spun her head around and around.

Greg smiled and nodded lazily, "Wow bitch, you talk fast. I can barely keep track of your words."

Pinkie Pie continued to bounce in place, smile never leaving her face, "Whats a bitch? I've never heard of one of those before. OW! I know, is it a place? A pony? Wait I know, its a party decoration. A super secret party decoration!"

Greg's head began to spin from the marijuana. But he was loving the vibe this pink pony was giving off. "Party! Man I love parties, I could party all day long. As long as there's plenty of alcohol and bitches!"

Pinkie's eyes went wide, even wider than they was a second ago, "Party! We must have a party!"

Greg smiled crazily, "Do it! Like right now, as of this moment! Get it set up now. I want to party my fucking ass off!"

Pinkie Pie began to shake with excitement, "Yeah! That's the spirit! We will party all day and all night!"

Greg grabbed her hoof, "What are we waiting for! Lets get this party started!"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Silly, we have to set it up first."

Greg frowned, "Fine but lets hurry!"

Weedy shook his head, he needed another blunt. And it looked like it was going to be a while before he could get another one.

* * *

><p>Malbatorus smiled. Things had turned out pretty well for him over the last month. Him and Fluttershy was great friends. The ponies was no longer scared of him. And best of all, he can go any where he wants now.<p>

He looked down at Fluttershy, who was busy feeding animals. He had to admit, she was pretty cute and sweet. The kind of girl he always wanted back on earth but could never get due to the popular kids taking all of them.

Well, that can't happen here. Right?

Fluttershy looked up at him, "Ready to go Malbatorus?"

He smiled down at her, "Sure am Fluttershy."

She smiled up sweetly to him, "I'm so happy your here to help. It use to take me so long to bring all the food from Ponyville all the way here."

Malbatorus patted his muscles, "Yeah, I'm just that strong."

She laughed in her little voice, "You sure are. Lets get going, the animals really want their food."

"Lead the way." Malbatorus said as he started walking towards Ponyville.

* * *

><p>The music! It was awesome!<p>

That DJ is awesome, she can really make a beat.

Greg smiled to him self as he staggered to a small chair. Tired and sore from the hard dancing he had been doing.

Weedy walked out of the back room, followed by another small dog.

Greg smiled and waited for Weedy to come over to him. The music and strobe like lights in the background.

Weedy came over to him and sat down, a smile planted on his face.

Greg laughed, "Did you get any dude?"

Weedy looked his way and smirked.

Greg held up his hoof, "Way to go! I knew you could get the bitches!"

Weedy bumped his paw against Greg's hoof.

* * *

><p>David sat back, a big smile on his face, "Great job Leonardo, I knew you could do it." He said as he looked at his pup.<p>

Leonardo barked happily and beat the drums again.

David smiled, he loved this dog. It could play the drums like a pro, and easily draw small pictures.

Soon, he will be able to get a band set up, just him and Leonardo. All he had to do was learn how to play an instrument of his own and they're set.

"Okay Leonardo, from the top."

Leonardo nodded and raised his paws.

* * *

><p>Cody looked down at Ponyville, directly at a building with music and lights flooding from it.<p>

Cody was a brony, unknown to the others. He was a green Pegasus, with a blood red mane and tail.

He grinned to himself, "I wonder if Lance is down there? I've looked every where, and thanks to a few unlucky ponies, I now know he lives in this town."

Cody and Lance may not know each other, but they met once. On an unlucky night in New York.

Lance may not know this, but he ruined Cody's life. It could have been an accident, but Cody would remember that day for the rest of his life. You don't forget the guy who pretty much killed your whole family!

It was New Years Eve, 2011. Cody had come to New York City to see his dieing aunt, who want him to come to her and pick up his inheritances, over fifty thousand dollars.

His family was poor, couldn't even pay the bills. This forced his father to look for a job, which was hard for a high school drop out. So his father did the next best thing, he started his own business. Selling car parts.

The only problem was his father didn't have the money to start a business. So, he asked a local loan shark for a loan of sixty thousand dollars, and pay back sixty five thousand once his business started.

After months of no sells, the dead line neared. The loan shark told his father he had one month left before they took action.

So, Cody called his aunt, who had cancer, and asked if she could give it to him now. She agreed, and Cody left his home country of Cuba to the United States of America, to the great city of New York.

After he had visited his dieing aunt, he had left for the hotel he was staying at. A check for fifty thousand dollars in his coat pocket. It wasn't enough for the full dept, but it would be enough to buy his father more time.

He walked down the streets, the sun already down and the night sky over head. Only a few more blocks and he would be back at the hotel.

But, as he pasted an ally, a sound came from with in. Cody stopped and looked down the ally, surprised to see a man holding a teenager at gun point.

Cody had two choices, run or save the teen. He chose to save him, which now he wishes he would have let him die.

Cody had ran towards the man, surprising him. After a brief struggle, the man had knocked Cody off him, and ripped off his jacket. The man had ran off into the night, never to be seen again.

The teen stood up shakily, "Thank you! I thought I was going to die."

Cody looked at him, dazed, "No problem," He held out his hand, "Names Cody Benson."

The teen reached out and shook his hand, "Lance Greenfield." Lance looked at his watch, "Sorry man, but I have to run. I was suppose to be home an hour ago. Thanks again for saving me."

Lance ran out of the ally, waving back. A smile on his face.

Cody smiled and rubbed his shoulder. He went to check the pocket of his jacket for the check. But his jacket wasn't on him, the man had torn it off him.

Cody, full of rage, punched the wall. Breaking two of his knuckles. Thanks to his kindness, he just killed his parents. No, he didn't kill them. That kid Lance is the one to blame.

He will pay for this.

Cody shook his head, new found rage filled his head as he thought of that night.

His father was found dead in his car, out side his failing business. A single hole in his head.

He was going to enjoy watching Lance suffer. It is going to be a slow and painful death for him.

Cody laughed, a horrible laugh that sent chills through the ponies below who heard it.

**I like that little twist, how about all of you?**

**R&R.**


	15. Party crasher

**I have reedited the last chapter, but only the last part with Cody. Check it out.**

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 15

I sat down, the party around me in full swing. All the ponies dancing and having a good time.

All the bronies I've found are here, Greg, Zane, Louie, but not David or Malbatorus. David had stayed home with his dog Leonardo. Malbatorus was at Fluttershy's last I heard.

Zane was new, well new to me. David said they've known him for a few weeks now. Zane was a nice guy, always polite, but also fun to be around.

I have to admit, this place just keeps getting better and better.

I looked across the room at Greg and his dog, weedy. I think its hilarious how his dog smokes like him, but its also kinda weird.

Louie gave me one of his pups also, but I can't remember where he ran off to. I haven't even named him yet.

Zane walked over to me, "Lance, I need your help."

I glanced over at him, "With what?"

He reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a card, "Could you sign this so I can enter the palace? I want to talk to the Princess."

I pulled out a pen from my saddlebag and signed the card, "There ya go."

Zane put the card back in his saddlebag and smiled, "Thank you Lance." He turned and headed for the door.

I put the pen back in my saddlebag, and looked towards Zane.

Zane walked up to the door and opened it, but as he was starting to walk out, a green Pegasus with a dark red mane pushed past him. Zane looked at him angrily, but continued out the door.

Strange, I didn't know the ponies here could be so rude. I shrugged and looked over at Twilight, who was talking to Applejack.

I walked over and smiled, "Hey you two, enjoying the party?"

Applejack looked at me and smiled, "Sure am. Pinkie Pie throws the best parties, but ah heard she had help from your friend Greg."

I nodded, "I don't know Greg to well, but he seems to know how to throw a party."

Twilight smiled, "He sure does. I need to get to know him better."

I patted her back, "Go talk to him, he doesn't bite."

She smiled and turned towards Greg, who was lighting a blunt for his dog. I stifled a laugh at the sight.

Applejack tapped my shoulder, I turned to her, "Yes?"

She looked uneasy, "Sugarcube, have you noticed Twilight's belly is kinda, bigger?"

Oh shit, shes already starting to show. "Umm, yeah. Why?"

"Cause, ah have a hunch that sees pregnant. By you."

Now I was uneasy, "Ummm... well..."

Applejack laughed, "Don't ya worry. Ah'm not judgin you or anything. Ah think its great you two are together and have a filly on the way."

I smiled, relieved, "Thanks. We have been..." A hoof tapped my shoulder.

I turned to see the green Pegasus who had knocked Zane out of the way.

"Are you Lance?"

"Yes, why?"

He smiled, a sort of disturbed smiled. "Great, I need to speak to you. Privately."

His voice had a sort of accent to it, but I couldn't place it, "Sure."

He nodded, looking pleased, "Follow me." He turned and headed for the door that lead outside.

I followed. Who is he and what does he want?

Aaron edged his way towards the DJ, Vinyl Scratch. He was nervous, very nervous.

Aaron was a brony. Just arriving in Ponyville in search of one pony, Vinyl. A pony he admired as a human, but now that he's here, he was determined to meet her.

Aaron was a black coated Pegasus with a red mane. Brown eyes and a blue snot.

He gulped when he neared her DJ booth. "Uhhh, hey hows it going."

Vinyl looked over at him, her head bouncing up and down to the beat of the music.

Aaron blushed, now clearly embarrassed, "I love the beat."

She just smiled and continued to bounce her head to the beat.

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck, "I love the way you... uhhh... The way you... ummmm... Oh, play the music."

She chuckled to her self, continuing to bounce her head.

Aaron took a step back, but tripped over a wire coming from the DJ booth. He fell back on his flank.

Vinyl started laughing and hit a switch on her Mixing table. She took off her head phones and walked over to him, "Smooth one." She said while grinning and holding out a hoof.

Aaron blushed and grabbed her hoof and stood, "Thanks."

She nodded, "No problem." She looked him over, "Names Vinyl Scratch, a.k.a DJ PON-3. And you are?"

Aaron smiled, happy to be talking to the pony hes always wanted to meet, "I love the name. Mines Aar... I mean Nightwing ."

Vinyl smiled, a smile that made Aaron feel dizzy, "I like the name. Fits you perfectly."

Aaron nodded, a furious blush on his face, easily seen due to his black coat.

She smiled again, causing Aaron's blush to intensify, "I can tell you want to ask me something. So, what is it?"

Aaron's body felt weak and his mind wasn't working properly. Everything seemed to slow down around them as Aaron started to ask the question he had been practicing over and over in his head for the past two months, "Ummm." He gulped, loudly, "Would you like to go on... on a... on..."

She finished his sentence, "On a date?"

He nodded furiously, mind spinning out of control. A feeling of nausea swept over his body.

She put a hoof to her face, a kind of fake thinking, "Where would we go on this date?"

He looked around for an idea, "There's a Cafe down the street. We could go there tomorrow."

She smiled, "Then its a date. Meet me there at noon."

Aaron smiled, almost jumping with excitement, "Awesome! I mean, I can't wait."

Vinyl smiled and turned started walking back to her DJ booth, still spilling out a steady beat, "I can tell."

As she sat back down and put on her head phones, she could see Nightwing beaming with joy.

Aaron walked around the party, a stupid smile on his face. Life was good.

I walked out of the building, right behind the green Pegasus who needed me.

I was curious at why he needed me, "So, what do you need."

The Pegasus stopped, not facing me. "Your life."

What does that mean? Before I could ask, he reared back and bucked me in face. Not a very strong hit, but enough to crack the right lens in my goggles and chip a tooth.

I staggered back, blood coming out of my mouth, "What the hell?"

The Pegasus ran at me and head butted me in the face.

What the hell is wrong with him? I held a hoof to my nose and held it out. Blood.

I'm not much of a fighter, but it looks like I'm going to have today.

I twisted around and bucked backwards. But my hoofs hit air. Where did he go?

A pair of hoofs hit the side of my head, hard.

That hit hurt. I can't see straight.

Again, I felt a hard impact on my side. Sending me to the ground.

I looked up at the Pegasus, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He smiled, a horrible smile. His eyes where full of hatred, "What? Can I not get revenge on the guy who killed my family!"

What is he talking about, "I haven't killed anyone!"

"Yes you did. One year ago, I saved you from being shot. And for that, I lost everything."

A year ago? Can this be the boy from the ally? "Cody? Cody Benson?"

He nodded, "The very same."

But, I did nothing in that ally, "How did I kill your family? I don't even know you."

"You was being mugged, I helped. I was robbed by your mugger. He stole the very thing that would save my family!"

"Its still not my fault that they died! You chose to save me, so its your fault."

His face twisted into anger, "SHUT UP!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

Cody raised his hoofs and brought them down on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

I quickly recovered and jumped to my feet, "Think about what your doing!"

He smiled evilly, "I have for the past year. I've craved this moment." He jumped forwards and headbutted me again.

Damn, this guy is mad. I don't want to fight him, but if I don't, I could die.

I stood my ground, "Cody, don't do this. Let it go, don't let hatred rule your life."

He slammed into me and slammed me into the door that lead back into the building. "But the hatred keeps me warm."

This guy is scaring the hell out of me, "Damn it Cody! I don't want to fight you."

He laughed, holding me against the door, "Good, more fun for me."

He raised a hoof and slammed it into my face, over and over again.

With each punch, everything blurred. Those punches may not be that strong, but damn they hurt.

He jumped off me and turned around. I was to dazed to move. He slammed his back hoofs into me, sending me through the door. The door breaking in half.

I slide across the floor, face covered in blood.

Damn, he has some power in those legs.

I heard the ponies that was at the party gasp. The music stopped.

I looked at the door, Cody on the other side grinning, evil in his eyes.

Cody walked in and laughed, "Now, you can have a crowd watch you die!"

I stood up, shakily, "You don't have to do this Cody. Just let it go and move on."

He shook his head, "I can not stop. I've let evil control my heart and I'm going to use it to make you suffer."

Cody galloped forward.

Seconds before he reached me, a dull green pony jumped on him.

I looked down at the two struggling ponies and smiled. Greg was on top of Cody, holding down his hoofs, "Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Cody tilted his head, "So, I take it as your his bitch."

Greg sneered in anger, "I'm no ones bitch!" He said as he stood up, "Come on, fight me."

Cody stood, smiling, "You sure are stupid aren't ya?"

Greg smiled, "Come over here and find out."

"My pleasure."

Cody flew forward, slamming his head into Greg's jaw.

Greg took a step back and rotated his jaw, "That the best you got?" He twisted and bucked Cody in the face.

Cody's head snapped back, blood seeping from a cut under his right eye. "You bitch!"

Greg laughed, bad move.

Cody slammed into Greg, sending both of them across the floor.

They stopped, Cody pinning Greg to the floor. "Now what?"

Greg smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

Greg slammed his head upward, impaling Cody in the chest with his horn.

Cody's eyes widened in shock and he fell off Greg. He brought his hoofs to his chest, "Why? I can't die, I haven't... haven't had my revenge." He closed his eyes and went limp.

I stumbled over, "Greg, why did you have to kill him?"

Greg smiled, "Who said I killed him? I used a spell I learned and put him in a shut down state."

"Okay, but why did you stab him with your horn."

"I was pissed." Greg answered causally.

I patted his back, "Thanks for not killing him, I want to have a word with him."

Greg slumped down on to his flank, "Whoa I'm tired. Your going to have to wait a while. I put all I had into that spell. May be days before he can talk again."

I sat down, "That's great."

The ponies around us were still looking at us in shock. This was obviously the first violent act they've ever seen.

The first to recover was Twilight, "What just happened?"

I looked over at her, felling tired from the brief fight, "I'll tell you later."

She nodded.

I laid back on the hard floor, "Hey Greg."

"Yea man?"

"I need a vacation from all this excitement."

He laughed, "What? This is the first thing to happen to you that even qualifies as excitement."

I smiled, "You don't know the half of it dude."

Twilight walked up and looked down at me, pain in her eyes, "Lance, your hurt."

I smiled and waved her off, "Its fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. I'll live."

I felt my self being lifted in the air. I looked at Twilight to see her horn glowing, "No, your hurt. I'm taking you to the library to heal and rest."

I laughed, "When did you become my mom?"

She shook her head, "The moment you busted through the door."

I shook my head laughing, "Just put me down, I'll be fine."

She started walking towards the door, holding me in front of her with her magic, "No."

I looked back at Greg, "A little help here man?"

He laughed, "Your on your own."

I hung my head, "Fine."

As she walked us to the library, I pulled off my goggles.

The crack in them went all the way up the right lens. The red lens looked off, but still held. I hope Rarity can fix those.

I felt my face, which sent a searing pain with every touch.

Damn it, why my face? I need this you know.

Well, at least Cody's down and out, but not dead. I must speak with him, I have to convince him to drop his grudge against me.

I let my muscles relax. Now to just let Twilight take care of me. A smile crossed my face.

**How was this chapter?**

**R&R**


	16. Royal crush

**I now have a headache, I hate christmas shopping. To many people and to many lines. I spent 5 hours looking for a gift for my fiancee.**

**But enough of my personal life. This chapter was a pain to write with a headache, but I did it.**

**So please, enjoy.**

Chapter 16

Greg sat up in bed, rested from his long night of partying. His head was spinning, probably because of all the blunts he had smoked at the party and before going to bed.

He shook his head and looked down at the end of the bed, where Weedy lay. His cloths where still on, but wrinkled.

Greg laughed, causing Weedy to wake. Greg slide out of bed and stretched, "Man Weedy, last night was fun. We smoked, partied, you got laid, and best of all, I kicked a ponies ass."

Weedy nodded.

Greg stumbled over to his saddlebag, which was on his desk, and pulled out two blunts. "One for you and one for me." He said as he put on in Weedy's mouth and one in his.

Greg opened his door and walked down stairs, followed by Weedy.

Upon arriving down stairs, they say Lance, passed out on the couch. His dog laying on the floor next to him.

Greg looked down at Weedy, "Looks like he came back from Twilight's late last night." He looked at Lance's face, which still had cuts and small bruises on it, "Damn, that guy really did a number on him. Good thing I was there huh Weedy?"

Weedy barked happily.

Greg nodded, smiling, "Yep, he would have been screwed without me."

Greg walked over to the stairs and looked back up them, "I wonder who that purple pony was that was here when we got back? David said he was a brony, but I don't know."

Weedy shrugged.

Greg turned and walked over to the door, "Come on Weedy, lets go to Ponyville. I want to check on a few things."

They headed out the door and began the long walk to Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Purple Blaze walked out of David's room. He had met David a few days ago at the music store in Canterlot. Apparently, David is teaching his dog to be a musician, and Blaze just had to see that.<p>

Purple Blaze was a purple Pegasus with deep yellow eyes. His mane and tail was both blond. His real name was Peter, but who needs human names when you can have a pony name?

Peter smiled to himself as he walked down stairs. David was right, that dog of his sure can play the drums.

As Peter reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked into the living room to see a Pegasus, who David said was Lance, laying on the couch asleep. A puppy on the ground next to him.

Lance's face was covered in small cuts and bruises. His goggles red lens was also creaked on the right side. What happened to him?

He walked over and examined Lance. A small smile creeping on his face. This opportunity is to good to pass up.

Peter walked into the kitchen and picked up a few items. He walked back into the room and smiled to him self.

Time for a little prank.

* * *

><p>Iron Clad sat back, looking at his finished piece of work, a piece of armor for the Royal Guards.<p>

He was a human, but not like the rest of them here. He died a few years before the rapture, but was given the choice to chose a world to live in since he was murdered. Murdered by his own father, at the age of twenty, something he doesn't like to think about.

He arrived in Equestria and after a while, was allowed to join the Royal staff. He joined the Lunar Sentinel, the part of the Guard that protected Princess Luna, but he could only be the blacksmith. Which was okay with him, as long as he could be close to the Princess.

His real name was Frederic, a Canadian. His life before Equestria was the worst. Hated by his own father.

After he died and was brought here, he quickly was picked up by the Royal Guard. After a few weeks of work, was allowed to join the Royal Guard, as the leader of the blacksmith.

Frederic was a brown unicorn with a black and light grey mane and tail. His eyes was the color of sand, a very settling color. He always wore a vest with plenty of pockets on it. His cutie mark was a anvil with a hammer hitting it.

Well, back to work.

He whipped the sweat off his face and pick the hammer back up with his magic. He pulled a sheet of searing hot metal out of the fire and placed it on his anvil. He began to hammer and shape the metal into a breast plate.

After several minutes, he stopped hammering and put the metal breast plate in a tub of water. Smoke rose from the cooling metal.

He pulled it out and placed it on the table with the rest of today's work.

Now, its the painters job to pain and decorate the bare armor and get it ready for use.

He smiled to himself and turned for the door, time to get back to his room and rest.

Before he reached the door, it opened.

What now?

Princess Luna walked in and surveyed the room.

Frederic dropped to his knee and bowed. Why was she here?

Frederic, ever since he arrived here at the Palace, has developed a crush on the Princess. More than a crush, something he couldn't explain.

"Iron Clad, I need you to do something for me."

Frederic stood up, "Yes Princess?"

"I need you to accompany me to Ponyville in a few days."

He looked at her confused, "Why? Can't you use the real guard, eh?"

She smiled, "Yes, but Princess Celestia told me to take you instead. But I don't know why."

Frederic smiled, "It would be my pleasure Princess."

She nodded, "Then, be ready in two days, by my chariot."

"I will Princess."

She turned and left.

Fredric smiled. That's one of the things he likes about her, always on the move and never into conversations.

He headed out of the workshop and down the hall to his room.

* * *

><p>I sat up quickly. What is that on my face?<p>

I held a hoof to face and felt something, but it wouldn't come off. What the hell? It feels stiff.

I looked over to the mirror beside the couch. I began to laugh at what I saw.

A clowns mask had been painted on my face. Who did this? It kinda creeps my out, but its also funny.

I stood up and a note fell to the floor. I picked it up and read it.

'Hope you like clowns. Love your official prankster, Purple Blaze a.k.a Peter.'

I smiled, "Looks like there's another brony. A prankster too." I looked around, "Who am I talking to?"

My dog jumped up and ran over to me. It jumped up on my right front leg.

I smiled at him, "There you are. I thought I lost you last night. Decided to come back I see."

He nodded.

I looked at him confused, "Can you understand me?"

He nodded again.

I smiled, "Well I'll be damned. That must be why Greg keeps talking to his dog."

The pup shrugged up at me.

He was a brown dog with a white spot on his side and on his face. Kinda cute if you ask me.

I haven't even named him yet. What should I name him? "What can you do?"

He smiled, and walked over to a book I had left out, 'Medieval Equestria.' And opened it. He began to read through it.

What the hell! He can read? "Can you really read that?"

He looked up and nodded.

Damn dog is just like me in every way it looks like. I'm starting to think Louie planned this all. Fucking troll.

I laughed at my self, "I have a name for you. How about Einstein?"

He shook his head.

Damn, that would be a good name for a dog.

Ow better one, "Okay, then how about Vince?"

He shook his head again.

I give up, "Fine, chose your own name."

He smiled and walked up stairs.

Where is he going?

Then, he came down stairs with a notebook.

I looked the notebook over, insistently seeing that it was mine, the one I use to write down details about my favorite war, World War Two.

"Why did you bring me this?"

He dropped it and flipped through the pages with his paws. He stopped at a page and pointed at a word with his paw.

I looked over and smiled, "So, you want your name to be Winston Churchill?"

He shook his head and covered Winston.

"Churchill?"

He nodded and smiled.

I laughed, "Alright, Churchill it is then."

He wagged his tail and looked up at me.

"What?"

He walked over to my saddlebag and pulled out a notebook.

I ran over to him and stopped him, "Oh no. That is not for reading. Its my journal of every thing me and Twilight have done together."

He smirked and grabbed my notebook in his teeth and dashed up the stairs.

Shit! I ran after him.

After I reached the door he had ran into, I stopped. Churchill was already reading it.

I sighed, "Fine. You can't tell anyone anyways. Just don't get any ideas."

He looked up and nodded.

I laughed. He was going to see a few things in there that he would wish he had never seen.

I turned and walked over to David's room. The sound of a drum being hit could be heard in side.

I knocked on the door, "David, you in there?"

The door cracked open and David looked at me, "Whats with your face?"

I chuckled, "Just a prank. So whats up?"

He laughed to himself, "Oh nothing. Just teaching my dog to play the drums."

I smiled, "Really? Whats his name?"

"Leonardo."

"Nice name. Like Leonardo DiCaprio."

David laughed, "No, like Leonardo da Vinci."

I'm stupid, "Oh, well that sounds better."

He smiled, "Sure does. Now please go away. Leonardo needs to concentrate."

I nodded, "Got it."

The door slammed shut in my face.

I shrugged and turned to see Churchill in front of me, smirking.

"Did you get to the first night with us together in bed?"

He shook his head and kept smirking.

"Second night?"

Again, he shook his head.

"The part where she's pregnant?"

He nodded.

I walked over and patted his head, "Good thing you can't talk or write. Or I would be screwed."

As I headed for the stairs, something strange happened.

"That's what you think."

I turned, but no one was there, just Churchill. "Who said that?"

No response. Damn it! Someone heard me say that.

I walked over to Churchill and looked around, "That was strange wasn't it boy?"

He looked up at me, "What is strange? Me talking or your stupidity at not knowing it?"

I looked down, eyes wide, "Did you just..."

"Talk? Yes, yes I did."

What the hell is going on here? "How?"

"You tell me."

"How, I don't even know how you could talk."

"Wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up Lance."

* * *

><p>My head was throbbing, hard. Like a brick had hit it at mach two speed.<p>

I opened my eyes, vision blurred. Everything began to slowly come into focus.

David stood in front of me, a look of concern on his face.

I shook my head and held a hoof to it, "What the?"

"I'm so sorry man. I didn't mean to slam the door into your face."

What? "What do you mean?"

"When I slammed the door. Your head was in the way. I came out to see you passed out on the floor. I'm so sorry dude."

I waved him off, a smile on my face, "Don't worry about it dude, I've had worse."

He grinned, "Yes you have."

I stood up shakily. Damn, I need to stop getting hit in the head, "I'm going to lay down."

"Alright man, sorry about that."

"Its okay, I'll live." I said as I made my way to my room.

I walked in and collapsed on the bed, head pounding.

Churchill jumped up on the bed and laid next to me.

I looked over at him, "You can't talk right?"

He looked at me strangely and shook his head.

I smiled, "Good."

I rolled over and put a pillow over my head.

Churchill climbed over me and curled up by my side.

I like this dog already. I thought as I slowly relaxed.

**So, how did I do?  
><strong>**Also, Winston Churchill was the Prime minister of Great Britain during WW2. He was also known as "the British Lion" but that has nothing to do with my story. Just a history lesson. :P**

**Remember to R&R.**


	17. Love and blood

**If any one is wondering why I re-uploaded the last chapter last night, its because I did a reedit on it again.**

**Anyway, enjoy**

Chapter 17

Frederic stepped off the Royal chariot, followed by Princess Luna.

Frederic was dressed in his usual attire, a vest. He wanted to put on the Royal Guard's armor, but they told him that he was only allowed to wear his normal cloths.

He looked around at the small town of Ponyville. He had only been here once, when he first arrived here. It looked the same to him as it did a few years ago.

He glanced over at the Princess, his heart jumped a beat when he looked at her, "So Princess, why are we here?"

She looked down at him, a smile on her face, "Celestia wanted me to let you meet somepony."

Frederic looked at her, a look of confusion on his face, "Who Princess?"

She put her hoof on his shoulder, which sent a wave of nausea over him, "I'll take you to him. But don't be put off by his appearance."

Frederic nodded his head, "Okay Princess."

"Follow me."

Princess Luna lead Frederic down the street, to a building. Well, a building in a tree.

"Isn't this the towns library Princess?" Frederic asked in confusion.

"Yes it is."

"Why are we going there then?"

She smiled and kept walking in silence.

Once they arrived at the door, the Princess knocked on it twice.

The door opened to reveal a purple unicorn, who Frederic knew was Twilight Sparkle.

She smiled and bowed, "Princess, its so good to see you."

Princess Luna nodded, "As is it good to see you Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight moved to the side, "Please come in."

The Princess walked in, followed by Frederic.

Twilight looked at him and smiled, "Its nice to meet you..."

He held up his hoof, "Iron Clad."

She shook his hoof, "So what brings you two to Ponyville."

Frederic shrugged, "The Princess wants me to meet somepony."

Twilight looked at him, "Who?"

Princess Luna walked up and smiled, "Lance."

Twilight smiled and nodded, "Oh Lance. Your in luck, hes upstairs in my room asleep."

Princess smiled, "Excellent!"

Twilight laughed, a hearty laugh, "You'll be lucky if he wakes up anytime soon. He usually sleeps for hours after work."

Frederic tilted his head, "Work?"

Twilight nodded, "He works at the Cafe down the street."

Frederic nodded, "Got it."

Princess Luna walked up the stairs, "I'll go wake him."

As Princess Luna walked up the stairs, Twilight turned to Frederic, "Why do they want you to meet him?"

Frederic shrugged, "I have no idea."

She nodded, "Maybe?"

Frederic looked at her, "Maybe what?"

She smiled, "You'll see."

He shrugged and turned to the stairs to see Princess Luna walking down them, followed by a Pegasus. A strange looking Pegasus with stripes and weird clothes. His face was covered in fading bruises and cuts.

The Pegasus walked up to him and smiled, "Hello, my name is Girokon, but everypony calls me Giro." He held out his hoof.

Frederic shook his hoof, "Names Iron Clad." Then he looked at Giro in confusion, "But they said your name was Lance?"

Giro looked at Twilight, "He knows?"

She just shrugged.

Princess Luna walked up to them, "Iron Clad, Giro here is a human also."

Giro looked straight at Frederic, "Your a human?"

Frederic shrugged, "Yeah, been here about five years."

Giro looked at him strangely, "Five years? But the bronies only came here over two months ago. How could you be here five years?"

"I was murdered by my father and was given a choice. So I chose this place."

Giro nodded, "Well, the rapture happened and people got a choice also. Guess others got the same choice too."

"I guess." He held out his hoof again, "My real name is Frederic. I already know yours is Lance."

Lance reached out and shook his hoof, "Nice to meet you, again." He broke a smile across his face.

Frederic turned to the Princess, "So why did you want me to meet him?"

The Princess shrugged, "All Celestia said was to take you to him and let you two meet." She put a hoof on his shoulder, causing him to blush, "I think she just wants you two to get to know each other."

Frederic did all he could do and nod, the blush still on his face.

Lance smirked, "Frederic, come here for a second."

Frederic walked over to him, "What do you need eh?"

Lance lowered his voice, so only Frederic could hear him, "You like Luna don't you?"

Frederic's eyes widened, "Its that obvious?"

Lance smiled, "Yes, I saw it the instant she put her hoof on your shoulder."

Frederic chuckled, "Don't tell her, please."

"I won't. But I think I can get you two together."

Frederic pondered the idea of letting him help, "How could you get us together?"

He smiled, "I have my ways. Do you want me to try?"

Frederic shrugged, "Go for it. What could I lose."

Lance smiled, "Alright then."

Lance walked over to the Princess and looked back at Frederic, a smile on his face.

Whats he up to?

"Princess, could you do something for me?" He asked in a loud but pleasant voice.

Princess Luna smiled down at him, "Anything Lance."

"Could you take Frederic out on a romantic date?"

Frederic's heart stopped, his breath began to slow. Did he just say that? She'll say no and I'll be kicked out of the Palace. That idiot! Why did he use the direct approach?

Princess Luna looked at Frederic and smiled warmly, "I would be delighted too. I've been thinking about doing something like this for a while now."

Frederic smiled and began to fill light headed. She said yes!

He slumped to the floor and passed out.

* * *

><p>Twilight looked at Frederic, who had just passed out. What just happened.<p>

Lance began to laugh, "Poor guy was so over joyed, he just passed out."

Twilight looked at Lance, "Please explain Lance, I don't understand why he passed out at something like that?"

Lance turned to face her and smiled, "Its called true love. I take it he is deeply in love with Luna."

Luna looked over at Frederic's unconscious body, "Really?" A warm smile played across her face, "That's so... Sweet. I've never had anypony do this to me."

Lance walked over and patted her back, "Well, you have one now. Treat him well, I can already tell he's waited a long time for you to accept him."

Luna smiled and picked up Frederic's unconscious body with her magic, "We might as well leave, looks like we have plans for tonight."

Twilight smiled, "I see Princess. Have fun and come back soon."

Luna walked to the door and turned, "Thank you Lance."

Lance Smiled, "No problem Princess. Happy to set up couples."

She nodded and left the library.

Twilight turned to Lance, "That was sweet of you."

Lance just smiled, "I know."

* * *

><p>Louie walked out of the barn and yawned.<p>

Its been a few days since he had been back to Lance's house, but who cares. It was so much nicer here and not so much noise.

He looked back into the barn to see Winona and his pup still asleep. He smiled, life was good for a brony dog.

* * *

><p>Cody Benson opened his eyes.<p>

What happened? All I remember is fighting that bitch Lance, then that other one jumped me.

He tried to sit up, but something bound him to the bed. What the hell!

He looked down at his front hoofs to see a thick strap holding his limps to the bed, and one across his waist and chest.

Why am I strapped down?

He began to struggle against the straps.

"Your not going bud."

Cody looked to the door where the voice had come from. An armored stallion stood by the door, an unemotional face.

"Why am I strapped down?"

The Guard didn't blink, "Your receiving medical care. But after this, your heading straight to the Royal Dungeon."

The Royal Dungeon! "Why?"

"You attacked two of Canterlot's residence's."

Cody shook his head, "No I didn't!"

"What ever you say. Your still going to the dungeon."

Cody laid his head back. He didn't attack residences of Canterlot. He attacked a killer, not innocent ponies!

He closed his eyes tightly. Lance was still alive, and there was nothing he could do to change that now.

Unless. "Hey, could you give me some water."

The Guard sighted and left the room.

Cody quickly moved his hoofs around, slowly working at the straps. Which wasn't as secure as they could have been. Slowly, they began to give.

A loud snap was heard as on strap broke. This gave him a free hoof, which he used to undo the one holding down his left hoof.

Soon, he had them all off. He placed them over his body and limps again, to give off the effect of being secured to the bed. But not before grabbing a small object that was next to the bed.

The Guard returned with a tray, a glass filled with water on it.

Cody smiled, "Just put it on the table for now, I'm not thirsty."

He shook his head and put it down on the table next to him and turned to go back to the door.

Cody smirked evilly and lunged off the bed and landed on the Guards back.

The Guard gasped in surprise and started thrashing around, trying to knock Cody off him.

Cody held the small object he had picked up off the table next to his bed, a scalpel. He laughed, a devilish laugh, and plunged the scalpel into an unarmored piece of skin.

The Guard began to stagger, but stood his ground.

Cody pulled out the scalpel and laughed again. He plunged the small scalpel into the Guards right eye.

The Guard let out a small scream of pain and slowly fell to a knee.

Cody pushed the scalpel deeper, causing another scream to leave the Guards lips.

The Guard, with that last of his strength, throw Cody over him.

Cody hit the ground and quickly stood. He charged at the Guard and slammed his hoof into the scalpel, pushing it all the way into the Guard's eye and into his brain.

Blood sputtered out, and covered Cody's face in specks of blood.

The Guard slumped to the ground, blood oozing out of his right eye.

Cody turned to the window and smiled.

"Your next Lance Greenfield!"

**Nice idea huh?**

**Also, I'm thinking about making a Christmas special for this later on.**

**A remix of the 'Christmas carol' with my characters. But everything that happens in it doesn't really happen in my story.**

**Should I go for it?  
>R&amp;R. <strong>


	18. Night attack

**Warning: This chapter has blood and violence in it. **

**Anyways, I put a lot of thought and work into this chapter. If you see any errors, please, tell me via review or PM.**

**Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 18

Captain Barehoof examined the scene before him.

One of his Royal Guards lay dead in a pool of blood.

Captain Barehoof was the leader of the Princess's Royal Guard. He was a white Pegasus, and being the commander of the Guard, wore a special suit of armor. His armor was bright blue with a golden strip going along the side. The helmet had a red star on the front.

He looked over to his second in command, Lieutenant Brink. He was a grayish unicorn, the same kind of suit as Barehoof, but without the golden streak and star.

Captain Barehoof walked over to him, a blank stare on his face, "Do we know who did this?"

Lieutenant Brink turned to the Captain, "Maybe sir. This room belonged to a Pegasus named Cody Benson."

The Captain nodded, "And why would we suspect him?"

The Lieutenant waved his hoof over the bloody scene, "Cody is wanted on the account of assault on two Canterlot citizens. This leads us to believe he is the one responsible for this."

The Captain looked to the corner, where a white sheet was hanging, "What is behind that sheet Lieutenant?"

"Look." The Lieutenant said as he walked over to the sheet and pulled it down.

The Captain recoiled a bit at the sight. On the wall, written in blood, was the words, 'Your next Lance!'

The Captain looked at the Lieutenant, "Tell me, do you know what this means? As in, who is Lance and why he's next?"

The Lieutenant nodded, "We do sir, thanks to Princess Celestia. He is the one this Cody Benson is after."

"I see."

The Lieutenant walked up to the Captain and saluted, "What are our orders sir?"

Captain Barehoof turned to the Lieutenant, "Relay a message to the Princess, tell her we need to know what to do next."

"Yes sir." Said Lieutenant Brink as he turned for the door.

* * *

><p>I looked at Twilight, who was reading a book. "What'ca reading Twilight?"<p>

Twilight looked up at me and smiled, "Oh nothing, just a book about parenting."

I chucked, "Again? That's the fifth time this week."

She just smiled and went back to reading.

I turned to Frederic, who was off in dream land. "And what are you doing?"

Frederic shook his head and came to his senses, "Just thinking about my date last night with the Princess." He said while smiling to him self.

"How was it?"

He clapped his hoofs together, "Great! We ate, talked, and best of all, sat on the side of the hill outside of town and watched the moon rise and fall."

"Rise and fall? Was you out there all night?"

He smirked, "Sure was."

"Doing what?"

"Talking, laughing, that sort of stuff."

I shrugged, "Sounds kinda fun."

"It was."

I turned to the bookshelf. Hmm what do I want to read? History, science, magic, flying, or what? To many choices.

Might as well learn more about Frederic. He's been here about five years! Shit must have happened between that time and here.

"Hey Frederic."

He looked up and was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

Twilight looked up from her book, "Who could that be?"

I shrugged, "Beats me. I got it." I said as I made my way to the door.

Upon opening it, I was surprised to see a armored Pegasus and Unicorn standing there. Both Royal Guards but wore the symbols of high ranking members.

"Yes?" I asked in a forced happy voice.

Damn, what did I do? No, better question is, what has Greg done.

The Pegasus with the blue armor spoke first, "I am Captain Bare hoof, and this is Lieutenant Brink. We are here under the direct order of Princess Celestia herself to protect you. You are Lance, correct?"

Protect? "Yes, I'm Lance. But why would you need to protect me?"

Lieutenant Brink spook up, "The Pegasus Cody Benson as killed a Royal Guard while escaping his hospital room. He wrote the words, 'Your next Lance.' In the Royal Guards blood on the wall."

Wait, he's escaped! And killed a Royal Guard! Shit, I'm screwed. "What are you going to do about this?"

Captain Barehoof nodded behind him.

I looked past him to see at least ten Royal Guards standing in two lines.

"We are just here to Protect you while a bigger force searches for Cody." Said the Lieutenant.

Captain Barehoof looked past me to Twilight, "Miss Sparkle, do you know of a place outside of Ponyville that would be safer."

Twilight looked at him, "Safer? Isn't this place safe enough?"

He shook his head, "No. This is likely the first place Cody will look for Lance."

Twilight put a hoof to her chin, "Well, there is no place outside of Ponyville that would be safe, but there is a place in Ponyville that would be just as safe."

"Where?"

"The school house. There's no classes going on, so I think we can all go there till Cody is caught."

The two Royal Guards looked at each other. Then the Captain looked at her, "Is it defensible?"

Twilight smiled, "Yes, plenty of rooms. Also a small tower on top to keep watch."

The Captain nodded, "Great, lets move out."

I looked at Frederic, "Come on lover boy, lets go to school."

Frederic looked at me and laughed, "I thought I was out of school when I turned twenty?"

I smiled, "Guess not."

* * *

><p>Cody sat watching the library and the Royal Guards outside.<p>

Two of them walked forward and knocked on the door. It was soon answered by Lance.

The sight of Lance sent waves of anger and rage through Cody's body.

They talked for a few minutes, then all of them, even the Guards, left the library and started walking down the street.

Cody smirked, perfect. He looked up at the sky, the sun almost down.

Night would be here soon, and when night begins, the killing begins.

Cody smirked evilly as he looked down at the two weapons he had. A Royal Guard sword, very few of those, and a small cooking knife.

Cody twisted his head around, popping his neck. Oh how much fun it is going to be to spill all their blood.

* * *

><p>Captain Barehoof looked at the civilians in front of him. All seated in the small desk.<p>

They was at the school house. The night sky above them making everything loom and creep.

He had put six Royal Guards out side, in groups of two, to patrol the grounds. There's one in the tower, one by the door to this room and two walking around the rest of the school, keeping guard of each room.

Lieutenant Brink was by the window looking out at the grounds.

He had all his Guards armed with the standard issue curved swords. The sklash's as they were called by the Guard.

He looked back to the two civilians, and at the Royal Blacksmith, "We may be here all night. Is that okay with all of you?"

Lance looked up from a book he was reading and smirked, "Oh yeah, I could stay here all night." Heavy sarcasm was in his voice.

Captain Barehoof shook his head and turned to the window. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Brink sighed. Why did they have to stay here, of all places?<p>

He would rather be back home, with his beautiful wife and filly. Tomorrow was his daughters ninth birthday, and he couldn't miss that. If he did, she would be devastated.

He shook his head. He was not going to miss that, not this time. He loved her to much to put her through that.

His horn glowed and he pulled a picture out of his breast plate. A picture of his wife and daughter.

A small smile crept onto his face at seeing their happy expressions.

A loud knocking sound came from outside the room. At the front door that lead outside.

Captain Barehoof looked at him, "Lieutenant, go see what it is. Probably one of the patrols."

Lieutenant Brink nodded and left the room. As he neared the door that lead out side, he started to sense something. Something felt off.

When he opened the door, he jumped back in horror and let out a small yell.

Because, right outside the door was the six Royal Guards, all missing their heads.

He shook his head and pulled the door shut.

"Captain!" He yelled as he ran back to the room where everypony was. "Captain, their all dead! All dead!"

The Captain looked at him in shock, "Who's all dead?"

"The Royal Guards who was sent outside. Their all dead!"

The Captain walked over to him and shook his shoulders, "Get a hold of yourself!"

Lieutenant Brink took a deep breath and exhaled, "Sorry sir. Its just... I've never seen death like that."

The Captain nodded, "I know Lieutenant, none of us have. This is all new to us."

Frederic walked up, startled at the news, "Dead? That can't be. Who can take on six Royal Guards, all armed with weapons I made, and live?"

The Captain shook his head, "I don't know." He looked Frederic over, "You do have that ruin with you, right?"

Frederic nodded, "Never leave the workshop without it."

The Captain nodded once, "Good, use it. You'll need the protection it looks like."

Frederic nodded and his horn glowed. A bright light surround his body and burst outward.

When the light faded, he stood there, completely different. A steel colored suit of armor covered his body, his full body, not like the Royal Guards armor that only covered some. There was also two swords by his sides, each one of the sheaths had the name 'Sanger' and 'Yolosh' carved into them.

It was strange why he would name his swords, but nopony asked questions.

The Captain nodded, "Stay here and protect those two." He then looked to the Royal Guard standing by the door, "Sergeant Romper, go get Private Daily and bring him down here. We need to all stay together."

The Sergeant nodded and left the room.

Captain turned to the Lieutenant, "We're in trouble now."

The Lieutenant nodded, "I agree sir."

* * *

><p>Sergeant Romper walked up the sprawling stairs that lead to the small tower.<p>

He sighed, "Why me? I didn't sign up to fillysit the low ranking members."

When he was near the top he yelled, "Private Daily, come down to the main part of the school. We're regrouping."

No response came from the Private.

Sergeant Romper sight, stupid colt must be asleep or something.

He walked up the remaining stairs, ready to give the Private a piece of his mind.

But, when he reached the top of the stairs, he was meet with a horrifying sight.

The Private was stuck to the wall, his own sword sticking out of his chest. His face was carved to make him look like he was smiling. A sight that sent chills down Sergeant Romper back.

He must tell the others.

Sergeant Romper turned to go back down the stairs, but stopped. A Pegasus sat on the edge of the towers window, a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you." He said as he swung a blade at the Sergeant.

* * *

><p>Corporal Blitz turned to the sound of something falling above.<p>

He turned to his partner, Corporal Link, "What was that?"

Corporal Link shrugged, "I don't know. Should I go check it out?"

Corporal Blitz nodded, "Yes. I'll come up behind you."

They made their way to the stairs that lead to the tower. Corporal Link went up first, followed by Corporal Blitz.

When they reached the top, Corporal Link peeped his head in the room.

A loud slicing sound was heard.

Corporal Blitz looked at his partner, "What is it?"

As he said those words, the body of Corporal Link slumped back, his head cut down the middle.

Corporal Blitz screamed in horror and turned to run down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, there was a sharp pain in his back. But he kept going, all the way back to the main room.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Brink looked to the door. What was that scream?<p>

Seconds later, the door burst open and there stood a panting Royal Guard, Corporal Blitz.

The Captain walked forward, "What is it Corporal?"

The Corporal caught his breath, "Hes in the building. Everypony is dead, everypony!"

Everypony in the room recoiled in shock. All the Royal Guards are dead!

Lieutenant Brink looked at the Corporal's back, "Corporal, whats that on your back?"

The Corporal looked back and gasped, "Buck me!"

Upon looking closer, Lieutenant Brink could see that the object was a knife! Stuck deep into the back of the Corporal's neck bone.

The Corporal staggered back into the hall way, just now beginning to feel the pain of the blade in his skin. "Help me."

The Captain began to walk forward, but a green blur outside the door stopped him. The Corporal had a look of surprise on his face. His surprised face fell to the floor, followed by the rest of his body.

The mare named Twilight Sparkle screamed in horror at the sight and Lance began to throw up his dinner.

Lieutenant Brink winced at the sight and began to close the door with his magic.

But as it closed, the same green blur dashed in and slammed into the Lieutenant. Send him into the wall, pinned by the thing that had slammed into him.

When he looked down at his attacker, he knew who it was. Cody Benson. Cody had a amused smile on his face.

The Lieutenant winced from a pain in his chest. When he looked down at his chest, the full pain hit him.

Cody had a small knife jammed into Lieutenant Brink's chest, blood slowly seeping out of his breast plate.

"Good night." Cody said in a evil voice.

He stepped back and let Lieutenant Brink fall to the ground.

His last thoughts was of his family and how much he was going to miss.

* * *

><p>Frederic was shocked at the sudden attack from Cody, as was everypony else in the room. Everypony was to shocked to to move or think as they watched Cody kill the Lieutenant.<p>

The Captain was the first to recover, "You bucking..."

The Captain stomped his hoof in anger and charged forwards, straight at Cody.

Cody laughed evilly and twisted around. He bucked the Captain in the face, a hit that sent the Captains helmet flying off, along with a few teeth.

The Captain hit the floor and slide. He than lay still, barely breathing.

Frederic lunged forward, while Cody was distracted and pulled out his two swords with his magic.

Cody turned back to face him, a look of surprise on his face.

Frederic plunged the first blade into the top of Cody's back and the second into his flank.

Cody screamed in pain and collapsed. Blood oozing out of his two wounds.

Frederic shook his head and brought both blades over Cody's head, ready to end all the killing.

"Stop Frederic!"

Frederic turned to the source of the scream to see Lance, a determined look on his face. "What Lance?"

Lance shook his head, "Don't do it."

Frederic's eyes widened, "Don't do it? But this will end all the killing. The killer will be dead, and everything can go back to normal."

Lance shook his head fast, "But then you would be a killer. If you truly want the killing to stop, then let him live. Let the Princess deal with him."

Twilight nodded, "The Princess will give him a fair trial."

Frederic squeezed his eyes shut, "No, he can't be allowed to live. He's a blood cold killer, nothing more."

Frederic felt a hoof on his armored shoulder, "Frederic, we left a world of killing behind. Do you really want to become a killer? Something of the old world that doesn't belong here."

He hung his head, Lance had a point.

"Just let the Princess deal with him. Twilight can send him there right now."

Frederic nodded, "Do it. I don't want to be like my father."

Lance nodded, understandably, "Thank you Frederic." He turned to Twilight, "Okay, you two transport to Canterlot. I'll stay here and... clean up this mess."

Twilight nodded, "Just leave them, the Princess will send a group to do it."

Lance nodded, "Alright. I'll round up the bodies I guess."

Twilight then walked over to Frederic, "Ready?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

With that, he, Twilight and Cody was transported to Canterlot and before the Princess herself.

* * *

><p>I sat back and sighed, all the bodies laid side by side in the main room.<p>

The Captain was okay, the only surviving Royal Guard of tonight's events. He was unconscious on a make shift bed.

I put my face in my hoofs. I thought I left all this killing behind on earth, but its a plague. It follows humans where ever they go.

The killing will never stop. As long as a human remains alive in the world.

**Good?**

**I still can't decide if I should kill Cody. **

**But, that's for another day.**

**Also, I'm going to do a different kind of Christmas special for this, so wait for the official plot.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	19. Aftermath

**I'm sorry for this short chapter, but I am feeling terrible. I just wrote a little for you guys, my loyal fans, to keep my promise of a chapter a day.  
>Sort but good, please enjoy.<strong>

**Edit: I reedited a few parts.**

Chapter 19

Aaron sat up and yawned. What a night!

Last night was his second date with Vinyl Scratch, and it was amazing.

They had spent most of the night in town, but ended up at her house.

He chuckled to him self, remembering the events of last night. He looked to the pony next to him in the bed.

Vinyl was still asleep, a smile on her face. Her goggles was off, taken off before they got to the bed.

Aaron laid back and put his hoofs behind his head. Wondering if she would be ready for round three when she woke.

* * *

><p>Zane walked down the dirt road, alone.<p>

He glanced around him as he walked. The forest on either side of him seemed to beckon him towards it.

He looked straight ahead, keeping his destination in mind. He was on his way to New Mane City.

The Princess had told him that what he was seeking would be there.

So, three days into the trip and he's not even close. He had at least another four days of walking and flying to go.

He sighted, it may be a long trip, but would be worth it in the end.

* * *

><p>Peter smiled with pride at his work. His newest prank.<p>

He connected the string to the door knob and smirked. He knocked on the door and ran down the hall. Ready to see it in action.

* * *

><p>David stood in front of his newest painting. It was a painting of Ponyville.<p>

He put down his brush and turned to Leonardo, who was asleep on a pillow.

Leonardo had finally been able to perfect his drumming skills.

A knock at the door broke David's train of thought.

He walked to the door and opened it. A large barrel pointed straight at him.

His eyes widened, "What the..."

There was a loud bang. Something wet and creamy slammed into his face.

David blinked. What just happened?

Somepony began to laugh outside in the hall. He looked down the hall to see Peter, laying on his back laughing.

Peter stopped laughing and smirked, "Got yeah dude."

* * *

><p>Twilight stood reading the letter from the Princess, a smile on her face.<p>

Next to the letter was a stack of tickets, enough for all her friends and Lance's friends.

She turned to Spike, a large smile on her face, "Spike! Do you know what those tickets are for?"

Spike shrugged, "Beats me."

Twilight beamed with joy, "Those are tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

Spike smiled, "Already time for it again, huh?"

Twilight nodded, "Yep." She smiled, "This year is going to be fun."

Spike looked at her strangely, "Why?"

"Because, Lance and his friends are going. It is going to be very interesting."

Spike smirked, "I have to see that."

* * *

><p>Greg looked at the School house, and at the ponies in white walking around it.<p>

What happened there?

He looked down at Weedy, who was looking at the scene with amusement. "What do you think happened?"

Weedy looked up and shrugged.

Greg looked back at the scene. Something happened, and it doesn't look like it was pretty. Considering that they have already brought out five pony shaped bags.

He pulled out a blunt and put it in his mouth. "Looks like things aren't as peaceful as they seem, huh Weedy."

Weedy just barked in response.

* * *

><p>Captain Barehoof slowly made his way down the long hall of the Royal Guard Barracks.<p>

It had been a long night for him. His body was sore, his face was still throbbing from the kick, and two of his teeth are missing, but worst of all, he lost eleven good Stallions today.

He walked down the rolls of bunk beds, all the Royal Guards looking at him, looks of concern on their faces.

They all knew what had happened the night before. This was the first ever killing in Equestria history for over one thousand years.

Captain Barehoof walked up to his bunk and pulled his armor off and the suit under it. He placed them in the trunk with the rest of his things.

As he laid back in bed, a young private walked up, "Captain, was it really as bad as they say?"

The Captain looked at him, a look of sadness on his face, "Worse, Private, so much worse."

The Private looked down, "Oh." He kicked at the floor and looked up, "Do you think it will happen again sir?"

"I don't know Private." With that he turned over and closed his eyes. Ready for the peacefulness of sleep to take him.

**To sort huh?**

**I'm truly sorry, I'm just under the weather.**

**I promise for a long ass chapter in a few days. But for now, 1k-2k ones till then.**

**Remember to R&R**


	20. Great day

**Sorry, but I'm still not feeling so good. **

**But, I was able to put out one chapter for you guys.**

**So, please enjoy this sort chapter.**

Chapter 20

I walked down the streets of Canterlot, accompanied by my dog, Churchill.

I had a large cheerful smile on my face. I don't completely know why though.

Churchill had a skip in his step.

Today just seemed like a happy day for some reason.

The night at the school was four days ago. The Princess's clean up crew had cleaned the scene before anypony saw it.

But, I do find it strange how Twilight just shrugged that nights events like it was nothing. I thought she would have at least stressed over it, like I did, but no. She went back to normal Twilight after we arrived back at her house.

Speaking of Twilight, she gave me a few tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. She told me to give them to all my friends, just the bronies.

I've already gave out most of them, but I haven't seen Zane in a while. I wonder where he is.

The Gala seemed kinda boring on the show, unless something goes wrong. And knowing Greg, something is bond to happen. Just two more days till the Gala.

I stopped walking and smiled, I know what to do with Zane's ticket. There's a pony who deserves it more.

I turned about face and started walking towards the Palace.

* * *

><p>Rarity ran to the end of her shop, looking desperately for the right material.<p>

She was in the process of making dresses for her friends to wear to the Grand Galloping Gala.

She had spent the past few days working on the designs and patterns for each dress. After a little consideration, she had decided to go with last years design, just with a few new things here and there.

She levitated a piece of fabric in front of her and quickly cut it into small strips.

Two dress had already been made, Twilight's and Applejack's.

Rarity sighed, she had a lot of work ahead of her, and very little time.

* * *

><p>Greg laughed loudly at the thing that lay in front of him.<p>

A suit, for the Gala. Lance had told him he would have to wear it there.

Greg shook his head laughing. Does Lance really expect him to wear a suit?

He levitated a pair of scissors in front of him. He'll wear it, but only after a little work.

* * *

><p>Captain Barehoof trudged down the roll of bunks in the barracks.<p>

He had just spent the entire day in the Royal Meeting Room discussing an important matter.

It seems the Griffin's are getting anger at the Ponies of Equestria. Because a group of bronies made their way to their land and went on a rampage trying to find a Griffin. They was then captured by the Griffin army and held for questioning.

The Princess tried to get them back, but it seems the Griffin's aren't going to budge on this one.

Years of compacted hate and anger are about to explode, causing a war that Equestria does not need or want. The only solution that the Princess can think of is to send an ambassador over and talk them down.

Two days ago, a group of five were sent to try and talk the Griffin's out of war.

Captain Barehoof sighed as he reached his bunk, he was confident it would work.

As he sat, he saw a note on his pillow. He reached over and picked it up.

It read:

'Captain Barehoof,  
>I want you to have my last ticket to the Gala. Think of it as a thank you for keeping me and my friends safe.<br>Sincerely,  
>Lance'<p>

The Captain pulled out the ticket and smiled. He had never been to the Gala before, just there as a Guard. Lance really was a nice stallion, just like Princess Luna kept saying.

He laid back, for the first time in a long time, he felt happy.

* * *

><p>Zane galloped down the dirt road at his top speed, the blood thirsty manticore quickly catching up.<p>

The thing had been chasing him for over a mile, and didn't look to be letting up anytime soon.

As he ran, he had a thought. Why me? All I want to do is get to New Mane City!

A loud thump came from behind, but Zane didn't stop long enough to look back.

He kept running till he ran clear out of the forest and into a open area, with fields on either side of the road.

He stopped and looked back, no manticore. Strange?

He looked forward, so close now. Just a little further.

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia paced back and forth, a grim look on her face.<p>

What is she to do? Equestria is on the verge of war, and because of bronies.

She can't just send the Equestrian Military into Griffin territory and take back the bronies. Not without starting war.

The Equestria army doesn't even have real combat experiences, just what the trainers put them through.

The trainers would cast a spell on the soldiers, putting them into a combat simulation trance. This was the closest they have ever been to actual killing and war. But it would have to do.

The only comforting though she had was that the Griffin's hadn't made a move to attack, and probably wouldn't.

* * *

><p>"State your name and rank." Said the officer behind the glass.<p>

"Private Dune, 7th Sword Division of Equestria Army." Said Private Dune.

The officer looked up, "Okay Private Dune, your Division is scheduled to go to Manehattan as soon as the Princess gives the order."

Private Dune nodded, "Yes ma'am."

He turned about face and walked down the hall and to his platoons barracks.

They had been assigned to move to Manehattan in case the Griffins decided to attack. Which he knew they wouldn't.

The Equestria Army was not the same as the Royal Guards. Even thought they wore similar armor, they were not the same. The Equestria Army was created to guard against foreign attacks only. The Royal Guard was just for show and protection of the Princess's.

Their armor was not the golden color like the Guards. The Equestria Army's armor was grey with the mark of the sun on the sides. Their swords was also different. Instead of the Sklash's the Royal Guard carried, the Equestria Army had straight swords with double edges.

Private Dune walked into the barracks and was greeted by the happy faces of his team mates.

They where all excited about going to Manehattan, the big city.

Private Dune joined in their conversation about mares. He was going to enjoy himself for awhile. Besides, once they arrive in Manehattan, they will all be able to party and have fun.

That was something to look forward to.

**I'm just going to put this out there. There is not going to be a war, its just a tense moment.**

**I'm telling you all this because I don't want negative comments about how there is already enough bloodshed done in this story.**

**I agree, there will be no more bloodshed in this story. I seen everyone's reactions to the chapter, 'night attack' I lose half my readers to that one. **

**Sorry for coming off mad, because I'm not. Just making a point.**

**Also, one last thing. If anyone knows someone who can make music or draw fan art for this story, please, send them my way.**

**Thank you and remember to R&R.**


	21. That's not possible!

**Well, I may still be sick, but I'm still able to write. Even if its a pain to, I still do it for you guys.**

**Thank you all for being understanding and kind. Its hard to write those chapters now, (Yes, if your wonder, I'm in the hospital now. But I'm okay.)**

**Please enjoy this chapter, I did something I've never seen done in a fanfic before for MLP:FIM.**

Chapter 21

"So, you think we should arrive together or separate?" Asked Twilight.

"Together of course." I said, putting a hoof over her shoulder.

She giggled and moved as close as she could to me.

We was a my house, downstairs on a couch planning out the night of the Gala.

We've been planning for the past hour, but haven't made much progress.

"Should we arrive with everypony else, or just me and you?" She said while she held my hoof with hers.

"Just us. We'll meet up with the others while we're there." I said as I nuzzled her neck.

Before we could continue planning, David walked into the room.

I looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Umm dude, there's this mare here. She said she knows you and needs to see you."

Who could it be? "Well, I guess send them in."

David nodded and left the room.

I looked back to Twilight and nuzzled her cheek.

"Oh my God! Lance, honey there you are!"

That voice, it can't be! I looked up, my eyes widened in shock. This can't be possible!

"Mom?"

She smiled brightly, overjoyed, "I've looked all over for you. Two months of searching and I finally found you."

I began to stammer, "But, how did you know I would be in this world?"

"I just asked God to send me to the place that you went."

No! Why this? I haven't done any thing to deserve this!

Let me describe my mom. She is over protective, I mean way over protective. Always telling me what is safe and what is not. If you asked me what I thought about the things she believed in. I would laugh you off, because I don't.

I looked my mom over. She was a earth pony, that's good. Sky blue with a black mane and tail. And those same, watchful eyes she had on earth.

She looked me over, "Lance! Why are you wearing those type of cloths. You know how I feel about gang related things!"

Twilight looked at me, confused, "That's your mom?"

Before I could answer, my mom jumped in, "That's right! And who might you be?"

I put my hoof over Twilight's mouth before she could respond, I need to handle this, "She's my friend Twilight."

My mom looked at my face, "Take those goggles off, we're indoors!"

She asked for it. I reached up and pulled the goggles down, revealing my reptile like eyes.

She jumped back and stomped her hoof, "Good heavens! What's wrong with your eyes? I'm taking you to the doctor right now."

What the hell? "Their my normal eyes, mom!"

She shook her head, "Oh no. I'm taking you to get those checked out. What if you have disease!"

What'd I tell ya! To damn over protective. "Their fine."

Twilight stood, "Lance's mom, his eyes are okay. You don't have to worry about them."

I looked over to Twilight and my eyes widened. I had forgot she was showing, and right now, it was pretty obvious she was pregnant.

My mom looked at her and her face light up with anger, "Is that horse pregnant?"

I sighed, shit, I'm going to have to tell her. Because if I don't, Twilight will, or Greg. Probably Greg since hes high most of the time. 'Yes mom. I did it." I grinned to my self at how I said I'm the one who made her pregnant.

Her eyes light with fire and rage, "I thought I taught you better than this! Your coming with me and leaving that animal behind!"

She just crossed a line with me. "No."

She looked at me, confused, "No? What do you mean no? You've never said no to me before."

That is true, I always tried to be nice to her, "I'm not leaving, and there's nothing you can do about it. Also, she is not an animal. She's my fucking marefriend!"

She took a step back from my choice of words. Never before had she heard me cuss. "Lance Greenfield! Your coming with me right now, and your going to be ground for a long time for that little comment."

I sat back and put my hoofs behind my head, "Make me."

She walked over and put her face to mine, "You obey your mother right this minute!"

I shrugged, "Why? I already have a better life here than I did with you."

She looked hurt and pissed at my response, "I gave you a home and a happy safe life. How could you say that?"

"Yeah, a safe life. But not happy. At least here, I get to be my own person... I mean pony."

She shook her head, "Your not a pony Lance. Your a human, a healthy human boy."

I sighed, "Since I came here, I've been a pony. Accept the fact mom. I'm now and will from now on be a pony."

She turned and walked to the door, "Come on Lance, or am I going to have to force you?"

I smirked, "Forcing sounds good."

She shook her head, "Fine! Have it your way! I never thought I would have to do this, but I'm going to get the police to make you leave."

I laughed, "You do that."

With that she left, slamming the door.

Twilight looked at me, "I thought mothers was suppose to love their colts?"

I shrugged, "She does, she just loves to much. So how about you transport us to the library and we'll continue making plans."

She smiled, "Sounds good to me."

Her horn glowed and the familiar bright light engulfed us.

* * *

><p>Dana walked out of the house and let out a loud breath. How could her son Lance say those things to her? He had always been a nice boy growing up.<p>

Why would he want to come here to a world of horses? And want to be one of them?

She felt like crying at the fact that he had actually had intercourse with one of those animals. How could he do that? It was wrong and sick!

She would straighten him out after she found a police officer to make him go with her. All she had to do was find one, a police officer should be wearing blue, so look for a horse wearing blue.

She walked down the street, asking questions and searching for something that doesn't even exist in Equestria.

* * *

><p>Greg held in his laughter through the whole scene between Lance and his mom.<p>

He had been at the top of the stairs listening, and he had to say, it was fucking funny.

This little twist was going to bring on a lot of fun for him to watch and enjoy.

He lifted up a blunt to his mouth and puffed. All he needs now is popcorn and he's set.

* * *

><p>David stood with his back to the wall, listening to the conversation between Lance and the mare, who turned out to be his mom.<p>

After it was over, he became worried. What if his mom came here to and was looking for him?

That would be horrible! She would ruin everything hes worked for and destroy his new life.

He then laughed at him self. She wouldn't come here, she would have went straight to heaven. That's what she always wanted any way.

* * *

><p>I sat back on the couch, pleased with our plans.<p>

Me and Twilight was finally able to get every thing planned out. All the way down to the last detail. Strange how we both like to plan out how to approach things like parties and events.

She stood up and yawned, "Well, that's everything. We have our clothes ready, our transportation, our schedule for the night, and everything else."

I stood up and stretched, sitting for three hours is not a good way to help a sore back. "Yep. Now to just go there and enjoy ourselves."

She walked up stairs and I followed.

I jumped into bed and yawned. Man am I tired. Not doing anything really does put you to sleep.

I began to fall asleep before Twilight even had a chance to get in bed.

I smiled to my self. Tomorrow is the day. The day of the Gala, the most magical night of the year. Its going to be one hell of a party with all of us there.

With that, I let my mind relax and I went into a restful slumber.

**So, was it good? Am I the first to bring the parents to Equestria?**

**I'm just wondering since I've never read one with that before.**

**Thanks for reading and remember to R&R.**


	22. The Grand Galloping Gala

**Well, sorry for the wait. A lot of things happened to day. I found out what is wrong with me, its actually two things, but no one would believe me. **

**Please enjoy this update. My nurse said it was pretty good, but the nurse is a female so it doesn't really count. I want to know what you all think.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 22

I stepped off the chariot and breathed in the night time air. Twilight stepped off next to me.

She looked at me and smiled, "Beautiful isn't it?"

I nodded, looking at the magnificent Palace in front of us. It was beautiful, and the fireworks in the background gave it that awesome look. "It looks better in person than it did on the show." I muttered.

Twilight looked at me, "What was that?"

I looked over at her and smiled, "Nothing."

Twilight was wearing the same dress she wore in the show. But the cape she wore had a few extra stars on it and slightly darker. She was simply beautiful in my eyes.

I was wearing my suit that Rarity had made for me, and also my goggles. Can't leave home with out them.

Twilight began walking towards the Palace gates.

I smirked, "What, no musical number?"

She turned, a confused look on her face, "What do you mean?"

I chuckled, "Oh, nothing. Shall I escort you to the door?"

She giggled, "Yes you may."

I walked up beside her and together, we walked to the Palace entrance.

Upon entering and greeting the Princess, we made our way to the ball room, where the real party was.

We walked in and I smiled, just like the show, but so much better. Food, dancing, music. It had everything.

I looked over at Twilight, who had an excited look on her face.

I held out a hoof, "Shall we dance?"

She took my hoof, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Greg walked into the Palace, a smug look on his face.<p>

All the high class ponies around he looked at him like he was a street rat.

Greg had cut the sleeves off his suit, let the tie hang half done. He looked more like a punk pony than a high class pony.

He walked down the red carpet and headed for the ballroom.

Once he walked in, and frowned. This party sucks! Fancy dancing and talking. Now he knows how Pinkie Pie felt on the show.

Time to raise the bar. He reached back into his saddlebag, yeah he wore it, and pulled out a blunt. Once hes high, this party will get going.

He started smoking it, getting strange looks from the ponies around him.

As he looked around the room, he saw that one purple brony. Peter maybe? Messing with a punch bowel.

A few moments later, he walked away, a smirk on his face.

What did he do?

The answer was soon presented. A high class mare walked up and picked up the spoon to fill a cup.

The the punch in the bowl seemed to explode outward, covering the mare in punch.

She started stomping her hoofs and screaming. On the other side of the room, Peter stood laughing.

Greg shook his head, a grin on his face. Looks like he's not the only one trying to spice up things.

Spice things up. Spice. Spike. Spike drinks.

Greg smirked, an idea coming to him.

Since he had learned how to bring marijuana to Equestria, he had decided on learning how to bring different things here. So, after some work, he was able to bring one of his favorite drinks here. Vodka.

He walked over to another punch bowl and pulled out the full bottle of vodka, glad he had brought it. He poured the whole bottle into the punch bowl.

He dropped the bottle and kicked it under the table. He then backed up and smirked. Things are about to get interesting.

* * *

><p>I leaned my back against the wall, sweat under my suit. It really was hard to slow dance, harder and needs more work than real dancing.<p>

I let out an a sight, and enjoyed the music. I looked towards the stage. What do you know, Octavia is up there playing.

She had been one of my favorite ponies back on earth. To bad I can't speak to her, since she's performing.

I shrugged and looked across the dance floor, which had a few ponies slow dancing together, to see Greg.

What did he do to his suit? That thing cost me four days of work salary.

Wait, what is he doing with that bottle? What is that? I looked closer.

Well, I'll be damn. He's spiking the punch. Should I stop him?

I shrugged, it might be fun to see what happens.

Twilight walked up to me and smiled, "Tired already?"

I grinned and shook my head, "No, just needed a break. How about another dance?"

She nodded, a smile on her face, "Sure, just don't drop out of it in the middle this time."

* * *

><p>Dana sat on the edge of the bench, a confused expression on her face.<p>

She had looked all over the town, but couldn't find a single police officer. And, all the horses just laughed and made complements about her looks, not very nice ones at that.

She still didn't know what to do with Lance. He had never be so rebellious with her. He had always obeyed, never disobeying.

But now, he's just like his older brother, Mark. Always resisting and trying to be his own person.

And, who's house was he staying at? She can't have him living with others people like that. What if their sick or try to give him something like nuts or something he may be allergic to? She can't have that!

She jumped off the bench and stomped her hoof. She was going to go back and drag Lance back if she has to. Its time she put her foot down and be the tough parent.

She began stomping back to the house, not realizing its been a full day and night and he may not be there.

* * *

><p>Frederic was sweating uncontrollably under his suit. He was also feeling slightly sick to the stomach and light headed.<p>

He looked down at the box in front of him. It was sort of small, but held a very important item.

He took a deep breath and walked straight up to Princess Luna, who had been standing next to the stage, just standing there.

As he neared, she looked over at him and smiled sweetly, "Well, if it isn't Iron Clad, or should I call you Frederic?"

Frederic smiled weakly, "You can call me Frederic if you want to."

She nodded, "Okay then, Frederic."

His head began to spin, a feeling of nausea wasted over him. This was harder than he had thought it would be.

"Ummm, Princess. Can I ask you something?" He sputtered.

"Sure, make it quick please." She said while turning towards him.

He took another deep breath and knelled down on his front knees.

She looked at him strangely, "Frederic, what are you doing?"

He gulped loudly and used his magic to put the box in front of him. He took a deep breath. "So long ago, five years to be exact, I was at a loss. I had no clue where to go or what I aspired to. One evening, I decided to look at the skies for answers and it was not it that brought me the answer I sought; it was who brought the night sky and it's infinite beauty. I saw a glow of magic coming from the tallest tower of the palace and it was then I saw you, I saw the most beautiful creature any living being could ever gaze upon; I saw the princess of the night, princess Luna. I witness every action she did. Every star she lit was a like a spark in my heart that ignited the fire of my passion. And when she brought out the moon, it was then that my heart ached for this artist. My craft lies in metal and heat. Hers lies in the skies and grace. Two beings, a world apart. When she was done, my heart lead me to the castle where I asked for weeks to let me enter, to let me work for the palace, to be closer to the one that claimed my heart. I proved myself worthy of being a member of the royal staff and chose to work with those that brought me the most odds of meeting my love, I joined the Lunar Sentinels. Years of devoted work had given me chances to speak with my beloved Luna. A few nights ago I was graced, honored to have a romantic evening with my greatest love and since that fateful night I knew desperately who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Now I stand kneeling in front of you Luna, I ask of you this favor." He opened the box to reveal a golden bracelet with a diamond on it and two onyxes on either side of it. "Will you take me as your husband as I would take you as my beloved wife?"

Her jaw dropped and she let out a surprised gasp. "Frederic... I... I..."

All the ponies in the room held their breath. Suspense filled the air.

He looked away, squeezing his eyes closed. She's going to say no. He knows it.

Frederic opened his eyes slightly and noticed that everypony in the room was looking at him and the Princess.

He heard the mare named Rarity gasp and whisper something to somepony.

"Yes."

He looked back to her, "What?"

She smiled, "Yes. Yes, I will." A tear in her eye, but it was of happiness.

Frederic, possessed with happiness, jumped up and wrapped his hoofs around her neck.

Everypony in the room either cheered or aww'd at the scene before them.

Luna seemed surprised at his sudden action, but she returned the hug.

Frederic broke the hug and smiled, "May I?" He said while holding up the engagement bracelet with his magic.

She held up her hoof, "You may."

He fastened it on her hoof, a smile on his face and her face.

Frederic slowly stood, grinning up at her.

She examined the bracelet on her hoof and smiled.

* * *

><p>I stood looking at Frederic and the Princess.<p>

That was unexpected, Frederic proposing to the Princess, and she saying yes.

Proposing? Ummm, that makes me feel like I forgot to do something.

I picked up my drink, the spiked punch, and took a sip.

Wait a damn minute! I haven't proposed to Twilight! And she's pregnant!

I started tapping my hoofs against the floor. I need to do something.

I looked up and smiled, I got it. I have seven hundred bits back at the house, and there's a nice little jewelry store down the street. Just maybe.

I turned and headed for the door. I need to hurry and get back before Twilight notices I'm gone.

* * *

><p>Greg looked at David, who was already passed out outside in the garden.<p>

Greg shook his head, a large smile on his face, "What? Can't handle a little vodka in your drink?"

He picked David up with his magic and put him on his back. Time to get the weak drinker home.

* * *

><p>Captain Barehoof walked into the ballroom, dressed in a full three piece suit. Something he barely ever wore.<p>

He looked around the large room, at all the ponies he knew would flood over him if he told anypony he was the Captain of the Guard.

He sighed, there wasn't a pony for him to dance with. Or anypony to talk to. He missed Lieutenant Brink. He had been his only true friend, and now he's gone.

He shook his head, this is the Grand Galloping Gala, its a time for enjoyment, not sorrow.

As he stood there, he didn't notice the sky blue mare behind him. Looking him over.

"Excuse me, but one of the soldiers down stairs said you was the one in charge of the army."

Captain Barehoof turned and examined the Sky blue mare behind him. She wasn't wearing a dress, which is odd since this is the Gala. Her mane and tail was black and slightly curled. Her eyes were green and gentle, but had a determined look in them.

"Yes, I'm the Captain. Why do you ask?"

She nodded, "Good, I need you to help me bring my son back home with me."

The Captain sighed, can he not get one night to himself? "I'm off duty for tonight and tonight only. Can you wait till morning?"

She shook her head, "No, I can not wait till morning. He could die of an allergic reaction over the night."

The Captain raised an eye brow. Die over night due to a allergic reaction? Who is she? "I just got here, can you let me have a few hours to myself first?"

She looked furious, "No! I need you to get him home now!'

He sighed, "This is the first night in seven years that I've had to myself. Please let me enjoy it."

She seemed to soften, "Seven years? You haven't had a night off in seven years?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm a very busy stallion."

The mare looked down, "Enjoy your night." She looked back up at him, "But tomorrow, I want you to get my son to come home with me."

The Captain relaxed, "Thank you." He turned and went back to standing and watching the party.

The mare walked up beside him, "What? Seven years and tonight your first vacation and your going to spend it standing around."

He shrugged, "I have nopony to dance with or talk to."

She bit her lower lip, "I can dance with you if you want."

He looked at her and shrugged, there wasn't anypony else who would, "Thanks, I'll take you up on that offer."

She smiled and nodded, "After you Captain."

He held up his hoof, "First, I need to know your name."

"Dana."

Weird short name. "Well, Dana, lets dance. Shall we?"

* * *

><p>I ran back into the ball room, sweaty and out of breath. I had to run all the way home, grab the cash, fly at top speed to the store, then make a mad dash back to the Palace. I was gasping for air once I stepped inside.<p>

I had a smallish box in my mouth. I looked around the room and saw Twilight, talking to Rainbow Dash. Why Rainbow Dash?

I walked up and smiled, "Twilight, can I speak to you? Alone?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yes." She looked back to Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow, let me talk to Lance and we'll talk later."

Rainbow Dash laughed, "Okay Twi, I'm heading over to the Wonderbolt's V.I.P area."

I smiled, "Follow me."

I lead us through the crowd of ponies, past the Captain and.. is that my mom! Turn to the left to avoid them, head out double doors and into garden. Walk down a few rows of flowers and into a secluded area.

I turned to Twilight, who looked to confused.

"Why did you bring me all the way out here?" She then looked me over, "And why are you covered in sweat stains?"

I smiled weakly, "Long story."

She looked at the box that was in my breast pocket, "Whats that?"

I gulped. How do I do this?

I knelled down and put it on my hoof. "Twilight, I've never done this. So, I'm kinda lost right here."

She still looked confused, "What are you talking about Lance?"

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do or say, but.." I opened the box to reveal a silver bracelet with a small diamond on it. "Will you marry me and make me the happiest stallion in Equestria."

Her face showed many emotions. Surprise, shock, happiness, joy, love.

Tears of joy began to roll down her face, "Yes!"

She jumped into me, wrapping her hooves around my neck. We both fell to the ground, holding each other.

I laughed, "You going to let me put it on?"

She nuzzled my neck, "Yes, I'm sorry."

We stood up and I grinned, "Its okay." I held the bracelet out.

She raised her hoof and smiled.

I placed the bracelet on her hoof and closed it. I stood up and smiled, "Shall we go back inside and dance the night away."

She walked up to me and put her head next to mine, "I would love to."

We walked back to the ballroom, smiles on our faces and love in our hearts. Tonight really was the best night ever.

**How did I do?**

**Also, one of the things wrong with me is I have Malaria! Which is strange, but if the doctors say thats whats wrong then I guess that's whats wrong with me.**

**Please R&R and I'll have part two of the Gala up tomorrow.**


	23. The Grand Galloping Gala part 2

**Still in hospital, but doing fine.**

**Now for the story, I like this one. Just one more part after this before the Gala ends. **

**So please, enjoy.**

Chapter 23

I sat back, gasping. Damn, I need to work out more often. This dancing is to much work.

I whipped the sweat off my head with a hoof. I must look horrible. I've been doing nothing but sweat. This suit must be covered in sweat stains by now.

Twilight was standing next to me, a large smile on her face. She hasn't stopped smile since I proposed, which is about the same for me.

"Lance, can you dance more than ten minutes with out needing a break?" Twilight asked, still smiling.

I chucked, "Its this suit, to hot and tight."

She shrugged, "Sure it is big guy."

Sarcasm, funny. I patted her back, "Give me a few minutes and I will dance some more with you."

She moved closer to me, "Take your time."

I looked across the room at the one pony here that was doing anything interesting.

Peter was walking away from a table, a smirk on his face. What is he up to this time?

I watched as a stallion made his way to the table. When he neared it, he reached over to grab some fancy food off it.

When he picked it, a snapping sound was heard. A pie flew from the side of the table and hit the stallion on the side of his head.

Peter began to laugh loudly. He had a large smile on his face, but suddenly, it changed to one of sadness. He looked on the verge of tears.

His sudden change in mood didn't make sense to me. He was just laughing a second ago, now he's on the verge of tears.

Twilight also noticed, "What's wrong with him?"

I shrugged, "I don't know Twi."

He turned towards the stage and walked behind it. He soon emerged with a acoustic guitar strapped across his side.

I didn't even know there was acoustic guitar's here.

He walked out the door that lead to the garden. A sad look on his face.

I looked over to Twilight, "Should we go after him?"

She nodded, "I think so. He is your friend after all."

I nodded. I began making my way through the crowd of ponies, followed by Twilight.

We walked through the door and into the garden.

I looked around, but couldn't see Peter. Than, at the other end of the garden, a purple pony was making its way down a row of bushes.

I pointed to where I had saw the purple pony, "Over there."

We walked through the garden and finally came to the row the pony had went down. We walked down the row, which went on for what seemed like miles. Finally we emerged in a clearing.

I could see Peter sitting on a log, holding the guitar in front of him, setting up to play.

I put my hoof to stop Twilight, "Not yet."

She nodded understandably.

Peter strummed the guitar. He then began to play a song that I heard once before. After a few seconds he began to sing in a sad voice, "There's an old tale wrought with the mystery of Tom The poet and his muse And the magic lake which gave a life To the words the poet used..."

Twilight looked at him then me, "What is he singing? It sounds kinda sad."

I shrugged, "I don't know Twi, I think I've heard this song before."

"... The muse she went down to the lake And in the waves she drowned..."

I know I've heard this song before, but where?

"... The poet came down to the lake To call out to his dear 'When there was no answer 'He was overcome with fear..."

I got it! I heard it at my uncles, after his wife died of cancer. But why is he singing it.

"... By the stories he'd create Nightmares shifted in their sleep In the darkness of the lake..."

Twilight had a tear in her eye, "He sounds so depressed and sad."

I put a hoof over her and pulled her close, "I know."

"... In the dead of night she came to him With darkness in her eyes Wearing a mourning gown Sweet words as her disguise..."

I too felt a tear in my eye. Why is he so sad?

"... Now if its real or just a dream One mystery remains For it is said on moonless nights They may still haunt this place." His voice slowly began to get lighter. He dropped the guitar, and put his head in his hooves.

I walked forwards, "I didn't know you could play the guitar, or sing."

He jumped, and turned towards me, tears streaming down his face, "I didn't know you was there."

I walked over and sat on the log next to him, Twilight slowly maker her way over to us, "Are you okay Peter?"

He nodded his head and turned away, "Yeah, just bad memories."

"What kind of memories?"

He turned back to me, "Two years ago, me and my friend was out on Halloween, you know, doing pranks and things like that."

I motioned for him to continue.

"Well, we was kicked out of a party because we pulled to many pranks on the guest. He wanted to just head home, but I wanted to go to another party that was happening across town. He complained that he should get home, but I talked him into it." He put his head in his hoofs.

Twilight walked over to him and put her hoofs over his neck, "Then what happened."

He looked up and continued, "We was crossing a interstate. I made it across easily, but my friend was still on the other side. I yelled for him to cross... but a... a... drunk driver just came out no where and..." He began to cry.

Twilight began to comfort him.

"He didn't even live long enough for me to say I'm sorry." Peter said as he sobbed into his hooves.

I was still confused on one thing though, "But why sing that song?"

He looked over at me, "It was our favorite song to play together."

Now it makes sense. "Is there anything you want us to do?"

He looked up and smiled, whipping the tears away, "Yes, you can help me with something."

I nodded, "Sure. What is it?"

He smirked, "A prank."

* * *

><p>Captain Barehoof walked over to the table that held all the food, followed by Dana.<p>

He picked up a fancy sandwich and took a bit. He was famished.

Dana looked the table over, "Looks the way my mother always set food out."

Captain Barehoof looked over at her. Why was she still here? It was fun dancing with her, but she was sort of stuck up and to safe. The sort of mare that the Captain hated.

"How did you get in? Its invite only, and you don't seem like the type that would be invited to the Gala." Observed the Captain.

She looked over at him and laughed, "Its called charm. You need to work on your guards Captain."

He shook his head. He knew putting two Privates, fresh out of training, at the front doors was a bad idea. "Well, they shouldn't have let you in."

She shrugged, still smirking, "Get better guards then." She held up a hoof, "Dance?"

The Captain looked at her hoof, then her. She just don't know when to leave does she? "Sure, why not. Not like I'm doing anything."

* * *

><p>I stood holding the rope that Peter had given me. It was attached to a lever across the room. I don't know what he's planning, but it looks like its going to be funny.<p>

Twilight was standing a few feet away from me. She was told to drop the pies she was holding in the air with her magic.

Peter walked up to me and smirked, "Pull it when those mares over there walk past that table."

I nodded, "You got it."

He looked at Twilight, "Drop them five seconds after Lance pulls the rope."

She just nodded in response.

I looked over at the group of mares, slowly making their way to the table.

A few seconds later, they pasted it. I pulled the rope, which caused the lever across the room to be pulled.

The table flipped over, causing the mares to stop and look at it.

Twilight let go of the pies and let them fall.

The mares was covered in the creamy pie. All of them screaming and stomping their hoofs.

Peter began to laugh, followed by me and Twilight.

* * *

><p>Greg dropped David onto his bed and sighed. He was missing the party just so he could bring David back home. That sucks.<p>

He turned and left David's room, headed down the stairs, and out the front door.

He pulled a blunt out of his saddlebag and lit it. He put it in his mouth and began the long walk back to the Palace.

As he walked, he looked around him. Nopony in sight. Must all be at the Palace or something.

Once he gets back, he is so going to get that party kicked into high gear.

* * *

><p>Twilight walked over to Rainbow Dash, who had just finished talking to that one Wonderbolt. Spitfire maybe?<p>

As she neared, Rainbow Dash smiled, "Hey Twilight. Guess who just got asked to hang out with the Wonderbolts at their HQ."

Twilight walked up to her, "You?"

Rainbow Dash smirked, "That's right! Me, the best flier in all of Equestria."

Twilight grinned, "You'll be a Wonderbolt soon at this rate."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "You got that right." She looked down at Twilight's leg, "What is that?"

Twilight looked down, "Oh this? Its nothing, just my engagement bracelet that Lance gave me."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, "He proposed?"

Twilight nodded, smiling, "Yep, in the garden."

Rainbow Dash, who you would have thought would be furious, actually smiled, "That's great Twi. I'm happy for you."

Twilight looked at her strangely, "I though you would be angry or something."

Rainbow Dash shook her head, "No, its okay now. I know there's no way he would go with me. So, I'm happy your happy."

Twilight smiled and hugged Rainbow Dash, "Thank you Rainbow. I know there's a stallion out there for you."

Rainbow dash smirked, "Of course there is Twi. Who wouldn't want to date me, the best flier in Equestria."

Twilight chuckled, she had missed Rainbow Dash's boasting.

* * *

><p>Frederic sat smiling. Happier than he had been in years, because he was finally going to be able to spend the rest of his life with the one he loved. Luna.<p>

He has been dreaming of this event for years, always hoping it would come true. And tonight, it has.

Luna sat beside him, smiling and looking at her engagement bracelet.

He looked over at her, smiling.

She looked at him, "How did the stars make you fall for me Frederic?"

"They was a master piece, special and beautiful. Just like you."

She blushed and smiled, "Your the first one to say that to me."

Frederic took her hoof in his, "I love you."

She leaned down to him, "I love you to."

They leaned into each other, their lips meeting each other. They shared a long and passionate kiss, one filled with love and passion.

* * *

><p>I looked onto the dance floor to see something strange.<p>

Captain Barehoof and my mom dancing. The Captain looked like he was bored, and my mom looked to be having a good time.

Well, I know where I'm not going. As long as I stay clear of her, this night should still be fun.

I began to back away from the dance floor and move towards the stairs.

As I began to near them, I saw Princess Celestia shaking the hoofs of everypony that entered. At the entrance was two guards, who looked to be bored out of their minds.

It must suck to be a guard. I turned to go back into the ballroom. Time to look for Twilight and enjoy the rest of the night.

**Was it good?**

**I have fun writing those, but takes a while. **

**Remember to R&R.**


	24. The Grand Galloping Gala part 3

**Status: Still in hospital and sick.**

**Well, here is the last part of the Gala.**

**So please enjoy.**

Chapter 24

I walked into the ballroom and glanced around. No Twilight, but I did see Peter in the corner. He had that guitar in front of him and looked to be playing it.

On the dance floor was the Captain and my mom. The Captain still looked bored. Poor guy.

I looked back over to Peter, still playing his guitar. I began to make my way over to him. As I neared, I heard the My little pony: Friendship is magic theme song. Just the tone, he wasn't singing.

"How many songs can you play on that thing?" I asked, a smile on my face.

Peter looked up and chuckled, "More songs than you know."

I chuckled and looked around, "So, what happened to doing pranks?"

He shrugged, "Got bored. It's actually funner to play the guitar."

I nodded, "I wish I could play an instrument. I suck at it, along with most things."

He laughed and put down the guitar, "Well, if you want. I could teach you sometime after the Gala."

I held out my hoof, "Thanks Peter."

He slammed his hoof into mine, "No problem dude."

* * *

><p>Greg walked over to Pinkie Pie, a large grin on his face.<p>

Pinkie Pie was wearing a very festive and pinkish dress. With candy images over it. To Greg, it looks awesome.

"Yo Pie, think you could help me with something?" He said in his relaxed, high voice.

Pinkie Pie spun around, "Hey Haze, I haven't seen you in a long long time. Like three days I think. Ow ow, I LOVE your suit. It looks super awesome. Where's your dog friend, he is so cool."

Greg smiled, his head spinning from her talking speed and the marijuana, "Wow, to fast for me. I need your help making this party cooler and more exciting."

She began to bounce in place, a smile that seemed impossibly big on her face, "That's easy! All we need to do is get the music going, and get the ponies dancing. Ow ow, the pony pokie would be the best song to play, just like last year."

Greg laughed, "I have a better idea." He pulled a bottle of vodka and a blunt out of his saddlebag. "How do you feel about being a crazy bitch tonight?"

Her smile never faded, "That sounds super duper. What do I need to do?"

He plopped the blunt in her mouth and lit it, "Puff that and then drink this." He put the bottle next to her.

She nodded excitedly.

Greg grinned, this was going to be awesome.

* * *

><p>Twilight looked at me, a smile on her face, "So hows your night going Lance?"<p>

I shrugged, "Great so far. How about yours?"

She held up her hoof with the engagement bracelet on it, "The best night of my life." She reached out and took my hoof in hers, "I love you Lance."

I pulled her into a hug, "I love you too Twi."

As I hugged her, I saw Greg and Pinkie Pie. I looked away but then looked back, a feeling of worry in my gut. What is she drinking?

I looked closer and gasped. Damn it Greg! You just doomed us all!

Pinkie Pie was gulping down a full bottle of vodka. One of the strongest and fastest acting drinks out there. What will that do to a pony like Pinkie? I don't think I want to know.

Greg began to step back, a smile on his face.

Pinkie Pie had just finished the blunt and the vodka. She was now shaking up and down, extremely fast.

Now that he thinks about it, this may not have been a good idea.

Pinkie Pie insistently stopped shaking up and down and stood still.

Maybe it didn't have the effect he had thought it would.

She shoot towards the stage, faster than was thought possible. She knocked Octavia out of the way and grabbed her cello, and yelled out at the top of her lungs, "Come on everypony. Lets party."

She began to slam her hoofs into the cello, breaking it in half. Before it hit the ground, she jumped up on the piano. She started jumping up and down on it, cracking it with every hit.

Greg started backing away and towards the exit. Things were starting to get a little to crazy and better to leave early.

As he backed away, he bumped into somepony. "Sorry, but I must..."

Lance stood there, a stern look on his face, "Greg, do you know what you've done?"

Greg shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just leaving."

Lance shook his head, "No, I saw what you did. Gave Pinkie Pie vodka and a blunt."

Greg just laughed, "Its awesome dude. But I really have to leave."

The sounds of destruction and the laughs of a crazy pony could be heard behind him.

Lance raised an eyebrow, "What? Can't handle your creation?"

Greg nodded, "Exactly. Now I'm out of here, peace." He began to walk around Lance, but a hoof caught him by the neck of his suit.

"Oh no. Your staying here and clean up your mess."

Greg smirked, "Make me." His horn glowed and he disappeared in a cloud of green smoke and light.

He blinked to see his room. It actually worked. Its a good thing he had borrowed those spell books from Twilight.

Weedy jumped up on his leg, barking happily.

Greg looked down and laughed, "Man Weedy, tonight was crazy."

Weedy grinned and pointed to Greg's saddlebag.

Greg chuckled and pulled out a blunt for Weedy, "You little bastard, always wanting my blunts."

Weedy smirked and puffed on his blunt.

* * *

><p>I shook my head. Damn it Greg! Thanks to you, Pinkie Pie went on a crazy drunken rampage. Destroy most of the ballroom. It was worst than what happened on the show.<p>

The Gala had been cut short, mostly since all the ponies ran out, fearing their lives. The only ones still here was me, Twilight, Frederic, Luna, Princess Celestia, and a passed out Pinkie Pie.

I stood looking at the destroyed ballroom. The statue was destroyed, the stage was a wreck, all the tables was broken, food scattered every where, everything that hadn't been nailed to the floor was thrown and broken, and lastly, all the windows were broken.

I have to admit, she did more damage than I though she could have done. I'm surprised this building is still standing.

Frederic looked over the room and sighed, "Please, next time don't give her alcohol."

I looked at him, "I didn't give it to her, it was Greg."

Princess Celestia chuckled, "Well, I wanted this year to be different. I guess I got it, even if this isn't what I meant."

I laughed, "You brought bronies to the Gala. You should be lucky there still is a Palace."

Twilight looked over at Princess Celestia, "I'm so sorry Princess. I didn't..."

Princess Celestia held up a hoof, "It's okay Twilight Sparkle. I had a feeling this may happen." She pointed to the door that lead to the courtyard. "I want everypony to leave. Its going to take the clean up crew all night to fix everything."

I nodded, "Yes Princess." Me and Twilight walked towards the door. I don't know about her, but I need a nice long night of rest.

* * *

><p>Captain Barehoof stood next to the mare named Dana, looking at the Palace.<p>

Dana looked around the area then at him, "Well, that was unexpected."

The Captain nodded, "It certainly was. I should have stayed, but you drug me out."

Dana chuckled, "Sorry about that. I kinda freak out in moments of panic."

He waved her off, "It's fine. I'll help you with your son tomorrow."

She nodded, "I'll be outside the gate first thing in the morning. I want you to be out here early and ready to help."

She's very demanding isn't she? "I'll do my best. Now, head home. The Gala's over and I intend to sleep the rest of the night away."

She shrugged, "Fine." She turned and walked out the gate.

The Captain sighed and headed for the barrack's, loosening his neck tie along the way.

* * *

><p>I flopped down in bed, letting out a relaxed breath.<p>

Twilight climbed in next to me, and I put my hoofs over her. She slowly relaxed into me, and laid her head on my chest.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness around me take me and push me into a restful and peaceful slumber.

**Did I do a good job? **

**I did the Pinkie Pie and Greg scene just because there was so many comments about how I should do it. So, how did I do on that scene?**

**Well, remember to R&R.**


	25. Mothers know best

**I decided to work my self and force out a update for all of you. That Christmas Special took me all night to plan and write. I was worried I wouldn't be able to write this chapter, but I did. And I'm proud of my self.**

**Still in the hospital, but please, don't worry about me.**

**It was hard, but I did it. So please enjoy everyone.**

Chapter 25

Captain Barehoof and Dana walked up to the house that her son was staying.

The Captain had met up with Dana at the Palace gates, right where they had planned on it. She had been very eager to get going.

The Captain was dressed in his full Royal Guard armor.

As they stood outside the door, she turned to the Captain, "If he refuses, I want you to force him to leave."

He sighed, "If I have to ma'am, I will."

She rolled her eyes, "Call me Dana. I hate being called ma'am, makes me feel old."

He looked at her, "Alright, Dana, lets just get this over with."

She nodded and knocked on the door.

On the other side came the sound of crashing and things being knocked over.

The door opened to reveal a dull green unicorn with a blue mane and tail. He had a weird look on his face. "Oh, look its that one pony... the mom."

Dana nodded, "Where is he?"

The unicorn stepped back, motioning for them to enter.

The Captain and Dana walked in. The house was kinda plain, but had a certain touch to it. There was a strange smell in the air.

Dana looked at the unicorn, "Where is he?"

The unicorn began to laugh, "You just repeat your self don't you?"

Dana shook her head, "Just tell me."

The unicorn turned and laughed loudly, "With that one bitch I think."

Dana stepped forward, "Don't use that kind of language!"

The unicorn turned back to them and laughed, "Sure thing bitch."

Dana stomped her hoof, "Stop that right now."

Upstairs, a door opened and closed. A purple unicorn walked to the stairs and began to walk down them, "What's with all the noise Greg!"

The Captain looked up at her, instantly recognizing her. It was Twilight Sparkle, from the school. And by the the looks of the bracelet on her hoof, Lance's fiancee. Wait, if she's here, does that mean... that Dana is Lance's mom?

Dana looked at Twilight, a glare in her eyes, "Go get Lance right this minute!"

Twilight shook her head, "He's still asleep and I'm not going to wake him up."

Dana shook her head, "Then I will." She started moving towards the stairs.

Twilight moved and blocked her from going up the stairs. She got a forced smile on her face, "No, he needs his sleep. We was all up late last night at the Gala."

Dana's eyes widened, "You was at the Gala last night?"

Twilight nodded, "We all was."

Dana look dumbfounded, "But, I was there."

Twilight grinned, "We knew that, we just chose to avoid you."

Dana came face to face with Twilight, "Lance would have walked up to me."

Twilight smirked, "He's the one who chose to avoid you, not me."

Dana raised her voice, "Let me through now!"

Twilight shook her head, "No."

The sound of a door opening made everypony in the room look up stairs.

Lance walked to the top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes, "What's with all the noise Twi?"

Dana looked up and half screamed, "Lance Greenfield! Come down here right now, we're leaving."

Lance looked half asleep, "What? No, I'm not leaving."

Dana pushed Twilight out of the way, "Oh yes you are!" Twilight feel to the floor.

Lance insistently snapped to full attention, "Don't you dare push my fiancee! I don't care if your my mom!'

Dana pointed a hoof at him, "Don't you use that tone with me mister! I will ground you for a long time if you even try!'

Lance walked pass her and over to Twilight. He helped her stand, "Mom, I don't give a fuck. You can do what ever you want, but I'm not leaving."

Dana looked over to the Captain, "Captain, make him come with me."

Captain Barehoof was at a lose for words. He had thought once a pony was old enough to take care of them self, the parents sent them on their way. Why was Dana still on Lance's back? "Dana, I can't force him to leave."

She looked at him shocked, "What do you mean? You said you would help me!"

The Captain nodded, "I did. But that's when I thought you was talking about a colt. I didn't know your son was a full grown stallion. He has every right to live away from home."

Dana shook her head, "No! He's only seventeen, that's to young to be living alone. Besides, he doesn't have a house of his own to live in."

Lance raised a hoof, "Ummm, mom. If you haven't noticed, this is my house. I own it."

She looked at him, surprised, "How can you own your own house?"

He shrugged, "It was a gift."

She shook her head, "I don't care, your coming with me. I don't care if I have to drag you out of here, because I'm not afraid to."

Lance shook his head, "I'm not going mom, please understand that I'm happier here."

She walked up to him, "No, you'll be happier with me."

Lance let out a sigh, "You have no idea what makes me happy."

She came face to face with Lance, "I'm your mother, I know everything about you."

He smirked, "Then tell me who makes me the happiest."

She grinned, "Me of course."

Lance sighed, "Wrong. Its Twilight."

Dana looked hurt, "Whats wrong with you Lance? You use to be such a good boy."

Lance turned away from her, "I learned to live mom. I think you should leave."

She looked to holding back tears, "I'm leaving, and I really think you should follow."

He shook his head, "No mom, I'm not going to follow."

Dana turned and left the house.

The Captain looked at Lance, "She's quite the hoof full."

Lance chuckled, "You have no idea Captain."

The Captain turned and followed Dana out the door. She was standing there, a sad look on her face.

She looked at him and smiled weakly, "My little boy is growing up, to old for his mother I guess."

The Captain nodded, "Its normal."

She walked over to him and smiled, "Well, how about you take me out for breakfast."

He looked at her strangely, "Why?"

She shrugged, "Because you want to."

He thought about what she said for a second and shrugged, "Well, I guess. I am famished after all."

She nodded, "Then take me to your favorite restaurant Captain."

He looked around, "Uhhh, follow me."

They turned and headed down the street. Heading towards the Captain's favorite restaurant.

**Was that okay?**

**I like it, even if its short. I have received a lot of fan art for this story, and plan on making a youtube video with all the fan art in it.**

**I'll post a link the day I get enough fan art.**

**Remember to R&R**


	26. Morning date

**Status: In hospital and still sick.**

**Anyway, I had a lot things to do today (Doctors and nurses kept me busy)**

**So, this one is short, but good.**

Chapter 26

I stepped out of my house and took a breath of the fresh air. Being in a house that smells like weed makes you dizzy after a while.

I shifted my saddlebag so that it fit better and began walking down the street. I almost forgot about my job at the Cafe. Good thing Twilight remembered.

* * *

><p>Zane stood out side of New Mane City. Finally, after days of traveling, he had arrived at his destination.<p>

If the Princess was right, she would be here. The only person he had to meet.

But now, a new problem is presented. Where will he find her? She could be anywhere in this large city.

He sighed, might as well start looking.

* * *

><p>Captain Barehoof looked at the menu in front of him. What should he order?<p>

The waiter stood next to the table holding a notebook and pen in front of him with his magic, "Sir, what will you be having today?"

The Captain sighed and put down his menu, "Just give me two hayburgers, two salads, and a lemonade."

The waiter nodded and looked over to Dana, "And you madam?"

She looked at the menu, "Just a salad."

He wrote down the order, "It'll be out in a few minutes."

As the waiter walked away, Dana looked at the Captain, a smirk on her face, "Someones a big eater aren't they."

The Captain chuckled, "I'm just hungry."

She gave a sly smile, "Of course you are."

The Captain sat forward and put his hoofs on the table, "So why did you want me to take you out for breakfast?"

She shrugged, a strange smile on her face, "No reason. Just thought you would like to eat after this mornings events."

He nodded, "Well, I didn't have time to eat this morning. Thanks to you wanting to get going so early."

She leaned forward and put her hoof on his, "I'm sorry. I just want whats best for him."

The Captain looked at her hoof on his, "Well, that's understandable. Parents should want whats best for their kids."

The waiter came back with their food, "Food for you sir," He put the Captain's food in front of him, "And food for you madam." He placed Dana's food in front of her.

Dana nodded towards him, "Thank you."

The waiter bowed, "Your welcome madam." He turned and walked back to the counter.

The Captain picked up one of the hayburgers and took a bite. Delicious.

Dana poked at her food before taking a bite. She chew it for a second before nodding her head, "Taste pretty good."

The Captain nodded, "This place serves the best food."

She took another bite, "I think I have to agree with you on that one."

The Captain finished the first hayburger and picked up the second, he took a sip of his lemonade.

Dana looked at him, "You already ate the first one?"

He shrugged, "I eat fast."

She chuckled, "I see that." She sat back, "But I eat faster." Her bowel was empty.

The Captain held back a smile. It seems shes not as stuck up as he had thought, "You was distracting me. I would have finished way before you did."

She laughed, loudly, "Oh what ever Captain."

He finished the last of his hayburger and took a large gulp of his lemonade, "How about I prove it." He pushed one of the salads over to her, "First one to finish wins."

She smirked, "Your on." She quickly began eating her salad

The Captain dived his head down into his salad and started chewing. When he finished he looked up smiled.

Dana was sat back, her bowel empty and picking her teeth, "Took you long enough Captain."

He chuckled, "Unfair, you had a head start."

She shrugged, "I still beat you."

He looked over to a waiter and waved him over, "Round two?"

She nodded, "You ready to lose again?"

The waiter walked over, "Yes?"

The Captain looked up at him, "Yes, bring us five hayburgers."

The waiter nodded and turned for the counter.

Dana chuckled, "Five huh? Wouldn't there be one left over?"

The Captain smiled, "Who ever eats three wins."

She smiled, "Sounds good to me."

The waiter brought out their food and placed it down in front of them, "There you go."

The Captain smirked, "Ready?"

She nodded, "Oh yeah."

He reached forward, "Begin!"

**How am I doing?**

**I don't know if I'm going with the BarehoofXDana pairing.**

**I may or may not, depends on how I'm feeling about it.**

**Anyways, remember to R&R.**


	27. Greg's new spell

**I wrote this all day and I hope you all like it.**

**One of the male nurses, Devin, gave me a few idea's. And I actually liked one of them. (The guys a full blown brony, who would have thought it?)**

**So, please enjoy.**

**(Also! Here's something for a few people:**

**Hey, Applejack!**

**Hey, Rainbow Dash!**

**Hey, Applejack!**

**Shut up, Rainbow Dash!**

**But Onion Ring!)**

Chapter 27

Captain Barehoof and Dana walked out of the restaurant, laughing.

"I told you I was faster Captain." Dana said while patting his back.

The Captain sighed with a smiled, "Your just lucky."

She shook her head laughing, "I sure am, but I also have skills."

The Captain chuckled, "We have to have a rematch sometime."

She nodded, "Oh, we will. How about tomorrow night?"

The Captain raised a eyebrow, "Are you asking me out?"

Dana's face lit up with a slight blush, "Maybe. Do you want to?"

The Captain put a hoof to his chin, thinking about it. He smiled and held up a hoof, "Its a date."

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash landed in the park. While she was flying over, she had heard a very catchy tone. Curiosity took over and she landed to investigate.<p>

Upon looking around for a few seconds, she saw a purple Pegasus playing a guitar. He was pretty good.

She smiled and walked over to him, "Hey, nice playing."

He looked up and smirked, "Thanks." He looked past her, "Want to know a secret?"

"Sure, bring it on." She replied with a smirk.

He pointed past her, "See that tree?"

Rainbow Dash turned around and looked at the tree. It looked like any normal tree, "Yeah, and?"

She turned back to the purple Pegasus. Something slammed into her face, wet and creamy.

"What the hay!" She yelled. She could hear somepony laughing.

"You should never turn away from me. Bad things may happen." She heard the Pegasus say.

Rainbow Dash whipped the creamy stuff of her face. Pie? "Why did you do that?" She half asked, half screamed.

The Pegasus grinned, "Just perfecting my P.I.T.F. skills."

She stomped her hoof, "What the hay does that mean?"

He smiled evilly, "Pie in the face."

Rainbow Dash glared at him, "Your dead!"

He smirked, "Bring it on."

* * *

><p>I walked into my house, tired from today's work. So many tables, so many orders. Why am I the only waiter there? It's next to impossible to serve every table at once.<p>

I sighed, I need some sleep.

I walked up the stairs to see Leonardo and Churchill staring at each other.

"What are you two up to?"

They both looked at me, and smiled.

Okay, that's kinda creepy. "What are you two doing?"

Churchill looked at his paw and shrugged.

They both went their separate ways.

That was strange. I shrugged and walked over to my door.

The door across from mine opened and Greg walked out. "Ahh, Lance. Just the guy I wanted to see."

I sighed and turned, "What is it Greg?"

Greg smiled, "I just read something in one of those old spell books Twilight gave me."

I nodded, "Okay, and what did you read?"

"A awesome spell."

"And its called?"

"Its called, 'True self revealed.'"

Yeah, that explains so much. "And what does it do?"

"It shows your true self, duh." He said like it was obvious.

I sighed, "Dude, I got that, but what does it do?"

He nodded, "Well, it shows who you really are."

Sounds cool. "Interesting."

"Yep, and I want you to be my test dummy."

I chuckled, "I'm no test dummy."

"Come on dude, please." He begged.

I sighed, why not. "Okay, fine. But you owe me."

He grinned, "Deal. Come in my room and I'll reread the information on how to do it." He turned and walked into his marijuana smoke filled room, motioning for me to follow.

I walked in and saw him opening an old looking book.

"Page two hundred and fifty three." He said as he read it to himself.

I looked around the room. He hasn't even tried to decorate his room yet.

"Okay, I think I know how to do it now." He said as he turned back to me.

I raised an eyebrow, "You think?"

He shrugged, "Yeah. Now are you going to shut up and let me concentrate or are you going to bitch about it?"

I held back a smile, "Just hurry and do your spell. I need to sleep."

Greg's horn glowed brightly. A green glow began to engulf me. Then it just stopped and his horn stopped glowing.

"What? Did it work?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, I just need some weed." He said as a blunt floated up to his mouth.

I shook my head, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yep."

"Just do the damn spell." I said a little annoyed.

His horn began to glow again and the same green light engulfed me. A bright flash filled the room and I had a strange feeling in my gut.

I fell back and landed on his bed.

I heard Greg chuckled, "So that's what it means by true form."

I sat up, "What do you mean. I feel the same."

Greg walked up, "Dude, open your eyes and then you will see what I mean."

I shook my head, "Can't dude, that damn light was to bright. All I see is big bright dots."

A hoof connected with my head, "Does that help?"

I sighed, "How the hell would that help?"

"I don't know. Just wanted to hit you."

I sighed and put my hoof to my face. Wait, that doesn't feel like a hoof. It feels like a... "Greg, what did that spell do?"

I heard him laugh, "Open your eyes."

I forced my eyes open and they began to focus.

Greg used his magic to push a large mirror in front of me.

I squinted my eyes, and jumped back on the bed in shock.

I was a human again. Dress in the same black clothes I had been wearing when this all began. My black hair with red highlights was the same length as it had been, down to my neck.

Greg nodded his head, "Damn dude, you look like a punk rock dude. Which is weird since I though you would look like a nerd."

I blinked my eyes, "Change me back into a pony now!"

He shrugged, "I can't dude, you have to wait. It wears off after a while."

I stood, standing way over Greg. I was 5'9, he was 4'5. "How long does it last then."

"Five days."

My eyes widened, "Five fucking days!"

He shrugged, "Yep."

"I can't stay a human for five days." I said starting to pace.

"Sure you can dude. Now, explain the clothes. Because, I always pictured you wearing button up shirts and dress pants."

I sighed and looked at my clothes. My shirt was a black T-shirt with a light grey ace on it, along with a black plain jacket. My pants were worn light black jeans. Lastly, my shoes were red high tops. Why did I have to die wearing this stuff?

I looked down at Greg, "I don't usually wear those kind of clothes. I usually wear plaid and blue jeans."

Greg stifled a laugh, "I knew it. You was a nerd back on earth."

I shook my head, "No, I wasn't a damn nerd. I just chose to wear nerdy clothes is all."

He looked at my clothes, "Then why are you wearing emo slash punk clothes?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I was tying to impress a girl. See, me and my two friends, Jan and James, was having an End of The World party. Well, Jan had a thing for guys in black, so you know."

Greg grinned, "So you wore those clothes to impress a bitch, I see." He held up his hoof, "Way to go dude."

I chuckled and bumped his hoof, "Now, how am I going to explain this to Twilight?"

Greg turned and walked to the door, "Lets find out." He stuck his head out the door and yelled, "Yo Twilight, can you come to my room."

My eyes widened and I ran over to Greg and picked him up by the waist. Damn, he's heavy. "Greg, what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting Twilight so you can explain it to her."

I shook him, "Dude, I don't even know how to."

"Just say I did it. That's how my bro always got out of trouble."

I dropped him, "I'm so going to get you back."

He shrugged, "Alright, I don't care."

I took a step towards him, but stopped when I heard the sound of hoofs coming towards the door.

* * *

><p>Twilight made her way to Greg's room, wondering why he had called for her.<p>

She rounded the corner and walked up to his rooms door, which was open. She stepped in, "What did you..." She stopped when she saw a strange creature standing on its hind legs.

She gasped and took a step back, looking the creature over. It's mane was black with red on the tips of some of the hair, and it wore black clothes that covered most of its body. The top seemed to have two layers of cloth, one under it with a strange design on it and the other that covered it had a zipper on it. On its feet was red shoes that were kinda high up. Its face was gentle looking, but had a certain look to it. To her, it looked strange and slightly frightening.

The creature stood up straight and smiled awkwardly, "Uhhhh, hey Twilight."

She looked at the creature in confusion. That voice, it can't be! "La..Lance, is that you."

The creature scratched the back of its head with its hoof... thing. "Yeah, its me."

She took a few steps closer, "What happened to you?"

Lance pointed down at Greg, "He did it."

Twilight shifted her gaze from Lance to Greg, "And what did you do?"

Greg chuckled, "I just performed the, 'True self revealed' spell on him. Nothing big, he'll be back to a pony in a few days."

Twilight shook her head, "Greg, don't be doing magic on other ponies. Your not ready."

Greg looked at Lance, "I seem ready."

Twilight sighed and looked back to Lance. She had to admit, in his human form, he did look good. But, not as good as his pony form.

Lance looked uncomfortable, "What are we going to do about my looks?"

Twilight thought it over, but couldn't come up with a idea. "I guess you'll have to stay in your house till it wears off."

Lance groaned and fell back on Greg's bed, "But its so boring here."

Twilight smiled. She hadn't seen this side of Lance. The whining side that is, "Its not all that bad."

He looked up, "How? This place has nothing to do."

She smiled slyly, "You still have me."

Lance raised his eyebrows, "Well, I guess that's a plus."

Greg started laughing. Twilight looked over at him with a confused looked on her face, "What's funny?"

Greg pointed at Lance, "I just noticed he's a weeny."

Lance sat up, "And what do you mean by that?"

Greg waved his hoof at Lance, "Just look at you. You look like my friend Jared, and he was weak."

Lance stood and pointed at Greg, "Oh yeah, look at you. I could beat you at anything."

Greg raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

Lance smirked, "I can run longer than you and hold my breath longer than you, you damn smoker."

Greg shrugged, "True, but I can drink more, smoke more, and fuck better than you could ever."

Twilight held up a hoof, "Okay okay, no need to fight."

* * *

><p>I looked at Greg, "We're not fighting Twi, just a heated argument is all."<p>

Greg grinned, "Heated argument my ass." He pulled out a second blunt and lit it, "I wouldn't mind fighting you Lance. Might be fun to fight your skinny ass."

I couldn't help but laugh. I agree, Greg could kick my ass even as a pony. Damn, I should have worked out more back on earth. At least then, I could have had a cool body to show off at this moment.

Twilight coughed from the smoke.

I glanced over to her and back to Greg, "Dude, put out the.."

"Blunt." He finished.

"Yeah, put out the blunt, Twilight's in the room."

He shrugged, "My room, my rules."

I sighed, "Fine, come on Twilight." I said as I walked over and scooped up Twilight and held her in my arms. Damn, she's even heavy. I really need to work out.

I walked out of the room holding Twilight the way you would hold a new born baby and walked towards my/our room. "I'm going to bed Twi."

She looked up at me, a slight blush on her face, "But its still early?"

I shrugged, "Long day of work."

She snuggled up close to me in my arms. "I guess I could try and sleep, even if I'm not tired."

I smiled and laid her on the bed. I then climbed over and laid back and relaxed. Which was hard since this bed was pony sized, and my legs hung off the bed slightly.

Twilight laid her head on my chest.

I felt sleep taking over. How do I get this damn tired just from working as a waiter, even if its hard work and keeps me running around for six hours.

I relaxed and let sleep take over.

* * *

><p>Twilight sat up and looked at her lover, Lance.<p>

She smiled to her self. Its been only a few minutes and he was already out.

She brought a hoof up and began to rub his mane... hair. It was sorta soft, but also rough. It wasn't as long or as spiky as it had been when he was a pony.

She found it strange that he could still be cute, even as a human. She looked at his clothes. Why is he wearing all those clothes? She shrugged, because the question didn't mean much. He wore clothes all the time as a pony anyway.

She chuckled and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a embrace. She may not be able to sleep, but she could still enjoy the moment.

**So, what do you think? **

**Was that a good twist? Or bad idea?**

**Anyways, remember to R&R.**


	28. Date night

**Good news, I'm getting out of the hospital on the 24th.**

**Also, more news. I'm going to make an audio video for this story tomorrow. A video for each chapter, with me acting for all characters. Don't worry, I'm the only one who knows how to do all the OC's voices, so it'll still be good.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 28

Peter flew at his top speed, trying to reach Lance's house. He looked forward and saw Lance's house coming up.

He slammed into the door and fell to the ground. He stood and shook the stars from his vision and opened the door. He ran in and slammed it shut, and put his body against it. Barricading the door with his body.

He looked to the top of the stairs to see Twilight, a confused look on her face, "What are you doing Peter?"

Peter smiled awkwardly, "Oh you know." The door behind him jumped forward, like something was slamming into it.

Twilight narrowed her eyes, "Peter, what did you do?"

Peter took a deep breath, sweat covering his face, "Nothing."

The door jumped again, "Blaze! Open this door right now!"

Twilight raised a eyebrow, "Rainbow Dash? Peter, tell me what you did."

Peter smiled, "Well.."

The door was hit again, harder.

Peter braced himself against the door better and continued, "Well, I kinda pranked Rainbow Dash. As in, I slammed a pie in her face."

Twilight sighed and shook her head, "You should apologize."

He shrugged, "I'm fine."

The door was hit again, "Oh Blaze, if you don't open the door, I'll brake your guitar."

Peter's eyes widened, "Not my guitar!" He jumped off the door and opened it.

Rainbow Dash stood there smirking, "I can't believe you fell for that. I don't even have your guitar."

Peter facehoofed, "Shit." He looked up at her, "Do what you want. I can't run anymore."

She walked up to him and held up a hoof, "Good prank, I didn't even see it coming."

Peter looked at her and grinned, "Well, that was unexpected." He bumped his hoof against hers.

She chuckled, "I like you. You know how to pull a prank and live up to it."

Peter nodded, "You know it." He walked out outside, "Want to hang out?"

She spread her wings, "Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>I sat up and stretched, fully rested.<p>

I climbed out of bed and yawned. Okay, maybe not fully rested, but enough.

After using the bathroom, very small toilet, and taking a shower, very small shower, I walked out to the stairs. Ready for a day of laying around.

"What the hell!" Said a voice behind me.

I turned and laughed, "Like my bod David?"

David looked me over, "Dude, how did you get your body back?"

I shrugged, "Greg did it."

David laughed, "Thought so. You look like a punk wannabe."

I sighed, "Don't even start on the clothes."

He turned for his room, "Got it. Don't ask, don't tell."

I crossed my arms, "You know David, I've barely seen you out of your room. I though you was going after Rainbow Dash?"

He stopped and stood still, "Shit man, I forgot."

I laughed, "Yeah for two months."

He stomped his hoofs, "Fuck!" He turned, "I got to go."

As he walked past me, I chuckled, "Good luck."

He went down the stairs. I heard the front door open and slam shut. Someone's pissed.

I looked in his room and saw a guitar. A smile came to my face. Might as well try and learn the guitar. I have an idea.

* * *

><p>Captain Barehoof stood in front of the mirror in the restroom that was in the Royal Guard's barracks.<p>

He put the comb down and examined him self in the mirror.

"Got a date or something there Captain?"

The Captain turned around to see Staff Sergeant Irony leaning against the door frame, a smirk on his face.

The Captain chuckled, "Shut it Irony."

Sergeant Irony raised his eyebrows, "So I'm right then. Who's the unlucky mare?"

The Captain walked over to him and grinned, "Just a mare. Step aside Sergeant."

Sergeant Irony chuckled loudly, "Have fun Captain."

The Captain walked past him and adjusted his suit as he walked.

* * *

><p>Dana finished putting the dress on and looked in the mirror. It was beautiful. Simple, but beautiful.<p>

The dress was red and covered most of her body. It looked like a dress she would have worn back on earth.

"Looks good on you dear." Said Bluetail.

Dana turned and smiled, "Thank you for letting me borrow it."

Bluetail was a mare that had let Dana stay at her house. They had become good friends since she arrived. She was white with a black mane, but blue tail. Hence her name Bluetail.

Bluetail smiled, "Its no problem deary." She walked over to Dana and put a hoof on her shoulder, "Go get that stallion."

Dana chuckled, blushing, "I will, tonight is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash landed on the steps to her home.<p>

Today had been fun, pranking ponies with Purple Blaze had been awesome.

She opened her door and walked in. She was starving.

She went into her kitchen and opened the cupboard. Barely anything. She sighed, she forgot to go to the store again.

A knock at the door caused her to jump. Who could that be?

She walked to the door and opened it. She couldn't see anything at first because it was dark out, but she could see a stallion outside, "And you are?"

The stallion stepped forward, into the light coming from the open door, "Hey Dash, remember me?"

She looked him over and insistently knew who it was, "Hey Whitemark, I haven't seen you in a long time."

Whitemark chuckled, "Sorry about that. I've been kinda busy."

She stepped aside, "Please come in."

He walked in and looked around her home.

She walked up beside him, "Sorry about taking Lance's notebook and leaving you behind."

Whitemark nodded, "Its fine."

She bumped his side, "Can I make it up to you?"

Whitemark held back a smile and blushed, "You can try."

She walked to the door, "How about dinner than? On me."

Whitemark turned and smiled, "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Captain Barehoof stood outside of the restaurant that he and Dana had agreed on.<p>

He couldn't pronounce the name of the restaurant and he wasn't even going to try.

"Looking good Captain."

The Captain turned to see Dana. His jaw dropped at the sight of her. She wore a dress that made her look... Beautiful, just beautiful.

He smiled, "Same goes for you Dana." He held up a hoof, "Ready to get this rematch started?"

She looked at him determined, "You know it. I'm going to beat you again."

The Captain chuckled, "We'll have to see."

They walked in and talked to the waiter, who than lead them to their seats. After they ordered their food, four hayburgers, four salads, four daisy sandwiches, and two lemonades, they began to talk.

After talking for a few minutes, the waiter brought out their food.

The Captain took two of everything and put it in front of himself, so did Dana.

Dana smirked, "Bring it Captain."

The Captain leaned forward and, "Well see." He looked past her, "Who's that?"

Dana turned, "Who's who?"

The Captain began eating the first hayburger. Half way through it, Dana turned around.

"Oh you little cheater." She said smiling before diving into her food.

The Captain chewed through the hayburgers easily, and began on the salads.

"Umm, Captain, you can stop."

The Captain looked up to see Dana smirking, her plates empty.

He sighed while smiling, "I'll never know how you are so fast."

She shrugged, "I'm just to fast for you."

He sat back and had a though, "Did we just go on a date to settle a score?"

She laughed and leaned forward, "I was hoping it would be more."

The Captain leaned forward, "It can be, if you want it to be"

She raised an eyebrow while smiling, "I do, but the real question is, do you?"

The Captain smiled warmly, "I'll answer you with a question."

She nodded, "Alright, what is it?"

The Captain hesitated for a second, "Do you want to be my marefriend?"

She looked a little surprised, "What do you think?"

He shrugged, "I don't know anymore."

She chuckled at his response, "Yes, I would love to be your marefriend."

The Captain looked over joyed, "Really?"

She leaned closer and smiled, "Yes really. Your the kind of guy... I mean stallion that I've always wanted to meet. Fun, but also strict."

The Captain blushed lightly. Their muzzles where close, very close.

Dana began moving closer, eyes slowly closing.

The Captain began to feel light headed. He had never kissed a mare in all his adult life. He gulped and leaned forward.

Their lips connected.

* * *

><p>I shuddered.<p>

Wow, what was that? I have a weird feeling, like something weird and scary just happened.

I shrugged and continued trying to play the guitar.

**So, was that good? Bad? Okay?**

**I like that last scene with Lance, made me laugh when I wrote it.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	29. Learning

**I'm out of the hospital! Oh yeah!**

**Anyways, sorry it took so long. Me and kingqball was working together on making the audio video. Here it is, done in his voice only. I'll be helping in chapter two.**

**http:/ www. youtube .com /watch?v=G2ioQfa_nS4&context=-VdyDJUM3D**

**Yeah, just put that back together and you have the video. Enjoy it as much as we did.**

**Also, short chapter because of the video. Enjoy.**

Chapter 29

I stood up and dropped the guitar.

I let out a loud sigh and rubbed my hands together, "Damn it! It's harder than I thought to learn how to play the guitar." I looked around the empty room, "Who am I talking to?"

I laughed a little to my self.

Learning the guitar is not easy, unless you have a teacher.

Hmmm, teacher. I got it! Peter said he would teach me.

I walked out of the room and looked around. Where's Twilight?

I looked around a little more and sighed, "This feels like Where's Waldo. I could never find that guy."

"Who's Waldo?"

I turned to see Twilight. I'll be damned, how does those ponies do that? Always popping up when you least expect it. "Oh, just a guy. Anyway, I need your help."

She nodded, a smile on her face, "Sure, what do you need?"

"Can you transport Peter here. I need help with the guitar."

She laughed, "Sure, just give me a second."

Her horn began to glow and the light flashed a few times. Then a brighter light filled the room.

Then I saw Peter, mid flight, appear in the room. Bad thing was, he was still flying and slammed into the wall head first.

He sat up holding his head, "Damn! What the hell happened."

Twilight chuckled, "Sorry about that. I didn't know you was flying."

Peter stood, holding his head, "Don't worry about it. I've been in car crashes worst than that."

Twilight cocked her head, "Car crash?"

Peter chuckled at her confusion, "It was just what we used to get from place to place. A car crash is when we crash into each other."

Twilight brought a hoof to her chin, "Interesting. What else did you have on earth?"

I held up my hand, better stop them before they go into a long conversation. "Peter, I need your help."

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Whoa, dude what happened to your pony body? Your human again."

I sighed, I forgot I was human for a second, "Long story, I'll tell you later. But first, I need help learning the guitar."

Peter got a cocky smile, "I see, and you need the best guitar player in Equestria to help you learn."

I laughed at his boasting, "Yeah yeah. Can you help?"

He shrugged, "I can, for a price."

I sighed, "Fine, what do you want?"

He walked over and flew up till his mouth was next to my ear, "You have to let me play at your wedding."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Uhhh, deal."

He landed on the floor, "Alright then, lets get to learning."

* * *

><p>Frederic stood out on the Palace balcony looking up at the morning sky. A smile on his face.<p>

He was still overjoy at Luna saying yes. The wedding was already planned out and everything, by Luna. But he didn't care, as long as there was a wedding, he didn't care what was going to be there.

He turned around to his servant, Tinker. Since he was marrying the Princess, he was able to get the benefits of a prince.

Tinker looked at him, "Do you need something sir?"

Frederic looked around then back to Tinker, "Yes, go to the workshop and grab the black bag on my desk."

Tinker bowed, "Yes sir." He then turned and walked off the balcony.

Frederic turned back, and continued looking out over Canterlot.

* * *

><p>David opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around in confusion, trying to remember where he was. He looked over to his side, and smiled at the pony next to him. He now remembers the night before.<p>

He and Rainbow Dash had come back from dinner talking and laughing. The next thing he knew, they was in bed.

He sighed, he didn't even know all those positions where possible.

Rainbow Dash stirred and sat up. She looked at him and smiled miscellaneously, "Wanna go for another round?"

He raised his eyebrows, he hadn't expected this, "Ummm, sure."

She sat up and jumped on him unexpectedly, "This time, I'm not holding back."

David's eyes opened in surprise, "Oh my."

* * *

><p>Zane walked out of the club, yet another dead end during his search.<p>

He sighed loudly, he had thought finding her would be easy. Guess he was wrong on that one.

The city of New Mane is a large city, with a large population. It would take forever to find just one pony.

* * *

><p>Greg made his way to Sweet Apple Acres. He knew Louie was there and he wanted to see what was keeping him away from home.<p>

That brony dog, making pups and leaving home. They grow up to damn fast.

As he walked, he heard a rustling coming from a bush.

He looked at it and saw something sticking out of it.

He walked behind the bush to see two ponies.

One was white with a red and black mane and tail. He was laying on his back with his hoofs behind his head.

Next to him was another stallion who was light grey with a gold and grey mane and tail, both looked like metal, but was clearly hair. He was holding a pair of binoculars and was using them to look at the farm.

Greg cleared his throat, "What are you two doing?"

They both turned around, and the white one spoke up, "Oh nothing. Fearanger here is just spying on Applejack."

The one with the binoculars spun around, "Dude! Not spying, observing."

Greg looked at the pair, finding it strange that they where spying on Applejack. He looked at the white Pegasus, "And you are?"

"Rendan." He responded.

Weird names. Greg thought to himself, "Why are you spying on her?"

Fearanger turned, "Not spy, observe."

Rendan smirked, "He has a crush on her. So he's going on this long quest trying to win her heart."

Fearanger rolled his eyes, "I'll win her heart, you just watch."

Greg smirked, "This I got to see. Mind if I join?"

Rendan moved over a little, "Sure thing man. Should be fun watching him fail."

Fearanger sighed, "I'm not going to fail."

Greg chuckled, "Sure, we'll see."

* * *

><p>Princess Luna stood in her room, looking over the plans for her and Frederic's wedding.<p>

She smiled brightly at the thought of them getting married. She couldn't believe that the whole five years he's been here, she never once told him of her feelings.

Only a few more days till the wedding.

All it needs now is the entertainment. She smirked, only two ponies she knew that could deliver a great performance, Vinyl scratch and her new singer Nightwing.

**I was in a rush, you can tell. Sorry, but was it still good?**

**Hope you like the video, and the chapter.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	30. New inventions

**Warning: I may not write tomorrow, since its Christmas. But if I do, it will be really short. Do you all mind a short chapter?**

**Anyways, enjoy. **

Chapter 30

Malbatorus stood outside of Fluttershy's cottage. Well, he stood over it.

He had been staying in the forest next to Fluttershy's, and helping her out when ever he could. He loved going to Ponyville from time to time.

The ponies there use to hide in their homes when he came, but now they come out to greet him. They all know he's harmless.

Everything was going his way, except for one thing. Fluttershy.

He may like her and want to be with her, but she just views him as a friend and helper. Nothing more.

He sighed. Being a dragon hadn't been one of his best ideas.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Said a loving voice, which was accompanied by something not so loving. A pillow to the face.<p>

Aaron groaned and sat up, and looked at Vinyl with fake anger, "I'm up! I'm up!" He crawled out of bed and groaned again. To damn early.

Vinyl laughed at him, "I told you not to party late last night."

He held up a hoof, "I know I know." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Why did you wake me up early, and why are you up early? You usually sleep half the day before waking up."

She smiled, "We have a gig."

Aaron looked straight at her and grinned. Finally! A gig! He had been waiting for the chance to do a gig with Vinyl.

After their first night together, she had invited him to stay at her house for a while. While he was staying, she caught him singing. Long story short, she asked him to be her new singer. She DJ's and he sings.

"Sweet, where is it?" He said with a large smile on his face.

Vinyl grinned, "Are you ready for this? We are going to perform at Princess Luna's wedding!"

Aaron's eyes widened, "Really? That would be like the biggest gig ever. Well, next to Princess Celestia's, but I don't think she'll be getting married anytime soon."

Vinyl nodded, still smiling, "This will be my... Our biggest gig ever. What are we going to play there?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow, doing a half smile and chuckled, "Oh, I know the perfect song."

"What is it?" She questioned.

He smirked, "I'll have to teach it to you first. Trust me, with me singing it, it will be awesome."

She took a step closer, "I trust you. Now, I want you to start teaching me the song now."

Aaron raised an eyebrow, "Why start learning it now?"

She smiled, "Wedding is in two days."

Aaron was shocked, "Two days? Well, follow me. We need to start learning."

She laughed and put a hoof over his neck, "Come on teacher."

* * *

><p>I was laying down on the couch downstairs at my house. Bored out of my mind.<p>

Peter had taught me a little, but had to leave early. Now, I'm here with no one to keep me entertained. Even Twilight had to leave, something about helping Pinkie Pie.

Today was going to be boring as hell. Like seriously, there's no video games or computers here.

I began to hear a loud noise outside. I've heard something like it before, but I can't place my finger on it. After listening to it for a few more seconds, I noticed it was the sound a fighter jet would make. But there's no jets in Equestria.

I sat up and walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back a little. At first, there was nothing in the sky. But then I saw what looked like a pony flying. But not a Pegasus. This pony had a black box on its back and large metal like wings on either side. A sort of engine was on the back, giving it more speed.

Strange, I didn't know they made those here.

The pony looked my way and seemed to adjust its goggles. It turned towards my house and sped towards it.

When it was close to the ground, the wings snapped back into the box. And the pony skidded to a halt outside the door. Soon came the sound of knocking.

I grinned, I knew who the pony was. I walked to the door and opened it, "Well hey there Frederic."

He was looking at me strangely and smiling, "Now how did you get your body back?"

I laughed and moved aside for him to enter, as he walked in, I answered, "Lets just say don't allow Greg to perform spells on you."

Frederic chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind."

I looked at the device on his back, "So, whats with the fancy flying machine."

He looked back at it and grinned, "This here is a new project I've been working on. It will allow all ponies to fly, even if they aren't Pegasus."

I looked it over, "Must have taken a while to build."

He nodded, "It did. Four years of work. I just finished it the other day, this was just a test flight. And I must say, it's performance was excellent."

I nodded, very impressive. I looked at his goggles and saw a small button on the side, "What's with the goggles?"

He smiled proudly, "Those goggles are a new design by me. They can zoom in and out and see in fog and darkness. Their limit is over a mile, which would be impossible without magic. I love being a unicorn. Anyway, I made them for the Wonderbolt's. Their manger was complaining about them getting injured during training and shows due to nighttime darkness or heavy fog."

I was impressed, "Can you get me a pair like that?"

He smirked, "Do you know how much those cost to make?"

Damn, "No, probably a lot."

He nodded, "A lot indeed. They are to expensive to just give away to just anypony." He reached into his bag with his magic, "But your not just anypony." He threw a pair of red tinted goggles at me, which I caught. "Your my friend."

I smiled, "Thank you Frederic, is there anything I can do to repay you?"

He nodded, "Just one thing."

"Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"Come to my wedding. I need a best man."

Best man! Why me, he barely knows me. "I would love to be your best man, but why me? Why not one of your other friends."

Frederic chuckled, "Do I look like I have other friends? I mean, I've been in that workshop almost the whole time I've been here. You are my first real friend I've made here."

I held out my hand for him to shake, "Well then, I'll be there."

He reached out and shook my hand, which felt strange. I mean, have you tried to shake a ponies or horses hoof? "I'll pick you up a before the wedding, also, try to wear something nice. Those clothes are... how do I say this nicely... Stupid."

I laughed, "I know, I'll try to get some before the wedding."

He turned for the door, "You better, I'll tell Luna to tell Celestia about your appearance. I am now off, time to test this baby out some more."

When he walked out of the door and closed, a loud boom was heard as he took off.

That device he has is pretty awesome.

I looked down at the goggles in my hands. Just like the ones I wear as a pony, just a little heavier.

I tried to put them on, but they was to big. They would only fit a ponies head. Damn.

I walked up stairs to my room and placed them on my desk. I picked up one of the books I had recently grabbed from the library and began to read about the pony and griffin war. It seems that there had been a war over a thousand years ago, or to be more precise, it was one thousand two hundred and eighty three years ago. A very interesting subject.

I wonder where the griffin territory is now? I mean, I know their out there, but where? Maybe me and my friends could go searching for it in the near or distant future.

I laughed at the thought of me and the other bronies going through the wilderness, facing who knows what and finding the lost, okay maybe not lost, city of the griffin's.

I shook my head and continued to read.

**Well? Good? Bad? Or so damn awesome, words can't explain? XD **

**Anyways, you can tell I'm in a good mood. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I just got the new game RAGE, so I know what I'm doing to night.**

**Remember to R&R.**

**Also, Merry Christmas!**


	31. Not spying, observing

**Wow, I'm tired from writing this. I know I said there probably wasn't going to be a chapter today, but consider this a present from me to all of you.**

**Anyways, short, but good. Enjoy.**

Chapter 31

Greg sat beside Rendan and Fearanger. It was starting to get boring just watching Fearanger watch Applejack through the binoculars.

Greg sat up, he didn't even know their real names, "So tell me, what's your human names?"

Fearanger answered without turning his gaze from Applejack, "Zorrow Bialeki."

Greg stifled a laugh. That's one funny name.

Rendan just shrugged, "Seth."

Greg looked at him, "Just Seth? No last name?"

Rendan smirked, "Well actually its, Seth Sethity Sethinston The Sethinteenth."

Greg's head was spinning from Seth's choice of words. "I'm just going with Seth."

Seth grinned, "Most people do."

Zorrow waved his hoof at them, "Quiet guys, she may hear you."

Greg sighed, "When are you going to be done spying on her dude?"

Zorrow shook his head, "I'm not spying, I'm observing."

Seth smirked, "Same thing."

Zorrow sat up, "No it is not. Spying is hiding and taking notes on someone so you can give the information away or something along those lines. Observing is where you observe their habits and learn about them. Know everything about them so you will be able to approach them the right way."

Greg grinned, "So by observing, you mean stalking?"

He and Seth burst out laughing.

Zorrow's eye twitched, "No." He shook his head, "I give up." He went back to 'observing' Applejack.

Greg looked over to Seth, who was laying back on the ground again, "How long do you think he'll keep this up?"

Seth chuckled, "Could be a while. Back on earth, he did the same thing to this one chick. We stayed out in the forest out side of her house for weeks before the dad caught us. He's always dragging me into things like this."

Greg laughed, he's done things like that before back on earth.

He than thought about what Seth had said. Weeks? He didn't have weeks. He smirked, maybe he can speed up the process.

He used his magic to break the lens of the binoculars.

Zorrow pulled back and looked at them, "Damn peace of crap. I knew I should have bought a better one, instead I go for the cheapest piece of shit they had." He turned towards them, "Looks like we're going to have to get closer."

Damn, instead of speeding up things, he had just made everything worst.

Seth sighed and stood, "Last time you made us move closer, we ended up being chased by five cars filled with pissed off parents."

Greg let out a small laugh, "Why five cars?"

Seth held up a hoof, "Long story. I'll tell you later."

Zorrow went low to the ground, "Come on guys, we gotta move up with out being seen."

Seth and Greg both sighed and went to the ground, following behind Zorrow in a slow crawl.

Once they came upon another set of bushes big enough for all of them to fit, they jumped behind it.

Zorrow peeked out of the bushed, "Oh yeah, this is a perfect spot."

Greg peeked out of the bushes and saw that Applejack had her back to them. From their position, they could see her round flank and..

Greg pulled back, he may be a lot of things, but he was no perv.

Seth sat back, "Zorrow, when are you going to be done spying on Applejack?"

Zorrow tensed up and turned, "I'm not spying on her for the last time, I'm fucking observing her!" He said a little to loud.

Seth shook his head, "So much for not being caught. They're sure to have heard that."

Zorrow peaked out of the bosses and sighed a sigh of relief, "Doesn't look like anyone heard me." He sat back and smiled, "Am I good or what?"

"Nope." Said a rough country voice.

Greg and Seth looked at Zorrow, behind him was a red stallion.

Zorrow was pale white. His eye's wide with fear.

Behind him stood Big Macintosh. Big Macintosh stepped over the bushes and stood in the little circle they was in. "What are ya folks doin' spyin on mah lil' sister?"

Zorrow took a loud gulp, "Not spying, observing."

Big Mac looked at him, "That's the same thing."

Zorrow looked to be about to explain the deference between spying and observing, but Seth shook his head with fear.

Big Mac glared at them, "Ah don't take kindly to folks spyin on my sister. Ah give ya to the count of five to run."

Greg tried to clear his head and do something smart.

He quickly reached out and grabbed Seth by the hoof and yelled out, "Don't hate the drugs, hate the dealer!"

They disappeared in a green light.

They reappeared in Greg's room. Greg let out a sight of relief, "That was close, but I saved us all from the red dude."

Seth looked around, "Ummm where's Zorrow?"

Greg looked around, "Oops, must have forgot to grab him too."

Seth chucked, "I'm sure he's fine. Why did you say that before teleporting us here?"

Greg shrugged, "I just said the first thing that popped into my head. So, do you really think Zorrow is fine?"

Seth smiled, "Dude, he talked a deranged father with a shotgun to not shoot him after having sex with his daughters. I'm pretty sure he can talk a red pony out of attacking him."

Greg nodded, "Wish I could do that. Anyway, how about me and you go hang at your place till he gets back."

* * *

><p>Zorrow ran down the path at his top speed, not even trying to catch his breath.<p>

Behind him was a pissed off Big Mac.

All he had said was that Applejack had a nice body and flank, something he could tap. How could that offend anybody?

Now, he had one pissed off stallion chasing him. He could literally see steam coming from its snout when it breathed. That scared the hell out of him.

At least he was out running the big guy. He may just get away.

Something connected with his hoof, sending him flying to the ground. When he looked back, he saw a stump. Fucking stump, what's it doing in the middle of the road?

Big Mac moved in close till he was looming over him, a look of anger on his face.

Zorrow did the only thing a cool and awesome pony like him self would do. He pulled his legs together, going into the fetal position, "Okay, you can do what ever you want. Just stay away from the face and hair, I need those."

Big Mac raised a hoof and smirked, "Ah don't make promises."

Zorrow tighten into his ball. Damn, him and his damn mouth. Its always getting him in trouble.

**I loved writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Hearth's Warming Day everyone.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	32. Royal wedding

**Here ya go, chapter 32. **

**I can't believe it, 32 chapters. This was only suppose to be a short five chapter story. But thanks to the fan base it has created, I had decided to make it longer. **

**If it wasn't for all of you, this story wouldn't have been possible. So thank you all.**

**Also, I've gotten complaints about the link to the audio video, so here do this.**

**Go to youtube. Search for the user 'Kingqball1' and you'll see the video. That's not my account, but we're putting it there for the moment.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 32

I stood in front of the mirror adjusting my suit, just finished tying my tie and buttoning the dress jacket.

I looked into the mirror at my pony body and smiled. Thank you Princess Celestia. She had turned me back into a pony, she said it would have been hard, but since Greg's magic is new and weak, it was easy.

I missed this body. I look so much better this way.

I pushed the goggles down over my eyes. I was wearing the new ones that Frederic had given me, and they really worked. Not only did they give me the ability to see in the dark and fog, but also improved my eye sight by a little.

I walked away from the mirror and walked down the stairs and to the front door.

Now, all I got to do is wait for Frederic to come and pick me up. I wonder what being best man will be like.

After a few minutes of standing outside of my house, a Royal Chariot landed in front of me, pulled by two Royal Guards.

Frederic stepped off, a large smile on his face. He was wearing a suit similar to mine, but had a few extra pockets and looked more official.

I smiled as I walked towards him, "Looking good Frederic."

He grinned, "Thanks." He looked me over, "Nice suit. You ready for this?"

I smirked, "What you should be asking is: Are you ready for this?"

He chuckled, "Oh, I'm ready for this. I've been ready for five long years." He moved to the side, "Get on Lance, I don't want to be late for my own wedding."

I walked on and turned, "No, you wouldn't want to do that now would you?"

He walked on, "No I would not." He walked to the front of the chariot, "Okay, take us back to the palace."

The two Royal Guards nodded and lifted off.

Frederic turned to me, "You know what to do right?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, just stand up there and look pretty."

He laughed, "Good, help me keep this wedding from going down hill."

I nodded with a smile, "You know me, I'll make sure everything goes the way its suppose to."

He patted my back, "Thanks."

The chariot landed and we stepped off, and made our way towards the ballroom where the wedding was starting to begin.

* * *

><p>Twilight sat on one of the many benches that was in the ballroom. She sat with all of her friends, the only one not with her was Lance. But that was because he was Frederic's best stallion.<p>

She glanced around and saw Frederic making his way to the alter, followed by Lance.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. He was looking good in his suit.

Rainbow Dash groaned loudly, "When is this going to be over?"

Twilight chuckled, "But it hasn't even began yet."

Rainbow Dash sighed, "But we've been here forever!"

David, who was sitting next to Rainbow Dash, grinned, "We just got here not to long ago."

Rarity put a hoof to her face, "Darling, we've only been here for five minutes."

Rainbow Dash looked to the ground, "But its so boring. It felts like hours."

Applejack looked over, "Ya'll need ta learn some patience."

Big Macintosh, who was next to Applejack, nodded, "Eeyep."

Twilight nodded, "Just sit back and enjoy the wedding."

Rainbow Dash sat back, "Fine."

Twilight smiled and returned her attention to the alter, where Frederic stood, looking nervous, waiting for the wedding to begin.

She looked over to Lance, who was rocking on his hooves, and smiled. She couldn't wait for their wedding. She was so happy that all her friends were helping her plan it out. She wanted it to be perfect for her and Lance.

* * *

><p>Greg walked into the ballroom followed by Seth.<p>

Seth was pushing a wheel chair with Zorrow in it. Zorrow had a full body cast on, and a head bandage. An IV was stuck into his left hoof. Big Mac had really done a number on him.

Once they were inside and sitting on a bench, with Zorrow's wheel chair next to them, Zorrow sighed and looked towards them. "I'm going to get you back. Both of you. You guys left me behind."

Greg shrugged, "Sorry dude, you wasn't close to me, so I forgot to grab you."

Zorrow sighed, "You could have came back for me."

Seth chuckled, "We did come back for you."

Zorrow grunted, "Yeah, after it was all over and the crap had been beat out of me."

Greg laughed, "At least we came back."

Zorrow closed his eyes and sighed, "I can't believe he shaved my hair off."

Seth and Greg laughed, "You look good bald dude." Greg said grinning.

Zorrow looked at him, "Fuck you man."

Greg smirked, "Time and place dude."

Zorrow rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

Greg smiled and looked up towards the front, where the alter was. He saw that one brony, Frederic, standing there. Over to the side was Lance, who was looking at the front roll smiling.

Greg chuckled to himself. Looks like Lance found a way to turn back into a pony. Wondering how he had done it.

He looked back to see that Zorrow was complaining to Seth.

Zorrow was complaining about his cast and everything else. "Damn, those lights are to bright. Can you turn me to the side a little?"

Seth sighed and turned Zorrow's wheel chair to the side a little.

"Now I can't see the alter, turn me back."

Seth groaned and moved him back to the spot he was before.

"Why did you put me back in the light? Move me to the right a little."

Seth's eye twitched and he moved the wheel chair to the right.

Zorrow sighed, "Come on dude, now I'm looking at a door. Move me to the left a little."

Seth stood, "You want me to move you? Oh, I'll move ya." He bucked Zorrow's wheel chair towards an open widow. The wheel chair hit the window and stopped suddenly. Zorrow flew from the chair and out the window.

Seth sat back down, "I think he'll like the fresh air."

Greg chuckled, "Good one dude."

Seth looked over at him, "I'm tired of his whining."

Greg shook his head, "So was I. I wanted to throw him down the stairs, but out the window works to."

Seth grinned and looked towards the alter. The wedding was already starting.

Greg looked around and heard a tune that sounded like 'Here comes the bride' playing.

The double doors opened and out walked Luna, dressed in a white wedding dress. Greg had to admit, she looked pretty damn hot in it.

She walked down the aisle, a large smile on her face. She stepped up in front of Frederic and Princess Celestia, who was acting as the priest or what ever they call them here, began to talk.

Seth tapped Greg's shoulder, "Damn, that guy up there is pretty damn lucky."

Greg looked at him, "Yeah, you got that right. I mean, he got a Princess to marry him. Think about all the fucking benefits he's going to get."

Seth nodded, "I know dude." He looked back to the front.

Greg looked back to the front. Damn, he wishes he was the one up there getting married. That way he could be a real royal pain in the ass.

He laughed at his own joke and focused on the wedding.

He noticed that he had missed to much of the speech, because she had just finished asking Frederic if he would take Luna to be his wife.

Frederic looked at Luna and smiled, "I do."

Celestia nodded and looked over to Luna, "Princess Luna, do you take Iron Clad to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?

Luna looked at Frederic smiling brightly, "I do."

Celestia nodded, "I now pronounce you as husband and wife. If anypony has any reason why those two may not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Greg smirked. He stood and yelled, "I have a reason."

* * *

><p>I stood off to the side of Frederic, smiling at the scene before me. So far the wedding was going great.<p>

Luna had just said she would marry Frederic and Celestia nodded, "I now pronounce you as husband and wife. If anypony has any reason why those two shall not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Now, all she has to say is he can kiss the bride.

From the back of the room, a pony yelled, "I have a reason."

Everypony in the room gasped and turned around.

I looked at the pony who stood, a shocked look on my face. When I saw who it was, I sighed. Damn it Greg, what are you doing?

Celestia looked at him, "And what would that reason be?"

Greg stood tall and smirked, "Because, I want to tap that first."

Everypony sighed, and Celestia shook her head, "Anypony else have a reason?"

Greg jumped up again, "I do!"

Celestia sighed, "What?"

Greg shrugged, "I forgot, continue."

Celestia shook her head and looked at Frederic and Luna, "You may now exchange bracelets."

Frederic picked up a wedding bracelet with his magic and hovered it towards Luna. She raised her left fore hoof. He placed the bracelet on her left hoof and closed it.

Here's something I've learned about those wedding bracelets. Once you clamp them on the one you love, it never comes off. It isn't meant to come off, as you and your lover are not meant to leave each other.

Luna smiled and picked up a wedding bracelet with her magic and moved it towards Frederic. Frederic raised his left hoof for her. She placed it on his hoof and closed it.

Celestia nodded, "You may now kiss the bride."

Frederic and Luna moved close together. Luna bent down to Frederic's height. Their lips connected.

Everypony in the room cheered and clapped.

Celestia took a few steps back.

Why is she stepping back?

Then, a light began to show where Frederic's and Luna's lips met. The light than began to engulf Frederic.

I shielded my eyes against the bright light. When I looked back at the two, my mouth dropped.

Frederic stood there, now as tall as Luna. But what really took me by surprise was the wings he had grown out of nowhere. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Frederic was now an Alicorn, complete with horn, wings, and height.

Somepony spoke up, "What just happened?"

Celestia stepped forward to explain, "When a Alicorn marries another pony, that pony becomes an Alicorn also. But it only happens if the two truly love each other."

She walked over and stood next to Frederic, who was now as tall as she was, "All hail Iron Clad, the new Prince of Equestria!"

Everypony cheered and stood, clapping.

I looked down at Twilight and smiled, she smiled back.

Frederic took Luna by the hoof, and together they walked down the aisle towards the double doors.

I stepped off the small stage and reached out a hoof to Twilight. She stood and took my hoof, and we headed for the doors that lead into the garden. Where the reception was being held.

I smiled to my self. This should be fun.

**So, how was it?**

**I hope I did a good job. That was the first time I have ever written a marriage scene.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	33. Wedding reception

**Here it is, after party of wedding. **

**I had fun doing this one, even if its short.**

**Also, tell me how I did on the scene with Aaron and Vinyl.**

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 33

Me and Twilight walked into the garden. All the ponies that was inside where now outside, talking and having a good time.

I looked towards the stage and saw Vinyl Scratch and Aaron setting up their DJ booth and mic's.

Their the live entertainment? This should be good.

I shifted my gaze over to Frederic and Luna. They was standing close and talking to a group of ponies.

I looked at Frederic, damn he is lucky. Marrying a Princess and becoming a Alicorn! I want to be a Alicorn, that would be so cool. To be able to fly and use magic at the same time.

I turned to Twilight and smiled. She was looking around with a happy look on her face.

She turned to me, "I want our wedding to be like this."

I chuckled, "I'll do my best, but I'm not good at planing."

She grinned, "Don't worry, Pinkie's got it covered."

"That's good, less work for us." .

She nodded, "She's a good friend."

I smiled, "She sure is."

Before we could continue our conversation, up on the stage, Aaron walked up to the mic, "Hey everypony! We have a special treat for all of you! I'm Nightwing and she's DJ Pon3!"

I stepped forward, closer to the stage. I have to see this.

* * *

><p>Aaron pushed the last wire into the turntable. He stood and smiled proudly, "Done."<p>

Vinyl sat up from behind the turntable and nodded, "Everything's in order. Time to start the show. You ready?"

Aaron nodded, "Oh yeah."

She got in her place behind the turntable and prepared to start the music.

Aaron walked up to the mic and turned it on, "Hey everypony! We have a special treat for all of you! I'm Nightwing and she's DJ Pon3!" He turned and nodded to Vinyl.

She nodded back and started the music.

A steady beat began to pour from the speakers. Aaron and Vinyl began to bounce their heads to the beat of the music.

Aaron put his face to the mic and yelled, "Party rock!" His voice echoed.

He bobbed his head, then went back to the mic, "Yeah!" Again, his voice echoed.

He continued to bob his head, "Woo!"

He then jumped in front of the mic, "LET'S GO!  
>Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time<p>

Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya!

Shake that!"

He began to walk around the stage, a smug look on his face. Bouncing his head as he went. Then, he jumped back in front of the mic, "In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl She on my jock (huh) non stop when we in the spot Booty move away like she on the block What the track I got to know Tight jeans tattoo cause I'm rock and roll Half black half white domino Gain the money Oprah Doe!

Yo!  
>I'm running through these hoes like drano I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin Hey!<p>

Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time

Let's go Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see you!

Shake that!"

He hung his head for a few seconds, "Every day I'm shuffling." He said in a low voice before jumping back up and striking a pose. The beat continued from the speakers, never stopping.

He stood up on his hind legs and started pumping his hooves out in front of him. "Shuffling shuffling."

He jumped back in front of the mic, "Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash We get money don't be mad now stop hating is bad

One more shot for us Another round Please fill up my cup Don't mess around We just wanna see You shake it now Now you wanna be You're naked now."

"Get up get down put your hands up to the sound Put your hands up to the sound Get up Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound Put your hands up!  
>Get up get down put your hands up to the sound Put your hands up to the sound Get up Get up Get up Get up Get up Get up Get up Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound Put your hands up!<br>Put your hands up!  
>Put your hands up!<br>Put your hands up!  
>Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)<br>Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)<br>Everybody just have a good good good time

Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
>Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!<br>Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
>Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)<p>

Shake that!  
>Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling<p>

Put your Put your Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)  
>Put your Put your (Whoa!)<br>Put your Put your Put your hands up Your hands up Put your hands up."

The song ended and he stopped singing, catching his breath.

The crowd of ponies that had gathered all cheered and clapped.

He smiled, "Thank you! Now, for some originals from DJ Pon3!"

He nodded to Vinyl and she started a new song. This time, it was one of her prerecorded songs.

Aaron walked over and smiled, "That took a lot out of me. Singing and dancing are hard."

She chuckled, "Tell me about it. That's why I became a DJ. You was great Nightwing."

He smiled, "Really? Thank you Vinyl. You wasn't so bad yourself."

She held up a hoof, "Thanks partner."

He slammed his hoof in to hers, "I need a break before I can do another round of singing."

She nodded, "Okay with me, you look like you need a break."

He smiled and walked behind the DJ booth and sat down next to Vinyl. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before relaxing back in the chair.

* * *

><p>Greg stood up, followed by Seth, "That was cool."<p>

Seth nodded, "That guy can sing." He began walking towards the side of the building.

Greg looked at him, "Where are you going?"

He kept walking, "Come on."

Greg shrugged and followed. Seth walked around the corner and began to laugh. Once Greg turned the corner, he began to laugh.

Zorrow was on his back, a small tree on collapsed on his chest. A rabbit was sitting on his face.

Greg walked over and kicked the rabbit off his face, "Damn rabbit."

Zorrow spit out some fur, "Thank you dude."

Greg nodded, "No problem."

Seth walked up and kicked at Zorrow, "I wonder if we can throw him down a hill."

Greg smirked, "That would be pretty damn funny."

Zorrow's eyes widened, "Come on, don't do that."

Greg picked him up with his magic, "Lets drop him off that one hill in Ponyville."

Seth smiled, "Lets do it."

Zorrow eyes widened more, "Lets not!"

Greg and Seth began to walk towards the gates, Zorrow in front of them.

* * *

><p>Frederic stood next to Luna, watching Greg and his friends leave. He was going to have a little talk with him later.<p>

He looked over to Luna, his new wife, and smiled. He still couldn't believe that they were married. Five years of waiting had payed off.

Luna looked at him, "Having fun?"

He smiled, "Best day of my life." He picked up a knife to cut the cake, "Time for cake."

She giggled and picked up a piece with her magic, and so did he. Everypony gathered around them to watch.

Frederic smiled, and moved the cake towards her mouth for her to take a bite, and she did the same.

The piece of cake Luna was holding neared his face, instead of going towards his mouth, it slammed into his face. She smeared it into his face laughing.

Frederic whipped his face and smirked. He slammed his piece of cake into her face and smeared it all over her face.

She squealed and started laughing. She jumped on to Frederic and they both went to the ground.

They began to roll around, laughing the whole time.

The ponies around them all laughing at the scene before them.

They rolled to a stop and Luna looked down at him, "Who's the one on top now?"

Frederic laughed and rolled them over, "I am." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

He stood and helped her up, both covered in mud and grass stains.

She looked him over, than her self, "Wow, we're a mess."

Frederic smiled, "You still look good."

She giggled, "Thanks, so do you."

All the ponies around them awww'd at the scene. Frederic and Luna blushed, forgetting where they were.

Frederic chuckled and held up his hoof, "Would you like to dance my lady?"

She smiled and grabbed his hoof, "I would love to."

They walked out onto the dance floor while a slow song began to play.

**So, how was it?**

**I like that last scene.**

**Anyway, this would have been longer, but I was watching the Hang over part 2. That is funny XD**

**Well, remember to R&R.**


	34. Hangover

**I'm loving the reviews. I'm glad to see that people like to read my story. I put a lot of work into this to keep it updated everyday.**

**Also, new video is up, just search kingqball1 on youtube and go to his account. You'll be able to watch the video there. Be sure to subscribe for alerts on new video's.**

**Anyways, please enjoy. And if your wondering, yes, I based most of this part off of the hangover XD**

Chapter 34

I opened my eye's slowly, my head spinning slightly. I sat up and glanced around. My room? How did I get here? Last thing I remember was sitting down and drinking some punch that Greg had brought back from my house. I didn't even know he left the party.

I rubbed my head and looked my self over. My suit was a mess, the jacket gone and just the under shirt. The tie was undone slightly and a few buttons were broken.

I reached up to my face and sighed a sigh of relief. My goggles were still there and felt untouched. I climbed out of bed and grunted. Why do I feel like like I have a hang over? I didn't drink anything.

I stumbled over to the door and opened it. I held a hoof to my head and walked towards the stairs. When I reached them, I saw David slumped against the railing about half way down them.

As I walked down the stairs, I started to notice that his suit was also a mess. When I was next to him, I kicked at his side, "Come on dude, wake up."

When he didn't respond, I gave him a slight kick and he fell down the stairs.

He hit the bottom and groaned. He slowly stood and looked around, "What happened?"

I walked down the rest of the stairs, "I kicked you down the stairs."

He shook his head, "No, I mean what happened last night? Last thing I remember is Greg giving me and Rainbow Dash some punch, then nothing."

I nodded, "Same with me."

We walked into the kitchen and saw Greg, making himself breakfast.

He turned and smirked, "Interesting night?"

I walked up to him, "What did you do to us last night?"

He smiled proudly, "I just cast a spell on your drinks to make you more interesting and more of a party animal."

I shook my head, "Why would you do that?"

He shrugged, "Thought it would be funny, and it was."

I looked around, "Where's Twilight and Rainbow Dash."

He shrugged, "I don't know where Twilight is, but Rainbow Dash is on the couch."

David turned and ran for the living room.

I rubbed my head, "Why does it feel like I have a hangover?"

He laughed, "That shit was funny man."

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

He grinned, "You and David got into a drinking contest here at the house. I kept giving you two beer and vodka, and you both drank till you passed out."

I shook my head, I'm not a drinker. "Where did you see Twilight last?"

He laughed, "You and her was going up stairs, but after that I don't know."

I sighed, and turned for the door.

As I walked up stairs, I began to feel sick to the stomach. Damn it Greg, let me drink alcohol! I can't take that much, it makes me sick.

I walked into my room and looked around more carefully. I couldn't see any sign of Twilight. But the closet door was slightly opened.

I walked over to it and opened it. The sight that greeted me made me jump back and chuckle.

Twilight was tied to the wall in a... position.

I must like it Kinky when I'm drunk. I quickly untied her and placed her in bed. Better not let any one find out about this.

I hope we didn't hurt the baby. That would be terrible, like super terrible. I pulled the covers up over her and left the room.

When I walked into the living room, David was sitting down next to Rainbow Dash, patting her back.

I walked up behind them, "What's wrong with her?"

He looked up at me, "Just a little headache, you know, hangover type headache."

I nodded, I remembered my first hangover. That was a crazy party that night.

Rainbow Dash looked up at me and chuckled, "You look horrible."

I smiled and looked her over, "Your don't look so good your self. Your mane is a mess."

She waved me off, "I don't care, I always look like this in the morning."

David nodded, "Its true, she does."

She slugged him in the arm playfully, "Quiet Whitemark, don't tell him about my mornings."

David smiled, "Sorry about that."

I shook my head while chuckling, "You two have fun, I think I should have a little talk with Gre... I mean Mellow Haze."

They both nodded and went back to talking.

I turned for the kitchen and prepared for a long speech.

* * *

><p>Aaron lifted his coffee to his mouth and took another sip, glad that this place had it. He though they didn't have coffee, but they do.<p>

He chuckled and finished off his coffee. As he made his way over to the sink to drop it off, Vinyl walked in. Looking like she had a fight in her sleep. Her mane was a mess and so was her tail. But to Aaron, she looked adorable.

She smiled when she saw him, "Morning Nightwing."

He smiled and walked over to her, "Morning Vinyl." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

She walked over to the fridge and opened it. She pulled out a pre-made sandwich and sat down to eat it, "We was great the other day."

Aaron sat down across from her and nodded, "I think we were awesome, blew away the crowd."

She smirked, "I think we can do better."

He raised an eyebrow, "How?"

She sat back and grinned, "Its a secret."

He shook his head laughing, "So how am I suppose to do better if you don't tell me the plan?"

She shrugged, "I guess you'll have to wait for me to come up with it."

He began to laugh, "I see how it is."

She swallowed the last of the sandwich and stood, "I'm bored."

Aaron stood up and walked to the door, "I can fix that."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Oh, and how will you do that?"

He reached down and picked up a basket, "Picnic?"

She smiled, "I've never been on a picnic before."

Aaron smiled, "Then this should be fun for you. And romantic."

* * *

><p>Captain Barehoof stood out side of Princess Celestia's throne room. Wondering why she had called him there.<p>

He took a deep breath and walked in. Upon entering, he saw the Princess sitting on her throne, a smile on her face. "Hello Captain."

He bowed, "Princess."

She waved her hoof, "Stand Captain. I have a task for you to complete."

He stood, "Yes Princess?"

She smiled, "I know about the mare named Dana you have been seeing."

His eyes widened, scared that she was mad.

Her smile stayed, "I want you to move out of the castle and move in with her in your new home."

He blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Think of this as a thank you for all your years of dedicated work for the Guard."

"But, I don't want to be kicked out of the Guard."

She chuckled, "Don't worry Captain, you will still be in the Guard, just not on duty."

"Thank you Princess. But where will we live?"

"I already have a house ready for you, right next to Lance's. I think she'll like that."

He smiled and bowed, "Thank you Princess, thank you so much."

She nodded, "Your welcome Captain. Now, go collect your things, I'll have a Royal Chariot go pick her up and take her to your new house."

He smiled and walked out of the throne room. He hadn't thought he would actually be able to live with her. This was unexpected, but a good thing.

* * *

><p>Twilight sat up and rubbed her head. Why did she have a headache? What happened last night?<p>

Her body was sore, and her hoofs felt sorta raw. Like she had been tied up.

She slowly crawled out of bed, groaning from the pain in her muscles. She's not a very athletic pony and not use to muscles being strained. It was very uncomfortable for her.

She staggered to the mirror and looked at her self. Her eyes were blood shot, like she hadn't had any sleep. Her mane and tail was matted, like she had been working out all night and had done nothing but sweat.

She looked down at her stomach and smiled. The thought of her having a baby always brought a smile to her face.

She took a few steps towards the door, but felt a pain in her flank. She winced and began to rub her flank. What happened last night?

The pain began to fad, so she opened the door and walked down stairs.

Once she stepped into the living room, she saw Lance laying on the couch, rubbing his face.

She smiled and walked around till she was behind his head. She put her hoofs on the arm of the couch and put her face above his.

He removed his hoofs from his face and smiled up at her, "Morning Twi."

She giggled, she liked it when he called her that. All her friends call her that, but when he says it, it has more meaning and love behind it. "Morning Lance." She leaned down and kissed him deeply.

He wrapped his hoofs around her head and pulled her closer.

When she broke the kiss, she was blushing deeply. No matter how many times they kissed, it always felt like the first time for her.

He smiled up at her sweetly, "You look cute when you blush."

She felt her blush deepen at his comment.

He kissed her cheek and slowly stood up from the couch. He walked over to her and smiled, "How would you like to go for a walk?"

She smiled, "I think I could use a walk."

He nuzzled her neck, "But first, you should comb your mane."

She laughed, "Yeah, I know." She said as she levitated a comb up to her mane. She began to comb it.

Lance chuckled and walked towards the stairs, "I'll be down soon, I need to freshen up." He said as he disappeared up stairs.

Twilight smiled and went back to combing her mane. She couldn't wait to take a walk with Lance. She had a idea of where to walk to.

**So, did you all like it? **

**I did. And if your wondering whats wrong with Twilight, then your to young to understand. XD**

**Anyways, please R&R.**


	35. Broken bones and love

**I was gone all day. Watched War horse. Great movie and a great book.**

**Anyways, I felt in the mood for romance today.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 35

Private Dune walked out of the club with a smile on his face. Just because the war was a false alarm, doesn't mean they can't enjoy their stay in Manehattan. It just gives them more time to party and sight see.

He smiled to himself as he walked down the street, out of uniform. It felt great not to have to worry about being forced to wear it. That suit was uncomfortable and tight.

When he came upon the hotel that his unit was staying at, he stopped. Their unit was scheduled to head back to Canterlot after tonight. First thing in the morning actually.

The thing that bugged him the most is that he didn't fully enjoy him self. After tomorrow, its back to training and no fun.

He sighed, he should have broke his leg or something to get out of it. But, he didn't like the idea of breaking a leg.

He walked into the hotel lobby and headed for the stairs. Making his way to the fifth floor where his room was.

Upon entering it, he walked over to the window and looked out at the city of Manehattan. Another sigh escaped his lips and he turned for the bed. He had missed the nights of partying and having fun with his friends.

Being in the army has taken all that away. The worst part is when you join the Equestria Army, your in it for five long years. Most of the time that's great, but when your use to a life of fun and partying, it just slowly eats away at you.

But, its life. His life.

He walked over to the bed and jumped in. Dreading the next day.

* * *

><p>I stumbled into my house, holding up my left hoof.<p>

Damn it! I just had to try and do that stupid trick didn't I? I was doing great till I got to cocky and slammed into that tree. I hope my hoof isn't broken.

Twilight walked up behind me reading a book on how to treat sprung and broken hoofs. I want to tell her to put the book down and get a real doctor, but I just don't have the heart to do that.

She looked up from the book and lifted me off the ground with her magic, "Okay, the book says your not suppose to be walking on a broken or sprung hoof."

I nodded, "I know that."

She looked back at the book, "It says your suppose to lay down and support the broken or sprung hoof with a sling or bandage." She said as she sat me down on my back on my couch.

She then levitated a roll of bandages over to me, "Okay Lance, can you lift up your hoof so I can bandage it?"

I raised an eyebrow and shook my hoof, which I can now tell is broken because its at an awkward position, "Uhhh, does it look like I can lift it Twi?"

She smiled weakly, "Sorry." She used her magic to lift my hoof up.

When she lifted it up my hoof, there was a loud snap.

My eyes went wide and I quickly reached over to the small table and grabbed a shirt. I shoved it in my mouth and let out a muffled scream.

Her eyes widened and she started reading through the book again, "I'm sorry, uhhh... ummmm... Aha! It says not to move the broken hoof." She looked at me and smiled weakly, "Oops."

I looked at her, my eyes tearing up. I pulled the shirt out of my mouth, "Oh its fine. I just love the look of my broken hoof. I mean, all bent back and broken off the bone. I could keep it this way forever."

She rolled her eyes, "Even with a broken hoof, you still use sarcasm."

I smirked, "Ya gotta love me."

She smiled and went back to reading the book.

Seriously? She's relying on a book to fix my broken hoof? I'm so fucked.

As she read, a smile began to form on her face, "Aha! Now I see. I'm suppose to use a bone mending spell on it."

I went to clap, but screamed out in pain when I clapped my front hoofs together.

I winced and then smirked, "Bravo! Bravo! Now, do the damn spell... Please?"

She smiled slyly at me, "Somepony's a smart mouth."

I shrugged, "It keeps me busy."

She chuckled and turned, "I'll go get the spell book."

I nodded, "Yes, you do that. I'm not going anywhere."

She shook her head and walked into my library.

I laid my head back and tried to rest.

Sadly, that was not going to happen. Because right then, Greg walked in, high off his ass.

He stumbled over and looked at me with out of focus eyes.

I looked at him, "Uhhh, yo?"

He smiled with an open mouth, "Wow! Look at your hoof! Its all broken and hanging." He reached out and rotated it.

I held back a scream of pain and pushed him away with my free hoof. "No, Greg, you do not touch the broken hoof."

He shook his head, "Man, I'm not a damn dog. Just say leave me alone."

I grinned, "Leave me alone."

He shook his head, "I don't wanna." He said while crossing his hoofs.

I looked over to a small table and saw the water that David had poured sleeping pills in. Why did he leave it out in the open? "Hey Greg, I bet you can't chug that glass of water."

He smirked, "I bet I can." He said as he levitated it to his lips and chugged it. When he finished it, he threw it across the room and smirked, "Told ya I could do..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence because he was already falling backwards asleep.

I laughed, that had been funnier than I thought it would be.

A door opened and a few seconds later Twilight walked in.

When she saw Greg passed out on the floor, she shook her head, "Do I even want to know?"

I shook my head, "No. But I would like that spell right about now."

She smiled, "Somepony's a little needy today."

I shrugged, "Its just that time of the month."

She looked at me strangely, "What does that mean."

I chuckled, she didn't get the joke, "Oh nothing. So, spell?"

She sighed, "Coming up." Her horn glowed a deep purple. The same glow began form around my broken hoof.

It began to straighten up. And it felt like a thousand pieces of glass grinding against my skin and muscles.

Soon it was back to normal. Yay, now I can go break it again.

I stood up and put weight on it. Felt normal.

Twilight smiled proudly, "It worked!"

I laughed, "Of course it worked. You cast the spell, and if you cast the spell, its bound to work."

She smiled, "Thanks. And I'm sorry for telling you to do that trick."

I waved her off, "Oh its fine. I would have done it even if you told me not to."

She poked my chest, "Oh, you think you would?"

I smirked, "I know I would."

She bumped me and I fell onto the couch, on my back. "I wouldn't have let you."

I shrugged, "I still would have done it."

She jumped up on the couch and stood over me, her face inches from mine, "I don't think you would if I told you not to."

I grinned, "There's nothing you can do to stop me from doing tricks like that everyday."

She sat down on me. Her stomach against mine and her lips centimeters above mine. "Try me." She leaned down and began to kiss me.

Her tongue pressing against my lips. I opened my mouth and allowed her tongue in. I moved my tongue into her mouth and began to run it along her gums. She used her tongue to move mine out of her mouth and took full control. Her tongue began running along the top of my mouth and teeth.

I pulled her body close and undid my wings. I then wrapped them around her, holding her with my wings in a cocoon like embrace.

She broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. "I love you Lance."

I smiled warmly, "I love you to Twilight, forever and always."

She blushed.

I chuckled and tighten my embrace around her, "So damn cute."

Her blush deepened, causing me to laugh.

I pushed her head down next to my neck.

We lay like that for a few minutes. My wings and hoofs wrapped around her in a loving embrace, and her head next to mine.

She let out a small yawn and snuggled up to me more.

I smiled, "Tired?"

I felt her nod, "Very."

I yawned. Damn it! Its true, yawning is contagious.

I put my head against hers, "Are you warm?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

I smiled, I couldn't help it.

After a few minutes of laying there, I felt myself falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Greg groaned and slowly sat up. What happened?<p>

He looked over to the couch to see Lance and Twilight laying together. Lance's wings wrapped around her.

He raised an eyebrow, why are they laying on the couch together? Why not the bed?

He shook his head and pulled out a blunt. As he light it, he heard the sound of paws coming down the stairs.

Soon, Weedy ran into the room and looked up at him, begging for a blunt.

Greg laughed and put one in his mouth, "You come when I light a blunt, but not when I call you?"

Weedy shrugged and turned to go back up stairs.

Greg sighed and followed. Might as well get some more weed, he was running low.

**How was it? I had fun writing it. Only took me two hours to write this.**

**Also, any suggestions on scenes? I'm feeling nice, so I may take a few suggestions. I MIGHT take suggestions. Please don't be mad if i don't do it or reject it. **

**I'm a nice guy, as you can tell, but please don't take advantage of that.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	36. Test dummy

**Here ya go. Took me awhile, but I got this chapter out.**

**Also, I'm not writing a second story. But this one is going to be published into a real book, so its not MLP. So that means its not going to be posted here. I have a company in New York who likes it and want to publish it once its finished, so that's pretty good.**

**Anyway, away from my other story, and back to this one. I think you'll enjoy it.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 36

Dana sat down and exhaled. Moving all of her stuff from Bluetail's to her new house was hard work, even with the Captain's help.

She looked around her new home. It was bare, but she would fix that after a few trips to the furniture store. She slowly stood and walked over to the side window that faced Lance's house.

She sighed, she didn't like the idea of her son living on his own. Especially with friends and his fiancee.

She finally accepted the fact that her son loves a horse, mostly because she had fallen for one herself.

She turned for the door and left her house. She walked across her lawn and over to Lance's house. She walked up the door and didn't even bother with knocking this time. She just walked in.

When she stepped inside, she could smell what could only be marijuana. She shook her head, she didn't like the idea that her son was living in this kind of environment. She walked into the living room and looked at the couch.

On the couch was Lance, but also on the couch was that one horse, the one he's going to marry. He had his wings wrapped around her, and was holding her extremely close. To close for Dana to be comfortable.

She didn't like the sight of her son being so close to a girl, especially not in an embrace. As she walked over to split them up, something hit her. Not physical, but mentally.

She can't always be on him about his life choices, he wasn't her little boy anymore. He has the right to live his life the way he wants.

Dana sighed and sat down on her haunches. She knew that one day she would have to let him go, but she just thought he would want to live at home. Looks like he wanted to leave home instead.

She smiled, it looks like hes doing well for himself. A house of his own, a soon to be wife, friends, and he always seems happy now.

She stood and went for the door, time to let Lance be his own person.

* * *

><p>Seth walked out of his house and smiled, today was going to be great. All he had to do was find where they had left Zorrow and then take him to see Big Mac.<p>

He walked to the hill that he and Greg had dropped him down. Upon looking around the base of the hill, he saw a white lump by a tree. He walked over laughing, "So, how was your night Zorrow?"

He heard him mumble. He moved him onto his back and smirked.

Zorrow glared up at him, "Fuck you man."

Seth smiled, "No thanks, I'm good."

Zorrow rolled his eyes, "Just take me home dude."

Seth grinned, "Nah, I was thinking about taking you to see Big Mac, how does that sound?"

Zorrow's eyes widened, "Dude, don't play around!"

Seth chuckled, "I'm not playing around. I'm seriously about to take you to see Big Mac." He said as he lifted Zorrow up on his back.

He could feel him start to struggle in his cast, "NO! NO! Dude, don't you fucking dare!"

Seth began to hum the song by Linkin Park, 'What I've Done' and continued down the dirt road.

* * *

><p>I splashed some water in my face, trying to wake up. I didn't mean to fall asleep on the couch, so I just wasted three hours of my day. Me and Rainbow Dash are suppose to go and practice together. What? I can't just be friends with her?<p>

I almost missed it, but luckily, I have another thirty minutes before I'm suppose to go meet her.

I quickly pull on my goggles on and dashed out of the house. Flying full speed towards Rainbow Dash's house.

After a good fifteen minutes of flying, I landed on her door step. I reached up and knocked on the door.

The door opened quickly, too quickly. Rainbow Dash walked out and grinned, "Ready for some training Lance?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just go easy on me. I'm not as good as you are."

She smiled proudly, "Got that right. Follow me." She jumped into the air and began flying north.

I quickly jumped into the air and followed her. We flew for a few minutes until coming upon a area with an open sky and clear ground.

She waved her hoof out over the area, "Welcome to my training grounds. I always come here to work on my tricks."

I looked around and nodded, "Nice."

She smiled, "Now, to start this off. We will both do individual training, then later, we'll train together."

I grinned, "Sounds good to me."

She flew off on her own, leaving me there to try and think of a way to practice.

I shrugged and decided to try to do a barrel roll. I flew forward and began to pick up speed. When I felt like I was going fast enough, I twisted my front forwards, causing me to spin. I felt my self spinning forwards, a good sign. Now to stop myself. How do I do that?

I tried to pull my self out of the barrel roll, but ended up spinning side ways. Finally, I was able to stop spinning. As I hoovered in place, I held my stomach. I feel like throwing up.

From behind me, I could hear Rainbow Dash laughing. I turned to see her holding her stomach laughing.

I felt my cheeks turn red from embarrassment, "I meant to do that."

She stopped laughing and smirked, "Of course you did Lance."

I turned away from her, I was going to be stupid and try this again. I'm sure if I just try hard enough, I can do it.

I fly forward again, picking up speed. As I twist my body, I feel myself doing a barrel roll. Now, if I can stop myself from spinning, I will have this trick down. Sadly, when I tried to stop, the same thing happened like last time.

When I came to a stop, I held on to my stomach. I think I'm going to pass out. I began to descend to the ground, feeling nauseous. Once my hoofs where back on the ground, I began to feel a little better.

Rainbow Dash landed next to me laughing, "You can't do any tricks can ya?"

I sighed, it was true. I don't think I can do any of the tricks she can, "So."

She slugged my arm playfully, "Its okay, not everypony can be half as cool as I am."

I looked at her and chuckled, gotta love her boasting, "I think I can vouch for that."

She grinned, "Oh, so you think I'm cool?"

I shrugged, "Well, you are cool, and awesome."

A happy smile began to form on her face, "Yeah, I'm pretty awesome."

I nodded, "I agree with that. How about you show me a trick."

She smiled, "I got one. But I'll need your help."

I sighed, "Sure, I'll help."

She grinned, "This is a new one, so this is more of a test."

I nodded, "Alright, what do I need to do?"

She pointed up in the sky, "Go up there and just hoover in place."

I began lifting up, "Sounds easy."

She smiled, "It is."

I flew up till I was pretty high up in the air, I looked towards Rainbow Dash to see that she was angling herself with me.

She screamed out, "Ready Lance?"

I yelled back, "I guess."

She started flying straight at me, picking up speed as she went. As she neared me, I began to have second thoughts about this. Before I could change my mind, she tucked her wings in and rolled up into a ball. My eyes widened, I know what she's doing. She slammed into me, sending me straight to the ground.

As I speed towards the ground, I rolled my eyes. She just did a pinball type move on me. I slammed into the ground, but this time I barely felt it.

I lay there looking up at her, she was laughing her head off. I couldn't help but smile. I just realized that I make a pretty good test dummy. I was always the one to try out everything back on earth, and well, I guess its the same here. Its always fun to be the one to get to test out new things, even if they hurt.

When I stood, she landed next to me. "I'm sorry, but I've always wanted to try that move out, but it requires two Pegasus."

I chucked, "That was actually kind of fun. Any other moves you want to have me test?"

Her eye brighten up at my words, "I have so many moves I've wanted to try, but they all need two Pegasus."

I smiled, "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get to testing."

**Several hours later.**

I stumbled into my house and up the stairs. That had been fun. Rainbow Dash had so many tricks and moves to test. I don't care if I sprang my front left leg, it was still awesome.

I walked into my room and looked at my self in the mirror. I was covered in bruises and small cuts. I smiled, reminded me of the times me and my friends would do parkour, I would always come home covered in bruises.

I pulled off my goggles and tossed them on the desk. Next I pulled off the small cape like thing on my back and put it on a chair. Finally, I pulled off the leg bands and the tight suit.

As I removed the tight black suit, I looked up at the mirror and saw something on my flank. I pulled the suit off and looked at my flank. What I saw made me slam my hoof into my face. I had a cutie mark, but that's not why I facehoofed. What it was is what made me. It was a circle with yellow and black in it, it was the symbol that represented a test dummy. I slammed my hoof into my face a few more times. That is just sweet fucking irony right there!

I shouldn't have been praising my ability to be a test dummy all day. I wanted a cool cutie mark. Like a lighting bolt or something along those lines, not a symbol that means I'm a freaking test dummy!

I sighed, I'm so going to get made fun of for this one. I shook my head and picked up a book off of the desk, 'Equestria myths' and climbed into bed. I opened the book and tried to concentrate on it, but my mind kept traveling back to the fact that my special talent was being a test dummy.

******I bet no one saw that coming. I mean, a test dummy symbol as a cutie mark, that would suck. **

**But, I liked the idea, so I used it. I hope you all enjoyed this one.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	37. Jackflank!

**After popular demand, I've decided to do a Jackass parody. But, it will go along with the story. **

**So, enjoy this. It was fun to write.**

Chapter 37

"Come on dude!" Begged Greg.

I stood and looked at him, "No dude, I'm not going to do it."

Greg bit his lower lip, "Please! You have the cutie mark for it!"

I shook my head, "I'm not stupid, I'm not looking to die."

He shook the camera in my face, "Dude, come on! We have to do a Jackass parody!"

I sighed, "If I do a few scenes, will you leave me alone?"

He smiled brightly, "Hell yes! Come on, I have the first stunt set up."

I shook my head, I was going to regret this.

* * *

><p>Frederic pointed the camera at me and smiled, "Okay, we are recording!"<p>

I sighed and put on a fake happy voice, "Hi, I'm Girokon, and this is Jackflank!" I sat down in the cart and nodded to Greg.

Greg kicked the cart, sending it and me flying down the hill. Halfway down the hill, Greg used his magic to stop the cart, sending me flying out of it and down the hill.

My body bounced a few times before coming to a stop.

Greg and Frederic ran down the hill towards me, the camera never leaving me.

Frederic reached me first and pointed the camera at my face, "Dude, you okay?"

I shakily stood and glared at Greg, "Fuck you!"

* * *

><p>Peter looked back at use and waved his hoof, "Here he comes!"<p>

We all tried not to laugh as Zorrow walked in.

He looked around at all of us and smiled, "Hey guys, I'm back from the hospital. Finally got that cast of, but they said if I get hit in the testicles again, I'm going to lose them."

Peter laughed and pointed at him, "Dude, whats that on your stomach?"

Zorrow raised an eyebrow and stood up on his hind legs, "What?"

Peter twisted around and bucked Zorrow as hard as he could right in the family jewels.

Zorrow's eyes widened and rolled up in the back of his head. He fell to the ground and covered them with his hooves, and began to grunt and groan, "Why?"

All of us began to laugh. I feel back and slammed by head into the wall. But I didn't care, because I couldn't stop laughing.

Zorrow started rolling around on the ground, "Come on, I wanted kids!"

* * *

><p>Greg looked at the camera, a smile on his face, "I'm Mellow Haze and this is blam!"<p>

He walked over to where Seth sat and walked up behind him. He levitated two pies on either side of Seth's head and slammed them into him.

Seth jumped up and twisted around, "What the hell is wrong..." He began rubbing his eyes, "What did you put in those?" He began thrashing around the room.

Greg turned to the camera and smirked, "I though he would have liked a pie filled with salt."

* * *

><p>Greg looked back at us, "Do I have to?"<p>

I nodded, "Yes, you have to."

Greg sighed and walked forward. He walked up to Big Macintosh and tapped his flank, "Yo, big ugly. Bet you can't knock me out."

Big Macintosh didn't even turn around, "Bet Ah can." He bucked his back legs out and they slammed into Greg's face. He didn't fly back as expected, he just slumped to the ground, out cold.

I turned the camera to me, "K.O."

David ran over to him and slapped his face, "He's out man."

Big Macintosh smiled, "Of course he's out, Ah used most of mah strength in that buck."

* * *

><p>I stood on the box, looking at the camera, "I'm Girokon, and this is Foal killer." I looked at Greg and nodded. Quickly bracing myself for what was to come.<p>

Greg smiled and picked up the rock. He used his magic to send it backwards a few yards. Then, using a speed spell, he sent it flying straight at me, at a speed only possible by Rainbow Dash.

It hit its mark, my jewels. I yelped in pain and flew forwards with the rock. Once I hit the ground, I covered them and slowly stood.

Greg and Frederic ran over to me and started laughing.

I stood up on my hind legs and groaned, "Oh god, their swollen."

They just laughed harder.

I fell forward, "I think one of them are broken!" I grunted in pain.

Greg walked over and smirked, "Again."

* * *

><p>Frederic stood outside of his and Luna's room, "If I do this, you both owe me."<p>

Me and Greg shook our heads yes, "Do it!"

Frederic took a deep breath and walked into the room, "Hey honey. I have to tell you something."

Luna turned and smiled, "Yes?"

Me and Greg stood in the door way, trying to hold back our laughs.

Frederic gulped, "You see..." He opened his saddlebag, "Well, its important..." He began moving closer to her. "And, I think you have to know."

He quickly pulled out a water balloon and slammed it into her face, followed by lifting her up in the air and wrapping a rope around her hoofs. He than sat he on her back and put an apple in her mouth.

Me and Greg began to laugh like crazy.

Luna became over raged and snapped her mouth shut, crushing the apple. "Frederic!" She snapped the ropes off that bond her hoofs and jumped up.

She looked over at us and throw the bed straight at us.

Greg jumped back and pointed the camera at me.

I sighed, all for comedy. The bed slammed into me, crushing me against the wall.

Greg quickly grabbed me and pulled me out from behind the bed and out the door. When we closed the door, we could hear Luna going on a rampage. Things where being smashed and the sound of stone being destroyed could be heard. Then, everything went silent.

I looked at Greg, "Run?"

He nodded, "I think that would be best."

We turned and ran down the hall at full speed.

* * *

><p>We sat in my living room. Me covering my cuts and bruises in bandages and Greg smoking a blunt.<p>

He looked at me, "Great video dude. I think we will be hits on Youtube."

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow, "Umm dude, there's no computer's here. So that means there's no Youtube."

His jaw dropped, "What!"

I nodded, "I can't believe you didn't know that. We've been here about three and a half months."

He slammed his hoof into his face, "I guess that means we did this for nothing."

I shook my head, "Nope, we can all just enjoy it."

He shrugged, "Fine, but one last scene."

I sighed, "What is it?"

He smirked, "Nut crush."

I raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

He pointed the camera at me and pointed above me.

I looked up and became confused. There was nothing there. I looked back down at Greg and my eyes widened. He was using his magic to hold a hammer above my nuts.

He smirked, "Nut cracker anyone?" He slammed the the hammer down.

My eyes rolled up in the back of my head and I fell over, trying to catch my breath. I felt like throwing up, "Why? They was already swollen!"

Greg laughed loudly, "Wow, I didn't know they could be that big."

I closed my eyes tightly against the pain and gritted my teeth, "Shut up!"

As I lay there trying to make the pain go away, I heard a door open.

"What happened to him." Frederic said while looking at me.

Greg smiled, "We just played nut crush. You wanna play?"

"Uhhh, no thanks."

A few seconds later, I heard Frederic grunt and slam into the ground.

Greg stood over us laughing.

Frederic looked up at him, tears in his eyes, "How do you like it?" His horn began to glow.

Greg's eyes widened and he looked down to see that his foal makers were being engulfed in a white light.

He fell to the ground with a loud scream, "Let go of my balls!"

Frederic's horn stopped glowing and he laughed weakly, "There, that should keep you on the ground for a while." He went back to holding his own jewels.

I looked over at Greg and let out a weak laugh, "Can't take a little squeezing?"

He shook his head as he held on to his, "Fuck up! He wasn't squeezing, he was fucking crushing!"

Frederic smiled, "That was enough force to break bone."

Greg groaned loudly as he rolled around in pain.

I slowly stood.

Greg rolled over to me, "Your not going anywhere!" He slammed his hoof into my family jewels.

I fell over in intense pain. Everything began to go black around me as the pain began to take over.

**That last part was something that happened to me and my two friends when we tried to do a Jackass film.**

**I think I did okay on that. How did I do?**

**Also, yes, its been three and a half months in the story.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	38. The long awaited wedding!

**This chapter is finally out.**

**The wedding that all of you have been waiting for.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 38

I shifted uncomfortably as all the ponies in the pews stared up at me. I gulped and tugged on my tie.

I was standing at the alter, waiting for Twilight to walked down the aisle. Frederic behind me, my best man.. or stallion... what ever.

The wedding was being held in they Royal Ballroom, just like Frederic's and Luna's. But this time, it was Twilight and I that was getting married.

As I stood at the alter, I began to feel an uncomfortable sensation in my groin. They still hurt from that Jackass video we made. It's been two weeks, and yet the pain is still there. May need to see a doctor about that.

Frederic leaned forward, "You alright? You look nervous."

I shook my head, "No, its my jewels, they still hurt from our stunts."

He chuckled and patted my back, "Its a good thing you alright got Twilight pregnant."

I nodded, "I know right!"

I looked to where Twilight's maidens stood. Instead of one, she had all five of her friends as her maidens.

I shifted my gaze out to the pews, to where Greg and all of the other bronies sat. I glared at him. I had had a talk with him before this began. If he does what he did at Frederic's wedding, he will pay.

As I stood there, the music began to play. Signaling the beginning of the wedding.

At the other end of the aisle, the double doors opened, and out walked Twilight, escorted by her father.

My mouth dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing a wedding dress that made her look... magnificent. Beautiful. Stunning. She made my heart flutter, my stomach fill with butterfly's, my head spin, my... Lets get back to the wedding.

As she walked down the aisle, towards me, our eyes met. We both smiled at the same time.

She left her fathers side and walked up to stand in front of me.

Celestia nodded and began to read from a old looking book, "Twilight Sparkle and Girokon,have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you honor each other as stallion and wife for the rest of your lives?"

We both nodded and said at the same time, "Yes."

Celestia looked back down at the book, "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hooves, and declare your consent before me."

Me and Twilight grabbed each others hooves.

Celestia smiled and looked at me, "Girokon, do you take Twilight Sparkle for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

I smiled and looked at Twilight, "I do."

Celestia then looked at Twilight, "Twilight Sparkle, do you take Girokon for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Twilight looked at me and smiled, "I do."

Celestia nodded, "I now pronounce you as husband and wife. If anypony has any reason why those two may not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I looked out into the pews and glared at Greg. He waved his hoofs in front of him, and mouth the words, 'Not this time.'

I nodded and looked back at Twilight.

Celestia looked at both of us and smiled warmly, "You may now exchange bracelets."

Twilight raised her left hoof for me. I turned and Frederic handed (Hoofed?) me the golden wedding bracelet. I turned back to Twilight and clapped the bracelet on her hoof.

She smiled and levitated her bracelet towards me. I held up my left hoof and let her clap it on.

Celestia closed the book and grinned, "You may now kiss the bride."

I put a hoof to Twilight's face, resting it on her cheek and leaned in. Our lips connected, making my heart pound against my rib cage. Everypony in the room began to clap as we deeply kissed each other.

* * *

><p>Peter galloped into the garden, surprised and angry to see that he had missed ceremony and most of the reception.<p>

He cursed at himself for taking the time to take a nap. He quickly looked around till he saw Lance and Twilight, standing together by a table full of food.

He galloped over and grabbed Lance, "Come on dude, we have to get ready for the performance!"

Lance sighed and began to follow him, "Alright, lets get this over with."

* * *

><p>I picked up the guitar as I stood on stage in front of all the ponies that had shown up for the wedding. Peter, David, and I had worked hard to memorize this song. I hope I can do it. Because for this song, I'm going to need to sing and play the guitar. All my past attempts have been somewhat unsuccessful.<p>

I looked behind me to make sure everyone was ready. Peter was holding his guitar, ready to begin. David was sitting behind his drums, preparing to begin.

David began hitting his sticks together, on the third strike, we began to play.

As we played, I looked through the crowd till I found Twilight. I locked my gaze on her, and she locked hers with mine. I leaned into the mic and began to sing, "I hold on so nervously  
>To me and my drink<br>I wish it was cooling me  
>But so far, has not been good<br>It's been shitty  
>And I feel awkward, as I should<br>This club has got to be  
>The most pretentious thing<br>Since I thought you and me  
>Well I am imagining<br>A dark lit place  
>Or your place or my place<p>

Well I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

I hold out for one more drink  
>Before I think<br>I'm looking too desperately  
>But so far has not been fun<br>I should just stay home  
>If one thing really means one<br>This club will hopefully  
>Be closed in three weeks<br>That would be cool with me  
>Well I'm still imagining<br>A dark lit place  
>Or your place or my place<p>

Well I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you."<p>

There was a pause in the lyrics. My gaze had never left Twilight during that whole part, this song was for her and only her. As the song began to pick back up, I smiled and leaned into the mic.

"Well I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

Not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<p>

You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you."<p>

As we finished the song, the crowd exploded with cheering. But I didn't care, I was still looking at Twilight, the only thing that I cared for.

She was smiling with tears in her eyes, but they were tears of happiness. I smiled back, a tear in my eye also. I felt happy, truly happy.

I pulled the guitar off and dropped it to the ground. I jumped off the stage and ran through the crowd towards Twilight. When I finally pushed my way through them, I ran up to Twilight and wrapped my hooves around her in a tight hug.

She returned the hug.

We pulled back and looked into each others eyes. We then moved towards each other and began to kiss passionately and deeply.

* * *

><p>Greg walked towards the stage, a smile on his face. As he neared it, he saw that Peter was just stepping off the stage. Perfect, just the guy he wanted to see.<p>

He walked up to him and stopped him, "Yo, I need your help."

Peter stopped and looked at him strangely, "And what do you need help with?"

Greg smirked, "A new spell."

Peter sighed, "What does it do? Will it hurt?"

Greg shook his head, "Nah, it doesn't hurt. All it does is give you a mustache."

Peter seemed to be considering it, "Fine. But just that one spell."

Greg nodded, "Got it. Hold still."

As his horn began to glow, and the spell started to take affect. David ran past them at full speed, bumping into Greg, breaking his concentration. His horn glowed even brighter as he accidentally thought of five spells at once. The light from his horn began to fill the room, engulfing Peter.

When the light from his horn began to clear, he looked to where Peter had been. But he wasn't there, he was gone. All that remained was a small burnt spot on the floor. He facehoofed, "Why did I think of a transportation spell and all of those other ones?" He looked up and thought for a second, "I wonder where I sent him?"

He walked over to a box and pushed it over the burnt spot. Better to cover up the evidence before anyone saw it.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the Palace, Twilight by my side. We continued down the street, towards my house.<p>

Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

**Yep, I think you all know whats about to happen.**

**Anyways, I'm off to play Minecraft, on a brony server.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	39. The Stare!

**Almost didn't do this one. Minecraft is to addicting, expectantly the brony server.**

**I hope you all enjoy this one. **

Chapter 39

I awoke with a smile. Last night had been wild and crazy.

I'm not going into detail, but lets just say it involved me, Twilight, a bed, a locked door, and three hours of alone time.

I climbed out of bed and felt a sharp pain in my groin. I yelped in pain and fell to the floor holding them. Shit, why did we have to be so rough? It was already damaged!

I took a few ragged breaths and stood with effort. I staggered to the door and opened it. I walked out and headed for the stairs.

Once I arrived at the top, I took a deep breath and started to walk down them.

With every step, I let out a small yelp of pain. Halfway down them, I stopped and leaned against the railing.

I was breathing heavily from the effort of walking down the stairs. Who would have thought that your groin could be hurt so bad, you can't even walk.

I raised my head and facehoofed. I forgot I had wings, I don't have to walk and endure this pain.

I spread my wings and slowly flew down stairs, careful not to hit anything.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I slowly hovered into the kitchen.

Once I entered the kitchen, I shook my head. The kitchen was a mess. Dishes piled high, food wrappings everywhere, old food on the counters, and I was pretty sure that a family of rats where making a home under the table. David and Greg need to learn to clean up after themselves.

I flew over to a cabinet and opened it. Empty. So was the others. All there was to eat was a single apple.

I let out a sigh and picked it up. I took a bite and shuddered. It was rotten! I spit out the pieces in my mouth and flew into the living room. I lifted up my saddlebag and checked to make sure my bits were still there.

Luckily they were still there, all eight hundred.

I picked it up and held it with my teeth. I then flew up to my room and quickly pulled on all of my clothes and the goggles. I put the saddlebag on and strapped it down.

I looked over to the bed and smiled. Twilight was still there, sleeping peacefully. I flew over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I then turned and flew down stairs and out the front door.

As I hovered in place, I took a deep breath of fresh morning air. It was early, the sun just coming up. How did I wake up this early?

I began flying forward at a steady speed, looking for a store to buy some more food.

After a hour of searching, I came across a nice little store on the outskirts of Canterlot. Owned by a nice old stallion, who's coat was a dull grey and white mane and tail.

Upon entering the store, I was greeted by the sound of old music. I scanned the small store, happy to see that it sold food. It even sold other goods.

The old stallion looked up from a book he was reading and adjusted his glasses, "Well now, your a strange fella aren't ya?"

I chuckled and walked up to the counter, "Yeah, I'm pretty strange. In more ways than one."

The old stallion chuckled and fixed his glasses again and went back to reading his book, "Don't worry. Your not the only pony who is strange. I mean, look at me. I'm old and brittle, yet, I still try to work and own a business."

I smiled and began picking up the items I needed, "Well, I know a lot of old peo... ponies who still work. But you seem to be doing well for yourself."

He nodded with a smile, still reading, "I'm persistent, I'd rather work than sit around all day."

I picked up the last item I needed and put it in the basket I had picked up, "I don't think I could do that. I'd rather sit around all day than work." I spotted a bag of animal feed and smiled, I think I know someone who would like that. I put it in the basket and made my way back to the front.

He looked at all of the items and calculated the cost on a notepad. "Hmmm, that comes to about... Ah, sixty eight bits."

I nodded and pulled out the correct number of bits. I placed them on the counter and smiled, "I like your store."

He smiled proudly, "Thank ya. I've had it for years."

I put the food I had bought in my saddlebag and turned back to the old stallion, "Your welcome. I think I'm going to shop here from now on."

He grinned, "That would be great."

I walked out of the store and lifted off the ground. Glad to be off my feet and away from the pain in my groin.

I lifted up in the air and pulled out the animal feed. I think Fluttershy could use it. But, before I go there, I'm going to have to drop off my food.

* * *

><p>David scratched the back of his head, where was Peter? He was suppose to meet him at Lance's house to talk about future performances.<p>

This was odd, he usually was on time.

As David sat on the couch wondering where Peter was, Greg walked in through the front door. He saw David and began to back out of the room.

David looked over at him and jumped up, "Greg! Where's Peter, you was the last one to see him."

Greg smiled nervously, "I don't know."

David glared at him and took a few steps closer to him, "Where is he? I know you know!"

Greg gulped loudly and his horn began to glow, "Sorry, but your Peter is in another dimension!" He then disappeared in a green flash.

David shook his head, "What did he mean by that?"

* * *

><p>Fluttershy ran to the front door and closed it. She then quickly turned and smirked in her signature way, "There's nowhere left to run Angle!"<p>

Angle ran to the other side of the door and began to jump up and down.

Fluttershy shook her head, "No, you know the rules. You must eat first before going outside to play."

Angle sat up and crossed his arms. Stating that he wasn't going to eat first.

Fluttershy's patience ran out, they had been at this for hours. She began to stare at him, a stare that she rarely used and had no control over. The Stare!

Angle's eyes widened, but before it could have full effect, it was interrupted.

* * *

><p>I landed outside of Fluttershy's cottage, the bag of feed in my saddlebag.<p>

I smiled, I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when I handed (Hoofed? I give up, I'm staying with handed!) it to her.

I walked up to the cottage door and was about to knock when I heard her on the other side. I shrugged, no use in knocking.

I walked in, "Hey Fluttershy, I..." I looked at her and my eyes widened. She was doing the Stare!

Her eyes looked deep into mine, looking into my soul. They penetrated my mind, digging away at my sanity. I could fill my sanity being ripped form me. All my memories and thoughts where being replaced by those eyes, those piercing eyes.

Thankfully, she noticed it was me she was using the Stare on and stopped, "Oh my... I'm so...ummm... I'm sorry... So sorry."

I didn't hear her, or see her. My mind was still filled with the image of those eyes. I collapsed and curled up into a ball. A small whimper escaped my lips.

She looked down at me, a look of concern on her face, "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to do that to you... Are you okay Giro?"

My left eye began to twitch, I couldn't think straight. I was on the verge of insanity.

After a few minutes, she was able to get me to look at her. Which was hard because every time I did, I remembered those eyes.

She put on her best smile, trying to calm me down.

I sighed, trying to clear my head, and slowly sat up on my haunches, "I'm okay. Its just.. those eyes!"

She nodded, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it to you. It was meant for my pet bunny Angle."

I let out a ragged breath and stood, "I forgive you. Just please don't let that happen again, I don't think I can take that again."

She smiled shyly, "Don't worry, I'll be careful around you with them."

I smiled and pulled out the bag of feed, "Here, I brought this for you."

Her eyes brightened when she saw the bag, "That's the best kind of feed on the market! Thank you!" She took the bag of feed and put it on her back.

I turned for the door, actually in a hurry to leave, "Your welcome Fluttershy, I'm glad you like it."

I heard her speak behind me, "I love it! The animals will certainly love it also!"

I smiled as I walked out, "I hope they like it." I closed the door and quickly took to the air, desperate to get away.

As I flew through the air, I shuddered. I couldn't stop thinking of those eyes. I was still on the verge of insanity, so close.

I gulped and flew faster towards my house. I have to get back to my bed and hide under the covers. That's all I can think of to do!

* * *

><p>Twilight opened her eyes and smiled, remembering the night before. It had been funner than their first time.<p>

As she sat up, she became confused. There was a large lump under the covered where Lance had been. She raised an eyebrow and pulled the covers off the lump.

It was Lance, in the fetal position and shaking.

She became worried. What if this was because of last night. She had been sorta rough with him, "Lance? Are you okay?"

He stopped shaking and looked up at her, a look surprise on his face, "Uhhh yeah, I'm fine."

She glared slightly at him, "Tell me whats wrong."

He shook his head, "No!"

She leaned her head in and glared harder, "Lance!"

He winced and covered his face, "I was given the Stare by Fluttershy!"

Twilight put a hoof on his shoulder, that was something that nopony should go through. "Are you going to be okay Lance?"

He gulped and nodded, "Yes, I'll be fine."

Twilight kissed his cheek, "You better be."

He smiled and jumped up at her and wrapped his hoofs around her waist, "I will be, if you let me hug you for a while."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine."

He tightened his embrace on her and pushed her onto her back. He climbed up on top of her and laid down on her. He rested his head next to hers and smiled, "Just five minutes."

She smiled, "How about ten?"

He chuckled, "Deal."

**And done, how was it?**

**I liked this one.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	40. Twins

**This is short, but very good. **

**Also, the server I'm on is bronycraft, for all of you out there wanting to know. Username is kickass222urmom2. Got my own little house set up and everything XD**

**The server is: mc. bronycraft .net:25565**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 40

"Shit!" I yelled while jumping back from the flaming stove.

I had been trying to make soup, but I'm not much of a cook. Like seriously, how do you catch soup on fire?

I began to look around quickly for something to put the fire out with. I spotted a glass of water sitting on the other side of the table. Perfect.

I rushed over and put my hooves on the table. A smile began to form on my face. I knew of a cool way to put the fire out. I would slam my hooves down on the table, which will cause the glass of water to fly past me and put out the fire.

I brought my hooves up and slammed them down on the tables edge. The table flipped over, sending the glass of water flying past me. It flew through the air and hit the wall five feet away from the fire.

I slammed my hoof into my face. Stupid!

I don't think I should be the one dealing with this. I'm clearly not certified to deal with fires.

I turned for the door and yelled, "Twilight! I need your magic pronto!"

The sound of hooves could be heard coming towards the door. But instead of Twilight, it was Greg who walked in.

He looked at me and than the fire, "She's taking a shower, what do you need?"

I sighed and pointed to the fire, as if its not obvious, "For starters, I need this fire put out!"

He looked at the fire and walked over to it. He levitated a blunt out of his bag and held it over the fire. When it was lit, he put it in his mouth and puffed on it.

I facehoofed, "Greg! I said put out, not use it as a lighter!"

He shook his head and turned off the stove. When it was off, the fire slowly began to die down, "All you had to do was turn it off." He said with a large smirk.

I had the urge to facehoof, but resisted, my face was feeling sore, "Well I didn't know that."

He laughed and walked out of the room.

I glared in his direction and went back to the stove. I guess I could try again. Maybe this time I'll be able to make some food without burning it.

I turned the stove on, and the soup caught fire again. I sighed and went to turn off the stove, but the knob wouldn't turn. Shit!

* * *

><p>Frederic turned the page in his journal and wrote down the last sentence. He had been keeping a journal since the day he arrived at the Palace.<p>

Behind him, he heard the double doors opened that lead to his study. He turned to see Luna standing in the doorway, a happy and worried look on her face, "Frederic, I have to tell you something."

Frederic smiled and closed his journal, "What is it my love?"

She walked in a few steps and smiled, "Well, the Royal Doctor told me some important news, and my sister gave me even more news."

Frederic stood and raised an eyebrow, "What did they say?"

She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant, with twins."

Frederic's mouth hung open in surprise and shock. Then without warning, he jumped into the air and smashed through his window. He flew over Canterlot and yelled at the top of his lungs, using his new found Royal Canterlot Voice, "YES!"

He quickly changed course and flew straight towards Lance's house. Upon reaching his house, he didn't even bother with the door. He flew through the window, which caused it to be smashed, and landed in the living room.

Lance and Twilight looked up from the couch with a surprised looks, "What the hell!"

Frederic grabbed them in his hooves and pulled them close, "Come my friends, I have wonderful news for you to hear!" With that, he teleported them back to his study.

When they appeared, Luna was still there, a very confused look on her face.

Frederic dropped Lance and Twilight to the floor. Both of them very confused at what was going on.

Frederic smiled brightly and looked over to Luna, "Tell them the news!"

Luna blinked and then smiled, "Well, I'm pregnant with twins."

Lance stood and smiled, rubbing his head, "That's great! I'm happy for ya."

Twilight stood next, a warm smile on her face, "Congratulations Princess!"

Luna smiled and walked over to Frederic, "Thank you, both of you." She looked at Frederic, "And Frederic, next time don't fly off and destroy a window. I though you was mad."

Frederic put a hoof to her cheek, "I'm sorry Luna, I was just overjoyed at the news."

She giggled, "Its okay Frederic, I was overjoyed when I learned the news also."

Frederic smiled and looked over to Lance and Twilight, "Huh, we're going to need some alone time." His horn began to glow and both Lance and Twilight was engulfed in a bright light. Then they disappeared in bright flash.

Frederic looked into Luna's eyes, "Now that we're alone, how about some fun?"

She smirked and used her magic to close the door, "Oh, your on."

* * *

><p>Greg, Seth, and Zorrow sat on the hill overlooking Sweat Apple Acres.<p>

Zorrow yet again had his binoculars, 'observing' Applejack.

Greg puffed on his blunt, "Dude, when are you going to just walk up to her?"

Zorrow shook his head, "I'm not done observing her yet. Besides, I don't have my nuts anymore." He cursed at Peter, "And that's something the girls want and need."

Greg and Seth began laughing, both rolling around. Greg's blunt fell out of his mouth and was crushed into the ground by his body.

Seth sat up and wiped a tear from his eye, "Wow dude, just wow."

Zorrow sat up, "I told you guys that I couldn't get hit there anymore, but after I told you, Peter slammed his hooves into my balls!"

Zorrow began to whine about all the things he wasn't going to be able to do anymore.

As he was whining, Greg pulled a rope from his saddlebag and grinned to Seth. Seth shook his head yes.

Zorrow turned back to his friends and stopped whining. They were walking towards him smiling, holding a rope, "Uhh, what you guys doing?"

Instead of answering him, they both jumped on him. They bond his hooves together and put a apple in his mouth.

Greg nodded his head, "There we go. Now your ready to meet Applejack."

Zorrow started shaking his head.

Greg and Seth pushed him to the edge of the hill and started laughing.

Seth put his hoof on Zorrow and prepared to push him down the hill towards Applejack's barn, "I think if we push hard enough, he'll roll right up to Applejack."

Greg smiled, "I think that's a great idea. Lets give him a hard push."

They gave Zorrow a hard push and he began rolling down the hill. Seth fell back laughing, holding his stomach.

Greg looked down the hill and saw that Zorrow was still rolling towards Applejack. Perfect, this will be funny.

Big Macintosh stepped out from behind a tree and put a hoof out and stopped Zorrow mid roll.

Greg backed up, "Shit! Fuck! Big Mac just caught Zorrow!"

Seth jumped up, "What?"

Big Macintosh looked down at Zorrow, "And where do ya think your rolling to?"

Zorrow spit the apple out and smiled up weakly, "Well hey big guy, how ya been?"

Big Mac began to glare down at him, "Ah though Ah told ya not to come around here anymore!"

Zorrow's eyes widened, "But I was forced to come here! That's why I'm tied up!"

Big Mac raised an eyebrow, "And who would force ya here?"

Zorrow pointed his head to the hill, "They did!"

Big Mac looked up at the hill and became madder, nopony was there. Greg had used a cloaking spell to cover him and Seth.

Zorrow smiled awkwardly, "Can you let me go, I kinda have a date with an apple pie."

Big Mac looked down and snorted, steam coming out of his nostrils, "Ah think Ah know what ya mean by apple pie! Ah think its time Ah showed you some Apple family hospitality!"

Greg and Seth held back laughs as they watched Big Mac carry Zorrow off into the bushes, towards the barn.

Greg then got a concerned look on his face, "What do you think he's going to do to him."

Seth shrugged, "It can't be worst than losing your nuts."

Greg nodded, "True."

Seth turned, "How about we go prank some ponies?"

Greg chuckled, "Lets do it!"

**Poor Zorrow!**

**This was fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Off to play minecraft!**

**Remember to R&R.**


	41. Weird events

**This turned out great!**

**Now, for this to make sense, you must read this chapter by Nathan ****Traveler.**

**http:/ / www. fimfiction .net /story/2034/17/Omnius%27s-Travels%3A-Equestria/A-Blaze-of...Glory%3F**

**That's the only way you'll under stand a few scenes of this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 41

Zorrow walked out of the barn, wiping his mouth with his hoof.

Who would have thought that what Big Macintosh meant by 'Apple family hospitality,' he actually meant giving Zorrow an apple pie.

Zorrow shook his head with a chuckle, he had thought Big Macintosh was going to kick his ass. All he did though was make Zorrow join him and his family for lunch. A pretty damn good lunch at that.

He licked his lips and smirked. Time to get Greg and Seth back.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the window that Frederic had flew through.<p>

Damn, how could a guy be so happy, that he actually flies through glass to tell his friends. I bet it hurt.

I scratched the back of my head, how much does it cost to replace a window? I hope not a lot, I've been looking to buy Twilight those new spell books that just came out.

I picked up the broom in my mouth and began sweeping the glass up. Once it was in a pile, I put a pan down and swept the pile of glass into it. I put the broom down and smiled proudly, I knew I could do it.

I picked up the pan by the handle with my teeth, I then began walking over to the trash can. Halfway there, the pan fell out of my mouth and hit the floor. The glass scattering around the floor again.

I sighed, shit, I'm no good at cleaning.

As I went to pick up the broom, Twilight ran into the room, a large smile on her face, "Lance!" She yelled. She stopped in front of me and looked at the glass on the floor, "Let me get that." Her horn glowed and all the glass lifted up and fell into the trash can.

I chuckled, "Thanks Twi. So what did you need?"

She stood up on her hind legs and grabbed my hoof, "Fell this!" She then placed my hoof on her stomach.

At first I was confused, but then I felt something move.

I looked up to see that Twilight was smiling happily, "You feel that!"

I smiled and nodded, "That's our foal." I felt another small movement.

She came down to all fours and beamed with joy, "I can't wait for it to be born! I hope its a colt."

My smile grew slightly, "Me too, I've always wanted a son."

Twilight pulled me into a hug, "Your going to make a great dad for our foal."

I wrapped my hooves around her neck, "Thanks Twi."

She broke the hug and began bouncing around slightly, clearly overjoyed, "I'm going to teach him every subject!"

I laughed at her, "Oh Twi, your going to turn our foal into a mini you aren't you?"

She stopped bouncing and laughed, "That's not a bad thing, is it?"

I shook my head with a smile, "Not at all. As long as you let me teach him a few things."

She held out her hoof, and grinned, "Deal."

I shook her hoof, but before I could say anything, Greg walked down the stairs.

He had a look of surprise on his face, "I think I saw Peter and some other pony walking towards the front door."

I looked at him, "And where has Peter been?"

Greg's eyes widened, "Nowhere, nowhere at all."

As I opened my mouth to speak, the door flew open, and in walked two cloaked ponies. Their cloaks where brown and both wore jester hats. Strange?

They lifted their heads, and I instantly recognized Peter, but the other I didn't know. The other pony was brown, with a goatee type beard, and glasses. I've never seen him before.

Greg put on a fake smile and excited voice, "Blaze, dude! You're alright!" Greg said, trying (and failing) to sound relieved. "What's with the getup?"

What did he do? I know this has something to do with Greg.

Blaze had a wicked smile on his face, he and the other pony both lifted two giant pies into the air. "My name is Purple Wan Prankenobi…"

Where did those huge pies come from?

The brown pony smirked, "And I am his new ally, Luke Piewalker…"

Then, they both slammed the pies into Greg's sides, encasing him in a aluminum type box. "And we are Joki Knights!"

While Greg tried to kick his way out of the massive pie tins, Peter and the brown pony ran up stairs. A door slammed shut.

Me and Twilight looked at the large pie tins holding Greg in confusion. What the hell just happened?

Greg finally kicked his way out of the tins and huffed, "Damn it!"

I raised a eyebrow and smiled slightly, "What was that about?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. But I have to get out of here. He's crazy!" He said while running out the front door.

I looked at Twilight and chuckled, "Today is super crazy."

She nodded, "I agree."

A door upstairs opened and slammed. Then, Peter came down the stairs, wearing a suit. Wait a fucking second! Is that my suit?

He looked at us and smiled proudly, "Hello Mrs. Sparkle, hello Mr. Greenfield, how are you today?"

We both looked up at him in confusion. Where did this attitude come from? "Umm, Peter, whats gotten into you? And where is that one pony who came with you?"

He laughed in a gentleman kind of way, or better word, gentlecolt, "I've learned how to be a gentleman, for a special reason. Also, he was just a friend I've made. I don't think he wants me to tell you any more details."

I shrugged, "Fine with me. But... Never mind, just don't tear my suit."

He bowed, "You got it my good sir." He then looked at Twilight, "Also, don't fall behind on your studies, Mrs. Sparkle."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "I won't."

He walked out of the house, holding his head high.

I put a hoof to my face, "Today really is the strangest day of my life."

Twilight shrugged, "I've seen stranger."

I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped. No use in asking, I think I know what she means.

The front door blew open and Greg ran in, "Holy shit, I almost forgot my weed!"

He ran up the stairs, almost tripping over himself in the process. A few minutes later, he came down smoking a blunt.

When he reached the bottom, he looked at us strangely, "This blunt feels off somehow. Has a certain taste to it."

I shook my head, "That's why you shouldn't smoke them. Anyway, I think your finally losing your taste for them."

He chuckled and puffed on it, "No way dude, I'll never stop smoking weed."

He then walked out of the door.

I turned to Twilight and motioned for the door, "Quickly! Before another weird scene begins!"

She looked at me strangely, "What do you mean?"

I grabbed her hoof and began running for the door, "You'll know when it happens."

Once I had pulled her out the door, I threw her, or more alone the lines of climbing under her, onto my back and jumped into the air.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

I began flying in the direction of Ponyville, "The Library, then to the rest of Ponyville. You haven't been back there in a while. I think you should get Spike to move in with us."

I felt her shift around on my back, "Oh my gosh! I forgot about Spike!"

I laughed, "Don't worry, I heard he was staying at Rarity's."

She chuckled, "I should have known."

I nodded, "We'll get your thing, then you can move in with me completely."

"Lets hurry!" She wrapped her hooves around my neck and buried her head in my mane. This caused a smile to form on my face.

I picked up the speed slightly, ready to get Twilight moved into my house.

**I hope you enjoyed that. **

**If you liked it, then you'll enjoy this weekend. Me and him are getting together to write a chapter for this story.**

**Well, off to create Lance's house on Minecraft. I'll put it on the internet later once its finished.**

**Remember to R&R. **


	42. Love for a musician

**Here it is, chapter 42. **

**Also, the thing with my story saying, 'Carmel and Twilight' wasn't me. It was the website, but I fixed it.**

**I'm almost done with Lance's house on Minecraft. Just adding the inside now.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 42

I landed in front of the library, letting Twilight slide off my back.

She stepped towards the door and opened it. She walked in and looked around, "I've missed this place."

I walked in and took a deep breath, "What should we pack?"

She levitated a large chest in front of me. Where'd that come from? "Well for starters, you can fill this chest with the books I own."

I nodded, "That's easy. Where's the books that you own?"

She pointed to a large bookshelf, filled with books, "They're all on that shelf."

My jaw dropped, I didn't know she owned that many books! I thought all of those belonged to the library.

I put on a smile, "I'm on it Twi!"I walked up to the chest and opened it.

Twilight began walking up stairs, "I'll go pack my things and Spike's."

I nodded as I started placing books into the chest, "Have fun."

I picked up another stack of books and dropped them in the chest. After placing a few more stacks in the chest, I noticed something. At this rate, this chest is going to be full before all the books are in.

I put a hoof to my chin and began to think. I looked at the disorganized books in the chest, then to the half full bookshelf. I looked back to the chest and facehoofed. If I stack the books in a organized order, I'll be able to fit them all in.

I began reorganizing the books in the chest. Once that was done, I began putting the rest of the books in it.

After I was done, I closed the lid and smiled proudly.

And then I frowned. Where were we going to put all of those books? All the bookshelf's in my small library are full already. There's no room for those.

I shrugged, we'll figure that out later.

I walked over to the chest and sat on it, facing the stairs.

After a long wait, forty seven minutes, Twilight started walking down the stairs. She had two chest levitated in front of her, a large one and a small one.

I chuckled as I stood, "Whats in the chest's Twi?"

She grinned and sat them next to the one holding the books, "Oh, just my clothes and supplies, and the smaller one has all of Spike's things in it."

I raised an eyebrow, "Supplies?"

She nodded, "Yep. I've forgotten about my studies, but thanks to Peter, I'm going to get back to work on them."

I grinned, "Finally, you've been slacking off since I arrived here."

She giggled, "Well, you can't blame me. Its hard to study with you around, I'm too distracted by you."

I smiled and shrugged, "It's my job."

She laughed and walked up next to me, "Well, I'm going to focus on my studies from now on." She glanced around, "Ready to go back to our house?"

I shook my head, "You go on Twi. I'm going to walk around Ponyville some."

She shrugged, "Hurry home." And with that, her and the chest disappeared in a purple flash.

I smiled and walked out of the library and looked around. Lets see if I can find something new to do here in town.

* * *

><p>Peter walked out of Lance's house for the second time. He had come back to return the suit, that he had torn. It wasn't his fault (It was!) he was just trying to fly through a tree.<p>

He laughs to himself and begins flying towards Ponyville. But not before making a quick stop at his house to grab a present. It was a golden necklace with the finest sapphire bits could buy. He had worked his flank off to buy it. (He borrowed the bits from Lance and Frederic!) It was the perfect present for her. It was in a white box, with a purple ribbon. He grabbed his faithful guitar and began to fly to Ponyville.

He quickly flew to Ponyville, leaving a trail of purple fire behind him.

Soon, he landed in Ponyville, a very nervous look on his face.

He gulped and began the long walk, which was just twenty eight meters but seemed like more to him, to the Carousel Boutique. Upon reaching the door, he took a deep breath and summoned all of his courage. He knocked on the door three times.

Rarity opened it and smiled, "Why, Purple Blaze dear, what brings you to my Boutique?"

Peter broke out in a cold sweat, becoming nervous and shy at the same time. Something that has never happened to him before. "Uhhh..." He quickly handed (Hoofed? Never mind, we've been over this) her the present and turned about face and bolted off.

* * *

><p>Rarity watched Purple Blaze run away, a confused look on her face. She opened the box and gasped at the beautiful golden necklace with a equally beautiful sapphire. She lifted it up with her magic and smiled.<p>

Her smile quickly faded at a thought. Does Purple Blaze like her? He seemed very nervous and shy when she answered the door. Which wasn't like him. She had seen him play on stage at Twilight's wedding, he didn't show any signs of shyness or nervousness then.

Her expression turned to one of determination as she began galloping after Purple Blaze.

She caught up to him, just as he was sitting down on a bench and tuning his guitar.

Rarity stopped a few feet behind him, wanting to hear what he was going to play. It was obvious he was preparing to play a song.

He took a deep breath and strummed the guitar. After a chords of sad sounding music, he began to sing, "D' you breathe the name of your saviour in your hour of need,  
>And taste the blame if the flavor should remind you of greed?<br>Of implication, insinuation and ill will, 'til you cannot lie still,  
>In all this turmoil, before red cape and foil come closing in for a kill<p>

Come feed the rain  
>'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust<br>Yeah, feed the rain  
>'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust<p>

It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed  
>All in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need<br>I lust for after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore  
>And more than ever, I hope to never fall, where enough is not the same it was before<p>

Come feed the rain...  
>'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust<br>Yeah, feed the rain  
>'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust<br>Yeah, feed the rain  
>'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust<br>Yeah, feed the rain  
>'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust<p>

Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning  
>Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning<br>Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning  
>Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning."<p>

He dropped the guitar and put his face in his hooves, a few tears running between them.

Rarity also had tears in her eyes, feeling a strong sense of love in the song he had sang.

She took a few steps forward and put a hoof on his shoulder, "Blaze?"

He jumped up and twisted, his eyes red from crying. Apparently he had been crying while singing. "Oh... hey Rarity. How much did you hear?" He said hanging his head.

She let a tear roll down her face, "All of it."

He continued looking at the ground, "Oh."

She looked at his head, seeing tears slowly fall to the ground. She pulled him into a tight hug, ignoring the urge to pull away due to the dirt on his coat from running.

When she pulled back from the hug, he had a large blush on his cheeks.

She smiled at this, "Was there something you wanted to ask me back at the boutique?"

He gulped loudly, his blush growing, "Ummm... yeah... I mean, yes Miss Rarity."

She giggled at his attempt at being a gentlecolt, "Its okay Purple Blaze, you can be your self around me."

He smiled weakly, "Okay, that makes it easier on me." He took a deep breath, "Rarity?"

She nodded, "Yes dear?"

* * *

><p>Peter took a few breaths and looked her in the eyes, "Rarity, I've been holding back feelings for you. Ever since that day I walked into your boutique, looking for Whitemark. I've been fighting with those feelings for the past three months, but I just can't hold them back anymore. I want us to be more than friends." He let out a loud breath and instantly hated himself. That sounded cheesy!<p>

Surprisingly, she smiled warmly and a twinkle formed in her eye, "Really?"

All Peter could do was nod.

A very adorable look appeared on her face, a look that melted Peter's heart, "Nopony has ever felt that way about me. Well, plenty have said that, but none of them had the meaning and the love you just showed."

Peter smiled, a happy smile.

She lifted up the necklace he had given her, "I adore this necklace Purple Blaze, its just simply beautiful. I love it!"

Peter couldn't help him self, he pulled her into a hug, "I'm glad you like it Rarity. I spent days searching for the perfect gift for you."

She returned his hug, "That's so sweet!"

Peter broke the hug and stepped back, he felt light headed at the question he was about to ask, "Uhh... umm... Rarity?"

She smiled again, "Yes?"

Peter steadied himself and prepared for rejection, "Will you be my marefriend?"

Rarity's eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly.

Peter cursed himself and turned away from her, "I'm sorry."

She turned him back to face her and smiled lovingly, "Purple Blaze, I would love to be your marefriend."

Peter's vision blurred slightly and a large goofy smile formed on his face. He jumped into the air and yelled at the top of his lungs, "FUCK YEAH!"

He then quickly landed in front of her and smiled awkwardly, "I'm sorry about that."

She giggled, "Oh its alright. You have a reason to be overjoy."

He smirked, his confidence returning, "I know." He then smiled at her miscellaneously, "Wanna do something fun?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Not on a first date deary."

He laughed, "No, not that. I mean, do you want to do something that will be funny?"

She chuckled, "Sure. Its a date then."

He smiled, "Oh yeah, its a date alright. Do you like Pranks?"

She smiled, "Not really, but I'm willing to give them a try."

Peter clapped his hoofs together, "Sweet! Come on Rarity, lets get this pranking a rolling!"

**Finally! Peter takes a chance at love. **

**I hope everyone read that chapter from the story, 'Omnius travels: Equestria." That's the only way your going to get the last chapter.**

**Also, me and the author of that story are getting together to write the cross over tomorrow. So prepare for the next chapter to be extremely funny!**

**Remember to R&R.**


	43. Idea's from Bronycon

**Sorry about the other day, I came back to the hotel from bronycon and just passed out on the couch. **

**But it will be up today. So far, its at 6k words. **

**But for now, I want to share some idea's I was give by a guy at Bronycon.**

Well, I went to bronycon, and while there, I met a few fans. One of them gave me a few ideas. I would like for all of you to tell me which ones your interested in. Please note that those aren't my ideas.  
>Here's the list he gave me:<p>

-Luna having a miscarriage (I'm not going to use it)  
>-Celestia getting mad at all bronies and they become an under ground resistance<br>-Malbatorus and Fluttershy having sex and getting married, and the kids come out half pony, half dragon (I've had a similar idea, but decided against it. I have a even more unexpected relationship and events planed for her.)  
>-Lance and Twilight getting sent to hell to rescue Lance's brother<br>-Twilight goes missing and Lance goes on a large adventure with friends to find her (I may actually use this one. Maybe.)  
>-War breaks out and Lance joins the army. Leaving Twilight to deal with the pressures of child birth alone (Yeah, we've been over this one. No war.)<br>-Greg screws up on a spell and sends Lance and Frederic to a alternate universe. (I like it. I may do a cross over with this one at a later date.)  
>-Rainbow Dash becomes pregnant and runs off due to the pressure of being a mom. (I like this one also. May use it.)<br>-Lance and David go on a adventure together in the Everfree forest. Events happen which lead them to learn they have deep feelings for each other. (OH HELL NO! Thats what I said when he told me. Everyone in the room twisted to look at us, funny but embarrassing. Anyway, no, no, just no, this isn't a colt cuddling fic )  
>-God takes back the rapture and gives everyone a chance to say goodbye to their new found loves. Before Lance is taken back, Twilight jumps on him, sending her back with him to earth. She remains a pony, but Lance is human again. Can he still love her? Can he love a animal while being human? (I loved this idea, the best one he had. But, I don't see this in the story. I want to do it, but I just can't find a way to do it. Maybe a 'what if' chapter near the end.)<p>

Now, for a special request from a special person.  
>Here's an idea that Ashleigh Ball gave me. Yes, I said Ashleigh Ball! I just walked up and got an auto graft from the booth and asked her a few questions. At the mention of me being the author of Living the Dream (Does this mean she's read it?) she asked if she could give me a idea for a chapter. Here it is:<br>My main character and his friends go to Cloudsdale to watch the Best Young Flier Competition. While there, something goes wrong with Rainbow Dash, maybe a sickness or hurt wing, and she can't fly. With the help of friendship and magic, we help her. (You know, that is a good idea. I may add it, since it came from her.)

So, just post what Idea's you all like and maybe a reason and I'll think about adding it. Can't wait for the next bronycon.

**Now, I want all of you to tell me the idea's you would like to see in the story.**

**Tell me in the review or via PM.**


	44. Living Their Dream! Part one

**Here it is, Part one of the crossover.**

**We worked hard, so please enjoy. If you read the first one, then just scroll down to the part it left off.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 43: Crossover!

[Omnius's Point of View(written by Nathan Traveler/Omnius_The_Traveling_Guardian, author of 'Omnius's Travels: Equestria')]

"You're leaving?" Twilight said as I packed a few essentials into a set of saddlebags. "But it feels like you just got back!"

"Yeah, but don't worry," I replied, lifting the bags onto my back. I tightened a strap, and grinned at my friends. "I actually know that I'll only be gone from this world for only a few minutes this time."

With a grin, I popped open another bottle of soda, and chugged it down, relishing the fizzy drink. Applejack looked at me with concern in her eyes, and said, "Well, still. You never know if anything'll happen to ya."

"Actually, I've been to this world once already," I replied, wrapping my forelegs around the others in a quick goodbye hug. A couple of days after I had helped Purple Blaze with his revenge on Greg, my curiosity had been piqued. See, while I was there, I had gotten a memory back, but quickly lost it when I returned. Problem was, I could remember remembering that memory, but I couldn't remember what memory it was.

…Okay, I read that sentence, and I still find it confusing! Anyways, I wanted to go back to his Equestria for a quick visit, just to satisfy my curiosity on the matter. I had told Twilight my plans, but she instantly assumed that I would be gone for a few years (she tends to overreact easily, does she not?) and she had gathered the rest of the girls for a goodbye.

"Oh, well, be careful though, Sugarcube. We know yer immortal and all, but that don't mean you cain't get hurt," Applejack said, playfully punching my shoulder.

"Don't I know it? I still have bruises from when Rainbow Dash tried to teach me how to do a Sonic Rainboom," I chuckled, teasing the Pegasus I was in the middle of hugging.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that you weren't going to pull up? I thought that when you saw the ground coming up that fast-"

"Shaddap."

I gave the rest of the girls a quick hug, and then saluted at them, saying, "You all know what I'm gonna say now, right?"

"Goodbye?" Pinkie said, tilting her head.

"No! I never say goodbye! I just say I'll see you later! But that's not what I'm gonna say," I said, laughing.

"Well, shoot, just come out and say it!" Applejack said, shaking her head at my antics.

With a crazy grin, I leaped out of the open window (even though my door was still open…screw logic) and shouted, "IT'S GOOD TO BE THE TRAVELER!"

As my hooves touched the ground, I willed myself into another world, and felt the wind rush through my hair as I plummeted to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong><span>XHXHXHXHXHXHX<span>**

Seven things popped into my head as I was falling through the sky:  
>1)<p>

I'm falling. Again.  
>2)<p>

This was the right Equestria.  
>3)<p>

I'm a Brony.  
>4)<p>

Holy Shit, I'm a Brony!  
>5)<p>

Sweet Glory Hallelujah, I'm a Brony who's been with the Mane 6 since the beginning!  
>6)<p>

I've been a Brony since before I started Traveling.  
>7)<p>

I'm still falling...  
>"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, as the ground rushed up to meet me. I put my forelegs in front of my face in an attempt to ward off the inevitable crash, when the small part of my brain that wasn't screaming, calmly said, "Don't we have wings?" THANKS FOR MENTIONING THAT EARLIER!<br>I quickly unfurled my wings, caught the air in them, and managed to pull out of the sharp nose dive…then I crashed into a tree. And then the momentum of the fall carried me through that tree, and into another one. And another one…And another one…And then a boulder…And then another tree.  
>As I peeled myself off of the me-shaped imprint I made on the tree, I saw stars fly around my eyes, and I sang in a slightly quavering tone, "Nate, Nate, Nathan Traveler, living Eternally! Watch out for that tree!"<p>

I felt myself fall onto the ground, and I laid there for a moment, waiting for the world to stop spinning. I felt my soda try and make a less than triumphant return, but I barely managed to keep it down. After a few minutes, my brain decided to say, "Okay you sunuvabitch, get up!" Why Brain? Why must you torment me so?  
>As I stood on trembling legs, I made sure that my saddlebags were still firmly attached to my sides, and then nodded once satisfied they hadn't been damaged.<p>

"Okay. I'm still in one piece, I'm not splattered all over the ground, and, oh yeah, I'm a Brony," I listed, taking stock of the situation. "That just blows my freaking mind. Welp, I'm not gonna accomplish much just by standing here and talking to myself. Let's see if I can find my way to Ponyville!"

With a grin, I flew into the air, and took off towards Ponyville. As I reveled in the wind that rushed through my mane, I started to let my mind wander.

So wait a second, if I didn't know anything about this Equestria (other than the Brony bit), then that means that I still remember my friends, but they don't remember me. I remember the events that happened on the show, and I also remember what happened when I got involved. How the hell am I gonna manage to explain that? And why am I doing all this thinking when Sugarcube Corner is just below me?

I snapped myself out of my thoughts, and felt my mouth start to drool with anticipation as I spotted a few tables that stood outside the by now all too familiar Gingerbread house shaped bakery. I landed just outside the shop, and walked in, inhaling as I went.

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner!" A sweet and happy voice called out from the counter. I looked over to see that Mrs. Cake was running the shop, and she was greeting me as if I was new to town. Wait, technically I am. Dammit, I can already tell this is gonna get awkward.

"Howdy," I said, trotting up to the counter. "You wouldn't happen to have any Blueberry Muffins, would you?"

"Well you're in luck! We just finished pulled a fresh, hot batch, right out of the oven!"

Alternate Universes, same delicious sweets.

Oh yeah: It's good to be The Traveler.

* * *

><p><strong>XHXHXHXHXHXHXHX<strong>

I sat at a table inside, and looked through the windows, taking in my surroundings. Everything and everypony still looked the same, except for that Pegasus over there. He was clad in all black clothing, and he had a set of thick goggles on his face.

"Hm…Don't remember seeing him in the show or in another universe…" I muttered, as I munched on a muffin. "Could he be Girokon?"

Shrugging, I decided, "What the hell, I ain't got nothing to lose." I finished my muffin, and then hollered out, "HEY! ARE YOU GIROKON!"

Oh yeah. Master of subtlety, right here people.

[Lance's Point of View ]

I looked at the muffin in front of me, trying to decide if I should eat it or not. I'm not much of a muffin man (Muffin Man! Get it? Oh, forget it), I'm more of a cupcake kind of guy.

I shook my head and glanced around the building. I was at Sugar Cube Corner, taking a snack break. Walking around town sure built up an appetite.

"HEY! ARE YOU GIROKON!" a loud voice called out.

I looked up and began searching for the pony who yelled my name. It wasn't hard, since there was a brown Pegasus standing on its hind legs and waving.

I raised an eyebrow, and thought to myself, who is that? I've never seen him before. I pressed the button on my goggles and zoomed in on his face. I don't think... Wait a second, I think I know him. He's that pony who had been with Peter this morning.

I stood up and reset the goggles back to normal view. I then began walking over to the brown Pegasus.

As I neared, the brown Pegasus smiled, "So, you ARE Girokon."

I nodded, "The one and only. So, why did you call me over here?"

He got a smug look on his face, "I never called you over, I just asked if you were Girokon."

Okay, I'm stupid, "Oh." I looked him over, I never saw him on the show or around town. "I haven't seen you around town before. You don't seem..." My eyes widened and my mouth started drooling when I looked at his saddlebag, which was slightly open, revealing a single object.

I pointed a hoof at his bag, "Is that...A COKE!"

He looked back at his saddlebag and smirked. "It sure is."

I pulled my saddlebag off and put it on the table. I opened it to reveal muffins, a bag full. It's a good thing they messed up on my order. "I'll give you all of those for it!"

You see, I have a huge weakness for Coca-Cola. Those things are amazing! Let me say that again: They. Are. Amazing! I would do anything, and I mean anything, for one bottle.

He looked at the bag and its contents and his eyes widened. He let out a squeal of delight, "Deal! It's a freaking deal!" He pulled the coke out and put it on the table before diving into the bag, sticking his head in and chewing through the muffins.

I quickly grabbed the coke in my mouth, as if it was about to disappear, and used my teeth to rip the cap off. I then tilted my head back and began chugging the coke, gagging a few times when it went down the wrong pipe. I then spit the empty bottle out and belched loudly. I smiled sheepishly and turned to face all the ponies, "Sorry about that everypony."

I felt somepony tap my shoulder. I turned to see the brown Pegasus, his beard flecked with the remains of the muffins, (Messy eater much?). "I didn't tell you my name, did I?"

I shook my head, and replied, "Nope."

He held out his hoof, "Well, the name's Omnius."

I shook his hoof. "Cool name."

He nodded, and said, "Thanks. Sounds better than Mr. Snuggles at least."

I chuckled and looked around…I think I can tell him my real name, since he seemed to be a Brony. Come on! He has COKE! "Well, I think I should tell you my real name, since you're obviously human."

He nodded.

"My real name is..." I looked around to make sure nopony was listening, "Is Lance Greenfield."

He stroked his beard, "I think I might have something to tell you too."

I raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What?"

He smirked. "I'll tell you on the way to the library. I need to check on something."

I shrugged, thinking it was no big deal. "Okay, but if you're looking for Twilight Sparkle, she doesn't live there anymore."

"What! Where does she live then?" He said, shocked, a look of surprise on his face.

I laughed at his reaction, "My house in Canterlot. Come on, I'll take you there. You can tell me what you had to tell me while we fly there."

He nodded, "Alrighty then. Let's hit the road...er, I mean, sky."

I smiled and we turned for the door. Once outside, we took to the air.

When we were high enough that nopony could hear us, I looked over. "So, tell me what it was."

[Omnius's Point of Veiw!]

Lance and I were flying towards Canterlot, and I tried to think of a good way to tell him. I mean, come on! He's a dude who died (at least from what Blaze said) and chose Equestria as his afterlife. Why wouldn't he believe me about my Traveling?

Wait, I bet you're all wondering why I decided to tell him. Mostly because a little voice in my head that sounded like a certain someone (Who's name starts with "Princess" and ends in "Celestia"), told me that I could. Well, if a Goddess of Good says it's good to do, I can't exactly argue with that!

"Hm…How do I put this…Okay, screw it, Imma just say it," I said, rolling lazily in mid-air.

"What?" Lance asked, confused.

"I'm the Eternal Traveler of Good," I said simply. "I am doomed, fated, and destined to Travel throughout all of Time, Space, and Matter, and across all of the Realities for all of eternity, and beyond, for the side of Good."

He looked at me, one of his eyebrows raised quizzically on his face. "Are you being serious?"

"To quote a certain pony, Eyup!" I replied, smiling.

He was silent for a few moments, before I heard a very familiar sound…barely suppressed laughter. I sighed, and waited for the eventual outburst, which, if my calculations are correct, will happen in three…two…one…cue the giggles.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lance laughed, almost forgetting to flap his wings in his mirth. As soon as he got quiet, he looked at me again, and the laughing started up again. "Seriously?" He finally managed to sputter out, grinning at me.

"Yeah. But seriously, is it as unbelievable as you being a Zebragus?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, yeah! At least mine you can see! What about you?" (Wait, here comes my favorite line!) "How can you prove that what you said is true?"

Oh, I love it when someone asks me that!

"Well, I can show you my true form," I said casually, positioning myself so that I was right above him. He looked up at me, and I grinned. "Make sure you catch me!"

"Catch you? What are you-" He started to ask, but I didn't let him finish. I was too busy shifting back into human form.

I felt the pins and needles feeling pass, and then the expected falling sensation. I shot past Lance, and waved at him cheerfully as I fell, a huge smile on my face. Then, just to really mess with him, I pulled a nail file (a remnant of my lessons on Jail Breaks) out of my pocket, and started to go over my finger nails with it, whistling as I did so. The wind pulled the sound away from me, but it's the thought that counts, right?

As I cheerfully fell, seemingly about to become a street pizza again, I felt a sudden tugging sensation around my armpits, and turned my head to see Lance, who had just grabbed me. I saluted at him, and said, "Top 'o' the marnin' to ya laddie!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" He shouted, as he slowly flew over to a nearby outcropping of rock that was large enough to hold the both of us.

"Probably. I hear voices in my head all the time," I said nonchalantly, as he set me down. I looked at him, and asked, "Hey, you alright there? I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, I just wanted to make a point."

He panted, and shrugged his wings carefully, as if testing them to see if they still worked. "I think I'm fine. You're just heavier than anything I've ever had to carry," He said, once satisfied his wings were in working order.

"Good. Hey, wait, was that a fat joke?" I said, smiling. We both laughed, and I leaned against the mountain, and added, "So I take it that now you believe me?"

"Well, after a stunt like that…" he mumbled, scratching his head.

"Good! Now then, take a rock," I said, sitting down on one that would allow me to lean against the wall of the mountain. "Or maybe just stand, or sit, or whatever makes you comfortable."

"Why?"

"I've got a few things that I need to tell you before we go on," I explained patiently. "Just to clarify a few things, and let you know why I might suddenly burst into flames, or maybe jump into a burning building to save a few kids."

"That doesn't make much sense…"

"It never does," I agreed. "Now then, let's start off with a quick story…There are Gods, capitol G, and Goddesses…"

* * *

><p><strong>XHXHXHXHXHXHX<strong>

After I was finished explaining everything (and after I finished a couple of bottles of coke) I shifted back into Pegasus form, and cracked my neck.

"So…You can't die?" Lance said, confused.

"Nope."

"Then why did I have to catch you?" He asked almost indignantly.

"Because 'can't die' doesn't mean the same thing as 'can't feel unbearable pain'," I replied, already taking off. "And I did tell you about the whole 'regenerate on a home-world' thing, right?"

"Oh yeah," He replied, with a hint of chagrin in his voice.

We flew in silence for a while, before finally reaching the city of Canterlot. I still have to say, no matter how many times I see that city, it still sends a certain amount of chills when I see it approaching on the horizon. It's such a serene picture; a castle that hangs onto the side of a mountain, with the sun shining it in an almost perfect light, casting its many turrets and towers into a frame of illuminated gold…Yeah, the cartoon definitely didn't do it justice.

"So you and Twilight are hitched?" I asked, just as we reached his home. Gotta say, it looked pretty nice from here.

"Yes, we are," He answered simply, landing in front of the door. He opened it, and walked inside, calling out, "Twi?"

I looked over, and felt my jaw drop to the ground (again) as I took in the appearance of my friend…Er, I guess I should say, my friend's alternate universe self. She looked like the normal Twilight Sparkle, with a lavender coat, and the same cutie-mark…but now she had a swollen gut that was very disproportionate to the rest of her body.

I recalled what Purple Blaze had said before I got him back here…Twilight was…HOLY SWEET GLORY HALLELUJAH, TWILIGHT'S PREGNANT! And I also remember her on the show…GAH! Conflicting thoughts in my head!

"Hello Lance," Twilight said warmly, as she nuzzled Lance affectionately. "Who's this? Is he another human?"

I stood there, dumbstruck, as I tried to wrap my mind around what was going on. There were now three realities of the same nature that I had remembered…the show's universe (where one of the biggest differences was the fact that Nurse Redheart was an Earth Pony, as opposed to the universe I was in), Lance's universe, and the one I had come from. Whoooooooaaaaaaah…

Mind = Blown.

"Erm…Hello?" I dimly heard Twilight say. She made an obvious effort to try and remain nonplussed, and she said, "Hello there, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and you are…?"

I blinked rapidly, and looked at her. Being me, I obviously had to reply, "In a bit of shock…Oh, sorry, my name's Omnius." I took her extended hoof, and shook it gently.

"And what's your human name?"

"Omnius? Or do you mean Sean? Maybe Nathan?" I said, trying to come up with a good answer.

"Ooookay then," Twilight said, eying me apprehensively.

"I'm not a stoner like Greg," I finally said, once I decided that it didn't matter. She was obviously an alternate Twilight, and I would just have to adjust to it.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's just that you were looking at me like I was crazy," I explained in an even tone, while Lance face-hoofed in the background. "I figured you must've already had to deal with Greg, so I just wanted you to relax. I am not under the influence of any narcotics or hallucinogens, so you don't have to worry about anything."

Twilight smiled then, and said, "Oh. Well, that's a good thing to hear then."

"Yeah," Lance said, intervening before I could say anything else that would make me look like an idiot. "Well, if you excuse me, I just have to go get Omnius settled into his room, he's going to be staying with us for now."

"I am?" He hit my shoulder with his wings, and I quickly amended, "Um, of course I am! It's only going to be for a little bit though. You know, places to go, things to learn, all that good stuff."

With that, we headed upstairs, and I heard Lance let out a huge sigh of relief. What? I thought I handled that pretty well!

[Lance's Point of View]

As we walked into a spare room, (It was the dog's room, but he doesn't have to know that) I got everything ready for Omnius, who just stood there watching.

I have to admit, the whole idea of him being some Traveler who travels between reality sounds impossible. But look at me and the others, we're in Equestria! That alone is beyond impossible. But him turning back into a human sealed the deal.

I stood up and nodded, everything was set up for him to stay. I turned back to him and did a bow, "There ya go, one flea ridden... I mean dust mite... I MEAN... There's a bed. Take it or leave it."

He laughed loudly. "I'll take it."

We walked out of the room and laughed, "So, how was it seeing a pregnant Twilight?"

He smiled and shrugged, "You know, I've seen worst, but that was just weird. She's so out of character! In my Equestria, she's the way she was in the show. But here, she's like a more…relaxed version."

I chuckled, "Yeah, ever since I've arrived, she's been acting like that."

He glanced at me. "Strange?" he commented

I shrugged, "Sure is, but I like it." I gestured for the stairs, "Wanna meet a dragon Brony?"

His eyes widened, "Holy crap! A dragon is a Brony? How's that possible?"

I laughed, "A guy chose to be a dragon, a bad choice in my books."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Sweet! I've been a dragon before."

I smiled, "You already told me that."

He facehoofed. "Damn, I forgot."

I looked at his saddlebag, and asked, "Got anymore coke?"

He smirked, "Maybe. Got anymore muffins?"

I nodded, "Oh yeah." I walked into my room and brought out a 'muffin.'

He squealed and pulled out a coke. I grabbed it and chugged it down before he bit into the 'muffin.'

He chewed on the 'muffin' with a strange look on his face. He began examining the 'muffin' and frowned, "Hey! This isn't a muffin! It's a freaking cupcake!" He glared at me, "You cheated me out of a coke!"

A smile started to form on my face, but I covered it up by laughing, not a good cover up, "I see it as, relieving you of a coke."

He pointed a hoof at me, and said, "Give it back! Or I'll be forced to resort to...overdramatic measures…"

I chuckled and rubbed my stomach. "You'll have to drain it out of me."

He pulled a tube out of his saddlebag. "That's always an option."

My eyes widen, "Oh hell no! You keep that tube away from me." I backed my flank against the wall to keep it safe.

He laughed, "Just kidding! Besides, it's just a test tube."

I let out a sigh, "Thank God."

He put the tube back in his bag, and added, "But if you do that again, I will love and tolerate the shit outta you…in retrospect, that sounded manlier in my head."

I shuddered, and decided I'm not going to try that again. "Gotcha. Me, plus stealing coke, equals bad things."

He nodded. "I'm glad we have an understanding."

I walked over to the stairs, "Let's get going, before someone does something regretful."

He ran down the stairs, "Then let's get going." He ran to the door and slammed into it, flying through it and doing a barrel roll once he hit the ground. He stood up and did a pose.

I walked out and raised an eyebrow, "Over dramatic much?"

He smirked, "Hey, it's part of what I do."

I pointed to the sky laughing, "Just take to the sky. I want to show you around before we go see the Brony dragon."

[Omnius's Point of view!]

I had to stifle a laugh at the expense of Lance. Sure, I wouldn't have really done anything to him, but come on! He didn't know that! How could I pass up an opportunity to get back at him for cheating me out of a muffin? Although I guess maybe I should have just given him one for free. After all, he is letting me stay at his place for the duration of my trip. I'll make it up to him later…maybe I'll give him a full 20 pack of coke. That's a nice thing to do, right?

After he gave me the tour of Canterlot (and after he told me that one of his friends was married to Princess Luna now…Wait, does that make him a God of Good? What the Heimlich?)we flew on towards Fluttershy's cottage in silence for a while, and I didn't make any attempt to break it for once. Surprised? Well, hey, even I like to just enjoy a nice quiet flight. There's something about flying that really helps to clear my head. Maybe it's the feeling of freedom, or maybe it's just the way you have to focus on making sure that you don't fall, or hit into anything. Maybe it's the feeling of the wind, literally blowing away any cluttering thoughts.

I sighed, and let myself be carried in the wind, for once just letting go of all of my thoughts. For now, it was just Lance, me, and the wind, as we flew onwards to Fluttershy's house, and the supposed Dragon Brony. Man, that's gotta be awesome…

…Then again, in retrospect, maybe not. I mean, for one thing, if he's a big'n, wouldn't that mean that all of the ponies might look at him in fear? I tried to think of why he might have become a dragon, and tried to guess what I could of his personality.

"Alright…he was given a choice, and he chose Equestria. That means that he must have some sort of love for friendship and magic…He chose to be a dragon though, meaning he wanted to do something…well, different. So far, he's only chosen to live with Fluttershy, which implies a certain kindness or shyness about him. Maybe he chose to be a dragon because he wanted to be something that couldn't get pushed around so easily…"

I shook my head, and decided not to try and form any opinions about him until I got to meet him. It's a slightly bad habit of mine, but I like to try and guess what I can about people from what I've been told about them. Kind of like Sherlock Holmes, I guess. I always tried to wait until I met the person before I did my guessing though, as it might make me think otherwise bad things about them.

Lance looked at me, and asked, "Hey, you alright over there?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," I called back, lazily rolling in the air. "I just like the feeling of flying, you know?"

He nodded, agreeing with me. I lost myself in my thoughts again, and felt a memory start to show up...and then I firmly pushed it back, denying the viewers the opportunity for a flashback sequence. Ain't I a stinker?

Grinning, I decided that it was time for a bit of Traveler shenanigans, and I instantly shifted back into human form without warning Lance.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted, as I plummeted towards the ground.

"I don't know!" I called back, laughing. I looked at the ground I was plummeting towards, and realized that we were still fairly close to the mountain walls. I spotted a ledge that was sticking out from the mountain, forming what would have been a really cool snowboarding path, if it was actually covered in snow.

"Hey Lance, follow me!" I called out, pulling a metal square out from my pocket. I pressed one of the corners with my thumb, and it slowly expanded into a long, blue and white hover board type deal. I gripped the side of it with my hand, and carefully placed myself on top of it, making sure that I wouldn't fall off.

With a cocky grin that hid the nervousness I was feeling, I quickly stomped on a switch, and activated the hoverboard. There was a steady humming sound, and I shouted, "Race ya to Fluttershy's!"

I leaned forward, and the board took off, racing along the narrow pathway.

"What!"

"Lance, come on!" I shouted over my shoulder. "Follow me, set me free! Trust me and we will ESCAPE FROM THE CITY!"

"Huh?"

"Damn it Lance, don't you recognize a Sonic the Hedgehog reference when you hear one?" I shot down the path faster than a bullet, and did a couple of show-off type flips in my enthusiasm. "Anyways: Race to Fluttershy's, you in?"

He grinned, and called out, "Oh, it's on!"

"That's what I like to hear!" I laughed, right before Lance blurred past me, leaving a streak of black and red in his wake.

"Note to self: Win first, THEN mock!" I smacked my forehead, and focused on the path ahead of me. If I was right, then this path should carry me down the mountains, and into the woods, where I could easily make it to Fluttershy's without any chance of danger or injury. At least, if I was planning on doing things the "Easy" way.

I cracked my knuckles, and pulled my bandana on. With another short burst of speed, my board launched down the path, and everything around me became a blur. I couldn't see Lance anywhere and I figured he must have already took off towards our goal.

Well, at least he doesn't know that I know a veeeeerrrryyyy good shortcut...I call it, the "OMGWTFBBQ" path. Long story short, I just follow this here path for a ways, before jumping off of it and riding down the mountain, and then, now this is the crucial point, hit the big pointy rock, launch off of it like a ramp, spam the "X" button (and by that, I mean 'spin like crazy'), and land right in the thick clump of woods behind Fluttershy's place.

Mess up, and I could end up in an angry Ursa's den. No pressure.

I gulped, and murmured a quick prayer to the Gods and Goddesses of Good, asking for a bit of luck. After a deep, steadying breath, I leaned forward, and pushed the board to its limits, my eyes watering as I went. Spotting the turn, I made the board veer off course, hitting the even narrower strip of path that was outcropping from the mountain.

"Here goes nothing!"I shouted, right before hitting the rock. "Remember kids, don't try this at home!"

I shot off the rock, and was suddenly soaring through the air. I started spinning on the board, and had to resist the urge to vomit violently. Instead, I just settled for flying over a very surprised Lance, waving cheerfully as I did so, and spun through the air, screaming madly all the while.

The momentum brought about from the spinning carried me through the air, and I landed in the woods, at least fifty feet from Fluttershy's cottage. I folded the board back up, and tucked into my pocket, smiling.

"I haven't had a chance to use that in a while. I should try to use it more often." I stretched out my arms, and heard the satisfactory sounds of bone popping. I shifted into Pegasus form, and strolled out of the woods, and waited casually on the path.

A moment later, a very irate looking Pegasus/zebra/human landed next to me, panting slightly. "You cheated!" he said, punching my shoulder.

"I didn't cheat," I replied. "I just used the environment to my advantage!"

"And used an alien hover board!"

"And you have a friend who's a dragon, and who's married to Princess Luna!" I retorted good-naturedly.

"What does that have to do with anything!"

"I dunno. I just thought I'd point it out."

We walked the rest of the way towards Fluttershy's cottage, and I felt a small moment of apprehension. I needed to be insanely careful about what I said, or else I might accidentally let them know that I'm technically not from their world, and alert them to my Traveling. Thankfully, this was something I'd had a lot of practice with. I should be fine.

Lance strode up to the door of the cottage, and quietly knocked at it. The door creaked open, and a butterscotch colored Pegasus peaked out from the small crack. The door opened a little wider, and a soft voice could be heard, saying, "Oh, hello Lance! It's good to see you again."

"Hi Fluttershy. I was just showing my new friend around Ponyville, and I decided to drop by and say hi," Lance replied.

"Oh?" Fluttershy opened the door all the way, and looked at me shyly.

"Howdy," I said, pushing up my glasses. "My name's Omnius. It's nice to meet you."

Fluttershy nodded, and all three of us stood there for a moment in silence. Lance then remembered why we had come here in the first place, and he asked, "Is Malbatorus anywhere?"

"Oh, are you sure you want to introduce him to Omnius? He might scare him…"

"It'll be fine. He in the usual spot then?"

She nodded.

"Cool," I said. "Thanks Shy."

And with that, we headed into the forest.

[Lance's point of view]

As we walked up to Malbatorus, who was asleep, Omnius whistled in awe, "He's ah big one isn't he?"

I chuckled, "What did you expect? He's a dragon after all."

Omnius looked at me and smiled, "I was expecting something smaller, not a fully grown dragon!"

I waved a hoof over to Malbatorus, "Well, I give you the honor of being the one who wakes him up."

He rose an eyebrow and did a small wave, "Psh, easy is easy."

What?

He walked up to Malbatorus and started poking his stomach, "Yo, big red! Wakey wakey!"

I facehoofed. What is he trying to do? Piss off Malbatorus?

Malbatorus sat up, towering over us, "What?" He said in his booming voice. He looked over to me and smiled, that smile still gives me the creeps, "Hey Lance."

I waved, "Hey Malbatorus. I brought a friend to meet you."

He sighed, "Please don't tell me you brought Greg back to see me? That guy is annoying."

I chuckled, "No, this time its someone new." I pointed to Omnius, who was smirking for some reason, "This is Omnius."

Malbatorus looked down at him, "Nice to meet you Omnius."

Omnius nodded, "Good to meet you too Malbatorus."

They did an awkward hand... Claw... hoof... shake.

Omnius looked up at him, "So, why did you become a dragon?"

Malbatorus sighed loudly, "I was picked on back on earth and thought being a dragon would mean no one would mess with me. I was right. No one will mess with me... or be my friend. Only the other bronies and Fluttershy will even come near me."

Omnius whipped a tear out of his eye, "Manly tears have been shed man."

Malbatorus Chuckled, or more like a booming chuckle, "Don't worry about me. I'm having the time of my life here. Way better than earth."

Omnius nodded again. "I see. Well, like I always say..."

A loud scream from Fluttershy's cottage caught us all off guard. The first to react was Malbatorus, "Fluttershy!" He flew over to her cottage, followed by me and Omnius.

Upon reaching the cottage, we saw Fluttershy jumping around and looking through things.

Omnius walked forward, "What's wrong? Why did you scream?"

She looked at us, tears in her eyes, "Its Angel! He's gone!"

I rubbed my chin with my hoof, "Maybe he went out for a walk?"

She shook her head vigorously, "Oh no, he would have told me."

Omnius cocked his head, (Get those dirty images out of your heads!) "Then how did he go missing?"

She shook her head, looking around in desperation, "I don't know! I wouldn't give him a carrot because he wouldn't go outside and play. He ran off, and I don't know where he went."

I thought for a second and had an idea. In every show, there's always a set of foot prints that showed where the missing person (Bunny in this case) went. I looked around, and would you believe it, I saw the paw prints of a bunny that lead into the Everfree Forest. I pointed over to them, "Well, I think I know where he went."

Everypony, and dragon, looked over to the prints.

Fluttershy flew over to them and looked into the forest with a look of dread, "Oh, poor Angel Bunny, all alone out there in the forest."

Omnius walked up next to her, "Come on, we'll all go in after him. He couldn't have gotten far."

She shook her head, "Oh no, I can't go in there... Its too frightening."

I walked up next to them, "Well, me and Omnius can go after him. We've both been in the forest alone before."

Behind us, Malbatorus asked in a confused voice, "Uh, what about me? You seem to forget I'm here."

I shook my head, "I didn't forget. I just thought you should stay here with Fluttershy, encase he comes back out."

"Alright, I can do that." He said.

I looked at Omnius, "You read to brave the Everfree Forest?"

He smirked and put on sunglasses, "Oh you know it!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Where did the sunglasses come from?"

He smiled, "Its better to not to think about it."

Okay? "Well, lets get going. We have a bunny to find."

He smiled, "Lets do it." He turned to Fluttershy, "Don't worry." He swiped the sunglasses of in a swift motion, "We'll bring back your bunny, dead or alive."

Fluttershy's face filled with worry and concern, "Dead or alive!"

Omnius's eyes widened, "I mean, we'll bring him back alive and healthy." He laughed nervously.

She nodded, "Please hurry back with him. I'm so worried about him."

I began walking towards the forest, "Come on Omnius, stop scaring Fluttershy."

He began following me, "I'm not scaring her. Just reassuring her."

I smirked, "Yeah that worked."

He nodded, "It sure did."

I sighed and we continued on in silence. Well, silence for about a minute.

Omnius looked at me, "I just noticed something."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "What would that be?"

"Does it feel like we're being watched?"

I looked around and shuddered, "Yeah, it kinda does."

He nodded, "Well, watch this."

Before I could answer, he jumped forward and stood up on his hind legs. He pointed his hoofs into the forest and put the sunglasses back on, "I know your out there! Who ever is watching us, come out!"

I facehoofed, that wasn't going to work.

A rustling off to the side of the path caught my attention. I'll be damn, it worked!

[My Point of View!]

I put myself into a battle stance, and flapped my wings a few times, stirring up some dust to make my appearance look more intimidating. That's one of the major rules of fighting: If you know you're about to be attacked by something, you can either make yourself look meek and useless, thus making your opponent underestimate you, or you can do your best to look like a badass and give your opponent second thoughts as to whether they should attack you or not.

I snorted a few times, and said, "Bring it!"

The bushes rustled a little more, and strange wooden creature walked out, gnashing his teeth all the while. It looked just like a wolf, only it was made entirely out of gnarled branches, and was a fair bit taller than both of us.

"Timberwolf!" I snarled, putting myself between it and Lance. Never taking my eyes off the thing, I said to Lance, "When I give the signal, I want you to fly above me, and buck it in the head."

"Are you sure? I'm not sure a single buck will take care of it," Lance said, unsure.

"NOW!" I charged at the Timberwolf, who seemed to be surprised that I wasn't running, and planted my front hooves on its chest, pushing it away from me. At the same time, I heard a solid THUNK sound, which told me that Lance had done what I told him to, and the combined force of our blows sent the Timberwolf to the ground, where it tried to stand up.

I glided over, and planted both of my hooves on its throat, and bared my teeth at it in a feral snarl. I met the beast's eyes, and glared into them unblinkingly.

After a few moments, I got up, and slowly backed away, as my eyes started to water. I fought the urge to blink, and kept staring at the Timberwolf silently.

"Omnius, what are you-"

"Shush!" I shot at him. The Timberwolf blinked its eerily glowing eyes, and shot off into the forest, leaving me and Lance alone.

"What was that?" Lance asked, looking at me strangely.

"Lone Timberwolf. We got extremely lucky," I answered, relaxing now that the danger had passed. "It wasn't fully grown, and it wasn't in a pack."

"But why didn't you kill it? I mean, you've got all of those weird powers!" Lance said, while he resumed following the tracks.

"They're actually pretty rare creatures. Besides, it was just a young'un," I replied, trotting next to him. "It wouldn't be right to kill it, since it was just trying to protect its territory. So I just scared it off by asserting myself as the alpha. At least, I think that's what I did."

"Think?" Lance said worriedly.

"Either that, or I just sent it to get help from the pack. We should find that bunny and then make like a tree- and get out of here!" I said, picking up speed.

"Don't you mean 'Make like a tree, and leaf?'" Lance pointed out.

I face-hoofed, and said, "Oh come on! Does no one get 'Back to the Future' jokes? Great Scott, but you'd think at least ONE person would get it!"

We walked in silence for a while, following the cartoonish rabbit tracks (shhhh. Be vewy vewy quiet…we're looking for rabbits! Huhuhuhuhuh) deeper and deeper into the forest. The trees became thicker, and what little light that managed to penetrate the leaves was dimmed, and tinged with green.

I stopped suddenly, and Lance looked at me. "What's wrong?"

Looking around, I whispered, "I don't know…But I think we're being watched again…only this time, whatever is staring at us is a lot more dangerous than that Timberwolf…And the tracks suddenly end here…"

We looked around, and searched for the bunny, and every little sound we heard made us jump. It was almost like that moment in a horror movie, when you KNOW there's a monster in the closet, but you have to open the closet anyways, and HOLY SHIT!

A white blur had launched itself at my face, and it immediately went into a frenzy, scratching and biting at every inch of my exposed visage, and I frantically started running around, yelling, "GAH! LANCE GET IT OFF! SEND IT TO THE MOON OR SOMETHING!"

The white monster jumped off of my face, giving me just enough time to see a brown bag get pulled over my face, effectively giving me a burlap mask.

"Thanks Lance," I deadpanned, removing the bag. I looked over, and spotted the vicious, bloodthirsty monster that had attacked me.

"…Angel Bunny…" Lance said, looking at the small, way too innocent looking rabbit.

"Alright, we found the bunny. Let's get him back to Fluttershy's pronto," I said, slowly approaching the rabbit. He glared at me, and I bared my teeth at him. "Come on Rabbit. We're going back to Fluttershy's."

He jumped onto my head, and started rapidly stomping on it, plainly telling me, "Hell no!"

Lance stifled a laugh, and I ignored him, choosing to focus only on the rabbit. "Yes, you're going. What? Surprised I can understand you?" I said at the rabbit's surprised look. "I can get the gist of what you're saying. Now look, I know you're probably miffed that Fluttershy and Malbatorus are spending a lot of time together, but seriously? Running away?"

His face fell, but then he got an angry glint in his eye as he jumped onto the ground in front of me, and crossed his arms.

"The worlds don't revolve around you! She has other animals she needs to take care of!"

"Omnius, are you talking to that rabbit?" Lance said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, but he's not listening!" I replied, kneeling next to the bunny.

"Great. I'm in the middle of the Everfree with a psychotic rabbit, and an insane Traveler!" Lance muttered to himself, pacing while I talked to Angel.

Eventually, I managed to convince him to go back with us, on the condition that I didn't mention to anyone that he was jealous of the Brony dragon.

"You actually convinced him?" Lance asked in disbelief when Angel jumped onto my back. "How?"

"Very carefully. Now come on, we've got a worried Pegasus to attend to."

* * *

><p>XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHX<p>

We returned to the cottage, where an enthusiastic and relieved Fluttershy was waiting. She immediately grabbed the small rabbit, and covered him in affection, hugging him close to her chest.

I walked up to Malbatorus, and said, "Hey!"

He leaned his head closer to me, and I whispered, "Good luck with Fluttershy. She's a nice pony, and deserves someone who's as nice as her. I sincerely hope you can do that for her."

The dragon blinked, and I chuckled. He looked at me, and said, "How did you figure it out?"

"Elementary my dear Draco, I guessed," I replied, scratching my beard.

**Part two will be out tomorrow or the next day.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	45. Living Their Dream! Part two

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. Me and Nathan Traveler have been busy with school and stuff.**

**But that why I started writing the side story, to give you all some thing to read while you wait. I will keep that one updated. I'll rotate between stories, one for this one one day and one for it the next. Sound good?**

**Also, there is another part, so its going to be a little longer for the next chapter. I'm really sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Living their dream crossover: Part 2**

**Chapter 44**

**[Lance's P.O.V]**

Me and Omnius walked in silence back to town. It was strange that he was silent, since he's usually talking.

Before we reached Ponyville, he stopped. I looked over at him, "What?"

He began to rub his beard, and thoughtfully said, "We've been to your house and Fluttershy's. Where are we going now?"

I scratched my head. "I have no idea actually. I can't think of any other places to show you."

He pushed his glasses back up, "Well, we can go to Sweet Apple Acres."

I nodded, I haven't been there in a while. "Alright." I unfolded my wings, "Race you there."

He smirked, "You're on."

I held up a hoof, stopping him, and said, "First, some rules; no human form, no weird alien technology, no powers, and no cheating."

He frowned, "That's no fun."

My turn to smirk, "It's fair."

He sighed and undid his wings, "Fine."

We lined up and he began to count down, "Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven..."

"Just say go!" I said a little annoyed.

"SixfivefourthreetwooneGO!" He said at a Pinkie Pie speed.

I shot ahead at a break neck speed. I wasn't going to lose this time.

I soon reached the streets of Ponyville, dodging ponies and stray objects.

I saw a cart being pushed by an old pony and yelled, "Get out of the way!" Well, the pony jumped out of the way, but they left the cart in the street.

I slammed into it and burst through it. I swayed in the air, dazed. That wood hurts!

The world around me spun and swayed. But I continued to fly towards Sweet Apple Acres.

When I glanced behind me, I didn't see Omnius. Poor guy couldn't keep up.

I finally reached the farm. I pushed myself and flew down a row of apple trees. When I few out of them and into the open, I just pulled my wings in and let myself slam into the ground.

The momentum I had gained sent me skidding across the ground.

When I finally came to a rest, I began to try to control my heavy breathing.

As I lay there, somepony walked up to me.

I looked up to see Omnius, smirking.

"Beat ya Lance."

I shook my head, "No, I beat you. There's no way you could have gotten here before me."

He nodded, grinning, and said, "Yeah there is. Magic."

I looked at him confused, "What? I said no magic!"

He smirked, "You said no powers. You didn't say anything about magic."

I stood and panted, "Well, how can you use magic then?"

"Simple. I became a unicorn when you weren't looking," he said pointing to a horn pointing out of his head.

I looked at his sides and saw he didn't have wings. "But how?"

He shrugged. "I'll tell you later." He turned and looked towards the barn. "What do you say we go see Applejack?"

I nodded, "Sounds good to me. Lead the Mr. Roboto!"

He laughed loudly, "Finally! A sense of humor from you!" He started walking towards the barn, "Follow!"

I chuckled and began to follow Omnius towards the barn.

**[Omnius's P.O.V]**

I trotted down the path, wondering if what I suspected was true. Wait, you didn't see my thought process because you were looking at Lance's thoughts, right? I should explain what I was thinking then.

See, I was a little worried. If the Timber Wolves were out and about in the forest, does that mean that they're headed towards the farm? It might just be the worries of an old fool, but I still wanted to make sure that everything was alright. They might not be the Apples I know and love, but in a way, they still are!

…Remember that little intro summary I put for this? Yeah, to reiterate: Just because I Travel through Time, Space, and Matter, it doesn't mean I understand it!

Anyways, we came up to the farm, and I spotted Applejack, who was unsurprisingly relieving a tree of its apples with a well placed buck. I grinned, glad that this was still as I remembered it in all four worlds (yeah, a fourth one revealed itself to my memory. As if things weren't conflicting enough as it is).

Lance waved at Applejack, and called out, "Hey A.J!"

She stopped mid-buck, and looked at us. Smiling, she wiped some sweat off of her brow, and trotted over to us, saying, "Well Howdy Lance! It sure is good to see ya again! Who's yer friend?"

"The irony of that statement," I muttered under my breath, a small smile on my face. I held out a hoof, and said in a louder voice, "Name's Omnius! It's a real pleasure to meetcha!"

She took my hoof, and before she could violently shake it, I quickly shook her hoof as hard as I could, keeping the same friendly smile on my face. Applejack seemed to take that as a challenge, and she started shaking my hoof in return.

After a few minutes of both of us shaking the other's hoof, Lance decided to intervene by saying, "Hey, what's Apple Bloom doing with that hammer?"

Both of us stopped, and quickly turned in the direction of the barn. Not seeing anything except for Big Macintosh pulling a huge cart load of apples, I looked back at Lance, and said, "She's not there!"

"Wait, how would ya know what Apple Bloom looks like?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

Cripes! Activate Excuse Plan Alpha-Niner! "Well, it's just that there's no pony there except for the big pony, and Apple Bloom sounds like a filly's name, doesn't it?" I said quickly, raising an eyebrow for effect.

"Hm, I reckon you've got a point there," Applejack conceded, shrugging. Phew, that's another crisis averted!

XHXHXHXHXHXHX

We ended up staying for a couple of hours, just chatting about random things in general, and thankfully, no sudden animal disappearances (although I was kind of shocked to hear that Willie had puppies now) ruined the friendly moment.

I can't say the same thing about the voices in my head though.

"_Hello? Traveler, can you hear me?_"

I nodded at something Applejack had said, and silently thought, "Oh great, I thought I got rid of those voices in Akapoko!"

"_What?_"

"Just a small joke," I thought, smiling. "Princess Celestia, I presume?"

The presence in my head seemed to smile, and answered, "_Yes. I am sorry to trouble you, but I need to speak with you, here, in Canterlot._"

I sighed, and said/thought, "Hey, Giro, I just remembered, Princess Celestia needs to see me up in Canterlot." I turned to Applejack, and said, "Sorry to cut this short, but hey, duty calls, you know?"

She nodded, and then asked, "Wait, you work for the Princess?"

"Um…yeah, I'm the, uh, Royal…Ooh! I'm the Royal Traveler!" I spat out, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Royal Traveler?" Both Lance and A.J said at the same time.

"That's right! I go around and make sure that things are working smooth, and I take care of any baddies that might show up," I said, nodding.

"_Nice save_," Princess Celestia mumbled in my head.

"Quiet you!" I said out loud. The other two looked at me strangely, and I added, "Is what I would say to a villain I just caught! Anyways, it's a fairly new position, so you probably haven't heard of it. Welp, I'm off!"

"Hold on, I'm coming with you," Lance said, following me as I galloped away. "You just made that up!"

"Quiet you!" I repeated, smiling. "Technically, I do work for the Princesses! Anyways, I just heard Celestia in my head," I explained, going at a break-neck trot, which Lance easily kept up with. Show-off.

"You what?"

"Long story, anyways, she wants me to come up to Canterlot to speak with her," I replied, shifting into Pegasus form. "Now come on, let's fly!"

"Alright," Lance said, looping in the air. "Let's break wind!"

I laughed, and said, "Lance, keep up that humor, and we'll get along just fine!"

We flew to Canterlot, flying as fast as we could (Okay, I flew as fast as I felt like going, and Lance just easily kept up with me…Shut up).

As soon as we hit Canterlot, we stopped in front of the gates to the Royal Palace…place. Damn it, I forgot what it's called! I really should start writing these down.

The gates magically opened, and I looked at Lance. He did a mock bow, and said, "Age before beauty."

"I hate it when people use that," I mumbled. I walked in, Lance close behind, and we walked up the great stone steps.

**[Lance's P.O.V]**

As we entered the palace, Omnius turned to me, "I'm going to talk to the Princess, alone. Uhhh, meet me here... I guess when ever you think I'm done."

I shrugged, "Alright, you better not leave." He chuckled, "I won't." He then began to walk up the large stairs.

I looked around, where is Frederic?

I walked up the stairs and looked into the ballroom.

Frederic wasn't there, but I did see somepony that I've been wanting to talk to. Octavia.

I smiled, finally, I get to talk to her. I adjusted my goggles and walked towards the stage.

I jumped up on stage and smiled, "Hey."

She jumped slightly and turned to look at me, "Uhh, hey."

I looked at her cello, "What are you doing?"

She looked at her cell and smiled, "Oh, I was just practicing for a garden party in a few weeks."

I nodded while smiling, "Cool." What? I'm at a lose for words right now.

She looked me over and grinned, "Now I remember you. You and your band played at your wedding, right?"

I chuckled, "We're not a band, we was just doing that since it was a special occasion."

She nodded, still grinning, "You were pretty good up there. I loved the song you sang, I've never heard it before."

My smile brightened, she was complementing me! Me! Thank you Peter for the guitar lessons, "Thanks! I worked really hard to learn that song. It's very difficult to play."

She nodded again, "I know what you mean. It takes me hours sometimes to learn a new song."

Hours? damn, she learns fast. It took me a few days of constant practice to play/sing Paralyzer. "Hours? You learn fast, huh?"

She chuckled, "Well, it is my talent. Music just comes natural to me."

"Lucky, you have a useful talent. Mine isn't something to brag about."

She cocked her head, "What is your talent?"

I smiled sheepishly and reached back to my flank and moved the clothes around till my cutie mark was exposed.

Octavia looked at it and put a hoof over her mouth, trying to hold back a laugh, "A test dummy? How did you get that as a cutie mark?"

I laughed, "Well, I guess because I'm always the one who has to try everything first. I would rather have a instrument or something cool as a cutie mark instead."

She let out the laugh she had been holding, she then looked at me and smiled, "I like your cutie mark. It's exciting and adventurous."

I grinned, "I hadn't thought of it like that." Coo, so I'm considered exciting and adventurous? I like it.

She put her hoof to her chin, "I have a idea."

I raised an eyebrow while smiling, "What is it?"

She put her hoof back down and smiled excitingly, "I was thinking, what if you and I got together sometime and performed together. you and your guitar, and me and my cello, what do you think?"

I almost jumped with excitement at the idea of playing with her, (Keep those dirty thoughts out of your heads!) this was something I've always wanted to do. "Yes! I think that is a great idea. When can we get together?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know, I'll contact you when I find a place where we can perform. Also, could you teach me one of the songs you know?"

I smiled, "Sounds good. And yes, I'll have to do some digging around, but I'm sure I can find a song we can play together on."

She clapped her hoofs together, "Excellent! I can't wait!"

I laughed at her display of happiness, "It will be awesome. Do you want some help with anything?"

She chuckled, "Oh I'm fine. I was just about to leave the Palace and return to my home. Would you mind escorting me to the door?"

I smiled brightly, "It would be my pleasure madam."

She giggled and picked up her cello, and strung it over her back. How she was able to carry it, I do not know.

We walked out of the ballroom, down the stairs, and to the large doors.

I turned to her and bowed, "Have a good evening."

She smiled, "You too." She opened the doors and turned, "I forgot to ask, but what is your name?"

I chuckled, "Girokon, but you can call me Giro..." Maybe I can try this, "Or Lance if you want."

She grinned, "I like that name, Girokon. Very interesting sounding. Mine is Octavia."

I nodded and smiled, "You can call me what ever you want, Miss Octavia."

She giggled and walked out the door, "I'll contact you when I find a place to perform."

As the doors closed, I turned and watched the stairs, come on Omnius!

Twenty minutes later, he finally came down them.

He walked up to me and smiled, "Where to now?"

I cocked my head, "What did the Princess have to talk to you about?"

He shrugged, "Just about the Rapture and how everyone was spread out all over Equestria. She also told me about Luna's new husband, and new God of Good."

"God of Good?"

He smirked, "I'll tell you about them later. Right now, I'm starving. Know anywhere?"

I smiled, "Yes, there's a nice restaurant here in Canterlot."

He nodded, "Lead the way my striped friend."

I shook my head with a laugh, "Okay, follow me my goat bearded friend."

As I walked out the door, I heard him mumble, "I'll get him for that one."

I just smiled and continued out the door, Omnius close behind.

**Did you all like it? I hope, I had to make time for this chapter to even be possible.**

**As you can tell, Octavia is now my favorite pony XD **

**Well, remember to R&R. **


	46. Bonus chapter: The last roundup

****First off, this is only a bonus chapter. Since its taking so long on the Crossover, I'm going to do a few bonus chapters, as in, parody's of the new episodes. This does not go along with the plot of the story.****

**Side note: Lance isn't wearing his clothes in this one, just his goggles.**

**Bonus chapter: The last roundup.**

I held up the right side of the banner, while Rainbow Dash lifted up the other side. Once she had it even with my side, she placed it against the building.

I looked at our handy work and chuckled, "We make a great team Dash."

She chuckled back, "Yeah well, when you have me on your team, your always..." She looked up. Her eyes widened, "Huh!" She ducked down quickly as a lighting bolt flew past her, slightly burning the tip of her tail.

She looked up, "Now careful Derpy!" She then flew up to the cross eyed Pegasus. "You don't wanna do anymore damage then you've already done."

I flew up slightly till I was above the banner. I looked up at the destroyed town hall. Damn, Derpy can destroy a building easily.

Derpy then began to jump up and down on the small storm cloud, causing lighting to shoot out the bottom, "I just don't know what went wrong." Suddenly the lighting shot upward and electrocuted Derpy, who didn't seem the least bit affected.

I chuckled as Rainbow Dash flew back over to me, "Wow, she's accident prone, huh?"

She sighed, "Yeah, she's always like this." She then turned to the banner and looked at Derpy, "Yeah, its a mystery." She then used her hoof to push a nail in.

That must hurt. I mean, using your hoof as a hammer, sounds painful.

Derpy flew down till she was above the banner, she then began to fly backwards, "Nice work Rainbow Dash."

As she neared the support beam, my eyes widened, "Derpy! Wait, don't back into the..." Her flank hit the support beam, somehow knocking it loose.

Rainbow Dash's face filled with surprise as she watched the beam fall.

I pointed my hooves downward, "Well, hurry!"

She quickly flew down and placed her self under the beam, trying to hold it up. Sadly, she didn't have the strength and slammed into the wooded floor. She and the beam went straight through it.

I winced, "Owww, that's gotta hurt."

Derpy flew down and landed next to the hole, she then stuck her head in, "You okay Rainbow Dash? Anything I can do to help?"

While she was saying this, I flew down and hoovered above the hole.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash flew out of the hole, waving her hoofs in front of her, "No! Nothing! In the name of Celestia, just sit there and do nothing."

Derpy sat down. Somehow, her flank broke the floor, again, and began to collapse. As she started to fall, she grabbed Rainbow Dash with her hooves, pulling her down with her. Rainbow Dash, obviously not going down alone, bit my tail.

In the second I had before being pulled down with them, I said one word, "Shit..."

All three of us fell into the hole, all hitting the ground.

Derpy got a happy smile, "Oops, my bad."

Rainbow Dash pushed me off of her, and stood. She sighed loudly, "Its fine Derpy."

I sat up on my haunches and let out a groan, "My back, I think I pulled a muscle."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Toughen up Lance, your whining like a filly."

I cross my hoofs, "I'm not whining, I'm complaining. There's a difference you know."

Up above, I could hear the Mayor talking.

Rainbow Dash flew upwards, "Come on guys, we're missing it."

I flew upwards, followed by Derpy. As we emerged from the hole, the Mayor was in the middle of a sentence, ".. In advance for generously offering up her prize money to fix Town Hall."

Derpy smiled happily, "Yeah Applejack!" She then held her hooves to her mouth, "Woo hooo!"

I looked at her as she began to fall back into the hole, "Derpy, don't cover your..." I lunged forward and grabbed her hoof, which was a bad idea. Since it also pulled me in with her.

After we hit the ground, I rolled off of her and lay on my back, "Derpy, your more trouble then your worth."

She stood and laughed happily, "I know."

I smiled and shook my head. I stood and started flying back up.

A loud crash was heard behind me and I spun around.

Derpy was stuck in a wooden wall. How? I do not know.

I sighed and flew down to her, "How did this happen?"

She shrugged, "I have don't know, I was following you."

I chuckled and pulled her through the wall, "Come on, lets get back to the celebration."

She nodded and I lead her back up to the hole.

Once we came out, I saw that Applejack was stepping off the stage. Well damn, I missed her speech.

I walked over to Twilight and smiled, "Well, now what."

She smiled back and began following Applejack, "First, we have to help Applejack pack, then its off to the train station."

I nodded, "Alrighty then, lets get a move on."

* * *

><p>I walked up onto the platform to see that everypony else was already there. I knew I shouldn't have taken a snack break.<p>

As I neared them, I heard Granny Smith talking to Applejack, "I want you to show all them high fluent rodeo ponies what a real rodeo pony's like."

Applejack smile back, "You betcha Granny Smith."

The Mayor ran up and pushed Granny Smith back, "And bring back all that money,"

Applejack turned and began walking up to the train, "You betcha Mayor."

Pinkie Pie appeared in front of her, "And have fun. And don't be nervous, or if you are, use that nervous energy to do even better than you already would. And eat peanuts, and popcorn, and taffy, taffy gives you lots of nervous energy." She then slammed her face into the bag of candy that she had pulled out of nowhere.

I ran up and beamed with happiness, "And bring me back a cowboy hat, or what ever you call it."

She chuckled, "Sure thing Lance."

Twilight chimed in, "Just do your best Applejack."

Applejack smiled and swung her right hoof under her, "I'll do better than my best!"

The conductor stood outside of the train and announced, "The train to Canterlot is about to leave, all aboard who's coming aboard."

Applejack smiled, "Guess that means me."

"See ya in a week." Rainbow Dash said while flying above us.

Applebloom stepped forward, "With lots of new blue ribbons!"

The Mayor also stepped forward, "And lots of money!"

I jumped forward, that's better than stepping forward, "And my cowboy hat!"

Applejack stepped onto the train, "Darn tootin."

The train began to move forward.

Applejack leaned out the window and waved, "See ya'll in a week, with a big bag of blue ribbons."

We ran along side the train, and I yelled out, "My cowboy hate better be in that bag!"

When we reached the edge of the edge of the platform, we stopped.

Pinkie Pie waved her left hoof, "And drink lots of sarsaparilla!" She then looked at all of us, who was looking at her confused, "What? It gives you extra sash."

I smiled, "I want some then."

Pinkie Pie turned to me and smiled, "Well, you can silly. If you can find some."

I shrugged and looked at Twilight, "So what are we going to do for a week."

She looked around, "Anypony up for a slumber party?"

I held up my hoof, "No, not again. Remember the last one?"

She grinned, "Oh yeah, I forgot. How was I suppose to know that that energy drink Greg gave me had so much caffeine in it?"

I facehoofed, "Twi, it has energy in the name. I think it explains it self." I turned and began walking towards Ponyville, "I got to get to work, see you later everypony."

**One week later.**

I grabbed the last balloon in the bag and began blowing it up. Blowing is hard work. (Dirty minds! Be gone!) As soon as it was fully blown up, I wrapped a string to it and let it float upwards. I still don't know how those balloons are floating, I mean, we used our breath to do it. We don't have helium in our breath... Do we?

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

I turned to see her standing over Fluttershy, who was on her back. I chuckled, good old Pinkie Pie.

I watched her bounce away from Fluttershy. But when I blinked, she was gone. Then she suddenly appeared above Fluttershy, screaming out surprise again. How does she do it?

Twilight opened the barn door and said in a hushed voice, "Quiet Pinkie, I think Applejack's coming." She then quietly closed the door and ran over behind a beam.

I quickly flew up to where Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were hiding.

Down below, I heard Pinkie Pie say happily, "Don't worry Twilight, got my lips all limbered up." Then a few strange noises, which was strange.

The lights went off and we waited. The door opened and the lights came on. We all jumped up and screamed out, "SURPRISE!" And a few seconds later, Pinkie Pie jumped up and yelled, "Surprise! Aww shot!"

But instead of Applejack, there stood a light brown mail pony, "Wow, this is the best surprise ever. How did you know it was my birthday?"

Everypony sagged and Twilight walked up to the door. She grabbed the letter and slammed the door, but a second later, Pinkie opened it and dropped a piece of cake for him.

We all gathered around Twilight, me, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash flying above everypony else.

Applebloom stepped closer to Twilight, "Who's it from Twilight? What's it say?"

Twilight smiled, "Its from Applejack." She then began to read, "Family and friends, not coming back to Ponyville. Don't worry, will send money soon." She turned it to everyone, "That's all there is."

Everypony gasped.

Applebloom looked up sadly, "Applejack's... not coming back?"

Rainbow Dash put her hoofs to her head, "What do you mean Applejack's not coming back? She loves Ponyville."

"And she loves Sweet Apple Acres." Granny smith said sadly.

"And she loves her family!" Applebloom said, about to cry.

Rarity gasped and held a hoof to her head dramatically, "Something just dreadful must have happened to Applejack to make her not return."

Fluttershy put her hoofs to her mouth, "Maybe she's hurt, or sad, or scared!"

Rainbow Dash held up her hooves, "So, what are we waiting for? Lets go find her!" She said while zooming towards the door.

Twilight looked at Granny Smith, "Don't worry, we'll search all of Equestria if we have too. We'll bring her back." She then walked to the door, followed by me and the others.

"Ya'll are the best." Applebloom said.

"Thank you girls." Granny Smith said while smiling.

Twilight saluted and they all ran out of the barn.

I stood there and looked at Granny Smith, "And guy! I'm here to you know!"

She waved me on, "Hurry, before they get away from ya."

I sighed and turned, I then ran out after them.

* * *

><p>We all began walking up to the large stadium. Peter was standing next to me, I had insisted he come. Since Rarity was going, he agreed.<p>

Twilight nodded, and they all ran off in different directions.

Peter looked at me, "So, what are we suppose to do?"

I shrugged, "I guess ask around and see if they know where Applejack is."

Peter smiled, "Easy. Lets do this thing!"

We both ran forward and into the stadium. Once we was inside, I could see the girls running around asking everypony about Applejack. I looked up to see Fluttershy try and show a pony, who was laying down with a hat over his face, a question. He waved her off without even looking at her.

I glared and flew up to him, "Hey, have you seen a mare named Applejack?"

He waved me off.

I stomped my hoof, "Oh no, not till answer me."

He sighed and sat up, "No, ah ain't seen your friend."

I roll my eyes, "Was it that hard to say no?"

He laid back down and covered his face with his hat.

**A short time later**

We all sat around, all bummed that we couldn't find a lead.

As I sat next to Twilight, who had her head on the table, a tangerine colored mare walked up. She smiled when she saw the picture of Applejack that Twilight had left on the table.

She told us that Applejack was in a small town called, 'Dodge Junction'.

I jumped up in the air, "Fucktastic!" But when I looked down and saw that they all was in shock, I landed on the ground, "I mean, drat."

**A few hours later**

I walked down the small aisle, whipping my face. This train had everything! And the food is just plain awesome."

I walked back into the cabin where the girls were. Twilight was in the middle of a sentence, "... It to Ponyville."

Pinkie Pie had her legs crossed, "I don't know how I'm going to make it to the next stop!"

I chuckled, well, I guess this train doesn't have everything.

Twilight looked out the window and smiled, "This is Dodge Junction girls, Applejack is to supposed to have come here after the rodeo ended."

The train stopped and we all stepped off.

Twilight looked at us, "Lets fan out and try to find her."

Pinkie Pie shot past us.

I shrugged and looked at Peter, "Come with me, we'll look around a little."

He nodded, "Alright."

We left the group and began walking around the small town. Peter was looking around, a smile on his face. "I like this place."

I looked at him, "Why?"

He continued to smile, "I don't know, its just so.. appealing to me. Maybe I can get Rarity to move here with me sometime."

I chuckled and rubbed my hoof against the ground, when I held it up, it was covered in dirt, "Yeah, she'll just love all of this dirt."

He shook his head smiling and slugged my side, "Shut up, she may."

I opened my mouth to say some more, but was interuppted by somepony yelling, "Lance! We found her, get over here!"

Peter chuckled, "Twilight's got you on a leash, a tight leash."

I glared, "No she doesn't! But Rarity will have you on a leash sooner or later."

He smiled, "Sounds kinky."

I laughed loudly at him, "Dude, that is..."

"Lance!" Came the loud scream again, this time more annoyed.

I smiled weakly, "Lets get back to the others, shall we?"

Peter nodded and we walked back to the girls. All of them talking to each other.

I walked up and looked around, "Where's AJ?"

Twilight turned and smirked, "Don't worry, we have a plan."

I raised an eyebrow, "A plan for what? And that didn't answer my question."

She sighed, "Come on, we'll tell you on the way."

* * *

><p>"Terr-ific. Come on in, girls!" Said Miss Jubilee.<p>

We all walked in, wearing chief hats and cherry bags. Me and Peter brought up the rear. Once I stepped in, I stood on my hind legs and waved at me and Peter, "And guys! There are two guys here you know!"

We all walked past Applejack and she looked at us in shock, "What are you all doing here?"

As we walked up to the conveyor belt, Twilight happily said, "We're your cherry sorters. Shall we get started?"

Applejack huffed, "Fine."

Miss Jubilee pointed to the cherry bins, "Haha, red cherries go in one bin, and yellow cherries go in the other. Simple as cherry pie. Uh, just one teensy thing to remember – have fun!" She then walked out of the room.

Applejack glared back at us, "What are you five up to?"

I raised an eyebrow and counted everypony. There was seven of us, not five. "Hey, me and Peter are here to you know!"

Applejack looked at me, "Ah Know, but I'm talking to the girls."

"Well, uh, you made working on a cherry orchard sound... so delightful." Rarity answered nervously.

Applejack didn't buy it, "Uhuh. Well, just remember: No talking about Ponyville."

Rainbow Dash became frustrated, "Fine! Why don't you quit talking and get walking?"

Applejack began to walk, which caused the conveyor to begin to move. Cherry's began to come out of the small opening.

We all began sorting them, knocking them off into the correct bin. I looked down at Twilight, who winked for some reason, "...So, AJ, how was Canterlot?"

Applejack glared at her.

Twilight continued, "Not talking about Ponyville, talking about Canterlot, totally different town."

"Canterlot was fine." Applejack answered.

I pushed another cherry into the correct bin. This wasn't so hard, I could do this all day.

"Was the rodeo fun?" Twilight asked.

"Yes."

Twilight walked up to her, leaving her station at the conveyor belt, "Did you meet some nice ponies there?"

"Some." Answered Applejack.

Rainbow Dash flew up in front of her, "Really? Did you see Wild Bull Hickok? What about Calamity Mane?"

"Yes, saw 'em both."

Rainbow Dash smiled and nodded her head for a few seconds, then crossed her hoofs.

Rarity then walked up to Applejack, "And how did you meet Miss Jubilee?"

"Um, well, Miss Jubilee had a cherry stand at the rodeo. Real good treats." Applejack said, starting to pick up speed.

We was starting to have trouble keeping up with the cherry's coming out. "Um, excuse me?" Fluttershy said in her quiet voice.

I stopped paying attention to the others and focused on the cherry's. Soon, they began to come out faster.

"Ooh... Can you please slow down?" Fluttershy said as the speed was increased.

Fluttershy stood there confused, "Help!"

Pinkie Pie looked at all of the cherry's going by and panicked. She started piling them up and placed them on Fluttershy's head.

I looked at the cherry's that was speeding past me and put my hoof down, but they just ran over it. I stood straight up, "They're coming in to fast!"

Peter was slamming his head down, "I'm so confused!"

The speed increased even more. Pinkie Pie grabbed as many as she could and piled them in her bags and hat, but they kept coming out.

The cherry's were now piling up on the belt, and Pinkie did the only thing reasonable. She ran to the end and let them all fly into her mouth.

I ran over and knocked her to the side, "I got it!" I opened my mouth and was over whelmed by cherry's. I fell down and held a hoof up as the cherry's began to bury me. The cherry's kept coming, quickly burying me under a pile of cherry's.

"Stop!" I heard Fluttershy gasp.

A few seconds later, I heard a loud splat and everypony gasped, "What? What happened?" I said through the pile of cherry's.

* * *

><p>I moved the mob back and forth, trying to clean up the mess.<p>

Twilight looked up from her work, "Well, girls, we seem to be striking out."

I sigh and yell out, "AND GUYS!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and looked at the others, "That's 'cause we're playing too nice."

"Yes. Desperate times do call for desperate measures." Said Rarity.

Rainbow Dash looked at Pinkie Pie, "It's time to call in the big guns."

Pinkie Pie licked up some cherry and smiled.

I cocked my head, why are they looking at her? Why not me? I think I can be helpful right now.

* * *

><p>I look through the tree, disappointed. The girls hadn't let me or Peter do the plan with them.<p>

Peter sighed, "This sucks."

I nodded, "I agree."

He turned and began heading for the farm, "I'm going to get a room. I need some sleep."

I chuckled, "I'll get one also, some sleep would be nice."

* * *

><p>Peter and I stood outside of the farm house, just enjoying the morning air.<p>

I smiled, "Gotta love this peace, huh?"

Peter nodded and grinned, "This place is so peaceful, so relaxing, so..."

Pinkie Pie burst through the door followed by the others.

Twilight ran past me, "Come on you two!"

I sighed, "There goes the peaceful morning."

We walked towards them, not happy. I saw Pinkie Pie screaming at Applejack, something about braking a Pinkie Promise.

I shrugged and began to jog towards them.

Applejack jumped into a wagon, pulled by stallions. That's just strange!

As her wagon began moving, I saw the others jump into a smaller wagon, pulled by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

Peter's eyes widened, "Wait! Don't leave us behind!"

We chased after them, not able to catch up. But suddenly, they slammed to a stop. Thank god. Me and Peter jumped in and slumped down, breathing hard.

Soon, we hit something. I looked the side to see the wagon that Applejack was in.

We hit it again and Rainbow Dash said, "Pull over!"

Applejack looked down at us, "Hey! Cut that out!"

We hit her wagon again, this time send me airborne. While in mid air, I think, 'I saw this coming, and I'm still surprised'.

I spread my wings and struggle to catch up with them. Applejack's wagon was going forward, then back, then forward again. Suddenly, it shot ahead. I was caught in a dust cloud and coughed. When I came out, I saw that Pinkie Pie had landed on the wagon and was now talking to, or screaming at, Applejack.

I pushed myself and landed in the cart. I sat back and let out a heavy breath.

Peter chuckled, "You shouldn't jump out of moving carts Lance."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

"Rarity, catch me." Said Pinkie pie as she jumped off of Applejack's wagon backwards.

Rarity looked up in shock, "What? Pinkie.." Pinkie Pie then slammed into her, sending both of them off the cart.

Peter jumped up, "Rarity! I'm coming for ya!" And jumped off the cart.

Twilight looked up front, "Rainbow, go back!"

Rainbow Dash shook her head, "No time! They knew what they were getting into!"

I laughed, but stopped when Twilight glared at me.

Up ahead, I heard the sound of a railroad bell. I looked up to see a train coming.

Applejack pushed forward and flew past it in time. Well, we lost her.

But instead of stopping, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy picked up speed.

My eyes widened and I screamed out, "I'm not stupid!" I then jumped off the cart.

As I watched them, I saw them jump over the train. I facehoofed, I am stupid.

I stood and limped towards them, grunting in pain. Up ahead, they was all talking to each other. I sighed, time for a friendship moment.

**Jump ahead to train ride home (Why? Because you all know what they said, and it will be boring to read.)**

As I sat on the small bench, across from Applejack, who was writing a letter to the Princess, I smirked, "So, you got everything you was suppose to, huh?"

She looked up and smiled proudly, "I sure did! Got everypony what they wanted."

I leaned forward, "Where's my cowboy hat?"

**Else where, on a long stretch of train tracks**

"What do you think, Rarity? Chimmy cherry, or cherry changa? Chimmy cherry, cherry changa? Chimmy cherry, cherry changa? Chimmy cherry, cherry changa? Chimmy cherry, cherry changa?" Pinkie Pie repeated happily.

Peter sat on the edge of the small tram car, "I hate this, why did I jump off?" He looked back to Rarity and smiled, "That's right."

"When I get back, you're gonna get it, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity said, becoming angry and frustrated.

"Chimmy cherry, or cherry changa? Chimmy cherry, cherry changa? Chimmy cherry, cherry changa? Chimmy cherry, cherry changa? Chimmy cherry, cherry changa?" Pinkie Pie continued.

Peter started twitching, he better not have to deal with this all the way back to Ponyville. He turned to Pinkie Pie, "I say cherry changa." He hopes that will shut her up.

Sadly, all it does is start a whole new chant.

Falls onto his side and sighs, "Its going to be a long trip back."

**How was it? Should I do this for all the new episodes?**

**Also, sorry that its jumpy in parts, ran low on time.**

**Remember to R&R**


	47. Bonus chapter: TSSCS 6000

**Well, after six long hard hours, I've finished.**

**This isn't easy. I have to download the video, then watch it second by second, write down the scene, then add my characters, and repeat. **

**But, its all worth it, for you all to enjoy. I had a lot of fun with this, and a few scenes made me laugh just to write. **

**Enjoy!**

**Bonus chapter: The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000**

David and I walk towards Sweet Apple Acres, both chatting causal.

"So, why did you want me to come here with you?" I asked as we walked at a normal pace.

David looked at me and smiled happily, "Its cider season, the line is going to be huge. But don't worry, Rainbow Dash said she would hold us a spot."

Cider season? What's that suppose to be? "Sounds cool."

As we neared the farm, I gasped in shock. There was a huge line of ponies, going all the way to Ponyville. This cider season must be popular or something.

David galloped ahead, "Come on Lance!"

I chuckled and galloped after him. David lead me up to Rainbow Dash, who was near the front.

When I walked up, I smiled at Rainbow Dash, "Hey Dash, whats everypony doing?"

She turned to me and pointed to the stand at the front of the line, where Apple Bloom and Granny Smith were selling what must be cider. "We're all waiting to buy some cider, but I never get any. Every year its the same, I get to the front, only to find out that they're out."

I chuckled, "Sounds like my kind of luck."

He slugged my side, "You better not be rubbing off on me."

I laughed at her and looked around.

David walked up to her and smiled, "Can I cut in front of you Rainbow Dash?"

She smiled back, "Sure you can David."

He got in front of her and gave her a quick kiss, "Thanks."

I walked up, "Can I also get in front of you?"

She pointed over her shoulder, "Behind me Lance."

I sighed, "Fine." I walked behind her and began to laugh. Damn my dirty mind, making that sound wrong.

When we was at the front, Fluttershy dropped two bits in the box and was given a drink.

David then walked up and did the same. He chugged his cider instantly, "Mmmm, that is good. Another Please." He dropped two more bits in the box and took his drink.

Rainbow Dash walked up and smiled, dropping her two bits in the box.

Apple Bloom put the mug under the faucet and pumped it. Nothing came out.

Rainbow Dash's face went from happy, to sad, then to angry.

Applejack walked up and smiled the best she could, "Sorry everypony! That's it for today!"

All the ponies around us said awww in a disappointed way.

Rainbow Dash glared and flew upwards slightly, "Surprise surprise. You ran out again!"

I put on a pouting face, "But I want my cider NOW!"

Another pony, Caramel, stepped forward, "Yeah, you always run out!"

Fluttershy spoke up, surprisingly, "For the record, I don't mind..."

Rainbow Dash flew down in front of her, "Why can't you make enough cider for all of us? Or at least for me!"

"And ME!" I chimed in from the back ground. Oh look, I'm a background character now, how nice.

All the ponies said their agreement to what Rainbow Dash had said.

Applejack jumped up on the stand and looked at the crowd, "Hold on everypony, we've done our best to improve supply this year.."

Caramel steps forward again, "You always say that!"

Whats with this guy?

She held her head high with pride, "And it's always true. But Apple family cider is made with love and integrity, and only the highest quality apples in Equestria. Sorry, but that recipe takes time."

Everypony began to complain and walk away.

"If y'all just be patient, we'll have plenty more tomorrow." Applejack said as they began to leave.

David, Rainbow Dash, and I turned, only to run into Pinkie Pie.

"She's right, y'know! You can't rush perfection! And this year's batch was perfection!" She said with a big smile on her face.

Fluttershy held her hoof under her mouth, "Uh, Pinkie Pie.."

I held up a hoof, "Pinkie, I'd be careful, Dash is kinda pis..."

Pinkie Pie flew forward and put a hoof over Rainbow Dash's neck, "I'll never forget the cider I just drank! It is a moment in time that will never exist again..."

Rainbow Dash began to growl, and get angrier by the second.

I backed away, "Oh shit, the shits about to hit the fan! Run everypony!"

Suddenly, the sound of honking could be heard, which thankfully stopped Rainbow Dash's coming rage.

I looked down the road and cocked my head, "What the hell is that thing?"

David shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't even know this place had cars or the such."

A weird looking contraction was coming closer. It had what looked to be tanks and other things attracted to it. Two stallions sat up front. This is strange.

Applejack walked up to us, "What in Equestria is that?"

"Your mom!" David replied while laughing.

I chuckled and punched his side, "Shut up dude."

As it neared, all the ponies began trotting towards it happily. If this thing was here to kill them, it could easily do it, since they all willingly walk towards it.

The car like thing came to a stop, but not before hitting the white fence that ran along the road. Granny Smith gave the thing a death glare.

I walked up beside Rainbow Dash and David and looked at it while two stallions jumped off. Both was wearing white and blue striped shirts and bow ties, and yellow show hats with a blue strip at the base. One had a mustache, while the other didn't. They both had a red mane and tail with a white streak in it. To top it all off, they was both unicorns.

The one with out a mustache began to talk in a sing song type voice, "Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town. Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found. Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair."

The one with a mustache then began to sing, "And the key that they need to solve the sad cider shortage you and I will share."

All the ponies became excited.

I groaned and facehoofed, please tell me they're not about to sing!

They both began to sing at the same time, "Well you've got opportunity. In this very community."

They're singing! Kill me now, I hate sing along's! Well, unless they're catchy.

The one with out a mustache pointed to the other, "He's Flim."

Flim then pointed at him, "He's Flam."

Weird names, but I like them. Flim and Flam, very catchy. I may like this sing along yet.

They began to sing together again, "We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers. Travelling salesponies nonpareil."

Pinkie held her hoof to her mouth in confusion, "Non-pa what?"

Flam stood in front of her, "Nonpareil, that's exactly the reason why, you see. No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be. And that's a new world, with tons of cider. Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking."

Flim began to sing while sitting on a tube.. thing, "More cider than you can drink in all your days of thinking."

Rainbow Dash flew upwards, "I doubt that."

Again, they sung together, "So take this opportunity. In this very community."

Flam points at Flim, "He's Flim."

Flim points at Flam, "He's Flam."

"We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers. Travelling salesponies nonpareil."

Flim jumped towards the crowd, "I suppose by now you're wondering about our peculiar mode of transport."

Flam stood on his hind legs, "I say, our mode of locomotion."

Flim got up behind the podium on their vehicle , "And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider?"

Flam shot up in front of him, "Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same."

Flim stood beside Flam, "But my brother and I have something most unique and superb. Unseen at any time in this great new world."

"And that's opportunity." They sung together.

Flim ran into the crowd of ponies, "Folks, the one and only, the biggest and the best."

"The unbelievable." Flam sang.

"Unimpeachable."

"Indispensable."

"I can't believe-able."

They then began to sing together again, "Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000."

Flam put his hoof on Rarity's shoulder, "What d'you say, sister?"

Rarity did a dramatic faint, but before she fell far, Spike caught her. I wonder what Peter would say if he had saw that?

The crowd of ponies began to sing, "Oh, we got opportunity. In this very community. Please Flim, please Flam, help us out of this the Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000."

We can sing along to? I didn't know that!

Flim walked up to Applejack, "Young filly, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spell-bindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here?"

Applejack looked uncertain, "Uh, sure, I guess."

When I noticed everypony about to sing the next part, I flew up and sang out, ahead of the rest of the crowd, "Opportunity, in our community."

Flam and Flim stood side by side, horns glowing a deep green, "Ready Flim?"

"Ready Flam."

The both sang together again, "Let's bing bang zam!" They then shot some rods on the vehicle with their magic. It turned on and a tube like thing came out, going to a tree. It sucked all the apples off with ease.

As this was happening, Flam was saying, "And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider!"

All the while, the crowd of ponies, and me, are chanting, "Cider, cider, cider, cider, cider..." Over and over again.

"Watch closely my friends!" Flim said.

"The fun begins." Sang Flam.

"Now, here's where the magic happens, right here in this heaving roiling cider press boiling guts of the very machine. Those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A top-notch five-star blow-your-horses-up of one of a kind cider!" Said as the tubes filled with Cider.

Flam pointed to a small window, "Feel free to take a sneak peek!"

Me and a few other ponies ran up to it and looked in. I could see apples going by, the good ones passing, while the bad ones disappeared below.

Granny smith began to talk in a sing song voice, "Now wait, you fellers, hold it! You went and over-sold it! I guarantee that what you have there won't compare. For the very most important ingredient. Can't be added or done expedient. And it's quality, friends, Apple Acre's quality and care!"

She gets to sing a full verse! Unfair, I want some of this singing action!

Flim quickly recovered from her out burst, "Well Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear, I say I'm glad you brought that up. You'll see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup." He then floated her a mug.

She took a sip and smiled, but then quickly hide it, not wanting everypony to see that she likes it.

Flam started the next verse, "Yes, sir, yes ma'am this great machine, it's just the very best. So whaddaya say then, Apples. Care to step into the modern world. And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test?"

Flim pointed at the crowd, "What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about!"

"We're saying you've got." They sang together.

Then, the whole crowd joined in, even me, with the song as they sang, "Opportunity. In this very community. He's Flim, he's Flam. We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers. Travelling salesponies nonpareil."

They then went to the ground in a pose, "Yeah!"

Apple Bloom stepped forward, "You got a deal!"

The crowd all said their approval, I was jumping up and down with excitement. That song really got me got me riled up.

Granny Smith stomped her hoof, "Not so fast! No way no how that machine matches up with the care we put in our cider!"

She and the other Apple's all went into a huddle up.

I turned to David, "That was awesome!"

He shrugged, "If you say so. Kinda lame if you ask me."

I rolled my eyes, "Your not fun. What did you think Rainbow Dash?"

She smiled happily, "It was awesome!"

I smiled, "I totally agree with you!"

David sighed, "Why me?"

"No deal." I heard Big Macintosh say, which surprised me because I barely hear him talk.

I turned and looked at them all talk to each other.

Flim huffed, "Very well, if you refuse our generous offer to be partners, then we'll just have to be competitors." He said as he got up close to Applejack's face.

"You wouldn't dare." Said angrily.

"Oh no?" Flim replied. He then nodded to Flam, who was on the podium.

"Don't you worry, everypony! There'll be plenty of cider for all of you!" He said while standing on his hind legs.

Flim put his head next to Applejack's and held up his hoof.

He said something that made all of the Apple family gasp.

Flim and Flam then got back on their vehicle and pointed at the crowd, "Don't worry, we'll be back tomorrow."

The crowd cheered as they drove away.

I turned to Rainbow Dash and smiled, "I can't wait for tomorrow, I'll finally get to taste some cider."

She nodded happily, "I know, I've waited so long."

David grinned, "It was the best thing I have ever drank!"

Rainbow Dash and I gave him the death glare, "You!"

He backed away, "What did I do?"

Rainbow Dash stepped towards him, "I let you cut in front of me, and you got the last mug of cider!"

I stepped forwards next, "And you bought two! You should have been behind me! I would have had my cider, but oh no, you just had to be first and have two!"

He gulped and looked around, "Don't worry, there will be more tomorrow."

Rainbow Dash glared harder at him, "You better hope that's true. Just because your cute, and my coltfriend, doesn't mean I won't kick your flank if you get cider and I don't."

He nodded, "I got it, stay behind both of you."

We both nodded, "You better."

**The next day**

David, Rainbow Dash, and I stood in line. Me and Rainbow dash where waiting for the line to get to the front.

"I can already taste that cider on my lips." I said rubbing my hooves together happily.

Rainbow Dash smiled and had an overjoyed expression on her face, "Oh yeah, this is the day I'm gonna get me some tasty cider."

Up at the front, Apple Bloom yelled out, "That's it! Last cup!"

My eye twitched, and Rainbow Dash stomped her hoof. We both flew straight up at the same time.

Rainbow Dash yelled, "Oh for Pete's sake!"

I also yelled something out, "We've been trolled!"

Apple Bloom then yelled out, "C'mon back tomorrow, everypony!"

Rainbow Dash held a hoof over her eyes.

But then, down the road came the Flim Flam brothers. They came to a stop, but not before running into the same fence that Granny Smith had just fixed.

Flim got up next to Applejack, "What seems to be the problem here?"

Flam also got up next to her, "Oh my oh my, out of cider again?"

Flim stood next to the Cider Squeezy 6000 as a barrel came down from it, "What have we here? Who'd like a cup?"

All the ponies surged forward, even me and Rainbow Dash.

"Don't worry, everypony, we've got the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to make more in an instant!" Flam said as he levitated two mugs to me and Rainbow Dash.

We both took them and eyed them happily. Finally, I have my cider!

Applejack used her lasso to grab the barrel and pull it towards her. As it passed me and Rainbow Dash, it knocked her mug out of her hoof.

Applejack propped her self up on the barrel, "You can't sell that cider! That's made from Apple family apples!"

Rainbow Dash jumped to the ground as the cider began to disappear. She began to quickly push the dirt where it use to be into her mouth. She stood and looked around, "Is this some kind of cruel joke?"

I smirked, "Aww, to bad Dash, looks like you won't be getting any cider. As for me, I'm going to enjoy this nice cup of cider. You jelly Rainbow Dash?" I said as I tilted it up to my mouth.

She glared and knocked the mug out of my hoof, sending it to the ground, where all the precious cider spilled.

I kneeled down in front of the disappearing cider, "Why?" I slammed my hooves on the ground and tilted back, my hooves up in the air, "Why does the young die so soon?"

Flim spook up, "Don't worry, everypony, there are plenty of apples in Equestria. We'll find some others and make more cider that all of Ponyville can drink!"

I jumped up happily, "I'm over my lose, make more now!"

Apple Bloom jumped forward, "We'll make more cider than you could ever imagine!"

The crowd gasped, so did I. What? I love going along with the crowd, can be fun sometimes.

Big Macintosh picked her up by the tail and carried her to the others.

"Now, it ain't about the speed, young'un, it's about quality." Granny Smith stated.

Everypony sighed in disappointment.

I jumped above the crowd, "Quality sucks! Give me cider!"

Rainbow Dash flew up next to me, "Who cares how good the cider is if I never get to drink any?"

I nodded, "I would rather have bad cider, than good cider, if it means I get some."

Flim grabbed both of us and looked at the crowd, "Oh, look at these poor, dissatisfied ponies."

"Ponyville is Sweet Apple Cider country!" Apple Bloom said as she was dropped by Big Macintosh.

"Our cider speaks for itself!" Applejack stated.

Flim lay on the couch on their vehicle, "Let's put it to the test!"

Apple Bloom moved forward, "Anywhere, anytime!"

The crowd began to mutter to each other.

"That's enough, now." Granny Smith said to Apple Bloom.

"With our machine, we can make enough cider in one hour to satisfy this entire town!" Flam said proudly.

Apple Bloom stepped forward again, "We'll do it in forty five minutes!"

The crowd murmured happily.

I jumped up, "Forty five minutes! Stop talking and get to making! I want some cider!"

"Easy, Apple Bloom, easy." Granny Smith cautioned.

Flim smirked, "What's the matter, Granny Smith? Chicken."

Granny Smith became serious, "What did you call me, sonny?"

Flim continued his taunt, "If you're so confident in your cider, then what's the problem?"

Granny Smith jumped up in his face, surprising him, and yelled, "Tomorrow mornin', right here!"

Flam levitated a apple up to himself, "But I'm afraid we haven't any..." He then spits on a apple, "...apples."

She shook her hoof at him, "You can use our south field, and it'll be worth it to teach you all a thing or two about cider making!"

Flim smiled, "Excellent; we have a bet. Whoever produces the most barrels in one hour wins the exclusive right to sell cider in Ponyville." He held out his hoof.

Everypony became nervous.

Granny Smith shook his hoof, "And after we beat ya I don't never want to see you bimbahoozalers around here again!"

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves.

Flam bowed, and so did Flim, "Until tomorrow." He said as their vehicle drove off.

Twilight walked up to Applejack, "Don't worry, Applejack, I know you'll win tomorrow!" She said encouragingly.

Applejack hung her head and began walking back to her family, "We'd better, 'cause if we don't, we're gonna lose our farm."

I walked up to Twilight, "Eh, don't worry, they'll beat them."

She looked at me, "How do you know that for sure?"

I shrugged, "Well, its Applejack, she always wins. Uhh, sometimes anyways." I turned and began walking off.

She looked at me, "Huh, where are you going Lance?"

I turned and smiled, "I'm going to write a little song for myself."

**The next day, again**

"I'm on a cloud, oh yes, I'm on a cloud. So fluffy and soft, I could die on a cloud." I sang out as I lay on a cloud that was above Ponyville. "This cloud here, you see, is not just any cloud. This cloud is the cloud that will bring about the storm that will flood your gardens. Oh yes, this cloud is special, as it seals your gardens life."

I continued to sing my song as David hoovered behind me, trying not to laugh. "Dude, that song is crap!" He said as he began to laugh.

I spun around and became embarrassed, "David! Why are you here? I told you today was my special alone time!"

He laughed again, "When you said special alone time, I thought you meant you was going to show your right hoof a good time. I didn't know you meant you was going to sing!"

I glared, "I'm going to..."

He held up a hoof, "Before you say anything, I must tell you that we are missing the contest."

I shrugged, "So, Applejack's going to win, why should I watch?"

He shook his head, "No, the Apple family is actually losing right now."

My eyes went wide with surprise, "What? We have to get there right now!"

**A few minutes later**

David and I landed near the crowd. I looked around, "Where's the girls?"

David pointed to the front, "There they are, they're talking to the Mayor."

I nodded, "Lets do this thing."

We walked up just in time to hear the Mayor say, "Hm, I guess it's okay. Applejack? What do you think?"

Applejack bucked a tree and looked at the us, "I think I'd love to have the rest of my family helpin' out."

We all said at the same time, "All right!"

I smiled happily, "Yay, I'm part of the family."

She looked past them, "Oh, hey Lance, didn't see ya there."

And there goes my happiness.

We all lined up in a line, while Twilight walked down it, "Okay everypony, we're not gonna let those smooth talkers take our friend's farm."

"Yeah!" We all said at the same time.

Twilight looked at Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, help Applejack with the trees."

Fluttershy nodded, "Got it."

She moved to Pinkie Pie, "Pinkie Pie, you're on apple catching detail."

Pinkie Pie saluted, "Yes sir, ma'am, sir!"

Next, she moved to Rarity, "Rarity, you've got a discerning eye. Help Granny Smith at the quality control station."

Rarity nodded, "Of course."

She walked up to Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Dash, do you think you can help Big Macintosh press?"

"In my sleep!" Rainbow Dash said confidently.

Twilight then walked up to me, "Lance.. err... run around and pick up fallen apples."

I sighed, "I want a fun job."

"To bad honey, deal with it." She said smirking.

I looked at David... Who was no longer beside me. I sighed again, he ran off, really?

Twilight looked at all of us, "Alright everypony, let's save Sweet Apple Acres!"

We all yelled out, "All right!"

As everypony ran to their jobs, I ran around, picking up apples. What's the point of this job again?

I piled them up and looked around, "What do I do with those?"

Granny Smith looked up and said, "Just throw them away, their spoiled now."

My mouth hung open, "How are they spoiled?"

"They touched the ground." She simply said before going back to work.

I sighed and kept picking them up. I walked up to a tree to pick up a few dropped apples. When I neared it, it was ripped out of the ground.

I jumped back, "What the hell?" I looked up to see that tube thing, sucking up whole trees. I looked over at the Flim Flam brothers to see they smirking. What did they do?

I shook my head, stay on task Lance! I continued to do my useless job.

[center][b]Forty eight minutes later[/b][/center]

"Time's up!" The Mayor yelled out.

We all slumped to the ground. But I made my dramatic, why? Because I could. I stumbled and held a hoof to my forehead, "Oh my, picking up apples almost killed me." I then did a fake faint, landing on Twilight.

Twilight pushed me off of her and looked at Applejack, "I'm proud of you, Applejack."

Applejack looked at her, "Thanks." She said, out of breath.

"Integrity like that? We'll always be... rewarded." Twilight said, trying to catch her breath.

I nodded, "Oh yeah, we definitely won that, no way those two could have bea..."

"Flim and Flam win!" The Mayor announced.

Everypony gasped in surprise.

I sighed, "You know, forget my last statement."

Applejack and Apple Bloom walked forward. Apple Bloom looked at Applejack, "Wh, wh..."

"We... lost?" Applejack said in shock.

Flim and Flam walked up smirking, "Daww, too bad, Apples."

"Guess you'll just have to find a new line of work that doesn't match your names quite so... perfectly." Flam remarked.

Flim gestured towards the farm, "Now should we tear down all these tacky old buildings and put up new ones, brother?"

"I don't see why not, brother. After all, this isn't Sweet Apple Acres anymore. How about 'Flim Flam Fields'?"

Rainbow Dash jumped up, "I ought to press you into jerk cider!"

I jumped up and hoovered beside her, "I'm with you on that one Dash!"

Rainbow Dash flew towards them, but Applejack grabbed her tail, "No Rainbow Dash, a deal's a deal."

Flim and Flam began to laugh in the most annoying way.

I flew forwards, "You didn't say I couldn't do anything to them!" I said as I prepared to slam into Flim.

Suddenly, before I even reached them, my body came to a complete stop.

"Oh no you don't Lance, I'm not letting you get beat up." Twilight said as she floated me towards her.

I crossed my hooves, "You never let me do anything that can hurt me."

She rolled her eyes, "Why would I? I don't like it when you get hurt."

I pointed to my flank, "Uh, hello, my special talent is getting hurt!"

She shrugged, "Not today Lance."

I sighed and let her sit me down.

"Congratulations to y'all. The cider business in Ponyville... is yours. C'mon, Apples. Let's go pack up our things." Applejack said as her and the other Apple's walked away.

Flim looked at the crowd, "Fear not, everypony, there's more than enough cider to go around." They began to laugh again.

Applejack looked at the crowd, "Go ahead, everypony. Go on, y'all. It's okay."

Pinkie Pie began to cry, her tears coming out in small water falls.

"I hate my life." I said.

Twilight turned to see me being drenched by one of the streams of tears coming from Pinkie Pie.

Flim and Flam got behind the stand and smiled, "Drink up, Ponyville! Down the hatch!"

Three ponies picked up a mug and drank them. They then spit the cider at Flim and Flam, hitting them in the faces.

One of the ponies, Cherry Berry, held the mug away from her, "I can't get the taste off my tongue!"

Bon Bon looked at the mug in her hoof, "Mines got rocks in it!"

The last one, a stallion, shook his head, "I wouldn't pay one cent for this dreck!"

Flam looked at him, "You wouldn't pay even one cent?"

The entire crowd said no at the same time.

Flim and Flam talked to each other, "How about two cups for one cent?"

"No!" The crowd said again.

They talked to each other again, "Two bits for a barrel?"

Again, the whole crowd said no.

"It looks like we've encountered a slight... problem here in Ponyville." Flam said nervously.

"Nopony wants our product. Next town?" Flim asked.

"Next town." Said Flam.

"Let's go, Flam!" Flim said while getting on their vehicle.

"Let's go, Flim." Said Flam as he jumped on next.

They then drove away from the crowd and onto the next town.

Applejack smiled happily, "They're gone."

Twilight walked up next to her, "That means Sweet Apple Acres is still in business!"

Caramel stood in front of them, "Plus we can have high quality Apple family cider!"

Apple Bloom pointed towards the pile of barrels, "Because of that silly competition, we've made enough cider for the whole town!"

Everypony cheered loudly.

**Short time later**

I chugged my fifth mug of cider, "Shit man, that stuff is awesome!"

Rainbow Dash nodded happily, "I know! It taste better than I had thought!"

I looked over at Applejack, who was about to throw away all the cider that Flim and Flam had made, "Applejack! Wait, don't just throw them away."

She looked at me strangely, "Uhh, Lance, those are no good, remember?"

I shook my head, "Impossible! They can't be that bad." I picked up one of the mugs and chugged it... then wish I hadn't. I dropped the mug and held my stomach, "I wish I had listened to ya."

She laughed, "Tried ta warn ya."

I fell to the ground holding my stomach, "Its going to hurt when those rocks and tree bark come out."

**A few hours later, Applejack's farm**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I'm writing to tell you what I've learned today. Today, I've learned that when you stick with your friends, you can do anything, unless those friends find you unimportant and stick you with the useless jobs. I also learned that when you bring a friend to help, make sure they stay around to help, otherwise, you're on your own. The most important thing I've learned is, when somepony says don't drink something, don't drink it. I'm going to be passing rocks and tree for the next three months. Also, can you tell Twilight to stop reading at night, it takes away from the fun when we're doing it. I mean, come on, she's reading while we make love! Doesn't even make sense!_

_Your brony,_  
><em>Lance<em>

"Lance, what are you writing?" Asked a confused Twilight.

I rolled up the scroll and turned, "A friendship report."

She raised an eyebrow, "What did you write? It better not be something bad."

I smirked, "Its nothing bad, where's Spike?"

"Let me read it." She said, holding out her hoof.

"Nah." I said while smiling.

"Let me read it!" She said a little more forcefully.

I shook my head, "Naw, I'm good."

"That's it!" She said as she charged towards me.

I jumped over her and stuck my tongue out, "Gotta do better than that Twi."

I then flew towards the others, and Spike. Once I was within a few feet of him, my body stopped and was slammed to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Twilight yelled as she charged towards me."

She grabbed the letter and read it. She then glared at me, "Lance!"

I smirked, "You mad bro?"

She looked at me confused, "What?"

I used her confusion and jumped upward, grabbing the letter.

"Hey!" She screamed as she started grabbing for the letter.

I looked at Spike, who looked at us with a confused face, "Spike, send this letter!" I said as I tossed it towards him.

"Spike! Rip it up, now!" Twilight screamed as I held her back.

"Spike, send it and I'll get you some gems." I bargained.

He smiled, "Deal!" And blew his magical green fire on the letter, sending it to the Princess.

Twilight slumped to the ground, "I'm doomed."

I laughed, "Aww, come on, what could possible happen that would result in something bad?"

**Meanwhile, in Canterlot**

Princess Celestia looked out over the city, admiring it, as a letter appeared in front of her.

She smiled, "Aw, a friendship report, lets see how my student is doing." She opened it and read it, instantly knowing it was from Lance, due to the crappy hoof writing. When she finished, she smirked, "Looks like my student needs some more studying." She said before laughing loudly.

She brought up a scroll and a quill and began to write a response.

_Dear Lance,_

_Tell Twilight Sparkle to read the book that I am enclosing in this letter while you two are having intercourse. This should help you with your problem._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Princess Celestia<em>

She picked up a book, 'A life in bed' and put it with the letter. She then used her magic to send it.

She then rubbed her chin, "Hmmmm, I don't know if I should have sent a book. I hope it wasn't to big for Spike."

She shrugged and looked out over the city again.

**How was it? I liked this one, 6.7k words!**

**Also, trollestia streaks again! Poor Spike.**

**I suck at friendship reports, but gotta admit, it was funny.**

**Now, who liked this bonus chapter?**

**Remember to R&R.**


	48. A true friend

**Well, Nathan Traveler is having family problems, so the Crossover is on hold till further notice.**

**Also, we are getting close to 300 reviews! Thank you all for being so kind and reading this story. Like I said before, 47 chapters down, 100 more to go.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**A/N the character Dali's name is pronounced, (D la) Just say D then la. Its a weird name, I know.**

**Chapter 47**

**_Two months after Omnius visited._**

"Do you really have to go to Manehattan?" Twilight asked while pouting.

I closed the flap on my saddlebag and put it on, "Yes, its kinda important."

She continued to pout, "How long will you be gone?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, a while I guess."

She stood on her hind legs and pointed to her stomach, "You better now be gone to long, its only three more months till the foal is born."

I chuckled and rubbed her stomach, "Don't worry Twi, I'll be back way before its born."

She came down to all fours and wrapped her hooves around my neck in a tight hug, "I'm going to miss you."

I returned her hug, "I'll miss you to Twi, be good and keep up your studies."

She stepped back and chuckled, "Of course."

I walked over to the mirror and made sure I hadn't forgot anything. I was not wearing my usual black clothes, I was stripped down to just my goggles.

I then made my way to the door, "See ya Twi, love you."

"Love you too." She said from behind me.

I smiled and walked out the door and into the streets of Canterlot. I then smirked to myself, I didn't HAVE to go to Manehattan, I just really wanted to see it. After all, it did look pretty nice in the show. I began walking down the street to my first destination.

Twilight may not be coming with me, but I'm not going alone. You see, over the past two months, I've made a new friend. I was walking through Canterlot alone one afternoon and came upon a mare being made fun of by a few high class ponies. I became instantly mad at them and defended the poor pony. They soon walked off after they saw they wasn't getting any where with me, and that their words of insult fell on deaf ears.

After that, I talked to the pony. I found out that she wasn't even from Equestria, but a land outside of it. Her name was Dali, a strange name at first, till I found out that it was part of her culture. We talked for a few hours. In those few hours, I learned a lot about her and her culture. I also found out why she was in Canterlot. Apparently, she couldn't pay the driver of a chariot enough bits for the full trip and he just dumped her here. She didn't know any of the ponies, and was made fun of the way she looked. That's when I came in.

She was a nice pony, a little strange at times, but nice all the same.

As for looks, she was a light brown earth pony. Her mane and tail was light greenish blue with light orange highlights. Her mane was long and went down the left side of her head, coming down to her knee. Her tail was slightly puffy and sorta long. Her eye was different from other ponies, it looked like Rarity's in a way. Her eye was also a deep violet. Her cutie mark was a blue microphone with two music notes on either side. She also sometimes wore two thin bracelets on her left hoof.

After I found out that she didn't have a place to live, I talked to Frederic, who was kind enough to get her a house of her own.

As time went on, me and Dali became great friends. Strangely, I was better friends with her than most of the bronies. Only two ranked above her and that was Frederic and Twilight. To say the least, we spent a lot of time together. We was close, but not in the way a couple is. Sure, we talk about... things, but we would never do anything like that. I am married after all.

Anyway, back on subject. I'm not going alone to Manehattan, I'm taking my best friend along, Dali. Why not, she's doesn't know that much about Equestria and I'm the only pony she will even talk to. Its complicated, part of her culture.

In her culture, nopony will talk to one another, unless they fully trusted that pony and felt a connection to them. For us, it was the connection of friendship. If you became friends with said pony, it means that you have formed a bond that can not be broken, a bond that you would do anything to keep whole.

Got to admit, that's a tough commitment. I wouldn't be able to do that, to hard.

I walked up to her house and knocked on the door. Seconds later, it flew open and there stood Dali, her saddlebag already on. She smiled happily at me, "Hi Lance, you ready to get going?"

Yes, I told her everything about me and the other bronies. I trust her with the secret.

I smiled back, "You know I'm ready. I've been wanting to go there ever since I arrived in Equestria."

She continued to smile as she walked out of her house and closed the door, "I can't wait to see the big city. Everypony from where I lived said it was a city to see."

I chuckled, you just got to love the way she talks. She may not make full complete sentences all the time, but you just got to love it. "Oh, it is, believe me. I've talked to plenty of ponies about it."

She waved a hoof at my back, "May I mount your back now?" (That does not mean what you think it means! Pervs...)

I chuckled, "Hope on, I'll take ya for a ride." I laughed at my words, she may not get it, but I do.

Dali gently climbed onto my back and positioned herself so that she wouldn't effect my flying.

One last thing about her culture and I'll shut up. In her culture, touching another pony, or being touched, is like a sacred thing. They will not touch another pony, or let another pony touch them, unless they trusted that pony and accepted them. You know, I'm not that good at explaining this part of her culture, I'll sum it up. Touching equals bad, but Touching plus friend equals good. Yeah, that sums it up.

I shifted around a bit till I was comfortable and could fly easily. The plan was for me to fly us there, as it would be faster than walking. Once there, we would explore the city, have a good time, meet some new ponies, then come back with in a few days, or weeks. We've been planning this trip for the past month.

I turned slightly to her, "Ready Dali?"

"Ready." She said as she held on tight.

I lifted up slightly, careful not to let her slid off. Once I was high enough, above the buildings, I began flying forward. Time to start the two hour flight to Manehattan.

**_Skip ahead two hours and thirty minutes. What? I'm not strong enough to go far or fast with Dali on my back, okay!_**

I landed in the middle of the city, sweat coated my body, my lungs on fire.

Dali slide off and looked around, "Wow, this city is big!"

I looked at her with an exhausted expression and smiled, "It sure is."

She began walking forward, but stopped when she saw the large crowd of ponies moving about. She back tracked to me, "There are a lot of ponies in this city."

I chuckled and stood up straight, ignoring the pain in my back, "Well, it is a city after all, of course there will be a lot of ponies."

She looked around, "I know, its just, their so close. What if somepony touches me, or what if I touch somepony."

I put a hoof on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I got this." I smirked and pulled off my goggles. Come on eyes, do your thing.

We began walking towards the crowd of ponies, all heading in different directions. As soon as I stepped in the crowd, the began going around me, like I was diseased. I laughed to my self silently, I love my body! (Back I say you pervs!)

I led Dali through the crowd, making sure nopony touched her. If that happened, she would be devastated. She'll take it as if somepony had rapped her. I will never understand her culture.

As we walked down the busy sidewalk, I came to a stop. I smiled and looked back at Dali, "You hungry?"

She rubbed her stomach and grinned, "I am very hungry."

I chuckled to myself, man I love the way she talks! "How does this place look then?" I held out a hoof to the club in front of us, 'The Trotting Pony'. Techno music could be heard inside, not my kind of music, but come on! Its a club, in Equestria! I have to see this.

She looked at it with uncertain eyes, "Are you sure? It seems... strange."

I smiled, "I'm pretty sure its safe, just stay next to me and nothing will happen." I held up my hoof, "I promise."

Dali smiled happily, "Okay Lance, I trust you." She then moved up close to me, "Led the way."

I held back a laugh and led her to the door. Upon entering the club, I could see that they had a DJ up in the corner, playing the music. There was a stage up front, and all the tables in the room faced it. Over to the left was a dance floor, and to the right was a bar of some sort.

I walked in faster, excited.

"Lance! Please wait up!" Said Dali as she tried to keep up.

One last thing, I promise. Dali isn't what you would call, athletic. She can't run a quarter of a mile without needing to take a break. Where she's from, all the mare's do is stay home and help the family. In her case, she did chores for her family.

I stopped and let her catch up, "I'm so sorry Dali, I didn't mean to leave you behind."

She waved me off with her hoof, "All is forgive Lance, I know you did not mean to leave me. Nothing happened, so there is nothing to be sorry about."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Shall we get a table, they may be doing a show or something."

We looked around till we found a empty spot, near the front, but off to the side.

After a few minutes of sitting there, I noticed a sign up on the stage. I squinted my eyes, trying to read it. I then zoomed in with my goggles and read the sign. When I did, my mouth dropped. It read, 'Tonight's performance stars, The Great and Powerful Trixie!'

I facehoofed, out of all the clubs, I chose the one with her! Well, at least I know where she went after the episode, 'Boast busters'.

I looked at the bar and rubbed my chin, I then looked at Dali, "Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

She nodded, "Yes please."

I chuckled and stood, "I'll be right back then."

Her eyes widened with shock, "Please don't leave me here alone!"

I patted her hoof, "Dali, I'll be right over there, see?" I pointed to the bar, "I'll keep my eye on you, I promise."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

I walked over to the bar and took a seat. The stallion behind the bar walked up, "What would you like today..." He looked at me, a look of surprise and confusion.

I sighed, "I'm a Pegasus, a zebra Pegasus if you prefer. I would like a daisy sandwich and a hayburger. Also, two large ciders."

He nodded as he looked at me, "Okay then. Wait for us to bring it out."

I opened my saddlebag, "Price?"

"Forty bits." He said as he turned from me.

My mouth hung open in surprise, forty bits! This food better taste like fucking rainbow's! I wonder what a rainbow taste like. I'll ask Dash when I get back.

After a few minutes of waiting, he brought out the food and drinks, "Here you go, also, did you hear about the large storm coming in? Its suppose to be huge."

I chuckled, "I've seen big storms in my life." I then placed the forty bits on the table and picked up the tray in my mouth. Which I don't know how, but I was able to keep it balanced all the way back to our table.

I sat it down and handed her the daisy sandwich, "There ya go, and here's your cider." I said as I placed the cider in front of her.

I then sat down and licked my lips, this was going to be good. I picked up the hayburger and took a bit. I nodded and took another bit. "I have come to a conclusion: That taste so much better than a rainbow!"

Dali looked at me in confusion, "What?"

I laughed, "Oh sorry, just something I was thinking."

She shrugged and finished up her food and drink. Wait, she's already done? Damn she eats fast when she's hungry.

I then pushed all of my hayburger into my mouth and washed it down with my cider. Oh yeah, so worth forty bits.

Suddenly, behind me, I heard a very familiar beat begin to play, "Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" A poof was heard, as a smoke screen appeared for a second before disappearing, and there stood Trixie, "Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!"

A tear rolled down my face, "Why? Why does the universe hate me!"

Dali looked at me in concern, "Lance, are you alright?"

I nodded, "I'm okay, I just hate this... 'magician'."

She looked up at Trixie, who was still boasting, "I can see why."

I chuckled, "Yeah... I have the worst luck ever, huh?"

She shook her head, "Not at all, you are very lucky."

I raised an eyebrow, "How am I, the pony that lost the ability to have kid... foals, lucky?"

She gestured to my wedding bracelet, "You are married to a wonderful mare. You are very lucky."

I looked at the wedding bracelet and smiled, I guess I do have some good luck, "Thanks Dali, your a true..."

"Hey! The Great and Powerful Trixie is talking! You must listen to her!" Said Trixie with annoyance in her voice.

I turned to see that she was looking straight at me. Okay, that's it, "The Great and Powerful Trixie? Really? Your not that great or powerful, you was beaten in a foals game of magic against Twilight Sparkle, the student of Princess Celestia!"

Trixie's eye twitched and she jumped off the stage and marched right up to me, "It was a cheat! Trixie could have easily beaten that weak and nerdy Twilight Sparkle, but chose not to."

I stood and glared her, "Yeah, says the bitch with the loud mouth. Face it Trixie, your nothing more than a poser. Twilight is the real deal!" Am I rapping? That's strange, even for me.

Trixie looked me up and down, "Trixie thinks you are lying. Trixie bets that you haven't even met Twilight Sparkle."

I held up my hoof with the wedding bracelet, "Well well, Trixie is wrong, you know why? Because I'm married to Twilight, I know that she can kick you flank in a magic duel any day." What is wrong with me?

Trixie was taken back at my words, "Your married to that failure Twilight Sparkle? This is to rich for Trixie to handle."

I slammed my hoof down, "Cut that fucking third person crap! Its annoying as hell!"

She twisted, hitting me in the face with her cape, "Trixie doesn't have time for you, she has a show to perform."

"I'm going to kick her ass!" I said as I took a step forward.

Dali jumped over the table and pulled me back, "Lance, no. Don't fall for her games, she wants you to fight her in public."

I took a deep breath and sighed, "I guess your right. Can we please leave?"

She nodded, "I would think it best."

As she stood, the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance.

That bar tender was right, there is a storm coming. Sounds big too.

_**An hour and fourteen minutes later, the 'Sleeping Stallion' hotel**_

I looked out the window at the storm, the rain coming down heavily. The loud booming of the thunder and the loud cracks of the lighting made me flinch every time. This by far, was the worst storm I've ever been in.

I turned to the two beds, mine and Dali's. I could see the large lump in her bed where she was hiding under the covers.

Where she's from, they rarely have a thunder storm, and when they do, its never like this.

I began walking towards my bed when the power suddenly cut off, "Well shit."

I stumbled over to the bed, with little damage. Okay, I hit my head on the wall and fell face first on the floor before I made it to the bed. I climbed in, the thunder and lighting only getting worst.

When a loud and sharp crack of lighting was heard, I heard Dali give a yelp of surprise, "You okay Dali?"

"I-I am okay, just a l-little scared is all." She said in a strained voice. I instantly felt bad, because I could tell she was crying.

"Dali, are you sure your okay."

"No, I am not okay. This storm is... frightening."

I rubbed my hooves together, trying to think of a plan. Then I remembered something. Last time there was a thunderstorm in Canterlot, she came running to my house. Twilight and I had let her stay in our room and sleep with us. I know that may sound strange, but when you have a friend in need, you help them.

"Dali, would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?"

I heard her bed squeak and felt her jump in bed. She gave me a quick hug, "Thank you Lance, your a good friend."

I chuckled, "No problem, I know Twilight wouldn't mind."

She put her hoof over my waist, "Do you mind?"

I laughed, "Not at all, what ever takes your mind off the storm."

She hugged my body tightly, which I would hate if this was another pony. I only let Twilight do this, but seeing as Dali needs somepony to hold, I'll let it be.

I lay there in the dark, feeling her flinch every time lighting struck. Eventually, she fell asleep, snoring slightly.

I smiled and started to focus on Twilight. What am I doing you ask? Well, Twilight cast a spell on me so that I could talk to her anytime I wanted. I love this spell.

'Twilight, you awake?' I thought.

A few second delay, 'Yes, I'm awake. How's Manehattan?' Came her voice in my head.

'Pretty good, we're in a storm right now.'

'You are? How's Dali doing?'

'She's doing fine. But I hope you don't mind that I let her sleep in my bed with me. The lighting was scaring her.'

A few second pause, 'Oh, its okay Lance. I remember the last time it stormed, how she kept crying while she lay between us in bed. She wouldn't let me touch her, so I was no help. Lance, your a good friend you know that?'

'How?'

'Well, you let her hold you the whole night, just to make her feel better. That's true friendship Lance.'

I smiled, 'Thank you Twi. I miss you.'

'I miss you too Lance, its no fun here without you.'

'What about David or Greg? Or Spike?'

'David and Spike are already asleep. As for Greg, I'm not going in his room.'

I chuckled and put a hoof to my face, 'Well, play with Churchill. He could use the attention while I'm gone.'

'I may, he seems to like me.'

'He does, hes a good dog. Just don't let him trick you into over feeding him, he's a smart dog.'

'Don't worry, he can't out smart me.'

'I know, because your so adorkable.'

'I'll never know where you got that name for me.'

'I'll never tell.'

'Well, I have to go Lance, I'm in the middle of a book.'

I shook my head with a smile, 'Is it the book the Princess sent you?"

A pause, 'Shut up.'

I held back a laugh, 'Goodnight Twi, love you.'

'Goodnight Lance, I love you too.'

I relaxed into the pillow and let the sounds of the storm sooth me. Within seconds, I was out.

**First off, Lance and Dali are just friends. There is no romance between them. **

**And, before you say anything about that moment in bed, let me say something. I have a friend that is a girl that does this all the time with me, and I'm engaged, it means nothing, just friends being good friends.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	49. A Talent Duel!

**Well, here you go. Another chapter. This one should be pretty good.**

**I hope you all enjoy this one.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 48

I turned the faucet on and splashed the cool water on my face. I picked up a wash cloth and whipped my face.

It's to early to be up! Stupid nightmare, its the same one every time.

I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom. When I stepped into the main room, I could see that Dali was awake and looking out the window.

I smiled and walked over to my saddlebag, "You hungry?"

She turned and smiled happily, "I am hungry. What do we have to eat?"

I opened one of the saddlebags and shifted through its contents, "Hmmm, we have some bread, jam, hay, some daises, and some cookies. For drinks, we have lemonade, milk, orange juice, and my favorite, coke." My mouth watered slightly at the mention of coke. Omnius had given me enough coke to last a while. Gotta love that guy.

Dali tapped her chin with her hoof, "What should we eat? Can you make me a jam and hay sandwich?"

I chuckled, "One jam and hay sandwich coming up!" I then pulled out the bread, jam, and hay.

I put them on a table and quickly threw two sandwich's together. One for her and one for me.

Dali sat down at the table and smiled.

I pushed her sandwich towards her, "And what would the lady like to drink?"

She became sheepish, "Could I try a coke?" She knows how I am about my coke. I don't let anypony drink them.

I rubbed my chin, "Well, for you, yes." I pulled out one of my beloved coke's and handed (Hoofed? Wait, I've been over this, I'm sticking with handed.) it to her.

She grabbed it with excitement in her eyes, "Thank you Lance!"

I chuckled and smiled, "Your welcome."

She started trying to take off the cap, but couldn't figure it out.

I laughed at her and held out a hoof, "Let me get that."

She looked at it and huffed, "This thing is foal proof! No fair!" She then handed it to me.

I smiled, "Watch and learn." I put the top of the bottle in my mouth and twisted the cap off.

I spit the cap out and gave her the bottle of coke, "There ya go."

She rolled her eyes and put the bottle to her mouth. She tilted back and let a little in her mouth. She licked her lips and smiled, "That is good!" She then began to chug it, not as fast as me but still pretty fast.

I laughed again, "Good huh?"

She nodded, "That is the best thing I have drank in a long time."

I nodded, "You got that right." I then picked up my food and began to eat.

Dali followed my lead and began to devour her sandwich.

As we ate, she looked up, "So, where are we going today?"

I smiled, "I have no idea, we'll just follow the crowds."

She sighed, "You never make plans, do you?"

I smirked, "No, no I do not."

_**Three hours later, city park**_

"Watch it!" I yelled as the same two colts ran past me, chasing each other.

We was at the city park, just exploring. And the same damn kids kept running past us, almost hitting Dali every time. God help me if they touch her! (NOT IN THAT WAY!) I don't care if they're kids, I'm going to scare the shit out of them with my eyes and evil voice!

Remember, if a pony touches Dali, with the exception of me, she will go into a state of depression and take it as if she had been raped. Like I said, her culture is strange.

Dali put a hoof on my shoulder, "Its alright Lance, calm down, please."

I let out a sigh and smiled, "Lets just enjoy to the sights, shall we?"

She smiled back, "Lets."

We walked down the path, through the park, taking in the sights.

Again, I heard the laughs of the two colts, heading our way.

As they neared, I could tell this time, they was going to run straight into Dali.

My eye twitched and I jumped in front of her, wings spread out.

The two colts ran straight into me, knocking me down, along with them.

One of them stood up, a brown one, "Oh come on mister, why would you block that? We're playing a game."

The second one, a light tan one, jumped up, "Yeah! Its call, 'knock down the mares'."

I stood and glared, "Don't run into her! I'll just warn you this time, next time, you'll be sorry."

They looked at me strangely, "Your weird." They then ran off, towards another mare.

I sighed and shook my head.

Dali walked up, "Thank you Lance, for looking out for me."

I shrugged, "Its nothing, you are my best friend after all."

She smiled happily, "And you are my best friend."

"Well well, what a nice moment." Said a voice behind me that made my eyes jerk crazily.

I turned and looked at the one pony I hated more than anything, Trixie. "What the hell do you want?"

Trixie smiled in a way that made me want to buck (That means kick! Not the other meaning!) her in the face, "Trixie is not happy with the way you talked to her last night."

I rolled my eyes, "Does the foal need a bottle?"

She glared, "Trixie laughs at your attempts to make fun of her. Your a failure at it."

Something in me snapped, something that I've tried to keep down for all those years. It was anger, rage, and pent up emotion all mixed into one. This was something that I hated about myself. Prepare yourself.

I stepped forward, my eyes twitching crazily, "That is fucking it! You stupid fucking bitch! When will you give up this fucking act! Your just a bitch that thinks shes all that! You talk in third fucking person and that is the most annoying thing I have ever heard! As for your fucking bitch talent at magic, its a fucking load of crap! Your just a fucking poser who can't deal with her fucking life! I would rather rip off my legs than talk to you! I fucking hate you! Why? Because your a fucking bitch who thinks she's all that, but is really just a fucking whore with nothing to lose!" Turning rage mode off, now.

I held my head, which was now throbbing. Where did all that come from? I think I just unleashed all of my anger and emotions in one rant. Wow, I feel good now.

Trixie's mouth hung open, "Wha..."

Dali looked shocked, "Wow, I didn't know you had it in you."

Trixie regained her composer, "Well, Trixie is not affected by your harsh words."

Please stop! If she keeps this up, I don't know what I'll do! "I'm warning you Trix-bitch, if you keep up all of your shit, something bad will happen." Something bad? Really Lance? That's all you can say?

Trixie smirked, "How about this. I challenge you to a duel of talent!"

I rolled my eyes, "And that is?"

She smiled, "We will perform on stage, in front of a huge crowd! We will show off our best talent and let the crowd decide who's the best. The loser must leave town and never return!"

I smirked, "Your on."

She held up a hoof, "Not done yet. The loser must also give up the thing they love most. Since your going to lose, your going to have to give up your beloved Twilight Sparkle."

I glared. I know I can beat this show off. "Your fucking on. And WHEN I win, you must announce to all of Equestria that you, 'The Great and Powerful Trixie' is a fucking fraud."

She laughed confidently, "Deal. Trixie will be waiting for you at 'The Trotting Pony'. Come at midnight." She turned swiftly and began walking out of the park.

Dali walked up next to me, "Are you sure you can beat her?"

I nodded, "I know I can."

All I need is my guitar, which Twilight can easily teleport it to me. Let's hope Peter's lessons pay off.

**_Midnight, The Trotting Pony_**

I paced back and forth, nervous.

Trixie was up front on stage, doing her boring magic tricks. Every now and again, getting a clap or two.

I tuned my guitar one last time.

"Thank you! Thank you all! Trixie is pleased!" Said Trixie as she backed up and behind the curtain. She looked at me and laughed, "Prepare to fail."

I walked past her, "No, you prepare to fail."

I walked out onto stage and looked out over the large crowd of ponies. Damn, there are a lot of them! I spotted Dali, way in the back, away from the crowd. She waved happily.

I smiled as I gained back my confidence, "Okay you crazy ponies. I'm going to play two songs, ya ready?"

A few of them yelled out happily.

I smiled and began to strum the guitar, "Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
>Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go<br>So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
>It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time<p>

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
>I hope you had the time of your life.<p>

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
>Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time<br>Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
>For what it's worth it was worth all the while<p>

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
>I hope you had the time of your life.<p>

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
>I hope you had the time of your life.<p>

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
>I hope you had the time of your life."<p>

I finished and took a breath, that is a long song.

Suddenly, all the ponies began to cheer. I smiled, "Ready for round two?"

They all shouted back, "YEAH!"

I chuckled, "Here we go." I strummed the guitar again. This next song will be hard with out everyone else to play their instruments.

I leaned into the mic as I began to play, "When dreaming I'm guided to another world  
>Time and time again<br>At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
>'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place<br>'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
>From the life I live when I'm awake<br>So let's go there  
>Let's make our escape<br>Come on, let's go there  
>Let's ask can we stay?<p>

Can you take me Higher?  
>To a place where blind men see<br>Can you take me Higher?  
>To a place with golden streets<p>

Although I would like our world to change  
>It helps me to appreciate<br>Those nights and those dreams  
>But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights<br>If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same  
>The only difference is<br>To let love replace all our hate  
>So let's go there<br>Let's make our escape  
>Come on, let's go there<br>Let's ask can we stay?

Can you take me Higher?  
>To a place where blind men see<br>Can you take me Higher?  
>To a place with golden streets<p>

So lets go there, lets go there,  
>Come on, lets go there<br>Lets ask can we stay?

Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
>Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams<br>And make them mine  
>Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams<br>And make them mine

Can you take me Higher?  
>To a place where blind men see<br>Can you take me Higher?  
>To a place with golden streets<p>

Can you take me Higher?  
>To a place where blind men see<br>Can you take me Higher?  
>To a place with golden streets."<p>

I got to admit, that sounded pretty good with just an acoustic guitar.

Again, the crowd exploded with excitement. They began to chant, "MORE! MORE! MORE!"

I gulped, I only know one more song by heart. "Okay, one more."

The crowd went crazy with delight.

**[This next song is a fan made song for the popular fanfic, 'Fallout: Equestria'. Just a little heads up.**

I began to play again, "In the badlands  
>Only darkness<br>Integrity is the first casualty  
>You took my kindness<br>But not my silence  
>No, nothing can silencing me<p>

What you treasure most  
>Will be the final costa<p>

If I have to die, then die I will  
>If I have to kill, then blood I'll spill<br>But I will weep for the world we lost  
>Yes, I will weep, and dream of times long past<p>

I'm sick and tired  
>Of all this fighting<br>Not sure if this blood is mine  
>But whatever's waiting<br>I will face it  
>One struggle at a time<p>

If I have to die, then die I will  
>If I have to kill, then blood I'll spill<br>But I will weep for the world we lost  
>Yes, I will weep, and dream of times long past<p>

I'm sick and tired  
>Of all this fighting<br>Not sure if this blood is mine."

I stood and bowed.

The crowd was cheering and clapping.

I silently thanked Peter for teaching me to play.

Trixie ran out on stage and gawked at the crowd of ponies. "What? You cheer for him? He is a failure, he has not talent!"

Somepony throw a bottle at her, "Get off the stage!"

I turned to her, "Well Trixie, I think we both know who lost this."

She glared furiously at me, "Trixie did not lose!"

I turned to the crowd, "Who won?"

They all screamed out, "YOU!"

I chuckled and turned to Trixie, "Time to live up to your side of the deal."

She glared evilly at me, "Fine! I will leave town!"

I shook my hoof at her, "Oh no, there was more. You must announce to all of Equestria that you are a fraud, and I recall you saying the loser had to give up the thing they loved most."

She began to shake with anger, "I will not!"

I laughed, "Uh oh, someone one is talking in first person now."

She bared her teeth at me, "Trixie will not!"

I looked at her cape and hat, "Ummm, I like your cape and hat, give them to me."

She furiously torn them off and throw them at me, "There! You can have them!"

I laughed happily, "Hell yeah, now, run along."

She glared one last time before running off stage and through the crowd of ponies.

I bowed again and picked up the cape and hat. I'm proud of myself.

I went back stage and was meet with a smiling Dali, "Lance! You was amazing up there! I didn't know you played."

I smiled and gave her a quick hug, I was just so damn happy, "Thank you Dali, you can thank Peter for that."

She smiled, "I will."

I put a hoof over her neck, "So, wanna mess around in town? I heard they have a cool restaurant here."

She nodded, "Sounds fun, lets go there."

We walked around the stage and through the crowd, all of them parting for me and Dali. Tonight was already turning into a fun night. Oh yeah!

**So, how was it? **

**Was it enjoyable? I hope it was.**

**I had fun writing this chapter.**

**Remember to R&R. **


	50. Heat survival

**This was a fun chapter to write, you'll see what I mean soon. **

**First, a few things.**

**I have had a friend write a song for this called, 'Luckiest one around'. I'll be using it in the story very soon.**

**Also, to a few readers:**

**Ark125: He was the 300th reviewer. I was keeping track. Way to go buddy! And thanks, I'm sure we will.**

**KitsuneNoYomeiri: Well, its kinda like a few cultures today. I can't really explain it with out going into a lot of detail. But I did mention and explain a little in the previous chapters.**

**hydradagon: I like your character, but as of this moment, I am backed up with characters. I may throw yours in at the front later on.**

**Now, enjoy! **

Chapter 49

_**One week later**_

I landed in Canterlot, completely exhausted.

I slumped down on my haunch's and allowed Dali to slide off my back.

She looked at me and became worried, "Lance, are you okay? You don't look so good."

I whipped a little sweat off my face and grinned, "Yeah, I'm fine. I really need to hit the gym."

She then smiled, knowing I was okay, "I agree, you need to workout."

I shook my head laughing, "Now I know I need to workout."

We laughed and joked around as we walked towards my house. When we was at the door, I smirked, "Best idea ever!"

Dali looked at me, confused, "What is it?"

I opened my saddlebag and pulled out Trixie's cape and hat, "Watch this!" I put the cape on and then the hat.

I knocked on the door and jumped back. I pulled the hat down to cover my face. This was going to be good!

The door opened and I heard Twilight gasp, "Trixie!"

I smirked and stood on my hind legs and spread out my hooves, imitating Trixie, "IT IS I! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL LANCE!"

Twilight relaxed and laughed, "You got me Lance. Where did you get those? They look exactly like Trixie's."

I went down to all fours and smirked, "They are Trixie's."

Twilight became confused, "But how did you..."

Dali spoke up and interrupted Twilight, "Lance beat her in a talent duel! He played a guitar and beat her easily!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, that pretty much sums up what happened."

Twilight looked me over and laughed. When she stopped laughing, she became very serious, "Lance, do you know what tomorrow is?"

I held a hoof to my chin, trying to think. Oh shit! Is tomorrow something special? Her birthday? Some kind of anniversary thing that the guy doesn't know about because the girl made it up and expects him to know about it? Take a shot in the dark Lance! "Uhhhh, party?" Is party your fail safe answer or something?

She shook her head, "No. Tomorrow is the day when all the mare's go into heat."

My eyes widened, "What? Explain please."

She sighed, "Every year, all the mare's go into heat for three days. During this period of time, they will mate with the first stallion they see, no matter who it is. They lose all logical thinking and let their hormones control them. Trust me, its not pretty."

This does not sound fun... "What about you? Will you be in heat?"

She nodded, "Yes, that's why I must ask you and your friends to leave. I don't know what I'll do if I get in heat and have a house full of stallions."

I held back all my laughter, "Sure, we'll leave till this blows over. Where should we go?"

She though for a second, "Well, you can go to the library in Ponyville. It should be safe since everypony knows that I moved in with you."

I nodded, "Alright then, we'll leave as soon as I can get them all ready."

Twilight nodded and smiled, "I've missed you."

I smiled back and leaned in to kiss her, "I missed you too Twi." I kissed her on the lips and then turned to Dali, "Okay Dali, I want you to lock yourself in your house. I don't want you to get caught up in all of this."

Dali laughed and waved me off, "Don't worry about me. Where I'm from, we know how to handle our heat."

I chuckled, "That's good. Now, I think you should get home, before it gets to late."

She nodded, "I will, bye Lance, see you in three days. I had fun this week."

I smiled, "I had fun too, see you later."

After she walked away, I turned and walked past Twilight, "Let me get everyone ready."

She nodded, "I'll go and prepare."

I went up stairs and kicked David's door open, "David, come out here for a second." I then walked over to Greg's door, "Greg! Come on, we all need to talk."

Once everyone was in the hall, I began to speak, "Well bronies, we have a situation."

David looked at me, "What kind of situation?"

I looked at them both, "Tomorrow is the day that all the mare's go into heat. It won't be pretty."

David gasped and Greg puffed on his blunt, "Sweet!"

I sighed, "Come on, get your stuff together, we have to gather the others and get to Ponyville."

They nodded and went back to their rooms.

I rubbed my hooves together, this was going to be a long three days.

_**The next day, afternoon. Ponyville library**_

"You see any thing?" Seth asked Peter who was peeking out the window that we had barricaded with a bookshelf.

Peter shook his head, "Nope, no mares in sight. I think we can go unnoticed here for three days.

I smiled happily, "Good! Now to fight boredom for three days."

Everyone sighed at the realization that we had nothing to do, but read. That's okay with me.

I looked around at everyone. We had gathered the whole gang. Peter, David, Greg, Seth, Zorrow, and Frederic, who didn't want to leave the palace but we made him. Also, as we was walking into town, we noticed that every stallion had left, probably to hide till this was over. But, we did run into one stallion, who would have been an open rape target if we hadn't told him about the mare's and their heat. He was lucky we let him stay here with us.

His name was Drax, a black coated Pegasus with a gold and red mane and tail. His cutie mark was weights, which fit him in a way. He was also kinda shy, not Fluttershy brand shy, but not very social. Since he was the strongest of the group, we found that out the hard way, we let him pile up the furniture and shelf's against the windows and doors.

I looked around again, "Huh, I feel like we forgot something, something important."

Greg shrugged, "Probably nothing."

I looked around and sighed, "Damn my mind, always thinking I forgot something."

Frederic looked out the window, "Shit, we got movement!"

Everyone went silent and Peter quietly asked, "Is it a mare?"

Fredric nodded, "Yes, I think. I don't know, it ran around a building."

Seth stepped up and looked out, "Man, its quiet out there."

Greg laughed to himself, "Dawn of the mare."

I chuckled, "Night of the mare's."

Peter smiled and began to play along, "Bronies of the heat."

Seth chuckled, "That one didn't make much sense. I got one: Three days later."

Zorrow chuckled and shook his hoof at him, "Good one, let me try. House of the mare."

Fredric held a hoof to his chin, "I am brony."

I laughed silently, "I like that one, let me try again. Living a heat dream."

Everyone put their hooves over their mouths, trying not to laugh.

David clapped his hooves together, "Mare Apocalypse Now."

Greg chuckled, "Got one: The..."

A loud banging could be heard at the door and everyone jumped up, tense.

"LET ME IN! GUYS, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! ITS ME, AARON, PLEASE OPEN UP!" Shouted a scared Aaron.

I stomped my hoof, "I knew we had forgotten something!"

Peter shook his head, "Poor guy."

I walked to the door, "Should we let him in?"

Greg shook his head, "No way! If you open that door, we're all screwed, literally!"

"OH GOD! HURRY! AHHHH!"

I looked through the small opening in the door and saw Aaron being dragged away by four mares. He was kicking and screaming, but he couldn't break away from them. Poor bastard.

"Is he okay?" Zorrow asked from behind me.

I turned slowly and shook my head, "No, the mare's got him."

Greg laughed, and we all glared at him.

He looked at us and smirked, "What? I think its pretty damn funny."

Frederic shook his head and looked at me, "Do you see any other mare's out there?"

"One second, let me check." I turned and looked out the small window. The second I did, I let out a loud scream. Because, looking in the window was Pinkie Pie.

"STALLIONS!" She screamed out as she went into hyper mood and began slamming into the door.

I backed away and looked at everyone else, "What now?"

Before anyone could answer, the screams of delight from outside could be heard. The mare's where at every window and door, trying to get in.

Frederic began to hyperventilate, "Oh my God! They found us!"

I held up a hoof, "Calm down Frederic, all we need to is telepo..."

His horn began to glow, "EVERY BRONY FOR THEMSELVES!" He suddenly disappeared with a flash of light.

Peter began to panic, "He was our only way out of here!"

I shook my head, "No, we got Greg. Greg, teleport us to a safe location."

He shrugged, "Okay." His horn began to glow and a green light engulfed us all.

We reappeared somewhere in Ponyville.

I nodded, "Okay, now all we have to do is..." I trailed off when I turned around to see that the library, and the large crowd of mare's, was right behind us.

I glared at Greg, "I said somewhere safe!"

He rolled his eyes, "Well sorry, but I don't feel like using my magic right now."

I stomped my hoof and yelled out, "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT! TELEPORT US TO THE EVERFREE FOREST RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly, the crowd of mare's turned towards us. All their faces had the same look on them, lust.

I back stepped, "Shit..."

The crowd shrugged forward, all of them screaming in delight.

"RUN!" David screamed as he turned and ran.

We all followed suit and ran at full speed down the street. Drax was far ahead of us. Damn, we are out of shape!

As we ran, Greg chuckled.

I looked over at him, "Why are you laughing?"

He looked at me, "I just noticed, why am I running from this? This is a once in a life time opportunity!" He stopped and turned towards the crowd, "Gang bang, here I come!" He then began to gallop towards them.

I stopped and looked back, "NO! GREG! Don't do it!"

Peter ran back and grabbed me, "Forget him! He chose his path."

I nodded and we began to gallop after the rest of the group.

I turned and saw that Greg had jumped into the crowd and let them take him. Poor asshole.

We ran until we came to an ally. We all ran into it and sat down, all out of breath.

Peter looked around and sighed, "What now?"

I took a deep breath and looked at him, "Well, I don't know. We lost Greg, Frederic ran away, and Aaron didn't even have a chance."

Drax walked to the corner and looked around, "I don't see any mare's, we should be safe for a while."

I nodded, "Yeah, I think Greg can keep them busy for a while."

**_Night fall, four hours later_**

"Okay Lance, go now!" Whispered Peter as we all prepared to go across the empty street.

I galloped across and turned to the others. I gave the all clear nod and Peter galloped across.

Once he was next to me, David began to make his cross.

Suddenly, the entire area was light up. I could hear Pinkie Pie's laugh from above. "I SEE A STALLION!"

Oh crap!

David ran towards us, and we desperately waved him away, not wanting attention to be drawn to us.

He stopped and facehoofed, "I have wings! Fuck me, I'm so stupid!" He jumped up and began flying skyward... only to be slammed into by a colorful blur.

As he and his attacker hit the ground, my eyes widened. Rainbow Dash was holding him down, looking him over, "Awww yeah! Got myself a little prize!"

David started to try and break free.

Suddenly, mare's began to pour into the area, all running towards him.

David looked straight at the others and yelled, "HELP ME!"

A few mare's looking to where he was looking and ran that way.

Drax, Seth, and Zorrow all sprinted out of their cover and towards us. Shit.

As they ran, a rope wrapped around Seth's back hoof and pulled him to the ground.

"Ah caught mah self a big one!" Screamed Applejack as she reeled him in.

Seth desperately dug at the ground with his hooves, "NO NO NOOO! I don't wanna get raped!'

When the Drax and Zorrow reached us, Zorrow looked back, "Damn it! Lucky bastard got Applejack!"

I bit his tail and began pulling him down the ally, "Forget it man, its not worth getting raped by every mare in Ponyville."

He pulled his tail out of my mouth and sighed, "Damn, I guess your right."

"WEEEEEE!"

"What the hell..." I started as a pink object landed on Zorrow.

Zorrow began to panic as he realized what it was, Pinkie Pie.

He began to thrash about, trying to get her off, "Help me!"

I nodded and began to try and pull Pinkie Pie off of him.

Peter and Drax ran up and began to help also.

Pinkie Pie was laughing crazily, "This way girls! I found more stallions!"

Peter's eyes widened, "Fucking shit!" He let go of Pinkie Pie and galloped away. Drax also gave up on getting her off and ran after Peter.

Zorrow looked up at me, "Run man, save yourself."

I looked up at the approaching crowd of horny mare's. I let go of Pinkie Pie and began to gallop away, "Thanks dude, I so owe you!"

Zorrow began to panic again, "What the fuck! I didn't fucking mean it! Get back here and save me!"

I continued to run away, no way was I going back. To risky.

I ran out of the ally and spotted Drax and Peter jumping into a bush. I galloped over and jumped in with them.

Peter was shaking, "We're going to get raped! Just like the others!"

Drax shook his head, "No, we can get away. We can just fly and..."

I shook my head, "Hell no, flying is out of the question. Did you see what happened to David? None of us can out fly Rainbow Dash!"

Peter started slamming his head on the ground, "SCREWED! SCREWED! SCREWED!"

I put a hoof on his shoulder, "No man, we're going..."

Drax covered my mouth, "Quiet! They're coming out of the ally."

We looked out to see that a few mare's where walking out of the ally, all looking around, for us.

They walked around for a while, more and more began to join them.

Shit man, its like fucking zombies!

Suddenly, a huge flash filled the area, and what appeared scared the hell out of me.

Frederic appeared, along with Princess Celestia and Luna. Frederic began running away, screaming out, "HELP!"

Peter gasped, "Its fucking Molestia!"

The Princesses can go into heat too? We're screwed!

"Yes you are Lance!" Yelled out Princess Celestia.

Fuck! She can still read my mind!

I jumped up, "RUN!"

We galloped away, but not before Drax was encased in a strong magic aura.

"Oh come on!" As he began floating back towards the Princesses and the crowd of mare's, he yelled after us, "Run my friends! I'll keep them distracted for as long as I can!"

We rounded a corner and Peter hung his head, "Why Drax? Why did it have to be him?"

I sighed, "I know, he doesn't deserve to be raped."

Peter looked around, "Where's Frederic?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Come on, we have to hide!"

We ran along the back of the buildings.

"Stallions!" Screamed out a lust filled voice.

FUCK!

We jumped a fence and ran across the backyard of someponies house. We jumped the next one also, but once we landed on the other side, a pink blur crashed into Peter and brought him to the ground.

I freaked out, I couldn't think straight anymore. I jumped the next fence and landed on the other side. I looked around till I saw a garden shed. I flew into it and slammed the door shut.

I crawled to the back corner and got into a ball.

I listened to Peter's screams and the mare's happy squeals.

After a while, it all died down. I could hear Peter screaming, "NO MORE! NO MORE!" I could barely hear him after a while, the mare's must have drug him off somewhere else.

I lay in that corner for a long time (Fifteen minutes) waiting for daylight so I could make a break for it.

The door to the shed swung open and there stood a crowd of mare's.

"I told you I saw one jump in here!" One exclaimed happily.

Why me? What have I done to deserve this?

They surged into the shed.

I screamed into the night.

_**Two days later, Lance's house**_

We all sat in my living room, blank expressions on our faces.

For two days, we were... you know what happened.

Peter spoke up in a broken voice, "There was so many mare's! So many!"

Zorrow was rolled up in a ball, "I always thought sex would be fun, that was horrible!"

I rocked back and forth, "When they found out I couldn't produce a lot of sperm, they found other ways to please themselves. So many other ways!" I held my front hoofs out in front of me, "I'll never look at those hooves the same way again!"

Drax's eyes were wide open, "The Princess was so rough! And all those mare's! I'll never be able to enjoy mating again!"

Seth just lay there, not talking.

David rubbed his shoulders, "They made me do so many things! I didn't even know I could do all that!"

I shook, "Oh God, Pinkie Pie was the worst of it!"

They all shuddered at the memory.

Zorrow huffed lightly, "I didn't even get raped by Applejack!"

We all sat there, not knowing what to say.

Greg walked in and laughed, he was the only one not effected by what happened, "Pussies."

**How was that? Was it funny?**

**This chapter was made for laughs and because I've wanted to do one like this for a long time. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**One last thing. I need someone who can create a tempo for lyrics. PM me if you can or know someone who can.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	51. Split personality

**To nightblaze43: It didn't show up an email. Just shot me a PM on this site. Thanks for agreeing to help.**

**The idea for this chapter came from Killjoy, who has written a very good story, check it out. 'Three of me VS school **society' Its on Fimfiction.

**Also, thanks to Iron Clad (Frederic) for writing the song in this chapter.**

**I've put some work and thought into this chapter so please enjoy.**

**But first,  
>AN: Two new characters are being added in.  
>[Break will talk with the brackets and bold]<br>Dawn will talk in nothing but bold.  
>{And when I'm not talking out loud, I talk with those. Very confusing, I know.}<br>Understand this first, and everything will make sense.**

Chapter 50

"She what!" Frederic screamed out.

"She set us up." I repeated. I then shook my head, "She couldn't even go into heat!"

Frederic looked dumbfounded, "What? Why couldn't see?"

I sighed, "Mare's that are pregnant can't go into heat."

His eyes widened, "What! Then that means Luna... OH GOD!"

I looked around at Frederic and Luna's room. I had come here as soon as Twilight told me she had set us up. She and Pinkie had planned it! That sucks!

I glanced over at Frederic, "What happened with you and Luna during those two days?"

He shuddered, "It wasn't just me and Luna. It was me, Celestia, Luna, and Drax! That foursome was horrifying!"

Poor Drax, and Frederic. Raped by the Princesses, must have been... Wait, raped by Celestia. That doesn't sound so bad, I wouldn't mind it if..."

"Dirty mine Lance!" Celestia yelled from her room.

Frederic furrowed his brow, "What is she talking about?"

Shit, I hate how she can read my mind when ever she wants. "Oh, its nothing."

He looked at me and glared slightly, "Okay then." He then smiled, "Guess what!"

"What?"

He smiled proudly, "Next year, when all the mare's go into heat, we'll be ready."

I raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"I'm going to build a bunker. So this time, we won't get raped."

I laughed, "I like that idea. When will you build it?"

He shrugged and turned to his desk, "I don't know, when ever I get the time."

As I began to speak, Twilight's voice echoed through my thoughts, 'Lance, we may have a problem with Greg.'

I sighed, 'What did he do this time?'

'He didn't do anything, yet. He's reading a spell book called, 'Spells for the mind'. I don't know what he's up to, but I'll watch him.'

He's reading a spell book, again? This can't be good, 'Okay, just contact me if he does something stupid.'

'Will do Lance.'

I walked up next to Frederic and looked at what he was doing, "What'ca doing?"

He looked down at me and chuckled, "Oh, just making a present for Luna."

"Cool, what is it?" I asked.

He smiled, "You know how she raises and lowers the moon? Well, I've made her a..."

A bright flash of green light interrupted Frederic. When I turned around, I sighed.

'Lance, Greg just teleported to you!' Twilight yelled into my mind.

'Kinda lat Twi.'

'Awwww...'

I chuckled despite myself, "What is it Greg?"

Greg smiled lazily, "Dude, I just learned the best spell ever!"

"Okay..." I said becoming nervous.

He kept smiling at me, "Wanna be the test dummy?"

"What is the spell first of all?" I asked, not liking this already.

He put a hoof to his face, "What was it called again? Oh yeah! Split personalty. I think? I think I'm missing a few words in there, but that was in the name."

I shook my head, "Hell no! I already hate that spell."

"Please." He begged.

"No."

"Please!" He said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

That is just freaky, "NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"Fine."

"Really? Your giving up already?"

"Nope! Watch this!" His horn began to glow.

That little bastard...

He shot out a beam of magic and it hit me right between the eyes. I felt a searing pain in my head, and what felt like something being ripped apart.

I held my head and looked at Greg, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Okay, maybe not kill, but cause a lot of pain. What? This hurts like hell!

I charged towards Greg, rage in my eyes.

His eyes widened, "The shit just hit the fan!" His horn began to glow again and I was engulfed in a green aura.

Damn it! I hate teleportation spells!

I appeared in what looked to be the Ponyville library.

I began stomping my hooves, "I"m going to get you Greg!"

**[Thank God! I'm finally unattached from that nerd!]**  
><strong>I'm not a nerd! I'm just smart!<strong>

I stood straight up. Who the hell was that?

**[Oh look, he can finally hear us.]  
>Finally!<strong>

"Who are you? Where are you?" I said in a panic.

**Well, we are your...  
>[Bro, we're your badass conscience's]<strong>

I'm now officially freaked out! "Your my conscience's? What the fuck!"

**You don't have to speak out loud you know. You can talk to us in your mind.**

Yep, I'm going to kill Greg.

**[Dude! Don't kill Greg! He's pure awesomeness!]  
>I agree. Don't kill him, just hurt him.<strong>  
>{So, you can hear me like this?}<br>**Yes, perfectly.**  
>{Alright, first off: Who are you two?}<p>

I felt a small tapping at the side of my neck on the right side. I looked over to see a mini-me. A MINI-ME! He looked just like me, but had on glasses instead of goggles.

**I am Dawn. I represent the calm and collect side of you.**

Then something small banged on my neck on the other side. I looked over to see a second mini-me. This one had on sun glasses and looked badass.

**[And I'm Break. I'm the cool and awesome side of you. I'm also the part that holds all of your anger and rage. I'm cool like that.**

Okay, this is weird.

{Can others see you two?}  
><strong>[No one else can see us, or feel us. Believe me, we've tried.]<br>Yeah, tried. He tried to get in on the action with you and Twilight.  
>[Awww yeah! I remember that. Bro, you was great for your first time.]<strong>  
>{How long have you been watching me?}<br>**Your whole life. We've been with you since you was born.  
>[Yeah, I'm guessing that when Greg cast that spell, he made it where we could be seen by you. Fucking epic man.]<strong>

I sighed and shook my head, "Great, that's all I needed. Two voices in my head!"

**[Dude, chill out. Don't make me make you go into rage mode.]**  
>{You can do that?}<br>**[Hell yeah! We are you after all. I'll show you an example. Dawn, you mind helping me with this]  
>Sure, may be funny.<strong>  
>{What are you two about to do?}<p>

My front hoof began to shake and shot up, pointing straight ahead.

What the hell?

**[Pretty cool huh? Now, take us back to Twilight! I want to watch you to fuck again!]  
>Break!<br>[What? Its been about five months since the last time they did it!]**

I'm going to hate this so fucking much!

**[You'll enjoy having us around. You'll see.]**

No, I'm sure I won't enjoy this.

A bright light flashed in front of me and there stood Frederic. He looked at me and exhaled, "Thank God I found you Lance. I though Greg sent you off to a distant land."

I chuckled and sighed, "Yeah, I wish that's all he had done."

**[Frederic, the luckiest man alive.]**

I rolled my eyes, which made Frederic look at me strangely.

"Are you okay Lance?" He asked while examining me.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I'm fine. Its just that Greg FUCKING MADE IT WHERE MY CONSCIENCE'S COULD TALK TO ME!"

He looked at me strangely again, "What do you mean?"

I sighed, "That spell Greg cast on my made it where I can see and talk to my conscience's, and let me tell you, its not fun."

Frederic chuckled, "That's not so bad."

I nodded, "Oh yes it is! They're annoying as hell!"

**[Hey!]  
>Come on Lance, we're not that bad. Are we?<strong>

Frederic chuckled again, "I'll take your word for it."

I hung my head back and let out a deep breath, "My life is the worst life ever! I hate it! I'm the unluckiest person and pony to ever be alive!'

Frederic stomped his hoof, "No your not!" He then smiled widely, "SONG COMING ON!"

"What?"

He smiled crazily, "I feel a song coming on!"

"What are you talking about?"

He jumped forward and put his hooves on my shoulders. And began to sing.

**_Song written by Iron Clad. Its called, 'Luckiest one around'._**

"So ya think you got it bad  
>Just because of small misfortunes<br>Well my lad I got news for you  
>Because of all of us<br>You're the luckiest one around!"

He then used his magic to toss me up in the air.

"When you took your first steps  
>You just had not realized<br>How much your own story  
>Was going to change all of our fates<br>You still just don't realize  
>How much you changed this place<br>How much your own endeavors  
>Were going to reverberate<br>If you still don't realize  
>Just take a look around you!"<p>

He then began to make me look around. He sat me down and jumped towards me, his face inches from mine.

"So ya think you got it bad  
>Just because of small misfortunes<br>Well my lad I got news for you  
>Because of all of us<br>You're the luckiest one around!"

He jumped over me and landed on my left side. He put a hoof over my shoulder and put his head next to mine. He put his other hoof out in front of himself and made a slow wave.

"Don't you know you're a force of nature  
>An unstoppable man of this world<br>Don't you see that you are  
>The reason of our friendship<br>And that, my friend  
>Is something to be proud<br>Can't you sense the feeling  
>Of all of those around you<br>That because of you  
>We are who we are."<p>

He quickly picked me up and used his magic to toss me into the air, again.

"So ya think you got it bad  
>Just because of small misfortunes<br>Well my lad I got news for you  
>Because of all of us<br>You're the luckiest one around!"

He caught me on his back and used his magic to set me down. He jumped beside me and cast a quick spell, making little lights of all the bronies appear in front of me.

"If it weren't for you  
>Where would we be right now?<br>If it weren't for you  
>Would we be still around?<br>If it weren't for you  
>We would not be bound<br>By the ties we have made  
>Because of all of us<br>You're the luckiest one around !"

He swung his hoof through the light figures of our friends and jumped in front of me.

"So ya think you got it bad  
>Just because of small misfortunes<br>Well my lad I got news for you  
>Because of all of us<br>You're the luckiest one around!"

He put his hoof over me again and laughed as he continued.

"So ya think you got it bad  
>Just because of small misfortunes<br>Well my lad I got news for you  
>Because of all of us<br>You're the luckiest one around!"

He got off of me and stood up. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

I nodded and smiled, "Whoa, that was a great song."

**[Kinda sappy if you ask me]  
>Break!<br>[Dawn!]  
>What?<br>[Nothing, I was just imitating you.**  
>{Will you two shut up for one minute?}<br>**Sure.  
>[Yes mistress Lance.]<strong>

Frederic smiled proudly, "Thanks, that came right off the top of my head."

I nodded, impressed, "Now that's awesome."

**[Lame!]  
>I liked it!<br>[What ever. Hey Lance, you forgetting something?]**  
>{I don't think so. What am I forgetting?}<br>**[Remember? Doctor? Appointment?]**

"FUCK!" I screamed out.

Frederic jumped back, "What? What is it?"

I facehoofed, "I forgot that I was suppose to go to the doctor about my... problem."

Frederic furrowed his eyebrows, "When do you need to be there?"

I looked over to a clock, "Ten minutes ago!"

His horn glowed, "Don't worry, I'll get you there."

"Thanks." I was then engulfed in a bright light.

I appeared in the waiting room of the Canterlot Clinic.

I walked up to a window and asked a nurse if I could still make my appointment.

**[Oh yeah, she's hot! Lance, make an appointment with her!"  
>Break! Lance, don't listen to him. Make an appointment with her friend.<strong>  
>{Shut the fuck up, both of you! I'm not going to fuck anyone!}<br>**[Please!]**

I jumped back on my hind legs, "I WILL NOT FUCK THOSE NURSES!"

Everypony in the room turned to me and gawked.

I came down to all fours and chuckled nervously, "Sorry folks, I'm not feeling to good today."

**[Nice save.]  
>I can't believe you screamed that out!<br>[I know! That is fucking funny bro!]**  
>{Okay, I admit, that was pretty funny. Even if I got embarrassed.}<p>

I sat down and read a little magazine. A boring one I might add.

**[Ugh! This is boring!]**  
>{Its a waiting room, what do you expect?}<br>**I for one am enjoying this medical magazine.  
>[You would.]<strong>

The doors across the room opened and a unicorn in a white coat came out, "Girokon?"

**[Your still using that name?]**

I stood and walked towards the doctor. He nodded at me and led me down a few hallways till he stopped at a room, "Go inside and I'll be with you shortly."

I nodded and walked in. I sat on the small bed and sighed. Bored.

Break hit the side of my neck and made me look at him, "What?"

**[Dude! They have those tongue things here!]**  
>{So?}<br>**[I want one! Dawn, help me with this.]**

My body began to shake and I jumped to my hooves. I didn't jump to my hooves, they made me! They began to make me walk across the room and over to the small desk.

{Stop it! Both of you!}  
><strong>[Awww yeah! Grab them all!]<strong>

My hooves shot out and grabbed the glass holding the sticks. (I don't know what they're called and too lazy to look it up.)

**[Jackpot!]**

The door opened and the doctor walked in, "What are you doing?"

I turned, holding the glass jar, "Ummm, well... I was... I'll just put this back.

**[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]**

I put the jar down and walked back to the bed.

He sighed and said under his breath, "I hate my job."

As I sat there, he looked at me, "So, as I read in your report, you are having problems with your groin. Am I correct?"

I nodded in response.

His horn glowed and... well my groin began to glow. "Hmmmm, heavy damage to each one. The right one is the worst though. You must have been hit pretty hard."

I groaned, "I was hit, very hard."

He sighed, "Well, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

**What? I though he was a doctor!  
>[I say we sue him for molesting us.]<strong>  
>{Molesting us? But he hasn't even touched me.}<p>

He walked over and wrote on a piece of paper, "Here, give this to the nurses up front. They'll give you some pain medication to help with any pain you have down there."

I jumped off the table and nodded, "Thanks, I guess."

He nodded and left the room.

**[My precious!]**

Oh shit...

My body jerked towards the table and picked up the jar. I then opened my saddlebag and emptied it. I sat it down and sighed, "I hate you two."

**[No you don't. We can see your thoughts. You enjoy having us around.]  
>Yay! We're accepted.<strong>

I chuckled and shook my head. I then walked out of the room, the slip of paper in my mouth. Time to get some pain medication.

**[And get high!]  
>Break, shut up.<strong>

**So, how was it? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also, the last part was thrown in because I was bored. Sorry.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	52. Cupcakes and Griffins, oh my!

**__Here you go. Enjoy! Put alot of work into this one.**

**_Warning: This chapter will have one of the first fighting scenes in a while. Don't worry, its not going to be bloody or have any death. Its more like a Street Fighter type fight, no one dies, and no bloody scenes. You'll see. Tell me if I should never do this again._****Remember:  
>[Break]<br>Dawn is just bold  
>{Myself}<strong>**Also, something new.  
>When Break talkes through Lance, its using bold. And, I will still be in first person, even as Break controls me.<strong>

Chapter 52

"Is this really a good idea?" Zorrow asked, unsure.

Peter Chuckled, "Oh yeah, best idea ever." He put the last item in the sack, "Best idea ever!"

* * *

><p>"Stupid doctor! Couldn't even fix my freaking groin!" I mumbled to myself as I sat on a bench outside of Sugar Cube Corner.<p>

**[You mad bro?]**  
>{Shut it Break!}<br>**Come on Lance, the doctor gave you pain medication. That was nice.  
>[Someones gay for the doc.]<br>Fuck you!**  
>{You two are just like me in every way.}<br>**[We are you, remember?]**

I chuckled to myself.

"What'ca laughing at Lance?" Said an over hyper voice behind me.

I turned and smiled, "Hey Pinkie."

**[Pinkie Pie! Holy shit, that bitch be crazy!]  
>She is just to freaking hyper!<strong>

She was bouncing up and down, a large smile plastered on her face. "Are you doing anything today?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm planning on going home and relaxing."

**[You should smoke some weed with Greg. That dude knows how to live!]  
>Don't listen to him Lance.<strong>

Pinkie Pie's smile widened, "Great! Can you help me with something?"

I shrugged, "Sure, what do you need help with?"

She reached behind her and pulled out a tray of cupcakes, "I made a whole bunch of cupcakes for a party. Can you eat one and tell me if it taste good?"

**[CUPCAKES! FUCK YES!]  
>Lance, grab that big one in the back.<strong>

I chuckled, "Sure thing." I reached over and picked up the biggest one. I looked it over, my mouth watering. That thing looks good!

I bit into it and swallowed the chunk whole. That taste fucking awesome!

"So..." Pinkie Pie said while still bouncing.

I smiled, "Taste awesome!"

Suddenly, a feeling of dizziness washed over me. I began to feel light headed and tired.

**[Oh my God!]  
>I'm not feeling so...<strong>

I felt something small fall on my shoulder.

**[Dawn! Aww shit.]**

Break fell over on my other shoulder.

"Pinkie... What did you..."

She smiled crazily, "Nighty night Lance."

I blacked out while I was still standing.

**2 hours later**

I awoke with a start. I tried to look around, but I noticed two things when I tried. First, it was extremely dark. Second, my head was being held in place by what felt like straps.

When I tried to move the rest of my body, I noticed that ever part of my body was strapped down. I was on my back, against a wooden platform like thing, my legs spread out.

I began to panic and hyperventilate at the same time.

**[Dude, what the fuck is going on!]  
>Its so dark... I can't even see my hoof in front of my face.<strong>

Suddenly, a very dim light came on. It wasn't a lot of light, but enough to make out a few details.

What I saw made me scream.

On the wall was a banner, and written on it in what looked to be red was, 'Life is a party'.

**[Life is a party?]  
>Oh my God!<strong>  
>{This can't be happening!}<br>**[I knew that cupcake was evil!]**

"Yay! Your awake! We can finally begin!" Said an excited voice.

I began to strain against the straps, trying to break free.

Pinkie Pie walked into my view a crazy smile on her face.

Holy fucking shit! She's wearing those clothes made of skin and cutie marks! She even has the wings and the unicorn horn necklace! Get me the fuck out of here!

She giggled, "Trying to escape is useless."

I began to freak out, big time! I began thrashing around in my restraints, doing everything I can to break free.

After a few minutes of non-stop struggling, I gave up. It was pointless.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "This is going to be so much fun!"

**[Lance, please let me take control over your voice for a second.]**  
>{Okay, uhhh, do your thing I guess.}<p>

I felt a slight shift in my mind and I suddenly began to speak, with out me wanting to, "**PINKIE PIE! YOU FUCKING SICK BITCH! LET ME GO! NOW!**" That voice, it sounds so... creepy.

{That was interesting...}  
><strong>[I hope that scared her. I messed with your voice a little.]<strong>

Pinkie Pie looked shocked, but then went back to smiling, "That was weird. Anyway, I can't let you go, your number came up."

**[...Fuck...]  
>I don't want to die!<strong>

"Pinkie, please don't do this!" I cried out.

She rolled her eyes and picked up a knife, "I like your cutie mark. It'll make a nice addition to my dress."

She stepped forward and went to my flank, where I couldn't see her.

{Oh my God! What is she doing?}  
><strong>I'll look.<strong>

I felt something fall on my shoulder.

**[Damn it Dawn, stop fainting. It can't be that bad... OH MY FUCK! THAT'S A BIG KNIFE!]**  
>{What! What is she doing now?}<br>**[I'm not looking back man! I may be hardcore, but I'm not that hardcore!]**

A sudden, sharp and shearing pain erupted on the right side of my flank. I screamed out in agony.

When she was done with that side, she moved to the next. The same amount of pain, more screams of agony.

She jumped in front of me and held up my two cutie marks, "Aren't they cool!"

**[Lance! You have to give me control of your body!]**  
>{CONSIDER IT YOURS!}<p>

A fluid like sensation took over my body, as I felt Break take control. My muscles tensed up beyond their normal limit, my strength was increased.

**[RAGE MODE!]**

My body began straining against the bonds, stretching them. The boards behind me began to bend, and the straps were starting to give.

Pinkie Pie looked scared for her life, "Your eyes... They're black!"

Break pushed my body to the limit.

Suddenly, my body slumped and went weak. I could feel my body slowly returning to normal.

**[Fuck! Well, I tried at least.]**  
>{Thanks Break. Even if you didn't get us out, you still showed determination.}<p>

Pinkie Pie exhaled and smiled, "I like those eyes, those are coming out next!"

{Fuck you Break...}  
><strong>[Sorry...]<strong>

She pushed the knife closer to my face.

A foot away.

Eight inches away.

Half a foot away.

Four inches away.

Two inches away.

One inch away.

"SURPRISE! We got ya Lance!" Two very familiar voices yelled out.

The lights came on and revealed that the room wasn't really what it seemed. The banner was hoof painted, the guts and gore was... paper? Wow they looked real in the dark. And in the light, I could see that Pinkie Pie's dress was just fabric and paper.

"What the fuck is going on here!" I screamed out.

Peter walked into view, a smirk on his face, "And that's for leaving us behind."

Zorrow walked into view next, "Yeah, you could have helped us a little more you know. Those mare's where crazy!"

**We're alive? Yay!  
>[Look who woke up, the weenie! You missed it, I went all rage mode. Pure awesomeness.]<strong>

I glared at them the best I could, my head still strapped to the wooden platform. "Assholes! You cut my fucking cutie mark off!"

Peter shook his hoof out in front of him, "Nope." He picked up my cutie marks, "Those are fabric."

I became confused, "Then how did you..."

Zorrow spoke up, "Magic. We made you feel what we wanted you to feel. You didn't even get cut, your mind just though it was." He looked at Peter and Pinkie Pie, "Best prank ever?"

They both nodded, "Best prank ever."

My eye twitched, "I'm going to beat the shit out you two!"

They laughed, "Yeah, but your strapped down."

{Break, if you would be so kind.}  
><strong>[Oh hell yeah, it would be my pleasure.]<strong>

I felt Break take control of my body again.

Peter and Zorrow looked at me in shock and horror, "What the..."

I felt myself smile and my body tensed up. The weakened restraints couldn't hold me back as Break pushed me past the limit. They broke and I landed on the ground.

{Don't kill them.}  
><strong>[Don't worry Lance.]<strong>

I ran forward and picked both up by the neck.

Zorrow looked at me, "Your not Lance.. Who are you?"

I smiled, "**I am Break, Lance's badass conscience. You can thank Greg for this.**"

Peter looked at me strangely, "What? Then the prank Greg played didn't make him into two ponies? Oh shit..."

"**Oh shit is right!**" I said in a playful voice.

{Okay Break, give me back control. Their our friends, we don't want to hurt them.}  
><strong>[Aww, come on. Just a little?]<br>Listen to Lance Break.  
>[Ugh, fine.]<strong>

I dropped both of them, "**Your lucky. Lance talked me out of it.**"

I felt Break releasing control and returning it to me.

I looked at them, now back to normal, and smiled, "Sorry about that. Break is kinda... Well, I can't explain it yet."

Zorrow stood up first, "What the fuck man?"

I shrugged, "I'll explain everything at my house. I want everyone to hear me. Peter, can you get Drax please."

He stood there for a second before responding, "Uhhh, sure."

I smiled, "Thanks, meet us at my house."

Zorrow looked worried, "Don't let him out again, okay?"

I smirked, "No promises."

**_Canterlot, night time, a mile from Lance's house_**

"So, those pathetic ponies were right. He is a princes now." Richard said to himself, anger and hate filled his voice.

Richard was a human, but here, he is a Griffin. He is also the father of Frederic, something he is not proud of. His son was weak and pathetic. He was a disgrace to the family name and the mob.

Back on earth, Richard was a mob boss, taking control after the downfall of the Rizzuto clan. He took control of downtown Montréal with ease. He was on top of the world, but wanted more. So, he forced his only son, Frederic, to join the family business. Frederic hated it and hated him. But he didn't care, as long he got what he wanted. Nothing could bring him down.

Things went bad though, not long after Frederic was forced into the mob. Richard had wanted to show the city who was in charge. A plan was set up, to kill the political leaders of the country. Frederic refused instantly, as this plan included killing many innocent people.

Richard became outraged when Frederic threaten to go to the police about it. Richard had his men beat Frederic to an inch of his life, he then gave him an ultimatum: Join and embrace the family, or go against it. Frederic chose to go against it, thus, forcing Richard to kill him. One bullet to the head, that's all it took.

After the rapture however, Richard was faced with a dire choice. As he prepared to chose where to go, a though popped into his mind. 'If I get to chose where I go, then that means Frederic got a choice.' He then asked God to send him to where his son was. Why he allowed him, he does not know. But he had unfinished business to attend to.

He looked at him self again, still loving his body. A Griffin, pure black with blood red highlights. His talons were sharp enough to cut through wood, easily.

He smirked, he knew what he was going to do first to get back at Frederic. Kill his most dearest friends. He knows where they live, he's been watching them for the past month. Just waiting, counting down the minutes till his plan could be put into action.

He laughed, a laugh so evil, it rivaled the most fearsome creatures, "I'ma coming for ya boy!" He yelled as he took to the air.

**Lance's house.**

"That is awesome!" Greg said as he smoked his joint.

I laughed, "Damn right its awesome."

We was at my house; David, Peter, Greg, Zorrow, Seth, Drax, and me. I had told everyone to come here, since I didn't want to explain this over and over again. I had told them all about Break and Dawn. At first they didn't believe me (Except Peter and Zorrow, they saw it first hand.) But, after I let Break and Dawn take control, they believed me.

I also learned something. Break told me that when he takes control of my body, he goes into what he calls 'Rage mode'. While he's in this state, he pulls all the pain and anger from my memory and uses it as fuel. Pretty fucking awesome if you ask me.

Drax furrowed an eyebrow, "So, your all not from this world?" He still couldn't believe we was from another universe.

David chuckled, "Like we said before, no. Our world ended, so we all chose to come here."

Drax still looked confused, "I still don't fully understand this."

Greg began to laugh crazily, "Damn! I must be high as fuck!"

I looked over at him, "Why?"

He pointed to the window, "Because man, I can see this big ass bird about to slam into your window."

Big ass bird? What the fuck is he... I looked at the window, my eyes widened. A Griffin, a freaking Griffin! Was flying straight at my window.

Peter saw it too, "What the fu..."

The window, along with most of the wall, was blown inward as the large black Griffin landed inside my house.

I became pissed at what just happened, "You fucking bitch!" I took a few steps closer to him, "You just blew a fucking hole in my fucking house!"

He looked down and smiled. He swiped his paw side ways, sending me flying into a wall. I slammed into it and slumped to the ground, dazed.

Everyone jumped up and glared at the Griffin, "What the hell is your problem?"

He laughed again as he jumped forward with such speed, no one saw him move. He grabbed David by the neck and laughed, a creepy happy laugh.

**[Get up lance!]**

I began to stand, "Hey! Leave my friends alone!"

He turned to me and grinned. He then throw David straight at me. The force from the throw sent David and I into the wall again, this time, embedding both of us into it.

Drax charged at the Griffin as it had its back to him. Drax slammed into it, sending both of them into a wall. Drax pulled him down to face level and screamed, "YOU DO NOT HURT MY NEW FRIENDS! YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME FIRST!"

The Griffin, who hasn't even said a word, smirked and punched Drax in the gut.

Drax grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground.

The Griffin looked at him, amused. He then kicked him across the room.

**Lance, you have to do something!  
>[Our friends are getting hurt man!]<strong>  
>{I can't! I can't even move anymore!}<p>

Greg's horn glowed and he pushed the Griffin against a wall, "You son of a whore! I'm going to mess you up for doing that!"

The Griffin looked unimpressed as it raised its clawed hand and pointed it to the ceiling.

The ceiling began to turn red, a bright read. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion as the entire top floor was blown away.

**Thank God Twilight isn't here!**

Greg's eye twisted, "My weed. MY MOTHER FUCKING WEED!" He began to throw the Griffin around, up and down, side to side. Trying to hurt, or kill him.

The Griffin yawned and broke free of Greg's magic. He pointed his talon at Greg and smiled.

Greg shot backwards, into the wall. There was a sickening crack as he made contact.

**[Lance, don't focus on the fight! Focus on me and Dawn. Try and give us both control of your body.]  
>Break, you don't mean we're going to..<br>[Its the only way Lance can fight that thing.]**  
>{What are you two talking about?}<br>**[If you can give us both control of your body, at the same time, we can give you an additive boost.] **  
>{Okay, I'll try.}<p>

I began to focus on them. Putting all my thoughts on them.

Peter's body flew past, distracting me.

Fuck! Focus Lance!

I forced my self to focus, even though I could hear the fight getting rougher.

Suddenly, I felt my mind come together in perfect balance. I slipped away from myself, I was no longer in control of my body.

My body was admitting a strange red glow, and my mane and tail was smoking, and had lighting going through them. My hooves where red hot, with smoke coming off them. This was awesome!

**[Yes! We did it!]  
>We actually did it!<strong>

I began to move forward, slowly pushing David out of the small hole in the wall. Once out, I turned to the Griffin, now holding Seth's unconscious body.

The anger and hatred grew inside of me. I stood up on my hind legs and screamed out, "**BREAKING DAWN!**"

{Cool name.}  
><strong>[Thanks, we talked about it for a while. Now, time to get serious!]<strong>

I shot forward, faster than I though possible, and slammed into the Griffin. When I made contact, I began slamming my hooves into him, beating every inch of flesh I could. Leaving hoof sized burns all over him.

I jumped up and reared up. I felt electricity going into my hooves. I smiled and brought them down hard.

The Griffin began to shake and jump while the electricity shot through his body.

I stepped back and smiled smugly, "**Hurt my friends will you! You see what happens when you mess with us!**"

The Griffin began to laugh, low at first, but it raised to a full on laugh as he sat up.

I stepped back in horror, "**That's impossible! You shouldn't be able to move!**"

The Griffin stopped laughing and looked at me, "My turn." He shot forward, quickly grabbing me by the neck. "You should have stayed in your hole!" He slammed me into the ground, hard.

I coughed as the air was knocked out of me. As I struggled to breath, he slammed his head into mine.

**How... How can he still be able to fight!  
>[We're in Breaking Dawn form! He shouldn't even be able to move after all that!]<strong>

The Griffin grabbed me by my mane, the electricity from it shooting into his hand. But he didn't seem to care as he throw me into the air.

I was to dazed to spread my wings, or even to think straight.

Something grabbed me, turned my body till my head was facing downwards. Something latched onto me, and I felt my self began to fall.

I slammed into the ground, head first.

**[That fucker just used a pile driver on us!]**

I felt my body begin to change back to normal.

**Oh no, Lance's body is to weak!  
>[Lance, you have to do something!]<strong>

I shakily tried to stand to my feet.

The Griffin laughed again, "Your a persistent fucker aren't ya? No matter, you'll be dead in a second." He raised his talon up to point at me.

This is it, I'm screwed!

**[Move Lance!]**  
>{I can't! I can barely hold myself up!}<p>

Suddenly, something slammed into me, knocking me out of the way. Seconds later, the wall behind where I was standing blew outward in a spray of wood and stone.

Peter shakily stood up and stood over me, "You will not hurt him anymore!"

"We'll see." The Griffin said with no emotion.

He kicked Peter off of me, sending him into the wall, where he slumped down next to Greg.

He looked back down at me, "So much trouble, and your not my main target."

A sudden bright flash caught his attention.

"YOU!" Said an extremely angry voice, a voice I knew.

The Griffin smiled, "Frederic, son, its good to see you."

SON! This Griffin is Frederic's father? The one that killed him!

"YOU'VE HURT MY FRIENDS! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME! NOT THEM!" Frederic screamed in his loudest and maddest voice he could.

I could swear my ear drums where bleeding from the force of his voice.

"Frederic Frederic, Frederic. That's no way to talk to your dear old dad." Frederic's dad said smugly.

"YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FATHER! YOU ARE MY ENEMY!" Frederic said, preparing to charge.

His dad stepped over me, "Bring it son, lets see if you've grown a pair."

Through the haze of my vision, I could see the weakest part on him. I smirked.

{Break! Quickly, help me muster up some straight!}  
><strong>[You got it! One rage filled punch coming up!]<strong>

As I felt the strength in my right hoof grow, I smirked, "Yo, big ugly! Feel the pain!" I then slammed my hoof into the weakest part of a man. His groin.

He yelped in pain and kicked me out from under him, "I'll deal with you later."

"NO! YOU WILL ONLY DEAL WITH ME!" Frederic screamed as he slammed into his father. I couldn't see straight, but I could see them exchanging blows, each hitting each other after the other. I couldn't keep track of them.

Suddenly, with out warning, Frederic's dad grabbed Frederic's horn and laughed, "Weak!" He then broke it off, causing Frederic to scream in agony. Frederic stumbled back as his father advanced on him, "Just like last time old pal." His dad slashed a large gash across his chest.

Frederic's eyes widened and he looked down in shock.

"I'll be seeing you in hell son." His father said as he slashed at Frederic, dealing the death blow.

Frederic slumped against the wall, lifeless.

I felt my heart break at the sight of my best friend being killed, right in front of me!

**[NOOOOO!]  
>THIS CAN'T BE! NOT FREDERIC!<strong>

Break and Dawn both fell down crying on my shoulders.

Tears began to fall off my face.

His father turned to me and smiled, "Well, now that that's out of the way, its your turn."

My lip trembled and my voice was cracked, "You... bastard!"

He smiled and advanced on me.

When he was within a few feet of me, the entire house began to shake... Wait, all of Equestria began to shake!

The darkest and brightest light flashed behind Frederic's dad.

I looked past him and gasped.

Frederic was standing straight up, furious rage filled eyes glaring at his dad. But something was different.

Frederic was no longer brown, but a light black. His eyes were no longer normal, they was the eyes of a demon, and a deep red. His mane and tail was both metallic and sharp. His horn had grown back. The clothes he wore was also the same color as his coat. I could also see a strange pulsing light emitting off of him. It looked... Evil.

His dad turned to face him, "Frederic..."

**[Holy shit! Frederic looks ready to kill!]  
>He looks like he's possessed!<strong>

Frederic began to yell at the top of his lungs, in a voice that sounded so possessed and enraged, I flinched at every word.

"My anger fuels my motives  
>My hate is focused onto a single being<br>My resolve is absolute  
>My goal is clear:<br>To protect  
>To avenge<br>To purge  
>I am the son of darkness itself<br>I am the blade of justice  
>I AM DARKSTEEL EDGE<br>THE SHIELD AND BLADE OF EQUESTRIA!"

Darksteel Edge? Its like he's possessed by something, like Luna was. But, he seemed focused.

His dad eyed him up and down, "Darksteel Edge? Really now? You was always a..."

"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS FOAL!"

Frederic, or Darksteel Edge, ran towards his father, the fires of rage in his eyes.

**So, how was it? Don't worry, no one is going to die. Hurt, but no death.**

**I hope you like it. Still need a tempo for the song.**

**Remember to R&R**


	53. Father and son, fight to the death!

**Here you go. I think I've got chapters messed up. Last chapter was 51, I think.**

**Also, I'm needed a cover art drawn for this story on Fimfiction. The one who draws the best picture will get 5 prizes.**

**I will be calling Frederic Darksteel Edge while hes in that form. Don't get confussed.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 52

Darksteel Edge slammed into his father, knocking both of them to the ground. He sat up on his father's chest and smiled down at him, an corrupted smile, "Well, DAD, how does it feel to be out matched?"

His father laughed, "Out matched? By you? That's rich!"

Darksteel just smiled down at him and he slammed both of his hooves into his father's face. He then began to repeatedly punch his father, not stopping for anything.

He stopped his onslaught of hooves and chuckled. He grabbed his father's head and throw him out from under him, sending his father through one of the walls and into the kitchen.

**[Fuck man! Frederic is badass!]  
>He's so awesome!<br>[I wanna be him!]**

Darksteel used his magic to pull his father back to him. When his father came into view, he slammed him against the ground, leaving a small crater. He then lifted him back up and slammed him into the wall.

His father slammed into the wall, becoming embedded into it.

Darksteel then began to drag him along the wall, destroying the wall and leaving a straight line in it where he had dragged his father.

**Our house!**

Darksteel pulled his father from the wall and pulled him to him, where he slammed into Darksteel's out reached hoof. He then dropped his hold on his father and let him fall to the ground.

**[Oh man, that was pure awesomeness! Frederic just kicked his dads ass!]**

Darksteel smiled victoriously, "So, you done now old man!"

A low grumbling could be heard, it slowly turned into a furious laugh, "Is that all you got? Really? This is going to be to easy."

Darksteel punched him in the face again, but it didn't do anything. His father chuckled and grabbed his hoof, "Nice try son."

His father pulled him into him, wrapped his talons around him and flew into the sky.

I looked up, but could barely see them. I could see Darksteel kicking and punching his father, but his father was doing more damage to him.

Suddenly, his father slammed into him, sending Darksteel straight towards my house, and me.

**[Move Lance!]**  
>{I can't, remember! You two used all my strength!}<br>I got it!

My body rolled to the side, seconds before Darksteel slammed into the ground where I had been laying.

{That was close.}  
><strong>[No shit!]<strong>

Darksteel stood and looked up, "Cheap shot dad!" He then looked down at me, a look that scared the crap out of me, "Lance, can you still fight?"

I let out the breath I was holding, I though he was going to turn on my next, "Uhhh, no. I can't even move anymore."

He leaned down and his horn began to glow, "I can fix that." He touched my forehead with his horn, and I instantly felt a hot sensation run through my body.

I jumped up and yelled, "That's fucking HOT!" What ever he did, it made my blood boil or something.

Darksteel looked at me, "Now, can you help me fight my father?"

{Can I?}  
><strong>[You better fucking believe it!]<br>You can do it Lance!.**  
>{Can you two help?}<br>**[I was hoping you would ask, come on Dawn.]**

I felt them take control of my body again, this time thought, I felt something else surging through me. Vengeance.

{You two must be pissed.}  
><strong>[We are! He hurt our friends and almost killed Frederic!]<strong>

The transformation was now complete, and I slammed my hoof down on the ground, causing the remaining house to shake, "**RAGING BREAKING DAWN!**"

Darksteel nodded, "Good, lets kick my fathers ass!"

I (Break and Dawn) smiled, "**Lets!**"

Darksteel and I flew straight up. Darksteel slammed into his father first, followed by me.

We began to repeatedly punch and kick him. But he kept shrugging them off as if our hits where light feather touches.

His talon suddenly shot out and grabbed me by the face. His other grabbed Darksteel by the neck. He pulled us in close and hissed, "I will end both of you!" He slammed us together and threw us towards the ground.

This time however, Darksteel caught himself and spread his wings. I followed suit and opened my wings.

He looked at me, "He's strong, too strong."

I nodded, out of breath almost, "**I know, we need to...**"

Something slammed into me, holding my face.

"Lance!" Darksteel screamed as he followed.

His father laughed and slammed me into the ground head first. He then slammed his hooves down on my chest, causing two cracking sounds to be heard.

A black aura encased him and threw him off of me.

Darksteel landed next to me and pulled me to my feet, "Can you still fight?"

I ignored the pain in my head and chest (Thanks to Break and Dawn) and nodded, "**Oh yeah! Lets fuck him up!**"

I shot forward, straight towards his father as he began to stand. I slammed into him.

I twisted around and bucked him in the gut.

While I was turned around, he grabbed my mane and pulled me into him. He twisted me around to face him and smirked, "Really now?"

I smiled and slammed my head into his.

**[Headbutt!]  
>No one wins a headbutt Break!<strong>

He dropped me, momentarily dazed. Darksteel took his opportunity and picked his father up with his magic. He then cast a spell on him that caused his whole body to turn bright red. Smoke was rising from his body, and the smell of burning meat could be smelt.

His father just laughed, broke free of Darksteel's magic hold and shrugged the spell off.

**[What the fuck! He's acting like it didn't even hurt him.]**  
>{This isn't good guys! Do something!}<p>

I pulled my hoof back and slammed it into his gut, knocking the air out of him.

He leaned down and put his mouth next to my ear, "Nice one." He then performed a uppercut on me and sent me flying upwards.

When I hit the ground, I began to stand. I looked over to see that Darksteel and his father where now locked in a vicious exchange of hoof and talon.

Darksteel slammed his hind leg down on his father's foot, causing it to crack.

His father rolled his eyes, "I'm impressed... Not!" He slashed his talon across Darksteel's face, leaving three long cuts.

In his moment of pain, his father back handed him into a wall.

**[Holy shit! He just bitch slapped Frederic!]**

His father turned to me, "Your next you fucking horse!"

"Richard!" Screamed an enraged Darksteel.

His father, Richard, turned, "What, no more dad?"

Darksteel glared, "You are no longer my father!"

Richard chuckled, "I'll always be your father. And I'm no proud of it either."

Darksteel charged forward, only to be backhanded into a wall, and through it. He landed on the street outside.

Richard turned to me, "Lets get rid of the trash, shall we?"

He walked up to me and kicked me in the side.

I suddenly jumped up and slammed my hoof into his chin.

**[Uppercut bitch!]**

His head snapped back and he reared up.

I twisted and bucked him as hard as I could, sending him through the wall, through the stairs, and into the other room.

{Damn! I didn't know I had that much straight!}  
><strong>[Its the power of Raging Breaking Dawn!]<br>Nothing can defeated us!**

The wall in front of me exploded outward, hitting me with debris.

**Forget my last statement..**

I was blown back and through the wall. Slamming into the house on the other side... my moms house!

I smashed through the wall and into a room. I sat up, holding my head. I looked around, to see a pissed off mom, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU JUST DESTROYED OUR ROOM!"

Before I could respond, Richard blew through the same wall and grabbed my back hoof.

He pulled hard and threw me out of the house and I slammed into mine. I blew through the remaining of the wall and slammed into the destroyed stairs.

Come on! This is insane!

**[I know...]**

Richard blew through the wall in front of me and slammed his fist into my gut. All the air was knocked out of me and I fell over. I felt my body returning to normal.

**Oh no! Lance can't handle anymore!  
>[We're going to die!]<strong>

I curled up into a ball.

As Richard began to lower his talon, something slammed into him.

I looked over to see something I hadn't expected. Captain Barehoof!

He held down Richard and sneered, "Don't you dare hurt Lance!"

Richard yawned, "I do what I want." He then twist, knocking the Captain off of him and laughed, "Oh, this is fun!" He grabbed the Captain's leg and threw him through the front door.

Shit...

He looked back at me, "Why are you so hard to kill?"

I did my best brave laugh, which sounded like a gasp, "I'm that fucking annoying."

"RICHARD!" Screamed Darksteel as he stepped into the doorway.

Richard smiled, "Oh, your still here? Come at me!"

Darksteel charged towards Richard, who just stood there.

When Darksteel neared, Richard quickly reached down and grabbed my leg.

FUCK!

He slammed me into Darksteel, sending both of us through the wall.

Darksteel stood and glared at Richard, "You bastard!"

He smiled, "And proud to be one!"

As he took a step forward, a bright light filled the room.

What now!

When I looked back, I saw Princess Luna standing in front of Richard. Wait... PRINCES LUNA! What is she doing here?

She stood up straight and yelled in her Royal Canterlot voice, "YOU DO NOT HURT MY FRIENDS! OR MY BELOVED HUSBAND!" She encased him in a powerful aura of magic, "YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL OF THIS!" She slammed him into the ground, somehow creating a small crater.

She stepped over the hole and her horn glowed. Then, the entire hole blew skyward, I mean literally! The entire hole that Richard was in blown straight up into the sky!

Luna turned to Darksteel, "Frederic?"

He smiled, "Its me." He then became serious, "Luna, you must leave! Its dangerous here!"

She shook her head stubbornly, "NO! I'm not leaving you here alone."

He pointed at me, who was crumbled up on the ground, useless, "I'm not alone! I have Lance here to help."

She looked at me and shook his head, "Frederic, he can't fight anymore. Look at him, he can't even stand up."

Darksteel looked at me and noticed how bad I was hurt, "I'm sorry Lance."

I waved him off, "Its okay, I mean, its not like my day can get any worst."

Suddenly, something heavy landed on me, crushing me into the ground.

**[You just had to say it!]**  
>{Sorry...}<p>

"LANCE!" I heard Luna scream.

Richard looked down at me and laughed, "Such a pest!"

His body was yet again encased in a dark aura. This time, he chuckled, "Same trick won't work twice." He broke free of it and jumped forward. He back handed her across the face, sending her out onto the street.

"Bitch." Richard said as he turned to Darksteel.

Before he could do anything else, the entire house began to shake, actually, I'm pretty sure all of Equestria was shaking!

Seconds later, his body emitted a huge shock wave outward. Completely blowing the rest of the house away, plus a few around it.

When I looked at Darksteel, my mouth hung open. He was fucking glowing! His body was pulsing with pure hatred and rage.

He pointed at Richard, "YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY WIFE! I WILL END YOU!"

Before Richard could make a smug comment, Darksteel pulled him towards him and began to beat the crap out of him with his hooves.

He threw him up in the air, flew up and grabbed him, and flew straight into the sky.

They flew up till I couldn't see them anymore.

**[What is he doing?]  
>I don't know Break.<strong>

I went to zoom in with my goggles, but when I turned the knob, I noticed that the lens had been smashed.

THAT FUCKING BASTARD! He broke my goggles!

I looked up and after a few seconds, I saw Darksteel flying downwards, Richard held close to him. What is he doing?

He began picking up speed. Going faster and faster till... He broke the sound barrier. A sonic wave of darkness, that was somehow bright, filled with hate and anger expanded across the sky.

**[Holy shit! He just performed a sonic boom!]**

Suddenly, he performed a second sonic boom, picking up more speed.

**Is that even possible?**

When he neared the ground, he threw his father forward and leaned upward, shooting into the sky.

Richard hit the ground, sending a massive shock wave outward that made me slide across the ground a little.

{Come on you two! Get me moving, I have to see what happens!}  
><strong>[We'll try Lance.]<strong>

As I stood to my feet, I saw Darksteel fly down to where he had thrown his father.

I unfolded my wings and began slowly flying towards them. When I neared the crater, I saw Darksteel holding Richard up in front of him, screaming at him, "...YOU FOR ALL THIS! YOU HURT ALL MY FRIENDS! MY WIFE! AND YOU CAUSED ME TO DESTROY MOST OF CANTERLOT! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!"

His father was barely able to talk, "What you gonna do? Kill me? I welcome death right now!"

Darksteel smiled, "Nope, I'm doing the best thing. I'm banishing you to the center of the earth, and imprisoned you in a cell of indestructible darksteel!"

Richard's eyes went wide, "You wouldn't!"

Darksteel smirked, "I would." His horn began to glow darkly, the tip becoming brighter and brighter. He touched it to Richard's head and laughed, "Bye my dear old father!"

Richard screamed before completely disappearing, banished to live forever in a small cell. That sucks.

Darksteel collapsed to the ground. He changed back to his normal from in a flash of bright light.

I crawled down into the crater and collapsed next to him, "You okay?"

He looked at me and smiled weakly, "Yes. Are you?"

I chuckled, which hurt my chest, "Oh yeah, I'm great."

**What about everyone else?**  
>{They're fine Dawn, don't worry.}<p>

Frederic smiled, "You did good today Lance."

I grinned, "I know, I was the best target dummy ever."

We both began to laugh, only to be interrupted by a pissed and concerned voice, "LANCE GREENFIELD! Look at what you've done! You've completely destroyed your house and and part of mine!"

**[Pissed of mom is pissed off.]**

I slowly stood and flew up and looked at my house.

Well, there was no more 'my house'. There was nothing but rubble and debris where it use to stand. Shit!

Frederic limped up beside me, "Come on you two, we need to find everyone and make sure they're okay."

**Four hours later, Royal throne room**

Princess Celestia looked down at me from her throne, "I've heard you can talk to your conscience's, am I correct?"

I nodded up at her, "Yes Princess."

She just looked at me, "I also heard that they can control your body if you wanted them too, am I correct again?"

I looked down, "Yes Princess.

**[What is she going to do?]  
>Banishment!<strong>

She chuckled, "I'm not going to banish Lance Dawn."

My head snapped up, "You can hear him?"

She smiled, "They are in your head, so you think about what they say. So yes, I can hear them."

I stood up, more confident now, "So, what did you need?"

She continued to smile, "Do you remember a pony by the name, Razor Graze?"

I smiled. Of course I remember him, me and the others was sent to his dimension a month ago. (Read Killjoy's story for this. Read the crossover chapter.) It was pretty fun, and he was a cool kinda guy. "I remember him. Why do you ask?"

She pulled out a scroll, "I think he can help you and your conscience's be able to work together better. And also how to control it better. Sound good to you?"

I nodded, "So your going to bring him here, to this dimension?"

She nodded, "I sure am. After I send this letter, he should arrive shortly after."

I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun!

**I hope you all liked that. As you can tell, there's a crossover coming on. Don't worry, we both are fast writers so no hold ups.**

**Well, off to make pictures for all those forms.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	54. Crossover of consciences

**This is the product of what happens when you put two great writers together who are great friends. **

**Crossover with 'Three of Me Vs School Society' by Killjoy.**

**Graze**  
><strong>[My conscience Kill writes in the brackets and bolded]<strong>  
><strong>My conscience Joy writes in these and Italics<strong>  
><strong>{ I respond in these}<strong>

**Lance**

**[ My conscience Break writes in these bracket and bolded]**  
><strong>My consciences Dawn writes in these and bold<strong>  
><strong>{ I respond in these }<strong>

Chapter 53: Crossover of consciences : KillJoy and Breaking Dawn

**Graze's POV**

It was now morning and I had packed all my bags with clothes, supplies and some school books to study while in PonyVille. I looked at Ditzy who was a bit saddened to see me go, I hugged her and kissed her on the lips," Don't worry Ditzy, I will be fine and safe... It's only two days."

" I'm going to miss you Graze, it will be awfully quiet in here without you," Ditzy replied.

" I will think of you everyday and hour but I really have to go, the sun is about to rise and the others will be curious if they see me leave," I said.

" Can I at least walk you out?" Ditzy offered.

" I won't rather anypony else."

I opened the door and allowed Ditzy to go first but to my surprise, there were a whole lot of ponies at my front door: Shot, Breeze, Ice, Vine, Light, Dark, Charge, Cross and Legit.

**[ Well fuck, so much for stealth]**  
><em> Psht, I know right, not even at five in the morning <em>

" Graze! Why didn't you tell us anything!" Vine exclaimed.

" Yeah buddy, at least a good bye before you go," Dark said.

" Who told you all?" I asked.

Legit walked up and said," Me, I thought your friends should have known if you were leaving forever, by the way, you shouldn't read letters outloud."

I facehoofed," WELL! If you are going to eavesdrop, do it correctly, I'm only going to be gone for two days."

" Oh...right," Legit said sheepishly.

" Well why are you going?" Ice asked.

" Yeah, what does the princess need from you?" Breeze asked curiously.

" Wow fillies and gentlecolts, I'm sure the princess has to deal with a very important matter only Graze can do, so calm down," Light said.

" And I do! Somepony named Girokon, a pony I went against in a hoofball match with Breeze, you remember him right?"

Breeze nodded," Yeah, him and five other ponies, can't remember their names though... HA! We knocked out a teacher with a giant paper ball."

" WAIT! THAT WAS THE TWO OF YOU? SHIT! I REMEMBER SOME PONY TACKLING AN ALICORN! Don't tell me that was you Graze," Shot said amazed.

I chuckled at the memory," Yeah it was ahahaha, that guy was freaking Light's size ...Also, apparently some magical mishap caused him to have two consciences just like me but he is a bit inexperienced... She wants me to teach him."

" Ahhh yes, the student becomes a teacher, please tell me more when you come back Graze, I hate to admit it but... I am going to miss you as well," Charge said.

" Where are you going anyways?" Shot asked.

"Ponyville."

" Ha, Graze, I know you have the tendency to get injured and cause mass confusion wherever you go but take care, I won't be there to fix any broken bones, just be safe," Cross said looking out for the best of me.

Vine was extremely quiet and had an emotionless expression," Vine? Are you okay?"

"...It's fine... I'm just going to miss you that's all..." She admitted with a bit of choke in her voice," Come back safe Graze, I've seen what you can do and what Kill can do... I'm just looking out for you that is all."

I looked at Ditzy who then encouraged me to do what I did best with a motion of her hooves.

I walked up to Vine and looked at her," I promise I will be safe and in perfect health when I come back... I know you a bit more than anypony here, you can show some emotion in front of us... it's only natural."

I then hugged the only mare of our group telling her it was going to be okay," Feeling better?"

She nodded and smiled," Well, looks like its time for me to go," I said not wanting to waste anymore time.

I looked at Ditzy one last time for what may be the next two days.

_ Awww screw it bro, she is your mare _  
><strong>[ Yeah, just plant one big ol smooch on her ] <strong>

I grabbed Ditzy pulling her into one kiss in front of everypony there.

There were a few giggles and Aww's.

I then released my kiss from Ditzy, placed the scroll on the floor and opened it.

" See ya soon guys! Peace for now!"

Everypony waved their silent goodbyes.

I looked at the scroll and stomped on it, usually, it would be a green flame which would teleport the scrolls but for me, I used some black flames.

**[ What? Gotta leave with a bang you know?] **

Everypony stood there silent as I was now gone except for Legit," ... OH FUCK!"

" What's wrong?" Ice asked.

" I should have asked for a souvenir."

I was teleported in the centre of PonyVille by a fountain where ponies would gather and relax.

I scanned my environment at the peaceful scenery as it was still morning no pony to be seen except for a few gathering their supplies to sell.

Some ponies looked different and others were strangely familiar, especially a certain Stetson hat wearing pony.

**[ Isn't that AppleJack?] **  
><em> Nah, can't be! She is in school remember? <em>

I trotted over to her stand," Yo AppleJack!"

The mare responded to her name and looked at me," Why ah've never seen you here before, how do ya know muh name?"

" Don't you remember me, it's me Graze, you know, Razor Graze!"

" Who now? You don't even look like you're from here, you're wearing those fancy pantsy clothes... Wait Ah get it! You must be one of Girokon's friends."

{ How does she not know me? And why is she here?}  
><strong>[ Beats the fuck out of me]<strong>

I looked at her quizically," Uhmmmm Yeah, where can I find him?"

" Ah, he lives way in Canterlot!"

**[ THEN WHY THE BUCK WAS I TELEPORTED IN PONYVILLE!] **

" Uhm, thanks AJ, see ya around I guess," I said awkwardly preparing for flight.

_ Wow, the awkward tension was sooooooo tight, you could fuck it _

I flew from PonyVille to Canterlot in only few minutes, scoping the city from above when something caught my eye, two leveled houses and a strange looking Pegasus standing next to it.

Curiosity had gotten the better of me as I flew down to check what happened.

**Lance's POV**

I kicked a pick of rubble and sighed, "My fucking house is fucking destroyed!"

**[Hey man, could be worst.]**  
>{How could this be worst!}<br>**[Well, you could have got your fucking head ripped off!]**  
>{True...}<br>**Break!  
>[Love ya Dawn... No homo.]<br>I hate you.**

I looked over to the second house, my moms, which had a large hole in the side. When she and the Captain got back, they are going to kill me!

"YO, Girokon, that you?" Said a voice that I barely remember.

I turned around to see a very familiar pony, "Hey Graze. I see you found me."

He landed a few feet away from me and began to closely examine me.

**[Oh fuck! He's looking straight at me!]**

Graze then smiled, "Cool, you do have two consciences, like me. What's their names?"

I tilted my head over to Break, "This here is Break." I then tilted my head to Dawn, "And he is Dawn." I looked at his shoulders and my mouth hung open, "Wait! I can see yours!"

He laughed, "Of course you can, if you can see yours and hear them, then you can see and hear mine."

"Their names?" I asked, still looking at the two mini-Graze's.

He pointed to the one on his right shoulder, "This badass is Kill." He pointed to the other one, "He's Joy."

_Pleasure to meet you_ Said Joy.  
><strong>[Sweet! Yo Break, whats up?]<strong>Said Kill.

Break looked dumbfounded for a second before smirking.

**[Its been good.]** Said Break.  
><strong>Its nice to meet you Joy<strong>Said Dawn.

Graze laughed, "I see our consciences are getting along."

I nodded, "Sure looks that way."

**[Lance, walk over to Graze, I want to tell Kill something.]** Said Break.  
>{Alright.}<p>

I walked over to Graze. When I neared him, Break ran across the air, I didn't know they could do that, and ran up to Kill. He whispered something in his ear and they both snickered.

Break ran back to my shoulder and smirked.

{What did you tell him?}

Break nodded to Kill and they both laughed.

Suddenly, my right hoof came up, followed by Grazes left hoof.

Graze sighed, "Oh shit."

I cocked my head, "What?"

Both of our hooves came up and slapped each others faces.

I stumbled back holding my face, "FUCK! BREAK, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!"

Break was on his back laughing.

**[That was great!]** Said Break.  
>{You bastard!}<br>**Break, that wasn't nice!** Said Dawn.  
><strong>[No, but it was funny!]<strong>Said Break.

I stood up straight and walked back over to Graze, "Sorry about that."

He chuckled while rubbing his cheek, "Its fine, Kill's made me do worst."

I looked at Break, "You better behave!"

**[...Maybe...]**Said Break with a smirk.

I looked back at Graze, "So, the Princess said you could teach me how to use them, or something."

He nodded, "Yep, I can teach ya easily.'

I looked around at the night, "Can it wait till morning? Its kinda late and I'm sore."

**[Pussy!]** Said Break.  
><strong>[I agree with you bro.]<strong>Said kill.

Graze rolled his eye at Break, "Sure, I could use a rest too I guess."

I then smiled, "What to meet my wife?"

He looked kinda shocked, "You have a wife?"

**[Oh yeah! She's smoking hot!]**Said Break as he crossed his hooves.

Break then made a few pelvic thrust.

**[You should have been there when they fucked!]** Break said laughing.  
><em>I find that highly immature.<em> Joy said shaking his head.  
><strong>I agree with Joy. Break, don't tell them about Lance's personal life.<strong>Dawn said glaring at Break.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Yeah, you'll like her."

He waved his hoof, "Lead the way. Where do you live?"

I pointed to the rubble, "I did live there."

He looked at it and smiled awkwardly, "Ouch, that sucks. Where is your wife then?"

I pointed down the street, "We're staying at my friends Dali's house."

He shrugged, "Okay, take me there."

**[This should be fun!]**Break said smirking.

Graze looked at him, "How will this be fun?"

Break smirked. **[You'll see.]**

**Graze's POV**

Girokon and I walked down the street reminiscing on the day of the hoofball match," Ahaha hey Giro, remember when we had a food fight in the cafeteria?"

" Yeah, sucks to be those poor bastards to clean it up," Lance inputted.

" Hey, what happened to your other friends?" I stomped my hoof on the floor as I tried to remember," Uhmm... that green one, looked kinda high... buck, what was his name again?"

**[ Come on Graze spell it out]** Kill said.  
><strong>[ Yeah, small baby steps]<strong>Break said laughing.

** I think he is talking about Greg** Dawn said to Joy.  
><em> HEY! GRAZE! THE PONY'S NAME IS GREG!<em> Joy shouted a bit too loud in my ear.  
>{ Yeah, thanks Joy...}<p>

" Yeah, so what happened to Greg and the others?"

"Well, actually Greg and David is in the hospital, Pinkie Pie is looking after them."

* * *

><p>"SURPRISE!" Screamed a very happy voice.<p>

Greg groaned loudly before opening his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around. He was in some kind of hospital room, with David and Peter in two other beds. He looked to the side of his bed and saw the pink wonder, Pinkie Pie.

He rubbed his head, "What happened?"

She smiled happily at him, "Oh nothing, just Lance and the Prince fought that big meanie and sent him away for ever! You was hurt so they brought you here to rest and to feel better! When I heard that you was hurt, I knew you would want a party when you woke up, so here I am!"

Greg was barely able to keep up with her words, but he knew what she said. He smiled at her, "Thanks Pinkie, but like, where's my weed?"

She cocked her head, "Weed? Oh, there's weeds everywhere silly!"

He chuckled, she just made him laugh, "Never mind." He looked around his bed. Balloons and streamers where placed all around it, but just his bed. "Cool, a party."

David rolled over and groaned, "Do I get a party? I was hurt too."

Pinkie Pie looked at him, "Are you Greg?"

David raised an eyebrow, "No..."

Her head snapped back to Greg, "Then no."

David hung his head, "Awww..."

Greg smirked, "Sucks for you Davy."

Pinkie Pie continued to smile and look at him happily.

Greg smiled, "I get all the bitches."

* * *

><p>" Wow sucks to be them," I said.<p>

**[ HEY! GREG IS A BADASS! HE SMOKES POT AND GETS BITCHES!]** Break said protecting Greg.  
><strong>[ REALLY? GRAZE WE NEED TO VISIT GREG!]<strong> Kill begged **[ PLEASE! I NEED TO GO!] **

** Actually, it was because of Greg that we are in this situation **Dawn pointed out.  
><em> And aren't you happy that it did happen? <em>Joy asked.

" Actually... because of Greg, I really am happy without Break and Dawn, I don't think we would have survived," Girokon said.

" Survived what?" I asked curiously.

Girokon then sighed and began his story, telling me every detail of the fight.

" Wow, that must have been epic... I guess that's why Celestia wanted me to help you! Honestly and I am sorry to say without Break and Dawn, you won't have survived."

**[...]  
>... <strong>

Both of Girokon's consciences were silent now realising how thin the line of life and death was drawn.

" But for now, let me tell you my story... there was this alicorn named ShadowBlade - [ Read Chapters Epic fight, Darkness Falls to Four Vs One for the entire story] "

" WOW! A TRIPLE SONIC RAINBOOM!" Girokon was amazed at my long story.

**[ Didn't we just witness a double?]** Break said.  
><strong> Yeah... Just how powerful is Graze? He took down an alicorn the size of Iron Clad<strong>Dawn said shocked.

**[ Yeah, alicorns are tough as fuck! And, well truth be told, we did lose control for a bit] **Kill admitted.  
><em> Four of my friends had to take Graze down, poor guy just didn't want to stop fighting that alicorn <em>

" NecroFlare Boom," I corrected him," And yeah but as our consciences said I did lose control, but something happened...something very special made me gain control over it."

" And what was that?" Girokon asked.

" I saw my mom..." I said," She gave me direction when I was lost... I never knew what my cutie mark meant until a few days ago."

**[ That's kinda sad... ]  
>Yeah it is but be grateful... We still got our mom right?<strong>

Now it was Kill and Joy who were both silent in there time or mourn over Graze's... no, their mother.

Girokon stopped in front of the house and opened the door," Welcome to Dali's house."

A light brown mare appeared inside the household and greeted Girokon with a friendly hug and then noticed me," Oh hello... And you are?"

I looked at her," Hey there, my name is Razor Graze."

I then let out my hoof to offer a sign of friendship," And you are?"

As I had let out my hoof she bounced back in fear away from me," STOP! Don't touch!" She shouted in a weird incomplete sentence.

I looked at her quizically," All I wanted was a bro-hoof."

My hoof was still out awkwardly as Girokon quickly put my hoof to the floor," GRAZE! STOP! YOU'RE SCARING HER!'

" WHAT DID I DO?" I said out loud.

" Just...don't touch her, it's against her culture, that only ponies who are very close to her can touch yet alone talk to her," Girokon said.

" Thanks Girokon," Dali said only paying attention to him.

**[ So what, am I going to be ignored?]** Kill said.  
><em> Calm down Kill, just be a bit more understanding<em>Joy said to Kill.

** Yeah, we are kinda sorry we didn't mention Dali's culture before, no touchy, no talky** Dawn remarked.  
><strong>[ Yeah... I can place my life on the line and bet it too, too know that she is a virgin.]<strong>Break announced.

**[ Fuck bitches acquire money?]** Kill said to Break.  
><strong>[ Acquire respect!]<strong> Break added.  
><strong>[ FUCK YEAH!]<strong>Both of them bro-hoofed.

" So is this your wife?" I asked.

" LANCE! I'M HOME!" A familiar voice said and entered the room... A pregnant Twilight.

HOLY SWEET FUCKING CELESTIA! WHAT THE BUCK HAPPENED TO HER! SHE GAINED LIKE TWICE HER WEIGHT! THE FUCK IS GOING ON!

[ Sweet Mother of Celestia]  
><em> THE FUCK IS THIS!<em>Joy shouted wanting to know very much as well as Kill and I what the fuck was going on.

My jaw dropped to the floor as I saw the mare that I knew to be, NOT PLANTED WITH A SEED.

" Graze?... GRAZE!" Girokon shouted at me.

**[ Trying hitting him ]** Break said.  
>{ No, are you mad!}<br>**[ Ugh stop being a pussy and let me handle this ] **

*WHAP* WHAP*

I collected two slaps on each side of my face and looked directly at Girokon.

Now collecting my train of thought, I grabbed him with both hooves and carried him outside closing the door in front of the two mares.

I pushed Girokon against the wall of the house and shouted," WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHY IS TWILIGHT PREGNANT? AND WHY DID SHE CALL YOU LANCE!"

_ GRAZE CALM DOWN!_Joy begged.

Girokon struggled from my grasp.

**[ C'MON USE BREAKING DAWN!]  
>HE CAN'T HE OVEREXERTED HIMSELF IN THE FIGHT!<strong>

**[Breaking Dawn, won't help you against KillJoy]**Kill stated turning a leaf of friend to foe.

" CELESTIA HELP ME! IF I DON'T GET ANY ANSWERS..." I raised my hoof now covered in a black flame.

" CALM DOWN! I will tell you everything, can you just please let me go? You are scaring Twilight and Dali, " He asked which I then obeyed and dropped him.

I looked at him bemused," I'm waiting."

**Lance's POV**

I looked up at him and stood.

Holy fuck! This guy has a temper. What's going on!

**Lance, I think you should explain the dimension thing to him.**

Graze glared at me, "He called you Lance! Why did he and Twilight call you Lance? And why is Twilight pregnant?"

**[Unless Breaking Dawn Lance!]**  
>{No! I'm going to tell him!}<p>

I gulped, "Well, to start this off. I'm not a real pony, neither are my friends. We came from a different world, which ended. We..."

Graze held up a hoof, "Hold the fuck up! What do you mean, different world?"

I rubbed my hooves together, "Our world ended, and we was given a choice. We chose to come here. Our world was very different from this one."

He put his hoof down, "Go on."

I sighed, "I'll try to explain this the best I can. You see, your not from this dimension, you was brought here. We went to your dimension last time. Think about this, Frederic is married to Princess Luna here, but where you're from, he's not."

**[That's a load of crap!]**Kill stated as he glared at me.

I shook my head, "No! It isn't! Think about this then, how could I get Twilight pregnant that fast? I've been married to her for two months and she's been pregnant for about seven!"

He rubbed his chin, "Hmmmm, I don't know if your telling the truth, or lying."

I gulped again, "I don't know how to explain this."

**Lance, tell him more about you.**

I nodded, "Well, I'm from a different world, as stated before, and there my name was Lance Greenfield. After I came here, I met the others and we kinda stayed close together. After a while, me and Twilight got married. And well, some crazy shit has happened."

Graze seemed to consider what I was telling him, "So, your real name is Lance Greenfield, and your not of this world, correct?"

"That is correct."

He then sighed, "I believe you, why else would the Princess send me here."

I exhaled, lucky me.

**[Awww yeah! Bro's]** Break said extending his hoof to Kill.  
>Kill looked at his hoof and smiled, <strong>[Bro's.]<strong>They then slammed their hooves together.

I looked at the door, "Do you feel up to going back inside, and tell them it was a mistake?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

We walked back into the house, where Twilight ran up to me and looked me over, "Are you okay Lance?"

I chuckled, "I'm alright Twi."

She looked at Graze and glared, "What was that about?"

He smiled awkwardly, "Oh, I just needed advice, sorry about that."

She shrugged and looked back to me, "I just got back from the hospital, our friends are doing fine."

I smiled happily, "Thank God."

**[Thank God? What's that suppose to mean? Its suppose to be thank Celestia!]** Kill said a little annoyed.  
><strong>[Wow man, chill. Its hard to explain.]<strong>Break said trying to keep the peace, for once.

Dali looked past us and at the door, "Oh yay! My package is finally here!" She looked at me, "Ummm, Lance, could you get that?"

I chuckled and turned to the door to see a certain mail pony and green pony, "Hey Derpy, hey Cody." I grabbed the package and looked at Cody, "I see you and Derpy are dating."

He chuckled and put a wing over her, "Yep! She's amazing! I'm so glad I ran into her that night."

I smiled and looked at Graze, "Uhhh, Graze? You okay?"

**Graze's POV**

I was enraged at the sight but my expression was blank,"...You dare call her Derpy... Do you know how much she was ridiculed in my school for that?" I looked at Cody," You dare love a mare and disrespect her with such a name?"

[ Note: In my fic, never was she called Derpy, I planned on sticking with Ditzy since it wasn't confirmed yet thus this outcome]

He looked at me quizzically," Wait what?"

The whole house was quiet, you could have heard the tension... Yeah it was pretty much that quiet.

**[ DUDE DO SOMETHING!]** Break shouted.  
><strong> HE IS GOING TO MURDER CODY!<strong>Dawn shouted.

" Answer me," I said calmly.

Cody stood up bravely with his answer," I LOVE HER AND HER NAME IS DERPY!"

I snorted a hot breath of air like a bull," Wrong fucking answer."

{ Kill, take over... No one messes with my mare not even in this dimension }  
><strong>[ Break, this is something your going to have to learn... To fully take control Lance's body] <strong>

What was a white blur to the eyes of Dila and Twilight was actually me tackling Cody.

He guarded his face with his hooves as I repeatedly assaulted him hoof after hoof," WHAT! ARE YOU NOT GOING TO FIGHT BACK? IF SHE IS YOUR MARE STAND UP FOR HER!"

I stopped my assault on his guarded face and with an enflamed black hoof, I punched straight in his gut.

Cody's mouth open wide as the breath was beaten out of him.

" HER NAME IS DITZY! IF YOU LOVE HER, RESPECT HER!" I shouted at him.

I then picked him up and headbutted him.

**[ NOPONY EVER WINS WITH A HEADBUTT!]** Shouted Break.  
><strong> Hey! That's my line!<strong>Exclaimed Joy and Dawn.

Ditzy shouted," CODY FIGHT BACK! DON'T LET HIM BEAT YOU!"

It tore me apart from the inside that the mare I had loved was not cheering me on, I was even more enraged.

" NO I WON'T GO BACK TO MY MURDEROUS WAYS!" Cody shouted still conscious. Damn that pony knew how to take a hit.

I stopped my assault on him," Did you just say... Murderous ways?"

He gulped, the once badass Cody who had murdered countless Royal Guard ponies was now scared.

He was about to answer my question when I interrupted him choking him with one hoof. He struggled grasping for air as I flew with him gaining altitude.

I looked at him and shouted," WE ARE PONIES! WE DON'T FUCKING KILL! WHAT THE HAY IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

He didn't answer.

" YOU CAN'T EVEN SPEAK WITHIN YOUR LAST SECONDS OF LIFE! FUCKING PATHETIC!" I shouted," You ever experienced a Sonic Rainboom?"

He nodded," Good... Because mine is nothing like that, I intend to fucking end you. It's time some pony paid for their sins."

His eyes opened at the sentence and began to flail.

I descended the skies with his body in my grasp as the cone began to form around us and thicken. We weren't even three quarters of the way down and the cone had already formed due to my intense speeds.

" OH SHIT! IS HE ACTUALLY GOING TO DO IT?" Lance asked himself.

"Somepony help Cody!" Ditzy shouted.

**[ LANCE WE HAVE TO GO BREAKING DAWN NOW!]  
>{ WAIT WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO GO AGAINST GRAZE! }<br>WE HAVE NO CHOICE! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS SAVE CODY AND KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO GRAZE! **

Ditzy began to cry as she saw cone thicken scared for her colt.

{ FINE LET'S GO!}

Lance's full transformation had taken place as he flew towards Cody and I. I wasn't even in full transformation when this happened but I was yet so frustrated.

Lance had finally caught up to us with amazing speeds, tackled me and sent both of us to the ground. He had held onto my body as we landed restricting me," GRAZE REMEMBER! THIS IS NOT YOUR DIMENSION! THINGS ARE DIFFERENT HERE! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!"

I looked at him, how angered he was," THAT PONY MURDERED? AND YOU WANT ME TO STOP!"

" HE HAS CHANGED GRAZE! LIKE SHADOWBLADE AND LIGHT! JUST LOOK AT HIM! HE DIDN'T EVEN FIGHT BACK!" Lance shouted.

**[ Why isn't he fighting back? ]** Break asked.  
><strong> He is not angry, he is sad and confused, look at him carefully <strong>

" Okay fine! What about Ditzy!" I shouted with tears as I was now released from my restriction.

Lance looked at me a bit saddened of what I was feeling, his transformation had faded," I'm sorry Graze... This is not your dimension... She isn't the Ditzy you know... No pony here is the pony you know!"

" THIS IS NOT FAIR! WHY DO I HAVE TO SEE MY MARE GET DISRESPECTED AND I CAN'T DO FUCK! SHE GOT RIDICULED FOR THAT NAME AND I SWORE I WOULD PROTECT HER!"

" Graze... I'm sorry but you have to let it go... I know it isn't fair but trust me Cody is a good pony now and he would never hurt her."

I didn't want to make any eye contact for now as I had just experienced a heartbreaking moment... I had lost my marefriend," You sure he won't hurt her?"

" Definite... I know we've had a stressful day but why don't we get something to eat huh?''

I only looked up at him and nodded silently giving the best smile I could have.

I then followed Lance as we began our trot to a near diner.

As we walked, the grey and blonde mare known as 'Derpy' supported her colt Cody whilelooking at me and asked herself," How does he know so much about me?"

**Lance's POV**

As we sat around eating in a awkward silence, I rubbed my chest. I can't keep doing this shit.

Graze wasn't looking at Derpy, or Ditzy as he called her, or Cody. He kept his head down and ate silently.

**[That was hardcore man!]** Break said as he and kill sat on the edge of the table.  
><strong>[I know. You two need more practice on how to control Lance.]<strong> Kill said with a smirk.  
><strong>[You haven't seen what we can do yet. Wait till you see Raging Breaking Dawn!]<strong>

I chuckled at the sight of our consciences talking and finished off my food, "Well, its been a long ass day. I think it would be best if we all just went home."

Cody nodded and shakily stood, "I agree with Lance. Come on Der..." He looked at Graze nervously, "Come on honey." He said taking her hoof and walking out of the restaurant.

I stood next, "You coming Graze? You can stay with us if you'd like."

He sighed and stood, "Sure, why not."

_Thank you Lance for letting us stay at your house._ Said Joy.  
><strong>Yes!<strong>

I chuckled and dropped a few bits on the table. "And we go!"

**[Imitating Photofinish for the win!]**Break said with a chuckle.

We left the restaurant and headed for Dali's.

Upon reaching it, he sighed.

I looked at him, "What is it?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, just today's events is all."

I smiled, "You'll get over them. Lets go in, we have some things to do before we can sleep."

**Two hours later**

"And you'll be sleeping here." I said pointed to a couch in the living room.

Graze sighed and smiled, "Thanks."

I waved him off, "No problem."

He looked at me, "Where are you sleeping?"

I smirked, "Why don't you come see for yourself."

I turned and walked down the hall to Dali's room. I walked in and jumped on the bed.

Graze walked in and chuckled, "So what? You get a bed, big whoop."

I smiled and put my hooves behind my head, "Wait a second."

After a few minutes of waiting, Twilight and Dali walked in, just now getting ready for bed.

Twilight climbed in bed and took her usual spot on my right side, her hoof over my chest. Dali got next to me and snuggled up to my side.

I looked straight at Graze and smirked, "You jelly bro?"

**[YEAH! We get all the bitches!]** Break said proudly.  
>{Don't call them bitches Break.}<br>**[Sorry Lance...]** Said Break.  
><strong>[Pussy whipped!]<strong> Kill yelled out laughing.  
><strong>[Fuck you!]<strong>

Graze looked at me and shook his head, "What ever floats your boat." He then turned and left the room.

{Now, will you two shut up and let me sleep?}  
><strong>[Yes, we'll shut the fuck up.]<br>You got it Lance!**

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

**Graze's POV**

I pulled out a book on the couch and began to read the texts slowly. My mind was not concetrating as it should be due to the events of today.

I closed my book and placed it beside me," ...Ditzy... I'm coming home soon... I just need to help Lance..."

**[ Don't worry about Ditzy, I am sure she is doing fine with our friends.] **  
><em> Yeah bro and also... she isn't our Ditzy <em>  
>{ IT DOES NOT MATTER! A MARE IS A MARE AND SHOULD NOT BE DISRESPECTED!}<br>**[ I think we just need to sleep Graze, we had a long and stressful day] **  
><em> Yeah Kill is right... Try and sleep bro, maybe we can dream our our Ditzy <em>  
>{ I hope you guys are right, knowing me I won't sleep at all}<p>

**So, how was it?**

**We're going to continue this. Don't worry, we are fast, we'll get a chapter a day out.**

**Well, I'm off. **

**Remember to R&R.**


	55. Crossover of consciences part two

**Oh yeah, its getting good.**

**Crossover with 'Three of Me Vs School Society' by Killjoy.**

**Graze**  
><strong>[My conscience Kill writes in the brackets and bolded]<strong>  
><strong><em> My conscience Joy writes in these and Italics<em>**  
><strong>{ I respond in these}<strong>

**Lance**

**[ My conscience Break writes in these bracket and bolded]**  
><strong>My consciences Dawn writes in these and italics<strong>  
><strong>{ I respond in these }<strong>

**Chapter 54: Crossover of consciences : KillJoy and Breaking Dawn: Part two**

**Lance's POV**

**[That's unnatural man...]  
>I know, I didn't know he could twist that way...<strong>  
>{What? What are you two talking about?}<br>**Ummm, Lance, open your eyes.**

I opened my eyes and saw the floor, wait the floor! I panicked and began to thrash about. Causing me to fall onto the floor, head first.

Break winced. **[Damn dude! That must have hurt!]  
>Lance, you should have seen how you was twisted before you fell.<strong>  
>{How was I twisted?}<br>**[You don't wanna know dude. You do not want to know!]**

I stood up and shook the blurriness out of my eyes. I looked at the bed and noticed it was empty.

**They already woke up.**

I shrugged and walked into the living room, where I saw Graze laying on the couch, half his body laying off.

**[It looks like he's drunk!]**Break said laughing.

I walked over and kicked him. When he didn't respond, I kicked him harder, causing him to jump up, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

I chuckled, "Morning."

He looked at me for a second, then smiled, "Oh, morning Lance." He sniffed the air, "What smells so good?"

**[Is that... FUCKTASTIC! Its pancakes! Lance, run for the kitchen!]**Break said while jumping up and down.

We both chuckled and walked towards the kitchen. Upon entering, we saw Dali and Twilight finishing up their breakfast.

**[The kitchen, where all the mare's are suppose to be.]** Kill said with a smirk.  
><strong>[Ohhhh, that is so fucking true.]<strong> Break said while giving Kill an air brohoof.  
><em>That is kinda sexist you know.<em> Joy remarked.  
><strong>[Yeah, but its also true.]<strong>Break said while giving Kill another air brohoof.

I rolled my eyes and sat at the table, followed by Graze, "Looks great you two."

Dali smiled proudly, "Thank you Lance. I knew you would like them."

Twilight chimed in, "And so did I."

I chuckled and dug into my pancake.

"Done." Graze said with a smug look on his face.

I looked over at him, "We wasn't racing."

He shrugged, "I still won."

I glared, "Rematch!"

Twilight put two more pancakes in front of us.

Joy and Dawn shook their heads.  
><strong>[GO!]<strong>Kill yelled.

We both dived in and chewed with a vengeance.

"DONE!" Graze yelled out.

I sat back, "I give up!"

**[Pussy.]** Said Kill.  
><strong>[Biggest pussy around!]<strong> Break said with a smirk.  
>{I though you was on my side!}<br>**[Meh.]**

Graze stood up, "You ready to train?"

I smirked and stood, "You better fucking believe it!"

He smirked, "Race you to the field outside of Ponyville?"

I unfolded my wings, "Your on!"

We both suddenly shot out of the kitchen, down the hall, and blew through the front door.

Dali sighed, "Boys and their games."

Twilight nodded, "Tell me about it."

**Graze's POV**

We were now in the middle of a field where we could have trained in peace.

**_ Ahh yes...so peaceful_** Joy and Dawn said.  
><strong>[ FUCK YEAH! LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED!]<strong>Both Kill and Break remarked breaking the serenity and peace.

I looked at Lance," This is the perfect place to start."

" Then what are we waiting on! Let's do this!" Lance said," So what are we going to practice? Fighting?"

" Hahahaha afterwards but first, you need to know how these consciences work."

" How they work?" Lance said confused.

" I think I'm going to let Kill and Joy explain."

**[ First thing that you should know is, that you share a body but your mind is still control of it, therefore only you can control freely]**Kill began.

" Wait, so how come you can move our parts?" Lance asked.

_ Well ya see, as Kill said, we share a mind, thus we are able to somewhat control your actions... It does take some effort though or as we say what drives a pony, Will Power _

"Ah! Okay I get it!"

**[ Yeah, I think I do too]** Break said.  
><strong> Nice explanation<strong>Dawn replied.

" Okay secondly, let me explain this part to you, it's kinda necessary that you know, you can only enter your 'Breaking Dawn' when you are perfectly in sync, as I mean, all thinking the same thoughts, ideas and plans."

_ We can control it a bit more easily, we just choose not too _Joy said.  
><strong>[ Want to see a small sample of KillJoy? ] <strong>

" Yes! Of course!" Lance said agreeing with his consciences.

I unfolded my wings releasing a black flame to outline them," That's just a small sample you know?"

The three of Lance nodded.

**[ Okay Break you try] **  
><em> Same with you Dawn <em>

Lance then got up and tried to follow my steps, he then growled thinking I was the enemy.

I looked at him bemused," What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Lance looked as if he was passing a kidney stone," I'm trying to get angry! You know, so I can enter Breaking Dawn."

I facehoofed," Lance... stop it, just stop it... I said your consciences have to in sync with each other and here's a lil' conscience 101, you don't think clearly when you're vex, you just act in the heat of the moment. Now try again but this time, try and think of something together, not getting angry...Obviously Dawn isn't feeling in an angered mood."

** Yup! Takes a lot to get me pissed off **

Lance took a deep breath in and closed his eyes trying to focus," All I have to do is think... Focus..."

I smiled and said," HA! LANCE YOU'RE DOING IT! OPEN YOUR EYES BRO!"

He looked at his flamed hooves and changed mane," HAHAHAHAHA! YES YES YES YES!"

" Okay calm down bro, there are also some risks to this," He stopped his small celebration.

**[ Fucking KillJoy...Killing my joy]  
>[ THAT'S OUR NAME! DON'T WEAR IT OUT!] <strong>

" You may feel a bit rushed, adrenaline pumping no?" Lance nodded," Well, you may notice you move faster, feel stronger and endure more but when you tire out... Everything you did, it's going to pain like a mofo... so try and keep a clear mind," I chuckled at him.

" Okay I got all that so when can we spar?"

" Wait... I have one last thing to teach you man...calm down," I said telling him to take it slow.

" And what is that?"

I rushed him and grabbed his neck cutting off his blood supply to his brain," It's how to get rid of your Breaking Dawn."

**[ AA..G..HH...YO...BI...CH...]** Break said only part of his sentence heard.  
><strong> LA..N...E...DO...SO...THI..G<strong>Dawn said.

Lance then reverted back to his usual self as I threw him on the ground," GRAZE! WHAT THE FUCK MAN! YOU TOOK OUT MY BREAKING DAWN!"

" I know, one thing you need to learn is that your brain needs blood to function...DUH!"

[ What are you Lance fucking stupid?] Kill said.  
><strong> I'm sure Graze had a very good reason for doing this...sorry<strong>Dawn replied.

" And I do!" I stomped on the floor and spread out my wings, both hooves, tail, mane and wings were now outlined with black flames," Let's see you get into Breaking Dawn while in a fight."

I then rushed Lance and punched him with a hoof covered with black flames," WHAT THE BUCK GRAZE!"

"Don't worry it won't scar! It just burns" I relieved him of any worries," AND IN FIGHTS YOUR ENEMY WON'T GIVE YOU A CHANCE! SO PONY THE FUCK UP AND LET'S GET STARTED! IF I GET YOU WITH A NECROFLARE BOOM WHEN YOU AREN'T IN YOUR RAGE MODE... YOUR FRICKING DEAD!"

Lance began to panic as I rushed him.

**Lance's POV**

As Graze neared me, I began to panic.

**Lance, calm down. Focus.**

I took a deep breath, beginning to focus... when Graze slammed into me.

**[So fucking close!]**

Grace punched me in the chest, making me stumbled back.

That fucking burns!

He then charged me again, this time I held up a hoof as he pounded away at me.

He stopped his onslaught of hooves and grabbed my hoof. He then yanked me past him, while I was flying past him, he bucked me, sending to the ground harder.

I raised my head, my vision was blurry and my head was spinning.

**[FUCKING FOCUS LANCE!]  
>You can do it!<br>[Get mad! We can go Breaking Dawn if you do!]**  
>{I'm not going to get mad! I'm going to do it the right way!}<p>

A hoof grabbed my back leg and tossed me into the air. As soon as I was airborne, something grabbed me from behind.

"You have to focus Lance!" Graze screamed in my ear.

I began to focus. Slowly feeling the effects of... Graze threw me to the ground.

I hit the ground hard and shakily stood.

**[MOTHERFUCKER! WE ALMOST HAD IT!]**

Graze landed beside me and pulled back his hoof.

I twisted and slammed my hoof into his face, causing him to lose direction.

**AHA! Didn't see that coming did you!  
>[Fuck yeah Lance. Bitch slap him again!]<strong>

I began to focus again.

Graze looked at me, "Oh no you don't!" He flew into me and began to fly straight up.

**[TIME FOR A NECROFLARE BOOM!]**Kill yelled.

**Lance, now's your chance! Focus!**

Focus Lance, focus!

Graze shifted and began flying straight down.

Shit!

Suddenly, a burning sensation went through my blood.

**[FUCK YEAH! You did it Lance!]**

I smiled and slammed my head into Graze's, breaking his concentration. He let me go and held his head.

He shook his head and looked straight at me.

I hovered in place smirking, "Come at me bro!"

**Graze's POV**

" Well, well look who decided to grow a sack... Finally," I said looking at the transformed Lance he was smiling that he had gotten Breaking Dawn," C'mon Bro! Give me your best shot."

Lance rushed at me as I stood still waiting for the perfect moment.

**[ C'MON LANCE FASTER!] **Break shouted.

He charged me head on with his hooves singeing the grassy field leaving behind marks.

As he was about a few feet away I asked him," Hey Lance, your cutie mark is a test dummy right?"

He rushed in closer and closer," YEAH! SO FUCKING WHAT?"

" Well that means you're just my bitch for my new move, one thing you also need is creativity," I said smiling.

Lance was about a foot away from me before he grabbed me and carried me too the highest altitude," NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE SHADOW BLAST!"

**[ FUCK YEAH! LET'S SHOW HIM HOW SHIT IS DONE!]** Break exclaimed.  
><strong> LET'S FUCK HIM UP!<strong>Dawn agreed.

We both looked at the surface below when as he grabbed my body and descended to the surface below catching speed," I'M SORRY GRAZE BUT I WIN!"

I waited for the perfect moment, for the cone to form and thicken. He dove faster and faster as the cone appeared around both of us. I engulfed my hoof with black flames and tainted his cone, giving me the edge I needed. The darkness of my flames around the cone burnt his hooves as he was going to use them to pierce the sound barrier.

Foolishly he continued with the Sonic Boom, not his Shadow Blast but my NecroFlare Boom.

" AGGGHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Lance shouted as the flames burnt him.  
><strong>[ I DON'T KNOW! WHY DIDN'T THE FUCKING SHADOWBLAST WORK?"]<br>GUY'S LOOK AT GRAZE'S WINGS, THEY ARE FREAKING HUGE! **  
>{ GUYS! THIS HEAT IS FUCKING INTENSE! WHAT IS GRAZE DOING IT'S JUST A SPAR!}<p>

As planned, tainting the cone with black flames would only help KillJoy as they engulfed his wings which were immune to it. The sound barrier acted as a gas to the small outline of flames causing them to look twice as big when the ShadowBlast took place.

We were still descending at mac-4 speeds with little time to act, I whistled at Lance catching his attention," HEY BUDDY! EYES ON ME BITCH!"

I grabbed him with my flaming hooves and punched him straight to the ground causing him to crash at a dangerous speed.

**[Tsk tsk tsk]** Kill said shaking his head.  
><em> Think we went to hard? <em>

" He will live," I responded to both of them landing near to Lance," Hey, dipshit! Wake up!"

I grabbed his coat intensifying the heat through my hooves burning him," AGGGHHHH!"

**[ GRAZE YOU SICK FUCK!]** Break shouted.  
><strong>[ HA! THE FUN DOESN'T END HERE! WE WANT YOU AWAKE FOR THIS PART!]<strong>Kill replied.

Lance's eyes opened wide in horror as my hoof reached towards him and paused in mid air.

He looked confused at me as I smiled at him and folded my wings outing the duple sized flamed appendages back to its original state," C'mon get up... The spar is over."

**Lance's POV**

I exhaled, thank God! I though he was going to go full on KillJoy on my ass.

I reached up and grabbed his hoof, allowing him to lift me up.

I stumbled for a second before regaining my balance. I looked at him and raised a hoof, "Dude! What the fuck! We was fucking sparing!"

Graze laughed, "Oh don't worry, I was going easy on you. As far as I can tell, you can take on anypony, but me." He finished with a smirk.

**[We'll see about that! We'll go full on Raging Breaking Dawn on your asses!]**  
>{Calm down Break, that's enough fighting for today.}<br>**[Fuck you bro! Yo Kill, you up to a fight?]**

Kill looked over at Break and rubbed his chin.

**[Come on! What are ya, pussy?]** Break said, taunting him.  
>{BREAK! Back down!}<br>**[Fine, I'll back down. For now.]**

Graze chuckled and stretched his back, "That was fun."

I nodded, "It was, till I hit the ground."

He laughed loudly at me, "That was just to funny!"

I waved him off with my hoof, "Yeah, what ever." I looked in the direction of Ponyville, "You hungry?

He shook his head, "Nah, I'm good."

I began walking towards Ponyville, "Well, I'm fucking starving."

_Somepony needs to go on a diet._ Joy said with a grin.  
><strong>[Fat joke for the win!]<strong>Break said laughing.

I silently walked to Ponyville, followed by Graze.

When we entered town, I had a thought, "Hey Graze."

He looked at me, "Yeah?"

"Do you feel like going to the hospital with me to see my friends?"

He shrugged, "Fine with me."

I smiled, "Okay good, but first, we eat."

I then galloped over to a street stall and dropped a few bits on the table, "Give me your best hayburger."

The cheerful old stallion smiled and handed (Hoofed?) me a hayburger.

**[Lance, we've been over this! Just say handed!]**

I pushed the hayburger in my mouth whole and began galloping down the street.

Graze quickly caught up to me, "You shouldn't run with a mouth full."

I looked over at him and said between chews, "Fuck... you... I... do... what... I... want."

He chuckled, "Time and place."

After a few minutes of running, we came to the hospital.

Soon, we was walking down the hall to my friends room.

I looked at Graze, "Okay bro, this may be boring."

He looked at me, "Why?"

I shrugged, "Well, their hurt, so they may not want to talk."

He smiled, "I'm okay with that."

We walked into the room and first thing I saw was David and Peter's beds.

I smiled, "Hey guys."

David looked at me with pleading eyes, "Please make it stop!"

Peter held his hooves up, begging, "Please! We've been enduring this ever since we woke last night!"

I raised my eyebrow, "What?"

They both pointed left. When I looked over to where they was pointing, my mouth hung open, "That's something I never thought I'd see."

**[Oh my God! That's sick! But it also gives me a wingboner.]** Said Break.  
><strong>The horror! The horror!<strong>Dawn said holding his eyes closed.

What we saw is as follows. Greg was in bed, his back propped up against the wall. Pinkie Pie was sitting on him, legs on either side, kissing him.

**[That's not kissing! That's full on face eating!]  
>I think the proper term is, 'making out' Break.<br>[I say what I want to say.]**

Graze walked in and chuckled, "And you said this would be boring."

I walked over and cleared my throat loudly.

They stopped and looked at me.

Greg smiled lazily, "Yo man, check it! Me and Pinkie here are a couple."

Pinkie Pie smiled happily and crazily, "Hey Lance!"

They then went back to making out.

**[Who would have thought Pinkie was so... What word am I looking for?]  
>Passionnant?<br>[No. So hardcore!]  
>I'll never figure you out Break.<strong>

I backed away from them and walked over to David and Peter.

David reached out for me, "You have to get us another room!"

Peter nodded, "Please dude!"

I looked at him and smiled, "Consider this pay back for the cupcake prank."

His eyes widened, "Come on! Don't be like that!"

I turned and walked out the door, "See ya guys. Hope you have fun watching."

Graze walked out and chuckled, "Sucks to be you two."

We walked out of the hospital and looked around, "What do we do now?"

Graze shrugged, "I don't know."

I smiled, "Wanna meet the Prince?"

He looked at me, "Prince?"

I smirked, "Come on, we're off to the Palace!"

**Graze's POV**

I followed Lance as we both walked to the palace," Who is this prince you speak of? Aren't there only like... TWO rulers?"

"Uhm, yea well ya see again, this isn't your world, my friend Iron Clad married Princess Luna and he became an alicorn!"

" WAIT! THAT PONY WHICH I TACKLED DURING OUR MATCH? HE MARRIED HER!," I shouted.

" Well, yeah!" Lance replied..

" Well, it's best I pay my respects... RACE YA!" I shouted galloping as I got a head start and jumped off the ground flapping my wings gaining distance.

**[ THAT BITCH!]** Break shouted.  
><strong> C'MON WE CAN'T LET HIM WIN! <strong>

Lance then galloped jumping into the air and caught wind catching up to me," HA! FUCK YOU GRAZE! I'M GONNA WIN THIS!"

Near the end of the race, Lance panted deeply trying to catch his breath as he flew against me," Hey Lance you okay bro? Can you make it too the palace?"

"Heh...I'm... doing...fine," Lance said," Okay... screw this... I really...REALLY...need to fucking... workout more."

"C'mon bro lets land, we are almost there so I guess we can walk," I said gracefully touching the surface of the ground.

*SPLAT* Lance had fallen face first.

[ Nice...] Kill said.  
>So graceful... 10 for effort...HA! I mean zero Joy replied.<p>

**[ Fuck ... the...both of you] **Break said tired.  
><strong> Yeah!... What's ... happening? <strong>

I supported Lance with one hoof as I walked and explained," The fuckery of your Rage Mode, I told you that everything you've done will come and bite you back in your ass. Just take it easy, we are in no rush, we still have like what? One and a half days left?"

"Heh, yeah, kinda forgot about that... Ha! Looks like we made it," Lance pointed out at the enormous structure infront of us.

**[ Pftch... No shit sherclop] **Kill said.  
>{ At least act a bit kinder to the pony, he has given us a place to stay}<br>_Yeah Kill, c'mon _

We both walked pass two guards who were standing still. Lance just walked passed them as I stopped for some fun.

**[ Dude... Talk to one of the guards.] **  
><em> Yeah, let's see if he would say something <em>

I looked one of the guards straight in his eyes," Hello good sir," I said politely.

He strangely replied back," I used to be an adventurer before I took an arrow to the knee."

I looked at him quizzically and turned the other guard," So how's the pay here?"

He then replied," I used to be an adventurer before I took an arrow to the knee."

Seriously...What the fuck.

"Okayyyyy... HEY! LANCE WAIT UP!" I shouted galloping towards him.

We both walked through the entire fucking palace... It was pretty big.

Lance then stopped in front of a large midnight blue door.

_ I'm guessing this is Princess Luna's room _Joy said looking at the doors.  
><strong>[ What makes you say that?] <strong>Kill replied looking at a sign on the door saying 'Luna'.

"Hey, Graze wanna do something a bit fun?" Lance said smiling.

" I'm up for anything bro," I replied.

" Do you know about Flim and Flam?"

**[ I FUCKING HATE THEIR SINGING!] **Kill shouted.  
><strong>[ What makes them think for a fucking second they can walk into our town and sell cider ]<strong>Break replied.

** We waited HOURS! To get a damn sip of that cider** Dawn said.  
><em> We just violated both of them... mentally and physically<em>Joy replied.

"Their cider tasted like shit!" I exclaimed.

" Made me shit bricks man... Lots of bricks," Lance said," Anyways how about we make an entrance like them and kick down this door?"

I nodded evilly with a smile.

" Three... Two...One...GO!" Lance counted down and shouted.

We both kicked open the door.

" Well lookie what we got there buddy o' mine!" Lance started a familiar tune looking at me with my mouth wide open and wings opened out wide.

" Hey what's wrong Graze," Lance then looked at the direction I was," ...Wow... this... this is pretty fucking awkward."

**[ I have the weirdest wing boner]** Break said.  
><strong>[ Me too]<strong>said Kill.

** Me three** Dawn replied.  
><em> Four<em>Joy said.

All four of us stared at Luna on top of Iron Clad with a frozen face of pleasure and shock... Simply too put it, they were having sex.

" GET OUT NOW!" Luna shouted with her royal canterlot voice.

"LANCE WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Iron Clad shouted," I'M GOING TO DEAL WITH YOU LATER!"

He then teleported both Lance and I way back into Dali's home in Canterlot.

" ...Are you fucking kidding me? We hauled our asses way into the fricking palace and now we're back here!" I ranted.

**[ Yeah! I was enjoying my free porn!] **Kill exclaimed  
><strong>[ YOU CAN'T JUST PAY FOR THAT SHIT!]<strong>Break shouted agreeing with Kill.

Lance and I both sighed," What do we do now?" I asked bored already.

**Lance's POV**

I held my hoof to my face, "I don't really know. We could go and... no that won't be fun. We could... Uhhh... I'm stuck dude."

Graze chuckled, "Today just became boring."

**[Damn..]**Kill said with a sigh.

I then smiled, "Oh! I know!"

He looked at me, "What?"

I ran into another room and came back with a board game, "Wanna play?"

He looked at it, "What is it?"

I shrugged, "No idea. Something like Battleship."

He smirked, "I'm gonna kick your flank!"

I sat the game down and opened it, "Your fucking on bro!"

**Four long intense hours of game play latter.**

**[OHHHHH, HE JUST KILLED YO SEAGULL LANCE!** Kill yelled out happily.  
><strong>[Fuck you! You haven't taken out..]<strong>Break began.

Graze looked up and smirked, "Sky eight."

I sat back, "And there goes my last weather pony."

Graze stood up happily, "I WIN AGAIN!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll figure out how you won all those. There's no way somepony is that luck."

_Graze, your the best cheater ever!_Joy said. He then covered his mouth.

I glared at him, "AHA! I knew you was cheating!" I lunged towards him.

He moved to the side, easily dodging me.

I stood and glared hard at him, "I'm going to beat the hell out of you!"

He turned and ran down the hall, "If you can catch me."

**[Get him Lance!]  
>Yeah, show him you don't have to cheat to win!<strong>

I chuckled and chased after him down the short hallway.

He jumped through a door, the bathroom.

I followed him in and looked around. I didn't see him, but then I noticed the curtains were drawn. Idiot.

I galloped over to them and pulled them open.

Graze looked at me, standing on his hind legs, his front ones against the walls. A sexy pose. He let out a loud scream, "Oh my oh my! Perv!" He said in his best female voice.

I laughed and grabbed him, "I'll show you a perv!"

He kicked me in the gut, and I fell on my flank. He then ran out of bathroom.

**[That was just wrong...]**

I stood and chased after him. When I reached the living room, I saw him trying to stand up. Must have fallen over the board game.

I jumped on top of him and held him down.

**[Revenge!]**

Before I could do anything, somepony knocked at the door.

**Graz'es POV**

Lance then headed over to the door and opened it," Oh, uhhmmm hi Ditzy, did you need anything?"

My joyful mood was now saddened as I heard that certain name," Yes actually, I need to talk to him." She said pointing a hoof to me.

" Why do you need-" Lance started as I walked towards Ditzy and gave an expression to Lance that everything was going to be okay.

I silently walked outside and closed the door behind me," Don't worry Lance, I will come back soon, just give me some time with this."

He nodded.  
><strong>[ You think he is going to be alright?]<br>I know so **

I looked at Ditzy and gave her the best smile I could have," Shall we walk?"

She looked strangely at me and nodded.

We walked silently as the tension built between us, she began," How do you know so much about me? I've never met you in my entire life."

I chuckled at her saying that trying to keep my calm complexion," It is true YOU have never met me before but where I am from, I have."

" What do you mean?" Ditzy asked.

" I am not from this universe," I said.

She looked shocked at me," Are you serious!... B-but how... And why did you act so...so...?"

I completed her sentence knowing what she would have said," So overprotective?"

" Yeah!"

" Because, where I come from, I love you and you are my marefriend."

She was even more in shock, she couldn't even speak. I looked a bit sad again knowing that she never knew who I was.

" Please... Mr. Graze, tell me more."

My ears picked up on what she said and perked me up," How did you know my real name is Ditzy... Everyone here calls me Derpy, it's a petty nickname and everyone uses it so I just accepted it as part of me... because of these eyes."

I looked at her and smiled," I will and always would love you... well you know the other Ditzy... She was ridiculed for that name Derpy and it was unfair," I stomped my hooves on the floor," No mare should ever be disrespected! Especially not the one I love."

She looked at me as my Ditzy did that day I stood up for her against the three bullies, it was an expression of hope in me.

I looked at her with now tears in my eyes," I... I stood up for her! I protected her from everything that tried to harm... I wrote a song for her...I would die for her... I loved her...I would willingly spend each and every passing hour with her."

She looked at me saddened and supported me staring me with those bright eyes," You really do love her."

I nodded," Don't you ever think of those eyes as a curse, they are a blessing always bright and filled with joy... One of the many reasons I love Ditzy, my Bright Eyes."

She smiled and cried as she relived every painful moment of her past wash away with those words," She is a very lucky mare."

I smiled wiping her tears as these next words pained me,"... And Cody is a lucky stallion, I hope he treats you well."

Ditzy smiled at me and asked," Can you tell me more about her?" It was as if she was trying to find herself, something I did a while back," We still have a walk to go."

I smiled and nodded. I told her about everything, how I met her, the song I sang for her, the day at the beach, how she stood up for me against a griffon and Fleur, taking care of a foal, the dodgeball and hoofball match, me changing into a mare, how I stood up against an alicorn with my friends ( Light, Vine, Dark, Ice, Shot, Breeze, Cross and Charge) and how I accepted the role of a mail delivery pony with her.

"... Wow..." was all she said from my lot of stories.

" Yeah... that's why I kind of lost it when I saw Cody and you and especially when he called you Derpy," I said.

" I forgive you," Ditzy said. Her attention was diverted to the centre of PonyVille where meetings and gatherings would occur for updates on certain events.

Iron Clad was on the stage speaking about something. I really didn't catch the gist of it but I was curious.

" HEY GRAZE!" Lance shouted," COME QUICK!"

**That was fun to write! Me and Killjoy make the best team!**

**Next chapter is going to be awesome! Assassin games! Not what you think though. **

**Go check my blog on www . Fimfiction . Net to get the full details on it.**

**Well, I'm off to write the next part.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	56. Crossover of consciences Assassin games

**There seems to be some confusion. **

**I write everything that has 'Lance's POV' on it and KillJoy writes the ones with 'Graze's POV'**

**I also write every scene with all the other characters.**

**Crossover with 'Three of Me Vs School Society' by Killjoy.**

**Graze**  
><strong>[My conscience Kill writes in the brackets and bolded]<strong>  
><strong>My conscience Joy writes in these and Italics<strong>  
><strong>{ I respond in these}<strong>

**Lance**

**[ My conscience Break writes in these bracket and bolded]**  
><strong>My consciences Dawn writes in these and italics<strong>  
><strong>{ I respond in these }<strong>

**kickass222urmom says: The idea for this chapter popped into my mind when I was in class. But some credit goes to 2k LOL for writing BLAMMO! Got me to thinking about contest.**

**Quick note: We are going to be switching between views with a few of the other teams. More fun that way.**

**Chapter 55: Crossover of consciences :The Assassin Games**

**Lance's POV**

I looked up at Frederic, who was on stage.

He looked out at the gathered crowd of ponies, "Citizens of Ponyville, I've come here today to tell you of a competition that is to take place in this very town. It involves all of you. It is a game called 'Assassin', where you will all divide up into teams of two or three and battle it out against everypony else. No, this is not real. You will be using those."

A blue bracelet with his cutie mark appeared in front of him, "Those are 'Assassin Bracelets', once you shot your opponent with them, it sends them to the 'losers box'. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. Its just a simple teleportation spell that comes out of this small device." The bracelet disappeared, "You will get to chose your teams, and the game will end once all teams are eliminated and only one stands. That team will receive a mystery prize. Don't worry, its well worth it and very valuable."

Everypony chatted excitedly about this.

Frederic smiled and continued, "Now for the rules: No magic." His horn glowed and every unicorn lost their horns.

Twilight looked up and began to squeal.

I looked at her and smirked, "Hahaha! Sucks for you Twi."

"No flying."

My wings suddenly disappeared, along with all the other Pegasus.

"My fucking wings!" Me and Graze screamed out at the same time. We both looked towards the stage.

Frederic smirked at us and mouth the words, 'Told you I'd get you back.'

**[ASSHOLE!]**

He continued, "No leaving Ponyville. There is a magical barrier up to prevent you all from leaving the game. No physical violence." He looked straight at me and Graze after saying that last part. Then he smiled, "And have fun!"

Suddenly, the same kind of bracelet he had shown everypony appeared in front of me. It was cyan blue with my cutie mark on it. I looked around and saw that everypony else had one, same color as their coat and with their cutie mark on it.

Frederic looked to be enjoying himself, "Just slip those on and your all set. Now, get in your teams and go find a place to wait for the game to begin. It will start when I blow the horns. GO!"

Everypony made a mad dash, putting their teams together.

I looked around and saw Drax, perfect. Me and Graze galloped over to him.

He looked at me and smiled, "Can I be on your team?"

I nodded, "Yep, I was just coming to ask you that."

Graze held out a hoof, "Nice to meet you..."

Drax shook his hoof, "Drax. Its nice to meet you too..."

Graze chuckled, "Razor Graze. But just call me Graze."

They dropped their hooves and looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Graze smiled, "Bro, your the one who is going to provide us with our gear."

**Why us?  
>[Yeah, have Drax here do it!]<strong>

I chuckled, "Sure, why not. I know what we can use. Anyone up to dressing in tight black suits?"

The both smirked and Drax said, "Oh, I can fit in a black suit."

I nodded, "Good, because their full body and give you the best movement."

**[That's fucking awesome!]** Said Kill.  
><em>I wonder how we'll look in them.<em> Said Joy.  
><strong>[Badass!]<strong>

I chuckled, "Come on you two, we need to hurry. I don't know when this game will start." I then clamped the bracelet on. They followed my lead.

Graze then looked at me, "Where are we going to hold out till this starts?"

I smirked, "The one place you wouldn't expect."

**10 PM at night, four hours into the competition.**

I moved the branch out of the way and looked out onto the empty street, "Nope, I don't see anypony."

"Good." Drax whispered behind me.

I pulled the branch back into place and looked at them. We was all wearing tight black suits, all almost invisible in the darkness.

Graze smirked, "I like our name."

I looked at him, "What? Silent Nights?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah, fits us. Since we are silent and invisible at night."

"There they are!" Screamed a hyper voice.

Shit!

**[Did someone find us already?]**

I looked out of the branches and saw Pinkie Pie and Greg chasing three poor filly's. They chased them for a few seconds before firing off four shots. Three hit them, one went off course.

Frederic's voice boomed through the area, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders have been removed from the game."

Greg and Pinkie Pie slammed their hooves together.

Greg smiled lazily, "We are fucking epic!"

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down, "We're going to win!"

Greg smiled and turned and yelled, "The 4th wall breakers are gonna win! You hear me pussies!"

I closed the branches, "Yeah, we have a problem."

They looked at me, "What is it?"

"Greg and Pinkie Pie."

They looked worried for a second before smiled, "We can take them."

Before I could answer, Frederic's voice boomed again, "Hiding for long periods of time is illegal... Lance."

My eyes widened, "Oh shit..."

The tree we was hiding in suddenly vanished, leaving us with not cover, and falling to the ground.

We slammed into the ground and quickly stood.

"OH MY CELESTIA! ITS PINKIE!" Graze said as he pointed to Pinkie Pie charging towards us.

**What do we do!**  
><strong>[We fight!]<strong>

"Take her down!" I screamed.

We all three raised our hooves and began firing at her.

Her ear twitched and she jumped out of the way of the first few shots. She then repeated this, dodging every ball of magic.

"FUCKING RUN! SHE'S USING PINKIE SENSE!" Graze screamed out before turning and running away.

I turned and ran after him, "I chose to live!"

Drax sprinted past me, "I will not lose like this!"

**[Faster Lance! That pink bitch is still behind you!]**

We galloped for I don't know how long. But we finally lost her in a alleyway, for now that is.

As we stood and took deep breaths, I looked at Drax, "Thanks for leaving me behind."

He smiled, "Your welcome."

**Sarcasm... I like this guy.**Said Joy.

Graze stood up and stretched, "You two stay here, I'm going to see if I can scout the area."

I nodded, "Okay, have fun. Don't get hit, I don't want to lose my best player."

He smirked, "I won't, just stay here." He turned and galloped off.

I rolled my eyes, "We will."

**Graze's POV**

I walked out of the alley and scouted the area looking for any signs of life and Pinkie... especially Pinkie.

_ Hey Graze! We need to get to higher ground _  
><strong>[ You know, better view equals a greater advantage ] <strong>

I looked up and saw a climbable path leading to the roof. I jumped and used my hooves to grasp onto several ledges as I progressed to the top of the house.

Finally making it, I scoped the entire PonyVille and watched a few contestants get shot and a few being chased. I placed one hoof and knelt down striking a pose.

_ Synchronization Complete _  
><strong>[ I'm the Celestia Damn BAT-COLT!] <strong>

I looked through the streets of PonyVille and what really caught my attention were two mares walking with their tails intertwined with one another. They were a familiar couple back in my school, Bon Bon and Lyra. They weren't walking side by side but more strategically back to back.

**[ Great, How are we going to take them down!] **Kill said.  
><em> Hmmmm... Hold on a second, I have a plan<em>Joy replied.

" Ha! Team Bond is going to win this competition!" said Lyra.

" And when we do, we can finally afford a vacation, hopefully if the prize is that valuable!" Bon Bon said.

I spied on them as they made it closer and closer to my building waiting for a perfect opportunity.

**[Hey Graze look a random pile of hay!] **  
><em> Remember whatever you are going to do, no violence <em>

It was time. I nodded hearing the calling of an eagle and dove into the pile of hay landing back first.

" Hey Lyra you heard that?"

" Yeah, I think it came from that pile of hay."

**[ Fuck!] **

" Maybe it's just the wind," Bon Bon replied.

**[ FUCK YEAH!] **  
><em> SHHH! <em>  
><strong>[ THEY CAN'T HEAR US YOU RETARD!] <strong>  
><em>...Oh yeah... <em>

" I don't know, I think we should check it out," the couple then advanced towards my pile of hay.

_ Get ready Graze! _

They stopped in front of it and stared intensely looking for any signs of life," I think I'm going to poke out."

Lyra pushed her hoof forward which I then suddenly grabbed pulling her and Bon Bon in.

A few shouts and screams were heard from the pile of hay, even a few cries announcing rape.

_ Rape is not a funny joke people, not even in this fic _  
><strong>[ It's not rape if they enjoy it] <strong>

I shot Lyra with my magical projectile sending her to the losers booth. Next, I grabbed Bon Bon's bracelet and shot her as well.

I looked at the bracelet which I 'borrowed' from Bon Bon and had one of the greatest ideas known to PonyVille.

_ CrackShot would be proud_Joy said as I placed the other bracelet around my hoof.

**[ FUCK YEAH! DUAL WIELD!] **Kill announced.  
><em> AKIMBO MOTHER FUCKERS!<em>Joy exclaimed Bro-hoofing Kill.

" Hey you heard that?" A random pony said followed by five others. Damn that was a large group.

" I think it came from that bush!"

They all stared intensely at the bush waiting for something to happen.

I was getting tired of hiding, so I jumped out screaming my battle cry shooting two ponies sending them to the losers booth.

**[ Killing spree!] **

I ran a circle around the other three as they aimed their weapons and fired at me. I drifted along the surface of the ground and jumped in the middle of all three of them on my hindlegs. I then aimed both of my weapons at the heads of two ponies surrounding me and pulled my hooves back firing the shots from the bracelets.

_ Kill- tacular! _

The last pony watched me as I walked closer and closer to him. He was frightened of what next I was going to do to him. He fired a few shots which some pathetically missed and a few dodged.

I picked him up and made him kneel.

**[ Bend before your ruler] **

I placed one foreleg behind his back and another with the bracelet aiming at his head," PLEASE MERCY! MERCY!" He cried.

I smiled wickedly at the pony and said," Kill. Do it."

Kill then walked across on air by the conscience of my victim, beat him and forced him to shoot himself.

_ Overkill _Joy said.  
><strong>[ Can we call in a fricking care package? ] <strong>

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed throughout the skies," GRAZE! I SAID NO VIOLENCE!"

I looked up at the skies and shouted, revealing my position," FUCK YOU IRON! THAT WAS SELF DEFENSE! I RESTRAINED HIM!"

" Hmmm... Alright! NEXT TIME DON'T DO IT!" Iron Clad had allowed that one time to pass.

I sighed a breath of relief walking back to Lance and Drax," Whew that was close."

" Ahem!" A familiar voice called out. Somepony which I didn't want to see, Pinkie Pie and Greg.

**[ OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK!] **  
><em> WE ARE SO FUCKING SCREWED! <em>

" Hey Graze Remember me?" Greg laughed.

I looked at him bemused and fired two shots from both my hooves sending him to the losers booth," Fuck you bro. That was for the kick in my nuts."

* * *

><p>" Wow, this room is getting filled up fast. What the actual buck is going on?" Iron Clad said to himself.<p>

Greg was instantaneously teleported into the room," ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? GRAZE I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

* * *

><p>" HOW DARE YOU! YOU JUST ELIMINATED GREG!" Pinkie shouted.<p>

" Ha! That's the game," I said with extra emphasis on " THE GAME"

" HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LOSE THE GAME YOU'RE NO FUN!" Pinkie shouted.

I looked and smiled from ten meters away at Pinkie," So... Shall we?" I said calmly.

Pinkie then calmed down and smiled accepting my duel of quickdraw or Standoff," We shall."

The tension built between the two of us as we waited for the other to get mentally prepared.

{ Kill, Joy, remember how Pinkie uses her Pinkie Sense?}  
><em> Yeah! She uses her consciences Pinkamena and Surprise! <em>  
>{ Exactly, I want the both of you too distract the two of them, I want this to be a fair match }<br>**[ You got it Graze! One distraction coming up! ] **

I watched as Kill and Joy made their way to Pinkie Pie talking to Pinkamena and Surprise pretending to be friends.

I smiled and shouted," DRAW!"

Suddenly Kill and Joy both grabbed Pinkamena and Surprise, restraining them from doing anything. I shot one round at Pinkie who stood still waiting for her Pinkie sense to take place... and waited and waited. Her eyes suddenly opened in realization and jumped out of the way at the bullet," WHAT'S HAPPENING!" She shouted.

Two guns versus one. I repeatedly shot rounds at Pinkie who was now running for her life. She was still too fast, I didn't need a fast rate of fire, I needed precision.

I allowed her to run as aimed down on my hoof, looking for a nice clean headshot.

She was heading towards the direction of the alley which Lance and Drax hid in. I couldn't allow her to go any further, she was my prey.

I took a deep breath and released one shot.

She galloped faster and faster now in the sights of Lance and Drax," NONONONONONONONO!"

*PING*

Pinkie was now eliminated and I headed back towards Lance and Drax.

**[ Nice shot Graze! Fucking HeadShot!] **

I looked down the alley and saw Lance and Drax with their mouths opened wide in shock and awe from Pinkie being eliminated.

I only said one word," Killstreak."

**Lance's POV**

Holy crap! He just took out all of them by himself!

**[That was fucking awesome!]**

I looked at Graze, "How the fuck?"

He smirked, "I've got skills!"

**[We're just that badass!]**Kill said gloating.

I chuckled, "Well, since your such a good shot. Your team sniper."

Graze pumped his hoof into the air, "FUCK YEAH!"

I looked at Drax, "Drax, your with me."

He smiled, "Let's win this thing!"

**[Silent Nights are pro!]**

_**Team: Musical Killers**_

Aaron ducked behind the small rock fence. He looked over at his two teammates, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia, "Okay you two, we need to secure that library. With it, we can easily win this!"

Vinyl nodded her agreement, "Yeah, but Team Sparkle is in there."

Aaron smiled, "That's why we have those." He held up two small balls. But those were no normal balls, (DIRTY THOUGHTS! BE GONE!) they were sound grenades. They would go off, creating a loud quick screech that would take away your hearing for a few seconds.

Vinyl Smirked, "This is going to be fun!"

Octavia nodded, "Yes, if we don't get out."

Aaron stood, "We won't get out. We're the Musical Killers!" With that, he galloped towards the library.

Vinyl and Octavia soon jumped up and followed him.

When they reached the library, they piled up on the door.

Aaron put his ear to the door and smiled, "I hear them."

Vinyl snickered, "This is to easy!"

Aaron nodded and threw the door open, he then tossed in the sound grenade. They all covered their ears.

The loud screech could still be heard, but had no effect on them. They all charged into the library.

Aaron looked around and saw Twilight staggering. Perfect. He aimed at her first and fired, sending her to the loser's box.

Vinyl shot Rarity, who was also staggering around.

Vinyl let out a whoop of victory, "Oh yeah, we're bad!"

Suddenly she disappeared.

Aaron looked around, "There's another?"

Applejack jumped off the stairs, "Ah got one!" She then shot Octavia, sending her away.

Before she could turn to Aaron, he ducked behind a bookshelf.

"Ah know you're over there." She said moving closer.

Aaron gulped and put his back hooves against the wall and his back against the bookshelf. He then began to push outward, sending the bookshelf crashing down.

Applejack jumped out of the way, "What the hay!"

Aaron aimed at her, "Got you!" He took aim and fired... nothing. He looked at his bracelet and saw that it was missing the barrel. Shit...

He twisted around and jumped through a random window. He then began to gallop at top speed away from the library.

Now he was alone, against all the others. And he had no weapon...

_**Team: Joki Knights**_

Peter shifted and stood up in his little hole. He opened the flap of fake grass and looked across the center of Ponyville. David came up also, a few feet to his right in a hole of his own.

Peter watched as the group of stallion's made their way across the open ground. He looked over at David, "Is the 'traps' ready?"

David nodded with a smirk, "Oh yeah, they're set."

Peter smiled, "Good. Is Doctor Whooves in place?"

David nodded again, "Yup."

Peter looked back and smiled, "Its time. Signal the Doc."

David smiled and performed a bird call.

Then then closed the flaps above them and sat and waited.

Doctor Whooves jumped up, only twenty feet from the group and ran straight for Peter and David, who was hidden.

As soon as the Doctor ran over them, they waited till they could hear the group.

Suddenly, they jumped up and began firing at the group, screaming out, "JOKI KNIGHTS!"

They shot down every member of the group.

Peter smirked and looked at David, "Best trap ever!"

David nodded, "Oh yeah, we was just like the Wolverines."

Peter chuckled, "Get ready, another group may come by."

David smiled and they went back into their holes.

_**Team: Outcast United**_

Zorrow sat propped up against the building, nervous. Why does he have to always be the bait?

He was sitting there, faking like he had broken his hoof. It looked pretty believable, to a pony. To a human, you could tell he was faking it.

He had been there for hours, letting Seth and Big Macintosh take out all the ponies stupid enough to try and help.

As he sat there, he saw two mare's making their way over to him.

Here we go again.

When they neared, he saw that it was Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Shit.

Rainbow Dash looked at him, "What's wrong with you?" She said, keeping her distance.

Fluttershy on the other hand looked like she wanted to help.

Zorrow played his role, "I fell off the building. I think I broke my hoof."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. Its not broken, I can clearly see that its..."

Fluttershy shot ahead, and was next to Zorrow within a second, "Oh, you poor dear. Are you okay?"

Big Macintosh stepped out, followed by Seth.

Seth smiled, "Got ya!"

Rainbow Dash charged forward, "I knew it!"

They both turned their attention to her, as Fluttershy was no threat.

They began firing at Rainbow Dash, but she easily dodged each shot.

Seth became enraged, "Ugh! Get hit already!"

Big Macintosh nodded, and said simply as he fired, "Eeyep!"

Suddenly, Big Macintosh disappeared.

Fluttershy covered her face, "I'm sorry... I was trying to figure out how to use this... thing."

Seth finally hit Rainbow Dash, barely, but enough to send her away. He then turned to Fluttershy, "Wow, she took out Big Macintosh... By accident!"

She turned to him, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Seth advanced, "Meh, its okay. Now just let me get you out and..."

Suddenly he disappeared.

Fluttershy looked at her out stretched hoof, "Oh drat Fluttershy, you need to learn to use those things."

Zorrow began to scoot away. She just took out his whole team, by accident!

She looked at him, "Lets see about that hoof."

Screw this! He jumped up and sprinted away.

**Graze's Pov**

Before Drax and Lance had left, they had assigned me to Sniper support, they gave me a scope as I can guide them throughout PonyVille and take out any passerby's.

I was on top of the Town Hall and saw everything that took place, The Joki Knights and Outcast United traps and the one surviving member of Musical Killers run out of the Library.

I aimed down sights looking at Aaron," Just one small squeeze aaaaaand-"

**[ YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE FUCKING LOOKING AT LANCE AND DRAX! ] **

I scanned the environments looking out for Lance and Drax as they were supposed to make their way to the library," Oh shit! Another group!"

They were stuck literally in the middle of a firefight! " Are you bucking kidding me?"

Lance and Drax hid behind a dumpster as defense as the group of three progressed towards them rapidly firing.

I swear I heard Lance and Drax shout," WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GRAZE!"

I aimed down the sights of my scope, aiming for a pretty smile for my camera. I looked carefully and saw two twin sister ponies," Aloe and Lotus."

_ Ha! They are getting their asses handled by mares_

* BOOM* Headshot. One was down.

**[ Get back to the kitchen ] **

I think I shot ... Lotus?

" ALOE!" The other twin shouted.

" Well, fuck. I hate being wrong," I aimed down the sights again and shot the other pony in the head.

" HA! Don't mess with a Killjoy!"

Lance and Drax then took the opportunity making a straight dash to the library, clearing out any ponies that ran by them.

I remembered one pony, Aaron if I had remembered correctly, ran out of that building.

Lance and Drax were about to open the door.

**[ OH FUCK WE NEED TO WARN THEM!]**  
><em> HOW! <em>

As Drax reached for the door while Lance leaned against the wall. I shot a round aiming exactly at the knob before Drax touched it.

Lance looked back at me and shouted," WHAT THE FUCK GRAZE!"

So much for subtlety. I rolled my eyes and shouted back," DON'T FUCKING GO IN THERE! AARON JUST LEFT!"

The two looked at the door and paused, trying to make a decision.

I aimed down my scopes trying to look through the windows. I only saw one shadow, kinda weird. It didn't have the shape of a pony's head nor did a pony I know even have o-... Oh fuck it's AppleJack.

She opened the door from the balcony of Twilight's treehouse moving silently not too attract any attention.

I shouted," RUN LANCE! RUN!"

He looked back at me," WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Drax looked at Lance," I think he wants us too move."

Lance asked," Why?"

"Beats me."

I facehoofed," Those fucking retards."

**[ Graze, if you don't take that show now, only you would be left] **  
><em> It's a pretty far shot, so use some of that physics Mr. Charge actually beat into you <em>  
>{ Alright, Celestia if I don't make this shot, I am going to kill Cody }<p>

I aimed the sights above AppleJack's head taking in the effect of Coriolis. I took one deep breath and held it as I focused keeping the sights perfectly on AppleJack not moving one inch.

" Gotcha," I said before taking the shot which made AppleJack disappear.

{ Cody, today you live.}

A shout boomed throughout the skies," NO CAMPING GRAZE!"

" WHAT? I'M NOT EVEN HIDING!" My complaint was unsuccessful as he teleported me right in the center of PonyVille where the Joki Knights had taken base.

I was alone and I had no sights on Lance and Drax," Fuck, I need to get out of here. Just need to look out for some fake bushes."

As I walked, I heard a few bird sounds coming from two bushes. I sighed and facehoofed," Exactly what in Celestia's fuck are birds doing in bushes."

I heard a few whispers," Shhhh... I think he knows... Just wait for the Doctor."

Suddenly a brown stallion jumped out not far from another bush and ran past center of the other 'whispering bushes.'

I had the most bemused expression on my face at all time," Fellas, do you see what's in my hoof? Oh, you see nothing right? IT'S THE AMOUNT OF FUCKS I GIVE! I AM A CELESTIA DAMN SNIPER!"

I was never foolish enough to take the bait and shot Doctor Whooves from afar making him disappear," By the way, that trap only works for short range users and for idiots."

The two bushes stopped whispering to each other and a few regrets were heard of letting the Doctor be the bait. I looked at the two bushes and from far away, the only one time in my life, I spat on the bushes as a sign of disrespect.

I walked away hearing the sounds of Peter," AGHH GET IT OFF ME! IT'S IN MY HAIR!"

**[That's fucking nasty bro] **  
><em>Even Kill won't do that <em>

I smiled at their reactions and chuckled," Time to find Lance and Drax... HOLD ON GUYS I'M COMING!"

**Lance's POV**

"Damn, we was lucky that time." I said, looking out the window of the library.

Drax nodded, "Thank Celestia Graze had our backs."

I saw something running towards the library, "Movement!"

We got into position, behind the couch, and aimed at the door.

Suddenly, Zorrow burst in.

I jumped up, "Freeze!"

He dropped to the ground, "WAIT! Don't shoot."

I kept aiming at him, "Three."

He looked up, scared.

"Two."

He stood.

"One..."

He dropped to the ground again, "Wait, please. I lost my entire team! Can I join you Lance?"

**[Waste his ass Lance!]**

I sighed, "No, but I'll let you go. Run now."

He jumped up and ran out the door.

Drax looked at me, "Why didn't you take him out?"

I shrugged, "The guys had a rough life, believe me."

Drax sighed, "Well, don't let everypony live."

I smiled, "Don't worry, I won't let to..."

Another pony ran in. This time, we both turned and fired.

Graze's eyes went wide and he dodged both the rounds, "WHOA! Watch your fire!"

I chuckled, "Sorry about that. Thanks for covering us."

He held up a hoof, "No problem. You guys are idiots."

I smiled, "I know."

He closed the door and walked over, "A lot of ponies have been taken out."

Drax nodded, "And there aren't many left. I say we defend this place for a while."

We all nodded in agreement. Time to set up defenses.

**Man, this is fun to write! **

**Now, who do you think is going to win? One who guesses right gets a cookie.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	57. Crossover of consciences Assassin game 2

****Crossover with 'Three of Me Vs School Society' by Killjoy.****

**Graze**  
><strong>[My conscience Kill writes in the brackets and bolded]<strong>  
><strong>My conscience Joy writes in these and Italics<strong>  
><strong>{ I respond in these}<strong>

**Lance**

**[ My conscience Break writes in these bracket and bolded]**  
><strong>My consciences Dawn writes in these and italics<strong>  
><strong>{ I respond in these }<strong>

**Note: KillJoy couldn't write today. Well, he wrote the first scene, but the rest is my doing.**

**Chapter 56: Crossover of consciences :The Assassin Games**

**Graze's POV**

While Lance and Drax boarded the doors and the windows, I was on the balcony scoping out the area and taking out any passerby's.

**[ Okay, this is really boring] **  
><em> Yeah! There are barely any ponies left! <em>

I looked through the telescope which was usually placed outside for stargazing when suddenly, something had caught my interest," Fuck... Cody and Ditzy"

**[ YOU BUCKING SERIOUS?] **  
><em> HOW DID THEY SURVIVE UP TIL NOW? <em>  
>{ Luck I guess}<p>

I entered the house from my previous scanning of the area, progressing down the stairs where Lance and Drax were talking," Hey guys, I'm going to go out for a little while."

Lance looked at me," Are you mad? There are ponies who are probably hiding around every corner waiting for some ass to walk by!"

" Lance, I'm sure he has a good reason... Don't you Graze?" Drax supported me.

I nodded and lied," Some ponies with some tactical grenades... Might be useful, so I'm going to scavenge."

"...Alright bro, just remember no violence," Lance allowed me to leave.

**[ Kill, good luck with whatever you are going to do]** Break said.  
><strong>[ Don't worry brony, I'm gonna be back]<strong>Both of them shared a bro-hoof.

** Joy! Don't do anything stupid, that is Kill's job** Dawn said.  
><em> Ha! I know, we're gonna come back, don't worry <em>Joy replied.

I then closed the door exiting the tree house.

" I don't trust Graze with this one," Lance said," Something is off about what he said."

" C'mon bro, give him a chance," Drax said as Lance walked up to the balcony," Hey where are you going?"

Lance didn't reply as he was busy looking through the scope," DRAX! WE NEED TO GO! GRAZE IS HEADING AFTER DITZY AND CODY!"

" What!"

" I know Graze, he is going to let Ditzy live and he will be eliminated if he doesn't shoot!"

" C'MON WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Drax said pushing Lance out the door.

I ran quickly away from the house covering a lot of ground between my two teammates," I'm going to eliminate them."

**[ There is more to it than the game isn't it]**  
>{ I need to get rid of Cody and talk to Ditzy! Something important!}<br>_ GRAZE! NO VIOLENCE! _  
><strong>[ Yeah, as much as I hate too admit with Joy, I want that prize and what could be so important? ]<strong>  
>{ Heh, my anniversary.}<p>

I ran to the spot where Ditzy and Cody had been seen and luckily, they were still there.

Should I just pop a cap in his ass and talk to Ditzy? Nah... too simple.

I rushed and hid in a nearby bush rustling it attracting attention to myself.

" Hey Ditzy? Did that bush just move?" Cody asked.

**[ C'mon Graze, think of something ]**

I had a reoccuring idea from my previous hunting match where my friends were game, I chuckled reminiscing of the moment and imitated some animal noises.

" KAW! KAW!" I mimicked the sounds of a crow.

" That's strange, what is a bird doing in that bush?" Cody asked himself. I facehoofed remembering Peter in the other fake bushes doing this same trick," Stay here Ditzy and keep a lookout."

Ditzy then turned her back protecting Cody's flank and walked backwards as he progressed to my bush... ha... my bush...

Anyways.

Cody then looked closer into the bush and saw my two eyes, I whispered for only him to hear," Fuck you," shooting him with a magical rounding and sending him to the loser's booth.

" HUH? CODY?" Ditzy panicked.

I then too pulled her in the bush and disarmed her and walked outside in the open.

'' GRAZE! YOU JUST SHOT CODY!" Ditzy shouted.

" That's the point of the game, anyways, I wanted to ask something really important."

Her rage subsided as she paid close attention to this happening conversation," What do you need?"

" Well you see, it kinda has been well over a month since Ditzy and I were going out and I wanted to get her a gift."

"Mhmmmm"

" And since you are her, would you mind telling me what type of jewelry you like?"

" That's so sweet, well, I like-" She then disappeared.

My mouth opened in shock as I was now about to get probably the most vital piece of information.

" GRAZE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Lance shouted," YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SHOT!''

Honestly, I wanted to rip Lance limb from limb and feed him his legs," Lance... I FUCKING DISARMED HER!" Showing him the bracelet.

**Lance's POV**

I smiled awkwardly, "Oops... my bad."

**[Lance... you're an idiot...]**  
>{I know...}<p>

Graze stomped his hoof, "I was asking her a very important question!"

As I opened my mouth to say sorry, a ball of magic flew past my face.

I jumped back and saw Peter and David, hiding behind a trash can, carefully rolling it towards us.

Graze screamed in rage, still pissed at me, "I'm going to win this!"

I saw Peter take aim at him, "Fucking move!" I jumped into him, knocking him out of the way just in time.

I looked back to see Drax running towards them, dodging their quickly fired shots. He jumped over the barrel and turned to face Peter, "ONE!" He shot Peter in the chest.

**[See ya Peter!]  
>Sucks to be him.<strong>

Drax shifted his aim to David, "TWO!" David jumped up, but couldn't avoid the shot at that close range.

I nodded, "Good job Drax."

He walked over, "All in a days work my friend."

I held up my hoof, "Brohoof. You've earned it."

Drax smiled and raised his hoof, but seconds before it made contact, he disappeared.

"I got somepony!" The pony responsible for shooting Drax yelled out.

I looked over to the one who did it and my mouth hung open. The Mayor!

**[Well that was unexpected...]  
>The Mayor! She's still in!<strong>

I raised my hoof, "VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!" I fired twice.

**[Rule number two: The Double Tap.]**  
>{Will you be quiet! I need to concentrate!}<p>

The first shot missed, but the second hit her left leg.

**And that's why you use double tap.**

I turned to Graze, "Now its just us."

He sighed, "Damn..."

We began walking along the buildings, staying low.

As we passed a small store, I looked in and smirked. "Wait, I just found two targets."

Graze stopped, "Who is it?"

I smirked again, "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon."

He chuckled, "The filly's?"

I nodded, "They're mine."

**[Child molester!]  
>Break! You know what he means!<br>[Yeah, but I can still say that!]**

I rolled my eyes and took a few steps back.

Graze looked at me, "What are you doing?"

I grinned, "Being a jackass!" I ran forward and jumped through the window, shattering it in the process. I landed on a small table, standing straight up.

Both of the filly's screamed in surprise.

I aimed at the first one, Silver Spoon, "I fucking hate you!" I fired, hitting her in the face.

I shifted my aim to Diamond Tiara, "I FUCKING HATE YOU MORE!" I fired three times, all hitting her.

**[OVERKILL!]**  
><strong>Whoa, Lance, why all the anger towards those two?<strong>

Graze stepped inside the store, "Dude, what the fuck was that?"

I smiled, "I just hate those two."

He looked at me strangely, "Why?"

I shrugged, "Lets just say they mad fun of my looks."

He chuckled, "I see... We should run now."

I looked at him, "Why?"

He pointed out the broken window. "Aaron and Zorrow."

I looked out, "Damn, they've teamed up!"

**_Zorrow and Aaron_**

Aaron walked along side Zorrow, let him protect him.

They had teamed up, mostly because Aaron had no weapon and Zorrow did.

Aaron sighed, "This sucks man."

Zorrow nodded, "I know right?"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU MORE!" Somepony screamed out from a nearby store.

Zorrow looked that way, "What the... Was that Lance?"

Aaron nodded, "I think so."

Zorrow began moving towards the building, "Come on, lets get him."

As they advance on the building, Lance and Graze burst out, running at full speed towards Sugar Cube Corner. As they ran, Graze dropped a bracelet.

Aaron's eyes opened wide and he made a mad dash for the fallen bracelet.

He scooped it up and put it on.

"Nice, now we will win this." Zorrow said as he walked up behind him.

Aaron smirked, "You mean, I'm going to win this." He spun around and fired.

Zorrow didn't have time to react as the ball of magic hit him in the chest.

Aaron smirked, "Now to get Lance and Graze."

**Lance's POV**

I jumped through the door and moved aside as Graze ran in after me, "Damn that was close!"

I slammed the door shut and slumped against it, "Now what?"

Graze shrugged, "I have no idea."

Suddenly, we heard somepony whimpering.

I stood, "Who's here?"

Graze walked between the roles of tables, "Dude, its Fluttershy!"

I ran over to see her on her stomach, hooves over her eyes.

I looked at Graze, "You do it, I can't shot her."

**[She's so cute!]** Kill said.  
><em>Well, I never thought I'd hear that from you kill.<em> Joy remarked.  
><strong>[...Fuck you...]<strong>

Graze raised his hoof and looked at her. He held his hoof in the air for a few seconds, "I can't do it!"

**[Pussies. Let me do this.]**Break said.

My hoof suddenly raised and fired.

Fluttershy vanished.

{WHAT THE FUCK BREAK!}  
><strong>Not cool!<br>[I give no fucks about what you two say!]**

Graze chuckled, "That was pretty damn funny!"

I rolled my eyes, "Why did I have to be the one to do it?" I turned and walked for the door.

I opened the door and walked out. The second I stepped out, a magical ball (PERVS! GET BACK I SAY!) flew past me and hit the door frame.

Aaron stomped his hooves, "So damn close."

I chuckled, "Work on your aim." I shot him, sending him to the losers box.

**[YES! We are just to awesome!]**

Graze walked up, "Was he the last one?"

"THERE ARE NOW THREE PLAYER'S LEFT!" Frederic said in his booming voice.

**Three? But who's the other?**

I looked over to Graze, "Ready for a hunt?"

He smiled and... a ball of magic hit him in the face. He instantly vanished.

I looked around, where did that shot come from?

I began to panic and began to fire in every direction.

**[WHERE IS THE SHOOTER!]  
>I don't know!<strong>

Suddenly, I saw a ball of magic flying towards me. I smirked, easy dodge. I jumped to the side... right into the path of the magical ball.

Shit!

**[FFFUUUUU!]**

The ball hit me, sending me to the losers box.

Graze ran over to me, "Who got us!"

I shrugged, "I don't know!"

_**Spike**_

Spike lowered his arm and smiled. He did it! He took out the last two players! He wins!

Iron Clad appeared in front of him, smiling, "Well, you winning was unexpected."

Spike scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I though I would get out." He then became excited, "So, what did I win?"

Iron Clad chuckled, "Have you ever wanted to go Skiing?"

Spike shrugged, "Maybe..."

Iron Clad smiled, "Well, you've just won a all expense paid trip to a local Ski Resort in the mountains. You're allowed to bring as many friends as you want."

Spike smiled, "Sweet! Thanks Iron Clad!"

Iron Clad grinned and turned, "No prob. Now, to just return everypony back to their homes."

**Next day: Lance's POV**

I watch Graze get ready to leave.

He looked over at me, pissed, "I can't believe Spike won!"

**[What'a twist!]**

I nodded, "I know right! Damn, we was so close."

**Lance, be happy that he invited all the bronies and his friends to go. You still won in a way.  
>[Fuck that! We should have won!]<strong>

Graze sighed, "Well, I'm about to leave."

**[Like hell you are! Me and Kill have a score to settle. Right Kill?]** Break said pointed at Kill.  
><strong>[Oh hell yeah! Graze, we are staying to fight!]<strong>

Graze shook his head, "Nah, I'm to tired to fight Lance."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah me to. I'm just going to lay down."

**[Fuck you two then! Break, lets take control of their bodies and fight! Just me and you! No one else!]** Kill said with a smirk.  
><strong>[Lets do this! Sorry Lance, but this must be done!]<strong>  
><em>Both of you! Don't you dare take over their bodies just to settle a score!<em>

I sighed, here we go again.

Break rolled his eyes and smirked, **[Ready Kill?]  
>[Ready!]<strong>Replied Kill.

Suddenly, I felt Break take full control of my body, pushing me back.

The same happened to Graze.

Our consciences were now in full control of our bodies.

{Can you two at least go to a open field? I don't want Dali's house destroyed.}

Kill smirked, "Yeah, besides, more open area for me to kick Break's flank in."

Break chuckled, "Oh fuck you, lets hurry and do this!"

They both jumped into the air and flew out the front door.

_Well, this is going to end badly..._ Joy said.  
>{I agree with you.} I said.<p>

Break let out a loud whoop, "The battle of the century is about to take place!"

**Here it comes, the battle we've all been waiting for!**

**Also, just a side note. This is not going to be turned into a fighting story. This is just a crossover. I'm returning to normal after next chapter.**

**The bronies are going Skiing!**

**Also, no one, and I know it, no one though Spike would win. What a twist!**

**Remember to R&R.**


	58. Crossover of consciences Kill VS Break

**Crossover with 'Three of me vs school society' by KillJoy**

**Graze**  
><strong>[My conscience Kill writes in the brackets and bolded]<strong>  
><strong>My conscience Joy writes in these and Italics<strong>  
><strong>{ I respond in these}<strong>

**Lance**

**[ My conscience Break writes in these bracket and bolded]**  
><strong>My consciences Dawn writes in these and italics<strong>  
><strong>{ I respond in these }<strong>

**Kill and Break will be spoken in first person a.k.a myself and Graze so we will refer to them as I or me.**

**Graze's POV**

Kill and Break stood silently on the field, quiet as the wind blew through their manes. The tension was hyped up for two days as it was a battle of the two consciences.

Kill said staring at Break, "Let's try and make this as gentlecolt as possible."

" Ha, fuck no, I want to see who turns out on top."

" Good, because there was never any intention of me fighting like a pussy."

The two shared a quick laugh, which turned to one of seriousness.

They both dashed at each other at full speeds, Kill with his hoof enflamed with black corruption and Break with his engulfed with the brightest of flames.

Hoof against hoof and flame versus flame was the battle for now.

Our hooves collided with one another continuously as the black and red flames danced on contact. Break's power had increased since two days ago, this was surely going to be fun.

We were both equally matched hoof versus hoof.

" Fuck this!" I announced being controlled by Kill.

I spun on all hooves making a one hundred and eighty degree turn and whipped my tail causing a successful distraction as his eyes were no longer on me. I balanced on both my front legs and bucked him with my hind sending him flying slightly above the surface then landing with a thud.

"Ha! BUCK YOU!" I shouted.

{ Sssst Ouch, that has got to hurt }  
><em> Why are we even doing this? <em>

Break then got up and wiped his hoof across his cheek, spitting out some blood," Not fucking cool."

Break flapped his wings giving him an extra dash of speed appearing before me in a blink of an eye," Wait! What the-"

He grabbed me with both hooves and began to choke me," Thanks for the lesson teach' "

{ KILL! D... SOM...TH..NG! } My voice tried to call out aiding him.

" Graze can't help you nor can Joy," Break announced.

I felt the transfer between me and Kill begin. He was fading in and out from the strangle.

He gasped for one breath and held it in so that the control he had over my body won't be lost.

I reached for Break's hooves and held onto them, trying to loosen the grip. He only choked harder.

" THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kill shouted. I then headbutted Break as he released the grip on my neck. I wrapped my tail around one of his hooves and pulled with great force sending him to the floor on his back knocking the wind out of him.

We were both out of breath from the strangle and the fall. I walked slowly towards the grounded pegasus and looked over him.

An evil smile grew upon my face as a thought appeared in my head," I'm glad Twilight is already pregnant."

Break's eyes opened wide," Oh fuck no..."

I raised one hoof straight up in the air and struck down upon his genitalia. What a fucking cheap shot but totally worth it.

" Millionth time for this fucking month," Break said holding his balls under his breath. ( Yes, perverts, I encourage these thoughts unlike Lance).

"Hahahahaha," I snickered at what I had done getting too caught up in the moment," ..."

I grew silent and fell to the floor holding my own jewels as I saw Break's hoof out where it had just made impact.

In my pain and struggle to even crawl, Break walked up to my face, his hoof viewed upon by my eyes directly in front of me.

***POW***Break had kicked me directly in my face pitching me off the ground counteracting the pain of the nut shot.

I opened my wings and caught a slight drift allowing me to get back upon my hooves with me facing the floor as I tried to catch a breather.

Break rushed towards me with one of his hooves charged for another shot.

{_ KILL! WATCH OUT!_} Joy and I said in unison directing his attention to Lance.

In a split of a second Break released a powerful hoof only to be caught by Kill," Not fucking today."

Kill stood up on hindlegs twisting Break's hoof in such a position making him kneel before me," Yes, kneel bitch."

With one of my supporting hindlegs, I placed one gently on Break's face and tensed it gaining enough energy and force.

I then exerted all force in one perfect shot releasing his hooves before to prevent any dislocation," Octavia taught me how to stand up." Kill said with a smug tone as Break's body pitched across the field like a rag doll.

Before he could have even bring himself up, I was there before him as he was to me just a few minutes ago," You're going to love this new trick."

I wrapped my tail around his hoof taking flight to the skies. Once reaching the highest altitude, I looked at Break trying to escape the red and white grip known as my tail," You ever felt a piledriver before?" Kill asked calmly.

" Fuck..." Break said.

" Well, I'm not going to do that. It would be... disrespectful to such an opponent like you," I smiled evilly at him as his eyes opened wider in fear and had put more effort into escaping his restraint.

" It's time for the Seismic Toss."

I flew around in revolutions picking up speed as I kept my momentum. Soon, I was going so fast that it looked like Break was about to throw up. The intense speeds of revolutions had taken colour of my black flames singeing Lance's coat," AGGGGHHHH!" Break shouted.

From my intense rounds of circles, I then made a deep nose dive heading towards the surface of the earth as my black flame trail mimicked my movement.

Approximately halfway there with my continuous momentum, I rolled in mid air with my victim. With a snap and flicker of my tail, I shot him sending the black flamed trailed body to his dirt like death bed, figuratively speaking.

*Thud* was all I heard as dust and dirt pitched from the ground surrounding him in the newly created crater.

_ Think that did it? _  
><strong>[ Yeah... Wait... It can't be! THE BASTARD IS STILL MOVING!]<strong>Kill exclaimed to Joy watching the body of Break slightly shudder with a weak stance and heavy breaths.

" That's fucking it!" I shouted diving towards him with break neck speeds. I didn't want to kill him but I desperately wanted to try this move since our last match.

With my distance drawing nearer to Lance's impact zone the white thick air resistance cone formed around me. Perfect.

I tainted the barrier yet again with my trademarked black flames and spun literally twisting and bending the black flamed cone to my will. " BREAK! MEET THE NEWEST ADDITION TO MY ARTILLERY!" I shouted out loud. The air resistant cone broke, not creating a sonic boom as supposed if it wasn't twisted but something newer, and more destructive with precision.

" NECRO VORTEX!" I shouted as a whirlpool or rather preferred a vortex of black flames, engulfed, concentrated and emitted from the source, Kill.

I took aim at Break and shot down towards my target with a quick of my legs, I counted down," THREE... TWO...ONE... The fuck?"

Suddenly all my speed decelerated and my flames extinguished. I looked confused at Lance... No, it was Breaking Dawn who had stopped my assault with a catch of his hooves only dragged back a few metres from my impact.

Break looked at me and said," Now the real fight begins."

**Lance's POV**

I smiled at Kill, "Now the real fight begins." I laughed loudly and slammed Kill into the ground.

I quickly reached down and grabbed his vest, "You shouldn't wear clothes in a fight!" I then threw him straight up.

Seconds after I threw him upwards, I jumped up and slammed my hoof into his chin as he fell back towards the ground.

The force from the blow sent him straight up again, giving me the chance to perform a second uppercut, and a third, and a fourth.

He finally caught himself and slammed his hoof into my face, causing my head to turn slightly.

I chuckled, "That all you got?"

He smirked, "Nope, I have so much more!"

His wings caught fire, and his eyes darkened even more, "KILLJOY IS HERE!"

I smiled, "Oh yeah, that's what I want!"

Kill flew straight for me. I didn't even try to move.

He slammed into me and we began to quickly exchange blows. I slammed my hoof into his face, he slammed his into my face. It was hard to keep track of.

Suddenly, Kill jumped back and twisted in the air. His back hooves slammed into my face with great force, sending me sprawling through the air.

I stopped myself and rubbed my face, "Cheap shot!"

Kill only laughed as he slammed into me, flying towards the ground.

I laughed at his attempts, "Again? This is getting old!"

Seconds before impact, I twisted, putting myself in control and threw Kill forwards. He hit the ground, dirt and rock flying everywhere.

{Damn Break, kinda going overboard with this aren't ya?}  
><strong>[I always go overboard!]<strong>

I flew straight down, slamming into Kill as he tried to stand. We slammed into the ground, creating a small crater. I smiled and pulled back my hoof, "Good night Kill." My hoof tensed up as the flames became intense. I slammed my hoof into Kill's face, causing his head to leave an indention in the ground.

As I pulled my hoof back, he pushed forward, throwing me off of him. "NOT TODAY!"

He flew forward.

When he made contact with me, I stood on my hind legs and put my hooves on his shoulders, holding him down.

He then began to take quick and powerful jabs at my exposed torso and stomach.

I tried to force him away, but he kept pushing forward. I grabbed his head and pushed down, slamming his face into my knee.

His body snapped up, but instead of falling back, he punched me in the face, hitting my snout.

I stumbled back and went back to all fours, holding my snout.

He sprung towards me and I ducked under him. As he soared over me, I punched upward, hitting him in the gut.

He slammed into the ground, holding his stomach, gasping for air. I chuckled and charged towards him.

As he began to stand, I slammed my head into his side, sending him back to the ground. I stood over him and reared up, "TIME TO END THIS!"

He smirked and twisted around. He then kicked outward with his back hooves, hitting me in the knees.

I fell backwards, my knees close to breaking.

Kill jumped up and landed on my chest, "Cocky much?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fuck you..."

Kill began to repeatedly slam his hooves into my face and chest. I held my hooves up to block, but he easily bypassed them. He was in control.

As he beat the crap out of my head, I smiled. I brought my back hooves up, wrapped them around his neck and threw him backwards.

I stood and dusted myself off. I then looked at Kill as he stood back up, "What? I though you said you could take me?"

**Graze's POV**

I smiled at Break," You know what? You are right. I will allow shit to get serious."

I then took off my coat and shirt showing off my two exquisite cutie marks, the tribal deviled wing and the angelic one," Whew! You do not know how good it feels to not be held back by clothes."

" Hmph, two?" Break asked.

" Not cutie marks, I was born with them," I said neatly folding my clothes," You ready for the ass kicking of your life time?"

" Only if you're ready for yours," Break said.

I flared my wings, showing off the black outlines of my weaker state," Trust me, you don't want to see these bad boys at a third NecroFlare."

Break's eyes widened," Th-THIRD? NOT EVEN CLAD CAN DO THAT! ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?"

I smiled silently at my side mocking him.

Break then decided to rush me head on with a dirty look on his face. He immediately took aim for my face with an enflamed hoof.

I smiled smugly grabbing his hoof and punched him spinning him around his back facing me. I then grabbed him where his back facing and suplexed him in a split of a second with no time to waste.

" You won't believe how flexible I am bro," I said to him. Obviously he didn't know that I learnt that move when I was a mare for a day.

I then picked him up with one hoof onto his mane and the other on his coat intensifying the heat of my black flames on my hooves," One thing you lack is creativity," I said to Break as he endured the burning sensation with looks of discomfort," If you are going to fight like me then you're going to have to learn the hard way."

I threw his body like a ragdoll from his mane which he then countered by opening his wings catching his balance from a drift," HA! THE HARD WAY? I'm not even close to finished."

" Have at thee brethren," I said placing out my hooves motioning him to come for some more.

He accepted the invitation flying towards me with a black and red trail of colour behind him as I did the same only for my movement to be mimicked by my tribal black flames.

We clashed at the floor trading blows then slowly ascended criss crossing path in a DNA like structure intersecting at points only to yet again to assault one another. Through each intersection a small wave of a bright orange flame contrasting with another corrupted tainted black flame would disperse and expand for only a few metres.

We both had the same idea as we reached the highest altitude and copied one another following into a nose dive.

Necro Flare Vs ShadowBlast, the outer colored perimeter from both versions of our sonic booms collided with one another, spreading throughout the lands of Equestria darkening it's skies. No longer was it a sunny day but rather a gloomy one as the shadows and dark, violent colours covered the skies.

With both of our speeds at Mac-4 and my wings doubled in size due to the effects of the NecroFlare, we both made a U-turn before impacting with the floor and headed straight for one another.

We were both moving at speeds invisible to the naked eye but only our impacts and hits were seen represented by either a black or bright orange flame.

Lance got the first hit on me, sending me flying but he was so fast that he caught up to me before I even had time to catch my balance. He followed this system of hitting me from all directions, over and over again, countless times which he soon then broke his combo with one final hit sending my spiraling to the surface below.

Just how many craters were we going to create? " Ah, BREAK YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO FEEL THAT IN THE FUCKING MORNING!" I said from the surface.

"HA! WHO TOLD YOU TO MESS WITH-" Break began to gloat.

" Me," I whispered behind him. I then placed both of my hooves in a lock and slammed them onto his neck. Before he even touched the floor, I grabbed him by his mane and dragged him along the surface.

I stopped in my tracks and placed him firmly on all four hooves as he was delusional from my hit and drag technique.

" This is the worst combo you will ever feel in your life," I said flaring my wings with a few embers coming dropping.

I hoofed him with my right and then my left picking up the momentum to spin and hit him with a spin kick from my right hind leg making two spins hitting him twice. Before he fell from the hit, I grabbed him, kneeing him in the face. He then floated for a while unconsciously as he recoiled from the hit. I made one final spin with my forelegs supporting me as I bucked him with both my hind sending him high sky.

I flew up meeting him as his body ascended unwillingly, grabbing him from the back and sprung out my wings creating a Bucaneer Blaze.

We both fell to the ground, tired, beaten and exerted.

*Double Thud*

On the floor, Break and I both stood up, not wanting to give up but extremely tired, KillJoy was no longer there and neither was Breaking Dawn.

We both panted," Ready... for one last move?"

" Winner...takes all?" Break asked.

I nodded.

**Lance's POV**

I smiled, panting loudly, "How about we play chicken? With sonic booms?"

Kill smiled, also trying to catch his breath, "Lets! Who ever turns away loses and is admitted the weakest."

I raised an eyebrow in a taunting way, "And! If we collide, the one who is hurt the most is the loser."

Kill nodded, "Deal."

{Wait! This is suicide!}  
><strong>You two can't do this!<strong>

"LANCE! Stop all this now! Please!" Somepony said running towards us.

Me and Kill looked in that direction to see three mare's running towards us; Ditzy, Dali, and Twilight.

Twilight ran up to me and wrapped her hooves around me, "Lance, please stop! Look at you, your body is covered in bruises and cuts!"

I chuckled and pushed her off me gently, "Oh Twi, I'm not Lance, I'm his conscience, Break."

Twilight then glared, "Stop this fighting now Break."

I smirked, "Nah."

Ditzy looked Kill, "You don't have to do this!"

Kill shrugged, "True, I don't have to. But I want to."

Dali looked at me and looked close to tears, "Please don't continue this, your going to hurt Lance!"

Break waved her off, "He'll be fine... hopefully."

Kill looked at him, "Ready for this?"

Break smirked, "Lets fucking do this!"

Kill flew straight up and away from me, I did the same.

Down below, I could hear the girls trying to talk us out of it, but it was of no use. Kill and Break wouldn't listen, they had a score to settle.

Once we was far enough apart, he yelled out, "You ready to lose?"

I smiled and yelled back, "Only if your ready to admit to being a pussy!"

We shot forward, both of us picking up speed.

I looked to my side and saw the cone began to form. Perfect.

The cone quickly caught fire due to the flames coming off of me. I suddenly shot forward, breaking the sound barrier.

Kill was also past the sound barrier and coming in fast.

It was clear neither of us had any intentions of chickening out. This was going to be a head on collision.

I pushed myself harder, and harder, and harder. I felt myself go even faster, "DOUBLE SHADOW BLAST!"

Far ahead, I heard Kill Scream out, "NECRO FLARE TIMES TWO!"

I laughed as we speed closer and closer, "You stole that from Dragon Ball Z!"

Seconds later, we was to close. Moments from impact.

When we slammed into each other, the shock waves from both of our sonic booms slammed into each other, causing a massive explosion of sound and wind.

We both fell to the ground, unconscious. The impact had been to much for us to handle.

**Graze's POV**

"...Graze...wake up..." I heard a voice call out.

" Huh?" I said confused.

" Wake up," the voice was more stern.

" Mommy?"

*POW POW* I got two slaps from a hoof.

"GRAZE WAKE THE FUCK UP!" The voice being recognized as Kill said.

I looked around only to be surrounded by a veil of white and Kill and Joy," Oh Celestia Buck ME! AM I SERIOUSLY IN MY SUBCONSCIOUS AGAIN!...Wait... Who won?"

A more tender yet stern voice said known as Joy," Neither of you retarded fucktards did. I told you this was a bucking stupid idea, BUT NO! No one ever listens to me."

" Oh quit your whining!" Kill said.

" I AM NOT WHINING! I AM COMPLAINING!"

I stopped both of them from arguing pushing them aside," Hey guys! Stop it! What the hell is happening?"

" Wake up and see for yourself," Joy said.

My eyes opened as I laid on a soft comfortable hospital bed. I looked at the side of me, Lance was sleeping soundly as he was recovering and resting from our fight.

" Poor pony," I said.

**[ We have to go Graze, this is not our universe and our two days are up.] **  
><em> C'mon, everypony back home is waiting <em>

I was a bit saddened at the fact that I had to leave my new friend, he had so much more to learn but two days was just enough time to get him started.

I looked at the side of my bed, my clothes neatly folded before the fight and my saddlebag with the teleportation scroll.

I had an idea, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_Dear Lance,_

Thank you for being one of my closest friends throughout these past two days, giving me a home to stay under while here and supporting me with that Ditzy scene. I don't ever think I could have had this much fun as we did these past two days. I'm sorry to tell you that none of us won the fight but since I recovered first... Well, nevermind, nopony won. I am actually heartbroken that I must leave, Kill says he is going to miss Break and Joy says that he is going to miss Dawn. Tell everypony good bye for me, I know this won't be our last time seeing each other and hopefully we would get a proper rematch. I really hate to go without telling you face to face, bro-hoof to bro-hoof but as I said one day you can pay me back the favor. Keep everypony under control and also I am proud that you learnt how to control Break and Dawn... Remember, it's not about anger, it's about control! Protect your friends as I do with mine, they are worth it and forever will be. I won't leave you without a gift though, something that you won't forget me by, you're going to need some new threads... Extra Swag you know? Don't worry, I have like six others of the same design home. But for now see you soon. Keep calm, Love and tolerate. Til next time Lance! See ya.

I neatly folded the note placing it and my neatly folded clothes and Lance's bed where he had rested.

I felt my body strain as I limped with my saddlebag and the teleportation scroll in my mouth.

I walked outside the room not wanting to wake up Lance as he needed some well deserved rest. I exited the room only to be confronted by Ditzy who was now about check up on us.

Her face brightened as she saw mine and hugged me," THANK CELESTIA YOU'RE SAFE!"

I endured the pain as she squeezed upon my bruises and cut off the hug," Don't worry, it will take a lot more to get rid of me... But I really have to go, sorry."

She smiled and nodded," It's alright, I know you can't wait to see 'her' "

" Ha, you don't know how right you are," I smiled but then as soon as it came, it disappeared," Ditzy?"

"Yeah?"

" Listen to me, I just want to remind you, that even though you aren't part of my universe, you are still Ditzy, the same eyes and personality... Never give up on who you are with those bright eyes and smiles of yours, they are a blessing not a curse."

She cried hearing it first from me, accepted through her hardships and hugged me," Your name isn't Derpy, it will always be Ditzy." I moved away from the embrace," C'mon where is that bright smile?"

She nodded wiping her tears and gave me a big ol' smile," That's better... but I really need to go."

I placed the scroll on the floor, waving a hoof goodbye at Ditzy and stomped on the letter.

***ZZTTT PING!***

I was now teleported back in MY Ditzy's room, in the school at the same time of night.

The flash awoke her as she got up from bed and saw a figure, me. She flickered on the lights and gazed upon my many cuts and bruises. Her eyes filled with tears unable to say any words. She rushed towards me and hugged me which I will always willingly accept.

Throughout the embrace, I wrapped my wings around her, stroked her mane as she nuzzled my chest letting out all her feelings. I stood firm throughout the burning sensation of my bruises enduring the pain as I only wanted to be here, with her, my Ditzy, my Bright Eyes.

" Don't worry Bright Eyes... I'm home," I said with a small sob.

**Lance's POV**

I opened my eyes, my whole body in pain. I rubbed my face with my hooves and sighed, "That sucked!"

I put my hooves down and my right one touched something. Paper.

I looked down and picked up the piece of paper and read it.

Once I finished, a tear was in my eye. I looked over at the clothes and smiled, "Thanks bro, how did you know I needed something new to wear?"

I sat back and relaxed, next time I see Graze, we're going to have a fair fight. Maybe I can ask Celestia to send me there sometime. But for now, I rest. Because in two days, we leave for the Ski Resort, and that is going to be fun!

Break rubbed his eyes. **[Did we win?]**  
>{Nope, it was a draw.}<br>**[... Shit...]  
>WE'RE GOING SKIING!<strong>

**The crossover is now over.**

**How was it?**

**Remember to R&R.**


	59. Going snowboarding

**I worked pretty hard on this chapter. **

**Also, this chapter is short, sorry. I became kinda emotional today. Go to my Fimfiction profile to see the blog post. I warn you, its sad and heartfelt.**

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 58

**Two days after Graze left**

**[Damn, its cold!]  
>Well duh. We're high up in the mountains, its snowing, of course its cold!<strong>

I chuckled to myself as I listened to Break and Dawn argue.

I looked out the window of the train as we passed a beautiful white landscape. I shivered slightly when a gust of wind came through the crack in the window.

I was wearing a black and red scarf, made by Rarity. A beanie type hat on the top of my head. I had on a black face cover that covered my mouth and nose. Lastly, I was wearing the clothes Graze had left me, but with the addition of goggles and black boots.

Even though I had all that, I was still freezing.

"You okay there Lance?" Twilight asked as she watched me shiver.

I smiled, but it was hidden by my face cover, so I forced out a chuckle, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just freezing to death over here."

She chuckled and scooted closer to me, "Wanna share my blanket?"

I scooted closer to her, "I would lover to share a blanket." I then nuzzled her cheek.

She giggled and used her magic to cover both of us with the blanket. She then wrapped her hooves around me and hugged me tightly.

I  
>I hissed in pain, "Careful Twi, I'm still bruised and sore from that fight."<p>

**[I still can't believe it was a draw...]**

She smiled awkwardly and loosened her embrace, "Oops, sorry."

I chuckled and pulled her close, ignoring the searing pain, "Its okay, I still love you."

She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder.

**[Your so in there!]  
>*Sight* I'll never know how your mind works Break.<strong>

I rolled my eyes and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

**Fifty five minutes later**

"This place is awesome!" Me and David said at the same time as we stood in the lobby of the Ski Resort.

The girls just chuckled at our actions and walked to the check in desk, leaving us guys behind.

Spike whistled, "When I win, I win big!"

Greg laughed and held up his hoof, "Thanks for letting us come dude."

Spike bumped his hand against Greg's hoof, "No problem, you bronies are my friends too."

I smiled and looked at everyone who had come on this little trip. It was me, all the bronies, the mane six, Cody, Ditzy, Dali, Drax, Vinyl Scratch, Luna, and of course, Spike. Yeah, all together, we're a large group, twenty one strong.

**[Twenty one! This group is getting big!]**  
>{I know right! I never noticed there was so many of us.}<p>

Zorrow rubbed his hooves together in excitement, "I can't wait to start skiing!"

Peter smirked, "Well, while your skiing, I'll be off snowboarding."

Zorrow rolled his eyes, "Skiing is so much better."

Peter went on the offensive, "You don't know what your talking about!"

I laughed and turned away as the two went at it.

Twilight walked up to me reading a piece of paper, "Lance, you should read this. Its pretty important."

I shrugged and took it from her magical grasp. I skimmed over it and nodded, "Wow, I didn't know that."

The paper said that all Pegasus must wear heavy wing covers. The temperatures up here are to much for the fragile bone and feathers. So flying around is out of the question while we're this high up.

**[Damn, I wanted to cause a avalanche with a Shadow Blast.]**  
>{You evil, awesome dude. That would have actually been kinda cool.}<p>

Suddenly, I felt something go over each wing. I looked back and chuckled, Twilight was placing wing covers over each of my wings. She had her tongue stuck out while she worked. So damn cute!

Once she had my wings tucked away, she smiled proudly, "Got it!"

I giggled, wait. I GIGGLED!

**[HAHAHA! Your such a girl!]  
>Oh my God Lance, that was the funniest sound I've ever heard!<strong>  
>{Screw both of you!}<p>

Twilight looked at me and began to laugh, followed by the others. This is freaking embarrassing!

I held up my hooves, "Okay, we all had our laughs."

Rarity stopped laughing slowly and smiled, "I agree with Lance. It was funny, but we need to get back to the business at hoof."

Twilight held back her laughs and nodded, "Yes, we should. We have the rooms, but now we must divide up to each room. Lance and I will take one."

Rarity nodded in agreement, "Peter and I will also take one for ourselves."

Aaron shrugged, "I guess Vinyl and I can take one for ourselves too."

I looked at everyone else, "Okay, Rainbow Dash and David will go together. Cody and Derpy will also get a room to themselves. Of course, Greg and Pinkie Pie's room will be far away from the rest. And the last couple on the list is Frederic and Luna, they get the biggest room."

All the couples smiled at each other, happy to have a room to themselves.

Seth became confused, "What about us?"

I smirked, "I'm going to be evil here. Seth and Zorrow will share a room." After they groaned, I looked over to Applejack and Fluttershy, "Sorry you two, but you'll have to share a room also."

Applejack shrugged, "Its fine with us. We've done it before."

I nodded and looked over to the remaining ponies, "Spike, you can stay in my and Twilight's room. Drax, huh, I guess you can take the left over room. Dali, you may stay with me and Twilight also."

Drax slowly walked towards me and a nervous look on his face, "Uhhh, Lance, can you put me and Dali in the same room."

I looked at him strangely, "Why?"

He blushed, which was clearly visible since his coat was black, "Ummm, no real reason."

I then smirked, now knowing why he wanted a room with her, "Let me guess, you like her?"

He blushed deeply, "NO! I mean, no."

I chuckled and looked at Dali, "On second thought, could you and Drax share a room?"

She thought for a second, "I guess."

I smiled, "Perfect! Who wants to hit the slopes?"

Almost everyone said yes, a few of us went to check out the rooms.

Peter walked over and threw a snowboard at me. I jumped up and caught it in my teeth.

David smiled, "Lets do this thing!"

**Thirty two minutes later**

I looked down the steep slope, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

**[Don't you pussy out Lance! I want to do this!]**

I gulped and stood on my hind legs, the board strapped to my boots. I'll never know how I'm able to stay balance on my hind legs and on a board, but I did it somehow.

I prepared myself for the ride downward, sweat was pouring down my face. Freezing before it was even halfway down my face. Its that damn cold.

Once everyone was ready, Peter smiled, "Let get this thing started!" He then jumped forward and began to go down the hill on his board.

Everyone else followed, all but me. I was shaking from the cold and fear.

**[Ugh! I got this.]**  
>{Break.. no!}<p>

I felt him take over and push me forward, causing me to go straight down the mountain.

"SHIT!" I screamed out as I picked up speed and it became hard to keep balanced. I leaned around till I regained full control of my movements and began to enjoy the thrill of flying down the slopes.

Up ahead, I saw Aaron lose control and begin to roll down the hill.

**[Funny shit right there!]**

I flew past Aaron laughing, "Better luck next time!"

As I glided across the snow, a stallion walked out into my path.

**[Fucking move!]  
>Lance, warn him!<strong>

"Move!" I yelled out to late. I slammed into him, sending both of us down the mountain. We finally came to a stop and I stood up, pulling my face cover back up and adjusting my goggles.

The other stallion stood and rubbed his head.

I looked him over. He was a grey Pegasus with a black and ice blue mane and tail, and his eyes were kinda brown. He had a gentle look to him.

He looked at me and blinked, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock you off your board."

I chuckled and waved him off, "Its okay." I held out a hoof, "The names Lance."

**[LANCE! You just told him your real name!]**  
>{Oh shit! I wasn't thinking!}<p>

The stallion smiled and reached out and took my hoof, "Nice to meet you Lance. My name is Shadow Breeze."

Cool name. "So, what was you doing out here?"

He smiled, "I was just keeping track of all the animals, and shit like that." He then instantly covered his mouth.

**He just said shit, does that mean hes a...  
>[Brony!]<strong>

I looked at him and cocked my head, "Human?"

He looked shocked, "Uhhh, maybe."

I smiled and laughed a little, "Well I'll be damned, I found another brony."

He looked confused at what I was saying.

I just smiled, even if it was covered by my face mask, "Don't worry, I'ma brony also. You can act like one around me and my friends."

He relaxed, "I didn't know there was others here."

I shrugged, "There's way more than you think."

He looked taken back, "Really?"

I nodded and chuckled, "So, tell me, why didn't you try to get to Ponyville. I've been curious about this, I haven't seen any bronies make their way there."

He held his hoof to his chin, "Well, I just appeared here and I kinda liked it here. I work here now, I help with normal things and watch over the little filly's and colt's. I also keep track of the animals in the area. I just love it here. Besides, I couldn't find Ponyville."

I held back a laugh, "Well, that answers my question. You should come to the lobby tonight, me and my friends are going to sit around the fire."

He smiled, "I'd love that. Thanks."

I shifted onto my board and waved, "See ya then." I then began heading down the slope, ready to get back to the Resort and my warm room.

**I hope you liked that. I'm feeling horrible right now, damn depression memories.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	60. Getting the news

**I think all of you are going to love this chapter. I introduce a new character, new romance unfolds, the... I'll shut up now.**

**Enjoy this chapter. Also, on Monday, I may not write a chapter. I'm going to do a story for a writers contest on Fimfiction**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 59

"So you found another brony?" Peter asked as he warmed himself next to the fire.

I nodded, "Eeyep."

**[Why does everyone copy Big Mac?]**

I chuckled and looked around me. We was all in the cozy lobby, sitting on throw pillows around the fire. Each couple shared a pillow and was wrapped in each other's hooves.

Zorrow sat alone and chuckled, "I hope we don't find to many bronies."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

We then began to chat about general things and what we was going to do tomorrow on the slopes.

"Hey everyone, Lance told me to come. I brought my friend." Said a voice behind us all.

We all turned to see Shadow Breeze, and a olive green female Pegasus.

I smiled, "Hey Shadow, who's your friend?"

She smiled and walked up to me and extended a hoof, "I'm Vinetion, but you can call me Vine if you want."

Seth smiled smugly and stood up and made his way to her, "Well hey there pretty lady. I must say, you are looking smoking hot today."

Vinetion rolled her eyes and stomped her hoof.

A vine popped out of the ground and wrapped around Seth's back leg and lifted him up into the air.

"What the hell!" He said as he began to thrash about.

Shadow Breeze chuckled as he made his way over to us, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Vine here can control plants."

We all looked at him in disbelief, and I said, "What? How is that possible?"

She shrugged, "Ever since I arrived here in Equestria, I've had this power."

My eyes widened, "Wait, your a brony?"

She chuckled and shook her head slightly, "Pegasister."

I nodded and gave a slight aha, "Well, its good to meet a female brony for once."

She looked at our group, "You mean you haven't even meet one single female brony?"

Peter shrugged, "Nope, just us men."

I looked over at Seth, who's face was turning red from being held up side down, "Huh, could you drop him before he has brain damage."

Vinetion looked at him and grinned, "Of course." She stomped her hoof, causing the vine to go back into the ground, which in turn caused Seth to fall face first on the ground.

Zorrow winced, "Owww, that had to hurt."

I let out a small laugh and looked over to Shadow, "So, why are you two still here? I mean, come on, you know you want to check out Ponyville."

Vinetion answered for him, "Well, when we ran into each other a few months ago, we had both been here at this Ski Resort the whole time. He takes care of the kids and animals, and I take care of the forest."

**Sounds legit.**

Shadow nodded, "In truth, I like it here to much to leave. I mean, of course I would like to go to Ponyville and see..." His voice trailed off as his gaze stooped on a pony. Fluttershy.

Fluttershy began to shift uneasily under his gaze.

Shadow quickly looked away and gave a small laugh, "Sorry about that, I just remembered something." He then turned and ran out of the room.

I looked at Vinetion, "What was that about?"

She chuckled, "I'll tell you later." She then looked at the whole group, "I see everyone's paired up, and you've already gotten my favorite ponies. Well damn."

**[Wait... There's only female ponies here that she would know about. Does that mean shes...]  
>Break, don't assume that of people you just met. She could mean the bronies...<br>[Nah, I think she means the mare's.]**  
>{Both of you, shut the hell up!}<p>

Twilight looked at her confused and then at the group, "What do you mean? You haven't met any of the bronies before, how would you have a favorite?"

I put my hoof on her mouth and whispered, "I'll tell you later, okay Twi?"

She nodded and whispered back, "Okay."

I looked back at Vinetion, who was looking at me and Twilight with a amused face.

Peter rubbed his chin, "AHA! I know what she means now! She means..."

***BAM***

He held a hoof to his head, and picked up the book that had just hit him, "Lance, what was that for!"

I smiled, "Quiet you."

He rolled his eyes and laid his head down. Rarity put her hooves over his neck and began to whisper in his ear. He seemed to cheer up instantly.

Vinetion only chuckled at our actions to what she said.

Luna rubbed her chin confused, "I am confused, can you tell me what you mean by..."

"LANCE! IF YOU THROW THAT BOOK, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Frederic yelled out at me.

I smiled sheepishly and slowly put the book down that I was about to throw at Luna.

Luna looked between us and sighed, "Uhhh, okay then. As I was saying, can you tell us what you mean by that we've all got your favorite ponies? I didn't know you knew any of the bronies."

Vinetion looked to be holding back laughter, "I'll tell you all in due time. But tonight, I just want to get to know all of you."

Luna shrugged, "We will do this. Lets get to talking about our lives."

Everyone laughed at her and we all began to get to know each other a little better.

**That night, Drax and Dali's room**

Drax sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Dali who was looking out the window at the night sky. He looked her over and sighed, "So beautiful." He whispered under his breath.

He had liked her ever since Lance had brought him over to her house. It was love at first sight for him, and that has never happened before. He has never even thought about dating his whole life, but for some reason, he wants to be with her. To hold her and keep her safe. He knew he couldn't do that, he couldn't even talk to her or touch her because of her culture.

He rubbed his face and stood, "Dali?"

She turned and to his surprise, answered, "Yes?"

He gulped, he hadn't expected her to respond, "Uhhh... ummmm... How are you?" He instantly wanted to facehoof.

She smiled, which caused Drax to blush deeply, "I'm doing good. Its cold here, but its bearable."

Drax hastily picked up a blanket, "Do you want a blanket?"

She continued to smile, "That would be nice, thank you."

Drax walked over and threw the blanket over her and backed away, not wanting to scare her.

Dali pulled the blanket around her and sat down on her haunches, "Thank you Drax."

He put on his best smile, "Your welcome Dali, I would do anything for you." He then instantly twisted around and slammed his hoof into his face, causing a searing pain to flare up in his right eye.

Dali looked at him confused, "What is wrong?"

Drax turned around and chuckled the best he could, "Oh nothing, I'm just kinda... tired."

Dali looked at him worriedly, "Why is your eye swollen? It was fine a while ago."

Drax hung his head, "I hit myself..."

She stood up and looked even more confused, "Why would you do that?"

"I'm just stupid is all, I say the wrong things at the wrong time." Drax said as he rubbed his hoof across his face, whipping away tears.

Suddenly, something ran into him and wrapped around his neck. He was taken back at what just happened.

Dali, who would never allow anypony touch her, was now hugging Drax.

"Don't say that, your a good stallion." She said while she broke the hug.

Drax had the larges blush and smile on his face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Something began to slam into the wall repeatedly.

They looked at the wall and listened as it was hit again and again.

Dali cocked her head, "What is that?"

Drax chuckled, "It sounds like Peter and Rarity are bucking apples. I wish they wouldn't be so loud though."

Dali blushed, a first, "Bucking apples? Oh my..."

Drax smiled, "Don't worry about it, they'll be done soon. Hopefully." He then made his way for the door, "In the mean time, how would you like to go grab a cup of coco?"

She smiled and began to follow him, "I would love a cup of coco."

**Meanwhile, in Peter and Rarity's room**

"Peter! Stop it!" Rarity screamed out.

"Never! I'm enjoying myself to much to stop!" Peter screamed out as he began to breath heavily.

"But Peter, your being to rough!" Rarity whined.

"To rough? You haven't seen rough my love!" He yelled out as the bed began to shake more violently.

"Peter, please stop! Your going to break the bed!"

Peter let out a loud yell and collapsed on the bed, "There I stopped, happy?"

Rarity shook her head, "That wasn't that fun."

Peter looked at her and cocked his head, "What? I'm that bad?"

She nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Peter let out a groan, "Damn, and I thought I was the best at jumping on beds!"

Rarity stood up from the chair she had been sitting in while she watched Peter jump on the bed, "My little sister broke her bed, so she beat you."

Peter hung his head, "Well shit..."

**The next day, 1:23 PM, at the slopes**

I looked at the billboard with a smile on my face. I was reading a announcement about a slope run for advanced skiers. I was seriously thinking about doing it. I'm pretty sure it was because of Break.

**[I have nothing to do with this!]  
>I do...<strong>

I rolled my eyes and looked in the distance, towards the larges and highest slope that is here. Damn, that's far away.

I sighed and began the long journey to the advanced skiers slope.

**Four hours of hard walking later.**

I finally pulled made it to the top and collapsed. That was the longest walk and climb of my life!

**[Wimp.]**

I took a deep breath and stood, pulling my face cover back over my face.

I really don't see the point in this anymore. You climb for hours to ski and it only last a few minutes. A few hours hour hard climbing does not equal five minutes of enjoyment.

As I began to make my way to the starting point, I heard somepony screaming my name.

When I turned, Peter slammed into me, making us roll down the slope a few yards. Once we stopped I stood and looked at him, "How did you get up here so fast?"

He turned and pointed to a lift, "They have those things you know."

I facehoofed, I could have used one of those and turned this four hour trip into a few minutes. Damn it!

Peter than began to look happy and nervous.

I looked at him, "What is it Peter? Why did you tackle me?"

He walked over to me and smiled nervously, "Okay dude, don't over react."

I nodded, "I won't over react."

He took a deep breath, "Twilight's having the baby, right now."

My eyes widened and my breathing began to quicken and I yelled out, "WHAT?"

Peter held up a hoof, "Its okay, she went into labor a hour ago."

"I'M MISSING IT!" I screamed out.

**Lance, calm down.**

I grabbed Peter by the shoulders and began to yell at the top of my lungs, "SHE'S HAVING THE BABY! AND I'M MISSING IT!"

Suddenly, a loud roaring like sound came from farther up the mountain.

We looked towards the sound and our mouths hung open in shock.

**[Oh, way to go Lance! You caused a fucking avalanche!]**

The snow was coming towards us like a wave.

I looked at Peter, who was glaring at me with anger in his eyes.

I smiled weakly, "Sorry..." I pulled him close and yelled out, "Hold on! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

The snow crashed into us, carrying us down the mountain.

**So, how was it?**

**Also, oh yeah, the baby is finally here! Oh, and Lance and Peter are now stuck in a avalanche. Wow, the irony...**

**Anyways, remember to R&R.**


	61. Stallion VS Wild

**Sorry about delay. The site wouldn't let me log in last night. **

**Anyways, here you all go, enjoy.**

Chapter 60

Whiteness.

That's all I could see when I opened my eyes. I could still feel Peter crushed against my body, that is the good news. The bad news, I don't know how far down we are.

I began to try to move, but found that next to impossible. The snow was pushing down, holding us in place.

Peter began to move, "What the... OH MY GOD!" He began to thrash around, but gave up when he noticed he couldn't move. He then said in a calm voice, "Lance, please don't tell me we're under a pile of snow."

I chuckled, "We're under a pile of snow."

"Oh..." He then began to scream.

I squeezed him hard till he shut up, "Be quiet! Damn, you can be such a bitch!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!"

I sighed, "Just help me dig."

**Two hours of digging later**

After a few hours of digging, we finally had a small den dug out. It was large enough for us to sit up, Peter at one side, and me at the other. There was about a foot or so between us.

Peter crossed his hooves, "This sucks."

I glared, "Oh, this sucks? You know what _really_sucks? Me missing the birth of my foal!"

**I wanted to be there to see it.  
>[Me to.]<br>You just want to see Twi's marehood.  
>[...Maybe...]<strong>

I growled angrily. Suddenly, something snapped in my mind.

Peter shifted uneasily, "You okay there Lance?"

I looked at him, and a crazy smile spread across my face, "I'm just perfect my good friend Peter."

**Oh my God... Is Lance going...  
>[Crazy? Insane?]<br>Oh no! He is! The stress is to much for him!**

* * *

><p>Peter looked at Lance, who was smiling at him crazily, "Ummm, Lance? You okay there buddy?"<p>

Lance cocked his head, his crazy smile never leaving his face, "I already told you, I'm perfect."

Peter felt sweat forming on his face, "That's good..."

Lance began to move closer to Peter, "Hey Peter, you know what?"

Peter began to back away from Lance, but his back hit the wall of snow, "What is it?"

Lance moved closer and closer, "I love..."

Peter began to feel very nervous.

Lance stop inches from Peter's face, "... pie." He slammed a pie into Peter's face.

Peter began to whip his face, where did he get that pie?

Lance fell back laughing like a mad man. He suddenly stopped and smiled at Peter.

Peter began to panic and began to claw at the snow above him.

Lance grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him down. When Peter was face to face with Lance, Lance slammed his hoof into Peter's groin. "Pay back my great friend Peter. Isn't the pain sweet?"

Peter gasped and began to claw at the snow again. Suddenly, light filled the hole as he burst through to the surface. Peter jumped up and began to try and pull him self out of the hole. But Lance grabbed his back hoof and pulled him back in.

"You're not going anywhere my friend. We still haven't played cupcakes!"

Peter screamed slightly, but caught himself, "What?"

Lance cocked his head, a the craziest smile spread across his face, "I'm just going to repay the prank you played on me a week ago. Oh what fun this will be! I'll get the knife!"

Peter panicked and kicked Lance away from himself and jumped up and pulled himself out of the hole. He began to stagger away but collapsed.

Lance soon pulled himself out of the hole and began to spin around in the snow, "This is the life!"

Peter looked at Lance with worry, what's wrong with him? Peter then looked around and noticed that he couldn't see anything that counted as a landmark. To keep things short, they're lost.

Peter hung his head and sighed, "Lance, I think we're lost..." He was interrupted by Lance running past him, wearing nothing but his goggles.

"WHOA! I never knew life could be so stress free!" Lance then jumped into a pile of snow and began to create a snow angel type thing.

Peter bite his lower lip, what was he going to do with him? He walked over to Lance and did the only thing sensible. He slammed his hoof into Lance's head.

Lance spun around and shook his head, "Wow, what happened?" He looked down at himself, "Where's my clothes?"

* * *

><p>I looked down at myself, "Where's my clothes?"<p>

What the hell just happened?

**[Umm, Lance, you kinda went crazy for a few minutes...]  
>It wasn't pretty...<strong>

I facehoofed and looked around for my clothes. When I saw them, I quickly pulled them on, "FUCK! Its cold out here!"

**[Duh asshole! Its below freezing!]**

I pulled my face cover back up and looked at Peter, who still looked worried, "Sorry about that Peter, kinda lost it I guess." I rubbed the back of my head and chuckled.

Peter gulped, "Lets never speak of this again. Agreed?"

I nodded, "Agreed."

**Lance, your foal.**

My eyes widened, "COME ON PETER! MY KIDS BEING BORN! I WILL NOT MISS THIS!" I turned and galloped off in a direction that I though the Resort was in.

"Wrong way Lance!" Peter said as he began heading in the opposite direction.

I stopped and hit my face with my hoof, not a facehoof, but a full on hit. I turned and galloped after him. Once I caught up, he began to gallop also.

We ran through the forest till Peter just dropped, "I'm so thirsty!"

I stopped and walked over, "Do you have a cup?"

He nodded and pulled one out of his snow saddlebag, "Here you go."

I grabbed it and walked off. Once I _filled it,_I brought it back to him and gave it to him.

He took the cup, "Wow, this is kinda warm." He took a sip and smacked his lips, "Ummm, taste kinda salty. This snow must have a different taste than the kind on earth."

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed my hooves together, "Yeah, its the snow..."

Peter then gulped down the rest and stood, "Now, I gotta take a piss. How about you."

I shook my head, "I just went."

He shrugged and walked behind a tree.

**[That was fucked up...]**

Peter walked back and rubbed his stomach, "Now I'm hungry, and freezing."

I rolled my eyes, "Stop being a drama queen. Lets get going."

I began walking in the direction we had been heading, but Peter looked confused. "You okay Peter."

He looked at me and looked confused for a second, "Uhhhh, wha... Oh yeah, I'm coming." He the trotted towards me and we continued the long trip back.

After awhile, I noticed that Peter was having a hard time keeping up and began to slowly fall behind. He kept stumbling as he walked, and was shivering violently.

I fell back and walked along side him, "You hanging in there Peter?"

He looked at me with unfocused eyes, "Hmm, yeah man."

After another hour of walking, I noticed that some of Peter's skin was turning slightly blue and puffy. Not a good sign.

I finally stopped and sat down, "Damn... I'm freaking tired!"

Peter stumbled over and collapsed, "I know what you mean."

I looked at him and noticed he wasn't looking so good, "Peter, are you sure your okay?"

He sighed and looked at me, "I told you, I'm fine!"

** Hostile much?**

I sighed, "Come on, lets get moving." We both stood and proceeded on the trip.

**Meanwhile, back at the Ski Resort**

"Oh my God! Oh my God! What do we do?" David yelled as he paced back and forth outside of Lance's and Twilight's room. She was inside, right at that moment, giving birth to their kid.

He looked around at all the guys, all as freaked out as he is. All the girls are in the room, comforting Twilight, the Doctor still hadn't arrived.

A loud scream came from inside.

"Could one of you out there please bring us another towel!" Vinetion yelled from inside.

A towel hit David in the face and they all looked at him, "NO! I'm not going in there!"

Greg levitated up a hammer, "Wanna play nut cracker?"

David began to back up, "Okay okay, I'm going." He turned and opened the door.

Upon entering it, he saw Twilight on the bed holding a pillow over her face.

Vinetion motioned him over, "Hurry! We don't have all day."

David ran over to her and gave her the towel. When he turned to leave, he accidentally looked at Twilight and saw her marehood and... lets just say the baby was coming.

David's head began to spin, "OH MY GOD! IT'S POKING OUT!" His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Rainbow Dash looked at him and sighed, "Guys, can't handle the real stuff." She then went back to comforting Twilight.

**Back to Lance and Peter, an hour later**

"I can't do this!" Peter said as he turned away.

I sighed, "Peter, you have to!"

He turned back, "Okay then, you do it!"

I pulled my face cover down, "Fine, I will. But you get none of it!" I lifted up the large grub and forced it into my mouth. When I bite down, the worst possible taste filled my mouth, causing me to gag.

**That's just sick...**

Peter looked sick, "That's why I didn't eat it..."

I choked it down, "Yeah, well, I'll live longer now. At least I ate a little!"

Peter rolled his eyes and stood, only to fall back down, "Whoa."

I stood and walked over to him, "Okay, now I know something is wrong."

He waved me off, "I'm fine!"

I pulled him to his feet and began walking, "Come on then."

**Back at the Ski Resort**

"NO! I'm not going in there! You can't make me!" Shadow screamed as he backed away from the others.

Frederic glared, "Yes you are! They need more water and none of us are going in there!"

Shadow gulped and screamed out, "NEVER!" He jumped into the air and flew through a window. As in, right through the glass.

* * *

><p>Seth sighed, "Well, that just leaves Zorrow."<p>

Zorrow looked like he wanted to cry, "I'll do it fast!" He grabbed the bucket and opened the door.

The second it was open, Twilight screamed in pain. Zorrow dropped the bucket and fell over.

Seth shook his head, "Who's next?"

* * *

><p>Shadow flew through the air, mumbling to himself, "No way am I going in there!"<p>

He flew for a few more minutes till he saw a pony below him. At first he didn't pay attention to it, but then he saw that the pony had some other pony on they're back.

Shadow looked at the the pony and sighed, might as well check this out.

**Back to Lance and Peter**

**[Come on Lance! Push yourself! Your going to miss it!]**

I felt tired and weak, but something keep me from collapsing. The desire to see my foal be born!

Peter was breathing heavily had was stripping off his clothes, "You know what... we should... should get a... boat and just... fly."

**[And Peter has gone crazy...]  
>Oh no... Lance, I think Peter has hypothermia!<strong>

I ran over to Peter and grabbed him, "Get a hold of yourself!"

He looked at me with unfocused eyes, with a hint of fear, "Who are you! Get away from me!" He then began to struggle to break free of my grasp.

{What do I do?}  
><strong>[I got this.]<strong>

My hoof came up and slammed into Peter's head, knocking him out.

{... Well, that was effective.}  
><strong>But uncalled for.<strong>

I sighed and pulled Peter's unconscious body onto my back and continued to make my way to the Resort.

**Thirty four minutes later**

I stumbled towards the Resort, I could see it in the distance. So close.

My vision began to blur, but I kept pushing myself. I couldn't give up now!

**[Come on Lance! Fight it, you can do this!]**

I took one last step and stopped. The pain in my legs was intense! They felt frozen and solid, "I can't."

"Hey, are you two okay?" Somepony from above said.

I looked up and almost screamed in delight, "Shadow Breeze! Thank God!"

He landed a few feet from me and looked at me worriedly, "Lance? Holy shit man, where have you been? Are you alright?"

I shook my head, and instantly regretted it. A wave of nausea washed over me and I collapsed.

"Lance!" I heard Shadow scream, but he sounded far away, distant.

The last thing I saw was him Shadow picking up Peter.

**Two hours**

I awoke to a strange feeling. Warmth.

I opened my eyes and blinked. I slowly sat up and glanced around. I was in the lobby of the Ski Resort, and a heavy blanket was draped over me. How did I get here?

**Shadow Breeze brought you here, remember?**  
>{Oh yeah...}<p>

I pulled the blanket off of me and sat up all the way. I instantly missed its warmth as I stood up slowly.

I stretched out my legs and wings. The sound of popping filled the room.

I sighed in relief and stood up straight.

After a few seconds, I heard the sounds of hoof on wood. I turned to see Applejack walking into the room.

When she saw me, she smiled, "Well looky who's awake. Com' on Lance, there's somepony who wants ta see ya."

I smiled and began to follow her. She led me down the hall to my and Twilight's room. She stopped outside of it and smiled, "Ah'll give ya'll some privacy."

I smiled, "Thank you Applejack."

She smiled back, "Your welcome."

I walked into the room and smiled at what I saw. Twilight was in the bed, her mane was a mess, and she was holding something in a blanket.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Lance, come here."

I felt a tear in my eye as I made my way to her. When I was next to her, I looked down at the bundle she held in her forelegs.

She pulled the cover off to reveal the face of our foal.

The foal was the same shade of purple as Twilight, but it had my red strips and snout. Its mane was black and dark blue.

Twilight smiled as I moved my face closer, "He has your eyes, but they're purple, not red."

I choked back tears, "Its a boy?"

Twilight nuzzled my cheek, "Yep."

I smiled, "Is it a earth pony?"

She smiled, "I think you'll like this. He's a Pegasus."

I put a hoof over her and pulled her into me, "He's beautiful."

She nuzzled my neck, "He looks just like his daddy."

I let the tears fall, tears of joy. I wrapped my hooves around Twilight and embraced her, "I love you Twilight."

"I love you too Lance."

I pulled back and nuzzled her nose with mine and put my forehead to hers, "We're parents."

She smiled brightly, "I know."

I climbed into bed and snuggled up to her and looked at our foal, a smile on my face, "What are we going to name him?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I can't think of a name."

I smiled, "I think I know one. How about Spark?"

Twilight nodded, "I think it fits him."

I nuzzled her cheek and rested my head on her head.

**Awww, he's so cute!  
>[He looks badass!]<br>For once, I agree with you Break.**

**So, how was it? If you want to see the picture for Spark, its in the chapter on Fimfiction.**

**Well, I'm off to write for the contest. Wish me luck.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	62. A trip into the mind

**Here you go, I forgot to update last night.**

******Two things, one, I'm working on a new MLP RPG story, but I'll only be doing it on Fimfiction, so head over there to be part of it.**

******Also, back when I said I was getting a book made. I did not mean this story. I meant a book I'm writing about America being split and a second country forming. It****s going to be good. I only say this because of everyone messaging me about it. I never said this story would be a book, I just messed up when I wrote that A/N.**

**Anyways, enjoy.****  
><strong>**  
><strong>

Chapter 61

"Hey Lance! Come here!" My cousin yelled from downstairs.

I groggily sat up and rubbed my face, what does he want?

I pulled myself out of bed, wearing nothing but boxers. When I glance over at the clock, I let out a loud groan. 6:16 AM, that's too early!

I reluctantly made myself pull on my pants and T-shirt.

After some self complaining, I left the guest bedroom and walked down the stairs.

Upon reaching the ground floor, I was greeted by my cousin, who had a smug look on his face.

"Mornin'!" he said, a smile on his face.

I let out a sigh, "Yeah, what did you want?"

He opened the front door, "Me and James have something we want to show you." He then motioned for me to walk through the door.

I rubbed my face, "I'm going, geez!"

When we entered the pastor, I saw James standing next to a large black stallion.

James looked at me and a devilish smile appeared on his face, "So Lance," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone, my phone! "We heard you like My little pony."

My eyes widened and my hand shot to my right pocket, only to find it empty. How did they get my phone?

Before I could say or do anything, Robert, my other cousin, grabbed me from behind and held my arms behind my back.

I tried to break free, but I wasn't strong enough. It was useless to even try, he was so much stronger than me due to the daily work he does.

James began to laugh as he made his way over to us, followed by the large stallion.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start and sat straight up. I could feel sweat all over my body. There was so much of it, it was dripping off my face.<p>

I hate reliving that moment, but my mind won't let me forget about it!

**[Oh God! I hate reliving that every night!]  
>You and me both. It was horrible!<strong>

I took a few ragged breaths and looked around the room.

It was almost pitch black, but there was a little light coming through the heavy curtains. It gave the room a peaceful feeling.

I looked over to the bed to see Twilight sleeping peacefully, Spark lay next to her in a bundle of blankets.

I had let Twilight have the bed so that there would be enough room for Spark. I took the couch, the very uncomfortable couch.

It's been four days since Spark was born, and we're still at the resort. We couldn't leave, the train was on a schedule, so we have to wait for it come back.

Luckily, today is the last day we have to be here. We'll all be returning home, but with two new additions. Shadow Breeze and Vinetion.

They both decided to come back with us, I don't know why though. We've all decided that they can stay at Drax's, until they get a place of their own.

I chuckled, but then remembered the dream. I then put my face into my hooves, content on trying to forget about it, like I've been doing almost every morning since the... incident.

"Lance? What's wrong?" I heard Twilight say, a touch of concern in her voice.

I looked over to see her sitting up in bed, but I couldn't see her facial expression. Damn darkness...

"... Yeah, I'm.. great!" I said, feeling slightly embarrassed. What? That damn memory is still fresh in my mind!

I saw her shake her head, "Oh Lance, your a terrible liar."

I let out a small chuckle, "I know Twi..."

She slowly climbed out of bed and came to my side. She then sat down and took my hoof in hers, "So, whats wrong?"

I shook my head, "I can't tell you... It's kinda something I've never told anyone."

She nuzzled my neck, "Can you tell me?"

I sighed, "I want to, but I can't. I can't make myself talk about it."

Twilight let go of my hoof and climbed into my lab, "Can you try to tell me, please?"

This was new, I mean the sitting in the lap thing. I wrapped my hooves around her, "I'll give it a try. Two years ago, I went to my grandparent's farm. I liked it, it was a nice place to relax, but it was also stressful. My two cousins, James and Robert, were always trying to mess with me. I don't mean joking, I mean full on hurt me. They never really liked me, I don't know why though. One day, they called me out to the pastor and..." I stopped talking, I couldn't go on. I had tears in my eyes from just thinking about it.

Twilight rubbed my cheek with her hoof, "Its okay Lance, you don't have to tell me."

I gulped, "I want to tell you, I just can't make myself."

She sat back slightly and tapped her chin, "I may have an idea. But you'll have to be okay with it."

I nodded, "What is your idea?"

She looked at me and I could see her smile, "Well, I know a spell that will allow me to see your memories."

I furrowed my brow, "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

She cocked her head, "Why not?"

I thought for a second, "For starters, there's things that I don't think you should know..."

**[Yeah, rule 34.]**  
>{Quiet you!}<p>

"... and the memory is kinda... how do I say this? Mortifying. I think that describes it."

Twilight rubbed her nose against mine and rested her head on my shoulder, "Lance, I can handle anything you have to offer. Trust me, I've been around you after all."

I chuckled, she has a point. "Okay Twi, I'll let you do the spell."

She squealed in delight, but quickly covered her mouth, looking at the bed.

Spark was still asleep, good.

I shifted Twilight around a little, "What will this spell do exactly?"

She thought for a second, "The book said it will let both of us see your memories. I don't know the full details, but its safe."

**Sounds legit.**

I began to rub her back, "Alright, you can cast the spell when ever you're ready."

She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. Her horn than began to glow a soft purple. After a few seconds, she touched it to my head.

I felt a small stinging in side of my head, then I passed out.

Seconds later, I opened my eyes to see whiteness.

Twilight looked up at me, we was still in the same position, "Wow, your mind is so... empty."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh haha, have your fun Twi."

"Yo, when you two are done, I'd like to talk to ya." Said a all to familiar voice behind us.

I twisted my head to see both Break and Dawn standing next to each other, and a small computer like device behind them.

I smiled, "Well, how are you two here?"

Dawn chuckled, "Dude, you're in your head, and we're always in your head."

Break nodded, "I though you would be smart enough to know this. I guess not."

Dawn slugged him with his hoof, "Be nice!"

I let out a small laugh and stood, followed by Twilight, "Oh you two."

Twilight was looking at them with a strange look, "Those are you consciences?"

I nodded, "Yep, cool huh?"

Break smiled cockily, "Damn right its cool!"

Twilight looked past them, "What's that thing?"

Dawn turned to the object, "That? Oh its just Lance's memory."

I shook my head and chuckled, "How convenient."

Break looked at me, "I know right?"

Twilight took a step forward, "Can I look through it?"

I held up a hoof, "Nope, I'll look through it. I don't want you getting into anything bad."

Break smirked, "Hey Twi, do you wanna see something we call porn?"

Twilight cocked her head, "Porn? Whats that?"

My eyes widened, "Break, you asshole! Don't worry about it Twi." I then looked at Dawn, "So, can I?"

He nodded and stepped to the side, "Its your mind, you're the boss."

Break rolled his eyes, "Not the boss of me though."

I chuckled at him as I walked past and stepped in front of the computer like object.

Twilight stood to my right and Dawn to my left.

I looked it over, "So, how do I work this thing?"

He touched the screen and it came to life. Once it was on, there was a long list of words on the screen, "All you do is pick the one you want and it'll cause everyone here to relive that memory."

I nodded and smiled, "Now that is awesome."

I began to scroll down the list, and I must say. Wow! There is a ton of categories.

Twilight stopped me from scrolling and pointed to one, "What's that one?"

I looked at the one she was pointing at and shook my head, "We are not opening that one." The one she had pointed at was _'Alone time'._I don't have to be a genius to know what that one is.

Break leaned over me, "Oh, we're clicking that one."

Before I could stop him, he selected that category.

I suddenly began to remember with vivid detail all the moments I had... you know.

When it was over, Twilight had a shocked look on her face.

I let out a weak chuckle, "I told you we didn't want to see that one." I turned to Break and mouthed, _'Fuck you.'_

He smiled, "Time and place Lance."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Twilight, "You okay?"

She slowly nodded, "That was... awkward."

I chuckled, "You have no idea."

We continued to scroll through them, clicking on a few here and there.

After a good forty minutes or so, I finally came to one called, _'Farm nightmare'._That has to be it.

Twilight looked at it and me, "That's it, isn't it?"

I slowly nodded, "Yes, are you sure you want to see this?"

She bit her bottom lip, "Yes, I think I'm ready."

I took a deep breath and clicked it.

I relived that entire ordeal, from beginning to end. It was worst the second time! Oh God! That stallion was huge! James and Robert are sick bastards!

After it ended, Twilight was in a state of shock, "They... did that to you?"

I nodded grimly, "Yes..."

Dawn was in the fetal position, mumbling to himself.

Break was keeping his cool, but I could tell he was stressed after reliving that.

I patted Twilight's back, "You sure your okay?"

She nodded, "I'm sure, its just, that was horrible!"

I pulled her into a hug, "I know..."

Her horn glowed and everything thing began to fade.

We was soon back in the hotel room, still in each others embrace.

Twilight looked up with sad eyes, "Lance... I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

I leaned down and nuzzled her cheek, "Its okay. I actually feel a little better after reliving it, even if it was horrible."

She cocked her head, "Why? I though you would need to talk about it?"

I shrugged, "I may need to talk about it one day. But for now, I don't feel up to it."

I looked around and sighed, "Should we start packing?"

She sighed also, "I guess."

We then jumped off the couch and began gathering our clothes. Only two more hours before the train gets here, and I can't wait! I'm sick of the cold.

**How was it? This chapter was just to clear up the barn thing that I mentioned way back in the story. But, its also helps set up a plot in the future.**

**May be good. I'm also working on a flash animation for this. I don't know when I'll finish it.**


	63. Train ride

**Short chapter, but also** **a good one. I wasn't going to write one, but I decided to do a short one.**

**So, enjoy.**

Chapter 62

I let out a groan as I slowly stood up from my seat. This train ride is so freaking boring!

**[Dude, I know. Why can't we just fly home?]**  
>{I know right? But oh no, Twilight said it wasn't safe and won't let me!}<br>**[Pussy whipped]**  
>{Shut up! Dawn, help me out here.}<br>**I'm sorry man, but I must agree with Break. Twilight's got ya on a leash!**

I growled slightly, but kept my anger down. I looked over at Twilight, who was holding Spark, "Hey Twi, I'm going to go talk to the others."

She looked up suddenly, "Wait! I just remembered something!"

I stopped walking to the door and turned, "What did you remember?"

She stood and handed, (Hoofed?) me Spark.

**[Lance... WE'VE FUCKING BEEN OVER THIS! NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU RIP YOUR OWN NUTS OFF!]**

I gulped at what Break said, because I know he's serious.

Twilight pointed to the door, "Can you tell the bronies to come here? And can you drop Spark off with Fluttershy?"

I nodded, "Sure thing Twi."

**Five minutes later**

We was all sitting together, looking at Twilight. We didn't know what she wanted, but it seemed important, since she had a list.

Every bronies was here, even Drax. I though I should include him.

Twilight looked up from her list and glared, "Okay all of you, now that me and Lance have a baby to take care of. I want to make a few things clear."

Greg held up his hooves, "Oh no, rules." He said sarcastically as he pulled out a blunt.

Twilight trotted over to him and pulled the joint out of his mouth, "First off, no smoking." She threw the blunt out the open window.

Greg smirked and pulled out a second one from his saddlebag, "Bitch please, you can't control me."

Twilight glared and pulled it out of his mouth and threw it out the window. She then picked up his saddlebag and threw it out the window also.

Greg jumped up and leaned out the window, "No! My beautiful weed!"

Twilight smiled triumphantly and looked over to David, who was smiling, "Next, I don't want my son to see any of those _pictures_you've drawn. Yeah, I've seen them and I must say. Your sick."

David smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

I pointed at him and laughed.

Twilight shifted her gaze and glared at me, "And you!"

I looked at her surprised, "Me?"

She nodded, "Yes you! I want you to stop being so sexual around Spark!"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "Wha?"

She facehoofed, "You know what I mean."

I thought for a second and chuckled, "Oh, now I know what you mean."

She then looked over to Peter, "Peter, I don't want you to pull any pranks on my son, or around him. Got it?"

Peter shrugged, "Got it."

She smiled and looked over to Seth and Zorrow, "You two, I want you to stop fighting each other all the time!"

Seth sighed, "Sure."

Zorrow glared and pointed at Seth, "But he starts it!"

Twilight glared harder, "I don't care! If you two do it again, I'm going to finish it. Permanently!"

They both gulped and nodded.

She smiled, "Good." She then looked at Frederic, "Frederic, I know your the prince and all, and I respect you. But, I want you to stop bringing all those dangerous inventions of yours over to our house."

Frederic chuckled, "I can do that. I'll just show Lance when he's not around the kid."

Twilight smiled, "Thank you Prince Frederic."

Frederic chuckled again, shaking his head, "Remember what I told you, just call me Frederic."

She nodded and looked at Shadow Breeze, "I don't know you to well Shadow, just stay on my good side." Then she looked at Drax, "Same goes for you, even though your not a brony."

They both nodded in response.

Twilight sighed, "Do you all understand me? If one of you, and I mean all of you, hurt Spark, or influence him in a bad way, I will go pissed off mother on your ass!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Wow Twi, I didn't know you used strong language."

She looked at me and chuckled, "I guess I picked that up while I was watching your memories."

{Is that the reason?}  
><strong>Yes. Since she relived your memories, she may have picked up your way of speaking.<strong>  
>{That's just great...}<p>

She sighed and looked at everyone again, "Got that?"

We all nodded.

She began to walk away, "Good." She then began walking down the aisle, towards Fluttershy and the others.

Greg looked at all of us and smirked, "She just made us her bitches."

**Four hours later, Canterlot**

Twilight, Frederic, Dali, and I were making our way down the street, towards Dali's house. Twilight was carrying Spark on her back, we really need to get a carrying... saddle?

"I can't wait to get back to the Palace." Frederic said.

I nodded, "I can't wait to get back to that cozy bed. Those hotel beds are very uncomfortable."

Frederic rubbed his back, "Tell me about it."

Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the screams of ponies.

Soon, a group of them ran by screaming.

Frederic looked ahead, "What now?"

I looked ahead also, "You ready for another fight?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah."

We then galloped ahead, towards the direction all the ponies was running from.

We came upon the towns water fountain.

I looked up and my mouth fell open. Frederic did the same when he looked up.

**[Whoa, that's unexpected in all ways.]  
>A female Draconequus. Who would have thought that?<br>[Damn, she's hot!]**

**If you haven't been on Fimfiction, then you don't know what's going on. Its a new character, a important new character.**

**I think you'll all enjoy her.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	64. This is Anarchy! Or Annabel?

****Today's chapter is short. My computer shut off before I could finish it. So, I had to start over. Its very very short, but I'll make it up to you all tomorrow. I'll try and do a long chapter, try at least.****

**I'm mentally tired, meaning I'm actually having trouble writing right now, so please, bare with me as this chapter may not show a lot of emotion.**

Chapter 63

We all stood there in shock, watching the Draconequus dance to a song it was humming. It was bending left and right, a large smile on its face.

I cracked my neck and started walking forward, "Lets do this!"

Suddenly, Frederic's hoof shoot out and stopped me.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Dude, what the fu..."

He began walking forward, humming the same song as the Draconequus.

**[What the fuck is he doing?]**

Frederic and the Draconequus hummed the song together.

Once they finished, the Draconequus floated down to us and smiled, "Hi, I'm Annabel."

Frederic seemed to jump with joy, "Annabel! Its me, Frederic!"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Fred? Its really you?"

He nodded and pulled her into a hug, "Its so good to see you!"

I held up a hoof, "Uhh, what's going on here?"

Frederic turned to me and smiled, "Annabel and I have been friends forever! Way before I died."

Oh I see, a friend from earth. At least one person Frederic knows is here, and not trying to kill him.

They began to talk, catching up.

I looked at Twilight, "Hey Twi, I think you should get Spark home."

She nodded, "Me to. See you soon."

Her horn glowed and enveloped them in a purple glow. They then disappeared, leaving me and the other two behind.

I looked back at the two, only to see them looking at me, still talking.

**I don't like this...**  
>{I agree, this can't be good.<p>

They laugh to each other and Annabel glides over to me, "So, how ya doing Lance?"

**[Stay on your heels boys, I sense something.]**

I shrugged, "I'm doing pretty good. You?"

She chuckled, "Oh me? I'm doing great. Say, have you ever wanted to see chocolate rain?"

**I sense a troll moment.**

I gave a slight nod, "Sure, that may be cool."

She smiled and snapped her fingers.

A pink cloud formed above my head and began to rain. Chocolate milk rain that is.

I had to admit, this was pretty cool.

**Keep your guard up Lance.  
>[Fuck that idea, Lance, lets go Pinkie Pie on this thing and enjoy it!]<strong>

I smiled and jumped forward and landed on my haunches. I opened my mouth and tilted my head back, letting the chocolate milk pool in my mouth. It tasted awesome!

**[Sounds like your drinking cu...]**  
>{You will shut the fuck up now!}<p>

I heard snickering behind me and the snap of fingers. Suddenly, the chocolate rain stopped tasting like chocolate.

I gulped down what was in my mouth and began gagging, "What the hell was that?"

I turned around and saw Frederic and Annabel laughing.

Annabel looked up and smirked, "I thought you would like the taste of eighty year old milk."

**[D-DId she say... eighty year old milk?]**

I began to breath heavily, "OH MY GOD!" I pushed my hoof into my mouth and made myself throw up. I then turned and galloped away, running for the nearest lake.

* * *

><p>Frederic fell on his back laughing, "That was good! He thought he drank eighty year old milk!"<p>

Annabel smirked, "Who said it wasn't?"

Frederic began laughing loudly, "Oh wow! That's a good one Annabel."

She did a bow, "Why thank you Fred."

Frederic stood up and whipped a tear out of his eye, "Man, I've missed ya Annabel."

She smiled back, "I've missed you too Frederic. It was lonely back on earth without you."

Before he could say anything, David and Peter began walking towards them.

Annabel smirked, "I got an idea."

She flew forward and landed in front of them, "Hey you two."

David freaked out slightly, but Peter smiled, "What the hell! How can you look like that and still be hot!."

Annabel chuckled at his response.

David looked her over, "Who are you?"

She smiled, "I'm Anarchy."

Peter nodded, "Sounds cool. What do you do?"

She smirked, "I can show you if you'd like."

Peter smiled and nodded, "Yes, that would be so awesome!"

She reached forward and touched their heads.

They suddenly went wide eyed and their coats turned a dull grey.

They then looked at each other and smiled. They jumped into each other and began making out. Full on tongue on tongue action!

Annabel and Frederic fell back laughing as the two made out.

David leaned back and moaned, "I taste the rainbow!"

Peter moaned also, "Marshmallow!"

They then went back to making out.

Frederic held his sides, "Oh my God! This is the funniest thing every! My sides are burning!"

David pushed Peter on his back and began to position himself to penetrate Peter.

Frederic used his magic to separate the two, "I'm not that mean."

David and Peter were trying to reach each other.

Annabel laughed and touched their heads, returning them to normal.

Frederic dropped them and they looked around.

David moved his tongue around in his mouth and raised an eyebrow, "Why do I taste skittles?"

Peter did the same, "Why do I taste paint?"

Frederic began to laugh again, this was just to much fun!

* * *

><p>I pulled my head out of the lake, taking a deep breath. That was horrible!<p>

**I'll never forget that taste! That horrible taste!**

I flop down on the ground, I'm going to get her back for that one. All I have to do is figure something out that is worst.

**[Damn, the universe does hate us...]  
>Your right Break. We have the worst luck.<strong>  
>{Any idea's on how to get this off our mind?}<br>**[Fuck Twilight?]**  
>{Oh yeah!}<p>

I stood up and put on a smug smile. I put on some sunglasses.

**Where did you get those?**

I cracked my neck and smiled. I'm so going to put the moves on her, oh yeah. Tonight is going to be fun!

* * *

><p>Annabel stood off to the distance watching Lance, reading his mind.<p>

So, he's going to try and get with his wife tonight?

She smirked, she has the best idea for a prank ever!

**That make out scene was Avehand1's idea. Not mine.**

**Anyways, I'm off. Next chapter has a slight sex scene XD.**

**Remember to R&R**


	65. We're stuck!

**Warning: Partial sex scene in the first scene. You have been warned. (Okay, its not that bad, but meh.)**

** I read through the new reviews. Two large ones, wow. But anyways, thanks for the constructive ****criticism. It helps with my writing.**

**Also, I don't have time or the room to explain everything, but I'll do this much. **

**If you don't know why Cody is suddenly nice, check the Christmas special, it'll explain it.**

**And the thing with the sex scenes/make out scenes, I don't like to write them, but if I do, its because I have a purpose for it to be in the story.**

**Well, there is a full on sex scene coming up in a later chapter. It may not be full on, but close.**

**Also, I'm not mad or anything, I encourage all kinds of comments.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 63

I walked down the street, a little swag in my stride. I had sunglasses on and I felt like a badass about to get laid.

**[That's because your about to get laid... Dumbass...]**

I bounce my head to an unheard beat and step up to the house. I kick the door open and jump in, striking a pose, "Who's yo daddy!"

**[Lame!]**

Twilight squealed in surprise and turned around to face me, "Quiet! Spark is trying to sleep!"

I smirk, "Who cares?"

**Sexy mode is on.**

Twilight looked at me strangely, "What's gotten into you?"

I walk over to her, a seductive smile on my face, "We haven't had any _fun_in a while. I'm kinda... how do I say this... HORNY!"

She giggled and wrapped her hooves around my neck, "Oh, you bad boy."

**She has definitely learned to much from your memories Lance.  
>[Oh fuck yeah! I hope she learned some new moves!]<strong>

I whipped the sunglasses off and threw them across the room, "Wanna destroy the bedroom?"

She licked my cheek, "Lets do more than destroy the bedroom, lets destroy the whole house!"

**[Holy shit! This is going to be so fucking awesome!]**

My wings shot out, stiff.

**Wingboner.**

She giggled again and put a forceful kiss on my lips.

Oh yeah, I've waited for this for to damn long!

We began to walk down the hall, still making out.

Once we was in the bedroom, we jumped in, me on top, her on bottom. I held her forelegs down and smirked, "Your mine!"

She got a seductive look on her face, "I'm all yours."

That was it, that's all it took to send me over the edge.

I leaned down and began making out with her. Our tongues had a small battle, wrapping around each other.

I felt my member become fully hard, eager to begin, same as me. I lowered my stallionhood down to her marehood and placed the tip to it.

Twilight moaned into mouth at the contact.

**[DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! I SAID FUCKING DO IT!]**

I pulled back from our kiss and looked at her face, which was full of lust, "You ready for this Twi?"

She nodded with a smile on her face, "Oh yes, I want to feel you inside of me!"

**Oh my God! That is so hot!**

I kissed her neck and began to push in. I felt her walls separate, its been to long since the last time.

I pushed in hard, ready to get this started. I began to pull out... but I couldn't. I couldn't pull my member out.

We both looked down to see that my member was in her, all the way, but couldn't see what was holding it in.

I began to pull back as hard as I could, but it wouldn't budge. I looked over to Twilight and smiled awkwardly, "Well... ummm... How do I get out?"

**[What the fuck is going on!]  
>That ruined the mood...<strong>

She shrugged, a frighten look on her face, "How should I know?"

I did a small side wave with my hoof, "Uhh, its your body, duh!"

She licked her lips, "I don't know okay!"

I waved my hoof, "Okay okay, calm down, I'll figure something out."

I looked around and saw some lotion. Perfect. "Hey Twi, can you levitate that lotion over here?"

She nodded and used her magic to pick up the bottle and gave it to me.

I bit the cap off and reached down and emptied the contents on my member and her marehood. I rubbed it in and began to pull again. Nothing.

How am I stuck? Its like there's a grip on it and it won't let go!

I looked around again and saw a small tube. I smiled, perfect. If I can throw a note into it, it'll go all the way to the Princess! She can help us with this. She has already saw my ding dong after all.

**[Who calls it a ding dong anymore?]**

"Twilight, get me that note pad and quill. I have an idea!"

She looked at me strangely and picked up the requested items with her magic and gave them to me.

I laid the note pad on her chest, because I could, and began to write out the note.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Me and my dear wife Twilight have hit a problem while mating. I seem to be stuck deep in her sweet marehood. We request your assistance._

_The brony who cares (Sorta)_  
><em>Lance.<em>

_P.S. After this is over, could you possible give us more of those books? Thanks._

I smiled as I reread my note. I turned and looked at the small tube opening across the room, "If I can throw this note pad into that tube, we're saved. The Princess will know what to do."

She nodded, "Do it!"

I turned and took careful aim. I then threw the note pad as hard as I could.

It soared through the air... and hit the wall a few feet from the tube.

"Did it go in?" Twilight asked.

I shook my head, "Negative, it didn't go in. Just impacted on the surface."

Twilight shook her head, and looked around, "I'll just teleport us to the palace." Her horn began to glow, slowly getting brighter.

But suddenly, it went out.

I looked at her worried, "What happened?"

She began to freak out slightly, "I don't know!"

I smirked, "Well, I'll just fly us there."

I undid my wings... and a bright flash filled the room.

When it was gone, Twilight's eyes widened, "Lance? Your wings are gone!"

I looked back and felt a tear in my eye. "What cruel person would do this?"

* * *

><p>Annabel held back the her laughs as she watched the two lovers in stress. She was enjoying this, she knew this would be a great prank, but not this good!<p>

She feel back laughing when Lance tried to use lotion to get unstuck, and went crazy when he threw that note pad. She was enjoying herself.

When Twilight tried to use her horn to teleport away, she snapped her finger, taking away her magic. And when Lance tried to use his wings, she took those away also. She wanted to see where this goes.

"What cruel person would do this?" Lance cried out.

Annabel smiled and said under her breath, "I would, but I'm not cruel."

She chuckled and continued to watch them.

* * *

><p>We hopped down the hallway. How was we doing that?<p>

Well its simple. She had her hooves wrapped around my neck and was hanging under me. But it was still hard to walk with her stuck between my back legs. So I was forced to hop.

Twilight sighed, "I can't believe we have to walk to the palace."

I nodded, "That's Trollestia for ya."

You see, we was able to put the note pad in the tube. But the response wasn't what we wanted.

_Dear Lance,_

_I see what your problem is, come to the palace and I'll get you two unstuck._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Trollestia<em>

_P.S. That's what you get for calling me Trollestia._

_P.S.S. I sure can, I have a full library of them._

Here's my response to that little letter.

_Dear Princess Trollestia,_

_I want to tell you what I learned today. I learned that a Princess can be a bitch at the worst of times!_

_Truly yours,_  
><em>Lance<em>

_P.S. :( _**[That's suppose to be a mad face, but meh.]**

_P.S.S. Thanks, we'll be sure to go through them._

I chuckled at the memory of that letter, I wonder what her reaction was to it.

I looked over to the couch and made my way over to it. I pulled a blanket off it and threw it over us. Now, it looks like she's attached to me by the stomach, but that's better than the other.

I hop to the door and gulped, "Lets do this thing!"

I burst through the door and instantly, everypony turned our way.

Shit...

**[I still have a wingboner...]**  
>{Why would you say that right now?}<br>**[Meh.]**

I gulp and began hopping down the street, Twilight bouncing around under me.

This is very uncomfortable. Think about this: Fill a large bottle with water and stick your manhood in it. Now, run down the street with a blanket over you. It felt like that, but so much more tugging.

As we made our way down the street, the worst possible thing happened.

Only one word. Greg.

He staggered over to us and looked us over, "Whoa, what the fuck happened here?"

I smiled awkwardly, "Oh nothing, just playing a game."

Please believe it! Please believe it!

He looked at me strangely and smirked, "Oh, I see. I like that blanket, let me see it."

Before I could stop him, he pulled the blanket off, revealing everything.

Greg broke down laughing, "Your dick is stuck in her pussy! And your in public!"

**[That is so Greg...]**

My face went super nova as all the ponies around us began to gasp and whisper. Twilight was the same, her face was redder than a tomato.

She looked up and literally screamed, "GET US OUT OF HERE LANCE!"

I instanly complied and sprinted, well, it was more of a hop at a high speed, down the street. Think of Big Machintosh in the episode, _Hearts and hooves day._Yeah, that's pretty much what it looked like.

I finally made it to the gates and began to jump through, but the guards stopped me, "Halt! Nopony is allowed to enter with out permission, or request."

What the fuck! I've been here before! "What the hay! You should already know that I'm allowed here!"

The guard on the left smiled, odd? And looked at me. His eyes where blank, and he was dull, "Well hey Lance, I bet you can't guess who this is?"

I looked at the two for a second before facehoofing, "Annabel! What the fuck! Are you the one who's doing this?"

The two guards slumped to the ground, as if they were put in a temporary sleep. Seconds later, Annabel appeared above them, a large smile on her face.

I looked up at her, "Oh come on, why would you do this?"

She flew through the air and slithered around us, imitating Discord, "Because I knew it would be funny."

**[She's right, its pretty damn funny from here.]**

I rolled my eyes, "Can you undo this?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, can you help me with something?"

Before I could answer, Twilight began to speak from below me, "What do you need Lance to do? He'll do anything to get us unstuck."

I looked down at her, "Really Twi?"

She smiled and kissed me, "Yeah, really. I don't like this you know. Kinda embarrassing."

I shrugged and looked back up to Annabel, "Alright, what do you need?"

She smiled, "I can't tell you here, Twilight will hear. But, it involves me and a certain stone figure.

Oh, she wants Discord. Is that a good idea? "Okay, deal. Just undo this thing."

She clapped her hands, "Oh yes!"

I felt a small tingling sensation on my member, and seconds later, we heard a wet smacking sound as my member popped out of Twilight's marehood.

Twilight stood and sighed, "I'm going to kill Greg."

Annabel chuckled, "You'll need magic for that." She snapped her fingers and Twilight's horn glowed, and then I felt my wings being returned. Thank God!

I stretched them a little and began walking for the Palace.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked from behind me.

I smirked, "I want to check out this book selection Celestia has."

Annabel laughed, "She's busy right now."

I turn, "With what?"

She smirked, "Your friend Vinetion."

I facehoofed, "What did you do?"

She held up her hands, "Nothing, they did it by themselves."

I shrugged, it makes sense. Vine is a lesbian, and I guess the Princess is a... Oh God!

I shudder, "I still want to see this library of hers."

Annabel shrugged, "Alright, I'm going to go talk to Fred. Make plans..." With that, she suddenly disappeared.

Twilight nodded, "And I'm going to go check on Spark." She then disappeared also.

I turned and began walking towards the palace, but stopped.

I looked down at myself and facehoofed. I didn't have my normal clothes on, and my member was hanging down, showing its self of with pride.

**[Like a boss!]**  
>{... Shut up...}<p>

**How was it? Did it surprise anyone?**

**Well, I'm off. Tomorrows chapter will be a bonus chapter, with all the deleted scenes. Its been requested for a long time.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	66. Bonus chapter: Deleted Scenes

**This is just deleted scenes. Don't take them as if they are part of the story. You'll see a few that you won't like, but glad I didn't put them in the story.**

**Those are the actual scenes I cut out/changed mind about. Most are weird, some are a WTF moment. But, this is my creative process. Enjoy a look at craziness XD**

**I'm going to do this:**

**Each chapter will have a few deleted scenes. Each delelted scene is seperated from the others with a - That way, you don't get confused.**

**Bonus chapter: Deleted scenes**

**Chapter three:**

All the ponies in the room stopped cheering and looked at me. They all had a confused look on their faces.

"What is that thing?" Somepony asked.

"I have no idea. He kinda scares me." Another one said.

"I think he looks kinda cute." One said.

I sighed and became slightly annoyed, why? I have no idea, I had enough of this at my school. "Okay, I'm going to be nice here and answer your questions! One: I'm a freaking he! Not an it! Two: I scare you? You don't know the meaning of it! Three: Thank you, that was a nice comment."

I turned began heading for the door.

**I think you all know why I cut that scene XD I was thinking of making Lance a badass, but changed my mind at the last second.**

**Chapter 6:**

I picked up the pen and notebook and turned towards the table. A couple, both light blue, was sitting there holding menu's. I walked over and placed the notebook on the table, "May I take your order?"

The blue stallion looked at me and his eyes widened, "Oh my! What are you!"

The mare screamed.

I looked at the two, "Please, calm down. I'm not going to..."

The mare struck me across the face.

I looked at her, "Ma'am, you don't have to resort to..."

She hit me again, and this time much harder.

My eye twitched, "I don't want to have to kick you out."

The stallion stood, "You can't kick us out you freak!"

I then did something I never thought I would do. I spread my wings and sprang forward, head butting him in the chest.

**I stopped typing there, I was hating the though of him getting into a fight, so I changed it.**

**Chapter 10:**

I fell back on my back and started pushing it back under my clothes. When it was back in, I looked over at the Princess's, "Sorry about that. You kinda caught me at a bad time."

I'm pissed! I was about to have sex with Twilight and then this!

Celestia looked at me, strangely, "You was about to mate with my most faithful student?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Umm, yeah..."

She glared, "How dare you try and take her innocence!"

I held up my hooves, "Wait! She wanted to do it!"

She glared harder, "I can see that in your memories, but I don't approve!"

Luna slowly backed away from her angry sister.

I gulped, "But I..."

She stomped her hoof, "I don't want to hear it!"

I fell to the ground as the ground shook.

She stepped forward, "I here by banish you from Equestria! And all your friends!"

Her horn began to glow and I felt myself being transported, far away from the Palace.

**My computer cut off at this point, and I was pissed. But while retyping, I changed my mind and decided to go with a more happy path.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, but I'm so much better." Her horn glowed and I lifted up in the air.<p>

"Luna, don't do it. This is rape!"

She looked at me and smiled, "Not rape, just surprise sex."

"Same thing!"

She smirked, "You'll like it either way."

I was suddenly at a loss for words, I couldn't think of a response!

She pulled me forward, causing my member to penetrate her.

**I'm not going to describe this anymore, because it was a full on sex scene. I didn't like it, so I removed it and went with the second option.**

**Chapter 23:**

**This next part was a friends idea, and I wanted to be nice and use it. But cut it at the last second, because it felt wrong to write it. I'm sorry, but what your about to read is sick and disgusting!**

Greg dropped David onto his bed and sighed. He was missing the party just so he could bring David back home. That sucks.

As he turned to leave, David snored lightly.

Greg turned and looked at him.

It may be the weed talking, or the alcohol, but something seemed different. Greg felt something... strange.

He was looking at David, and only one word came to mind. Sexy.

Greg couldn't figure out why he was thinking that, or feeling the way he was.

He then made his way over to David and...

**I'm stopping it right there! Oh God! I'm so glad I didn't put that in the story.**

**Chapter 32:**

Celestia nodded, "I now pronounce you as husband and wife. If anypony has any reason why those two may not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Greg smirked. He stood and yelled, "I have a reason."

Everypony gasped and turned.

Celestia glared, "What would that reason be?"

He smirked and pulled out his member, "Because my dick is so much bigger than his!" He began humping the air, and motioning to Luna, "Come on Luna, you know you want this!"

**XD I was going to put that in, but decided against it.**

**Chapter 34:**

When I walked into the living room, David was sitting down next to Rainbow Dash, patting her back.

I walked up behind them, "What's wrong with her?"

He looked up at me, "Just a little headache, you know, hangover type headache."

I nodded, I remembered my first hangover. That was a crazy party that night.

My friend had told me of this party happening down town and wanted me to come. So of course I agreed, who wouldn't want to party?

Once we was there, we ran around, talking and having a good time. It was fun, till he got into a fight with a girl. Yeah, I said girl.

He ended up getting his ass kicked, by a freaking girl! While that was happening, I was drinking everything I saw.

I drank beer, whiskey, something I think was wine, and I'm pretty sure I drank piss by accident. After an hour of this, I passed out, right on the couch.

I awoke the next morning with a splitting head ache. The worst part was what was written on my face and chest. On my head was the words, _'Tea bag here!'_ And on my chest was, _'Free whore, I take checks'._Yeah, not the best night of my life.

**I cut this because it didn't really go with the story.**

**Chapter 37:**

**This was going to be the beginning of the chapter, but I changed it when I saw a comment by Iron Clad.**

"Hello, I'm Lance, and welcome to jackass!" I said as I stood next to Big Macintosh. I nodded and he bucked me in the side of the face.

All the bronies began to laugh at my attempts to stand.

**You can see why I didn't do this one.**

**Chapter 38:**

Celestia nodded, "I now pronounce you as husband and wife. If anypony has any reason why those two may not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I looked out into the pews and glared at Greg. He smirked and stood, "I have a reason!"

Celestia looked annoyed as hell, "WHICH IS!"

Greg smirked, "Twilight shouldn't marry Lance, he has no balls! But me, I have big balls!"

"NOT ANYMORE!" I screamed as I flew from the alter and slammed a hoof into his groin.

**It was a funny idea, but meh.**

**Chapter 40:**

Frederic's mouth hung open in surprise and shock. Then without warning, he jumped into the air and smashed through his window. He flew over Canterlot and yelled at the top of his lungs, using his new found Royal Canterlot Voice, "YES!"

He quickly changed course and flew straight towards Lance's house. Upon reaching his house, he didn't even bother with the door. He flew through the window, which caused it to be smashed, and landed in the living room.

Lance fell off the couch, holding his face, "Glass! There's glass in my eyes!"

Twilight did the same, but with more grace.

Frederic grabbed them in his hooves and pulled them close, "Come my friends, I have wonderful news for you to hear!" With that, he teleported them back to his study.

**That scene was removed for a reason.**

**Chapter 60:**

We both looked at the poor rabbit that had ran up to us. It was nuzzling my leg, apparently happy to have some company.

"I say we eat it." Peter suggested.

I shook my head, "No, I couldn't eat this little guy. He's so damn cute..."

**[Look at all that fat...]  
>I'm so hungry!<strong>

I rub my stomach, "On second though." I reached down and grabbed it by the scruff of the neck, "Who want's rabbit?"

**ME!  
>[ME!]<strong>

"I WANT IT!" Peter yelled out.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"And that's how Equestria was made." I said, finishing off a stupid story.

Peter chuckled as he turned the stick over the fire, roasting the rabbit, "Man, this is going to taste good!"

**Meh, I didn't feel like killing a bunny.**

**Chapter 61:**

She slowly nodded, "That was... awkward."

I chuckled, "You have no idea."

Break smirked again, "Oh look. Pick that one."

I looked to where he was pointed and recoiled. The category was _MLP: TwilightXTrixie._

I slammed my hoof into the screen, "Oh no!"

I looked at the screen and saw that I had hit the button. Fucktastic...

My head was filled with all the images I had seen for TwilightXTrixie. Even every Fan-Fiction, and fantasy. Basically, everything.

When it was over, I looked at Twilight. She had a shocked look on her face, actually, it was beyond shock.

"How... why... when... I never did any of that!" She said in a weak voice.

I put a hoof over her, "I know."

She wiggled out from under it, "I saw that story you wrote about me and her! That was sick!"

Oops, I forgot about that story. I'm screwed, "Sorry..."

"No more bed time fun for you!"

Me, Break, and Dawn all screamed out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**XD I have no idea why I cut that scene.**

**Chapter 62:**

**Frederic told me to remove this scene... me sad.**

A pink cloud formed above my head and began to rain. Chocolate milk rain that is.

I had to admit, this was pretty cool.

**Keep your guard up Lance.  
>[Fuck that idea, Lance, lets go Pinkie Pie on this thing and enjoy it!]<strong>

I smiled and jumped forward and landed on my haunches. I opened my mouth and tilted my head back, letting the chocolate milk pool in my mouth. It tasted awesome!

**[Sounds like your drinking cu...]**  
>{You will shut the fuck up now!}<p>

I heard snickering behind me and the snap of fingers. Suddenly, the chocolate rain stopped tasting like chocolate.

I gulped down what was in my mouth and began gagging, "What the hell was that?"

I turned around and saw Frederic and Annabel laughing.

Annabel looked up and smirked, "I thought you would like the taste of sperm."

**[D-Did she say... sperm?]**

I began to breath heavily, "OH MY GOD!" I pushed my hoof into my mouth and made myself throw up. I then turned and galloped away, running for the nearest lake.

**That is what it use to be XD Sperm, not milk. But, I was nice and removed it at the request of Iron Clad.**

******So, that's the deleted scenes I promised. **

**Prepare yourselves, at the request of all of you, I'm doing a sex scene between Peter and Rarity.**

**Let's see if I can do this.**

**Also, don't worry. This will be the last sex scene for at least another fifty chapters.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	67. Poor Peter! Or lucky Peter?

**Yes, there is a sex scene in this. What? Oh, yes its a full on sex scene. Why did I write it? Simple, it was requested by fifteen people, plus the owner of the OC.**

**Be prepared, I've been reading to many Clop-fics since the last sex scene XD What? I'm trying to read all the HiE stories, and most have sex XD.**

**Also, no more sex scenes! I hate writing them!**

**This next comment comes after I've finished the chapter:**  
><strong>I am never writing another sex scene with two different characters again! That felt so damn weird to write for those two! Well, I may do a sex scene with Vinetion and Celestia, but who knows XD<strong>

Chapter 64

I walked down the large hall, looking at all the paintings and statues along the way.

I came to a stop in front of a new painting. It showed a large Griffin fighting two ponies, a Alicorn and a Pegasus. In the background was a few destroyed buildings, smoke rising from the one in the middle.

Holy shit! Is that me and Frederic?

**[That's badass!]  
>Why are we up there? Frederic's the one who did most of the fighting.<br>[Shut up and enjoy it. If they can't get their facts straight, its their fault.]**

I smiled as I looked at the painting. I then struck a heroic pose, "I'm Lance, hero of Equestria! I'm the toughest of the tough! Braves of the brave!"

Suddenly, a loud agonizing scream echoed down the hall.

I let out a squeal of terror and fell to the floor, covering my face with my hooves.

**[Oh yeah, your the bravest of the brave alright.]**  
>{Shut it Break!}<br>**What happened?**

Dawn's question was answered when Frederic suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Lance! I need..." He started to say, but began looking around, "Huh, you're already at the Palace."

I stood and looked at him, "Yeah, there was a... problem with me and Twilight, but its fixed." I looked around, "Do you know what that scream was about?"

He nodded and smiled brightly, "Luna's going into labor!"

I did a double take, "Wha! But... its only been six months!"

He chuckled a bit, "I know. Alicorn's are..." Another scream echoed down the hall, "Alicorn's are different from normal ponies. They give birth three months sooner."

**Meh, seems legit.  
>[Hey! That's my line!]<strong>

I rubbed my chin, "Huh, seems legit."

**[Lance! That's my fucking line!]**

Frederic chuckled, "You bet its legit."

**[I'm going to kill all of you!]**

Frederic then put his hoof on my shoulder, "Come on, I want you to be there with me."

My eyes widened, "But I don't..."

We suddenly flashed into their room.

"... want to see her pussy." I continued, not realizing we had teleported.

Frederic facehoofed, "Wow, you actually said that in front my wife."

I turned to say I'm sorry to Luna, but instantly froze.

Luna was on the bed, a blanket over her, but it was open enough to reveal her marehood. And there was a...

**[I see a head!]  
>Oh God!<strong>

Frederic waked up next to me, "Ah, the miracle of life."

***Thud***

Frederic looked at me and shook his head.

I had fainted.

**[Yep, he's the toughest of the tough alright.]**

* * *

><p>Annabel sat on a cloud, looking down at Ponyville, trying to come up with a prank.<p>

She liked the one she pulled on Lance and Twilight, but she wanted to do a even better one.

So, as she set up there, she saw something that made her smirk.

She saw Rarity walking down the street, but not alone. There was a purple Pegasus next to her, his wing was over her, holding her close.

Annabel clapped her hands together. Best idea ever! Not a prank, but something along those lines.

Time to turn a elegant mare into a sex hungry beast!

Oh joy!

* * *

><p>Peter stood in front of his desk in his and Rarity's room. He was going over the plans to get Lance back for that little incident in the mountains.<p>

He didn't like being hit with his own prank. Kinda hurt his pride, but he had a great idea to get back at Lance.

He laughed in a evil kind of way as he looked over his plans, "Muhahahahaha!"

Suddenly, the door that lead into the room burst open.

When he turned around, he saw Rarity, "What's up Rare?"

She looked at him strangely, with lust filled eyes.

Peter gulped, something seemed off.

"Mine!" She screamed out as her horn began to glow.

Peter felt himself being lifted up. Seconds later, he was thrown onto the bed. Rarity jumped up on him and pinned his arms.

Peter was scared at first, but suddenly, let his brony side take over. This is a bronies dream right here, and he was about to be living the dream.

**Warning!: Sex scene starts here!**

Rarity pushed her face into his, putting a force full kiss on his lips.

Peter was to stunned to do anything. They hadn't ever kissed like this before.

He liked it.

Rarity lowered her back side down to his lower region and began to rub her marehood on his member. Causing it to harden.

Peter was loving this! He had never had this kind of contact with a girl before.

Rarity broke the kiss and leaned back, a devilish look on her face.

She backed up till her head was in front of his stallionhood, which was sticking straight up at this point.

She licked her lips and began to nuzzle it.

Peter gasped at the feeling.

She rubbed her cheek up and down it. She then nuzzled the tip with her nose, teasing him.

Peter was losing himself in the pleasure of her touch. But he was unprepared for what came next.

Rarity ran her tongue up the shaft of his member and then stuck it in her mouth.

Peter let out a loud gasp as he felt her tongue gliding around it. The heat from her mouth mixed with her saliva was almost enough to send him over the top.

She rotated her tongue around his member. She was clearing enjoying herself.

She began to go up and down on his member, sucking and running her tongue along it at the same time.

Peter's eyes rolled up into the back of his head. The pleasure was to much and to new to him.

Sure, he had touched himself before, but its never felt like this! This, this was amazing!

She suddenly stopped and pulled her head off his member, causing him to whimper.

She looked up at him and smirked, "My turn."

She then crawled up beside him and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Peter smiled and kissed her, but she pushed him back, "No! I want you to pleasure me like I did you!"

Demanding much?

Peter nodded and lowered himself to the end of the bed. He then positioned himself to where he was in front of her marehood, which was glistening from their previous action.

He leaned forward and began to sniff in her sweet aroma. It filled his nostrils, causing him to stick his nose closer.

He smiled and began licking around her marehood, over the lips and around them. He was getting her back for teasing him.

She gasped every time his tongue ran across the it.

Peter was enjoying the taste, but wanted more. So he began to stick his tongue into her, roaming along the walls. Savoring the taste.

He pushed his tongue as deep as he could, trying to taste every part of her.

Rarity let out a small groan and pushed his face deeper into her. Seconds later, she exploded in this face, covering his mouth and part of his face in her juices.

Peter was slightly surprised, but went back to licking, enjoying the taste and feel of her.

After a full minute of licking, she stopped him, "Oh no darling, I'm not ready for another. Not yet."

She then used her magic to lift him up and lay him on his back on the bed.

She climbed on top of him and smiled down, and said in a very cute voice "Can I ride you?"

Peter began to tremble with excitement, and his face became hot, "Y-Yes..."

She grinned and raised her rump into the air and began to position herself. She used her magic to hold his member straight up and began to lower herself downward.

When the tip touched her lips, they both let out a small gasp. As she lowered herself farther, taking his full member, it became tighter. Then, it hit a wall, her hymen.

She bit her lower lip and looked at Peter, "I can't do it... Can you do it please?"

Peter also bit his bottom lip, "I can... try."

He prepared himself and then rammed his member into her, and he felt her hymen break.

She let out a small scream of pain and sat all the way down on his member.

Peter looked at her with worry, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, a tear in her eye, "Yes... honey, its normal."

She sits there for a few seconds, letting the pain die away. Once it was gone, she began to gently raise and lower her back side.

Peter put his front hooves on her waist and watched as she went up and down on him.

She began to go faster, slowly picking up speed.

Peter began to thrust into her as well, trying to keep pace with her.

She let out a loud moan as she had a second orgasm.

Peter felt it running down his shaft, and watched as it began to pool on his stomach.

Rarity fell forward on to his chest, exhausted, "I'm sorry... I just don't have the energy."

Peter smiled and wrapped his hooves around her, "Its okay. I can finish it if you want."

She nodded, panting loudly, "Yes... please."

He kissed her on the forehead and rolled over, still in side her.

He positioned himself so that he could do this with ease.

Peter leaned forward and put his front hooves on either side of Rarity's chest. He then began to go in and out of her, trying to pick up speed.

She moaned loudly and wrapped her hooves around his neck.

They looked into each others eyes as he pumped in and out of her.

She weakly nuzzled his neck, and braced herself for the climax.

Peter felt himself getting close to his release, and he could tell Rarity was about to have one herself.

He began to go faster, determined to finish this like a champ.

He tilted his head back and let out a loud grunt as he slammed his member deep into her for the final time. He then began to release his seed into her, and at the same time, she had her third and last orgasm.

Once their climaxes passed, he collapsed onto her, breathing heavily.

He then rolled over to the side, allowing Rarity to breath.

They pulled each other into a tight embrace, looking into each others eyes.

"I love you Peter."

"I love you too Rarity, my sweet gemstone." Peter said as he nuzzled her nose.

She smiled and put her face into his chest, taking a well deserved rest.

**Sex scene is now over. You may now stop clopping. (You better not have been clopping to this!)**

Annabel stood outside the window, her mouth hanging open in shock.

When she arrived, she was about to do her prank, but when she looked in the window, they was already going at it! How is that even possible! This was her idea! And they beat her too it!

She sighed, can't win them all.

She then smirked, she had to get somepony back, but not now. She'll save him for later. Right now, she needed to get back to the palace and assisted Fred in the birth of his children. That should be fun...

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, Dali's house<strong>

I awoke and sat up in a panic, "No! Don't stick that in my ass!"

"Whoa! What happened Lance?" Twilight said, running into the room.

I began to breath heavily, but quickly stopped myself, "N-Nothing Twi, just a nightmare."

She bit her bottom lip, "Stallion?"

I shook my head, "Not this time."

**I wish to be alone after seeing that!** Dawn said, curled up in the fetal position.  
><strong>[That was nothing. We've seen worst in bondage videos, right Lance?]<strong>

Twilight looked worried, but then became serious, "Lance, I need you too do something for me."

I sighed, "What do you need?"

She perked up, "I need you to watch Spark all day today."

I groaned and fell back, "Why!"

She used her magic to lift me back up and face her, she then narrowed her eyes, "Lance, you will do this and you will enjoy it! You love your son, right?"

I sigh in defeat, "Yes, I do."

She then smiled and released me from her magical grip, "Good. Me and the girls are going shopping, and Dali and Drax are coming along."

I groan again, "I want to come!"

She glared, "Not to day! You need to spend sometime with our son!"

"But..."

"No buts! You're doing this and there's nothing you can do to get out of it."

**[Ouch, it pains me to say this, but... PUSSY WHIPPED!]**

I smile awkwardly, "Of course, I'll spend all day with him."

She then went back to normal Twilight, no more bitchy mom Twilight, for now that is, "Thank you honey."

She trotted over and gave me a large kiss on the lips, "You'll have fun. I just know it."

I cheer up instantly, "I bet I will. You have fun today."

She smiled and nuzzled my cheek, "I will."

**Five minutes later**

I trotted down the hall and into the living room to see Spark. He was playing with a few blocks and laughing his little head off.

**D'awwwwwww!**

I smiled and walked over to him and sat down across from him.

He looked at me and smile.

I smiled back, "Hey buddy, wanna spend the day with your dad?"

Spark giggled and shakily stood on all fours. He then staggered over to me and fell into my lap.

This. Is. So. Freaking. Adorable!

I chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

**Today is going to be fun!**

**XD Went from sex to a happy scene between father and son. Next chapter I will be doing something fun and full of D'awww's. Lance is going to spend a full day with Spark! Oh yeah!**

**Also, don't fret, this is going to be the last sex scene for awhile.**

**Well, remember to R&R**


	68. Father and son

**Oh yeah, I had fun writing this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 66

I reached back and adjusted the straps on the foal carrier... thing.

After I had it strapped down to me and secured, I looked around for Spark.

Where did that little guy go?

**[I dunno.]**

I rolled my eyes and walked around the house.

I finally found him in the bedroom.

I trotted over to him and smiled, "You want to go see your Uncle David?"

Spark gurgled in response.

I chuckled and picked him up. I then put him in the foal carrier and strapped him in.

Once that was done, I smiled happily and walked over to the door.

I opened it and stepped outside. I took a deep breath of fresh morning air and began to lift off.

"It had a foal?" I heard a mare off to the side say.

"Its just as messed up as he is!" Another said.

I slowly pulled my wings back into my body and looked at them, pulling my goggles off in the process and giving them my most hateful glare.

They both winced and the one on the right whispered to her friend, "It heard us!"

I snorted and I could have sworn I saw steam come out of my nostrils. I trudged over to them and glared angrily at them, and said in a very calm, yet scary, voice, "I'm a he! A fucking he! I'm sick and tired of your and all the others here referring to me as a it! I can deal with it..." I then growled, and raised my voice, "but when you call my son a it! I will not tolerate it! You're very lucky he's on my back, or I would beat the living hell out of both of you! I don't give a fuck if you're mare's! Nopony messes with my family!"

They both stumbled back at my words and the tone of my voice. Both of them had scared looks on their faces.

I spit on one of them and turned, kicking dirt into their faces.

I then jumped into the air and flew upward.

As I flew, I began to try and get myself calmed down. I didn't want to scare Spark... Spark!

I turned back, frighten that he would be sad or crying. But, he was fine, smiling and enjoying the view.

I let a smile slip onto my face. That kid can brighten my day at the worst of times.

The rest of the trip was spend with me letting my mind wonder. Thinking of all the things we are going to do today.

Soon, I landed on the cloud that supported Rainbow Dash's house.

I popped my neck and walked up to the door and knocked.

There was a small crash inside and someone said in a hushed tone, "Shit!"

Seconds later, the door opened to reveal David, a bowl of spaghetti on his head, "Oh, whats up Lance?"

I chuckled and pointed to his head, "What happened here?"

He reached up and sighed, "You surprised me. I kinda dropped it..."

"On your head?" I said with a smirk.

He glared, "Shut up." He then looked behind me and saw Spark, "Oh my God! Its Spark!"

"Spark!" I heard somepony upstairs yell.

There was a large amount of crashes and suddenly, Rainbow Dash flew down the stairs, landing by David.

I smiled, "Yep, I though you two would want to see him."

Rainbow Dash flew over to him and looked him over, "Aww yeah! He's going to be a fast Pegasus when he grows up."

David walked up beside her and nodded, "I agree. This little bastard looks like he's going to be badass."

I chuckled, if Twilight knew we all cussed around Spark, she would kill me.

**[You my good sir are a pussy.]**  
>{You my good sir need to shut the fuck up.}<p>

Rainbow Dash nuzzled Spark's forehead, causing him to laugh his little head off. In turn, it caused me to laugh.

**Forty six minutes later**

"I'm sorry guys, but I want to do some other things with him before I take him to meet the others." I said as I walked out of the cloud house and into the morning air.

David whined behind me, "But Laannccee! I want to show him how to paint!"

I chuckled, "He's only a foal dude." With that, I jumped into the air and set off for Ponyville.

When I looked back to check on Spark, my heart exploded. He was playing with my tail, laughing and giggling. How did he even get a hold of it? That's a mystery, but at least its cute.

I stop flying and reached back to him, I unstrapped him and held him in front of me with my front hooves.

This kid was freaking adorable!

I nuzzled his nose, causing him to laugh. God, I love this kid.

I spun around till I was flying on my back and placed him on my chest.

Thank you Rainbow Dash for teaching me this trick.

I began to fly towards Ponyville, upside down.

Spark was swaying and laughing. I held him with my front hooves, making sure he didn't fall.

A few minutes later, I landed in Ponyville, and placed Spark on the ground.

He stood on all fours and smiled up at me. I'm surprised he could already walk. But, he is a pony, so I guess its only natural.

I leaned down and smiled, "Come on bud, you wanna go see auntie Pinkie Pie?"

He blinked up at me with a smile.

I chuckled, "I'll take that as a hell yes."

I lifted him up and placed him on my back, not caring for the foal carrier anymore. I spread my wings to make sure he didn't fall off my back.

I then began trotting towards Sugar Cube Corner, hoping Greg wasn't there.

Once I arrived, I walked in and looked around. There was no ponies here, save for a pink puffy tail sticking up behind the counter.

I let out a small laugh and walked over, "Hey Pinkie."

She let out a yelp and jumped up, but calmed down once she saw me, "Oh, hiya Lance!" She looked at my back and smiled, "Sparky!"

She jumped over the counter, and somehow over me, and landed behind me, holding Spark in her forehooves, nuzzling him.

How did she... I didn't even feel... wha?

**Its Pinkie Pie dude, she doesn't have to make sense.**

I chuckled at the sight.

Pinkie Pie held Spark out in front of her and smiled, "Who's a silly colt? You are, you are." She said as she made funny faces at him.

Spark was laughing and clearly enjoying himself.

After a few minutes of watching, she put him down and looked at me, "You wanna try and make him laugh?"

I smiled and nodded, "You know it."

I walked in front of him and made a funny face. He laughed and fell back on his haunches.

I looked up at a mirror and gasped slightly, I don't know how he finds that funny. With my eyes, I look... evil? Scary? No, evilly scary. I guess only he and Twilight can love a guy like me.

That though caused me to smile.

Pinkie Pie ran over to the the double doors and stood on her hind legs, supporting her forelegs on the top of the doors, "Where's Pinkie Pie... _Here I am!"_She said as she leaned out the door.

Spark went into a laughing fit at this.

Pinkie Pie smiled and did it over and over again, "Where's Pinkie Pie... _Here I am!_ Where's Pinkie Pie... _Here I am! _Where's Pinkie Pie... _Here I am!_ Where's Pinkie Pie... _Here I am!"_

I was laughing also at this point and I jumped forward, "Let me try."

Pinkie Pie giggled and jumped aside, "All yours."

I jumped behind the doors and did the same thing she had done, putting my front hooves on the top of the doors.

"Where's daddy... _Here I am!_ Where's daddy... _Here I am!_ Where's daddy... _Here I..."_

When I went forward, the doors broke off the hinges, causing me to fall forward. I hit the ground, face first, and soon, the both of the doors followed. Both landing on me.

Both Pinkie Pie and Spark went crazy with laughter.

Oh yeah, just laugh it up.

I looked up and smiled at the sight of my son smiling and laughing. Just gotta love that kid.

**Two hours of playing with Pinkie Pie later**

I walked out of the shop, waving to Pinkie Pie, "Thanks Pinkie!"

She waved back, a large smile on her face, "Come back soon! That was fun!"

I trotted down the street, a large happy smile on my face. I haven't had this kind of fun in a long time.

I passed a couple sitting on a bench, their backs to me.

I stopped when I saw the red mane. I then smiled, "Hey Cody, Ditzy."

They both turned and smiled. Cody spoke up first, "Lance! Its good to see you."

I shifted my body around and revealed Spark.

Ditzy smiled brightly, "Its Spark!" She flew off the bench and flew towards me. She picked Spark up and gave him a hug.

Cody stood and walked over to me, smiling, "Nice kid Lance."

I smiled back, "Thanks."

He then looked saddened, "I'm still sorry for trying to ki..."

I waved him off with my hoof, "I already told you Cody, I forgive you. One hundred percent."

He grinned, "Thank you Lance."

Ditzy landed beside Cody, holding Spark, "Cody, we have to have a foal!"

Cody's eyes went wide for a second, but then went back to normal, "We'll talk about it, I promise."

She smiled and nuzzled his cheek, "I love you."

Cody kissed her cheek, "I love ya too."

I snickered, but covered my mouth with me hoof.

They looked at me and blushed as the same time, they had obviously forgotten I was still there.

Ditzy put Spark back n my back and smiled, "Where are you going?"

I shrugged, "Just walking around, showing off my son."

Cody nodded, "Sounds fun. Have you shown him to Peter and Rarity yet?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I guess I'll go there next."

They both nodded and returned to their bench, "Have fun."

I smiled and began walking towards the boutique.

Spark was having the time of his life, getting all this attention.

**Man, this kid is so lovable!  
>[He sure is pretty awesome!]<strong>  
>{There you two are! You've been silent since I arrived at Rainbow Dash's house.}<br>**[Meh, we was going through your memory again.]**

I sighed and looked ahead, ready to see Peter's and Rarity's reactions to us showing up unexpected.


	69. Surprise!

**Here you all go.**

**Next chapter is going to be interesting.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 67

I trotted down the street, waving to everypony. They all returned my wave with a wave of their own, a happy smile on their faces.

I love this town, the ponies here don't judge you based on your looks.

Why did I even move to Canterlot? Why didn't I ask for a house here instead? Yeah, I'm an idiot.

**[Yes, yes you are my dear boy.]**

After a few more waves, I arrived at the boutiques door.

When I reached for the doorknob, I noticed a sign attached to the door. It read: _'Sorry, but we're closed'._

I huffed, I wanted to show off Spark.

**Dude, just go in. You're their friend after all.**

I shrugged and opened the door.

Inside, it was silent and dark. There was a strange feeling in the air, but I couldn't place my hoof on it.

I walked in and let the door close behind me, cutting off the light to the room. I heard some muffled voices on the other side of the room, so I made my way across.

Once there, I saw some light coming from under the door. I smiled, found them.

I opened the door and took a step in.

My smile disappeared, and said under my breath, "I should have seen this coming."

Peter was strapped to the wall in a awkward position, a gag of some sorts stuck in his mouth. I'm not going to explain the other... details.

Rarity was... uhhh... having fun with him.

**[Free bondage porn!]  
>BDSM!<strong>

I quickly covered Spark's eyes with my wings and began backing out of the room.

Peter looked up and began to thrash around, trying to tell Rarity I was in the room.

Rarity's horn began to glow and Peter was pushed against the wall, "Oh, is somepony trying to be naughty and disobey his mistress?"

My mouth dropped, I didn't know ponies knew about this stuff!

I backed away from the door and out of sight. I did not want to see that.

**[I do! Go back, go back!]**  
>{Nah.}<br>**[Fuck you sideways with a fucking torn bush!]  
>Ouch...<strong>

I walk out the door and sigh, that was strange and awkward. Lucky Peter, Twilight has never done that to me!

**[Maybe I can convince her.]**  
>{No, because it will end up with me sleeping on the couch... or that dog house she made me build outside. Why did she make me build it anyway?}<br>**Wait... where did all our dogs go?**  
>{Holy shit! I forgot all about them! I wonder where they are.}<p>

**248 miles away, dense forest**

Weedy stood off to the side, wearing his fedora. He watched as his brothers, Leonardo and Churchill, both trying to figure out a way to get across the river safely.

They had all left home, wanting to get find the place their mother had talked about. A place where dogs ran free and proud, with no worries or regrets.

Of course, they missed their pony masters, but, you can't hold a dog down forever. They may return, maybe.

Weedy looked back at his brothers and rubbed a paw to his face and began to bark at them, _'You numb skulls! You don't use a rock to float across a river!'_

Churchill turned to him and barked angrily, _'Shut it Weedy! We're doing our best!'_

Weedy rolled his eyes, _'Your best being your worst.'_

Leonardo looked at Churchill and sighed, _'I hate being the younger brother.'_

Churchill raised an eyebrow, _'We don't know who is older. We all came out at the same time.'_

Leonardo nodded, _'I see. But why is he the boss?'_

_'Because he can kick our little asses.'_Churchill said with a smirk.

Leonardo hung his head, _'True... lets get across this river. Shall we?'_

**Back to Lance and Spark, two hours later**

What is with all the ponies? They're all seem to be avoiding me all of a sudden. Its strange.

I'm also seeing less and less ponies around, very very strange.

Spark was still on my back, chewing on my right wing.

So damn cute!

I smile to myself as I walk down the now empty street.

I stop and look around, a curious look on my face, "What the hell?"

**Damn, this is like Silent hills...  
>[Yeah, the pony version...]<strong>

I shudder at the though. This better not be some murder scene where I have to fight for my life... and my sons life.

I heard the sound of hooves on cobber stone behind me.

I tensed up and I twisted around to see... Ditzy running towards me.

I relax and smile, "Hey Ditzy, what you doing?"

She came to a halt in front of me, but ended up doing a small front flip.

I chuckled and helped her up.

She giggled and grabbed my hoof, "Come with me! Its important!"

I laughed as she pulled me down the street, towards the library.

I wonder what she wants?

**[... Hot sex?]  
>Dude... why?<br>[I don't know, bored I guess.]**

She stopped in front of the door and jumped behind me and pushed me through it. Spark laughing the whole time.

When I was pushed into the room and the door closed, I heard some whispering.

Suddenly, the lights flared to life, "SURPRISE!"

I recoiled backwards, almost dropping Spark.

All the ponies were smiling and wearing... party hats?

Above them was a banner, _'Happy birthday Lance!'_

Happy birthday? Wha?

**Oh my God! Today's our birthday!  
>[Holy shit! How did we forget?]<strong>

Twilight walked out of the crowd, a large smile on her face. She trotted over to me and gave me a peck on the cheek, "Happy birthday honey."

I blink a few times and smile, "So that's why you wanted me to go out."

She smiled proudly, "Exactly."

I chuckled and returned her kiss, "Thanks. How did you know today was my B-day?"

She gave a smug look, "Your mom."

**[Can't tell if she's trolling, or serious...]**

I chuckle, "I see. I'll have to thank her later."

Twilight levitated Spark off my back and nuzzled him, "And how was my baby boy today?"

He laughed and giggled as she nuzzled his nose.

I smiled at the sight, "He was great. Thanks Twi, for making me spend the day with him."

She looked at me and smirked, "I knew you would have fun." She then waved her hoof at the crowd, "Now, go and enjoy your party."

I smiled and walked into the crowd, most of them saying, 'Happy birthday'.

Today just kept getting better and better.

As I walked through the crowd, I ran into Greg. What'a surprise...

He turned and smiled, "Lance, buddy, amigo, what's up?"

I let out a small laugh, "Nothing much Greg."

He nodded, "So, how old are you now? Fifteen?"

I hang my head and shake it, chuckling, "No dude, I'm eighteen now."

"Eighteen? Wow."

I look up and smirk, "I'm younger than you and already got married."

He rolled his eyes and waved me off, "So what? I got Pinkie Pie, and that's ten times better." He then turned about face and walked off.

I turned and continued to talk to all the ponies around me.

**Two hours of partying later**

"Open mine first Lance!" Frederic said as he levitated a box in front of me.

I chuckled and grabbed it, "Alright, I'll open yours first."

I pumped his hoof into the air, "Oh yeah!"

I smile and look at the box, kinda small.

We was all in the library, alone. Just me, the bronies, and their marefriend's. All the other ponies had went home.

I tore the paper off the box and opened it, "Oh fuck yes! Thanks Frederic!"

Inside the box was a pair of goggles, same as mine, but those were the kind Frederic had given me before. The ones that can zoom in and see through smoke and fog. I've been using my old pair, since my other had been destroyed in the fight with Frederic's dad.

He smiled proudly, "No problem dude."

Greg levitated his over to me.

I chuckled and opened it. Inside was... what do you know, a I.O.U. No seriously, there was a piece of paper that said, I.O.U.

Greg smirked and laid back, wrapping his hoof around Pinkie.

Seth and Zorrow both kicked a single gift towards me.

After opening it, I raised an eyebrow, "Wow, I've always needed a... bare of soap."

They both laughed and high hoofed, "Happy birthday man."

The next gift was from David and Rainbow Dash.

Of course the paper was the color of a rainbow, making it badass. I tore the paper off and looked inside.

A book? I would have expected this from Twilight, not those two. But, once I looked at the cover, I chuckled, "_Daring Do_, I've been wanting to read this."

Rainbow Dash smiled excitedly, "You're going to love it! I did!"

Next up was Vinetion. She handed me a piece of paper, "From me and Annabel."

I looked at it and stood up, "Best gift of the night people. Right here!"

The paper said the following:

_Lance,_

We promise not to pull any pranks on you for two months.

Annabel: I promise not to mess with your love life... again.

Vinetion: Meh, I just promise not to hurt you, or do pranks.

Signed,  
>Your two favorite pranksters (Trouble makers)<p>

Everyone laughed at that, at least I don't have to worry about getting stuck in Twilight again.

Peter gave me his gift and jumped back, "Happy birthday Lance."

I eyed the gift and smiled, "Oh Rarity, can you help me with this?"

She smiled, "I'd be happy to Lance."

Peter's eyes went large, "Wait... ummm..."

Rarity trotted over and grabbed the box with her magic and brought it over to her. She then began to unwrap it. When she opened it, there was a small bang.

A semi small pie shot out and hit her in the face, followed by confetti, and then followed by feathers.

Rarity let out a scream and began to stomp, "Its in my mane!" She then glared at Peter, "You! We're going to have a _talk_when we get home!"

Peter hung his head, "I know."

I smirked. Prank successfully ruined.

The rest of the gift giving went off with out a problem. A nice hat from Spike, a spa coupons from Fluttershy, a cowboy hat from Applejack (Fucking finally!), a awesome scarf from Cody, a basket of muffins from Ditzy (I'm not surprised.), a nice looking sweater from Dali (Made by her hooves.), a new black saddlebag from Drax (YES! Black saddlebags!), a fedora from Shadow Breeze, and from Twilight, I got a book on parenting (I saw that one coming.)

I thanked everyone for their gifts and gave a few hugs.

Today was truly awesome! But the gift giving wasn't over yet.

"Okay everypony, stay right here. I have to go get something from the story." I said as I walked towards the door. I hope they're still selling it.

**Fifteen minutes later**

I trotted back into the room a bag in my mouth, "I'm back!"

Everypony looked at me, "Whats in the bag?"

I put it down and smiled, "A present for Spark."

Twilight smiled and carried Spark over to me and sat him down.

I ruffled his hair with my hoof and leaned down, "Hey bud, wanna new toy?"

He rocked back and forth on his haunches.

I laughed loudly and opened the bag, and looked at the bronies, "Okay you bronies. This is something you all would kill for back on earth."

I pulled out a plushy and held it up.

All the bronies gasped and went slightly fan crazy, "A Spitfire plushy!"

"They actually make and sell those here?"

"I'm going to the story and buying the whole stock!"

I chuckled and leaned down, "Here you go." I put the Spitfire plushy in Spark's lap. He then hugged it and held it close.

**[The fucking D'awwww meter is going off the charts!]  
>That's so cute! I wish we had a camera!<strong>

I picked Spark up and nuzzled his nose and looked at everyone else, "Best day of my life."

**How was it?**

**I think I did a good job.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	70. Who am I!

**The idea for this chapter came from one of the comments on the Fimfiction site. You can thank Blue Storm for it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 68

**12 days after party**

"Click that one!" Break said with a excited voice as he stood behind Dawn.

Dawn sighed and shook his head, "No, I don't want to relive that one today." He then went back to scrolling through the list of memories.

Break huffed, "You know, fuck you man."

_"Sorry Twi, it was an accident."_They heard Lance say.

Break smirked and turned, **"You know Lance, you can easily..."**

_"Shut it Break!"_Lance thought.

Break chuckled and turned back to the Dawn and the memory bank, "Come on dude! Click it!"

Dawn turned and glared, "NO! I told you, I don't want to relive it!"

Break shrugged, "Fine, then I'll do it." He then walked around Dawn and began to scroll back up.

Dawn slammed into Break, knocking him away, "Dude, stop!"

Break just laughed, "Nice hit. Let me try."

He then head butted Dawn in the side, sending him to the ground.

Dawn stood and growled, "What's your problem?"

Break began scrolling through the list again, "So many things."

Dawn grabbed the side of the computer, "That's it! I'm taking this away from you."

Break grabbed the other side, "You can take this from me! I want to relive Lance's first time!"

They pulled back and forth, trying to pull the computer towards themselves.

Break growled and pulled back furiously.

Dawn lost his grip and fell back.

Break smiled victoriously... until he heard a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking.

He looked down and cringed, "Well shit..."

Dawn walked over and bit his bottom lip, "That's not good..."

Break rubbed the back of his head, "I hope that wasn't too important."

**Scene switch over to Lance**

I walked into the library, Twilight by my side, "Why did you have to come here again Twi?"

She smiled and walked past me, looking through the books, "Like I said at Dali's, I need to find my old book on spells."

I raised an eyebrow, "Twi, you have hundreds of spell books at home, why do you need another?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, just want to reread it I guess."

I rolled my eyes playfully and walked up to a shelf. I then saw a book that caught my attention, _'Love through the eyes of a dragon'._

What? I'm a sucker for a good romance... at least, I think this is a romance.

I pulled went to pull it off the shelf, but my hoof bumped another book, knocking it off.

Twilight turned and glared slightly.

I chuckled awkwardly and picked it up, "Sorry Twi, it was an accident."

**[You know Lance, you can easily...]**  
>{Shut it Break!}<p>

I put the book back and grabbed the one I was after. I read the back and smiled. Oh yeah, this book was going to be good.

I turned and looked at Twilight, making sure she wasn't looking. I then slipped the book in my saddlebags.

What? I don't want her to know I like that stuff.

I slowly begin rummaging through the books, looking for some other books that interests me.

Sadly, there is none.

Man, I can't wait to get back and spend some time with Spark. I hope Dali is taking good care of him.

My head began to pound slightly. What the...

I fell to the floor, holding my head as a searing pain shot through it. I let out a yell of agony... okay a scream of agony, happy?

Twilight ran over and looked at me with concern, "Lance! Lance, what's wrong?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked up, "I.. I don't know..." I began to recoil around on the floor as the pain was increased.

I let out one last scream as my head slumped to the ground.

* * *

><p>Twilight watched as her husband thrashed around on the floor, tears in her eyes.<p>

Once he finally stopped, she feared the worst. What's wrong with him.

She ran over to him and crouched down, and held him.

"What the... Who are you?" She heard Lance ask.

She pulled back and looked at him strangely, "Lance?"

He raised and eyebrow, "Who are you?" He began to thrash around and jumped away from her and stood.

Twilight stood, a tear in her eye, "Its me... Twilight..."

He backed away, "Twilight? What kind of name is that? Sounds like one of those gay _Twilight_fans."

She cringed at his tone of voice. It sounds like he's angry, "I'm... I'm your wife."

He looked confused, "What? My wife? I'm married?"

Twilight gulped, "Yes..."

He scratched the back of his head, "Strange..." He then rubbed his chin, "Why can't I remember anything?"

Twilight thought for a second, "I don't know... it may have something to do with Break and Dawn."

He raised an eyebrow, "Break and Dawn? Is that who's talking in my head. Because to be honest, they're freaking the hell out of me."

Twilight nodded, "That would be them." She then smiled, an idea coming to her, "I know! Maybe they know whats going on!"

Lance shook his head, "I doubt it, they sound like idiots."

Twilight chuckled, because she though the same thing, and began to focus her magic. She then charged the spell, and pointed it at Lance.

His eyes widened, "Whoa, cool it you freaking horse thing!"

She shot the magic out and collapsed. It hit Lance in the forehead and she slipped inside his mind.

**Lance's mind**

Twilight opened her eyes to see the inside of Lance's mind. Good, she made it in.

She looked around till she saw Break and Dawn, but frowned at what she saw.

They was fighting, rolling around, hoofing each other in the face.

She growled, "BOYS!"

They instantly stopped and jumped up, "Twilight!"

Dawn pointed a hoof a Break, fear in his eyes, "He did it!"

Break shook his head furiously, fear also in his eyes, "No! He did it!"

Twilight stomped her hoof, "I don't care who did it! I want you to fix it!"

They both nodded furiously, "Yes ma'am!"

Dawn gulped, "But, its going to take... uhhh... a few hours."

She glared at him and he fell to the floor, his hooves over his face, "Don't hurt me!"

She shifted her gaze to Break, who stood there bravely... for a few seconds before following Dawn's lead and hitting the deck, "Don't hurt the face!"

Twilight sighed, "Just fix him... please."

Dawn looked up and bit his lip, "We will, we promise."

Twilight glared again, "You better, or I'm coming back in here and..."

Dawn shrieked, "WE'LL GET TO WORK ON IT RIGHT AWAY!"

She smiled and charged her horn, "Great. I expect to have him back to normal within a few hours."

She then pulled herself from Lance's mind and back to her body.

**Normal world**

Twilight stood and shook her head, "Those two... they're just like Lance in every way."

She looked at Lance... but he wasn't there.

She began to panic, where is he?

* * *

><p>I looked at the strange horse thing as it fainted. I though it was going to attack or something, but all it did was shot me with some kind of light. Strange.<p>

I looked around and shook my head. I hate this place already.

I knocked my hoof against my head, who am I? Where am I?

I look around again and saw a door. I walked over to it and opened it.

Behind the door was the outside world. The position of the sun indicated that it was probably mid-afternoon or so.

I could see other horses... well, now that I look at them, they look like ponies. But why are they all different colors?

As I strolled down the street, they were all waving, being friendly. To friendly, I don't like it here.

A dull green one walked towards me, a smile on its face, "Yo, dude. Whats up?"

I looked at him strangely, "Who are you?"

He cocked his head, but then laughed,"Dude, its me, Greg."

I shrugged, "I don't know you."

He looked confused, "Wha? What do you mean?"

I looked around, "I think my memories gone or something."

Greg nodded for a few seconds, then smirked, "So, you don't remember anything?"

I shook my head, "No. Nothing but the past few minutes that is."

Greg clapped his hooves, "Great! I mean, do you want me to tell you your name."

I smiled, "Yes please!"

He smirked, "Your name is Bitch Magnet."

Bitch Magnet... I like it! "Cool, anything else I should know?"

He nodded, "Yes, you are the test dummy for the group. You let us beat the shit out of you and you take it like the bitch you are."

Damn... "That sucks... anything else?"

"Your my bitch, so that means, you give me all your money that you've earned."

Fucking damn!

I reached back to my saddlebag and opened it. I pulled out a small bag of coins and tossed them to him.

He caught them and smiled, "It actually worked!"

I cocked my head, "What worked?"

His eyes widened, "Nothing... Hey! You wanna go do what we always do?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Which is?"

He pointed behind him, "Three way with a mare."

My mouth dropped, "But that one purple pony said she was my wife. Why would I have a three way with another mare?"

He chuckled, "Purple pony? You mean the towns crazy lady. Don't listen to her, she's crazy and thinks everyone's her husband, even me."

I nodded, "Ah, I see..."

He turned, "Lets go fine us a mare, Bitch."

I shook my head, "I don't really feel like it..."

He stopped and nodded, "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't do it. Pinkie would rip my head off... and bake it."

"Pinkie?" I questioned.

He smiled, "Pinkie Pie, the craziest bitch you'll ever meet. She's make of pure awesomeness and fucking hot. And, she's great in bed."

I nodded, "Sounds like fun."

He smirked, "Oh, it is. I can assure you of that."

He turned again, "Lets go. I have to do something that I'm only going to get one chance with."

I smiled and followed, "Lead the way."

**Twenty minutes later**

I stood outside of a bakery while Greg _sampled_Pinkie's contents.

I had to admit, this was boring.

As I stood there, a olive green mare walked up to me, holding a cup of coffee, "How's it going?"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "And you are?"

She smirked, "Lose of memory?"

I nodded, "How did you know that?"

She smiled proudly, "I'm just that smart. Wanna help me with something?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

She chugged the remains of the coffee and throw it towards a trash can, "Follow me."

I nodded and followed her down the street and out of town. Then, she lead me down to a field and stopped, "I need you to test something."

I stopped and looked at her, "What is it?"

She smirked and stomped the ground. A single blue flower arose. She then picked it up and handed it to me.

I looked at it, "What's this?"

She smiled, "It'll give you your memory back. All you got to do is rub it on your body."

I smiled, "Yes!" I began to rub it on my body, getting every spot. Once done, I looked at her, "When will I get it back?"

She smiled, "The day you get your memory back." She turned and laughed, and began to walk away.

I stood there, confused. That was mean...

"Bitch Magnet!"

I turned to see Greg running towards me, "Hey Greg."

He stopped in front of me and held out his hoof, "Okay, for walking away you owe me another bag of bits, hand them over."

I sigh and open my saddlebag, and grabbed another bag of bits. I then tossed them to him.

He caught them and smiled, "Wicked. Now, lets go mess with that crazy lady."

**[Fucking finally! That took forever!]  
>Yay! We fixed the memory bank!<br>[Hurry, turn it back on!]**

What the fuc...

I felt a searing pain in my head and I screamed out in pain. I stumbled a few feet then fall to the ground, thrashing around.

I could feel and see memories coming back to me. It was like a wave of pictures hitting me in the face. I squeezed my eyes shut against the pain.

Greg walked over and leaned down, "You okay?"

My eyes shot open and glared, a low growl could be heard in my throat, "Bitch Magnet? You fucking prick!"

Greg jumped back and stumbled.

I jumped to my feet and stomped over to him, "You fucking asshole! You almost made me cheat on my wife! You told me my name was Bitch Magnet! Even if I like the sound of it, I'm still pissed about it! And, you called me your bitch and took my money! Your in for a world of hurt my freaking stoner of a friend."

He smiled weakly, "Come at me bro."

**No details of the fight. All I'll say that happened was this: Lance beat the crap out of Greg, then went Breaking Dawn on him, then Raging Breaking Dawn... yeah, it wasn't pretty.**

I let my self relax and return to normal. I had beat the living hell out of Greg, but was careful not to do to much damage.

He lay on the ground unconscious, a smirk on his face.

I shook my head and leaned down and took back my bits. I put them in my saddlebag and looked in the direction Vinetion had walked, I though she said she wouldn't do any more pranks.

I looked at the plant she had given me. My eyes widened.

It was Poison Joke.

**Oh shit, Poison Joke. Next chapter will be great XD**

**Remember to R&R.**


	71. Back to school

**Here you all go, a long chapter. 4.9k words.**

**This took me 6 hours to write, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 69... 69 XD

**Two days after Vine tricked Lance into rubbing Poison Joke on himself**

"Go to sleep Lance!" Said Twilight as she watched me pace back and forth at the end of the bed.

I looked at her, but kept moving, "I can't Twi! If I go to sleep, the Poison Joke will take effect!"

She sighed, "Come on Lance, it won't be that bad."

I held up a hoof, "Oh, that's what you think. For all we know, it'll turn me into a mare! Or worst! It may take away my dick!"

She facehoofed and shook her head.

I had been awake for the past two days, not wanting to be affected by the Poison Joke. Once I go to sleep, boom, I'm screwed. I can stay awake for as long as I need.

**[*Yawn* Dude, if we don't sleep *Yawn* We're going to have a repeat of the Russian Sleep Experiment.]  
>Yeah right, that was fake.<br>[... We'll see...]**

Twilight exhaled, "Lance, its unhealthy to stay awake this long."

I waved her off, "I'm find. Its not effecting me in anyway."

She tilts her head back and sighed, "You went on a long rant about how the chair in the living room is to hard. You yelled at Zorrow for a whole hour just because he bumped into you. Face it Lance, you need to sleep."

I raised a hoof and made a motion, "Nag nag nag. That's all you do. Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Nag isn't here leave a fucking message!"

She glared, "That's it! I didn't want to do this, but you need your sleep!" Her horn began to glow.

**[Lets go down like a pro!]**

"*Yawn* Bring it! Come at me bro! I'm ready for ya!" I screamed out, standing on my hind legs, forelegs outstretched.

She pointed her horn at me and shot out a small purple beam.

It hit me in the chest and I felt it wash over me, I tried my best to shake it off, "You mad bro?"

***Thud* *Crash***

Twilight shook her head.

I had passed out while standing up and feel backwards, hitting the door and taking it off its hinges.

**The next day, 7:43 AM**

I opened my eyes and held my head, "My head... Shit..."

I sat up painfully and looked around. It looked to be about morning, early morning probably. I yawned and stretched my wings and legs out.

I jumped off the bed and landed on the floor... why is everything so big?

The bed is bigger than me... what the fuck...

"Whats going on here..." I started to say, but stopped when I heard my voice, "My voice! Why is it so... high?"

I sounded like a little kid, what the fuck!

I galloped over to a mirror and looked at myself. I gasped at what I saw.

I was a colt, a young one. I stretched out my wings and sighed in disappointment. They were just normal wings now, not so special anymore.

**[Hahaha, you look like a... Oh fucking damn! My damn voice sounds like a annoying ten year old!]  
>... Mine too...<strong>

I hate Poison Joke... I hate it so fucking much!

I looked myself over again and sighed, "I look like a freaking wimp! Look at my legs, they're noodles!"

"Who's there?" I heard Twilight ask from the hallway.

Oh shit...

She walked in and looked around, when her eyes landed on me, she looked shocked. Then, she smirked, "See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

My mouth hung open, "I'm a freaking kid!"

She rolled her eyes, "You're not that young. You look like your Apple Bloom's age."

I facehoofed, "That's pretty damn young Twi! How old is she?"

Twilight thought for a second, "I think she's four."

My eye's widened, "Four! That is young!"

She chuckled, "Maybe in your world, but here, once you reach three, you're able to attend school."

I rub my chin, "How?"

She sighed, "You see Lance, ponies here mature very fast. Take Spark for example, he'll be up and talking within a year or so."

"A year... that means, he'll be as mature as a six year old in my world? Damn, they grow up so fast..."

She nodded sadly, "I know, but hey, he'll be around for at least twelve years before he's able to move out and go to collage."

Twelve years of enjoyment with my son... not enough time. "That sucks..."

She nodded, "It does, but hey, we get to watch him grow up."

I smiled, "True, I'm looking forward to it."

Twilight then scratched the back of her head, "Wow, its pretty strange talking to you like this Lance."

I smirked, "It is huh?" I then smiled smugly, "Oh Twi, I want to tie you to the bed and buck you all night long. I want to taste your..."

"Lance!" She screamed out, her face turning red, "Stop it... its creepy when you're a colt."

I laughed, "Wanna fuck a young school boy like myself?"

She glared, "Okay, that's it. I'm going to go to Zecora's and get that potion made for you."

I smiled and trotted past her, "You do that. I'm gonna try and enjoy my day."

Twilight sighed and prepared her teleportation spell.

I raised my head and ran back in, "Wait Twi!"

She stopped and looked at me, "What?"

I did the puppy dog eyes, "Can you send me to Ponyville?"

She sighed, "Yes, but only because it'll put you closer to me."

She then pointed her horn at me and concentrated.

There was a flash and I felt myself surge forward. When everything came into focus, I could see all the ponies around me.

Good, I'm in the center of Ponyville.

"Holy shit, Lance, is that you?"

I turned and cursed my bad luck.

Peter ran up to me and looked down at me with a smirk, "That's what you get for spying on me and Rarity."

I smirked, "Oh yeah, I actually enjoy this! Besides, Vine did this to me, not you."

He continued to smirk, "Oh yeah? I can do a better prank, watch this."

He leaned down and wrapped his forelegs around my waist and lifted up.

"What are you doing?" I yelled out.

He chuckled, "You'll see."

Peter then flew forward, holding me tight so I couldn't escape.

He flew for a few minutes until I could see a red building coming up... oh shit! Its the school!

"Peter! Let me the fuck go! Or I swear, I'll make your life a living hell!"

He laughed loudly, "I'll take my chances."

I began to flail around, trying to break his grip. But damn, his pie throwing legs must be strong!

He landed at the door, holding me in one hoof and walked in.

"What's up everypony?" He said with a smirk.

All the filly's and colt's turned towards us. Miss Cherilee looked away from the black board and smiled.

Peter sat me down and rested his hoof on my head, "I got you a new student."

She smiled and walked over and leaned down, "And who might you be?"

**[Ow ow! Say your name is Isaac or something awesome!]**

"Uhh... I'm... uhhh, I'm Stripes." I stuttered.

**[*Facehoof* You freaking idiot! Couldn't have said Isaac, I hate you...]  
>Ohhh, I like this name!<br>[You would...]**

She smiled brightly, "Well Stripes, welcome."

I try to smile, but I'm pissed at Peter for doing this, "Look, I'm not suppose to be here. I'm to old for school."

She and all the other ponies laughed.

One pony, Diamond Tiara, leaned over to her friend, Silver Spoon, "To old for school. Today is going to be fun!"

I glared at them and mouth the words, _'Touch me and I'm going to fuck you up!'_

They rolled their eyes and went back to talking.

On the other hand, Miss Cherilee was beaming at me with happiness, "Okay honey, take a seat. There's an open spot next to Blitz."

I looked to the back and saw a Blue colt, a amused look on his face as he looked at me, "No, like I said. I'm not suppose to be here."

Peter gave me a nudge... it was a damn kick! "Go on, enjoy the day _Stripy."_

I turned and glared, "I hate you!"

He smirked and walked out of the school.

**[I so want to kill him!]  
>I hate school...<strong>

I shook with anger, but held it down and walked back to the seat I was assigned. I'm going to get him back for this!

Once I was sitting down, Miss Cherilee continued, "Now, like I was saying. When you take 3 and multiple it by X squared, you get..." She looked around the room for a volunteer.

Oh God! Algebra! My one true enemy.

**[Luckily, she won't pick the new kid.]**

"Aha, how about you Stripes?" She asked, looking at me.

Shit!

**I hate you so much Break!**

I bit my lower lip, "Uhhh, ten?"

Everypony began to laugh.

Miss Cherilee shook her head, "No, that isn't the answer. Anypony else want to try?"

I laid my head down, I hate school.

The pony next to me, Blitz, nudged me.

I looked over and he held out a piece of paper.

I grabbed it and looked at it. It was a crappy drawing of four colts, one on the ground, and the others standing around him. There was a caption, _New kid gonna get his flank kicked._

I looked at him and saw that he was smirking. I smirked back and wrote something down on the back of the paper.

After I was done, I handed it back to him, this is what it said:

_Dear Blitz,_

_I hate to inform you, but after today, you won't have any genitals left. The colt Stripes is going to kick your bucking ass and rip off your stallion hood and make you eat it._

_The colt who gives no fucks,_  
><em>Stripes<em>

_P.S. Tell your mom I left my pants in her room._

He growled and glared at me, and whispered, "Your dead!"

I smiled, "Bring it bro."

He exhaled and looked to the front of the class.

I sat back and smirked, he's not going to do anything.

**Two hours of sitting in class and listening to a boring explanation on math later**

I sat there at my desk, my eye twitched every few seconds. I never could sit still, not even for twenty minutes. This was driving me crazy!

Suddenly, a bell rang.

Miss Cherilee looked at the clock and smiled, "Okay everypony, time for lunch."

All the ponies began talking and stood up. They then began walking for the door that lead outside.

I sighed and jumped out of my seat and turned to walk outside... only to run into a filly.

We bounced off each other and I fell back, landing on my haunches.

I rubbed my head and looked up, "What where you're going!"

The filly in front of me stood, rubbing her head, "I'm sorry... Ummm, wanna eat lunch with me?"

I eye her up and down.

**Somepony likes you Lance.  
>[Oww, you do get the bitch's!]<strong>  
>{Quiet, both of you! I don't think she likes me, may just want to be friends with the strange new kid.}<br>**[Oh my God! Lance, you're doing it again!]**  
>{What again?}<br>**[Remember when we got here, you was all naive to Twilight liking you. You're doing it again!]**

I sighed, "Sure... just one problem, I have no food."

She gasped, "No food!" She reached down and picked up a paper bag, "Here, the orphanage always gives us enough food for two."

Orphanage? "You're an orphan?"

She looked saddened, "Yes..."

"What happened to your parents?"

She looked saddened, "I don't want to talk about it..."

I nodded, understanding her pain. I remember when I lost my dad... Yeah, I'm not going to talk about it! "I'm sorry."

She looked up, "Don't be sorry, its okay." She then put on a fake smile, "My names Little Fawn."

I smiled, "Nice name. Can I just call you Fawn?"

She nodded, a smile on her face, "Yes of course!"

I chuckled and heard my stomach growl. I put a hoof to it and chuckled, "Guess I'm hungry."

She smiled happily and turned, "Come on, let's get a seat and we'll eat."

I followed her outside and through the small crowd of ponies. She sat down at an empty bench and I sat across from her.

She opened the bag and pulled out a few food items: Apples, hay, bread, something I think was jam, and three bottles of something.

She smiled and gave me half of it, "There you go Stripes."

I picked up an apple and took a bite, "Thanks Fawn."

She grinned and began to eat her food.

We sat there in silence for a few seconds before I broke it with a question, "So, what's it like at the orphanage?"

She smiled, but I could sense sadness in her voice, "Oh, its great. They let us go out when ever we want and give us plenty of toys to play with. Its fun, I mean it..."

I shook my head, "I can tell you're not really happy there."

She looked to be holding back tears, "No, I really do love it there... very much. Who needs parents." A single tear rolled down her face.

**Poor kid...**

I reached across and tapped her hoof, trying to comfort her, "Its alright, you'll be adopted soon."

She looked up, tears in her eyes, "No... no I won't! Every time somepony comes there, they just look at me and shake their head. I'm unlovable.."

I felt my heart break. Ponies shouldn't feel like this, they're ponies for crying out loud! "Don't say that, you're not unlovable."

She shook her head, "Yes I am! All the others pick on me because of it, especially Diamond Tiara. She's the worst of them all... I'm a failure.."

Another tug at my heart, plus a little anger. This kid sounds like me when I was younger, "Don't say that, your not a..."

"That's him guys. The one who things he's all big and bad." I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I exhaled and turned, "What the hell do you want?"

Blitz smirked, "Okay tough colt, lets see how tough you really are.'

**[FIGHT THEM!]  
>Keep your cool Lance, there's a lady in the area.<strong>  
>{Sorry Break, but I'm going with Dawn on this one.}<p>

I shook my head, a dead stare on my face, "No, I don't want to hurt you three."

They all three laughed, "You hurt us? That's rich! Hardhoof, Butch, grab him."

Butch and Hardhoof smiled and walked forward and pulled me off the bench. They grabbed my forelegs and held them out and made me stand on my hind legs. Exposing my underside.

Blitz walked up, a smug look on his face, "Here, I'll give you a chance. Say your weak and a wimp and we'll let you go."

I looked at him, a blank stare, "Meh, do your worst."

He smiled, "I was hoping you would say that."

Butch's and Hardhoof's grips tightened.

Blitz's slammed his front hoof into my gut, knocking the air out of me. He then spun around and bucked me in the chest, hard.

Butch slammed his free hoof into my face, busting my lip.

Blitz's laughed and bucked me again, right in the groin.

My eyes widened as the sharp searing pain shot through my body.

**[Fucking fight Lance!]  
>Lance, just let them have their fun. They'll get bored, fighting is never the answer.<strong>

Hardhoof chuckled and brought his hoof upward, hitting me in the chin.

Blitz smiled and walked up, "You had enough colt cuddlier?"

I glared, "That's nothing. You guys don't know what real pain is."

Blitz laughed and looked around, making sure no ponies or teacher had saw this. He then looked back at me and smiled, "I love it when they ask for more."

I heard Fawn scream out, "Leave him alone!"

**[Kinda late, don't you think?]**

Blitz looked past me and at Fawn, "Shut it you foal!"

I clenched my teeth, "Leave her out of this. Your problem is me, not her."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "So, your weak point is her? Butch, Hardhoof, make him watch this."

I felt anger boiling up inside me, "Don't you fucking touch..."

Blitz slammed his hoof into my face, followed by a punch from both Butch and Hardhoof.

My vision blurred from the hits and Blitz laughed.

"This is priceless! Make him watch me hurt his filly friend."

He walked past us and began to walk around the bench.

They turned me to face them and I saw Blitz push Fawn.

*Mental snap*

**Forget what I said! Violence is required!**  
>{Break, Dawn, let's kick some ass!}<p>

I forced myself to concentrate.

***Breaking Dawn mode!***

I growled and tensed my forelegs and pulled them forward. Butch and Hardhoof held tight to my legs, perfect.

When my hooves connected, so did their heads. They bounced off each other, falling to the ground.

Blitz looked at me, "What the!"

I growled angrily and jumped over the bench, propelled by my wings, and slammed into him.

We rolled around till we came to a stop, and I was on top. I glared down and pulled back my hoof, "YOU DO NOT..." I slammed my hoof into his face, causing a small amount of blood to pour from his lip, "HURT FILLY'S!"

I punched him again, causing a little more blood to come out of his mouth.

Before I could hit him again, something grabbed me and pulled me off him.

Butch turned me around and punched me in the chin.

I glared and grabbed his shoulders and slammed my head into his. He staggered back and fell to the ground, unconscious.

I turned and jumped on Blitz, and began to repeatedly hit him.

I stopped and stood, I reached down and pulled him up to my face, "Listen to me and listen good: Don't you ever try and mess with me or anypony else! Got that?"

He rolled his head lazily.

I shook him violently, "Got that!"

He nodded.

I threw him to the ground, "Good."

I concentrated and forced myself out of Breaking Dawn.

I turned to see Fawn, curled up in a ball.

I bit my lip, shit.

She was trembling slightly.

I began to walk over, but suddenly, something slammed into me.

I flew to the ground and looked up. Fuck! I forgot about Hardhoof!

He galloped over and slammed his hoof into my gut.

He then grabbed my my head and glared, "Listen to me you freak! You're going..."

My eyes caught fire and my hooves turned red, smoke rising from them.

Hardhoof's eyes widened, "What are you?"

I smiled a corrupted smile, "Your mom!"

**[YEAH! ALWAYS TIME TO JOKE!]**

I slammed my head into his, then again, and again, till his eyes rolled up in the back of his head.

I dropped him and smiled, easy.

I forced myself out of Raging Breaking Dawn and calmed myself.

Then, I walked over to Fawn and leaned down, "Are you okay?"

She looked up, tears in her eyes, "Yes..."

I stood and looked around. Damn...

All the ponies were standing in a circle around us, looks of horror on their faces. Even Miss Cherilee was frozen in place at what she had just seen.

I bit my lower lip and rubbed my hooves together, "So yeah, that's the main reason why you don't hit filly's."

They all gulped and continued to stare.

Shit... this is awkward...

**Twenty minutes later, school building**

"He hurt three other students! One of them can barely talk!" Miss Cherilee yelled as Peter stood there, a worried look on his face.

"Look... I don't really care..." He started.

She held up a hoof, "Hold up, what do you mean you don't care?"

He gulped, "Because, he's not my kid..."

She glared, "What!"

I smiled, that's what you get Peter.

Ouch... my face is sore. I held a hoof to my face and gently rubbed it.

After a few minutes, the front doors opened.

I looked up and became relieved, thank God! It's Twilight!

She walked over and looked me over, a worried look on her face, "Lance! What happened to you?"

I chuckled, "Oh you know. Bully hits me, I hit him, his friends gang up on me, I beat them down, and repeat."

She sighed, "You need to stop fighting."

I shrugged, "They started it."

"They did!" I heard Fawn say, who was sitting a few feet away.

Twilight turned to her and smiled, "And who are you?"

Fawn smiled, "I'm Little Fawn... Are you Stripes mom?"

Twilight cocked her head, "Stripes... Oh yes, I guess you could say that."

Fawn smiled, "Its nice to meet you."

I tapped Twilight's shoulder, "Potion?"

Her head snapped up, "Oh yeah! Here you go honey." She levitated a small bottle over to me.

Oh yeah, back to normal here I come.

I put the bottle to my lips and chugged it. Once it was empty, I threw it and said, "Back to normal!"

A few seconds passed, then a minute, "Ummm, Twi, why am I still a colt?"

She looked very worried now, "Oh no... Lance, how big was the Poison Joke Vinetion gave you?"

I thought for a second, "Pretty big. It had a few purple and red dots on it and it had a single green leaf."

Her mouth hung open, "Oh no... OH NO!"

"What? What is it?"

She gulped, "Lance... That was a more advanced type of Poison Joke... It's effects last a month... or forever."

My eyes widened, "NO! That can't be!"

Fawn looked at us, "What's going on?"

Miss Cherilee walked in, a glare on her face, "Yes, what is going on?"

Peter followed behind her, his ears down.

Twilight gulped, "I think we have a major problem."

I bit my hoof, "I'm so screwed!"

Miss Cherilee glared at me, "Watch your language!"

Twilight's horn began to glow and it encased me and her. Second's later, we appeared in our room at Dali's.

Twilight ran over to a book and began flipping through the pages, "There has to be something here to help us!"

I, on the other hand, was freaking out.

This can't be! I have a kid to take care of! I can't be a kid also!

**[Oh my God! I'm going to kill Vinetion!]  
>The universe hates us!<strong>

I heard Twilight gasp.

I looked over there, "What is it!"

She turned, a tear in her eye, "There's no known cure..."

"What are we going to do?"

She looked down, "Hope... All we can do is hope that this ends in a month..."

I fell to my haunches, "It better, I hate this body... and school..."

Twilight walked over and sat down in front of me. She then wrapped her hooves around me and pulled me into a hug, "It's going to be okay Lance. I promise."

I smiled and rubbed my face into her neck, "Thanks Twi, you always know how to cheer me up."

She leaned back and smirked, "So, who was the girl?"

I smiled, "What, you jealous of her?"

Her eye's widened, "NO! I mean, no, I'm just curious."

I chuckled and pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, you're the only mare in my life."

She returned my hug, "I know..." She then backed up, "Like I said earlier, this is strange with you being so young."

I laughed.

She then smiled smugly, "No sex."

My mouth hung open, "Wha? How about a _bedtime story!"_I said with a smirk.

She shook her, "Nope, no bedtime story either."

I sighed, "Well damn, there goes my fun at night."

She chuckled and stood.

I stood also and looked out the window, "What time is it Twi?"

She looked at the clock, "12:57, why do you ask?"

I smiled, "Oh no reason. Just wanted to do a few things. Can you send me back to Ponyville? You kinda took me out of school."

She raised an eyebrow, "You want to go back to school?"

I shrugged, "No, but I have to. There's a few things I need to do."

She sighed, "Fine."

I kissed her cheek, "Thanks."

She giggled, "Still creepy."

I waved her off, "You like it."

She rolled her eyes playfully and charged her magic.

Seconds later, I was standing in the class room. All the ponies in the room looked at me, a mixture of fear and respect on their faces.

I smiled awkwardly, "And that's how Equestria was made..."

They all looked at me strangely, a few laughed, a few shook their heads.

Miss Cherilee glared at me, "Stripes, take your seat. Now."

I nodded and walked down the roll of seats, but stopped for a second at one. A seat owned by a filly, Diamond Tiara.

I glared at her, "Leave Fawn alone, got that?"

She smiled smugly and stuck her tongue out.

I smiled, "I'll pull that tongue of yours off and make you eat it."

Her eyes widened, but she kept up her act.

I rolled my eyes and continued to my seat.

Once there, I looked over at Blitz.

His face was swollen and purple, and he had dried blood on his cheeks.

I chuckled, "How you doing Blitzy?"

He turned towards me and glared at me with hate filled eyes.

I smiled and looked to the front. Hey, if I'm going to be a kid, might as well enjoy it.

**This was so much fun to write XD**

**I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	72. Detention and evil teachers

**I see people like this, so here, enjoy this one.**

**Lance yet again gets his flank kicked.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 70

**Three hours later**

So bored...

***Slam***

Everypony in the room turned at the sound of my head hitting my desk.

I looked up and blinked.

Miss Cherilee was tapping her hoof against the floor, "Is there a problem Stripes?"

I thought for a second and shrugged, "Uhhh, yeah, I'm bored as buck. My flank is freaking numb from this hard ass chair, and..."

She held up a hoof, "You find this boring? And you feel the need to interrupt class, and use bad language?"

I sit back, "Pretty much teach."

She sighed, "We'll see how bored you are in detention."

All the ponies snickered.

I smiled, "Detention? Its been awhile since I got that. I'll see you three."

She smiled slyly, "Oh, I'm not in charge of detention. That's Mr. Bleak's job."

All the ponies gasped and began to whisper.

I take it this Mr. Bleak is a very feared and strict guy.

**[Challenge accepted.]  
>What are you doing?<br>[Your mom!]  
>... My mom is your mom.<br>[... Oh...]**

I yawn, "I guess I'll see him there... where is detention?"

She rubbed her eyes, "In here, after school."

Shit... I hate school!

I sighed and waved my hoof, "Okay then, continue."

She glared and went back to teaching.

**[Damn, she hates us.]  
>Out school life is going to be rough.<br>[I say we smack a bitch.]**

I looked to the front and sighed.

So bored!

***Slam***

**One hour later, 2:58 PM**

"Remember class, tomorrow is show and tell. Who want's to volunteer?" Miss Cherilee asked the class with a smile.

My hoof shot up.

She glared at me and exhaled loudly, "Fine, tomorrow, Stripes will bring an item or pony to show off."

{Break! What the hell?}  
><strong>[One word, Greg.]<strong>  
>I smiled, {I see... this will be hilarious!}<p>

***RIINNGG***

Everypony stood up, picked up their bags, and began filing out the door.

I stood and stretched out my wings and limbs.

I'm so stiff!

**[Hahaha, you're stiff!]**  
>{Oh grow up...}<p>

I walked up to Miss Cherilee's desk. She had her forelegs propped up on it and had her face in her hooves.

I felt sorry for her. This job must be stressful.

She looked up and sighed, "Mr. Bleak will be here shortly."

I smiled and sat down at a seat in the front roll, "And I'll be here, waiting."

She took a ragged breath and stood, "Good luck." She then left the building, quickly.

Good luck? Why did she say that?

Play this music. Just play it till the scene is over or after the entrence. Wait ten seconds and start reading.

***Thud***

What was that?

***Thud***

**I don't know...**

***Blam***

Something hit the door.

Holy shit! What's going on!

***BLAM***

The door creaked opened slightly.

**[Oh shit!]**

A large grey stallion walked in.

**Right here is where the picture of Mr. Bleak went, but you can only view it on FimFiction.**

He held a large ruler in one hoof and had it slung on his shoulder, carrying it like a sword. He looked at me and smiled evil smile, "You're an odd one. We're going to have so much fun today."

I jumped up, scared shitless, "FUCK THIS!"

I twisted and flew at my top speed towards the opened window at the back of the class. I flew through it... only to see a large ruler being swung at me.

The flat side of the ruler hit me in the face and sent me flying back into the class room, where Mr. Bleak caught me.

My head rolled from side to side, and I looked up. I nearly screamed at his smiling face, "How did you do that?"

He chuckled, "I just did it."

He then threw me, yeah I said threw me, across the room to my previous seat.

I landed in it perfectly... how the fuck?

I looked back, "But, how did you get out side, then back in here that fucking fast?"

He shrugged, and smiled in a weird, sexual way.

**[Oh God! He's going to rape us!]  
>RUN!<strong>

I jumped up and ran towards the door. Only to be met with the same ruler to the face the second I stepped outside.

I flew back in and stood, shaking.

He stood there clapping.

I glared, "Oh, you're so funny!"

I then did a back flip through the window behind me. I landed on my feet, perfectly I might add.

I twisted to run.

***Smack***

The ruler hit my face, sending me flying along side the outside wall of the school building.

***Smack***

A second hit sent me into the air... What the hell!

***Smack* *Smack***

Two more hits sent me to the ground and towards the school.

***SMACK***

The next hit sent me through the wall... yes, through the freaking wall!

I landed on the other side and sat up holding my head. When I looked up, he was standing in front of me, his face inches from mine.

I let out a yell of surprise and jumped back.

He continued to smile, "Have we learned out lesson?"

**[NOPE!]**

***Raging Breaking Dawn mode!***

I stood, my eyes burning with rage, my hooves burning with the desire to cause pain, "You are going to pay for that one!"

He chuckled, amused, "I like this side of you."

I screamed in rage and jumped forward, hoof ready to hit his smug face.

***BLAM* *CRASH* *SNAP* *CRASH* * CRASH* *BLAM* *Thud***

Oh my... what just happened?

My vision was blurred, and my head swam. I looked around the room, now destroyed.

Damn, he's fast... and fucking strong! He caught me in mid air and after that, all I remember is the room blurring around me as I was slammed into random objects.

**[He knocked us out of Raging Breaking Dawn... I need to lie down.]**

I stood and saw him still smiling, "Now, are you ready to obey?"

I sighed in defeat, "Y-Yes."

He chuckled, "Good, take a seat."

I cocked my head, "But the room is..."

"Turn around." He said simply.

I turned to face the wall, "So what, its the wall." I turned back and my mouth hung open. The room was back to normal.

The desk was back in order, and the hole in the wall was repaired... I'm scared now.

He pointed to a seat that was placed in front of the teachers desk, "Sit here."

I gulped and sat where he told me.

He then sat across from me, ruler placed in front of him.

I sat there as an awkward silence filled the room. I mean come on, he was staring at me with those evil eyes!

"So, Mr. Ble..."

***Smack***

I held my face were the ruler hit me, "What the..."

***Smack***

"Stop that!"

***Smack***

"DUD..."

***Smack***

**For the love of God, shut the fuck up Lance!**

*Smack*

"I didn't say anything!"

***SMACK***

"Mr..."

***SMACK***

"Okay, I get..."

***SMACK***

"I get it, no tal..."

***Smack***

"This is just a freaking repeat!"

***Smack***

"I'm shutting up now!"

***Smack***

I shuddered, and held my cheek, which was stinging like hell! I mean, come the fuck on! He should have warned me!

He smiled, "Let's lay down some rules. No talking, no eating, no leaving your seat, and do not touch my ruler."

I nodded, "Got it..."

***Smack***

You evil bastard!

He reached under his desk, "Wanna cookie?"

I shook my head. I'm not falling for this trick.

He waved it in my face, "Come on, it's double chocolate."

I shook my head again.

**[*Yawn* What did I miss... HOLY FUCKING SHIT! A COOKIE!]**

My hoof shot forward and grabbed the cookie.

NOOOOOO, DON'T DO IT BREAK!

My eyes widened as it crammed it in my mouth.

***SMACK***

"NO EATING IN CLASS!" He yelled, a smile still on his face.

**[What the fuck?]**

Mr. Bleak dropped a pencil, "Can you get that please?"

I shook my head.

**[Oh come on Lance, he said please. Maybe we can get on his good side.]**

I jumped out of my seat and leaned down to pick up the pencil.

{Break, you fucking moron!}

***SMACK* *CRASH***

I slowly stood, the wall behind me nearly destroyed.

Mr. Bleak walked up and held out his ruler, "Here, you can hit me if you want."

I slowly backed away, I'm tired of this.

**[PAY BACK!]**  
>{NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!}<p>

I jumped forward and grabbed the ruler, only to have it yanked from my grip seconds later.

***KA-BOOOOOM***

I flew through the wall and kept going, barely conscious. I felt my self nearing the forest, good, I finally got away.

***Smash***

I felt my self crash through something solid.

When I sat up and my vision cleared, I screamed like a little girl.

I was back in the class room... but how? I was knocked through the opposite wall and came in on the other side... that's not even possible!

He put his hoof on my shoulder, "You are a stupid boy, aren't you?"

I sighed, "Yes, yes I am."

He chuckled, "But, your tough. I'll give ya that." He pulled me to my hooves.

I smiled a little, "Thanks... but damn, you're evil dude!"

He grinned, "Thank you."

I cocked my head, "That wasn't a complement."

He shrugged, "I know, but I take it as one."

I rubbed my cheek, "Ouch..."

He looked around, "Here, I'll cut you a deal. I'll let you leave detention now, but you have to agree to meeting up with me sometime after school."

"Why would I do that?"

He smirked, "Because you want to get out. Detention won't be over till morning."

My mouth hung open, "... Deal."

He chuckled, "Great, now get going."

I galloped to the door and put a hoof on it. I opened it and put one hoof through it.

"Oh, and one more thing." He said behind me.

I turned, "What?"

"NO TALKING IN CLASS!"

***Smack***

I went flying out the door and skidded across the ground. I came to rest at the base of a tree.

That guy is fucked up!

**[I know right! We didn't even do anything!]  
>YOU BROKE ALL HIS RULES!<br>[I did? Cool.]**

I rolled over and groaned, I'm not getting detention again, that's for sure.

**[Come on Lance, we have to go get Greg so he can come to show and tell tomorrow!]**

I chuckled and began to gallop/stagger down the road.

Tomorrow is going to be fucked up to the extreme!

**Tomorrow's chapter will be hilarious!**

**Remember to R&R.**


	73. Mr Stoner teacher man

**This is going to be a fun chapter :D**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 71

**The next morning**

I awoke with a loud groan. I hate waking up early... especially to go to school.

I duck under the covers and let the warmth wash over me. I stretched out and my back legs touched something.

I smiled. Twilight was still in the bed, good. Maybe I can get some cuddling in before I have to leave.

I then rolled over and pushed my face into her chest. I began to nuzzle her as I put a leg over her.

A smile formed on my face... but then it began to fade. I rubbed my face against her chest again and leaned back a few inches.

Something feels... off.

I reached up and pulled the covers down. I then looked up at Twilight... only to let out a terrified scream.

I unfolded my wings and jumped back and propelled myself away from the terror.

***Crash* *Thud***

I landed on the floor, slumped up against the wall, and the bedside lamp next to me. I clenched my chest, breathing heavily, eyes glued to the bed.

Mr. Bleak sat up and stretched out his forelegs. He then looked at me, a smile on his face, "Good morning Lance, how did you sleep?"

I just stared at the bed, a terrified look on my face, "W-Wha... why are you in my bed? How did you get in my house? Why?"

He rolled out of bed and stood. He then strolled around the bed and smiled down at me, "I have my ways."

I shook my head, "That didn't answer any of my questions."

He chuckled and spread his weird... creepy wings, "Sure it did."

I stood and looked up at him, "You are one creepy, weird, strange, and down right scary guy, you know that?"

He bowed, "I do my best."

This guy is... I don't even know, "Now tell me, why was you in my bed?"

He grinned, "Because I knew you would be creeped out."

"... I hate you."

He chuckled, "If you say so Lance."

I sighed. Wait... did he just say Lance? "How do you know..."

He smiled, "That is best not answered." He chuckled, "But I will say this: I know all about you. How you're not a pony, I know that you're married and have a kid, I know you're not a young colt, and I even know all about your life on earth."

My mouth hung open, "W-Wha... how?"

He smiled and tapped his head.

**[He... How did he do that?]**  
>{What did he do?}<br>**He copied our memories to his... How?**

"You went through my memories. Didn't you?"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled, "You could say that."

"But how?" I questioned, very confused.

He ran his hoof across his lips, "My secret." he then pulled out a pocket watch attached to a chain, "Five minutes till school starts."

My eyes widened, "Shit! I'm going to be late!"

He chuckled, "No you're not. In five seconds, you'll appear there."

I cocked my head, "How do you know tha..."

A sudden flash filled the room and I soon found myself looking at the school building.

Who teleported me here?

"Yo, Lance, over here." I heard a very relaxed voice call out.

Greg, I should have known.

I turned to look at Greg, and my mouth hung open.

He was standing there looking... decent. He was dressed in a blue business suit with a black tie. His normally straight hair was combed up and held in place by what looked to be hair gel. He had on a pair of square glasses also. To say the least, he looked like a modeled citizen... that's never going to happen.

He levitated a brown brief case on his right side. On his left, he had a large duffelbag.

This can't be good.

I walked over and chuckled, "What's with the get up?"

He smiled and adjusted his glasses, "Well, you see my dear lad, I'm going to be a good stallion today and teach you children about life and business.

Oh God! He chooses this day to sober up! Fuck me!

I sighed, "You just ruined the day for me."

He smiled, "I'm sorry my boy. Now come, lets get in there and show them what its like to work in business."

I exhaled deeply and walked into the school.

Upon entering the class room, I could see that everypony had taken a seat. All ready to begin class. Miss Cherilee stood at the front of the class, preparing her lesson plan for the day.

I walked down the rolls of seats to my seat. Halfway there, a hoof shots out and trips me.

I fall face first onto the ground. Behind me, I hear two ponies snickering. I turn to see Butch and Hardhoof giving each other a high hoof. (High five?)

I pushed myself off the ground and made my way to my seat. I climbed into it and relaxed, watching the front of the class.

Miss Cherilee walked in front of everypony and smiled, "Good morning class."

"Good morning Miss Cherilee." The whole class said at the same kind.

"Good morning Miss teacher woman!" I said, a little late. Shit... my timing is way off.

She sighed, "Another day, another headache." She then looked up and smiled, "Today class, Stripes's Uncle will be talking to you all about business."

They all groaned and glared at me.

Fuck you Greg...

She pointed to the door, "You may come in Mr. Haze."

Greg trotted in, a smile on his face. He sat the brief case and duffelbag down and walked up to Miss Cherilee.

"Nice to meet you." He said, holding out a hoof.

She smiled and shook his hoof, "Its nice to meet you too Mr. Haze."

Greg turned to the class and smiled, "Who wants to learn about the wonderful world of business?"

The class groaned in response.

Greg only smiled and turned to Miss Cherilee, "You can go now. I'm going to teach them for a while."

She shook her head, "No, I must stay in here. Don't mind me, I'll be right here if you need me."

Greg frowned, "That ruins my plans... AHA! I can fix this."

His horn began to glow brightly. He pointed it at her and shot out a small beam.

It hit her and she collapsed.

The class gasped at this.

He smiled and looked around, "Don't worry, she's only asleep." He then cracked his neck.

He grabbed his glasses and threw them across the room, where they smashed against the wall. he then messed up his hair till it fell back to its normal place. Next, he tore the suit off his body and tossed it aside, "Now, who wants to have some fun!"

All the ponies looked unsure about this.

I smiled in the background, I should have known he was going to do this.

Greg pulled out a blunt and puffed on it, "Lets get this party started!"

He opened the brief case and pull out some papers. "First off, I'm going to teach you about the pony body."

Wait, WHAT!

He put up a picture, "This was drawn by my good friend David."

The entire class gasped at what they saw. I only facehoofed.

The picture being shown was of... how do I say this? Break, can you explain this one?

**[Holy shit! Princess Celestia eating out Princess Luna! Fucking wingboner's all around!]**

Yeah, it was that.

Greg pointed to Celestia, "You see class. When two bitches really like each other, they fuck. In this picture, Celestia is eating Luna's pussy."

This... oh God! Greg why!

He puffed on his joint again and pulled out another picture.

Really?

The next one was off Rarity and Big Macintosh doing... Break?

**[Fuck man! His dick is huge! I don't know how her ass is even holding it all!]**

I heard a small gasp at the front of the class, "That's my sister!"

Greg smiled, "It sure is Sweetie Belle. Look at how Big Mac is pentrating her tight ass. So damn hot!"

Greg, your traumatizing those poor ponies.

Sweetie Belle looked horrified.

Greg laughed and pulled out another, "This is my favorite. Its of Twilight and her husband, Lance."

My eyes widened, "OH FUCK NO!"

I started to jump up, but his horn flared to life and held me in place.

He put it up, causing the class to gasp and a few to turn to me.

Break, explain the picture please.

**[Damn... We look good when we're mounting that ass of hers.]**

One of the ponies held up a hoof. When I looked to see who it was, I recognized him. Pipsqueak.

"Mr. Haze, I don't really understand this."

Greg smiled, "Do you want an example?"

The whole classed nodded, not knowing what he was up to.

I on the other hand knew what he was about to do.

He smiled, "Okay then, I'll show you."

He then levitated Miss Cherilee's unconscious body up to the desk and laid it over it.

OH SHIT! That's not what I was expecting.

"Don't do it!" I yelled out.

He smiled happily and jumped up, placing his hooves on either side of her, "This is call doggy style."

He then began to...

Yeah...

You know what happened...

The entire class gasped and most hid their eyes.

**[This would be hot... but its not when Greg is involved...]**

He finally stopped and jumped off, "Do I need to explain more?"

Everypony shook their head furiously.

"OH PLEASE CELESTIA! NO MORE!" I heard one of them say.

Greg chuckled and opened the duffelbag, "Next up is a even funner topic."

Oh God! What can he mean? Must stop him...

Can't move, stupid magic!

He pulled out a few objects and a... oh no... a bong.

He put it all on the desk and smiled to the class, "Who wants to learn about weed?"

I raised my hoof.

{BREAK!}  
><strong>[I must know the ways of the weed!]<strong>

Greg smiled, "Good."

**A short explanation on what it is and what it does later**

"... And that's why you don't stick it in your ass." Greg said as he finished up his explanation.

I sighed, I didn't want to know that.

** Neither did I...  
>[I DID!]<strong>

He picked up the bong, "Who wants to be the first one high in your class?"

I give up... do want you want Greg.

He looked at one of the ponies in the front, "Well now, you look like you'd enjoy it."

"Wait... I... meep." I heard one stutter.

He laughed and stepped forward.

The doors suddenly burst open, "YOU BROKE A PINKIE PROMISE!" I heard a demonic Pinkie Pie yell.

Greg's eyes widened, "Wait, Pie, I didn't break it! I swear!"

She glared at Miss Cherilee's unconscious body, which was still propped up, "YES YOU DID!" She screamed out as she galloped towards him.

He back up, "No wait!"

She jumped and tackled him, and somehow keep going till they broke through a window. There was a thud and a loud scream, followed by silence.

"And that's why you don't break a Pinkie Promise."

All heads snapped to the door as Mr. Bleak walked in, a large smile on his face.

How did he... what the... I give up!

He picked Miss Cherilee up and sat her in her chair, "Nopony says one word what happened here today, got that?"

We all nodded.

He smiled, "Good, now, you all know my rules, right?"

A few of us nodded, but a few shook their heads.

He looked overjoyed. "No talking, no eating, no getting out of your seat, and do not touch my ruler."

He pulled out a cookie, "Now, who wants a cookie?"

Oh no, not this trick!

**[Let's see who the unlucky bitch is today.]**

A fat colt a few rolls away from me stood, "I do!"

Oh God! Chubby gonna get hit!

Mr. Bleak smiled a toothy smile, "Take it."

The poor colt ran foreword, his skin bouncing with every step.

He then grabbed the cookie and crammed it in his mouth.

***Smack* *Sinking sound***

What the... the ruler just sank into his fat!

**[Whoa! Tubby got protection!]**

The ruler continued to sink deeper, then stopped.

The colt looked down and began to say something. But suddenly, his body shot backwards like a bullet. I mean, one second he's there, then hes stuck in the wall.

**[HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was freaking funny! Do it again!]  
>That wasn't very nice.<strong>

Mr. Bleak smiled, "Anypony else?"

We all shook our heads. Hopefully they won't fall for anymore of his tricks.

**Two hours later**

***Smack***

I held my cheek, "All I did was sneeze!"

***Smack***

"HAHAHA! Take that!" Blitz said happily.

***Smack* *Smack***

He held both sides of his cheeks, "WHY DID YOU DO IT TWICE!"

Mr. Bleak smiled, "You laughed and talked, that's two things. Also..."

***Smack***

I pointed and stifled a laugh.

***Smack***

Damn it!

**One hour later**

Food... must eat food! Where is Fawn, I must have my food now!

I stumbled out the door, looking around. I luckily saw her on the same bench from yesterday.

I galloped over... only to trip and slide across the ground, eating dirt and grass all the way. I stood and spit out all the nasty dirt, grass, and... I really hope that's chocolate.

I sat down across from Fawn and smiled, "How you doing today Fawn?"

She looked up and smiled, "Good. Want some food?"

I nodded, "Oh yeah, you know it! I'm starving! Mr. Bleak just tempted me so much by dangling that cupcake in my face."

She chuckled and gave me the same kind of food from the other day. I gulped down my food in twenty seconds flat. Not the usual ten seconds flat, because... *Clears throat* that's a rip off of Rainbow Dash.

Once I was done, I looked up to see her looking at me. She eeped and looked away.

Fuck you you freaking eyes! My eyes really do scare everypony.

**[...Idiot.]**  
>{What?}<br>**[Nothing.]**

I chuckled, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yep, never better."

I shrugged, "Okay good."

Her eyes widened as she looked past me.

I turned to see Mr. Bleak trotting towards me, a cake on his head.

He stopped next to me and smiled, "Here, I brought you a cake." He placed it in front of me.

I eyed it, "Why would you give me a cake?"

He chuckled, "No reason, no reason at all."

I shook my head, "Well, I don't really trust you so..."

***Slam***

I reached up with my hooves and whipped the cake off my face, "Very nice..."

He chuckled, "I know." He then turned and walked away.

Fawn was giggling, "You look cute..." She then covered her mouth.

I chuckled, "Thanks, I guess cake brings out my eyes."

She then laughed, and I soon followed.

I sat back and looked around. I looked towards the forest and something caught my eye.

There was something standing there. It looked like a pony. It had a orange mane and a forest green coat. I looked closer and saw what looked like...

"Stripes?" Yawn said behind me.

I turned and smiled, "One second."

I turned back and frowned. The pony was gone.

Who was that?

***RIINNGG***

Fawn jumped up, "Come on Stripes, we should get back to class before Mr. Bleak comes up with an excuse to hit us."

I nodded, "Yeah, we should really hurry."

We both galloped towards the school building. Time for more boring class. Damn it, I hate this!

**Why do I have so much fun writing for Greg? XD**

**Remember to R&R.**


	74. Talk or fight?

**Very short chapter due to some work I had to do.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 72

**Five minutes after school let out**

I slowly ascended towards the lone cloud that hung over the school. I know I should head home, but come on! Mr. Bleak is evil! Beating me with a ruler, my face still hurts!

I landed on the small cloud and stretched out my body.

Time to relax.

I dropped and rolled onto my back. Sleep, take me!

"Blank flank, blank flank!" I heard a very familiar chant from below.

I waved it off, poor kid. Who ever it is, I'm just to lazy to give a fuck right now.

"Leave me alone!"

My eyes shot open. Those two little bitches better not be messing with the pony I think they are!

**I don't understand what you just said...**

I peered over the cloud.

THEY'RE DEAD!

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon was pointing and laughing at Fawn. Making fun of her blank flank.

My eye twitched. I've had enough of those two.

**[Lets beat them down!]  
>No lets beat them down with words!<strong>  
>{Sorry Break, but I'm going with Dawn again.}<p>

I jumped off the cloud and glided to the ground. I landed a few yards away, out of sight.

"Please, leave me alone!" Fawn yelled, standing tall and brave.

Diamond Tiara snickered, "Make us blank flank."

Silver Spoon nodded, "Yeah, make us."

Fawn wavered slightly, "I-I..."

They both laughed, "Do something blank flank... Oh wait, you can't because you're a blank flank!"

Okay, that's all I can take.

"Hey! You two stuck up snobs! Over here!" I yelled, stomping over to them.

The turned and snickered to one another, "Oh look, its the freak."

I stopped when I was a foot (Hoof?) away. Stay calm Lance, don't lose your cool, "Tell me, why are you two messing with her?"

They looked stumped for a second, liked they didn't know the answer.

Diamond Tiara then smirked, "We don't have to tell you. You're just a freak accident of nature!"

I shrugged off her insult. Due to years of being made fun of, I've grown use to it. You can't make me mad just by name calling or pitiful insults. You're gonna have to do something that really ticks me off.

I crack my neck, "You don't have to tell me. Now, I'm going to try and be nice here. So, leave Fawn alone, or you'll regret it."

Silver spoon smiled smugly, "You wouldn't hit a filly. You said you was against it."

I looked at her, no emotions playing on my face, "I am against it, but I've been known to break my own morals. I'm not afraid to hit a filly if they're being a bitch."

Diamond Tiara stuck her nose into the air, "Sure you would. Come on Silver Spoon, lets leave those losers."

You know what? Fuck keeping my cool! I've been holding this in to long!

I held up a hoof, "Wait, I've got something to say."

They looked at me, "What?"

{Dawn, keep me calm while I rage. Don't let me get to angry. Break, stay the fuck back.}  
><strong>You got it Lance!<strong>

**[Oh shit! Time for a famous Lance Greenfield rage speech!]**

I licked my lips, "First off, why the fuck are you two even making fun of others. I mean, what makes you so special? Oh look at me, I'm Diamond Tiara and I have a fucking tiara on my ass! What's it mean? It means nothing! What kind of talent is that? The ability to be a tiara? Your fucking lame. And you! Silver Spoon! What the fuck does that spoon even represent? Does it mean you can spoon your self better than others? Does it mean you can deep throat?" *Clears throat* "I've had it up to here with your bullshit! How would you like it if I started making fun of you and picking on you? You know what? That's what I'm gonna do from now on! I'm going to treat you like you treat others! Like shit!" I stomped the ground, almost losing my self control, "Now, I want both of you to leave Fawn and all the other kids here alone. Or next time, I'm coming for your ass! Don't take this warning lightly, because I'm dead fucking serious!"

**Feel better?**  
>{... Yeah.}<p>

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon was on the ground, mouths open in shock.

I think I scared some sense into them.

Diamond Tiara suddenly became enraged, "I'm getting my daddy's bodyguards on you!"

Silver Spoon recovered seconds later, "Yeah! She's going to get her daddy's bodyguards on you!"

I fucking hate it when they repeat like that!

They both jumped up and ran off towards the gates.

I smiled and walked over to Fawn, "You alright?"

She nodded, whipping her face, "Thank you Stripes."

I chuckled, "No problem, I've always hated those two anyways."

She cocked her head, "How? You've only been here a day or two."

Shit! Talk your way out of this Lance! "Well, I've known them longer..."

**[*Sigh* I hate how you rage and then are useless in a conversation.]**

***Clap clap clap***

What the... AHHH! Mr. Bleak!

He was trotting towards us, clapping his hooves, a smile on his face, "Bravo my boy, bravo!"

I rub my hooves together, "For what?"

He chuckled, "For showing those two whats what. Of course, I still like your rage towards Trixie. I still laugh about that."

How did he kn... Oh yeah, memories. I hate this guy.

Fawn sifted back and forth, uneasy.

I chuckled, "Don't worry Fawn, he's not that bad outside of school."

Before Fawn could answer, Zorrow ran past us.

"OH GOD! HELP ME SOMEPONY!" He yelled as he ran towards the school building. Behind him was Big Macintosh, a pissed off expression on his face.

"Get back here and fight like a stallion!" He yelled as he to ran past us.

I looked at Mr. Bleak and Fawn, "What just happened?"

**Fifteen minutes early**

Zorrow gulped as he made his way towards the barn. He finally worked up the courage to talk to Applejack, and he wasn't backing down.

Seth was behind him, bored out of his mind, "Hurry up dude!"

Zorrow ignored him as he finally stepped up to the barn. He knew she was inside, he had been _observing_her awhile ago.

Seth walked up beside him and sighed, "Lets get this over with, shall we?"

Zorrow nodded, a smile on his face.

As he went to open the door, something dropped on his back. He looked back to see a coil of rope.

Seth chuckled, "For good luck."

Zorrow smiled, "Thanks man."

Seth pushed open the door, "Go get her tiger."

Zorrow walked in, followed by Seth. Upon entering the barn, they saw Applejack and Big Macintosh moving barrels of apples around.

Zorrow inhaled and walked forward, "Hey Applejack."

She looked up and smiled warmly, "Well howdy... uhh, what's your name again?"

Zorrow chuckled, "Its Zorrow."

She tapped the floor, "Ah knew it! What brings ya around here?"

As Zorrow talked to Applejack, Seth walked up to Big Macintosh.

"Hey, Big Mac."

Big Macintosh turned, "Yeah?"

Seth smirked, "Zorrow is going to force Applejack to have sex with him."

Big Macintosh's eyes widened, "What?"

Seth pointed to Zorrow's back, "See, he's even got the rope ready to tie her up with."

Big Macintosh growled and began to stomp towards Zorrow.

Zorrow smiled as he finished up his sentence, "So, would you like to go on a picnic?"

Applejack thought for a second, "Well Ah..."

Big Macintosh grabbed Zorrow's shoulder and spun him around, "Now tell me, are ya really gonna do that to my little sis?"

Zorrow was confused for a second, but smiled, "Oh yes! Its going to be fun! We're going to eat and play games maybe." Zorrow pulled the rope off his back, thanking Seth for the idea, "And I'm going to learn how to hog tie. Applejack could help me with that. You can join us if you want, you can sit on one side of her and I get the other."

Big Macintosh snorted, steam coming out of his nostrils, "I recommend you run while ya can!"

Zorrow became very confused, "Wha..."

Seth held up a sign, _'Run dude! I told him you was going to have sex with AJ, and you just made it worst!'_

Zorrow's eyes widened, "OH Hell!" He spun and galloped away from the enraged brother and the now confused sister.

Big Macintosh gave chase, ready to teach this guy a lesson.

**Present time**

I laughed at Fawn's joke, even it if it wasn't that funny.

Mr. Bleak was lightly chuckling. "You two are..." His head snapped to the side as five large stallions entered the school yard. All of them wore blank suits and badass sun glasses.

They stopped a few yards from us and eyed us, "Which one of you was mean to Diamond Tiara?" One said, gesturing to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who stood at the back of the group, smug smiles on their faces.

I stood and stretched out my back, "I did."

The one in the front smiled, "We have orders from her father to show you to respect his daughter."

**[YES! A real fight!]  
>I don't like this! There's no way we can fight a full grown stallion with muscles, especially not five of them!<br>[Pfft, five is nothing. We fought a over powered griffin and Graze. WE CAN DO THIS!]  
>Frederic fought the griffin, we was just the punching bag. Graze was a friend, so it doesn't count.<strong>

I chuckled, "Oh? Well," I stood up on my hind legs, "Come at me bros!"

They all laughed and began to advance.

Mr. Bleak stepped up beside me and unfolded his creepy ass wings, "Want some help?"

I smiled, "Yes. Oh yeah! I got the badass teacher on my side!"

**[Lets do this thing!]  
>*Sight* Let's get this over with.<strong>

The five stallions kept advancing, all ready to fight.

I looked up at Mr. Bleak, "Shall we teach?"

He looked down and smiled, "We shall."

We both jumped forward, hooves raised.

**Yep, the fight scene that so many has requested. Here you all go.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	75. The 'Not so fair' fight

**Okay, here is a small fight scene. I ran low on time, but I think I got it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 73

"Shall we begin our plans?"

"No, not yet. The time is not right."

"Then when?"

"When the time is right, and he is ready."

"But, in his current state, it would be so much easier if we did it now!"

"Silence! We will wait!"

"... Shall I prepare the letter?"

"You may."

* * *

><p>My hoof connected with the first stallion's jaw, and made him stagger back a few inches... but it had little to no effect on him. He showed no sign of pain or discomfort... shit.<p>

He rubbed his chin, a smile on his face, "Boy, you just hit the wrong stallion." He took a step towards me, laughing to himself.

"FALCON PUNCH!" I heard Mr. Bleak yell as he slammed his hoof into the side of the stallion's face.

The stallion flew to the side a few yards before coming to the ground with a heavy thud.

**(1 down)**

Mr. Bleak let out a loud laugh, "Another bitch added to my list!" He then jumped towards two of the others.

The other two advanced on me.

{I'm in trouble here! Since I'm younger, my normal strength isn't enough. Break, how would you like to kick some ass?}  
><strong>[Fuck yes! I thought you would never ask!]<strong>

My body shuddered slightly as Break took control.

I cracked my neck, **"Lets dance."**

I sprung forward and pointed my head downward. I slammed into the first ones face, breaking his snout slightly.

He stumbled back, holding his bleeding nose, "You foal!"

The second stallion threw a punch, which I easily dodged. They may be big and strong, but they are very slow.

I throw a punch of my own, hitting him in the chest. Damn, I wish I was taller.

The first stallion charged me, catching me by surprise. He slammed his head into my side, knocking me to the ground.

I gasped for air and slowly stood. I stood there, head hung, playing the weak and hurt kid.

The two stallions walked towards me, laughing at how easy this was.

Once they was within range, I smirked.

**[I've been wanting to do this for a long time! And this young body is just what I needed.]**  
>{What are you about to do?}<br>**[You'll see.]**

* * *

><p>Mr. Bleak charged towards the two stallions, a large grin on his face.<p>

Once he was close, he flared his wings and stopped suddenly. The sharp wind hit them, causing them to shield their eyes.

Mr. Bleak smiled and jumped towards the first one. He used his forelegs to lift him off the ground, and was now standing on his hind legs.

The stallion recovered and slammed his right hoof into Mr. Bleak's snout. He then used his hind legs to buck him in the chest.

Mr. Bleak's smile never left his face as all this happened.

The second stallion slammed his head into Mr. Bleak's stomach.

Mr. Bleak chuckled, only slightly winded. He took his right hoof off the first stallion and grabbed the second one by the neck.

He lifted them up to eye level and smiled smugly, "Which one of you are going to be the unlucky stallion?"

The one on the left slammed his back leg into Mr. Bleak's stomach.

Mr. Bleak looked at him amused and reared back his head. He then slammed it into the stallions head, sending him flying out of Mr. Bleak's grasp.

**(2 down)**

Mr. Bleak put the last stallion up to his face, "You know what? He was the lucky one."

***BANG* *Crunch***

Mr. Bleak turned his head to the left to see Lance in midair, his hoof outstretched, and one of the stallions flying backwards.

**(3 down)**

Lance spun in the air and slammed his back hoof into the other stallions face. The stallions head snapped to the side, but he quickly recovered.

He reached out and grabbed Lance's back hoof and slammed him into the ground. He then gave him a hard kick in his side, causing Lance to coil upward.

"Stop it!" Fawn screamed out as she ran towards Lance and the stallion.

Mr. Bleak shook his head, "This isn't going to be good... poor guy." He then looked back at the stallion in his grasp, "Where were we?"

* * *

><p>I lay on the ground, holding my side. That's going to be a large bruise in the morning.<p>

The stallion above me had a large smirk on his face as he looked down at me.

This is humiliating! I can't move... Thanks a lot Break!

**[What? I did my freaking best! He just surprised me!]**

"Stop it!" I heard Fawn scream out.

Oh come on! Stay the hell back Fawn!

The stallion looked up and snarled, "Stay back you filly!"

She stopped right above me and glared up at him, "Leave him alone! He's done nothing to you!"

The stallion raised his right hoof.

{**[NO!]**}

He brought it down towards Fawn, but something stopped it inches from her face. A smoking hoof, already starting to burn his leg.

He looked down at the owner of the hoof and was met with the rage filled eyes, eyes filled with fire.

**"DO NOT TOUCH HER!"**I yelled in a voice that echoed with two others. All three voices were filled with rage.

I threw his hoof upward and bucked him in the chest. This caused him to rear upward on his hind legs.

I sprung off the ground and slammed my hoof into the bottom of his chin.

His body flew upwards. I growled and flew upward and caught him, holding his face close to mine, **"WHY CAN'T EVERY FREAKING PONY LEARN TO LEAVE FILLY'S ALONE!"**

I then slammed my head into his. Man, I love having a hard head! I then threw him downward with great force.

When he hit the ground, he made a fairly large crater.

I landed outside of it and looked in.

He was groaning, but clearly not capable to fight anymore.

**(4 down)**

I forced myself to calm down, which wasn't easy.

"Good job." I heard Mr. Bleak say behind me.

I turned to see him, a large smile on his face, "Where's the other guy?"

He smirked and pointed behind him.

When I looked behind him, I saw the last stallion tied up in the swing set, bruises all over his body.

**(5 down)**

I chuckled, but then became serious. I looked over to where Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon stood, looks of shock and horror on their faces. I growled, "Leave! Now, before I do something we'll all regret!"

They instantly took off running for the gates. Obviously scared out of their minds.

I sighed. I hope they'll leave all the others along now.

Mr. Bleak chuckled and sat back, "Go on."

I looked at him, confused, "What?"

He smirked and rolled his eyes.

Fawn ran up and threw her hooves around my neck, "Thank you so much Stripes!" She then pulled back and looked into my eyes.

**[Oh fuck! Lance, get back!]  
>Lance! Listen to Break!<strong>  
>{Wha... What's going on?}<p>

She leaned forward and pushed her lips onto mine. Giving me a passionate kiss.

My eyes shot wide open. My breathing almost stopped, and my nerves went on a rampage. This can't be happening! Oh God! This is going to make my plans very awkward!

She continued to kiss me while I just stood there shocked, trying to compute what was going on. Yeah, I'm that stupid. I'm not smart enough to just push her off me. I hate myself!

After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and backed up, a large smile on her face. But, it soon faded when she saw my face, "I-I'm... I'm so sorry Stripes... I just..."

She went to turn and run, but I stopped her, "No wait, I'm not mad. Its just... how do I explain this..."

"He's married." Mr. Bleak said, a large smug look on his face.

Oh, fuck you Mr. Bleak!

Fawn looked confused, "But... he's so young... How?"

Mr. Bleak stepped forward, "Watch this..."

He put his hoof on her head and her eyes went wide, and her pupils became larger.

I looked up at him, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, "Showing her your memory of how you became a young colt and a few others about your personal life."

I glared, "Oh, I really fucking hate you!"

He smiled proudly, "Of course you do." He then removed his hoof from her head.

She blinked and looked at me, a blush on her face, "I'm... really sorry... I didn't know."

I smiled and let out a chuckle, "Oh, its fine. I completely understand why you... well you know..."

"Kissed you." Mr. Bleak finished for me.

I sighed, "Yeah, that."

She smiled weakly, "Thanks..." She then looked saddened, but held her fake smile, "I should get back to the orphanage..." Then she said under her breath, "Since I'm no longer wanted here."

She then turned and took off running.

I started to follow, but Mr. Bleak put a hoof to my shoulder, "I think you may want to get home. There's a surprise waiting."

I looked up at him, "How do you know all this?"

He smiled and ran his hoof across his lips, "My secret."

**Two hours later**

I slammed into the ground outside Dali's door. Flying after a fight like that isn't a good idea... I hope that wing isn't broken or something.

I force myself to stand and enter the house.

Upon entering, I see Vinetion and Twilight talking to one anther.

Oh shit...

Twilight looked at me and smiled brightly, "Lance! Vine has something for you."

I looked at her, "Oh?"

**[On your toes Lance, she may have a follow up prank planned.]**

Vinetion forced a smile, "Well yes... Look Lance, I'm sorry for going back on a promise and pranking you. But come on, you wasn't you! You was Bitch Magnet!"

I chuckled, "Okay Vine, I forgive ya. Now, what do you have for me?"

She stomped the ground and a small red and black flower sprung up in front of me, "The cure for the Poison Joke... just take it as a 'I'm sorry' gift."

I smiled happily, "Thank you Vine! What do I do with it?"

She pointed to her mouth, "Eat it."

I smiled and plucked the flower, "This better taste like candy." I crammed it in my mouth and chewed, "Nope, taste like straight up shit."

They both laughed at me. I love making Twilight laugh.

I swallowed the last of it and suddenly seized up. My muscles tensed and began to pound and my head was spinning out of control.

**Warning, what your about to read is a lot of random cussing. You've been warned and everything you're about to read will not make a bit of sense XD**

"Oh my fucking mother fucking head! This bitching flower is fucking shit from fucking hell! Fuck you Vine! Fuck you sideways with a fucking chainsaw! You should have bitching told me this would hurt like a motherfucker! Bitch ass whore! I'm going to fuck..."

**Five minutes of full on cussing later**

"... Whore bag." I finished off my long stream off cussing and uncurled my self from the fetal position. Sweat was all over my body. I could feel Break and Dawn still raging on about the pain we just went through. I mean, fuck! I can't even describe it!

Twilight chuckled, "Feel better?"

I shrugged, "Yep!" I looked myself over. I'm so happy to be back to my regular age. Now, to put my plan into action.

I then turned for the door.

"Uhhh... where are you going?" Twilight asked.

I turned, "Oh, you know. To make a life a little bit better. While I'm gone, could you please bring the couch from the basement into our room?"

She sighed, "I don't know what you're up too, but I'll go alone with it." She then looked at Vinetion, "Wanna help?"

Vinetion shrugged, "Sure, why not."

I smiled and walked out the door. Once outside it, I had a though. Where was Dali? I haven't seen much since we got back from the Ski Resort. She's been spending a lot of time with Drax... you know? I don't even want to know what they're doing.

I unfold my wings, "Lets do this thing!"

**[On ward Silver!]**  
>{I'm not Silver! Well, actually, that fits. Do it again.}<br>**[To the wind Silver!]**

I jumped into the air and propelled myself towards Ponyville. I had a mission and a duty to perform, and I wasn't about to back down from it.

**Pretty good, now for the next chapter.**

**Also, I'm working on a video trailer for this. I'll post it once we're all done working on it.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	76. Adoption

**Fair warning everyone. This chapter gets a little dark down past the happy times, so just be prepared. I'll try and keep this as none gory as I can.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 74

"The time is now! Begin step one of the plan."

* * *

><p>I'm a full blown idiot. I'm walking through Ponyville right now, completely lost. No, I'm not lost as in I don't know where I am. I'm lost as to where my destination is. The orphanage<p>

I mean, I've been here almost ten months, and I've never even heard of an orphanage being close to Ponyville.

After walking around for a hour, I finally decided to ask somepony. The first pony I asked told me it was outside of Ponyville, about a mile north of the Hospital.

Even after getting directions, it still took me half an hour to find it. What? I don't know which way north is.

Upon arriving at the orphanage, I saw a weather beaten brick building. It was a one story building, but was fairly large and pretty long. A sign hung up on the outside gate, _'The Lucky Pony Orphanage'._The 'L' had fallen off the sign, making it seem like... never mind.

**[Haha! The Fucky Pony Orphanage!]**  
>{Okay, that is pretty damn funny to hear.}<p>

I took a deep breath and went to adjust my goggles... well shit, I forgot them. To late to go back and get them now.

I began walking towards the double doors that lead inside. I felt a sense of dread at entering this place, it just gave off an eerie feeling.

I stopped at the front doors, hesitant.

**[This feels like one of those horror movies. You know, the one where the guy gets ripped apart by kids!]  
>Children of the Corn?<br>[... Maybe... I can't remember, its been to long.]**  
>{Not helping!}<p>

I pushed the doors open and walked in.

**[That's a surprise.]**

The inside of the building wasn't like the outside. The walls were colorful and had many paintings from kids hanging up. There was a few couches and chairs sitting around, and up ahead was a desk with a yellow mare behind it.

Wow, this place could pass as a hospital... a very nice hospital at that.

After taking everything in, I made my way to the front desk.

When I was in front of it, the mare looked up and tried to smile happily, "Good evening sir. What brings you to The Lucky Pony Orphanage?"

I smiled back and rested my forehooves on the desk, "Oh you know, to make a ponies life just a little bit better."

She nodded, and pointed to a door, "Just go through there, you can look at all the children and pick one to adopt."

I held up a hoof, "Not necessary my fare lady, I already know who I'm here for."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Who might that be?"

I grinned, "The filly named Little Fawn."

Finally, a small real smile inched its way onto her face, "Really? You really want her?"

I smiled proudly, "Yep!"

She pulled out a few papers, "I'm so happy that poor dear has finally found somepony who wants her. She's been here so long." She then tapped her chin, "And just today, she ran through those doors crying. I hope nothing bad happened."

Damn it! Its my fault, "Well, what do I have to do to adopt her?"

She smiled and pushed the papers towards me, "Fill all those out and sign at the bottom of each and she's all yours."

I cocked my head, "That's all I got to do?"

She nodded happily, "That's all you have to do."

"That's easy." I picked the quill in my teeth and began to work on the papers.

**Five minutes later**

I dropped the quill and smiled, "Done!"

The mare smiled and began gathering the papers, "You're all set, now, all that you have left to do is go back there and pick her up."

My smiled widened, "So, just through that door?"

She nodded, "Yes, she should be the eight bunk bed on the left."

I give her a thankful nod and make my way to the door.

I put a hoof to the nob and prepare myself. Its going to be awkward, thanks to that little kiss, but meh, I'll power through it.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Inside the room was many colt's and filly's running around and enjoying a few toys that lay around. However, once I stepped in, they all turned to me. Looks of hope in their eyes, but once they saw what I looked like, a few looked away and went back to playing.

Number eight bunk, number eight bunk. I kept repeating that to myself, looking at the left side of the room.

I began walking down the role of bunks, counting them off. A few of the kids followed me, a look of curiousness on their faces. I stopped at the number eight bunk and saw right away it was occupied, the pony in the bed had the covers pulled up over them.

I hope this is her, "Hey Fawn."

The covers flew off the bed as she sat up, "Stripes... I mean Lance! What are you doing here?"

I chuckled and lowered myself, "Taking you home."

She sat there confused for a second, but then smiled, a single tear in her eye, "Y-You adopted... me?"

I smiled and nodded.

She jumped out of bed and ran into my embrace, wrapping her forelegs around my neck.

I held her for a few seconds before pulling back and standing up, "Come on Fawn, its time to go home."

She sniffled and went back to her bed and pulled out a small cloth bag, "Let me get my things."

"You're adopting _her_?" A small female voice said from behind me.

I turned to see a filly, about half my height, she had a look of authority to her, "Yes, is this a problem?"

She glared, "As a matter of fact, it is. Little Fawn is due for a punishment tonight."

I gave her a glare of my own, "And why is that?"

She stood up tall, trying to show me that she was in charge, "She yelled at a few of the other children when she came back today. I think..."

I held up a hoof, "Nope, say no more. That was my fault and I take responsibly."

She rolled her eyes, "Its her fault for yelling. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave and let us carry out her punishment, that would be great."

I shrugged, "I'm leaving, but I'm taking my _daughter_with me."

She scowled at that and began to speak, but I held a hoof to her face, "No, don't speak. I don't want to hear another word out of your shit filled mouth."

I twisted to see Fawn standing there, a small bag slung over her back. I chuckled and picked her up, "Lets get you of of here." I put her on my shoulders and let her sit up on my neck. She rested her forehooves on my head, causing me to laugh.

"You are not to take her out of here!" The annoying filly said.

I grinned and turned towards her, "You just never shut up, do you?" With that, I spun around and made my way out of the room.

I could hear the filly behind me complaining to the others. All this did was increase the size of my smile.

As I trotted past the front desk, the yellow mare waved, "Goodbye Little Fawn, we'll miss you."

Fawn twisted around and waved back, "Bye Ms Lemonade. I'll miss you too."

I snickered, Ms Lemonade.

**[That's a funny name! Haha!]**

As we stepped outside, Fawn hugged my neck, "Thank you so much Lan... ummm, can I call you... Dad?"

I chuckled and kept up my steady pace towards Ponyville, "You sure can. As long as you feel comfortable with it."

She tightened her hug, "Okay, Thank you so much Dad."

I smiled brightly, "Your welcome Fawn. Now, guess what?"

She released her tight hug and leaned over my head, looking me in the eyes, "What?"

I chuckled, "You have a baby brother."

She let out a small squeal, "I do?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yep! His name is Spark, and he's the cutest colt you'll ever see."

She began bouncing on my back, "Hurry up Dad! I want to see him!"

**Move it Lance! I want to see Spark too!  
>[Yeah! Hurry it up!]<strong>

"Hold on tight Fawn." I said as I unfolded my wings.

She wrapped her legs around my neck.

Lets get home and show Twilight our new daughter!

**[Fuck! What was that!]**  
>{What are you talking about now Break?}<br>**[Dude, I just saw that pony from before. The one from the forest.]**

I looked around, but didn't see anything. Who the hell is that? I'm so going to find out. But first, to get Fawn home and explain this to Twilight.

**The Royal Palace, Canterlot**

"No! Nova, Star Chaser, obey me!" Luna shouted as she chased the two young foals around. Not even a month old, and they was already flying and performing magic. Of course, they are Alicorn foals.

Frederic stood on the side lines, chuckling to himself as he watched his beloved wife chase their kids around. This was one of the moments he's been waiting for. The moments he gets to spend time with his wife and kids.

Luna jumped into the air and caught Star Chaser, "Got ya!" She turned for Nova, "Okay Nova, I got your brother, now come down here."

Nova just giggled and flew up higher.

Frederic let out a laugh, "Honey, you're going to have to fly up there and get her."

Luna looked at him and smiled, "How about you do it Mr. I stand on the side lines."

Frederic spread his wings, "Oh, I will do it." He propelled himself upward towards his daughter.

He flew up in front of her and held out his forelegs, "Come here Nova."

She began hovering towards him... but shot past him suddenly.

He chuckled, "That little cheater." He spun around and flew after her.

**Dali's house, Canterlot**

"Of course I signed all the papers Twi, I'm not as stupid as you think I am." I said as I sat on the couch, my arms behind my head.

I had brought Fawn home and let her run off to play with Spark. I then told Twilight what I had done, and to my surprise, she wasn't that worried about it. In fact, she actually loved the idea of us adopting Fawn, she's just worried I forgot to sign something. Typical Twilight.

She chuckled, "You're not stupid... most of the time that is."

I raised an eyebrow, "I see... You think I'm stupid, huh?"

He rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

I shrugged and sat up, "I might. Have you seen Dali lately?"

She nodded, "Yes, a hour ago. A few minutes after you left. She said she and Drax were going to Ponyville to eat out."

My suspicions are now conformed, they are dating. Good for them, "Well then, I think its time me and you had a little fun."

**[Lance, as much as I want to fuck the hell out of Twilight, I really want to get to the bottom of this mysterious pony thing.]  
>Wow, Break turning down sex. Never thought I'd see the day.<strong>

Luckily, I didn't have to do anything, Twilight beat me to it, "Not tonight Lance, I don't think its a good idea with Fawn living here now."

I try to act disappointed, "Oh... well, I'm going to go to Ponyville and check up on a few things."

Twilight gives me a nod, "Be back soon, okay?" She then leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

I then made my way to the door, "While I'm gone, you should get to know Fawn."

"Will do." Came her response.

I then stepped out of the house and sighed, so much to do and very little time.

**Thirty two minutes later**

I landed a few meters from the Everfree Forest. I'm not sure I want to go in there, its becoming twilight out. I don't want to be in there during the night.

**[Fucking pony up and get in there!]**

I sighed, might as well get in there. Or Break will force me.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the forest. I forced my way into the tree line, which was very tight, and popped out on the other side.

Damn, this forest is thick! There was overgrowth everywhere. Yeah, this was going to be hard as hell to do.

I forced my way through the weeds and broken trees, but it was a slow process. I wish I had a machete, then this would be a cake walk.

After a good twenty minutes, I came to a small clearing, not very big. Just a few feet across, but enough to take a break in.

* Crunch*

What the hell was that?

*Crunch*

Oh shit! Somethings getting closer!

The bushes in front of me began to shake.

Oh God! My freaking heart is beating like crazy!

I prepared for something to jump out in front of me... but was caught off guard as something slammed into my side.

SHIT! OH GOD, PLEASE BE A BUNNY!

I looked up at my attacker, nope, not a bunny.

It was the pony I had seen in the forest. I looked her over quickly.

**This is were the picture would go, but you can only view it on FimFiction . net**

Yeah, that smile is scaring the shit out of me.

She was on top of me, holding my forelegs down with her forelegs. She was sitting on my stomach, holding the rest of my body down. This is creepy...

I cleared my throat, time to find out who she is, "Uhhh.. Who are yo-WHAO!"

She leaned down and began kissing my right shoulder. Not cool!

"Stop it! I'm marr-FUCK!"

She sat up, blood dripping from her lips, a small piece of meat was hanging down from her teeth.

**OH MY GOD! THIS CAN't BE HAPPENING!**

I began to fight against her, but fuck! She's to fucking strong!

She smiled and slurped up the piece of meat in her mouth. She then licked her lips and leaned down again, but this time put her mouth next to my torn ear, "I've been watching you for sometime now. Dreaming of your taste. But you know what? You taste even better than I thought."

There goes my sanity.

I push upward, trying desperately to escape. But, she held on strong.

She giggled to herself and leaned down to my bleeding shoulder. She inhaled deeply and shuddered, "Oh the smell... I must have another taste."

She then began to run her tongue along the torn meat.

Oh God! That stings like a motherfucker!

She sat back up and examined me, "Hmmm, what shall I try next?"

"Nothing! Let me go!" I screamed.

She giggled and leaned down, "But you're to tasty to just let go." She then began to kiss my other shoulder.

I clenched my teeth and prepared for the worst.

My loud scream echoed through the forest as she tore out a large chunk of my flesh.

She chewed it and just laughed at my face. Which was scrunched up in pain.

She then took bites out of my right leg, each chunk she took out of it equaled a loud scream of agony from me.

This pain was indescribable, worst then all my stupid stuns combined.

She then moved her attation back to my left leg and did the same thing, taking chunks of meat our of a few places, but leaving enough for it to still resemble a leg.

Oh God, she's just toying with me!

She finally sat up, her face covered in my blood, "Mmmm, so good. Why do you taste so good?"

Last chance Lance. I forced myself upward, but screamed out in pain as I felt the muscles in my forelegs snap and break. I collapsed back on the ground. Knowing my fate was already decided.

She licked my neck, "Mmm, more."

I thought of my family, Twilight, the mare I fell in love with. Spark, the son I always wanted, but won't be able to see grow up. Fawn, my new daughter. Frederic, the only guy I think of as a brother... Why does my time have to end now? WHY?

She began to slowly bite into my neck, getting closer to the main vain.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU CRAZY BITCH!" I heard a familiar female voice scream out.

As my vision blacked from lose of blood, I saw a vine shoot out and hit the pony on top of me, causing her to fly off me. But, she also took a small chunk of the side of my neck with her.

There was a few more heavy stomps and then silence. Then came the sound of vegetation being trampled.

Suddenly, Vinetion appeared above me, tears in her eyes, "Oh Lance..."

I felt myself slip and everything around me went black.

**Please remember this, everything in this story happens for a reason. So, that little scene was necessary.**

** Remember to R&R.**


	77. Hospital

**Short chapter today. Why? I kinda need to do some work, so yeah, I hope you all can understand.**

**While reading this, you will see that its not very good. Why? I'm not doing good today, as in, I'm sick. Massive headache. So, I'm sorry. I'll do better tomorrow, I promise.**

Chapter 75

*Beep beep beep beep*

**[... That's getting annoying...]**

I opened my eyes and blinked. A white ceiling...

**This is kinda creepy... I mean, its so silent...**

I listened for a few seconds, but all I heard was the beeping from the machine next to me... turn it off!

I then tilted my head to the right to see my leg... bandaged all the way up from the shoulder to the hoof. My left leg was the same. That mare was crazy! I didn't even know there was cannibals here.

"You have to let us in! He's hurt!" I heard somepony that could only be Twilight say outside the door.

I let out a sigh, I need to stop getting hurt. I hate to worry everyone.

The door burst open and Twilight walked in backwards, still talking to somepony out side the door.

"Listen, Mrs. Sparkle, he's unconscious and needs to be..."

I cleared my throat loudly.

Twilight turned towards the bed and I could see a look of relief flood her face, "Thank Celestia." She then turned back to the door, "I want to be alone with him."

"But I..." The door slamming shut cutting off his words.

Twilight sighed and turned towards me, "So, do you like getting hurt or something?"

Oh shit, I've screwed up this time, "No Twi, its just that I saw this mare in the forest. So, I kinda wanted to know who she was."

Twilight rubbed her face with her hoof, "Oh Lance, what am I going to do with you." She then looked up, a serious look on her face, "If Vinetion hadn't heard you screaming, you would be dead! Do you know that?"

I winched at her tone of voice, "I'm sorry..."

Her face lightened, "Lance, you have to be more careful."

I hung my head, "I know Twi, its just... You know me, I'm curious."

She chuckled lightly, "I know, and I always knew it would almost get you killed."

I let a small smile creep onto my face, "I'll be more careful, I promise you that Twi."

She walked over to the bed and laid her head down on the side, "You better, you have two kids and a wife to look after."

I smiled, and tired to move to her, but felt a sharp pain in my forelegs.

Twilight saw this and carefully climbed up on the bed. She gently climbed on top of me and sat down, and rested her head on my chest, "Don't strain yourself."

I began to nuzzle the top of her head, "If its for you, then its worth it."

**[Lance... I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have made you want to go to the forest.]**  
>{Break, its okay. We're alive, not healthy, but alive.}<br>**Yeah, its not like we lost the ability to use our forelegs.**

*Ka-Boom*

"What the..."

*Sound of glass shattering*

"SHIT!" I yelled as the window across the room blew inward.

Twilight sat up quickly, "What was that?"

I looked past her, "I don't know..."

**Five minutes earlier**

**This scene is crap. I'm sorry, but like I said above. I can't focus anymore. My mind is going crazy. I'm going to write this one and a brief last scene and I'm going to bed.**

Peter walked down the dirt road, leading to the hospital. A sad look on his face.

"How could this happen to Lance..." He whispered as he trudged along.

He continued to walk in silence, looking at the sky.

As he looked to the sky, he saw a small Pegasus filly struggling to fly upward. The young filly was clearly struggling.

Peter stopped walking and looked upward, curious. He then jumped upward and flew up towards her.

The filly stopped and whipped her face.

Peter flew up beside her, "Huh, what you doing?"

She freaked out slightly and flew to the side, but quickly recovered, "Ummm, well... my brother said I would never be able to fly... so I'm trying to learn."

Peter chuckled, he loved kids, "Well, I can help you."

She shook her head, "No, I want to learn on my own." She then pointed to a cloud in the distance, "But, could you watch me and tell me how I do?"

Peter sighed, "I guess."

He made his way to the lone cloud.

As he landed on it, he sighed loudly. This filly better not take long, he has to get to the hospital.

He watched the filly try and fly upward, but lost her in the sky.

Well, maybe he can leave before she begins to lower back down.

Peter began to back up, preparing to leave. He spread his wings and lifted up a few feet.

He looked up one last time to see the filly diving straight down.

Now, why is she trying such an advanced move when she's still trying to learn? That's just stupid.

Peter facehoofed, but when he looked back up, he noticed that the filly wasn't trying to dive, she was falling.

Peter's eyes widened, "Shit!" He jumped off the cloud and began to fly towards her.

He pushed himself, trying to pick up speed. But, he knew at this rate, he wouldn't even come close to catching her.

He pushed himself to the breaking point. The wind was slamming into his face, almost breaking the skin.

Suddenly, he felt himself jerk forward, like he had been shot out of a slingshot.

He looked behind him quickly and saw a large purple shock wave going through the sky. There was a trail of purple behind him, and the trail had large lighting bolts shooting out of it.

He then returned his attention back to the falling filly. Now, fast approaching.

He flew towards her, his front hooves outstretched.

Seconds later, he slammed into her. He wrapped his forelegs around her and held tight.

He began to spread his wings, trying to slow down. After a few minutes of this, he finally came to a stand still. Hovering in place a few meters above the ground.

He let out a sigh and began his decent to the ground.

When he landed, he let the filly out of his legs gently.

She staggered for a few seconds, but quickly regained her composer. She turned to him and smiled happily, "Thank you so much! You saved me!"

Peter felt light head, "Oh, no problem."

She looked at his flank, "Nice cutie mark."

Peter looked back lazily to see his new cutie mark.

He smiled, a purple comet. How fitting.

The filly smiled happily at him, "Thanks again."

Peter looked back and smiled. But felt the toll of his deeds take hold. He fell forward, asleep before he even hit the ground.

**Hospital four hours later**

Come on! Fall asleep damn it!

I was lying in bed, trying to go to sleep. But it was impossible. Stupid doctors.

**Relax Lance, wait till Twi gets back and then she can cast a sleeping spell on us.  
>[Dawn... shes not coming back till the morning, remember? She has to watch over Spark and Fawn.]<strong>  
>{FUCK! Now what am I going to do?}<p>

I looked to my side and my eyes widened in happiness. A book!

I reached out with my left foreleg, but cursed myself as a searing pain shot through it. Don't strain yourself Lance!

Well, forget the book.

*Beep beep beep*

Kill it! Kill it with fire! I hate that freaking beeping!

**[I would so go Breaking Dawn on it if I could]**  
>{You and me both dude.}<p>

So, I just lay there, eye twitching every time it beeped.

Thankfully, the door opened. I looked down and smiled, "Ditzy! Thank God, I need somepony to talk to."

She smiled cheerfully and flew towards the bed, her mail bag on her side, "Sorry Lance, I'm just delivering your mail."

Shit... "Uhh, okay. But can you stay a little while?"

She shook her head, "I can't, I have to finish my runs." She then pulled out a letter and dropped it on my stomach. "I'll see you later Lance."

She flew towards the door and I leaned forward, "No! Come back! Don't leave me in this hell hole!"

She closed the door, leaving me alone with the beeping machine.

I hate my life right now.

I sighed and picked up the letter. I opened it and tossed the envelope away. I then began to read it.

_Dear Lance Greenfield (Girokon),_

_We are happy to inform you that we have chosen you and your family to come live in our small community of Pleasant Fields. We are a friendly community of ponies, great for raising a family. The town is full of job opportunities, giving you a steady income of bits. We would love for you, and only you, to come down here as soon as possible and look over your new house. The directions are on the separate sheet of paper._

_We hope to see you soon,_  
><em>Pleasant Fields Mayor's office<em>

I put the letter down and smiled. Finally, I can get my family away from those stuck up snobs.

Once I'm healed, I'm going to go and check this place out.

**[Okay, now I'm excited.]**  
>{Me too Break, me too.}<p>

**I hope you all enjoyed that short chapter. Also, there is a hilarious chapter coming up in a few days.**

******Remember to R&R.**


	78. Hospital: Part two

**Here's an interesting chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 76

**The next day, 12:28 PM**

God! I'm so bored!

Twilight came by this morning, but she couldn't stay long. She had to run a few errands with Spike. I wonder where that little guy has been, I mean, last time I saw him was at the train station after we got back from the Ski Resort.

That was four hours ago, and I've been laying here ever since, just looking at the wall on the opposite side of the room.

**[Please Lance, do something fun! I can't take this anymore!]**  
>{If I could get out of bed, I would!}<p>

*Beep beep beep*

I looked over at the most annoying machine ever built and glared, "I will kill you."

*Beep beep beep*

I growled, "I'm serious! I will kill you!"

*Beep beep beep*

I leaned towards it and yelled, "I will end you!"

**Whoa, calm down Lance.  
>[Dude, we're so bored, we're yelling at a machine...]<strong>

I laid my head back on my pillow and sighed.

So bored... So freaking bored... I actually feel like crying!

Two minutes go by, but it felt like an entirety... I wish I could reach that book by my bed.

I looked to my left and sighed, so close, but so far away.

Wait, maybe if I slide over to the side of the bed and reached for it with my right foreleg, I may get it.

**[That plan sounds legit. Do it!]  
>I have a bad feeling about this...<strong>

I take a deep breath and move to the left slightly, slowly sliding to the edge of the bed. Once there, I my body to the left slightly and began to reach for the book with my right foreleg. I could touch the book, but still couldn't grab it.

Maybe if I move a little more to the edge I could... fall straight off and hit my chin on the desk in the process.

I fell off the bed, hit my chin on the desk, and slammed face first in the hard cold white floor.

I turned over onto my back and looked up... oh come on!

The book was tittering on the edge of the desk, about to fall off.

That's just my luck...

The book tilted forward to much and fell off the desk. It then struck my in the snout, sending a shock wave of pain through my head.

The door to the room burst open and in came the doctor, a worried look on his face, "Lance, are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yes, I'm fine doc. I just fell out of bed, hit my chin and face, took a book to the nose... I'm just peachy."

He sighed and used his magic to lift me back up and onto the bed, "You know, you could have asked one of the staff to give you the book."

I facehoofed, ignoring the pain in my leg, "I'm an dumbass."

The doctor chuckled and levitated the book onto my stomach, "Here, and next time, call out for help before doing something. Okay?"

I waved him off, "Sure thing doc."

The doctor smiled and left the room.

I sighed and then looked at the book. A large smile formed on my face, finally!

I picked it up in my bandaged forelegs and read the title, "_'Daring Do and the Serpent Kingdom'_."

**Owww, sounds interesting.  
>[It says serpent... read it!]<strong>

I chuckled and opened the book and began to read it, "_'Daring Do forced herself to keep up right as she walked through the hot desert sun. She so wanted to get out of this heat, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. This was one of the many...'_"

**[Why does it feel like we missed some of the book?]  
>I know, it was the same way in the <em>'Read it and Weep'<em> episode. I don't get Equestria books.**  
>{Still, the books here are quiet interesting.}<br>**[Keep reading!]**

I smiled and looked along the lines, looking for my place, "_'This was one of many of the challenges of the desert. Lack of water being the biggest concern._

Daring Do had already went through her five canteens of fresh water two days ago, and was already feeling the effects of dehydration. This wasn't going to stop her though, she never gave up when faced with simple challenges.

Up ahead, she saw what looked to be a pond, but she never fell for mirages. Instead of running towards it, she just kept her steady pace. Sure enough, she walked through the fake pond.

She kept going, hours passed, and still no sign of water. She saw a cactus and sighed a sigh of relief. She made her way over to it and carefully broke the top off. Inside was her prize, water.

She stuck her muzzle into it and began to slurp up the small puddle. It wasn't much, but it would suffice for now. She whipped her mouth with her right foreleg and glanced around.

"Where to now?" She questioned to the empty desert. The map said..."

The door burst open and Greg trotted in, a large smile on his face.

I let out a annoyed sigh. Now I know how Rainbow Dash felt in the show... "What do you want Greg?"

He walked over to my bed and shrugged, "Nothing, just wanting to check this place out." He turned and saw the other patient in the room.

It was a fat earth pony with bandages on his lower half. He was fast asleep.

Greg smirked, "What happened to this dude?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I heard the doctor talking about him trying to jump or something."

Greg smiled slyly, and pulled something out of his bag. He walked over and levitated a... really? He levitated a black marker up to the stallion's face and began to draw a mustache on it, and glasses, and freckles. He then blackened a few of his teeth and wrote, _Dick muncher_on his forehead.

Oh Greg... I worry about you sometimes.

Greg turned back to me and chuckled, "I wish I could see his reaction when he wakes up... is that... YES!"

He ran over to the machine next to my bed and looked it over.

Do I even want to know? "Greg, what are you doing?"

He smiled, "Getting me some morphine."

I shook my head, "No, that's my morphine. Take the fat ones."

He shook his head in return, "Nope." He then went to touch the machine.

I held up a hoof, "Come here."

He sighed and walked up closer to me, "What?"

I smiled, "Closer." My moved my right hoof down the side of the bed to grasp the small mask and turn the tank on.

He moved closer, "What do you want dude?"

I chuckled, "Closer dude, its a secret."

He exhaled loudly and got up in my face, "Close enough?"

I smirked, "Eeyep!"

I threw my left foreleg around his neck and held him still as I brought the mask up. I pushed it onto his muzzle and held it tight.

He began to flail around, "What the?" Came his muffled voice.

I smiled, "What? I though you wanted some medical supplies? Well here, have some anesthesia."

His eyes widened for a few seconds, but began to slowly roll up in the back of his head.

I chuckled and sat him down.

**[One down!]**

I smiled and reached under my pillow and pulled out the list of names. I then marked off Greg. Now to get the rest of them.

**[Man, I love payback! This will show them that we aren't going to take being the test dummy and prank target!]  
>I can't wait to get out of here, then we can get all of them!<strong>

I chuckled and put the notepad back under the pillow and yelled out, "Nurse! We got a stallion down!"

A few seconds later, the door burst open and the nurse ran in, "What happened?"

I pointed to the mask, "He though that was oxygen and put it on his face."

She frowned and shook her head, "Oh, the poor dear." She walked over and levitated him on her back. She then left the room, leaving me there alone.

I smiled happily and opened the book, "_'The map said that the...'_"

A bright flash filled the room.

I slammed the book closed and yelled, "WHAT NOW!"

I looked to the end of the bed... shit.

Annabel was standing there, a large smirk on her face, "Hiya Lance."

I smiled awkwardly and waved, "Hey Annabel... what brings you here?"

She shrugged and slithered trough the air over to the fat stallion, "Oh you know, just checking on my good friend Lance." She chuckled at the designs on his face and looked at me.

I nodded, "I see... but I know you're here for a reason. So, what is it?"

She clapped, "Very good, very good. Well, there is one thing."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what might that be?"

She smirked, "I know you're going to try and get everyone back for messing with you so much."

I cross my forelegs, ignoring the pain, "So?"

She chuckled, "Well, I'm going to give you an offer." She flew over to my bed and reached under the pillow and pulled out a piece of paper, not the list, but something I've been working on.

"What kind of offer?" I questioned.

She read over the paper, "Really? You're writing a song for Twilight?"

I sighed and took the paper from her, "Yes, now, what kind of offer?"

She clapped her hands together and somehow created a cloud. She jumped on it and laid in a dramatic way, "Well, I would like to take this little revenge thing off your hands... or hooves as the situation calls for."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

She rolled around and looked at me, "I want to be the one who gets them all back. I have a mega awesome prank planned out. It will be so chaotic, Discord would be proud."

I rubbed my chin, "Hmmm, I don't know. I have a lot planned out for them..."

She gave me the puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

**[Why do I have a wingboner all of a sudden...]**

I sighed, "Let me think about it, Kay?"

She jumped up, "YAY! I'll be back tomorrow for your answer."

She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

What to do? I'll sleep on it.

I picked up the book and began to read from where I left off.

**[I would so fuck Daring Do.]** Break then began to hump the air.  
><strong>*Sigh* What am I going to do with you Break?<br>[Tie me down and tell me I've been a bad boy.]  
>... You're sick.<br>[I know!]**He then began to dance in place to imaginary music.

A small smile crept onto my face as I tried to concentrate on reading the book.

**For the first time in this story, I'm going to let the readers decide on what happens.**

**Should Lance let Annabel perform her prank, or should he do it himself like a man?**

**A. Let Annabel do it.**  
><strong>B. Let Lance get his revenge on his own, and show them he's a real man.<strong>

**Before answering, I must say this: I already have a full plot planned for each of those answers. So it doesn't really matter to me which you chose. Just one of those will be better than the other. Now, answer and I'll tally the votes tomorrow XD**


	79. Choices made are choices regretted

**To everyone wondering about the Daring Do book in the last chapter, I took that from a story I'm writing. Yes, I've been trying to write a Daring Do story XD**

**Also yes, Annabel has fingers. Well, claws and the like, but I'm going to say fingers, makes more sense.**

**One last thing, I haven't forgotten about Pleasant Fields, Lance isn't in a hurry. So yeah XD**

Chapter 77

**The next morning, 9:42 PM**

I closed the book and smiled, "Done!"

**[That book was awesome!]  
>Yeah it was! I liked the final scene were she used the torch to fight off the serpent ponies.<br>[That scene was badass to the max!]**

I chuckled and put the book on the edge of the bed. Now, to get the next book in the series.

I reached over the bed and pressed the button to summon the nurse.

After a minutes wait, the same nurse from the other day walked in, "Yes deary?"

I held up the book and grinned, "Could you bring me the next book in the series?"

She smiled happily and trotted over, "I sure can." She then grabbed the book with her magic and left the room.

After she left, I sat back and relaxed a little.

{I guess being in a hospital isn't all that bad after all.}  
><strong>[I agree with you. We get our own personal servants!]<br>They're not servants, its just their job.  
>[Meh, still servants.]<strong>

*Beep beep beep*

My eye twitched, I hate that machine! At least I can ignore it while reading.

The door opened and in walked the nurse, a book in her magical grasp, "Here you are dear."

I smiled happily, "Thank you!"

She chuckled and levitated it over to me.

I plucked it from the air and squealed.

**[Very manly Lance...]**

The nurse laughed to herself and took her leave, closing the door gently.

I then slide down in bed and propped the book up in front of me.

"Daring Do and the Black Gem."

**[Oww, sounds interesting.]**

I smiled and opened the book, "_'Daring Do trudged through the sloppy mud. The heavy rain from above pounding against her safari hat...'_"

**Again, I feel like we've missed some of the book.  
>[I think someones pulling pages out of books! I say we find this person, or pony, and beat the living crap out of them!]<strong>  
>I chuckled, {No one is pulling out pages. Its just the way the author starts the book.}<p>

I looked for my place and continued to read.

**Two hours later**

**[WHAT? They can't kill off Diamond Crusher! He's pure awesomeness!]**

I closed the book and sat back. One of the characters, Diamond Crusher, was just killed in a avalanche of rocks. And he was the cool character!

**[I'm so going to write a angry letter to the author about this!]**

I chuckled and went to open the book, but what do you know? A loud clap of thunder echos through the room, and there stood Annabel. A happy smile on her face.

"So, Lance, you make up your mind yet?" She asked innocently.

I rubbed my chin, "Well, yes, but I don't know."

She slithered up to my face, "Please!"

I pushed her back a little and winced from the pain in my forelegs, "I don't know Annabel, you can get a little... crazy when it comes to pranks."

She crossed her arms and smirked, "How about this: You let me do this, and I heal your legs."

I thought for a second, but someone, Dawn, made me answer, "Deal!"

{Fuck you Dawn...}  
><strong>Sorry Lance, but I want out of here!<strong>

Annabel jumped with excitement, "YES! YES! YES! YES! Thank you!"

She snapped her fingers quickly, undoing the bandages on my forelegs.

I looked at them and saw them quickly regaining the torn away flesh... awesome!

Once they was back to normal, Annabel flew up to my face again, "Gather all the bronies, only the ones on you're list, and bring them to the library."

I chuckled, "I'm on it ma'am."

She giggled and snapped her fingers, disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke.

I stretched out my forelegs and sighed happily, "Thank God! I can finally move them without pain!"

**[Get moving Lance! I have to see this prank of hers!]**

I laughed a little and stood up. I then reached under my pillow and pulled out the list and the song. I reached under the bed and grabbed my things: Clothes and saddlebags.

I looked at my clothes and shrugged. I pushed the goggles on my face and tossed the clothes in my saddle bags, then I put the saddlebags on. Easy enough.

Then I sighed, time to explain why I'm out of bed already.

**Skipping ahead an hour, because I know none of you want to read a bunch of boring scenes about Lance gathering the bronies.**

I stood in the library, at the top of the stairs, looking down at all the bronies.

I had gathered all the ones on the list: David, Peter, Greg, Seth, Zorrow, Shadow Breeze, Vinetion, and Aaron. They've all done something to me, and its time for a little pay back.

{Why did I have to bring Shadow Breeze again? I mean, come on, he hasn't done anything to us.}  
><strong>[Yes he did! He ruined out snowboarding! Remember? We crashed into him!]<strong>  
>{Yeah, but he didn't mean...}<br>**[Shut up and let me have my revenge!]**

David looked around and looked up at me confused, "So why are we all here?"

I smirked, "You'll see."

He groaned and sat on his haunches.

Vinetion stomped on the ground and caused multiple vines to shot upwards. They molded together and formed a chair of sorts. She then hopped into it and put her hooves behind her head, "Wake me when ya need me."

I began to tap my hoof, where are you Annabel?

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard behind me. Well, that answers that question at least.

Annabel flew up next to me and smiled, "Hello bronies! And welcome!"

Greg cocked his head, "Whoa, what's going on here?"

**[REVENGE! THAT'S WHATS GOING ON!]**

Annabel chuckled, "We're going to have so much fun!"

Zorrow looked worried, "What kind of fun?"

She smirked and spun around in the air, "A prank!"

Everyone but Peter looked worried, "What kind of prank?"

She flew up to me, "I'll show you!"

I looked at her, "Uhh, what are you doing?"

She smiled and snapped her fingers.

A small light emitted from me, but I felt the same... wait a second, something feels off.

**[I feel different... WHY IS MY VOICE SO FUCKING HIGH!]  
>OH GOD! WE'RE A MARE!<strong>

I looked down at my body and jumped into the air. I was a freaking mare!

I then looked at Annabel, who was laughing her little ass off, "Hey! This wasn't the plan!" Oh God! I sound hot! WHY ME?

She stopped and looked confused, "Plan? I don't remember us making a plan."

Oh shit!

Greg was on his back, laughing like a mad man, so was David, Peter, and Seth. The others just smiled and laughed to themselves.

Annabel looked down at them and smiled, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you all."

She snapped her fingers, causing all of them to emitted bright lights.

When that was over, they all stood there, confused. But, when they began looking around, they began to scream.

All mares! Hahaha!

Peter was the first to calm down, and said in a feminine voice, "This is your prank? That's just sad."

Annabel just laughed and slithered down to him... her? And put her face inches from his, "Oh, this isn't the full prank."

My eyes widened, "Wait, what?"

She snapped her fingers, causing a bright light to flash. I could feel the effects of being transported at a high speed.

When everything stopped and cleared, I could see that we was on the roof of a tall building, rain falling over head.

Annabel threw back her hands and let the rain fall on her, "Welcome to Manehattan bronies!"

Peter still looked unimpressed, "So, you're just going to drop us off here. You're the worst prankster ever."

Annabel still held her smile and flew upward, producing a backwards umbrella, "Oh, this still isn't the full prank."

"COME ON!" Screamed out Zorrow in a high female voice.

Annabel twisted around a few times, enjoying herself, "Do you all want to know the real prank?"

We all screamed out yes.

Annabel flew down to the roof and landed in the middle of us, "Okay, I'll make this fast. You all may not have a lot of time."

Vinetion cocked her head, "What do you..."

Annabel held up a hand, "Please keep all questions to the end, thank you. As I was saying: I have turned you all into mares for a reason. Now, you all remember the Heat season, right?"

We all nodded. I already know where this is going.

"Well, I've done just that, but I reversed it. Oh yes I did! Its the stallions that are sex crazy now, and they are running on pent up hormones! Oh shit! That's right, and they're looking for the nearest mare. And guess what? You're the only mares in the whole city!'

Our mouths dropped. That's not what I was thinking!

Vinetion held up her hoof, "But wait, where are the other mares?"

Annabel smiled, "Oh them? I just turned them into stallions. Why? Well, since there wasn't enough stallions here, I just turned the mares into stallions. Now, you're the only thing they're after. Yay!"

I gulped, "That's screwed up!"

She just laughed, "Oh I know it is. This will be so fun! Now, for the rules, no flying and no magic."

With a snap of her fingers, all our wings and horns were taken away.

Vinetion smirked in the background.

"And no controlling plants." Annabel said with a smirk.

"Oh come on!" Vinetion yelled.

Annabel then snapped her fingers. "Now, I bet you all want to know how to win this game, right?"

I facehoofed, "A game?"

She nodded, "Yep, a game. All you have to do is: Survive a full month without being raped, get raped by a stallion, or find the very small golden key hidden somewhere in the city."

"Oh hell no!" Vinetion said with rage.

"Fuck this shit!" Greg screamed with a new found anger.

Annabel chuckled, "If you do one of those things, you will be sent back to Ponyville. And you win!"

I bit my lip, "So, all we have to do is survive not being raped for a month, or get raped, or just find a fucking small golden key?"

She smiled and nodded, "Its that simple!"

"That's not simple!" Peter said in the background, stomping his hooves.

Annabel pulled out a watch, "You might want to hurry, the stallions can sense a angry or bitchy mare."

I glared, "You made it were they can sense us?"

She shrugged, "Only if you're angry, nagging, or bitching."

I rubbed my face, "How much time do we have?"

She glanced at the watch, "The game begins now!"

The door that led onto the roof began to bulge outward as a crowd of stallions began pushing against it.

Oh come the fuck on!

Annabel chuckled, "Well, I best be off now."

Zorrow jumped on Annabel's tail and began to beg, "Please! Don't leave us here!"

She sighed, "Here, I'll put you all on another building, but that's all I'm going to do."

"Thank you!" Zorrow said happily.

She snapped her fingers, causing a bright light to engulf us all. We soon appeared on the roof of a slightly smaller building.

I looked around, and noticed that Annabel wasn't with us... now we're alone.

"What do we do!" Shadow Breeze yelled out.

I held up a hoof, "We survive. Come on guys... no, come on girls, we can survive." I then began walking for the door that lead into the building.

Everyone groaned and followed me.

I pulled the door open and saw stairs, easy. I walked down them, followed by everyone else. I stopped at the first door and held up a hoof. I moved to the door and opened it slowly.

Inside was a office building, but nothing more. There wasn't a sole in there, well, as far as I could tell.

"Clear." I whispered back to the others.

I pushed the door all the way open and walked in.

**[Spooky... we need to find a light switch.]**

Hmmm, maybe I can find one over by the managers office.

I began walking down the cubical's, keeping my guard up.

"Please me!" Yelled a stallion's voice.

Oh fuck me!

A large form slammed into my side, sending me and my attacker into a cubical.

I looked up and instantly hated my luck.

It was a large grey stallion, a look of lust in his eyes, "You're all mine pretty lady."

"Only in your wet dreams!" I heard someone yell.

I then saw a pair of olive green legs impact with his head, sending him to the ground, unconscious.

I stood up and shuddered, I then looked at Vinetion, "Thanks Vine, I owe you one."

She smiled, "No problem."

The lights suddenly came on. I twisted around to see Peter standing next to a light switch. Well, that's one good thing to happen today.

Zorrow walked over to the large windows that over looked the street and instantly jumped back, "Lights off!"

Peter quickly hit the lights, shutting them off.

We all walked to the window to see what he was looking at.

Oh shit!

**[Oh my God! There must be over a hundred stallions down there!]**

Outside the window, five stories down, was the street, full of stallions. The building opposite of us also had stallions in it, all searching for mares... and we're the only mares here!

Vinetion picked up a desk and threw it on her back, "Hurry! We have to barricade the stairs and all entrances to this floor!"

"On it!" We all said as we picked up desk and cabinets.

"What about this guy?" Greg asked looked down at the unconscious stallion.

Vinetion pointed to the stairs, "Throw him down them to the first floor, duh."

Greg nodded and began dragging him towards the stairs.

After ten minutes, we finally had all the entrances blocked. We were safe, for now.

I collapsed and laid back, "God, being a mare is tough."

Vinetion chuckled, "You have no idea."

We sat around talking for a few minutes, till I noticed Greg off by himself.

"You okay Greg?" I asked.

He turned and smirked, "Oh hell yeah! Being a mare is awesome!"

I cocked my head, "Why?"

He smirked and began to rub his... that's sick! "Its so much easier to masturbate!"

I held up my hooves, blocking my eyes, "I didn't need to see that!"

"Us either!" The others said.

Greg laughed and looked at Vinetion, "What about you Vine? You like girls."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but not when their you."

He shrugged and twisted, "More fun for me then I guess."

I shook my head, "Anyway, how are we going to do this?"

Shadow shrugged, "I have no idea. I think we should get some supplies, as in food and water, and hold out here."

I nodded, "I agree, and we should..."

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ALL THE TOILET PAPER?" David screamed from the other side of the room.

"I don't know!" Peter screamed back.

David came stomping out of the backroom and looked pissed, "Where is it!"

Greg stood and tossed a large wad of... wet toilet paper into a trash bin. He looked up at all our shocked faces, "What? You didn't expect me to leave all that stuff on the ground, did you?"

**Oh God, that's just sick!  
>[Lance, we are so hoofing our self later!]<strong>

David screamed out in anger, "Greg! You idiot! Now we don't have a way to whip our asses!"

Greg shrugged, "Not my problem!"

"GUYS! SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU'RE GOING TO ATTRACT ALL THE STALLIONS IN THE FUCKING AREA!" I screamed out in rage. I've had it with this shit!

***Bang bang bang***

Oh no...

We all turned to see the door leading to the elevator being pushed open. The cabinets holding it shut slowly moved away with each hit.

"Oh shit! They found us!" Seth screamed out as he ran towards our group.

Peter looked at me, "Dude, what do we do?"

My eyes widened. What are we going to do? We're trapped!

**The stairs!**

I pointed to the stairs, "To the stairs! We can go up to the next floor."

Luckily, the floor above us was a storage area, so no elevator or back entrances. Just one door... not good, but its all we have.

We all made a mad dash for the stairs. We jumped over the barricade and began the short run upward.

Once we was at the storage room, we all piled in. Luckily, it was large enough for all of us and a few crates.

Vinetion slammed the door shut and quickly pushed a large crate in the way. As soon as she did, we could hear the stallions excited cheers coming up the stairs.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." I kept saying over and over again.

**We're screwed!  
>[Literally...]<strong>

**How was it? I had fun while writing it. **

**Remember to R&R.**


	80. I'll be the stallion bait

**Today's chapter is going to be good. Watch for the references.**

**Also, let me make this clear: I do not intend for any mare's to get rape, because that is not funny in anyway. Now, in this, the guy who does get raped asked for it. Meaning, the owner of the OC PM'd me and asked me to do it for him.**

**So, to make myself clear: I do not intend to have a female raped in this story. Not now, or ever in the rest of the story.**

**Now, enjoy.**

Chapter 78

"Where is he?"

"Patience, he'll come on his own time."

"But, we need his body now!"

"Calm yourself, we'll have it in due time."

"Shall I prepare the chamber?"

"Yes, I want it to be ready for him."

* * *

><p>"We're screwed!" Aaron whispered to us all.<p>

I put a hoof over his mouth, "Be quiet!"

Outside the door, we could hear the stallions cheering. They hadn't found us, but they know we're close.

"Greg, what are you doing?" I heard Shadow say behind me.

I turned around and facehoofed, "Greg!"

Greg had a bottle of lotion in his hoof, and was pouring it out onto his other hoof.

"Greg, what are you..." I began.

Greg then began to rub the lotion on his ass... why?

He looked at us and chuckled, "What?"

Vinetion rubbed her chin, "Why?"

Greg shrugged, "Well, we're about to get raped, right? So, I want it to be as painless as possible."

I nodded, "For once Greg, you've done something smart." I then held up my hoof, "Now, give me the bottle."

He shook his head, "Hell no, its mine!"

I stomped my hoof, "Damn it Greg, give me the lotion!"

"Shut up Lance! Your temper is going to get us caught!" Peter hissed, clearly losing his cool.

I stepped closer to Greg, "Give it."

He smirked, "Want it? Come get it." He brought the lotion up to his mouth and chugged it... he chugged lotion? Eww...

I began to say something, but was cut off.

***Bang bang bang***

"You two just screwed us!" Vinetion yelled as she sat down, and crossed her forelegs.

Aaron stomped his hoof, "Damn it!" He then used his back legs to knock over a large stack of boxes.

I fell to my haunches, "We're doomed!"

The door kept inching open with every heavy thud.

We were trapped, no way to escape, and about to be raped... Fuck you Annabel!

After thinking that, I could have sworn I heard her laughing.

I looked up towards the ceiling, and shook my hoof at it, "I will have my revenge... FUCKING REALLY?"

Everyone jumped back, startled by my sudden outburst, "What is it?"

I pointed upward, "Air ducts!"

They all turned and gasped in relief.

I jumped up and looked at Vinetion, "Hurry! Lift me up to it!"

She nodded and crouched down. I jumped onto her back, and she quickly stood up.

I stood up on her back, trying to keep my balance. I could just reach the vent.

I pushed up with my head, popping the vent cover off. I nudged it to the side and pulled myself up into the vent.

I twisted and held my hoof down for Vinetion.

Vinetion jumped up and grabbed my hoof with hers. I then pulled with all my strength. I almost dropped her, but I was able to get her into the shaft.

She quickly crawled onto the other side of the open vent.

We then began pulling everyone else into the vents. First Peter, then Seth, David, Greg, Aaron, and Shadow.

Zorrow was the last one to be pulled up.

I held my hoof down for him, "Come on dude!"

He jumped up and grabbed our hooves, but when we began to pull him up, the door burst open.

A stallion charged in and tackled him out of the air.

Vinetion and I fell back as we lost our grip on him. We looked at each other in shock and then looked at the opening, listening the sounds of struggling and grunts coming from below.

Seth hung his head, "Poor guy..."

We all began to head down the right passage..

***Clang***

I twisted around to see Zorrow, barely holding onto the inside of the vent. He looked at me and said, "Run you fools!"

"Nooo!" I screamed as I jumped for him. I grasped his hoof and began pulling back. Vinetion and the others piled around me, all trying to pull him in.

For the first time, Zorrow had a piece of luck. We pulled him free of the stallions grasp and hauled him into the vent.

He turned and put the cover back on the open vent. "Lets get moving..." He said with a shaking voice.

We all nodded and moved on, with me in the front.

It was quiet easy to move, since we were all smaller due to our female bodies. The only one having trouble was Vinetion, but that's because she's so damn tall.

We moved silently, trying to go unnoticed... even though they know where we are.

I passed over a vent and looked down. Under me was a break room.

**[FOOD!]**

I pointed down, "Guys, I think I found us a source of food."

Aaron looked down and smiled, "Good job Lance!" He looked at Vinetion, "Here, lower me down. I'll get some of it."

I smiled and moved the vent cover. Vinetion looked at Aaron and then the hole, "I don't think I can lower you. But, I can do this."

She put her hoof on his face and pushed him backwards. He stumbled back and fell through the hole.

***Crash***

I looked down to see him laying on a broken table, "You okay Aaron?"

He groaned and stood, "Yeah, I'll live."

He then made his way over to the cabinets and began searching through them.

"Pills here!" He said, laughing a bit at himself.

He found a bag and began filling it with assorted food items.

Before he could finish, we all head laughing, crazy laughing.

"Annabel!" Shadow gasped as we all began to recognize the laughter.

The door burst open and Aaron screamed.

I looked to the door and became confused. Is that Vinyl? As a stallion? Annabel, you're so cruel...

Aaron threw the bag up towards us, "Run! I'll hold him off!"

Peter put his head through the shaft, "Dude! We can help you."

Aaron waved him off, "Nah man, I think Annabel is trying to fuck with me..."

The stallion, who could be Vinyl in stallion form, jumped on him.

Aaron held him back for a few seconds, "Go! I'll be fine, I promise. Besides, might be fun later to tease her with this."

I saluted him, "You're a brave brony." I looked at the others, "He's an idiot. Lets hurry and leave before more come."

They all nodded in agreement and I began to lead them away.

After a few minutes of moving through the tight spaces.

**[Tight spaces! Hahaha!]**

We came to a junction, with three ways.

"Which way?" Greg asked from the back.

I pointed to the far right one, "We go right."

"Why?" Vinetion asked.

I smirked, "Because its the _right _way."

They all exhaled and shook their heads at my lame joke.

I rolled my eyes, "Just follow me."

I then lead them down the next tunnel like path.

"Hey Vinetion, what do you think of my sexy bod now?" Greg said as he walked behind Vinetion, who was crouched down.

She glared back at him, "Sexy bod? Yeah right."

Greg just smiled, "Oh? Then you..."

I hung my head, trying to keep calm, "Greg, leave he alone."

"Why?" Came his response.

I closed my eyes, keep your cool Lance, "Because, she's a mare and you're bei-AHHHHH!"

I screamed out as my front hoof went down and touched nothing but air. I fell forward and began to fall straight down a air dunk. A straight fall!

**[And I'm free! Free falling!]**  
>{SHUT UP! THIS IS NO TIME TO SING!}<p>

I spun around and angled myself with the wall and kicked out hard with my back legs. This caused my back to slam into the wall, and my legs on the opposite.

I came to a almost sudden stop. Thank you parkour!

I sighed a sigh of relief and looked down. Damn! I'm only a foot or so from the bottom!

I smiled, my luck must be changing.

"I'm coming for you Lance!" I heard Greg yell out.

I looked up and frowned, shit...

Greg had jumped into the shaft and was now rocketing towards me.

Why me?

***Thud* *Crash***

We both slammed into the bottom of the air dunk, both groaning.

I recovered first and pushed Greg off and began crawling down the shaft.

Behind me, I could hear the others following Greg's lead and jumping off. They can just climb down!

As soon as we were all together, I took the lead again.

After a few minutes of walking and crawling, we came to a vent cover.

I crouched down and looked out. It was the outside! We was still at least twelve feet in the air, but at least we could get out of the building.

I pushed the cover open gently and poked my head out. An alley, perfect!

I climbed out of the vent and dropped to the ground.

Once we was all outside and together, Vinetion looked around, "We do we go?"

I smiled, "I know the perfect place."

Seth looked at me, "Really? Where?"

"The Sleeping Stallion. Before you ask, its a hotel, not a club."

Shadow nodded, "I've heard of it. Do you know were it is?"

I scrunched up my eyes, "Huh, yeah, I think. Just let me find a land marker or something."

Vinetion sighed, "Yeah, that'll be easy."

I looked up at the sky, letting the rain run down my face. "Come on, lets just look around. I've been all over this city, I should be able to find it."

**Sometime later, after sneaking through some alleys and back streets, we finally found a clue to where the hotel is**

I pointed happily at the billboard, "See! I told you we was getting close."

The billboard was on top of a large building, and it had a picture of a stallion sleeping in a comfortable looking bed,_'The Sleeping Stallion Hotel. We provide the best services for less!'_

Vinetion shrugged, "I guess it was easier than I thought."

I smirked, "Damn right it was easier than you thought!"

I then led the group towards the right street, a cheerful stride in my step.

**[I can't wait to get out of this rain and into a bed!]  
>I have a bad feeling about this...<strong>

I rounded the corner and stopped dead. The others slammed into me, but I kept my gaze ahead.

**Holy...  
>[... Shit!]<strong>

Ahead of us, only a block away, was a large crowd of stallions. All walking around outside of the Sleeping Stallion... really? Fucking really?

I really do have the worst of luck.

I began to motion for us to go back, but when I turned, I saw another large crowd of stallions coming towards us. Luckily, we were still unnoticed, but that wouldn't last for long.

My mind began to work as fast as possible. I have two options: We can all make a break for it, or we can hide... or, and I really hate this one, someone could distract them all away from the group.

I then made up my mind, "Guys, hide in those dumpsters, hurry!"

We made our way over to the dumpsters and I watched as they all jumped into them.

David stuck his head out and looked at me, "Come on dude!"

I shook my head, "No, I'm going to distract them. Buy you all time to get into the hotel. Now listen, please, once you get in there, barricade the first floor doors and windows. Then, go into the bar, I'll meet you there."

Vinetion popped out, "Lance! That's crazy!"

I smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, well I'm crazy."

I turned and ran out onto the street and began screaming.

The stallions looked my way and began walking towards me.

Good. I waited till they was all close to me, both crowds. I turned for the only open street and began to run, "Come and get it! It's a running buffet!" I screamed back as they began chasing me, "All you can fuck!" The crowd grew larger as more and more stallions began to come out of buildings.

Well shit, I just drew the largest fucking crowd in the whole fucking city!

**[Damn! There must be at least two hundred of them behind us... RUN LIKE A FUCKING CHEETAH LANCE!]**

I ran down the empty street, hearing the hoots and whistling of the stallions behind me.

"Look at that Flank!" I heard one of them yell out.

Oh God, I'm going to be sick... why didn't I make Zorrow do this?

I rounded a corner and continued to gallop down it. I could hear the crowd getting farther and father away.

After turning a second corner, I see a third crowd of stallions charging towards me.

**[I think we're attracting all the stallions in the city!]  
>I think you're right... Oh God why?<strong>

I turned, and what do you know. A fourth crowd was charging towards me.

With three of my four routes blocked, I was forced to run down an alley.

And, guess what? Yep, you guess it! It was a fucking dead end!

I ran up to the tall, eight foot wall and turned. The stallions were just now getting to the entrance to the alley.

**[Lance, prepare our parts for violation...]**

I glared at the crowd, I'm not going down that easy!

I ran forward a little and turned for the wall. This better work!

I galloped towards it and jumped on the wall to the left, I then pushed off, landing on the right wall. I pushed off that wall and grasped for the edge of the middle wall.

Thank God! My hooves grasped the edge firmly. As I began to pull myself up, the crowd of stallions reached the wall. All jumping up for my dangling hind legs.

Once I was on the wall, I looked down and smirked, "How do you like me now boys! You can't fuck this!"

I laughed loudly and jumped onto the other side of the wall. I trotted out onto the street with a smile... and then my smile faded as I saw a group of stallions looking at me.

Give me a damn break!

**Sleeping Stallion Hotel**

David pushed the last table in front of the door and fell back on his haunches, exhausted.

"He's not coming back! Its been a full hour Vine! Face it, he's a stallions play thing now!" Seth said as he faced Vinetion.

Vinetion glared, "He's still out there Seth, and you know it!"

Seth shook his head, "Vine, you saw how many stallions were chasing him. There's no way he made it. Now, we have to barricade that last window..."

She stomped her hoof, "Listen! Lance is our friend and we're going to wait!"

Seth growled, he was getting feed up with this, "He's gone!"

Vinetion was resisting the urge to slap him, "He's coming back!"

Seth threw up his hooves, "Oh yeah, and then what?" He walked over to the bar and picked up a bag, "What? We'll drink orange juice!" He threw the bottle of juice across the room.

He then walked up to Vinetion, "Then, we'll all have a fucking party. Eating hay and fucking bread!" He pulled out a wade of hay and threw it on the ground. He pulled out a bag of peanuts, "Fuck! Face it, we're screwed!"

He threw the bag of peanuts over his shoulder towards the bar.

***A throat being cleared***

Everyone looked at the bar to see Lance, holding the bag of peanuts that Seth had just thrown. He cleared his throat again and smiled, "Would anyone like... a peanut?"

**So many references XD**

**I hope you all enjoyed this one. **

**Remember to R&R.**


	81. A chance to escape

**I hope you all like this one.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 79

"She did what?" Twilight yelled after hearing Aaron's explanation on where Lance was.

Aaron smiled awkwardly, "She turned us all into mares and sent us to a city full of horny stallions."

Twilight looked pissed, anger in her eyes.

Aaron shrank under her intense gaze.

After he had been _'raped'_by Vinyl in stallion form, he had been sent back to Ponyville. Once there, he noticed he was a stallion again.

The first thing he had done was go see Vinyl, for a little payback of his own, then he made his way to Canterlot to tell Twilight.

And, as expected, she freaked out.

"What city are they in?" Twilight asked, trying to stay calm.

"Uhh, Manehattan." Aaron said cautiously.

Twilight stood there calmly, "I see. Anything else?"

Aaron gave a slow nod, "Yeah... when I was sent back here, they were in a building full of stallions, with more outside it... and I'm pretty sure Lance was planning on getting out onto the streets."

Twilight remained calm, "Okay, when will he back?"

Aaron gulped, "Well... Annabel said the only way to come back was: Survive a month, find a small golden key... or get raped."

"Twilight stood there with a blank stare, "Oh... one second please."

She closed the door slowly.

Aaron jumped back as he heard the rage filled screams of Twilight on the other side of the door.

After a few seconds, the door opened and Twilight strolled out casually, calm as ever, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a little talk with Annabel."

As she walked away, Aaron smiled. It sucks to be Annabel right about now.

**Day two**

"Come on Vine, you know you want this." I heard Greg say from across the room.

I groaned and sat up and looked around at everyone. We had all come up to the eighth floor and found an open room. We all decided it was best to stay together, so here we are. All in one room.

"Shut up Greg! If you wasn't in a mares body, I would have already beat the shit out of you!" Vinetion yelled, glaring at Greg.

Greg just stood there smiling, "Of course you would have Vine."

Vinetion closed her eyes and began to count down from ten, trying to keep her cool.

Greg just smirked and walked over to me, "Sup Lance, how'd ya sleep?"

I yawned and smacked my lips a little, "Pretty good. But it didn't help with all your thrashing around and rubbing up against me. You must have some pretty messed up nightmares or something."

He just laughed, "Nah, I wasn't having a nightmare. I was just hoofing myself all night, and using your back as towel."

**[That sick little bitch!]**

I reached out for him but slowly stopped myself. Remember Lance, we don't kill our friends.

**[Unless they use you as a kleenex.]**

I stood and exhaled loudly, "Dude, you're messed up."

He smiled and turned, "I know." He then trotted off for the door, "I'm going down to the bar. I'm starving."

"Yeah, and I wish you would." Vinetion remarked.

I looked to the sofa to see Seth hanging off it. Zorrow was on the floor next to the sofa, and had his forelegs wrapped around Seth's head.

I laughed, "Where's a damn camera when you need it."

Vinetion looked over to them and laughed also, "I know right!"

Our laughs woke up the two sleeping beauties. (They're still females, so it makes since to say this.)

Zorrow woke up first and yawned.

Seth woke up next and groaned, "My neck!"

Suddenly, both of their eyes went wide. Seth turned his head to look at Zorrow. They then instantly jumped off each other.

Seth kicked a pillow, "So yeah... who's played football?"

I just laughed and shook my head, "Who's hungry?"

Everyone smiled. And the remaining bronies woke up at my words.

Peter sat up and looked at me, "I heard a question about food, where is it?"

I chuckled, "Follow me! Before Greg eats it all."

David shot up, "That bitch better not eat it all!" He then shot out the door, followed by the rest of us.

**Two hours later, ground floor of the Sleeping Stallion Hotel**

**[I'm stuffed! Who knew this place had so much food!]  
>Shouldn't we all be rationing it? We still need to survive a month here.<br>[Screw that! I say enjoy it now and prepare later.]**

I wiped my mouth with my hoof and looked at everyone at the booth and smirked, "Who's up for a round of 'Truth or Dare'?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

I smiled, "Good, rules: No backing out of the dare, do not dare someone to get raped by a stallion, and no dares that require someone to leave the hotel. Got it?"

They all nodded and Peter smirked, "I'm first." He then looked at David, "David, truth or dare?"

David thought for a second, "Truth."

Peter sighed, "Wimp. Okay, uhh... Is it true that you draw nude pictures of Lance and Twilight?"

David smiled awkwardly and looked at me.

I glared and held up a hoof and pounded the other into it, "Lying will get you a face full of hoof."

David gulped, "Y-Yes..."

I smirked, "I already knew that. I'll get you back later for all that."

David sighed, but then smiled, "My turn. Zorrow, truth or dare?"

Zorrow smiled, "Dare."

David smirked, "I dare you to break that table with your head."

Zorrow chuckled, "That all?"

He slide out of the booth and walked over to a table. He stood on his hind legs and laughed crazily. He then brought himself downward, slamming his head into the hard table.

***Thud***

Zorrow slumped to the ground, unconscious. The table was still standing, like nothing had happened.

I laughed, "I guess its my turn then. Shadow, truth or dare?"

He shrugged, "Truth."

Damn it, I wanted him to say dare. "Uhh.. Oh, I got one: Is it true you like Fluttershy?"

He bit his lower lip, "Ummm, yes..."

Seth jumped up, "Whoa! Back down dude! She's mine!"

Shadow sat there, trying to shrink down into the booth.

I rolled my eyes, "Seth, she doesn't even know you. Remember?"

He sat down heavily, "So, I'll get her soon."

Shadow smiled, "May the best man win." He held his hoof out over the table.

Seth looked at it and sighed, "Yeah, may the best man win the heart of the most beautiful mare." He then shook Shadow's hoof.

This was going to be interesting to watch.

Shadow then looked at Greg, "Greg, truth or dare?"

Greg smirked, "I choose dare! Lay it on me!"

Shadow smirked, "I dare you to get off weed!"

Greg's eyes widened, "No fucking way man!"

I smiled, "Gotta do it dude, or you know what happens."

He glared, "You know what? I'm going to..."

***Thunderous boom***

"OH SHIT!" I screamed out as a loud boom echoed through the room.

We all dived under the table, fearing the stallions had done something.

"Bronies! Get up here!" Yelled an angry female voice.

I poked my head out to see Annabel, a pissed off look on her face.

We all climbed out from under the table and looked at her.

"What?" I asked, a bit frightened.

She glared at me, "I have some bad news: Lance's wife, Twilight Sparkle, has forced me, and I mean forced me! To turn you all back into stallions."

All the guys cheered at this.

"But." She said holding a hand, a smile on her face, "She didn't say I had to stop the game. So, that means all the stallions still see you as mares. Sucks for you!" She then frowned, "But, she did make me have to you a means of escape. So, I've placed teleporter's all over the city, eight to be exact. Now, each teleporter's can only send one person back. Only one, so you'll all have to find one to get away from this place. The same rules from before remain, but this is just a added way to win."

I looked at her confused, "Uhh, can you explain those teleporter's?"

She sighed, "Yes, I can. Each one will send one of you back. But, it can only be used once. This will force you to find all of them to get everyone out of here. It's not going to be easy finding them, but I'll give you the first one for free. The first one is in the center of the city. Once there, you can send back one person. There will be a clue there that will hint to where the next one is."

Peter smiled, "Yay! We're gonna make it!"

Annabel chuckled, "Maybe, or you may become stallion play things." She then growled, "Darn, I almost forgot, and I wish I did. Twilight wants Lance to have this." She pulled out my saddlebags and threw them to me. "Be lucky you have a mare like her Lance. She's scary as hell when she's pissed."

I chuckled, "Believe me, I know."

Annabel smiled and looked us over, "Now, back to normal!" She snapped her fingers, causing a bright light to emit from all of us.

Once it cleared, I could see that everyone was back to normal... except, we still didn't have our wings or horns. Damn... Well, at least we're stallions again, and not mares.

Greg groaned, "Oh come on! I wanted to stay a mare for a little longer!"

Annabel just laughed and spun in the air, "To bad Greg. Twilight's orders. Now, I'm going to go and watch this all unfold. You all might want to get moving..."

With that, she suddenly disappeared, not another word.

I shrugged and picked up my saddlebags and opened one of the flaps. Inside was... a book... a book on running. Really Twi? She actually gave me a book on how to run the right way? She is such a nerd... an adorable nerd at that.

Zorrow sat up,rubbing his head, "What did she mean, 'we may want to get moving'?"

David shrugged, "Hell if I know."

***Thud* *Crack***

We all jumped and turned to the windows. Every window had a stallions shadow in it... there must be a crowd of them out there!

"Not good!" Seth said, a scared look on his face.

Vinetion, on the other hand, was walking towards Greg.

Greg turned and smirked, "So, you finally accept my offer at fucking?"

She shook her head, "Nope." She cracked her neck, "Now that you're not in a mares body, I'm not afraid to hurt you."

Greg smiled, "Oh goody! I love it rough!"

Vinetion grinned slyly, "Oh? Then how about this kind of rough?"

She leaped forward and grabbed his back leg and lifted him into the air.

Greg laughed, "Oh yes! Treat me like a bad boy!"

Vinetion smiled, "Okay then, I will."

She leaned back and threw Greg with all her strength.

His body flew through the air like a rag doll and... crashed through one of the many windows.

Whoa...

Outside, we heard him yelling at the stallions, "Get back! AHHH! Hey, watch it jackass! AHH! That doesn't go there! Get that out of... NO NOT IN THE MOUT..."

My mouth hung open in shock. Poor Greg.

We could hear the muffled yells and screams of Greg. The stallions at the windows began to back off slightly, going for their new easy prey.

**[Oh damn... poor guy.]  
>I feel sorry for him...<strong>

Vinetion turned to us and smiled, "Lets get out of here while they're distracted."

We all nodded, all scared of what she might do if we questioned her actions.

We all ran towards the back entrance and out into the back alley.

I looked around and thought about our route, "Okay, we are very close to the center of the city. At least half a mile. So, that's about five minutes of walking, or two if we run like hell."

Vinetion shook her head, "No, we have to be stealthy. If not, then we will get there with a crowd chasing us. That won't be good."

I nodded in agreement, "Then we be stealthy. Follow me."

We began to walk down the alley, towards our destination.

"Dude, whats in the saddlebags?" Zorrow asked as he trotted up beside me.

I sighed, "A book is in the left one."

"What about the right one?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea. You can check if you want."

He nodded and opened it, "Rope? What the hell are we going to do with a rope?"

I chuckled, "I don't know. That's just Twilight logic for ya. A book and a rope."

We all had a good laugh at that, but remained serious for the rest of the walk.

**Nine minutes later... my math was wrong, okay?**

We stood over the metal pressure plate, all confused.

"This is the teleporter?" Shadow questioned.

I shrugged, "Guess so. Who's going back?"

Everyone raised their hooves.

I sighed, "I'll choose."

**Choose Shadow, he's done nothing to you.**

I smiled at Shadow, "You're up dude."

He smiled happily, "Thank you Lance." He stepped onto the pad, "I'll see you all soon."

***DING***

The sound of a loud dinging bell sounded as he was sent away.

All around us, we could hear the yells of the stallions.

David bit his lip, "We might want to run now."

Peter nodded, "I agree."

We all turned for the nearest alley and sprinted towards it.

As the last of us stepped into the alley, we could hear the loud cheers of the stallions behind us.

Luckily, I don't think they saw us.

This gave us a chance to to the other end. I quickly took the lead and pushed forward. As we neared the end, a stallion stepped into view.

He looked at us and smiled, "Oh yeah!" He then charged towards us.

I kept running, "I got him."

As we neared each other, I jumped to the side suddenly and hit the wall with my legs. I pushed off as hard as I could and twisted, slamming my hind leg into the stallions jaw.

I landed on all fours and turned to face him. When he tried to stand, I charged forward and delivered a hard kick to the head, knocking him out.

I stood up and smiled, "This could be fun." I turned to the others, "Come on, lets get out of here."

**Food warehouse, ten minutes later**

***Creak***

I cringed as the catwalk under me began to creak as we all made our way across it.

We was in a large warehouse for storing food. The only way in was through the roof entrance, which lead to this catwalk. Down below, we could see two stallions, one standing in the open, and another in a side office.

Screw this! I hate being all sneaky! Time to go on the offensive.

I turned to the others and pointed down, "I'm going to try and take out those stallions, anyone want to help?"

Vinetion nodded, "Yeah, I'm up for a little ass kicking."

I smiled, "Anyone else?"

The others shook their heads. Wimps. "Okay the, stay here."

Vinetion and I slowly made our way over to a stack of boxes that reached the edge of the catwalk. I climbed out onto them and slowly crept down them, followed by Vinetion.

Once on the ground, I pointed to the one standing in the open, "Okay Vine, I'll get his attention and you take him out. Sound good?"

She smiled, "You know it!"

I pointed to the one in the office, "While you're dealing with him, I'll get the one in the office."

She nodded, "Got it."

I took a breath and stepped out, "Yo, ugly. Over here."

The stallion turned and smiled happily. He charged forward.

I backed up a little, giving Vinetion room.

As the stallion reached the edge of the box Vinetion was behind, she slammed her hoof outward, connecting with the stallions chin.

I charged around the two and towards the office.

The stallion inside ran out the door and into the open.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

**[That's... It can't be him!]**  
>{Graze? What the hell? He's suppose to have went back to his own dimension.}<br>**No wait. Lance, that isn't our Graze... That's his alternate self.**  
>{One second, tell me this later.}<p>

Graze was running towards me, a crazy smile on his face.

I was confused on what to do, so I did the next best thing. I ran towards him, head lowered.

***Blam***

I staggered back from the headbutt I had just given. Good thing I have a freaking hard head.

Graze, on the other hand, was out cold on the floor.

{Now, hurry up and explain this to me Dawn.}  
><strong>Okay, you know how Graze is a real pony right? Not a human.<strong>  
>I nodded, {Yeah, I know that.}<br>**Now, since there are other dimensions, that means each has copies of the beings there. Meaning, Graze from that dimension has a copy here. This Graze is almost the same, but a little different in a few ways.**  
>{How can you tell?}<br>**Because, I'm examining his consciences.**  
>{Oh, well that's cool. So, this is pretty much Graze, just with out his usual traits?}<br>**Pretty much.  
>[Seems legit.]<strong>

I pulled out my rope, I know what I must do. I used the rope to tie his hooves together. First his front two, then his back.

Vinetion walked up, confused, "Umm, why are you doing that?"

I looked at her, remembering that she had never met Graze, "Well, I kinda know him."

She nodded and looked up and motioned for the rest of the guys to come down, "I hope you know what you're doing Lance."

I chuckled, "I may, and I may not. All depends."

**Nightfall, food warehouse.**

We all sat around the small fire Vinetion had made. She had used some old boxes and paper to get it started. We're just lucky that the floor is concrete.

We was all laughing at a joke Peter just made. When he fell back laughing, I caught something on him.

"Dude, you got your cutie mark?" I said astonished.

He smiled and stood, showing off his cutie mark proudly, "Yep! I was wondering how long it would take you guys to notice."

David chuckled, "Yeah, the only reason we didn't notice is because it blends in with your coat."

"Mares!" Graze said as he finally began to come around.

I looked at him and chuckled, "Finally awake I see."

He began inching his way towards Zorrow, who was the closest, "Come here pretty mare and let me in ya."

I chuckled as Zorrow slowly backed away from him, a scared look on his face.

I looked at Vinetion, "Vine, do you mind using that extra rope we found and tie him up better."

She smiled, "Be my pleasure."

As she walked to get the rope, I stood and walked over to Graze, "Sorry about this man." I pulled out a piece of cloth an wrapped it around his head and gagged his mouth. Making sure he couldn't warn the other stallions to our presence.

Vinetion returned and double tied his legs.

Once she finished, I picked up a second piece of cloth, "One more spot to cover." I then wrapped it around his head, putting it over his eyes, blocking his view of us.

I sat down a few feet away and yawned, "Zorrow, you're on watch duty."

He groaned, "Why me?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. You're just the obvious choice."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

He glared at us all and groaned, "Fine, I'll go first. But, if stallions break in here, I'm only going to yell. After that, I'm out of here."

I smiled, "Sounds good to me."

I the twisted away, putting my back to the fire and laid down. I put a foreleg up under my head and got into a comfortable position.

Tomorrow, I'm going to make sure I get everyone out of here. Even Graze.

**End of day two**

**So, how was it? I hope good.**

**Also, about Graze. Me and KillJoy have been planning that scene for a while, so we hope you all like it. Also, no its not a crossover, just a new OC.**

**Anyways, Remember to R&R.**


	82. Stallions VS Breaking Dawn

**I had fun writing this one.**

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 80

Shadow Breeze galloped down the streets of Ponyville. It had been three hours since he was teleported back to Ponyville, and he was now trying to get to Greg.

He felt sorry for the poor guy. He must be traumatized.

So, as he stepped up to the bakery doors where he knew Greg was, he prepared himself for the worst.

Greg would probably need a should to cry on. Some one to talk to.

Shadow braced himself for the tears he was about to endure and pushed open the door.

On the other side, he saw nothing but blackness. So, he forced himself to walk in, braving the darkness.

***Blam***

Shadow jumped as he accidently knocked over a chair. He took a deep breath and continued.

When he looked towards the stairs, he saw a little light. Found Greg!

He half galloped, half tripped, his way to the stairs. He piratically flew up them and landed outside the door that had the light coming from under it.

He put on a smile and pushed the door open.

But, instead of being greeted by a crying Greg. He saw Greg... mounting Pinkie Pie... doing it doggy style.

Shadow's eyes went wide, and he felt the taste of bail in his mouth. This was sick!

He began to slowly back away from the two lovers.

Greg turned and smiled, "Wanna join?"

Shadow's mouth hung open and he slammed the door shut.

He then flew down the stairs and for the door.

Once he was outside, he flew for the first cloud he could see.

He curled up into the fetal position and began to rock, and began to repeat, "They're just wrestling... they're just wrestling..."

**Day three**

"Be quiet!" I hissed as David began to yell out in pain after stomping his hoof against the fire.

He bit his lip and nodded.

Vinetion picked up Graze and threw him over her back. She then turned to me, "So, mister guy with the plan, what are we going to do?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess we'll try and find all the teleport's and get the hell out of here."

Zorrow nodded, "I agree. I say we just make a break for it and run straight to it... who knows where it is?"

Peter smiled, "I know where it is. I read the clue. Its next to the community pool."

I nodded at him, "Good job Peter. Now, lets get to moving."

Seth turned from the door and shook his head, "We're not going anywhere."

David looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Seth looked at him, "Looks like your little yell attracted them here."

I furrowed my brow, "How many?"

He hung his head, "Lots."

"Shit..."

**[*Clears throat* Breaking...]  
>...Dawn.<strong>

I facehoofed, "Of fucking course!"

Everyone looked at me, "What?"

I looked up at them, "I could have gone Breaking Dawn and got us through all that shit!"

Zorrow held up a hoof, "Yes, but you didn't. We still made it, right?"

I shrugged, "Yes, but then Aaron would still be... wait, he chose to get raped." I then looked at them with determination in my eyes, "But, I'm not going to let anyone else get touched by a stallion."

My eyes caught flame, burning with determination and slightly anger towards the stallions. My hooves went burning red, smoke curling up from them.

I looked at everyone and smiled smugly, "**Everyone, welcome to the controlled version of Breaking Dawn.**" My voice echoed with the voices of Break and Dawn. Three voices mixed into one, sounds pretty cool

Vinetion cocked her head, "Controlled version?"

I nodded, "**Yep. You all know that when I use to go into Breaking Dawn, I would be pretty pissed off or something, right? Well, this way, I'm in control of my emotions and won't do something stupid.**"

Seth smiled, "I like this form of you. Looks badass!"

I grinned and smiled proudly, "**Thanks...**" I then frowned slightly, "**Shit, that's not good.**"

David looked confused, "What?"

I sighed, "**I just noticed that Break and Dawn also have more influence on my actions. Its bad because of break.**"

**[I'll behave, I promise.]  
>Of course you will.<br>[Enough talking! Lets get this on!]**

I cracked my neck and began walking for the door, "**Follow me, try and keep away from the stallions. I'll do my best to hold them off. Peter, get everyone to the first teleporter.**"

He nodded, "Got it."

Vinetion shifted Graze's weight and followed, "Right behind you guys."

I took a deep breath and kicked the door open.

All the stallions turned my way and smile. I wonder what I look like to them?

As they began to charge towards me, I smiled, "Come on! I'm ready for ya!"

I charged towards the group, a large smirk on my face.

Seth watched as Lance charged out the door towards the large crowd of stallions.

"GO!" Peter yelled out as he ran out of the building.

The rest of the group ran after him.

As they ran outside, they could see Lance in the middle of the crowd, throwing stallions left and right. He seemed to be enjoying himself... maybe a little to much.

Seth kept pace with Zorrow, who was lagging behind, "Come on dude! We gotta keep up!"

Zorrow looked at him and rolled his eyes, "I'm working on it dude!"

Seth sighed and looked ahead, content on staying with the group, but also staying with his best friend.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a stallion running towards Vinetion. SHIT!

Seconds before he reached her, a red hot hoof grabbed the stallions tail, "**Oh no you don't! Never touch a mare like that!**"

Lance then spun around and threw the stallion into the growing crowd.

Vinetion looked over her should, "Thanks Lance."

Lance just saluted and ran back towards the crowd.

**Ten minutes later**

Well shit!

I was chasing after my friends, the large group of stallions behind me.

I was able to keep them distracted, but now I'm exhausted. Oh God! My sides are killing me!

Everyone else wasn't to far ahead, I had been running and fighting after all. But geez! This is to much for me to handle.

Up ahead, I heard Peter yell out in joy, "FOUND IT!"

Thank you!

I picked up my speed and ran up to the group. Which was now standing out side a locked building.

Peter was kicking at it furiously, "Come on! Open damn it!"

I ran forward, "**Back!**"

He jumped back as I slammed my hoof into the large deadlock. It broke off and hit the ground with a heavy thud.

Behind us, the crowd was getting closer.

I looked at everyone, "**Get inside! Quickly!**"

As everyone charged in, I took a quick look at the building.

It was fairly large, but only a one story building. It sat alone away from all the other buildings... which means the damn stallions can surround us! With any luck, we can get at least one person out of here.

After everyone was in, I ran in, slamming the door shut as I passed by it. I looked around and saw a small desk. I then pushed that small desk in front of the door.

As I began to follow everyone, I heard loud bangs coming from the door. Now, there's no going back.

I ran down the small hall and into a cafeteria of sorts. It was large enough to easily fit two hundred ponies. What was this place?

**Its a club, didn't you read the sign?**  
>{No, to busy checking out the lay out of the building.}<p>

I looked upward and saw a large poster... of... Trollestia? What the hell?

"Lance, you might want to see this." David said over his shoulder.

I walked forward, towards everyone else. They were all gathered in the middle of the cafeteria, looking at something.

Once I was next to them, my mouth hung open. On the floor was six teleporter's.

Zorrow began bouncing up and down, "Yay! We're all saved."

I held up a hoof, "**No, we're not all saved. There's only six teleporter's, but there's seven of us.**"

Zorrow hung his head, "Oh..."

Vinetion sighed, "I'm sorry to tell you this Lance, but if we all want to get out of here, we have to leave Graze behind."

I shook my head, "**We can't leave him! I want to get to the bottom of this little multi-dimension thing.**"

She sat him down and sighed, "Either he stays, or I don't go. I don't want you all to get raped."

I sighed in defeat, "**Fine.**"

Zorrow jumped on one, "I'm outta here!"

***DING***

Seth and David did the same, "Peace!"

***DING* *DING***

Peter jumped on one and twisted, "Back to the future!"

"**That's out of place dude.**"

***DING***

Two teleporter's left.

Vinetion looked at me, "I'm sorry Lance, but it must be this way."

I nodded in response.

She then stepped on the teleporter.

***DING***

I sighed and looked at Graze. Poor guy.

***Crash* *CRASH* *CRASH***

The sounds of glass breaking and doors being knocked down filled the building as the stallions began to flood into the building.

I hung my head and looked at Graze, "**I'm sorry.**"

...

...

***DING***

* * *

><p>Vinetion appeared on the hill over looking Ponyville, the other bronies were next to her, talking about their escape.<p>

She sighed, she knows it was hard for Lance to leave Graze, but it was necessary.

David looked up and smiled, "Oh yeah! That was epic!"

***Loud bang***

Peter smiled and stood, "Hell yeah, Lance is here now... Lance?"

They all turned to look at Lance... or where Lance should have been. Instead, it was Graze, laying on the ground with his binds cut.

Vinetion growled, "Lance! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Seth walked forward and looked at Graze, "Uhh, guys. I think we have a problem."

"What's the problem?" Zorrow asked.

Seth stepped out of the way to show off Graze, "Graze is a mare."

**Back to Lance**

I stood on a table in the middle of the cafeteria, the stallions on all sides of me. The damn things had broke in and surrounded me in seconds. I only had time to cut Graze's binds and roll him onto a teleporter.

The stallions around me where talking excitedly, all examining my body.

**[This is sick! Kill them all!]**  
>{Wait for it.}<p>

I cracked my neck and rotated my shoulders, preparing myself.

"Wow! Look at that nice flank!" One said.

"Mmm, I'm gonna have some fun with this one tonight!"

"I call the mouth!"

**God! Lance, just beat the shit out of them!**

I exhaled and smirked, "**Well? Come at me!**"

They all laughed happily and charged towards me. Damn, its like a crowd of zombies.

As they reached the table, I jumped off, delivering a kick to ones face. As he fell, I twisted and slammed my head into another's.

One grabbed my flank and jumped on me. OH NO YOU DON'T!

I jumped into the air and angled myself, putting my back to the ground.

I slammed into it, slamming the stallion into the ground, along with two others.

One jumped on my front, and prepared to try and penetrate.

"**Get the hell off me!**"

I grabbed his head and slammed my opposite hoof into it, knocking him off me with great force.

I then quickly jumped up and bucked another one in the jaw.

**There's to many!**

One grabbed my side, trying to pin me to the ground. Bad choice.

I reached back and grabbed his mane. I then yanked him forward, slamming him into three others.

As I was doing this, another took the opportunity to wrap his hooves around my neck.

DAMN IT!

I stood on my hind legs, picking him up off the ground. I then pushed out ward, sending him into the growing crowd of stallions.

While I was on my hind legs, one jumped at me. Luckily, I was ready.

I caught him in mid air and brought him down with me.

***Crack***

I hope his head is okay.

Suddenly, I felt something slide into my... you know what.

**[OH GOD!]**

I spun around with great force. A loud popping sound was heard.

The stallions eyes widened as his member hung loosely.

**Poor guy, we broke his stallionhood.  
>[Serves him right!]<strong>

Time for my favorite move!

I grabbed the nearest stallions forelegs and began to spin. This caused his body to spin with me, hitting all the stallions around me. Very effective, but also makes you dizzy.

I let the stallion go, sending him towards another.

I began to stumble as the dizziness began to take affect. Damn...

One stallion ran towards me, but I luckily had the coordination to strike out and hit him across the face.

Screw this! I can't keep fighting like this, I need the high ground!

**Lance, the stage!**

I looked around and saw a small stage, at least five feet tall. It'll have to do.

I charged through the crowd, knocking them out of the way.

Damn! Frank West makes this look so damn easy in the game!

Once I broke through the crowd, I jumped up on the stage. Sweat was pouring down my face and coated my body. I don't know how long I can hold this form.

The stallions crowded around the stage, a few began to pull themselves up.

I ran forward and began kicking the brave ones off. But, with every one I knock off, another takes his place. Damn... I'm so screwed.

Suddenly, a large stallion slammed into my side, taking me down with him.

My saddlebags flew off from the impact, and me and the stallion skidded for a few feet.

The stallion positioned himself on top of, a smirk on his face, "You're mine sweetie."

I used everything I had to just hold him back, "**No! I'm not yours!**"

The stallion began forcing his lower half closer. I'm going to be fucking raped!

**The book!**

I looked over to my side to see the book Twilight had sent me, it was laying only a few inches away from my head.

Thank you Twilight!

I reached over and grasped the book, "**See ya in the pages!**" I then slammed the book into the side of the stallions face.

The stallion slumped to the side, out cold.

I pushed his body off me and stood, holding the book my hoof, "**Bring it you colt cuddlier's!**"

They began to run up on stage.

**Oh shit, we're screwed!**

**Ponyville, twenty minutes later**

"Oh God! Lance, why?" David yelled as they waiting for Lance to appear. They all knew he was going to get raped, it was the only way for him to get back.

"Its his own fault!" Vinetion yelled back, furious with Lance.

***BOOM***

They all turned, expecting to see Lance. But what they saw instead confused them.

Mr. Bleak stood there, a unconscious Lance on his back.

Lance looked battered, but otherwise okay.

"What the fu-" Peter began.

Mr. Bleak held up a hoof, "I know, you all want to know what the hell is going on."

They all nodded.

Mr. Bleak smiled, "Okay then, I'll explain this in simple terms: Mrs. Sparkle came to me a hour ago and told me about her husbands situation and asked if I could help him."

Vinetion looked confused, "Why would she ask you?

Mr. Bleak chuckled, "Because she knows about the fight me and Lance was in. It was pretty interesting to say the least."

Seth furrowed his brow, "But, what happened to Lance? Was he raped?"

Mr. Bleak shook his head, "No, he's fine. Hurt, but fine. I arrived to find him about to fight a large crowd of stallions. So I stayed in the background and watched. I intervened when he was knocked out my a large stallion. I must say though, that was a fun fight to watch, and a fun fight to perform. I haven't had that much fun in centuries!"

Peter scratched his head, "Centuries? How old are you?"

Mr. Bleak's eyes widened, "I must take Lance home. Mrs. Sparkle is worried sick about him."

Vinetion shook her head, "Wait, how old..."

Mr. Bleak opened his strange wings and jumped into the air. He then shot off for Canterlot, at a speed Rainbow Dash would gawk at.

Seth looked at everyone, "What the hell?"

* * *

><p>Mr. Bleak flew in silence, Lance still on his back.<p>

He sighed, he had told them to much about his past. Even if it was only one thing.

He looked back at Lance and shook his head, "If only your son wasn't so special, I wouldn't have become friends with you." He then let a small smile appear on his face, "But I'm glad we're friends."

After that, Mr. Bleak flew in silence. Thinking of all the friends he's had. Sadly... Lance is the first.

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	83. A day with the family

****I got into a video call with Silver Charger, I'll just say this: After talking with him, I have so many new ideas for the later chapters. I also have a way for the 5 bronies who want Fluttershy to get her. But, I'm not gonna say a word... anyways, a little behind on starting this chapter, but I can do it XD And we begin... NOW!****

**Also, as you can tell. I'm in a good mood, for once :D**

Chapter 81

**WARNING!: This chapter is full of D'aww moments XD Prepare thy self!**

Oh my head, it feels like a freaking brick fell on it.

Wait... am I in a bed?

My eyes shot open to reveal my room at Dali's. I was in my bed, and felt relaxed for the first time in a long time.

Something moved next to my chest.

I pulled the covers up to reveal Fawn and Spark. Fawn was snuggled up to my chest, and Spark was curled up beside her.

**D'awwwww!**

I smiled and began to stroke her mane gently.

I've missed those two so much.

As I stroked her mane, she began to stir.

She slowly woke up and yawned. She then looked up at me and smiled, "Hey dad."

I chuckled and nuzzled her forehead, "Hey Fawn. How'd you sleep?"

She smiled and nuzzled my chest, "Great."

I smiled and looked around, "Where's Twi?"

She sat up and looked around, "I don't know. Mom was in here a while ago."

I couldn't help but smile at that. She had called Twilight mom, she already accepts us as her parents. YES! "I'll find her. I need to do something for her."

Fawn looked at me and cocked her head, "What are you going to do?"

I looked at her and grinned, "Just something I've been working on. Do you know where my guitar is?"

She shook her head, but after a small pause, she nodded, "Yeah! I was playing with it the other day... I hope that was okay?"

I chuckled and rubbed her back, "It's okay Fawn, I don't mind if you play with my things. Just as long as you don't break them."

She smiled and gave me a hug, "Thanks dad. So, what are you doing for mom?"

I reached over to the nightstand and pulled open the top shelf. I reached inside and was happy to find that my notebook was still there. I pulled it out and open to the most recent page, "I've wrote a song for her. Hopefully, I can play it."

Fawn looked excited, "You wrote a song? Can I hear it?"

I chuckled and jumped out of bed, "Sure you can honey. You can listen to me play it for Twilight."

Fawn jumped up and down on the bed excitedly, "Thank you dad!"

Spark awoke due to all the bouncing and turned to look at me. The second he saw me, a large bright smile formed on his face.

I couldn't help but let a large smile form on my face, "That's my boy." I walked around the bed and nuzzled his tummy, causing him to laugh loudly.

Fawn huffed, "I wanna play to daddy?"

Okay, that daddy just made my heart skip a beat. So damn cute, "Come here Fawn."

She smiled happily and bounced over to me.

When she was close, I reached out with my right hoof and pulled her into a hug, "Gotcha!"

She began to laugh and kick at the same time, "NO! Let me go dad!"

I laughed loudly and began nuzzling her cheek, "But I can't! You're just so damn cute!"

**Lance, watch your language around the kids. Twilight will kill us!  
>[He speaks the truth. But, what do I care? This is just so fucking cute!]<strong>

Fawn continued to laugh. Spark was also laughing, just watching and having the time of his little life.

I stopped nuzzling Fawn and looked up Spark, "I haven't forgotten you my boy!"

I reached out and pulled him into me with my left hoof. I now had both of them up against my chest. I laughed loudly and began to nuzzle both of their heads, "I got you now! There's no escape from my grasp!"

Fawn began to laugh and kick, trying to break free, "NOOO!"

Spark just continued to laugh his little head off at our actions.

We continued to mess around for a few minutes, and you know what? I was actually having the time of my life. Those two make me so damn happy!

Soon, I jumped onto the bed, landing on my back. Both Fawn and Spark were still in my forelegs, both laughing and having a good time. I hugged them close and nuzzled each of them, "I love you two."

Fawn smiled and nuzzled my cheek, "I love you two daddy."

Spark just nuzzled my chest... CUTE!

"I see you're all having fun today." Twilight said cheerfully as she strolled into the room.

I looked down at Fawn and smirked. Fawn smirked also and nodded.

I put Spark to the side, and let Fawn climb off me. I sat up and smiled slyly at Twilight.

She looked at us and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

I just smiled and unfolded my wings. I then shot off the bed and wrapped my forelegs around her. I then flew up slightly, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Lance!" She yelled out, a smile on her face.

I smiled and propelled myself towards the bed, Twilight still pulled tight to my chest.

Once I hit the bed, Fawn jumped up on Twilight and wrapped her legs around Twilight's mid-section, "Got ya mom!"

Twilight chuckled, still on top of me, "You two."

I looked at Fawn and nodded. Fawn jumped off and smiled.

Twilight looked confused, "What are you..."

I twisted around till she was on bottom.

Spark crawled over and began nuzzling Twilight's cheek. This caused Twilight to laugh and nuzzle her son back.

Fawn just sat beside me, laughing.

I leaned down and gave Twilight a small kiss on the cheek. She then returned my kiss and wrapped her forelegs around my neck, "I've missed you."

I smiled and looked at my family, "I've missed you too. All of you. You don't know how hard it is to be away from you for so long."

Fawn wrapped her forelegs around my waist and giggled, "Don't leave again daddy. I missed you to much."

I reached back and pulled her up to lay next to Twilight. I was now standing over both of them, "I'm sorry honey, but I have an important thing to do."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what is this important thing?"

I chuckled, "Don't worry Twi, it's nothing dangerous. We've been invited to come live in a small town called Pleasant Fields. But they want me to come down there alone to check it out."

Twilight looked skeptical, "Alone? Doesn't that seem strange?"

**It kinda does now that I think about it...**

I shrugged, "Yeah, it does. But it seems like a nice place. Besides, I haven't meet a down right evil pony... and I mean a real pony, not a human or something like that."

Twilight furrowed her brow, "I know... but can you just take one of your friends with you? Just one, please. For me?"

I sighed playfully, "Oh Twi, you're always so worried about me. Okay fine, I'll bring one of my friends along."

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "Thanks."

Fawn laughed a little after Twilight kissed me.

I looked at her and smiled, "What? You think it's funny to see mom and dad kissing? How do you like it?"

I gave Fawn a playful kiss on the cheek, causing her to go into a laughing fit.

Twilight and I just just laughed at her.

Then Fawn stopped and looked at me, "Dad, the.. ummm, thing for mom, remember?"

I nodded, "I remember." I then looked down at Twilight, "One second my love."

I quickly jumped off the bed and ran around the house, looking for my guitar. Once I found it, I ran back into the bed room. Twilight was now sitting on the bed, her legs under her, a comfortable position.

I chuckled and picked up the notebook, "You ready Twi?"

She nodded, "I guess."

Fawn was jumping up and down, "YES! Sing for us dad!"

I stood up on my hind legs, and put the strap of the guitar over my shoulder. I then began to tune the guitar, getting it ready.

Once that was done, I propped it up and strummed it.

"_Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,_  
><em>A new aged child from a distant star.<em>  
><em>It feels so good just to be<em>  
><em>So close to your love. You are heaven's gift to me.<em>

_You are so sweet and pure just the way you are._  
><em>Mama's precious jewel. Daddy's rising star.<em>  
><em>There's so much in life for you to see.<em>  
><em>And so much to be. You are Heaven's gift to me.<em>

_La la la la la la, la la la la la,_  
><em>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,<em>  
><em>La la la la la, la la la la,<em>  
><em>La la la la la, la la la la la la la<em>

_Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,_  
><em>A new aged child always in my heart.<em>  
><em>There's so much in life for you to be,<em>  
><em>And so much to see. You are heaven's gift to me.<em>

_La la la la la la, la la la la la,_  
><em>La la la la la, la la la la la,<em>  
><em>La la la la la la, la la la la la,<em>  
><em>La la la la la, la la la la la la la.<em>

_La la la la la la, la la la la la,_  
><em>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la,<em>  
><em>There's so much in life for you to see,<em>  
><em>And so much to be. You are heaven's gift to me.<em>"

Once I finished, I put the guitar down and went to all fours, "So, did you like it?"

Twilight was wiping a tear out of her eye, "Lance, that was beautiful, I loved it!"

I smiled happily and trotted over to the bed.

Fawn had a large smile on her face, "I loved the song dad! Can you write one for me?"

I chuckled, "Sure, but it may take a while. I'm not very good at writing lyrics."

She frowned for a second, but instantly smiled, "Yay! I can't wait!"

I smiled and nudged Twilight, she giggled and moved over a little, allowing me to get in bed.

I then wrapped my forelegs around Twilight and pulled her close, "I love you so much Twilight."

She smiled and began to snuggle up to me, "I love you too Lance."

Fawn awww'd and laid down beside me, "I love you both."

I smiled, "I love you too Fawn."

Spark crawled over and climbed over Twilight and laid down between us.

We just laughed and held each other, as a family.

**Next chapter starts out with them talking to Grace. Yeah, I was low on time today XD**

**Well, I'm off.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	84. Grace

**Sorry about the short chapter. Still, it sets it up for tomorrow's chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 82

**Two hours later, library**

"Graze is a freaking girl?" I yelled as Peter finished telling me the situation with Graze.

I looked over at Graze, who was still unconscious on the couch. Vinetion's brew's are to damn strong!

David nodded solemnly, "I think Annabel has something to do with this."

Peter's head shot up, "Annabel!" He then shot out the front door, leaving the four of us behind.

"Okay..." David said as he watched the door slowly close, "Anyways, what are we going to do with Graze?"

I shrugged, "Don't ask me. I'm only going to..."

"W-Wha? Where am I?" Said a female voice behind us.

We turned to see Graze, a confused look on his face.

I chuckled, "Awake I see."

He looked at me, "Who are you?"

**Wooo! Lance, bow and say your full name!**  
>{Why?}<br>**It would be cool!**

I bowed down to one knee, "My name is Lance Greenfield, also know as Girokon, or Giro for short."

David looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Graze stood and looked us over, "Why am I here?"

I stood back up and put on my best smile , "Well, we kinda know you... or a version of you."

Graze cocked his head, "What?"

I rubbed my chin, thinking, "Okay, you see, we know Graze.. you. He's from another dimension, and you're him."

**Lance... that was the worst explanation ever.**  
>{Sorry, I can't think straight for some reason.}<p>

Graze narrowed his eyes, "Do you need mental help or something? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

I held up a hoof, "I know it sounds unbelievable, but listen to me. There are many other dimensions out there, and each one has copies of the beings from the others. Meaning, you're his copy and he's your copy. Listen Graze..."

Graze stomped his hoof, "I'm Grace! I'm not this Graze you're talking about!"

**[Whoa... I thought Annabel turned him into a mare... what a twist...]**

I forced a laugh, "Sorry 'bout that. Okay, Grace, listen to me. You may not be that Graze, but you're still him in a way. For one, you have Kill and Joy as your consciences."

Grace looked taken aback, "H-How do you know about them?"

**[What the... how does he know about us?]**The female Kill said in shock.

I looked at Kill and waved, "Hey Kill."

Now, all three of them was in shock, Grace, Kill, and Joy.

I chuckled, "See? I know you because..."

"THAT IS BULLSHIT! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE ANY OF THAT CRAP!" She said as she stomped her hoof, causing a small black flame to appear for a second before burning out.

"Fuck, this girl has a temper," Vine said. She then stomped her hoof, causing a vine to curl through the ground towards Grace.

Grace growled and slammed her hoof into the ground.

***Fwoosh***

The vine, which had reached Grace, caught fire and burnt all the way back towards Vinetion.

Vinetion jumped into the air and eyed Grace, "Its on bitch!"

I jumped between the two and went into Breaking Dawn, "**Stop it! Listen to me! We are going to talk this out, and be good friends! GOT THAT?**"

Vinetion sighed, "Fine..."

Grace was eyeing me with suspicion, "I'll listen, but I still don't believe any of this crap."

I closed my eyes and forced myself out of Breaking Dawn, "Thank you, shall I begin this long ass explanation?"

Grace jumped up onto the couch and sighed, "Go ahead."

I smiled, "Well..."

**Sorry, but this is were I cut it off for the night. I had to do a lot of things, and everyone on FimFiction voted for me to post half a chapter. So, I hope you still enjoyed it. **

**Remember to R&R.**


	85. Violent Inferno!

**This chapter was done for Purple Blaze. And, it also serves as a plot former. (Meaning, what happens here will affect something very important later on in the story.)**

**I'm going to update two times today! YAY!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 83

**A long explanation of all the adventures and things me and Graze did later**

"... And that pretty much sums it all up." I said, finishing off my long story of me and Graze.

Grace rubbed her chin, "That all seems reasonable... but I still can't believe it."

I furrowed my brow, "What? Why can't you?"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Look, you've taken me from my home, told me a crazy story, and plus, you're saying your from another world or something. Excuse me for being skeptical, but it sounds like a big lie to me."

I sighed, I didn't want to have to do this, "Twi, could you perform that one spell? The one that sends someone into my mind."

Twilight nodded, "Sure, do you want me to come in also?"

I shook my head, "I'd prefer if you stayed out here. Just me and Grace please."

She sighed, "Fine..." With that, her horn began to glow brightly.

Grace took a step back, "What are you doing?"

A bright light engulfed me and Grace...

**Inside my mind**

That whiteness will always be creepy to me for some reason...

We were now in my mind, with Break and Dawn sitting behind the memory bank, both looking at us with smiles on their faces.

Grace looked around with shock, "Where are we?"

I chuckled, "My mind."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly, "But, it's so empty in here."

That joke again? *Sigh*

I began to trot over to the computer, "Come here, I've got to show you something."

Grace nodded and followed behind me.

Once I was next to Break and Dawn, Break smirked, "Dude, we could so do a foursome with Grace!"

I glared at him and sighed, "No... just no dude."

"No what?" Grace asked as she stepped beside me.

I looked at her and chuckled, "Oh, its nothing." I then looked at Dawn, "Dawn, could you play all the memories related to Graze please?"

He nodded, "I'm on it!"

He then typed in a few commands and the screen flashed a bright purple. Suddenly, my mind was assaulted with fully detailed memories of me and Graze's time together. Even the memories from when we went to his dimension.

**A/N: Read 'Three of me VS School society' for this. Its the first Crossover chapter.**

Grace looked shocked, "Y-You mean... I'm really a copy of... another pony from another dimension?"

I nodded, "Yep, but you're not like him fully. Just in a few ways."

She sighed, "Since we're here, could you show me what you mean by you being from another world?"

I furrowed my brow, should I show her?

Dawn nodded, "I don't see any harm in it."

Break smirked, "Sure, we could show her the porn selection."

Grace smiled, "Porn? You have porn in here?"

I laughed at her response, "Yes, but it's not what you would like."

She glared at me, "Why not?"

I smiled awkwardly, "Because all of it feature females."

She shrugged, "So."

Break's eyes widened and a large smile formed on his face, "You're a lesbian?"

Grace chuckled awkwardly, "Huh, yeah..."

I held a hoof to my mouth, trying not to laugh, "Okay then... lets get to showing you my world, shall we?"

Grace nodded and propped her hooves up on the desk, "Lets do this thing."

Dawn smiled and began sorting through the memory bank, clicking on all the happiest moments of my life... even if there are very few from Earth.

After we had viewed every happy memory I had from Earth, Dawn sat back and stretched out his forelegs, "Well, that's all of them."

Grace raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I still want to see this porn you spoke of."

Break smirked, "Hell yeah! Move over Dawn!" He said as he dumped Dawn out of the chair.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled as sat on the ground rubbing his head.

Break began scrolling through the categories, "Human porn or pony porn?"

Grace smirked, "Human, then pony."

Break slammed his hoof on the table, "Fuck yes! I like this girl!" He then clicked on a category.

My mind was filled with... images. Images from my adventures on the internet... oh God...

After that, Grace was smiling, "That was very arousing. Now, do the pony porn!"

Break smiled happily, "You got it!" He scrolled through and began clicking and dragging a few and putting them together, "I'm gonna show you everything Lance saw on the internet, and everything he's done and seen here."

My eyes widened, "Wait! You're showing her all the times me and Twilight..."

"EEYEP!" He yelled as he hit enter.

Well... my mind was filled with everything I've seen on the internet that involved ponies... but only the dirty side of ponies. The worst was all the video like memories of me and Twilight! I'm going to kill Break!

Once that was finished, Grace fell back laughing, "Whoa, I didn't know you was such a stud in the bed Lance!"

I held up a hoof, "Yeah yeah, laugh it up will ya!"

She slowly stood, whipping a tear out of her eye, "Sorry, but wow. That was just to good! And that pony porn, all I can say is... Sexy."

I started laughing, she is defiantly a version of Graze.

Dawn held up a hoof, "Okay okay, we've all had our fun. But, I think its time you got Grace out of here Lance, before someone does something they'll regret." He said, looking at Break.

Break smirked, "What?"

Dawn sighed, "You know what I mean."

Break began to say something, but I cut him off, "I agree with Dawn, I think its time we got out of here."

Grace awww'd, "But, I want to see more of your private life."

I shook my head, "Nope, we done what we came here to do, now it's time to leave."

I then looked at Dawn and nodded. He nodded back and turned to the computer. Seconds later, I felt myself leaving my mind.

**Back to the real world**

I slowly stood, my head throbbing, I hated doing that, but it's always fun.

Grace was starting to stand also, "Whoa, that was awesome!"

Vinetion looked at us strangely, "What was it like in there?"

Grace smirked, "Very empty."

Vinetion laughed, "That's what I thought."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up you two."

David was laughing lightly to himself, "I got to check out your mind sometime Lance."

I shook my head, "Hell no, I'm not letting you in my mind."

David chuckled, "Okay, then I'm not letting you in my mind."

I shrugged, "I wasn't planning on it anyway."

Vinetion cleared her throat, "So, does Grace believe us?"

Grace nodded, "Yes, I believe you guys now."

Twilight stood on her hind legs and clapped her front hooves together, "Yay! We're all friends now!"

I chuckled at her actions, "Yep, all friends... We are friends, right Grace?"

She smiled and nodded, "We're friends."

**[Is it wrong that I want to fuck Kill?]** Break said while rubbing his chin.  
>{Yes, its very wrong.}<br>**[But she's a mare, so its not wrong, is it?]** Break questioned.  
><strong>[It's not wrong, but you're not my type.]<strong> Said the female Kill.  
><strong>Hahaha! Break just got shot down!<strong> Dawn said while laughing.  
><strong>[Dawn... I'm going to kill you.]<strong>Break said angrily.

Grace and I just laughed at this, causing everyone in the room to look at us

"What are you laughing at?" David asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "Nothing dude."

Vinetion began to say something, but the screams of ponies outside cut her off.

"What the..." I began to say, but more screams cut me off.

Vinetion was the first to act, she galloped to the door and looked out, "Oh shit..."

The rest of us ran over to the door, "What?"

From the door, I couldn't see anything. But once I stepped outside, I Peter... or what should have been Peter. What I saw instead was something much darker.

It was Peter, of that I was sure. His coat was slightly darker, and so was his mane and tail. He had a look in his eyes, the look of pure rage.

"What? Peter?" David said in shock.

Peter looked towards us and growled angrily.

"Crap..." I said as Peter launched himself towards us.

**Ten minutes earlier**

Peter galloped down the street, a desperate look on his face.

He had to get back to the boutique, before Annabel.

He galloped for three minutes before he came to the door of the boutique, and to his horror, the door was slightly open.

He growled slightly and burst through the door, "Rarity!"

As he looked around, he didn't see her, not at first. Then, saw her. She was under a blanket, on her couch.

"Rarity?" He said as he walked over to her.

"Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" She yelled in a dramatic voice.

Peter gulped and pulled the blanket off. Underneath, Rarity was pure green, and her mane was a dark green.. this is not good.

She screamed out when he pulled it off of her, "Leave me alone! I'm hideous!"

Peter picked her up and held her, "What happened?"

She sniffled, "Annabel said she played a prank on me... WHY?"

Peter held her closer, but then his eyes, laid on something that made his stomach turn. It was his guitar... snapped in half.

His eye twitched, "My guitar... my beloved guitar... AHHHHH!"

He screamed out in rage and agony as he jumped away from Rarity. His muscles rippled slightly and he felt his mind slip away from him. He collapsed to the ground and screamed into air as his body began to change.

Rarity backed away in horror, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, Peter jumped up and slammed his hoof into the ground, causing it to crack the wooden floor, "THIS IS OVER!" He flew towards the door and slammed into it, taking it off the hinges.

He flew into the air and screamed out in anger. He was no longer Peter... he was something born of pent up anger and pain.

**Present time**

As Peter flew towards us, I saw he wasn't going for me, but Vinetion.

He pulled back his hoof, ready to strike her. Vinetion was still in shock at the sudden change in events.

He neared her and threw his hoof forward, aimed for her face.

***POW***

He looked up in confusion as he saw his hoof make contact with my face.

I had jumped in the way of his blow, taking it full force.

I felt dazed from the hit, but quickly recovered. I grabbed his hoof and forced him to the ground, "Don't hit mares!"

I then twisted his hoof, causing him to fall to the ground, "Peter, whats gotten into you?"

He smiled and pulled me down to him, and once I was close, he slammed his head into my snout, causing me to yelp and jumped back.

He took this opportunity to slam into me and send me sprawling across the ground. As I struggled to stand up, I looked directly at him.

He smirked and pointed a hoof at me, "Peter does not exist anymore. My name is... Violent Inferno!"

Suddenly, a hoof connected with his head, sending him flying for a few feet. Grace landed on all fours and laughed, "You're not that strong."

Violent Inferno stood and whipped a hoof across his mouth, "So, the little bitch wants to play with the big boys?"

She growled and grit her teeth, "What did you call me?"

Violent Inferno smiled, "I called you a bitch. What? You don't like that name bitch?"

Grace stomped her hoof, causing black flames to curl upward, "That's it!"

**Lance, what ever happens, stay in control of your emotions.**  
>{Got it.}<p>

Grace propelled herself forward and raised a burning hoof.

Violent Inferno chuckled and flew towards her.

They connected with a loud bang, but when the smoke cleared, Inferno stood on his hind legs, holding Grace's now regular hoof, "Really? Is that all you got bitch?"

I looked at Grace and saw a small amount of blood trickling down from her nose...

**LANCE! Control your emotions! Focus right now!**

Inferno tossed Grace into the air slightly and caught her, holding her up by her shoulders, "What should I do to you? Fast death, or slow painful death?"

"**Neither!**" I yelled as I tackled him to the ground, causing Grace to fall to the ground.

We rolled for a few feet, and when we stopped, I was on top, my fire filled eyes staring daggers into him, "**Do not! And I fucking repeat! Do not hit a fucking mare!**"

I slammed my hoof into chest, causing him to gasp... but instead of pulling in air, he twisted, knocking me off, and bucked me with extreme strength right in the chin.

This caused me to fly upward, dazed. Once I hit the ground, I felt a sharp kick to the stomach. This sent me flying into a building, leaving a large crack in it.

I looked up to see Inferno trotting towards me.

You know, fuck this shit! I don't care if he's Peter! I've had enough of this!

**No Lance!  
>[For once I agree with Dawn, don't do it!]<strong>

I stood and screamed in rage, letting anger take over my actions.

Once this little transformation was over, I slammed my hooves into the ground and looked at Inferno, "**Raging Breaking Dawn!**"

He stopped walking and smiled. He then began to clap, "I like this form. This will be fun!"

I glared, "**I'll show you fun!**"

We stood there, only a street separating us, and you know what? It actually began to rain right at that moment, a sudden down pour.

Inferno looked up and laughed, "This is getting interesting." He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow, "You're smoking my friend."

I looked at myself and saw that when the rain touched my skin, it sent up a small amount of smoke. I smiled and looked up, "**Enough distractions. Shall we fight to the death?**"

Inferno nodded, "I though you would never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Fluttershy's cottage<strong>

Fluttershy walked out of the small shed behind her house and smiled. She was having a good time today. Malbatorus had been a great help. He had helped her fix her roof after that large wind storm they had a few nights ago.

She shuddered as she remembered the howling winds, but trotted towards her house with a large smile.

That is, until she heard what sounded like a large boom from above and the sound of lightning.

She yelped in surprise and dived to the ground, covering her face.

When she looked up towards the sky, she saw what looked like a huge, scary dark cloud shaped like a tunnel. There was a long trial of black smoke leading from it and that trial of smoke lead straight into the Everfree Forest, only a minutes walk from her house.

She debated if she should go check it out, but didn't know if she should. Malbatorus was still off flying around, and there was no telling when he would be back.

But, she felt like she should check it out.

"Be brave Fluttershy." She said to herself as she walked towards the impact zone of whatever that was that came from above.

Once she neared the impact zone, she saw a small crater. She instantly wanted to turn and run, but forced herself to go on.

When she reached the crater's edge, she peered down into it. In it was a pony, a earth pony by his looks. He had a black and silver mane and tail. He was wearing a pair of silver tinted goggles, and a assortment of clothes, including: A black under suit, a black cap like piece of clothing, a light grey vest, orange leg bands on his hind legs, and bright blue leg bands on his front... but those didn't look normal, they looked metallic.

The pony in the crater slowly stood, "Wha... am I still in the Aperture Laboratories?" He rubbed his head and looked up. When he saw Fluttershy, a weak smile formed on his face, "I did it... I really did it..."

And with that, he fell back, unconscious.

Fluttershy's protective side took over and she jumped into the crater, "Oh, you poor dear." She looked around, unsure of what to do.

She then looked back at him, she could see that he was badly hurt. But, how could he have got those kind of injuries from a fall? It looks like he's been burned severely on his right side. There was small amounts of blood pouring out of small cuts that covered his face and neck. What happened to him?

She quickly put him on her back and trotted back to her house. She intended to nurse him back to heal, and find out what had happened... hopefully she can get past her shyness for a few hours.

She made her way to her cottage, and once there, she went in side. She walked upstairs and put him on her bed.

She would just sleep on the couch till he was better, she didn't mind.

After she had him in the bed comfortably, she walked downstairs to get some soup started. Soup was always the best medicine sometimes.

Meanwhile, upstairs, the mysterious pony began to wake, a pain filled groan escaped his lips as he forced himself to sit up.

Once he was propped up against the backboard of the bed, he looked around and smiled happily.

"I did it. I actually got away from that place. I actually made it to Equestria!" He said as he began to laugh with joy, ignoring the growing pain in his sides and throat.

**Well now, that's a nice turn of events, huh? A new challenger for Fluttershy's heart maybe? Who is this new pony, and where is he from? (Its kinda obvious XD )**

**Next chapter should be long. I'm not going to school tomorrow... I twisted my damn ankle XD Here's a lesson for you all: When you're walking through a wet field, don't try to hope over puddles. I jumped over one and got my foot stuck in a damn hole. Yeah, that felt like rainbow's and cotton candy XD**

**Remember to R&R**


	86. Well now

**Two updated in one day! Enjoy!****  
><strong>**I think I did a good job with this :D I really like the first scene though... not sure why though XD**

Chapter 84

Fluttershy blew on the soup, trying to cool it down. It may have taken her a little longer to make it, but she didn't mind. The pony should still be asleep in her bed.

She picked up the tray with the soup on it and placed it on her back. She then trotted upstairs, carefully balancing it.

When she reached her room, she carefully pushed the door open and trotted in. Inside, the pony was sitting up in the bed, looking out the window. But when she walked in, he turned to her and smiled.

Fluttershy eeped, but built up her courage and walked over to the bed, "How are you feeling?" She asked in a small voice, barely a whisper.

The pony chuckled, "I feel fine, a little sore, but fine."

Fluttershy put the tray in front of him and stepped back and looked him over.

The pony looked at the soup, his mouth watering, "Real food! Finally!" He then picked it up with his front hooves and put it to his lips. He tilted the bowl upward, drinking the soup deeply. When he finished, he put the bowl down and rubbed his stomach, "Oh thank God for that, I don't know how much longer I could have gone just eating that sterilized crap."

Fluttershy tilted her head to the side, was he a... "Ummm, excuse me."

He looked at her and smile, "Yes?"

She gulped, trying to resist the urge to leave the room, "A-Are you a friend of Lance's?"

He rubbed his chin, "I know a Lance, but that was back on earth... oh crap..."

Fluttershy cocked her head, "What?"

He smiled awkwardly, "Hehe, I just pretty much told you I wasn't from this world."

Fluttershy shrugged, "I-It's okay... there's other's here like you... have you met them yet?"

Now he looked confused, "What? There's others here like me? What does that mean?"

Fluttershy took a step back, "Uhh... there's other humans here. A-Are you a human?"

He nodded, "I am." He then tried to get out of bed, but hissed in pain and fell back on it.

Fluttershy ran over, and examined him, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, there's bruises and cuts all over your body."

He chuckled awkwardly, "I'm okay, I promise. I've had worst done to me." Again, he tried to get out of bed, but it resulted in the same thing.

Fluttershy put her hooves on his shoulders and made him stop moving, "You have to stay in bed. You're hurt, and shouldn't be up and about."

He sighed and laid his head back, "Okay, I can do that."

Fluttershy then nodded and backed up, "So... could you tell me what happened... I mean, if that's okay with you."

The pony smiled and forced himself to sit up again, "Sure, but first, I should tell you my name. My name is Alexander, but I would prefer to be called Silver Charger, or Port if you prefer."

Fluttershy just looked at him, "I like that name, I mean, the name Alexander. It sounds interesting... Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, please, continue."

Alexander grinned, "Oh its fine. Now, I'll start from the very beginning." He cleared his throat and relaxed a little, "Well, about 10 months ago, the Rapture happened for us humans. When I was put in front of God, I was given a choice of where I go. So I chose the world of Portal."

Fluttershy raised her hoof into the air.

Alexander stopped his story and smiled, "Yes?"

She looked sheepish, "What's Portal?"

He laughed a little, "Oh, it's just a game we have back on earth. I've always enjoyed it and wanted to go live there... bad choice for me I guess. Anyways, may I continue?"

She nodded in response.

Alexander fixed his goggles and smiled, "Well, I was sent there, and it was fun for the first few days. I mean, other people went there, and I have to say. Most of them were just down right jerks! They were always trying to prove who's better, while I and a few others were just enjoying the Portal guns we had. After a few months, the others began to get more and more aggressive towards each other, each wanting control of the Enrichment Center. The AI GLaDOS did a good job at keeping control, but only for a while. Soon, they found the central processing plant. After that, everything went to hell. There was no control over what was happening, and people were doing what they wanted." He then sighed and shook his head, "I knew I had to get out of there, but I didn't know how. Luckily, when they broke out of the Enrichment Center, they made it were we could access the main labs. I was able to do a little research and test. After another month, I had made a break through, thanks to my friend Jinx. Sadly, the others heard of this and wanted out as well... God, it was horrible! We barricaded the lab, but they used those damn Portal guns to get in! They forced me and Jinx to continue the work, and once we finish, they used the device we made to try and escape the facility. What we didn't tell them was that we were intending to go to another world, not just leave the facility. Some of them left, but most stayed and wanted us to do more research for them. Jinx didn't like that idea and told me we had to get that device and leave. To shorten this, we had to fight for it, but have you ever tried to fight off twenty fully grown men! Not easy, I'll tell you that, and it doesn't help when they're pros at Portals... anyways, we got away, but I don't know what world Jinx went to, but I don't care. All I know is I'm happy, and he's more than likely happy."

Fluttershy stood there, shocked at all the information she had just been given. She didn't understand some of what he said, but it all registered, "A-Are... Wow... I'm so sorry you had to go through that..."

He waved her off and smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'm happy here. All I know is that the device worked and it sent me to the world I desired. I should have came here in the first place... Oh well, live and regret."

Fluttershy smiled slightly and looked him over yet again, "Do you need anything else?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine... wait a second." He lifted his front hooves and looked at his blue bracelets, "Are those... No way!" He pointed his left leg up ward and a strange ball of energy shot out. The ball of energy hit the ceiling, producing a circle. He then pointed his right hoof at the wall opposite of the bed.

Fluttershy jumped back in surprise, "Wh-What is that?"

He smiled and looked at his fore hooves, "Those, are Portal guns, or at least a version of them. I can't believe I still have it!"

She then looked at the two holes, one blue, one orange, "What are those?"

Alexander chuckled, "I'll show you." He picked up the pillow next to him and threw it through the orange hole. The pillow then fell through the blue hole and landed on his lap.

Fluttershy's mouth hung open, "How did you do that?"

He smiled, "Science." He then laughed to himself.

Fluttershy cocked her head, "Can you show me more?"

He nodded, "I'd be happy to."

**Ponyville, center of town**

Violent Inferno laughed loudly and jumped forward, soaring towards me.

I smiled and twisted around. I then kicked backwards with my hind legs, but all they met was air.

"To slow!"

I looked to the side, but a pair of hooves slammed into my face, knocking me to the side.

I slowly stood and whipped my face, "**So, you're fast, so what? You haven't seen...**"

I was cut off by the sound of hoof hitting flesh. I flew back, holding my throat.

**[I didn't even see him move!]  
>Damn! It's hard to breath now!<strong>

I lay on the ground, coughing, trying to stay in my transformation. Damn, without oxygen, I can't sustain this form!

Grace stepped in front of me, black flames curling up from her now spread wings, "Stay back! If you want a challenge, then face me!"

**[Stay back boys, let the ladies handle this]** Kill said, cracking her neck.  
><em>Watch and learn, let us girls show you boys how to fight<em>Joy said, a smile on her face.

**[Lance, get up! I'm not going to be shown up by a bunch of girls!]  
>Calm yourself Break, let Lance regain his composure.<strong>

Inferno smiled, "A little bitch is going to try and fight me? Pathetic." He then sprang forward, slamming into Grace.

But, Grace was ready for this kind of attack, and grabbed him. She pulled him up and stood on her hind legs, Inferno held tight in her forelegs. She smiled, "Do you know how flexible I am?"

She then slammed her body backwards, slamming Inferno's head into the hard cobblestone road. He hind legs were still on the ground, and her back was arched upward... damn, she is flexible!

Inferno looked dazed from the impact. Grace then swung her body back up and jumped forward, slamming Inferno into the ground a second time. Now, she was sitting on top of his chest, "Not so bad now, huh?"

He tried to laugh, but all that came out was a wheezing sound. Grace just laughed and began to slam her hooves into his face, "Come on! Come on! Unconsciousness, here we come!"

Suddenly, Inferno's hooves shot up and grabbed her front hooves. He smiled and jumped up, holding Grace at eye level by her forelegs, "Is this all you can.."

***POW***

His head snapped to the side as I landed a few feet away, holding my chest. There was a few drops of blood dripping from a long cut across my chest... but how? I hit him! Not the other way around!

I turned and looked at him, he had a large smirk on his face, "**How did you do this?**"

He smiled, "Oh, just something I picked up while I was in a different dimension."

Omnius... He learned this in Omnius's dimension?

Inferno looked back to Grace and chuckled, "Now, lets remove one threat, shall we?" He then reared back his head and slammed it into hers, knocking her out almost instantly.

My blood began to boil, a new feeling taking over, "**WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HITTING MARES?**"

I sprang forward, and slammed into him. I then began to slam my hooves into his unprotected face, leaving big blotches of burnt fur.

***Crunch***

My head snapped back as his hoof slammed into it, and I'm pretty sure he just broke my snout! I stumbled back, and was assaulted by massive punches. I finally fell to the ground, reverting back to normal.

Inferno stood over me laughing, "Really? This is what I have to fight? *Sigh* Boring." He then raised his hoof into the air and brought it over my head, "Goodbye pest."

**[Fuck...]  
>WHY! I don't want to die!<strong>

He then brought his hoof downward... but suddenly, a vine wrapped around it and yanked it away from me.

More vines shot out and wrapped around Inferno, raising him into the air.

Vinetion walked up and shook her head, "Can't handle yourself, huh Lance?"

I sighed, "Shut up Vine."

She smiled and looked at Inferno, "So, you like hurting my friends huh? Well, now its my turn to hurt you!"

The vines began to tighten, but Inferno just laughed, "Oh, a Challenge!"

The sound of vines being stretched could be heard, then, Inferno burst from the vines and charged towards Vinetion.

He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air, "Slow or fast death?"

She glared, "I'm not going to die by you!"

He pulled back a hoof, "We'll see."

***POW***

Inferno was sent flying, and Vinetion fell to the ground, coughing for air.

I looked up weakly, who just hit... Oh God! Mr. Bleak!

**Isn't it odd how every time he's about to kill one of us, someone intervenes?**

Inferno stood up shakily and looked at Mr. Bleak, "Who the fuck are you?"

Mr. Bleak chuckled, "Oh, just your worst nightmare."

Inferno chuckled lightly, "Good one."

He then shot forward... and was caught in mid air by Mr. Bleak, "To slow my dear boy." He then slammed him into the ground, actually cracking the cobblestone.

Mr. Bleak then tossed him into the air and flew up to meet him, "We having fun yet?"

Inferno spat in his face.

Mr. Bleak chuckled, "I take that as a no." He then threw Inferno towards the ground, causing him to bounce a few times.

Mr. Bleak landed a few yards away and began to advance on the now stationary Inferno.

However, when he neared, Inferno spun around, throwing a hoof full of dirt into Mr. Bleak's eyes.

Mr. Bleak stumbled back rubbing his eyes.

***POW* *POW***

Inferno slammed his front hoof into Mr. Bleak's chest, surprising him. He then did a back flip, slamming both of his hind legs into Mr. Bleak's chin, causing him to fly backwards.

**[Holy shit!]  
>He just hit Mr. Bleak! How is that possible!<strong>

Inferno exhaled and smiled, "Who's next?" He looked around, "No one? I guess I'll start finishing off the weaklings."

Shit! Move Lance! Damn it!

Inferno looked at Grace, who was still unconscious, "I'll start with you."

As he made his way over to her, a vine shot out and trapped around his right foreleg.

"Did you forget about me!" Vinetion yelled as she stomped her hoof again.

Inferno smiled, "Nope, just saving you." He then pulled the vine towards him, causing it to snap out of the ground. He then looped it in on fluid motion and threw it towards Vinetion. She didn't have time to react as it wrapped around her neck. He then pulled her towards him and slammed his head into hers. Knocking her out cold.

**[KILL HIM LANCE! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S PETER! KILL HIM, KILL HIM NOW!]  
>Don't do it Lance! He doesn't know he's hurting them!<strong>

Screw this! I forced myself to stand... only to have Vinetion's unconscious body slam into me. We both flew backwards with her momentum and came to a stop with a sudden jerk.

Now, I'm to weak to even move!

"Killing two birds with one stone. Not bad. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, killing off the pest." Inferno said as he continued his advance on Grace.

"Peter! Don't do it!" I heard a female voice scream out.

I turned my head to the side. SHIT! Why must Rarity intervene... why is she green? Not important! She shouldn't be here, its dangerous!

Inferno stopped and looked at her, "There is no more Peter, only Violent Inferno!"

She ran up to him and jumped into him, wrapping her forelegs around his neck, "Peter, listen to me! I know you're in there! I don't want you to keep doing this! You're hurting our friends!"

**[I know this is bad timing... but where is David and Twilight?]**

Inferno growled, "Get off me you bitch! I care not for you!"

Rarity began to cry, "Peter! I love you, I don't like this side of you! You're scaring me!"

**[He's scaring you? WHAT ABOUT US! WE'RE COVERED IN BATTLE WOUNDS FROM HIM!]  
>Calm your tits Break!<strong>

Inferno's composure waved for a second, but he went back to growling, "I do not love-AHHHH! I do not love-AHHHHH! FUCK!" He then pushed Rarity off of him and put his forelegs to his head, "MAKE IT STOP!" He began to slam his head against the hard stone road.

Rarity ran over to him and used her magic to sustain him, "You can do it Peter! Fight it!"

Oh wow... she's actually breaking him from that damn what ever it is that has him acting like this.

**Love is a powerful thing Lance... and we should know that.**

Inferno screamed out one last time before a bright light engulfed his body. Once the light cleared, I could see Peter, the real Peter, laying on the ground unconscious.

Rarity then collapsed next to him and held him in her forelegs, "Oh Peter..."

Okay, one problem solved... now, what about us! Vinetion and Grace are unconscious, and I'm to weak to even move! And Mr. Bleak... Where did he go? Mr. Bleak was no longer laying on the ground where he use to be... damn, he can take a hit.

"Lance!" I heard Twilight scream out.

She ran up and gently levitated Vinetion off me. She then jumped on me, wrapping me in her warm embrace.

I smiled and looked her in the eyes, "And where was you during that little fight?"

She chuckled, "I was still by the library door... Sorry I didn't help."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Oh, its fine. I'm happy you stayed out of that. I don't know what I would have done if you would have gotten hurt."

She smiled and nuzzled my snout... causing a large amount of searing pain to shoot through my head.

She picked up on this and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that... let me fix it."

Her horn began to glow, and I felt my snout being repaired...

Now let me say this, it HURT LIKE A MOFO! I could actually feel the bones moving, and damn! It hurt!

Once that was over, I was able to stand, but I stayed on the ground, enjoying Twilight's loving embrace.

"My freaking head!" I heard Grace say as she sat up.

She looked around and saw Peter and Rarity. She then looked at me and smiled, "We kick his ass?"

I shook my head, "Nope. It was beauty that tamed the beast."

**[Isn't it, 'It was beauty that killed the beast'?]**  
>{Yeah, but Peter is still alive, so it doesn't really fit, now does it?}<p>

Grace chuckled and stood up, "Well damn... We still won, right?"

I nodded, "We won."

She began to jump up and down, "Oh yeah! Take that you bastard!"

I chuckled and gave Twilight a fast kiss on the cheek, I then stood and popped my back.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. Frederic appeared, dressed in his custom Royal Guard armor, "I'm ready to fight this new threat!"

I began to laugh.

He looked at me, "What?"

I grinned, "You're kinda late to the party dude. We already fixed it."

He groaned and kicked the ground, "Darn! I knew I shouldn't have taken the time to put on this armor!" He then looked at me hopefully, "But, do I still look badass?"

I smiled and nodded, "You look very badass."

He pumped his hoof into the air, "Yes! I'm badass!"

**[He...]**  
>{Don't even say it Break.}<p>

Frederic then looked at Rarity and Peter, "Let me guess, Annabel played a prank on Rarity, and caused Peter to go on a rage?"

I nodded, "Pretty much."

Frederic nodded, "I'll have a talk with her about those pranks. Also, while we're on subject, she wanted me to give this to Peter. I didn't know why, but I do now." He then reached over his back and pulled out a guitar.

**[A Fender Stratocaster! That lucky bastard!]**

He levitated it over to Rarity. She grabbed it and put it next to Peter, "Prince Frederic, could you teleport me and Peter home?"

Frederic nodded, "Sure." His horn glowed, and Peter and Rarity disappeared.

Grace walked over to Vinetion, "Where does she live?"

I pointed to the other side of town, "The house right next to the Whitetail forest, can't miss it. Its the only one with vines all over it."

Grace chuckled and struggled to lift Vinetion onto her back, "Damn, she's heavy... don't tell her I said that, she'll kill me."

We all laughed at that, because its probably true.

As she walked away, Frederic sighed, "Well, I'm off to the Palace."

I held up a hoof, "Wait, I need to ask you something."

He nodded, "Go ahead."

"Well, I got a invitation in the mail that has invited me and my family to go live in a small town called Pleasant Fields. They want me to come alone, but Twilight wants me to bring a friend along. So, do you want to come?"

Frederic tapped his chin, then smiled, "Sure, I haven't had much time to myself lately. I'll tell Tinker to watch over the kids and ask Celestia if she could take up my duties."

I smiled and held out my hoof, "Oh yeah! Time for some male bonding!"

**[No homo!]**

Frederic chuckled and slammed his hoof into mine, "This is gonna be fun!"

Twilight chuckled behind us, "Oh you boys."

**Aaron and Vinyl Scratch's house**

Aaron awoke from his nap and sat up. The pounding on the door continued.

He groaned, why did ponies have to come at such an early time? **(Its only 1:13 PM in the afternoon.)**

He fell out of bed and hit the floor with a thud. Vinyl rolled over and looked down at him with sleepy eyes, "*Yawn* You okay Aaron?"

He lifted his head and rubbed his snout, "Yeah, just hit my face is all." He then forced himself to stand up and made his way to the front door.

After navigating himself through the house, he came to the door. He opened it to see Cody.

Aaron smiled awkwardly, "Hey Cody... what brings you here?"

Cody smiled and reached into his mail bag, "A whole new shipment of packages came into the mail office today. Enough for every house in the area! Ditzy and I are having a hard time delivering them all, but we're making good time."

Aaron took the package from Cody and smiled, "Well, I hope you two have a good day... thanks."

Cody smiled happily, "Oh, we are. See you later, I've got more packages to deliver!"

Aaron closed the door and walked back into the bed room. Upon entering, Vinyl looked at the box curiously.

"Whats in the box?" She asked.

Aaron shrugged, "I don't know. Lets find out." He then sat it down and broke the tap off.

Inside was a rectangle like box.. wait, "Is that a... radio?"

Vinyl picked it up with her magic and looked it over, "A what?"

"A radio. Its suppose to receive radio broadcast... Whats this?" He said as he reached into the box and pulled out a note.

_Dear future listener,_

_We here at Shattered Sounds radio station are proud to bring you: The first ever Radio broadcast in Equestria! To use your radio, just turn the nob to on. This will get the magic flowing, thus making it so that you can hear us! We hope you enjoy our show!_

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Grey Byte and White Noise<em>

Aaron put the note down and smiled, "Oh hell yeah! Vinyl, turn the nob!"

She smiled and turned it to the on position.

This song began to play over the radio

Aaron furrowed his brow, "Oh this can't be good... we've got bronies running the first ever radio station in Equestria."

Vinyl was nodding her head, "I like this music... of course, the beat needs to be faster."

Aaron chuckled, "It's a good song none the less."

Vinyl smiled and continued to listen to the song.

When it finished, a male voice came over the radio, "Hey there ponies! This here is White Noise!"

"And this is Grey Byte!"

"And we're bring you the jams and news at all times of the day!"

"Oh yeah! Its great to be the only radio station, do you agree White?"

"I sure do Grey! Now, lets get this news out of the way and move onto the music!"

"Okay everypony, time for a little news! It's raining! And that is all, lets get that music up!"

"On it Grey!"

Suddenly, it switched over to this song.

Vinyl smiled, "Ohhh, I like them! Maybe we could get on the radio! What do you think Aaron?"

Aaron grinned and gave a nod, "I say, we do it!"

Vinyl began to jump and clap her hooves, "I'll get a track set up!"

"And I'll get some coffee!" Aaron said making his way to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, he looked through the cabinets and frowned, "Well shit! We're out of coffee!"

**Onward to Pleasant Fields! Next chapter starts off the Pleasant Fields plot, so be ready :D****  
><strong>**Also, where ever it says, "This song began to play.' That just means there was a link there, but can only be send on Fimfiction.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	87. Pleasant Fields: Arrival

**It's finally time for the Pleasant Fields plot line :D**

**I know you've all been waiting for this, but I'm not going to rush it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 85

**The next day**

"That everything Frederic?" I asked as I stood outside of the Everfree Forest.

Frederic nodded, "Yep! I got enough food to last us a month!... or a few hours, knowing you."

I waved him off, "Oh you. I won't eat it all... at once."

He chuckled and waved towards the forest, "Let's go then! Get a move on boy, I gotta see this pleasant little town!"

I began to walk down the path, "Okay, then follow the brony!"

He laughed and trotted beside me, "That's easy."

I looked up, "Is that so?"

Before he respond, I shot forward, ready to race.

Frederic smiled and adjusted the straps on his saddlebags, "Oh, you're going down Lance!" And with that, he shot forward.

I had a large lead on him, but damn, he's still pretty damn fast!

Frederic caught up to me in no time, "Still slow Lance!"

I held up a hoof, "Maybe.. but watch this."

{Break, you may take over.}  
><strong>[FUCK YES!]<strong>

Break took control and pushed my mind back, taking over my body, "**Well, hey there Frederic! You ready for a real challenge?**"

Frederic looked over and smiled, "Hey there Break. How you doing? Also, eat my dust!"

Frederic pulled ahead, but was pulled back when Break grabbed his tail, "**Oh no you don't!**"

Break held onto Frederic's tail, just trailing him.

Frederic stopped suddenly and Break shot ahead a few feet before turning around, "**What? Can't handle the Break?**"

Frederic chuckled, "I'm not even going to try and race you Break. You cheat to much."

Break bowed, "**Thank you my good man.**"

{Okay, you had your fun. Give me control again.}  
><strong>[Awwww... but that was fun!]<br>Break!  
>[Ugh! Fine!]<strong>

I felt a cool feeling wash over my body as I was given control of my body again. I then looked at Frederic, "Okay, lets get moving."

Frederic nodded, "I can't wait to see this town!"

**And skip ahead four days of walking. It was uneventful, unless you consider Lance eating the wrong kind of berries eventful XD**

"LANCE YOU DUMBASS!" Fredric screamed as we sprinted down the dirt path.

"I'M SORRY! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT BANDANNA WAS THAT FREAKING MONKEY'S?"

Behind us was a large crowd of pissed off monkey's... yes, I said monkey's! Well, not really monkey's, chimps if you would prefer... damn, off topic!

"WELL, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PISS THEM ALL OFF BY CRAPPING ON THEIR FOOD SUPPLIES!"

I laughed, "DUDE, YOU KNOW THOSE BERRIES DIDN'T SIT WELL WITH ME!"

Frederic looked ahead and veered off to the right into the forest, "SHIT!"

Up ahead was another group of chimps, all pissed off. Yeah, lets follow Frederic.

I followed him through the undergrowth. The sounds of hoots and screeches could be heard behind us.

"FUCK!" Frederic yelled out from up ahead.

When I arrived, I yelled out the same thing. In front of us was a steep cliff, at least a hundred feet down.

We turned to see the group of primates, all smiling at the easy catch.

I jumped up and hugged Frederic, "It was nice knowing ya man!"

"Same here man!"

As the monkey's advanced, I felt like I needed to say something, "Frederic?"

"Yeah Lance?"

"I have a confession to make."

He looked at me, "What is it?"

I took a deep breath, "I used swords to dig a ditch... and I used you're tooth brush for a sex toy one night when Twilight was feeling a little extra horny.."

His mouth hung open, "You used my swords to dig a freaking ditch? Wait... you did what with my tooth brush?"

I stepped back and began to act out what I was saying, "Well Twilight wanted a little extra stimulation on her marehood, so I used it there. She also tied me up and stuck it in my... you get the picture... we had a lot of fun with that little tooth brush that night... We sure do miss it."

Frederic began to gag, "AHHHHHHH! I've been using it a lot lately! AHHHH WHY!"

**Uhh, Lance, why are the monkey's just looking at us?**

I looked at the chimps to see them all standing there, a few laughing.

Frederic was still gagging, trying to make himself throw up.

Soon, the group of monkey's began to advance again.

I backed up and sighed, "Whelp, we're screwed."

**Oh, only if we had wings!**

I facehoofed, "We have wings Frederic..."

"I freaking forgot!"

I jumped up, followed by Frederic. The crowd of chimps began to rage at their lost chance for revenge.

I laughed and flew above their out reached arms, "Oh, look! The monkey's wanted to kill me!"

Frederic just laughed and hovered in place.

I flew over to the edge to look down in, "Wow, that is deep."

Suddenly, a very angry monkey charged out of the group and jumped for me. I shifted to the side, causing the monkey to fly past me and into the gorge.

I looked down to see it falling, its arms stretched upward. I began to laugh and point, "Stupid monkey!"

***Splat***

What just hit me in the... SICK! "Run Frederic! They're slinging their crap!"

Frederic was whipping some off his face also, "I know!"

***Splat***

Another hit his face, "Oh God! They're accurate!"

"FLY AWAY!"

We then turned in mid-air and bolted away.

**The next day**

"So close... must continue... oh fuck it." I said as I collapsed in pain. I need food! And Frederic won't give me any!

He looked at me and shook his head, "You shouldn't have used my tooth brush as a play thing."

I groaned, "Please give me the food!"

He sighed, "Fine, but just because you're freaking annoying when you're hungry." He pulled a sandwich out of his pack and tossed it to me.

I smiled and jumped into the air and caught it in my mouth. I then swallowed the whole thing in one bit, "Drink please!"

He sighed and pulled out my favorite drink, Coke! He tossed it to me.

I jumped into the air again and caught it in my mouth. I landed and broke the cap off with my teeth, I then chugged the entire bottle in five seconds flat.

**[Take that Rainbow Dash!]  
>Say that to her face.<br>[... Nah, I'm good...]**

I tossed the empty bottle to the side and burped, "Oh yeah! That hits the bucking spot!"

Frederic sighed, "Glad you're happy... that was the last Coke in all of Equestria."

My mouth hung open, but then I smiled, "So damn worth it though."

**Two hours later, high noon. 1/2 mile from Pleasant Fields**

"Dude, I gotta piss!" I said as I stopped by a bush.

Frederic sighed and continued to walk, "Hurry up."

I chuckled and walked over to the bush. I then stood up on my hind legs and released the river!

**[Old habits never die old.]  
>What do you mean?<br>[Look at us! We're pissing while standing up!]  
>Oh... OH HAHAHA!]<strong>

***Sound of bushes moving***

I looked down, "Huh?"

Suddenly, a squirrel jumped out and latched onto my nu... yeah, you know what it was grabbing.

I fell back and began trying to get it off, "NO! You can not have those nuts to store for the winter!" I finally knocked it off. I gave it a sharp kick and jumped to my hooves, "Come on! Try that shit again!"

The squirrel stood and smiled. It let out a small screech.

I cocked my head, "What are you... OH MY GOD!"

Frederic continued to walk towards the town, he could barely see it, so close!

"AHHHHHHH!" He heard as I shot past him, screaming my head off.

"What did you do now?" Frederic asked as he kept trotting.

"TURN AROUND!"

He turned and his mouth hung open, "SQUIRREL'S!" He turned and galloped after me.

Behind us, there was a squirrel wave... no I'm serious! Have you seen cartoons where animals or something is coming towards some one and its like its a freaking wave? That's what was behind us! That squirrel wave must have been ten feet high!

"To the wind!" Frederic shouted as he jumped into the air and began to fly upward.

I soon followed, unfolding my wings and flying upward.

I looked back at the squirrel's and laughed. I pat my groin and smirked, "Those nuts are for me and me only!... Okay and Twi, but you get the point you stupid squirrel's!"

**Three minutes later**

Frederic and I landed on the outside of the town.

This town looked a lot like Ponyville, but the buildings were spread out a lot more. There were a few buildings pushed together to form little shops and the such. I could see the center of the town, a large stage.

**[Nice town.]  
>I agree! Lance, if the ponies here are as nice as the ones in Ponyville, could we please move here?<strong>  
>{We might.}<p>

Frederic whistled, "Nice! I think I'm going to enjoy our stay here."

I nodded with a smile, "I think I will too. Shall we check out the town?"

Frederic nodded and took a step forward, "Lets."

We then proceeded to walk into the town.

All the ponies there all looked at me and waved, but didn't really pay attention to Frederic. In fact, I'm sure I caught a few giving him a worried look.

A few ponies walked past and gave their waves and good afternoon's.

I smiled and waved to another pony, "Yep, I'm gonna love this place."

Frederic was also smiling and looking at the buildings, "I'm so checking some of those out later."

"Welcome to Pleasant Fields Lance Greenfield." Said a voice behind us.

We turned to see a grey unicorn wearing a brown suit with long sleeves, and his eyes. Whoa, those eyes, they were almost pure blue. I smiled and held out my hoof, "Pleasure to meet you..."

"Draco." He answered for me.

I continued to smile, "Pleasure to meet you Draco... say, doesn't Draco mean dragon?"

He smiled and nodded, "It sure does! I love this name!" He then looked at Frederic with worry, "And, umm, who's your friend?"

I chuckled and gestured to Frederic, "This here is Frederic, Prince Frederic to be exact."

Frederic smiled warmly and extended a hoof, "You can just call me Frederic if you want. It's a pleasure to meet you Draco."

Draco looked at his hoof and slowly reached out and shook it, "Yes... a pleasure."

I looked around, "So, who's the mayor here?"

He chuckled, "We have no mayor. I'm the towns leader and tour guide. I just keep things in order, but nothing really happens here in Pleasant Fields. Most peaceful town in all of Equestria!"

I smiled, then tapped my chin, "But tell me, how do you know my real name?"

He just smiled, "Well, if we're going to let someone live in Pleasant Fields, we have to do a little research on them to make sure they're not violent."

I nodded, "Seems legit. Could you show us around town?"

He smiled, "Sure can, follow me."

Draco led me and Frederic through the town, showing us were all the stores were and where the houses were. About halfway through the tour, I heard my name called out from above.

Moments later, a dull red Pegasus landed in front of me, he extend his hoof, "Nice to finally meet you Lance Greenfield! My name is Red Storm, but please, just call me Storm."

I smiled and shook his hoof, "Nice to meet you Storm."

Storm was a dull red Pegasus, as stated before, and he was wearing a tan suit with short sleeves. His mane was dark blue green with a dark red streak in it. And yet again, those eyes! His were a pure dull orange.

Storm looked at Frederic and tried to smile, "Well hey there... Prince?"

Frederic chuckled and held out a hoof, "You may call me Frederic. Its a pleasure to meet you Storm."

Storm gulped and shook his hoof, "As is it a pleasure to meet you."

Draco walked up beside him and smiled, "I see you've met Storm. He's my assistant, and I must say. He's very good at his job."

Storm smiled proudly, "I sure am!"

I let out a small chuckle and yawned, "Could you take us to my new house? I would like to check it out."

Draco gave a quick nod, "Most definitely!"

He then led us to a house all by its self. It was separated from the rest of the buildings. Just the way I like it! YES!

We were lead inside, and I must say this. I LOVED THE DECOR! This place feels like it was made for me!

Draco smiled, "I take it as you like it?"

I nodded, "Yes! I love it!"

Draco smiled to Storm and turned to me, "Well, we have a few things to do. Do you mind if we step out and let you get settled in?"

I smiled, "Sure, we'll be fine."

They both smiled and left the house, closing the door behind them.

Frederic made his way to the hall, "I'm going to find the bedroom and I'm going to claim that bed as my bitch!"

I laughed, "Have fun with that."

{Do you two know what time it is?}  
><strong>[Uhhh, adventure time?]<br>Close, but its explore our new house time!**  
>{Hell yeah dawn! You got it!}<p>

I then began to go through all the shelves and all the containers in the living room. What? I'm a really curious kind of guy.

When ever we go to a hotel, I'm always going through everything, trying to find something interesting. And, the same applies for new houses.

Once I finished with the living room, I moved onto the kitchen. I went through all the cabinets, I took a five minute snack break when I reached the fridge. After the kitchen, I moved on to the bath room in the hall. Nothing in there but bath room type items.

**[But... if its bath room type items. Where's the dick pleasure?]**  
>{Oh Break, you worry me sometimes.}<p>

I moved on to what looked like a guest bedroom. Next was a hallway closet. In there, I found a pencil, but nothing else. Next up on the scavenger list was the main bedroom.

Inside, Frederic was on the bed, fast asleep. Time to go into stealth mode, like I use to do when I was trying to sneak into my moms room.

I went through everything, and came up empty. The last thing to search was the closet, but there wasn't anything in there.

As I backed out, Break yelled out in my mind.

**[Loose board! Check it out!]**

My eyes twinkled as I pulled the loose board up to reveal a... notebook? HELL YES! SCORE!

I pulled it out and looked at the front cover, "Forever a brony: Pleasant Fields?"

**Now, how would a bronies notebook be in the floor boards of this house?  
>[Who cares! Reading material!]<strong>

I chuckled and sat on my haunches. I opened to the first page and began to read.

* * *

><p><strong>From the journal of Drake Alexander<strong>

**April 7, 2013. I think.**

Yep, it's time to start another journal. New town, new journal. I think I should explain this a little so who ever reads this, my kids maybe, will understand it fully.

If you haven't read my other journals, then ask me for them. If I'm not around anymore, then I don't know. I may put all those travel journals in a safe or something.

Anyway, like I was going to say: When ever I move to a new town, I start a new journal. That's why this journal's title says, 'Pleasant Fields'.

I'm getting off topic, sorry about that. A few days ago, while I was staying in the town of Hoofton, I received a letter inviting me to live in the town of Pleasant Fields. Of course I was happy to accept the offer.

After walking for four days straight, I arrived in the small town.

The ponies greeted me pleasantly, making me feel welcome.

It's a lovely little town, better than most of the towns back on Earth.

While I was taking in the sights, a Grey unicorn walked up to me.

He introduced himself as Draco, the towns leader slash tour guide. he was accompanied by a dull red Pegasus, who's name turned out to be Storm. I couldn't see their cutie marks because they were covered by their clothes.

Well, they were very nice, even showed me the entire town. They introduced me to a few ponies and showed me my house.

My house was great! It has all the decor I've always loved! Old and country! How did they know I liked it that way?

I guess I should end this entry. I'm plum tired from my traveling. See ya future reader, who ever you are.

**April 8, 2013**

Today was even better than yesterday! Draco showed me the towns bakery. And dayum! This town sure knows how to make its baked sweets!

I swear, I've never ate so much sugar and chocolate at one time! I'm so going back after all this sugar passes through my system.

Also, today, Storm showed me the towns theater. No, not a real one, but with actors. And if I was a critic, I would give their performance a 10/10 It was that good!

I must ask him if I could sing on stage sometime. I'm pretty good at it, but I do so much better if I can play a violin while singing. I don't know why though...

Anyways, I'm going to go check out the towns pool later. I heard it's a great place to socialize.

One last thing before I go: Never try and eat forty pounds of chocolate, it won't sit well with you.

See ya later future readers, I'm off to the pool!

* * *

><p>Frederic rolled over and threw a pillow at me, "Get out man! I'm trying to sleep!"<p>

I stood up and put the notebook on my back, "I'm leaving. Geez!"

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

*Yawn*

**I think we should get some sleep also Lance.**  
>{Awww! But I want to read the rest of this journal!}<br>**You can do it later, but right now, you need to rest.**  
>{Ugh! Fine! I'll rest, happy?}<br>**Very.**

I trotted across the hall and into the guest room. I put the notebook on the nightstand. I then jumped into the air and landed on the bed.

Oh yes! This bed is so damn comfortable!

**[Wait... WAIT! We should be the ones in the main bedroom! Not Freddy!]  
>You said Freddy! HAHAHA!<br>[I give no fucks about you right now Dawn!]  
>Someones cranky.<br>[... Fuck you Dawn, fuck you with a pair of scissors.]**  
>{SLEEP! We are focusing sleep right now! Not bitching about one another!}<p>

That shut them up, for now. I rolled over and looked out the window, seeing the sun sitting. Yeah, to tired to care that its still early.

I closed my eyes and felt sleep take hold.

**Location: ?**

"He brought the Alicorn Prince with him? Really?"

"I know, this is not according to plan. But, now we get two bodies with the energy in it."

"Yes, but Lance is our top priority right now."

"And his son?"

"We'll go for him after we've dealt with him and the Prince."

"Oh! I can't wait to start! When can we?"

"Soon... very soon."

**How was it? Good I hope.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	88. Pleasant Fields: The mystery deepens

**This chapter my seem jumpy, but its intentional. This is helping with the plot, so bare with me.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 86

**[Wake up Lance!]  
>Wakey wakey!<strong>

I groaned loudly and rolled over.

"It's too early!"

**[Have it your way!]**

My body rolled over again, causing me to fall to the floor.

{Damn it Break!}  
><strong>[I warned you.}<strong>  
>{No you didn't!}<br>**[... I though I did...]**

I groaned and forced myself to stand. It's too damn early!

{Why did you two wake me up? The sun is barely up!}  
><strong>[Two reasons. Reason one: It's boring here! Reason two: We want some damn chocolate!]<strong>

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I then let out a loud yawn.

I smacked my lips and walked over to my saddlebags. I opened the left one and pulled out the fedora and cowboy hat.

What to wear, what to wear?

**[I say fedora, more coolness!]  
>I say we wear the cowboy hat, also known as a desperado.<strong>

I looked between the two hats. The fedora is cool, but the cowboy hat means badass... hard choice. Meh.

I put the cowboy hat down and put the fedora on.

Now to get some food and... forget that! Bathroom! Here I come!

I galloped across the room and pulled the door open. I ran down the hall to the bathroom... only to see it was occupied.

"Frederic! Get the fuck out! I have to get the browns to the super bowel! FAST!" I screamed out as I pounded on the door.

"One minute, I have to fix my hair." He replied.

"Your hair... YOUR DAMN HAIR! Get the hell out!"

"Hell no! You think my hair just sticks up like this? It takes time and patience!"

I twisted around and looked around. AHA!

* * *

><p>Frederic wrapped a towel around his head and opened the door, "Okay cry baby! Here's the bath... Lance?"<p>

He walked into the living room, "Lance, what are you... LANCE!"

Lance was sitting on Frederic's bag of personal clothes and rune's, taking a... Well, he was letting the dogs out.

Lance looked up and pointed a hoof at Frederic, "You brought this on yourself! I said I had to go, and I meant it! I HAD TO GO!" Lance sighed in relief and stood. He turned and reached into the bag and pulled out a once beautiful dress, "Was this Luna's wedding gown? Oh man, you're screwed!"

Frederic fell to his knees, "She's going to kill me..." He then looked at Lance, "I'M NOT GOING TO DIE ALONE!"

Lance laughed and tossed the gown at him, "I'm out of here!" He then flew for the door.

Frederic jumped forward, but the gown landed on him. This caused him to fall to the ground in a panic, trying to get the disgusting thing off him.

* * *

><p>{Break! You fucking asshole! Why did you do that to Frederic?}<br>**[Hey! He was taking to long! So, I had to take control of you, or we would have been in a lot of pain!]**  
>{... We're dead...}<p>

I was walking down the street's, the sun barely up. It was peaceful here, not a pony in sight. I really think I'm going to like it here.

As I neared the center of town, I saw Draco, standing in front of a brown unicorn. Behind the unicorn was seven Pegasi, all of them were pure black. They had no manes or tails... and whats with their eyes and wings? Their eyes are pure white, and their wings are... metal?

The unicorn nodded and turned to the Pegasi. He then said a few things, to which they all nodded. Draco walked up beside him, and his and the other unicorn's horns began to glow.

The seven strange Pegasi were engulfed in a bright light and instantly disappeared.

Draco and the unicorn exchanged a few words and parted ways.

Draco turned towards me and yelped in surprise, but instantly smiled, "Well hey there Mr. Greenfield. How's your morning."

I trotted over, "Good... who were those Pegasi?"

He chuckled a little, "Them? They're just the towns.. Mascots!"

**[... Really?]  
>Wooo! Mascots! That's awesome!<strong>

I smiled, "You have mascots?"

He nodded, "We sure do! They... preform tricks and keep us entertained!"

Yeah, those were not mascots. I wonder who they really were... Meh, who cares. "So, can you show me around a little?"

He nodded, "Sure can! I'll take you to the bakery, then to the theater."

Oh cool! Just like they did for Drake. I wonder where that guy is now.

**Two hours later**

So full... oh God! So many sweets! But so damn worth it!

I was laying on the bench outside of the bakery, rubbing my full stomach.

**[*Belch* Damn, that was good!]  
>Yeah it was! I want more... but I don't think I can fit anymore inside of me.<br>[That's what she said!]  
>... I worry about you Break, you know that right?<strong>

Draco walked out of the bakery and smiled, "Well Mr. Greenfield, how was it?"

I smiled, "Awesome!"

He laughed, "I'm glad you liked it. Now, to the theater, then I'll show you the towns art gallery."

Art... meh, I could live with out it... but I don't want to be mean. "Sounds fun. Lets go!"

**Ten hours later... that was a long play and it took him forever to explain all that damn art to me!**

I walked out of the art gallery, the sky already darkening.

Draco walked out and looked sky ward, "Ahhh, they should be starting now."

I looked at him strangely, "Who should be starting now?"

His eyes widened, "Oh, the pool cleaners! They should be cleaning the pools by now."

"Okay..." I said slowly. I then looked around, "What next?"

He chuckled, "Now, I'll show you the towns meeting hall."

**Location: ?**

"Where is he now?"

"He's in the towns meeting hall sir."

"Good. And the status on the package?"

"... We don't know sir, they should have returned with it by now."

"Those worthless idiots! How are we suppose to move on if they can't even do a simple task!"

"Don't worry sir, I'm sure they're just taking their time."

"You better be right, or I'm using your body as a throw pillow!"

"*Gulp* Don't worry, I'll make sure they bring it to you once they return. Uhhh, what should we do with the Prince?"

"Add him to the list. We can still use him."

"Yes sir."

**Ponyville, twenty minutes earlier**

The pitch black Pegasus moved through the shadow's, his companions close behind him.

They were nearing the destination now, only a few houses to go.

The group of seven moved silently through the darkness, staying out of sight of the citizens of Canterlot.

A few minutes later, they came to the house. It was now across the darkened street, not a pony in sight.

The leader of the group turned and made a hissing sound to his comrades. What most would hear as just hissing, they heard it as a language. **(They are not snakes, I'm just saying this now to stop the confusion.)**

"There's the house! Remember the plan?" The leader hissed.

"Yes, we go in, kill the woman, grab the kid, and teleport back to Him!" One hissed, a sense of happiness coming off his hisses.

The leader gave a nod, "Yes. It's simple, I'll get the woman, you two." He hissed, pointed at two others, "Kill anypony else in the house. The rest of you, grab the kid!"

They all hissed in response, "Yes sir!"

They then began jumping out of the darkness and galloped towards the house, the darkness around them seemed to engulf them, keep them hidden.

The first one neared the door and reached out.

***Crack***

A pair of hooves came out of no where and hit the black Pegasus in the jaw. The Pegasus flew for a few yards before coming down hard. He then disappeared in a black vapor.

The others stopped and looked for the attacker.

Mr. Bleak walked out into the open, right in front of the door, "The Darkness, we meet again!"

The lead Pegasus hissed, "Darkest Bleak! What are you doing here? Last we heard, you were banished from Equestria!"

Mr. Bleak chuckled, "Yes, but that was over a thousand years ago! They've forgotten who I am." He then cracked his neck, "So, let me guess. They hired you to come and take his son?"

The leader stepped forward, taking the lead, "We are not telling you anything! Step aside, or we'll remove you from existence!"

Mr. Bleak tapped his chin, "Tempting offer... but no." He shot forward and slammed his head into the leader's rip cage, causing a loud crack to be heard.

The leader stumbled back and hissed in pain, but disappeared in a flash of black vapor before he hit the ground.

Two more jumped for Mr. Bleak, but he moved to the side, dodging both of them. But, he stepped into the range of a third one.

The Pegasus slashed its wings towards Mr. Bleak, causing a large gash to form on his chest.

Mr. Bleak winced in pain and bucked back, hitting the two behind him. As they turned to vapor, he jumped forward bit into the third ones neck.

It hissed in pain before turning to vapor. Before Mr. Bleak could turn, one ran forward and pulled back its right hoof.

It then slammed its hoof into Mr. Bleak's side, but it didn't connect. Instead, it went inside of Mr. Bleak!

Mr. Bleak's expression changed to one of agony as he felt the dark Pegasus trying to pull his stomach out.

Before it had the change, Mr. Bleak slammed his hoof into its face, causing it to disappear.

The last two ran towards him, but before they reached him, the left one split off and ran past him. The other jumped at him, only to be headbutted by Mr. Bleak.

Mr. Bleak twisted and charged after the other.

It jumped and began to climb up the wall towards Lance's and Twilight's room.

Mr. Bleak launched himself upward with his wings and slammed into the dark Pegasus. It turned to vapor once he hit it, but Mr. Bleak continued forward. He slammed through the window and landed on his chin in front of the bed, his flank up in the air.

Twilight yelled out in fear, "Who's there?"

Mr. Bleak stood and smiled the best he could, "I was just..." He looked beside her for Lance, but he wasn't there, "Where's Lance?"

Twilight blinked and smiled, "Oh, he and Frederic went to a small town called Pleasant Fields. Something about checking out a new house."

Mr. Bleak's expression turned to one of horror.

Twilight became worried, "What is it?"

Mr. Bleak put on a false smile and turned, "Oh nothing, just something I remembered... stay indoors at night, okay?"

Twilight nodded in confusion, "I will..."

Mr. Bleak jumped through the broken window and began flying for his home.

_'So, Spark wasn't their only target? And they actually got Lance to fall into their trap? This is not good! I must find my grandson and get to Pleasant Fields! Oh please, don't let me be too late... again!'_

**Pleasant Fields**

I walked into the house that would soon be mine and collapsed on the couch. I let out a sight of relief as I finally relaxed my legs.

Frederic walked in and sighed, "So, you was able to stay out all day? You do know I'm going to get you back for that right?"

I smiled and nodded, "I sure do. Now, what do you say we play a game of Twister?"

Frederic smirked, "Oh! You're on!"

I laughed as I jumped off the couch and pulled the playing mat out of my spare bag. I spread it out on the floor and looked at all the colorful dots, "Freddy, you're going down! I can be very flexible!"

Frederic popped his back, "Oh yeah? I have longer legs, so beat that!"

**[This sounds so gay...]  
>Only if you're a perv... and sad to say you are one Break.<br>[Yep! And proud to be one!]**

***Crack***

"MY LEG!" I screamed out as I bent my leg the wrong way.

**[That had to hurt.]  
>I guess Lance isn't as flexible as he thought.<strong>

"Shut up you baby! I'll fix that... after this game!" Frederic said, ready to win this game of Twister.

**[Oh God... Dawn, prepare for some intense pain!]  
>Why?<br>[We both know Lance will continue this. We all hate to lose, remember?]  
>... Damn...<strong>

**And then, things became confusing XD I wonder if any of you know who his grandson is? Did I even tell anyone? Doesn't matter, hope you enjoy!**

**Remember to R&R.**


	89. Pleasant Fields: Weird events

Chapter 87

****From the journal of Drake Alexander****

April 10, 2013

Oops, I forgot to write the other day. Sorry 'bout that. But, no worries! Because today was awesome!

Storm showed me how to fly at higher and fast, but I must say this. That guy is freaking fast! He out flew me and spun circles around me!

It's like he's under a freaking speed spell or something. But wow, Draco is becoming kinda weird. He keeps eyeing me with hungry eyes. I hope he's not gay, because if he is, I'm outta here! I don't roll that way.

Also, this strange pony came to me today. He was tall and grey, and had some weird wing things. All I can say about him is, he creeped the hell out of me. He asked me if I knew a pony by the name of Zander, that's me. I replied with a no, and he moved on, muttering something about running out of time. Why did I lie? I wasn't going to tell him I was the guy he's looking for!

Whelp, might as well go to bed. Night future reader.

April 11, 2013

Things just keep getting stranger with Draco.

Today he asked if I wanted to check out the towns underground storage. I respectively declined. Like I said before, if he's gay, I'm outta here.

And after that, I'm pretty sure he is. Because as he asked me, he seemed eager to get down there. I'm smarter than that, so no rape dummy for you! I'm leaving town tomorrow, I don't want to be around ponies like him.

Time to cut this short and pack. I'm going to tell Storm I'm leaving, I still want to be friends with that guy.

Peace!

April 12, 2013

Not good, Draco and Storm came by and tried to talk me out of leaving. I told them my mind was made up and pushed them out of the house. Now, I...

* * *

><p>"Lance!" Frederic yelled right in my face.<p>

I jumped, throwing the book into the air, "DUDE! Not cool! You know how I get into reading. And I was getting to a good part too!"

Frederic held up a hoof, "Not important! I just found the towns pool! Wanna go check it out?"

I nodded and stood, "Sure... just watch out for Draco, because according to that book, he's into guys."

Frederic shuddered, "Dude, that's just messed up."

I chuckled, "Tell me about it, but he seems like a nice guy."

Frederic turned, "Pool? Or what?"

I laughed, "Sure, lets go to the pool."

**Club outside of Canterlot's city limited**

Starch sat on the bar stool, looking at all the ponies around him. He had a sort of smile on his face as he waited for his drink.

Starch was a light brown Pegasus with strips that are very hard to see, unless in direct light. He has a small goatee under his chin. His mane and tail are a light tan, like sand. His cutie mark was a rose with black vines coming out of it. To symbolize his way of charming the mares, and to show he's a relaxed kind of stallion.

The stallion behind the counter pushed a drink towards him, "Enjoy your drink."

Starch turned and smiled, "Thank you my good sir."

He then grabbed the mug and chugged the clear liquid inside of it. He sat it down and twisted back around, "Another if you please?"

As he sat there, a mare walked by him, swagging her flank.

Starch smiled, "Well, aren't you a pretty thing."

She turned and blushed, "Oh.. Thank you."

Starch held his friendly smile, "Why is a such as yourself doing in a place like this?"

She chuckled a little, "Well, I'm just here for the drinks."

"Me too, they sure do serve the best in Equestria, huh?" He said with a smile.

She nodded and sat down next to him, "So, why are you here?"

He chuckled, "I think I just answered that question."

She blushed, "Oh, I guess you did."

Starch held out his hoof, "So, what's your name? Mines Starch."

She shook his hoof, "Nice to meet you Starch, my name is Natural Star."

Starch smiled and turned, "I'll get you a drink, on me."

He yelled for the bartender and ordered them both a drinks.

Once that was done, he turned and began having small talk with the mare named Natural Star. When their drinks came up, he gave her hers and took his in his hoof, "So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

She blushed, "N-Nothing. I was just going home."

He smirked, "Do you mind if I tag along."

She smiled brightly, "Sure!"

Starch smiled in success, but before he could say anything else. The bar doors burst open with a loud bang.

He turned to them and his eyes widened, "No... NO!"

Mr. Bleak stood there, looking around the bar. When he saw Starch, he began walking towards him, throwing all the ponies in his way to the side.

Starch stood, "NO! Not now!"

Mr. Bleak slammed his head into Starch's knocking him to the ground, "I need your help Starch."

Starch's eyes widened, "Again?"

Mr. Bleak sighed and began to walk to the door, dragging Starch behind him, "It's been two centuries since the last time I asked for your help."

Starch grabbed the door frames with his forehooves and held on, "But... Don't make me Grandpa! Not now! I'm so close to a one night stand!"

"What? I'm no one night stand!" Natural Star yelled as she walked towards him.

She kicked his hooves off the door frame.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as Mr. Bleak drug him away.

Once they were in a clearing of grass, Mr. Bleak tossed Starch into the air.

Starch was able to catch himself in the air and landed in front of his Grandfather, who was a little taller than he was, "Grandpa! What the hell? I was about to score with that mare!"

Mr. Bleak held a blank face, "They've found the right pony for the ritual."

Starch's facial expression changed from raging mad, to serious, "They have! How much time do we have?"

Mr. Bleak sighed, "We have very very little time. We must leave now if we are to stop them."

Starch spread his wings, "Come on then old timer! Let's go kick some flank!"

Mr. Bleak smiled and spread his... wings? "You're just like your father in every way, always ready to fight."

Starch smiled proudly, "Yeah, but I'm still alive."

Mr. Bleak seemed sadden for a second, but then jumped into the air, "Come on then! We don't have much time to waste!"

Starch sighed and smiled, "Here we go again!" He jumped into the air and followed his Grandfather.

**Pleasant Fields**

"Cannon ball!" I yelled as I jumped off the diving board and slammed into the water. I then swam up and broke the surface, "Beat that Fred!"

Frederic smirked, "Oh I can. Just watch." He then shot into the air, flying up till he was at least four stories high. He cracked his neck and pulled his wings in. He began to fall towards the pool.

When he hit the water, a large wave of water flew into the air.

I looked up at the huge wave about to crash down on me, "Damn you Frederic..."

There was a loud crash as the large amount of water slammed into the ground and ponies alike. The force from the water had knocked me back a few feet, but I could so beat this.

Half of the water was missing from the pool, but it soon began to refill... I LOVE MAGIC!

Frederic pulled himself out and smirked, "So, can you beat that?"

I nodded, "Easily."

I jumped into the air and flew upward.

**[Oh yeah! We're gonna blow them all way, aren't we?]**  
>{Yep! I'm sure they can build a new pool, they do have unicorns after all.}<br>**[Fucking awesome! Do a fucking Sonic Nuke! Like Rainbow Dash did in _Lesson Zero_!]**  
>{HAHAHA! I'm on it!}<p>

Once I was about twenty four stories high, (Dayum!) I angled myself downward and shot downward.

The familiar cone of air began to form around me.

**[*Makes static noise* Come in Dawn, we're preparing to break the sound barrier.]  
>*Makes static noise* Dawn here, we are prepared, prepare for nuclear detonation!<strong>

*BOMB*

**[*Static noise* Sir, we broke the sound barrier, starting the nuclear strike!]**

Here it comes! Oh, this will be so awesome!

"Hey! Mr. Greenfield!"

I looked up and... slapped against the water. When I say slapped, I mean this: My freaking stomach and whole underside hit the water flat! My legs were spread out in that cartoon way when they hit the water. I also began to slowly sink to the bottom of the pool.

**OH GOD! THE PAIN! THE FUCKING PAIN!  
>[ULTIMATE BELLIE FLOP OF DOOM!]<strong>

I sat on the bottom of the pool thrashing around in pain, bubbles flying up from my silent screams of pain.

I swam upward and flew out of the water. Once I was in the air, I screamed out in intense pain, "AHHHHH! Why? WHY ME?"

**[The water just made you its bitch!]**

I held my stomach and landed, "Who called for me... and caused me to do THAT!"

Draco walked up smiling sheepishly, "Sorry about that Mr. Greenfield, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

I sighed and forced a smile, "Oh, its okay Draco. I'll live." I'm so glad I already lost the ability to have kids, because if not, that would have hurt a lot more!

Draco then smiled brightly, "Well Mr. Greenfield, would you like me to show you another part of the town?"

I nodded happily, wanting to forget the pain, "Sure! Where is it?"

He smiled and pointed to the towns meeting hall, "The towns underground storage units. It's a very interesting place, I can assure you of that."

My smile faded, I already knew where this was going. Thank you Drake for leaving that notebook behind, I do not want to get put in a small room with a forceful gay stallion. I already went through something like this in Manehattan.

I shook my head, "Sorry Draco, but I must say no to that offer. I do not wish to see the towns underground storage area."

His happy smile faltered, "But you must! It's rather interesting! Come on, it'll only take a few minutes!"

Wow, he's being kinda forceful... "No Draco, I do not want to go down there. Okay?"

His eye twitched, "Okay... sure thing..."

I put on a false smile, "Don't worry, I'll check out the rest of the town later."

His eye continued to twitch, "Sure, I'll be happy to lead you around once you're ready..."

I nodded and turned to see Frederic, "Lets go Frederic."

He nodded and turned to leave. I followed, ready to get back to the house and relax my stomach. Which, still hurt.

**Location: ?**

"He refused?"

"Yes sir... he did."

"Then he must know what we're up to."

"But how?"

"I do not know. We must do this by force."

"Yes sir, I shall take Storm and two others with me."

"Good, bring him to me once you have him."

"I will sir."

"Oh, and Draco."

"Yes sir?"

"Don't touch him inappropriately, that can wait till after we're done with him."

"Y-Yes sir, I'll contain myself."

"Good, very good. Now go fetch him for me, and bring the Prince as well."

"I'm on it sir."

**From the journal of Drake Alexander****April 12, 2013**

Not good, Draco and Storm came by and tried to talk me out of leaving. I told them my mind was made up and pushed them out of the house. Now, I'm just finish up packing.

I can't wait to get out of this town and back on the road. Well shit, someones knocking on the door. It better not be those two again, I'm starting to get annoyed by their constant begging!

**_The rest of this is kinda hard to read, it seems like he was in a hurry to write it._**

It was them, but they weren't here to ask me to stay. They were here to make me stay! Draco tried to hit me with a spell, but missed when I fell backwards. Storm however hit me in the head with a rock...

**_Turns page to find a dried dark stain... is that blood?_**

I don't know how much time I have till they get in this room, but they seem ruthless. I will leave this book behind, hopefully, someone will find it and find out whats going on here.

Goodbye, for the last time future reader. My you stop them!

* * *

><p>I slammed the book closed and jumped out of the guest bed, "FREDERIC!"<p>

I then ran out of the room and into the main bedroom, "Frederic! Get up! We have to leave! NOW!"

He rolled over and growled, "Go to sleep! It's to damn late for your shit!"

I pulled him out of bed and drug him across the floor, "Dude, listen, we have to get out of here."

He sighed and stood, "Why?"

I ran back into the guest room and brought him the book, "Read the last entry."

He rolled his eyes and picked up. As he read, I could see his expression changing to one of horror. Once he finished, he dropped it and ran out of the room, "Hurry! Get packed, we're leaving this place!"

I picked the book up and ran out of the room. I then proceeded to pack my saddlebags and duffel bag. When I was done, I put the saddlebags on and the duffel bag across my back.

When I ran into the living room, I saw Frederic pulling on his bags, "You ready?"

He nodded, "I've been ready! Let's get out of here, fast!"

I nodded and ran to the door, "Come on then!"

I pulled it open and galloped out. But, before I could reach the end of the porch, I saw a flat piece of metal coming into my point of view.

***BLAM***

I stumbled back, my head throbbing.

Storm stepped into view, "He has a bucking hard head!" In his mouth, he held a shovel... OUCH!

He slammed it into my head again, harder. This time knocking me to the ground.

Frederic galloped out and slammed into Storm. They both rolled down the small steps and out onto the yard.

"Don't you dare touch hi..." Frederic began to say.

A volley of magical balls slammed into his side, causing him to slump forward.

Draco nodded to Storm, "Can't handle yourself Storm?"

Storm snarled, "Shut up Draco! We still have to handle the other one!"

Draco looked at me, "Oh? Well, I got him."

He aimed his horn at me, "See you soon Mr. Greenfield."

Before I could open my mouth, the ball of energy hit my side.

As my vision began to darken, I had but one thought: Why didn't I finish that damn book earlier?

**Must... Stay... Awa...** Dawn then fell over, out cold.  
><strong>[Dawn! Oh damn...]<strong>Break then fell over, also out cold.

My world finally went black, the last thing I heard was Draco's laughter.

**D: Well... it looks like the plot is going nicely. Also, this is almost half of the plot for the Pleasant Fields, its not over yet.**

**Also, Vinetion, I liked your concept of who was Mr. Bleak's Grandson, but I wanted to do something a little different. Nice logic though.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	90. Pleasant Fields: The ritual begins

**Well, my life sucks. Me and my fiancee just broke up... damn. But, life moves on.**

**Expect longer chapters, since I won't have to talk to her anymore.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 88

... Wha? Where am I? Why does it feel like I'm on a wall?

I opened my eyes to see dark room... no scratch that, I opened my eyes to find I had a piece of cloth over them. When I tried to move my legs, I found that they were strapped to the wall... What's going on?

I could hear muffled voices, but when I went to talk, I felt something in my mouth... I'm gagged too? What the hell?

"Oh good, you're awake!" I heard someone say... Draco maybe?

"MMhhhmmffhh!" I yelled, but was muffled by the gag.

"I must say Mr. Greenfield, I like this form of you better." He said, and I could tell he was smiling.

Wait... form? What the fuck does that mean?

Of to my right, I could hear chains clanking and muffled yells.

"Oh look, the Prince is awake as well."

Frederic's here as well?

**[What the fu... Where are we?]  
>I don't know, I can't see anything!<br>[I feel... different.]  
>Me too...<strong>

Something touched my stomach and began to make circles, "Oh, I can't wait to get a piece of you Mr. Greenfield."

I began thrashing around, yelling into my gag. He better back the fuck off!

"Draco! What did I tell you about containing yourself?" A new voice yelled out.

I heard Draco jump, "I'm sorry sir! I just thought..."

"Shut up!" I then heard the sounds of hooves coming towards me, "So, I see he's been through stage one."

"Yes sir, I just performed it on both of them."

"Excellent Draco, are they ready for stage two?"

"They sure are sir!"

What the fuck is stage two? I began to scream into the gag, becoming pissed.

I clenched my fist in anger... wait... CLENCH MY FIST!

I began to move my fingers... Don't tell me I'm a human again! What are they planning on doing to me?

"Take those blind folds off him, but leave on the Prince's."

"I'm on it sir!"

The blind fold was ripped from my face, giving me a view of the room.

I was in a sort of creepy cobble stone basement of sorts. To be more accurate, it looked like a dungeon. I was on a wall, my legs spread out, and my arms spread out to the sides. At least I'm not in those depressing clothes anymore... how did they change? Doesn't matter, I have bigger problems.

Draco was right in front of me, eyeing me with happy eyes... fucking creepy! Behind him was a large unicorn stallion... whoa!

This guy was huge! Mr. Bleak huge! He was a dark kind of blue with dark red spots of color on him. His eyes were the same as Draco's, but light blue. His mane and tail were a dark grey, and combed neatly. His cutie mark was... I don't know what that's called, but I can tell its not good.

"Now the gag." He ordered.

Draco nodded and jumped up and put his hooves on either side of my chest. He then used his mouth to pull the gag out of my mouth.

**[Prepare yourselves, Lance is about to go on the offensive!]**

The second it was out, I let out all of my anger in one rant, "You fucking sick faggit! Get the fuck away from me! And don't you dare touch me again, or I'll fucking rip off your dick and make you choke on it! And you! Mr. Fucking huge pony! What the fuck are you even doing with me? Why the hell am I a fucking human again? Turn me back into a fucking pony right this fucking minute! I don't give one fuck about what you want, so turn me back now! I will fucking..."

***Smack***

I winced in pain as an invisible force slapped my face, forcing me to shut up.

The large stallion sighed, "If you open your mouth like that again, I will let Draco loose on you."

Draco smiled and looked at me expectantly. Yeah, I'm going to shut up now.

The stallion continued, "Now, to answer your question. We used the _true self revealed_spell on you and your friend."

"Why? How long does the damn affects last?" I half yelled, half growled.

He chuckled, "Does it matter how long? If you must know, this version of the spell will last a full month, and there is no reversing it. Why? Because it's stage one of the ritual."

"Ritual?" I questioned.

He nodded and smiled, "I will not tell you the details. You'll have to learn them as you go through them."

Not good... "Can you at least tell me what it does?"

He shrugged, "I can. You see, we know all about you 'bronies' and where you came from. We also know this: You were all exposed to a very strong force, sorta like magic, but so much more powerful."

Wait... does he mean we all absorbed energy or something from being in the presence of God?

**[Lance! Look over to your right!]**

I quickly glanced to my side to see Frederic... as a human. Whoa!

He had short black hair with a little grey in it... I though he was twenty? He was fairly muscular, but not to much. He was wearing a black jacket, and a pair of worn blue jeans. I must say this, he looked close to what I expected him to look like.

The stallion continued his explanation, "With this power, we can finally bring Him back to life."

"Him?"

He smirked, "You'll learn of Him at a later date. Now, let me continue. We've already caught a few of you bronies and taken this powerful source energy and put it in the Gem. It's a painful ordeal, for you that is."

I gulped, "What happens to me once it's over?"

"Death." He said simply.

"Well, could..." I began.

He held up a hoof and shook his head, "No more stalling, we will now begin stage two. Draco, if you please."

Draco smiled, "Yes sir." He turned towards me and aimed his horn at me, "Prepare yourself Mr. Greenfield, this may hurt... a lot!"

A beam shot out and hit my chest. I began to feel a burning liquid type thing moving through my veins. Once it reached my heart, I screamed out in pain.

**Ponyville**

Pinkie Pie was bouncing up and down next to Twilight, who was in town to visit her friends. So far, she's spent time with all of them, all but Pinkie Pie, and she was doing that now.

"Oh Twilight! Town is so so boring without you around, maybe you and Lance could move back here? It'll be fun! *Gasp* I could throw a party for you two! A welcome back party!"

Twilight chuckled, "We may Pinkie, if Lance comes back and says he doesn't like Pleasant Fields."

Pinkie Pie smiled happily, "That's a yes! Lance wouldn't want to leave us all behind! He loves us all to much!"

Twilight smiled and nodded, "I know he does, but it's all up to him if we-AHH!" Twilight yelled before falling to the ground, holding her head.

Pinkie Pie stopped and ran to her side, "Twilight? Are you okay? What happened? Did something fall on you again?"

Twilight winched in pain, "I don't know... it feels like my horn is being pulled out of my head!"

Pinkie Pie started to say something, but her entire body began to shake violently, "OH NO!"

Twilight looked at her with worry, "What is it Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie stopped, her mane slightly deflated, "Lance is in trouble! Big humongous trouble!"

Twilight was confused at first, but then remembered the way Mr. Bleak reacted when he found out were Lance was. She quickly stood and bit her bottom lip, "What kind of trouble?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head, "I dunno Twi, but its bad!"

Twilight turned and began running for Rarity's, "I'm sorry Pinkie, but I have to do something!"

Pinkie only nodded as she began walking home.

Twilight had to get to the boutique and get Spike to send a letter to the Princess, she was the only one who could help!

**Fluttershy's cottage**

Alexander slowly made his way down the stairs, hissing in pain with each step. He was almost fully healed, but not quiet there yet.

He had heard a knock at the door, and since Fluttershy wasn't around, he took it upon himself to answer it.

Once he reached the last step, he made his way to the door. When he opened it, he saw a white Pegasus with a red and white mane, "Can I help you?"

The ponies mouth hung open at the sight of him, "WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Alexander was taken back by this, "Huh, I'm Alexander, but call me Silver Charger. Fluttershy is letting me stay here to rest and heal..."

The pony glared, "Oh no! I know what you're up too! You want to steal her for yourself! Well, I won't let you, I challenge you to a duel!"

Alexander shook his head in disbelief, "And what kind of duel are we talking about here?"

The pony tapped its chin, "Well, how about this: We have a full on competition, and the one to win gets her."

Alexander sighed, "Sure, why not. When should we have this competition?"

The pony shrugged, "I don't know... How about when my friend Lance gets back, he could judge for us?"

Alexander nodded, "Sounds good to me. What will the events be?"

Again, the pony shrugged, "No idea, how about we let him come up with them?"

Alexander chuckled, "Sure, be easier."

The pony glared, "I will win, and I will be with her! I've been trying to talk to her for about ten months, and when I do, you're here instead!"

Alexander scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that..."

The pony turned, "It's fine, just be ready for the competition."

"Come on Seth! We have to get back to the observation bush! We're gonna miss Applejack buck more trees." Said a pony, who was standing on the small little bridge outside of Fluttershy's house.

Seth sighed, "I'm coming!"

Alexander turned and sighed, "So, I have to fight for her heart? Okay then, so be it!"

He then walked back into the house, a determined look on his face.

**Remember to R&R**


	91. Pleasant Fields: Rescue plan

**I think you'll all like this one.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 89

Twilight paced back and forth as she awaited for a reply from the Princess. Its only been about ten minutes, but to Twilight, it felt like an eternity.

Rarity was watching her with a worried face, "Calm down Twilight, I'm sure he's okay."

Twilight stopped and gawked at her, "You don't understand Rarity! Me and Lance have connected minds! I can tell when he's in intense pain!"

Rarity's eyes widened, "You do? Since when?"

Twilight began to pace again, "Since he left for Manehattan the first time. I may have taken away the ability to communicate, but we can still feel when one of us is in pain or feeling down."

Rarity slowly nodded, "So... he could be in trouble, and the only one who can help is Celestia?"

Twilight nodded furiously, "Yes! UGH! What's taking her so long!"

As if to answer her question, there was a small boom and a flash of light.

Twilight turned, expecting to see Princess Celestia, but instead, she saw Princess Luna.

Twilight and Rarity were taken aback by this, "Princess Luna?"

Luna looked at them with a grim face, "So, you felt that pain also Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight gave a slow nod, "Yes... how did you..."

"Frederic and I are magically bound, we are able to communicate over long distances via our minds... but, a hour ago, I was unable to contact him. It's like he's being blocked from me, then I felt that horrible pain in my head. At first, I though it was a magical back up, but after Tia read me your letter, I knew it must mean something."

Twilight blinked twice before answering, "Do you have any idea of what's wrong with them?"

Luna shook her head, "I do not, but I think we should get to them at once."

Twilight bit her bottom lip, "But, we don't know where this town is. How will we get there?"

Luna let a smile form on her face, "I may be blocked from my love via mind, but I can still sense his magical aura. I can teleport us close to them, but we're on our own after that."

Twilight sighed in relief, "That's good. When can we leave?"

Luna thought for a second, "It's up to you. We can wait a few hours for my sister to gather the Guard, or we can go now. Your choice."

Twilight thought hard on what to do. If they wait, something could happen, but if they go alone, there's no telling what would happen.

A slight pounding in her head helped her make up her mind, "We should go now. I don't want something to happen to them."

Luna nodded, "Agreed. We leave at once!"

**Pleasant Fields**

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as he finished up the spell.

He finally stopped sending energy into my body, allowing me to hang in the restraints.

Frederic also let out a scream of agony before they stopped the flow of magic that we had both endured.

As we hung there, sweat and blood pouring down our bodies. The blood was from our noses, as the pressure in our heads was increased due to that fucked up spell.

The large stallion chuckled, "And that's the end of stage seven. Only three more to go!"

Draco was jumping with joy, "And only one more till I get to have some alone time with you two!"

The stallion sighed, "You only get an hour Draco."

Draco stopped jumping and aww'd, "Only an hour, but..."

***Smack***

The large stallion glared at Draco as he rubbed his face, "Take it, or you get no time!"

Draco winced, "Sorry sir."

**[*Groans of pain* Lance... we have to get out of here...]**

I gasped and tried to take in air, but I wasn't getting enough. It was like my air passage was blocked, restricting the air flow to my lungs.

The stallion looked at me and chuckled, "Having a little trouble breathing there?"

I looked up and glared, "Fuck... you..."

He just smiled, "Don't worry, it'll all be over by morning."

**[Fuck this, I must do this!]**

Break forced himself past me, taking control of my body, "**Listen here you sick fuck! I will fucking end you and your little gay ass friend there! Don't you fucking...**"

My body seized up as a beam of magic hit my chest.

I could no longer feel anything, it was as if I was paralyzed.

The looked amused, "Hmmm, you sounded different there. As if something else was controlling you."

{Way to fucking go Break!}  
><strong>[... I'm fucking sorry...]<strong>

The stallion walked up to me and examined me, "I knew you were special."

"Special?" I questioned.

He nodded, "Yes, special."

I cocked my head, "How?"

He chuckled, "Well, you've died twice, correct?"

I nodded, "Yes, so what?"

"Since you've died twice, you've been in the presence of this energy more, meaning you've absorbed more of it than the others."

Oh shit... why me? Why am I so damn unlucky?

The stallion laughed and turned, "Ready for stage eight Draco?"

Draco smiled happily, "Sure am! I want my time alone with Mr. Greenfield!"

The stallion chuckled, "Well, get on with it then."

Draco smiled and looked at me, "With pleasure!"

He aimed his horn at me and Frederic, "Prepare yourselves, this will hurt!"

"Screw you..." Frederic said weakly.

Draco laughed, "We'll get to that soon, now prepare!"

**Pleasant Fields, hill one mile outside of town**

Twilight and Luna stood on the hill overlooking the small town. The night sky above gave them a little light, showing off the layout of the town.

"Hmmmm, nice town." Luna said, eyeing the town with suspicion.

Twilight furrowed her brow, "Are you sure they're down there?"

Luna nodded, "I am certain."

"Should we ask them if they know where they are?" Twilight asked.

Luna shook her head, "No, that is a terrible idea Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight looked at her confused, "What? Why?"

Luna sighed, "Twilight, our lovers came to this town. We know they're here, and we know they're in trouble. Now, if we go around asking, we could put ourselves in danger."

Twilight nodded in agreement, "I see. What should we do then?"

Luna shrugged, "I do not know, but I want to find my husband!"

Twilight looked at the town with rage filled eyes, "Me too Princess! Lets get down there and find them!"

"Agreed!" Luna yelled as she galloped down the hill.

Twilight smiled and charged after her, ready to get Lance home.

**Two miles away... (I have to say this, but damn, Twilight and Luna sure got in the mood to save their husbands pretty fast XD)**

Mr. Bleak soared over the forest, Starch off to his side, flying with a determined look on his face.

Mr. Bleak and Starch had been flying a full night and a full day, and they were almost there. Just a few more minutes.

"Grandpa." Starch yelled over to Mr. Bleak.

"What is it Starch?" Mr. Bleak yelled back, his attention still focused forward.

"What if we're to late and they complete the ritual?"

Mr. Bleak sighed, "I don't know. I just hope we don't find out."

Starch bit his bottom lip, "But what if we are to late."

Mr. Bleak remained silent.

Starch sighed and focused on getting there.

After a few more minutes of flying in silence, they landed in the forest, only a few meters from the first house.

Starch looked out over the town, "Where are they?"

Mr. Bleak began to walk towards the center of town, "The same place as last time."

Starch ran up beside him, keeping pace, "Which is?"

"Underground." Mr. Bleak answered simply.

Starch frowned and looked forward.

"Hey! Who are you two?" A dark red Pegasus yelled as he galloped towards them.

He stopped in front of Mr. Bleak and eyed him, "I said, who are you?"

***POW***

The poor ponies body went flying as Mr. Bleak's hoof made contact with its snout.

"Grandpa? Shouldn't we be trying to remain stealthy?" Starch questioned.

Mr. Bleak shook his head, "Nope, I've had enough of this place! It's coming down tonight!"

Starch smiled, "Really? YES! Finally, I get to test my new moves!"

Mr. Bleak looked at him, "You can take care of the ponies who fight you, I'll go for Lance."

Starch nodded, "Got it!" Starch then bolted off, ready to kick some flank.

Mr. Bleak smiled and began to make his way to the towns meeting hall.

"You!" A pony yelled from the doorway to its house.

Mr. Bleak looked over to him and glared.

The pony backed away in fear, retreating into its house.

Mr. Bleak continued to walk, getting more and more pissed off with each step.

**Pleasant Fields, underground chamber**

I hung on the wall, breathing heavily. That spell was the worst one so far!

Frederic was breathing heavily also, but he sounded more pissed than anything else.

Draco was talking to the stallion, getting permission to... have his way with us.

"Please sir! Can I do it now?" Draco whined desperately.

The stallion sighed, "Can you just wait..." His head shot up, "On second thought, I have something to attend to. You have till I get back."

Draco jumped with joy, "Thank you sir!"

The stallion looked determined, "I'll be back soon." He then turned and began to climb the stairs.

Draco turned to us and smiled, "Who first?" He looked between us, but then rested his eyes on me, "How about you Mr. Greenfield?"

I snarled, "Fuck you!"

He smiled, "You'll be doing a lot of that very soon."

**[... Nice choice of words Lance!]**

Draco began to walk over to me, a happy smile on his face.

**Pleasant Fields, outside of town hall**

Mr. Bleak stomped towards the building, already pissed off to the max due to his pent up rage.

He stomped up to the double doors and growled, "I'm going to make you pay."

He then slammed his head into the doors, breaking both of them off the hinges.

On the other side stood a unicorn, the same size as Mr. Bleak. He was dark blue with red splotches all over his body. His mane was light grey and combed back. His cutie mark was the chaos united symbol. (To clear up confusion, its just the stallion from before.)

The stallion smiled, "So, we meet again Darkest."

Mr. Bleak pointed his hoof at him and growled, "You will pay for all of this brother!"

**That was an unexpected twist.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	92. Pleasant Fields: Brother against brother

**This should be a good chapter, so I hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 90

Mr. Bleak stood there, his hoof still pointing at his brother.

The stallion smiled, "I'm going to pay for this? Do you think you can fight me brother? Remember the last time we fought?"

Mr. Bleak snarled, "It won't end like that this time Val!"

Val chuckled, "We'll see, we'll see."

Mr. Bleak cracked his neck to the side, "Yes, we will see."

Val shot forward, slamming into Mr. Bleak. They both tumbled to the ground, both snarling and grabbing at each other.

After a few seconds, Mr. Bleak ended up on top. He glared down at Val and growled angrily. He brought back his hoof and slammed it into Val's face, causing a small amount of blood to pour out of his snout.

Val yelped in pain, and his horn flared.

Before Mr. Bleak could hit him again, a large wagon slammed into his side, sending him sprawling to the side.

Val jumped up and used his magic to launch the wagon at Mr. Bleak.

Mr. Bleak winched in pain and jumped up. He then slammed his head into the oncoming wagon, breaking it down the middle.

Val nodded with a smile, "Very good Darkest, I see you've improved."

Mr. Bleak glared, "You haven't seen anything!" He then launched himself towards Val, using his wings to give him an extra boost.

Val smirked and stepped to the side, but Mr. Bleak was waiting for this.

As he pasted Val, he spun, slamming his hind leg into Val's jaw.

Val's eyes widened in surprise and he spun around and grabbed his jaw, "Very good, but not good enough."

Mr. Bleak jumped for his brother, before he reached him, he flashed out of view.

Mr. Bleak stopped and looked around, waiting for Val to make a move.

*** Whoosh***

Mr. Bleak's head shot up and he jumped into the air as a large rock flew past him.

He looked up and saw Val on the roof of a building, but he was gone a second later.

"Come out you coward! Fight me like a stallion!" Mr. Bleak yelled out.

To answer his question, a barrel flew towards him. He jumped to the side, but the barrel followed and slammed into his side, sending Mr. Bleak to the ground.

Suddenly, Val appeared in front of him, a smirk on his face. He twisted and bucked Mr. Bleak's head, causing his vision to fill with stars.

Val's horn began to glow, and Mr. Bleak's body was lifted off the ground. Val let out a laugh as he threw Mr. Bleak's body into the air.

Mr. Bleak tried to open his wings, but they wouldn't comply with him.

As his body began to fall, Val's horn flared again. He caught Mr. Bleak before he hit the ground, he then began to swing Mr. Bleak around and around. He then threw Mr. Bleak towards a house, causing it to collapse. (Yeah, he threw him that hard!)

Mr. Bleak stood and winched in slight pain. He looked up to see his brother laughing, "You're still that weak little colt who tried to stop me from releasing the Nightmare."

Mr. Bleak growled, "No! I'm stronger you foal! I will not let you release Him again!"

Val shrugged, "That's what you said last time, but I still released Him. And look at what happened, He took over the Princesses body and caused her to be sent to the moon."

Mr. Bleak stepped out of the rubble and looked at his brother, a plan forming in his mind, "So, what's your plan this time?"

Val smiled, "What it should have been from the beginning. Let Him take over my body, causing me to be the most powerful being alive!"

Mr. Bleak smiled and suddenly appeared in front of him, "Not while I'm around!"

He brought his hoof up and it slammed into Val's chin, causing him to rear up.

Mr. Bleak spun around and bucked Val in the stomach, making him gasp. He then spun around and stood on his hind legs.

He held his hooves up in a fighting position and began to slam them into Val's face. He slammed one hoof into the side of Val's face, while he slammed the other into snout.

Val finally fell back and growled. Before Mr. Bleak could act, Val slammed his back legs into Mr. Bleak's stomach.

Mr. Bleak gasped and fell forward, but not before receiving a second kick to the chest from Val.

Val shakily stood and jumped on Mr. Bleak. He sat on his back and laughed, "To easy!" He then began to repeatedly slam his hooves into Mr. Bleak's head.

Mr. Bleak tried to move, but Val was holding him in place with his magic.

***POW***

Val flew off of Mr. Bleak's back and slammed into the side of a building.

Starch landed next to his Grandfather and held out a hoof, "Need help old timer?"

Mr. Bleak growled and stood, "I though I told you take care of the others?"

Starch smiled and pointed behind him.

Mr. Bleak looked past him to see the streets littered with unconscious ponies, "Uhhh, very good."

Starch chuckled, "Now, lets take care of him,"

Mr. Bleak smiled, "Thanks Starch."

They both turned towards Val, who was smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" Starch said with a smug look.

Val pointed upward and laughed.

They both looked up, and both of their eyes opened in shock. Above them floated a house, yes, a house!

"See you two later." Val said as he released the house.

"Oh buck..." Starch said.

***Crash* *Sounds of brick and glass breaking***

Val looked at the completely destroyed house and smirked, "I know you two are still alive."

Mr. Bleak broke through the rubble, followed by Starch.

Val smiled, "There you are."

Mr. Bleak took a deep breath, "Starch, you remember the maneuver?"

Starch looked at him, "Dark Moon?"

Mr. Bleak nodded, "Yes, that one."

Starch smiled, "Oh yeah, I remember it. You want to use it on him?"

Mr. Bleak smiled, "Yep."

Starch looked ahead, "Then lets do it."

They both shot forward, flying towards Val.

Val laughed and prepared to catch both of them in midair.

But, before they reached him, they broke off into different directions.

Before Val could react, both Mr. Bleak and Starch flew towards him. They both hit him at the exact same time, both of their hooves slamming into each side of Val's head. While he was dazed, Mr. Bleak and Starch landed and grabbed his forelegs. They then tossed him into the air.

As he flew upward, Starch flew up and slammed his head into Val's back. Mr. Bleak flew ahead of him and bucked him downward. As Val's body flew towards the ground, Starch flew into him, sending him sideways. While he flew sideways, still in a daze, Mr. Bleak caught him by the hind leg and tossed him higher into the air.

Next, Starch flew up to meet him, slamming his head into Val's stomach. He then grabbed him by the throat and began flying downward, picking up speed.

"You... will... DIE!" Val said, struggling for breath.

Starch just smiled and stopped suddenly, sending Val towards the ground.

Mr. Bleak flew to the ground, directly under Val, and stood on his hind legs, he then held his right foreleg above his head. Seconds later, Val landed on Mr. Bleak's hoof.

Mr. Bleak laughed and threw Val forward, causing him to skid across the ground.

Starch landed next to Mr. Bleak and smiled, "We get him?"

Mr. Bleak nodded, "Oh, we got him."

Starch chuckled and turned, "Shall we go get Lance?"

Mr. Bleak turned, "Yes."

Starch took a few steps, but suddenly stopped, "What the-AHHHH!" His body was slung towards a large brick building, which came down on him upon impact.

Mr. Bleak spun around to see Val, blood pouring from his mouth and left eye. He was smiling in a crazy kinda way, "So, you think you can beat me that easily? Well, you've seen nothing!"

He flashed out of view and reappeared at a house down the street. He ran inside, slamming the door behind him.

Mr. Bleak growled and sprung forward, with Starch stumbling after him.

Mr. Bleak landed outside of the door and grunted. Instead of opening it via doorknob, he used his front hoof to break it down.

On the other side stood Val, but there was something else. Next to him was a table, and on the table was a cage. Inside the cage was a Phoenix, a female by the looks of it.

Val smiled, "Have you ever been on fire Darkest?" He then opened the cage and forcibly pulled out the Phoenix. He tossed it into the air and yelled for it to attack.

The Phoenix hovered in place, shaking its head.

Val snarled, "Either you attack, or I end you!"

The Phoenix squawked in fear and flew towards Mr. Bleak.

As it neared him, it let out a stream of fire, which hit Mr. Bleak's chest.

Mr. Bleak shrugged off the pain and struck out with his hoof. His hoof slammed into the Phoenix's wing, breaking it. Before the Phoenix could fall, he caught it and twisted around, "Stupid bird!" He then threw it out the door with great force.

When he turned back, he saw Val charging towards him, his horn aimed for his chest.

Mr. Bleak's eyes widened, but luckily, he was fast enough to dodge him. He reached out and grabbed Val's horn.

Val screamed out in pain as Mr. Bleak pulled him to the side. Mr. Bleak held Val down to his side, he then pulled his hoof up and slammed it into Val's face.

Val fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his right eye.

Mr. Bleak sighed and looked down at his unconscious brother, "I didn't want to do it Val." He then dropped Val's broken horn in front of his face.

**Pleasant Fields: Meeting hall**

Twilight galloped through down the small hall, looking for the stairs to the basement. Luna was on the other side of the building, also looking for the stairs.

Twilight ran past doors, opening each one, but each one lead to a office or meeting room. After the eighteenth door, she screamed out in frustration.

Thankfully, she finally found the door, which was at the end of the hallway... of course.

She ran down the stairs, which circled around a pillar.

Once she reached the bottom, she found herself in a small room with a single door. Upon opening this door, she saw Lance and... Frederic? They were both humans again... how'd that happen?

They were both strapped to the wall, but she could only see their chest and heads, as the light in the room wasn't very bright and only showed so much.

"Lance!" She yelled in happiness.

Lance looked up and smiled awkwardly, "Huh, Twi... Don't freak out but..."

Twilight used her magic to brighten the room, "Lance, I'm so happy you're..." She looked down to Lance's waist. His pants were unzipped and a stallion's head was bobbing up and down on his... Yeah...

Lance began to panic, "It's not what it looks like Twi!"

Draco pulled his head up and turned, "Who are you talking to..." His eyes widened at seeing Twilight, "You!"

His horn flared, but before he could do anything, Twilight's own horn flared to life. Draco was flung upward, where he crashed into the ceiling, before he could fall, Twilight slammed his body into the floor. She then began to slam him into every table, chair, and bookcase in the room. To finish, she threw him face first into the stone wall.

She then ran over to Lance and Frederic, "What happened to you two?"

Frederic looked over and sighed, "We'll tell you later."

Twilight nodded and looked back to Lance, "Let me fix that for you." She then used her magic to put Lance's member back in his pants and zipped up his pants, "Really Lance? What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Lance chuckled nervously, "Oh you know, the usual."

Twilight chuckled and used her magic to break the straps that held them to the wall.

Lance fell forward and wrapped his arms around Twilight's neck, "I'm so happy to see you Twi!"

She smiled and wrapped her forelegs around his neck, "I love you Lance."

Lance squeezed her tight, "I love you too Twi."

Frederic stumbled over and wrapped his arms around the two, "I love you guys!"

Lance and Twilight chuckled, "I didn't know this was a group hug."

Frederic laughed, "Well, it is now." He gave them a final squeeze before standing up, "Where's Luna? I can sense her."

Twilight pointed up, "Upstairs."

"Frederic!" Luna screamed as she galloped across the stone floor.

"Or she's right there." Twilight said with a chuckle. She then gave Lance a quick kiss on the cheek and broke the embrace.

Frederic and Luna were in a tight embrace, giving each other a deep passionate kiss.

Lance clapped his hands together, "Come on you two! We have to get top side, before that stallion comes back!"

Twilight shook her head, "Don't worry about him, Mr. Bleak and somepony else were fighting him when we came in here."

Lance looked at her confused, "Mr. Bleak's here?"

Twilight nodded.

Lance smiled, "And he's fighting that stallion?"

Twilight chuckled and nodded.

Lance began running for the stairs, "I got to see this!"

**Three minutes later, outside of meeting hall**

I ran out of the towns meeting hall and looked around, where are they?

**Twilight is so awesome! I love that mare!  
>[I love her too! I love the sex too!]<strong>  
>{Shut up Break.}<br>**Look over there Lance!**

I looked to where Dawn was instructing me to look.

I could see Mr. Bleak breaking down a door with his front hoof... that guy is just pure badass!

I began to run towards him, but then I saw a second stallion, this one just as tall as Mr. Bleak. This stallion was standing behind Mr. Bleak, looking into the house.

Who's he... doesn't matter! I got to see this!

As I neared, I saw Mr. Bleak throw a red thing out the door. The thing slammed into the wall of another house.

Once I reached the door, I saw Mr. Bleak standing over a unconscious stallion... HOLY SHIT! He beat the shit out of that big ass stallion! FUCKING AWESOME!

Mr. Bleak turned and smiled, "Aw, Lance, good to see you."

I chuckled, "Good to see you too Mr. Bleak."

The other stallion turned and held out a hoof, "Good to meet you Lance, I'm Starch, Mr. Bleak's grandson."

I shook his hoof, but looked at Mr. Bleak, "Grandson?"

He smirked, "I'll fill you in later."

I nodded, but heard a faint sound behind me. I turned to see a large red bird... no, a Phoenix, trying to stand.

"A Phoenix!" I said as I ran over to it.

Once I was next to it, I bent down and examined it, "Now how did you break your wing... MR. BLEAK! Did you hurt this Phoenix!"

"Maybe!" He yelled back.

I sighed and reached out for it, "Come here."

It looked at me fearfully and jumped back.

I slowly moved forward, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. I only want to help."

It looked at me and took a step forward.

I reached out and grabbed the Phoenix by its mid-section and gently lifted it up. "Don't worry, I have a friend back in Ponyville who can help you with that wing."

The Phoenix looked up to me and smiled... smiled? They can smile?

I chuckled and cradled the Phoenix in my arms, "Do you have a name?"

It shook its head sadly.

I furrowed my brow, I want to give it a name.

**Lance, if you give it a name, you'll be attached to it.**  
>{So, I want to be attached to it! This Phoenix is awesome! I'm sure Spark and Fawn would love it.}<p>

I smiled, "I'll come up with a name, just give me time."

It smiled and snuggled into my arms.

Yep, I'm gonna like this thing.

**That was fun to write.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	93. Returning home

**Well, someone sent a story that takes place during mine. And I must say, I love it XD It's very well written, and the author keeps to the characters and story line. I suggest you take a look at it. (No, everything in his story that happens is not cannon to mine lol)**  
><strong>Curruption= htt p :  / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7916548 / 1 / Corruption**

Chapter 91

I turned around to face Mr. Bleak and Starch, "So, why would you hurt this sweet and awesome Phoenix?"

Mr. Bleak huffed, "It attacked me!" He pointed to a burn on his chest, "See!"

Starch shrugged, "To be truthful, the Phoenix didn't want to attack, Val just forced it too."

I nodded and looked at Mr. Bleak, "Did you really have to break its wing?"

He sighed, "No... I didn't have too..."

I took a few steps forward, the Phoenix still cradled in my arms, "Mr. Bleak, say sorry."

He gawked, "But I..."

I lowered my voice and said in a forceful voice, "Say sorry!"

He sighed, "I'm sorry little Phoenix."

The Phoenix looked up and smiled.

I chuckled, "I guess you're forgiven."

"HALT!" Said a low, authority like voice.

I looked to my left to see several Royal Guard's walking towards us, swords drawn.

**[Well shit...]  
>What? They know us.<br>[Yeah, the pony version! They don't know the human version!]  
>Oh shit...<strong>

The Royal Guard's stopped a few yards from us, looking at us wearily, "Where is the Prince and his friend?"

Mr. Bleak furrowed his brow, "You're not the Royal Guard."

The lead pony sighed, "No, we are not. We're the Equestrian Army."

I cocked my head, "But, I thought they were for foreign affairs only?"

The pony nodded, "This place is out of Equestria jurisdiction."

I shrugged, "Seems legit."

The pony then frowned, "Now, where is the Prince and his friend?"

I smiled, "Well, I'm his friend, and he's right behind you."

The pony turned to see Frederic and the others walking towards us.

The pony growled, "That's not the... Princess Luna!" He and the other soldier's instantly bowed down to her.

Luna sighed, "Arise, you do not have to bow to me out here."

Frederic nodded, "Same goes for me."

The soldiers stood up, all confused by why the Prince was a human.

Frederic looked at the lead pony, "What is your name soldier?"

The pony gulped and saluted, "Sargent Dune, your highness!" (Yes, he got promoted, twice.)

Frederic nodded, "I would like to thank you and your stallion's for coming here. But, we've already got it under control."

Luna looked around, "Sargent, I would like you to gather your stallion's and secure this town. I want this place to be under Royal watch for a while."

Sargent Dune saluted her, "Yes ma'am!"

Mr. Bleak pointed into the house, "And here's the leader of them, I think he should be brought back to Canterlot."

I nodded, "And the pony in the basement, I want him to be punished!"

Frederic laughed, "I will make certain of that one Lance... what's that in your arms?"

I looked down at the Phoenix, which was looking up at me, a smile on its face, "Oh, it's a Phoenix... and the bad news is, Mr. Bleak broke its wing!"

Mr. Bleak chuckled, "I had too."

I sighed, "No, you didn't _have_to, you just wanted to."

He rolled his eyes and turned, "What ever you say Lance, I'm going to take my brother back to Canterlot, I don't trust anypony else to do it."

I furrowed my brow, "Brother? Who's your brother?"

He pointed to the stallion, "He is." He then picked up his unconscious brother and threw him over his back.

Wait... WHAT? "He's your brother?"

Mr. Bleak nodded solemnly, "Yes... Lance, I'll explain everything to you at a later date. But right now, I need time to think." He then jumped into the air and began to fly away. His grandson soon followed, leaving us all behind.

**[My mind is so full of fuck right now...]**

I sighed and turned back to everypony else. The soldier's had moved on and were following Frederic's and Luna's orders. Twilight was talking to Luna, and Frederic... Frederic was air drumming... funny shit right there.

I chuckled and looked down at the Phoenix, which was now putting its head in my jacket.

**CUTE!**

I smiled, "So, what should we name you?"

It pulled its head out and looked up at me.

**[Is it a boy, or a girl?]  
>Hmmm, judging from the show, the females have those two things on their heads. But the males have nothing. This is clearly a female.<br>[Aww... I wanted a boy.]  
>GAY!<br>[NO! A boy Phoenix would be badass!]**

I thought for a second, "Kara?"

It tapped its beak with its good wing and nodded.

I smiled, "You like that name?"

It nodded again and smiled.

I chuckled, "Welcome to the family Kara."

Kara smiled and rubbed her head up against my chest.

{SO DAMN CUTE!}  
><strong>[I agree!]<br>Best pet ever!**

I chuckled and walked over to my friends, "So... what are going to do?"

Twilight looked at me, "Well, for starters: I should get back to the house. I don't think leaving Fawn and Spark with your mother was a good idea."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Bad move Twi. I'm going to go to Fluttershy's, I want to get Kara's wing fixed."

Twilight cocked her head, "Kara?"

I chuckled, "The Phoenix Twi. I named the Phoenix Kara."

Twilight chuckled, "Oh." She walked over and jumped up, putting her forelegs on my waist. She then peered down at Kara, "Hey there little guy..."

"Girl."

"Oh..."

I chuckled and used my left hand to mess up Twilight's mane, "I didn't know either till Dawn told me."

She sighed, "I wish I could hear them all the time. I just wonder what they say about me when we're together."

**[Hey baby! How about we go and fuck up a bed!]  
>YEAH! Look at that ass! I so want to ride her!<br>[Let us see your gorgeous pussy! Let us have a peek!]  
>I want to fuck you all night long!<br>[YEAH! Take it in the ass bitch!]**  
>{Don't call her a bitch.}<br>**[Lance, you just ruined the mood.]**

Twilight jumped back, "Lance! Is that what is always going through your head?"

My eyes widened, "You heard that!"

She glared and nodded, "I did... Lance, we're going to have a serious talk."

I hung my head, "No sexy time for me, huh?"

She nodded, "Exactly, no more bed time fun for you for a long, LONG time."

I aww'd, but then, "WAIT! How did you hear them?"

Luna chuckled weakly, "I just did what she wanted... I didn't know this would happen."

I looked at her and glared, "If I wasn't holding Kara, you would so be dead!"

She rolled her eyes and turned, "Come Frederic, we must check over the situation."

Frederic turned to follow, "Coming my love."

**[Damn! She's got him on a leash!]  
>Pussy whipped!<br>[Good thing Twilight doesn't have us on a leash! Remember when she told us to take the Princess that dress, and Lance used it to make a tent? That was fucking funny!]**

Twilight stomped her hoof, "You did what?"

My eyes widened again, "Huh... fuck me."

Twilight glared, "Lance, when we get back, I'm going to take you to our room, tie you to the bed, and we're going to have a long, long talk!"

{Fuck you Break! You just screwed us!}  
><strong>[I regret nothing!]<strong>

Twilight glared, "Lance, come here."

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm good."

She gritted her teeth, "Lance! Come here!"

I smiled awkwardly, "I think I'll stay right here."

She growled, "Damn it Lance! COME HERE!" Her mane and tail suddenly caught fire and her coat turned a faint white, and her eyes turned a pure red. Oh shit, shes pisses!

**[Your Twilight just evolved!]  
>Shut up! Lance, move your ass!<strong>

I gave her a small wave, "I see your rage, so, I'll use this card." I pulled a random card out of my jacket. It read, 'Get the fuck out of town!'. I chuckled and sprinted past my pissed off wife.

"LANCE! GET BACK HERE!" She screamed as she gave chase.

I ran as fast as I could, holding Kara close, so I don't drop her, "No can do Twi! I don't plan on getting lectured!"

She screamed in pure rage and continued to get closer and closer to me.

Up ahead, I could see Frederic and Luna still walking, thank you God! "Luna! Teleport me! Hurry!"

She turned to see me sprinting away from a very pissed off Twilight, "Oh my!"

Frederic laughed, "Oh dude! You're screwed!"

I ran past them, "Hurry!"

I began to run circles around them, Twilight still trying to catch me.

**Dayum! She is over the top pissed off!  
>[What did we even do?]<strong>

Luna laughed once more before her horn began to glow.

"You know where to send me!" I yelled out seconds before I was engulfed in a bright light.

I suddenly stopped and looked around. The forest? Oh thank you Luna!

**[Remind me to thank Luna next time we see her.]**

I chuckled and looked around, "Now... where is the cottage?"

**[Beats the fuck out of me.]  
>*Sigh* Go left.<strong>

I looked left and saw the path leading up to her house, "Oh, awesome."

I shifted Kara's weight a little and began walking for the cottage.

**Fluttershy's cottage**

"Is it safe?" Fluttershy asked Alexander as he crouched down, waiting for her to get on his back.

He chuckled, "One hundred percent. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

She gulped and slowly climbed onto his back.

Alexander cracked his neck to the side, "Ready?"

She squeaked, "Yes..."

Alexander smiled and pointed his hoof to the opposite wall of the living room, he fired and a small portal appeared. He then pointed to the ground in front of himself and fired.

He smirked and jumped into it, instantly coming out on the other side. Fluttershy aww'd, causing Alexander to smile. He then began to shot random portal's, jumping through each one.

He continued this till there was a knock at the door. He stopped suddenly, hanging halfway through a portal, "Who's that?"

Fluttershy shrugged, "I don't know..."

Alexander pulled out of the portal and closed it. He then let Fluttershy off her back, and she made her way to the door.

Alexander held back, not really caring who it was, but he did listen to the conversation.

"EEP!" Fluttershy jumped back from the door.

"Fluttershy! It's me, Lance." Said a voice outside the door.

Fluttershy stood, "Lance?"

He heard the pony chuckle, "Yes, I'm only in my normal form."

Normal form? What's that suppose to mean?

Fluttershy smiled slightly, "What brings you to me house?"

"Well, I have a new pet Phoenix, Kara, and her wing is broke. Could you fix it for us?"

Fluttershy gasped and jumped forward and grabbed something, "Oh! You poor dear! I'll get that wing all fixed up for you." She then began to fly for the kitchen, the Phoenix had its wings out stretched towards the door, a sad look on its face.

"Don't worry Kara, I'm not leaving you."

Who is this pony?

Alexander walked to the door to see a... holy shit! A human... a very familiar human.

The guy, who's name appears to be Lance, looked down and smiled, "Well hey there, who are you?"

Alexander's mouth hung open, "Lance? Lance Greenfield?"

Lance raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

Alexander nodded furiously, "YES! I'm Alexander! Remember, 11th grade!"

Lance's eyes widened, "Whoa! Alexander, I didn't know you were a brony."

Alexander chuckled nervously, "Closest brony... kinda wish I hadn't been one though."

Lance laughed and looked inside, "So, you with Fluttershy?"

Alexander shook his head, "No... but you have to talk to Seth about a contest."

Lance sighed, "Well damn, I guess I'll go talk to him tomorrow."

"Oh, you're a brave girl, yes you are." Fluttershy said as she came towards the door, Kara in her forelegs.

* * *

><p>I chuckled, "You fix the wing?"<p>

Fluttershy nodded and sat Kara down. Kara smiled and held out her bandaged wing.

"Just no flying, okay?" Fluttershy said to Kara.

Kara looked up and nodded.

I smiled and kneeled down, "Come here Kara."

She squawked in joy and half flew, half walked to me. She dived into my arms and snuggled up to me again. Yep, I love this Phoenix... in the way a man loves his best friend, and his best friend being his dog.

I stood up and chuckled, "Thanks Fluttershy."

She smiled, "It was nothing really, I just bandaged her wing."

I smiled warmly, "And I thank you for that." I then looked at Alexander, "I'll see you around, good luck."

As I walked away, I heard Fluttershy ask, "What did he mean good luck?"

Alexander chuckled, "Oh, its nothing."

I smiled and continued down the road, Kara sleeping peacefully in my arms.

**Four hours of walking later**

I finally stepped up to Dali's house, sweat pouring down my face. I'm so glad they have a train, but why did it have to break down five miles from the city! Damn, I'm unlucky!

I opened the door to see Spark and Fawn playing with a few blocks and toys. They turned to the door, and both looked instantly scared. Fawn stood and began to back away.

I smiled, "It's me, guys. You know, dad."

They both looked at each other and smile. They then ran towards me yelling 'daddy'.

They both hugged my legs, one on each. I chuckled and bent down, "Look what I have."

Kara looked over at them and then hide herself in my jacket.

Fawn smiled, "A Phoenix!"

Spark, to my surprise, said, "It's so cute."

**Wait... Spark can talk now?  
>[How much did we miss in our week away?]<strong>

I smiled, "Her name is Kara."

Spark reached out and began to pet her side gently, "Is she our pet now?"

I chuckled, "Well, you could call her that. But I'm starting to see her more as a companion." I still get over Spark being able to talk! He can actually form full sentences... I feel like Twilight has something to do with this.

**[Or Greg...]**  
>{He better not have!}<p>

Fawn smiled and began to pet Kara, "Is she okay dad? Her wing is bandaged."

I nodded, "She'll be fine, her wing is just broke."

Spark's mouth dropped, "Broken!"

I chuckled, "Don't worry buddy, she'll be fine. I promise."

Spark smiled and continued to pet her.

After a few minutes, I smiled, "So, what do you think of your dad now?"

Fawn looked me over and smiled, "I think you look weird."

I chuckled and looked at Spark.

He smiled, "You look awesome dad."

Damn, I'm loving those kids more and more!

I held out a arm, "Come here you two! Give your old man a hug!"

**[Old man? We're only eighteen!]**

Fawn and Spark jumped into me, and I pulled them close.

"Where's mom?" Spark asked.

Oh shit... "Well, mommy is gonna be kinda mad at daddy... So he'll be sleeping on the couch probably."

They laughed and Fawn said, "We'll sleep with you daddy, won't we Spark?"

Spark nodded, "Yep! We won't let you be alone."

And there goes my heart! SO MUCH D'AWWWWW!

I pulled them closer, "I love you guys."

"We love you too dad." Fawn said happily.

"Oh and dad! Grandma wants to tell you something important."

I sighed, this is not good.

"She's in the kitchen." Fawn said.

I stood, I do not like this. "Wish me luck." I then began walking towards the kitchen.

**YES! Spark can now talk. He will soon be a main character (Meaning I'll be doing his parts in first person)**

**I hope you all liked that one.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	94. Lance's biggest fear

**This was a fun chapter to write. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 92

As I walked down the hall, I could hear my mom humming in the kitchen.

**[Those hums may sound innocent! But they're the hums of a crazy woman!]  
>Break, shes not crazy... well, not all the time. Only when we do something stupid or get hurt. Then, she goes ape shit on everything.<br>[Yeah... I hate to admit this, but I'm scared...]  
>... Me too.<strong>  
>{Me three...}<p>

As I neared the doorway that lead into the kitchen, I stopped and sat Kara down on the ground, "Stay here girl, I don't know what she wants... but it can't be good."

Kara frowned up at me.

I chuckled, "I'll be back soon." I hope...

Kara did a sort of sigh and just stood there.

I turned and gulped, here goes nothing.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom, standing on the sink and doing the dishes.

**[This feels like the time we destroyed her car and ran away for a week... damn, she was fucking angry when we came crawling back home.]  
>Don't remind me of that! The streets were horrible! We had to fight a cat for a single potato chip!<strong>

"Hey mom..." I said nervously.

She straightened up and turned with a smile... but that smile faded when she saw me, "Lance? How did you get your normal body back?"

I chuckled nervously, "Oh... its a very long story... My kids said you want to tell me something, what is it?"

She frowned for a second, but then smiled, "Well, I have great news!"

**[Last time she said that, we ended up going to school in girl clothes...]  
>And, she made us even wear the bra! And the tampons!<br>[GOD! MY MIND! SHUT THE FUCK UP DAWN! SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!]**  
>{Who sends their son to school dressed as a girl... just so they can prove they have a cuter kid!}<br>**[We were not cute!]**

I began to rub my hands together, "What is it?"

She smiled brightly, "Two things. One, Barehoof and I are getting married."

I smiled a little, "Good for you."

**[That wasn't so bad.]**

"And two..." She continued.

**[Oh fuck me!]  
>Come on Break, she's just going to invite us to the wedding.<strong>

"... I'm pregnant." She finished proudly.

**[...]  
>...<strong>

My eyes slowly widened, and my mouth slowly opened.

My mom looked at me strangely, "Lance?"

Snap. "Oh my God! You and the Captain fucked!"

Her eye twitched when I said 'fucked' but she continued to smile, "Yes. The Captain is very good with his tongue and..."

I slammed my hands over my ears, "NO! I don't want to know the details! That's sick! You and the Captain *Gag* AHHHHH!"

**[This is all kinds of wrong!]**

She sighed, "Lance, stop being dramatic."

I looked at her, a shocked look on my face, "Dramatic? I'm not being dramatic! This is being dramatic!"

I then sprinted through the kitchen and dived through a window, shattering the glass in the process. I then stood up and turned and looked in the window. I pointed my right hand at my mom, "You see? That's being dramatic!"

My mom came to the window and sighed, "Lance, your going to have to pay for this, you know that right."

I lowered my hand and chuckled, "Yeah I know... but wow, you and the Captain making babies... kinda wrong if you ask me."

**[And fucked up!]  
>Don't forget wrong!<br>[... We already stated that Dawn.]**

My mom only chuckled, "You'll get over it. Now, do you want to come to the wedding?"

I sighed, "When is it?"

She smiled, "Two months from now."

I shrugged, "Sure, I'll come."

She smirked, "Good, because I would have made you if you said no."

I began to say something, but then I heard somepony inside, Spark maybe, say, "What happened Grandma?"

My mom smiled happily and turned, "Oh, just your father being stupid, again."

I heard Spark laugh, "Where is he?"

"Outside the window." She said as she stepped away from it.

Seconds later, I saw Spark coming flying through the window, a smile on his face, "Dad!"

I chuckled and caught him, "Whoa buddy! You can fly?"

He smiled proudly, "Yep! Uncle Greg came by a few days ago and wanted to try some spell. He said it would make me older! So now I can fly! YAY!... Well, I can only fly for a few seconds, but still, its fun!"

My eyes widened, that son of a bitch! Greg! He cast a fucking spell on my son! He's dead!

"Hey bud, you wanna go see Uncle Greg?" I asked, trying to contain my anger.

Spark smiled, "Sure! Can we bring Kara and Fawn?"

I shrugged, "Kara can come, but I would prefer if Fawn stayed here with Grandma."

My mom peeked her head out the window and glared slightly. She then smiled and walked out of view.

Spark sighed, "Okay... So Kara can come?"

I smiled and messed up his mane with my right hand, "She sure can."

"Yay!"

I walked up to the window and looked in, "Hey mom, could you watch Fawn for me?"

She turned and smiled, "Sure can. Where are you going?"

"Oh, just a little father son bonding."

She chuckled and turned back around, "Have fun."

I smiled and yelled into the window, "Come here Kara!"

I heard a squawk of joy, and saw Kara run into the kitchen, trying to fly. She jumped up on a chair, then jumped onto the table. She ran across it and jumped off it and landed on the counter. She then ran to the window and jumped into my arms.

**[Kara's badass! She can do Parkour!]  
>Freaking awesome!<strong>  
>{Well, that wasn't full on Parkour, but it was still pretty cool!}<p>

I looked down at them, Kara was on my left, rubbing her head against my neck, and Spark was on my right, smiling happily.

So much d'awww! "Ready?"

Spark said yes and Kara kawed. (I have no idea what you call it when a Phoenix makes that sound.)

I chuckled and began walking down the street, ignoring the stares from the high class ponies.

**Two hours later, Ponyville**

I walked down the street with Spark walking beside me. Kara was still in my arms... I swear, I think she just does this to get a free ride! Meh, I don't care.

"Where does Uncle Greg live dad?" Spark said, jumping with excitement as he looked around.

I chuckled, "You see that building that looks like its made of desserts?"

He smiled, "YES!"

I couldn't help but smile, "That's his house."

Spark jumped up and fluttered his wings, "Awesome! Uncle Greg is so cool!"

Yeah, just don't follow his ways.

"Come on dad!" Spark yelled as he ran ahead.

I laughed and ran after him, holding Kara close.

As I ran, I looked down at her, "You know, when that wing heals, your flying."

She just rolled her eyes and relaxed. Yeah, enjoy this while it last.

When I reached the door, I saw Spark jumping up and down, ready to go inside.

I opened the door and stepped in. Inside, I could see ponies at the counter. There was a few sitting at some tables eating their snacks.

Where are you... where is that stupid stoner!

"Uncle Greg!" Spark yelled as he ran towards Greg, who was slouching on in a chair.

FOUND YOU!

I walked forward, happy that all the ponies here already accepted my new looks.

Greg looked down, "Whats up Spark?"

Spark smiled, "Nothing, me and dad are just here to see you!"

Greg looked up at me and smiled the best he could, "So... You mad bro?"

I kept a blank face, "Yes, yes I am bro."

I then bent down and put Kara next to Spark, "Okay you two, I'm going to talk to Uncle Greg. Spark, look after Kara... what am I saying? Kara, look after Spark, okay?"

She nodded and put her good wing over him.

I smiled, "Good girl."

I then stood and looked at Greg, "Come with me."

He shook his head, "Nah."

I sighed and grabbed his horn. I then began to drag him across the shop and to the backroom.

"Whoa dude! You're turning me on!"

"Shut up!"

Once we reached the backroom, I tossed him forward, "Okay Greg, what did you do to my son?"

He stood and held up a hoof, "Okay, listen. I'll be straight with you. I used a spell on him that caused him to age."

I gritted my teeth, "Age? How old did you make him?"

"Ummm, about two years old..."

"TWO FUCKING YEARS OLD! You bastard! You just caused me and Twilight to miss two years of our sons life!" I screamed, letting my anger take over.

Greg gulped, "Dude, its not that bad... okay, if you think about it that way, it is..."

I turned and punched the wall, causing a searing pain to shoot through my arm, but I didn't care, "Greg, I'm going to show you the true meaning of pain!"

He smiled and saluted me, "Adiós amigo!" His horn began to glow.

"Oh no you don't faggot!" I yelled as I jumped forward. But, before I could reach him, he disappeared. Damn it!

I sat there for a few minutes, trying to calm myself. Once I was calm, I walked out of the backroom... to see everypony in the room looking at me.

I smiled weakly, "Uhhh, we had a problem.. but its fixed now."

A few turned back to their food and task, but some chuckled.

"Dad! Where's Uncle Greg?" Spark said as he ran towards me, Kara on his back.

I bent down and chuckled, "Oh, he had to go out."

Spark aww'd at that.

I put my hand on his head, "Do you want to go check out the animals?"

He looked up happily, "YES!"

I smiled and stood, "Come on then, I know where there are a few."

I began to walk towards the door, but I heard a sad squawk behind me. I turned to see Kara, her wings stretched upwards towards me.

I sighed with a smile, "Oh you." I bent down and picked her up. She then curled up in my arms, a happy smile on her face, "Don't get use to this, remember what I told you."

She didn't respond.

"Dad! You said we were going to see some animals!" Spark whined as he stood at the door that lead outside.

I chuckled, "I'm coming."

As I walked towards the door, a blue coated mare stopped me, "He yours?"

I smiled proudly, "He sure is. Cute kid, huh?"

She nodded and smiled sweetly, "Yes he is, he looks just like you... I mean, when you were a pony."

I laughed a little, "Thanks, that's very nice of you to say." I then continued to the door.

Once outside, I looked down at Spark, "Ready to see some animals?"

He smiled and fluttered his wings, "Yes dad! Hurry, your stalling!"

I laughed, "I'm not stalling, but you are by talking." I then began to walk in the direction I was intending to go.

Suddenly, something landed on my shoulders.

At first I was confused, but then I felt Spark's hooves on my head, "Hurry up dad!"

Oh man, this kid is just like me when I was younger.

I began to jog, keeping a steady pace.

**Three minutes later**

"Here we are." I announced as we reached the edge to the Whitetail Forest.

Spark jumped off my shoulders and glided to the ground, "Finally!"

Kara also jumped out of my arms and began to examine her surroundings.

I looked around and smiled. I had to admit, this place was beautiful.

I walked forward and took in my surroundings.

**Ahh, the peace and quiet. So lovely.  
>[THIS PLACE IS FUCKING AWESOME!]<br>... And there goes the peacefulness.**

I bent down and looked at a few white flowers. I smiled as I plucked one of them. Maybe I could get a few of those and give them to Twilight. Maybe then she won't be so mad at me.

**[I approve of this plan.]**

I picked another and smelt it. Mmm, smells like candy... how's that possible?

"Look dad!" Spark said behind me.

I turned to see Spark pointing to his forehead.

My eyes widened, "Is that a..."

"Tree frog!" Spark said happily, "Isn't it cool!"

**Flashback: Lance Greenfield, age 4  
>Setting: Grandmothers house, country side<strong>

I smiled as I sat down the bucket of water I had collected from the water hose, "Done!"

Jamie (Age 5) walked up and smiled, "Get the rocks now!"

I smiled as I turned to the gravel driveway. I picked up a few rocks and turned back around, "Got em!"

She pointed to the bucket, "Put them in, hurry, before the bad guys get us!" (Its a kids game.)

I ran over and dropped the rocks in the bucket.

Jamie laughed, "Yay! We won!"

I began to jump up and down, "Yes yes yes yes!"

Jamie walked over to one of the plastic chairs and sat down, "They won't be able to get us now!"

I smiled and began to walk over to one of the chairs, but saw something green on the chairs arm.

I stopped and pointed at it, "What's that?"

Jamie hopped out of her chair and looked at it, "A tree frog. They can climb up really tall thing!"

I took a step forward, "Really?"

"Yep, they are like Spiderman!" She said with excitement in her voice.

My mouth hung open, "Like Spiderman?"

Bad move with opening my mouth. The tree frog jumped towards me and... landed in my open mouth.

And then... I began to scream like a little girl. I began to run around, knocking over chairs and other things. I was digging at my mouth, trying to get it out. I closed my eyes and kept running... why did I do that?

***Bang***

I fell to the ground on my back after running straight into the house. The tree frog then climbed down my throat and into my stomach.

I then began to cry.

**End of flashback**

I shuddered and gulped, "Y-Yeah... It's c-cool."

I turned back and crouched there, my face pale.

**[... That was horrible.. I hated it!]  
>It went into our stomach! OUR STOMACH!<strong>  
>{Don't remind me...}<p>

I just crouched there, trying to concentrate on picking the flowers, but I couldn't.

"Dad! Dad, look hurry!" Spark yelled excitedly.

I gulped and turned, "Yes Spar... HOLY SHIT!"

Spark was smiling and was covered head to hoof in... tree frogs! I mean, he was literally covered in them! I couldn't even see his coat! Only his eyes and mouth.

I seized up in fear, "Sp-Spa-Spark!"

He smiled happily, "They are so awesome! Right dad?"

I began to breath heavily, "They a-are, but co-could you not bring them so cl-close?"

He cocked his head, "Why? Are you okay dad? Do you..." He then began take in breaths, as if he was about to sneeze.

My eyes widened, "Spark, don't you sneeze!"

***Aacho!***

GOD NO!

All of the tree frogs jumped off of him, and I mean all of them, and landed on me. My entire front was covered in tree frogs, my chest, stomach, and face... why the face!

I stood there frozen in fear, unable to move. Then, one of them touched my lips.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THEM THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I screamed as I began to run around, arms stretched into the air.

Kara kawed worriedly.

I stumped over to her and fell to my knees, "Kara, please, blow your fire on me!"

Kara made a sad sound.

"Please, Kara, do it! Please!" I begged.

Kara turned away and shook her head.

God why! "Kara, please do it. I beg of you! I'll let you sleep in my bed!"

She turned around and opened her mouth. I knew that would work.

***Whooosh***

The flames flew towards me... but the tree frogs jumped off before it even reached me. Screw me...

The flames slammed into me, washing over my body.

I sat there, on my knees, feeling extra crispy. I opened my mouth and smoke curled out, cool, "Thanks." I then collapsed on my side. At least the horrible tree frogs are gone.

***Splat***

My eyes widened and I looked at my nose to see a tree frog. I opened my mouth and let out a girly scream.

**Five hours later, nighttime, Dali's house**

I slouched on the couch, almost ready to fall asleep.

Twilight was still pretty PO'd when she came home, and yep, you guess it. I have to sleep on the couch.

I let out a sigh, "This sucks."

"That sucks? How about this?" I heard Twilight say from the hallway. I looked over to see her standing there... OH GOD! She's wet! I mean, her body is wet and she has... a wet mane! Wingboner... I guess it would be a normal boner now.

She walked over to me and swiped her wet tail in my face, "You want this?" She said as she showed off her body.

I nodded, a goofy look on my face.

She walked towards the hall, "Well, you should have thought of that earlier."

FUCK! WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL?

She swayed her flank as she disappeared into our room. Damn...

I sighed and laid down, this sucks!

Kara jumped up on me and curled up next to my chest. Why did I have to promise that?

"Dad! Can we sleep with you too!" Fawn said as she and Spark stood in the hallway.

I chuckled, "Sure, come on you two!"

They smiled happily and ran over to me. They then climbed up onto the couch. Fawn got behind me and snuggled up to my back. Spark got in front of me and snuggled up to my stomach.

I smiled happily and began to relax. Just because I can't sleep with Twilight, doesn't mean I can't enjoy the company of my kids.

"I love you guys." I said with a yawn.

They both said they loved me and Kara rubbed her head up under my chin.

Yep, my life is awesome!

**Fun fact: Lance's fear is based off my fear. Yes, I'm scared of tree frogs XD And the flashback he had was actually how I became scared of them XD**

**Remember to R&R.**


	95. The story of Mr Bleak

**Quick note: This first scene was written late at night... so it isn't the best. I was tired hahaha! But, its still kinda good.**

**Also, to the the anonymous user named Tired, this story doesn't have a planned ending. I don't actually plan to end it, at least not this year. Now, I'm going to post something a few people have requested me to say to you: U jelly bro?**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 93

***Groan***

I opened my eyes and sat up. I then rubbed my face. Oh man, this couch is uncomfortable!

I turned slightly to see Kara and Spark. D'awwww! Kara had her good wing over Spark and was snuggled up to him. So adorable! I looked over to Fawn, who's mouth was opened slightly.

I smiled and used my right hand to pet her mane.

***Yawn* Lance? What are you doing up at this hour?**  
>{What do you mean?}<br>**It's one in the morning.**  
>{Oh... Well, go back to sleep Dawn.<br>**Okay, but what about you?**  
>{I have to check on something.}<br>**K, night.**

I stood up slowly and popped my back. Oh yeah! That feels good!

I stretched out my arms and yawned.

I then made my way to my and Twilight's room.

I opened the door slightly and poked my head in. I looked over to the bed and felt a tug at my heart.

Twilight was in the bed, making groaning sounds. Her right hoof was stretched out on the empty spot next to her, my spot. Her hoof was moving around, as if she was searching for something.

I smiled a little and walked into the room.

As I neared the bed, she sat up, "Lance?"

I stopped and smiled, "Having trouble sleeping?"

She rubbed her eyes, "Yes... I haven't been able to sleep since you left."

I walked over and sat down on the bed, I then held my arms out to her, "I think I can fix that."

She sighed, "No Lance, you're being punished, remember?"

I chuckled, "Come on Twi, I only want to help."

She hung her head, then she crawled over to me, "Fine, you win."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. She instantly relaxed, the tension in her body began to slowly leave, "Better?"

She moaned and curled up in my lap, "Much better."

After a few minutes of holding her, I slowly stood up and sat her down in bed. When I began to walk away, she whimpered.

I turned and smiled, "I'll be right back."

I then made my way into the living room. Once there, I picked up Spark and Fawn. Kara woke up and yawned, "Come on girl, we're moving into the bedroom."

Kara smiled and jumped into my arms, right on top of Spark.

I smiled down at them and turned for our room. Once I walked back in, I laid the kids on the right side of the bed. Kara was attached to me, rubbing her head against my bare chest.

"Come on Kara, get on the bed. I'm tired as hell." I said with a smile.

She sighed and jumped onto the bed. She then laid down between Spark and Fawn.

I yawned and scratched my back... I know this is bad timing, but damn! I love those boxers!

**[GO TO SLEEP LANCE!]**

I jumped at Break's sudden outburst.

{I'm going!}

I let out a sigh and climbed into bed.

The second my head hit the pillow, I let out a loud groan.

Twilight put her foreleg over my bare chest and cuddled up to me, "Good night Lance."

I smiled, "Good night Twi."

**The next morning, 9:38 AM**

_"Good morning Equestria! This is White Noise and Grey Byte, and we're here to bring you the music! What should we play first Grey?"_

"I don't know White, how about this?"

This song began to play.

What the... What's that?

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling, but I could hear music... very familiar music.. from earth.

I sat up and looked around. I was alone, everyone must have.. oh, never mind, Spark's still here. I looked over to the side of the bed to see a.. radio? What the hell?

I slide out of bed and began to look it over. It was just like the kind we had back on earth, but this one had_Bronies!_written on the side.

"*Yawn* Hey dad!" Spark said as he began to sit up.

I looked over and pointed at the radio, "Where did this come from?"

He smiled and crawled over, "It came in the mail a few days ago. Isn't it cool!"

Hmmm, bronies on the radio... yep, Equestria is screwed. "Interesting."

Spark smiled and jumped off the bed, "I smell pancakes!"

I chuckled and stood, "Oh yeah!"

Spark turned, "Race ya."

I smirked and jumped over him, "Your on buddy!"

"HEY! NOT FAIR!" I heard him yell from behind me.

"To bad, I'm bigger and-OOF!" I said before falling to the ground.

Spark jumped on my back and ran over me, "HAHAHA!"

I looked up and smiled, "Cheater!"

I jumped to my feet and chased after him, but he had already made it to the dinning room. Oh, he's good!

I chuckled and walked in to see the rest of the family, even Dali. "Morning."

Twilight turned and sighed, "Lance, could you at least put your clothes back on?"

I looked down at myself, "What? I can't walk around in my boxers?"

Twilight chuckled, "No, no you can not. No matter how much I enjoy it."

I could help but laugh, "Fine, I'll put my clothes back on, but first..." I lunged forward and grabbed a handful of pancakes.

"LANCE!" Twilight yelled.

I ran out of the room laughing like a mad man.

"*Sigh* Remember kids, don't do the things your father does." I heard Twilight say as I walked away.

I smiled and crammed a whole pancake in my mouth. Damn, that's tasty!

***Knock knock knock***

I stopped and looked at the door, "I got it!" I then walked over to the door and opened it, "Yes... Mr. Bleak?" I yelled as I jumped back in surprise. The dude was still a little taller than me!

Mr. Bleak chuckled, "Good morning Lance... nice underwear."

I grabbed a pillow and put it over my waist, "It's boxers, not underwear."

Mr. Bleak laughed and walked into the house.

I looked at him, "Yeah, just come on in."

"I did." He said as he turned.

I sighed, "Why are you here?"

He looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"Kitchen." I answered.

He looked directly at me and sighed, "Good, I'm going to tell you a story."

I groaned, "Why? What's it even about?"

"My life."

I smiled, "Wait! You're going to tell me all about you?"

He nodded, "Yes, I've decided I can trust you... just put on some clothes and meet me in your room."

I began to run down the hallway, but stopped, "Uhhh, wait out here."

He stopped and nodded.

I then rushed into my room and quickly looked for my clothes... where are they?

**[Behind you... dumbass.]**

I turned to see my clothes in a neat pile. Hmmm, I wonder who washed them. I quickly pulled on my clothes, but had a few problems.

I turned and walked to the door, "Okay, now you can come in."

Mr. Bleak walked into the room and closed the door, "Okay Lance, what I'm about to tell you never leaves this room, got that?"

I nodded and sat down on the bed, "I won't tell anyone, promise."

He smiled, "I know you won't."

**Mr. Bleak's POV**

"Okay Lance, do not interrupt me, got that?" I said, giving Lance a very stern look.

Lance nodded and scratched his shoulder, "Sure, go ahead and tell me."

I closed my eyes to gather my thoughts, "A long time ago, around the beginning of the world..."

"WHAT? You've been around since the beginning of time?" Lance yelled out.

***Smack***

"I said don't interrupt." I said as Lance rubbed his face where my ruler had hit him.

He sighed and waved his hand, "Continue."

I smiled and cleared my throat, "Like I was saying, I've been around since the beginning of this world, so has my brother. We don't know how, or why we are able to live this long. But, we think it's because we are both Alicorns."

Lance raised his hand.

I sighed, "Okay, what is it? I'll allow this one time."

Lance rubbed his hands together, "So... you are a Alicorn? But, where's your horn?"

I nodded, "I am, and I'll get to that later. May I continue?"

Lance sat back, "You may."

"I will not bore you with all the details of what we did over the centuries, but I will say this: time has a way of making anypony, even brothers, hate each other. My brother and I hate each other, but, to tell you the truth, I don't fully know why. We fought over everything. This went on for a few hundred years, till finally, he snapped. He attacked me one night while I slept, and I would have died if it hadn't been for his knife. I used his own knife to cut his wings off... I still regret that, even if it was in self defense. Sadly, that's not all that happened that night, in his rage, he managed to break off my horn. That alone is one of the most painful things a male pony can go through.

"After that night, we went our own separate ways. I traveled alone for so long, I forgot what it was like to have a companion. I grew to care for myself and only myself... moving away from that now. I was there when Equestria was founded, I watched it all take place from a hill. It was a great celebration, I'll tell you that. But, it wasn't for me to enjoy. I wasn't a citizen, I was a outcast, somepony who was nothing but a freak of nature. The wilderness is a unkind mistress, Lance. Don't forget that. It can turn even the most loving of ponies into a heartless killer... I saw this many times.

"A few decades pasted before there was a full on government in the land of Equestria. The first ruler was a unicorn by the name of 'Golden Hoof'. He was a kind pony, but he was incredibly greedy. Always demanding more from the subjects. Talk of a revolution began to spread through out the land. But, before this could happen, two beings came down from the heavens and took over control of the land. You will know those two as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I did not know where they came from, or why, but what I did know was that I wasn't the only one of my kind anymore. I felt I could finally be accepted into the normal life of a peasant pony. Sadly, this was not to happen, because the same day I revealed myself was the same day I became the personal guard for the Princesses. Apparently, they felt safer being protected by another Alicorn... now that I think back, I should have been the king... forget that thought.

"Life was okay, I could get the best kind of food when ever I wanted. I could take a actual bath with hot water, and best of all, I could spend the day in the Princesses presence. Now, I have to tell you this. They were much much younger back then, and I also mean they looked younger. Not much, but I was still taller than they were. I may have had feelings for them, but I couldn't act on them. It just felt to wrong, with them being so young looking. Well, a few hundred years went by and my feelings grew. I had trouble keeping them down sometimes... you know Lance, it sucks to have wings sometimes, they give off your feelings."

Lance chuckled and nodded.

"You should know this better than most ponies Lance. Peace never last. Sure, you can go for a long time in peace, but it'll never truly last. You know about the events of Nightmare Moon, am I correct? You may speak for now."

Lance nodded, "Yes, I know all about it. Luna got jealous of her sisters sun because the ponies were always out and about during the day time, but were all inside when night came around. Yeah, I don't know how she turned into Nightmare Moon though, but I do know that it only lasted one day."

I couldn't help but laugh at his explanation, "Lance, some of that is correct... but that's what the Princesses want you to know. You see, it didn't last one day, that was made up by Princess Celestia so she could hide the horrible details from future ponies. It actually lasted seven full months. Seven months with no sun light, and that my friend, was horrible. So much death... Anyways, I too do not know how she became Nightmare Moon. I walked into the chambers to see Princess Luna, but it wasn't really her. It was Nightmare Moon, and knowing me, I attacked her... why did I do that!

"I'm ashamed of this next part Lance, I really am. During this very brief fight, something happened... she kissed me... she bucking kissed me! And my stupid feelings got in the way of my duties and I bucking joined her side! I still wish I had never done that... but I did and I will have to live with that forever. I will leave out the details, but we became lovers... horrible lovers. I actually enjoyed being that way, can you believe it! We... did things... unspeakable things."

Lance stood up and began to walk over to me.

I pointed my hoof at him, "Sit down boy! I do not want your sympathy!"

Lance frowned, but he obeyed and sat down.

"Good. Her castle was out in the middle of the Everfree Forest, away from everypony else. There was a few followers... but they were not the kind of ponies you want to be around. I will now skip ahead to an important event, the birth of my son. Yes, my son was born of Nightmare Moon... but he was a good colt, I promise you that. His name was Blade, a name I've always thought about. Why? I'm old, get over it. He was a thoughtful pony, I loved him. I couldn't say the same thing about his mother though. Skipping ahead to the day Nightmare Moon was cast away. You see, after she was banished to the moon, that only left me, her lover, and her son, Blade. Princess Celestia took mercy on us and banished us from Equestria. I left with my son and set up a home a few hundred miles from the Equestrian boarder. We lived there for a long, happy century. But our peaceful life was interrupted by the progress of society. You see, a town was built a few miles away from our cabin. And the ponies there all seemed interested in us, not because of who we were, but because of my cutie mark... a cutie mark given to me by Nightmare Moon."

I then turned and raised my wings to show Lance my cutie mark. I always keep it hidden from everypony, I don't want them to know who I am... or who I was. My cutie mark is a grey shield with Nightmare Moon's head on it and a crescent moon below it.

I turned back and continued, "Due to this, my son found a mare... a mare I did not approve of. She was mortal, and I knew if my son fell in love with her, he would only be hurting himself. Why? Because, he would out live her. That is why I've never fallen or even tried to fall for another pony. I just can't bring myself to do it... even if it will bring me some happiness. Now, my son didn't listen to me and married this mare. I was furious, but I didn't get involved... I should have though... I wish I would have stopped what had happened. My son and his wife had a foal, Starch. They loved him, and I grew to love him over the years. Now, a few decades went by, and my sons wife grew older and older. The day came that she died of old age, and my son, he was still his normal self. He was like me, he couldn't age or grow old, only go on living. I left the house, I wanted to give him time to mourn over his lose, I took Starch with me... but when we returned... my son was dead." I stopped to wipe a tear out of my eye, "He had hung himself... but he left me a note. I still remember that note, word for word. It had read, _'Dad, I should have listened to you when you told me not to marry her. But you was wrong about one thing, I do not regret it. I love her with all my heart, and that still doesn't cover how much I love her. I'm sorry to say this, but I can't go on living forever without her. Father, I am sorry. I love you.'_"

I turned away and began to wipe the tears out of my eyes. This was to emotional for me.

"Mr. Bleak?" Lance said behind me.

I straightened up and turned, "Sorry about that Lance, I will now continue: I was left to take care of Starch, even if he didn't need my help. He was pretty strong on his own, but he had a flaw. He had mortal blood in him.. he was born a Pegasus, a normal pony almost. Luckily, he kept the trait of immortality. He was a great stallion to have around, but he was like his father. Always trying to find a lover, he even got a cutie mark for it! Can you believe it? A cutie mark for dating mares! *Sigh* I still love him though, he is my grandson after all. Well, to get back on track, we lived out there in my old house for a while, but finally, I decided it was time to come back to Equestria. It was easy enough, the Princess forgot about us, at least, I hope she has. I found a nice town, I already forgot its name. We settled down in it and stayed for a while, at least half a century, but then the residents became suspicious of us. So, we left. This went on for a few hundred years, town to town, city to city. It was fun though, but not full feeling.

"Over a hundred years ago, Starch and I broke apart. No, we didn't fight, we just decided to take our own paths in life. We meet up from time to time, but that was it. I just recently moved to Ponyville, and when I say recently, I mean thirty seven years ago. And, as you can tell, I took up the job of being the detention teacher at the local school, and that is fun. Now, I enjoyed my peace for a while, but then you bronies showed up. I'm not mad or anything, I actually enjoy having you all around. But here's the thing, when you came into town on the first day, I didn't pay you much attention, but I knew you were not a pony. I knew you were a human, I just didn't sense anything of worth in you. But, a few days later, I saw you again, but this time, I sensed a great power coming from you. I soon found out that you died and came back, how, I do not know. Now, when you died, you seemed to have gained more 'Holy Energy' than the other bronies. After this, I began to watch you, and soon, I started watching over you. Lance, you get yourself into a lot of trouble, you know that? Now think back, I actually helped you a few times through out your stay here in Equestria.

"I've done my best to keep you out of harms way, and I had fun doing it."

Lance jumped up, "WAIT! If you were watching over me, then why didn't you help me when Frederic's father attacked us?"

I sighed, "Lance, I knew you could handle yourself. So I didn't intervene. I've noticed a change in you. You went from being the weak pony who couldn't defend himself to a stallion who can fight off a crowd of stallions. You've proven yourself on that one already. But, I'm sad to say you are still weak, compared to a lot of beings out there. Now, I'll move on. When you became a small colt, and went to school, I couldn't believe it. Especially when you got detention... I had so much fun messing with you that day." I let out a small laugh before continuing, "I loved fighting along side you against those stallions, but it wasn't really that fun. *Sigh* Anyway, back tracking to when your son was born. When I first saw him, I couldn't believe it. I sensed something in him, something only a Alicorn should have. Lance, I'm very sure Spark has the ability to use magic."

Lance fell back on the bed, "What? How is that even possible?"

"Because, your a human, but your also part Pegasus, Reptile, and part Zebra. Lance, you are very special in the way your body is made up. Now, Spark's mother is Twilight Sparkle, the most powerful mortal unicorn alive. I can not really explain this, but somehow, Spark has taken some, if not all, of yours and Twilight's traits. He is very unique, a one of a kind. He will grow up to be something special, I can promise you that Lance.

"Anyway, I've been wanting to tell you this Lance. I've taken it upon myself to be Spark's protector. I will keep him out of harms way, even after you and Twilight are no longer around to be there for him. I only ask you this, do you approve?"

Lance rubbed his hands together, "Wow, that's a lot to take in Mr. Bleak."

"You can call me Darkest if you want, my full name is Darkest Bleak."

Lance nodded, "Okay... Darkest, I give you my approval. I want Spark to be safe, even when I'm not around. I trust you, so please keep our son safe from any harm that comes his way."

I give him a bow, "I promise I will protect him with my life if I must." I then straightened up and sighed, "Lance, I've done my best to keep from getting attached to another pony all my life. I have never had a real friend, just ponies trying to be my friends.. but Lance, I'm proud to call you my friend."

Lance sniffled and rubbed his eye, "Mr. Bleak, I'm glad your my friend too..."

Awkward silence.

I chuckled, "Whoa, we just killed the mood."

Lance laughed out loud, "I guess we did. First its all serious, then we're getting emotional. Funny shit man."

I laughed and turned with a sigh, "Lance, I will check up on Spark from time to time, does that sound good?"

"Yep, I want him to get to know his guardian."

I smiled at that thought, "Thank you Lance." I then opened the door and left the room.

**Lance's POV**

I sat down on the bed and sighed, "Wow, that's a lot to take in."

**[I know, who would have thought he went through all that?]  
>I feel sorry for him.<strong>

I stood up and looked around, "I guess I should go talk to Spark."

**[Do it man!]**

**I had to stop writing last night, I kinda found out about a friend who was talking about committing suicide.**

**His username is Purple Blaze, or you'll all know him as Peter, the one from this story.**

**Whelp, I'm off.**

**Remember to R&R**

**P.S. He didn't do it, he changed his mind.**


	96. Spark in the palace

****I must say this now. Spark may be able to us magic, but he can only do one thing: Telekinesis. He may be able to do more later, but that's all I'm giving him. Why did I just tell you all this? Well, I kinda didn't want to read comments saying I'm making Spark a mary-sue, because I'm not. Anyways, carry on.****

**You will also notice something. When Spark is with Lance and Twilight, he acts confident and happy, but when he's with others, he acts more mature and less confident. Just like me XD... I need to stop putting my flaws in those characters, do you agree?**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 94

"And that pretty much sums it all up." I said, finishing up my explanation of what Mr. Bleak told me about Spark. I left out everything else, because I made a promise, but I did tell them everything about me and Spark.

Twilight had a shocked look on her face, but it soon formed into a happy smile, "So, Spark can use magic?"

I shrugged, "I guess."

Spark was jumping up and down happily, "Does this mean I'll be like mom?"

Twilight smiled and picked him up, she then began to nuzzle his cheek, "I hope so, I want to teach you so many things!"

I chuckled and stood up, "Hang on there Twi, I don't want our son to be into this magical stuff so soon."

Twilight looked at me and frowned, "But Lance! I've always wanted to have a foal I could teach magic too, and now I can! You have to let me, please!"

I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder, "Twi, you can teach him to use it, just please keep it to low level spells. Okay?"

She smiled happily, "Don't worry honey, I wouldn't teach him something to advanced."

Spark looked at us and smiled, "So, when can we start mom?"

I looked at Spark and rubbed his head, "Hold up buddy, I want to take you somewhere first."

Spark and Twilight looked at me curiously and Twilight asked, "Oh? And where are you planning on taking him?"

"The Palace." I answered simply.

Twilight looked confused, "The palace?"

I nodded, "Yep, I think I should talk to Frederic about this."

"Why not Princess Celestia? Wouldn't see be a better source of information?" Twilight asked while cocking her head.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I may go to her if Frederic can't help me."

Twilight sighed, "Go to her first."

"But I..."

Twilight gave me a stern look, "Go to her first!"

I sighed in defeat, "Fine. Come on Spark, lets go see Uncle Frederic."

Spark jumped to the floor and smiled happily, "YAY! I have two Uncles?"

I laughed and bent down, "Oh, you have a lot more than two my boy."

His smile widened, "I do? Awesome!"

I chuckled and began walking to the door, I could hear Spark running up behind me.

Before I could open it, I heard Kara squawk unhappily. I turned to see her holding her wings up to me, a sad look on her face.

I bent down and rubbed her head, "Sorry Kara, but you need to stay here."

She made a sad sound and jumped upward, trying to get in my arms.

I sighed, "Fine, but you're staying with Spark while I talk to Frederic."

She smiled happily and jumped into my arms and relaxed.

I stood and looked down at her, "Oh you... Remember, that wing heals, your flying."

I turned and opened the door. I walked out and let Spark come out, but before I could close the door, Twilight yelled out to me.

"Remember, Princess first!"

I sighed, "Sure thing Twi." I closed the door and smiled down at Spark, "We're talking to Frederic first."

He snickered, "Good one dad."

I chuckled, "Just don't tell your mother, she'll kill me... I'm serious about that Spark."

He laughed and began to walk, "Sure thing dad, I won't say a word."

I smiled and began to follow my son, "On ward!"

**Twenty two minutes later, outside of Princess Luna's and Prince Frederic's room  
>Spark's POV<strong>

I stood outside of the large door with my mouth wide open. This place was huge! This door alone is bigger than dad! And he's big!

Dad put Kara down and smiled, "Okay Kara, I want you to stay out here with Spark, Okay?"

Kara gave a sigh and walked over to me.

Dad smiled and stood up, "Thank you." He then walked into the room, leaving us alone.

I looked around and sighed, "What are we suppose to do?"

I suddenly received my answer when the door opened and a large human stepped out, just like dad. But this one was slightly larger and wore different clothes.

He smiled down at me, "Hey Spark, you can play with Nova and Star Chaser if you want."

I cocked my head, "Who are they?"

The man, who I now know is Frederic, smiled, "My kids. They're down the hall and to the right if you want to see them."

I looked down the massive hallway and shrugged, "Sure, thanks Uncle Frederic."

Frederic smiled and rumbled my mane, "No problem kiddo." He then turned and walked back into the room.

I looked at Kara and smiled, "Do you want to come with me?"

Kara looked at me and then at the door. She looked like she was confused on what to do.

I chuckled when I figured out why she was looking at the door in confusion, "Don't worry, dad will come get us before he leaves."

Kara shrugged and jumped onto a bench and sat there.

I sighed and began to walk down the hall, "Suit yourself."

Okay, down the hall and to the right... sounds easy. I walked down the hall, looking at all the paintings, but one caught my eye.

It was a painting of two ponies, one a Alicorn and the other a Pegasus, fighting a strange winged creature. In the background, I could see a few destroyed houses. I looked at the Pegasus and cocked my head, he looks familiar... DAD?

The Pegasus in the picture is my dad! My dad! He fought that thing with Uncle Frederic? I have to ask him about that later!

I turned and continued down the hallway, till I finally came to another room, this one had 'Nova and Star Chaser's room' written on it.

I built up my courage and opened the door. On the other side, I saw two Alicorn's fighting, not real fighting, but the kind little kids do when they're playing.

"Uhhh, hey?" I said nervously.

They both stopped and looked at me. The colt raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?" (Why can they talk? They're Alicorn's, I don't have to explain much after that.)

I gulped, "Spark."

The filly smiled, "OH! I remember mom telling us about you! Remember Star?"

Star Chaser sighed, "Yes, I remember. But sis, don't call me Star! Call me Chaser!"

Nova hit his shoulder, "Okay, don't get your wings in a bunch."

Star Chaser rolled his eyes and looked at me, "So?"

I looked around, "So what?"

He sighed, "Are you going to leave or what?"

Nova pushed her brother out of the way and smiled at me, "Don't listen to him, come on in."

My heart skipped a beat when she smiled at me... why did it do that?

I walked into the room nervously and looked around. It was fairly large, bigger than most of my house... yeah, this room is huge!

Nova laughed, "I take it you like our room."

I looked over at her and chuckled a little, "Yeah, I do. It's better than my room."

Star Chaser smirked, "I could have guessed that."

Nova shot him a dirty look, "Be nice!"

Star Chaser smiled, "I am being nice Nova, if I wasn't being nice, I would have done this." His horn began to glow brightly.

I suddenly felt myself being lifted into the air... oh come on! Star Chaser than tossed me into the air.

Luckily I had wings and was able to catch myself.

Nova stomped her hoof and glared at her brother, "STAR! Don't do that to him! He's trying to be our friend!"

Star Chaser shrugged, "Yeah, what if I don't want him to be my friend?"

What the... why is he being so hostile towards me? I just got here...

Nova sighed and shook her head, "Star, you should try and be friends with him. Please, for me?"

He shook his head, "Nope, you can count me out. Tell dad I'm going for another flight around the castle."

Nova facehoofed, "Star... you are so stubborn."

He smiled proudly, "I try sis." He then jumped into the air and flew up to me, "Listen here Sparky, I don't like you much, and if you so much as hurt my sister while I'm gone, your going to feel my wrath. Got that?"

I gulped and nodded.

He smiled, "Good." He twisted around and flew towards the open window.

What's his problem... I didn't even do anything to him.

I slowly descended to the floor and let out a sigh.

Nova also sighed, "Don't worry about him. He's only being protective of me... again."

I looked at her, "What did I do to offend him?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, he's just being Star Chaser is all."

Well, I guess I could try and find out next time I see him. "So, what do you want to do? I don't know how long our dads will talk."

Nova furrowed her brow and moved her lips to the side, deep in thought.

Wow... she looks kinda... cute? Why am I having these thoughts? Why are my wings stretched out?

Nova looked at me and giggled, "Spark, why are your wings stiff?"

I felt myself blush, "I don't know..."

She giggled again, "I can't think of anything to do but talk. So, why does your dad have to talk to mine?"

I shrugged, "I guess its because I can use magic... but I didn't even know I could."

I know they said I could use magic, but come on. That's kinda impossible, I don't have a horn.

Nova's eyes widened and a large smile formed on her face, "You can use magic?"

I gulped, "I-I guess."

She turned around and walked over to a table, "Here, lets give it a try." She picked up a cup in her mouth and walked over to me. She then placed the cup a few feet from me, "Try to levitate that. This should be easy, mom said all unicorn's come with the ability to levitate objects, its sorta the first thing you learn."

I doubt that. I don't think I can... I looked up at her to see her giving me a encouraging smile.

On second thought...

I looked at the cup and began to focus on it. I kept focusing till I had a slight headache. I knew this was impossible.

"Come on, you can do it!" Nova cheered.

And my confidences is back up! I closed my eyes and focused on the cup. I pictured it floating upward. I focused harder on the mental image of it floating till...

"You did it! You did it!" I heard Nova yell at the top of her lungs.

I opened my eyes to see the cup floating a few inches off the ground... YES! I really did do it!

Sadly, once I looked at it, I lost focus and it fell to the floor.

Nova was prancing around and chanting, "You did it! You did it!"

I smiled, this was so awesome!

"Spark!" Nova said suddenly as she stopped and looked at me with a large smile.

I looked at her nervously, "What?"

She began to flutter her wings in excitement, "Do you like pranks?"

Pranks? I guess... "Yeah, why do you ask?"

She smiled happily, "Aunt Annabel and Aunt Vinetion told me all about the pranks they've pulled. I've always wanted to pull one on somepony!"

I cocked my head, "Aunt Annabel and Aunt Vinetion? Where are they? I kinda want to meet them now..."

Nova giggled, "Oh, Aunt Annabel isn't here. I think she said something about spending time in chaos... I don't know what that means though. Aunt Vinetion is with Aunt Celestia, but we can't bother them."

"Why can't we?" I asked curiously.

Nova blushed, "Uhh, last time me and Star went in there, we caught them doing something..."

My face turned red, I think I know what she means... "Oh... I guess we stay away from them then."

Nova nodded, "Yeah, we should. But anyway, back to the pranks. Do you want to pull one?"

I smiled, "Yeah! It could be fun."

Nova smiled and began to jump, "Yay!"

Darn wings, why do they keep stretching out like that?

Nova ran over to the door and opened it, "Come on! I know this one guard who we can prank."

I ran after her, "Coming!"

She lead me down a few passages and corridors. And I was right, this place is huge!

Nova skidded to a halt. I also skidded to a halt, "What is it?"

She turned and smiled, "He's right over there!"

I looked past her to see a grey unicorn wearing golden armor. Whoa, he looks cool!

Nova began to fly upward and motioned for me to follow.

I gulped, come on wings! Don't fail me now! I began to flap my wings, and I felt myself slowly, but surely, rise upward.

Once I was next to Nova, she pointed to the object next to the guard, "Okay, I want you to try and turn that radio on."

I nodded and focused on the nob. I heard a click as it turned on... wow, I'm getting the hang of this!

The radio blared to life, _"Alright, now, we have a special guest with us today!"_White said exceitedly.

_"That's right, White! With us today, to do a live performanece, we have the amazing: Yaplap!~"_Grey exclaimed, the sound of something hitting the mic following his voice.

White mumbled something below his breath at this. Sounded like 'Watch the Mic when you backflip, moron!'

_"Anyways, take it away Yaplap!"_said White, and this song began to play.

Whoa! That song is... just wow!

Nova raised an eyebrow, "This song is... strange."

Down below, the guard was looking at the radio with curiosity, trying to find out how it turned on by its self.

Nova giggled and levitated a water balloon up to me... where did she get that?

"Here, drop this on his head." She said holding back her laughter.

I looked at her, "What? Why me?"

She shrugged, "Because..."

I sighed, "Fine." I grabbed the water balloon and flew over the guard... am I really about to do this?

I looked back to see Nova, smiling with excitement. Yep, I'm about to do this.

I looked down and took a deep breath, I'm going to regret this, I just know it. I released the balloon.

***Splat***

The guard jumped back in surprise and looked around, "What the buck!"

Time to leave...

I spun around and flew after Nova, who was already flying away.

Once they were safely back in Nova's and Star Chaser's room, Nova fell to the floor laughing like crazy.

"That was funny!" She said still laughing.

I stood there, forcing out my laughs. I didn't find that very funny, I mean, sure it was funny in a sense, but meh. I just don't find it this funny.

Nova stood and wiped a tear out of her eye, "Wow, we need to do more pranks like that one."

I forced out a chuckled, "Yeah, we sure do."

She nodded happily, "But not right now. I want to do something else."

***Spring***

Stupid wings! Why do you keep popping out?

Nova giggled, "Why do you keep opening your wings?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, they keep doing it by themselves."

She walked over and looked them over, "Strange, my wings have never done this." She reached out and began to try and push them back down to my side.

My face burned red when she touched my wings. What's wrong with me?

"Go down!" She growled as she tried to push them down to their normal position.

Why do I feel so nauseous? Wow, her hooves feel good... WHY DO I KEEP THINKING LIKE THIS?

"AHA! Gotcha!" Nova yelled out as she finally pushed my wings down.

I turned to face her and forced a chuckled, "Thanks Nova..."

She smiled proudly, "No problem Spark!"

We stood there for a few seconds in silence till...

"Haha! That's my boy!" Came a voice from the doorway.

I turned to see my dad, Kara in his arms. How long has he been there?

He chuckled, "Come on Spark, we're going to see Uncle Seth and Zorrow."

I smiled, "More Uncles?"

He nodded, "Yep." He looked past me at Nova, "Hey Nova, how you doing?

She giggled, "Hey Uncle Lance! I'm doing great! Me and Spark had so much fun!"

Dad smiled, "I'm glad. Come on Spark, lets get a moving." He turned and began to walk away.

I turned to Nova and smiled, "See you later Nova."

She giggled and waved, "Bye Sparky."

My heart fluttered when she said that. I suddenly felt light headed... oh here we go...

I began to stumble after my dad, head swaying side to side.

... What's wrong with me?

**Lance's POV**

I looked back at Spark, who was swaying side to side as he walked.

I smiled, that's my boy alright.

**Awwww! He's in love!  
>[Ugh! Love is over rated!]<br>... That's not what you said during our little talk about our love for Twilight.  
>[Fuck you Dawn!]<strong>

I chuckled, its a good thing I'm not a concerned father... wait... should I be a concerned father?

Nah, those are the boring kind of dads, I'll try and be the fun, supportive father.

***Thud***

**Huh, Lance. Spark just passed out.**

Really?

I turned to see Spark, unconscious on the floor. Damn, that boy must be love sick... love sick hehehe.

I walked back to Spark and picked him up. What am I going to do with this kid?

After I had him in my arms in a comfortable position for me and Kara, I began to walk for the front door of the Palace. Time to find out what this little competition is that Seth is setting up. This better not be something that has something to do with Fluttershy...

**I hope you all enjoyed this one.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	97. Bullies

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 95

"I should have known." I said shaking my head.

Seth began to beg, "Dude, come on! You have to be the judge for the competition!"

I shook my head again and crossed my arms, "No, I don't know if you know this, but a mare's heart isn't a prize that just be won in a competition."

Seth sighed, "But dude! I've been waiting ten months! You have to be the judge!"

I exhaled, "No, I don't feel comfortable being the judge for a..."

"I'll pay you a hundred bits."

I smirked, "I suddenly feel a change in my views. When is the competition?"

He smiled happily, "Yes! It's tomorrow... Oh damn it!"

"What is it?"

He looked up and sighed, "I don't know what we're even going to do for events."

I smirked again, "I can come up something."

He pumped his hoof into the air, "Alright! I'll go tell the others! Thank you so much dude!"

He then spun around and galloped off towards Ponyville.

"Bye?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry about him Lance, he's just excited." Zorrow said, crouched down in some bushes that overlooked Sweet Apple Acres.

"Uhhh, are you spying on Applejack?" I asked curiously.

He sighed and turned, "I'm not spying! I'm observing!"

Isn't that the same thing?

**[No Lance, its not the same thing. Spying means your gathering information for someone else. He's clearly gathering information for himself.]  
>Stalker?<br>[Exactly.]**

Zorrow furrowed his brow, "Uhhh... where's Spark?"

I pointed behind me, "Right behind me next to Kara."

He shook his head, "No he's not. It's only Kara."

"What?" I turned around confused. "Spark? Kara, where's Spark?"

Kara looked beside her where Spark had been and shrugged.

**[You lost your kid... Your a great parent Lance.]**  
>{SHUT IT!}<p>

I looked around frantically, "I'll see you later Zorrow!"

I ran over and picked up Kara. I then began to sprint off towards Ponyville. Where did he go?

**Spark's POV**

I was walking down some street in Ponyville, taking in the beautiful town. Why can't we live here? I mean, mom and dad talked about moving here, but they keep saying something about the school's being better in Canterlot.

I don't care about that, I would rather live here. All the ponies here are so nice, none of them even care about my looks.

A mare walked by and smiled at me, "Good morning."

I smiled back and waved, "Good morning!"

She chuckled and continued on her way.

Yep, I'm so talking to dad about moving here.

"Look! It's another one!" Said a colt who had just walked out of a story, he was followed by two other colts.

What?

They walked up to me and glared, "Who are you?"

One leaned forward and whispered to the lead pony, "I think he's Stripes brother, look at him, he looks just like him!"

The lead one glared, "Are you Stripes brother?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't know a Stripes."

"He's lying Blitz! He has to be!" The one on his left said.

Blitz held up his hoof, "Quiet! I know he's lying."

I shook my head and took a step back, "No, I'm telling the truth!"

"Grab him!"

The two ponies beside Blitz jumped forward and grabbed forelegs.

"Hurry! Get him over to that alley before somepony sees us!" Blitz said.

They then began to force me to walk to an alley between two buildings.

Once there, they threw me against the wall and stood above me, "What should we do with him?"

Blitz chuckled, "We'll get to all that in a second. But first," He reached down and pulled me to my hind legs, "Where is Stripes? We haven't seen him in a while."

I gulped, "I don't know a Stripes!"

Blitz's snarled, "Bad answer."

He then hoofed me in the gut, causing me to gasp painfully.

"Now, tell us and we'll go easy on you." He said.

"Yeah, tell us and we'll go easy on ya!" The one behind him said.

What do I do? I don't know what they want!

"Tell us!"

I began to breath heavily, "I don't know who you're talking about!"

Blitz growled and hoofed me in the face, hard!

He let me fall to the ground, but he gave me a sharp kick before I came to a stop.

All three of them towered over me, smiling.

"Last chance wimp!"

I coughed, "I don't know!"

Blitz chuckled, "Okay guys, lets show him we mean business!"

I closed my eyes and prepared for the hits.

***POW POW POW***

I winced, but felt nothing. I slowly opened my eyes to see a very large pony, bigger than my dad, standing over me.

What the... who is he?

"What are you three doing?" He growled angrily.

I looked over to see Blitz and his two friends on the ground all holding their faces. Blitz had a small amount of blood pouring out of his mouth.

Blitz pulled his hooves from his face and yelped, "Mr. Bleak?"

Mr. Bleak stomped his hoof, "I said! What are you three doing?"

One of the others answered weakly, "We're only playing!"

Mr. Bleak smirked, "Don't lie to me boy." He pulled a ruler from his back... a ruler?

He held it out and smirked, "So, who's first?"

They all three yelped and ran down the alley and took a sharp turn.

Mr. Bleak looked down at me and smiled, "One second." He then shot off after them.

A second later, I heard the sounds of a ruler hitting flesh and the yelps of pain.

Suddenly, Mr. Bleak was back in front of me, "So, what happened here?"

I gulped, "I don't know..."

He chuckled and put the ruler back on his back, "Don't worry about them, they're not going to bother you again."

I smiled and stood, "Thank you."

Mr. Bleak smiled back down, "It was no problem Spark."

My eyes widened, "How do you know my name?"

He chuckled again, "Simple, I know your father."

Wait, dad did mention something about this guy! Darn it! Why wasn't I listening?

"Spark!" I heard somepony very familiar yell out.

I looked to the end of the alley to see my dad running towards us, Kara in his arms, as always, "Dad!"

When he reached us, he looked down at me, "Spark! Why did you run off?"

I gulped, "I'm sorry dad, I just wanted to see the town..."

Dad glared, but suddenly looked worried, "Spark? What happened to you?"

I cocked my head, "What do you mean?"

He leaned down and put Kara down, he then put his hand on my face. I winched when he touched my snout, "Your bleeding out of your nose!"

I didn't even know I was...

Mr. Bleak tapped dad's shoulder, "Don't worry Lance, it was only those three bullies that messed with you. I took care of them before they could actually hurt Spark."

Dad's eye twitched, "Those fucking... never mind. Thank you Mr. Bleak."

Mr. Bleak smiled proudly, "It was no problem Lance. I told you I would protect Spark."

I raised my eyebrow, "What does he mean dad?"

Dad chuckled, "Well Spark, Mr. Bleak here is your Godfather."

"Godfather?"

He nodded, "Yep, he's agreed to watch over you and keep you safe... when I'm not around."

I looked at Mr. Bleak, "Thank you Mr. Bleak!"

He smiled and rumbled up my mane, "You're welcome Spark. I'm happy to watch over you."

I smiled, I like this guy, even if he looks scary.

Dad picked up Kara and chuckled, "Come on Spark, lets get you home... let me deal with your mother about that cut."

I nodded and waved goodbye to Mr. Bleak.

As we walked out of the alley, I looked at dad and Kara.

Why does Kara always want to have my dad carry her? Is she that lazy?

I shook my head and continued to follow dad.

**Lance's POV, five hours later**

**[Dayum! Twilight made us her bitch!]**  
>{I know... how was I suppose to lie about Spark's injury... damn, she was pissed!}<br>**Hey, at least she was nice enough to not go raging Twilight on us.  
>[Yeah, I guess.]<strong>

I chuckled and sat down beside Spark's and Fawn's beds, "Okay you two, you ready to have a book read to you?"

They both nodded happily and snuggled up in their blankets.

I rubbed my hands together, "Okay, which book do you want me to read to you tonight?"

Spark smiled and reached under his bed, "Here dad! I found this book in your room, can you read it to us?"

He then hoofed (Handed?) me the book.

**[Lance! Remember what I said! We've been over this! Time to rip off your own genitals!]**  
>I gulped, {No Break! Don't do it!}<p>

My right hand began to reach down to my groin area.

"What are you doing daddy?" Fawn asked curiously.

**[Oh, your lucky the kids are here!]**

I pulled my hand up, "Nothing... nothing at all... You ready for me to start reading?"

They both said yes excitedly.

I chuckled and looked down at the book in my hands.

"_Daring Do and The Serpent Kingdom._"

I smiled, I loved this book!

I opened to the first page, "_Daring Do forced herself to keep up right as she walked through the hot desert sun. She so wanted to get out of this heat, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. This was one of many of the challenges of the desert. Lack of water being the biggest concern._

_Daring Do had already went through her five canteens of fresh water two days ago, and was already feeling the effects of dehydration. This wasn't going to stop her though, she never gave up when faced with simple challenges._

_Up ahead, she saw what looked to be a pond, but she never fell for mirages. Instead of running towards it, she just kept her steady pace. Sure enough, she walked through the fake pond._

_She kept going, hours passed, and still no sign of water. She saw a cactus and sighed a sigh of relief. She made her way over to it and carefully broke the top off. Inside was her prize, water._

_She stuck her muzzle into it and began to slurp up the small puddle. It wasn't much, but it would suffice for now. She whipped her mouth with her right foreleg and..."_

**One hour later of reading**

I closed the book silently and looked at my two sleeping children.

Damn, I'm a lucky guy to have them in my life!

**We sure are Lance, we sure are.**

I smiled and slowly stood. I placed the book on the nightstand and bent over Spark's bed. I have him a small good night kiss on the forehead and pulled the covers up around him.

I then moved to Fawn's bed and did the same.

**[This moment is so full of d'awwww!]  
>Yes it is.<strong>

I walked out of the room with a smile on my face. I then made my way into my and Twilight's room.

Twilight was on the bed on her stomach, a book in front of her.

I smiled and walked over. I climbed into the bed and put my hand on her side, "Hey Twi." I then gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled and closed the book. She then rolled over onto her back, "The kids asleep?"

I nodded, "And Dali's not here."

She smiled slyly and put her hoof on the back of my head, "So we're alone?"

I nodded with a smile, "Yep, all night."

She giggled, "All night to ourselves?"

I put my leg over her and smiled down at her, "Yep."

She locked her back legs around my waist, "You know what we're gonna do?"

I smirked, "Oh yeah!"

She giggled and wrapped her forelegs around my neck, "We're going to study friendship."

A goofy smile formed on my face, I've always wanted to hear her say that in a moment like this, "We are huh?"

She nuzzled my cheek, "Yep, a very special kind of friendship."

I brought my hand up and rubbed the back of her neck, "I like were this is going."

She put her mouth next to my ear, "I'm going to make tonight the best night of your life."

I smiled in excitement, "Really?"

She nodded and licked her lips, "You ready?"

I leaned down and gave her a long, loving kiss on the lips, "Yes..."

She smiled slyly, "Get ready Lance."

She suddenly pulled to the side till she was on top. She leaned down and licked my cheek, "Your mine for the night."

"I'm all yours Twi." I said happily.

She looked down between us, "But first, lets get your clothes off. I want to see what you look like under them."

Oh yes! Tonight will be awesome!

**Sorry, but there will be no sex scene. It was voted against on FimFiction.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	98. Competition for Fluttershy's heart

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 96

**[Hell yeah! Last night was fucking awesome!]  
>So many new positions, so many domination's, so much pain! I loved it!<strong>

I opened my eyes and smiled, last night was awesome!

Twilight, was still laying next to me, her back to my front and my left arm over her.

She wasn't kidding when she said she would make last night the best night of my life! Because it was!

**[I loved every fucking minute of it!]**

I chuckled lightly and snuggled up to Twilight. I intend to just enjoy this moment.

"How was your night?" Asked a female voice from across the room.

My eyes went wide and I sat up quickly. I looked around till I saw the owner of the voice... Grace?

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" I said, trying to keep my voice down.

She giggled and jumped up from the chair she had been in, "I'm here to make sure you keep a promise you made to me."

"Promise?"

She grinned, "Yes, a promise. Remember? You said you would get me a marefriend."

I shook my head, "I don't remember..."

"Either you help me, or I beat the crap out of you. Your choice." She said with a smirk.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll help."

She smiled, "I knew you would."

I rolled my eyes and slowly climbed out of bed.

"But first, put on some clothes." She said with a smirk.

"What.." I looked down to see that I was totally nude... nothing on...

"FUCK!" I half yelled as I grabbed a pillow and covered myself.

Grace giggled, "You're just lucky I'm not into males, or I'd be all over you."

**[Oh God, this is all kinds of wrong!]** Break said while shaking his head.  
><strong>[Oh really? You didn't think that when we first met.]<strong> Kill said with a smirk.  
><strong>[... Fuck this.]<strong>

I chuckled and looked around for my boxers... where are they?

**Next to the bed.**

I looked down and chuckled. There they are.

I bent down and picked them up and looked at Grace, "Could you turn around?"

She sighed and turned around.

I dropped the pillow and quickly pulled on my boxers, "Now you can turn around."

She sighed again and turned, "You ready to go?"

I shook my head, "I can't go anywhere really, I have a contest to judge."

**[Did you just now remember that?]**  
>{Yeah, I remembered when I was putting on my boxers.}<br>**[You're a weird kid Lance...]**

Grace growled, "But you promised! We just went over this!"

I held up my hand, "I know, but I can still help you."

She raised an eyebrow, "How?"

I smirked and turned around. I picked up the notebook I kept by the bed and wrote down a address, "Here, go here and talk to this mare. We use to hang out a few months ago, and during that time, I found out she liked mares. I think you have a chance." I then walked over to Grace and held the paper out to her.

She furrowed her brow, "Who is it?"

"Octavia." I answered with a smile.

Grace took the paper in her mouth and eyed me, "If this doesn't work, I'm coming after you."

I nodded, "It'll work, don't worry. She'll be all over you." I hope.

Grace smiled slightly before walking out of the room.

**Wait... how did she even get in the house?  
>[I don't know, and I don't want to know.]<strong>

I turned back to the bed and smiled. I might as well enjoy some extra cuddling before heading out.

**[Do it!]**

**Four hours later, Ponyville, town square**

**[Do we have to do this?]**  
>{Yes, I told Seth I would.}<p>

I was nearing the center of town, and I could already hear the cheers of a large crowd of ponies... how many ponies wanted to see this? Why do they want to see this?

When I finally reached the center, I could see a large stage with a equally large crowd in front of it... why?

"Lance!" I heard Seth yelled out.

I looked towards the back of the stage to see Seth waving at me.

I sighed and made my way over to him, "Dude, really?"

He smirked, "Yes, really. I have good news!"

"Good news? The only good news I need is you're calling this off."

He shook his head, "Nope, not that. Remember, I'm paying you to do this."

I rubbed my face, "Then what's the good news."

He smiled, "I have a another judge for the contest. I think you'll like her."

Another judge? "Who?"

He chuckled, "Follow me, I'll lead you to the judges booth."

I sighed and allowed him to lead me to the judges booth, which was just a table with 'Judges' written across it.

Seth jumped up on the platform and began talking to somepony.

I pulled myself up onto it and looked over to Seth and... oh you got to be kidding me?

Seth pointed to me, "This is Lance, the guy I was telling you about."

I face palmed, "Dude? How did you get her to come here?"

Seth smiled, "I have my ways."

"Lance Greenfield, we meet again!"

I glared at her, "Shut up you fucking tramp!"

Seth gawked at me, "Dude?"

I pointed my hand at her, "Fuck you Trixie!"

Trixie laughed, "Your temper has risen since the last time we meet."

I slammed my hand on the table, "Bitch! Why the fuck did you agree to come here?"

She smirked, "Because, Trixie want's her revenge for that little show in Manehattan."

I gritted my teeth, "You stupid bitch! Stop talking in the third person! It's fucking annoying!"

**Lance... why are you being so aggressive?  
>[Don't you remember Dawn? This bitch messed with us back in Manehattan! Lance, kick her ass!]<strong>

Trixie laughed in that annoying way of hers, "Does it bother you when Trixie talks like this? Well to bad!"

"Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you two?" Seth yelled as he looked between us.

I pointed to the stage, "Get ready for the show!"

He shook his head, "But dude..."

I growled, "Go, or I will take points off!"

His eyes widened and he jumped off the judges platform.

I glared at Trixie, "Me and you are going to try and get along during this stupid competition. Got that?"

She smirked, "Sure thing, Trixie will try and be nice to the ape."

Ape... ape! That bitch!

**Calm down Lance!**

I exhaled and sat down, "Just judge the damn contest!"

**[Two things: One, that bitch better be glad Twilight isn't here! Two, where is Malbatorus?]  
>I have no idea dude...<strong>  
>{Wait, where is he?}<br>**[Beats the fuck out of me.]**

"Trixie will!" Trixie said taking a seat next to me.

I put my hands to my face, "Damn bitch..."

"Ummm, excuse me, Lance?" Said a small voice below me.

I looked up and looked downward to see Fluttershy. I smiled nicely, "Oh, hey there Fluttershy, what's ya need?"

She hid behind her mane, "Oh, well... Seth told me to come to you before this started... is that okay?"

I chuckled, "Sure, it's okay... wait, do you even know what this contest is about?"

She jumped up onto the platform and shook her head, "No, he just said be here."

Wow... this contest is a contest for her, and she doesn't even know it... just wow.

"What is she doing up here?" Trixie growled.

My eye twitched and I twisted to face her, "You will be nice to her or I will beat the living fuck out of you!"

She lifted her nose into the air and huffed.

I looked back to Fluttershy and smiled, "Just sit next to me if you want... don't mind her."

Fluttershy nodded and slowly sat down.

"Psst! Lance!" I heard somepony whisper yell.

I looked towards the stage to see Seth peeking out from the curtains, "Can we start?"

I sighed and waved my hand, "Go ahead."

He smiled and ran back stage. A few seconds later, I could hear the sounds of whispering and a few things being knocked over.

Suddenly, Spike was pushed through the curtains and onto center stage. He looked around and sighed. He then lifted up a mic and smiled, "Welcome everypony to the first ever 'Brony win a heart'. There will be three events. The comedy act, the... the sexy act, and the musical act."

Oh God, I should have seen this coming.

He pointed to the curtains, "First up for the comedy act is Seth!"

Seth ran out onto stage and bowed.

"Hey Ponyville!" He said happily.

I leaned forward, "You have one minute, and it started ten seconds ago."

His eyes went wide, "Damn!" He looked around and quickly picked up a board off the stage, "Watch and be amazed!"

He then slammed it into his face... repeatedly.

"Times up." I said leaning back.

He collapsed, "My score?"

"Two!" Trixie yelled out.

"Meh, not that funny. But its funny because its your face. Four!" I said with a smirk.

Fluttershy gulped, "Uhh... one. I don't like ponies getting hurt."

Seth groaned and rolled back stage.

"Next up, Alexander... oh sorry, Silver Charger!" Spike announced.

Alexander walked out onto stage, pulling tow large walls behind him. He sat them apart in the middle of the stage and smirked. "Watch this." He then shot some kind of magical balls at each wall.

He reached behind his back and picked up a fish. He then threw it through one of the portals and it began to continually go from one portal to the other.

Alexander smiled and put his face in path of the fish.

***SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK* *Thud***

Alexander fell to the ground with a heavy thud after taking many hits to the face.

Trixie laughed, "Nine! You amused Trixie!"

I crossed my arms, "Ten, because its funny to get hit with a fish."

Fluttershy shook her head, "One."

Wow, she really doesn't like ponies getting hurt.

As Alexander crawled back stage, Spike announced the next contestant, "Next up, we have Shadow Breeze."

Shadow slowly walked out onto the stage and gulped, "Hey..."

Nervous much?

He rubbed his hooves together and gulped again, "Uhhh, I will... uhhhh..."

No act planned out... wow.

He looked around and then looked my direction... wait correct that, he looked at Fluttershy.

***Thud***

Did he just pass out?

**[Yes... yes he did.]**

"Oh my! Is he okay?" Fluttershy said standing up.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "He's fine. Don't worry."

"Five, because that is funny!" Trixie said with a smirk.

"Zero, because he had no act planned."

"TEN!" Fluttershy yelled, scaring the crap out of me.

"Wow there!" I said to an excited looking Fluttershy.

She looked at me, "Lance, give him a higher score! He hurt himself!"

I sighed, "I can't Shy, I already gave my rating."

She began to glare...

"TEN!" I yelled out, fearing the Stare.

As Shadow was drug back stage, Spike walked to the center of the stage, "Next up is the... *Sigh* the sexy act." He then walked back to the side and announced the first one up, "First up, Seth!"

Seth walked out... wearing his normal clothes.

I put a hand to my face, "Explain?"

He smiled, "I'm already sexy!"

"Zero!"

"Zero."

"Zero."

Ouch! Three zero's!

Seth sighed, "Damn, I knew I should have worn the dress."

Once he was back stage, Spike announced the next one, "Next up, Silver Charger!"

Alexander walked out wearing a red full body suit with a some blue on it. He had on black... mare shoes. He also wore a little hat and a small pair of black tinted glasses.

He smirked, "How sexy am I?"

"Ten!" Trixie yelled out, a strange look on her face.

"Meh, four."

"Three."

Alexander smiled and began to walk back stage.

"Look at that flank..." Trixie whispered.

I looked at her, "What?"

She shook her head furiously, "NOTHING!"

"Okay?"

"Next up is Shadow Breeze!" Spike announced.

A few seconds pasted, and nothing...

"GET OUT THERE!" Somepony yelled back stage.

"PLEASE NO!" I heard another yell.

Suddenly, Shadow was pushed through the curtains... OH MY GOD! BWAHAHAHAH!

Shadow stood there awkwardly, biting his lip. He was wearing a Wonder Woman suit... and to top it all off, he had a big red bow on his head.

"Uhh... Three?"

"Dude! That's so damn funny! Eight!"

"Ten, you look so cute!"

Shadow smiled awkwardly and ran back stage.

Spike walked to the center of the stage and sighed, "Next up is the musical act."

I leaned over to Fluttershy, "Let's see who sucks."

She glared at me, "Be nice!"

I leaned back to my spot... wow.

"First up is Seth!" Spike announced.

Seth galloped out and yelled, "Lets do this!"

He picked up the mic and smiled. He then began to sing 'Story of the year'.

Once he finished, he bowed.

"Four!"

"Three."

"Six."

He hit the ground, "Damn!"

When he was back stage, Spike announced the next one up, "Next up is Alexander."

Alexander ran out and chuckled, "Let's get this song going!"

He then began to sing 'Gotta keep your head up'. (I think I just messed that name up.)

Once he was finished, he smiled happily, "So?"

"TEN!" Trixie yelled out.

"Meh, seven."

"Four."

He smiled and walked back stage.

Fluttershy smiled, "Next up is Shadow!"

I nodded, "Uhhh... yeah?"

"Hey! Fluttershy!" Somepony yelled.

We looked over to see Greg, a smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"Did you know this contest is for who gets go date you?" He said with a smirk.

"What?" She half yelled. She then smiled, "Really?"

He nodded and jumped off the stage.

Fluttershy turned back to the stage and smiled happily.

I smiled, I think she's okay with this idea.

She looked at me, "So, next up is Shadow?"

I nodded.

"Yay!" She said happily.

I wonder what Shadow has planned.

**Bad news, the guy who owns Seth, he has a tumor and only has a month to live. His user name is Rendan on FimFiction.**

**I didn't know this till after this chapter was written. So yes, I feel bad now...**

**R&R.**


	99. Releasing chaos

**Rendan sent in a last request for the story. Its a marefriend for Seth, so I'll just say this. There will be a very weird character added later, but no complains. Its a last request and I'm going to fill it for him.**

Chapter 97

**Canterlot castle**

"No! I will not allow this!" Celestia yelled, actually becoming angry for once.

Annabel chuckled, "Celestia, I can handle him. Just let me..."

"I said no!" She said, putting her hoof down.

Annabel smiled and crossed her arms, "You know Celestia, maybe it never crossed your mind that the poor guy was lonely. Perhaps all he needs is to get laid to be a little less... Overbearing if you will. I could fix that, and the pleasure will be all mine. Literally. Nothing a mare's touch can't fix, right? You know this first hand with Vinetion. Don't act so surprised, the whole palace knows about it. No shame in that. Most actually saw it coming"

Celestia bit her lip, "But..."

"Listen, Celestia, I'm the same creature as he is. That means, he'll be all over me."

Celestia rubbed her face, "Okay... I'll let you do this. But if he gets out of control, he's going to the moon!"

Annabel laughed and bowed, "Don't worry Cel, I'll keep him under control."

"You better." Frederic said from the doorway, his arms crossed.

Annabel smirked, "You know me Fred, I can keep a man in check."

He chuckled, "True."

Celestia sighed, "Go get two bronies to fight in front of the statue. That should get him out in a few seconds."

Annabel smirked, "Easy."

**Ponyville, town square**

"Next up, Shadow Breeze!" Spike announced.

"Yay!" Fluttershy whisper yelled.

I chuckled, lets see what he's got planned.

Shadow walked out from behind the curtains, a nervous look on his face. He walked to the center of the stage and grabbed the mic. He gulped and looked around.

I sighed, "We're waiting."

He gulped began to breath heavily.

"You can do it!" Fluttershy yelled, yet again scaring the crap out of me.

Shadow smiled and stomped his hoof.

Behind him, the curtains opened to reveal a large stereo system... where did that come from?

He gulped and hit his hoof again. The stereo began to let out a peaceful instrumental.

I've heard this song before.

Shadow closed his eyes and began to sing, "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."<p>

When he was pointing at Fluttershy almost the whole time, but once he finished that part, he opened his eyes and looked directly at her.

"Don't want to close my eyes  
>I dont want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you baby  
>And I dont want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you baby  
>And I dont want to miss a thing."<p>

He was now smiling awkwardly, looking like he was about to pass out.

"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating." He then put his left hoof over his heart.

"And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
>Wondering if its me youre seeing<br>Then I kiss your eyes  
>And thank God were together<br>I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
>Forever and ever."<p>

He then looked back at Fluttershy, trying his best to stay up right.

"Don't want to close my eyes  
>I dont want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you baby  
>And I dont want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you baby  
>And I dont want to miss a thing."<p>

He wiped his hoof across his face, removing sweat before continuing.

"I dont want to miss one smile  
>I dont want to miss one kiss<br>I just want to be with you  
>Right here with you, just like this<br>I just want to hold you close  
>Feel your heart so close to mine<br>And just stay here in this moment  
>For all the rest of time."<p>

He began to force a confident smile on his face as he retained his eye contact with Fluttershy.

"Don't want to close my eyes  
>I dont want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you baby  
>And I dont want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you baby  
>And I dont want to miss a thing.<p>

Don't want to close my eyes  
>I dont want to fall asleep<br>I dont want to miss a thing."

The music kept going but he was standing there, wobbling side to side.

When it ended, he gave a small bow.

***Thud***

Correct that, he fell face first onto the hard wood of the stage.

"Three! I am unimpressed!"

"Sex... Oops, I mean six!"

"TEN! NOW SOMEPONY HELP HIM!" Fluttershy yelled with great volume.

My ears... I think they're bleeding.

**[Only a bit.]**

Seth walked out onto stage and picked him up on his back.

"Yeah! Use those muscles!" A mare screamed from the stands.

I turned to look for the mare... Really? Just really? Berry Punch?

I chuckled and turned back, "So, who won?"

"Alexander!"

"Seth."

"SHADOW!"

We all three looked at each other.

"..."

"..."

"..."

**[Let me handle this!]**  
>{Oh Break no!}<p>

"**Listen you two! Seth won!**"

Trixie jumped into my/Break's face, "NO! Alexander won!"

Fluttershy grabbed the table and threw it upward... where it soon came down on the stage, "SHADOW WON!"

Whoa... who knew she had it in her?

"**You crazy bitches! Seth won, no more discussion!**"

"Alexander won! He was the best one up there!"

"SHADOW! IF YOU TWO DON'T AGREE WITH ME RIGHT THIS MINUTE! I WILL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE AND TOLERATE!" Fluttershy yelled, her eyes very close to the stare.

"**But...**"

She flew up and grabbed my collar, "SAY HE WON!"

I smirked... fuck you Break, "**Seth won.**"

***Sounds of boards breaking***

"SAY HE WON!"

I began to try and pull my head out of the judges platform... yeah, she just slammed me head first into the freaking platform... MY HEAD!

I pulled it out and gripped my head, "**Oh God! Why Shy, why? I thought you were the nice one!**"

"PICK SHADOW!"

"**Seth.**" NOOOOOOOO! BREAK WHY?

***POW***

Wow... she can be Flutterbitch when she wants to be... is my nose broken?

**Almost...**

I was now on my back, seeing stars.

Trixie lifted her nose, "Trixie is staying with her choice."

Fluttershy growled.

"Wait! Fluttershy!" Oh yay, I can control my actions again.

She looked down at me angrily, "WHAT?"

I gulped, "Uhhh, its pretty much your choice now... I mean, this contest is for who dates you... just choose the one you want... DON'T HURT ME?" I yelled as she began to lean down to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry for hurting you Lance. So sorry." She said in a motherly tone.

Bi-polar? "Uhhh, its okay?"

She jumped up and flew towards the stage.

"Yeah, just leave me here, I'm fine!" I said sarcastically

Trixie leaned down and smirked, "Oh? Is the ape hurt?"

I growled and stood up, painfully I might add, "Let me guess. The Great and Powerful whore likes my friend Alexander."

She glared, "Shut up! Trixie cares not for your taunts!"

"What? Me taunting you? Psst, bitch please. I don't taunt, I rage!"

"STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!" Fluttershy yelled as she flew towards us.

What's with her today?

**[Must be on her period.]  
>Can ponies even have a period?<br>[... I don't know...]**

I looked at her, "Okay, I'll stop. Just make her."

Trixie tilted her head upward, "Trixie will stop... for now."

I'll kill her, I swear, I'll do it!

**[No you won't Lance, we both know you don't have it in you to even kill a dog!]**  
>{I know... but I can entertain the thought at least.}<p>

Trixie jumped off the platform and walked towards the back of the stage.

I looked at Fluttershy and cocked my head, "Uhh.. Fluttershy? Why are you carrying Shadow on your back?"

She looked back and blushed, "I... ummm... chose him..."

I smiled, "Well, I wish you two good luck... just don't freak out if he passes out again when you tell him you chose him."

She smiled back, "Don't worry, I think he can handle the news."

I chuckled, "Good luck."

As she flew off, I jumped off the stage and made my way backstage.

{So, who won? By score I mean.}  
><strong>Ummm, I think it was Alexander... I think.<strong>

Meh, doesn't matter... what was the purpose of this contest anyways?

**[Hey look, Alexander is talking to Trixie. This should be good!]**

I looked around till I saw them. They were off to the side, talking to each other. I knew she liked him!

Alexander said something and chuckled. Trixie smiled slyly and jumped on him.

**[OH GOD! THIS IS NOT WHAT I THOUGHT WAS GOING TO HAPPY!]  
>Abandon ship! Abandon ship!<strong>  
>{WHAT SHIP? THIS IS SO... meh. I saw it coming.}<p>

Trixie was on top of Alexander, smirking. She then leaned down and began to kiss him... scratch that, she began to full on make out with him!

Okay, just back away before anypony notices you.

"Lance!"

FUCK! I turned to see Peter, "Oh, what's up Peter?"

He smiled and tossed me a envelope, "You are invited to my birthday party!"

I chuckled, "Birthday party? Aren't we all a little to old for..."

"Rarity's idea."

"Ah, I see. Well, when is it?"

He smiled, "Tomorrow! The info is in envelope."

I nodded and put it in my pocket, "So hows life?"

He smiled happily, "Its awesome! My depression has finally went away, thanks to Rarity and Nathan."

My eyes widened, "Nathan? You mean Omnius?"

He nodded happily, "Yep! He came back a while ago, he's been staying with me and Rarity."

Well I'll be damned. He came back! Hell yeah... and he forgot to come see me... meh.

"So, how long is he staying this time?"

Peter shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Well, its great that he's here. I can't wait to see him again."

Peter turned, "Come to the party, he'll be there."

"Will do Peter!" I yelled before turning.

Time to rage at Trixie, why? Because I can! That's why! "Hey bitch!"

She jumped off Alexander and went on the offensive, "What do you want?"

I crossed my arms and smirked, "So, I was right. You like my friend."

She pointed a hoof at me, "Trixie does not care for you! You can go buck your tramp of a wife!"

Mental snap, "You stupid bitch! I'm going to..."

**Scene change**

"... fucking rip off your horn and shove it up your fucking ass and make you eat your own..." My eyes widened, I was in the Royal Garden... in front of Annabel, Frederic, and Nova... who teleported me?

Frederic's mouth hung open.

Nova looked between us, "What does he mean by ripping off a horn and shoving it up a fuck ass?"

Frederic quickly covered her mouth and picked her up, "Uhhh, nothing..." He then glared at me, "Pay back later!" He then began to back track to the Palace.

I smiled awkwardly, "Sorry about that. But you caught me when I was yelling at somepony."

Annabel flew over to me and gave me a large hug, "Lance! It's been too long!"

I raised an eyebrow, "It's only been... what a week?"

She dropped me to my feet and shrugged, "Doesn't matter, still too long."

I looked around, "So... why am I here?"

She snapped her fingers, causing a bright light to flash behind us.

"What the fuck? I was just about to fuck my Pie!" Somepony who could only be Greg said from behind me.

I turned and sighed, "Yo."

He looked at me and chuckled, "Yo."

Annabel clapped her hands together to get our attention, "Okay, the reason I brought you two here is: It's time to release chaos!"

Greg laughed, "I like this plan already!"

She pointed at us, "Now, I want you two to fight in front of the statue of Discord!"

I sighed, "Really? What will we fight about?"

Greg ran past me and to the statue, "Hey Lance! Twilight is a bitch!"

Annabel clapped her hands, "Excellent!"

I sighed, "Greg, come on, don't go that low."

He smirked, "Man, when I was fucking Twilight, she was screaming like the bitch she is."

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed as I jumped on him.

Annabel laughed, "Keep it up!"

"I over used her though." He said with a grin.

"Asshole!" I yelled as I began to hit him.

***POW***

I fell off him as he levitated a board in front of him, "Lets do this!"

"LETS!" I yelled as I jumped on him again. This time, he hit me in the side with the board.

I grabbed him in a headlock, "Give up!"

"Nah." He gasped out.

"YES! He's almost out!" Annabel cheered.

"Come on Lance! You can do better than this!" Greg laughed.

***Crack***

"What was that?" I said, letting my grip on Greg lighten.

"Oh shit... here he comes!" Greg said, jumping off me.

I sat up and looked up at the cracking statue... might want to back up.

I jumped to my feet and backtracked a few yards.

**[This is gonna be bad ass!]**

After a few minutes of waiting, nothing happened.

"Must need more violence." Greg stupidly said.

Suddenly, Annabel flew towards us and slammed her fist into Greg's snout. As he went flying back, she looked at me.

"Whoa! Annabel, what the fuck?" I said holding my hands up.

She smiled, "Sorry Lance, but I really want him!"

***POW***

I was knocked to the ground by a solid punch to the face... OUCH!

***CRACK* *Thud***

I lazily lifted my head to see the stone falling off of Discord... I hope Annabel knows what she's doing.

"Ahh, free at last!" Discord said in a cheerful tone.

He looked around and saw Annabel, "Ah, another Draconequus, how interesting." He then shifted his gaze over to me, "And what do we have here? Are you one of the bronies I've been hearing so much about?"

I give a small nod, "Yeah..."

He smiled, "You sure are a strange creature."

Annabel waved at him, "Uhh, hello! Another Draconequus over here!"

Discord looked at her, "And what would your name be?"

Annabel smiled, "Anarchy."

Oh, so she's going to use that name... meh.

Discord tapped his chin, "Anarchy? Say, can you live up to that name?"

She smirked, "Already did."

He raised and eyebrow and flew around her, "Oh? Show me."

She smiled and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, a small TV appeared in her out stretched hand.

How does she do it?

She turned it on and smiled, "This is my massive prank on the bronies. I sent them to Manehattan as mare's to get raped."

After a few seconds of watching, Discord began to laugh, "That was a hilarious prank, I'll give you that!"

Annabel smiled proudly, "Thank you Discord."

He bowed and stood straight up, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think some chaos is long over due."

Annabel held up her hand, "Hold on there big boy, I had to make a deal with Celestia to let you out of that stone."

He looked at her unhappily, "What kind of deal?"

Annabel crossed her arms, "That I would keep you out of trouble and in line when it comes to chaos."

He smirked, "Oh? What's the punishment, being turned to stone?" He then began to laugh.

"Banishment to the moon." Annabel said smugly.

He instantly stopped laughing, "The moon? She has never threatened me with that before... well drat! What can I do?"

Annabel smirked, "You can hang with me and pull some pranks. Hows that sound?"

He smirked, "Sounds marvelous!"

Annabel flew forward and began to curl around him till her head was in front of his, and the rest of her body was wrapped around his, "We can also have other kinds of fun. Hows that sound?"

He raised a brow while still smiling, "I have never been with another Draconequus before, mostly because I'm one of the only ones. I'm interested in seeing how this plays out."

Annabel giggled.

I'm scared...

"Well, my friend Frederic gave me a room in the palace with a extra extra large bed. Wanna go check it out?" She said lustfully.

Did I mention I'm scared shitless right now? Because I am!

Discord grinned, "Lead the way madam."

That's it, I'm out of here!

I jumped up and twisted around... only to trip over Greg.

"Greg!" I said standing up.

He jumped up, "I'm going to follow them."

I looked at him strangely, "Why?"

"Free porn. Besides, I got to see how those things fuck!"

**[Typical Greg.]**

"Uhh, good luck with that." I said backing away.

**Where to now Lance?**  
>{First, I'm going to that nice little store I went to a while back, the one owned by the nice old stallion.}<br>**[Why?]**  
>{Simple, I have to get Peter a present. I do have an extra hundred bits after all. Next stop will by my house, I should really tell Twilight and the kids where I've been.}<br>**Yeah, we need to do that. We kinda just left before anyone else woke up.  
>[No, Dali was awake, remember? She was looking at a picture of Drax.]<br>Oh yeah.**

I walked out of the palace's gates and looked around.

Let's get this shopping over with, I want to show Spark something.

**Well, everyone on FimFiction voted on this. So tomorrow, I will upload a bonus chapter. It will be written off the top of my head, so it'll be fucked up to the max.**

**So, don't complain about tomorrows chapter.**

**R&R**


	100. Bonus chapter: Imagination unleashed

****Yep, here it is. The bonus chapter were I unleash my full imagination. I can not promise you what you're about to read is sane. It will not make sense, but that's the fun of it XD****

**Remember, what happens here is fake. Nothing is canon to the story.**

**Notes: Grammar will still be kept up, but I can't make any promises. Also, if your character has something happen to them, just remember it all came from the top of my head, so just laugh it off XD**

**Last thing: I will be doing something for each and every OC, so be ready XD**

**(This is written after I finished the chapter: I suck at doing those kind of chapters XD )**

Bonus chapter

It was a day in Canterlot like any other, the somethings were doing the things and the ponies were something.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A very pissed off Twilight screamed out. "Lance! You can not satisfy me anymore!"

I gave her the finger, "Bitch please! You don't know pleasure!"

"A DILDO IS BETTER THAN YOU!" She screamed out.

"Oh yeah!" Greg yelled as he broke through the wall holding a long dildo in his hoof.

Twilight clapped her hooves together, "Yes! Finally some pleasure!"

"I'm out bitch!" I yelled as I suddenly jumped on Greg's back.

I grabbed his horn and pointed to the sky, "To the damn sky bitch!"

"FUCK YEAH!" He yelled as he somehow shot into the air, breaking through the roof in the process.

"To the town of fucking pony!" I yelled pointing ahead.

Seconds later, we were in above the town.

"For pony!" I yelled jumping off Greg and falling to the ground.

Greg flew into the ground, causing a huge crater to form.

I landed beside David, "FUCK YEAH!"

He looked at me and yelled, "FUCK YEAH!"

***Epic brohoof!***

David punched the ground, "What now?"

"You get raped!" Vinetion yelled as she stepped out from behind a lamp post.

"Oh hellz yeah!" David yelled, going into sexual drive mode.

Suddenly, vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around his legs and lifted him into the air.

"Time for the cactus!" Vinetion yelled as a cactus came out of the ground and began to fly towards David's lower region.

"FUCK YEAH!" He yelled out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

**Fluttershy's cottage**

"No! Don't do-HMMGG!" Shadow started to yell before the gag was pushed into his mouth.

Fluttershy laughed like a maniac and dropped Shadow's hog tied body in the middle of the room, "You're all mine!"

He began to thrash around.

"Come get a piece of stallion my pretties!" She yelled as hundreds of horny small animals began to crawl towards him.

The door burst open and a large ox walked in, "I, Iron Will, will show you how to be more confident... IN BED!"

**Ponyville**

This town is going to hell!

**[Fuck it all! I'm going free!]** Break yelled as he jumped out of my mind and became a real breathing human.  
><strong>Don't you fucking leave me!<strong>Dawn yelled as he too jumped out of my mind.

They slammed their fist together and ran off in different directions.

"I can't take clothes anymore!" Frederic yelled as he ran out of no where, ripping his clothes off.

He jumped up on a cart and began to dance, "I'm naked!"

DO NOT WANT!

I twisted and began to skip down the streets of the hell hole known as Ponyville.

"NO MORE! PLEASE!" Alexander screamed as he was drug away by a very horny Trixie.

She twisted around and held up a long pole.

"Be quiet! Your master demands it!" She yelled with a messed up smile on her face.

Alexander kept trying to crawl away, "No more! Please, its too big!"

"And it only gets bigger!" She said while laughing.

"NOOOOOO!" He screamed as he was drug down an alley.

Sucks to be him! HAHAHA!

I suddenly feel the need to scream... "AHHHHHHH! FUCK YEAH!"

***Radio static***

Hell yeah! A radio!

"This is White, and I have to say this: I'm clopping!"

"And I'm Grey! I've got forty three, yes count them! Forty three horny as fuck mares in the studio! FUCK YEAH! Let's have a massive orgasm!"

***Sounds of moans, groans, and screams can be heard in the back ground***

"Keep going! We're so close!"

***Sudden sound of release, followed by explosion***

"Oh yeah! Forty three orgasms result in ATOMIC EXPLOSION!"

"Radio's are for nerds!" Peter yelled as he fell out of no where and landed on it, breaking it into many peaces.

"PETER! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!" I screamed out as I grabbed him and threw him towards a dozen horny Rarity's.

They all squealed in delight as he flew towards them. They quickly surrounded him and began to fuck up the place!

I must fuck something! A tree! That will work!

Minutes later, after making a tree my bitch, I was walking towards a random rock.

"Dumb rock!" I yelled as I kicked it.

"MINE!" Screamed a Rarity clone. It jumped on the rock and quickly devoured it.

Backing away...

"I can dance! I can dance like a bitch!" Zorrow yelled as he danced down the road, a top hat on his head.

"Stop touching my sister!" Big Mac yelled as he bucked Zorrow in the nuts.

"MY BABIES! THEY'RE SCREAMING IN PAIN!" Zorrow screamed as he held his now melon sized balls.

I threw my hands into the air, "YAY! I'm not the one getting hit in the nuts today!"

"That's what you think!" Aaron yelled as he bucked me in the tender spot.

"Bitch please! I feel nothing down there anymore!" I laughed happily.

"Fuck you! I got my own bitch!" He yelled as he began to clop madly. "MY HOOF IS MY BITCH!"

"I want it!" I yelled jumping for his hoof.

"Never!" He screamed as he dug a hole in the ground and began to run down a tunnel, "Minecraft for the win!"

"I'll get you bitch!" I yelled after him.

Before I could follow him, I heard screams behind me.

I turned to see Mr. Bleak.

"Yeah! Give me your mares!" He yelled as he held a sack full of ponies.

"Back down you troll!" Starch yelled as he stood on his hind legs, two mares at his legs.

"You back down you son of a whore!" Mr. Bleak yelled as he threw the bag into the air.

"YOU'RE MY GRANDFATHER! YOU BASTARD!" Starch screamed as he jumped for Mr. Bleak.

Ten seconds later...

"And that's how Equestria was made!" Pinkie Pie yelled out randomly as she hopped past the carnage.

What's going on here!

"HELP! I got's a snapping turtle on my penis!" Frederic screamed as he ran down the street, a large turtle attached to his member.

"HAHAHA! SUCKS TO BE YOU!" I yelled out, pointing and laughing at the screaming Frederic.

"Hey everypony!" I heard somepony above me scream.

I looked up and saw Drax.

He jumped off the building and began to fall towards the ground, "I believe I can fly!"

***Splat***

Drax slowly stood up and looked down, "Uhhh, who's dog is this?"

I fell to my knees, "NOOOOO!" I then saluted, "See you in doggy heaven Louie!"

"Food!" A certain cannibal pony yelled out.

"Not on my watch!" Seth yelled out as he dropped down in front of her, holding a sword in his mouth.

Epic battle scene!

... And its over... there was no winner. They just gave up and went their separate ways... ISN'T LIFE GRAND?

Cody ran out of a building with Ditzy behind him.

"I have to do something dangerous!" He looks at Ditzy, "Derpy! Your name is DERPY!"

Grace walked out from behind a pebble, "I don't know why... but I have the sudden urge TO HURT YOU!"

She jumped on Cody and began to beat the living fuck out of his face. Once done, she stood up and spit on his face, "Graze said hi." She grabbed Ditzy and jumped into the air, "COME! We will have amazing lesbian sex!"

"YAY!" Ditzy yelled out as they flew away.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Annabel and Discord blew through a wall and landed in front of me.

"LETS FUCK UP A STORM!" Discord yelled.

"FUCK YEAH!" Annabel screamed as they began to have dragon pony on dragon pony sex.

I fell to my knees, "IT'S SO GROSS! IT'S LIKE TWO LARGE WORMS FUCKING!"

I jumped to my feet and ran off.

But wait...

I stopped and looked around...

Pinkie Pie jumped over to me, "Lance! It's almost the end of the chapter! You have to do something unexpected!"

Oh shit! I must do something unexpected!

Got it!

I grabbed Pinkie Pie and crumbled her up into a ball. I then threw her to the ground, creating a portal.

"AHA! I knew she could break the forth wall!" I yelled as I jumped through the portal.

I came out in a bedroom.

"What the fuck!" Some one yelled from the bed.

I looked over to see a sixteen year old boy on a computer, "There you are!"

The boy put the computer down and jumped out of bed, "Who the hell are you... oh shit..."

I glared, "Oh shit is right! You made me lose my balls, made me get raped, made a stallion suck me off, and you've done so much shit to me! WHY?"

The boy shrugged, "Why do you think? People were calling you a mary-sue, so I fucked up your life to the max!"

I took a step forward, "Time to die Mr. Author!"

"I prefer Austin asshole!" The boy yelled.

I smirked, "Time for my vendetta!"

"Stop quoting my..." He began.

***POW***

"Hows it feel to get hit in the nuts? Not good huh!" I yelled as he fell to the ground, holding his tender area.

"Hey! Is that the guy who's been fucking with our life?" I heard someone ask from behind.

I turned to see all the bronies and a few others standing in the portal, "YEP! That's him!" I yelled, pointing at the author.

"LET'S GET HIM!" David yelled as he ran into the room.

"I'm going to cause you so much pain! I'M NOT YOUR PUNCHING BAG!" Zorrow screamed as he galloped into the room.

"HOW DARE YOU CLOP TO ME!" Twilight screamed as she also ran in.

"I actually don't mind that... BUT I FOLLOW THE GROUND BITCH!" Grace yelled as she jumped over everypony else.

The author looked up and sighed, "I saw this coming..."

**A lot of pain, blood, crying, beating, and something else later**

We all sat around the burning remains of the computer that the author used to type on.

Greg looked around, "So... what now?"

I shrugged, "No fucking idea. The author would usually come up with what happens next."

Grace chuckled, "Yeah... to bad we broke his hands."

"And arms."

"And legs."

"And back."

"AND HIS NUTS!" Twilight screamed out.

We all looked at her.

She looked at us and shrugged, "What? I got my revenge."

I shrugged and looked up, "What the... whats that?"

Everyone looked up and cocked their heads.

In the sky, written in big letters was, 'Living the Dream, canceled'.

I face palmed, "Oh fuck..."

The world suddenly stopped, nothing moving.

**Really world**

The author looked down at his phone, the phone he had just used to cancel his story on.

They may have broke almost every bone in his body, but they forgot his tongue!

He had used his tongue to type out the message and had used it to cancel the story.

"Fuck you guys... who had the last laugh now!" He choked out.

He then began to use his tongue to navigate through the internet on his phone. He typed in 'Rule 34' and smirked, "I clop to what I want!"

**Oh God! I'm never doing one of those again XD The ending was funny though XD**


	101. When Break takes control

**Here, I'm busy today, but I'll give you a small chapter that leads up to Peter's party.**

**Hey, short chapter is better than no chapter, right?**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 98

I walked into Dali's house, putting the box down that held Peter's present. I smiled, he's going to love his present.

Spark walked into the living room with his Spitfire plushie, "Hey dad."

I chuckled, "I see you still like your plushie."

His eyes widened and he put it behind him, "Uhhhh... no?"

I laughed and walked over, "There's no shame in it Spark."

He smiled and picked it back up, "Just don't tell Nova or Star Chaser... especially Nova!"

I rumbled up his mane, "Don't worry buddy, I won't tell anypony."

He smiled happily, "Thanks dad!"

**[Its time.]**  
>{For what?}<br>**[Time for Spark to see your memories.]**  
>{Oh yell no!}<br>**[Oh hell yes!]**  
>{Dawn, talk him out of this!}<br>**MMMGGGHHH!**  
>{... Why does he sound gagged?}<br>**[Because he is! I've been waiting to show Spark this for a long time! CONTROL NOW!]**  
>{Oh shit...}<p>

I was suddenly forced to the back of my mind... really Break?

Break chuckled and looked down at Spark, "**Hey Spark!**"

Spark raised an eyebrow, "Dad?"

Break chuckled, "**I am... to an extent. I'm Break, your dads badass conscience.**"

Spark cocked his head, "Your what?"

Break sighed and sat down in front of Spark, "**Look, I don't really feel up to explaining, so I'll shorten it. Your dad has two consciences. Myself and a nerd named Dawn. We keep him sane and going. We're pretty much what keeps his emotions from running wild. But meh, we're not very good at our job.**"

Spark grinned, "Cool!"

Break chuckled and twisted around, "**Twi! Come here please!**"

A few moments later, Twilight walked into the room, "Yes Lan... Break?"

Break smiled, "**Oh good, you know my voice. Anyways, could you send Spark into Lance's mind please?**"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Break shrugged, "**I don't know, Lance wanted to show him something.**"

{MMMGGGHHHHH!}

Twilight glared slightly, "Okay..." Her horn began to glow and a bright light engulfed Break and Spark.

Seconds later, they were in my mind.

Spark looked around, "This is dads mind? Wow, its so empty."

Break laughed, "Tell me about it."

"MMGGHH!" I yelled through my gag.

Spark turned around to see me and Dawn tied together, back to back, "Why are they tied up?"

Break chuckled, "So they don't interfere. Do you want to see your dads memories?"

Spark jumped with happiness, "YES!"

Break smirked, "This way." He lead Spark over to the computer and sat down, "First, I'll show you your dads life back on Earth."

Spark smiled with excitement, "Really?"

Break nodded as he put together a montage of memories, "Yep, be ready to see all of your dads happiest moments on Earth."

A few moments later, I was reliving all of the happiest moments of my life. (Very few)

After that, Break showed him memories of school, girlfriends, random movies I've watched, video games, all my pets, and everything else that has to do with normal life.

"Now, we move on to the more intense stuff." Break said with a smirk.

Oh fuck you Break!

Moments later, I began to relive all of the violent things I've seen... and done.

There was the time when four bullies beat me down with baseball bats, and the time when I was pushed off a hill and broke my legs, and many more. Then the memories of the fights began to come in. The time when Cody attacked me at the party, when Frederic's dad attacked us, the fights between me and Graze, and all the other violent fights I've been in... thank God Break left out the massacre at the school.

Spark gulped, "Dad did all that?"

Break nodded.

Spark hung his head, but then brought it back up with a big smile, "Dad is so awesome!"

Awww, I think I feel tears in my eyes. He thinks I'm awesome!

Break laughed loudly, "Now, before we leave... how about some of his personal time with your mom?"

Spark cocked his head, "What's that mean?"

I began to thrash around.

Break looked at me, "Oh fine, I won't show him that... I'LL JUST SHOW HIM THE RULE 34 TWILIGHT!"

Damn it!

Break typed in a few commands on the computer and started the memories of all the porn I'd seen of Twilight on the internet... whoa...

When it finished, Spark sat there with a blank face. But suddenly, he jumped back and began jumping around, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That's gross! Ewww! WHY? How am I suppose to sleep in my mom and dads bed now?"

Break was on his back laughing, "Deal with it!"

***Snap***

"BREAK!" I yelled as I broke through the ropes and pulled the gag out of my mouth.

He looked at me, "Oh damn!"

Before I could run at him, I felt myself leaving my mind.

Seconds later, I found myself back in the normal world.

Twilight looked at me confused, "So?"

I shrugged, "Meh, its all good. Right Spark?"

I looked at Spark to see him staring at Twilight with big eyes.

Twilight chuckled, "What is it honey?"

Spark began to back away, "Oh ummmm, nothing... GOTTA GO!" He yelled as he grabbed his Spitfire plushie and ran out of the room.

Twilight looked at me, "What was that about?"

I smiled and shrugged, "Beats me."

{You're dead Break!}  
><strong>[Okay dude!]<strong>

I sighed, "I'm going to eat real fast and take a shower. Meet me in bed?"

She giggled, "Sure, I'll be waiting."

I smiled happily as I made my way to the kitchen. Another night to look forward to!

**Yay! Tomorrow's Peter's birthday!  
>[Meh.]<br>Be nice!  
>[Meh.]<strong>

[Dot dot dot is right!]  
>What?<br>[...I don't know dude...]

I chuckled and opened the fridge, "FOOD!"

Time to feast, get a shower, and then make friendship happen with Twilight! Oh yeah, I got a plan!

**Short, but sweet XD**

**Remember to R&R.**


	102. Peter's birthday party

**Time to vote again!  
>Now, since tomorrow is the real chapter 100, I've been thinking about doing a large chapter. Meaning, it'll take two days to write. Should I do it? You'll have to go a full day without a update if I do. Your choice.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 99

"Faster Spark!" I yelled back as I continued to walk towards the library, Peter's gift in my hands.

"Coming dad!" Spark yelled back as he dropped the random rock he had stopped to look at.

I chuckled and walked up to the door. I could hear music coming from inside, and the voices of the others.

I opened the door and walked in, a smile on my face. The party was in full swing... thanks to Pinkie Pie of course.

She was hopping around, talking to everypony at the same time.

Spark ran past me and began jumping around crazily, "Yeah! PARTY!"

Pinkie Pie jumped in front of him, "Ow! You like to party? ME TOO!"

Spark laughed, "You talk fast."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "I'm not talking fast. But I can show you! Watch this!" She began to take in a deep breath.

I quickly made my way past them, trying to avoid her explosion of talking.

**[Run dude! I don't want to hear this!]**

I chuckled and continued to walk away and towards Peter, who had his wing over Rarity as they stood side by side, watching all the bronies dance.

I walked over and held up the semi small box, "Hey Peter, got ya a present."

He smiled happily and reached out for it, "Thanks man!"

I pulled back, "You have to wait till you open your others first."

Rarity laughed, "Oh, its to late for that darling. He already opened the others. He couldn't wait."

Peter smiled sheepishly, "Yeah... can I have it now?"

I chuckled and handed it to him.

He smiled and began to pull the paper off the box. When it was off, he opened it to reveal a small glass orb.

He pulled it out and furrowed his brow, "Huh... what is it?"

I chuckled, "A memory orb." (Reference)

He raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

"A memory orb. You can put all your memories in it, and the reason I bought it for you is because it can also unlock forgotten memories. So, you know what that means?"

He shook his head, "No."

"You will be able to remember every song you've ever heard!"

He smiled excitedly, "Really? That's awesome! Thanks man!" He said, raising his hoof.

I laughed and slammed my hand into his hoof... OUCH! Damn, I forgot hooves were so damn hard on the bottom!

I held my hand and looked around, "So, where's Omnius?"

Peter looked around and pointed to the center top of the stairs, "There he is."

I looked up and chuckled, "Is he about to..."

"Yep." Peter said with a chuckle.

Omnius stood on his hind legs and held his forelegs into the air, "YEAH! Crowd surfing!"

All the bronies stopped and began to cheer him on.

He yelled out with excitement and jumped off the stairs and towards the crowd of bronies.

The bronies quickly moved out of the way of him.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" He yelled as he slammed into the ground.

***THUD***

He rolled over and groaned, "I though you all were going to catch me!"

Vinetion laughed, "And what gave you that idea?"

He groaned again, "But you all cheered!"

David nodded, "Yeah, we cheered because we wanted to see you hurt yourself."

He chuckled, "Figures."

As he rolled over and began to stand up, I walked over, "Yo."

He looked up and chuckled, "Yo dude! How goes life?"

I shrugged, "You know, the usual. Getting my ass kicked and stuff like that."

Omnius laughed, "Same here... well, I'm the one doing the ass kicking, but you get my point."

**[Hell yeah! Omnius is in the house!]**

I chuckled and looked around, "So, why did you come back?"

He shrugged, "No idea, I just get sent where I'm needed."

Seems legit. "Cool story bro."

He glared playfully, "Quiet you!"

Omnius chuckled and looked past me, "Hey, turn around. Peter's about to do it."

"Do what?"

"Just turn around."

I turned to see Peter talking to Rarity, a small box held on his out stretched wing.

Is he... WAY TO GO PETER!

I stepped closer to hear them.

"... And that's why I'm about to ask this important question." Peter said as he went to one knee and brought his wing forward. He then used his other wing to open the box, "Rarity, will you marry me?"

Rarity's mouth hung open, "Peter..."

**[PREPARE!]  
>For what?<strong>

Rarity then let out a loud squeal... I think my ears are bleeding. Rarity jumped into Peter and hugged him tightly, "YES!"

He smiled and wrapped his wings around her.

All the bronies aww'd... Okay, I just lied, the girls aww'd, the guys either laughed or gagged... I aww'd... I need help.

Twilight walked up to my side and leaned against my legs, "So sweet."

I chuckled and went to my knees so I could put my arm over her, "Sure is... where's Spark?"

She shrugged, "I saw him and Nova leave a few minutes ago... should we be worried?"

I shook my head, "Nah, it's only Spark and a young Princess, what could go wrong?"

**... So much could go wrong.**

"Hey everyone! Look this way! Especially you Trixie!" Alexander yelled as he messed with a radio.

"What are you up to?" Grace asked in curiously.

"Watch!" He yelled with a smile. He looked at Trixie and smiled, "This is for you babe!" He twisted and hit a button on the radio.

He spun back around and began to sing, "Some people call me the space cowboy yeah  
>Some call me the gangster of love<br>Some people call me Maurice  
>Cause' I speak of the pompetous of love<p>

People talk about me baby  
>Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong<br>But don't you worry baby don't worry  
>Cause' I'm right here at home<p>

Cause' I'm a picker  
>I'm a grinner<br>I'm a lover  
>And I'm a sinner<br>playin' my music in the sun  
>I'm a joker<br>I'm a smoker  
>I'm a mid-night toker<br>I get my lovin' on the run  
>Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh<p>

You're the cutest thing that I ever did see  
>I really love your peaches<br>Want to shake your tree  
>Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey all the time<br>Ooh wee baby, I sure show you a good time

Cause' I'm a picker  
>I'm a grinner<br>I'm a lover  
>And I'm a sinner<br>playin'my music in the sun  
>I'm a joker<br>I'm a smoker  
>I'm a mid-night toker<br>I sure don't want to hurt no one

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

People keep talkin' about me baby  
>Say I'm doin' you wrong<br>Well don't you worry, don't worry, no don't worry mama  
>Cause' I'm right here at home<br>You're the cutest thing I ever did see  
>Really love your peaches want to shake your tree<br>Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey all the time  
>Come on baby now, I'll show you a good time."<p>

When he finished, he bowed.

**[Wow... his voice is not made for singing. HAHAHA!]  
>Be nice!<strong>

Trixie ran forward and wrapped her hooves around him, "Trixie loved the song!"

Wow... she's out of character, and yet, she retains her annoying way of speaking.

**[Kill her with fire!]  
>We're not going to kill her... no matter how much we want to!<strong>

Peter walked past me, Rarity at his side, "Alexander! Hit the tunes! I want to dance with my wife to be!"

Alexander laughed happily, "Slow song coming up!"

I looked at Twilight and held out my hand, "Wanna dance madam?"

She giggled, "Yes... how will we do this?"

I shrugged, "We'll figure it out."

**Ponyville, Spark's POV**

Nova and I was walking down the darkened streets, talking about the Wonderbolt's.

"I heard they're going to perform at the next Galloping Gala!" Nova said with a squeal of delight.

I jumped at the news, "They are? Awesome! I like Spitfire, who's your favorite?"

She tapped her chin, "Well, dad is always taking about Soarin', so I guess he is."

I nodded, "Yeah, Soarin' is awesome. But Spitfire is cooler! Oh! Did you hear that she is..."

"Look guys! It's the freak, and he has a filly with him!" Said a very familiar voice behind me.

Oh come on! Them again! I turned around to see Blitz and his two cronies. "What do you want?" I said in a shaky voice.

Blitz chuckled, "A little pay back."

I gulped and looked at Nova, then back at them, "Alright, do what you want. Just leave her alone."

Blitz laughed, "Oh? I think I know how to get our payback. Butch, Hardhoof, grab the filly."

Butch and Hardhoof began to walk forward.

Nova took a step back, forgetting her magic.

"Whoa! Blitz, she's a Alicorn!" Butch yelled back.

Blitz shrugged, "So? Just beat her, then we'll deal with the wimp."

Butch and Hardhoof smirked and continued forward, "Come here you foal!"

Something snapped in me, I suddenly felt enraged at their comments towards her, and their intentions!

When Butch neared her, he reached out with his hoof.

***POW***

Butch was sent flying when I suddenly slammed my hoof into his face.

Hardhoof jumped back in surprise, "Whoa!"

I glared at him and jumped for him. I slammed into him and brought him to the ground. Once I had him pinned, I began to repeatedly slam my hooves into his face.

***POW***

I slumped to the side after taking a hit to the face.

Blitz glared down at me, "I'm going to enjoy this!"

He jumped on me and began to hit me in the face over and over again. But, he wasn't ready for my next move.

I brought my hind legs up and wrapped them around his neck. I then pulled him backwards, causing his head to slam into the pavement.

I slowly stood and looked at the three badly hurt colts, "Don't you ever touch her!"

Blitz glared angrily, but nodded.

I walked over to Nova, who was standing there with a shocked face.

"Are you okay Nova?" I asked.

She nodded and gave me a large hug, "Thanks to you."

There goes my heart again... stupid wings!

She leaned back and gave me a thank you kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Spark. Now, lets get back to the party... I don't want to be out here any longer now."

I nodded, my cheek on fire and my heart going crazy.

We walked back to the party, me in a daze. I feel so light headed... but why?

**XD That's the way to do it Spark! Beat the crap out of them, then just leave them in the middle of the streets at night XD**

**Alright, so, I'm just going to assume you all want a long chapter... wait, it's already been decided on Fimfiction. Whelp, give me todays and I'll have it up for you all.**

**Also, if you want to know the plot of chapter 100, check my recent blog post on Fimfiction.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	103. Bronies VS the undead

**You all decided on a long chapter, and on the universe that will be used in this chapter.**

**It may seem rushed in the beginning, but it was because I was up late during this part.**

**Also, sorry for the longer delay.**

**Let's get the 100th chapter rolling!**

**One last thing: I was playing the game and acting all this out to get a better feel of it XD Now you know why it took so long lol**

Chapter 100

**[And that's how I shake it!]  
>Break! It's to early for your shit!<strong>  
>{Yeah! I just got to sleep... what, an hour ago? And you just have to start singing!}<br>**[Gotta love me.]**

I sighed and rolled over in bed to look at the clock. Oh good, I had five hours of sleep... still not good enough! I need a minimum of twelve to function correctly!

I forced myself to jump out of bed, and picked up my pile of clothes... really? Who keeps cleaning them? Is it Twilight or Dali? I'm so confused right now.

I chuckled to myself and walked out of the room and towards the shower. Did I forget to mention that the showers here are only made for a pony? I have to take showers while sitting on my ass! Think about that for a minute will ya!

**[... Who are you raging at?]**  
>{... I don't even know...}<p>

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I pulled my shirt off and looked in the mirror.

"What's up hot stuff?" I said with a smirk, looking at my reflection.

**You are so weird sometimes Lance.  
>[Whoa! We're sexy and we know it!]<strong>  
>{Look at that body!}<br>**[Lance, you just ruined the song!]**

I chuckled and pulled down my boxers. I tossed them to the side and leaned into the shower to turn it on.

I twisted the nob and crawled into the shower... this is so degrading.

I leaned back and just relaxed, letting the warm water run down my body.

***Knock Knock***

"Occupied." I said with my eyes still closed and head tilted back.

After a few seconds, I heard the door open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAD? I didn't know you were in here! OH WHY? Now I've seen both my parents naked!" Spark yelled as he tripped over himself trying to get out of the bathroom.

"I said occupied." I yelled back, a smirk on my face.

**Awww, we're scarring the young boy for life.  
>[Yeah... But we're doing it like a boss!]<strong>

I laughed to myself as I finished up the shower and pulled on my fresh clothes... note to self, need fresh boxers.

After I had my clothes on, I went down stairs and ate a quick breakfast with Fawn and Dali.

Now, where has Twilight run off to?

Before I could ask Dali where Twilight was, I heard a knock at the door.

Fawn smiled and jumped off her chair, "I got it!"

I chuckled and pushed a biscuit into my mouth.

"Grandma!" I heard Fawn yell from the door.

Oh shit.

**[Oh fuck.]  
>Oh whore.<br>[That's a new one.]**

I sighed and quickly began to stuff my food into my mouth.

"Lance Greenfield! Chew for Christ sake!" My mom said when she walked into the kitchen, being led by a happy Fawn.

I picked up my orange juice and washed the food down, "Sorry about that."

She sighed and smiled, "Lance, I need you to do a big favor for me."

No... NOOOOO! Last time I did a 'favor' for her, I ended up playing a baby at a parenting class... why did she have to do the diaper change and everything?

I shuddered at the memory, "Wh-what do you want me to do?"

She put on her best begging face, "Since Barehoof and I are about to get married, I want you and your brother to be there for it."

I raised an eyebrow, "But mom, we already found out he isn't even in this world. Remember? Right after Omnius left the first time, you asked the Princess and she told you he was in a world based off a video game."

She began to tap her hoof... not a good sign, "I don't care Lance. I know your friend Omnius can travel between dimensions. I want you to go and get your brother."

"But mom!" I whined.

She glared, "No buts! You're going to go and get your brother, or I'm going to move in with you."

That threat... Is she serious?

**[Play it safe Lance, I don't want to live in the same house as her anymore!]**

"Alright... I'll do it mom." I said reluctantly.

She smiled and clapped her hooves, "Thank you Lance! You don't know how much this means to me."

I forced a smile, "Yep..." I turned back and looked at my remaining food.

"Now." She said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Now?" I questioned.

She glared, "Yes now!"

**[Get a move on it Lance! She's going to go into rage mode!]  
>Pissed off mom mode... that's worst than Breaking Dawn! RUN YOU FOOL!<strong>

I jumped up and gave Fawn a quick pat on the head, "Stay fruity!"

**Lance... you just said the wrong thing... You meant to say, 'Love you, see you in a few days'.  
>[HAHAHA! I made him say that!]<strong>

I ran towards the front door and saw Spark rocking back and forth on the chair, "Spark, you're the stallion of the house till I get back!"

He nodded in response.

I burst through the front door and began running for the palace.

**Thirty two minutes later. Frederic's and Luna's room.**

Omnius looked around, "Nice place.. but why am I here again?"

I looked up from the map, "You're the only person who can actually get us to my brother's world."

Omnius raised an eyebrow, "Brother?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, brother."

He walked over and looked the map over, "Never knew you had a bro."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I've just barely mentioned him."

Frederic walked back into the room with a second map, "Here's a smaller one, we'll use it once we're there."

I nodded and went back to studying the map.

"So, what world is he in?" Omnius asked, rubbing his goatee.

I bit my bottom lip, "Well... He's in the world of Dead Rising 2."

Omnius facehoofed, "Of course! It just has to be that place!"

Frederic frowned, "This is a bad idea Lance. You sure we have to go?"

I nodded sadly, "We have no choice... my mom gets what ever she wants... and if she doesn't... you better run like a little bitch."

Omnius chuckled, "I won't run, I'll take it like a man!"

"Yeah... till she takes your manhood away. Dude, I'm serious about that. She will rip it off!" Okay, maybe not, but you never know.

Omnius winched, "Ouch..."

I smirked and looked back at the map of the area Mark's in.

Omnius raised an eyebrow at the map, "Okay, where did you guys get that map?"

Frederic chuckled, "Uhh, magic dude. I just had Luna summon it from Lance's memory."

I smiled proudly.

Omnius nodded, "Legit." He then suddenly turned into his human self, "When do we move out?"

I shrugged, "The moment we're all ready."

"Ready!" Omnius yelled out.

"Been ready for the past half hour." Frederic said with a smile.

I popped my back, "I'm ready to kick some ass!"

...

"So... what do we do now?" I asked as we all just stood around the small table.

Omnius smiled sheepishly, "I have no idea."

Frederic shrugged, "No clue."

I sighed, "Of fuck it, lets just go!"

Omnius smiled and struck a pose, "And the Traveler will get you there."

"What?" Frederic said with a smirk.

Omnius sighed, "Never mind." He popped his fingers, "And we go!"

We all suddenly surged forward and into a void like tunnel.

As we flew through it, I raised an eyebrow, "Cool?"

Omnius nodded and smiled, "Very cool."

A few moments later, we burst through what seemed like a blanket and landed on a concrete floor.

"Oh fuck! My elbow!" I yelled out, holding my hurt elbow.

Omnius rushed over to me and clamped a hand over my mouth, "Shut up! We're in enemy territory now!"

Oh... I forgot.

**[You would forget.]**

Frederic crawled over to us and peered over the small wall we were behind, "I don't see anything."

"Nothing at all?" Omnius asked.

Frederic frowned, "Well, if you don't count piles and piles of dead bodies, then no."

Piles of bodies?

I looked over the wall and gasped. There were very large piles of bodies all over the room. You couldn't even see the floor!

This is to much for me... and we've only been here a minute!

Omnius sighed, "They're humans, not zombies."

"What?" Me and Frederic said in surprise.

He nodded with a sad expression, "I guess this is where they keep the dead."

I gulped and looked out over all the bodies, "Oh my..."

**[Toughen up Lance!]**

Omnius stood up and pulled out a small device.

I stood up and looked at it, "Uhh, what's that?"

He chuckled, "This? Oh, it's just my handy dandy PDA. I'm checking where we are right now."

Frederic walked over and looked at it, "So where are we?"

Omnius tapped in a few commands and raised an eyebrow, "Strange. It say's we're in the safe house..."

Frederic looked around, "Really? I would have never guessed it."

Omnius began walking forward, "Come on guys, I want to see if anyone's here."

Frederic and I nodded and followed behind him.

We walked through the whole area, but there was no one here. It was empty, only bodies occupied the area.

We all stopped at the stairs that lead downward and sighed, "This place is abandoned."

"Wouldn't they stay here?" Frederic asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know... I hope they just moved to a new area."

Omnius smiled, "Moved to a new area huh? That means it's time to kill some zeds!"

I smiled weakly. I don't think I can do it...

Omnius and Frederic walked down the stairs towards the vents that lead into the main part of Fortune City. I hesitated, actually scared of facing the undead.

Frederic looked up and smiled, "Come on Lance, I'll watch over you."

I forced a weak smile and walked down the stairs and watched as Omnius climbed into the vents, followed by Frederic.

**[Get in there Lance!]  
>You can do it Lance!<strong>

I gulped and climbed into the vents.

**Two minutes later**

"Clear." Omnius called back to us as he pulled himself out of the vents and into the Machine Room.

Once we were all out of the vents and in the large room filled with machines, I had a sudden feeling of deja vu, weird... wait, that's right, I've played the game.

Omnius chuckled, "Nice, follow me you two, me and my blade will keep you safe."

"Blade?" Frederic questioned.

Omnius nodded and pulled a strange sword out of nowhere, "My Travelers Blade, goes with me where ever I go."

I nodded in approval, I'll just let him take care of the zombies.

Omnius began to walk forward, "Lets find your brother and get the hell out of here."

We followed after him.

As we climbed the stairs, I had a thought. "Hey guys, if its been about eleven months since the rapture, shouldn't all the zombies be dead?"

Frederic looked at me as we passed the double doors, "What do you mean?"

I shrugged and looked at the open maintenance room, which was empty of all supplies, "Well, think about it. The people who came here should have killed off all the zombies. They've had enough time, right?"

Omnius shrugged, "I don't know. There was a lot of dead bodies back there. But, they may have..."

We all went silent as we turned the corner and saw that the double doors at the end were open. But that's not what made us stop, it was the semi-large crowd of zombies that stopped us.

"... Forget my theory." I said quietly.

I began to breath heavily. I always thought I could do something like this... I thought wrong.

**[Lance, be strong! For your friends!]**  
>{I can't! I just can't!}<p>

Omnius stepped forward, "I got this. You two, find something to defend yourselves with."

Frederic nodded and ran back the way we came. I just stood there, having an internal fight with myself.

What do I do? I can't fight them, but I have to! If I don't, my friends could die! Think Lance!

Frederic doubled back and began to pull me after him, "Come on Lance!"

I nodded and allowed him to pull me towards the small supplies closet.

Inside was nothing of use, unless you counted a mop as a weapon.

None the less, Frederic picked it up and broken the bottom part off, leaving only the broom stick.

Frederic tossed it to me and sighed, "Well, at least we have one weapon..."

I looked at the wooden pole in my hand and shook my head, "Here, you can have it."

He smiled, "No Lance, you need it more."

I gulped, "No, I insist... just take it."

He furrowed his brow and took the broom handle, "Are you okay Lance?"

I gave a small nod, "Yeah, just fine. Why do you ask?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Let's get back to Omnius."

I let him walk past me before running my sleeve across my forehead, am I this scared? Wow...

I followed Frederic out of the supplies closet and back to the double doors. Once there, we saw Omnius slashing through the body of a female zombie with his Travelers Blade.

He twisted around and slashed his sword across another's neck, taking the head off.

"Wow... he's good." Frederic said in awe as we watched him take out the entire crowd. Frederic looked at the broom stick and frowned, "And I was proud of this..."

After a few seconds, the last one fell, leaving a smirking Omnius, "To easy."

I clapped my hands quietly, "Good job... now, what about the rest?"

Omnius looked around to see many more small crowds of zombies walking around. "Well... that sucks."

**... Lance, you played the game. Do what you do when you can't fight.  
>[Run like a bitch!]<strong>

Frederic beat me to giving the obvious answer, "Couldn't we just run past them, they are walkers after all."

Omnius snapped his fingers, "Of course!"

I smiled, "I'm down with that." At least this way I don't have to kill anything.

I was the first to take off running. Frederic and Omnius followed my lead.

I sprinted past the first crowd easily, but the next one was larger and more compact. I began to weave my way through the crowd, knocking the ones that got in my way to the side.

Behind me, I could hear Omnius breathing heavily as he swung his sword at the ones that blocked his path. I could hear the thuds of Frederic's broom stick as he slammed it into the undead.

Finally, after many close calls, I burst through the crowd and onto the other side, which had less zombies.

As I sprinted towards the stationary escalators, I caught a glimpse of a mirror or something reflecting the light on the second floor. Oh shit...

I stopped and raised my hands, "Wait!"

***Bang***

The zombie in front of me fell to the floor, missing the side of its head.

I looked up to the second floor and saw a young man standing up, a rifle held in front of him, "Run you idiot!"

I snapped out of my trance and sprinted forward, the others close behind me.

As we ran, I could hear the man firing, taking out a few zombies before they could get in our path.

We reached the escalators and began to run up them. At the top stood another man, a pump action shotgun held in his hands.

He stepped to the side and allowed us to run past him. He then stepped back in place and began to fire downward at the zeds that tried to follow us up.

I stopped running when I reached the wall and I leaned against it, trying to catch my breath.

A third young man, this one holding an assault rifle, walked up to us, "What are you retards doing? You know it's not safe to be walking around on the first floor!"

Frederic took in a breath of air, "Yeah, we know... now."

The man looked us over, "Wait... I've never seen you three. You all look... clean."

Oh come on! Give us a break!

Omnius stood and put his blade on his back, "Yeah, we've been stuck in a locker room this whole time."

The man shifted the rifle and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Well, I don't believe you."

"We're actually looking for someone." I said, trying to lure the conversation away from us.

The mane shifted his gaze to me, "That so? Who are you looking for then?"

"Mark Greenfield." I said, standing up straight.

The man chuckled, "I see."

"Do you know where he is?" I asked hopefully.

The man smirked, "Now, why would I tell you that?"

I sighed, "I'm his brother."

The man did a double take, "Brother? You mean you're the little brother he's been talking about?"

I smiled brightly, they do know where he is! "Yes! That's me!"

The man smiled, "Lance Greenfield?"

I nodded and held out my hand, trying to be friendly, "And you?"

"Jason Whit." He said while shaking my hand.

He then pointed behind himself, at the guy with the scoped rifle, "That's my little brother, Jed Whit."

Omnius pointed to the other man, "And what about him?"

Jason chuckled, "Him? He's never given us a name, he just told us to call him Doc."

"Why?" Frederic asked.

Jason shrugged, "Beats me. He's pretty silent."

I held up a hand, "Wait, so do you know where Mark is?"

Jason nodded with a slight frown, "Yeah... but it's on the other side of the City. At the Yucatan Casino."

I sighed, "Well shit, nothings ever easy for us."

Jason chuckled, "Hey, it's a good thing he's over there doing what he's doing."

I raised an eyebrow, "And what is he doing?"

Jason smiled, "Well, you see, we think we've figured out why the zombies keep coming. Because, every time we clear an area, they always move back into it after we leave. But, thanks to our tech guy, we think we've got it pinned. All we have to do is get into the underground tunnels and locate that lab. Once we're there, we can look into all the data."

Omnius stroked his goatee, "Hmmm, then why aren't you helping him?"

Jason held up a hand, "Whoa, there's a reason. We're split up into three teams. My team, Trey's team, and Mark's team. My team is guarding the safe house, and Trey's team is keeping watch over the strip, keeping as many zombies away from Mark's team as they can."

I looked around, "Well, could you take us two Mark?"

He sighed, "No can do buddy. That would require my team abandoning the post."

Frederic rubbed his chin, "Couldn't you just send someone with us to guide us?"

Jason looked around nervously, "Well... *Sigh* I guess." He turned and yelled to his brother, "Jed, go tell the others to post more guards out here, we're going to lead those three to Mark's team."

Jed stood and saluted before running into a barricaded store.

Jason looked back at us, "Now, tell me the truth. We're have you three been this whole time?"

Frederic spoke up, "Fine, we've been hiding in a back room."

Jason chuckled, "Couldn't handle the zombies, huh?"

"Guess not." I said sheepishly.

Jason smirked and turned, "Well, I guess we'll have to keep a watch over you three. Wouldn't want you all to die, now would we?"

I raised an eyebrow, but followed.

He lead us to the door that lead into the barricaded store. He held up his hand and walked in.

A few minutes later, he came out with his brother and a bag, "Here, you'll need better weapons. Sadly, all we have is crappy pistols for you to use."

Frederic stepped forward and pulled out a cheap looking pistol and shrugged, "A weapons a weapon."

Omnius shook his head, "Nah, I'll stick to my blade."

I gulped and reached in and pulled out one. It felt heavy in my sweaty hands.

**[Hell yeah! We got a gun!]  
>Oh yeah, a noise maker...<br>[Shut up! I'm going to enjoy killing those undead freaks!]**  
>{I'm not killing any of them... It's like killing people.}<br>**[Lance, you're a pussy.]**

I shrugged off Break's comment and looked around, "So, who's going to take us there?"

Jason dropped the bag and smiled, "Me and Jed will be taking you. And maybe Doc, if he chooses too."

Doc looked over at us from his position, "Can I kill some bastards?"

Jason chuckled, "You know you can."

Doc smiled and fired off another shot downward.

Jason adjusted the strap on his assault rifle and smiled, "You noobs ready?"

Noobs? Yep... he's a gamer. "Yeah, I guess we're ready."

He made his way to the escalators and talked silently to Doc. Jed was slowly making his way that way.

Omnius turned to us and furrowed his brow, "Does this seem... to easy to you guys?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah... It does seem to easy... Should we be worried?"

Frederic rubbed his chin, "I don't know. I think we should keep an eye on them, just in case."

"You guys coming? Or are you just going to stand around?" Jed yelled as they all began to descend the escalators.

Omnius nodded to us and began walking after them, Frederic and I followed after him.

Jason's group lead us down to the first floor and through the large crowd. Luckily, the crowd wasn't to close together, so it was easy to get past them all without getting to close.

When we reached the doors that lead outside, Jason turned and looked at us, "Okay, when we get out there, stay close. Trey's team is positioned on top of the Yucatan Casino, and will shot anything that moves. We'll.." He raised his rifle and fired off a short burst at a single zombie stumbling over to us, "We'll, wave the red cloth, which is the signal not to shoot. Got that?"

We all nodded in response.

"Okay, let's do this." Jason said, pushing open the door.

* * *

><p>Frederic ducked behind the over turned trash bin, already halfway to the Yucatan Casino.<p>

Lance and Omnius was next to him, both waiting for Jason to give the signal.

There were a few zombies stumbling around, all the others lay in heaps on the ground. Trey's team must be great shots to take all of them out.

Jason pulled a red shirt out of his pocket and stood up from his cover. He then began to wave it back and forth.

Seconds later, he smiled, "Okay, I think they saw it."

Lance exhaled, "Good, can we move forward now? I kinda want to get to my brother before something happens... again."

Jason stashed the shirt back into his pocket and stepped out of cover, "Yeah, feel free to move forward."

Lance stood, "Finally, come on guys."

Wow, Lance is getting jumpy...

Frederic stood and faced Lance as he walked around the trash bin, "Wait up Lance, I don't want you to get bitten."

Lance stopped and turned to face Frederic, "Don't worry dude, I'm going to be fine. I'm more worried about you and..."

***Bang***

Lance's head snapped to the side as blood splattered across the trash bin and Frederic.

Frederic stood there shocked as Lance fell to the ground, blood seeping from a bullet hole in his head.

Jason began yelling, trying to get the sniper teams attention.

Omnius yelped in shock at seeing Lance's body.

Frederic fell to his knees, kneeling beside Lance. Tears streaking down his face. His closest friend... was dead.

Doc walked over and kneeled down next to Lance's body.

Frederic lashed out, "Stay back! Just... stay back."

Doc kept a blank expression as he put two fingers to Lance's neck.

Frederic tried to push him away, "Stop! Don't you touc..."

"He's alive." Doc said simply.

"He's alive... but how?" Frederic asked, very confused.

Doc reached down and slowly tilted Lance's head to the side, "The bullet only hit right eye."

"What?" Omnius asked as he kneeled down next to them.

"The bullet went in at a angle, a centimeter to the left. It then came out of his eye..."

"How do you know that?" Frederic asked.

Doc smiled, for the first time, "I'm a military doctor. This is my field of expertise."

"Can you help him?" Frederic asked hopefully.

Doc's smiled changed to a frown, "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. We don't have that kind of medical supplies left."

Frederic put his face in his hands, hopeless.

"I can though." Omnius said.

Frederic looked up, "How?"

Omnius took a deep breath, "Watch."

He took a deep breath and raised his hands. He began to rub them together, causing a small glow to form on them.

"Whoa." Jed said behind them.

Omnius slowly lowered his hands onto Lance's face, letting the glow spread over his head. Omnius began to breath heavily as he forced more and more of his energy into the very special spell he had learned long ago.

Seconds later, he fell back, breathing heavily.

Lance, however, began to stir. He opened his left eye and blinked, "What the..." His hand suddenly shot up to his face, feeling the empty spot where his eye use to be.

His eye widened, but before he could scream, Frederic put a hand over his mouth, "Omnius! What did you do?"

Omnius sat up slowly and rubbed his head, "I cleaned the wound and stopped the bleeding... I couldn't close it though..."

Frederic gulped and looked down at Lance, looking like he was in shock, "Lance, I'm going to remove my hand. Please don't scream."

Lance looked at him and slowed his breathing.

Frederic removed his hand and exhaled when Lance remained silent, "Okay, good. Come on Omnius, help me carry him."

Omnius nodded and bent down to pick up Lance.

* * *

><p><strong>Remain calm Lance. Keep your breathing steady, don't freak out because you no longer have your right eye.<br>[OH MY GOD! WE LOST OUR EYE!]  
>So much for keeping calm...<strong>

Frederic and Omnius was carrying me towards the Casino while the others provide cover.

How did this happen? Why my eye? And my right eye! FUCK!

I actually felt like crying. I might when I get back home.

There was a bandage wrapped around my head, covering my right eye.

As we passed a store, I looked at the glass to see my reflection. I let out a small chuckle at how I looked with the bandage wrapped around my head.

**[That's it, just laugh it off Lance!]**

I let my head roll back lazily. I closed my eye and tried to relax.

Very soon, I heard the sounds of doors opening.

Huh, guess we're here.

"Stop right there!" Said a very familiar voice.

"Whoa! Lower your weapon!" Jason said as he walked in.

"What? Jason, why are you here?"

"We were escorting someone here to meet you." Jason said.

"Who? There's no one left to... Lance... Oh my God! What happened to him? How did he get here?"

I opened my eyes to see Mark standing next to me. Frederic and Omnius must have laid me down... how did I miss that?

"Hey Mark." I said, trying to stay calm against the pain.

Mark was frantically looking me over, "Was he bit?"

"No, shoot." Jed said sadly.

"Shoot... oh no, it was Trey's team, wasn't it?" Mark said, looking sadden and worried.

"Yes." Jason said lowering his head. "I don't think they saw the signal..."

"Damn it..." Mark said, tightening his grip on his assault rifle.

Omnius cleared his throat, "There is no need to worry. I was able to stop the bleeding and clean the wound."

Mark looked at him and forced a small smile, "Thanks for that... Who are you?"

Omnius smiled, "Nathan, but you can call me Omnius, the Traveler of Good."

Mark chuckled, "Alright then, good to meet you Omnius."

Omnius did a small bow, "And it's a pleasure to meet you, brother of Lance."

I chuckled lightly.

Frederic held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you Mark, I'm Frederic."

Mark smiled and shook his hand, "Good to meet ya too."

Jason cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "So Mark, how goes the mission?"

Mark became serious, "We're still cutting through the entrance to the underground passages. Someone's wielded them all shut."

Jason cursed, "How long?"

"Ten more minutes, and we'll be through." Mark said, adjusting the strap on his weapon.

Jason nodded, "Good." He then turned to Doc and Jed, "Alright, we're going to join up with them, I don't think it's safe to be out there anymore..."

I lifted my head and looked out the door to see a large crowd forming... but how?

"What the hell! I thought Trey's team was keeping them thinned out!" Mark said as he lifted a walkie talkie to his mouth, "Trey, why have you stopped firing?"

There was a sound of static before a answer came through, "We just shot a friendly human... We're pulling back."

"No!" Mark yelled into the mic, "Stay up there, he's alive, don't worry about him!"

"Fine..." Then static.

Mark looked down at me and held out his hand, "Can you stand Lance?"

I reached up and allowed him help me stand, "Yeah, I think I can." Oh man, I feel so off balanced with out my right eye.

**[It's your own damn fault!]**  
>{I know...}<p>

Mark put his hand on my shoulder, "Come here Lance, I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" I questioned as he lead me through the Casino to the back room where the cashiers use to hand out the chips.

When we walked in, I could see a nice computer set up with a few people at the computers.

Mark walked over to one computers where a girl his age sat, "Lance, this is Jordan, my fiancee."

Wait... what? She's his... Way to go Mark!

She looked up at me and smiled, "Hey. I haven't seen you around here."

I chuckled, "Oh, we've kinda been in hiding."

Mark gestured to me, "Jordan, this is Lance, my little brother."

She smiled and stood up, "It's nice to finally meet you Lance. Your brother here has been talking about you a lot."

Mark chuckled and put a arm over her.

"So, you two are engaged?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yep, for about a month now. We've been planning on getting married, but it's kinda hard when with all the killing and stuff."

Mark shrugged, "Yeah, plus, we've been working on setting up this mission for a while, and right now, that's more important."

Behind me, I could hear the others coming into the large room.

"Those zombies are starting to pile up against that door Mark, I don't know how much longer they'll hold." Jed said.

Mark waved his hand, "Aw, don't worry about that. They've held for a long time, they're not going to break now."

"Yeah, but there's a lot more of them out there this time..." Jason stated.

Mark sighed, "Well, it doesn't really matter, we should be..."

"Mark! We got it!" A teenager yelled as he ran into the room.

Mark twisted around, "You did?"

The teenager smiled, "Sure did. We're ready to move out when you are."

Mark smiled, "Good." He then turned to Jordan, "You know what to do, right?"

She nodded and sat down, "Monitor the tunnels and keep up constant communications with your team."

Mark chuckled, "Exactly." He turned to me and the others, "You six want to tag along?"

Jason laughed slightly, "What, go down into the most dangerous place here? Meh, sure. I've been itching to mow down a few hundred zombies for a while."

Omnius also nodded, "Yeah, we're in also, right Lance?"

I looked around, I still didn't want to have to kill anything... but I'll have to get over that, "Yes, we're gonna help them."

Mark gave me a brotherly hug and looked me over, "Do you have a weapon?"

I reached down to my waist band and... felt nothing. Damn it! It must have fallen out! "Uhhh, I did, but I think I lost it."

He sighed and reached behind him and pulled a pistol from his belt, "Here, you can have mine. Just don't lose it, okay?"

I chuckled, "I won't, promise."

He gave a nod and began walking for the door, "If you're coming, you may want to hurry, or we'll leave you."

Jason and his two teammates began to follow him, I also began, but Frederic stopped me, "Lance, I thought we were only here to bring him back! Not help them with a suicidal mission!"

I sighed, "I know Frederic, but I can already tell he's not going to leave until this mission is over... and we're also going to have to take Jordan with us. Because I know he won't leave her behind."

Frederic rubbed his face, "This day just keeps getting better, huh?"

I gave a shrug and followed after everyone else.

Mark lead all of us down out of the room with the vault and computers and to the right. We walked past a few columns and into a area with two elevators. But, Mark kept walking and down towards the restrooms.

"Huh, elevators?" Frederic said as we pasted them.

"Don't work, already tried." Mark said as he rounded the corner, heading for the men's bathroom. But instead of walking into it, he kept going, heading for a grey door. Beside the door was another man, also armed with an assault rifle.

He and Mark exchanged a few words before they both walked through the door. I was the first one of my group and Jason's group to walk in.

When I passed the first door, I saw 'AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY' written on the wall with 'NO SMOKING' under it.

I turned to the left to see another room, this one had what looked to a hole with a ladder in the floor. There were four people in the room, Mark and the guy from the door, plus to others.

Mark nodded to one of them and turned to face me, "It's a good thing you guys came when you did, I don't know if my small team would have made it down there."

I smiled weakly, scared to death of going down that hole, "Yeah, I guess we're all lucky."

**[Let's kick some ass!]  
>Let's hide...<strong>

Everyone else behind me walked into the room and began to talk tactics. Only Frederic and Omnius stayed beside me.

"Is this really a good idea Lance?" Frederic asked.

I looked at him, "No, but I think we'll be fine."

Omnius put a hand on my shoulder, "We're more worried about you than ourselves. You lost your right eye, and that's the worst one to lose sometimes."

I gulped, I just realized that I used my right eye to aim... oh shit. Well, it's to late to correct that mistake, gotta move on.

Mark turned to us and waved us over, "Hurry up you three, we're going down."

The men in the room began to climb down the ladder, each slinging their weapon onto their back.

Once everyone in the room was through the hole, Omnius jumped in after them, followed by Frederic. I was left to stand there alone.

**Come on Lance, you can do it! Do it for them!**

I gulped and walked over and climbed down the ladder.

Once at the bottom, I could see we were in a tunnel of sorts, a train tunnel. On the tracks was a large cart with a blue tarp over it. To my right was another maintenance room, but everyone else was going left, towards a golf cart of sorts.

They were looking it over and talking about who rides in it. As I neared, Mark pointed at me, "Lance should rid in the back with his two friends. Jason and Jed can drive, the rest of us will be on foot."

Oh great, am I getting spacial treatment since he's my brother?

Omnius climbed in the back and held up his sword, "Come on every one!"

Frederic jumped in and held his pistol in front of him. I sighed and followed their lead and jumped in.

Jason and his brother climbed up front while everyone else circled around the vehicle.

Mark gave the signal to move forward and the vehicle surged forward and down the ramp.

I looked around at all the zombies and... HOLY SHIT! It's like a fucking pool! I can't even see the ground in some parts!

Jed leaned out of the cart's passenger side and began firing his assault rifle on single shot, scoring head shots, only missing a few times.

The others soon followed his lead and began firing at the crowd of flesh. The vehicle was moving slowly, trying to keep pace with the others.

Frederic was looking down the sights of his pistol, taking a shot from time to time. Omnius was standing up holding his sword at the ready. Me, I was sitting there in shock.

"SHIT!" Jason yelled from the front when we hit a fat zombie.

The cart stopped suddenly, the fat zombie jammed under it, keeping it from moving.

"Everyone out, now!" Mark yelled as he pulled me from the cart, still firing his rifle.

I stood up and looked around me. Everyone was in a semi circle around the immobile cart, firing at the large crowd of zombies that was forming around us.

**[This is just our luck!]**  
>{I know... we're all going to die.}<br>**[FIGHT BACK!]**  
>{No!}<br>**[Fine! I'll do it for you!]**  
>{Break! No!}<p>

Suddenly, my arm shot up, pointed the pistol at the crowd that was slowly closing in around us.

***BLAM* *BLAM*  
><strong>

Two zombies fell to the ground with a bullet hole in each of their heads.

**[See? Nothing to it!]**

I sighed, fine, I'll do this... but only because they're already dead and I want to help my friends!

I brought the pistol back up and began to fire.

***BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM***

Four more fell, the other two just staggered after getting hit in the chest or shoulder. Shit, need to work on my aim.

Suddenly, the sounds of a machine gun on automatic filled the air, it was soon followed by more.

I turned to see everyone else firing into a certain part of the crowd, clearing a path for us.

As soon as there was a gap in the crowd, Mark yelled out, "Run!"

We all ran down the very small gap of the crowd as it began to converge on us again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Some one screamed from behind, but I didn't turn to see who. I was to scared!

"WAIT WAIT WAIT NOO-AHHHHhh!" Another screamed

When I came out on the other side of the crowd, I kept running. Up ahead, I could see a platform. Thank God!

"Lark! Noooo!" Someone screamed. A second later, I could hear him screaming out in pain.

Once I reached the platform, I slammed into it at top speed and pulled myself up, ignoring the pain in my chest from the impact.

I looked back the way I cam to see everyone running, the crowd very close behind. Beyond the main crowd was three smaller ones, each bent down and surrounding something... oh no.

Please, please don't be my friends!

For once, luck was on my side, because Frederic and Omnius were the first ones to climb onto the platform, followed by Mark and the two brothers. Doc was the last one to pull himself up.

But the other three, the ones names I do not know, were not among them.

**[This is like a fucking video game! I mean come on! Those three guys meant nothing to us, and we didn't even know their names! It's like in a game when they kill off the unimportant people, so the main characters can move along!]**

Jason hung his head, "We already lost three... three of my friends."

Mark sighed and rubbed his face. He pulled out his walkie talkie and pressed the bottom, "Jordan, how many are between us and the lab?"

A burst of static, "Not many. A few large groups, but you can easily pass them with out getting close."

"Thanks babe." Mark said as he put the walkie talkie back on his belt.

Jason straightened up, looking determined, "You guys ready?"

Jed whipped his sleeve across his face, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Mark pulled the clip out of his gun and sighed, "Anyone have a spare? I'm almost out."

Doc opened his satchel and tossed one to him, he then tossed one to Jason and Jed.

Once they were all done reloading, Mark pointed down the tunnel, "You guys ready for this?"

We all responded yes and followed him off the platform and onto the tracks.

The undead quickly turned towards us and began to stumble our way.

Mark began to sprint ahead, followed by everyone else.

I was starting to have trouble keeping up, but Frederic and Omnius were beside me, keeping pace with me.

We were able to easily pass all the zombies, but they were now following us. Not good if we get cornered.

Up ahead, I could see a red light flashing.

"Finally!" Omnius said as he slashed his sword across a zombie who had stumbled a bit to close.

"Hurry up!" Mark yelled as he reached the large metal doors. He pulled out his walkie talkie and began to talk into it.

When I was closer, I could hear him saying, "... Password?"

He removed his finger from the button and seconds later came a response, "Forty two, thirty nine, fourteen, seventy five, sixty nine."

"Got it." He yelled into it as he put it in his pocket.

I ran up beside him and watched him put it in wrong, "Damn it!"

Doc and Jason were firing their weapons into the oncoming crowd, trying to buy us more time. Jed was at the door, his back to it.

Mark tried again, and failed. He cursed and punched the code in again. This time, it beeped in approval.

He smirked and looked at me as the doors began to open, "See Lance, gotta have steady..."

"AHHHHHH!" Jed screamed out.

We all looked his way to see two zombies latched onto him, ripping at his flesh.

"NOOO!" Jason yelled as he spun around and fired off a short burst into one of them.

He charged forward and slammed the butt of the rifle into the others head, knocking it to the side.

He then bent down to his bloodied brother and reached out.

"You should do him a favor and kill him now, instead of letting the infection take over." Doc said as he walked towards him.

Jason choked back tears and pulled out his pistol, "Remember when we use to play on the farm? You and me, riding horses and running through the fields. Those were the days, huh?" He put the pistol under Jed's chin, "Remember how mom would always bake the same thing every morning? And how we would always complain? Life was good... and your life is about to get even better... I promise."

I turned away.

Seconds later, a single gunshot was heard.

* * *

><p><strong>*BLAM*<strong>

I fired off another shot towards the entrance to the lab.

We were on top of a catwalk like platform and were firing down at the on coming zombies. Luckily, we were holding out. But it was taking Jason and Doc a long time to get that information.

Mark stood up after reloading and fired off a few shots, "They better hurry up!"

Frederic stood and fired Jed's assault rifle, "I know! It shouldn't take this long!"

While they were firing, I could hear the static of Mark's walkie talkie, and someone screaming Mark.

"Mark! I think someone's trying to contact you!" I yelled as I fired off another shot, hitting a zombie in the shoulder.

Mark pulled it off his belt and held it to his mouth, "What?"

Static for a few seconds, "Mark? We have a problem!"

Mark's facial expression changed to one of worry, "A problem? What kind of problem?"

"The walkers! They've broken through the front doors... I don't know how much longer our door will hold out."

"Stay where you are! I'm coming back to you." Mark said taking a step towards the stairs.

"NO! Mark, it's already to late. There's to many of them..."

Mark's fist clenched shut tightly, "Jordan, don't say that. Tell the others to get the vault door open and..."

"We can't remember? We've tried... Mark, I love you."

Mark choked back his sobs, "I love you too. You can make it out of this, just tell Loraine to work on the vault!"

"We both know that's..." ***Bang***

We all looked at the walkie talkie as screams could be heard... then nothing.

Mark fell to his knees, helpless, "Jordan..."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

He spun around and stood to his feet, "Sorry? You're sorry! You don't have a fucking clue what kind of pain I'm going through right now!"

I held back tears, "No..."

"I got it!" Jason yelled as he ran back to us, followed by Doc.

Mark forced himself to calm down and looked at him, "Good."

Jason came to a stop, "What's his problem?"

I looked at him, "Jordan and the rest of his team is dead."

Jason looked shocked, "What? But... how?" He then hung his head, "I knew we should have done something about those doors!"

Omnius walked up to him, "There was no way you could have known."

Jason sighed, "I don't care, I still should have done something."

"GUYS!" Frederic yelled as he shot off his last bullet.

Down below us, the a small group of zombies were already at the stairs, moving up towards us.

"Well fuck." I said as I fired off another bullet, this time hitting one in the gut.

Mark stood there, staring at the zombies. He lifted his rifle and began to unload the entire magazine into the small oncoming crowd. I grabbed him and pulled him back, "Mark! Stop!"

He knocked me off of him and charged the last two remaining zombies that had survived his onslaught of bullets.

He slammed into one, knocking it to the ground, he then tossed his rifle into the air and caught it by the barrel. He then slammed it into the second zombies head, causing it to fall to the floor.

He stood over it and began to slam the butt of the rifle into its head, over and over again. Behind him, the first zombie was pulling it's self back up.

My eyes widened in surprise, "Mark!" I raised my pistol.

***BLAM BLAM BLAM CLICK CLICK***

The two bullets missed completely, but the third slammed into it's knee, forcing it to the ground.

SHIT! How can I be out of ammo?

Mark twisted around and slammed the rifle into its head, caving it in.

Frederic walked past me, his head hung, "Today just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

><p>I trudged up the escalators, carrying Jason. Damn it! Why did he have to jump off that damn platform?<p>

***Sigh* At least he wasn't bitten, right?  
>[Yeah, at least...]<strong>

We were all almost back to their base, or safe house. We had meet up with Trey's team leaving the Casino, luckily, no one else was hurt while coming back. Mark had remained silent the whole time.

Mark and the others were already ahead of me, most already entering the building.

When I neared, Frederic told Mark to wait. Doc walked over to me and took Jason off my back and walked off for the building.

Mark looked at us, "What?"

I walked up and sighed, "Mark, the real reason you've never seen us is because we've been in another world."

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Another dimension." Omnius answered.

Mark looked at us like we were crazy, "There's no way."

I rubbed my hands together, "Mom wants you to come with us so you can be at her wedding."

He looked at me dumbfounded, "Mom's getting married... No, wait, there's no way she's here also... and getting married!"

I sighed again, "Look, Mark, we're from another world! We only came here to get you!"

He crossed his arms, "Alright then, show me."

I nodded, "Alright, but I think you should tell them you're leaving."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, but this will only make me a laughing stock."

As he walked into the building, Omnius snickered slightly, "Boy, is he in for a surprise."

I nodded with a chuckle.

A few moments later, he walked out and yawned, "Let's get this little thing over with. I'm ready to try and sleep."

I looked at Omnius and nodded.

He smirked and clapped his hands together for effect.

We were all suddenly swept up into that same void like tunnel.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Mark yelled as he looked around himself.

I laughed, Mark almost never cussed, and when he did, it means he's either pissed, or confused.

"Told ya!" I yelled back.

***Whoosh***

We all flew out of it and slammed into the ground. Hard.

I sat up and held a hoof to my head... HOOF! Fucking awesome! I'm a fucking pony again!

**[FUCK YEAH! We're back bitches!]  
>How are we a pony again?<br>[Who cares? We're a fucking pony again!]**

I looked around and saw Frederic, he was also a pony again... well, Alicorn. Omnius was also a pony again, even though he can change his form.

But then I saw Mark. He was a grey Earth pony with a neon blue mane and tail. His mane was long and straight, and his tail had a rusty red streak going through it. His eyes were light blue, and he had a rusty read coloring around his mouth.

Mark sat up and rubbed his head, "Could have warned me about the hard impact!"

I chuckled, waiting for him to open his eyes and see his body.

"Lance, where did you get the eye patch?" Frederic asked as he stood up.

"Eye patch? What do you..." I lifted a hoof to my face, "I'll be damned, where did that come from?"

"OH MY GOD!" Mark yelled out as he looked at his forelegs, "I'm a fucking horse!"

I laughed, "Well duh, this is Equestria after all."

He looked at me, "Lance?"

I struck a pose, "The one and only!"

He sighed, "I should have known you would have chosen this place to live... wow, just wow. And now I'm here? Damn."

Omnius was relaxing on his back, a smile on his face, "This gonna be good."

Mark looked at him, "What is?"

"When you see Lance's wife and kids." Omnius said before chuckling.

Mark looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Wife and kids? You had sex with a pony?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah... But I'm a pony too, so no harm done."

He facehoofed, "I'm going to regret coming here, aren't I?"

I shook my head, "Oh no, you'll love it here, after a while."

He sighed, "Where is your house... I just have to see your kids. I beat they turned out just like you."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"That wasn't a complement bro." He said with a smirk.

I chuckled happily, looks like he still has his sense of humor.

**[Let's get a move on! I want to see Twi!]  
>That's a first. Break, the badass, misses Twilight.<br>[... Fuck you Dawn.]**

**And done! Hell yeah, that was a lot of work!**

**Now, for all you 'I want to be shipped with Mark' people (Mostly females XD ) Just remember this, he lost his lover, so he's not going to be looking for a relationship, especially with a pony XD**


	104. Mike meets Twilight

**XD April fools! That wasn't the end of the chapter, just a April fools joke Purple Blaze talked me into doing XD**

**Don't worry, this story is far from ending XD**

**Do not take anything in the joke chapter serious, as it was all thought up on the spot. The plot line for it is not real, and is way off from what I actually have planned.**

**I must know though. On a scale of one to ten, how good was that April fools joke?**

**Also, to anyone I sent a message to about me having a problem: I was just playing my role XD I was just setting that Aprils fools joke up. (This is mainly pointed at Iron Clad XD What I said about not deleting my internet history was part of the prank. lol, I always delete my history XD )**

**Now, here's the real chapter XD I'll delete the joke one lol**

**Also, yes, when I was looking through the comments, I was like:**

**XD**  
><strong>(A note to KillJoy: I BEAT YOU! XD You posted a blog saying you quit writing, I posted a chapter. Chapter beats blog post XD )<strong>

**One last thing: I'm going to make up for that little prank. So, I've put something at the end of the chapter. Something a few of you wanted to see in this story.**

**Also, a note to Anon pony: Not today! Like I said, never ending story here!**

Chapter 101

"This place is too colorful." Mark remarked as we neared Dali's house.

I shrugged, "You'll get use to it."

He sighed, "I hope... You do know I'm getting you back for bringing me here."

I gave a nod and smirked, "I know."

After we had gotten back and told Mark all about this world, we had all went our separate ways. Frederic back to the castle and Omnius went back to Ponyville.

Mark and I were going to Dali's house, to meet Twilight and the kids. After that, we're going to head over to our moms house.

"So, what's your wife like?" Mark asked as we stopped in front of the door.

I smiled, "Oh, you know. The kind I like."

He chuckled, "You mean nerdy?"

I shrugged, "Something along those lines."

He laughed, "Oh wow! I should have known."

I let out a small laugh and opened the door, "You may want to stay back for a second..."

He looked at me strangely, "Why?"

"The eye." I said like he should have known.

"Ah, gotcha." He said while nodding.

I gulped and walked into the house, "I'm home..."

After a few seconds of silence, I heard the clopping of hooves on the hardwood floor, "Finally, its been four hours! What were you... YOUR EYE! What happened?" Twilight screamed as she walked into the living room.

I scratched the back of my eye, "I was... shot."

"Shot? What's that mean?" She said as she made her way over to me.

"Uhhh, a piece of metal went through my right eye and removed it..." I said as she reached me.

She grabbed my face and began to examine my face, "You're always getting hurt!"

I chuckled despite myself, "I know."

**[Yeah, but we get hurt like a fucking pro!]**

She pulled the eye patch up and recoiled slightly, "Oh Lance, what have you done to yourself?"

I pulled it back down, "Don't worry Twi, Frederic promised he would work with Omnius to make me something for that."

She seemed to lighten up, "He better. I don't want you to be like this for long."

I gave her a kiss on the snout, "Now that that's over, I want you to meet my brother, Mark."

"Brother?" She said as Mark walked in behind me.

Mark looked her over and smirked, "I knew it!"

She looked at him strangely, "Knew what?"

He kept smirking, "I knew he was talking about you."

Twilight smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you Mark. Lance has said a few things about you."

**We have?  
>[I don't remember talking about him.]<strong>

Mark chuckled and looked around, "Nice place."

"Oh, it's not ours. It's Lance's friend's, Dali." Twilight said before I could answer.

"What happened to yours?" Mark questioned.

"Our friend Frederic's father attacked them and destroyed our house in the process." Twilight said while glancing at me.

Mark looked at me, "Really?"

"Yeah, really." I responded.

He shook his head laughing, "I bet you were hiding during all this."

"Nope, I was fighting along side Frederic." I said proudly.

Mark raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You were always scared of fighting back on Earth."

I sighed, "I think you should know this Mark, I've changed a lot since then."

He looked me over, "Yeah, I guess." He then smiled, "Now, let me see your kids."

I nodded and looked at Twilight, "Where are they?"

She smiled a little, "Uhhh, I dropped them off at... school a few minutes after you left."

My eyes widened, "School? But Spark's only a few months old!"

Twilight held up a hoof, "Oh no, he's two, remember. I think he's mature enough for it... besides, he wanted to go."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would he want to go?"

"Well, after I told him Nova was going, he kinda begged me." She said while smiling.

Again, my eyes widened, "Nova's going to school too? But, she's still young!"

Twilight chuckled, "Lance, Alicorn's mature way faster than normal ponies. She's already as mature as he is. In a few years, she'll be as mature as we are."

"Dayum." That was all I could say. I'm in shock, things are moving kinda to fast.

Twilight turned around, "You can pick him up at three thirty. I think you know which school hes at."

"Which one?" I asked as she walked away.

"The one next to the palace." She said before turning to me.

Mark chuckled, "I'm so confused right now."

"Lance." Twilight said.

I looked at her, "What?"

"Guess who was there signing up for a teaching position when I was dropping them off."

"Who?"

"Mr. Bleak." She said as she turned to walk away.

**[I now feel sorry for the poor boy!]  
>Mr. Bleak... A teacher at Spark's school... they're all doomed.<strong>

**Canterlot Private School  
>Spark's POV<strong>

"Now, what's this letter?" Mrs. Bloom asked one of the young students up front.

"Uhhh... C?" He said nervously.

"Yes! Very good!" She said, giving him praise.

I tilted my head back, so boring! Why am I in this kindergarten class? I know all of this thanks to mom!

I looked around the class room, wishing me and Nova were in the same class. Sadly, she was next door.

"Okay class, I want you all to get out your..." Mrs. Bloom began before she was interrupted.

The door to the class room and a brown pony walked in, "Mrs. Bloom?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Yes?"

The stallion gulped, "Ummm, we're moving you to a different class room. Another teacher is taking over this class."

She cocked her head, "Really? Who?"

"Me." Said a familiar voice as a large stallion entered the room.

Him? Is this a good thing, or a bad thing?

"Who are you?" Mrs. Bloom asked.

"Mr. Bleak." Mr. Bleak said while examining the class. His eyes stopped on me.

Yep, it's a bad thing, mixed with a little good... I hope.

Mrs. Bloom eyed the two, "Do you really think I want to stop teaching this class?"

"We're doubling your pay." The stallion said.

Mrs. Boom smiled and reached behind her desk and picked up a suit case, "I'm out of here! YES!"

She began to chant yes over and over again as she hopped out of the classroom.

The stallion backed out slowly and closed the door.

Mr. Bleak smiled to the class, "Hello victims, I'm your new teacher, Mr. Bleak."

Victims... it's a full on bad thing!

**Two hours later, lunch room**

I sat down at the table, my food in front of me.

I was wrong about Mr. Bleak, he wasn't that bad... HE WAS SO MUCH WORST! My face still hurts from when I sneezed after he said no talking.

The strangest thing is, once class dismissed, he instantly became friendly with me. Weird?

I sighed and looked at my food... this food is just to plain! It's only hay, bread, some jam, juice, and soup! I need real food!

"Huh, you're going here too?" Star Chaser said as he walked by with his tray on his back.

I looked at him, "Huh, yeah. My mom wanted me to come here."

Chaser shook his head, "Just my luck. *Sigh* Have you seen Nova yet?"

I shook my head, "No. Why?"

He sighed again and sat down across from me, "She's been getting real friendly with this one colt." He shook his head, "I don't approve of it."

Nova's talking to a colt... I suddenly feel... strange. Like I'm mad, but also sad. "Who is it?"

Star Chaser looked around, "I don't know his name."

I looked around and finally saw Nova talking to a colt in the line.

Well, finding her was easy.

The colt was a dark blue with a brown mane and tail. He already had his cutie mark, a curled up rope. A rope? Really?

I have a feeling I'm not going to like this guy.

"Look at them, talking to each other. I'm watching that colt!" Star Chaser said, staring daggers at the colt talking to Nova.

I nodded, "Me too."

Star Chaser looked at me, "You know what Spark? I think me and you are going to get along just fine."

I smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yep, we have a common enemy."

I chuckled, "I guess we do."

Star Chaser isn't as bad as I thought he was. At least I made one friend on my first day of school.

**Ending this chapter here, mostly because I can't take reading the comments anymore and just want the prank to be over.**

**Also, here's what I promised:**

**What do you guys think? Should Lance have the Bionic eye? Or just an eye patch? It's all up to you guys.**

**Remember to R&R.**


	105. Bionic eye

**The death of a character is coming up soon... Oh yeah, almost forgot: Warning! Spoiler!**

**Oops, to late XD**

**But yes, someone will die soon. And yes, the first scene is setting up for another fight scene. Bigger and much worst than all the others.**

**This chapter will start it off. Well, set up the fighting scene. The sorrow is later.**

**This chapter is kinda speedy, but that's for a good reason. If I did what I planned, this chapter would have been the fighting scene. And that wouldn't have worked for me. So, a rushed chapter is better than a rushed into plot line, huh? Also, Lance gets his bionic eye in this chapter. Why? Because he can XD**

Chapter 102

"But master! You can't actually believe you can take them all on!"

"*Sigh* Do you think I'm weak? Do you think I don't have a plan? Do you?"

"*Gulp* No master, sorry master. But think about it, you're going up against more than twenty... bronies?"

"Yes, I know. I also know that a lot of them can not fight. Besides, that's why I'm bringing the Darkness along. They've agreed to help, as long as I leave Darkest Bleak alive for them."

"Even so, you're just a normal pony! The body you've possessed is weak!"

"I've already planned for that. Thanks to those bronies and their corrupted minds, I was able to build a new form purely based off their fears."

"You have?"

"Yes. And I must say, it's quiet frightening, even for me. But, it'll get the job done."

"Can I see it, master?"

"Yes, I'll show you Red Storm, but only because I must get use to it. I'm getting my revenge very soon."

Red Storm nodded and backed away as his master, the Nightmare, changed from a normal pony to a terrifying wolf like creature that stood on its hind legs.

"*Gulp* Master?"

"My revenge will be complete with this new body! Storm! Send him the warning."

"Why are we sending him a warning?"

"Because, I want him to be ready for me. It won't be any fun if I just slaughter all of them one by one."

"Ah, I see master. I will get right on it!"

"Good. I will begin step one of my plan."

**Canterlot, Barehoof's and Dana's house**

I stopped outside of the house and looked over to were my house use to stand. Right now, they were rebuilding it, and they already had most of the first floor rebuilt.

Mark looked over at it also, "Huh, wonder who's house that will be."

"Mine." I said while chuckling, "My house use to stand there... but was destroyed."

Mark sighed, "How much trouble have you gotten in since I've been gone?"

"Not a lot." I lied.

**[That's a big fat lie.]**

I chuckled and pushed open the door. "Hey mom, I got Mark!"

Suddenly, the sounds of running could be heard. Mom then ran around the corner and yelled out in happiness. But then, when she looked at me, she became pissed, "Lance Greenfield! What have I told you about covering one eye? It makes your eyesight bad!"

I sighed, "Well mom, I kinda need this eye patch."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah? Why?"

I smirked slightly and pulled it up.

Mom's eyes widened, and she began to wobble, but she was able to keep standing, "Lance... your eye. What happened?"

"I got shot while I was looking for Mark." I said, pointing at Mark.

Mom looked at him, "Why didn't you protect your little brother?"

Mark shrugged, "I couldn't, I didn't even know he was there."

Mom sighed and shook her head, "It's still good to see you Mark. Even if your brother is missing an eye."

I waved a hoof and laughed, "Yeah, don't worry about that. I saw Omnius on a few hours ago. He had some gadgets or something and was heading to the Palace to get to work with Frederic."

**Meanwhile, Canterlot Castle, the work shop**

"HOLY SHIT! THAT BURNS!" Omnius screamed out as he ran around, holding his scotched hoof.

"I told you not to touch the metal, didn't I?" Frederic said as he added the last touch of magic to the bionic eye.

Omnius stopped and shrugged, already forgetting about his hoof, "Doesn't matter, because I did it!"

Frederic chuckled and lifted the eye, "Very nice!"

Omnius strolled over and put his hooves on the metal table, "Ow! We make a great team when it comes to building things! OH YES! I just had the best line for when we give it to Lance!"

Frederic checked over the eye and looked at him, "What will that be?"

"You'll see." Omnius said, already starting to dance on the metal table.

**Back to Lance, ten minutes later**

"... No! I didn't do it!" I yelled as my mom backed me into a corner.

"Yes you did! I heard your son talking about it the other day!" She said as she got closer to me, a glare on her face.

"Look! I may have, but it wasn't me! It was Break!" I yelled, already curling up into a ball.

**[Hey asshole! Don't rat me out!]**

"It's still you! You showed your son dirty pictures of his own mother!" She screamed as she began to poke her hoof at me.

"Come on mom, give him a break." Mark said from behind her.

Mom turned around and glared, "Keep out of this Mark!"

***Kaw***( I need to work on my Phoenix sounds.)

Mom turned around to see Kara standing on me protectively... her wings healed? Nice. Also, how did she get here?

Kara spread her wings, blocking me from view.

Gotta love her.

Mom sighed, "Lance, please tell your bird to leave."

"No can do mom. She's kinda attached to me... and very protective. So please, I'll talk to Spark about this. Just please don't kill me!" I said as calmly as I could.

"Lance, you're lucky I'm in a good mood today." Mom said as she turned.

Kara dropped her wings and squawked proudly as she hopped off me and turned to look at me.

I chuckled and stood up, "Good girl." I said as I rubbed her head.

I then began to follow mom and Mark into the next room. Kara jumped up on my back and wrapped her wings around my neck.

D'awwww!

I walked into the living room and was about to sit down when the door burst open, revealing a excited Omnius and a happy Frederic.

"We've done it! In three hours flat!" Omnius yelled out as he strolled into the house, a box on his back.

Frederic walked in and chuckled, "It was easy, thanks to Omnius and his technology."

Omnius smiled proudly, "Yep, all thanks to my travels!"

I chuckled, "You already built the eye? Damn, you work fast."

"Magic bro!" Omnius said, putting the box in front of me.

He smirked and opened it. He pulled out a oval shaped disk that looked like a actual eye... with the exception of a few red lines and the red dot in the middle with a black slight through it.

He held it up and looked at me, "We can rebuild him. We have the technology!"

I laughed openly, "Good one. Eye please!"

Frederic held up a hoof, "Wait, I must explain what it does first."

I sighed, "Fine, go ahead."

**This next part, the description of the eye, was thought up by Iron Clad. So, it didn't come off the top of my head lol**

"Well, I put in a HUD, thermal and night vision, flight trajectory display, a Memory Visualizer, in case you need to remember something, and a On-Target software in case you need to follow someone or chase Greg around the place. No laser. We are ponies, not killers."

"One last thing! This is important! What ever you do, do not take it out and pull out the green wire and pressed the grey button the back." Omnius yelled out.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because, then you would go boom!" He said with a chuckle

I gawked, "You put a self destruct feature in my new eye? WHY?"

He shrugged, "Never know when you'd want to blow something up."

I facehoofed, "Great, not I got to be careful with it." **( XD This feature will be the main thing for a plot I have planned in the future, that's the main reason I added it lol )**

Frederic shook his head, "No you don't. Once I infuse it into your eye socket, it's not suppose to come out. It'll act as a normal eye... well, except for a few things."

My mom shook her head, "Oh no. I will not allow you to put that in my sons head!"

"Well, if we don't, Lance could go insane without the other eye." Omnius reasoned.

Her eye twitched, "Fine. But I'm leaving the room." She said as she glared at us and left the room.

"Take off the eye patch." Frederic commanded.

**[No! Leave on the badass patch!]**

I ignored Break and pulled it off.

The bionic eye floated up and was pushed onto my empty eye socket.

"FUCK!" I yelled out as the hard, pointy metal began to snake into my eye, searching out my nerves.

"Language!" My mom yelled form the other room.

**[Damn! That hurts!]  
>PAIN!<strong>

Frederic's horn began to glow, causing the bionic eye to heat up, permanently implanting it's self in my right eye socket.

I flinched from the pain and stumbled back, "Are you done?"

"Ahh, yes! Done." Frederic exclaimed as his horn stopped glowing.

I opened my eyes and looked around, "Huh, dude. The eye doesn't do anything but let me see. I thought you added all those features?"

He smiled proudly, "I know. I've done something amazing. I've made it where your consciences, Break and Dawn, can control them. Meaning, they can turn them on, but only when you want them too."

FUCKING SWEET!

{Dawn! Turn on the Heads Up Display!}  
><strong>I'm on it!<strong>

After a few seconds, new images filled my vision.

Down in the left hand corner was a mini pony me, on the right hand corner was a map. A map? COOL! There were green dots, must mean friendly's, (Game reference!) on it and a diagram of the house. I'm loving this! Also, on the top was a compass like thing, with green dots on it... did they copy this off of Fallout? Probably. On the top left hand side was a small clock, displaying the time, 1:34 PM. And finally, there was a small red dot in the middle of my vision.

"Do you like it?" Frederic asked.

I nodded with a smile, "I love it! Please, explain the HUD's display."

He gave a quick nod, "Sure. First off, you'll notice the little map. That thing is designed to map out your current area and tell you where your friends are, and where you enemies are. You won't be needing that feature. Next up is the little pony you down in the left corner. That is like your health, but it only tells you what kind of damage you have to each part of your body. It doesn't give you health, like it does in video games. This is real life, it only analyzes your body and tells you if something is wrong. The compass is like the map, but shows you which way is North, East, South, and West. It also shows you where your friends are and the distance between you and them. You can also mark points on the map and it'll show you which way to go. You can thank Omnius for that one. There's the clock, but I don't have to explain that one. Last up is the little dot in the middle. That's like your cross-hairs, that is actually very helpful. What ever you aim that at will give you a detailed description of that object or thing. For example, if you pointed it at a rock, it would tell you what its made of. It will also give you details on other ponies. The cross-hairs also helps you select targets for the On-Target software, you can select a object or pony and your HUD will point you in the direction it is heading." He smiled happily, "If I say so myself, that's the best thing I've ever crafted."

WOW! This thing is awesome! I guess losing my eye wasn't so bad after all.

{Turn off the HUD, please.}  
><strong>[But it's badass!]<br>I got it.**

My vision returned to normal, just slightly blurry, but that soon passed.

I smiled and held out my hoof to them, "Thank you. Both of you, this means a lot!"

Frederic shook my hoof and smiled, "No problem Lance."

Omnius was next, he shook it and chuckled, "Hope you like it. I'm thinking about ripping my eye out for one." He then laughed heartily as he stepped back.

I turned to Mark and smirked, "How do I look?"

He chuckled, "Like a mismatched clown. That eye doesn't even match your real one."

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter, it's awesome!"

He sighed, "You think everything is awesome."

I shook my head, "No I don't!"

He turned, "Come on bro, let's hurry up and talk to mom some more. I kinda want to take a nap when we get back."

"Sounds like a plan," I said with a smile.

**One hour and ten minutes later, Dali's house**

_'Dear Lance,_

_Hello, I think you should know me. I'm something you thought you stopped. Something you've seemed to have forgotten about. Something that is seeking its revenge._

_I am the Nightmare._

_Yes, the very thing Val was trying to unleash, the very thing you thought was still trapped in that stone! Well, turns out that small amount of energy I got from you was just enough to unleash me. Happy days! For me at least._

_I'm sending this letter to warn you, yes warn you, of my arrival in your area. I will come in and kill you, and all your pathetic friends. I'll save you for last, make you watch me kill all of them in front of you, even your family._

_Let's see, you have at least an hour to prepare after receiving this letter, and I advise you do that. For when I arrive, I will begin to have my fun. Bring your friends, for if you don't, their deaths will much worst. Don't worry, most of them will be busy fighting the Darkness while I deal with the rest of you._

_Now, I've put a small map in this letter, leading to a clearing in the Everfree forest. We will do battle there, me VS's all of you. Do not be late, or the punishment will be increased! You'll know me when you see me._

_You have one hour._

_Signed,_  
><em>The Nightmare'<em>

I dropped the letter that had just materialized right in front of me and ran through the house. I ran into the living room, panting.

Twilight looked at me, "What is it Lance?"

I looked up, a shocked look on my face, "Please, send a notice to all the bronies and our friends. Tell them to meet me here, and to hurry! We don't have much time! And you must tell Dali to watch over the kids after school. Can you please do this?"

She slowly nodded, "I can... but why?"

I gulped, "The Nightmare has returned."

**The next chapter starts off with them at the clearing. Epic/bloody battle insures!**


	106. Nightmare

**First off: In chapter 99, Peter's birthday party, that wasn't a rememberall. I wasn't referencing that book, I was referencing Fallout: ****Equestria. You know, the memory orbs? Anyways...**

**Okay, as you'll notice, when a few of the bronies get hit or hurt, they may not be able to continue fighting. Why is this? Well, they are only normal human/ponies, unlike a few of the others**

**Now, I will do my best to not have this drag out. I'll make it short, but detailed, since that's what you all like XD Yes, all the bronies will be in the fight, so everyone with an OC in this story, prepare for it lol Don't get mad if your character doesn't last long, or gets hurt to bad. This is suppose to be a, almost, bloody fight scene.**

**Remember:**  
><strong>Lance = Breaking Dawn<strong>  
><strong>Grace = KillJoy<strong>  
><strong>Frederic = Darksteel Edge<strong>  
><strong>Peter = Violent Inferno<strong>

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 103

"Is this really a good Idea, Lance?" Twilight asked as we, along with most of the bronies, stood in the clearing of the Everfree forest.

I sighed and looked at all my friends, "Probably not, but we have no other choice."

"We can contact the Princesses, they can..."

I shook my head, "No Twi, that's a bad idea. From what I've learned from the show and the internet, the Nightmare can take over any body... even the Princesses."

Twilight gulped, already knowing this, "But... what are you going to do?"

I put on a weak smile, "What else? We're going to do the only thing we can... fight."

"But you don't have to do this!" She said, tears in her eyes.

I put my hoof to her cheek, "I have to. I'm the one who freed it, it was my energy... and my fault. I must Twi."

She wiped her hoof across her eyes, "Just please, don't get hurt."

I chuckled, "Twi, we both know I'm going to get my ass kicked. But don't worry, I have my friends to back me up."

A small smile formed on her face.

"No Twi, I'm not going to allow you to help. I don't want you to get hurt!" I said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

She frowned, "But Lance, I can help!"

"I know, but you'll be more help if you're out of the fighting and safe. I would not be able to live with my self if you were to get hurt."

She sighed and leaned forward, giving me a kiss on the cheek, "Just stay safe, for me."

"I will Twi, I promise." I said, returning her kiss, but this time on the lips.

**[We're gonna kick some fucking ass!]  
>Hellz yeah!<strong>

As she walked back to the tree line, the place I had told her to stay during all this, I looked around at all my friends. All of them ready to fight along side me... gotta love them.

Everyone was here: David, Greg, Peter, Zorrow, Seth, Drax, Frederic, Vinetion, Alexander, Shadow Breeze (Who was in the background.), Aaron, Cody, Grace, and of course, me. Octavia and Trixie were also here, to give support to their lovers. A few didn't come, either because I didn't want them to, or for other reasons.

Annabel was told to stay at the Palace with Discord, encase something goes wrong. I had sent Omnius to look for Mr. Bleak, but they haven't returned yet. I didn't even tell Mark, I wasn't about to put him at danger. As for Malbatorus, who was suppose to be our edge, freaked out when we told him we were about to fight the Nightmare. He said he wasn't about to try that, and before we could protest or reason, he fled, leaving us behind. I don't blame him though, I want to run away too, but I have to stay for my friends.

David walked up to me with a weary look on his face, "This isn't going to end well, will it?"

I forced a smile, "Don't worry bro, we'll do just fine. Nothing can take on fourteen bronies... wait, sixteen bronies."

He chuckled, "Got that right."

I turned back around to face the forest around us, but felt a hoof tap my shoulder. I turned to see Frederic... "Frederic?"

He chuckled, "What? Didn't think I knew how to control Darksteel Edge?"

I smiled and looked him over. He was in the same form he was in when we fought his father, "Nice, now we'll win for sure."

He tapped my head, "Yeah, but only if we work together. I want you to go into your alter ego."

"Alter ego?" I said, tilting my head.

He snickered, "Breaking Dawn, Lance."

"Oh." I said with a sheepish smile, "I knew that."

"What ever you say Lance." He said while rolling his eyes playfully.

I shook my head and focused. After a few seconds, I felt my self slip into Breaking Dawn mode. "**Nice.**"

Frederic chuckled and turned, "Now to tell the others to do the same."

I turned back to the treeline.

{Break, turn on the HUD.}  
><strong>[On it.]<strong>

When my HUD came up, I could see the forest more clearly. I could see almost every little detail, I could even see those two bugs mating on that leaf... damn.

I looked at the map and saw only my friends, plus a few random blue dots moving beyond the treeline, animals.

After a few minutes, I began to get bored, "**Where is this thing?**"

I looked at the clock on my HUD and saw that it was 3:14 PM... and it was worried about us missing the fight.

"Ah, I see you're all here. Splendid!" Echoed a very creepy voice.

Frederic, along side Grace and Peter, who were both in their alternate forms, stepped forward, "Where are you?"

**Quick side note: Yes, Peter is in Violent Inferno. You must read the Role Play that I posted a link to. They talked me into making that Canon, and it is now. Back to the story.**

"All around you!" Came the response.

All around us? What's that mean? "**Show your self then!**"

"My pleasure."

Suddenly, the light fuzzy fog that had been hanging over the clearing lifted. It began to stream towards a single spot, forming a small cloud of black smoke... is that smoke?

Wait a minute... you mean that thing has been here this whole time?

**[And we've been breathing it in!]  
>SICK! EWWW! That's just wrong!<strong>

"A cloud? We'r going to fight a cloud?" Peter... or Violent Inferno said in a confused voice.

"Oh no my dear colt, this is my pure form. Let me show you the form I've made just for this occasion."

The black smoke began to pull together, forming a tall creature. The creature's body began to form, creating more details with each second. When it finished, we were all silent.

That... We're... fighting that?

"Oh fucking shit! A Werewolf!" Greg yelled out from behind everyone else.

No Greg, that is no Werewolf... I mean it is, but... it's much much worst!

The thing bowed with a wicked smile, "Oh no, I'm no Werewolf. I'm a much darker form. Call me, Nightmare."

I gulped, this was worst than I thought. We can't fight that thing! It's bigger than Frederic! By at least a foot! DAMN!

Nightmare stood up straight and crossed his arms... which had huge claws on the hands! Fuck!

"Two choices, you fight me first, or the Darkness." He said, a amused look on his face.

"THE DARKNESS!" Greg yelled out, getting glares from everyone else.

Nightmare chuckled, "If that's your choice, so be it."

Suddenly, over a dozen black Pegasi jumped from the tree cover. They all took up positions next to Nightmare.

Wait, are those the ponies I saw in Pleasant Fields? Not good.

{Turn off my HUD! It's getting in my way!}  
><strong>Sorry.<strong>

Once my HUD was off, I glanced around. All my friends looked determined, but also scared.

I looked back at Nightmare and the black Pegasi.

Nightmare chuckled and waved his claw, "Go, have your fun. But don't kill any of them, that's my honor."

I heard the Pegasi hiss happily as they moved forward.

Here comes the first fight!

***Thud***

Suddenly, large thorny vines shot upward under each of the black Pegasi, instantly killing them. How do I know they died? Because they turned to smoke, that's why... kinda creepy.

"AHA! You call that a challenge!" Vinetion remarked proudly as she lifted her hoof, causing the vines to go back into the ground.

Nightmare chuckled, "No, that was just the warm up. Now, we can really begin. I'll give you all a small chance. Send forth your best fighters. After I deal with them, I'll deal with the rest of you."

Really? You're going to let us get together? He's an idiot.

Everyone began to back up, just leaving me, Darksteel Edge, Violent Inferno, KillJoy, and Vinetion.

Nightmare looked amused, "Really? That's your best? This is going to be easier than I thought."

I began to walk forward, followed by the others, "**Don't underestimate us! You'll be very sorry if you do.**"

He shrugged, "I'm not worried in the least." He then smirked, "Hey Lance, you know what I'm going to do when I've won?"

I glared, but kept walking closer, we were about fifteen yards away now, "**I don't care, because you're not going to win.**"

He continued to smirk, "I'm going to kill your family, and I'll take extra time on your wife."

"**YOU BASTARD!**" I screamed as I sprung forward.

"No Lance! He's trying to get you close to him!" Darksteel yelled out.

I don't care! No one threatens my family!

When I was close enough, I brought back my inflamed hoof and slammed it into his face. I then followed up with a few quick jabs to the head.

I backed up, hovering in place.

He smiled and twisted his neck, popping it a few times, "My turn."

***POW***

His closed fist slammed into my face, forcing me backwards. Before I could fall, he grabbed my hind leg and slammed me into the ground, hard.

Why am I always the first one to get hurt?

He picked me up by my neck and smiled, "I'm going to make you watch." He then brought one of his claws up to my cheek and drug it downward, drawing blood. He then tossed me into the air and gave me a sharp kick to the gut, sending me pass the others, who were still running towards Nightmare.

When I hit the ground, I instantly forced myself to stand. I then began to slowly limp back towards them.

Up ahead, Darksteel was the first to reach him. He jumped at him, slamming his hoof into Nightmare's gut. KillJoy also ran up and slammed her hoof into him, causing black flames to erupted from the impact point.

Before the two could pull back and attack again, Nightmare quickly grabbed each by the neck and slammed them together. This instantly knocked Grace out, forcing her out of KillJoy mode. Darksteel however stumbled back and fell to the ground, dazed.

Vinetion stomped the ground, causing a large vine to shoot upward and wrap around Nightmare's neck.

"Not so tough now, are you!" She yelled triumphantly.

Nightmare laughed loudly, "Nice try." One of his claws sliced downward, cutting through the vine with ease.

Before he even hit the ground, he sprung forward, wrapping his claws around Vinetion's neck and lifted her into the air, "Ah, now I remember you."

"What do you mean?" Vinetion gasped out as she tried to breath.

Nightmare only smiled as he slammed his head into hers and threw her in the direction of the forest.

Nightmare looked ahead, at the only one of us that was left. Violent Inferno.

He was walking towards him, a glare on his face, "No one hurts my friends."

"I just did." Nightmare said smugly.

Before Nightmare could make a move, Inferno shot forward, slamming both of his hooves into Nightmare's gut.

Nightmare's eyes widened as he was knocked back, gasping for air, "You're a tough one, aren't you?"

"YEP!" Inferno yelled as he jumped into the air, slamming his head into Nightmare's snout. Blood flew upward as his head snapped back.

Inferno then sun around and bucked Nightmare in the chest, causing him to fly backwards.

**[Wow, who would have thought that Peter would have been the most powerful out of all of us?]  
>I know right?<strong>

I finally arrived next to Inferno, who had just landed and was looking at the body of Nightmare, "**You get him?**" I asked.

He shook his head, "No."

Nightmare stood up and rubbed his chest, "Hmmmm, you are tougher than the others. No matter." He looked at me and smiled.

Why is he smiling at me?

My question was answered when he sprung forward, his claw raised.

SHIT! Move Lance!

Suddenly, Inferno knocked me out of the way.

***Slicing sound***

I hit the ground and turned around to see Inferno stumbling to the side, a large gash on his side. He looked at me with a sad look and fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

Nightmare smiled, "I knew that would work."

"**You asshole! You used me as bait!**" I'm going to kill him!

I jumped forward, and slammed my head into his gut, trying to wind him. Sadly, it only gave him a advantage.

He smiled and began to punch me repeatedly in the face, chest, and gut. Each hit delivering more and more pain. He laughed and threw me to the ground.

After hitting the ground, I felt it open up under me, dropping me into a hole... wait, not a hole, a portal. I fell through and flew out on the other side and hit the ground.

Alexander looked down at me, a worried look on his face, "Oh man, he doesn't look that good!"

Cody leaned over me and frowned, "Why do you always let your self get hurt?"

I tried to answer, but found it hard. I was no longer in Breaking Dawn, I was normal... useless yet again.

Twilight ran up and kneeled down next to me, "Lance! Speak to me!"

"H-Hi T-Tw-Twi..." I forced out.

A tear fell from her face and landed on my cheek, where it rolled down and to the ground.

{HUD.}  
><strong>One second...<strong>

When my HUD came on, I could see the damage that had been done to me. I had three broken rips, a broken snout, my bionic eye was slightly damaged, and I had bruises all over my chest and stomach. Damn, he did do some damage.

Luckily, I was able to clear my throat and get past the hard to breath part, "Guys... he's to strong."

Alexander sighed, "I know, but we can't leave... we'll die if we do."

Cody nodded, "Besides, all we have to do is hold out till Mr. Bleak and Omnius get here. Then we can sit back and watch the fireworks."

"Stop your talking and fight! Or, I could just attack you all right now!" Nightmare said as he strolled towards us.

I looked around, "Guys, just do your best to distract him."

Alexander smiled, "That, I can do. Come on Cody."

Cody smiled and stood, "I may not want to kill, but I can fight at least!"

As they ran off, I looked at Twilight, "I love you."

She smiled a little, "I love you too. Don't worry, give me ten minutes and I'll have you up and ready to fight again."

I smiled back, "Thanks Twi."

I then looked away and at Alexander and Cody, who were about to reach Nightmare.

As Alexander neared, he shot a portal behind Nightmare and then one in front of himself. He jumped through it and came out the other side, slamming his back hooves into his back.

Nightmare stumbled forward as Cody slammed into his side, knocking him over.

Both of them quickly jumped on him and began to slam their hooves into his face and chest, causing as much damage as possible.

Nightmare twisted over, knocking them both off, and lunged forward, tackling Cody to the ground.

"Any last words!" Nightmare yelled out.

"Fuck you." Cody said as Nightmare smirked.

Nightmare opened his mouth and slammed his head forward. He then bit down on Cody's shoulder, tearing muscles and tendons.

"Get off of him!" Alexander yelled as he bucked Nightmare in the side,

Nightmare didn't even move, instead, he let go of Cody and turned to Alexander, "You're a pest!"

Alexander laughed loudly and shot a portal behind Nightmare, "I know." He then did a back flip, and shot a second portal down below him. He fell through it and came out the other side, ready to slam his hooves into Nightmare's side again.

Nightmare twisted around and grabbed his hind legs and lifted him up, "That trick doesn't work twice."

Alexander's eyes widened as Nightmare tossed him upward and caught him by his face... oh no.

He then slammed Alexander into the ground, his clawed hand still holding onto his head. He then stood up and pulled his hand away, revealing Alexander, his head implanted into the ground.

"ALEXANDER!" Trixie yelled out as Drax and Octavia fought to hold her back.

"This isn't good." I said weakly.

Nightmare turned to the rest of us and bellowed out, "Who's next?"

"I AM!" Darksteel yelled as he slammed his horn through Nightmare's back. His horn then penetrated and came out of his chest, "Rule number one, don't forget where your enemy is!"

"I didn't forget. I was merely waiting." Nightmare said with a smirk and he grabbed Darksteel's horn and began to drag it along his chest... wait... is his body moving around Darksteel's horn!

Once Nightmare had Darksteel's horn out and in his grasp, he pulled him forward and put him in a sort of headlock.

"Rule number two of fighting, never stab a creature made of dark magic." Nightmare said as he raised his clawed hand and slammed it down on Darksteel's horn, breaking it off close to the base.

Darksteel screamed out in pain and fell back as Nightmare released him.

He fell onto his flank and put his front hooves to his head. He then instantly turned back to normal, no longer in Darksteel Edge.

Nightmare laughed cruelly and grabbed Frederic by the throat, "Nighty night Prince Frederic."

Frederic began thrash around, trying to get air. But it was hopeless, he was weak now, and Nightmare was still strong.

Seconds later, Frederic passed out from lack of oxygen.

Nightmare tossed his unconscious body to the side and turned to us, "Next?"

I gulped and looked around at the bodies of my unconscious or hurt friends. This was hopeless, we can't fight him! The only one who could was Peter... and I don't know now.

Twilight leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Five more minutes Lance."

Then what? I get up and fight him, get my ass kicked, and end up in the same place? Shit, today is not my day.

Nightmare chuckled, "Okay then, I guess I'll just pick." He then began to stroll towards us.

Not good! Please, somepony, anypony! Help us!

**[Hurry up Omnius! We need you and Mr. Bleak!]**

**Remember to R&R.**


	107. Ultimate sacrifice

**Prepare, that's all I can say.**

**Also, some advice. Things at the end are not as they seem, so read the next chapter before you decide if you stop reading. Because tomorrow's chapter holds a huge twist.**

Chapter 104

As Nightmare neared, I had a sense of dread.

This wasn't going so well...

Nightmare bellowed with laughter as he neared our small group, "I said, who's next."

After a few seconds of no response, he smiled and began to move forward.

Come on Lance! Stand, defend your friends!

I groaned as I rolled over and forced myself to stand.

"No Lance, please, stay down. You're not healed properly yet!" Twilight said, put a hoof on my back to hold me down.

I sighed and heard more laughter coming form Nightmare.

"Really? You're still going to try and fight me?" He yelled out as he laughed.

"No, I'm going to fight you!" A large white Alicorn yelled out as it slammed into Nightmare, sending him flying into the treeline.

What the... who is that?

The Alicorn turned and smiled, "Yo Lance."

... Omnius, I should have known. He must be using a super aura.

Mr. Bleak landed next to him and surveyed the area, looking at all the unconscious bodies of our friends, "I take it we're late to the party?"

"Damn right you're late!" David yelled out.

Mr. Bleak chuckled and looked at me, "How ya holding up there Lance?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Oh you know, surviving."

Mr. Bleak and Omnius chuckled.

"Why are you all laughing? This fight is far from over!" Nightmare yelled as he walked out of the forest, a pissed off look on his face.

Omnius looked at Mr. Bleak and smiled, "Shall we show this guy who's the boss?"

Mr. Bleak smirked, "We shall."

They both suddenly shot forward at a speed I couldn't keep track of, and slammed into Nightmare, throwing punches and other types of attacks.

Nightmare was taking a few massive blows, but he was blocking most of them with his fast moving claws.

Both Mr. Bleak's and Omnius's hooves were turning red from the blood coming from the small cuts received from Nightmare's blocks.

Mr. Bleak brought his hoof back and brought it upward, slamming it into Nightmare's jaw. Perfect uppercut!

Nightmare howled in pain and jumped back, putting distance between himself and the two over powered Alicorn's.

Nightmare snarled, "I didn't want to have to resort to this but you've..."

"NO TALKING!" Mr. Bleak yelled as he suddenly appeared in front of Nightmare, giving him a hard buck to the face.

Nightmare stumbled back and yelled out, "ENOUGH! I didn't want to do this, but you've forced it on yourselves!"

He then began to shake, causing black smoke to lift from his body. He growled angrily and slammed his claws into the ground. Seconds later, he looked at the two Alicorn's and screamed.

Or, it looked like he was screaming, but I couldn't hear anything.

On the other hand, Mr. Bleak and Omnius were holding their head, both of them collapsing on to the ground.

Nightmare stood up and laughed happily, "There, much better."

"What did you do to them?" Seth yelled out, becoming enraged.

Nightmare shrugged with a smirk, "Oh, nothing much. All I did was make them live through their worst nightmare... with very real detail and effects. By time they even can move, I'll have all of your bodies piled up around them, what a sight to wake up to."

"You monster!" Drax screamed out, also becoming pissed.

"Oh, thank you." Nightmare said as he bowed. He then strolled over to the two unconscious Alicorn's and smirked, "You know it's sad. Those two were the only ones who could have stopped me."

Oh shit, now what?

Twilight looked at the others and gulped, "Lance is almost healed, please, you have to keep him distracted."

Zorrow saluted her, "We're on it! Come on bronies, let's go get our asses kicked!"

I watched as all my friends ran forward. All but Shadow Breeze and Greg. Shadow Breeze was on the ground with his hooves covering his face. Greg... Greg was smoking a joint.

"Let the fun begin." Nightmare said as he sprung forward at the charging bronies.

David was at the front, so he was the first to encounter Nightmare.

David jumped upward and tried to slam his head into Nightmare's gut, but was caught in mid-air by his throat.

"Nice try." Nightmare said as he grabbed David's hind leg and used his body as a weapon. He slammed David into Aaron and Drax, knocking them to the side. He then slammed David into the ground, instantly knocking him out.

Seth and Zorrow jumped over David and delivered a devastating double blow to Nightmare's chest.

Nightmare stumbled back slightly and snarled. He grabbed both of them and slammed their heads together... then again, and again... and again. Finally, they both fell unconscious, which would be bad, but in this case, it was probably for the best.

Before their bodies hit the ground, Drax jumped up and slammed his hoof into Nightmare's face.

He flew past him as Aaron ran up from behind and slammed his head into Nightmare's back, causing him to flinch... only flinch.

Nightmare kicked backwards with his leg, striking Aaron in the snout.

Aaron yelped in pain and fell to the ground, holding his now broken snout, which was bleeding pretty bad.

"Two minutes Lance." Twilight announced as her horn continued to glow.

Drax jumped up again and slammed his hoof into Nightmare's neck. But, as he turned to flee and prepare for his next run by, Nightmare grabbed his tail and lifted him into the air.

"Ah, a punching bag." He said with a evil smirk.

Drax struck outward with his hoof, landing a solid punch to Nightmare's nose.

Nightmare put one of his clawed hands up to his face and growled, "How dare you!"

***POW* *Crack***

Drax's body went limp as most of his ribs were broken under the impact force of Nightmare's fist.

Nightmare dropped Drax and stepped over his body, "Just a few more to go, then I can begin the real fun!"

Greg puffed on his blunt and just looked at Nightmare, no emotion on his face.

Nightmare looked between him and Shadow, "Hmmm, who's first?"

Greg raised his hoof and smiled, "Come on bro, show me the worst you got."

"Very well." Nightmare said with a smile as he sprinted towards Greg.

Once he was in front of Greg, he reached down and lifted Greg up to eye level, "Huh, a brave one."

Greg floated his burning blunt up to his mouth and took a long drag, "You better believe it bitch. If I was you, I'd put me down right now and back off."

Nightmare chuckled, "Big words for a small pony."

"Small huh?" Greg said with a smirk as his blunt floated up and suddenly shot forward, slamming into Nightmare's left eye. He then grounded the still burning blunt into his eye, causing Nightmare to yell in pain.

Nightmare pulled back his fist and slammed it into Greg's stomach. He then dropped him and stumbled back, holding his face.

Greg coughed and stood, "Told you to drop me."

Nightmare removed his hands from his face to reveal a pissed off face, "You will suffer!"

"No, you will suffer." Greg said as his horn began to glow.

Nightmare's eyes widened and he grabbed his head, "What is that horrible noise?"

Greg smirked, "Only the worst song every made. Friday!"

Nightmare screamed in agony, "Get it out! Get it out of my head!"

Greg pulled out a second blunt, "Nope."

Nightmare growled against the torment, "TURN IT OFF!"

He then rushed forward and slammed into Greg. He instantly began to bite and claw at him, trying to get the music out of his head.

Nightmare sighed in relief and stood up, "Finally, that horrible sound is out of my head." He looked down at Greg, who had claw and bite marks all over his body, "Oops, I got kinda out of control... oh well, I'll finish you off after I'm done with the others."

Greg coughed, "Fuck... you... bro."

Nightmare shrugged and put his foot on Greg's chest, "Or I could do it now."

As he began to push down, a scream of rage filled the air.

I looked up just in time to see Shadow flying towards Nightmare, a determined glare on his face.

He slammed into Nightmare at a tremendous force, causing a loud crack to be heard.

Nightmare howled in pain as he was knocked to the ground.

Shadow landed next to him, rage filled his face, "You do not hurt my friends!" He screamed out.

Nightmare stood and grinned, "Don't hurt your..."

Shadow flew into him and lifted him up ward, screaming into his face, "I will make you pay! NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE! HURTS MY FRIENDS!"

Nightmare yawned, "Do what you want."

Shadow flew upward till he was over a hundred feet in the air, and yelled out in rage.

He then punched Nightmare downward, and while he was flying towards the ground, Shadow flew after him. He slammed into him and sped up their fall towards the ground.

They hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Before the dust cleared, Shadow stumbled out, "Did I win?" He then collapsed, exhausted.

**[Oh my God, he actually did it.]  
>Wow, Shadow has a rage mode... reminder, we do not, and I repeat, we do not make him mad. Agreed?<br>[{Agreed.}]**

"Okay Lance, I'm done. But I think it's over." Twilight said as she stood up.

I smiled and stood, "Thanks Twi."

Well, today was a tough day. We fought a fucking entity of evil and won, and...

"That actually kinda hurt." Nightmare said as he walked out of the dust, rotating his neck.

"Oh come on!" I yelled out.

Nightmare looked down at Shadow and frowned, "Pest." He then gave him a sharp kick to the side, sending him skidding across the ground.

He looked at me and smiled, "Ah, I see you're still able to fight. Let's get this over with, I'm itching to slowly kill your family."

I trembled with anger.

{Break... Dawn... let my anger go.}  
><strong>What? No!<br>[You know we can't control that!]**  
>{I don't care! I will not let him hurt them!}<br>**Do it Break.  
>[... Alright.]<strong>

I growled in anger as my Break unleashed all my pent up anger. I felt the familiar flare of emotions as the transformation completed.

My good eye twitched in anger, "**You. Will. Not. TOUCH THEM!**"

I charged forward, my left eye burning with rage.

Before I slammed into him, he jumped to the side and grabbed me by the side, "Going over." He then fell backwards, slamming my face into the ground.

I yelled out in rage and twisted, breaking his grasp. I then reared up and slammed my front hooves down on his surprised face.

He yelped in pain and kicked off with his legs, this caused him to slide under me.

I heard him laugh happily as he slammed his open fist upward, breaking something. I heard two audible cracks.

I gasped as a searing pain swept through my body.

Nightmare stood up, holding me above him, his claws dug deep into my chest.

He tossed me to the ground, causing me to scream out in pain.

**[Come on Lance! You have to stop him!]**

I screamed in pain again as I forced myself to stand up.

Nightmare laughed and bent down to my level, "Why? Why are you so persistent? Just give up, accept faith. I'm going to kill you and your friends, and there's nothing you can do."

I hung my head and smiled, "I have a purpose, a reason to fight. I will not let you hurt my friends, or family, anymore. We're going to end this, here and now."

He smiled, "That's what I like to hear."

I chuckled, "I bet." I then twisted around, ready to strike at his face, but he was ready.

He swiped his claws across my face, causing a horrible pain to flare. I stumbled back, holding back my screams of pain.

I raised my hoof and lifted up the bionic eye. It was dangling from my eye socket, useless.

I looked up in time to see his foot come flying up and slam into my jaw.

I collapsed to the ground, defeated. I couldn't go on... I was... useless.

Nightmare laughed as I returned to normal. He turned and began to walk towards Twilight, "Now, you watch."

Twilight's eyes widened and her horn began to glow.

Nightmare was lifted into the air, but all he did was laugh, "Really? You should know that most magic is useless against me. That pest over there only got lucky."

He broke out of her magic grasp and charged her.

She took a step back, and closed her eyes.

He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air, "Now, what should I cut off first?"

He... will.. die!

I pushed my self to my hooves, forcing my self to ignore the agonizing pain. I lifted up the bionic eye and saw the wire and the button. I know what I must do...

I spread my wings painfully and shot forward towards Nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>Life.<em>

_Life is a gift. The most precious gift anyone could receive. It's a gift that you hold dear, a gift you treasure above all else._

_If given the choice, would you be willing to give up this wonderful gift? Would you give it away to save the one you love?_

_Would you sacrifice yourself just so someone else could go on living?_

_Life is a gift. It can be given, but it can't be given back._

* * *

><p>I slammed into Nightmare's back, causing him to drop Twilight.<p>

She hit the ground with a yelp and jumped back.

I wrapped my forelegs around Nightmare's neck and wrapped my hind legs around his waist, holding on to him.

Twilight and the other mares looked at me, "What are you doing?"

Nightmare began to try and pull me off his back, but was unable to reach me.

I looked over at Twilight and smiled weakly, "I love you Twilight, with all my heart. Always remember that."

Her lip began to tremble, "What do you mean?"

I choked back tears and winced in pain as one of Nightmare's claws dug into my back.

"Twilight, you've made my life worth living. I'll always remember..." I let the tears fall.

She shook her head in defiance, "NO!"

Nightmare stood up tall, "You know what? I'll just kill her while your back there."

My eye widened, "Twilight! Please, you have to teleport me and him to that mountain top!"

She fell to the ground, "I CAN'T DO THAT TO YOU!"

I cried slightly and looked over at Trixie, "Trixie, please, teleport me to that mountain top!"

"NO!" Twilight cried out.

Nightmare sighed, "Emotions, I'll never figure them out. Lance, what ever you're planning won't work."

I ignored him, "Hurry!"

Trixie was holding back tears and nodded. Her horn began to glow.

I took one last look at Twilight and closed my eye, unable to hold back my tears.

**[... Why is Nightmare just standing here?]  
>... I don't know... Break, it was a pleasure knowing you.<br>[*Sob* I'm glad I knew you too buddy.]**

Trixie's glow spread to us, about to send us away... to the our final moments.

Twilight jumped up and yelled, "I love you too Lance!" Tears were flowing down her face.

Nightmare growled, "Oh no! She's coming with us!" He sprung forward.

I used the last of my strength to pull back, buying Twilight the second she need to back up.

A bright light flashed as we were teleported away.

Twilight watched as Lance and Nightmare were teleported away.

She looked up to the mountain that Lance had nodded at and watched, waiting for a signal that he was okay.

Sadly, instead, she saw a large explosion engulf the top half of the large mountain.

Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground, unable to believe what had just happened.

She buried her face into her hooves and began to weep, "Lance..."

**White void**

I stood up and looked around. Whiteness.

"Really?" Said a loud booming voice.

I sighed sadly, "Yes, really."

"Almost a full year."

I gulped back tears, "I know... I didn't even get to enjoy it all."

"I know."

I closed my eyes.

"Ready?"

I reopened them, "Y-Yes."

"Well..."

**The next chapter is going to be a little happier.**


	108. Light on a dark day

**A short chapter, but to the point. The events of this chapter were suppose to happen later, but I decided to do them now, for all of you.**

**No, I'm not trying to speed through the plot line, this is actually how I think it would happen. So please, enjoy.**

Chapter 105

"Well, your family and friends are not ready for you to go."

I looked up and sighed, "I know... can you do one thing for me?"

"What is it that you want?"

I stood up confidently, "Can you please keep my family safe."

"And how do you want me to do this?"

I furrowed my brow in confusion, "Ummm... aha! You could send one of your Angeles to watch over them."

"This I can do, but I also have a better idea."

"What is it?"

"Lance, I'll make you a deal."

* * *

><p>Twilight continued to cry into her hooves as the other's checked on the injured stallion's.<p>

Her heart was heavy with sorrow and pain. She had just lost her beloved husband, and she had done nothing to help him.

She had been useless during the whole fight, just standing in the back ground.

"You going to be okay Twilight?" Omnius said as he walked towards her in his normal form, holding his head.

She looked up and screamed, "NO! HE'S DEAD! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Omnius stood tall, "No Twilight, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybodies fault, it was his choice."

Twilight choked on her sobs, "But, I could have done something."

Omnius shook his head, "Listen Twilight, if you would have got in the middle of that fight and got hurt, to Lance, that would have been worst than dieing. He loved you, and was willing to give his life for you."

Twilight wiped her face, "I know, but..." She trailed off as she fell back to the ground and began to cry again. She curled up into a ball and wept silently.

Omnius felt tears in his eyes also, he would have a talk with the gods of good. See if there was anything that could be done.

But, that would have to wait. Right now, he needed to attend to the others. Starting with Frederic, if he was going to get his horn back, Omnius needed to get to work on him right now.

Sadly, he would have to be the one to break the news to the others. He sighed and looked up at the darkened skies, "A Travelers work is never done..."

With that, he trotted over Frederic and began to perform his magic.

**Three hours later  
>Spark's POV<strong>

I sat in the living room, waiting for mom and dad to get back.

Dali had picked us up at school and had told us something important was happening. She wouldn't tell us what, but she said it involved mom and dad.

Now, I'm just sitting here, waiting for them to get back.

After a few more minutes of sitting on the couch, I heard the door open.

I jumped off the couch and looked towards the door.

Mom walked in, her face streaked with dried and new tears. Her mane was a wreck and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Mom?" I said as she silently walked past me, a blank look on her face.

I looked towards the door again to see Omnius standing there, a sad look on his face.

"Where's dad?" I said, becoming scared.

Omnius gulped and walked in, "Hey kiddo... we need to talk."

I fell back on the couch and looked up at him, "What is it? What happened?"

Omnius took a deep breath and put his hoof on my shoulder, "Spark... your dad... is no longer with us."

My world shattered around me at his words, "Wh-What do you mean?"

Omnius's lips trembled, "He gave his life to save us all..."

I began to breath heavily, there was no way dad could be dead! He was dad... he couldn't die... he was stronger than that...

Omnius put his other hoof on my shoulder, "I'm here for you Spark."

I knocked his hooves off of me and jumped up, "You're lying!"

Omnius shook his head sadly, "I wish I was Spark."

Tears began to stream down my face. I let out a loud cry and ran past Omnius and out the front door.

"SPARK! WAIT!" He yelled as he ran after me.

"No! Leave me alone!" I yelled back as I took to the air and flew towards Ponyville.

"Spark! Please, wait!"

I didn't listen, I only wanted to be alone. I just want to find a place where I can be alone...

**Everfree forest, thirteen minutes later**

I landed in the forest and stumbled over to a tall tree. I then collapsed at the base and began to cry.

I let out all of my pain and sorrow. Thoughts of my dad and the short time we had spent together flooded my mind.

This only increased the pain in my heart, causing me to cry louder.

**I recommend playing this song, it's Lance's theme song: Ain't No Grave by Johnny Cash**

I heard the sound of bushes moving, but I didn't care. I also didn't care when the Cockatrice walked out of the overgrowth and strolled towards me.

I looked at it, but not at it's eyes, "What? You want to turn me to stone? Do it, I don't care anymore."

The Cockatrice seemed to smile as it's eyes widened, about to perform their special trick.

"YOU WILL LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Yelled a booming voice.

A bright light filled the area, a light that nearly blinded me. I shielded my face from it, but still kept my gaze focused on the source of the light.

A pony began to walk forward, but I couldn't see it clearly due to the light. All I saw was a black form moving forward.

The Cockatrice squawked in horror and turned to flee.

"RUN! LEAVE AT ONCE!" The booming voice demanded.

As the Cockatrice fled, I turned back to the pony. The light around it slowly dimmed.

When it cleared, I still couldn't clearly see the pony. The darkness around it kept it from sight.

"Spark." The pony said, but in it's normal voice.

My eyes widened, could it be? "Dad?"

Dad stepped forward, a soft smile in his face, "Yes Spark, it's me."

I rushed forward, tears streaming down my face, "DAD!"

Dad leaned down and caught me in a one legged hug, "Hey buddy."

I leaned back and looked at him, seeing that his right eye was mismatched from his other one, "But, they said you were dead."

He nodded, "I was, I'll explain on the way. I must get to Twilight, fast!" He then picked me up and flew into the air, flying faster than I thought possible.

He then began to explain everything.

**Dali's house,  
>Lance's POV<strong>

I put Spark down outside the door and burst through the door, I then galloped to our room.

I burst through the door just in time to see Twilight, a rope levitated in front of herself.

"TWILIGHT!" I yelled as I jumped across the room and tackled her to the ground.

She looked up at me in disbelief and happiness, "LANCE? You're alive!"

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, giving her the most loving and passionate kiss I could. We kissed for a good two minutes before I pulled back slowly.

She wrapped her forelegs around my neck, "I thought you were gone forever! How are you here?"

I smiled, time to explain this, again.

I stood up and held her to her hooves, "Okay Twi, I'll make this simple. I did die, and I was in front of God, again. I asked God to send an angel to watch over you all, but he gave me a better option. He did send an angel to watch over you all... me. He sent me back to watch over all of you, to keep you all out of harms way. To put this simply, I'm an angel, but I'm able to have a physical body. I am only allowed to live here and be with you all as long as I remain true to you and the others."

Twilight looked confused, "A what?"

Oh, I forgot the ponies don't know what an angel is... time to explain this.

"Well, a angel is..."

**Five minutes later**

"... And that's pretty much it." I said, finishing up my explanation of angel's and God.

Twilight nodded, "That's... interesting. So, what kind of angel are you? You said there were different kinds."

I shrugged, "I don't really know Twi, I was never told."

She looked me over, "You don't look different."

I gave a small shrug, "Well, this is my pony form. My angel form is a little different. I'll show it to you one day, but first, I want to show everyone else that I'm alright. And heal them all, I now have that ability, among many others."

Twilight shook her head, "Don't worry about that, Omnius actually did that."

I smiled, "Good man. I'll give him my thanks."

Twilight looked at my flank and gasped, "Lance! What happened to your cutie mark? It's changed!"

"Huh?" I said as I looked back at my cutie mark. It had indeed changed. It was still the test dummy symbol, but it had two white angel wings on either side now. "Huh, interesting. Apparently it's changed with me becoming a angel."

Twilight furrowed her brow, "But how? Cutie mark's don't change."

I chuckled, "Just forget about it Twi, it's the work of outside forces." I then smiled happily, "Also, I think you'll love to know this. But since I'm a angel, my bodies been repaired. Meaning, we can have more kids if you want."

Twilight jumped into me, wrapping her hooves around my neck, "Thank Celestia!"

I smiled and returned her hug.

**[Should we tell her that we're only allowed to be here as long as she's alive?]  
>No, we'll tell her later. Remember, God said once she die's, we are to return to heaven.<br>[I know...]**

Twilight leaned back and looked at my bionic eye, "I thought you said your body was repaired fully?"

I laughed slightly, "I wanted to keep it. I actually like it."

She sighed, "You would." She then smiled and kissed my cheek, "Even if you were only gone a few hours, it was horrible. I missed you so much."

I gave her a small kiss on the neck, "Don't worry, I won't ever leave you again. I promise."

She returned my kiss, but on the lips, "I believe you. I love you so much Lance."

I smiled happily, "I love you with all my heart Twilight, forever and always."

We then shared another deep kiss.

**[Now, to tell the other's we're okay.]  
>I still can't believe we're an angel.<br>[I know right? Eat your heart out Omnius, we're on your level now!]**

I pulled back from the kiss and smiled, "Let's go Twi."

When I turned around, Twilight saw the book that was attached to a sling that was hung on my side, "What's that?"

I chuckled, "Oh nothing, just a book given to me by one of the angel's, Michael I think."

Twilight nodded, "Interesting, can I read it?"

I shook my head, "I'll have to read it first Twi, sorry."

She sighed, "I understand, but please hurry and read it."

I chuckled and put a foreleg over her, "Don't worry, I'll read it as fast as I can. May take a few days. The words are extremely small."

**Get a move on Lance, remember the others.**

I began to pull Twilight to the door, "Come on, we got to inform the others."

"That will be easy, their all at the library, trying to learn a way to bring you back."

I chuckled, "Man, I love those guys!"

"I can teleport us you know." She said with a smirk.

I shrugged, "So can I, but it's a only works with one person. You can do it this time."

She smiled, "I've got to study you sometime."

Oh come on, this isn't good... or is it? We'll find out.

Her horn began to glow and we were surround in a bright light.

**And he's alive XD This was the plan all along, I never intended to actually kill him. Remember, I said they all die of natural causes.**


	109. Friends

**Writers block, gotta hate it.**

***Looks at title* Yeah, I spent a full hour trying to name this chapter... it was difficult XD**

**Oh yeah, I also messed up my right arm. Mostly the elbow and shoulder... word of advice. Don't jump of a bridge and expect the water to be deep, because, more than likely, it's not. Mud and rocks hurt.**

**Meaning, it's hurting me to type this out. I was in serious pain during all of this, so it's really sort and... rushed? I'm really sorry.**

**Also, the new OC in the story is owned by AndryFeare, on**

Chapter 106

We reappeared outside of the library, a few feet from the door.

Twilight looked at me, "I should go first."

I nodded and allowed her to walk forward.

She walked up to the door and opened it without knocking.

On the other side, I heard someone say hi and ask how she was doing.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Upon entering, Greg turned and looked at me, "Whoa! I must be high, I'm seeing Lance."

All the others looked up from their books and other things to see me, standing in the doorway.

No one said a word, but I could tell they were relieved to see me.

Frederic was the first to react. He stood up and walked silently towards me.

I looked at his head to see that his horn was back, I wonder who helped him with that. Probably Omnius or Luna.

Frederic stopped in front of me and used his magic to lift my upper body up. He then slammed his hoof into my gut, then released me.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" He yelled in my face. He then pulled me into a friendly hug, "It's good to have you back."

I chuckled and quickly returned his hug before jumping back, breaking it, "Yeah, but I've got some explaining to do."

David looked at me from across the room, "Yeah, you can start with your cutie mark. Why does it have wings?"

I held up a hoof and smiled, "This will be very hard to explain, so, would you like me to start off by showing you all?"

"Showing us what?" Grace asked as she sat on a couch with her head hanging over the side.

"Well, I guess you could call it my second form. Let's just say I died and was sent back as something. I'll explain more after I show you."

Frederic furrowed his brow, "So, you did die. Very well, show us this new 'form'."

I gave a bow, "With pleasure."

I then stood up straight and rotated my neck a little till it popped. Ah, much better. "Ready?"

They all nodded in response.

**[Let's do this!]  
>Yeah! I've been wanting to try this form out since we got it!<strong>  
>{Focus.]<br>**[Sorry.]**

I closed my eyes and slowly shifted over, mentally that is. A sudden flash shot out from my body and filled the room momentarily.

When it cleared, I heard everyone gasp.

"Dude!" Peter yelled out as he looked me over.

"Nice." Greg said while looking out a random window at a random bird.

Frederic whistled, "Dayum!"

I looked at everyone and asked, "What do I look like exactly." This is the time when you need a mirror.

Frederic looked me over again, "Well, your wings are slightly bigger, but no longer have the red metal like substance on them. Your mane and tail are still black, but the red's been replaced by white. Your stripes are also white. You're also taller, almost as tall as me. And... are those crosses on your hooves?"

I looked down at my hooves to see a black cross on the sides, "Huh, I like that."

"Lance, tell us what happened." Vinetion asked as she slowly stood up.

Well, time to explain this all again... *Sigh*

I cleared my throat, "Well, you see, I'm an angel and..."

**Everfree forest, Mr. Bleak's house**

Mr. Bleak stepped out of his house and looked at the surrounding forest.

Peaceful.

He smiled to himself and looked at his small garden, full of flowers.

No pony knows this, but Mr. Bleak, the most feared teacher in the area, has a soft spot for flowers. He just loves to grow them and set them around the house.

This is the main reason his house was out in the Everfree forest. No sane pony would ever brave the forest and go this far out.

He checked the tree line one more time before picking up his watering bucket and moving towards his garden. He tilted his head to the side, causing some water to sprinkle out and onto the flowers.

A smile formed on his face while he held the handle in his teeth.

"Hiya!" Said a happy female voice.

Bleak jumped at the voice and spun around, causing the water in the bucket to fly out and splash into a lime green unicorn with a black mane.

She laughed hysterically at the sudden impact of water and shook her self off.

Bleak raised and eyebrow and put the bucket down, "Who are you and why are you here?" The basic question he asked anypony that got close to his house.

She tapped her chin, "Hmm, lets see: I was bored and someone told me a strange pony lived out in the forest. I was curious and here I am!"

Bleak looked her over, "And?"

"And what?" She asked curiously.

Bleak sighed and said it as simply as he could, "Why did you come all this way to see me?"

She opened her mouth slightly and said oh as she nodded her head, "I just thought you sounded interesting. And you are!"

Bleak shifted uncomfortably.

She held out her hoof, "My names Adry."

Bleak looked at her hoof and slowly reached out and shook it, "Darkest Bleak."

She smiled, "Darkest Bleak? I like that name!"

Bleak looked around, "Umm, could you please leave?"

She cocked her head, "Leave? Why?"

He sighed, "I may be a school teacher, but I do prefer to be alone afterwords." Well, when he's not watching over Spark.

She smiled happily, "Alone? No pony should be alone."

Bleak turned from her, "Yeah, well I've been alone for a thousand year's." He then facehoofed, he had just said the one thing he tried to keep hidden.

"A thousand years? Whoa, you're that old?" She asked in amazement.

Bleak turned back to her, "Uhhh, yeah." Might as well tell her a little, "I'm actually older than that, way older."

She bounced with a happiness, "Wow! You're even more interesting! Can I stay here for a while? PLEASE!"

Bleak looked at his flowers and sighed, "Fine, but only for a while."

She smiled, "Yay! Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah." He said as he picked up the bucket and made his way to the water pump.

He put it down and began to refill it. Once it was filled, he picked it up and walked past Adry and back to his flowers.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Watering my garden." Bleak answered simply.

After a few seconds, he heard her said something.

Then...

***Splash***

He sighed and turned to see Adry standing next to the water pump, which was now spraying water upward.

"I didn't do it." She said as she side stepped away from it, already soaked.

Bleak walked over and gave it a kick, fixing the problem. It usually did this, all ya had to do was give a small hard kick.

He turned to Adry to see her standing there, soaking wet and shivering. It was almost winter after all. (Yes, I'm keeping track of the season. It's October right now, almost Nightmare night.)

He pointed towards the house, "Go get a towel, their in the kitchen."

She nodded, then smiled, "Ow! I get to see the inside of your house, yay!" She then galloped off towards the front door.

Bleak sighed and followed. Better make sure she doesn't destroy the house in her search.

And, not to his surprise, he walked in to see that she had already made a wreck of the kitchen.

He walked in and tapped his hoof against the floor.

She looked up from a pile of plates and bowels that she had knocked down and frowned in frustration, "I can't find them!"

He reached over to the back of a chair and picked one up.

She smiled sheepishly, "Oh... oops, must have missed it."

She stood up and walked over and grabbed it with her magic. She then proceeded to dry her self off.

As Bleak watched, he had a thought. 'Wow, she actually looks beaut...' He then slammed his hoof across his head, 'She's mortal, just forget that thought.'

She finished up and smiled at him, "Done!" She then tossed the towel over the same chair and looked around, "Sorry about the mess."

He shrugged, "I've done worst trying to cook."

She giggled, "You can cook?"

He shook his head, "Far from it. I just eat hay or what ever I buy that can be heated up in the oven."

She furrowed her brow, then clapped her hooves together, "Idea! I can go to town and get some ingredients, then I can make you a real meal! I love this idea! How about you?"

He rubbed his chin, "Well I..."

"Great! I'll be back soon!" She said as she bolted out the door.

"... just ate." He finished. He then sighed, "Mare's."

He then looked at the mess, "Guess I got to clean this up... sometimes I wish I was back in the beginning of my life. At least then all I had to do was eat and sleep."

After a few deep memories, he began to work on the kitchen, and as usual, talked to himself, "That mare is crazy. But I like crazy... Darkest! She's mortal! It wouldn't work, she'll only die on you and you'll go on living!"

He hung his head and sighed, "Being immortal sucks sometimes."

**Yes, Nightmare Night is coming up soon. Should be interesting.**


	110. Shattered Sounds Radio Station

**Two things: I typed this whole chapter on my phone XD and number two: Hurt like hell, damn arm.**

**Short, but meh. I'm doing my best.**

Chapter 107

I stepped out of the library with Kara on my back, how does she keep finding me? I chuckled slightly to myself, at least my friends took the news well. The only one who freaked out was Aaron, but meh.

I looked around at all the ponies and smiled, gotta love this town.

**[Damn right! This town is awesome!]**

A dull blue pony walked by with a box full of decorations.

Huh, is Pinkie having a party? Again?

I trotted after the pony and tapped his shoulder, "What's with the decorations?"

He turned and smiled, "Hey Lance! Don't you know? Nightmare Night is only three days away! We're just getting ready."

Nightmare Night? Sweet! "Really? Only three days? Awesome."

He nodded, "You betcha! This year will be the best yet!"

I laughed, "Probably. It'll be interesting, I'll tell you that."

He chuckled and turned, "Can't wait!"

**[Who was that?]  
>No idea.<strong>

I turned and began to walk towards the market area of the town. Yeah, I'm bored.

Kara spread her wings and fell down on my back, just relaxing.

**[What are we? A bed?]  
>Apparently so.<strong>

I shrugged and walked through the small crowd of ponies, all doing their afternoon shopping.

I stopped in front of a random cart and looked at it's products.

**[What should we go as for Nightmare Night?]  
>An Angel?<br>[... Really?]  
>Yeah! We could change into our angel form and...<br>[No, we are not doing that. I have a more badass costume. And, I know for a face Twilight can change the color of our mane to match it.]  
>Oh yeah? What is it?<strong>  
>Break leans over and whispers in Dawn's ear.<br>**Ow! I like that!  
>[I knew you would.]<strong>

I chuckled, I liked this idea for a costume. Anyway, back to looking at things I can't buy because I don't have a bit on me.

"No, that won't work. We need four bowls, not two!" Said a voice that I kinda recognized.

"Well soorrryyy! If you don't like how I buy our things, do it yourself!" Said a second voice that I also kinda recognized.

I turned around to see two ponies with mustaches and black sunglasses. One was a white Pegasus with a white and caramel mane, his cutie mark was a 3/4 time signiture. The second was a grey unicorn with a blue and blood red mane, his cutie mark was a... NES Controller?

**[Are those fake mustaches?]  
>Yep.<br>[Seems suspicious.]  
>I say we follow them.<br>[Let's.]**

I silently slipped up behind them and pretended to be interested in a rock... a rock? Really Lance?

The two suspicious ponies continued to argue for a few more seconds before moving on to another stall. I stayed close behind them.

They walked from stall to stall, picking up a few items here and there.

**[Never mind, this is boring.]**

I began to turn around, but stopped when the white one leaned down to the grey one.

"Now, we can go back."

The grey one laughed, "Finally!"

The pair began to walk out of the market area and out of the town.

Yep, I'm curious. Gotta follow them.

I followed them out of the town and into the Everfree forest... what the... why are they going in here?

I stayed behind them, staying silent.

They pulled off the sunglasses and the fake mustaches.

**[Called it.]**

I chuckled lightly and continued to follow the two strange ponies. They walked down a old beaten path for a few minutes before turning off on a wooden cabin.

They walked up to the door and walked in.

Okay, I got to know more about this.

**No Lance, every time we look into strange things, we end up hurt or worst.  
>[I say we do it.]<strong>  
>{Going with Break on this.}<p>

I stepped out of cover and advanced on the door.

Upon reaching it, I could hear music coming from the inside.

I reached up and knocked on it.

Suddenly, everything on the other side stopped, I mean, the music cut off and I could hear hushed voices.

**[Hey Lance, I just found out the coolest thing!]**  
>{Not now, tell me later.}<br>**[Fine...]**

The door opened to reveal a blue mare. It took me a second, but I recognized her as Colgate.

"Uhhh, yes?" She asked nervously.

Okay, now I'm confused. "I was just wondering through and saw this place... why are you in the middle of the Everfree forest?"

"I got this." The white pony said as he walked took the place in the doorway, "Before I say anything, I must ask a question. Brohoof?"

I smiled and held up my hoof, "Oh yeah brony!"

He chuckled and slammed his hoof into mine, "Haha, I knew you were a human. I just knew it."

I chuckled and looked into the house, "So, why are you in the middle of the Everfree forest?"

"Best place to put a radio station." He said with a smug look.

I raised an eyebrow, "You're the ones who run the brony radio?"

"Yep! Only us." He said proudly.

I smirked, "You know, you don't have to wear sunglasses and fake mustaches when you go to town. You're on the radio, not tv, they don't know what you look like."

He facehoofed, "I told Byte we didn't need... never mind. You wanna come in?"

I shrugged, "Sure, I've been wanting to see what your studio looks like."

He smiled, "Oh, you'll love it. Byte also has a gaming system."

"Nice." I held out my hoof, "Names Lance."

He shook my hoof, "White Noise, and my two partners are Grey Byte and Navy Shadow."

I rubbed my chin, "I never heard you mention Navy Shadow on the radio."

Noise shrugged, "He's the one who runs the equipment."

I nodded and walked in, "Nice place."

He closed the door and smiled, "Thank you, we built it ourselves."

"Good job." Yeah, I don't really know what to say right now, so... "Where's Grey Byte and Navy Shadow?"

He pointed down a hall, "Byte's down there, as for Navy Shadow... I think he went on a adventure. He should be back in a few days or so."

I look down the hall, "Is it alright if I go talk to Grey Byte? I've kinda been wanting to talk to him." He is the funniest one on the radio after all.

"Go for it. I'll be in the studio... don't be surprised when you see his wives." White Noise said as he left the room.

I began to walk down the hall, but stopped, "Wait, wives?"

**[I'm worried now...]  
>So am I...<strong>

I passed by a few doors, opening a few. It took a few tries, but I finally found the one with Grey Byte in it.

He was laying in front of a tv... wheres the power coming from? He was also playing a Nintendo... this is strange. At least his cutie mark makes since now.

I walked in to see that there was a mare laying down beside him while he played. Berry Punch.

**[My mind! I'm so confused!]**

I thought he had two...

"Got the chips!" Colgate said behind me as she trotted in and over to the others.

SO CONFUSED!

"Also, you have company." She said as she sat down next to him.

He turned and smiled, "Well hey there."

I did a small wave, "Hi. Names Lance."

He gave a nod and smiled, "I think you know mine." He then turned back to his game, "So, what brings you here?"

"No reason at all, just curious." I then looked at the two mares, "Two wives?"

"Yep, it's a mutual agreement." He said simply.

Berry Punch turned around to face me, "Yeah, at first it was creepy, but now it's fun."

Colgate also turned, "Are you married?"

I nodded, "Sure am."

"To who?" Grey Byte asked.

I chuckled, "Twilight Sparkle."

He turned, "Damn man, how'd you score that?"

I shrugged with a smirk, "I don't know, guess I'm just that good."

**[You got lucky.]**  
>{I know.}<p>

He rolled his eyes, "Uhuh, sure." He then went back to his game. "Wanna watch?"

I looked around and smiled, "Sure. Haven't seen a tv in a while anyways."

"You'll love this then." He said with a chuckle.

I walked over to a couch and stretched out on it. Comfy.

As I watched him play the game, I remembered something.

{Okay Break, what did you have to tell me.}  
><strong>[What do you mean?]<strong>  
>{You said you had to tell me something at the door.}<br>**[Oh yeah! I just found out something cool we can do!]**  
>{Which is?}<br>**[We can send letters to other dimensions!]**  
>{Really?}<br>**[Yep! I got to do something! Get me some paper and a pencil!]**

I looked around and saw a notebook and a pencil, "Hey, can I use those?"

"Sure, go ahead." Grey Byte said.

I stood up and walked over and picked it up.

**[Watch this!]**

My hoof then grabbed the pencil and began to write a note on the paper.

_'Hey Graze! WAAASSSSAAAAAPPP? This is Lance, or should I say, Break! You've got to respond to this!'_

{I'm curious about this.}

My hoof raised the paper in the air and a green flame engulfed it.

**[And sent! Can't wait for a response!]**

I chuckled, it's not like he'll be able to respond.

Back to the couch!

**Time to relax and watch some tv! YAY!**

**The letter thing is KillJoy's idea XD**

**Also, you can tell I was in a rush. Sorry about that.**


	111. Wait, there's two now!

**Making a few changes to the last chapter. I'm going to change the pictures and I changed the descriptions.**

**Also, again, wrote this on my phone.**

Chapter 108

"Like I said earlier: Love the house." I shouted back as I walked away from White Noise's and Grey Byte's home slash studio.

"Come back anytime bro!" Byte yelled after me as he closed the door.

**[Those guys are awesome! I mean come on, Byte has two wives! I want two wives!]**  
>{Not gonna happen Break, I'm loyal to only Twilight.}<br>**[You're no fun.]**

I shrugged as I continued to walk, looking at the surrounding forest. Very creepy.

**I agree, too creepy for me.**

I shuddered slightly, feels like I'm being watched.

**[... Wings?]**  
>{Right...}<p>

I spread my wings, which woke Kara up, and jumped into the air, and quickly flew above the trees. There, much better.

I began to fly lazily towards Ponyville.

Kara jumped off my back and soared beside me.

I looked over at her and chuckled, "I see you're finally awake."

She hooted with happiness and flew up closer to me.

I laughed and rolled lazily in the air, "The past few weeks have been crazy. You agree girl?"

Kara gave a nod and flew over me.

I twisted around till I was flying upside down and looked up at Kara, "You know what? I'm just gonna be lazy today." I put my hooves behind my head and crossed my hind legs, still flying upside down.

Kara hooted and dropped down on me, landing on my chest.

I chuckled, "Oh no, you're flying Kara. I'm trying to relax here."

She shrugged and curled up on my chest.

Oh come on! "Kara, you do know I can just turn over and you'll fall off, right?"

She waved me off with her wing.

**[Flip over! Do it!]**

I sighed and lifted her up, "If you're going to lay on me, let me turn over. You can get on my back."

She nodded and flew off of me and waited for me to turn over.

I smirked, "Now, you gotta catch me!" Her eyes widened as I twisted around and flew towards Ponyville at a high speed.

I laughed loudly as I sped away.

**That wasn't nice.  
>[We're only playing. Look, Kara is... Whoa! She's flying fast!]<strong>

I looked back and my mouth fell open, Kara was almost matching my speed. Wow.

No matter, I can just...

***Pow***

... Slam into a tree... Why did I go so low to the ground? I slide down the tree trunk and hit the ground with a small thud.

I slowly sat up from the ground and rubbed my head.

Kara landed in front of me and cocked her head in concern.

I looked at her and chuckled, "Oh, I'm fine. Just hit my head." Again.

I forced myself to stand and sighed, "Every time."

After a few more seconds, I began to walk the short distance to Ponyville. Kara, for once, flew above me.

I walked into town, still rubbing my head.

**[Hey Lance, we need your help settling a argument.]**  
>{What is it about?}<br>**[Dawn says our angel form should be called Holy Dawn, but I think we should be called Holy Break. Which one do you like?] **  
>{Tough choice, but, since Dawn is the pure side of me, we're going with Holy Dawn. Of course, I may change it later.}<br>**Yes!  
>[NOOOOO!]<strong>

I chuckled and continued to walk through the town.

... Bored now!

**[You know what we should do?]**  
>{What?}<br>**[Be idiots!]**  
>{I'm done for this.}<p>

I began to skip, and I mean girly skip, down the street.

All the ponies I past just laughed and continued on with what they were doing. It's a good thing they all know me.

I was having a tiny amount of fun as I skipped through the town, but I quickly became bored again.

**[Wow... we have a short attention span.]  
>I know right? I think this is the first time we've actually had time to ourselves in a long time.<br>[So... what do we do?]  
>No idea. We usually have a problem to solve caused by one of our friends.<br>[*Sigh* Shit man...]**

I stopped my idiotic skipping and just trotted down the street.

I passed the café I use to work at. It sucks that I was fired after Omnius left the first time. But come on, I forgot all about it.

**Irresponsible.  
>[I'm surprised we haven't lost Spark yet. I mean, we left our aunts kid at Disney land that one time.]<strong>  
>{Hey! That wasn't my fault! That stupid mouse kept bugging me! How was I suppose to know that the security guards would forget to take him with us when they pulled me off that guy?}<br>**[Hey, all I'm saying is that I'm surprised we haven't lost one of the kids yet.]**

I shrugged and passed it, getting a glance from the cashier.

Just keep on moving Lance. There has to be at least one thing to do.

**[Well, there is one thing.]**  
>{And what would that be?}<br>**[Greg is always up to something! And it's been at least two or three hours since the last time we saw him, so he should be back at Sugar Cube Corner.]**  
>{Sure, why not.}<p>

I turned to the left and galloped down the street. Heading for Sugar Cube Corner.

After a good five minute run, I got lost by accident, I came upon the bakery.

I trotted up to the door and pushed it open. On the other side was the usual. Ponies buying deserts and baked goods.

It only took a second to see Greg, who was laying on a table. That's so Greg.

I walked over and cleared my throat, getting his attention.

"Yo man." He said with a smile.

I gave a small wave, "Yo. Listen, I'm bored. You got anything to do?"

He smirked, "Oh yeah. I got a new spell."

I shook my head, "No, no spells." I still remember the last time.

He sighed, "Dude, it's just a mustache spell."

**[I want one!]  
>Me too!<strong>

I shrugged, "Alright, fine, do it."

He smiled, "Nice. Follow me."

He jumped off the table and lead me up the stairs and to his and Pinkie Pie's room.

I have a bad feeling about this.

He turned and smirked, "Ready?"

I shook my head, "You know, I change my..."

"TO LATE!" He yelled as he aimed his horn at me, and caused a beam of magic to hit me.

Hot... hot... HOT! It feels like someone is sticking a red hot rod in my brain! I'm never listening to Greg again!

I grabbed my head in pain.

**[OUCH! It feels like I'm being ripped apart!]  
>What's happening?<strong>

I suddenly shot to the side, slamming into a closet, which broke the door and caused me to land inside it.

"Huh, that's what it does." Greg said.

I rolled over in the pile of dirty clothes and groaned, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Said a voice that sounded like... me?

I stood up and looked at Greg, who was looking at a third pony. I looked at the pony and... WHAT THE! Is that... me?

A pony that looked exactly like me stood up and looked at me, "Whoa!"

This pony was like me in every way! He even had a miniature Break and Dawn on his shoulders.

I and the pony look alike looked at Greg and said at the same time, "Greg! What did you do?"

We looked back at each other and said, "Whoa..."

Greg smirked, "Nice! I made two Lance's!"

I looked at the other me, "A clone?"

He shook his head, "No, you're the clone."

I held up a hoof, "Okay wait. Let's not argue about this. We both know I'm the real Lance."

The other me furrowed his brow, then smiled, "Yeah, you are the real Lance."

That was easier than they make it out to be in all those movies, "Well, now that that's settled." I looked at Greg, "Fix this."

He shrugged, "I don't know how dude. But come on! You have a clone, think of all the cool things you can do!"

The second me looked at me and smirked, "Oh dude, we can so do this! Come on, we can prank all our friends."

**[Do it Lance! It'll be fun!]** My Break said happily.  
><strong>[Aww fuck yeah!]<strong>The other Break yelled out.

I shrugged, "Could be fun."

The clone laughed, "Aww sweet."

I chuckled, "One thing, we can't call you Lance. That's my name.'

He waved a hoof, "Say no more, I'll go by Jun. I've always like that name."

I nodded, "I know, one of my favorite names. Okay, Jun, follow me. Time to have some fun!"

Jun laughed and opened a window, "To the wind!"

He jumped out the window and I soon followed.

Once in the air, he looked at me, "I need to know something. We're an angel, right?"

I nodded as I flew beside him, "Yes, we are."

He smiled, "Nice, I want to go into the angel form. How do I again?"

I shrugged, "Do it like you go into Breaking Dawn, just think about it. Shouldn't you know this? You are me after all."

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry. Let me try." He closed his eyes and tried to focus. But, as I could see, he failed. "Well, I guess we do have one difference."

"What?" I asked curiously.

He sighed, "I'm not a angel. Damn, that would have been cool to have that form!"

I chuckled, "Don't worry about it."

He looked at me angrily, "Don't worry about it? If I'm not an angel, that means I can die!"

I stopped flying and held up my hooves, I'm staring to scare myself, "Whoa there, you don't have to worry about that. You won't die anytime soon, it's not as if you're going to throw yourself into danger... wait, you are me... well, let me do all the dangerous stuff then."

He glared and snorted, "This means I can't become the dom... forget it."

Break leaned over to my ear and whispered, **[Something seems off about him]**  
>{I agree.} I whispered back.<p>

He quickly calmed down and smiled, "Sorry about that, you know how we get."

I slowly nodded, "Yeah... It's fine."

He pointed ahead, "Ready?"

I shrugged, "Not really. I kinda need to talk to Twilight. Wanna come?"

He smiled, "Sure, I'll come... mostly because I have to."

Yeah, true. I don't want him running around alone till everyone knows about him. I don't l like this, but meh. He's me, what could be so bad about me?

So much, that's what. Well, as long as I watch him, everything should be fine.

I pointed a hoof forward, "Follow me." I shot forward and began to fly towards Canterlot.

**Hey Lance, remember when I said we're irresponsible?**  
>{Yeah.}<br>**We forgot Kara.**

I facehoofed, I knew I forgot something! Well, she knows were we live. And she always finds me, so I'm not worried.

**Ten minutes later**

We landed in front of Dali's door and walked in.

I told Jun to follow me and we headed for my... our room. Once there, I opened it to see Spark, but no Twilight. Darn, where is she?

Spark looked at me and smiled, but then looked confused when he saw Jun, "Dad?"

I chuckled, "Don't worry Spark, it's me, and this is my clone... I guess. You can thank Uncle Greg for this." Gonna get him back for this.

Spark looked between us, "Whoa, you look just like each other."

Jun smiled, "Good."

I looked at him, then back at Spark, "Just remember, I'm the real Lance, the one who has the cut on his cheek."

Spark looked at me strangely, "But you don't have a cut on your cheek."

I held up a hoof, "Yet." I picked up a piece of paper and pulled it across my cheek, causing a paper cut to form. I winced in pain, but it was worth it. Now I look slightly different from Jun.

Spark sighed, "Oh dad, really?"

I shrugged, "Yes, really. Now, I need you to do something."

He smiled, "What is it dad?"

I pointed to the open window, "Can you go hang out with Nova or something. I need to speak to your mom in private."

He sighed, "Can't, see's with her new coltfriend."

Poor kid, "Oh... well go play with Star Chaser."

He hung his head, "Yeah, that could be fun." He then hovered off the bed and flew out the window.

When he get's back, I'll help him with this problem. But for now...

"Okay Jun, go in the living room. I've got to do something."

Jun nodded and left the room.

I walked over to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper. I then wrote, _"Twilight, there are two of me, Lance. The real me has a cut on his face. So please don't get confused."_

I placed that on the desk and moved to my dresser.

"Hey Lance, I just saw Twilight." Jun said as he ran into the room.

I turned, "You did? Where?"

He chuckled, "She said she was teleporting to the library."

I cocked my head, "Why?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. But she thought I was you and told me to get to the library as fast as I could."

Oh no, what's wrong now? "Okay, you stay here. I'll go meet her at the library. I'll tell her about you when I get there."

He nodded, "Sounds like a plan. I'll stay here till you get back."

I flew to the window but stopped, "One last thing, remember: You're not the real me, so if you see anyone we know, tell them."

He saluted, "Can do!"

I smiled and flew out the window.

I have to hurry! By the way he said it, it sounds urgent!

I flapped my wings harder and pushed myself to fly faster.

**Back at Dali's house**

Jun smirked, "Idiot." He then chuckled and jumped on the bed, "Can't believe he actually believed me."

He stretched out and laid back.

Twilight walked in and looked at him, "What did you want me to do again Lance?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Oh nothing Twi, just wanted you to stay away from the room while I prepared."

She cocked her head, "For what?"

He smirked, "I think you know."

She giggled, "But the kids?"

"They already left. It's only us." He said, licking his lips.

She trotted to the bed, "I see."

Jun sat up and smirked slyly, "You're all mine."

**Oh shit! This can't be good XD**


	112. Holy Dawn VS Breaking Dawn

**Wow, typing on a phone hurts. But, I did it. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 109

Jun licked his lips as Twilight walked across the room and towards the bed.

She swayed her flank side to side, lustfully.

But, before she reached the bed, she saw a piece of paper with her name on it on the desk.

She, being her curious self, forgot about Lance for a few seconds and trotted over to the desk.

"Huh, Twi? Sex?" Lance said from the bed.

She held up a hoof, "One second." She levitated the paper up to her face and unfolded it.

_'Twilight, there are two of me, Lance. The real me has a cut on his face. So please don't get confused.'_

Twilight furrowed her brow and looked at Lance. She looked at his face to see no cuts.

Her gaze slowly narrowed, making Lance shift uneasily.

"Where's Lance?" She said calmly as her horn sparked slightly.

The fake Lance gulped, "What? I am the real Lance. Don't you know your own husband girl?"

Twilight lowered her head, "For starters, Lance wouldn't call me 'girl'."

The impostor gulped, "Oh shit."

* * *

><p>Faster... GO FASTER!<p>

I pushed myself as hard as I could, flapping my wings furiously.

**[Lance... teleportation.]**

I stopped with a jolt and facehoofed, "Of course!"

***BZZZT***

I appeared in the library to find it empty.

{HUD.}  
><strong>Got it.<strong>

My HUD came up to show that I was indeed alone in the library.

"What the fudge?" I said aloud.

**[I have a feeling we've been duped.]  
>What?<br>[Let's get back to the house.] **

I sighed and focused again.

***BZZZT***

I appeared in my bedroom and... what the hell?

Twilight had Jun tied to the wall and was repeatedly screaming out a single question, and when she didn't get a answer, she would throw a random object at him. The thing was, Jun was gagged.

I sighed and walked up behind her, "You know Twi, he can't answer you if he's gagged."

She turned and smiled, "Lance!" She then blushed, "Oops, I guess I wasn't thinking clearly."

I shrugged, and walked over to Jun, "What did he do?" I pulled the ropes, causing him to fall to the ground.

"He was trying to have sex with me." Twilight said while she glared at Jun.

He was... Oh hell no! "You were what?"

He stood up and glared, "Fucking fine! I want to be the only fucking Lance! I want your life!"

I chuckled, "Not gonna happen, so lets just..."

"FUCK YOU! I want to be the dominate Lance! And I'll do anything to make that happen." He screamed out. He then smirked, "Your cut is gone."

It is? Damn, stupid body and its stupid way of fixing me!

Before I could say anything, he jumped on me and began to roll around.

We rolled across the room and hit the wall before we jumped apart.

He shook his head, "What the hell was that for?"

I looked at him in shock, "Me? Why did you jump on me?"

He also looked shocked, "What? You jumped on me!"

I shook my head, "NO! You jumped on me!"

"Which one of you is the fake Lance?" Twilight screamed out as she held a wooden chair in front of her using her magic.

We both pointed at each other and said, "He's the fake Lance!"

Twilight looked between us and slowly advance, "Tell me!"

Idea! "Okay Twi, the real Lance can not die. So hit the one you think is the fake Lance."

***POW* *CRASH* Thud***

I fell to the ground with all remains of the chair around me. My head was throbbing like crazy.

I forced my self to stand and looked at her, "What the hell Twi? I was the one talking! Why would I tell you that if I was the fake Lance?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I though it was a trick."

Jun suddenly jumped into me and began to spun us around, he then jumped back, both of us in different spots.

I quickly pointed at Jun, "He's the fake Lance! Hit him Twi!"

***POW* *Thud***

I fell to the floor again, this time taking a blow from a heavy book.

I stood and screamed, "TWILIGHT! I told you to hit him! Not me!"

She smiled awkwardly, "I thought it was another trick..."

Jun jumped forward again, but I sidestepped. And, knowing me, I tripped.

He twisted around and jumped on me and began to twist us around. Again, we parted.

This is getting old!

Jun pointed at me, "Let's try this again Twi! He's the impostor!"

Oh, he just made a mistake, Twilight was going to hit...

***KAABOOOOM***

i flew across the room after taking a nightstand to the side, and I swear, it was going at mach two when it hit me... stupid magic!

I winced in pain from the broken bones in my body, but they began to reform to each other, very painful.

I began to stomp like a kid who didn't get what they wanted, "Twilight! You hit the wrong Lance! AGAIN!"

She sighed, "I give up. I can't get this right."

I nodded, "Yeah, I think I can handle this."

Jun smirked, "And I know how we can settle this." He instantly went into Breaking Dawn mode, "We fight it out."

I shook my head, "No, there's other ways you know."

He spat on the ground, "Nope, just fight."

I sighed, "You forced me." I instantly changed into my angel form, Holy Dawn.

He smiled and jumped forward, but I caught him in mid-air with one hoof, "Oh no, not here."

***BZZZZT***

"Here." I said as I dropped him on the ground. We were now in a open field miles away from Ponyville.

He stood and laughed, "Yeah, don't want to destroy our house."

"My house. Now tell me, why are you like this? You're suppose to be me." I said as I hovered in mid-air, forelegs crossed.

He shrugged, "No idea, I just feel the need to."

He then smirked and shoot upward, catching me by surprise. He slammed his head into my gut, knocking the air out of me.

I gasped and reached down and grabbed him by the waist. I then threw him downward, were he hit the ground with a sickening thud.

I flew down and landed in front of him, "Please, we don't have to fight."

"WE DO!" He yelled out as he slammed his hind leg into my jaw. I followed the momentum of the kick and spun around. I then slammed my hoof into the side of his head.

He flew to the ground, but instantly shot up again, "Stop it!" He shot forward and slammed his fist into my snout, breaking it.

I stumbled back as the smoke from the burnt fur on my snout rose upward. I could feel the bones in my snout mending themselves, and it's even worst then getting hit! Wow, that pain!

I shook it off and ran forward. I then jumped into the air and performed a somersault. As I came down, I slammed my hind legs into his head, knocking him to the ground. I then used his head as a platform and jumped back into the air. This time, I came down on his back, knocking the air out of him and knocking him unconscious.

I stood up and dusted myself off.

**[Oh yeah! We're bad!]  
>You do know that we only won because he is us and is only as strong as we are, right?<br>[Fuck you, I'm enjoying our little victory over here!]**

I chuckled and put my hoof to his head, "To the dungeon with you." He then disappeared.

Now to send a letter to Frederic.

***BZZZT***

I reappeared in my room and chuckled. It feels like everything is happening really fast. I mean, that fight was like what, twenty seconds?

I shrugged and picked up a piece of paper and a pencil. I used my mouth to write out a message telling Frederic what to do with the fake Lance. I then quickly sent it.

That's one problem solved, now to get to...

***Slap***

A piece of paper appeared out of nowhere and slammed into my face.

I groaned and picked it up, and my groan turned to a cheer. It was from Graze! I quickly opened it.

_'Hey Lance! I'm doing fine, studies suck as usual. How you doing? And how is Twilight being pregnant? ALSO! I'M GOING TO BE A GOD FATHER!_

_P.S- Kill says, 'WWASSSSAAAAAPPPPPP!' and Joy wants to know how Dawn is going.'_

**[Respond!]  
>Yay! Joy!<br>[GAAAAYYYY!]  
>Not gay, just good friends.<strong>

I chuckled and yet again wrote out a letter.

_'Howdy Graze! Yep, going cowboy over here. Anyway, doing fine, but there's so much I want to tell you. But, I don't think this paper is big enough to hold all that, so I'll wait till the next time we meet in person, or pony._

_Twilight is no longer pregnant, she gave birth soon after you left. It's a colt! Buck yeah! We named him Spark, and thanks to Greg, he's already two years old. Also, I have an adopted daughter, but that's a long story. Let's just say this, if you ever come here, and meet a mare named Vinetion, don't let her use her plant magic to show you a trick. Fair warning._

_A God Father? Sweet, to who?_

_Tell Kill that Break said, 'Bro, we got to hang sometime! We gots a new form to try on you!'. As for Dawn, he's doing great._

_The brony who sorta cares,_  
><em>Lance'<em>

Long letter, but meh. I rolled it up and put it on my hoof. It then disappeared in a flash of green fire... where does that even come from?

I twisted around and trotted out of the bedroom and down the hall and into the living room. Where is Twilight? *Sigh* Where did she run off to in that short time period?

**Hey Lance. As much as I love our angel form, can we please go back to normal?**

Oops, forgot I was still in that form. A flash filled the room as I turned back to normal.

I looked around and sighed. Well, time to go for a little flight!

I galloped to the door and opened it. I then ran out and... slammed into a poor pony who was just walking by Dali's house.

We tumbled to the ground, causing all his things to scatter across the ground.

I sat up and looked at the large mess I had made, then I looked at the pony I had ran into, "I am so sorry!"

The pony sat up and tried to look me in the face, but instead stared past me, "I-It's fine."

I stood up and looked the pony over. He was a maroon coated earth pony with a shaggy light brown mane and short tail. His cutie mark was a pen on a blank sheet of paper. He was wearing a white wind breaker and what looked to be metal shoes.

When he stood, I was in slight shock. He was bigger than most ponies I knew, but was also smaller than a Alicorn. He had a slender build, but didn't look all that fit. He looked like he barely ate, which is strange. The only real muscle I could see was on his legs, meaning he must travel a lot.

I looked at the mess again, "I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going. Do you want my help?"

He hung his head and surveyed the mess, "No, I got it."

Suddenly, all of his things lifted up, wrapped in a soft glow, and were placed back in his saddlebag.

He's a unicorn? His horn must be hidden by his mane.

I held out my hoof, "Names Lance, Lance Greenfield."

He looked at my hoof, a blank expression on his face. He slowly raised his hoof and shook mine, "Mines Chibi Masato."

Strange name, "Brony?"

He looked at me, well, past me, "No, I'm not one of those 'bronies'."

I slowly nod, "Oh, I see. Can I do anything to make up for running into you?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

I raised a hoof, "Well, I feel guilty, so I'm going to do something nice for you."

"You don't have to..." He began.

I quickly interrupted him, "Listen, I'm a nice guy, and I just want to do something nice."

He sighed, "Okay, fine. What are you going to do?"

I smiled, "Let you meet my friends."

He shagged, "But... I..."

Wow, how shy is this guy? "Don't worry, they're all nice..." Lie...

He looked around, "If I do this, can you do something for me?"

I nodded happily, "Sure, anything you want."

He looked at me, and I mean right at me this time, "Will you let me do a drawing of you?"

Strange... but then again, "Sure."

He somewhat smiled, "Thanks."

I waved a hoof, "No problem."

**[Take him to Greg first!]**  
>{No. We're going to go see Peter first.}<br>**[Awww... no fun.]**

I pointed in the general direction of Ponyville and smiled, "You ever been to Ponyville?"

He gave a small nod, "Yes, it's a nice little town. Why do you ask?"

I chuckled, "A few of my friends live there. We'll be going there to meet them."

He gulped slightly and nodded, "S-Sounds good to me."

I twisted, "Shall we walk or teleport?"

"Teleport, but I don't know that spell." He said shyly.

I chuckled, "I got this."

***BZZZT***

**Remember to R&R.**


	113. Break and Dawn answer some questions

**I've been putting this off for too long. So, here we go. This isn't really a chapter, but meh.**

**This will hopefully answer a few of your questions. And we begin!**

**(I messed my back up pretty bad... yeah... just my luck lol, look at my blog post. So, I sped through this slightly, sorry.)**

Chapter 110... sorta

**[Hello everybody! Dawn and I have been wondering about a few things recently and we're finally going to find out! Isn't that right Dawn?]**

**He's making me do this! He tied me to this chair! I don't care about any of this!**

**[Oh Dawn, you kinder. Don't worry, he's not tied to a chair.]**

**YES I AM!**

**[Let's just move on...]**

**UNTIE ME!**

**[Hehe, you're not tied up.]**

**... I give up. Just continue.**

**[Good, as I was saying: We've been wondering about a few things. First off, what does Twilight do while we're off on some strange and wacky adventure?]**

**He then points to a huge HD flat screen TV.**

**[Well, we're gonna find out!]**

**This isn't going to end well...**

**[Probably not, but who cares? The readers? Yeah right.]**

**Did you just...**

**[Break the forth wall? Yes, yes I did. Now, let's get this on!]**

**Twilight Sparkle  
>(Her daily routine. This is set on a normal morning after Lance has already left the house.)<strong>

Twilight walked out of the kitchen, rubbing her neck.

"Whew, I don't know how Spike did it. Make food for five is hard." She said as she walked down the hall and into her and Lance's room.

She trotted over to the desk and levitated a parchment onto the table. She then levitated Lance's pen up, but put it back down and picked up her usual quill. She dipped it in the inkwell and began to write down her To Do list.

After she was done, she rolled it up and smiled to her self. She levitated her saddlebags up and strapped them on.

After doing a quick check of her self, she teleported to the center of Ponyville.

Once there, she smiled as she looked at the town she loved. After a few seconds of taking in the familiar sights, she set out to do the first thing on the list: Visit Rarity.

She trotted off to the boutique, saying hi to a few of the ponies she passed.

She did this every other day. She would leave her home in Canterlot and come back to Ponyville. She would then visit every one of her friends, catching up on a few things she's missed.

After a few minutes of walking, she arrived at the door. She smiled and knocked a few times.

On the other side, she could hear the sounds of things being moved around. Then came the sounds of hooves approaching the door.

Rarity pushed it open and smiled happily at Twilight, "Twilight darling, it's good to see you again. Please, come in."

Twilight smiled and walked past, "It's good to see you too Rarity." She looked around, only seeing the large mess and Spike. "Where's Peter?"

Rarity shrugged, "I don't really know. He and his friend Omnius ran off to do something."

Spike walked up and gave Twilight a hug.

Twilight returned his hug, "Hey Spike, I've missed you."

He leaned back and chuckled, "I missed you too."

Twilight smiled happily, "Are you sure you don't want to come live with me and my family?"

Spike shrugged, "I do, but I like it here. Peter is a pretty cool guy, plus, I like helping Rarity."

Twilight rubbed his head, "Well, just remember, you can come live with us at anytime. I know Lance would love to have you around."

Spike smiled back, "I may, but for now, I'll just stay here."

Rarity laughed slightly and walked over, "You ready for our mid day tea Twilight?"

Twilight looked at her and smiled, "Yep, I'll help you get it started."

**Back to Break and Dawn**

**[Okay, the rest of that is boring.]**

**But I...**

**[Yep, the rest is boring. Now, I've been wondering: What happened to Zane? I mean, he was here in the beginning, but what now?]**

**Zane  
>New Mane City<strong>

Zane trotted out of the his apartment, which he had rented, and sighed. Ten months, and he still hasn't found her.

How hard should it be to find her? She should look way different from all the other ponies! But no, he hasn't even seen her yet!

He adjusted his saddlebags and began his usual search pattern.

Which involved him walking down the street and keeping an eye out for the one pony that would stick out.

That's harder than you would think.

**Back to Break and Dawn**

**[Who is he looking for?]**

**No idea, but she must be important to him or something.**

**[Meh, doesn't really matter. What I want to know is what happened to Louie.]**

**Ah, Louie... where is he?**

**Louie  
>Sweet Apple Acres<strong>

Louie jumped into the air and grabbed the apple in his teeth. He then jerked his head, causing it to break off the tree and fall.

He sat on the ground and began to eat the delicious apple.

He's been having the time of his life ever since he got here. He had no worries at all.

Apple Bloom was always playing with him and keeping him entertained.

He does wonder what the others have been up to. But, he's to relaxed to search them out and find out.

Besides, he knows they've been getting into trouble. It's kinda hard to miss all the sounds of heavy fighting they cause. But hey, no worries here.

**Back to Break and Dawn**

**[You mean he's been living it up while we've been getting our asses kicked?]**

**Seems legit.**

**[... Fuck you Dawn... Anyways, I have another thing I've been wondering about: What's happened to Malbatorus. I mean, he's a dragon, how could we miss him?]**

**Malbatorus  
>Close to Fluttershy's cottage<strong>

Malbatorus sat on a hill, twirling a uprooted tree in his claws.

He's been in a sort of depression ever since that pony named Shadow Breeze moved in.

He doesn't like the way he helps Fluttershy tend to the animals, and how they cuddle at night.

Yes, he was jealous of Shadow, but so what?

He sighed loudly, "Life sucks... big time."

"If life truly sucks, I believe I can help you." Said a female voice behind him.

He turned and looked down to see a female unicorn, "Yeah? How could you help?"

She smiled, "Watch." Her horn began to glow brightly.

**Back to Break and Dawn**

**[Who was that mare?]**

**No idea.**

**[Okay... anyways. Last thing: What has David and Rainbow Dash been up too?]**

**David and Rainbow Dash  
>Their cloud home<strong>

David sat on the couch, reading one of the books he had bought at that book store in Cloudsdale.

He was enjoying it. It was about two star crossed lovers who...

"David!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she blew through the front door and landed in front of him.

The sudden appearnce of his lover caused him to jump, "Dashie? What's wrong?"

She grabbed his face in her front hooves and shook him, "I just went to the doctor, you know, to find out why I've been throwing up in the mornings."

He nodded, "And? What did he say?"

She gulped and fell back on her haunches, "I don't know if you want hear this."

David walked over to her and sat down next to her. He then put his forelegs around her and held her close, her head under his chin, "Come on Dashie, you can tell me. I'm sure I can handle it."

She snuggled up to him and wrapped her forelegs around his waist. "Okay... I'm pregnant."

David's eyes widened, but only for a second. He then smiled and held her close, "That's great news!"

She tightened her embrace, "That's not all... I'm pregnant with twins."

His eyes re-widened, and this time, he passed out.

**Back to Break and Dawn**

**WHOA! I did not see that coming!**

**[Dayum! Poor guy, got to take care of two foals!]**

**... We have two kids.**

**[Yeah, but they're both old enough to take care of themselves... I think.]**

**Are we done here? I think we should get back to Lance. God knows what he's done while we've been gone.**

**[Guess you're right. I don't want to miss Chibi meeting the other bronies.]**

**Alrighty then.**

**[Goodbye readers!]**

**... Please leave the fourth wall alone.**

**[NEVA! It shall be tampered with beyond repair!]**

**...**

**[Fine. And we're gone!]**

**Interesting... XD**


	114. Letter from, the in laws

**Just so you know, all of this has been happening in the same day XD It is now almost night time.**

**Also, before you say anything, I went back to the wedding chapter with Lance and Twilight, and changed a few things.**

Chapter 111

***BZZZT***

Chibi and I appeared in front of Sugar Cube Corner, which was closed. But, I could hear a few voices inside.

**[How did you know they were here?]**  
>{... Lucky guess.}<br>**Oh you.**

Chibi looked at the door and then me, "It's closed."

I chuckled, "Yeah, but I have connections."

**[... Greg's a connection?]  
>Wow, he's got a goal in life now.<strong>

I pushed the door open and stepped in. Inside was a few of my friends: Greg, Pinkie Pie, Grace, Octavia, Alexander, Trixie, and Peter.

I cleared my throat and smiled to them, "Sup guys?"

"Yo!" Greg responded, a joint stuck in his mouth.

"Hiya Lance!" Grace called as she and Octavia lay together on one of the benches.

"How's it going Lance?" Alexander called from his position next to Trixie.

Trixie rolled her eyes and looked at me, "Hello snob."

I waved to the others and looked at her. I then bowed, "Hello to you too bitch."

"Laaannnccceee!" Alexander whined.

I laughed and pointed beside me, "I just dropped by to introduce Chibi here."

Grace cocked her head, "Who? There's no one there."

"Yes there is..." I said as I looked to my side to see nothing. I turned and saw him standing outside of the door, a worried look on his face.

I back tracked to him, "What's wrong?"

He gulped, "N-Nothing. Just... tired?"

I chuckled and began to pull him into the bakery, "Don't worry, I'll let you go home after this."

Pinkie instantly appeared in front of Chibi, "OWWW! Who's he? Is he another brony? Or a regular pony? Is he new in town? *Gasp* We have to have a party! I'll..."

"Whoa babe!" Greg said with a laugh as he levitated her away from Chibi. He levitated her over to himself and wrapped his forelegs around her, "You're talking to fast again."

She giggled, "Oops, I guess I got excited."

**... I can't believe I'm about to say this, but: Greg and Pinkie Pie make a cute couple.  
>[... Eww...]<strong>

Grace kissed Octavia on the snout and jumped up. She trotted over to Chibi and held out a hoof, "Nice to meet you, Chibi."

Chibi looked at her hoof for a long time before shaking it.

Grace looked him over, then looked him in the eyes. He tried to hold her gaze, but slowly looked to the side.

Grace smiled, "Awww, he's shy."

**[... Creepy?]  
>What's creepy?<br>[Grace.]  
>Oh...<strong>

Octavia jumped up and trotted over, "Awww, is somepony shy?"

The two mare's began to aww over him, like he was a little kid or something.

Chibi looked at me helplessly.

I chuckled, "Ladies, leave the dude alone. He's shy, don't have to be all gaga over him because of it."

Grace looked at me, "Oh, shut up, or I'll kick your flank."

Shutting up... because we all know she can easily beat the crap out of me.

**[No! We have a new form! We could beat her down easily!]**  
>{I don't hit girls, remember? That's like one of the only values I hold.}<br>**[You're no fun...]**

Octavia grabbed Grace's hoof, "Come on, let's leave the poor guy alone."

Grace chuckled and allowed Octavia to drag her back to their seat.

Chibi looked back at me, "Thanks."

I waved him off, "Don't mention it bro."

"So Lance, is he a brony?" Peter asked as he lay on a table, his head hanging off. He was holding a piece of paper in his hooves.

I shook my head, "He said he wasn't..." I looked over at Chibi, "Are you a human? Or a pony?"

He looked around nervously, "I... Uhhh..."

"Don't worry, Peter and I are bronies." I said with a chuckle.

He seemed to relax slightly, "I'm a human..."

**[KNEW IT!]**

"Sweet." Greg said in a relaxed voice.

I held up a hoof, "Brohoof?"

A small smile formed on his face as he slammed his hoof into mine.

"Hey Lance, I found this letter. It's for you, but I don't understand it." Peter said as he tossed it to me.

Why did he wait till now to tell me?

I jumped up and caught it in my teeth. I then sat it down and read over it.

_'to lance_

_coWs arE everywhere, Allways tRying to stEal your Chickens frOM your house, nothING can stop them FrOm taking them from youR houSe, you could simPly hide them in A cave, but they'Re never safe, Keep them indoors._

"What the buck?" I said as I finished it. That didn't make one bit of sense. I crumbled it up and tossed it behind me, "Someone needs to work on their capitalization and handwriting."

"What was it?" Alexander asked.

I shrugged, "Something about cows stealing chickens. Weird."

Chibi furrowed his brow, "Chickens?"

I laughed, "Yeah, chickens. Anyways, who wants some food? I've been wanting to try and make this new recipe I made up."

Pinkie Pie broke from Greg's grasped and jumped in front of me, "New recipe? Show me!"

"Can do Pi..." I began before she pulled me through the bakery and towards the kitchen.

**Later that night, Dali's house**

I stumbled up to the front door, holding my stomach.

Note to self, never mix eighty different kinds of food together... doesn't end well.

**[Yeah, you can say that again.]  
>I think I'm going to puke!<strong>

I pushed open the door and burped, "Oops... I'm home."

Spark walked out of the kitchen holding his Spitfire plushy and a bowel of food, "Hey dad."

I chuckled, "Hey buddy. How ya doing?"

He shrugged, "Fine."

"What you doing with that big bowel of food on your back?"

He smiled, "Me and Fawn are going to play a game! And we're going to need a lot of food for it!"

I chuckled and jumped onto a chair, "Okay bud, just don't make a mess."

He laughed and walked past, "No promises dad."

I shook my head laughing, "That's my boy."

**[Damn Lance, he's just like you.]**  
>{I know... Let's just hope he doesn't get my charm for the ladies. That has never really worked out for me in the past.}<br>**Ah, so true. Remember Janet?  
>[Oh man! Janet the friend zoner! She shot us down in ten seconds flat!]<strong>  
>{... Don't remind me.}<p>

"Lance!" Twilight practicably screamed as she ran in the front door.

I shot out of the chair and slammed into the ceiling. I then fell to the floor and jumped up, "What is it?"

She thrusted a letter in my face, "Spike just gave me this letter! It's from my parents!"

Is this good? Probably not, due to her reactions.

I leaned forward a little and read the letter.

_'Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_Your father and I have just heard that you're married. But, why haven't you sent us a letter? Or contacted us about this? We both want to meet this dashing young stallion. We've heard he is quite the sight._

_We've decided that we're going to travel to Ponyville and meet your new husband. We should be there soon, seeing as it's not a long train ride from here to there._

_We can't wait to see you again, it's been so long since the last time we've all been together._

_With love,_  
><em>your parents'<em>

I chuckled, "They sound nice. Why are you so worried?"

She twitched, not a good sign, "Why am I worried? They excepted me to get married to a normal stallion!"

I cracked a smile, "So?"

She facehoofed, "Lance, you're not even a real pony! You're a human! Plus, you have crocodile eyes and zebra strips! You don't even look normal!"

I put a hoof to my chest, and said in my most dramatic voice, "Oh, that hurts Twi."

She let out a ragged breath, "I'm sorry Lance, I'm just nervous."

I chuckled and trotted over and wrapped my forelegs around her, "Don't worry about it, they'll love me. When do you think they'll be here?"

She sat back and scrunched her face up, thinking, "Well, it's not a long trip from Hoofington, so... EEP! Tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? Nice, I got to meet them." I said with a grin.

She sighed, "I just hope they approve of you. I don't want my parents to disapprove of my husband."

I shrugged, "I'm a lovable guy."

**[LIE!]**  
>{Shhh! I know, I'm trying to keep her calm! I'm so freaking out on the in side right now!}<p>

I put a foreleg over her shoulder, "Come on, let's get some food, get the kids to bed, then go to bed. Sound good?"

She smiled and nuzzled my cheek, "Yes. But, I cook. I heard what happened at Sugar Cube Corner."

I laughed loudly, "News travels fast, huh?"

She walked past me and swished her tail in my face, "It sure does."

I smirked and followed her, "Are we going to have a 'adventure' tonight in the bedroom?"

She looked back, "Maybe."

**[Fuck yeah!]  
>WHAT TIME IS IT? ADVENTURE TIME!<br>[... No... just no bro.]**


	115. Preparing for the in laws

Chapter 112

***Groan***

I rolled over and started to throw my foreleg over Twilight, but soon saw she wasn't in the bed anymore.

**[Damn, last night... just damn!]  
>I know!<br>[I wanna do it again!]**

I chuckled at the two and rolled over, if Twilight's not in bed, then I'm going back to sleep.

But, before I could even close my eyes, the door to the room burst open.

"Oh good you're awake!" Twilight said as I was levitated out of the bed and forced to stand on my hooves.

I groaned loudly and looked at her... then raised an eyebrow.

Her mane and tail was slightly messed up, with a few strands of hair sticking out. Her eye was slightly twitching. Just like in the episode _Lesson Zero_.

"You alright there Twi?" I asked worriedly.

Her eye twitched again, "Oh yes, just fine. I'm just getting everything ready for when my parents get here."

I chuckled, "Alrighty then, what's for breakfast?"

She shook her head, "Oh no! Bath first!"

I pouted, "Bath? Why?"

She sniffed me and backed, "Because, you smell like sex."

I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"BATH!" She yelled.

I jumped and ran past her, "ON IT!"

**[Pussy whipped!]**  
>{SHUT UP!}<p>

I ran into the bathroom and closed the door. I then let out a sigh and walked over to the shower. I turned it on and twisted around to face the mirror.

I smirked and stood on my hind legs and flexed my muscles... note to self, work out more.

I turned around and looked at my back side in the mirror.

Got to do this! I smacked my flank and smiled sexily at my reflection, "Oh you know you want this."

"LANCE! SHOWER! NOW!" Twilight yelled from outside the door.

I yelped in surprise and jumped into the shower, but, knowing my luck, I slipped and fell face first into the wall in the shower.

I rolled over and sighed, "Life, why do you hate me so?"

After a few seconds, I stood up and proceeded to wash my body with a rag.

I suddenly began to sing the only song I could think of to describe the way I was feeling, with the help of Break and Dawn, "Sometimes **[Ohhhh]**  
>Something beautiful happens in this world <strong>Akon...<strong>  
>You don't know how to express yourself so.. <strong>The Lonely Island..<strong>  
>You just gotta sing..<p>

**Akon**  
>I just had sex! And it felt so good! <strong>[felt it so good]<strong>  
>A woman let me put my penis inside her!<br>I just had sex, and i'll never go back..**never go back**  
>to the not-havin'-sex ways of the past<p>

**The Lonely Island**  
>Have you ever had sex? I have - it felt great!<br>It felt so good when i did it with my penis  
>A girl let me do it, it literally just happened..<br>Havin' sex can make a nice man out the meanest!

Never guess where I just came from - I had sex!  
>If I had to describe the feeling: it was the best!<br>When I had the sex man my penis felt great!  
>And I called my parents right after I was done<p>

Oh hey, didn't see you there. Guess what I just did?  
>Had sex, undressed- saw her boobies and the rest<p>

Was sure nice of her to let you do that thing  
>Nice of any girl ever- now sing!<p>

I just had sex! And it felt so good! **[felt so good]**  
>A woman let me put my penis ins-"<p>

"Lance! Please hurry up and finish your shower!" Twilight yelled, scaring the crap out of me.

**[Damn it! We were on a roll there!]**

I sighed and finished up the shower. I jumped out and grabbed a towel with my hooves. I did a quick rub down of my body and tossed it over my shoulders, "Done!"

I trotted over to the door and pulled it open, only to see Twilight.

She looked me over and leaned forward and sniffed me, "Did you use soap?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Uhh... I don't use soap. Water is all I need Twi."

She glared and lifted me up with her magic, "That's it! It's painfully clear you can't bath yourself, so I'll have to do it for you!"

My eyes widened and I grabbed the door frame, "NO! Oh God no Twi! Please no!"

She pulled hard and forced me off the door frame.

She held me in the air, restricting my movements.

She then turned the shower on and thrusted me into it.

"COLD!" I screamed out as the ice cold water hit my body.

"Oops." Is all she said as she adjusted the knobs.

The water began to warm... wait... "HOT! MY SKIN IS MELTING!"

"Damn it!" She yelled, actually cussing, it's going to take me a while to get use to that.

The water cooled off till it was lukewarm.

I looked at Twilight as she held me in place with her magic, "Really? Is this really necessary?"

She nodded, "Yes, yes it is." She levitated up a rag and bar of soap, "Now, where to start."

**[I got to do this! Sorry Lance.]**

My head nodded down to my member, "**You can start down there.**"

She rolled eyes and began to scrub my face, "Shut up Break."

After a few minutes of painful scrubbing and washing, she finally allowed me to crawl out of the shower. I stood and picked up a towel and began to dry myself off.

Twilight trotted past me, "When you're dry, come to the bedroom."

Sex? But... I just had a bath... WHO CARES? Woohoo!

**[Get a move on Lance!]**

I quickly dried myself off and ran out of the bathroom, down the hall, and into our room.

But, when I entered, I saw Twilight holding a comb and a very tight looking suit, "Alrighty Lance, let's get those on you and get your mane and tail straight."

My eyes widened.

**[Run.]**

I twisted around and ran down the hall.

"Lance!" Twilight yelled as she galloped after me.

I ran through the house, trying to find an exit. But she must have prepared and put a spell on all the locks, making them stay locked. Not good!

"Stop running and get over here!" Twilight yelled as I jumped over the couch and used my hind legs to kick it over as I passed over it.

"Neva!" I yelled as I slide under the coffee table.

"Stop or I will get aggressive!"

I laughed and jumped over the counter leading into the kitchen, "We pasted that place a long time ago honey."

She teleported in front of me, but causing me to come to a halt, "GOT YOU!"

I smirked and poked her on the noise with my hoof, "Boop." I then teleported behind her and ran down the hall.

"That's it!" She screamed as she charged after me.

**[Lance, you just fucked up big time.]**

I laughed and ran into the kids room... where are they anyway? No matter, must escape.

Twilight ran into the room and blocked my exit, "There's no where left to run Lance!"

I looked behind me and saw a window, "Oh yeah?" I smirked as I did a back flip and crashed through the window... or that was what was suppose to happen. Instead, I hit the window and rebounded off it. I then landed on the ground with a loud grunt.

**[Epic fail!]**

I slowly stood and sighed, "We replaced the kids window with plexiglass, didn't we?"

She nodded, "Mmhmm, safety first! Now, get over here!"

I pretended to be defeated and walked towards her, but before she could do anything, I suddenly jumped over her and into the hall.

"Lance! Stop acting like a foal!" She yelled as she twisted to face me.

When she turned, I planted a very unexpected kiss on her lips, "Love ya Twi, but gotta jet!"

I jumped back and ran down the hall and into the living room, Twilight hot on my heels... hooves?

**[Lance! Don't you make me hurt you! We've been over this so many fucking times!]**

I shuddered and ran in circles, looking for an escape.

Twilight was still following me, not letting up.

Idea! I'm about to do the one thing I do best! Be a stupid moron!

I ran towards a window and yelled out, "For pony!" I then jumped and slammed into the wall next to the window.

**[... FAIL!]**  
>{Shut up! I missed the window! So what!}<br>**Quick! Do it Fluttershy style!**

I quickly jumped to my hooves and reared up, and prepared to slam my hooves through the window. But instead, I just leaned forward and pushed it open.

I heard Twilight close behind me, so I jumped through the window just as she tried to grab my tail.

I hit the ground and rolled to a stop. That was awesome!

**[No it wasn't.]**

Twilight jumped through the window and landed a few feet from me, "Lance Greenfield!"

I laughed, "You sound like my mom! HAHAHA!"

She stomped her hoof, "Get back in that house!"

I shook my head and crossed my forelegs and pouted like a little kid, "No!"

She scratched at the ground with her hoof and glared, "Do it!"

I looked at her, but something caught my attention. A puddle of mud!

Twilight looked at what I was looking at and narrowed her eyes, "Don't you even think about it."

I side stepped towards it.

"Lance." She said calmly.

I took another step towards it.

"LANCE!" She yelled, attracting the attention of a few ponies.

I smirked and took one last step towards it.

She stomped her hoof, "If you so much as touch that, I will.."

***Splat***

Mud went everywhere from the impact of my body against the large puddle. I laughed like a mad man and began to thrash around in it, slinging it everywhere.

Man, I've forgotten how much fun this was!

"You are so dead!" She said as she stomped towards me.

I stopped and leaned back and put my hooves behind my head, "You mad bro?"

"VERY!" She growled.

She began to near me, but before she did, a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Twilight, darling! Over here!" Said a kind sounding female voice.

I turned to see two ponies stepping off a carriage. And thanks to the show, I instantly recognized them as Twilight's parents.

"Mom? Dad? You're early!" Twilight said in surprise and horror.

Her mom laughed, "Of course dear. We wanted to surprise you." She looked at me and smiled, "Oh, and is this little guy you're foal? Or a neighbor colt?"

**[BWAHAHAHA! She thinks we're a kid!]**

Twilight's face became very red and hot as she heard this.

Her dad chuckled, "Look at the little guy, playing in the mud. Now that's cute."

Oh man, this is going to be funny!

Twilight eeped and took a step back.

Her mom smiled, "What's your name little guy?"

I smirked and stood, "Hiya, I'm Lance, Lance Greenfield. I'm the one married to your daughter."

Both of their mouths hung open and their eyes widened in shock, surprise, and possible horror.

**[BWAHAHAHA!]**


	116. The in laws

Chapter 113

I stood there with a smile as Twilight's parents stared at me in disbelief.

"You're... You're the one married to our daughter?" Her father asked in a shocked voice.

I chuckled and began to shake, sending mud everywhere, "Sure am!"

"Lance..." Twilight said silently as she slowly back tracked to the house.

I looked at her and laughed, "One minute Twi, I'm talking to your parents."

"Married... to our daughter? You?" Her mother said, also in shock.

I twisted back to them and smiled, "Yep! And I must tell you. Your daughter is amazing!"

**[I don't think that came out right...]**

They looked at each other and then me, "Uhh, could we please speak to our daughter alone?"

I stepped to the side and bowed slightly, "Sure, I'll be out here if ya need me."

They frowned to each other and quickly trotted past me and into the house, Twilight slowly followed behind them.

I stood there for a full five seconds before groaning. What am I suppose to do while I wait?

**[Clop?]**  
>{... Really? We're in public, plus, I don't do that!... Anymore.}<br>**[HAHAHA! Yeah, anymore!]**  
>{Shut up Break...}<p>

I looked around and began to tap my hooves against the cobblestone ground. A few ponies walked past and snickered at my appearance. Yeah, I was still sorta muddy.

I sighed and shook myself again, but the remaining mud refused to come off.

I looked up and watched the passing ponies. Then, I saw a pony I sorta knew, "Hey Legit! How ya doing?" I yelled, waving to said pony.

Legit stopped and tipped his fedora to me, "Oh you know, write this and write that. Same as always."

I chuckled, "Where ya heading?"

He laughed and continued to walk down the road, "Oh, just heading home. I have to finish writing one of my books before the dead line. See you around."

I waved him off, "See ya."

**[Heh, that guy... Seems legit.]**

I looked around, but saw nothing else to distrack me from my boredom.

**[I know, let's eavesdrop.]**  
>{No.}<br>**[May be interesting.]**  
>{*Sigh* Fine.}<p>

I trotted over to the door and pressed my ear to it, but couldn't hear anything.

**[Window.]**

Oh, right.

I trotted over to the window I had used to escape, which was still open, and looked in slightly.

Inside, Twilight's father was shaking his head, and her mother was rubbing her eyes in a annoyed fashion.

Twilight was on the couch, her eyes on the floor between her parents.

Twilight's father sighed and looked at Twilight, "I thought we taught you better than this Twilight. We always thought you would chose a suitable stallion as a husband. Not a strange and immature one."

Twilight closed her eyes tightly, "I'm..."

"How could you get pregnant by him?" Her mother said, disappointment in her voice. "I fear for the child that was born thanks to him!"

... What the...

Her father sighed, "Twilight, we love you, we only want whats best for you."

Twilight looked up, tears in her eyes, "But, he's..."

Her mother cut her off with a wave of her hoof, "Twilight, listen. He acts like a immature foal. And I've only known him a minute. I do not approve of this."

A tear rolled down Twilight's face, causing my inner rage to build.

Her father rubbed his chin, "Listen, I do not think he's the one for you. I think you rushed into this marriage thing with him." He then glared slightly, "When he got you pregnant, did that make you feel like you should have married him? If so, I'm going to go have a talk with that stallion."

Twilight shook her head furiously, her eyes still closed, "NO! I love him! I didn't feel like I needed to marry him! I WANTED to marry him!"

Her parents where taken back by her words slightly.

Her mother sighed, "Twilight, dear, we want you to live a good life. Not a life taking care of a stallion and a child. I suggest you divorce him as soon as possible, before he's able to force you into doing something you'll regret."

My left eye twitched slightly.

Twilight looked up angrily, "Don't say that! I would never leave Lance! I love him more than you'll ever know!"

**I don't get this, why are her parents so distressed over this?  
>[Beats the fuck out of me.]<strong>

Her mother stomped her hoof, "Twilight Sparkle! Please, don't raise your voice to us! We're tying to help you!"

Her father nodded, "Don't worry Twilight, your mother and I will do our best to get you away from this stallion and..."

***BOOM***

They all turned to look at the door, which was now hanging off its hings, and me, who was standing dead center, a pissed off look on my face.

I stepped forward, "How could you?"

Her father looked stunned, "We..."

I held up a my hoof and growled, "No, don't talk!" I then slammed my hoof down, "Listen to me! Both of you! I love Twilight, I truly do! I would never do a single thing to hurt her! I do my best everyday to keep her happy and safe! She has made my life complete and worth living! I may look like a uncaring guy, but let me tell you this, I care more about her than I do myself!"

Her mother recovered from my rant and glared, "Oh? What have you done for our daughter?"

I growled, "I've done everything I can to keep her safe! I've broken bones, limbs, and other parts, just to make sure she's unharmed! I've stood by her side, keeping everything that could hurt her at bay. I've put my life at risk many times for her! I've died for her!"

They both recoils at the last part, "Died?"

I jerked my head up and down angrily, "Yes! I sacrificed myself to save her! Do you have any idea how painful that was! You'd think it would have been a fast death, but no! I suffered for a full agonizing minute before I actually died! My love for her is so strong, I was given a third chance at life! If this doesn't prove my loyalty and love for Twilight, then I don't know what will!"

I hung my head and tried to calm myself.

There was silence in the house for twenty full seconds before her mother spoke up, "Twilight... is that... true?"

"Yes! He's done so much more for me!" I heard her jump off the couch and trotted towards me. She then wrapped her forelegs around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder, letting her tears fall freely.

I looked up at her parents. They were both shocked and pained.

"Twilight..." Her father said softly.

Twilight pushed her face harder into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry... if what he said is true, then I have no place to judge you two. I am truly sorry for acting like that." He said, sadness in his voice. He hung his head and rubbed his eyes.

I looked at her mother.

Her face was scrunched up, "All that really happened?"

I slowly nodded.

"And... you truly love her?" She asked softly.

I nodded again, "Yes, with everything I have left. She and the kids are all I truly love and care about."

**Our friends?  
>[They're all on a different level.]<strong>

She gulped, "Lance... I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to."

She looked at Twilight, who was still hiding her face in my shoulder, "Twilight, honey. I'm sorry. I just... I just thought you married him because you thought you had to. But now, I see you truly do love him. Can you ever forgive me?"

I leaned my head down and whispered in Twilight's ear, "Come on Twi, they're your parents. They just made a mistake."

She leaned back and whipped her face with her hoof. She then turned and looked at her parents, "I forgive you, both of you. I understand why you would be mad, but you didn't have to do all that."

Her father looked up, tears in his eyes, "We know, we're sorry honey."

Man, this is painful to watch.

Twilight trotted over to her parents and pulled them both into a hug, "It's okay. I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier."

Her mother chuckled and returned her hug, "It's fine dear, we should have came earlier also."

Her father smiled, "We'll make this up to you honey, we promise."

I held up a hoof, "Actually, I would like to make this up to you first."

They all broke the hug and turned to me, "What? How?"

I smiled, "I'll think of something. But, I do have something in mind for your father."

Her father cocked his head, "You do? What would that be?"

I smirked, "A guys night out. Just you and me, chilling."


	117. Going to the bar, in the morning

Chapter 114

"Chilling?" He said, confused.

Twilight giggled, "Just say yes dad, because, knowing Lance, you're going to have fun."

He smiled, "Okay, I'll do it."

I pumped my hoof into the air, "Great!" I then looked at her mother, "And, if you want, we can go to the spa."

She giggled, "Spa? You mean a spa day?"

I nodded, "Yep! I've been wanting to go there. I can bring one of my friends along. I know you'll like her."

Twilight smirked, "Don't tell me you want to bring her along."

I nodded with a smile, "Sure do! She'll make everything more interesting." I then looked at her mother, "So, what do you say?"

She rubbed her chin, "Hmmm, I don't know. Can this wait till tomorrow?"

I gave a quick nod, "Sure can." I then looked at her father, "You know what that means Mr. Sparkle? That means we can have our guys day out today."

He chuckled, "We forgot to tell you our names, didn't we?"

"Oh, that's right. Well, let me be first to introduce myself. I am Twilight Velvet."

I snickered slightly, "Okay, but I'm going to call you Velvet, since it'll feel weird calling you Twilight."

She giggled, "Fair enough."

Her father smiled, "My name is Night Light."

**[Night Light... BWAHAHAHA!]**

I chuckled, "Nice name." Don't laugh Lance, don't laugh!

**[So, whats the plan?]**  
>{Give me a minute.}<p>

I looked at the clock to see that it was still kinda early, "So, Night Light, you feel up to dealing with me for the rest of the day?"

He looked at Twilight, who was smiling happily, then back to me, "I guess. How bad could you be?"

I chuckled, "Oh, you don't have to worry about me. Just a few other ponies." Mainly Greg.

He nodded and looked at the other two, "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all honey." Velvet said with a chuckle.

"Maybe a little, dad." Twilight said with a smile.

I smirked, "Come on Night Light, we're going to Ponyville!"

**Ponyville, forty minutes later**

"You know, when I envisioned us having a guys day out, I though it would be a little more exciting." I said as I hung off a bench backwards, staring at a random puddle a few feet away.

Night Light was sitting next to me, also very bored, "I think you should have planned this all out a little better."

I gave a small shrug, which almost caused me to fall off the bench, "I know..."

**[Bored... so bored.]  
>Wanna play a game?<br>[Like what?]  
>Hmmmm, aha! Hide and Seek?<br>[... Oh sure, let's play Hid and Seek in a fucking empty void!]  
>... Sorry.<br>[... *Sigh* It's fine.]  
>Wait... idea! Come on Break, we've got some work to do!<br>[Like what?]  
>Remodeling! Woohoo!<br>[Really? Fine. Lance, we'll get back to ya soon.]**  
>{Ummm, okay?}<p>

I rolled over till I was sitting on my stomach and sighed, "We can play something, like a sport or something."

Night Light chuckled, "I'm young Lance, but not that young."

I laughed a little, "Yeah, sorry about that. We could..."

"Yo! Lance, amigo!" Greg said as he trotted towards us.

Greg? Really? How does he keep sneaking up on me?

I think Pinkie's rubbing off on him... that is not good... for all of us that is!

"Hey..." I said, still bored.

Greg stopped in front of us and looked at Night Light, "Who's he?"

I sat up and stretched, "Him? He's Twilight's dad."

Greg smirked, "He is?" He held out his hoof, "Nice to meet you..."

"Night Light." He answered as he shook Greg's hoof.

Greg looked at me, "Hey Lance, wanna do something fun?"

"Nope." I responded, "Anything with you is not going to end well."

He smirked, "How about you Night Light?"

Night Light shrugged, "Well, I guess..."

"Great!" Greg yelled out as his horn glowed, "We're going to get a drink!"

My eyes widened, "Wait! Don't you..."

***BZZZT***

"... Dare teleport... us."

Greg laughed, "To late."

I looked around and saw a single building. It had '_The Watering Hole_' written on a sign out front. It was right next to the Everfree forest.

"They have bars here?" I asked in confusion.

Greg nodded and began to happily trot towards the door, "Yep! This is the best place to get drunk off your ass!"

Really, they have bars here? Who would have thought that a place like this actually has a bar?

I looked at Night Light, "So?"

He shrugged, "You did want to show me a good time, and we haven't done anything. So, I guess this place will be interesting."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, do you drink?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm not a drinker. What about you?"

I chuckled, "Nah, I don't drink. Well, I will, but I don't enjoy it."

"You pussies coming or not?" Greg yelled from the entrance.

"Yeah, just keep your panties on!" I yelled back as I began to trot forward, followed by Night Light.

Upon entering the bar, I was assaulted with a acid like smell that burned my nostrils.

After pathetically coughing at the scent, I followed Greg to the bar, which was almost full of ponies trying to get a drink, or just talking.

I slide into one of the stools and looked around. Night Light sat down on the one next to me, looking uncertain at being here.

Greg... Greg was screaming at the bartender to hurry up and get over here.

I looked over at Night Light and sighed, "Not as fun as you thought, huh?"

He shrugged, "I guess not. When I was in high school, me and my pals would always come to places like this. Well, they were cleaner back then, but it's still the same. We would always play pool or something along those lines. You know, I was a pretty good pool player back then."

I smiled and turned his way, "Really? How good were you?"

He smirked, "Let's just say I could get all the balls in the holes on the first shot."

I whistled, "Whoa, I've got to see this one day."

He laughed and rested his back against the bar, "If you two ever come visit, I'll show you. I have a pool table in the basement."

I grinned and rested my back against the bar, "You know Night? I think we'll just do that. Maybe when we have some free time and all."

"Finally! I want your strongest drink!" Greg yelled at the bartender.

I looked at Greg and raised an eyebrow, "Greg... should you really do that?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Oh yeah! I've got to do this!"

I sighed and looked back at Night Light, "As I was saying, we'll stop by one day. We'll also bring the kids."

He chuckled, "I haven't even seen my grandchildren yet."

I slide out of my stool and chuckled, "Well, I guess they're at school right now. I think. Anyways, I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Alrighty then." He said with a chuckle.

I began to trot towards the restrooms, passing several nasty looking ponies on the way.

I have a feeling I'm going to be raped.

... Oh come on, no comment from either of you two?

... Oh, that's right, remodeling. On my own... fun.

After a few minutes of walking, I arrived at the restrooms.

I pushed open the door, and then gagged. It smelt like old puke... and urine.

I braced myself and walked in. Yeah, this place needs to be inspected... fast!

A few of the stalls had hooves under them, but the last one was empty. So, I walked in and positioned myself so I could use it.

Once that job was done, I hit the handle, which flushed the toilet. I then opened the stalls door and walked out.

But before I could walk over to the sink, the stall door next to me swung outward and slammed into my face.

I stumbled into the wall and held my snout, which had that very uncomfortable cold feeling forming in it.

The pony who had flung the door open stepped out and looked at me, "Oh crud! Are you okay?"

I looked up to see a ash grey pony with a brown and white mane, "Yeah, I'll live."

He held out his hoof, "I'm so sorry."

I grabbed his hoof and allowed him to help me stand, "It's fine, really."

Once I was standing, I looked at his cutie mark to see a crescent moon, "Huh, nice cutie mark. What does it mean?"

He smiled, "Glad you asked. It shows my interest in the moon. I've been studying it for years, trying to figure out all information it hides."

I chuckled, "Well, it's better than mine..." I looked down at my hoof, which he was still holding onto, "Uhh, you can let go of my hoof now."

He smiled sheepishly and let go of my hoof, "Oops, sorry about that."

I shrugged, "It's cool. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to my friends."

"Can I come?" He asked, becoming nervous.

I smiled, "Sure, just follow me."

He smiled and allowed me to lead him out of the bathroom and back to my seat.

Once back, I jumped up on my stool and spun around to face Night Light, "I'm back."

The pony walked up and stood between our seats.

"Who's this?" Night Light asked, pointing down at the pony.

"He's... I don't know. What is your name?" I asked while looking at the pony.

"My name is Tovy. And yours is?" He said with a large smile.

I pointed a hoof at myself, "I'm Lance, Lance Greenfield." I then pointed at Night Light, "And he's Night Light, my father in law." I then pointed behind me at Greg, "And that dude is Greg."

Tovy nodded, "Okay, got it. Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too." Night Light said with a happy smile.

"Yo." Greg said, tapping his hoof impatiently on the bar. "Come on! Bring me my drink!"

I sighed, "Greg, give them..."

"Here you go. One Skittles." The bartender said as he pushed a large beverage towards Greg.

Greg smiled, "Fuck yeah!" He then picked it up with his magic and tilted it into his mouth.

His eyes widened as he chugged the drink. He slammed it down and let out a yell, "FUCKING EPIC!"

I laughed, "Yeah, we're going to have to drag him out of her later."

"Probably." Night Light said, rubbing his back.

***Sound of glass breaking***

"Hay! Did ya just spill my drank?" Said a voice with a thick country accent.

I turned to see Greg standing next to a stallion, broken glass between them.

Greg smirked, "I didn't bro. If I did, I would do this!" He then picked up a glass full of liquid and splashed it in his face.

The stallion jumped up and glared at Greg, "Boy, ya askin fora flank whoppin!"

Greg pulled his hoof back and slapped the stallion, "Bitch slap bitch!"

"That's it!" The stallion yelled out as he stood up on his hind legs and held his hooves up in a fighting position.

Wait... is he using a boxing style of fighting? Oh, poor Greg.

The stallion leaned down and slammed his hoof into Greg's jaw, knocking him backwards.

"FIGHT!" One stallion yelled out as he jumped up and threw his glass at another pony.

"Not good." Tovy muttered beside me.

The entire bar went crazy. Everypony was either jumping up to fight, or flee.

A bar fight? Greg just caused a bar fight?

The first stallions friend stood up and stood beside him, while the other stayed in the booth, "Good job Jack Root. That'll show..." The one talking pushed a pony down who had ran at him, "That'll show him ta mess with you."

The pony, who must be Jack Root, smiled, "Yeah, Ah don't think he'll be messin with me anymore."

***Sound of three wooden chairs breaking***

"Hahaha! That's what you think you pussies!" Greg yelled out as he began to throw chairs at the two ponies.

The one who remained in the booth was slowly wrapping something around his front hooves. Hand wraps? No, hoof wraps?

Greg ran over to us, knocking ponies out of the way, "Come on bros! You gotta help me!"

"I'm good." I said, still watching the fight.

"Same here." Tovy said.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a fighter. Plus, I don't feel up to it." Night Light said with a grin.

"Fuck you too." Greg said before turning around.

The two ponies from before ran up to him and rammed into him. They then fell to the floor and began to roll around, trading blows.

I stood and sighed, "Well, this couldn't get any worst."

***POW***

My head went to the side as a pony slammed his hoof into me, "I was wrong."

I grabbed the pony by his hoof and pulled him towards me. I then slammed my head into his, causing him to collapse to the ground.

I looked up at all the ponies fighting each other. This was complete chaos.

Hey, look, training, yay...

I sighed and changed my form to my Angel form. What? I love this form, and I see the opportunity to use it. I'm going to use it.

I walked forward and slammed my hoof into a stallions face, sending him into another.

Oh yeah, this is so much fun... yeah, I'm being sarcastic. Truly, I'm just bored now.

Tovy ran up beside me and smiled, "Can I help?"

I shrugged and opened my wings, "Sure, go crazy." I then swung my wings to the side, knocking three stallions down.

I twisted around and began to walk in a different direction. But, before I could do anything else, I saw a stallion holding a broken bottle to Night Light.

I glared and flew forward and slammed into the stallion, knocking him away. "This is getting old."

"Couldn't you just end this?" Night Light asked.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess... Should I?"

"Uhh, yes!"

I chuckled, "Consider it done?"

When I turned back to the room full of ponies, a smirk broke across my face. This could be a little fun.

I flew forward, slamming into a few stallions in the process. I jumped over another and slammed my over sized wings into him, knocking him unconscious. I then landed on a table and kicked a bottle at another pony, hitting him in the head.

I stepped down from the table and slammed my back legs into it, sending it into a few other ponies.

A stallion stepped in front of me and tried to hit me. I grabbed his hoof and pulled him forward. I then slammed my head into his and let him drop. I then grabbed his hind leg and flung him at another stallion.

This went on for another minute before the only ones left in the room was me, my friends, and the three stallions from before. The third one was still sitting in the booth, now rubbing his mustache, his hooves fully wrapped in the hoof wraps.

Greg was laughing like a maniac as he rubbed his bloody face on a table. How drunk is he? Well, knowing him, he's not even drunk and is doing that for the hell of it.

"Why are ya'll wantin to fight us?" Jack Root said with a grunt.

I shook my head, "No, I don't want to fight. I don't know why you think we want to fight you. I was simply playing peace keeper a minute ago."

"Well, I say you're lying, trying to get us to drop our guard." The other said.

"I agree with Rocco, ya fakin it!" Jack Root said angrily.

"I got him!" Rocco said as he stepped forward, now standing on his hind legs, his front hooves held out in front of himself.

I sighed, "Why me?" I then flew towards him and threw a punch.

He shifted to the side and grabbed my foreleg. He then put his other hoof on my head and slammed it into a table. He let me go and grabbed my hind leg. He pulled upward and slammed me onto the table. He brought his hoof up and slammed it into my gut, forcing me through the table and onto the floor.

Okay, I just screwed up that attack. He easily countered it... wow.

I stood and coughed, "Okay, you're good."

He backed up, still on guard, "Thank you."

"Now, who are you?" I asked curiously.

"We're the Boxing Trio. The best bare hoof boxing team in Equestria." He said proudly.

I nodded, impressed, "Awesome. I don't want to fight you, believe me."

He lowered his guard, "Yeah, I can tell. I easily beat ya."

"Rematch." The pony in booth said.

"What?" I asked.

He stood and smiled, "I want to face you in a real match. I got to see you in actual action."

I cockes my head, "Really?"

He laughed, "Yes, really."

"Really Sullivan? You want to have an actual match with him?" Rocco ask, confused.

Sullivan looked at his friend and smiles, "But of course. I like a challenge. "

I laughed, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea how to box."

"Learn then." He said simply.

"I could... why do you really want have a match with me?"

He waved a hoof, "Two reasons. One, you look like you'll be a fun challange. Two, it's been a while since I've had a actual bout." He leaned forward, "What do you say?"

I rubbed my chin, "Uhhh, sure. When and where?"

He smiled, "Great! Today at noon, the gym in Canterlot. We'll be there all day."

"Okay, I'll be there... this is just a friendly fight, right?"

Jack Root nodded, "Yep, just for fun."

Sullivan waved his friends towards the doors, "We'll see you soon?"

"You will." I said with a smile.

After they left, I trotted back to my friends. Greg was passed on the floor...

Night Light chuckled, "Well, we did want a more interesting day, right?"

I chuckled, "We did, and now you all get to watch me get my flank kicked."

Night Light and Tovy laughed, causing me to smile.

This little event should be interesting. I just hope I don't end up knocked out on the mat.


	118. Punch out

Chapter 115

"Punch it!" Greg yelled as he held the punching bag in front of me.

"I am!" I yelled back as I slammed my hoof into it.

We were at the Canterlot Gym, waiting for the match to begin. Greg was currently trying to show me how to box, but, he wasn't a good teacher.

His face was covered in bandages, covering the cuts on his face. Those ponies really did a number on him.

"Punch the damn bag! I want to see it break!" He yelled as he puffed on his joint.

I slammed my hoof into it and grunted, "What the hell do you think I'm doing!"

He let go of the bag and sighed, "If this is your best, you suck."

I put my hoof to my face and sighed, "This is only a friendly match, not a serious one."

He facehoofed, "Bro, let me tell you something. He said friendly match, but I heard a fight to the death! I want you to fuck him up."

Now it was my turn to facehoof, "You're the worst coach ever."

He laughed, "Oh? Then fuck you too bro." He then turned and walked over to a bench.

I sighed and turned to my other two friends.

Night Light studying a book on boxing, and Tovy was sitting on a bench, watching me.

Now what?

**[Damn Dawn! You were right. We should have remodeled a long time ago!]  
>Told ya!<strong>  
>{Where have you been! I've been needing you two for like, oh I don't know, since you left!}<br>**[HAHAHA! What do you need Lance?]**  
>{Remember all those boxing movies and games I've seen?}<br>**[Yeah, why do you ask?]**  
>{Can you guys review them? You know, so you can try and teach me.}<br>**Easy. Why do we have to teach you how to box?**  
>{Watch my recent memories.}<br>**[Okay, we'll get back to ya in a minute.]**

Well, that was easier than expected.

I turned around and looked over at Sullivan and his two friends. They were currently talking and joking around.

Yeah, there's no need for him to practice, he's already a professional.

Why did I agree to this? I'm only going to get hurt...

**[Yo Lance, we got this!]**  
>{Great! Hurry up and start teaching me how to do this! Should I go to the punching bag?}<br>**[Nah man, we're just going to download all this knowledge into your memory. That way, you'll remember every move you've seen on those movies.]**  
>{Really? That easy?}<br>**Oh yeah, that easy.  
>[Also, you kicked ass in that bar! But, you failed at the last part.]<strong>  
>{... Shut up Break, I tried! But come on, he had skills on his side!}<br>**[Don't get mad at me bro! Do you want this knowledge or not?]**  
>{*Sigh* Give it to me.}<br>**You got it!**

A second later, my mind was filled with memories of all the boxing movies and games I've ever seen or played.

Well, that didn't actual teach me how to box, but at least this gives me a very good chance at standing a chance.

**[There you go. Now... BEAT HIS ASS!]**  
>{I'll try and win, but come on, do you really think I can beat him in a fair fight?}<br>**[... Yeah, you're right. Just don't look like a wussy up there.]**  
>{Okay, can you turn on the bionic eye?}<br>**Yep.**

Once my HUD was up, I looked over at Sullivan, "Hey, Sullivan, you ready?"

He turned from his friends and smiled, "Yes, but the real question is: Are you ready?"

I shrugged, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He laughed and pointed to the ring, "If you're ready, get up there."

I looked at he ring and trotted over to it. I jumped up and slide under the ropes and onto the mat.

Well, time to get my ass kicked... again.

Greg jumped up on one of the corners and levitated a chair over, "Yo, Lance! Get your ass over here!"

I sighed and trotted to the corner, "What?"

"I want you to punch, jab, and bite!" He said as he levitated a water bottle to me.

I sighed, "Greg... this is boxing, there is no biting."

"Still, do it. Now drink up." He said as he thrusted it into my face.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bottle. I then tilted it up and began to drink... then I began to gag, "Greg! What is this?"

"Whiskey! Makes you a man!" He said with a laugh.

I spit out the rest in my mouth and coughed, "You could have warned me! That burned!"

He shrugged and pointed across the mat, to where Sullivan was. He was currently wrapping hoof wraps around his front hooves.

"Look, I want you to beat him!" Greg said as he levitated a pair of hoof wraps up to me.

I picked up one of the rolls and began to roll it around my hoof, "Why? Why do you want me to beat him?"

"Because! His friend over there hit me!" Greg said as he pointed at his bandaged face.

I laughed, what? Seeing Greg like this is funny! You'd agree if you knew the guy.

"Really Greg? You started it." I said as I began to wrap my other hoof.

He rolled his eyes and pulled out another blunt, "Doesn't matter."

I sighed tapped my hooves together, "Well, I'm just going to have fun."

Greg facehoofed, "Well then, fuck you!"

I twisted around, "You ready Sullivan?"

"Been ready." He said with a chuckle.

"Can I at least provide the music?" Greg said as he levitated a radio up to him.

I sighed, "Yeah, go ahead."

He smirked, "Great! It took me forever to get this song!" He pressed a few buttons on the radio and smiled, "Music starts when you start."

"Well then, I guess we start." Sullivan said as he nodded to his friend.

Jack Root jumped up on the ring and looked at us, "Now, there ain't many rules for this here match. Since it's unofficial and all. There is no kicking or unfair hits. If ya are knocked on your flank three times, ya out. Got that?"

I nodded, "Yeah, so, object to to knock the other out?"

"Or survive two rounds." Sullivan said as he rotated his neck.

"Sounds easy enough." I said as I prepared.

"On da bell, ya'll begin." Jack Root said as he jumped off the ring and landed next to Rocco.

Okay, let's try and not get hurt to bad.

**[Time to kick some ass!]  
>Yay, more pain...<strong>

***DING***

As soon as the bell went off, Greg started the music. And I instantly reconized it, _'Living on a prayer'._

Well, at least it's not heavy metal.

**[True, but... FIGHT!]**

I stood up on my hind legs, which was hard, and began to hobble my way over to Sullivan, who was also on his hind legs.

I brought my hooves up in a defensive manor, waiting for him to throw the first punch.

Sullivan began to hop from hoof to hoof, slowly moving his forehooves around.

He made a move with his left hoof, causing my gaze to land on it. But, he instantly brought his right hoof in from the side, a perfect hook.

My head snapped to the side from the impact. He then followed up with a quick jab from his left hoof, and a heavy hit to the gut with his right.

I stumbled back, trying to stay up right.

Sullivan advance and began to throw hoof after hoof at my head, which was barely protected.

I was able to block a few of his punches, but wow, he's fast.

He threw a straight jab, which connected with my snout.

I instinctively brought my hooves to my face and held my nose.

Sullivan used this to his advantage and pulled back his right hoof.

"Uh oh, Sully's signature move!" Rocco yelled out.

What?

***POW***

My entire upper body snapped back from the massive blow I had just received.

I fell to the mat, dazed.

"One, two, three..." Rocco yelled, counting down.

My face! The pain! AHHHH!

"...Four, five, six..."

**[Get up Lance!]**

"... Seven, eight, ni..."

I forced myself to my hooves and stood back up and held my hooves up.

"YEAH! GO LANCE!" Tovy yelled out, pumping his hoof in the air.

"Way to go Lance! Hang in there!" Night Light encouraged.

"DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Yelled Greg, stomping his hoof.

I moved forward, hooves held up in front of me.

Sullivan smiled and threw a jab. I parried it and countered with a punch to the gut.

He grunted from the impact and slammed his hoof into my unprotected face.

Again, I stumbled back, but was able to keep my guard up.

Sullivan advanced and began to throw punch after punch, slowly backing me up.

I held my hooves up, blocking a few of the hits. But, most still connected with my head.

He backed me up into a corner and continued the onslaught.

**Punch him when I say so!**

I winced as a punch hit me between my eyes, my bionic eye showed a bit of static for a second.

**NOW!**

I moved my head to the side, causing his next punch to fly past my head, surprising him. I then brought my hoof up and slammed it into his jaw.

His head snapped back, causing him to stumble back.

**[Great work, now... GET HIM!]**

I jumped forward and slammed my hoof into his slightly protected face. He winced and threw another jab, this one hit me above the eye, sending a searing pain through my face.

I shook my head and hooked him in the side of the head.

He stumbled slightly, but recovered enough to dodge my next jab.

He knocked my hoof out of the way and brought his hoof up, slamming into my jaw. I lifted off the ground a few inches and landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

***DING DING DING***

"Round one is now over!" Rocco yelled out as Sullivan walked back to his corner.

I stayed on the mat, trying to collect myself. Boxing is not as fun as they make it out to be...

"Get your lazy ass over here!" Greg called out as he began to drag me over with his magic.

He sat me in a chair and began to go on and on about how he could have done better.

"Buck man, your face is all bloody!" Tovy said as he picked up a wet rag.

"Oh, that's nothing new." I joked, allowing him to try and wash off the blood.

"Whoa, that's a lot of blood." Night Light said as he looked me over.

Tovy put the rag down and began to dab at the cuts with a clean pad.

"Ten seconds!" Rocco called out.

"Water." I said, holding my hoof out.

Night Light levitated up a bottle and put it to my lips.

I quickly drank a little and pushed it away.

"Times up! Get ready for round two!" He announced.

Everyone and everypony jumped off the stage, leaving me and Sullivan.

***DING***

We both stood up and advanced on each other, hooves raised.

Okay Lance, you can do this!

Once I was close enough, I threw a jab for his gut. He shifted to the side and brought his hoof downward, right into the back of my head.

I fell face first on the mat, breathing heavily.

"One, two, three, four..."

Okay, that one hurt!

"Five, six..."

My HUD said I had a mild concussion, but it was quickly clearing up.

"Seven, eight..."

I again forced myself to my hooves, starting to get worried over why I wouldn't just stay down.

"Dang, you're a tough one." Sullivan said with a smirk.

I forced a smile and brought my hooves up, "I try."

He laughed and advanced.

He threw a left hoof, which I was able to block with my left foreleg. But, while I had my foreleg up, blocking his hoof, he brought back his right hoof and slammed it into my face.

The blow caused me to jump back, my snout pounding with a searing pain.

Sullivan stepped forward and smiled, "Sorry about this, but..." He began to throw punch after punch into my unprotected face.

I was no longer able to block, I was still stunned from the first hit.

He stopped and pulled his right hoof to the side. He then threw it forward, slamming into the side of my head with enough force to cause me to spin around.

I went a full three sixty before stopping, still facing him.

He was rotating his right foreleg, preparing for his next move.

**[Oh...]  
>... Shit.<strong>

Sullivan threw his right hoof forward. It connected with my head, hitting me between the eyes and sent me backwards. He hit me so hard, he actually caused me to flip over the ropes around the ring.

***DING DING DING***

"TKO!" Rocco yelled out as they cheered for Sullivan's victory.

Night Light and Tovy ran to my side.

"You okay there Lance?" Night Light asked worriedly.

"Are you okay Lance?" Tovy yelled out.

I rolled over and gasped, "Yeah... Just dandy..." I then pushed up, making myself stand.

I looked over at Greg, who was raging about how I could have won.

"You at least stood your ground, right?" Night Light said with a small chuckle.

I smiled, "Yeah, at least... what does my face look like?"

"... A mess."

I chuckled, "Well, am I still beautiful?"

Night Light laughed, "And you're my son in law?"

"YES!" Tovy yelled out, scaring the crap out of me.

"Hey Lance." Sullivan said as he trotted over to me.

I looked up and smiled, "Good match."

He laughed, "Yes, yes it was. You wasn't so bad up there, but you could work on your blocking... and everything else."

I chuckled and rubbed my chest, "Yeah, I know. I'll probably try and learn this, you know, so we can have a rematch."

He raised an eyebrow, "You want a rematch? After that?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yep. I know I can beat you after some training."

{BREAK! Stop making me say this! I don't want a rematch!}  
><strong>HAHAHA! Too bad!]<strong>

"Well, in that case, I'll see you again?" He asked.

"You sure will." I said with confidence, or, Break made me say with confidence.

Sullivan did an about face, "See you later then Lance."

"Yeah, see ya later." I said in response. I then looked at Greg and glared, "Why?"

He stopped his rant and shrugged.

I sighed and looked at the others, "I need a break from this..."

Night Light nodded, "I bet you do. Do you want me to talk my wife into going to the spa today?"

I rubbed my chin and smiled, "Yes, go for it. I could use that spa trip today."

"A spa trip? Can I come?" Tovy asked excitedly.

I looked at him, "Uhh, sure."

"Yes!" He said pulling his hoof in as a sign of victory.

"Should I go get her now, or later?" Night Light asked.

"Now would be good. I'll go get my other friend, so tell her to meet me at the Ponyville spa." I said, picking up a cloth and rubbing my face free of the blood.

"That, I can do... what about Greg?" He said, looking at Greg, who was standing on his head and smoking a blunt.

"Him? Just leave him here, he'll find his way home... maybe." I said with a chuckle.

"Uhh, alrighty then. I'm off, I guess." Night Light said as he began to trot towards the doors.

I looked over to Tovy, "Well, you ready?"

"I've been ready!" He said with a large grin.

I looked around and shrugged, "Then let's get going."

**Fifteen minutes later, Grace's house**

I stepped up to the door and knocked four times.

"Huh, this is familiar." Tovy said as he looked the house over.

The door opened to reveal Grace. She was wearing a lounging rope and had a cup of coffee in her hoof, "What do you want?"

I chuckled, "Did you just wake up?"

She sighed and took a sip from her coffee, "Yeah. I decided to wake up a little early today."

I looked at the sky and back to her, "But, it's noon."

She laughed and ran a hoof through her hair, "I know, but hey, at least I don't sleep all day." She then looked at Tovy and smiled, "Oh hey Tovy!"

He waved back, "Hey Grace."

I looked between the two and chuckled, "You know each other?"

Grace nodded, "We do, but we only meet the other day."

Tovy nodded, confirming what she was saying.

"Did you have to friendzone him?" I said in a joking voice.

Grace began to laugh, almost dropping her cup, "Oh! I didn't even have to friendzone him! He's a colt cuddlier!"

My eyes widened, a colt cuddlier? Tovy's gay?

**Even I could see that Lance.  
>[Yeah, are you that stupid?]<strong>

Tovy blushed when I cast a look at him.

This explains so much. Well, at least I know to watch him now.

I looked back at Grace, "Well, with that aside, I have to ask you something."

"Shoot." She said as she took another sip from her coffee.

"Twilight's parents are in town and I'm spending some time with each. And I'm going to take her mother to the spa."

Grace chuckled, "And this involves me how?"

"I wanted to know if you want to come with us to the spa."

She raised an eyebrow, "Is it free?"

I shook my head, "No, but I'm paying."

She smirked, "Then I'm coming."

I laughed at this, "Moocher."

She also laughed, "Yep, that's me." She then turned around, "Let me get ready, then we'll head out."

"Alright, just hurry." I said as I leaned against the door frame.

**[I hope no one sees us at the spa. That would ruin our reputation.]  
>Reputation? The only one we have is getting our asses kicked and being unlucky.<br>[I still want to keep that reputation intact!]**  
>{Yeah, that reputation isn't going anywhere. There's no one to take it.}<br>**[True...]**


	119. Spa day

Chapter 116

"So, you are paying, right?" Grace asked as we all trotted towards the spa.

"Yes, I got this covered." I said with a grin.

Now, you may ve wondering where I get my money, right? Well, since I lost my job, my good friend Fred has been sending me a large amount of bits from time to time. Gotta love that guy.

When we reached the door, I pushed it open and strolled in, followed by Grace and Tovy.

"Pfft, nice place." Grace said as she glanced around.

I looked over to the waiting area to see Twilight and her mother.

Oh good, they're already here. Now we don't have to wait for them.

Twilight looled up from her magazine and smiled happily, "Hey Lance! Glad to see you've finally decided to join us..." She then saw the cuts and small bruises on my face, "What happened to you?"

I smiled sheepishly, "I was in a boxing match... and lost."

She facehoofed, "Really Lance?" She then chuckled, "A boxing match? You'll do anything, won't you?"

I smirked, "Anything and everything. I'll always try something at least once."

Grace cleared her throat, "I would like to get this started."

I looked at her and rolled my eyes, "One minute." I then turned to Aloe... or is it Lotus? Honestly, I can't tell them apart... because I don't know who is who, "Hey, could we get the same thing Rarity usually gets?"

Aloe or Lotus looked up and smiled, "Yes you can! Follow me!"

We all followed her into the back where she pointed to some ropes, "Just slip those on and get in the steam room."

After everyone had on a robe, mine was too short, we walked into the steam room.

I jumped up on a bench and relaxed, Twilight sat down on my right, and... Tovy sat down on my left. Now, I'm uncomfortable.

Everyone else just sat where ever they wanted.

Aloe/Lotus walked in and jumped behind the hot stones. She picked up a bucket and poured a little on the rocks. The room instantly filled with hot steam.

After a few minutes, I began to completely relax.

**[Ahh yeah, this is great!]  
>This is so refreshing, we need to do this more often.<strong>

We stayed in there for five minutes before Aloe/Lotus jumped off the bench and motioned for us to get up.

Next up was facials, and let me tell you. Guys getting facials is just strange. But, I did it.

When Aloe/Lotus rubbed it onto my face, I almost laughed. But, when she put the cucumbers on my eyes, I felt tired. Yeah, I need more sleep at night, plus, I just got out of boxing match, so you can't hold anything against me!

"Oh, this is relaxing." I heard Velvet say from the spot next to me.

"I agree with ya on that!" Grace said.

"Meh, could be better." I said as I stuck my tongue out and pulled one of the cucumber slices into my mouth.

As I chewed, I began to taste the mask they had put on... and let me tell you this, that stuff taste like crap! I spit it out and whipped my tongue clean of the horrible taste.

"Don't eat the cream." Aloe/Lotus chimed as she trotted past me.

I chuckled and sat back and put my hooves behind my head.

Then, being as stupid as I am, I stuck my tongue out and pulled in the other cucumber slice, only to spit it out a second later.

As I sat there, I saw the two spa ponies working on Twilight's and her mothers horns.

I don't get it, why do thy file them?

After a few minutes, Lotus, Aloe, and another pony came in and guided everyone onto their stomachs. They then began to massage their backs. Either by rubbing or hitting.

Tovy was next to me getting his back beat by a tough looking mare, and I have to say this. I felt sorry for the little guy. The mare was beating the crap out of his back like he was a large stallion.

Next, she trotted over to me and told me to get on my stomach.

Once I was down, she began to beat the living hell out of my back.

**[What the fuck? This isn't relaxing at all!]  
>Make it stop! Please, just make it stop!<strong>

When she finally finished with me, she moved left the room and allowed Aloe and Lotus to get the others.

Oh man! My back feels like crap!

Thankfully, next up was a mud bath.

Before I got in, I looked at Twilight and smirked, "Remember this morning?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me."

While everyone else climbed down into the mud gently, I just stood on my hind legs and held my forelegs in the air. I then fell back, hitting the mud with a loud splat.

"Cute." Somepony said.

I looked over at the other mud pit to see Tovy, smiling.

**[GAY!]  
>We know that already.<br>[Still... he called us cute, and we are not cute! We're a fucking sexy beast!]**

I ignored Tovy's comment and just relaxed in the mud on my back.

A little side note for you. Don't lay on your back in a pit of mud, because you're more than likely going to sink.

I became so relaxed, I didn't notice when I began to sink downward. By time I noticed, I was already resting on the bottom.

I instanly freaked out and pushed myself upward, breaking through the top and slinking mud everywhere.

**[We can't die idiot, no need to freak out like that.]**  
>{You try being trapped in a suffocating mud pit!}<p>

Grace laughed at me and shook her head, "What? Can't take a little mud?"

I chuckled and laid back, "Shut up Grace."

After the mud pits, we moved on to something that I think was a hoof washing? I have no idea. All it involved was all of us standing in a bath of soapy water.

I looked down at it and raised an eyebrow, "What's the purpose of this?"

Aloe/Lotus smiled, "To prepare your hooves for a pedicure."

"Oh... yay, pedicure." I have no pride left to lose.

After the hoof baths, we moved to a few chairs, where they proceeded to file down our hooves.

I sat there watching them work on the others, not very enthusiastic about my turn.

When Aloe/Lotus came to me and sat down, I backed up slightly. Now I know how Rainbow Dash felt.

She moved forward again, and I again backed up.

She sighed and glared at me.

I smiled sheepishly.

She tried again, and this time I at least let her touch my hoof before I jumped out of the chair and into the air.

Yeah, I'm not getting a pedicure.

Later, they began to work on our manes, setting them to the ways we wanted, or the ways they saw fit.

I laughed at Tovy's hair style, but when it came time for me, I again panicked.

"Oh no, it's fine! You don't have to work on my hair." I said while waving my hooves.

Aloe/Lotus glared.

I shook my head and ran over to my saddle bags, "Here! Take the money! But I'm outta here!" I tossed the bag of bits on the counter and threw on my saddlebags.

I then looked at the others, "Sorry guys, gotta run!"

"Be home before dinner." Twilight said as she allowed herself to relax.

"See ya." Grace said, half asleep.

"I'm coming!" Tovy yelled as he messed his mane back up and jumped off the table.

Oh come on!

Be nice Lance, he may be gay, but he's still a nice guy.

I sighed and walked out of the spa, followed my Tovy.

But, as I walked out, I ran into somepony I had not expected.

I rebounded off the solidly build stallion and stumbled back a few feet before Tovy caught me... yeah...

I regained my composer and smiled, "Hey Barehoof, what brings you to Ponyville?"

He looked at me with desperate eyes, "I got to get a few things! Fast!"

"What's the hurry?" I said with a chuckle.

He tried to push past me, "Something very important back at the house! Dream come true! I have to get in there! PLEASE MOVE!"

I chuckled, and continued to block his path, "What's a dream come true?"

He knocked me to the side, "LOVE!"

I laughed and allowed him to run past me, but as he enter, his saddlebags hit the door frame and knocked out a tube of lotion.

"Oh, he dropped his lotion." Tovy said, stating the obvious.

I trotted over and picked it, and then smirked, "Hey Tovy, wanna meet my mom?"

"Sure!" He said excitedly.

**Lance, what are you planning?**  
>{I'm going to go to my moms house, and get in on what ever they're doing.}<br>**Why?**  
>{I want to mess with them.}<br>**[BWAHAHAHA! That a boy Lance!]**

I smiled and put the lotion in my mouth, "Come Tovy! We ride at dawn!"

"What?" He said as he cocked his head.

I chuckled and put my hoof on his shoulder, preparing to teleport.

He blushed at the contact, which almost made me jump back.

***BZZZT***

We both suddenly appeared at the door to my mom's house.

I looked at Tovy and smirked, "Stay behind me."

He smiled happily, "I WILL!"

**I don't feel comfortable with him behind us.  
>[Yeah, he's going to check out our nice bod!]<strong>  
>{Will you two shut up!}<p>

I opened the door and saw a lot of rose petals leading down the hall. I know I've seen this somewhere before.

I walked down the hall, following the petals. The petals lead us up a stair case and down another hall. They turned off to the side and went into a door that was slightly open.

I raised an eyebrow and walked forward. Before I reached the door, my hoof ran into a wire, which snapped upon contact. Seconds later, music began to pour from the room.

I stepped up to the door and pushed it open. I the walked in and glanced around. There were candles all around the room, giving it a peaceful look.

But then, my eyes rested on the bed, and my eyes went wide with shock.

My mom was on the bed, legs spread out, exposing herself to the world. There was a blindfold over here eyes, and she was sitting in a sexual position, rubbing her body.

"Mmmmm, I've been waiting for you to get back." She said in a sexy voice.

The tube of lotion fell out of my mouth and I looked down. Again, I reeled in shock. The tube wasn't lotion... it was lube!

"Come here big boy and stick it in me!" She yelled across the room at me.

"MOM?" I yelled in complete horror.

She ripped the blind fold off and screamed. She then pulled the covers over herself, "LANCE GREENFIELD!"

My right eye twitched, "I've seen things no man should see..." I turned to Tovy, "Get me out of here."

He cocked his head, "Why? Can't you walk out?"

"Nope." I said before my eyes rolled up in the back of my head. I then collapsed on the floor. Yes, I fainted.

**[! GET THE MIND BLEACH!]  
>KILL ME! KILL ME PLEASE!]<br>[WE SAW HER PUSSY! WE SAW OUR MOMS PUSSY! KILL US!]**

**[LANCE! WHY?]**  
>{... I didn't know... can I please dig my eyes out with a spoon?}<br>**[PLEASE DO!]**


	120. I'm not gay!

**I apologize for the beginning, but hey, things like this happen all the time in real life, (At least, in my town XD )**

Chapter 117

...

**[*GROAN* Thank God we passed out! I don't want to remem... where are we?]  
>...I don't know.<strong>

I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling... where am I?

I was on my back... in a bed... with something on me. Yes, I'm confused as hell right now.

Something moved slightly on my chest.

I looked down and saw Tovy. He had his forelegs wrapped around my waist, and his head on my chest. He was asleep, and had a large smile in his face...

**{[AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]}**

I brought my hooves up and pushed him off of me and literally flew out of the bed.

I landed a few feet away and twisted to see Tovy, a large blush on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE?" I yelled, in total freak out mode.

He gulped, his blush growing larger, "I-I'm sorry... it's just... you looked so cute asleep..."

I waved my hooves in front of me frantically, "Whoa! That doesn't mean you have to kidnap me!"

He shook his head, "I didn't kidnap you Lance. You passed out and I didn't know where to take you. So, I brought you to my house..."

**[WHAT DID HE DO TO US WHILE WE WERE ASLEEP?]**

"Why were you on me like that then?" I yelled, backing up to the door.

He gulped again, "I... I just wanted to hold you... and... cuddle up to you... and..."

"No! Just no! Listen to me Tovy! I don't go that way, I'm married! To a mare!" I yelled as I stomped my hooves against the hard wood floor.

He winced at my words and hung his head, "I'm sorry."

I sighed, trying to stay calm, "Listen Tovy, I'm not that mad, but still, you shouldn't have done that."

He looked up, "You're not mad?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm kinda pissed, but not mad. I'll forgive you, this time."

**[KILL HIM!]**

He smiled happily, "Really?"

I shrugged, "Yes, really. Just don't do it again."

"I won't, I promise!" He said happily.

I gave him the best smile I could at a time like this, "Good."

I then turned and walked down the hall and to the front door.

Once I stepped out, I heard Tovy running towards me.

"Wait Lance, one more thing!"

I spun around, "What do you-MMMGGGGHHHHH!"

Tovy ran up and planted a large kiss on my lips. He then jumped back, "See ya Lance!" Then he closed the door, leaving me standing there, eye twitching.

**[...]  
>...<strong>

**[...]  
>...<strong>

**{[WHAT THE FUCK!]}**

"AHHHHHH! FUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I slammed my face into the dirt and began to shove dirt into my mouth.

**[HE KISSED US!]  
>THAT WAS SICK!.<br>[I NO LONGER WANT TO LIVE!]**

I rubbed the dirt around on my lips, still screaming out random cuss words.

I then jumped up and yelled, "I NEED TWILIGHT!"

***BZZZT***

I appeared at the door to Dali's house and pushed it open. Inside, I saw Twilight and her mother sitting on the couch, talking.

I ran up to Twilight and picked her up in a tight embrace, holding her like you would a baby, "Sorry Velvet! But I need your daughter for a very important matter!"

Velvet raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"TO PROVE I'M NOT GAY!" I then flew down the hall and into our room, where I saw Night Light looking at one of my books, "YOU GOTTA GET OUT NIGHT LIGHT! TWILIGHT'S ABOUT TO PROVE I'M NOT GAY!"

He looked at me strangely, "What do you-OOF!"

I picked him up with my hind legs and carried him to the door. I dropped him and grabbed the door, "Sorry Light! But this is important!"

***Slam***

I then held Twilight out in front of me and smiled, "You know what time it is?"

"What time is it?" She asked, confused.

I smirked, "It's..." I flew towards the bed, a determined look on my face, "... Adventure time!"

**[Nice one Lance!]  
>HEY! When I use it, it's bad. But when he uses it, he's awesome! WHY?<br>[Because he used it at the right moment.]  
>Damn it, damn it all!<strong>

**Spark's POV**

I trotted down the street, watching Nova and her coltfriend walk and talk.

I don't like her coltfriend. Yeah sure, he was five, but come on!

No, I'm not jealous, I'm only... oh who am I kidding! I'm jealous! BUT WHY?

I was keeping my distance from the pair, trying to stay out of sight. But, I could still hear them, kinda.

Nova was telling him about the Wonderbolt's, but he didn't seem that interested.

When Nova asked him a simple question, he turned on her and yelled something about her shutting up, plus a few other things.

Nova yelled back, telling him that she only wanted to know who was his favorite.

Then, he did something that sent my anger over the edge. He slapped her and told her not to yell at him like that again. (They're still kids, what the fuck? Oh wait... he's older than they are... shit.)

Before he could make another move, I yelled out, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO HIT FILLIES!"

He looked up in time to see me flying towards him, hatred in my eyes.

I slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. I grabbed him by his mane and held him up in front of me, "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO TREAT FILLIES WITH RESPECT!"

I then slammed my head into his, instantly breaking his snout. I then drug him across the ground to one of the trash bins and slammed him into the side of it. I lifted him up and put his head between it and the lid. I then began to slam the trash bins lid into his head, yelling at him about how to treat a filly.

Once that was done, and I could see that he was barely conscious, I lifted him up and dumped him in the trash bin.

I spat on him and glared, "Now you're where you belong, with the trash." I slammed the lid shut and let out a ragged breath.

I looked over to Nova, to see her standing a few feet away, smiling slightly, "Thank you Spark."

I trotted over to her, "He shouldn't have hit you."

She wrapped her forelegs around my neck and gave me a tight hug, "He was a jerk, always been one. I just thought I could change him. Guess I was wrong huh?"

I chuckled and returned her hug, "You can't change ponies like that."

She broke the hug and smiled, "Want to come over and play with me and Star Chaser?"

I smiled happily, "Yes! Can we check out the maze?"

She nodded with a grin, "Yes, I've been wanting to go in there for a while!"

"Let's go!" I yelled, racing ahead.

I wonder if she'll go out with... Why did I just think that?

I'm confused right now...

**And that's how Spark kicked a older colt's ass XD**


	121. The true story of Alexander

Chapter 118

That... That was awesome!

**[YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT WAS AWESOME!]  
>Totally proves we're not gay.<strong>

I was laying in my bed, Twilight's head on my chest. I was currently looking at the ceiling, a large goofy smile on my face.

What? You would to after something like THAT.

But, only one thing ruined the moment at one point. A letter appeared in front of me as I leaned down to lick... never mind, you get the idea.

Anyways, a letter from Graze appeared before me, and ruined the mood for a good four minutes. Thanks a lot Graze!

I read it quickly, wrote out a response, and then instantly jumped back into bed to finish what I had started.

This is what the letter had read:

_'Yo Lance! I'm real happy for you with Spark and your daughter, but Vine as well? Jeez, I know that mare, and guess what? She loves to be booped on her nose, she just giggles like a filly when you do that. Totally tickles her fancy and colors her pretty. Trust me man, she would become your best friend forever. I did it and we got coffee and everything! Life was fucking grand except for the fact that I got dumped recently... Reasons withheld, I just hope things with Ditzy and I fix quickly. Can't stop thinking about her, but anyways, I have to go now, preparing for something big and also, somepony be knocking on my door._

_Also, I am a Godfather to Anarchy, my philosophical teacher, she is one crazy draconequis but life couldn't be more epic without her and other teachers!_

_Ciao for now!_

_Brother from another mother,_  
><em>Razor Fucking Graze.<em>

_P.S - I have a new conscience meaning a better form as well. Sadly with a lot of thinking, you got yours by magic right? That's kinda short cutting it but anyways, when I come get ready to meet her, she can honestly pussywhip Kill, so I would be afraid. Very afraid.'_

I had to admit, I laughed despite myself. Also, I know what I'm doing after I get out of bed. I'm gonna boop her on the nose later.

This should make her forgive me for that... incident with the prank gone wrong. Also, coffee does sound nice, and it could be fun to have her a best friend.

And, maybe she won't play anymore pranks on me. Yep, this is going to be awesome!

Now, after reading that, I wrote out a quick letter and sent it back to him:

_'What's up Graze? I'm kinda in the middle of something, so, this will be short._

_Really? Just boop her on the nose and she'll do all that? SWEET! I can finally stop worrying if she'll prank me again. With this information, I can make her my best friend and no longer fear her! Thank's bro!_

_I'm sorry about that bro, she'll come back... Break says to buy a hooker, but, Dawn suggest trying to talk the problem out. I on the other hand suggest you give her some time. She'll come around._

_That's disturbing bro, because I know her. And let me tell you this, if she says she'll fix your problem, don't listen. Trust me on this one._

_New conscience? Cool. Also no, I didn't get my new form by magic. Here, I'll describe this as short and fast as I can._

_I'm no longer a pony or human, I'm an angel. If you don't know what that is, then ask somepony who knows about this kind of stuff. How did I become one? Simple, I died. How did I die? I was protecting Twilight from something called The Nightmare. No, he did not kill me. I sacrificed myself to save her. I'll tell you more later, if you ever come back._

_From the brony who's currently getting some!_  
><em>Lance'<em>

**So, when are we going to do this? The Vinetion thing I mean.**  
>{Soon, after I enjoy a few more minutes of holding Twilight.}<br>**[Well, hurry up! I want to stop worrying about what Vinetion will do next!]**

**Meanwhile, at Alexander's and Trixie's house in Ponyville**

Alexander sat in front of his mirror, looking at his eyes.

He sighed, pushing the memories back down. But every time he did, they would come back up, stronger.

It was becoming to much for him to handle. All those months... he shuddered at the thought.

The door to the room opened.

He quickly pulled on his goggles and looked towards the door.

Trixie trotted in with a large smile and jumped into the bed and laid down behind him, "Trixie is tired after today's events. She wishes for her stallion to hold her."

Alexander smiled weakly and shifted his position and laid next to her. He then wrapped his forelegs around her and pulled her close.

Trixie rubbed her cheek against his and relaxed.

After a few moments of silence, Alexander accidently let out a whimper, a whimper caused by his painful memories.

Trixie pulled back and looked at him, "Alex? What's wrong?"

He couldn't take it anymore. Tears began to pour out from under his goggles, staining the pillow.

Trixie put her hoof on his cheek, "Trixie can tell something is wrong. Please tell her."

Alexander sat up and hung his head, "I've lied to you Trixie."

She sat up, a look of shock on her face, "Lied? About what?"

He took a ragged breath and looked at her, "About the true me... and what's happened to me."

She looked him over, "What do you mean?"

He gulped and reached up and pulled his goggles down, for the first time in front of someone else.

She gasped at the sight of his eyes.

They were the shape of a dragon's eyes, but different from Lance's. But, the thing that stuck out the most was the red crack in the eyeball itself. It looked like the eye was cracked, like it was glass or weak metal.

Alexander looked away from her, afraid of what she might say or do.

Instead, he felt her wrap her forelegs around him and felt her lay her head on his shoulder.

"What? Aren't you afraid or something?" He asked confused.

"Why should Trixie be afraid of the one she loves? She loves you to much for something like this to push her away." She said as she pulled back and made him look at her, "Now, tell Trixie what you lied about."

Alexander hung his head, "Remember what I told you about how I got here?"

"Yes."

He looked up, "That wasn't really the truth. I made it up... It was to hard to tell you what really happened."

She kissed him on the forehead and put her hooves on his, "You can tell Trixie."

Alexander smiled slightly and took a breath, "Alright. I'll tell you."

**This next part is from Silver Charges story, his history on Alexander. I've made it cannon, so, here. This is copied and pasted from his story**

* * *

><p>Tests. It was all about tests. Test after… test after test after test after TEST AFTER TEST! My pain,… my suffering was all just one big TEST! I was created from a test, people died because of tests, I'm not sane because of TESTS!…. Let me start from the beginning,.. the last day that I was human,…'human'… I don't think that apply's to me anymore… I fear that I am not human anymore,.. not even pony.<p>

When the world, my world; Earth, ended on December 21 at 12:00am, I was transported to a white room. There, God spoke to me and gave me three choices,… if I could redo that whole event, I would have gone straight to Equestira. But,.. no, I chose the world of Portal; for the people reading this that don't know the world of Portal I will explain. Portal, it is a puzzle game using a portal gun that is powered by a black hole that is in the gun it's self, its power source is the blackhole, and all of it is very unstable. But more importantly that world was another earth, but it was an earth in the future,… so in the future humans created Aperture Laboratories, a facility to test out new things that would change the world… more then they knew, they would succeed. They created an A.I. called Glados, Glados would run the Laboratory, build the robots,the turrets, and the portal guns. But soon, the humans who created her saw that she didn't care… SHE DIDN'T CARE about anything or anyone! All she cared about was the things that would only benefit her, the scientists soon made another A.I. to regulate Glados, they called this one Wheatley.

They made him for one purpose, but the one purpose soon was corrupted. The A.I. wanted to be the head of the Laboratory instead of Glados,… the humans thought that by creating more A.I. to regulate the others would work… they thought it WOULD WORK! No.. it didn't. They started to make more A.I.'s: Rick the adventure core, the Space core, and more and more and more! But soon, as any A.I., Glados grew smarter and found out that she didn't need any humans at ALL! So in one night… she fill the whole planet with nerotoxin… and killed every single human being on the planet!… except for one, and that one human out smarted Glados…twice. We tried to find her,... on the surface but… we were forever trapped in the hands of Glados, in the underground Aperture Laboratory.

When I got there,.. to the world of Portal I wasn't the only one, others from my earth came… last I counted, there was 200 hundred of us. Glados was pleased at our presences…. pleased of only what she could DO WITH US! She was slowly, and painfully… killing us off… one by one, day after day, TEST AFTER TEST! Not even the cores would stop her,… the cores were soon broken, corrupted, never to work properly… ever again. No one was going to fix them,… our last hope was gone… BUT IT WASN'T LIKE IT WAS EVEN THERE! There was no hope,… no light of day… NO WAY OUT!… When I was transported there I found my friend Jinix…. why did he have to come here… WHY! I was happy, I was only happy to see him at that moment, after that… it was just pain a suffering.

The first test… I still have it fresh in my mind…ITS STILL IN MY MIND… I CAN'T GET IT OUT! I was put into a room with five other people, including Jinix; there were no exit, no windows and no cameras. Then… ohh then,… THAT WAS IT! The room filled with nerotoxin,.. everyone fell down,… dead, blood coming from their mouths, and foam… coming out OF THERE EYES!… Nerotoxin: a deadly gas that attacks the nervous system to a point of a complete body shut down; you breathe it in… and within 5 seconds your on the ground dead. But I… and Jinix, we didn't die, we only suffered…. the pain inside us was monumental, I coughed up blood to no end… soon, the test was soon over and when Glados came in…. and saw that I and Jinix were still alive… well… WE GAVE HER PURPOSE! SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO! It was an experiment that she wanted to do… since the day that she was made… to make a living… portal. She soon took us both,… and then the surgery's started… she laid me on a table and strapped me down with metal bars. "Don't worry.." she would say.."These bars are for my safety… your safety in the matter is highly disregarded in the matter"

Then… ohh then… there would be ten ejections, 10 going in my stomach, 10 going in my heart…, and 10 going in my spinal cord. She… SHE DIDN'T PUT US EVEN TO SLEEP! She threw me,… back into the room.. and refilled it with the gas.. again, and again, and again,… AND AGAIN! This,.. this was to create an immunity to the gas… but the pain,.. the pain was still there,… burning inside me.. the pain still stayed, no matter how many shots, no matter if the room refills a hundred times… I will always feel it burning inside me. Then,.. the real tests started,.. she threw us into a test chamber, after test chamber AFTER TEST CHAMBER! But,.. Jinix was smart,.. he failed a test to escape the future pain… that I would soon experience; Glados was just about to… to kill him, but… Jinix proposed a deal, since he was like me… more ways then one… he wanted to be a researcher, to think of new tests and new surgeries to do on to me. I felt betrayed.. my friend turned to the side of Glados… I felt like,… there was no hope..NO HOPE AT ALL!

One day,… I think it was a day, I had been in the test chambers for so long I forgot there even was a night… I was supposed to fling myself to the other side to the test chamber… but I missed the portal… and my legs… were broken. Glados came,… I was happy,… I thought I was going to die and I was happy about it,.. I was happy that I would be far await from this hell hole of a Laboratory…. but… I spoke to soon. She put me back to the table… and then the real surgery began,… IT BEGAN AND NEVER STOPPED! She,.. she cut off my legs,.. and.. and stripped the flesh off of my legs… all that was left was just bone. Then, she took the cleansed bones and combined them with machine parts… and she soon reattached my leg… she reattached them my jamming them up the stub of what was once my leg… and she then weld my new leg to my body… with hot liquid metal. It burned my skin in an instant,… the pain was unreal,.. the bleeding that once was a quiet stream,… turned into a raging river. She soon threw me into a test chamber,.. no healing, no recovery time,… JUST TESTS!

I tried to stand,… but the pain was to much, and I fell down… she soon shocked me to get up and to complete the test… I was crying at that point… crying from the pain I had to endure. But sure enough… I had grown accustom to my new, once human legs… in the test chambers before,.. my legs bleed to on end,… blood covered my foot steps were ever I walked. Glados soon made a robotic cover for my legs,.. they were metal plates or panels to simulate human skin,… but soon enough… my new legs were not the final improvement. My bones and muscle were weak, and they would tire out easily,… Glados saw this, like everything else… and I was soon on the table…for. Another. SURGERY! She used ten needles, 10 in my muscle, 10 in my bone,… and 10.. in my spine! She did this three times… I felt my muscles burn as they grew bigger,… I felt my nerves on fire,… and my bones felt like there were being broken… AND PUT BACK TOGETHER AGAIN! My bone mass and strength were increased by 10, my muscle mass and strength… by 10.

After… after it was all done… I felt stronger, faster even…. I was then subjected to strength tests,… lifting 5 then 20 tons on my back… and carrying them across test chambers. But soon…It was back to the regular tests…but… WHAT IS REGULAR ABOUT ANY OF THESE TESTS! Then,.. something happened… one of the test chambers had fire in it…FIRE… SHE HAD FIRE! The test chamber was not a chamber at all,… it was a room… there was a window in front of me… I saw…I SAW JINIX WITH GLADOS! They were behind a terminal… soon, anger welled up inside me, I ran to the window and I started to slam my fist into the glass. But soon, the floor started to move,… revealing hundreds upon hundreds of pipes,… then the smell of gasoline floated to my nose… next,… all I heard was a click. I was quickly engulfed in flames… this torture lasted 30 seconds… burning my body to a black crisp.

I was soon…BACK ON THAT TABLE! I soon black out from the pain of my melted flesh and blood lost. I woke up,… not knowing what had happened,… I was back into the room,… I didn't have my portal gun with me… there was no way out now. Then…click…after the flash of fire I felt my skin and flesh melt.. but then I felt a different sort of pain.. the pain of being put back together again. When I blacked out, Glados put nanobots in my blood,… in the past I was loosing a lot of blood, this prevented Glados from doing surgery's one after another… after another after another AFTER ANOTHER! And soon, the nanobots were in my cells… I could now heal external and internal injures three times as fast.

But something happened in that room,…. it was soon time for the blue flames, but when it engulfed me…. nothing happened,… the fire seemed to dance along my skin, licking every pore of my skin. This actually made me…a little happy,.. but then it shut off, Glados and Jinix soon put me back into a test chamber…and now all of them..HAD A FIRE ELEMENT! But,… these tests were not enough..they were NEVER. ENOUGH! Soon the test got harder, longer,… and each one more unbearable then the last,… and one day…I LOST MY MIND!

One day,… my…my parents appeared,… they wanted to be with me… I should of been happy to see them but,… but I wasn't. I wanted to know why they were here… and why they would follow me… there intentions were good and pure,… but they wrote there own death sentence. Glados saw me,… she came to me and asked how I could have been made….I stayed listen,… I knew that, to Glados, knowledge was always power, and she wanted more power. My parents soon explained how : 'a man and a women who love each very much…', Glados was soon not interested… and SHE PROVED THAT GREATLY! She put my parents in an advanced test chamber… they never played video games, they didn't even know what portal was.  
>And this test chamber had everything from turrets to fire, from water to weight lifting….after 30 seconds… my mom was gunned down by 5 turrets…and my dad fell in to the water, and he was soon electrocuted….IN THE WATER! And the worst of all was that….I saw it happen…one by one I saw my parents die….a front row seat Glados would say. And… and after that day,….I LOST MY MIND! She made me loose my mind…IT WAS ALL PLANED…ALL A TEST! The other people in the center…they… they called it Fear…Glados created FEAR! For 20 days,… Fear ruled,… he took the tests,… and those tests…those tests were the combat tests.<p>

Fear… Fear killed every single person that was brought in front of him,…. I STILL REMEMBER HOW HE DID IT! It was always slow.. there screams still haunt my dreams…Fear always went to the neck first. He would cut the persons neck..gently gliding the knife down… leaving a slow trail of blood that would flow down the neck of the victim. Then… he would quickly stab the person… over and over and over again. Jinix told me about my sleepless nights… I would laugh…and laugh and laugh… I would slam my head against a wall… screaming…"Are you there…Fear will find you".

Jinix soon found out what Glados did…what she did TO ME! He quickly took me in… he soon helped me recover… it was slow but the recovery was successful.. to some extant. Fear would come out in my dreams,… and he would come out when I couldn't take what was going on. I…I was finally sane..after 20 days I was sane,.. but I soon gone back to…back to the TEST CHAMBERS! You know…. back on earth I would love to do the jumps tests… it was when I would put a portal on a tall platform and jump into a portal on the ground and this would make me fly across the chamber,… but it soon went wrong. I was in a special test chamber made for me…MADE FOR ME SHE SAID! There was a spring on the opposite wall that was suppose to bounce me to another part of the chamber….it would seem at the time that the machine that worked the spring was not working. As I was in the air the spring shot out too early…and the wall it had exploded off of the spring.

It was heading for me….when I landed, I look at my body,… I had seemed to be all in one piece… then I fell into darkness. I saw a white light… I thought that I was free… I was free at last,.. I felt the cold hand of death upon me,… but… I soon felt pain…I soon screamed in agony. I finally woke up…I was back on the bloody table.. it was covered with my blood,… there was flesh stains and dried stains, from the past surgeries. There was a mirror on the table beside me,… and when I looked at it… I had lost the left side of my head and face! I was now…PART MACHINE! I had lost my face forever,… I wasn't even recognizable to Jinix,….in his eyes I saw disgust.

Then,… I was injected with many shots,… it was needle after needle after needle AFTER NEEDLE! Each needle went into a different part of my body… and the needles ware filled with hot liquid metal. It burned my insides to no end…I looked at my limbs,…. that I was born with… the hot metal seem to seep out of my pores of my skin,…along with my blood. My skin started to metal off,… but my skin was soon enough back in place. I was soon facing a computer screen…It told me that the metal had formed around my bones and the metal quickly formed an indoskeletion … inside me. But, that wasn't the only thing that happened on that day…on that SAME TABLE! Soon,… Glados did the one thing that made me what I am today. She somehow fused a blackhole to my DNA,… I saw on a computer screen how my DNA was being taken apart and replaced by the blackhole,… the nucleotides were soon destroyed,…and replaced with what looked like blue, orange, red, and green strands of…something. I soon realized that she had done it..SHE MADE ME INTO A LIVING PORTAL!

But…that wasn't the only thing she had done to me on that same day…ON THAT FUCKIN TABLE! I was still strapped down by the metal bars… I tied to struggle free but even with all my strength they did not budge. I saw a button.. it said press me..PRESS ME IT SAID! I was so stupid… I pressed it… soon enough something happened…SOMETHING HAPPENED! I started to hear the sound of moving parts and then…a sharp metal object came down and stabbed my…. my heart. But that wasn't the worst of it,… electricity started coming from it….and it flowed through my body stinging every nerve. "I see that you fell for it…you stupid human" she said.

I felt my heart starting to pump faster,… and soon enough it had stopped,…. but I did not die. When I awoke,… she gave me a new heart that was 3 times too big for my body,… so she installed a machine inside me…. it was like a container for my heart. Glados then made clear disc that she said that was suppose to regulate my heart,…. I WAS NOW MORE MACHINE THEN HUMAN! But that wasn't all she had done,… she went into my genes and changed me,… she gave me dominant traits of everything. When I enter portal I was 5 foot 4,… and now I was 6 foot 7. She had changed my eyes,… I could see more than 20/20 vision,… and I could see farther and could see things coming faster… she soon made me dodge bullets. But, she took away more,… she somehow found the gene for aging, and…. a normal person would live to 90 to 100, but I was going to live to 450 to 550 years old. That only told me that I was going to be stuck like this for a… a long time.  
>She then threw me into my room,…. it was more lie a holding chamber. I looked at myself in a mirror…I WAS EVEN UNRECOGNIZABLE TO ME! I slammed my fist into the wall… and somehow electricity came from my fist,… I looked at my hand. I clapped my hands together and electricity came again,… I snapped my fingers and a blue flame stayed on my finger. I was a monster…A MONSTER! I had to get out… I couldn't take it anymore,… I needed out of this place.<p>

Three times…three times I tried to escape and all of them were failures,…except for the last one. One day, the first time I tried to escape… I had lost my left hand…Glados closed a portal on my hand…separating it forever… I soon had a robotic one to replace it. Second time,… I broken down in tears… that was the last straw for Glados… she saw that emotion was ruling my decisions, so she sought to take it out…. she was going to remove the last thing that made me still fell human. Jinix came to me, before that surgery… I could see that he was displeased,… but I didn't care, I was going to die inside anyway. He put his hand in is left pants pocket and pulled out a floppy disc…I laughed at the site of the disc, so even in the future there was still low tech.

He handed it to me and tapped the left side of his head,… and he silently exited the room,… I soon put the disc in the side of my head…and guess what, there was a entrance for the floppy disc. I was a robot now, there was no denying it. I put the disc in… and I saw his plan, he was working on something. He called it a blackhole portal… somehow he made a programable wormhole that would transport us to… another world it would seem. He also had been studying how Glados works,… he was going to try to wipe Glados memory…completely. I knew that it would take three EMP's to even put her in sleep mode for 30 seconds.

I was soon put on the table,… and now… it was going to be the end of me… the end of me. But then, Jinix jumped on the back of Glados and put something on the back of her main processor. After a few moments of struggling… he… he had shut her down, but it was only temporarily. He only had 5 minutes to erase her short time memory,… the memory of the surgery that she was about to do. He soon handed me something,… it was a modified portal gun,… he told me to escape…and I did.  
>But I had to get to the top floor of the laboratory,…. it didn't take long but she… she woke up. I was in an empty room,… Glados was in her mobile unit,… it was a humanoid unit. She had Jinix on her shoulder… he was badly hurt and bleeding everywhere,… she soon threw his limb body towards me. I started up the portal gun and I portaled Jinix to another world,… I had to hold off Glados for two minutes before the portal gun could transport me to the world I wanted. But in those two minutes….she had almost killed me,… I was on the ground,… blood coming from every part of my body,…I felt that all my bones were broken. She put her face close to mind… I spit my blood on her face.<br>She was about to strike the finally blow when I put my hand on the side of her head… electricity came out along with the blue flames that I possess. There was a slight scream of agony ,… she was stunned but only for a short time. I then used to gun…. and i finally was free… free! Once I was at the other end of the portal… I saw Fluttershy… I had made it… I was in the world that I wanted to be. But,… I have to live with the pain I feel… the memories at night. Also,… the constant fight inside with Fear…my bands… my bands used to have the names of my family and my friends… but now they are portal guns.

Even being with the mare of my dreams…Trixie… I loved her in the TV show… and I love her now, now that I am with her. But,… I am a MONSTER,… not human not even pony….I AM A FREAK! She would never love… a monster like me….no one or pony would…

And now…now I live in the world of Equestira, forever suffering… forever in pain…forever….forever INSANE! And now…forever alone.

* * *

><p>Once he finished his full back story, he was already crying. Letting the tears roll down his face, the pain to much to bare.<p>

Trixie had a look of horror on her face through out the whole thing.

After he finished, she just sat there, mouth open. Soon, she blinked and looked at him and whispered, "That... all happened to you?"

Alexander nodded, tears still flowing down his face.

Trixie reached out and pulled him into a loving embrace, "Trixie... I'm sorry you had to go through that Alex. You are not a monster! Nor a freak! You are a loving and caring stallion. I love you for that, and so much more! Don't ever say I don't love you! Because that will never be true!"

Alexander openly cried into her shoulder, letting out all his pent up emotions.

He was happy, happy that he had finally told someone about the things he had endured.

He and Trixie sat there, holding each other.

* * *

><p><em>"Everything...<em>

_Everything happens for a reason..._

_Nothing happens by accident..._

_And this, this was no accident..._

_This, was all planned..._

_Everything is going according to plan..._

_Just like I knew it would..._

_Prepare, because I don't plan on you messing with those plans..._

_And I always get what I want in the end."_


	122. Warning: don't boop Vinetion's nose

**I'm very sorry about this! I was on an important trip and only had a few minutes to write this. But hey, at least I get to the point XD**

**Again, sorry this is so short.**

**Also, thanks to Alexander, I bought Portal 2 at the PX today. And I must say, great game. Also, I have a main reason for purchasing this game. Mainly, to study it for when it gets into this story. (Consider that a small spoiler.)**

**And, I don't know if I've told anyone on this site, but tomorrow will be the royal wedding chapter for this. It's a bonus chapter, so don't worry. But, it will be canon to the story.**

Chapter 119

**So, we just boop her on the nose?  
>[Yep, that's all we gotta do.]<strong>  
>{That will be easy.}<p>

I smiled as I walked down the hallway that lead to Celestia's and Vinetion's room.

Along the way, I said hi to a few guards (None of them said hi back though) and looked at the paintings on the walls.

After walking a few more minutes, I arrived at the double doors that lead into their room.

**[Let's do this!]**

I pushed open the doors and walked in, "Ohhhh Vinetion!"

Across the room Vinetion looked up from her desk and smiled, "Hey Lance, what do you need?"

I began to trot over to her, a large smile on my face, "I just want to do something."

She raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

Once I reached her desk, which was pretty darn big, I leaned over and reached out with my hoof.

She began to say something, but I pushed my hoof forward and tapped it against her snout, "Boop."

I leaned back and... began to walk backwards.

Vinetion's eyes were narrowing and she was visibly shaking... with anger.

**[You know, I'm starting to think Graze trolled us.]**  
>{... He did.}<br>**[Well fuck. What do you think she's going to do to us?]**

Vinetion let out a low growl and stood, "Did you just boop me on the nose?"

I gulped, "Ummm, yes... we friends?"

She glared, "Oh, we're friends..."

I forced a smile, "Okay... good. I guess I'll be..."

She yelled in rage and put her hooves under her desk, "YOU'RE GOING NO WHERE!" She then threw, yes threw, the large desk at me.

I jumped to the side, letting the large oak desk fly past me and out into the hallway.

Vinetion leaned forward, preparing to charge.

**... RUN!**

Following Dawn's advice, I turned ran away like a little filly, with sound effects!

I ran out of the room, screaming like a girl. Why? Because... VINETION WAS GOING MURDER ME!

**[HAHAHA! We can't die! Let her do her worst!]  
>NO! We can't die, but she can torture us!<br>[Oh... RUN LIKE A FUCKING PUSSY LANCE!]**

"GET BACK HERE LANCE!" Vinetion screamed as she began to catch up to me.

I pushed myself harder, picking up more and more speed as I sprinted down the long as hell hallway.

Up ahead, two guards were walking my way, either chatting or on duty.

Before I ran past them, I spread my wings, "Sorry about this boys!"

My wings slammed into both of them, knocking them to the ground.

After a few more seconds of running, I heard a thud.

{YES! It worked!}  
><strong>[No, no it didn't. That thud was her stomping her hoof... fuck.]<strong>

Before I could reach the bend in the hallway, a vine shot up and wrapped around my neck. I was then lifted into the air and turned around.

Vinetion came to a stop a few feet from me and glared, "You're going to pay for that."

I smiled sheepishly, "Oh come on Vine. It's only a nose boop."

She snarled, "Only a nose boop? If you only knew how much that bothered me... I will end you!"

I smirked, "Can't die, remember? Looks like you're gonna have to let me go."

She smirked back, "Oh? Can't die huh?"

She stomped her hoof, causing more than a dozen vines to shoot up behind her. Half of them regular vines, and the others... with thorns.

She smiled slyly, "Tell me Lance, have you ever watched hentai?"

I gulped, "Yes."

She chuckled, "Good, then you know about tentacle hentai, correct?"

My eyes widened, "... Oh God! NO!"

She laughed cruelly, "Hey, you shouldn't have booped my nose. But, since you did, you have to pay the ultimate price."

**This... This is gonna hurt...  
>[... Oh fucking monkey balls from space!]<br>What?  
>[I don't know... We're screwed.]<strong>

Vinetion stomped her hoof again and the vines shot forward.

**Spark's POV**

"You beat him down?" Star Chaser asked with a smile.

I nodded, "Yep. I also threw him in the trash, where he belongs."

Star Chaser laughed, "Good job Spark. We'll have to watch over Nova from now on. We don't want another colt like that around her."

I nodded again, "I'll make sure no other colts tou..."

"!"

We both jumped at the sudden scream of pain that echoed through the entire palace.

"What was that?" I asked, looking around.

Star Chaser looked around also, "I have no idea."

I cocked my head, "That sounded like... my dad?"

"GET IT OUT! NO NOT THERE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I shuddered, "I don't want to know whats going on."

"Me either." Star Chaser said as he walked towards the door to close it and block out the sound of the screams.

"THAT'S TOO MANY IN ONE PLACE! WAIT! IS THAT A CACTUS? OH GOD NO! DON'T PUSH IT UP MY..."

The door closed, cutting off the rest of the sentence.

"What do you think happened?" I asked with a uneasy feeling.

Star Chaser shrugged, "He probably tapped her on the nose. I remember the last guard who accidently did that. Poor stallion didn't even see it coming."

I gulped, "What happened to him?"

"That... I do not really know."

I looked at the door, where I could barely hear the muffled screams, "Where is he now?"

Star Chaser rubbed his chin, "Last I heard, he was in the trauma treatment ward at the hospital."

"Well... That's not good."

Star Chaser chuckled, "You got that right. If that is your dad, then I feel sorry for him." He then walked over to the window, "Wanna go fly around Canterlot?"

I looked at the door then him, "Sure, it's better than staying here."

We then flew out the window, leaving the screams of some unlucky stallion behind.

**Sucks to be Lance right now...**


	123. Preparing for Nightmare Night

**This is just a small chapter. The reason those are all so short and to the point is because I've been working my ass off to make time for this week end so I can do the royal wedding chapters. I think it's worth it. So, I'll make this short.**

**Also, I know I said this chapter would be about Lance's guilt, but, I'll save that for later.**

**Warning: Boring chapter ahead. It's all about Lance getting his costume ready.**

**Chapter 120**

I stepped into my house, my eyes still wide from my... experience.

Note to self... DON'T EVER TOUCH VINETION'S NOSE!

That was horrible! So many vines! She went in every hole, and I mean every hole! I couldn't die, only regain that body part or heal that wound! SHE DID IT FOR HOURS! WHY?

**[Do you want us to... delete that memory?]**  
>{YES!}<br>**[Well, we can't.]**  
>{WHAT?}<br>**[You mad bro?]**  
>{You're dead to me.}<p>

I sighed and trotted, with a funny step, towards my room. I might as well get ready for tomorrow...

... Or, I could do the smart thing and sleep.

**Or, we can get our costume ready.**  
>{You're right. I think we should really get to work on that.}<br>**[To the boutique!]**

***BZZZZTT***

I appeared at the door to the boutique, which was currently open.

I pushed open the door and walked in. Upon entering, I saw Peter lounging on his back next to a pile of discarded clothes. Rarity was on the other side of the room, going through a chest of jewels.

"Hey, Rarity, I need something." I said as I trotted in.

Peter and Rarity turned their attention to me. Peter chuckled and twisted around to his hooves, "Hey Lance."

I waved at him, then looked at Rarity.

She smiled and trotted over, "What do you need dear?"

"A costume for Nightmare Night."

She chuckled, "You and the rest of Ponyville."

"I guess you're making a lot of costumes then, huh?"

She shrugged, "It's nothing big, just requires a little work is all. Now, what kind of costume do you want."

I smiled and took a deep breath, "Well..."

**Thirty minutes later**

I stepped out of the boutique, a smile on my face. It's hard to believe she was able to actually piece together all the info I was giving her. I though I would have to draw it out for her, but dang, she's good.

As I began to walk away, I heard a familiar squawk.

I looked up just in time to see Kara, flying straight down towards me. She landed in front of me and smiled up at me.

I chuckled and patted her head, "There you are girl. Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot about you."

She shrugged and jumped up onto my back.

"I see you're already back in the swing of things." I said with a smile.

She fell back on my back and laid back, relaxing.

"Yeah, you just enjoy yourself." I said as I began to trot forward.

I think it's about time I got some rest... and try to forget about that little scene earlier today...

**Oh this is to short, I can't end it here... IDEA!****-**

* * *

><p>Mr. Bleak sat on his porch, watching the mare named Adry run around his yard, catching firefly's.<p>

He sighed, _'Why won't she just leave?'_

She's been coming over to his house all day everyday since their first meeting, and he was beginning to get annoyed. This mare was completely crazy! As in, she doesn't take a hint.

He's tried to tell her to leave, but she doesn't seem to listen. She just laughs and hugs him every time he tries.

So, he's given up on asking her. She'll go away... eventually... hopefully.

He sighed again and stood up, ready to go inside.

But, before he could, the mare ran up and jumped in front of him, "Where are you going?"

Mr. Bleak hung his head, "I want to eat something and go to..."

"I GOT IT!" She yelled as she ran off the porch and in the direction of town.

Mr. Bleak watched her run off and exhaled, "Finally." He then ran inside and closed the door behind himself. Making sure to lock it.

Hopefully this time she won't come back... Or maybe... no, hopefully not.


	124. bonus chapter: Royal Wedding, part one

**As you know, this is the bonus chapter. Meaning, what happens here does happen in the story, but doesn't have a set time.**

**Also, to make this easier on me (My head is still killing me) I'm only going to send Lance on this adventure. But, I will make this up to all the OC's in the Nightmare Night chapter.**

**Lastly, Vinyl's eye's are more than likely red. Because, if you zoom in on the last part, you'll see a little red in there. Thought I'd point that out.**

**Bonus chapter: Royal Wedding part 1**

Yet another beautiful day. The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and...

**[Stop fucking touching me Dawn!]  
>I'm sorry! I fell, okay?<strong>

There goes the peace and quiet...

I chuckled and sat back on the blanket that was laid out for the picnic. Everypony was here, well, only the mane six. Everyone else was at Vinetion's _'So you think you can dance' _party. I wanted to go, but no, Twilight made me come with her to this picnic... BORING! It is, seriously. I've already ate like what, half the food?

"It is gorgeous out, just gorgeous." Rarity announced as she looked around at the beautiful scenery.

"Ya said it." I said, putting an apple in my mouth.

**[Psst, Lance. I say we ditch this picnic and hit up Vinetion's party. What do you say?]**  
>{I say we do it.}<p>

I stood up and stretched, "Man, my back sure is killing me. I'm gonna go..."

Suddenly, I heard the sounds of foot falls. I looked around and saw Spike running towards us.

"Twi-light... I... have.." He stopped in front of Twilight and began to try and catch his breath, "Let me just..."

After a few seconds, he grabbed his stomach and burped out a scroll.

"Nice one Spike." I said with a small chuckle.

Twilight levitated up the scroll and unfolded it:

_'Dear Twilight,_

_I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot.'_

She looked at all of us, and smiled slightly, "Wedding?"

_'I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion._

_Fluttershy, I would like you and your song birds choir to provide the music.'_

Fluttershy looked at all of us and smiled, "Oh my goodness, what an honor."

_'Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception.'_

Pinkie Pie began to cartwheel past us, "Hip, hip, hooray!"

_'Applejack, you'll be in charge of the catering for the reception.'_

Applejack smiled happily, "Well, color me pleased as punch."

_'Rainbow Dash, I would very much appreciate it if you could perform a Sonic Rainboom as the bride and groom complete their I do's.'_

Rainbow Dash jumped into the air, "Yes!"

_'Rarity, you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids.'_

Rarity's face changed to one of shock, "Princess Celestia wants me to hel... wedding dress... for a Canterlot wedding... I-" She fell back on to her back, smiling happily.

_'Lance, I would like for you to help set up the decorations for the wedding.'_

I smiled and stood on my hind legs, "Awww yeah! I get to set up decorations..." I feel to my hooves, "Wait... that's not that fun..."

_'And as for you Twilight, you will be playing the most important role of all: Making sure that every thing goes as planned._

_See you all very soon._

_Yours,_  
><em>Princess Celestia'<em>

Twilight then looked confused as she began to reread the letter and look it over, "I don't understand. Who's getting married?"

Spike snapped to attention, "Oh, wait!" He turned to Twilight, "Uhhh, I was probably suppose to give you this one first." He held up another letter.

Twilight levitated it to her and opened it.

_'Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and...'_She gasped and looked up, "My brother?"

"You have a brother?" I asked, looking at her.

Twilight looked shocked, but nodded, "Yes. I thought I told you?"

I shook my head, "Nope, but I feel like I already knew this... huh, strange. I have a feeling of déjà vu."

**[Same here.]  
>This all feels... like it's already happened.<strong>

"Your brother's getting married? Congratulations, Twilight, that's great news!" Applejack said.

Twilight began to walk forward, "Yeah, great news. That I just got from a wedding invitation! Not from my brother, but from a piece of paper! Thanks a lot, Shining Armor. I mean, really, he couldn't tell me personally?" She then deepened her voice, "Hey, Twilight, just thought you should know I'm making a really big decision that changes everything, oh, nevermind, you'll hear about it when you get the invitation." She began to move her hoof in the air, "Princess _Mi Amore Cadenza_? Who in the hoof is that?"

Fluttershy trotted over to her, "Um, Twilight? Are you okay?"

I don't think she's okay... Note to self, tell Twilight everything... or face her wrath.

Twilight began to walk away, " Sorry, it's just that Shining Armor and I have always been so close. He's my BBBFF!"

We all looked at her strangely.

She looked at us, "Big Brother Best Friend Forever?"

"Ohhh!" We all said.

Twilight looked off into the distance, " Before I came here and learned the importance of friendship, Shining Armor is the only pony I really accepted as a friend."

She held her hoof up and a bird landed on it. She nuzzled it and turned to us.

"Are you about to sing?" I asked, feeling a musical number coming up.

She began to trot forward, "When I was just a filly..."

"We're singing! YES!" I yelled out happily.

"I found it rather silly  
>To see how many other ponies I could meet<br>I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need  
>Other ponies to make my life complete<br>But there was one colt that I cared for  
>I knew he would be there for me<br>My big brother, best friend forever  
>Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together<br>He taught me how to fly a kite  
>(Best friend forever)<br>We never had a single fight  
>(We did everything together)<br>We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams  
>I miss him more than I realized, it seems."<p>

Me and the others looked at each other and smiled, "Your big brother, best friend forever  
>Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together."<p>

"And though he's oh so far away  
>I hoped that he would stay<br>My big brother best friend  
>Forever<br>Forever."

She stopped singing and stood there, looking off into the distance.

Applejack trotted up to her and put a hoof to her shoulder, "As one of your PFFs..."

We all gave her a confused look.

"Pony Friends Forever..." She said to us.

"Ohhh!" We all said.

She then began to talk as Twilight began to move forward, " I wanna tell you that I think your brother sounds like a real good guy."

I ran up beside her, "Yeah, and as your HAFBF..."

Again, everyone cocked their heads at me.

"Uhhh, husband and... buddy forever."

Again, they all ohhh'd, except for Pinkie Pie.

"What about the F?" She asked, tapping her hoof.

**[HAHAHAHA! Husband and fuck buddy forever! Good one Lance.]**

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Oh, thank you Break!"

**[...]  
>...<strong>

**[... I'm not even going to ask how she did that.]**

"Like I was saying, he sounds like a nice guy, and I can't wait to meet him." I finished.

Twilight trotted over to the blanket and sat on her haunches. "He is pretty special. I mean, they don't let just anypony be Captain of the Royal Guard."

Rarity's face dropped in shock, "So let me get this straight. We're helping out with the wedding of not only a princess, but a Captain of the Royal Guard?"

Twilight gave a shrug, "Guess we are."

Rarity stood up on her hind legs and began to do her dramatic faint.

Twilight levitated a pillow over and put it behind her, lightening her fall.

Everyone began to chat excitedly about the wedding and what they were going to be doing.

I rubbed my chin, "I guess we know who took over after Barehoof left the guard."

Twilight nodded and stood up, "I've known this for a while. Now come on Lance, we've got a few things to do."

I jumped up and smiled, "Coming dear!"

* * *

><p>"A sonic rainboom? At a wedding? Can you say "best wedding ever"!" Rainbow Dash said as she leaned out the window of the moving train.<p>

Pinkie Pie leaned out the window and held her hooves up as we entered a tunnel, "_Best wedding ever!_"

A minute later, Spike jumped up beside Rarity, who was looking out the window, " So you all get to help with the big fancy wedding, but I'm the one who gets to host the bachelor party! I have just one question. What's a bachelor party?"

This caused us all to laugh.

I turned to see Twilight, sitting by herself on the other side of the train.

I began to walk forward, but Applejack trotted past me.

"Why the long face, sugarcube?" She asked, looking at Twilight.

Twilight sighed, "I'm just thinking about Shining Armor. Ever since I moved to Ponyville we've been seeing each other less and less. And now that he's starting a new family with this "Princess Mi Amore Cal-whatshername", we'll probably never see each other."

"Come on, now. You're his sister. He'll always make time for you." Applejack stated.

Twilight looked back at her, "Couldn't seem to make time to tell me he was getting married."

"He's probably busy." I said as I trotted up to them.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah, he could be. He is the Captain of the Royal Guard after all."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Doesn't mean he couldn't at least send a letter or something."

**Five minutes later**

I looked out the window to see the city of Canterlot coming into view. But, there was a shield up around it.

What the... when did that go up... It wasn't up last night... what if I had to go home to get something?

"We're here, we're here!" Pinkie Pie announced to the rest of us.

I chuckled, "Pinkie I think we all can see that."

Suddenly, I saw the pink shield passing over the train.

"This better not hurt..." I muttered as the shield passed over us all, "Oh good, no pain."

As we rolled through the city, I looked out the window to see Royal guards set up everywhere.

When we came to a stop, Rainbow Dash and the others stuck their heads out the door.

"Whoa, what's with all the guards?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm sure they're just making the necessary precautions. Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies." Rarity stated.

Pinkie Pie took a breath and sneezed out confetti.

"Is that possible?" I asked as I stepped out.

"It's Pinkie Pie, it doesn't have to be possible." Rainbow Dash said with a chuckle.

"Now let's get going, we've got work to do!" Rarity said as they began to trot forward.

Applejack looked at Twilight, "And you've got a big brother to go congratulate."

Twilight leaned down in a determined pose and began to walk forward, "Yeah. Congratulate. And then give him a piece of my mind."

I chuckled, "Dang girl. Don't bite his head off."

She kept walking, "No promises!" She then stomped past the two guards, who looked shocked at what she was saying.

I watched her stomp off and looked at the others as they walked away.

"What do I do? Follow my wife and make sure she doesn't kill her brother, or, go do my job?" I said, rubbing my chin.

"If you want my opinion, I say do your job. But hey, that's just me." Said a guard to my left.

I chuckled, "Yeah, but your a Royal Guard, it's your job to do your job."

He chuckled and returned to attention, "True. I say follow her, don't want her getting into trouble, right?"

I nodded, "Right." I then began to trot forward.

After a good ten minutes, I wasn't having any luck in finding her.

How hard is it to find one... okay, forget that, because it's hard.

**[That's what she said.]**  
>{... What am I going to do with you?}<br>**[Tie me up and tell me I've been bad?]**  
>{... Or, I could tell Twilight you made a sexual comment about our daughter.}<br>**[NOOO! I'll be good! I swear! Just don't say that to Twilight! She'll murder me!]**

I laughed openly as I trotted down the street.

Up ahead, I saw a beam of magic shot into the air, hitting the shield.

I've seen this somewhere... but where?

I then shot forward, going on a haunch.

Up ahead, I could see two ponies just stepping out onto a bridge that was between two buildings.

I stopped suddenly, allowing a column of Royal Guards to march past me. After a few seconds, I just jumped over them and continued forward.

Once I was under the bridge, I flew upward and positioned myself under the bridge, just catching Twilight talk.

"... Big as your wedding? Am I not that important to you any more?" She said, sounding on the verge of tears.

Oh, if she cries, there will be blood.

Then another voice spoke up, a stallion's, "Hey. You're my little sister. Of course you're important to me. But I'd understand if you didn't want to be my best mare now."

"You want _me_to be your best mare?" She said, sounding slightly surprised.

"Well... yeah." The stallion, who must be her brother, responded.

Best mare? I want to be best stallion!

I shot upward, wanting to ask the question... but, I forgot I was under a bridge and slammed into the stone above me.

My wings stopped flapping, causing me to fall downward.

**[Nice going Lance.]**

Before I hit the ground, a aura of light surrounded me, "Whoa there!"

I was then put on my hooves. I turned to the one who helped me and chuckled, "Thanks Frederic. That fall would have hurt like a mofo."

Frederic laughed and waved me off, "No problem. You're just lucky Luna wanted me to go get her a few things."

"Like what?" I asked.

He shrugged, "No idea. All I know is I have to go to the Royal Guards barracks and talk to one of the lieutenant's."

I flapped my wings and lifted up, "Good luck with that. OH! Are you excited about the wedding?"

Frederic laughed, "Yep, I may be kinda late, but meh. I can't wait for the reception though, I heard it's going to be fun."

I began to ascend, "Well duh, Pinkie Pie is in charge of that."

He nodded and began to trot off, "Very true."

I then flew upward and reached the bridge. When I reached it, I flew up to the side and pulled myself over.

On the bridge was Twilight and her brother, and another mare... an Alicorn? Wow, she looks familiar... very familiar.

"Absolutely." The mare said to Twilight.

"Well, we'll let you get right to it." Her brother said.

"Wait! I got to ask something!" I yelled out, startling everypony on the bridge.

Suddenly, a beam of magic hit me in the face, sending an electric charge through my body, and I fell slightly. And, let me say this, if I wasn't an angel, I would have probably died! Yeah, I think I just received an entire power station's worth of electricity.

"Oops, I think I just fried him." The mare said.

I threw a hoof over the side of the bridge, "Ow! What was that for?"

The mare forced a smile, "Sorry. You... surprised me."

The stallion chuckled, "And who are you?"

Yay! I get to use my introduction again!

I jumped onto the side of the bridge and struck a pose, "My names Lance, Lance Greenfield."

The stallion smiled back at me, "I'm Shinning Armor, and this is my wife to be, Cadance."

Cadance just stared at me.

I turned to Twilight and laughed, "This your brother?"

She was still staring at Cadance, but she nodded.

I jumped off the side of the bridge and landed in the middle. I then looked at Shining Armor, "So, you're my brother in law?"

"Brother in law?" He said in confusion, then he smiled, "Oh, you're the one Twilight's talked about. Her husband."

I laughed and did a bow, "Yep, that's me!"

Cadance tapped his shoulder.

He looked at her and chuckled, "Oh right. Sorry Lance, but we must..."

"Wait! I still haven't asked what I wanted!" I yelled out.

He looked at me and smiled, "What is it then?"

I scraped at the ground with my hoof, "Umm, can I be your best stallion?"

He chuckled, "Well, since Twilight's your wife, then yes."

I pumped my hoof into the air, "YES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later, the room where the wedding was to take place<strong>

"And... no, that's not it." I said to myself as I hovered by one of the pillars, trying to decide on the color of the drapes.

**[This is a job for Rarity.]**

I was currently stuck between blue or pink. Pink would fit the bride, but the blue would go with the grooms mane. Meh, I'll go with blue.

As I landed to go pick up the blue drapes, the doors blew open.

I looked over at them and saw Cadance trot in.

I smiled and trotted over, "Hey Cadance! How do like the decorations?"

She glared slightly, "Call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza."

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that... Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. As I was saying, what do you think of the decorations?"

She looked around and frowned, "Really? This is what you're going with?"

I looked around at all the blue and pink. Pink flowers, blue ribbons, pink seats, blue carpet, and... lets just say those were the main colors of the entire room.

I shrugged, "I couldn't decide on which color, so I went with the two that fit you and Shining Armor."

She glared hard at me, "Why not just use normal things and white drapes? That seems more fitting! Don't you think?'

I took a step back, "Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

She rolled her eyes and twisted, "Just fix it... all of it!"

***SLAM***

I winced as the doors slammed shut.

**[Damn... we sure pissed her off.]  
>You said it.<strong>

I sighed and looked around, "Awww, but I think this looks awesome... *Sigh* Fine, time to _'fix'_this."

**Later on, nighttime**

I sat at the table with the girls, enjoying a nice cold beverage... I have no idea what it is though. But hey, it taste good and that's all I got to know.

As I sipped my drink, Twilight trotted up to us.

"Bet I can guess what you're all thinking! Cadance is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever." She said as she clanked her glass against the table.

"Who, me?" Spike said in a high pitched voice as he held the small model of Cadance in his hands.

"Spike! That goes on the cake." Applejack said as she looked at Spike.

Spike smiled sheepishly and tossed it onto the table.

"Twilight, whatever are you talking about? Cadance is an absolute gem!" Rarity stated.

Twilight stopped sipping her drink and looked at Rarity, "Rarity, she was so demanding!"

Rarity smiled, "Of course she is! Why shouldn't she expect the best on her wedding day?"

Twilight looked at me, "Lance, did you see the way she was acting towards you?"

I put my drink down and shrugged, "So?"

She raised an eyebrow, "So? She screamed at you for using pink and blue on all the decorations."

I looked at her strangely, "True, but it's her wedding and she's probably feeling a lot of stress right now. And... how did you know about that?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at Applejack and said quickly, "Applejack, did you know that after she told you she 'love-love-loved' your orderves she just threw them in the trash?"

"Aw, she was probably just trying to spare my feelin's." See said as she took a sip of her drink.

Twilight looked like she was becoming annoyed, "No, she was just being fake, and totally insincere!"

"Again, I'll just throw this out there: It's her wedding day, she's under stress." I said, which caused Twilight to glare daggers at me.

Fluttershy spoke up, "She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal."

"See? Rude!" Twilight stated as she crossed her forelegs.

Fluttershy then held up a bird, "But... he was singing really off-key."

It then made a horrible noise.

I grabbed my ears, "Oh dang! No wonder she yelled at it!"

Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie, "Pinkie Pie, you had to have noticed how Cadance treated your-"

Pinkie Pie and Spike was busy playing with the models of the bride and groom, laughing and making kissing noises.

"Can I play?" I asked, but received a no from Spike, "Darn."

Twilight sighed and stood up on her hind legs, using the table for support, "Nevermind. Rainbow Dash, you're with me, right?"

Rainbow Dash began to flex her wings, "Sorry Twi, been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude."

Twilight growled in annoyance.

Rarity moved over to her and put a hoof on her, "The princess is about to get married. I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves."

"Exactly." I said with a victories smile on my face. I knew I had it right.

Twilight slammed her hoof on the table, "And I'm sure it's the result of being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to know Shining Armor let alone marry him!"

"Think maybe you're being just a tiny bit possessive of your brother?" Applejack stated, causing the rest of us to uh-huh in agreement.

"I am not being possessive, and I am not taking it out on Cadance! You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even.." She then slammed her hooves on the table, causing all the drinks to spill, "... Be a wedding!"

She then spun around and trotted off, leaving us stunned.

I looked down at my spilled drink and sniffed, "I didn't even get to finish it..."

**A hour later**

"Ow...ow... OW!" I groaned as I walked up the stairs to the girls room.

{Darn it Break! Why did you make me punch myself in the groan?}  
><strong>[I gave you many warnings! I kept telling you to just say hand instead of hoof, but no! You're all like, "She then hoofed... handed... hoofed... handed.." I told you if you ever did that again, I would make you feel pain! Consider this a fair, almost fair, warning.]<strong>

I hate Break so much right now!

Before I reached the top, Twilight galloped past me, running up the stairs.

"Hey Twilight, what are..." I began, but she quickly ran out of sight.

Huh, what's got her so worked up now?

After a minute, I reached the top. And before I could move onto the door, Twilight trotted out, head hung low.

"Looks like I really am on my own." She said sadly.

I frowned and walked up to her, "You're not on your own Twi."

She glanced at me and shook her head, "Yes I am, everyone's against me... even you."

I recoiled in shock, "What? I'm not against you!"

She sighed, "Yes you are. You don't believe me about Cadance."

It was my turn to sigh as I trotted up next to her and put a wing over her, "Twi, listen. I know Cadance may seem bad, but she could be very nice. Right now, she's under a lot of stress because tomorrow is the big day. She..."

"No Lance! I just saw her do something else... to my brother."

I raised an eyebrow, "As in?"

She looked up at me, "She cast a spell on him! I know somethings going on here and I want to stop it... but you're all against me."

I looked around, then back at her, "Okay, listen Twi. I'm not against you, and if you saw her cast a spell on Shining Armor, then... then I guess something is up. I'll help you with what ever you have planned."

She smiled slightly, "Really? You'll help me?"

I nodded, "Yes. I do love and trust you after all."

She smiled brightly and threw her forelegs around my neck, "Thank you Lance!"

I smiled and put a foreleg around her neck, "Anything for you Twilight."

She broke the hug and grabbed my hoof, "Come on, we have to get some more information on Cadance!"

I chuckled and allowed her to pull me towards the stairs, "Right behind ya."

**The next day, wedding rehearsal**

Twilight and I trotted down the hallway toward the room being used for the wedding.

"Are you sure about this Twi? I mean, right in front of everyone?" I asked, unsure of this plan.

She nodded, a determined look in her eyes, "I'm positive! I want everypony to hear this!"

When we reached the door, I heard Shining Armor ask, "Hey... has anypony seen Twilight?"

I looked at Twilight and smiled, "Perfect timing." I then spun around and kicked the doors open for Twilight.

She trotted in and looked up at the alter, "I'm here! I'm _not _gonna stand next to her. And neither should you!"

Shining Armor's face scrunched up in worry. He then looked at Cadance, "I'm sorry, I don't, I don't know why she's acting like this."

Cadance then glared at us, "Maybe we should just ignore her."

"You have to listen to me!" Twilight yelled out.

Fluttershy trotted up to her and asked, "Oh goodness! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Twilight responded.

"Ya sure about that?" Applejack said as she trotted up beside her.

Twilight used her magic to pull Applejack's hat down over her face. She then began to trot forward, "I've got something to say!" She then pointed a hoof at Cadance, "She's _evil_!'

Shining Armor moved in front of her as everypony else began to mumble to each other.

"Yep, evil." I said in the background... I really need to get more involved in this conversation...

"She's been horrible to my friends," Twilight then teleported behind her, "she's obviously done something to her bridesmaids, and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all." She said as she backed Cadance into a corner.

Cadance looked around and began to cry, "Why are you doing this to me?"

She then ran past Twilight and the rest of us.

"Because you're evil!" Twilight said as she pointed at her. She then teleported to the doors, which Cadance just ran through, "Evil! And if I don't stop you you're gonna ruin my brother's life!"

She then turned around and trotted back in, a triumphant smile on her face. But, she ran into her brother and bounced off and landed on the ground.

Shining Armor glared down at her, causing her to smile sheepishly.

"You want to know why my eyes went all..." He said as he rolled his eyes around, "Nuh! Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me, she's been using her magic to _heal _me!"

"We were way off..." I muttered to myself.

Twilight began to say something, but he cut her off.

"And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty! And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your friends, it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding!"

"Told ya." I whispered to Twilight.

This may not be the best time to gloat though..."

"I was just trying to-" She began to say.

"She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that her big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you. [gasps] Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you? I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all. The same goes for you Lance! Consider yourselves uninvited!" He then left the room.

I fell to my haunches next to Twilight, a look of shock on my face.

The others looked at each other before Applejack spoke up.

"C'mon, y'all. Let's go check on the princess."

They then walked past us, leaving us behind.

Princess Celestia then walked past us.

Twilight began to talk, but was cut off.

"You two have a lot to think about."

The doors then slammed shut, leaving us there, alone.

She then looked at me, sadness on her face, "Maybe I was being overprotective."

I shook my head, "You was only looking out for your brother... even if what we thought was wrong."

She walked to the stairs and laid down on them, "I could've gained a sister. But instead... I just lost a brother."

I stayed on my haunches and looked at her.

She laid her head down and... began to sing... why?

"He was my Big Brother, Best Friend  
>Forever,<br>And now, we'll never do anything  
>Together..."<p>

I looked above her and saw Cadance trotting towards her. Where did she come from?

She rubbed Twilight's head, causing her to look up at her, "I'm sorry!"

Cadance continued to smile sweetly down at her... but then her eyes flashed green and she instantly became angry, "You will be."

Suddenly, green flames surrounded Twilight.

I jumped to my hooves, "Twilight!" I shot forward, but was hit with beam of magic, which caused me to slam into the ground painfully.

"I'll never know how you're able to survive a spell like that." Cadance stated as green flames began to surround me also.

I looked over at Twilight just in time to see her sinking into the ground along with the flames around her.

The flames around me turned into a dome and began to push me downward.

**[Whoa! What's happening?]  
>I don't... Oh my God! I just realized something!<br>{[What?]}  
>We're in the last episo... AHHHHH!<strong>  
>{What happened?}<br>**I don't know, I was just going to say... AHHHHHHH! Forget it! I can't say it for some reason!**

A few seconds later, I felt myself falling. Then, I felt the hard stone of the floor slamming into me. I sat up and looked around at the darkness.

"Oh, this is not good..."

_To be continued..._

__**If you want to see the next chapter early, then go to Fimfiction . net It's already posted there.**


	125. bonus chapter: Royal Wedding, part two

**Bonus chapter: Royal Wedding part 2**

I trotted down the down the hallway of rock... or what ever this stuff is. Up ahead, I could hear the laughing of a crazy mare.

**[... And you're walking to it?]**  
>{Why not?}<p>

I rounded a corner... and jumped back and screamed like a little girl as a rock next to me exploded. I looked up and saw Twilight blasting away at the rocks around her.

"Twilight!" I yelled out.

Suddenly, she blew a large portion of the wall out, revealing... Cadance!

I sprinted forward, but Twilight beat me to her.

Oh no Twilight! I get first hits on her!

Cadance looked up at us as we charged towards her. She held up her hooves and tried to back up on her haunches. "No! Wait! Ugh! Please! Don't hurt me!" She looked up and recognized Twilight, "Twilight, it's me! Please, you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you. The Cadance who brought you down here was an imposter."

Twilight glared down at her, "Likely story!" But then, her face dropped when Cadance began to sing.

Cadance began to do a little dance as she sang, "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves..."

Then they both said, "...and do a little shake."

Twilight looked at her and smiled happily, "You remember me!" She then jumped into her, giving her a large hug.

"Of course I do. How could I forget the filly I love to sit for the most?" Cadance said, returning the hug.

Somewhere, I could hear the fake Cadance laughing.

Twilight ran past me and jumped on a rock, "We have to get out of here. We have to stop her!"

"Agreed!" I yelled, charging ahead. I was then followed by Cadance and Twilight.

**Skipping ahead. Since I don't know how I would even do that music number.**

"Oh, we're never going to save him." Cadance said as we came to a large rock wall.

"We will. We just have to find..." Twilight looked up and saw something, "There!"

I looked up and saw a crack in the wall, with sun light leaking through.

"Perfect." I said as Twilight teleported us up to it.

I looked forward, "Let's go..."

Three mares trotted towards us, their eyes aglow, "You're not going anywhere."

I looked at the girls, then back at the three mares, "I know I've seen this before... but, where?"

"How do we get past them?" Twilight asked.

Cadance picked up some flowers and smiled, "Easy."

I jumped in front them and knocked the flowers out of the air, "That won't do anything! Let the man handle this!"

I stepped towards the mares, "Go, stop the wedding."

"But, what about you?" Cadance asked.

I looked back, "Oh, I'll just be stupid."

The three mares jumped forward and grabbed me. I jumped upward, causing them all to be lifted off the ground. I spun around, sending them in three different directions.

"Go!" I yelled, but, then I looked around and saw it was just me, "Oh... they already left... wow."

The three mares advanced on me again.

I landed and smirked, "Well, come and get me girls."

They all sprung forward.

* * *

><p>I limped down the hall, my teeth clenched, "Those mares... who knew they knew karate?"<p>

**[That caught me off guard too.]  
>That was just messed up!<br>[Now, get a move on! We got a wedding to stop!]**

I sprinted ahead, ignoring the slight pain in my leg.

I saw the doors up ahead. I smiled and burst threw them, "STOP THE WEDDING!..." I looked around to see everypony looking at the alter in shock.

I looked towards the alter and... Holy cow! What is that thing? It looked like a screwed up pony, full of holes... What's going on here.

I saw the girls crowding around Princess Celestia, who was laying on the ground.

"What the buck happened here?" I yelled out, very confused.

The black creature looked at me and smiled... I think, "Oh good, you're here."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I'm here. Now, what the buck is going on!"

Suddenly, a brown blur shot past me.

Frederic landed a few feet from the creature and stomped his hoof, "What have you done Celestia?"

The creature laughed, "Aww, the prince. I was wondering when you'd show up."

Frederic shot up and put his face in front of her face, "No one, and I mean no one hurts my family!"

His horn began to glow and he flew backwards, "I will show you what happens when you hurt the ponies I love!"

"No Frederic!" Celestia yelled out.

A beam of magic shot out of his horn and flew towards the creature.

The creatures screwed up horn glowed brighter and shot up to meet his. It's beam quickly over took Frederic's and hit him with a blinding light.

I turned my head from the light, but when I looked back, I saw Frederic crunched over on the ground, his horn blackened.

"Frederic!" I yelled out. How did that thing... beat Frederic and Celestia? Is that... even possible?

Twilight and the others stood up and threw their clothes into the air. They then ran past me and out the door.

Except for Rarity, who caught all the clothes.

"Rarity." The others called out.

As she ran past me, I spun around and followed them.

Behind us, the creature called out, "You can run, but you can't hide!"

"We're not trying to hide!" I called back. At least, I don't think we're trying to hide.

I galloped up to Twilight, "What's going on?"

"That was a Changeling. I'll give you a book on them when we get back." She said as she continued to run.

"Plan?" I asked.

"We're going to get the Elements of Harmony." She said.

"Nice."

I continued to run next to them. I looked up and... that's not good. The shield... was cracking.

A few seconds later, the shield completely shattered.

We... are... screwed.

The Changelings flew downward. Their heads then began to glow green as they sped towards the ground.

They began to slam into the ground all around us, making small craters.

**[Oh man, this is so cool!]**

One landed in front of Twilight. It looked up... and received a hard stomp from Twilight.

We all ran up the stairs, almost to the elements chamber. But, when we reached the top, there was a large crowd of Changelings waiting for us.

We all stopped dead in our tracks, looking at the large crowd.

"Huh, interesting. It's like they know what we're doing... oh wait." I muttered.

Rainbow Dash slammed her hooves together, "Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way." She shot forward and came to face to face... with herself?

Huh, I guess that explains their names.

The Changeling smiled and knocked Rainbow Dash back towards us. "How did you..."

All around us, the Changelings began to change their forms to match us.

"They're changelings, remember?" Twilight said to her.

A crowd of Twilight's moved forward, "They're Changelings, remember?"

Twilight went into a fighting stance, "Don't let them distract you. We have to get to the Elements of Harmony. They're our only hope."

We all jumped forward. The Changelings did the same.

When the two groups slammed into each other, a Applejack slammed it's head into mine, sending me back.

I shook my head and jumped to the side, barely dodging a Rainbow Dash. Something slammed into my side, sending me to the side slightly.

I spun to face my attacker to see... a Lance.

I smirked, "Looking good bro." I then jumped forward and slammed my head into it's snout. As it fell, I bucked backwards and bucked a Pinkie Pie in the face.

Four Fluttershy's ran up to me and slammed into me. I grabbed two of them and tossed them to the side.

Before I could get the other two, three Lance's jumped on me and began to pelt me with punches.

"This is so ironic. I'm getting my ass kicked by myself." I said as I threw a punch upward, hitting one of the Lance's in the face.

Then a few more of the things began to pile on me.

Oh, this is just great!

Suddenly, all of them was lifted off of me and thrown to the side.

I stood up and looked at Twilight. She smiled at me and gave a nod.

I nodded back and ran off into the dust. I began to pick up ponies and threw them in different directions.

***POW***

My head snapped back as Applejack bucked me in the face.

She spun around and punched me in the face, "Take that ya creeper!"

"Wait! It's me Applejack!" I yelled as she again slammed her hoof into my face.

"Oops, sorry Lance." She said as she spun around and ran after the others.

I shook my head, trying to clear the stars from my vision.

A Lance threw a punch for my face, but I held up my hoof and caught it's hoof.

I looked up at it and shook my head, "Bad choice."

I then pulled it's hoof downward and forced it's head into the ground.

When I looked up, a Twilight bucked me in the face.

This will be hard... I grabbed the Twilight by the horn and threw it into the crowd.

This... is getting old.

A light flashed from my body and I exhaled, "Anyone want to tangle with an angel?"

Now, I won't be attacked by my friends.

A Pinkie Pie jumped up and slammed it's head into mine. Ouch...

I grabbed it and began to swing it from side to side, slamming it into the others. A Rainbow Dash flew straight for me, but I threw the Pinkie Pie towards it, knocking it out of the air.

After a few more seconds, all of the Changelings where removed. Thanks to the girls.

Behind us, in the sky, was a whole new group of them. Flying straight for us.

"Oh come on!" I yelled as we began to gallop for the Elements building.

When we reached the door, Twilight jumped up and pushed the doors open.

We all looked in... and our ears dropped in disappointment. The entire room was filled with Changelings, climbing on the walls. This is not good.

Behind us was even more.

"Yep, we're screwed." I said.

"Yes, yes we are." Rainbow Dash replied, looking around at the crowd that surrounded us.

I smiled, "Idea!"

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"I'm gonna do what I do best... BE AN IDIOT!" I then shot into the air, attracting the attention of a large group of them.

There, that should buy the girls the time they need to fight through the rest and get the elements.

I looked behind me and saw them catching up. Well, this is gonna hurt.

I spun around and flew towards them.

* * *

><p>Worst plan... I've ever had.<p>

I was being dragged down the hallway by four Changelings. Yes, I failed at fighting them... don't judge me... there was a lot of them okay!

They laughed to each other and threw me forward. I slammed through some doors and landed on the other side, which was where the others were.

I looked up at the girls to see that they didn't have the elements... Oh come on! You mean I did that for nothing?

Wait... what's going on? I looked up at Cadance and Shining Armor, who were looking at each other.

Shining Armor's horn began to glow, but he looked to be struggling. Cadance moved her head forward and touched his horn with hers.

Light began to glow swirl around them as they began to get lifted upward.

The main Changeling looked on in horror as the light intensified.

Suddenly, a large ball of energy shot outward from the two.

Oh... cool.

The ball of energy slammed into the female Changeling and carried it out the window.

"HA! Take that you crazy bitch!" I yelled out, or, what Break made me yell out.

The ball of energy continued to extend, taking the Changelings with it.

I looked up at the couple and smiled as they descended.

Twilight ran over to Celestia and helped her up. I looked around and cocked my head, "Really? It was that easy?"

"Huh, I guess it was that easy." Applejack said as she trotted past me.

I chuckled, "Now what?"

"Now..." Twilight said as she trotted towards me with a large smile, "We plan the real wedding."

I smiled, "Really? Can I do my own thing this time?"

She laughed, "Maybe."

I thrusted my hoof upward, "Yes!"

* * *

><p>I stood up on the alter, on the step under Twilight and her brother.<p>

I looked around at all the decorations, all blue and pink. Take that fake Cadance! I knew they were a good idea!

The music began to play and Cadance began to walk down the aisle.

"Seriously, though. I get why the queen of the Changelings wanted to be with you, but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadance to marry you?" Twilight said behind me.

I smiled as I waited for Shining Armor to respond.

"I told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband, she'd be getting a pretty great sister, too."

I chuckled and looked at him, "And, you're gaining a pretty awesome brother too."

He looked at me and grinned, "Judging by what Twilight tells me, that is correct."

I looked back at Cadance as she stepped up in front of Shining Armor.

My self esteem has been boosted!

**[Awww yeah!]**

Princess Celestia looked at them and smiled, "Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza..."

"Princess Cadance is fine." Cadance said with a smile.

Princess Celestia smiled as she continued, "Hm. The union of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings please?" Spike moved forward and held up the rings. She then placed them on their horns, "I now pronounce you mare and colt."

Cadance and Shining Armor then walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the crowd of ponies.

Princess Celestia looked at Twilight, "This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us. _Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn._"

As Cadance and Shining Armor leaned in to kiss, Celestia leaned down to Rainbow Dash.

"That's your cue."

Rainbow Dash smiled and shot off, leaving her clothes behind. Seconds later, the ring of colors shot out from her as she broke the sound barrier.

Wow, she's getting better at that...

Pinkie Pie began to bounce around, "Time for the reception party!"

I chuckled, "This should be good."

* * *

><p>We all stood off to the side and watched the new couple dance.<p>

I smiled, "They sure do make a cute couple."

Princess Luna landed beside us, followed by Frederic, "Hello, everypony. Did we miss anything?"

I chuckled, "Not much."

Twilight nodded at Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie smiled happily and ran over to the DJ's booth.

She jumped behind it and pulled up... Vinyl Scratch... strange.

"Let's get this party started!" She said as she threw a microphone at Twilight.

She caught it with her magic and instantly began to sing.

"Love is in bloom  
>A beautiful bride, a handsome groom<br>Two hearts becoming one  
>A bond that cannot be undone because<br>Love is in bloom  
>A beautiful bride, a handsome groom<br>I said, love is in bloom  
>Starting a life and making room<br>For us."

During the song, I was dancing on a table with Frederic. A camera flashed, causing me to fall off the table. I landed on the ground, still laughing.

I saw Twilight opening the door to a carriage, allowing Cadance to step up into it.

They hugged as I trotted towards them.

When I arrived, Shining Armor was already climbing onto the carriage.

I looked at Twilight and smiled. But, before I could say anything, Cadance leaned out the window and threw the flowers into the air.

"I got it!" I yelled as I shot upward, determined to catch them.

But, before I could reach them, I was thrown back by an unseen force.

I caught myself and looked back to see Rarity knocking some mares out of the way to catch the bundle of flowers.

"Oh, very lady like." I muttered, smiling as I flew back down to Twilight and the others as the carriage rolled away.

"Now _this_was a great wedding." Twilight said as I put a wing over her.

"Oh yeah, just wait until you see what I have planned for the bachelor party!" Spike said happily.

We all began to laugh at him.

"Bro, that happens before the wedding." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh... now I know why Shining Armor kept asking me about it." Spike said as he smiled sheepishly.

I shook my head while laughing.

"Lance?" Twilight said beside me.

I looked at her and smiled, "Yes?"

She smiled and nuzzled my cheek, "Thank you."

I cocked my head while still smiling, "For what?"

"For believing me when I told you about Cadance. You were the only one who believed me." She said, laying her head on my shoulder.

I smiled and nuzzled the top of her head, "Well, of course I believed you Twi. You are my wife after all. You know I love and trust you."

She nodded and made a movement to move forward. I began to walk forward, Twilight still under my wing.

"I know. But still, thank you for believing me."

I chuckled, "No problem Twi. I'll always believe and follow you, where ever you go."

She stopped and looked up at me, "I love you."

I looked into her eyes and smiled, "I love you too Twilight."

She leaned up and pressed her lips against mine, giving me one of the most passionate kisses she's given me in a long time.

Life... life is awesome!

**Now, time to write the Nightmare Night chapter**


	126. Nightmare Night part 1

**If you did not send me a costume, I just gave you a random one. Sorry.**

Chapter 121

I pulled on the last piece of my costume and looked in the mirror.

Nice, I look awesome!

**[Yeah, it's a good thing Twilight was able to change the style and color of our mane.]**

I reached over to the table and picked up the glasses that went with the costume. I placed them over my eyes and looked back at the mirror.

**[Adam Jensen, the most badass dude I can think of at this moment.]**

I smiled and turned around to face Twilight, who was helping Fawn and Spark get their costumes on.

Twilight was dressed up as... a book. Yes, I said it, a book. And, I must say this, she's the sexiest book I've ever seen.

**[When we get back, we're so reading that book!]**  
>{Agreed.}<p>

Spark was dressed up a a Wonderbolt. That suit really does suit him.

Fawn was dressed up as an apple, a very adorable apple.

And lastly, and the funniest of them all, Kara. Twilight tried to get the costume on her, but she kept fighting her. But, when I tried to put it on, she let me, but she glared at me the whole time. Kara was dressed up as a chicken.

**[HAHAHA! That's still funny!]**

I chuckled and trotted over to Spark, "You ready for your first Nightmare Night?"

He looked up and smiled, "It's going to be awesome! Is Nova going to be there?"

I couldn't help but laugh, all he can think about is Nova being there? Oh man, that's funny and cute at the same time!

"She may be there." I said as I popped my back.

"And there you go!" Twilight exclaimed as she finished putting Fawn's costume on.

Fawn looked in the mirror and smiled happily.

I turned to the doorway where Dali was, "Are you sure you don't want to come? Drax will be there."

She chuckled and shook her head, "No, I good. I will see Drax tomorrow."

I shrugged and turned back to my family, "You guys ready?"

"Yes!" Fawn and Spark yelled out excitedly.

I looked at Twilight and smiled, "When your ready Twi."

She smiled back and nodded. Her horn began to glow, causing a light to engulf all of us.

**Five minutes later**

I trotted down the street, looking at all the ponies in costume. To be honest, it's pretty funny.

I was currently just walking around, looking for my friends.

Twilight and the kids just ran off on their own, which is fine with me. I just wish Kara had flown off to do her own thing, because she's still on my back. Not the funnest thing in the world, but meh, gotta love that Phoenix.

"Lance!"

I winced at the voice. Why? Why do you hate me so?

I turned to see Tovy, galloping towards me, a large smile on his face.

When he stopped in front of me, he struck a pose, "So, what do you think of my costume?"

I looked him over and chuckled, "Nightmare Moon?"

He nodded and stood up normally, "Yep! Do you like it?"

I nodded and turned to keep walking, "Yeah, it looks good on you."

**[... You just gave him the wrong complement.]**

I heard a squeal behind me and saw Tovy sprint past me. He ran ahead and turned a corner, yelling out 'Yes!'.

I sighed and kept walking.

After a few minutes, I came to town square and saw Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Frederic up on the stage.

Princess Celestia was talking to Luna, and Frederic was writing something down on a scroll.

I trotted over to the stage and looked up, "Hey Frederic."

Frederic looked down and smiled, "Hey Lance, nice costume."

I chuckled and looked him over, "Is that the engineer's suit from Team Fortress two?"

He shrugged, "I guess, Annabel suggested it. I've never even heard of it before."

"Probably because you died before it came out." I suggested.

He tapped his chin, "Huh, I guess that could be it."

I began to say something, but Luna called for Frederic.

He turned around and trotted over to her, leaving me behind.

I shrugged and twisted around and scanned the crowd for anyone I would recognize.

I couldn't see anyone right off the bat, so I just trotted forward and into the crowd. I weaved my way through it, passing a few ponies that I did recognize.

A pony put their hoof on my shoulder and spun me around to face them.

"What?" I asked as I looked them over. It was a light blue stallion with a cloak's hood pulled over his head. His face looked rough and beaten, and scared. Good costume.

He didn't pull his hood up, but responded, "I need to talk to after the party."

I raised an eyebrow, "Huh, okay?"

He gave a nod and began to back up into the crowd till he was out of sight.

Weird?

**[Yes, that was weird... very weird.]**

I shrugged and twisted around and continued to walk till I arrived at the edge of the crowd.

And, not to my surprise, I saw Greg. And again, not to my surprise, he was dressed up in a green robe with yellow lining and a red fluffy collar. The hat was green with a red top. And, to top it all off, he had a cane and a belt of blunts running across his chest.

He smirked when he saw me and ran over, "What do ya think of my costume?"

I raised an eyebrow, "A pimp?"

He nodded, "YEP! What to see the best part of this costume?"

I shook my head, "I'd rather not..."

He brought his hoof up and back hoofed me across the face.

"Bitch slap!" He yelled out as he fell on his back laughing.

I glared as I rubbed my face, but then I smirked, "Wanna know the best part of this costume?"

He stopped rolling around on his back and looked up at me, still on his back, "What?"

I raised my hoof, "It has steel boots!" I then brought my hoof down on his family jewels, causing him to coil upward.

I began to laugh as he rolled around, groaning.

"Consider that pay back for the first time." I said as I trotted away.

"I will have my revenge!" He yelled after me.

"And then I will take your balls if you do!" I yelled back, still laughing.

**[BWAHAHAHA! Revenge is awesome!]**

So, what now? I got my revenge, and talked to a few ponies.

**We could play some games.**  
>{Good call Dawn.}<p>

I looked around and saw Applejack, still running the same thing from the episode, bobbing for apples.

I trotted over and smiled, "Hey AJ."

She twisted around and waved, "Howdy Lance... Nice costume, what are ya?"

I struck a small pose, "Oh, I'm only one of the coolest guys around, Adam Jensen."

She tapped her chin, "Huh, never heard of the feller."

I walked over to the large bucket of water and looked into it, "I'd be surprised if you had." I slammed my face into the water, but came up with nothing, "Drat!"

Applejack chuckled, "Gotta get them in yer teeth Lance."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Yeah, I know." I looked back at the water, "You're mine apple!"

* * *

><p>Zorrow trotted down the street, towards the place Seth said Applejack was at.<p>

After careful planning, he's finally decided to make his move... again. This time, there's no one who could interrupt them.

He hoped she would like his costume. He had decided to dress up as a vampire, fangs and everything. Hopefully, she'll like it.

When Zorrow reached the place where she was set up, he saw her and Lance chatting while Lance kept throwing his head into the water of a bucket, complaining when he missed the apple.

Zorrow chuckled and steeled his nerves. He trotted over and waved, "Hey... Applejack... Lance."

Lance pulled his head up and spun around, sending water everywhere, "Hey Zorrow! How ya doing?"

Zorrow smiled slightly, "Oh... I'm doing great... keep bobbing for apples."

Lance laughed and turned back around, "On it! I'm not coming up this time till I get an apple!" He then slammed his head into the water.

Zorrow looked at Applejack, who was talking too a young filly.

"Uhh, yo, Applejack." He said, his voice slightly shaky.

Applejack patted the filly on the head and turned to face him, "Yeah? What'ca need?"

Zorrow smiled the best he could, despite the feeling of nausea that just passed over him, "Ummm, I have to ask you something... Something important."

She smiled and adjusted her hat, "Alrighty then, shoot."

Zorrow began to scratch his neck, "Well, I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time..."

She nodded, but when he didn't continue, she made a gesture with her hoof, "Well, go on."

He gulped and waited a few seconds before continuing, "I've been trying to find the best time to ask this, but... I've been having a hard time..."

Applejack chuckled, "Well? Are ya gonna ask it, or are ya going to go on and on about it?"

Zorrow wiped his hoof across his forehead, "Okay.. Applejack, will you..."

Applejack held up a hoof and looked at the bucket, which Lance was still slumped over in, "How long has his head been in that bucket?"

Zorrow shrugged and looked at him, "I don't... Oh shit."

They both ran over and pulled Lance's head out of the water, and put him on his back.

Lance began to cough up water and he looked up at them, "Let me guess... I passed out in the water?"

They both nodded.

Lance chuckled, "Thought so. Lucky for me, I can't die." He turned over and stood up, "But you could have left me in there, I would have come to eventually, then I would have had that apple."

As Lance trotted away, Applejack turned back to Zorrow, "So, you were saying?"

Zorrow smiled, "I was about to ask if you would go..."

"Come on Zorrow! They're doing the pumpkin toss!" Seth yelled out as he ran past Zorrow and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him behind him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SO CLOSE!" Zorrow yelled out as he was drug away.

When they came to stop, a few yards from the pumpkin toss, Zorrow jumped up and stared his friend down, "Dude!"

Seth turned and struck a pose, "What? You can't handle the Chuck Norris?"

Zorrow facehoofed, "Dude, just because you're dressed up as Chuck Norris, doesn't mean you have his strength."

Seth smirked, "Oh yeah?" He stood up on his hind legs and made Zorrow do the same.

He then pulled his hoof downwards and brought it up, slamming into Zorrow's chin, "SHORYUKEN!"

Zorrow was then sent straight up, flying at a high speed.

Seth began to laugh and yelled, "I'll see you when ever you land!"

* * *

><p>"Really Peter?" I asked as he finished asking me a question.<p>

He nodded, "Yes! Please, I need a test dummy for this move!"

I shook my head, "No, just because you're dressed up as Alex Mercer doesn't mean I'll let you try that weird arm thing on me."

Peter sighed, "Don't worry, it's fake, only hurt for a second."

I sighed, "Fine, just hurry."

He smiled happily and jumped back, "All hail my mighty blade!"

His foreleg suddenly changed into a large blade... that was fake? How the hell is that fake?

"How is that thing fake?" I asked wearily.

He laughed, "It's enchanted, so it won't cut threw flesh."

"Oh... goodie... shit." I muttered as he pulled it back and slammed it into me... which hurt like hell!

I stumbled to the side and coughed, "That did hurt!"

He smiled sheepishly, "Oops... I thought since it couldn't cut it wouldn't hurt you... Guess I was wrong."

"No durr!" I yelled out as I trotted off. I then sighed, "But, it's still pretty cool. Tell Omnius he did a good job on it."

I then began to walk towards Spark, who was talking to Nova. D'awww, she's dressed up as Daring Do! The cuteness has been doubled!

As I walked, I heard somepony yelling out above. A second later, Zorrow fell out of the sky and landed on a cart, which broke under his weight.

I walked past him and gave him a wave, "Hey Zorrow."

His head was rolling side to side, but he responded, "Oh... hey Lance..."

I laughed and kept walking till I reached the two adorable kids.

Spark was the first to notice me and gave a wave, "Hey dad! Doesn't Nova look awesome?"

Nova smiled and spread her wings, showing off the full costume.

I chuckled and nodded, "She sure does. Great costume Nova."

She began to bounce around happily, "Thank you!"

I laughed and looked around, "Where's your brother."

"I don't know." She sang out as she continued to hop around.

**She's so adorable!  
>[Meh.]<br>... Shut it Break.**

Nova jumped onto Spark's back and caused them to fall to the ground, both laughing.

I chuckled and looked across the street to see Grace.

"You two don't get into to much trouble." I said as I trotted that way.

"We'll try not to." Spark said, still laughing.

Hmmm, I wonder where Twilight is... and Kara. Huh, strange, she was on my back before I got to Applejack. Must have flown off or something.

Oh well, at least she's no longer on my back.

When I was within talking distance of Grace, I yelled out, "Yo, Grace!"

She spun around and pulled down the hood of her assassin's cloak. I wonder who told her about that game... probably Peter.

"What have you been up to?" She asked, looking me over.

I chuckled and stopped in front of her, "Oh you know, surviving."

She smiled and looked me over again, "So, who are you suppose to be?"

I struck a pose, "I'm the one and only, Adam Jensen."

"Never heard of him." She said with a smirk.

I shrugged, "I didn't expect you too..." I then smiled, "So, how's you and Octavia?"

She giggled, "Don't ask a girl about her sex life."

I raised an eyebrow, "But I didn't... I asked how you two were doing."

She facehoofed, "Oh... Well, we're doing great. That's all I'm going to say."

"Fair enough..." I said as she began to back up nervously.

**[Ask her how many times Octavia can make her orgasm!]**  
>{Break... no... just no... that's not something you ask a girl.}<p>

I sighed and looked around, looking for the one pony I wanted to see: Omnius.

I have something important to ask him.

Something moved off to the side of the crowd, drawing my attention.

**[... Lance, don't follow it.]**

I turned in that direction and trotted towards it.

**[And you don't listen to me.]**

Yeah, I never listen to Break. But hey, who would?

**[...]**

I chuckled and pushed my way out of the crowd and into the open.

Now, where did it go?

I looked around and saw something moving down an alley.

I normally wouldn't follow something down an alley, but, it's Nightmare Night. Need I say more?

I trotted towards it, but when I turned down it, I saw nothing.

That's a disappointment...

... Wait a second...

I looked up just in time to see a pony wearing a business suit drop on me.

When it landed on me, it knocked me to the side and lifted up on... tentacles?

I stood up and looked up in awe.

The thing was suspended in mid air, using its tentacles to hold onto the building.

I gulped, "Oh shit..."

**Lance, if you were smart enough, you would look at the tentacles.**

I focused my gaze on one of the tentacles... and laughed.

The creature cocked it's faceless head and descended.

When it was in front of me, I smirked, "What's up Vinetion?"

The creature facehoofed and pulled off it's face, or, as I should say, it's mask.

Vinetion shook her mane out and looked at me, "How did you know?"

I chuckled, "I saw that the tentacles were vines."

She sighed and looked back at them, "I knew I should have painted them black."

I gave a nod and smirked, "If you would have done that, then I would have thought you were Slenderpony, but otherwise, no."

**[Fail.]  
>Epic fail!<strong>

**Ten minutes later**

Frederic swayed to the music that was pouring out of the large speakers, a large smile on his face.

He was having a great time, even if he wasn't with all of his friends.

He looked over at Celestia, who was still talking to Luna.

He looked away, but then looked back, his brow up in curiosity. He smiled and trotted over to them.

"Celestia?" He yelled over the music, which was blasting away off to the side.

She looked at him and held a hoof to her ear.

He took a deep breath and yelled out, "When are you and Vinetion going to make it official?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow and held a hoof to her ear again.

Frederic sighed and yelled the same question out again, "When are you and Vinetion going to make it official?"

Celestia made motion to speak up.

Frederic inhaled and yelled out in his royal Canterlot voice, "**When are you and Vinetion going to make it official?**"

But, before he could yell out, the music suddenly cut off, causing his voice to be heard by all.

Yes, everypony heard him yell this.

Celestia's eyes widened and she trotted over to him.

She shook her head and slammed her hoof into the back of his head, sending his hard hat flying, "Good job Fred."

Frederic smiled sheepishly, "Oops..."

"FREDERIC!" Vinetion yelled out as she stomped towards the stage, her vines snapping at the air above her.

Frederic's eyes widened and he looked at the royal sisters for help.

"You're on your own with this one." Celestia said with a smirk as she back tracked.

"Sorry honey, but I don't feel like getting my flank kicked by my future sister in law." Luna said slyly.

Celestia glared at her sister before looking back at Frederic, "Good luck."

Frederic looked back at Vinetion as she stomped up on stage.

"You're going to need it."

* * *

><p>"I'm... I'm free! That fool!"<p>

***Clank* *Metal grinding against metal***

"Ah, the night sky."

***Chains falling to the ground***

"Now, to get this plan underway!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Crunch*<strong>

"Damn! *Sigh* No problem, I can fix that later."

***The sound of hooves against a stone floor***

"Ah."

***The sound of a heavy door being kicked open.***

"Halt! Who goes there?" A pair of guards yelled out.

"Huh, don't you recognize me?"

"Oh, sorry. Carry on then." One guard said.

***More hoof falls against stone.* *Heavy doors being pushed open.***

"Aha! Freedom!'

***Sounds of hooves against dirt***

"I'ma coming for ya Lance!"

* * *

><p>"Sir! You're back!"<p>

"*Cough* Gather the others."

"Why?... Sir! You're hurt!"

"I know! Get the others! I want all the magic you can spare!"

"Why?"

"I'm going back for him."

"Sir?"

"Shut up and do as I say!"

"Yes sir!"

***Sound of hooves running off***

***Cough***

"It's all over Lance... all over!"

* * *

><p>"Aha, I finally got out of that fool Peter's body! Thank you Nightmare!"<p>

"Don't thank me yet, we still have a job to do, Violent Inferno."

"Yes, yes we do."

* * *

><p><strong>*Sound of a wall breaking down*<strong>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I hope you like the new horn."

"*Pants* Yes... Thank you.. master."

"Get up, we have a job to complete... Val."

* * *

><p><strong>*Hissing*<strong>

"Yes, we need your help."

***Hissing***

"Great. Meet us at the Nightmare Castle."

* * *

><p>"This... This is great!"<p> 


	127. Falling for distractions

Chapter 122

"Will this even work?"

"Oh, it'll work."

"But... this plan is flawed. The Princesses are there, and so is that one pony called the Traveler."

"Yes, I know. That's why you use a distraction."

"A distraction?"

"Yes, a distraction. This will get rid of the troublesome ones and leave us our main target."

"So, we just attack?"

"That's the plan. We'll catch them off guard completely. Plus, the shield I'm going to put up should keep them all inside."

***A few mummers***

"Lance Greenfield will be ours by the end of this! I promise you all that!"

***Excited cheers and yells***

* * *

><p>"AHHHHH!"<p>

I looked up at the stage and began to laugh.

Vinetion was holding Frederic upside down by using her vines to tie his legs together. He was suspend in front of her as she yelled at him about something.

**[Hogtied! HAHAHA!]**

Vinetion slapped Frederic across the face with one of her vines and yelled something else.

Celestia smirked and whispered something in Vinetion's ear, causing her to smile slyly.

She put a hoof on Frederic's face and gave him a hard push, causing him to spin around and around uncontrollably, still held in place by her vines.

"Dang, poor guy." I muttered to myself.

**[... Lance, I just noticed that you don't cuss anymore. In your mind or out loud. What gives?]**  
>{Huh, I'm an angel, duh.}<br>**[So what? I still fucking cuss. Come on, just use mild ones, it gets annoying with you saying dang and darn all the time. It's like you've been turned into a pussy!]**  
>{*Sigh* Fine, but only mild ones.}<p>

I turned around from the scene on stage and trotted off. Oh sure, I would love to stay and watch Frederic's public humiliation, but... I see a food table!

**[FOOD TABLE!]**

I trotted over to it, licking my lips.

When I was in front of it, I began to look over all the tasty food... Oh there's so much!

"No Trixie, I didn't eat the freaking pie!" Alexander yelled out as he and Trixie stood next to a empty pie tin.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at their costumes.

What are they suppose to be?

"Hey, Alexander!" I yelled out.

He turned and smiled, "Hey Lance!"

"Come here for a sec."

He nodded and said something to Trixie before trotting over to me.

"What's up?"

I looked him over, "What are you suppose to be?"

He smiled and held out a foreleg, "I'm Simon from Gurren Lagann."

Never heard of it. "And what about the bitch?"

He sighed and shook his head, "That's my mare dude."

I shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"Yes! I love her man!" He snapped.

I held up a hoof, "Okay, sorry."

He sighed and looked back at her, "She's suppose to be Yoko, from the same show."

I chuckled, "I guess it fits her."

He looked back at me and smiled, "It sure does! We're going to..."

"Alexander, please come over here." Trixie yelled out, levitating the pie tin up again.

He smiled sheepishly, "I... I got to solve a problem."

I smirked and nodded, "Go for it."

As he trotted back to her, I snickered to myself.

**[He's so screwed! HAHAHA!]**

**Two minutes later**

"What the hell are you suppose to be?" I asked Grey Byte as he trotted past.

He stopped and shrugged, "I have no idea, I just liked it."

That's just creepy. It looks like a bony... thing... something.. type suit. Very, very creepy.

"And I'm an Shadow Bolt!" White Noise yelled out, striking a pose.

"Really? I couldn't tell." I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"So, how's Colgate and Berry Punch doing?" I asked, looking back at Grey Byte.

He smiled, "They're doing great! Berry Punch just needs to hold back on her drinking, but meh, I still love her."

"Yeah, you should hear them at night... oh its so horrible!" White Noise said with a large smirk.

"You. Are. Dead!" Grey said, going down into a fighting pose.

"And... I'm out!" White Noise yelled as he shot down the street, followed by a laughing Grey Byte.

I shook my head with a smile and trotted down the street, talking to a few ponies.

Alone the way, I saw Aaron trying to climb a tree... dressed as a ninja.

**[Bwahahaha!]**

I laughed a little and continued down the street, stopping at a few ponies to chat.

**[Huh, that's shocking]**  
>{What?}<br>**[Look at the stage.]  
>That is shocking.<strong>

I looked up at the stage and let out a small laugh.

Annabel and Discord were dancing together on the stage, both laughing and holding each other.

Yes... that is shocking.

And surprisingly, the crowd of ponies were laughing along with them, not running away as expected.

Discord tossed Annabel up into the air and caught her a second later, both of them striking a pose.

This caused the crowd of ponies to cheer and chant for more.

Annabel and Discord bowed and began another dance.

Before I could properly enjoy it though, somepony walked up behind me and blew into a sax, causing me to jump straight into the air... and let out a girlish scream.

When I landed, I turned to face the pony, prepared to give them a piece of my mind. But, I only laughed.

"Really Omnius?" I said with a large grin.

He nodded and floated his sax up in front of himself, "Yep, really."

"And what are you suppose to be?"

He smiled and waved the sax around, "A sax pony."

I rubbed my neck, "I could have guessed that."

He shrugged and smiled, "Have you seen David's costume? He's a pyro."

"And that's?"

He shrugged again, "I can't describe it, sorry. OH! Have you seen Shadow Breeze?"

I shook my head, "No, not yet."

"You should see him! He's dressed up as Superman, and Drax. This is priceless, he's dressed up as Trunks from Dragon Ball Z! You should see him!"

I began to laugh, as in real laughing. This was hilarious! I got to see them!

"One last thing, have you seen your brother?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, I haven't seen him since I brought him back."

"I know... Do you want me to go fetch him?"

I shrugged, "Nah, it's fine. I'll look for him later."

"I'll help after the party. I want to talk to the guy." Omnius said while polishing his sax.

"Thanks, I'm thinking about asking him if he'll..."

"Lance!" Came a voice behind me.

I turned around to face the cloaked pony.

"Come with me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

I heard him sigh, "I have to tell you something very important."

I stared him down, already suspicious of his actions.

"Please, follow." He said, starting to back up.

I sighed and looked at Omnius, "I'll catch you after the party?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll be at the library after this."

I gave a nod and ran off to catch up to the cloaked pony.

The pony lead me down an alley and then to the backside of a building.

He turned to face me and hung his head.

I trotted up slowly, prepared for him to jump at me.

But, instead, he looked up at me, "Lance, there's an incredible force coming this way."

I cocked my head, "What?"

He sighed, "Listen, do you remember everyone you've fought?"

I thought for a second and nodded.

He gave a slight nod, "Good... because the one called Nightmare has grouped them all together... every one of them."

I rolled my eyes, "Uh-huh, of course he did. Listen buddy, that would be impossible. I killed Nightmare, Richard is stuck in the middle of the earth, and the others are either in prison or trapped somewhere."

"It is possible! And you didn't kill Nightmare! You can't kill him! Believe me, I've tried on many occasions!" He yelled out, becoming annoyed.

I sighed and looked him in the face... or cloaked face, "How would you even know this? I've never seen you before."

He gulped and pulled down the hood, "What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this area. I've only told one other, and that's m... your wife, Twilight."

"Wait, you talked to Twilight?" I yelled out.

He nodded, "I did, but I only told her who I was, nothing else."

I crossed my Forelegs and stared him down, "Oh? And who are you?"

He gulped slightly, "Before that, I will have to tell you about me." He then cleared his throat, "I... I am from an alternate universe. In this universe, this land, Equestria, is completely obliterated."

"By?" I said, rolling my hooves in front of me.

He sighed, "It was destroyed by all of m... your enemies."

I raised an eyebrow, "How? I think me and my friends can take on those guys."

He shook his head, "No, you couldn't, not all at once. That is what happened the last time. They easily overpowered everyone using the Holy Magic in your body. Remember, that magic is more powerful than the magic here, and if you can control it just right, then you can control almost everything else."

I held up a hoof, "You're saying that me and my friends can't hold them off? I call that bull shit, have you seen us fight those guys yet?"

He rubbed his face with his hoof, "I know you can't win, not if you don't listen to me."

I tapped my forehead, "And why should I listen to you?"

He looked me in the eye and said in a serious tone, "Because Lance... I'm you."

My eyes shot open and my back legs gave out, causing me to fall on my haunches, "Wha... how? You don't even look like me! You don't have strips! Only cuts! And your mane and tail are a different color and style from mine! And your eyes, they don't even look like mine!"

He smiled slightly, "I did say alternate universe, didn't I? I came here before, but I couldn't find you. It took me a while to figure out you would look different from me."

I shook my head, "Oh no! There's no way you're me!"

"I can prove it."

"Okay then..." I tapped my chin, "Aha! When I was six, what happened that made me scared of cars?"

He laughed, "You climbed into our aunts car and pulled the emergency break and went down the hill backwards in the car. That prove it?"

I laughed at the memory, but snapped back to seriousness, "No! What happened to my first pet!"

"You ran our dog Chummy over with a lawn mower by accident."

I shuddered at the memory, "Okay, last one: What did I do at my school dance that pissed off the girl of my dreams?"

He smirked, "You tried to do a back flip off of the stage and landed on her instead. And, to top it off, you threw up on her before she could stand up... we probably shouldn't have drunk all those Monsters before attempting that."

I chuckled and looked him over, "So, you're me, or an alternate me? What should I call you?"

He nodded, "You can call me Giro... most do anyway."

"Okay, Giro, tell me what's about to happen." I said, looking him in the eyes.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his chest, "Okay, listen closely, everyone you've ever fought will be at Canterlot tonight. The Princesses will be notified and they'll take a few of you're friends with them, but, do not go with them."

"Why? I have to be there for my friends!"

He held up a hoof, "Listen, if you go, you'll only make things worst. When I went, all I did was get them all killed... Listen Lance, they're planned out more this time. They'll throw a shield up around Canterlot and trap you inside, after that... They'll just slaughter everyone till you give yourself up and surrender to them. If you don't go, they'll have to postpone their plans."

I hung my head slightly, "I'll listen to you... Will you help me fight them? I could use you're help."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I can not interfere, I only came back to tell you this and to watch it play out. I'll be going to Canterlot with the others, I'll just teleport there. I'll make sure they're safe, but that's all I can do."

I patted him on the shoulder, "Thank you... When will this happen."

He winced, "Five minutes... I think... Oh no..."

He then ran past me, pulling his hood back up, "Quickly!"

"What is it?" I yelled as I ran after him.

He looked back and yelled, "Listen, you have to make sure Twilight goes with them, and that she takes the kids. If she doesn't... just make sure she takes them with her!"

I nodded, "Got it!"

We rounded the corner to see the town's square. Everything was normal... except for that trio of Royal Guards quickly trotting toward Princess Celestia.

I just entered the crowd when the guards began to whisper into her ear.

When I reached the stage, her head snapped up and she began to whisper to Luna and Frederic.

I jumped up on the stage and half ran over to them.

When I reached them, Frederic looked at me, "Not good..."

I looked at Celestia, "What is it?"

She looked at me, a look of worry on her face, "Nightmare is in Canterlot..."

I tried to acted shocked, "He is?"

She nodded.

"And are we going to fight him?" Frederic asked.

She shook her head, "No! That's to dangerous! We're going to do this the right way and use the elements of harmony."

I nodded once, "Yes! The elements!"

Luna looked around, "Shall I announce this to the crowd?"

"I'll do it." Celestia said, turning to face the crowd.

I looked out into the crowd and saw Twilight and the kids on the side. I really hope Giro knows what he's doing...

"Citizens of Ponyville." Celestia yelled, addressing the crowd, "There is an emergency in Canterlot, and we must depart to deal with it. I would like Twilight Sparkle and her friends to come with us."

I tapped her shoulder, "And take my friends, trust me on this."

She raised an eyebrow, but looked back at the crowd, "And, I also want Lance's friends to come with us. We must leave at once, so please, hurry." As the crowd began to panic, she added, "Don't fret everypony, this is nothing, just a minor thing. We'll have this solved within the hour, I promise."

This calmed the crowd slightly, but only slightly.

Celestia turned and began to quickly trot to her chariot, "Come, we must leave at once!"

I smiled sheepishly, "I'll stay here... just encase."

"Very well." She called back.

"Oh, and please tell Twilight to bring the kids. They'll be safer with you."

She climbed off the stage, "If that's what you wish Lance."

Frederic watched Celestia and Luna leave before he looked at me, "I'm staying here with you. They won't need me."

I look at him and smile, "That's alright with me."

"Dude, what's going on?" Seth asked as he and Zorrow pulled themselves up onto the stage.

I looked at them quickly, "No time to explain! You have to follow the Princesses, hurry!"

Zorrow looked at me, "Huh... Okay?"

I sighed, I hate this... I really hope Giro knows what he's doing...

**Ten minutes later, Canterlot**

Giro stood on top of one of the large buildings in Canterlot, looking out over the city. Waiting for it to begin.

"Come on, where are they?" He said to himself, looking up at the clear night sky.

This didn't make sense, they should have already attacked.

He looked around the city, scanning every detail with his Bionic eye. Everything looked normal, nothing out of place.

He sighed and looked towards Ponyville, "Could I have been wrong? Did I... Oh no, that's not good."

In the distance, where Ponyville was located, was huge black shield. In side he could see many explosions and flashes of light.

**Five minutes earlier**

I sat on the stage, rubbing my face, hoping my family and friends were okay. My costume was already off and laying next to me.

"I wonder what the emergency was." Grace said, taking off her costume.

"Beats me." Peter said as he also pulled his costume off.

"Probably a domestic problem... or my weed monster got out..." Greg said with a smirk, already stripped down.

I looked at the my remaining friends who had stayed behind and smiled. Gotta love those guys.

We were all just sitting around, watching the other ponies walk around and pick up the decorations. Apparently, no one wanted to party after the Princesses left, but meh, doesn't matter to me. I just want my friends to come back okay.

Frederic sat down next to me and smiled, "Don't worry Lance, they'll be okay, they're with the Princesses after all."

I smiled and looked at him, "Yeah, I know. Just a little worried that..." My eyes widened.

"What?" Frederic asked with a worried expression.

I pointed upward.

He looked up and gasped at what he saw.

A black shield was beginning to form over the town, just like the one that Shinning Armor used to protect Canterlot.

"What the hell..."

***KABOOM***

The building across the street suddenly blew apart, sending wood and stone everywhere.

Everypony began to panic, running in different directions.

Frederic and I jumped up as two more building's exploded.

"What's going on?" Grace yelled out, covering her ears as more explosions rocked the town.

"No..." Frederic whispered as he looked straight up.

I looked up and felt a surge of fear. It was Richard... Richard! He was using what ever magic he had to actually destroy the town!

But... he's suppose to be... No.. no!

**[What the fuck! What did we miss?]  
>What the hell! Whats happening?<strong>

"Oh shit..." Peter said as he began to back up towards us.

"Ah, Peter, so good to actually see you on the outside." Violent Inferno said with a smirk as he walked out of an alleyway and slowly stomped towards us.

"Oh Lance!" Called a all to familiar voice.

I looked to the right and saw Jun, already in Breaking Dawn mode... with the addition of black smoke...

**... This can't be happening...**

"Well, it's good to see my two favorite ponies again." Val said smugly as he appeared out of nowhere to our left.

I looked at him and felt another surge of worry. His horn was back...

"Ah, good to see you again Lance." Came a voice as a black cloud landed a few yards from us and began to change its form till it resembled Nightmare... in his Werewolf form...

I gulped, "But... you was suppose to attack Canterlot..."

He smiled smugly, "Oh? You actually fell for it? Well, you're more of a fool then I thought you were."

***Hissing***

I turned to see a large... serpent like pony, completely black, stepping onto the stage.

"Ah, meet the leader of the Darkness." Nightmare said as we all stared in awe.

I turned back and gulped, I then looked at Frederic, "What now?"

He took a deep breath, "What else? We go down fighting."

I gave a weak nod.

I looked at the group of our enemies, all of them surrounding us.

Giro... was wrong... WE fell for the distraction...

**[Dawn... I want you to do your best while you're controlling Lance.]  
>*Gulp* I'll try Break... I'll try...<strong>

"So..." Nightmare said evilly, causing all of us to tense up.

"Who's first?"


	128. Unfair odds

Chapter 123

Grace gulped and looked back at me and Frederic, "Plan?"

I looked around at all our enemies and gulped, "I don't have one..."

**[WHAT? No plan?]**

Frederic looked around also, "I think I have one. Lance, you take Nightmare and Val. Grace, you can take on Jun. Peter, you get Violent Inferno. I'll get my father. And Greg... hold off the serpent pony."

... I have to fight two? I don't even know if I can fight one!

But... it's better than them ganging up on the others.

"That, I can do." Peter said, eyeing his opponent.

"I get to kick a Lance lookalikes ass? Sweet." Grace muttered as she changed into her alter ego, Killjoy.

Greg chuckled, "I'm fighting a snake? Strange, it's like I'm high all over again."

"Just don't die on us Greg." I warned as I changed my form over to my angel form.

Frederic changed his form over to Darksteel Edge and glared skyward, "Ready?"

"Ready!" We all yelled back as we all faced our opponent and leaned down into a fighting stance.

"Give em hell!" Frederic yelled out as he shot upward.

I jumped forward, using my wings to propel me towards Nightmare and Val, who were now standing side by side, waiting.

They tensed up, ready for me to slam into them head on.

But, instead, I smiled and teleported from my current spot and appeared behind them.

I threw my right hoof forward, slamming it into Nightmare's back, causing a loud crack to be heard. I then spun around and gave him a hard buck, sending him upwards.

Val had just enough time to twist around to face me before I slammed my head into his chest.

He stumbled back a few yards before catching himself. He snarled and aimed his horn at me, "Pest!"

A beam of magic shot out, aimed for my forehead.

I swished to the side at the last moment, barely dodging the beam. He fired two more, and I easily dodged those.

**[Above you!]**Break yelled into my ear a little to late.

Something heavy landed on my back, forcing me to the ground.

Nightmare stood up and picked me up by the mane. He turned me to face him and smirked, "This was easier than expected."

He brought his claws up and brought them down fast, cutting a large gap in my throat.

He dropped me and gave me a hard kick in the side, which sent me flying for a few yards.

When I slammed into the ground, I let out a pained gasp. My HUD was flashing with warnings, but, they slowly began to go away as my body quickly closed the wounds.

After a second, I forced myself to my hooves, chest heaving from the effort.

"What? How are you still alive?" Nightmare yelled out.

I smirked, and stood up tall, "I think you should know this..."

I disappeared and reappeared in front of his face, "I'm a angel." I then grabbed his head and slammed mine into his.

As he stumbled back, Val took the opportunity to fire another beam of magic at me.

I jerked my head back, watching as it flew past my head.

Nightmare suddenly shot up and slammed his claws into my gut, "You may not be able to die, but..." He pushed his arm forward and then forced me to the ground, "You've just given us more than we could ask for."

I spit a glob of blood in his face as he continued to twist his claws in my guy, "And what would that be?"

He smiled, "You've just given us all the Holy Energy we could ask for!"

I pulled my hind legs up and kicked him off of me. As he stumbled back, I lazily climbed to my hooves, "Oh? And how's that?"

He stopped stumbling and looked at Val with a smirk, "You're made of Holy Energy now!"

My eyes widened.

Before I could react, Val slammed into my side, his horn piercing my shoulder blade. He brought his head up, lifting me off the ground, and threw me towards Nightmare.

Nightmare caught me in mid air and laughed, "We no longer need to kill you for the energy. We'll get so much more if we leave you alive."

"Only in your wet dreams!" I yelled as I teleported out of his grasp and appeared behind Val, completely catching him off guard.

I wrapped my forelegs around his neck and used my wings to lift both of us off the ground. I forced myself to fly as high as I could before I stopped.

"Hey, Val, you got to check this out." I said smugly as I spun him around to face me.

He glared and tilted his head down, pointing his horn between my eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I pulled back my right hoof, holding him up with my left one. I smirked and yelled at the top of my lungs, "FALCON PUNCH!"

My right hoof shot forward and slammed into his face. Everything seemed to slow down as my hoof made contact with his face. I could see my hoof slowly slam into his face, causing the flesh to ripple, and I could see the shock wave coming off of the impact.

**[DAYUM!]**

Time sped back up and Val shot straight down like a bullet, hitting the ground with a loud boom.

I shook my right hoof, "Damn, that stung!"

I then teleported a few from Nightmare and smiled smugly, "So, you still want to fight?"

He smiled back and closed his eyes.

What is he...

...

...

...

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed as I felt him forcing his way into my mind and going through my memories.

**[How is he doing this?]  
>AHHH! I can't focus!<strong>

"Aha! This looks promising." He said as he pulled out of my mind.

"What the hell are you talking abo..." I began.

His body completely dissolved into the black smoke again. A second later, it began to take on another form. The black smoke was curling up and around its self, taking the form of something... oh no.

When he was fully transformed, I shuddered.

He was completely changed, no longer a werewolf. He looked more like a black demon with large black dragon wings. He had large claws on his hands, even larger than before. Six large horns stuck out of his head, and his mouth was lined with rolls of sharp teeth.

**[Of course, he chooses the creature that our uncle used to scare us with when we were younger.]**

"... How..." I stuttered.

He laughed happily, "Simple. I just picked one of the things you feared and took it as my own form."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but I'm not scared of that thing anymore."

He shrugged, "Does it matter? I can still cause damage with it!"

He jumped forward and thrusted his claws forward.

I reared up just as his claws slammed down in front of me. I then began to throw my front hooves forward, hitting him in the face time after time.

He roared in pain and swished his left hand to the side, causing a large three lined gash to form on my underbelly.

I jumped back and gasped slightly.

Nightmare suddenly flew forward and punched me square in the face, sending me flying backwards.

I flew through the air for a few seconds before slamming into a building, breaking through the wall.

When I landed on the inside, a mare screamed.

I stood up shakily and looked to the side to see a mare and her two kids standing off to the side.

I blinked the stars from my vision and held up a hoof, "You all have to get out of here, it's not..."

Nightmare flew through the hole and slammed into me, causing me to slam into the wall. He pulled back his hand and slammed it into my gut, causing my body to be pushed into the wall.

I looked to the side and saw that the mare and the kids were gone. Good, she listened.

I took a quick breath before I jumped up and threw myself into Nightmare, causing him to stumbled back and fall through the hole in the wall.

I stumbled after him and jumped out of the house and landed on the street with a heavy thud. I looked around quickly, seeing that the entire town was being destroyed by the others and their own fights. I felt a new anger fill me. They were destroying the whole town! How dare they!

Nightmare coughed and stood up, "You have more fight in you then I thought."

I looked straight at him and grunted, "You'd be surprised."

He smiled, "I bet." He then sprung forward.

**Peter, four minutes earlier**

Peter sprung forward, propelling himself straight for Violent Inferno.

Inferno laughed loudly, "Yes! Come at me you fool!"

Peter slammed into him, throwing punches left and right, all of them connecting with Inferno's face.

He then twisted around and threw his back legs out as hard as he could, hitting Inferno right in the chest.

Instead of flying back, Inferno laughed and grabbed Peter by the back leg and pulled him downward, causing him to fall.

He then stepped over him and glared down at him, "Come on Pete, you should know you can't face me. I'm four times more powerful than you."

Peter glared and reached up and grabbed Inferno by the shoulders, "I can still try!" He brought his back legs up and kicked upward, sending Inferno over him and onto the ground. Peter held onto his shoulders and followed him in the turn. Peter then glared down at him before he began to repeatedly slam his right hoof into Inferno's unprotected face.

During this, Inferno only laughed. Taking all the blows willingly, laughing at every hit, "This, this is what you call fighting?"

Peter snarled and kept up his onslaught of punches. After a few seconds he jumped up and grabbed Inferno by the neck and threw him skyward.

He flew upward and caught him and yelled into his face, "I'll show you what I can do!"

"Do it." Inferno said with a yawn.

Peter growled at him and flew up higher, and higher, and higher.

He then punched Inferno in the face as hard as he could and spun his body around so his head face the ground.

He wrapped his forelegs around Inferno's back legs and wrapped his hind legs around Inferno's neck.

"Let's see you survive this!" Peter yelled out as he pulled his wings in and began to plummet towards the ground, Inferno's head held at the right angle so that it would take the full impact.

"AHHHH!" Peter yelled out in rage seconds before impact.

***BOOM***

Dirt and stone went everywhere as the two slammed into the ground, causing a small crater to form.

Seconds later, Peter stumbled out of the dust, barely able to stand up.

"Uh, who's the strongest now?" He mumbled, trying to pull himself towards Grace, who was currently fighting Jun.

Suddenly, something slammed into Peter's back and lifted him up.

"Still me." Inferno said with a smirk, not a scratch on him.

Peter looked at him in disbelief, "What? But, how?"

He smirked and brought Peter to eye level, "I'm just better than you."

Peter spit in his eye.

Inferno wiped a hoof across his face and smiled, "No more games Pete, I'm itching to get into an actual fight." He then slammed Peter into the ground, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Nighty night Pete." Inferno said as he slammed his hoof into Peter's face, instantly knocking him out.

Inferno stood up and looked over at Grace and Jun, a large smiling playing across his face.

**Frederic, two minutes earlier**

Frederic flew straight up, prepared to face his father, again.

As Frederic neared, his father laughed, "Ah, it's good to see you again son."

Frederic stopped near him and gritted his teeth, "How did you get out?"

Richard smirked as he shrugged, "You know, I don't know, and I don't care." He then rubbed his talons together, "You think you can take on your old man now?"

Frederic continued to glare at him, "I beat you before and I can do it again."

Richard held up a paw, "Oh no, not this time. You see, I have an ace in the hole this time."

Frederic raised an eyebrow slightly, "Like what?"

Richard laughed loudly, "For one, this!" He threw his front arms downward, sending two balls of magic downward, where they then slammed into two houses, blowing each one to pieces.

"I know you want to protect them, and wouldn't want to harm them." He said smugly.

Frederic gritted his teeth harder, "So what?"

Richard shifted his body, "You won't fight if you're putting them in danger!" He shot forward, surprising Frederic.

He slammed into him and grabbed him by the throat, "See you down there SON!" He yelled as he threw Frederic downward, soon following after him.

Frederic flew straight down, trying to open his wings and lighten the impact, but it was useless.

Seconds later, he slammed into a large building, blowing straight through the top floor and into the ground floor. The force of the impact caused the rest of the building to blow outward slightly.

Richard flew straight down and slammed his fist into Frederic's chest, the force from the high impact hit blew outward, knocking out one of the weak walls.

Frederic gasped and tried to force himself upward, but was punched back down by his father.

"You're weak!" He yelled as he picked Frederic up and threw him out of the house and onto the street.

Frederic hit the hard cobblestone road and rolled a few feet before coming to a stop. All around him, he could hear the frighten screams of the citizens of Ponyville.

He growled and forced himself to his hooves, ready to fight. He looked back at the house, but his father was no longer there.

"Up here Freddy!" His father called out.

Frederic looked up and snarled, "Come and fight me like a man!"

Richard shook his head, "Remember how I told you that you would want to protect the citizens of this town? Well, protect them from this!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he pulled back his arms and began to throw balls of magic at the town.

Frederic's eyes widened in fear. He shot forward and grabbed a filly and her mother. As he rolled away, the spot they had been standing exploded as one of the balls of black magic slammed into it.

He put them down and yelled, "Run! Everypony get as far away as you can!"

The building across from him exploded, sending wood and stone in all directions. The ponies unlucky enough to be near it was sent flying.

Frederic yelled out in anger at the sight and looked up. He saw another ball of magic flying straight for another building. He looked at the building and saw a old stallion trying to move out of the way.

Frederic shot forward, flying for the ball of magic. He held out his hoof and covered it in his magic. When he was close to the ball of magic, he slammed his hoof into it, sending it flying in the opposite direction.

The old stallion quickly scurried away.

Frederic turned around to see another building be completely blown away, taking a young couple with it.

"STOP IT! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Frederic screamed out, facing his father.

His father laughed and held a ball of magic in his talons, "Do you think I care? This is how I win."

Frederic screamed in rage and shot forward, aiming for his father.

"Uh oh." Richard said as he threw the ball of magic towards a crowd of ponies that was trying to get a few ponies out of a burning building.

Frederic changed his course and shot for the ball of magic. But, as he knocked it out of the way, another slammed into his side, sending him sprawling to the ground.

He slammed into it with a sickening thud. His father laughed crazily as he began to throw more magic at the devastated town.

Frederic was gasping for air as he tried to force himself up. But, when he pulled himself into a sitting position, he let out a cry of fear.

Buildings where being blown away, ponies where being hit with shrapnel and falling objects. A few getting caught in the blast of the building next to them.

Frederic felt tears flowing down his face as he stood and watched as a house was torn apart by an explosion. He looked up at his deranged father and growled through broken teeth, "You bastard! How could you?"

His father didn't respond, only threw more balls of magic into the town.

Frederic screamed out in rage and shot upward. He was lucky enough to catch his father off guard as he slammed into him, wrapping his forelegs around his waist.

They fell from the sky and crashed through the roof of a half destroyed building. They slammed into a bookcase, sending books everywhere.

Frederic rebounded off and slide across the hard wood floor as his father slumped against the bookcase.

Frederic groaned in pain as he stood up again, looking around quickly. A small ping of quilt shot through him as he recognized the building as the towns library.

Richard coughed and stood up, "Why you little bitch!"

Frederic growled, "I will make you pay for hurting those ponies! They did nothing to deserve this!"

Richard got into a fighting stance, "Okay then, come at me."

Frederic yelled in rage as he flew forward.

**Grace six minutes earlier**

Grace flew forward, hoof raised.

Jun laughed loudly, "Bring it on girl!"

She threw her hoof forward, but gasped when he caught it,

"Oh, come on bitch, I though you were tough?" He said with a smirk.

He pulled her hoof to the side and punched her square in the face, leaving a burn mark on her face.

She recoiled slightly, but recovered enough to flare her wings and throw black flames into Jun's face.

Jun jumped back, not expecting the flames, "Ah, girly gots some tricks up her sleeve."

Grace struck a fighting pose and glared, "You better fucking believe it!"

Jun laughed and jumped forward, throwing a punch.

Grace easily caught it and smirked, "You fight just like Lance."

Jun smiled, "Oh? You mean I did fight like Lance. I'm so much more powerful now, thanks to Nightmare!"

His hoof flared red hot, causing Grace to pull her hoof back.

Jun smirked and punched her in the chest, hard. She stumbled back a foot before he reached out and grabbed her by the mane.

She winced slightly and threw her body forward, crashing into his.

He lost his grip on her and stumbled a bit.

Grace grabbed him back the neck and flew upward, "I'll show you what kind of tricks this girl has up her sleeve!"

She flew up till she was as high as the shield would allow and looked down. Her eyes widened as she saw the whole town being blown apart.

"No..."

Jun smiled and took her moment of shock as an opportunity to strike. He broke her grasp and flew forward, slamming her into the black shield.

She out out a pain gasp as he pressed her harder and harder into the shield.

Jun pulled back slightly and began to hammer away at her mid section with his burning hooves.

Grace's vision wavered slightly, on the verge of passing out.

But, a sudden burst of energy from Kill and Joy caused her to grab Jun by the throat and slam her head into his.

Jun coughed as his air flow was cut off by Grace's tight grip.

"You... you bastard!" She screamed in his face as she flew towards the ground.

She began to pick up speed, but there wasn't enough time to perform a Necro Flare, so she just threw him into the ground and pulled up before she too hit the ground. She quickly looped around and flew back to him, wincing as a building off to the side exploded.

When she neared, she saw Jun trying to stand up. But she didn't give him the chance.

She slammed into him and began to show him a woman's touch. As in, she began to beat the living hell out of him. She slammed her hooves into every exposed part of his body, even the valuables. She didn't hold back, she was letting her anger take over.

A full thirty seconds later, she stopped and lifted him up to eye level, "Have you had enough you fucking piece of shit?"

Jun looked at her, then past her. A smile began to play on his face.

"What?" She screamed into his face, "What is so..."

***KABOOM***

Grace's body was suddenly sent flying to the side from a sudden impact from Violent Inferno, who had just taken care of his opponent.

Grace slammed into a building and rebounded off, slamming into the ground with a loud crack, out cold.

Jun coughed up a large amount of blood and looked up at Inferno, "What took you so long?"

Inferno only looked at him, "I was having what you call fun. I see you had your share of fun."

Jun rolled his eyes and stood up, "Oh, haha, fuck you."

**Greg**

Greg began to run forward, but shrugged and trotted over to the black serpent pony.

When he reached it, he just stopped and looked at it.

It looked back at him, not moving.

Greg pulled out a blunt and lit it and put it in his mouth.

The black serpent pony hissed and moved forward, holding it's hoof out, ready to grab Greg by the neck.

As it's hoof neared him, Greg calmly pulled out his blunt and jammed the burning end into it's hoof, causing it to pull it back with a loud hiss of pain.

"No, bad snake!" Greg yelled, picking up a stick with his magic and hitting the pony on the head, "You do not touch me!"

The black serpent pony hissed in anger and stepped forward.

***Smack***

"What did I just say?" Greg yelled, pull his hoof back, "Do you want another bitch slap? I didn't think so!"

The serpent pony stomped it's hoof and jumped forward, wrapping it's dark tail around Greg's throat.

Greg coughed as the air was cut off to his brain. Before he passed out, he smirked, "Huh, you're choking me with your dick? That's just nice."

Seconds later, the serpent pony dropped Greg's unconscious body. It then hissed and shook it's head.

**Lance, present time**

Nightmare grabbed me by the throat and pulled me up to face him, "Just give up! It's useless!"

I shook my head, "Oh, it's not useless, not yet!"

I brought my back legs up and gave him a sharp kick to the chest, causing him to drop me.

When I hit the ground, I swept my back legs under him, causing him to fall to the ground. I then sprang forward and began to stomp on his chest, making him grunt in pain each time.

Before I could begin to stomp on his head, he rolled to the side and grabbed my right foreleg as I came down.

He smiled at me and jumped to his feet, "Going up!" He then threw me straight up.

I began to open my wings, but a sudden forced brought me straight down... straight down on his horns.

I screamed out in pain as each horn penetrated my chest and came out the other side.

"How do you like that you son of a whore?" Val yelled as he stumbled towards us, his horn still glowing.

Nightmare laughed evilly as he began to toss his head back and forth, causing me intense pain.

My vision began to swim as the pain became to much for me to handle.

**[Hang on Lance, I got this.]**

My eyes shot open in determination and I spread my wings, breaking Val's hold on me. I flapped them hard, sending me straight up.

I coughed and wheezed as the wounds began to slowly heal. It was a painful process, but worth it.

After a few seconds, I forced myself to land and face them, "Come on you two... give me your best."

Nightmare smiled and rubbed his chin, "Oh, this is interesting."

Before I could ask what he meant, Frederic's beaten body was tossed in front of me. It landed with a heavy thud, sending a chill down my back.

I looked up and saw a badly beaten Richard hovering in the air, "That boy had some fight in him. To bad I'm not allowed to kill him... yet."

I watched as he landed next the other two.

"You will pay for that!" I yelled as I took a step forward, but was stopped when Jun and Inferno flew up behind the others, each one holding an unconscious body on their back.

Inferno laughed as he dropped Peter in front of himself and looked at me with an amused face.

Jun dropped Grace and gave her a hard kick in the side. He then looked at me and smiled happily.

No... how could they have beaten them... They will pay!

As I took a few steps forward, the serpent pony walked up, holding Greg above him with his tail.

He tossed him onto the ground and sighed.

I looked at all my friends beaten bodies, anger boiling up inside of me.

The group of six in front of me laughed at my angered expression.

"Okay Lance, time for a deal." Nightmare said with a smirk.

I glared at him, "I will not make a deal with you!"

He smiled and picked up Grace and held a claw to her throat, "Oh, I think you will."

I began to tremble, feeling fear for my friends, "Fine, what is this 'deal'?"

They all smiled as Nightmare began to speak.

"You come with us and we don't hurt your friends. But, if you refuse..." He drug his claw across Grace's throat slightly, drawing a small amount of blood, "We'll kill all of them."

Hot tears formed in my eyes as I weighed my options. I don't want to go with them... but, I don't want my friends to die...

I looked around at the burning remains of Ponyville and all the ponies laying around injured or trying to get to safety.

There really is only one thing I can do...

I hung my head and forced myself out of Holy Dawn, "Fine... I'll go with you... just leave them alone."

They all laughed victoriously.

"Excellent!" Val yelled out.

"Val, give him your most powerful knock out spell." Nightmare said as he dropped Grace.

"With pleasure!" He said, pointing his horn at me.

A beam of magic shot out and slammed into me. I was knocked backwards, falling to the ground.

Seconds later, my vision faltered and I passed out.

* * *

><p>"Oh, this was too easy!" Jun yelled out happily.<p>

Nightmare smiled and looked at Inferno, "Go get his body, I want to start working on him as soon as possible."

Inferno gave a nod and trotted off to retrieve Lance.

Nightmare looked over at Val, "Drop the shield when we're back at the castle. I don't want any of his friends getting in here till it's to late."

"Yes sir!" Val said as he did a small dance of victory.

Nightmare looked at the devastated town and smirked, "Lance, he's such a fool."


	129. Devastation

Chapter 124

**[*Groan* Ow, my head...]  
>It feels like I'm drunk...<br>[... Where are we?]**

I groan loudly as I open my eyes. At first, everything is blurry and out of focus. But, after a few seconds, I could make out a few details.

I was in a large stone room with windows on either side, and what looked to be a display off to the right. Artificial light shown down all around me, leaving barely any shadows.

After a few seconds, I begin to push my self up. But, once I was on all fours, I threw my head up to look around and... slammed into a shield.

The shield shimmered black upon impact and stayed a light black.

"Well shit." I muttered, looking around from a slightly crouched position.

**[This is not good.]  
>Uh, I don't know if you two know this but... Teleportation!<strong>

I facehoofed and chuckled, of course.

I formed an image of my room at my house and... nothing.

What?

I tried again, and was met with the same results.

Oh this can't be happening!

"Ah, you're awake." Val said smugly as he walked into the room.

I looked at him and glared, "Where am I?"

He smirked and trotted up to the shield and towered over me, "Why does it matter? You should be more worried about what Nightmare has planned for you instead."

"Like what?" I questioned, eyeing him with clear hatred.

He just smiled and turned, "You'll see." And with that, he trotted off, leaving me alone.

I sighed and looked around, looking for a way to escape. But sadly, that was impossible.

I hung my head and felt a tear in my eye. It rolled down my face and fell to the ground, where it sizzled against the shield.

"Why? Why can't I have one break? All I want to do is spend one decent day with my family and not have to worry about all this danger..." I sniffled before continuing, "At least everyone else is okay... no, not everyone..." More tears began to run down my face as I remembered seeing the town being blown to pieces.

"All those innocent ponies... that wasn't their fight... they didn't deserve to die." I choked back more tears as I remembered all the ponies who I knew and loved.

"Oh, this is priceless! The great Lance, crying." Nightmare said with a large smirk as he stood over me.

I looked up with hate filled eyes and snarled, "Why? Why did you have to attack us on this day? Why couldn't you have told us to meet you out in the forest like last time?"

He smiled and patted the shield, "Why not? We wanted a high body count, and that was the best way to get it."

I yelled in anger and slammed into the shield, "YOU BASTARD!"

He laughed and turned to face Val and Violent Inferno, who had just walked into the room.

"Val, are you ready for the transfer?"

Val nodded his head and looked at me with a evil smirk.

"Transfer?" I muttered.

Nightmare swirled around to face me and grinned, "Oh yes, the transfer."

I raised an eyebrow and frowned, "Transfer as in?"

"You know that little trick you have, the one where you regenerate and heal yourself?" He questioned, face twitching into a smile.

I resist the urge to gulp and nodded.

He smirked and watched as Val positioned himself next to my shielded prison.

"Well, Val here knows a little trick to transfer that over to me. Sadly, for you anyway, you'll no longer have this ability." He smiled smugly as I growled in anger. "And, after this transfer is done, we'll move on to a few of your other ability's."

I stomped the ground, "That's not possible!"

**It's possible Lance...**  
>{I KNOW! I just don't want to believe it...}<p>

Nightmare tilted his head back laughing, "We'll see."

**Ten minutes earlier**

"NO! NOOOO!" Twilight screamed as she pounded against the large black shield that encased Ponyville.

Giro looked into the shield and felt a pang of quilt as he looked at the burning remains of the once peaceful town. This was his fault. He had given Lance the wrong information, and so many innocents had paid for it.

"Now!" Omnius yelled out as he and a few other unicorns shot beams of magic at the shield, trying to bring it down.

Giro looked around at all the ponies who had been outside of the shield at the time it went up, and at all of Lance's friends who were desperately trying to break it down.

Twilight continued to scream out, slamming her hooves against the shield in anger.

Giro slowly walked up behind her and put a hoof on her shoulder, "Twilight, please, calm down."

She twisted around and yelled out in anger, tears streaming down her face, "Calm down? How can I be calm when I just saw my husband get taken by Nightmare?"

Giro felt another pang of guilt, "I'm sorry..."

She began to scream, but stopped herself, "Giro... it wasn't your fault. I just want my husband to be okay."

Giro gave a slight nod, "I'll find Lance, I promise."

Twilight's gaze suddenly hardened, "You know where he is, don't you?"

Giro looked away, "Yes..."

Twilight turned his head back to face her, "You're taking me with you."

Giro looked into her eyes and said in a serious voice, "No, I will not allow..."

Twilight stomped her hoof and pointed it at him, "You're taking me with you and that's final!"

Giro gulped and clenched his teeth, "... Alright, if you come, you stay behind me."

Twilight smiled slightly and turned to face her friends, who had trotted over to them as they had their slight fight.

"Are ya okay Twi?" Applejack asked with a look of concern.

Twilight nodded and pointed towards the shield. "Listen girls, we know where Lance is. Giro and I are going to go find him. I want you girls to stay here and help the ponies in need."

"Now look." Applejack said sternly as she eyed her friend, "We're not gonna allow you ta run off and face all those guys by yer selves. If ya go, we go."

The other's nodded their heads in agreement.

Twilight held a hoof to her face, "If you all come, we'll only be..."

"Twilight." Giro said as he looked at the group.

She turned to face him, frowning.

"I think we'll need their help with this."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

He waved his hoof over them all, "You're all the elements of harmony. That's the most powerful weapon we have against them. We're taking them with us."

She began to say something, but Giro shook his head, silencing her.

Twilight sighed and turned to her friends, "Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash looked up at her and stood up straight.

"Go to Canterlot and get the elements of harmony. Once you have them, bring them back here."

Rainbow Dash saluted, "On it!" She then spun around and shot into the air, heading at top speed towards Canterlot.

She then looked at the others, "While she's gone, we're going to help as many ponies as we can when that shield goes down."

Giro smiled a little as they all gave a small cheer.

Not all ponies are bad... like they are in his future.

**Two minutes later, a minute after the shield came down**

Giro trotted down the street, looking at the burning remains of the buildings. A few ponies stumbled around, blood covering a few.

The sight was painful for him, he'd know many of those ponies.

After he cleared the streets and came to the center of the town, where most of the fighting must have taken place, he saw a few ponies laying close together.

When he was closer, he recognized them as his friends, or, the ponies who were his friends in the future.

Only one of them was standing, Frederic. He was looking around, tears coated his face.

Giro looked down at the others and winced when he saw Grace. Her right foreleg was twisted in an awkward angle, clearly broken, and bruises and cuts covered her body.

Peter's face was slightly swollen, blood seeping out of his broken snout.

Greg... didn't have a scratch on him, only a large bruise around his neck.

Frederic tilted his head up to the sky, "This is my fault..."

Giro shook his head and put a hoof on his side, "No it's not. If it's anyone's, it's mine."

Frederic looked down at him sadly, "I could have beaten my father... I just refused to actually use the skills he taught me back on earth."

Giro cocked his head slightly and raised an eyebrow, "He taught you skills? Why would he do that?"

Frederic sighed and hung his head, "My father always wanted me to be part of the family business. He kept forcing me to take all those fighting classes. He made sure I learned how to fight hand to hand... but... I told myself I would never use what he made me learn... I'm so stupid."

Giro put on a reassuring smile, "You're not stupid, you just did what you thought was best. If you..."

Frederic sliced a hoof through the air and flared his horn, causing a saddlebag to lift off of the stage and float over to himself, "I will no longer go about this peacefully! If he want's to hurt and kill others, then I'll just have to stoop to his level!"

Before Giro could ask, Frederic pulled out a rune and focused his magic on it. A bright light flash, causing Giro to look away.

When Giro looked back, his eyes widened in awe. Frederic was dressed in a full on suit of steel colored armor, the same one he had used on that night so long ago when Cody was trying to kill him. He still had the two swords by his side, each one with the name 'Sanger' and 'Yolosh' carved into the side of the sheath.

"You still have that?" Giro said in slight awe.

Frederic looked at him, half his face hidden behind the metal mask, "Of course, I knew I would need it." He then leaned forward, becoming deadly serious, "Now, were are they."

"Can you wait till..."

He stomped his hoof and growled slightly, "Tell me!"

Giro recoiled and pointed towards the Everfree Forest, "They're at the Nightmare Castle, the one from the show."

Frederic closed his eyes, "Thank you." He then turned and lowered his head, "I'm going to make him pay for all the pain he's caused."

His head snapped up and he shot forward suddenly flying at a high speed towards the Everfree forest.

Giro took a step after him, but the groans from Peter stopped him. Instead, he moved to the side and kneeled down next to Peter, "Peter, can you hear me?"

Peter groaned again and gave a weak nod.

Giro put a hoof on his shoulder, "Hang in there. Help will be here soon."

Over to the side, Grace let out a weak whimper as she sat up and looked at her broken foreleg.

Giro stood and rushed over to her, "No, stay down Grace."

She began to protest, but allowed him to lay her back down.

Giro stood and looked around, watching as the uninjured ponies ran around helping the hurt ones. A few were carrying either unconscious or.. dead ponies on their backs.

He sighed and carefully picked up Grace and then Peter.

* * *

><p>Twilight strained herself as she lifted a pile of rubble off of a pony. When it was lifted high enough, she threw her head to the side, sending it into the street. She then galloped forward and kneeled down next to the pony.<p>

The pony coughed and looked up at her, forcing a pained smile, "Thank you..."

Twilight smiled back and stood up. She then levitated the pony up and began to walk towards the medical tent, holding the pony in front of her.

The medical tent had been thrown up in a hast, already full of ponies. It wasn't enough for everypony, but it was better than nothing.

As she reached it, she laid the pony down on a open cot and turned to leave.

But, Giro stepped in front of her, "Twilight, we have to leave as soon as possible."

She looked to the side and saw Grace and Peter on two separate cots, both resting.

"Why? Don't we have to wait for Rainbow Dash to get back?" She asked as she turned her attention back to Giro.

Giro frowned, "Frederic, he ran off to face his father... alone."

Twilight's eyes widened in shock, "He did what? He can't do this alone!"

Giro nodded, "I know, that's why we must leave now!"

Twilight looked around and yelled out to one of her friends, "Rarity!"

Rarity looked up and saw Peter. As she made her way to him, she answered, "Yes dear?"

"Tell the girls that me and Giro are going to go now."

Rarity stopped and eyed her friend, "Now? Why now?"

"Frederic's already ran off." She said simply as she began to push Giro out of the tent.

When they were outside of the tent, Twilight started to gallop towards the forest, "Come on! We'll be there in fifteen minutes if we hurry!"

"Or five if we fly." Giro said as he galloped to catch up.

"Fly?" Twilight said as she came to a stop and looked at him strangely, "But, you don't have wings. That's one of the differences between my Lance and you."

Giro chuckled and grabbed the edge of his cloak, "Oh? That's not one of the differences between us." He then yanked the cloak off and tossed it to the side, revealing a pair of strong wings.

Twilight sighed and shook her head, "I should have known."

Giro turned to the side and lowered himself, "Well, come on then, we don't have much time."

Twilight looked up and gave a single nod. She then climbed onto his back and shifted into a comfortable position.

Giro stood up and spread his wings, "Let's get this party started!"

He then took off into the air, flying as hard as he could towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Oh man, they didn't say this would be that painful!<p>

I was currently curled up on the ground inside the shield, panting heavily. Apparently, that spell he uses causes physical exhaustion.

So far, they've taken my ability to regenerate and my ability to teleport. I don't know what's next though.

Nightmare and Val was currently laughing together, making a joke or something.

I look towards the window and see a flash. Lighting. Looks like a storm is rolling in.

"Do you think you can take his immortality?" Nightmare asked Val.

I shrugged, "I don't know, that's the hardest thing to take from someone. I tried to take my brothers, but failed. I may be able to, but it'll take a while."

Nightmare looked at me and smirked, "Don't worry, we have all the time in the world."

I gulped audibly, if they take that, then... I don't want to think about it.

* * *

><p>Frederic flew down the path, a pissed off look on his face.<p>

He was nearing the castle, only a few more minutes to go.

Above him, he heard the sound of thunder and felt a drop of water hit his face as he sped down the narrowing path.

He didn't pay attention to it, but, he did pay attention to the sudden flash of movement off to his side.

Before he could turn his head, something slammed into him and sent him flying off the path and into a patch of bushes and trees.

He slammed into a fairly large tree and completely tore it out of the ground as his body soared through the air.

Frederic growled and twisted in mid air and landed on all fours, facing his attacker.

Richard landed a few yards away and smiled, "You can still stand after the beating I gave ya? Impressive." He then smirked as he looked Frederic over, "Armor and swords? Really boy? You always was a fucking geek about that stuff."

Frederic drew his two swords with his magic and held them in front of himself, "No more games! We're going to end this, right here, right now!"

Richard flexed out his talons and grinned, "So, you've finally grown a actual pair? You're ready to take on your old man in a fight to the death?"

Frederic leaned down into a fighting stance, "I should have done this the first time we fought!"

Richard laughed and also leaned down into a fighting stance, "Oh? As I remember, the first time we fought was back on earth, and we both know how that ended for you."

Frederic let out a low growl, "This time, it won't be me who taste the cold steel of a blade!"

Richard chuckled and tensed, "Of course it won't be Freddy."

Richard then shot forward, talons raised.

Frederic also shot forward, both of his swords raised and ready to strike.

They reached each other and...


	130. Ending the Nightmare

**Sorry Iron Clad, I kinda couldn't figure out how to do that plot idea, so I improvised.**

Chapter 125

Frederic brought the swords down towards Richard. Richard held up his talons and caught the blades in his paws, causing a small amount of blood to drizzle down his arms.

He smirked and pulled the swords out of Frederic's grasp and tossed them to the side.

Frederic changed his tactics quickly and slammed his head forward, barely missing Richard's neck.

Richard laughed crazily as he dodged to the side and grabbed Frederic's neck. He pulled him backwards and dug his talons deep into Frederic's shoulder blade.

Frederic hissed in pain as he twisted around and slammed his metal covered hoof into his father's face. The force of the impact caught Richard off guard and caused his head to snap back.

Frederic used his magic to pull Richard's talons out of his shoulder and held him up in front of him, "I told you I would make you pay!"

He forced more magic onto Richard's arm, causing it to bent backwards. Seconds later, it snapped with a sickening crack.

Richard yelled out in pain and struck out with his one good arm.

His talons dug into the left side of Frederic's face, penetrating the metal and smashing through his flesh.

Frederic let out a small yelp of pain and forced magic into his horn, he then used that magic to blast Richard backwards, sending him crashing through a few trees.

Frederic brought a hoof up to his face and winced when he touched exposed muscle and bone. He felt something fall onto his hoof and when he pulls it back, he almost screams in horror.

Because, in his hoof was his left eye, completely destroyed.

Richard laughed hoarsely as he tried to stand back up, blood dripping out of his mouth.

Frederic glared at him with clear hatred and stumbled forward, blood pouring down his face at a steady pace.

Richard took a step forward, but a sudden flash of metal caught his eye as Frederic used his magic to launch one of the discarded swords towards him.

The blade embedded it's self in Richard's side, going through his right kidney.

Frederic then used his magic to pick up Richard and slammed him into the ground. He then brought the second sword up and held it against his father's throat.

Richard forced a smile through bloody teeth, "Yes, kill me! If you think you can."

Frederic snarled and lifted the sword, "Oh no, death is to good for you." Frederic's horn flared a bright red.

A second later, a large pool of molten steel appeared off to the side.

Richard looked at it with a horror stricken face, "You wouldn't?"

Frederic lifted him up and swung him over the boiling pool of molten steel, "Oh, I wouldn't dream of doing this to a person..." He then glared, "But, I don't consider you a person. YOU MONSTER!"

He then began to lower his father into the pit.

As his body began to enter the liquid metal, Richard smirked at his son, "Like father, like son."

Frederic only clenched his teeth and dropped his father, allowing him to sink in to the metal.

He waited a few seconds before pulling him out, now encased in a magical type of metal.

He dropped it onto the ground and turned. But, only took two steps before falling to the ground, exhausted.

"Who's the weak one now..." He muttered as his horn flared, trying to stop the bleeding on his face.

* * *

><p>Giro flew in low as they neared the castle.<p>

He could see Jun trotting around the court yard, talking to himself.

He landed a few meters from the base of the castle and dropped Twilight. When she hit the ground and stood up, he pointed at a window, "Listen Twilight, I want you to get inside through that window and find Lance. But, when you do, don't do anything! I mean it! I only want you to make a sort of distraction to make them leave the room he's in. I'll take care of them once I'm done with Jun."

Twilight frowned, but nodded her head before galloping off to the window.

Giro twisted in mid air and flew towards the courtyard, ready to take out the weakest of the group. His plan was simple: Take them out one at a time.

He landed behind a fallen stone pillar and watched as Jun continued to trot around, chatting to no one.

Giro raised an eye and jumped over the pillar and shot towards Jun.

Jun's ear's twitched as he heard the flap of wings, but before he could turn, Giro slammed into him.

Giro twisted around as they flew through the air and grabbed Jun by the neck. He then threw his hoof downward, causing Jun's face to drag against the cobblestone ground.

Up ahead, he saw a low stone wall.

He smiled and flapped his wings harder. Before he reached it, he threw Jun forward and caused him to slam face first into the stone wall, literally breaking through half of the large stone.

Giro forced himself to stop in mid flight and twisted around and flew back to Jun.

He landed next to him and winced at the sight.

Jun's snout was pressed back a little, bone sticking out the top of his snout. Many of his teeth were broken or split.

Jun was saying something, but Giro couldn't hear him.

He reached down and picked him up by the mane, "Damn, yo face messed up brotha!" Giro said in his best street voice.

He then drug Jun over to the cliff and just tossed him over it, removing him from the battle.

Giro let out a sigh and turned back to the castle and galloped towards it.

But, someone yelled out, stopping him dead in his tracks.

He turned and smiled, "Finally! Come on everyone! We have a castle to purge!"

* * *

><p>Twilight pulled herself through the stone window and landed on the other side with a soft thud.<p>

She stood up and rubbed her shoulder, which took the full blunt of the small fall. She shook it off and silently moved down the hallway, looking for any sign of Lance.

She looked in a few rooms, but all were empty.

She was getting annoyed till she heard voices up ahead.

After a few seconds of silent trotting, she came to the large open door and peered in.

Inside, she saw Nightmare and Val talking next to a shield. Inside the shield was... Lance! She resisted the urge to gallop into the room.

She surveyed the room and saw Violent Inferno standing off to the side, talking to a black serpent pony, or, it looked like he was trying to talk to it.

She looked back at Nightmare and Val, who were both laughing as Lance glared up at them angrily.

"Do it now Val! Give me his immortality!" Nightmare said in a booming voice.

Val smiled and pointed his horn at Lance's shield. "Yes sir!"

When Val's horn flared and shot a beam at the shield, Lance began to scream out in pain. His body tensed up and shook violently.

This was to much for Twilight to take, she couldn't stand back and watch as Lance suffered.

She gritted her teeth and stepped into the room, catching the eye of Violent Inferno, who instantly shot towards her.

She shot him a rage filled stare and her horn flared a bright white.

Inferno stopped in mid air and shot upward. His body slammed into the stone ceiling with a sickening thud. Before he could fall, she threw his body at the serpent pony, sending both of them tumbling.

She shifted her gaze back at Nightmare and Val, who had stopped the spell and was staring at her.

"I knew you'd be here sooner or later." Nightmare said in a smug tone.

Twilight growled and slammed her hoof against the ground, her face a light with rage.

Her horn flared again and she shot a beam out, which hit Nightmare and blew straight through his chest.

He winced slightly, but the wound quickly closed.

"Ah, thank you Lance for being so foolish and giving yourself up." Nightmare remarked as he smirked.

Before Twilight could react, Nightmare disappeared and reappeared in front of her.

She gasped and tried to cast a spell, but he reached down and grabbed her horn, cutting her magic off.

He laughed loudly as he lifted her up and brought her face a inch from his, "You stupid girl! Did you think you alone could face me?"

Twilight winced in pain as he jerked her to the side.

He smiled and shook his head, "What? Did you think the power of _friendship_would save you? Let me tell you this, you were lucky the first time! You may have forced me out of Luna's body, but nothing can stop me in my pure form!"

Twilight growled and put her hoof in his face, "If you so much as hurt Lance..."

"You'll what?" He said smugly.

Twilight glared at him, trying to come up with a plan.

Nightmare laughed, "Exactly!"

He then threw her to the ground and put his foot on her chest, forcing the air out of her lungs.

He began to laugh with a crazy tone.

Twilight's face turned red as her chest was forced down lower and lower.

***KABOOM***

A bright light filled the room, followed by the sound of a large explosion.

Nightmare turned his head to see Lance, standing straight up, his hooves and mane aflame. His eyes burned with intense hate and fire.

Val was laying next to him, holding his throat, coughing like crazy.

Nightmare stopped applying pressure to Twilight's chest and stared at Lance.

* * *

><p>Twilight?<p>

What's she doing here? She shouldn't be here!

**[Damn, she took out Inferno and that black pony like it was nothing.]**  
>{Yeah! But now Nightmare has her in his grip! We have to do something.}<br>**[Oh, I've got something, but it's dangerous. I don't know how our body will react to it.]  
>Do you mean...<br>[Yes, Holy Breaking Dawn.]**  
>{Do it! I don't care about myself, I will not allow him to hurt her.}<br>**[One second!]**

I watched as Nightmare said a few things to Twilight.

If he hurts her... He will die!

I was staying as calm as I could...

Till he threw her on the ground and slammed his foot onto her chest.

I instantly jumped to my hooves, ignoring that I had just slammed my head into the shield.

He. Will. DIE!

I began to breath heavily, eyes twitching crazily. I forgot about everything else, just focusing on my intense rage towards Nightmare.

**[NOW!]**

I yelled out as I forced myself to change into my Holy Dawn, but this time, I felt Break slide into control also.

As soon as I was fully changed, a sudden shock wave shoot out from my body, completely destroying the shield around me.

Time seemed to slow down as Val's head turned towards me, eyes wide.

My hoof shot forward and slammed into his throat, breaking his wind pipe upon contact.

As he fell, I turned my attention back to Nightmare and stomped my hoof, causing a loud boom to be heard.

He turned, a look of shock on his face.

I began to breath in heavily and pointed at him, "**Get off of her!**"

He looked down at Twilight, who was struggling to breath and smirked, "How about this: You turn off that little power and..."

***BOOOM***

He suddenly flew off of her and slammed into the wall with a loud crack.

I looked down at Twilight and pointed to the door, "**Get out of here!**"

She wheezed and nodded.

I looked at Nightmare and waited for him to stand.

He looked at me and just smiled.

**[TRYING TO SNEAK UP ON US?]**

I spun around and slammed my hoof into the serpent's ponies face, instantly smashing through it's face. It stumbled back, head missing. It stopped and suddenly dissolved into a pile of sludge.

Violent Inferno flew towards me and slammed his right hoof into my face. I only growled and grabbed his hoof and twisted it backwards, breaking it in two places.

He yelped in pain as I twisted him around and wrapped his broken leg around his neck.

I looked over at Nightmare as I held Inferno, "**I would never kill another person or pony. And as far as I'm concerned, I still haven't killed anyone.**" I pulled Inferno's leg to the side, breaking his neck.

I dropped him and turned to face Nightmare, "**I don't see you guys as people. I see you as a plague. I feel no remorse in my actions here.**"

I took a step forward, "**As a angel, it's my job to protect others from the plague that is evil. And, if killing all of you is the only way to do that. Then that's how it's going to be.**"

Nightmare laughed, a bit nervous, "You can't kill me, I have you're regeneration." He then smirked, "Besides..." He suddenly disappeared and reappeared holding Twilight, "I know you're weakness."

I growled in complete anger and shot forward with intense speed.

Nightmare tossed Twilight at me, laughing evilly.

I stopped in mid flight and caught her.

Bad move... very bad move.

Nightmare appeared behind me and slammed both of his hands into my head, causing me to drop Twilight.

"You would do anything to protect her, huh?" He said with a happy tone.

He then grabbed my right wing and picked me up, "Such a fool!"

He then put his other hand on the base of my wing and pushed down.

I screamed out in pain, trying to regain control of my actions.

"Lance!" Someone yelled out.

Before I could look up, a loud tearing sound echoed through the room as my wing was separated from my body.

I let out a loud scream of pain as I fell to the floor, a searing pain shooting through my body.

"You bastard!" Someone yelled out.

I looked up lazily to see Shadow Breeze shot over me and slam into Nightmare.

I turned my head and saw him slamming his hooves into Nightmare, breaking bone with each hit. But, thanks to my failure, Nightmare's body just healed the wounds as soon as they happened.

He laughed and grabbed Shadow by the torso and slammed his head into his. Shadow's body went limp as Nightmare tossed him to the side.

"SHADOW!" Fluttershy screamed out.

I quickly looked back to see Applejack holding back Fluttershy, who was trying to get to Shadow. I saw Twilight standing amount them.

Thank God! She was smart enough to get away from me and Nightmare.

**Come on Break! We have to get Lance back up!  
>[I'm trying Dawn! It's hard! I'm trying to keep the pain from spreading!]<strong>

"Who's next?" Nightmare asked as he looked at my friends.

"Me!" I yelled out as a sudden surge of energy shot through my body.

I shot upwards and slammed my hoof into his jaw, sending him flying backwards.

I quickly turned to face the others, "Twilight! You have to use the elements on him!"

She gave a quick nod and turned to Rainbow Dash, "Where are the elements?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as she looked around, "Oh buck! Where are they?"

"Over here." Nightmare said, holding up a box.

My eyes widened, he has the elements!

"Lance, follow me!" Giro yelled as he shot ahead and flew towards Nightmare.

I winced as I tried to flap my wings and felt the broken bone poke at my flesh. Instead, I just galloped towards Nightmare.

I could hear someone else running up behind me, but I focused on Nightmare.

Giro reached Nightmare first and made a grab for the box.

Nightmare pulled the box back swiftly and grabbed Giro with his free hand. He then used his claws to dig into his sides, drawing blood on each side.

Giro winced in pain and made another grab for the box.

Nightmare twisted Giro around and tossed him towards one of the windows.

Before he could turn back around, I slammed my hoof into his gut and grabbed the box out of his grasp. But, before I could turn and run, he grabbed my burning mane and slammed my head into his knee. I tossed the box to the side and pushed forward with my back legs, slamming into him again.

He grunted and reached down and grabbed my waist. He lifted me up and slammed me head first into the stone floor.

Stars filled my vision as he slammed my head into the floor again.

"Yo! Nightmare!" I heard someone who could only be Omnius yell out.

Nightmare and I looked towards the voice. Nightmare gasped in shock, while I wheezed in victory.

Omnius had grabbed the box after I had thrown it and taken it back to the girls, who were all wearing the elements.

I looked up at Nightmare and forced a smirk, "You're so fucked."

I then twisted, breaking out of his grasp and jumped towards him. But, instead of slamming into him, I swung around to his back and latched onto him.

"Do it Twi!" I yelled out, using all my energy to hold Nightmare in place.

I couldn't see them, but I could hear the elements coming to life. Seconds later, I heard them fire.

I looked up and saw the beam of rainbow magic hit the ceiling and arc straight for me and Nightmare.

Seconds before it hit, I jumped backwards and watched as the beam slammed into Nightmare and began to swirl around him.

He yelled out and tried to get out of it, but it closed in on him and forced him to stay put. A second later, they swirled upward into a mini tornado.

I watched as it slowly died down, and as it disappeared, I saw the stone form of Nightmare, a look of horror on his frozen face.

I smiled as I stood up and stumbled slightly towards Twilight and the others.

The girls were currently trying to stand up, exhausted from using the elements.

Omnius smiled at me as he quickly ran past me to help Shadow and Giro.

I stumbled over to Twilight and collapsed, finally allowed to rest.

I forced myself out of my angel slash Breaking Dawn form and began to pant loudly.

**[We did it Dawn.]  
>Yes, together.<br>[Oh no, don't you get all hug happy on me.]  
>Come on, I think this calls for it.<br>[Fine, but a quick one!]**  
>Break and Dawn quickly hugged each other and broke apart, acting natural.<p>

Twilight sat up and looked me over, "Lance... your wing."

I closed my eyes and whimpered despite myself, "I know..."

She placed her horn to it and sent a small surge of energy through my body. I felt the pain recede as she stopped the bleeding and closed the wound.

"Thanks..." I muttered, tears still rolling down my face.

She put a hoof on my back and gently rubbed it, "Don't worry Lance, we'll get you a new wing."

I opened my eyes and smiled weakly, "Really?"

She nodded and leaned down and nuzzled my cheek, "Yep. I promise."

I forced myself to sit up and looked at the girls, who were all looking at the carnage of the previous battle.

"Hey Lance, where's Val?" Omnius yelled out.

I pointed to where he had fallen, but raised an eyebrow. He was no longer there.

What happened to him? I know for sure that I broke his windpipe, I'm sure you can't live after that.

"Strange." Omnius remarked as he lifted Shadow up and helped him walk over to Fluttershy.

I sighed and looked at Twilight, "Twi, can you do something for me?"

She smiled and gave a nod, "What is it?"

I smiled and forced myself to stand, only grunting a few times, "You have to allow me to take you on a real date tomorrow."

She giggled and put her nose to mine, "I can do that."

I smiled and rubbed my nose against hers, "Excellent."

"Hey, love birds. If ya'll are done, we have some work ta do." Applejack called out, causing me and Twilight to chuckle.

"We'll resume this later." I said as I turned to see what I can do to help.

"I'll hold that to you." Twilight remarked as she trotted past me.

I smiled, but frowned when I saw my dismembered wing a few feet away. I can't believe he ripped it off...

**[It could have been worst, so much worst.]**

I smiled sadly, {I know... I know...}


	131. End of part one

**Yes, that was part one of 'Living the Dream'. And what a way to end it, a final battle against Nightmare.**

**My best work if you ask me.**

**Now, to get things straight:**

**No, this is not the end of 'Living the Dream', it is merely the end of part one and the beginning of part two. The story will continue on from this point, but set a few months later.**

**I know what I said, part two was going to be all about Spark and set after the death of Lance and Twilight. Well, that's now been changed over to either part 3 or 4. Each part is over 120 chapters, so, don't worry about this ending very soon.**

**Now, the point of this chapter, or post, is to summarize what happened after Nightmare Night. Pretty much just telling you all what happened, not much detail. This leaves much room for later plots.**

**I think that covers everything. So now, for the summary:**

Summary of events since Nightmare Night

- It's been seven months since Nightmare Night. The date is some time in may.

- All the couples got married (It's five months, and they've been through a lot, only makes sense.)

- Lance loses his other wing in an accident and gets two prosthetic wings to replace his old ones.

- Lance goes through a few troubling events, which causes a slight mental problem. Guilt.

- Mr. Bleak is still shying away from Adry.

- Mark ran off to the big city.

- Zane is still gone.

- Ditzy is pregnant.

- Frederic now wears a large eye patch over the left side of his face.

- Spark still can't figure his feelings for Nova out.

- Two new bronies showed up.

- Tovy is still in love with Lance (Creepy)

- Lance was forced to fight a weed monster that got out of Greg's 'lab'.

- Greg is starting a business (That can't be good)

- The town of Ponyville is currently trying to rebuilt its self.

- Lance's and Twilight's house was rebuilt to look exactly like it did before. But this time, it's only Lance and his family.

- Rainbow Dash had the baby. (The name is unknown till David tells me what he wants it to be named.)

- Chibi has opened an art gallery, full of art he has drawn.

- More has happened, but will be revealed later.

**There you have it, the summary of the last seven months in LTD.**

**I will start part two tomorrow.**

**Also, part two will take place on this story, I'm not creating a whole new story for it.**

**I hope you enjoyed part one, and I hope you all enjoy part two.**


	132. Past mistakes

**Beginning of Part 2**

**I was going to start a new story, but, decided against it. Doing this is so much easier. I'll split this story up after part 6**

Chapter 1 (Chapter 126)

**September 20th, 2014**  
><strong>Unknown Location<strong>  
><strong>Lance's POV<strong>

Always me, huh?

I'm always the one who has to suffer hardship, just so the others can go on...

My heart is full of pain... and suffering...

I try to do the right thing... but... it always turns out to be the wrong thing.

Now... he's dead... because of my mistake...

**[I didn't know... I should have known...]  
>I'm so sorry Lance...<strong>

... Please, be quiet...

**Lance...**

Shut up, it's my fault! My friend is dead, BECAUSE OF ME! And now this!

Why... I've done everything to prevent this...

I fought him... I defeated him... but...

Why? Just why?

He was my friend! I told him to believe in me! And look what happened to him! He's gone!

... Because he trusted me...

I...

Why?

Why did this happen?

Twilight... why have you done this? I... I though you loved me with all your heart?

I'm sorry... I had to do it... I just had to do it!

But... did you have to do this?

I love you, and you... do this...

**[Lance... please, this wasn't your...]**

FUCKING SHUT UP! It's all my fault! None of this would have happened if I hadn't agreed to that!

**[Fuck it Lance! Think back to the beginning of all of this! If you do, you'll see it wasn't your fault!]**

It was! I don't have to think back!

**[Fucking do it Lance!]**

NO!

**[You've forced my hoof, I'm going to force us all to relive the past couple of months!]**

Break, if you do that...

**[To fucking late!]**

Memories began to pour into my head, forcing me to relive everything!

**-Flashback-  
>Lance's house, Canterlot<br>May 2, 2014  
>Lance's POV<strong>

"Wakey wakey Lance!" Twilight yelled in my face as she forced me to sit up.

"Wha? Why are you waking me up on a weekend?" I questioned as I rubbed my face sleepily.

Twilight giggled and tapped my forehead, "Remember? You promised to take Spark to the Wonderbolt's air show today."

I chuckled and rolled out of bed, "Yeah, I remember. Where is the awesome little guy?"

"Where do you think? He's been in the living room for the past thirty minutes waiting for you to wake up."

I smiled, "Aww, that's adorable." I chuckled, "And, I'm off!"

"Not before taking a shower first." Twilight said with a laugh as she watched me walk towards the door.

"Do I have too?" I questioned, a pathetic smile on my face.

She smirked, "Yes, you do."

I struck a pose, "Then I'm off to the shower!"

And with that, I ran down the hall and burst into the bathroom.

"Dad!" Fawn yelled as she fell onto her flank at the sudden intrusion.

I smiled sheepishly, "Oops, sorry Fawn... I didn't know you were in here..." I then smirked, "Learn to lock the door."

She groaned and stood up, "Learn to knock!"

"I will when you learn to flush."

She rolled her eyes and trotted past me, "Oh, put a sock in it dad."

Once she closed the door, I, smartly, locked the door.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.

A sigh escaped my lips as I stretched out my prosthetic wings.

**[Hey, at least they look a little cooler... right?]  
>I miss our real ones...<strong>

I shrugged it off and pulled them back to my side.

I'm already use to them, well... kinda.

After I turned the water on, I just sat down on my haunches outside of it, watching the water splash against the shower's floor.

**You okay, Lance?**  
>{... Yeah, I'm fine... just... remembering that night...}<br>**[Lance, that was seven months ago, just let it go.]**  
>{How can I? I saw so many innocent ponies die! Remember all the pain and suffering we saw when we returned to the destroyed remains of Ponyville?}<br>**Yes, we remember, it was horrible. But, we have to move on, for Twilight and the kids sake.**  
>{... I know, I'll move on... one day.}<p>

I sighed heavily and stood up.

I guess I should get this shower over with and hurry up and get Spark to that show.

**A/N: You have to understand this: all of Part 2 will be the flashback. Yes, a hundred chapters of a flashback, all leading back up to the point in which this chapter started on.**

**All events will lead to what you just read, the first part that is. So, the story will continue as usual, but, you all know it leads up to something.**


	133. Spark's lucky day

Chapter 2 (Chapter 127)

"That was awesome!" Spark yelled as we walked out of the stadium.

I couldn't help but chuckle at him, "It sure was. Who knew Spitfire could do all those moves?"

"Pfft, those were her amateur moves. She has way more awesome moves than those!" He yelled in excitement, still jumping around me.

"Oh, and how do you know so much about her?" I asked, stopping in my tracks, an idea forming in my mind.

Spark twisted around and smiled, "Where do you think?"

"Rainbow Dash?" I asked.

He nodded happily, "Yep! She's told me everything about the Wonderbolt's!" He then chuckled, "Mom also bought me a few books."

I smirked, "So tell me Spark, what would you do if you saw your idol?"

He cocked his head, "What's an idol?"

I snickered slightly, "I mean, what would you do if you saw Spitfire in person?"

He shrugged, "I don't know... why?"

I turned around and began to trot towards the stadium again, "Oh, no reason."

"Dad? Where are you going?" Spark asked as he ran after me.

I smiled down at him as I walked, "You'll see, buddy."

I walked into the stadium and turned onto a side hallway. I followed this till I came to a set of stairs with a sign saying, "Private". I moved the sign out of the way and began to trot up the stairs.

"Um, dad. I don't think we're allowed up here." Spark said as he looked around nervously.

I chuckled and rumbled up his mane, "Don't worry, you're going to love this."

After reaching the top, I looked down two different hallways. I looked down the left one and saw a few doors with names on them. That has to be it.

But, before I could turn, Spark pointed to a sign, "Why is that whore on that pole?"

I put my hoof over his eye and drug him down the hall, "First off, who told you what a whore was? Second, that was just a pony climbing a pole... in a alluring way..."

Spark broke from my grasp and smiled, "Dorchester told me about them. He also told me about something called a condom... what's a condom?"

I facehoofed, hard, "I'm so going to kill that guy when I see him again!" I then looked at Spark, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"But I am older! It's been a few seconds, so I'm a few seconds older!" He huffed, but with a small grin.

"Smart ass.. I mean, smart mouth." I said, giving him a small glare.

"Hey! What are you two doing up here?" A rough voice called as a security stallion ran towards us.

"I knew it." Spark muttered.

I smirked, "And this is where plan B kicks in."

"Plan B?" Spark asked.

I nodded and grabbed his hoof, "Plan B." I then tossed him onto my back and trotted forward.

"Yo, officer."

He came to stop in front of me and held out his hoof, "I.D.'s?"

I shrugged, "Left them in my other pants."

"You're not wearing pants." He deadpanned.

I waved a hoof, "Exactly."

He facehoofed and pointed to the stairs, "Just go back down."

"Sure thing officer." I said as I trotted past him and continued on my way.

"Hey! I said go down the stairs!" He yelled, grabbed me by the shoulder.

I smirked, "And I said, sure thing." I then twisted my shoulder and bolted off down the hall, Spark bouncing around on my back.

"Dad?" He yelled.

I laughed, "Hang on Spark!"

I then shifted to the side and dove into an open door. Once inside, I ran over to the window and pushed it open.

By the time the security stallion ran in, I was already in another room.

I chuckled as Spark jumped off my back, "Good move dad."

I smiled and trotted to the door, "Thanks."

"So, what are we even doing?" He asked curiously.

"You'll see soon." I answered.

"Ugh!"

I laughed and continued to walk, reading the names off of the doors.

No... no... no... ah, no...

**[See Dawn, I knew I could prove it.]  
>Shut up, I just did my math wrong... So, where are we?<strong>  
>{The stadium.}<br>**Ah, I see, carry on.**

I stopped at a door and smiled, "Here we go."

"We're here?" Spark asked.

I nodded and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came a female voice on the inside.

"I got your pizza?" I yelled, a large smile on my face.

"Pizza?" The voice said as the door opened slightly.

I gave a wave, "Hey."

The mare opened the door all the way and stepped into view, "Do I know you?"

I heard a small gasp behind me, but continued to smile, "No, you don't. Just asking for a request."

The mare eyed me, "Who are you? Name?"

Yay! Pose time!

I struck a small pose and grinned, "I'm Lance, Lance Greenfield."

"Lance... Greenfield?" She said slowly, deep in thought.

"Um yeah..."

She smiled, "Your one of the ponies who fought off those guys during the Nightmare Night Massacre. Right?"

I frowned, "Yeah, that's me."

She held out her hoof, "I would like to thank you. You saved a lot of ponies that night."

I slowly shook her hoof, painful memories boiling up in my mind.

"Spitfire!" Spark burst out before covering his mouth.

Spitfire looked past me and smiled at Spark, "And who's this?"

I smiled proudly and pulled Spark up to my side, "This here is Spark, my son."

Spitfire held out a hoof to him and smiled, "Hey Spark, how you doing?"

Spark shakily shook her hoof, and stammered, "I... You... Where... How... Good?"

Spitfire laughed heartily and rumbled up his mane and looked at me, "Nice kid."

I nodded with a smile, "He sure is, he's also a huge fan of yours."

"He is?" She said with a large smile.

Spark merely nodded in response.

Spitfire chuckled and walked back into her changing room. When she emerged, she held a pair of flight goggles.

She smiled and handed them to Spark, "Here you go, those are my favorite pair of flight goggles. I trust you'll take good care of them?"

Spark smiled from ear to ear as he held Spitfire's personal goggles, "YES! Thank you! I'll take great care of them!"

She giggled and nodded, "I know you will. You look like a trust worthy kid." She then looked at me, "You said something abut a request?"

I nodded again, "Yes, I want to ask you something."

She smiled, "Go ahead."

I smiled nervously, "Could you spend a day with Spark? I'll pay you if you want, but, it'll mean a lot to him."

***Thud***

**[Father like son.]  
>Aww, he passed out.<strong>

I chuckled as Spark fell to the ground, unconscious. I guess hearing that was to much for the little guy.

"Hmmm," Spitfire tapped her chin and smiled, "Tell you what, I'll spend a day with Spark, IF, you show the Wonderbolt's your different forms. We've been talking about it for a while, and would love to actually see them."

I smiled sheepishly, "You do? If I do that, you'll spend a day with Spark?"

"Exactly." She said with a small grin.

I rubbed my chin and smiled back, "Okay, deal. Spend a day with Spark, then I'll show all of you my forms."

She clapped her hooves together happily, "Great! I can't wait to tell the others." She then composed herself and smiled, "How does tomorrow sound? For me to spend a day with Spark I mean."

I thought for a second, "Hmmmm, I'm not doing anything, and it's a weekend... Sure, I think Spark will enjoy it."

She looked at him and chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll make it an enjoyable day for him."

I lifted Spark up and laid him across my back.

Spitfire looked at my wings and cocked her head, "Are those wings... fake?"

I winced slightly, "Yes... I lost one in the fight, and the other because of a stupid stunt..."

She smiled weakly, "Well, keep your chin up. Life gets better."

I smiled a little and turned to walk away, "Yeah, I know..."


	134. Spark's stand against himself

**A short recap chapter that I forgot to add... Yes, this part was actually suppose to be in the beginning of part 2. I've been wondering why no one was making a comment about it, and the reason why was because I forgot to save it.**

**So, here it is, just take this has chapter 3... Even if it doesn't fit in this spot. But, I see this as important, so I'm going to rewrite it.**

**Also, frontdoor6, I'm not releasing info on any of this plot. Sorry.**

Chapter 3 (Chapter 128)

**September 20th, 2014  
>Unknown Location<br>Spark's POV**

*Cough cough*

Wha...

*Cough*

"Dad?"

I sat up and groaned as I felt my broken rips grind against each other.

"Dad?"

I forced myself to stand, but fell back to the ground, going into a coughing fit.

"DAD!"

Why isn't he responding? He was right beside me before...

Where is he?

Why is it so dark? Why is the floor so cold? Why is...

NOVA!

I began to look around, trying to stand.

"Nova!"

I finally got to my hooves, but when I took a step, my right foreleg bent backwards. I fell to the ground, slamming into the hard stone floor face first.

Tears filled my eyes as the pain in my beaten body sky rocketed.

Nova... please... please be okay...

"Dad! Please! Where are you?"

*Groans*

Nova...

I looked around again and saw her immobile body laying a few feet away.

I gritted my teeth and began to pull myself forward, letting out yelps of intense pain every second.

Once I was next to Nova, I turned her over to face me.

Tears fell from my face and onto hers.

I put my head on her chest and listened.

***Ba-dump***

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she was at least alive.

"Awww, now isn't that precious." I heard behind me.

I winced at the voice and turned to face the one who was talking.

At first, I couldn't see anything, then a small lamp came on. The pony holding the Lamp smiled, "Well Sparky, you think you can protect that little mare there in that state?"

I growled and stood, keeping weight off of my broken foreleg, "You... You will not lay a hoof on her!"

"We'll just see about that." He said with a smirk. He put the lamp down and flared his wings, "So Spark, ready for rematch with me?"

I staggered slightly as I moved into a weak fighting stance, "I don't care if your a clone of me, I'm still going to fight you till my last breath!"

The Spark clone laughed, "I see... Such brave words for one so young."

"I get it from my dad." I said, glaring at him with bruised eyes.

The Spark clone smiled evilly and began to walk forward, "Well, let's see if you fight like you dad."

I gulped and looked back at Nova, "I will not let him hurt you anymore..."

I turned back to my look alike and gritted my teeth, "Do your worst..."

"Oh, I will." He remarked as he closed the distance between us.

**I know, that's to big of a cliffhanger, but you'll have to wait a while for it to take place.**

**Also, you now see why Part 2 is called "Clone wars, Lance's pain".**


	135. Greg's business

**This one made me laugh while typing it. Let's just say it's inspired by ''.**

**Also, frontdoor6, yes, but I don't see how your last comment was bad. Meh.  
><strong>

Chapter 4 (Chapter 129)

I walked into my house with Spark on my back, who was still passed out.

**This kid is so adorable!**

I trotted over to the couch and laid him down on it. I then placed Spitfire's flight goggles on his chest and turned to go to the bathroom.

Before I could even take three steps, I heard Twilight ask from the kitchen, "What's wrong with Spark?"

I looked over at her and chuckled, "Oh, he just passed out after seeing his idol."

"Spitfire?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded, "Mhmmm, I took him to see her after the show."

Twilight smiled happily and trotted over, "I bet he enjoyed that..." She then began to look over my prosthetic wings, "Did you do any flying?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Maybe..."

She narrowed her eyes and gave me a stern glare, "Lance! The doctors said you shouldn't be flying till they are fully set! You could break them off if you don't be careful!"

I gulped slightly, "I know... I'm being careful, promise."

She sighed and smiled, "You better be." She then trotted over to my side, "Now, lets see the damage."

I rolled my eyes and fell to my haunches.

Twilight slowly stretched out my left wing, carefully looking over each feather and checking to make sure the fake bone is still in place.

I turned my head and smiled.

She had her tongue sticking out, focusing on looking at my wings.

She gently placed my wing back on my side and moved onto the other wing.

Once she finished, she put it back on my side and wrapped her forelegs around my waist and put her head next to mine.

"So, what's the damage?" I asked, rubbing my cheek against hers.

She giggled and squeezed my waist, "You're lucky, your wings are still healthy. Just please be careful."

I smiled and leaned my head against hers, "You know me Twi, I'm only careful when I want to be."

"Lance."

I chuckled, "Oh, you know I'm joking."

"Mhmm." She gave me a peck on the cheek and let go of me. As she turned, she stomped her hoof and turned, "Almost forgot, Greg came by a while ago and told me to tell you to meet him at his place."

I sighed, "Did he say why?"

She shook her head, "No, he only said to meet him."

I rubbed my face and glanced around, "Where's Kara? And Fawn?"

Twilight furrowed her brow for a second, "Hmmm, I think I saw Kara taking a nap on our bed. And Fawn's off playing with one of her friends."

I smiled and nod once, "Good, I may want to do a family thing when I get back."

Twilight smiled slyly, "What are you planning?"

I turned from her and began to trot to the door, "You'll see." I then did a little evil laugh, just for effect.

"Oh Lance, I'll never figure out your mind." She said with a laugh.

**[Damn right you'll never figure out our mind!]**

I let out a laugh and opened the door.

**Skipping ahead ten minutes to save time**

I trotted down the street, eyes on the large warehouse down the street... Greg's new home slash place of business. I'll never know how he got Pinkie Pie to move to Canterlot and live in a warehouse with him... Well, her home was completely destroyed...

After another minute of walking, I finally arrived at the large overhead door.

I furrowed my brow for a second before slamming my hoof against the metal door.

Inside, I heard the sound of my knock echo off the high walls.

Seconds later, the doors began to open, slowly moving upwards.

The sight that greeted me... didn't surprise me in the least.

Inside, sitting at hundreds of tables, were small colts and fillies, all of them working on different projects.

**[I always knew Greg would be the one to bring child labor to Equestria.]**

I walked in, getting a few glances from the kids at the tables.

I stopped at a table and looked at what they were doing.

Are they making... tooth brushes?

"Yo! Lance, over here!" I heard Greg yell, causing all the children to cower slightly.

I looked over to see Greg trotting towards me, a whip curled up on his side.

"Uhh, a whip?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at it and chuckled, "Oh this? It's just a thing me and the children use to play a game."

"Uh-huh... Twilight said you wanted to see me?"

He grinned, "Oh yeah! I finally figured out what I'm going to sell."

"And that is?" I questioned.

"Walk and talk with me." Greg said, starting to walk down a role of tables.

I followed and looked around.

"You see, I figured it all out. What am I good at? Making weed of course! So, I though, how do I sell this to ponies. I then..."

A small colt limped up to us and stepped in front of Greg.

"Mr. Greg, I think I sprung my hoof." He said, holding up his hoof.

Greg looked at the colt and smiled, "Oh, how did it happen?"

"I fell." He said simply.

Greg nudged me, "The kid fell." He then looked at the colt, "So, you fell while not working."

He shrugged.

Greg grabbed his hoof, "Does it hurt."

The colt nodded.

Greg's horn flared and the kid jumped back.

"You fixed my leg! Thank you!"

Greg smirked, "Get back to work... or we get to meet Mr. Whiplash."

The kids eyes widened and he quickly ran off.

"Good kid..." Greg muttered, "As I was saying. Since I'm good at making weed, why not make weed products."

He leaned down and picked up a tooth brush, "Take this for example. It's a tooth brush with weed in it. Gives you a high without smoking it."

He handed it to me and began to walk.

I tossed the weed brush to the side and followed, "And what's with the kids?"

Greg chuckled, "Simple, they don't have to be paid. All I have to do is give them candy and boom, free labor."

**[I can already see disaster in Greg's future with this idea...]**

"Hmmm, yes... great idea Greg." I said, a bit worried and unsure.

Greg laughed and pulled off the whip, "Yep, best idea ever."

He then began to walk along the roles, whipping the whip a few times, "Work! I want each pony to have at least forty boxed backed by the end of the day!"

Hmmm, what should I do?

**[Chose A! Leave and let Greg do what he wants! I want to see how this turns out.]  
>No! Chose B! Save the children from Greg!<strong>  
>{I chose...}<br>**[A! Chose B and I'll fucking make you rip off your dick!]**  
>{... I chose A!}<br>**[Good boy.]**

I sighed and began to back up, "I'm going to get out of here Greg, got places to be."

He stopped and looked at me, "Wait, I still haven't told you why your here."

I sighed, "What is it then?"

He laughed and levitated up a few boxes, "I need your help in selling some of my products."

"Products?"

He nodded, "I've come up with over forty different uses for weed, and I need someone like you to show them off."

I shook my head, "Not interested..."

"Do this, and I'll tell you all about my secret project of making clones of all the bronies." He said with a smug look.

"Clones? Really? They better not be like Jun." I said, giving him a stern look.

Greg shook his head, "I fixed that problem..." He held up a hoof, "Nice try, I'll tell you all about them after you help me sell all those."

Damn me and my curiosity...

"Okay, I'll help you. Just tell me what I need to do."

Greg smirked, "I knew that would work." He then began to trot past all the children, "Let me get my co adviser, The Pieinator, and we'll be on our way."

All the children let out shocked and scared gasp at the name.

"It's Pinkie, isn't it?" I said worriedly.

He nodded in response.

"I didn't know Pinkie could be violent..."

Greg laughed at me, "Oh no, she's not violent. She just annoys the hell out of the workers. To them, that's worst then me."

I couldn't help but laugh, because I had to agree with that.

Pinkie Pie in crazy mod is much worst then getting physically hurt.

**[So fucking true bro.]  
>Weed products? This should be interesting...<strong>


	136. Helping Greg, or am I?

**I know, it looks like I'm getting lazy because I'm not updating a lot. Well, to be truthful, my days are getting more and more busy. Don't worry, I'll do my best to update everyday, just need to make time.**

Chapter 5 (Chapter 130)

**The next day, almost lunch**

"Okay, let's see how you do with this first customer." Greg says, levitating a brush over to me... with weed bristles.

I pulled it from the air and raised an eyebrow, "Is this a good idea, Greg? I mean, really, a brush made of weed?"

"Weedy Brush." He stated.

"Uhhh, yeah, is a Weedy Brush a good idea?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

He nodded and pointed to a mare, who was sitting at a bench reading a newspaper, "The mares will love it."

I sighed and shook my head, "Worst idea in history..."

"Just do it."

I rolled my eyes and trotted over to the mare.

Once I was close, I held the brush in one hoof and smiled, "Well, hello young lady."

She looked up from her newspaper and smiled, "Hello... sir?"

I sighed, "Yes, I'm a male..."

She blushed and held up her hoof, "Oh I'm so sorry! I just though... since you have your mane down and... holding a brush."

I facehoofed, I knew letting Greg push my mane down till it hung down was a bad idea.

"Yeah... I'm actually selling this brush." I stated, holding out the brush.

She smiled and stood up, "You are? Hmmm, explain this brush to me then."

I gave a nod and a forced smile, "Well, there's not much to explain. You comb your hair with it and it gives it a... 'pleasant' smell."

She rubbed her face, "I see..."

I held up my hoof, "Um, one last part. If you hold it over a fire and put your mouth on the handle, you can... ummm, smoke it."

She raised an eyebrow, "Smoke it?"

I nodded, "Yes... Smoke it. You just put the long part in your mouth and suck the smoke up into your mouth and exhale it..."

**[... Lance, you know nothing about smoking...]**

She smiled and took a step closer, "Interesting." Her eye lids lowered and a sly smile formed on her face, "You know, I wouldn't mind putting your long part in my mouth and sucking out the 'smoke'."

I gulped and took a step back, "I'm married..."

Her shoulders dropped, "Oh... I see..."

**[NOOOO! Lance you moron! This is free sex! Free. Sex!]**  
>{... Shut up Break.}<br>**I'm sorry, Lance. I try to keep him under wraps.**  
>{Try harder.}<p>

"So, you buying this or not?" I said.

She sighed and fished out a bit in her saddlebag, "Sure... why not."

I handed it to her and took the bit, "Uh, nice doing business with ya..."

"Like wise.." She said as she began to trot off. Disappointed.

I turned and trotted back to Greg, who looked pleased.

"Nice, made your first sale." He said, levitating the bit from my mouth.

I chuckled and shrugged, "It's easy once you..."

"YO! What did I tell you!" I heard a... VERY familiar voice yell out.

I looked to the side... and did a double take.

Greg stomped up, a blunt hanging loose in his lips and pointed his hoof at... Greg.

"What did I tell you?" He yelled out.

Greg, the one I've been with, hung his head, "Sorry boss... I just though I could make more money for the business."

Greg, the one who just showed up, snarled, "No, I told you not to leave the warehouse. Your only job is to stay there with the Pinkie clone and run the factory."

"WHOA WHOA! Whoa." I said, stepping between them. "Two Greg's? What the hell is going on here?"

The Greg who just showed up chuckled and puffed on his joint, "That there is my clone."

I facehoofed, "I should have known..." I then stared at Greg seriously, "Greg, why are you using small colts and filly's as workers?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not... I'm using stallions and mares."

Okay, I'm confused, "No... back at the warehouse, there's children working, not adults."

Greg dropped his blunt and stomped up to his clone, "I think it's time we have a serious talk. I told you to watch over production and help run it. Not take over and fire all my workers!"

"But, we don't have to pay kids..." The clone said, cowering.

"We don't use kids! Even I know that's wrong!" Greg yelled as he began to walk off, using his magic to drag his clone.

"Please! I was only trying to help!" The clone yelled as he was drug off.

I shook my head and sighed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"I can give you a surprise." A mare said behind me.

I sighed again and turned to see the mare from before, "Get out of here, I already said no."

She hung her head, "Well, at least I tried."

As she walked off, again, I rubbed my face.

**[FUCK! Lance, come on! Free fucking sex!]**

I bit my bottom lip and began to trot back to my house. Maybe Twilight's made lunch... I'M STARVING!

**Spark's POV  
>Hallway out side of lunch room<strong>

I pulled my head up from the water fountain and gulped down the water.

I wiped my hoof across my mouth and began to trot to the cafeteria.

As I stepped through the doors, I got a whiff of burned cabbage. Well, looks like I'm not eating today... again.

Instead of going to the line, I trotted over to my usual table and planted myself in the seat.

Seconds later, Lurka, one of my friends, slid into the seat next to me and exhaled.

"I hate this school's lunch. You'd think that since it's all big and fancy, it would have a decent food selection." He grumbled, shaking his hoof at the lunch line.

I chuckled and shrugged, "Hey, it's school, what do you expect."

He sighed and looked at me, "Yeah, just wish they would at least allow us to bring our own food."

"Well, remember when the..."

"Wow, you guys should see this." Star Chaser said as he dropped his tray on the table.

"See what?" I asked, looking at him.

He pointed to the lunch room doors that lead into the hall, "You know that new mare? The one who just moved here?"

I shook my head.

"Well, she made the mistake of walking into the older kids. And dang, they're not holding back this time around."

My right foreleg shook slightly, "What..."

Star Chaser sighed, "The older colts, the ones in fourth grade, cornered the new filly. They're doing what they always do, insult and then beat. I was going to stop, but seriously, I only look out for me and my friends."

I stood up, knocking my chair back, "Where?"

Star Chaser looked at me and laughed, "What, you going to fight them or something?"

"Where?" I repeated.

He pointed to the back doors to the cafeteria, "They uh, cornered her out there."

I twisted and began to walk pass all the other students, a determined look on my face.

"You're going to get your flank kicked!" Lurka yelled out, causing everyone to stare at me.

I kept walking forward, pushing past a few colts.

Once I reached the doors, I threw them open and looked around. I instantly saw four colts huddled up in a corner, laughing.

I let out a hot breath and stomped towards them.

They're breaking my top value: Don't hit filly's!

I stopped a few feet from them and growled, "What are you guys doing?"

The group turned to me and laughed.

One of them stepped forward and gave me a hard shove, "Why don't you go back to your foal friends and leave us big kids alone."

I growled and gave him a harder push, "Why don't you leave that filly alone!"

The rest of the group wooo'd at this and began to snicker to each other.

The colt in front of me glared and stepped towards me, "You're going to wish you never did that."

He slammed his head forward, slamming it into mine.

I stumbled for only a second before flaring my wings and launching myself into him. When I slammed into him, we both went to the ground, with me on top.

But, the second I began to slam my hooves into his face, his friends instantly surrounded me and began their own onslaught of hooves.

As I tried to block, I winced. One, this was a bad idea. Two, four on one isn't good odds. Three, all I've done is give them a punching bag to warm up on before they get back to the filly... Damn.

"Get off of him!" A loud commanding voice yelled out, "Or you'll have to deal with me."

They all stopped and gasped in horror.

"No! We're just... Run!" One yelled as they all ran off, while the one under me struggled to get me off.

The second he was able to knock me to the side, he was instantly running down the hall as if his life depended on it.

I exhaled painfully and forced myself to stand.

"You okay, Spark?" Mr. Bleak asked as he walked over, his school bags on his side.

I winced and smiled, "Yeah, I'm... fine."

He nodded and began walking to the lunch room, "You got to be careful, Spark. I can't always be there for you."

I smiled weakly, "I know..."

I rubbed my face and turned to see the filly, a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much! Those bullies were saying so many mean things!" She said, her face still wet with tears.

I shrugged and smiled back, "It was nothing. My friend told me a filly was getting picked on, so I just did what my dad always tells me to do. Protect."

Her smile widened, "Really? You came to help me on purpose?"

I nodded, a smile still on my face.

She wiped her eyes, "Thank you."

I chuckled and held out my hoof, "Names Spark."

She took my hoof in both of hers and smiled, "Mines Starlight."

I looked down at her holding my hoof with hers and blushed, "Uhhh, nice name..."

She giggled and began to pull me towards the cafeteria, "Come on! Let's get something to eat, then we can talk some more."

I gulped and smiled nervously, "Yeah... let's..."

What's wrong with me? I only act this way when Nova touches my hooves...

What's going on?

**Congratulations goes to Honey Pie for finally getting in the story and getting what she wanted XD**


	137. We shall prepare!

**I wasn't going to write, but, I decided to do a tiny chapter for all of you.**

Chapter 6 (Chapter 131)

**Four hours later  
>Spark's POV<strong>

I ran towards my house, a large smile on my face.

I can't believe it! I'm going to get to hang out with Spitfire! All day!

I've been waiting all day to see her! And now I'm only seconds away from my house!

After a second, my house came into view. This sent my excitement over the edge, causing me to shoot towards the house.

I burst through the door and tumbled into the living room.

"Ow..." I moaned, standing up slowly. That landing could have gone better...

"You okay?" Someone asked, instantly making me stand straight up.

I heard dad chuckle behind me, "He is my son for sure after a stunt like that!"

I turned around and forced myself not to faint when I saw Spitfire sitting on my couch... MY COUCH!

"Uhhh, I'm fine..." I said with a sheepish smile. Seriously, I still can't believe Spitfire's here... without her suit!

Dad stood up and rumbled up my mane, "You better behave yourself today, Spark."

I smiled up at him, "Don't worry dad, I won't cause any trouble!"

A smile formed on dad's face as he bent down to give me a hug, "Yeah, I know you won't Spark. Just have fun."

I stepped back and nodded, "I will!"

"So, when do you want to go?" Spitfire asked as she stood up.

"NOW!" I yelled before I caught myself, "I mean.. we can go now."

Spitfire laughed and trotted to the door, "Hey Spark, how fast can you fly?"

I gulped, "I... don't know."

She smiled back at me and spread her wings, "Well, lets find out. I've got a few tricks to teach you."

A large smile formed on my face as I galloped towards her.

Best. Day. Ever!

**Seven minutes later  
>Lance's POV<strong>

"Okay... just one last card.." I muttered as I tried to put the last card on top of the card castle I was building. What? I'm bored!

Spark's with Spitfire, Fawn's... I think at a sleepover, Twilight's still not back from New Ponyville, and, for once, Kara is leaving me alone and sleeping on the couch.

I refocused and slide the last card into place, "Oh fuck yes..."

**[Oh man! We did it! Years of practice on earth really paid off!]**

Now, all I have to do is take a picture with...

***Bang***

"Lance!" Twilight yelled as she swung open the door, sending in a blast of air.

The blast of wind slammed into my newly build card castle and sent it in every direction.

"Oh..." I muttered hanging my head, "You know... I actually saw this coming..."

Twilight swiftly maneuvered her way past the furniture and stopped in front of me, "Uhh, hey honey..."

**She's guilty of something, I can tell!  
>[She better not be pregnant again!]<strong>

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

She smiled sheepishly and gave me a quick hug, "You know that I love you right?"

My eyebrow arched higher, "What's going on, Twi?"

She chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her neck, "You see... I kinda forgot to tell you something..."

"Which is?"

She gulped and made a motion with her hoof, "Let's just say I forgot what happens next week..."

Okay, now I'm worried...

"And what happens next week?"

"Uhhh, it's that time of the year when us mares go into heat..."

I did a double take and facehoofed, "Oh come on! I should have been watching the date more closely! We haven't even prepared!"

Twilight smiled nervously, "What are you going to do this time?"

I sighed and looked out the window, "I don't know Twilight... But, I do know I'm not getting rapped this time around... Oh fuck." I said, shaking my head, "What am I going to do about Spark? There is no way I'm letting him get rapped. What do you usually do for the colts during this time of the year?"

Twilight gulped, "Well, umm, the father usually has to watch over the son while the mother goes through her heat."

"Oh that's just fucking great. Any suggestions?"

She shrugged, "Only one: Don't get rapped."

I facehoofed, "Even though that is helpful... I need more helpful info, Twi."

She sighed and shrugged again, "I just don't know Lance..." Then, a large smile formed on her face, "I got it!"

"What?" I yelled back, hoping she had a good idea.

"You know how the other bronies always play pranks on you?" She said, waving her hoof.

I nodded, "Yeah, so?"

She smirked, "Well, how about you gather all of them again, but this time use them as a means to escape. Like, you see a group of mares running towards you, and there's no way to out run them. All you do is trip one of your friends and boom, you and Spark are safe."

I returned her smirk, "Ohh, Twilight, you devious mare you."

She chuckled happily, "Hey, this way you can get them all back, and, keep you and Spark safe."

**[Best plan ever!]**

I then struck a pose and picked up a hammer, "We shall prepare!"


	138. The letter

****Okay, I have a lot of test to do, so... I'm putting this story on a small hiatus. This is for two reasons: So I can study, and, because as you'll notice, I'm losing my touch. Yes, for once, I'm having trouble writing for LTD, so, I'll be writing a few chapters for 'Living the Dream: Love conquars all... right?'. ****

Chapter 7 (Chapter 132)

_Dear Lance,_

_Lance old buddy oh pal, how you doing? Me? Oh, I've been just great... just fucking great._

_Let's recap the last year or so, shall we?_

_You've stolen everything from me, everything! You've caused me so much grief and pain. Even though we were friends! Why would you do something like this to a friend?_

_But, I care not for that. I'm more angry about recent events. Do you know what it's like being in a griffin hospital? Not fun! They don't know how to properly treat ponies!_

_No matter, I don't need my teeth._

_Now, back on topic: Ever since that day, I've been laying in a hospital bed, recovering, becoming stronger. Now... Now I'm back, and I must say, this unholy magic is overpowering!_

_Lance, I love and respect you, but that only goes so far. You took my life you idiot! You've completely ruined any and all chances of me having a happy life!_

_Don't worry, I'm going to fix that. All in due time._

_As for you, I hope you've made peace with your family, because..._

_Do you know a certain guy by the name of 'Satan'?_

_If you do, then, let's just say I made a little deal with him. In this deal, I've given him a little something, and in return, he's given me a way to actually kill you! Yes, he gave me the power to kill an angel!_

_I never wanted to resort to killing you, but I see no other choice._

_You may think you're invincible, but believe me, when I make my move, you'll see just how naive you've been._

_Oh don't worry, I'll treat your family nicely, better than you have anyway._

_Now, concerning your... 'friends'. If any of them find out about this letter, well... let's just say they'll have a fun time in hell._

_How about this: If you so much as say a word to anyone, I'll kill them, and the ones you love. How's that sound? Good? Yeah, I thought so. Keep this between me and you._

_Also, concerning your friends. When I come back, I don't want you to bring any of them. If you do, then consider them already dead. My patience is very low as of now, and I don't feel like dealing with minor threats._

_Here's what I want you to do: Enjoy the time you have left with your family, because when I do come back, you'll be gone and I'll be left to take care of them._

_I hope that last part made you mad, because it's one hundred percent true._

_When I return, you will know. Trust me._

_Your friend no longer,_  
><em>-<em>

* * *

><p>I put the letter down and gritted my teeth.<p>

Who sent this? WHO?

**[There's no way to tell Lance. Ditzy just dropped it off and left.]**

I rubbed my face and looked around the living room.

"What now?" I asked no one in particular.

**Simple, we do what the letter said, enjoy life. Come on Lance, there's no way anyone made a deal with the Devil. If they did, then it would be our job to remove them. Am I correct?**  
>{I hate it when you're right... And trust me, I'm going to enjoy life. And who ever this is, I will face them when the time comes.}<br>**[That ah boy, Lance!]**

I chuckled lightly and picked the letter up. Better hide this before anyone else reads it.

**This chapter was a filler, but a necessary filler. This took place about thirty minutes after the last chapter.**


	139. And again, letter

**Oh fuck you KillJoy... forcing me to write.**

**This is setting up for crossover, so bare with me.**

**Also, I'm going to try and lighten up on the describing to much scenery. I've gotten a lot of complaints about that.**

Chapter 8 (Chapter 133)

**2035**

"Wait!" One of the small fillies up front yells out.

I smile and close my memories book, "Yes?"

The small filly looks around the library and back at me, confused, "Who sent the letter?"

"I'm getting to that," I say with a chuckle.

"But," A colt in the back says, "Did Twilight get k..."

"I'm getting to that also," I stated, a little smile on my face.

Another colt looks at me in confusion, "But, weren't you suppose to die when..."

"Listen, do you all want me to tell you my story, or would you rather me spoil it all for you?"

"Story!" They all yell out at the same time

I smile and start to open the book again.

"One more thing," A older colt up front says, "What happened to Fawn, Moon, and Spark? Are they still okay?"

I held up a hoof, "My children are fine." I put my hoof back on the book, "Shall I continue?"

They all gave a nod.

"And," Another says, "Did you really kill your friend?"

My eye twitched, "... Are you all going to let me finish? You've all been quiet up till now." I held a hoof to my face, "I invited you all to my library for a story, not question and answer time."

"Sorry," He mutters.

I sigh and looked at the book, "As I was saying before I was interrupted..."

**Present day  
>Five days after the letter<strong>

... And this is why I never go to Greg's.

**[What were we thinking?]**

I groaned and sat up, shaking my head in the process.

Note to self, don't drink anything Greg gives me... it only leads to this.

I stand up and trot over to one of the sinks in the bathroom and turned it on.

**God, why did you drink that?  
>[I told him to.]<br>... Of course.**

I chuckled and splashed some water on my face.

Now, should I go kill Greg for doing this, or should I head home?

**[Number one.]  
>Number two.<strong>

I shrugged and turned the water off. I then trotted out of the bathroom and into the destroyed living room.

Damn, Greg's and Pinkie's house is a mess... Well, what do I expect from two crazy ponies?

After walking through the house and out the front door, I take in a deep breath of fresh air.

That whole house smelt like punk and marijuana.

I let out a sigh and take to the sky, wanting to clear my head a little. I mean, hangovers, gotta hate them.

I flew through the sky lazily, letting the wind blow through my mane.

**[... Why do I have an urge to have sex?]**

I rolled my eyes and...

A small poof of fire appeared in front of my face, followed by a piece of rolled paper to fly into mouth.

I stopped mid flight and brought my hooves to my face.

I grabbed my throat and began to try and force the paper out of my throat.

After several attempts, I was able to pull the paper from my throat. I coughed a few times and looked at the roll of paper.

"Da fuck?" I muttered as I unrolled it and read the words it contained.

_'Hey Lance,_

_Sorry I didn't reply to you in such a long time and, sorry to hear about everything on your side... I ... I really don't know what to say except that I am glad you're safe. If there is anything I can do, I would love to help you out and some of Ponyville too once everything on my side clears up. I can't do much though, my wing is sort of... Different and by different, I mean not mine... It's a changeling's wing. Mine got ripped off and, well, I died. I died and was only brought back to life to see Ditzy leave me confused and hopeless._

_One thing man, it's not your fault. You did your best and that's all that matters, it was their fault. You shouldn't beat yourself up about this or else I would. Give me around two days man, I will be there for my bro._

_Also if I can make a request, I would like to pay a visit to that filly's grave. No pony should go through that. I've lived a few seconds of it and detested every bit except for seeing my mom._

_Just a small visit, that's all I ask and after, just you and me bro, we are going to catch up and live life to the fullest for the weekend, okay?_

_I guess, this is just a part of life. Best we live it to the fullest, right?_

_Two days man!_

_No Shame. No Pride... Wow, I haven't said that since, a really bucking long time man... We really have a lot to catch up on._

_Razor Graze.'_

He finally replies! After seven or so months!

**[What was our last letter to him again?]  
>Remember?<br>[No...]  
>Fine... Luckily, I remember it. *Clears throat* <em>Hey Graze, bad news.<em>**

**_A few of my enemies came together and attacked me and a few of my friends on Nightmare Night. They actually beat us, as in they beat the shit out of my friends and forced me to surrender._**

**_Luckily, Twilight and the others came for me and rescued me. And, we were able to remove all of the threats, at a high cost._**

**_Ponyville is gone. As in, it was completely destroyed during the fighting. So many innocent ponies died... and it was all my fault. I don't care what every one says, I screwed up!_**

**_I'll never get those images out of my head... I saw a filly die, killed by a explosion. And knowing it's my fault is the worst of it._**

**_Wish me luck, I'm going to try and go on with my life._**

**_Lance._**

**[Oh yeah...]**

I smiled and quickly flew off towards me house.

**Five minutes later**

I sat in front of my desk, writing out my next letter to Graze.

As I finished it, I shook my head.

Seriously, I only see trouble in the near future thanks to this simple letter. But hey, it's going to be fun!

I quickly read over the small letter:

_'Yo, Graze,_

_Sure, you can come visit. All I ask is that you prepare for a lot of changes. You'll be surprised at how much everything has changed._

_Anyways, I would say more, but come on. If you're coming, I see no point._

_Lance'_

Short and sweet. That's how I like it.

After sending the letter, I turned to the room and sighed.

I really should get to picking up all those sheets.. Meh, maybe at a later date.

Right now, I just want some damn food.

I shook my body slightly and trotted out of the living room and down the hall to the living room.

**[Feeding time!]**

**Damn, that was hard to write... crossover next chapter.**


	140. The Final Act: Part 1&2

The POV has been changed to third person for part 1, part 2 will be back to first person.

This is also two chapters in one

**_Prologue to the final act_**

In the past eleven years, Equestria has seen its largest change in culture since its start. The arrival of the bronies was an unexpected event, and caused much unseen chaos throughout the world.

But one of the more interesting events happened in a small town known as Ponyville, the events that lead to its destruction and rebuilding. The events following it within the next three years were just as destructive to the environment. All of it caused by one single pony.

The events of those first three years were just the beginning of an even bigger picture. In the years after, the bronies of New Ponyville and Canterlot caused enough trouble to be noticed by other forces.

The trouble they caused was never meant to cause harm, but each time they tried to help others or succeeded in doing so, something always went wrong. And each time this happened, they caused a bit more chaos.

Lance Greenfield, the unofficial leader of those bronies, has been the main cause of all their problems, mainly due to what he is.

However, they've always seemed to fix everything they've caused. It always _seemed._

As of the recent year, they've caused more trouble and accidental deaths than in past years. And as it seems, something is starting to pay more attention to them.

This is the unknown story of the events that happened on April 3rd, 11 A.B..

**_Living the Dream: The Final Act, Part 1_**

_Ten years after the destruction of Ponyville_

**April 3rd, 9:21 AM**

"Lance, I see four of them over there at the forests edge," David said as looked out over the stonewall that hide him and the others from view.

"There's also two others over there. I don't see any of the others though," Greg said as he crouched back down behind the wall.

"So we have at least six, possibly more, of them in front of us, and even more behind us. Damn, the odds are always against us," Lance said as he sat on the ground looking at a map of the area.

"If we can get across this clearing, we should be fine," David said as he returned to crouching behind the stonewall.

Lance looked over at him, "Weapon check?"

"We have at least enough ammo to take out the ones ahead of us, and maybe five more. Maybe, that last firefight really hit us hard," David replied.

"So we're screwed if more show up?" Greg said, a smile on his face.

"Basically," David said with a shrug.

At that moment, two other figures ran up and slide up against the wall with them.

"To many behind us, we'll have to go straight," Seth said, out of breath.

"Tell me something we don't know," Lance said as he put the map away.

Zorrow looked at him as he caught his breath also, "Well, we think the other two groups of our friends are already halfway there, we're the farthest ones behind."

"As expected," Lance said with a slight chuckle. "Well, let's get this over with. Ready your weapons."

They all nodded as they fixed their bracelets, which were leg mounted firearms.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Then over the top, bronies!" Lance said, mimicking a old sergeant.

All five of them jumped the wall and began running into the large clearing, instantly being noticed by all six of the armor clad ponies in the field.

"Take the two over there first!" Lance yelled out, followed by Seth and David firing two shots each, easily taking out the two.

The five friends dashed across the open ground as the other three ponies opened fire on them.

Zorrow raised his hoof in mid-gallop and fired three times, hitting one of them. The others fired on them, effectively downing the other two armored ponies.

"Yes!" Lance yelled out with a big smile on his face. "Now to hope we outrun the ones behind us."

Each one of them laughed, till they neared the other side.

Suddenly, they all came to a screeching halt as the forest in front of them came alive.

"... What about the ones in front of us?" David said in a small voice.

Lance started blankly ahead as the armored ponies stepped out of the forest.

"Fuck..." is the last thing Lance says as the ponies ahead of them open fire.

It lasted only a few seconds, but once the gunfire stopped, all five of the bronies lay on the ground.

All was silent for at least ten seconds.

Till, "And game set match! Bronies lose yet again!"

Lance sat up and rubbed his head, "We haven't lost yet, the others are still out there."

"The others? They fell for the same trap," Frederic laughed as he stepped out of the forest and ahead of his Royal Guard. "So as I was saying: Bronies zero, Royal Guard eleven."

The other bronies sat up groaning, the rubber bullets falling off of them.

"I hate wargames..." Zorrow groaned as he stood.

"It's either help them train, or sit at home and be lazy," David said as he too stood.

Greg chuckled, "Pussies, at least I can take a bullet."

"Rubber bullet," Lance reminded.

"Whatever."

Frederic laughed again, "Again tomorrow?"

"No," Lance said, "Twilight and I plan to go visit Spark and your kids in Manehatten."

Frederic gave a nod, "Alright then, tell Nova and Star Chaser to send their parents more letters involving how their studies are going."

Lance chuckled, "I'll tell them, maybe."

Frederic rolled his eyes and looked back at the Royal Guard, and addressed the Captain. "Training is over for today, round up the rest of your men and head back to New Ponyville."

The Captain saluted, "Yes, Prince Frederic!" He then turned and yelled, "You heard him, round up and head on home!"

As the Royal Guard moved back into the forest, Seth and Zorrow began to walk after them, heading home as well.

"Yo, Lance, ride?" Greg asked, giving Lance a grin.

Lance shook his head as he began to fly upward, "Walk home, Greg. I don't want to hurt my back again."

"Yeah yeah," Greg said as he began to walk off as well, followed by a tired looking David.

"Just don't get lost," Lance warned as he took off into the sky, heading to meet up with Twilight in New Ponyville.

**ooo000^000ooo**

**11:58 AM**

"Are you one hundred percent sure you packed _all_ of our suitcases with everything I had on the list?" Twilight asked as Lance zipped up the last of the suitcases.

Lance rolled his eyes with a smile as he turned his head to her. "Of course, Twi. I learned a long time ago to _always_ follow your list to the point."

Twilight gave a nod and smiled sadly. "Where has all the time gone?"

Lance chuckled a bit, "It seems just like yesterday that I walked up to your house and boldly came face to face with you."

"And I'll never know why that's the first thing you did upon arriving in Equestria," she returned with a laugh.

"Well come on!" Lance said as he leaned on the bed, "I was the basic brony back then! Of course I was going to go to the home of my favorite pony. I mean, of course, that's what they all did in the old fanfictions I use to read."

Twilight rolled her eyes and levitated two suitcases up. "Luckily it all turned out for the best."

"Sure did," he said with a smile as he leaned down and took a suitcases handle in his mouth and lifted it up.

They walked out of the room and headed downstairs and out the front door, where a carriage awaited them.

Lance tossed his suitcase up onto the roof of the carriage followed by Twilight placing hers on top of his.

"Two more," she announced as she walked back into the house.

Lance started to follow, but stopped as something caught his eye. A slight sparkle in the sky.

He looked upward and watched for what caused it, but nothing else happened. Nothing but a clear sky.

Lance shook his head and followed after Twilight.

Once they had placed everything onto the carriage, they climbed into the cabin and closed the door.

"Ah, now just a long trip ahead of us," Lance said as he took up a whole seat to lay back in.

Twilight sat down in the other seat across from his and smiled. "I've been waiting to see this school that we've enrolled our kids in. I hope they're like the packet said they were."

Lance smirked at her. "Ya really should have came with me when I dropped Fawn and Spark off, you'd had a chance to go in and check it out."

"Stop rubbing it in my face, you know I was busy that week," she said as she crossed her legs and glared at him a bit.

He only chuckled as he banged his hoof against the wall, giving the driver the all clear.

The carriage lurched forward suddenly, but eased into a steady ride as it pulled away from their house and began down the road.

**ooo000^000ooo**

**12:14 PM**

"Blah blah blah, that's not how it happened and you know it," Twilight said as she stared daggers at Lance.

Lance in defense held up his front legs and grinned, "Oh yes it is, you were hanging from my underside while we walked down the street only covered by a blanket. You know that's how it happened, besides, I can always get Annabel to confirm the story."

"Just shut your face and take a nap," Twilight said trying to hold back a smile.

Lance laughed freely as he sat up, "I think I'll just stay awake just to-"

He was suddenly cut off as ponies on the street outside of carriage began to yell to each other.

Curiously, Lance pulled back the curtain over the right side window and looked out of the moving carriage.

On the street, ponies were stopped and looking up. Most looking to panic while others just stood there, looking skyward.

"What the hell..." Lance muttered as he started to look up, but Twilight pulled him back in to face her.

"What's going on?"

Lance shrugged, "I don't know, I was started to look up but somebody pulled me away from the window."

Twilight sighed, "Just look for me."

Lance started to move back to the window, but suddenly a loud sound was heard, followed by what seemed to be a shock wave coming downward.

The carriage swerved to the side, causing Lance to fly onto the floor, followed by Twilight. It again swerved and seemed to be picking up speed.

"What's happening?" Twilight yelled over the loud noises.

"I don't-" Lance began, but the carriage suddenly slammed into something, throwing both of them around as the carriage seemed to flip over itself.

Then everything went silent.

After a minute, Lance started coughing as he forced himself to stand to his feet. He looked around the demolished carriage to see Twilight just a few inches from him.

He started to become worried, but she twitched and started to lift herself into a sitting position.

Lance held a hoof to his head and groaned. "What the hell just happened?"

Twilight didn't answer, just rubbed her neck.

With a grunt, Lance moved to the door and tried to push it open. But the wood around it was warped and crushed, keeping the door sealed shut.

"Damn it," Lance muttered as he turned and started bucking at the door.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked as she stood up and looked at the door.

"This damn door is stuck," Lance growled as he repeatedly bucked the door.

"Lance, that's the back of the carriage. As in, that's a wall." Twilight deadpanned.

Lance's eye twitched as he looked to his left and saw the door, which still looked sealed in place. "Don't say it."

Twilight only grinned as Lance walked past her and started bucking the door, causing it to break apart.

Finally, after a couple hard buck's, the door fell apart, providing a exit.

"Not to hard," Lance said with a smile as he crawled through the hole in the door.

Upon looking around, his smile faded.

The city around them was darkened, as if the light from the sun was blocked by clouds. Everypony in the area was also on the ground, looking dazed or unconscious.

He looked towards where their driver had been and winced. The front of the carriage that held the driver was crushed into the wall by the passengers cabin.

As he looked around, he slowly became aware of a slight static like sound in his head.

Twilight crawled out of the wreckage and gasped at the sight before them.

Lance looked up fell on his haunches. "That's... new."

"What?" Twilight asked as she looked up, also falling on her haunches, mouth agape.

Up above them, extremely close to the atmosphere, was what looked to be a ship. Not the typical ship one would think to see above their planet in science fiction, but a ship that looked to be made of rock and in an odd shape.

The ship like object was huge, looking to be as big or bigger than the planet, which was the reason for everything being so dark around them.

"That's impossible," Twilight whispered.

The static like sound in their minds seemed to become louder.

"This is random and strange..." Lance said as he looked upward.

Twilight looked at him, "What do we do?"

Lance shrugged, "All I can think to do is head to the palace and see what the hell is going on."

Twilight nodded as they stood. "But what about everyone out here?"

The ponies around them all seemed to be okay, and seemed to have just been knocked off their feet.

"They'll be fine," Lance said as he looked at her.

"And our driver?" she asked as she started to turn towards the carriage.

Lance put a hoof on her shoulder and turned her away, "He's fine. Can you teleport us to the palace?"

Twilight nodded as her horn began to glow.

**ooo000^000ooo**

**12:19 PM**

"Does anyone have a bucking idea what the hell that was?!" Prince Frederic yelled as he walked down the line of Royal Guard who were still trying to get back to their feet.

Princess Celestia, who was standing at the large shattered window, turned to him. "I don't know, Frederic, but I think it has something to do with this."

Frederic walked up past the throne and looked out the window, letting out a gasp at what he saw. "Is that a freaking planet?!"

Celestia shook her head, "I'm afraid not. If it was, it's orbit would have affected us a lot more than just throwing everyone to the ground, plus, the sound it made before the shock wave was not natural."

Frederic nodded as he looked upward, "Yes, I heard that. Could it be a ship? No, it couldn't be a ship, it's made of rock... unless it's just a substance that looks like rock. I'll need more time to think on this subject."

"It's a ship made of rock, Frederic," Princess Luna said as she walked up beside them.

"Sound plausible due to what I've seen here. I'll put it as magic and leave it at that."

Celestia nodded a bit, "I do feel a sense of strong magic emitting from it, but it doesn't feel like anything I've ever come into contact with in my lifetime."

"That's troubling," Frederic commented. "Should we consider it a threat?"

"Yes, or till it makes us believe otherwise."

Luna rubbed her head, "Also, does anyone else hear the static in their head?"

Celestia nodded, "Yes, it started after the shock wave hit. But I do not know what it is."

"Feels like a form of telepathic communication, like what we use," Frederic offered.

The princesses nodded in agreement.

At that moment, behind them, there was a flash of purple light.

They all turned around already knowing who it was.

"Will someone please explain to me why a ship or rock or whatever is floating above the planet?!" Lance asked loudly as he walked towards the throne with Twilight at his side.

"It is a ship made of rock we think," Frederic said as he walked towards them. "As for why it's there, we don't know."

"And this static noise in our heads?" Twilight asked.

"We also believe that to be a form of telepathic communication," Luna said, still at the window with her sister.

"Alright, now, what do we do?" Lance asked as he looked around at everyone.

"We wait and see what it does," Celestia replied.

Lance sighed, "Sounds stupid, but I guess it's all we can do."

Behind them, the doors burst open and a dark green pony walked in.

"Does anyone else see the fucking rock up in the sky? Or am I relapsing?"

"Shut up, Greg," Lance said, not paying him attention.

"I'm serious! There's a rock above us bigger than anything I've seen!" Greg said, walking up to them.

"We know," Frederic said. "Just calm down."

"I am calm," Greg said sitting down on the ground.

"Anyways, we should assemble the citizens and tell them what we think is going on," Luna said as she walked up next to Frederic.

"That sounds like what we should do, I'll go send out the message to-"

Everyone in the room suddenly jerked as they all gained a blank stare on their face.

In their minds, a vision of a face began to appear. It was a simple looking face, nothing special to it at all.

As soon as the vision of the face became clear, it spoke.

_"Greetings, sentient beings, I am the Watcher. The Judge of Life. Those are two of many names that I have. But this is not important. What is important is why I have arrived here at your planet. It is my duty to watch and observe life, to judge it._

_"I have watched this world since its beginning, and I have never given it much thought. It's always been low on my list of planets to watch. But recently, this planet has reached the top ten of my list. It has gone from mostly peaceful to chaos in just a few years. A drastic change that caught my attention._

_"I have judged this planet, and I judge it poorly. This planet has slowly degrading from it's previous state, and it is logical to believe it will continue to do so._

_"I am sorry to say that I've decided to fix this before it happens. In two hours, I will be deleting and restarting your planet. I am not going to explain what this means. But you all have two hours to make peace with each other and prepare."_

The vision and static disappeared at once, causing everyone to collapse to the ground again.

Frederic was the first to recover and stand. "Please tell me no one else just heard that."

"What the buck was that..." one of the Royal Guards said as he sat up.

Celestia stood and looked out over everyone as they stood, "I think we have our answer for if it is hostile or not."

"Indeed," Luna said. "It is clearly a hostile force that plans to wipe us all out. Am I on the right course?"

"I believe so," Frederic responded with a nod. "But I believe this is more than a simple threat. We all heard it, this is much more troubling than anything we've faced to date."

"To me, it sounds like you're thinking of fighting it," Lance said, already standing.

"Of course I do!" Frederic said as he looked to Celestia. "Do you think this is wise?"

Celestia looked out the window and up at the ship. "This _Watcher_ seems to be a old being, much older than me or Luna. From what it said, I believe we're dealing with something beyond our comprehension."

"So you're saying we shouldn't fight it?" Frederic asked with drooped ears.

Celestia turned around and looked straight at him. "That's what the old me would say, but I will not stand here and let something like this happen to my little ponies! Frederic, I want you to find a way to deal with this threat in one hour. We have to stop it before it can do what it has planed."

Frederic smiled, "So you're giving me full military rule over this situation?"

"Yes, do whatever you need. Luna and I will be here trying to find a way to communicate with the Watcher."

"Excellent," Frederic turned to one of the Royal Guards. "You heard the princess, assemble all guards to the front gates and await orders."

The Royal Guard saluted him and left the room, followed by the other guards.

Frederic turned to Lance and Twilight.

"Lance, you know what to do."

Lance sighed, "Gather the bronies. Yeah yeah. I know."

Frederic looked to Twilight, "Twilight, gather up everyone in New Ponyville and keep them calm. Wait..." he looked back at Lance. "Lance, change of plans, only gather a few of the bronies, tell the rest to head to New Ponyville and help Twilight."

Lance only nodded as he turned to leave.

Greg started to follow, but Frederic stopped him. "Greg, you're with Twilight."

"Aw damn it!" Greg said as he turned back to them.

**ooo000^000ooo**

**12:52 PM**

"So we're just going to teleport onto this thing and hope for the best?" Peter asked as he looked at everyone around the table.

"Basically," Frederic confirmed. "But with the backup of the entire Royal Guard."

"That I like," Peter said with a smirk.

Frederic chuckled. "I knew you'd all love that part." He then looked at Lance.

"But seriously, you only brought Peter? Why not the others?"

Lance shrugged, "Well, as I see it, if we are doing what you plan to do, then only the ones of us who can fight and have powers should go. Right? Grace wanted to come, but I told her we need at least one of us to stay behind down here just to be safe."

"Good call," Frederic said as he turned to Shining Armor. "Is the Guard ready for combat?"

Shining Armor gave a quick nod, "Yes, I have the entire Guard out in front of the Palace ready to go. I also have the shield up around the city, as a precaution. Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"It's the only thing to do, Captain. A direct assault is always the best course of action," Frederic said confidently.

"Yes, and that's how the Russian's lost millions during World War two," Peter said.

Frederic rolled his eyes, "You don't know what you're talking about. It's this or defend, and if we defend, we could be wiped out. As I said, a direct assault is the only way to go about this."

Lance sighed, "I say we do as Frederic says, I mean, he's always been right in the past."

"Thank you, Lance," Frederic said as he looked at everyone around the table. "Shining, you will not be staying here, you will be with us on the ship."

Shining Armor looked worried, but saluted, "Of course, Prince Frederic."

"Lance, you will be with Peter, you'll also have half of the Royal Guard at your side. When we reach the ship, our two groups will split and try and search for the Watcher. When one finds it, they will signal the others with telepathically."

"Sounds easy enough," Lance replied.

"Shining, you're of course with me, but that goes without saying," he then stood up. "Alright everyone, you know what to do, meet out near the front gates. I'll go tell the Princesses that I'll need their help teleporting everyone to the ship."

"Delightful," Peter said with a grin as he walked for the doors.

Lance shook his head and sighed, "Oh yes, delightful..."

**ooo000^000ooo**

**1:05 PM**

Lance stood next to Peter looking up at the steps where Frederic and the Princesses stood.

"Do you get the feeling that Frederic just really wants to command a large battle against a very old god thingy?" Peter whispered at Lance.

Lance nodded, "I've had that feeling since the moment Celestia gave him rule over the military during this whole thing."

Peter looked behind them at the rows of guards behind them. "At least he's going all out, right?"

"I guess."

Up at the top of the stairs, Frederic and the Princesses turned towards the crowd of guards.

"I'm sure Prince Frederic has already given you all the details on this mission. But we want to add that we want every single one of you to return safely. No matter what," Celestia ordered.

"To add to this, while you are all up there, we will be trying to communicate with this thing. If we somehow do, we will instantly teleport all of you back here. If this happens, maybe we can change its mind," Luna added.

"However, if we do confront this thing before the Princesses can get in contact with it, we will engage it with full force," Frederic finished.

"We will be teleporting each group in separately, Lance's first, then Frederic's," Celestia said as she nodded to Frederic.

Frederic looked towards the crowd, "Two minutes everyone!"

"Well here we go..." Lance said with yet another sigh.

**ooo000^000ooo**

**1:12 PM**

The moment Lance's group appeared, they were all taken aback from what they saw.

When planning out the attack, they had planned for corridors lined with doors, but what was around them was completely different. Just one large room, with a equally large door on each end.

"Well this makes this harder," Peter muttered as he looked around at the Canterlot sized room.

"This is going to take forever... we all forgot to account for the actual size of this thing," Lance groaned as the Royal Guards behind them started complaining about the exact same thing.

A moment later, Frederic's voice echoed through Lance's head. "Did your group get on the ship? We don't see you."

"We're here," Lance responded.

"Ah, there you guys are, way over there by the other door."

"What do we do? This place is bigger than we thought."

"Go with the plan," Frederic simply said as the connection in his mind went silent.

Peter looked over at him, "So?"

Lance started walking towards the large door, "We continue with the plan."

"Of course," Peter said as he chuckled and waved for the Guard to follow.

**ooo000^000ooo**

**1:37 PM**

"This is taking too long," Lance said as they walked through their fourth large room.

Peter sighed heavily, "I know, we have close to thirty minutes left and it's taking forever just to cross a room."

Lance suddenly stopped, causing everyone behind him to stop as well. He surveyed the Royal Guard's, thinking.

"Ah yes, perfect," he said with a smile. We have plenty of Pegasi and Unicorns. The Pegasi can carry the Unicorns while the Unicorns use their magic to carry the Earth ponies."

Peter stomped his hoof and smiled, "Great thinking! We can cover more ground in less time."

"You heard him!" Peter yelled to the guard's.

"You two," Lance yelled to two Unicorns. "Get on our backs."

The two guards climbed onto Lance's and Peter's back.

"Sir, this feels wrong," the guard on Lance's back said.

"Everything feels wrong at least once in war," Lance replied back to him, trying not to crack a grin.

Once every Unicorn was on the back of a Pegasi, and had every Earth pony wrapped in a magical field, Peter gave the shout to take to the air. Which took a few tries for most, but eventually everyone was in the air.

"Now, let's find this bastard," Lance yelled.

**ooo000^000ooo**

**2:13 PM**

"Lance, our time is running out!" Peter yelled out as they entered a new room.

"I know!" Lance said as he noticed the room they had entered had a very large window overlooking the planet.

"Ah, looks so beautiful," one of the guards behind them said.

"Yeah it does," another said.

Lance smiled a little as he looked to the side and out the window. This was his first time seeing the planet from this far away.

"I say we kill this thing and use its ship as a resort of sorts," the guard on Peter's back joked.

Peter chuckled, "I know Rarity would love this view."

Suddenly, everyone jerked followed by a blank look on their face.

_"Time's up."_

The moment the voice stopped speaking, everyone started falling from the air, all dazed. Luckily, the experienced Pegasi guards caught themselves and stopped their fall. But Lance and Peter hit the ground with their riders.

"Damn it," Lance muttered as he stood up with the guard still on his back and looked to the large window, expecting to see the planet, but instead, only saw space.

"Umm, Lance? Wasn't there a planet there before?" Peter said in shock.

"Where the buck is it?!" the guard on Lance's back said in a panic.

The other guards landed around them, all in a panic at the sudden disappearance of the planet.

"Lance!" Frederic yelled into his mind.

"I know! The planet is gone, do you know how?!"

"The planet is gone!" Frederic screamed back at him. "Sit tight, we're on our way to you. I think we went in a circle. So ten minutes, we're at least four rooms in front of you.

"Just hurry."

Lance sighed and looked around him. "We're waiting here for Frederic's group, so be ready to move out when they get here."

"Lance, Rarity was back in Equestria... what happened to it?" Peter asked, tears in his eyes.

Lance started to say something, but shook his head. "I don't know..."

His mind went to Twilight and the kids, but he shuddered and decided not to focus on that.

Again, the voice appeared in all of their heads.

_"As for the sentient beings that are in my home, you are unwelcome guest. I allowed you this far because you have something of interest to me. Stand by while I retrieve it."_

Once Lance fell to the ground and stood back up, he looked around at everyone.

"Um... did we bring anything with us other than weapons?"

"No, not that I know. But we are about-" He suddenly stopped talking.

Lance furrowed his brow, "Fred?"

"Lance, we've got a problem! The Watcher is here, two rooms away from you!" Frederic yelled in both panic and anticipation.

"Damn this thing is huge! But has a humanoid body, so it must... No, staying on task! We're going to engage it. Lance, get your ass over here!"

Lance shook a bit as he looked back at the Royal Guard's. "Mount back up! Frederic's group is engaged with the Watcher!"

"Aw shit!" Peter said as he took off flying towards the next room.

He was soon followed by everyone else. They easily cleared their current room, but as they were clearing the next room, Frederic started yelling at Lance in a panic.

"Lance! This thing is wiping us out! I mean, it's not even moving and we're losing!"

"Frederic, get the hell out of there!" Lance yelled back.

"I can't leave my men behind, me and Shining Armor are about to lead another charge. Just hurry!"

"Frederic, don't!" Lance said, but wasn't heard.

"Damn it! Faster everyone, Frederic is in trouble!"

It took them longer than they would have liked, but once they reached the room which held the Watcher and Frederic's group, all that greeted them was one statue like being and bodies of ponies surrounding it.

"We were too late..." one of the guards said.

Lance looked at the bodies around the Watcher, which looked like a large statue made of stone, and spotted Frederic and Shining Armor's bodies.

"Are you serious," he muttered angrily as he turned to his group. "To the ground, now!"

Once on the ground, Peter stomped his hoof as he changed into his Violent Inferno form.

"This thing will die."

"But we can't do what Frederic's group did," the guard on Lance's back said as he slid off.

"And apparently the just charged it head on," Lance observed.

"So, what does that leave us with?" another guard asked.

Lance started to answer him, but the Watcher turned towards them.

"I see that you brought it to me instead of making me come to you."

Peter stepped forward, "I am going to personally kill you for what you've done to our friends and home!"

"I am not the one who's done this, you are," it said simply.

"Sure," Peter said, not listening.

"Now, let's get this over with so I can leave this area and get back to my list," the Watcher said as it looked at the group.

"Lance, now," Peter said.

Lance nodded once and shifted into his Angel form.

"Lance and I will take the lead, just focus on reaching this thing!" Peter said as he charged forward, followed by Lance and everyone else.

However, unexpectedly, the moment they closed on the Watcher, Lance and Peter were blown back by an unseen force.

The Royal Guard's however pushed forward and were able to near the Watcher.

A few of the Unicorns stopped and began casting a few spells, sending all kinds of magic flying towards the large statue like being. While the Earth ponies surrounded its feet and began attack it with their weapons and back legs. The Pegasi flew around its body, throwing spears and attacking it with ranged type weapons.

"Get up, Lance, they need us," Peter said as he tried to drag himself to his feet.

Lance growled as he tried to get up, but something was holding him down, something both powerful and heavy.

The Watcher let itself be attacked as its eyes started at Lance and Peter.

"Fuck!" Peter yelled as he stood, shaking heavily and began to try to break what ever was pressing against them. Energy swirling around his body as he focused as hard as he could.

"That's enough," the Watcher said as a sudden shock wave of blue energy erupted from its body, passing over every guard.

As the shock wave passed over each one, they collapsed, followed by their bodies disappearing, as if they never existed. The shockwave also removed the bodies from Frederic's group.

This left only Lance and Peter. But Peter suddenly broke free of whatever was holding him down and shot forward towards the Watcher.

But to Lance's horror, it just shot him out of the sky with a beam, causing Peter's body to hit the ground, unmoving.

"You bastard," Lance said through clenched teeth.

"I only need one of you anyway, and you are a bit more important than him," it said, not even seemed affected by what it had just done.

"I'm going to kill you, I swear!" Lance growled, still unable to stand.

"Stop with this unnecessary anger. It'll get you no where with me." It then began to walk forward, not making a sound as it took each step.

"Why have you done this?!" Lance yelled, angry tears rolling down his face.

"Because of you," the Watcher simply said.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Lance again yelled.

"Because of you, you bronies. You corrupted that world, all of you. But normally, it would have taken them hundreds of years just to achieve what was achieved in just eleven. What I'm saying is, you, Lance Greenfield, are the main cause for me being here."

Lance only growled more, "Sure, because I'm an Angel, right? That's it isn't it?"

"Not even close. You are the one who caused all of this, because you are the one who started it."

Lance shook his head, "Now how could I have started-"

"You are the one who united a group of bronies who caused more trouble than any other group. You caused a brony to become Prince, and you caused the destruction of a beloved town. With this said, you are the single cause for all of the problems of that world. I can go into detail, but I will not, it would take too long to explain all you have caused. I can, however, tell you how many have died because of you." The Watcher stopped talking for a moment. "Exactly 364,832. That is the number of lives that were lost in your eleven years on that planet that were caused by you. All direct and indirect. Most of them are the ones who died due to the backfire of every single thing you did. For example, the prank that was pulled on you and your friends which lead to a citywide take over by the one named Annabel and the fighting you did trying to save your friends from being raped. Did you ever once stop and think about the ones you were fighting? None of them died during the fighting, but a majority of them died of their injuries afterwards when they were given back control of their bodies. Do you see? You and your friends are the reason for everything that has happened. You're the reason I'm here and the reason I've judged the planet poorly."

Lance lay there through the whole thing, slowly losing anger and gaining sadness.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Lance hung his head before looking up at the Watcher. "First off, I can see how this is my fault. Second, you didn't have to just kill everybody!"

The Watcher shook its large stone like head. "Oh no, I have not killed any of them, save for the ones who attacked me in my home. What I have done is stored them away, or their souls at least. What I do is I restore planets to what they once were, before what ever corrupted them had a chance to do so. As with this world, I've erased all memories and restored all those who have died and I am in the process of recreating the world as it was when you bronies showed up. Once I am done, I am going to start it's new timeline as if nothing ever happened, as if everything you have done never happened. In short, it's the exact same moment you arrived. So you see, I do not destroy life, I recreate it."

Lance felt the force lift off of him, allowing him to stand. "So let me guess, since I was the cause of all of this, you will pretty much be deleting me or something from existence? So that I can not recreate the events?"

"Not at all, I will be sending you back to that moment, with of course all your memories. Why do you ask? Your duty is to make sure none of this happens and none of your friends ever meet you or Frederic. As far as I can tell, as long as you don't bring them together and from meeting Frederic, they're not a concern. It's cruel, I know, but it's the way it works. And of course, you won't have anything you have now, since it would have never happened. You'll be just like you were on that day."

"So I'm doomed to destroying any chance of the life I've lived happening?" Lance asked with a glare. "What if I refuse and just go back and do everything I did back then?"

"I'll come back and recreate the world again, this time without you. You'll end up in my soul collection, of all those who tried what you just told me. So, I'm giving you a chance to have a new life. After your duty is complete, you can go off and live your life, away from everyone you once known."

"This is just cruel, I would rather die."

"You say that, but I know you don't want to die. Plus, if you do die, instead of going to heaven, which I of course know about, you'll come to me and my collection. This is of course if you cause your death, and believe me, I'll know if you are the cause." The Watcher seemed to smile, but then looked grave again. "Also, for Frederic, you'll have to think of something drastic."

"I hate you," Lance spat out.

"I know you do, but this is my duty, and now it's yours."

Lance started to argue more, to say more angry things to the Watcher, but his mind went blank, and he felt himself slip away.

**_Living the Dream: The Final Act, Part 2_**

**_December 20, 2012_**

I shook and jerked as I came back from unconsciousness, a cold feeling washing over me.

I fell to my knees on the ground and started coughing. Where am I? And where is that damned Watcher?!

A cool breeze blew over me, causing me to stiffen. I also noticed I was coughing into grass, which meant I was on a planet... wait.

I stood up and looked around, surprised to see that I was in the Everfree forest.

"What the..."

{Do either of you know what the hell is going on?}

No response came.

{Guys? Break, Dawn?}

Still, no response came.

Are you serious?! I can't even talk to them anymore!

Then I remembered what the Watcher had said, about not having anything I had since none of it happened in this timeline.

"Fuck you..." I muttered as I looked myself over. "Oh god, not those clothes..."

I instantly began to angrily rip the black clothing off of my body, even breaking the goggles. No way was I going to wear that shit again!

Oh wait... I'll need those to go unnoticed...

The clothing I had been wearing was not shredded around me, useless.

"Gah, I can't do anything right."

I noticed one other thing about myself.

"No.. come on, no... I'm seventeen again?!" I put my face in my hooves, but suddenly looked up.

"Twilight!"

I jumped to my feet and shot off in the direction of Ponyville. But eventually stopped myself, sadly remembering what the Watcher had told me.

So now I can't even go near my wife, shit...

"Um... is someone there?" I heard a small voice ask, clearly worried.

Oh shit, Fluttershy. I forgot this was around the time I ran into her...

I silently took off, flying upward and away from her before she spotted me.

So, now I have to run from my friends? I don't know if I can do this.

I sighed heavily, and began to fly for Ponyville. First things first, I need to cover myself in something. Then I guess I have to make sure none of my friends run into me, or meet Frederic.

Sounds too painful, but better than being in that things collection.

But how to deal with Frederic? I mean, he was like a brother to me, and I know I will not harm him. But what can I do? I fear if I do nothing, the Watcher will recreate this world without bronies. So damn it. I'm stuck.

While I was having this debate with myself, I had neared the town and was already lowering myself onto the outskirts of the town.

So, as I said, first to cover myself, then to figure out what to do about Frederic. As far as I know, he's at the Palace.

I sighed and looked around for something to hide my body with, and smiled a bit as I saw clothes hung out to dry.

May be stealing, but it's all I can do at this point.

I ran over to them and quickly pulled them off the line and started to try to pull them on. However, they were all way too small to even fit me. But two bedsheets caught my attention.

The first one was white, but I instantly shot that idea down. I mean, running around in a white bed sheet? Red flag right there.

The other was luckily purple... purple really? Damn, it'll have to do.

I pulled the pink one from the line and threw it over me, and covered my face with an edge, to create a hood of sorts. I tore a strip from the white sheet and wrapped it around my neck, holding the sheet to my body and causing the makeshift hood to stay over my face.

I probably look strange, but at least it'll hide my body, and eyes.

After covering myself, I quickly left the back yard I had been in and ran off and onto the street. I of course caught a lot of attention, but no one really gave me much thought. Luckily.

So, now what? Head to the Palace? Then what? God I'm at a lose right now...

To the Palace I guess, no use staying here since I'll need to avoid the mane six completely, and my friends who should be in the area soon.

**ooo000^000ooo**

I landed in Canterlot on a random street, out of breath a bit. Flying that far in this body was taxing...

I shook my head at my despair and started walking towards the front gate.

But by complete habit, I walked right up to the gate and started to walk through it.

"Whoa there, no one enters without being summoned," the left guard said as they lowered their spears to block my path.

"What, but I always-" then I remembered where I was and sighed. "But I always wanted to go in."

"Everyone wants to go in, but you may not enter without being summoned or have important information. And don't try to say you have either, because we won't believe you."

I chuckled despite myself and walked away from them and the gate. Guess that way is a no go, so what, wait for him to come out?

Unlikely to happen anytime soon.

Shit, this kind of thing would happen to me, wouldn't it?

**ooo000^000ooo**

I hate this, completely.

I was currently huddled up against a trash can in an alleyway beside what I expect to be the restaurant down from my house, or what use to be my house.

The sun had set an hour before, leaving me freezing in the dark.

A thought hit me, will Twilight get married to another brony? This instantly caused me to become pissed off, but I knew I couldn't do anything about it. So I was screwed, big time.

However, I couldn't stop thinking about another man being with Twilight and having the family I once had.

I slapped myself a few times till I just gave up.

First, stop Frederic from meeting any of our old friends, then I guess off to start my own life.

Fuck me.

**ooo000^000ooo**

**8 days later**

I'm just going to say that was the most unexpected thing I've ever seen...

I mean, running into Cody and somehow convincing him that Frederic was me? How does that happen? And how did he actually get in the palace and get to Frederic?

Okay, I need to organize my thoughts.

I had been walking down the street in Canterlot two days ago when I ran across a pony who could only be Cody.

At first, I started to avoid him, but the worst of ideas hit me.

So I confronted him and asked if he was looking for a pony named Lance too, acting like I was some strange pony trying to find myself.

He instantly put all his attention on me, so I told him something I regret. I told him that I knew who Lance was, and that he had changed his name to Frederic and was working as the Royal Blacksmith.

All Cody said was thanks before running off down the street. It wasn't till the next day that I learned that someone had somehow broken into the Palace and killed the Royal Blacksmith, followed by the pony who committed the murder being arrested.

To sum all of that up, I'm really wanting to just die instead of living with that. But can't go that route, so guess I'm going to live with knowing I'm the one who killed my almost brother.

Well actually, I thought Cody would do what he did with me and come around and realize that I wasn't the one who he should blame...

Wait, he went through a life changing event or something... shit, wasn't thinking.

... My bad?

**ooo000^000ooo**

**One month later**

I coughed as I walked down the street of Manehatten, which I'm thinking of being my new home. Could be nice, but depends on if I can actually get a job.

I just need to figure out what I can actually do besides mooching off of a Prince...

Damn, I should have made a better deal with that Watcher, or at least tried to make a better deal. Anything is better than this, just not being apart of a statute's collection.

Or maybe it is.. not taking that chance.

Guess I'm stuck here trying to find a way to start over.

**ooo000^000ooo**

**Four months later**

I flew towards Ponyville, a determined look on my face. I've made my final decision.

I'm going to go to Ponyville and try my chances with Twilight. Screw the Watcher, I'll get back with Twilight and I'll just get her to move away with me. Avoiding all the bronies we can.

If the Watcher pulls me away, then fine.

Within ten minutes, I was already standing one block away from the Treehouse Library, sweating nervously.

For one, I looked like a mess. My coat was messy, same goes for my hair which hung down all around my face due to not being washed a lot.

I toughened up and started walking towards the front door. I was half expecting it to open and someone walk out while I was walking towards it, but it remained closed.

Once at the door, I knocked on it, waiting for either Spike or Twilight to answer, hoping for the later.

However, the pony that answered the door was on my list of worst fears.

A large dark blue pony answered the door and looked me over. "What?"

Aw shit, now what?

Before I could answer, the pony glared at me. "Oh wait, you're another brony aren't you?"

"Um.." I started.

"You are," he suddenly moved into place to take up the whole doorway. "Listen here you fucktard, I got here first. I got to Twilight before any other brony and I'm the one who taps her every night, and every time I want. So take your ass and get the fuck out of here before I beat the crap out of you right here, right now!"

I winced as I took a step back, but looked past him as someone inside moved towards the door.

"Who are you yelling at this time, James?" Twilight said from behind the huge pony.

Two things are killing me right now: One, his name is simply James. And two, he's a complete douche, how did Twilight fall for him?

"Just another brony trying to bang you, and this one looks like complete crap," he said, giving me the evil eye.

"Another?" she said as she looked at me, "Look here, James told me what you other bronies want to do to me, and that's sick. Just sick. You can't force sex on somepony, so just leave."

Brainwashing much? Why do I get the feeling this guy has made her think all bronies are out for sex, which is true for most, but not all. I think I'm starting to either get pissed off too much, or about to have a heart attack.

"Get the fuck out of here, now!" James yelled.

And with that, I snapped. I pounced on him, taking him by surprise, and began to release all of my pent up anger and stress from this whole traumatic event that the Watcher has put me through. I let tears run down my face as I uncontrollable beat my hooves against James face. Only stopping when Twilight finally found her voice and screamed.

I slowly stood up off of the now unconscious... or dead... body. I think he's dead.

I looked over at Twilight who looked to be in shock and then looked at my hooves, covered in blood.

"What.. have you done..." she said, falling to the ground.

I looked at the body, then to her, "I..."

"You monster..."

Her words broke me, but I was already far beyond repair.

"You... deserve someone better than him, someone who would treat you the right way..." I said with a shaky voice.

Twilight growled and stood to her hooves and glared at me, "What, like you?!"

I hung my head, "No, not like me. Not anymore. I'm no longer worthy of being near you. But you do deserve someone who would treasure you not for your body, but for your mind."

With this, I turned and galloped out the door and away from the Library. Away from Twilight.

**ooo000^000ooo**

Ya know, being apart of the Watcher's collection is starting to look like the life compared to this...

I sighed heavily as I looked out over the ocean, sitting on the edge of a cliff.

It's already taken everything else worth anything in my life. He's taken Twilight, my friends, my kids, my life. What else is there to take?

I looked up to see the sun setting, a tear running down my cheek.

Behind me, I could hear someone laughing, followed by small fillies also laughing. I slowly turned to see a family walking along a trail, two small children with them.

Is this a form of torture?

I turn back around and cover my face in my hooves.

By now, the Guard should be looking for me. So I guess I have no where to go to live a comfortable life. Like that is possible at this point anyways.

I looked outward at the open sea and watched the sun slowly drop.

Behind me came the sounds of the brush moving as something approached me.

"Do not spread your wings or we will take you down," said a rough voice.

I let out an exhausted sigh and stood and turned to face them.

Two Royal Guards stood few yards away from me, both of them Unicorns.

"Lay down on the ground, now!"

I looked between them, "I never wanted for all of this to end up like this, where I'm killing my friends and killing innocent ponies. I just wanted to live my life with my wife and kids, was that to much to ask?"

"Get on the ground!" the guard yelled.

"At this point, I just don't care," I stood up on my hind legs. "At this moment, I see no other choices. I can go with you and probably be put to death or put in a dungeon. Or I can jump off this cliff and just end it all here."

"Stay right there," one said as he stepped forward.

I looked over my shoulder, "I must sound stupid." I looked back at them, "I give up, I'm not going to let the Watcher win. Not this time."

And with that, I leaned backwards, falling off of the cliff and down towards the rocks down below.

"Catch him!" the unicorn said as he and his partner's horns glowed. But I had already fallen out of sight of them.

However, as a twist, I caught myself mid-air and began to fly off towards the open ocean, the guards yelling behind me.

Like I said, I'm not going to let the Watcher win this. I'm going to live. I'm not going to just lay down and die like he wants. I am going to start over, and live my life the best I can.

Whatever is at the other side of this ocean is where I will start over.

This is my "fuck you" to you Watcher. Watch me live my life.

**The End**


End file.
